Songfics featuring TMNT
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is basically songfics featuring my OCs and characters from the 2012 series. You may request any song you like, but keep in mind, it might take a while to update, so please be patient! Enjoy!
1. Poker Face by Blowsight

**Angel: Hey! I deleted TMNT and the Kid because I couldn't come up with new chapters for it…so instead, I'm going to do songfics featuring my OCs and the characters of TMNT. You can request any song you want, as long as you list the song, artist, and who you want to sing the song. First things first though, if you don't know who my OCs are, here is a short summary of them:**

 **Amy: My main OC. She is a sweet and caring 15-year-old girl who met the turtles like April did. She has feelings for Leo in my fics.**

 **Ann: Raph's love interest. She is short-tempered, but very caring like Raph.**

 **Jamie: Another friend of the turtles. She's like Mikey and Leo combined.**

 **Lily: Mikey's best friend. She's very loud, but she means well.**

 **Jared: Karai's accomplice. He shows feelings for Karai, but doesn't know if she returns them.**

 **And that's it as of OCs, if you want to request a song featuring any of them. Another OC will be added soon. Before I take requests, I wanted to put my own song. This one was on my mind for a while. I hope you like it!**

 _ **Summary: What happens when one of the turtles turns evil because of a misunderstanding? Or when he does the unthinkable?**_

 _ **Poker Face by Blowsight**_

* * *

She runs through the woods, panting with every step. How had this happened? When did a simple walk through the woods turn into running for her life? She didn't understand why he was chasing her, or why he was feeling this way towards her. She pushes a branch out of the way. She didn't know where she was going, or how long she had been running, but she couldn't stop now.

She thought back to the day they met. He wasn't like this with her when he first spoke to her…what had changed?

 _He slashes through the Kraang like it's nothing. She looks in awe. These…alien robots had tried to kidnap her, but here he was, saving her…She had not freaked out at his appearance. She should have, but she didn't. She felt…safer with him. There was something about him that intrigued her, she just didn't know what. Maybe it was the fact that he was different, even though she was no better. She was always being called a freak in school because of her interest in adventure. She didn't have much friends, except April._

 _But she felt that was about to change._

 _The turtle had defeated all of his enemies that were present. He puts his weapons away and kneels in front of her. He holds out his hand with a smile. "It's alright now, there's nothing to be afraid of, miss," he tells her. She looks at his hand. Should she…she doesn't even know him, but he did help her…Shakily, she takes his three-fingered hand. He pulls her up, but she wobbles a bit. The turtle catches her in his arms. She gasps and looks at him. He blushes. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he replies softly. All she could do was nod. "Thank you…" she whispers softly. He nods. "It was my pleasure…um…" he answers, and then she realizes that her savior didn't know her name. "Amy," she tells him. He gives a confused look. "What?" he asks. She smiles._

" _My name is Amy."_

Nothing was wrong then, so why is he doing this now? She looks behind her to see him jumping across the branches. She doesn't notice the branch in front of her, and trips. She yelps in pain and sees the turtle inching towards her. He raises his weapon in front of her. She throws a smoke bomb in his face. He screams and she uses these few seconds to start running again.

She jumps up, using the branches to move faster. She thought they loved each other…she recalls when he confessed her feelings to her.

 _She walks into the kitchen to see the turtle in the kitchen. He had gotten his heart broken by a girl that he really liked, but all she did was lead him on. She frowns. She would never do that to him. He was too good for that. And that girl did not deserve him. She sits down in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asks him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. "Yeah, I just…I really thought she was the one for me, but she didn't feel the same…" he answers with a sigh. Her eyes droop. She didn't like to see him this way, it upset her. But what really upset her was the fact he didn't feel the same about her like she did. She had had a crush on him a while. He was so nice when they first met… "I'm sorry," she whispers. Even though it killed her that he would never feel the same, she still tried to comfort him like the good friend she was._

 _Her heart had never felt so broken at that moment._

" _It's not your fault, Amy…" he replies. She wanted to yell our feelings right there, and tell him there was someone who cared about him. She wanted to kiss his soft lips so bad and confess to him, but she couldn't. Either because she was scared of rejection, or because she was just being a friend. But she wanted to ask this question that had bothering her ever since she sat down. She wanted, no, needed to know, and then she would be satisfied… "D-Do you still like her?" she asks with a blush. He looks at her with a look she couldn't describe. She did not want to make him feel uncomfortable, but the suspense was agonizing for her heart, and her mind. "No…I realized she's not the right girl for me. I…I have grown feelings for someone else," he answers. She looks away from him. Did she still have a chance with him? Her hope had escalated a bit._

" _Who?" she asks. If she was wrong, she would move on…but if she was right… "A-Amy, I like you. Like, like you like you," he explains softly. She gasps and turns to him. "R-Really?" she asks quietly. Her heart pounded. He never really showed any feelings toward her, but she was happy regardless. He nods. There was only one thing to say left._

" _I like you, too."_

She slips and falls to the ground. She grunts and stands up. "Where are you, Amy?" she hears. She makes a horrified gasp and runs for the third time. She was getting tired of this. All this running, all this fear. But she couldn't help being afraid...afraid of him.

She presses her back to a tree, panting. She closes her eyes painfully and slides down to the grass. Here she was, late at night, being chased by someone she thought she called her lover. Why her? What had she done to deserve this? And what's worse, no one knew she was out here.

 _He holds her hand as they walk through the sewers. They had just gone on their first date, and it was wonderful. Pizza gyoza, the star-filled night…all of it. She had never felt more happier in her entire life. Sure, she had her parents, but her father was gone, and her mother had been kidnapped by the Kraang. She was an only child, so she had no siblings. She looks at the turtle out of the corner of her eye. His brothers had already started to feel like family, and she hasn't even known them for that long… They walk into the lair. "I had an amazing time," she whispers to him. He smiles. "I'm glad you liked it," he whispers back. She was about to let go of his hand to head to bed, but he keeps his grip on her. "Amy?" he asks. She looks at him in confusion. "What?" she asks. He slowly leans in and places his lips on hers. She smiles and returns the kiss happily._

She covers her face with her hands with a forlorn sigh. If everything that happened between was fine, then why was he doing this?

She starts to cry, putting her head on her knees. He was starting to scare her. He had turned dangerous, and if she knew why, she would confront him. Unfortunately, fate had told her otherwise. She couldn't call anybody, nor did she want to. Not only would he seriously hurt his brothers, or April and Casey, but he had one person as his current target. And that person was herself.

 _He led her to a rooftop, the Bylerly building. She raises an eyebrow. "Why are we here?" she asks. He smiles, which makes her suspicious. She had no idea what he was planning. Somehow, he was able to convince her, in the middle of the night, to come out here. Reasons why, he would avoid that topic. She was starting to grow curious. As much as she loved surprises, waking up at 3 in the morning was not an exception. He walks over to a stereo that she managed to not notice until now. He presses play and a slow song came on. She blushes. He walks up to her, takes her hand, and places his other hand on her waist. "Dance with me," he whispers. "W-Why?" she asks. "I've seen you dance, and I want to have just one dance with you," he answers. She blushes again. True, she was always dancing around the lair, whether or not anyone watched. He always thought she danced so elegantly, so passionately…he wanted to share that with her._

" _O-Okay…I-I'll dance with you…just for you," she answers softly. He smiles and they start to move in sync. He twirls her and she couldn't help but feel…love for him. "Amy?" he asks. She looks at him. "Yes?" she asks. "I-I love you," he explains nervously. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. D-Did she really just hear that? "Y-You love me?" she asks with a blush. He presses his forehead to hers lovingly. "I do…with all my heart," he replies._

" _I-I love you, too."_

She wipes her tears away. Why was this so hard to believe? What had caused him to act like this? She sighs. "I don't know who you are anymore…" she mutters to herself. She brushes one of her bangs out of her face.

She hears a rustle and looks up. Oh no… the turtle she has been trying to avoid for the past hour was in the tree right above her. He growls at her.

She gasps and starts to run again. She jumps over a branch and looks behind her to see him chasing after her. He looked determined and angry. She sees a cliff up ahead. She whimpers. She didn't want to do this, but this had to stop. She runs faster and jumps. She swan dives into the water below. She looks around at the fish. She gives a look of relief before she hears something behind her. She turns to see him swimming towards her. She squeaks and swims to the surface. She lets out a breath of fresh air. Fearfully, she looks around for a chance to escape before she feels something grab her foot. She screams and kicks him off. She swims towards a patch of grass and runs.

She trips again and finds herself cornered. She moves backward as he inches towards her. He had a hateful look in his eyes, and they were only directed at her. For betraying him, and for thinking she could love him. "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I even do?" she asks with tears in her eyes. He narrows his eyes. "You know what you did! You broke my heart, and you betrayed me! As soon as I saw you with him, I knew how heartless you were. Don't you know what you did to me? To US?!" he answers in spite. She looks at him in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you-" she gasps as she recalls what he had meant.

 _She walks through the woods, the boy right next to her. It had come off as strange. He had never wanted to take a walk alone with her, so why had he asked her to walk with him? He was also never the one to take a stroll through the woods. It had striked her off as unnatural. Had something happened to him? He HAS been acting strange with her lately. And she couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with her…_

" _What's going on, Casey?" she asks. He suddenly stops and turns to her, head down. She raises an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Amy, I know you and him are a couple and all, but I just wanted to tell you…I love you," he answers. She didn't know how to respond. While Casey was a good friend and all, she didn't feel that way about him. And she loves someone else. "Wow, Casey…I don't know what to-" he crashes his lips onto hers. She gives a surprised squeak. She was not okay with this, not at all. She tries to push him away, but he grabs her arms and pins her to a tree. She grunts and tries to pull away, but Casey cups her face with one of his hands. She starts to cry. She didn't like this feeling on her lips, and he knew this. Casey knew she was in a relationship, but he didn't care._

 _He watches from a tree up above. She didn't see him, and he didn't want her to. He growls at the scene in front of him. You think he would be mad at Casey, but no, he was mad at her. He didn't see Casey kiss her. All he could see was Casey and Amy all over each other, kissing. He sees two hands on Casey's chest. He starts to grow angry. How could she do this to him? He then decided that he couldn't let this go unpunished. She didn't deserve to live anymore. He was going to seal the deal tonight. All his love for her was now gone. He would eliminate her, and he would never have to see her oh-so innocent face again._

 _Not matter what, he would do this. He HAS to._

"T-That wasn't my fault. He kissed me!" she answers fearfully. That was the reason he had decided to do this? Because of one kiss? He growls. "I saw your hands all over him. Don't lie to me!" he answers in rage. She whimpers at this. This…this was all a misunderstanding, she would never do that to him. "Please. You have to listen to me. I told him I didn't like him. Please…" she pleads, tears flowing down her cheeks. He frowns. He would not fall for that, not again. He raises his weapon above her. She gasps. "Please, don't do it," she tells him. He did not listen, and he didn't want to. All she's said to him were lies. Lies that fuel his anger, disappointment, and hurt.

"NO!" she shouts in fear before he stabs her in the chest. He pulls it out with a smirk. She lets out her last breath. "Leo…it wasn't my fault," she gasps out before she falls to the side, blood pooling from where he had hit her. He frowns, looks at his bloody sword, and throws it right next to her head. He looks at her glassy eyes. He narrows his eyes, spitting at the ground. His mission had been completed. And no one would find her way out here. He thinks to himself. Maybe he'll say the wolves got her. Yeah, that's what he'll do. He starts to walk away, not glancing at her once. He smirks. He felt so powerful, so more stronger than before. He liked this feeling, it gave him so much power over those who had deceived him. Maybe he should do this more often. And as he sees the farmhouse up ahead, he realizes something.

He liked this new side of him, and it was going to be around for a long time.


	2. Stand by You by Rachel Platten

**Angel: Took me a while to come up with this plot, which is why I took so long to update. Also, I noticed a lot of requests for Leo and Amy. What about Apriltello? I thought that ship would be requested more, although that might be my fault since the first songfic I typed was for Leo and Amy (I just didn't reveal it until the end of the fic XD). I am glad you guys like the Leo and Amy couple, don't get me wrong. Anyway...This one was requested by Kitsumi-Supernova. Hope you like it!**

 _ **Summary: Amy grieves over Leo at the farmhouse.**_

 _ **Stand by You by Rachel Platton (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She looks at him forlornly. Out of all the people she least expected, it had to be him. Why hadn't she been there? She should have followed him instead of going to April's apartment like he ordered her to. Seeing him being thrown at April's window...her heart had shattered seeing him with all those wounds. And all she did was cry and watch as everyone was mutated by the Kraang.

She runs her fingers through one of his scars on his shell. It had been 3 months since they had arrived to Massachusetts. And all those months were spent here in the bathroom. She had only eat one meal each week. And each one she ate in the bathroom. She never really left the bathroom, which was where Leo stayed in the tub. Her friends had tried and tried to get her out, but she always refused. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't leave him.

Tears flow down her cheeks. Why couldn't it have been her? She should be hurt, not him. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was a leader, brother, and…and the love of her life. Now if he only knew that, he would not be in this situation. She frowns. It had been a few months since they were a couple, but neither of them had confessed this. And now she would never get that chance.

She wipes her tears away. At least Raph was not here to see her like this. In fact, he was the only one she ever spoke to ever since they had arrived. Not even April. Raph was always here, too. But he always went out for a walk in the woods for an hour or two, for her sake. Donnie and Mikey visited once a day to clean Leo's wounds. She would usually watch and keep quiet. April and Casey brought her meals, despite her eating once a week. The food would mostly remain untouched. Ann, Jamie, and Lily visited too, to try and cheer Amy up. But it was useless. The only thing on her mind was Leo.

She chokes a sob. "Hi, Leo. It's Amy, if you can hear me," she whispers. She did this everytime Raph was gone. She would always tell him about what happened throughout the months, so he doesn't miss anything. Even though she was never sure he could hear her, but talking to him puts at ease…well, not completely. "Raph is out on his daily walk. He feels really bad about what happened to you. Donnie cleaned your wounds again. He said you're almost fully healed," she whispers with a small smile. She takes a deep breath. "Mikey…he's still the same. Taking care of the chickens takes up a lot of time. But I'm sure he's fine…hopefully. April and Casey really miss you. And so do Ann, Jamie, and Lily," she explains. She looks at him sadly.

She gets up and lays on his shell. She starts to cry again. It hurt seeing him like this. If she could, she would go back in time and make sure this never happened.

"Leo…please wake up. Don't you know how much this is killing me? I'm not even sleeping. All I've been doing is watching over you like a sick, deranged stalker. You told me to never give up. I'm asking you to do the same. You're not doing it for me, you're doing this for your friends, your brothers, and Sensei. Sensei would want you to get up and be strong. That's who you are. Don't you see that?" she explains while crying.

"And what about all our allies, huh? Karai is still out there, and mutated into a mindless snake I might add. Sensei is missing, and all the citizens are mutated. Even my parents. We have to help them. And we can't do that unless we have a leader. And that leader is you. It can only be you."

"Please…we need you. I…need you. I can't stand it watching you like this. Don't leave me. I…I love you, Hamato Leonardo," she whispers into his plastron. She was certain that if Leo had heard that, he would give some sort of sign. But he didn't, which made her even more upset.

She cries even harder. This couldn't be happening. She was desperate to see his regular self. His cute, dorky, and hardworking personality. And what's worse is that he's not responding at all. That's it. That's all she can take. She sobs louder.

Opening his eyes, he looks down at the sobbing girl. He had heard everything, even the part when she said she loved him. He frowns. He didn't mean to make her feel this way. He wraps his arms around her and she gasps.

"I love you too, Ames."

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry this was short. Next is another request by Kitsumi-Supernova, Somewhere Only We Know by Keane for Amy and Leo.**


	3. Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

**Angel: Hi! I don't really have a schedule for this one…but tomorrow's a late start day for me, so I decided to post today. Enjoy! This was another request from Kitsumi-Supernova.**

 _ **Summary: Leo shows Amy a special place in the sewers.**_

 _ **Somewhere Only We Know by Keane (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

As he holds her hand, she grows more and more curious. "Where are you taking me?" she asks him as she looks around the tunnel entrances. She had never been through this part of the sewers before… He smiles and looks at her. "If I told you, I would ruin the surprise," he replies. She groans.

"Leo…" she complains. He chuckles. "I know how much you like surprises, so I can't tell you," he answers. She frowns. "I hate _waiting_ for surprises. It's so infuriating," she tells him. Honestly, you think he'd remembered this by now. "Be patient," he replies, looking at her. He was so distracted by her beauty that he slammed into a wall and fell into sewage.

"Ow."

Amy giggles at him. "Not funny," he mutters as she helps him up. But her smiles were contagious, and he smiled back. They continued on their way.

As they walk, Leo swings their arms a bit. "How much longer?" she asks in anticipation. Her curiosity was a blessing and a curse. But that was one of the things Leo liked most about her. "Not much," he answers. She sighs in annoyance before Leo bumps her a bit. She smirks and hits him with her hip. He smiles before accidentally pushing her too hard, and she falls into sewage. He gasps. "Ames, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Amy splashes sewage into his face. "Blech!" he cries out in disgust while Amy laughs at him. He smirks before splashing her. She squeals as they splash each other. Leo realizes something as they play with the sewage. Amy notices as well and they shudder before getting up. Amy shakes the sewage off her completely and Leo does the same. "…I bet if Mikey were here, he would say how adorable we are," she mutters. Leo chuckles. Somehow, she always managed to make him laugh. "Nah, you're the adorable one," he tells her. She smiles with a blush and they start walking again.

"Almost there, Ames," he replies. She scoffs. "You said that ten minutes ago…" she murmurs. He smirks. "Well, this time I mean it," he answers. She rolls her eyes. "Leo, this is starting to get on my nerves. We've been walking in sewage for a half-hour," she whines. Leo frowns. "You've never complained about walking in the sewers before, even with your favorite shoes," he retorts, pointing at her pink knee-high boots. She pouts. "That's different, I wash these every time I walk through here. And I'm only complaining because I want to know why I'm here!" she answers. "Ames, we're almost there. Trust me, you're going to like this. It'll be worth it," he explains. She sighs. "If you say so," she mutters as Leo leads her to a tunnel.

Soon, the couple came out into something that made Amy gasp. There was a moss patch, with a cherry blossom tree and a tire swing, sitting next to a fresh stream of water under an artificial growth lamp. She couldn't speak. She was too awed by the scenery to really say anything. "This is what I wanted to show you. I got Donnie to salvage the lamp and I grew the garden myself. Being here helps me meditate or think," Leo explains. "Oh, Leo…"

"This place is beautiful," Amy whispers. Now she knew why it took this long to get here. She takes back all she said earlier. "Not as beautiful as you," Leo murmurs. She blushes and kisses him on the cheek. Grabbing his hand, she walks over to the tire swing and they sit down. Leo wraps her arms around her waist as they stare at the cherry blossoms in the tree.

Leo pulls on a branch, making several of the cherry blossoms fall down around them. Amy smiles and Leo grabs one. He puts it in her hair. She notices this, but says nothing. She was very pleased she gets to see this with Leo. "Since you're the only one I've shown this to…this is your spot too," he whispers into her ear. She looks at him. "You didn't show your brothers?" she asks. She was sure they would like it, too. "No, and I don't want to. I don't want them to know. This place is to help you train or for anything else you'd like to do. I don't want to lose that," he explains. She smiles and glances at him. "This isn't my place," she tells him. He gives a confused look. She takes his three-fingered hand and looks at him. "It's _our_ special place now," she says softly. He smiles and leans in.

He feels her lips on his, but something didn't feel right. Leo opened his eyes and realized he was not kissing his girlfriend. He was kissing a frog. "Ah!" Leo screams. Frantically wiping his mouth with his arm, he hears laughter. Leo turns to see his brothers. "I now pronounce you frog and turtle," Mikey says, holding up the frog Leo kissed. Leo growls at being interrupted. "Why are you guys here?" he asks. Donnie points to them. "They made me come. They said if I didn't, they would destroy my lab," he explains as Raph and Mikey laugh again. Leo groans and turns to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Ames. I had no idea they would follow us. And now the surprise is ruined…" he says sadly. Her eyes droop at this. She wasn't mad at his brothers at all. She was very happy Leo had gone to all this trouble for her. She smiles a bit. "Leo, just looking at this place tells me how much you care about me. Whether or not your brothers know about it, I love how much effort you put into this," she answers, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushes. His heart fluttered like a butterfly. How he had found the girl of his dreams, he would never know. "So it was worth it?" he asks. She giggles.

"Yeah, it was worth the wait."

* * *

 **Angel: Next up is Fight Song by Rachel Platten, requested by Mechagigan2004. That was going to be Chapter 5, but I changed my mind. Bye!**


	4. Fight Song by Rachel Platton

**Angel: Someone politely pointed out to me that I can't copy lyrics, since that is not allowed. Which technically, I'm breaking right now! AAH! So I have to delete all lyrics in the songfics...I am SO sorry for breaking this rule, and thank you to catspats31 to pointing out this very important detail. And I'm sorry to those reading this for being stupid and disrespecting this rule. I was gonna delete this, but then I decided not to, since you guys like it so much, and I don't want to take that away from you. Instead of putting the lyrics, the songs will be like...what's the word...Drabbles! Forgot for a sec XD. The drabbles will be based on the songs you request. Requested by Mechagigan2004. And it's one that doesn't have Leo in it! I have too many requests for Amy and Leo…Enjoy!**

 _ **Summary: Amy and April run into some trouble on their way to the lair.**_

 _ **Fight Song by Rachel Platton (Amy and April)**_

* * *

"No way, he didn't!" April shouts with a laugh. Amy giggles. She was telling her a story about one of her missions with the turtles. "He did! I swear, he used a comic book to defeat them! He almost drowned too, but he managed to save him. And those squirrel mutants disappeared into the septic tanks," Amy finishes, carrying a bag. April had insisted on going on a girls' night out. She felt that her friend never had time to enjoy life on the surface. Amy and her boyfriend, Leo, were both hesitant on this. The Kraang were still out there, but April assured her that there would be no trouble on a night out like this.

The girls had gone to the mall, and Amy had bought tons of new CDs for her music collection. She also bought a couple of nice dresses for dates with Leo. April had bought some comics for Mikey, and some clothes for herself well. "How great was that pizza?" April asks. Amy smiles. "It was delicious! Not as delicious as Antonio's, though. Now they can make a pizza," she answers. April laughs at her. "Oh no, a pizza competition. Save us!" she replies and Amy snickers. "I think the best part was when you punched that guy who asked for your number," April explains. Amy rolls her eyes. Granted, she never expected a guy to flirt with her. His pick-up lines were absolutely terrible, and Amy had given him a run for his money when she socked him in the nose. "He was more like a 'jerk who couldn't take a hint' type. I had to hit him. He was so annoying…" she mutters. April frowns. "At least they didn't ban you from the food court," she assures. Amy scoffs. "Yeah, but how am I gonna explain to my mom why the mall police called her explaining I got into a fight?" she asks.

"I'm sure she's taking it well," April replies. Amy gives her a blank look. "Yeah, never mind," April mutters and Amy laughs. April hears something. "Amy…I think someone's following us," she explains. Amy's eyes widen as she looks around. She hears a small clatter and pulls out her katana, dropping her shopping bags. "Who's there?!" she asks angrily. All she could see was one shadow. April pulls out her tessen. "Show yourself, creep!" she exclaims. Silence. Amy and April look at each other before the shadow reveal themselves.

"Fong?" Amy asks in disbelief. He snaps his fingers and his two partners grab the girls. "Let us go!" they shout, struggling to get out of their tight grips. Amy wiggles her legs around. Fong looks at Amy and April back and forth. He places a finger on his chin. "Hmm, give me Pinkie. We'll start with her first," Fong orders. The one who had grabbed her pushed her towards Fong, who pinned her to a wall. His hands violated her "Get off!" She yells, trying to push him, but he pins her arms. She screams again. "Amy!" April shouts, trying to move. But the Purple Dragon who was holding her tightens his grip on her. Amy feels a hand snake its way under her skirt. "This will be quick and painful…for you that is," Fong tells her, holding her face so that she looks at him. He was about to plant a kiss on her mouth.

Amy looks around nervously before she remembers one part of her body that wasn't pinned. She smirks and hits Fong in the groin hard with her knee. "I SAID GET OFF!" she shouts. Fong wheezes and falls to the floor in pain. "Get…them," he manages to say. April swings her leg upward, hitting the Purple Dragon with her foot. This makes him drop her and she pulls out her tessen. "You want a fight?" she asks. Amy pulls out her katana. "You asked for one!" she exclaims in anger. She was so mad at them. For attempting to rob them, and for trying to violate her body with their disgusting, perverted hands.

Amy punches a Purple Dragon in the face and sweep kicks him. April hits the other one with her tessen while Fong was still on the ground, groaning in pain. "Man, she hits hard…" he mutters. Amy twirls her katana and throws it into the air. She jumps up and back kicks her weapon, where it hit the collar of a Purple Dragon, trapping him to a wall. She walks up to him and he growls. "I outta-" Before he can finish his sentence, Amy pressure points him and he is knocked out. She pulls out her katana with an annoyed grunt and the Purple Dragon falls to the floor.

April slashes left and right, slashing the Purple Dragon's stomach. Each slash left a scar. April then throws her tessen, and it hits the second Purple Dragon in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Hmph!" April replies before kicking him in the stomach. He groans in pain. She turns to her friend. "Are you okay?" she asks in concern. She had felt a bit sad she wasn't able to help her friend. Amy smiles. "I'm fine," she answers. April sighs in relief and hugs her. Amy, although surprised by this action, hugs her friend back. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" April whispers. Amy looks at her in silence. "April, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't?" April asks softly. Amy shakes her head. "No. Neither of us were expecting these Purple dimwits to attack us or try to do…that," she explains with a shudder. April smiles. She loved how caring Amy was. She could make anyone feel better just like that. That was a great quality in a friend like her. Granted, Amy had a lot of great qualities in herself, even if she didn't confirm it. No wonder why Leo likes her so much. Donnie had good qualities too, but she found that Amy was the only person she could trust. She did trust the others, but Amy was the only other person she could do girl stuff with. Irma was always pestering her to talk about her disappearances and her friends. April had found that annoying quickly. But since Amy has known the turtles just as long as her, that was something they had the most in common. Well, besides shopping.

From that point on, April makes a promise to herself. She would protect her best friend, no, her sister. She would prevent this from happening. "I think we should call the police," Amy says, halting April's thoughts. She looks at the Purple Dragons. "I have a better idea," she replies with a smirk. Amy smiles back.

April and Amy laugh as they take pictures. "Priceless," Amy chokes out with a laugh. "I thought they deserved the special treatment," April explains as the girls give each other a high-five. They pick up their bags and start to walk again, their friendship stronger than ever. They had evolved into strong, and fierce teenagers. They had fought as a team, and now they'll fight even harder. Not for themselves, but for each other.

"Imagine what the guys will say," April tells her friend. Amy snorts. "They'll probably freak. I can see Leo's face right now," she answers, making her jaw drop to the floor. April laughs as she puts an arm around her shoulder. And as they joke around, they leave behind the Purple Dragons. You think they'd seem fine, but as people walk past them, they can see the gang…

Hanging at a pole by their underwear, wearing lipstick, mascara, and manicures.

* * *

 **Angel: Next up is one of Langel's LENGTHY requests, Stupid In love by Rihanna.**


	5. Stupid In Love by Rihanna

**Angel: For some reason, this reviewer left a DOZEN requests…I told this girl not to leave so many…Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy has been kidnapped by the Shredder.**_

 _ **Stupid In Love by Rihanna (Amy-P.S. I suggest you listen to this, it's pretty great.)**_

* * *

She looks at her chains, tears in her eyes. Today hadn't been going so well for her. First she caused Mikey to get injured, she and Leo got into a fight, and now one of her worst enemies has locked her in a cell. She hears someone coming, but she just sits in the corner, silent. "Just so you know, I do not approve of bringing you this slop they call food. But Shredder wants you to keep your energy up, so eat, girlie," she hears from Fishface. She hears a plop before the mutant fish walks away. She does not glance at the bowl of soup in front of her cell door. All she could think about was what she did.

 _Mikey peeks into her room. It was late at night, and he couldn't sleep. Amy had her face buried into her pillow, her messy hair covering her head. He could hear her breathing softly. Tiptoeing to the side of her bed, he accidently trips on something. Amy snorts at hearing the noise, but doesn't wake up. Mikey sighs quietly in relief before shouting in her ear, "AMY, WAKE UP!" She jumps up in fear before she plops into her bed. She sees Mikey and groans. "Mikey, what the heck? It's 3 in the morning," she mumbles. And how had no one hear him scream? "I wanna have some fun," he whispers. She whines in response. "Later. Go back to bed," she mutters, covering her head with the pillow. "I'll…I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes. Please?" he replies in a pleading voice. Amy smiles._

 _Grabbing her arm, Mikey positions her in the middle of the living room. "Do the magic, do the magic!" he whispers. Amy circles her hands around, making a snowball. Mikey looks in awe before she throws the snowball into the air, and it explodes into snow. Mikey laughs. "This is so awesome!" he whispers. They make a snowman, snow angels, and have a snowball fight. Amy makes a platform and then another one, as if it was a staircase. Mikey runs up the makeshift snow. "More!" he exclaims quietly and runs faster. Amy soon finds herself unable to keep up. "AMY! What are you doing?!" she hears. Surprised by the loud voice, she slips and ice shoots out of her hand. As soon as she falls, the ice heads straight for… "Mikey! Look out!" Donnie shouts. Before Mikey can do anything, he is hit by Amy's blast, straight in the head. He falls into the snow. "MIKEY!" His brothers shout. Amy groans and looks up. She gasps and looks at her hand. Did she really just do that?_

" _What happened?" Splinter asks, running towards Mikey. Amy holds her head in pain, due to falling on ice. Leo glares at her. He was so disappointed in her. If she hadn't done this, Mikey would not be hurt right now. "I'll tell you what happened, Sensei. Amy was having fun with Mikey, and she hit him with her ice!" Leo exclaims. Splinter looks at her. She grows pale in response. "Amelia, is this true?" he asks. She opens her mouth but nothing comes to her mind on what to say. "I…" she says. Donnie feels Mikey's head. "She didn't hit him too hard. He's unconscious, but he'll be fine," he tells them. Leo turns to Amy. "This is all your fault!" he shouts. Her eyes widen. "I-I didn't mean to-" He growls. "If you didn't have these powers, Mikey would be fine! You're a monster! A freak!" he screams. Tears start to form in her eyes. Donnie and Raph, seeing this, try to calm the oldest down. "Leo, didn't you see her-" Leo, at that moment, didn't care. "All I saw was her hitting him! You bring so much trouble in this family. All you do is make things worse! I wish we never met you!" he yells. At those words, Amy's heart tore into pieces. "Leonardo, that is enough," Splinter replies. Tears flow down her face. She had not mean to hit Mikey, she would never hurt him. "Amy?" Donnie asks softly. She closes her eyes and pushes past them._

" _Amy!" Raph screams. She doesn't listen. All she does is run. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't be there anymore. Sobbing, she opens a manhole, and climbs out. Not looking where she was going, she bumps into something…or someone. She rubs her eyes and looks up to see Rahzar. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Bait for Splinter," he says before grabbing her._

She covers her eyes, chains dangling from her wrists. Was that really how her friends had felt? She felt so hurt, so vulnerable, so unloved…Why had she stayed there, she didn't know. She was so stupid, and all because she loved Leo. She stands up and looks at a window. She frowns as she looks around her small, dirty cell. Leo…his words wouldn't leave her head, no matter how much she tried to block them out.

" _You're a monster! A freak!"_

" _All you do is make things worse! I wish we never met you!"_

She covers her eyes again, and falls down to the floor in agony. Snow starts to appear around her, but she didn't care. All she could care about was hurting Mikey…upsetting Leo…As the snow starts to get deeper, she starts to feel colder. She shivers. Although climate didn't usually affect her, she could still freeze to death. The chains around her break off due to the cold. She stands up and all she can see is snow. She couldn't see the walls, the floor, nothing but snow. She starts to walk, and ice gets in her face. Putting a hand in front of her, she staggers. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt like walking. The cold never bothered her anyway. She trips and falls face first into the snow. Spitting some out, she looks up and sees the bracelet Leo gave her. It had been a gift he had given her after they started dating. She shakily takes it and looks at the jewelry forlornly. She didn't hate Leo. In fact, she still loved him. He was protecting her brother, after all.

She loves him…but she couldn't do this anymore. The yelling, the screaming, getting hurt…She wanted it to stop. How can she make it stop? "Someone…please tell me," she whispers. She starts to walk again, and shivers. She hated herself for being so dumb. She begins to wonder if Mikey was okay. As soon as she sees him again, she would apologize. To all of them. For being such a burden, and for unknowingly causing them so much pain. It killed her to know she had done that. The wind pushes her, and she falls into the snow again. Looking into her hands, she felt like crying again. "Why? Why did you do that to Mikey? Why can't you control yourself?" she asks her hands. They tremble and she throws them down to her sides. She looks around, and all she sees is white. Which is the exact opposite of what she wanted to see. She wanted to see her family again. April, Casey, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Splinter…and Leo. Oh, Leo…

She shivers and rubs her arms. Why was it so cold? She sneezes and her head throbs. She winces and starts to close her eyes. She tries to keep them open, especially when she notices someone in the distance. "AMY!" the voice shouts, running to her. Her eyes half closed, she looks closely. "L-Leo? I-Is t-that y-you?" she stutters while freezing. Her skin had already grown pale, and she had felt so weak... "Amy, are you okay?" she hears. "M-Mikey?" she asks, turning to him. How had they found her? "Yeah, it's me," he answers. She looks at him, shivering. "W-Why a-are y-you h-here?" she stutters. They're cold-blooded, they'll freeze out here…Leo wraps his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I hurt you…" he whispers. He did not care that she was cold to the touch. He was so pleased she was okay…somewhat. "We came to rescue you," Donnie answers. Raph shivers. "Why's it so cold?" he asks. Amy looks at them. "Y-You guys c-came for m-me?" she asks. Mikey smiles. "Yeah, you're our sister," he explains happily. She shivers again. "M-Mikey, a-are y-you o-okay?" she questions. "Yeah, he's fine. Your ice didn't affect him too badly," Donnie explains. She smiles a little before her eyes drop lower. Her body gets even colder than before. "Amy?" Raph asks. "A-All I w-wanna do i-is lie d-down," she whispers before falling to the ground but not before she heard four turtles calling her name.

* * *

 _ **Angel: Bonus ending!**_

Leo looks down at her pale and barely moving body. She was hooked up to an IV in her bedroom, which beeps every minute. She had been like that for days. It had been almost a week after being kidnapped. Luckily, they did not run into the Shredder during their rescue mission. But that did not lower Leo's eases. He looks at Amy sadly. He had caused this to happen…if he had listened, she would not be like this. If he hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. He frowns. It really wasn't her fault that Mikey got hurt…after the youngest turtle had woken up and explained everything, including the fact that he had forced her to use her powers like that, he was furious. With Mikey, and with himself. For hurting Amy, and for making her believe she had been a burden to them. It wasn't like that at all. Leo and the others enjoyed her presence, her smile, and her caring personality. As Amy breathes slowly, he criticizes himself for hurting someone so precious…so beautiful. He closes his eyes. She didn't deserve someone like him.

As for her condition, Donnie had explained that her temperature was too low, which had knocked her unconscious. Her heart rate had slowed being in that snow-filled jail cell. A few minutes later…and it would have been too late. Leo had been relieved they came in time (they had tracked her with the T-Phones). He was so close to losing her…he reaches out slowly and touches her face. He strokes her cheek gently. Donnie came in every hour to wipe her face with a hot towel, so that would lower her temperature. Mikey usually came in and read comic books to her. Raph would play music from her collection. And Leo…he never left her room. He wanted to be by her side when she woke up. It was part of an apology. It really hurt to see her like this. Leo cups her face, tears falling down from his eyes.

"Ames…please don't leave me. I didn't mean to say those hurtful words to you...I'm so sorry…I didn't listen to you, or Mikey for that matter. I was so angry at you…and I made you leave. If I could, I would take everything back so you wouldn't be like this. I never meant to break your heart. You're the most important thing in my life, Ames. I just didn't realize it until I saw the tears in your eyes. Each one broke my heart. I was such a jerk…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please wake up…I can't live without you… I want to see those eyes again…those beautiful, emerald green eyes. I love you, Ames…I love you so much," he whispers, leaning down and kissing her cold lips. Suddenly, he felt Amy kiss back as he opened his eyes to see Amy's emerald green eyes. Leo closed his eyes and continues to kiss her passionately. Soon, they needed air as they broke the kiss. They both smile at each other. "Leo…" she whispers. "Ames…" he says softly. He then looks down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you…please forgive me. I'll never do that to you again," he tells her. She wraps her arms around him. "It's okay, I heard what you said, all of it. And I forgive you," she answers. He nuzzles her nose with his own and closes his eyes. "My Ames…my gorgeous rose. I love you so much," he whispers. "My Leo…my blue-banded turtle knight. I love you too," she replies. They both kiss again. They hear three gasps and turn to see Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. She slowly stands up, with Leo's help. "AMY!" they shout, running to her. They tackle her with hugs. She laughs. "I missed you guys, too," she says. "Thank god! I thought you were a goner!" Donnie shouts. She frowns. "Why would you think that?" she asks in confusion. "You were out for about…6 days," Raph answers. Her eyes widen. Was it really that long? "6 DAYS?!" she exclaims. Mikey nods. "When we found you, you were looking all white and you were freezing," he explains. "I was?" she asks. Donnie nods. "Yeah…your temperatures were down to almost zero. We thought…we thought we lost you," he says softly. Her heart softened at that point. "So…you guys don't hate me for what I did?" she asks. They all shake their heads. "No!" they all shout. "We could never hate you," Leo explains. Raph smirks. "I know you wouldn't hurt Mikey on purpose," he replies. Donnie grins. "Amy, you're a part of our family," he explains. Mikey smiles at her. "Yeah! I'm fine! See? And I told the guys I saw you slip on the ice," he says. Amy looks at them. She had missed them…her family…she starts to cry. Their words had not only assured her, they had softened her heart. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Leo asks. She shakes her head. "These are happy tears. Thanks, you guys," she chokes out happily. They all smile and she reaches her arms out. All four of them wrapped themselves around her, and they all smiled bigger. Sliding down to the floor, still in their group hug, they all realized something.

Family was family, no matter what happens.

* * *

 **Angel: BOOM! Masterpiece finished! Next is, oh what a surprise, another of Langel's lengthy requests, Will You Be Mine by Ruff Endz…I gotta put a limit on that girl…Bye!**


	6. Will You Be Mine by Ruff Endz

**Angel: I'm really excited to do this one! *squeals***

 **Leo: Why?**

 **Angel: *blushes* N-No reason…this was requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and Leo celebrate the happiest day of their lives. Amy and Leo are aged up in this one.**_

 _ **Will You Be Mine by Ruff Endz (LOVE this song!)**_

* * *

Amy takes a deep breath. She could not believe it was today, and neither could her friends. She was so nervous, she might die of sweat. She was currently in one of the bedrooms at the farmhouse. She and Leo agreed to have this special day here, because neither of them wanted it in the sewers. They wanted a calm, peaceful scenery. Also, no one else was out here, so they could celebrate in secret. April chuckles as she brushes her hair. "Tense, huh?" she asks. The 18-year-old woman nods. "It's not uncommon to be nervous on a day like this," she answers shakily as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was kinda scared…what if something goes wrong? April smiles at her. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. And as your maid of honor, I have to make sure you don't spaz out," she replies. Amy snorts. "Easy for you to say. You're not getting married," she mutters. April blushes. She had starting dating Donnie ever since last year. Ann turns to her. "Relax, girl. It's your special day! You should be happy!" she remarks. Amy groans. "I know…I'm just shocked that today's the day," she answers. Well, to say she was shocked was an understatement.

April pulls out a curling iron and starts curling Amy's hair. "I'm sure Leo would want you to just calm down and stop freaking out," she tells her gently. Amy looks at her and smiles. "Thanks," she replies. Casey's little sister, Ashley (A/N: I couldn't find the name, so I just made one up) smiles from behind. "Yeah! Cheer up, Amy!" she shouts. When she had found out her brother was friends with giant turtles and a rat master, she didn't know what to think at first. But when she saw that they were not going to hurt her, she got used to them. "Done!" April exclaims as the other girls come to see what she had done. "Whoa…" Jamie replies. Amy had half her hair down while the other half was up, which was held by a rose clip. "You did great, April!" Lily exclaims. April smiles and pulls out a makeup kit.

"Make-up time!" all the girls shout. Amy laughs. Maybe this day won't turn out to be so bad…

* * *

Leo was anxious. VERY anxious.

While he could not believe today was the day, he was also in panic. Leo looks around outside the farmhouse nervously. There was a white walkway and the chairs had roses on the sides. Leo was under a large white arch, which was covered in cherry blossoms. He and Amy had agreed on a Japanese/Traditional wedding. The decorations would be Japanese-themed, while the food would be traditional. Mikey looks at him and tilts his head near Leo's ear. He was wearing a beige tux with an orange bow tie. "Dude, you're starting to sweat," he whispers. Leo looks down and sees sweat spots on his tux, which was black with a blue bow tie. "Agh!" he shouts and tries to wipe them off. Casey sighs. "Mikey…" he murmurs. If Raph was here right now, he would smack his little brother. But since he is the best man, he's in the farmhouse, waiting for his cue. Leo picked Raph to be the best man, or turtle, because he knew Leo more than his brothers did. It was a hard decision, but his two younger brothers were not upset about it. Donnie shakes his head. He was wearing a beige tux with a purple bow tie. "Leo, chill. It's only your wedding day," he tells him. Leo turns to him. "EXACTLY, Donnie. What if I mess up? What if something goes wrong?" he replies in fear. Casey snickers. He was wearing a beige tux, but with a black bow tie. "You've been dating Amy for, like, three years. I'm sure everything will be fine," Casey replies. Leo inhales slowly. He looks at the crowd. Mutants like Pigeon Pete, Leatherhead, Malachi, and Muckman were there. There were also humans like Karai (A/N: She's not mutated in this one), Amy's father, and Kurtzman. Amy's father had been found a year after the turtle and human had started dating. And as for her mother…she died three years ago, just before Amy turned 16. Leo takes a deep breath. They were right. Nothing could go wrong today…

Hopefully.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. O'Neil asks. He would be the minister for this special day. Leo looks at Splinter, who nods. This would be his greatest mission yet…even though it had nothing to do with Shredder or the Kraang. The music starts and April walks down first, with Raph next to her. She was wearing a gold sleeveless dress and her hair was curled to her shoulders. Raph had on a black tux with a red bow tie. Donnie drools at the sight of her and growls at Raph. He had never seen his girlfriend like this before…April stands near her father and Ann walks down next. She was wearing a pink dress with a white flower on the side of her waist. Her hair was in a French braid. She smiles, even though she hates pink. But she was doing this for a friend. She stands next to April and winks at Raph, who blushes. Jamie was next. She had the same dress as Ann, since she was a bridesmaid, but her hair was in a ballerina bun. She stands next to Ann and gives Leo a thumbs up. He smiles for the silent encouragement. Lily walks down, the same pink dress on, except she had her hair in a ponytail. Ashley is next, throwing red roses along the way. She was wearing a white dress, a cherry blossom in her long black hair that was straightened. Casey chuckles as Ashley skips down. Standing next to Lily, she stomps and everyone laughs as they stand up. Soon, the music is changed and Splinter walks out, Amy at his arm. Leo gasps at the sight of her.

She has on a long veil with floral details. It was transparent, so you could see her face. She had light pink lipstick, black mascara, and pink eyeshadow. Her dress was a tulle ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. She was holding a cherry blossom bouquet. White gloves covered her hands. Her hair flowed down to her feet, with curls at the end. As she walks slowly, she smiles sheepishly. Leo blushes deeply. Splinter lets go of her arm and the soon-to-be-married couple look at each other with a smile before turning to Mr. O'Neil. "Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join Amelia and Leonardo…"

(A/N: Blah, blah, blah. This is my first time writing a wedding fic. Let me know how I did!)

* * *

Mr. O'Neil stops talking and turns to the turtle and human. "Leonardo would like to say his vows first," he informs the crowd. Amy turns to him and he nervously pulls out a piece of paper.

"Amy, as I have always told you, you are the only exception. I have always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance and up until I met you, I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk. From the moment I met you, I knew you were different, you were honest, sincere, loving, and most of all trustworthy. You were the anchor I needed when I needed it most. You helped me trust and gave me a reason to trust. You have walked with me through some of my darkest days and never left my side. You helped me to be the strong, independent turtle that I am," Leo says. Amy smiles a bit before he goes on.

"Amy, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true power of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. I commit to you my love, my devotion, and my loyalty. I vow to continue to work on myself for the good of our marriage. I vow to always see our problems through to the end and in doing so fighting for us. Because you, my darling, are the only exception," he finishes. If it wasn't for the fact she was wearing makeup, she would start crying. Everyone, including Mr. O'Neil, dabs their eyes a bit. "So sweet…" Mikey says. Everyone laughs again. Mr. O'Neil smiles and turns to Amy. "Please say your vows to Leonardo," he orders. Amy shakily takes out a piece of paper from her bouquet and starts reading.

"Leo, 3 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive turtle I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried," she begins as she remembers her mother. She takes a deep breath. If she were here today, she would have been proud of her…

"You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and to cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day," she finishes. Everyone 'awws' and claps as Leo smiles at her. Since there was no one of the proper age to be the ring bearer, Mikey was given the honor of holding them. And like he promised, he hasn't dropped them. He stands in front of Amy and Leo.

"Amelia, will you take Leonardo as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" Mr. O'Neil asks. She beams. "I will," she answers and places a ring on Leo's finger. "Leonardo, will you take Amelia as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" Mr. O'Neil questions. "I will…forever and always," he answers. Amy blushes at the last part. He places a ring on Amy's finger.

"In the years which shall bring Amelia and Leonardo into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young, that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they shall yet be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves ad more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously in the fruits of life on this earth, our home. In as much as Amelia and Leonardo have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss," Mr. O'Neil concludes. Leo smiles bigger as he uncovers Amy's veil. He pulls her to him into a sweet and passionate kiss. Everyone cheers and they pull away with a smile. The happy couple walk into the farmhouse, smiling like they never smiled before. Amy runs up the stairs and into April's bedroom. Leo raises an eyebrow and turns to the others. "What was that all about?" he asks. The girls smile. "Oh nothing…" they respond with a giggle. Leo was in for a special surprise… The crowd walks into the farmhouse and look around.

Every piece of furniture was gone, and replaced with things from Japan to fit the theme. Leo was impressed. His family knew how much he liked Japan's scenery. April walks halfway up the stairs. "Amy, you ready?" April asks. "Start the music, please! Is Leo in place?" she replies from inside April's room. Leo runs up to the top of the stairs. "Yes. Now what's all the fuss about?" he answers. Amy giggles in response. "You'll see," she simply says before opening the door. Leo gasps and his eyes widen. Amy was wearing a white kimono that had cherry blossoms all over it. She left her makeup on, and her hair was in a bun, held by two chopsticks. She smiles at his reaction. "Surprise!" she exclaims. Leo blinks. His heart had never beaten this fast before. "I'm definitely surprised," he replies. Amy snorts with a laugh.

"And now, the couple you've all been waiting for, Mr. and Mrs. Amelia Hamato!" Mr. O'Neil shouts from the living room. Leo grabs her arm and they walk down the stairs, everyone cheering. The couple sit down at a table, and they are immediately served some water. Leo smiles at his new wife as Mr. O'Neil clinks his glass. Everyone turns to him. "We are now going to start the toasts. The maid of honor would like to go first," he says. April walks up and takes the mic. She turns to Amy and Leo with a grin. "Hi everybody! I want to start off by thanking everyone for being here to celebrate Amy and Leo's special day. Amy, you look absolutely beautiful! And Leo, you don't look half bad yourself!" she explains. Everyone, including Leo, laughs. "I am very honored to be here standing by your side on the best day of your life. For those of you who don't know me, my name is April O'Neil. I am Amy's best friend and maid of honor. Amy has always been the little sister I always wanted. Meeting the turtles, there were 10 of us friends very close and Amy and I were the only girls, at first. We were around the longest, so of course we had to stick together. Even if we did fight like sisters half of the time over very important issues like who got the most pizza gyoza and who got to wear this or that," she says. Everyone laughs again as Amy recalls the time the two went to Murakami's and had a small fight. She smiles at how April remembers.

"Not only did we fight like sisters, but we most importantly loved like them. We've laughed, cried, laughed until we cried and know more about each other than we probably care to. We've been through some of the hardest times of our lives together and have been grateful to have each other through some of the best. I've had the opportunity to watch Amy mature, grow, and evolve into the beautiful woman that sits before us today and I am honored not only to call Amy my best friend, but to call her my sister. She is driven, intelligent, kind-hearted, and the most selfless woman you will ever meet. She puts forth thought, effort, and dedication into everything she does, and I know Amy will approach her new role as a wife the same exact way. You are one lucky turtle, Leo. Thank you for making Amy so incredibly happy. It is with great comfort knowing she has a turtle who's caring, loving, and supportive by her side," April explains. Leo flexes his muscles. Everyone chuckles as Amy rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"I'll leave you two with a little advice. Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. I hope you can both look back on today as the moment you loved each other the least. I love you both so much," April comments. Amy and Leo smile at her. 'We love you, too,' they mouth to her happily. April raises her glass. "Let's all raise our glasses for Mr. and Mrs. Hamato. Cheers to new life, new love, and everything between. Congratulations!" she finishes as everyone cheers. Amy and Leo clap as she sits down. They were both very touched at what she said, Amy especially. Raph is called up, and he stands in front of the crowd. "Oh no…" Leo mutters. Amy elbows him in the arm. "Have a little faith in him, he's your best ma-turtle," she whispers. Raph turns to them. "First off, Leo you look like a dork," Raph says. Amy narrows her eyes as everyone chuckles. Leo sighs. "Raph…" he says sternly. Raph holds up his hands in surrender. "I was kidding…sort of," he replies and everyone laughs. Leo rolls his eyes. "Okay…I'm not good with speeches, so I had to ease my mood a bit. I'm gonna keep calm, and Mikey if you make fun of me I'll beat the green off you. So…it's always customary to say a few kind words about the happy couple. And most of you know that's not like me at all," Raph says. Some people murmur in agreement.

"But, I'm keeping my cool, just for you, Leo. Firstly, I'd just like to thank Leo and Amy for a lovely day so far and how much of a pleasure it has been being the best man. As Leo and Amy have already said, days like today take considerable planning and a great job has been achieve by all those involved, so well done," Raph explains. Leo and Amy didn't know what to say. Raph didn't usually thank people that much. But they could see the sincerity in his emerald green eyes. "I can remember back to the time when Leo and Amy started going out, or as Leo would probably say, when they started 'courting.' They met one night as my brothers and I were out exploring New York, and we were heading home when Leo saw the love of his life…Amy," Raph comments. Leo looks at him in surprise. "He didn't say it, but the way he was looking at Amy, he was thinking it. I've spoken to Amy about the night they met and she tells me the first time she set eyes on Leo, she thought that he looked very handsome from afar, now she just thinks he's far from handsome, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Raph says. Everyone laughs as Amy hides her face a bit. "You didn't have to say THAT part," she mutters. Leo chuckles at her.

"I can honestly say that when he met Amy, it was the best thing that has ever happened to Leo. I think, and I say this in a completely sincere way and not out of turn, it enabled him to realize that there's more to life than Space Heroes, training, being a party pooper…oh, looking at Amy, I'm not sure she agrees," Raph replies as Amy gives him a blank look. Everyone laughs. Raph clears his throat. "Seriously though, it was clearly obvious that he'd met that special someone in Amy, and he has shown that by marring his wonderful bride here today. It's already been said, but I'll say it again anyway, that Amy looks lovely in her kimono on her big day. As for Leo…he looks okay I suppose, although for the record it was him that wanted the Captain Ryan tie," Raph replies. Amy looks at her husband to see that he had changed his tie. Everyone laughs as Leo blushes in embarrassment. "It looked cool, okay?!" he exclaims. "I genuinely think that Amy and Leo are a perfect couple and suit each other right down to the ground, I'm confident that they will be extremely happy as they look to conquer married life together. Now I don't have any corny lines to sum their relationship up…but I do have a few words to say to Amy and Leo," Raph explains.

Amy and Leo look at each other. They were proud of Raph that he was keeping his cool for them. But they really didn't want to hear anything embarrassing things about themselves… "Relax, you two. You're lucky I'm being nice today. First for Amy. I didn't like you at first, but as soon as you and Leo started dating, I saw you as a good friend. I am glad that Leo has found the love of his life, and I am proud to call you my sister," Raph remarks. Amy smiles at him. "Second for Leo, or as I like to call him Fearless. So Fearless, and I'm sure every man or mutant in here will agree, just remember that no matter what you say or do, no matter what the situation is or what has happened, no matter what you think is right or what is wrong, whatever you do…Amy will always be right. Remember that and you'll go very far," Raph tells him. Everyone chuckles as Amy nods in approval. "So…that's pretty much it from me, all I have left to do is invite you all to raise your glasses; in a toast to the bride and groom. To Leo and Amy, wishing them well for the future, and hoping they enjoy a long and happy marriage," Raph concludes and he sits down, everyone clapping. Amy felt like crying. Raph had really never accepted the fact that his brother was dating a human, but she sees that she was wrong. She smiles at Raph. She was very touched that he had called her his sister, officially.

Donnie was called up next. "He better not babble about science again…" Leo mutters. Amy rolls her eyes. While she admired Donnie for his intelligence, sometimes he took it too far… "First, I want to start off by saying congratulations to Leo and Amy. I know that you both have been planning incessantly for the past few months to have this be everything that you both have been dreaming of, and everything is just beautiful! Although Leo's tie could have been a bit better," Donnie begins and everyone laughs. Leo gives an amused smirk. "I feel honored to be your brother, Amy, and will enjoy watching your marriage blossom in the years to come. When I heard you two were getting married, I have to say I couldn't have been more excited for the two of you. Everything I've seen and heard of the two of you seems right. You two seem to have found what we are all looking for in marriage: Your ideal person. Your soul. The one. You serve as an inspiration to everyone, because you have shown that dreams really do come true. And I hope one of mine is about to come true…April, can you stand up here for a second?" Donnie explains. Amy and Leo look at April in confusion. She shrugs and walks up to Donnie. "Yes…?" she asks, puzzled.

Donnie smiles and gets down on one knee. Everyone gasps, including April. "Will you marry me, April O'Neil?" he asks, pulling out an amethyst ring. "YES! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaims. He slips the ring on her finger and everyone claps. Amy and Leo smile. "Aww," Amy whispers. Donnie stands in front of the crowd again. "She said yes! So, congratulations again! I hope you enjoy the rest of your celebration today as well as the rest of your lives together! And welcome to the Hamato family, Amy. Sorry for upstaging you, I thought this was the perfect time," Donnie finishes. Amy smiles. "Oh, you didn't upstage me. Now there's twice more love in the air. Congrats, you two!" she answers. To be honest, she wasn't used to all the attention...He leads April to a table. Everyone claps and smile at the now-engaged couple. Mikey smiles and runs up to the mic. Leo groans. Amy giggles as Mikey begins to speak. "I'm told that the best speech makers follow three simple rules. Stand up, speak up, then very quickly, shut up. I'll try to stick to that advice," Mikey begins. Everyone laughs at the youngest turtle. "Leo, I never thought our bromance could be upstaged, but I humbly bow to the lovely bride who captured your heart," Mikey explains, bowing to them. Leo smiles as Amy snickers. Everyone laughs again. "Amy, you always manage to make the best pizza, and for that, I love you already in a brotherly way," Mikey says. Everyone chuckles and Amy shakes her head in amusement. "Leo…I'm stoked you found the woman of your dreams. You two go together like pizza gyoza. And since I see that Amy made some, I'm gonna finish up right now. Amy, Leo, you two are the best. And Amy, welcome to the family! PIZZAAAAAA!" Mikey finishes, running over to the food table. Donnie and Raph chase after him.

Amy and Leo chuckle. Amy had made the whole buffet herself, with a little help from Mr. Murakami. And she had done a pretty good job, judging by Mikey's reaction. Not only did it save money, it also made everyone's mouths water. "Before we start eating, Leo and Amy should have their dance first," Mr. O'Neil replies. Leo smiles and takes Amy's hand. They walk up to the middle of the room and slow music starts to play. Leo grabs one of Amy's hands and places his hand on her waist. She places her other hand on his shoulder and they start to sway to the music. Leo glances at her and she smiles up at him. Leo could not be any happier. Today was starting to turn out wonderful. He now sees that he had nothing to worry about. He kisses his wife's forehead. "I love you," he murmurs. She places her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispers with a grin. Then she remembered something. "And Leo?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"Take that tie off."

* * *

 **Angel: I think this is my longest drabble…but it was worth it! *squeals* I'm doing the requests at random. And how I'm doing it is I put all the requests I haven't done yet into a custom-made wheel online! Next is…Halo by Beyonce, requested by Langel…that was one I wanted to avoid, because she made too many requests! What's done is done…bye!**


	7. Halo by Beyonce

**Angel: How is it that the wheel I customized pick this song first…requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo is on a late night solo patrol when he catches sight of a lone ice skater. To his amazement, it's his friend, Amy.**_

 _ **Halo by Beyonce (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

New York was quiet for the night. There were cars scattered here and there, perhaps an unlucky mutant running around. A few lost souls who couldn't sleep, a few energetic youths who didn't want to. The usual empty streets. Leo found it interesting to watch, running across the rooftops, looking around. He had wanted Amy to join him, but she said she had something important to do. Leo had found it strange, but didn't ask the girl about it. He blushes at the thought of her. He had had a crush on Amy for a while now, but every time he tried to tell her, he was too nervous. He wasn't even sure if Amy liked him. He was a turtle, she was a human. While he kept imaging him and Amy together, he also kept thinking she would never like him. He was…different. And she was beautiful, sweet, and elegant. A girl like that wouldn't even glance at a mutant. Leo usually kept his feelings inside, because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. If he told her he had grown feelings for her, she would slap him and never speak to him again. He preferred not to think of it at all.

He tracked the movement of a car, resetting the timer in his head at zero and numbly counting the time as he continued to move forward. He moves to the next building, working through his impromptu patrol. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself of the mask on his face and the two katanas behind him. The thought brings a subdued smile on his face. For now, he wasn't Leo, at least not the one who orders his brothers around. For now he could enjoy his city, maybe even find some crime to stop before he had to go back home. That was the sort of freedom he was offered, peace of mind on a quiet night.

He ran, enjoying the wind as he did, leaping from one building to the next in an attempt to think of nothing besides the adrenaline…and perhaps Amy. It wasn't a perfect fix but it worked, and if it wasn't almost midnight he might beg Amy to join him. Even if it was a reasonable hour it was still fairly likely she would say no politely. Even hearing that made him smile a little. That was one of her best qualities, her kindness. No matter how much he loved hearing her voice, he had no intention distracting her from whatever she had to do. She had that adorable new blue coat but still.

He ran until he had to catch his breath, pausing on the edge of a building, listening carefully. Mostly he could hear his own breathing, a few quiet sirens, a cat meowing below…he stopped. He held his breath, turning to catch the sound. The turtle listened carefully. There was a short pause then _very quietly_ or rather a loud sound at a great distance he heard something…like a crack and slice. He waited until he heard it again. Curious, he followed the sound to find the ice rink. He frowns. It wouldn't be Casey. He was at home. He quietly sneaked inside and looked up to see a performer. He smiles. The ice rink was usually closed at this hour. It was not a time fit for such a performer, and at night the ice was theirs. And what a performance it was. He leaned forward, gripping the edge of the glass as he watched, suddenly entranced by the movements of this stranger.

It was a teenage girl. She was graceful and steady, manipulating her momentum effortlessly to glide across the ice. She would turn the blade just so, pushing lightly to glide backwards with complete confidence. Just watching her skate was intriguing enough, the movements so smooth it looked like she was floating. Then, however, she danced. A gasp caught in his throat when all at once the girl raised one leg, sticking it out from her body and leaning forward. She touches the edge of the rink with her finger. She wore what looked like a green shirt and a pink skirt but he couldn't tell because she moved so fast, too distracted to glance around for a coat or anything that could give her greater warmth. He personally felt she didn't need it. She was born for ice, it certainly seemed that way. He watched, looking at the curve and balance of her arms and she stands up. She throws her arms up and danced as she makes snow fall down all around her. Leo gasped. _It couldn't be…could it?_ He thought.

She moves her hands with care, changing her clothes to an icy blue dress. Her hair was in a braid that fell to her knees. He watched as she danced and flew to a song that did not play, performing for a crowd that did not cheer. It was when she leapt, twisting in the air and landing elegantly with that same audible crack but wavering not even a centimeter from her intended position that his breath hitched in his throat. The only lights that were on were the ones around the rink, capturing her beauty. He blushes deeply as she moves gracefully. She looks to where he was, and he quickly ducks underneath the glass. Luckily, she did not see him and continues her dance. He breathed in and out and blushes again. She was so excellent, so wonderful…He wasn't sure why someone so talented would wait until midnight to dance. She did not seem to desire an audience, though he thought she deserved one. She definitely knew what she was doing. Leo peeks at her again.

He could see her worn skates on her feet that flashed and shone as she spun again, so quickly and expertly he watched with an open mouth. Her arms reached up like a ballerina as she span, until in a great shower of snow she halted instantly, arms stretched out at her sides. The snow stops and her chest heaves, a stunning smile on her face. But it was not the face of a stranger. He gasped very loudly, his lungs filled to burst with the sudden intake of air as his heart thumps faster. He desperately clamped a three-fingered hand over his mouth.

His friend and crush Amy looked around, instantly alert and every scrap of tempered grace replaced with readiness. Had they seen her use her powers? She had hoped not. "Who's there?" she called out in an intimidating voice. He hunkered down even further, still accepting the fact the elegant stranger was his _crush._

"I heard you I know you're here!" she called out again. He didn't want to look again, since she was looking around. He hears her glide backwards. She changes back to her regular clothes and takes off her skates. He sees her run out the rink, hating the fact that she was leaving. He wanted her to dance again! He was lucky he didn't say that along with the gasp. _It was Amy! She was amazing. She was so-so fantastic! She moved like she had been skating since…forever! Had she skated from the womb?_

…That was a weird mental image. He decides to erase that thought forever. But still! She was fantastic and so talented! She blossomed like a flower, flowing and stretching like she was born to do it. Why did he have to be a fool and ruin it? Why did she have to leave? He really wanted to see her dance again. The thought of her graceful leaps and spins fill his mind. Those thoughts make his heart beat faster. Her dancing had made her fall for her harder than ever before. He groans, slapping his forehead. He wished he hadn't been so surprised so that he could see more. Now he had most likely frightened her and made her feel unsafe, the last thing he wanted. Maybe he should rush after her and tell her it was him who had gasped? Then maybe knowing it was him and not a creep she might return. But then she would get upset with him for spying on her. Then again, she had been out at almost midnight and the likelihood that she would be pleased to have had an audience at all was slim to none. So what could he do? A young girl, fifteen years old, walking home alone in the night without an escort-his eyes widen. "What on EARTH am I doing?!" he exclaims to himself.

He was on his feet instantly, forgetting about hiding for the moment and looking around for her, panic spiking in his heart when she was nowhere in sight. How fast did she move?! She wasn't anywhere NEAR any manholes, what was she thinking about being out alone like that at this hour?! And she had no weapon with her! He looked down at his T-Phone, only to realize she left hers at the lair. It wasn't just him who was awake at this time, in fact Amy was lucky it HAD been him who had spotted her. Any manhole was a good walk away, anyone could find her in that time. He just had to hope it would be him and not a Purple Dragon who could do horrible things to her. He shudders at the thought and runs across the rooftops. He ran like the wind, leaping across buildings. He honestly did try and keep from worrying but it was almost impossible. She was so small and unarmored at the moment. She might be brave and strong but bravery didn't mean much if some thug pinned you down in an alleyway. He ran so fast, jumping across buildings, desperately hoping that he had caught up with her. He looks down to see nothing. "How could I have possibly lost her she had a minute head-start!" he exclaims. He saw an intimidating man, which heightens his panic. _What the shell was she thinking being out this late?!_

She glances around before sighing. She carried her skates over her shoulder, looking around for a manhole. She spent the majority of her walk fuming, embarrassed to been caught. She didn't know _who_ saw her, but she hoped it was someone knew. If it was a stranger, she was in deep trouble. They had watched her skate! And use her powers! To be fair, she thought she was alone. But she was probably the best person to be left unattended. Her train of thought contributed to the hot wash of irritation down the back of her neck when she heard something. "There you are!" a voice called out in exasperation. She looked around before something dove into the street, running towards her. She looks closer and gasps as she recognizes him. "Leo?" she asks. He appeared in front of her, a scowl on his face. "What are you doing out by yourself?! There is a bunch of creeps and mutants just one block over. It's _dangerous,_ " he tells her. She blanched, unable to keep her scoff from slipping out. What was he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be on patrol?

"I'm just fine, Leo. I can take care of myself," she replies as kindly as she could. She saw his face tighten, his jaw obviously set as he watched her stand before him. He was right about her being brave, but just-he wasn't wrong here. Her being out on patrol was one thing but she could genuinely land herself in trouble. She waited for him to speak but he didn't. She started walking again, knowing he was going to follow her. He looked like he was considering pulling her to a stop but he glanced up at the moon hanging high up in the sky. He looks at Amy again, the moonlight shining over her. He blushes again.

"You're out late," she finally says, hoping to change the subject. "We're not dropping this," he retorts, looking at her again. He was unsurprised to see her roll her gorgeous emerald green eyes. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Amy. I'm serious, what if something happened to you?" he explains. She groans softly. "Like I said, I can take care of myself. And if anything happens, you will get a very detailed email!" she says. He sighs and looks at her in disbelief. She seemed as if she didn't care what he had said. He was obviously upset with her but he was smart enough to recognize stubbornness. He knew she appreciated his intentions. He was genuinely concerned for her safety. If anything happened to her…

She shifted her skates on her shoulder, which catches his eyes. To be honest, everything about her caught his eye. Her kindness, her determination, her gracefulness… "Maybe you're right. There are lots of people out who could be up to no good. I was skating and some creep was spying on me," she answers. He squirmed a little, looking away from her. He was struggling to look away from her. She wasn't trying to get him to confirm it was him that was watching her, but he didn't want her to feel like someone was stalking her… "O-Oh, you skate?" he asks with a blush, trying to play innocent. She gazed at him, staring at him intensely. She got the feeling he was hiding something. "Mhm," she hummed, waiting for him to look back but he kept his face tilted anywhere but her direction. She decided to try something else. "Not well though, I'm horrible in fact." His eyes widen. Why would she call herself that?

"You call that _horrible?!_ " he exclaims, turning to her quickly. He covered his mouth when he realized his error. "So it WAS you!" she shouts, glaring at him. She points a finger on his plastron and he held his hands up trying to explain himself. "H-Hey, I was passing by and I-I spotted you and you were-" she blushes. "Oh my god," she mutters, starting to leave. He gently grabs her arm. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have watched but I was so impressed, it was fantastic! I heard you from outside and I wanted to get a closer look because I thought it was Casey but I was so surprised it was you I ended up gasping and ruining it," he explains. She shakes his arm off and starts to walk off again. "I'm sorry, Amy, but it was really amazing. I should have went home but you're so graceful and beautiful!" he finishes before he realized what he said. He blushes and Amy stops walking as soon as she heard that. She seemed set on ignoring him, heading towards a manhole and he was getting anxious. He didn't mean to upset her but she looked ready to chew him out. As soon as Leo said those words, however, that stopped her.

"…This is why I don't skate in competitions. That, and I can't perform in front of anyone. I have terrible stage fright," she explains shakily. She blushes deeply and Leo was silent for a moment. She turned around and looked at him. "W-Why?! You have nothing to be afraid of, you were perfect!" he says suddenly. She blushes redder than before and twiddles her thumbs, leaning on a wall. "Y-You think I'm perfect?" she asks nervously. He steps towards her and looks into her eyes. "Extremely," he whispers before capturing her lips with his own. Amy, surprised, drops her skates to the floor. Something primal was released from within both of them. "Leo," she whispers, clutching his face, trying to tell him something. But he wouldn't let her speak. He continuously cut her off with his lips, both allowing tongues to slide into their mouths. The kisses were hotter now, as were the two of them. Their panting got louder as they refused to remove their faces from the other's. Neither was experienced, but Leo knew what to do. Amy, on the other hand, was more timid and shy. Leo loved it, it was adorable. He couldn't get enough of the way the brunette's hands trailed softly everywhere, trying to learn his body while trying to figure out her emotions at the same time. But Leo was sure of what he wanted. He could feel it in the shivers that surged down his spine everytime their lips touched.

Leo seized the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up a little. She sighs, wrapping her legs around him. Leo smiles and starts to plant kisses on her neck. She moaned a little and clutches Leo's bandana. He nibbles hard and she squeaks in pleasure. Leo crashes his lips on hers again, but this kiss was more passionate than the last one. Amy softly pulls away and is placed on the ground again. Leo presses his forehead to hers. They slowly open their eyes and smile at each other. "So-I-um-the thing is-I was wondering if you wanted to-" Amy places a finger on his lips and shushes him. "I would love to go out with you, Leo," she whispers with a giggle. Leo smiles and kisses her again.

She definitely has forgotten about those skates now…

* * *

 **Angel: Time to see whose request is next! And it landed on...Count Me Out from the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, which was requested by pokemonjkl. See you soon! So glad I found this custom-made wheel online...**


	8. Count Me Out by Sheena Easton

**Angel: Took me a while to figure out how the situation would play out…requested by pokemonjkl. And it's one that doesn't have Amy and Leo as the main characters! Yes! *pumps fist***

 _ **Summary: Raph is at a Halloween party in the park when he meets a girl who is performing there.**_

 _ **Count Me Out by Sheena Easton (From the movie All Dogs Go to Heaven 2- Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

Why was he here again?

He rolls his eyes as he moves through the teen-filled crowd. Everyone had a costume on, so no one would recognize him as a real turtle. How had he gotten lost? His brothers and Amy were here one minute, and now he can't find them anywhere. He was only here because Amy had begged him and his brothers to come. What did she say again? Oh right, she and a friend of hers were performing for a singing contest. Raph rolled his eyes. Personally, he could care less, but Amy would not stop pestering him until he said yes. Amy would not be singing, but playing on the piano. Her friend had asked her to help with her performance. And Amy, being the nicest one out of the group, had agreed. He just wanted to get out of here. He didn't care who was performing, he wanted to go out and bust some Kraang heads. The red-banded turtle spots Amy and walks over to her but stops when he sees Leo talking to her. She giggles at something he said and he blushes. Raph scoffs at the couple. They had been dating for some time now. While Raph was happy for his brother, he didn't like seeing anything that had to do with romance. It just reminded him of how lonely he was.

He frowns. That's it. He was out of here. He could deal with Amy and his brothers later. He starts to walk to the entrance of the park when he hears a tap. He turns around and sees a black-haired girl who wears a dark green dress. She had on a black hat and purple boots. Raph looks at her. What was she supposed to be dressed as? He thought her appearance was odd, but intriguing for some reason… The girl smiles. "My name is Ann, and over there at the piano is my friend, Amy. I will be singing a special song tonight called 'Count Me Out.' Hope you like it," the girl explains into the mic. Amy starts to play a few notes and Ann starts to sing. She sounded…angelic, no, fantastic. Raph sees Leo sigh happily and look at Amy as if he was under a love spell. Raph rolls his eyes. "You won't see me doing that with a girl," he mutters before turning back to Ann. Her voice sounded so soft…so wonderful. It wasn't like anything he's heard before. True, Amy usually sings in the lair for fun, but Ann…she looked like she was determined to sing tonight. Raph secretly hoped that she would win the contest. There was no other winner in his opinion.

Ann closes her eyes and sings her heart out. Everyone smiles as the girl performs, Raph most of all. Mikey, who had been watching him, nudges his older brother. "Someone's got a crush," he teases quietly. Raph hits him in the head. "Ow!" he says painfully. Donnie snickers right next to him. Raph glares and growls. Donnie smiles sheepishly. Ann, who sees this, winks at Raph. He blushes. Did she just… "Dude, she winked at you!" Mikey whispers. Raph pays no attention to him. All he could do was stare. His heart pounds a little and he looks at Leo, who was only looking at Amy. Raph looks at Ann again. He suddenly felt like Leo right about now. Ann was so amazing…so beautiful…He shakes his head. Where did that come from? Soon, Ann has finished her performance. Everyone applauds her for her dedication to this contest, but Raph doesn't. He found himself pouting. He wanted her to sing again. He sincerely hoped she won or else he'd beat the judges to a pulp…

The judges whisper to themselves. Raph waits in anticipation. Let it be her, let it be her… "We have come to a decision. The winner of the contest is…Ann!" A woman announces. Everyone cheers as she runs up on stage. She smiles. "Thank you! But I can't accept this, not without my friend. Come on up here, Amy!" she replies. Amy gives a shocked look as everyone claps for her. Leo pushes her gently on stage and she shuffles up to Ann. Raph smiles. Anyone who could make his friend embarrassed was alright in his book. He wanted to get to know Ann more. Maybe he could even ask her out… Ann and Amy hold up their trophy proudly.

* * *

Raph sighs as the park gets cleaned up. Leo and Amy notice Raph and walk up to him. Donnie strolls over to them, a passed out Mikey in his arms. "Ready to go, Raph?" she asks. "I think Mikey had too much candy…" Donnie replies. Raph looks at Ann, who was talking to a boy. He scowls and looks at his brothers and friend again. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you at the lair," he explains. Amy gives him a look, but doesn't question it. Leo shrugs. "Just don't take too long," he tells him. Raph rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Fearless," he retorts. They leave, Donnie complaining about carrying Mikey on the way. Raph looks at Ann again, who was preparing to leave. He takes a deep breath and walks up to her. "Um…hey there," he says nervously. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Taking out Kraang was easy, but talking to a girl? She smiles. "Hi. I like your costume," she answers. If she only knew… he then decides to take drastic action. "Um, this isn't a costume…I actually am a turtle," he explains. Ann presses her lips together in thought. He winces. She's probably gonna laugh in his face and call him crazy. She grins a bit. "Cool! So you're an actual turtle?" she replies. Raph gapes at her. S-She didn't laugh! Or scream, or run away! Instead she was actually talking with him!

"Um, y-yeah…" he replies. Now he knows how Donnie and Leo…and he actually likes the feeling. "You seem strong for a turtle…" she says, looking at his body. He grins and flexes his muscles. "I'm a ninja. I train a lot with my brothers and Amy," he answers before he realized that last word. That's right, Amy didn't tell her about him and his brothers… Ann glares. "Amy knew and she didn't tell me?!" she exclaims. Raph winces. He didn't mean to make her mad… "She was just trying to protect you," he finds himself saying. Ann's face softens a little. "Well, then…but I'm never letting her hear the end of this," Ann replies. Raph laughs. "My name is Raph," he tells her. Ann smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Raph," she says. The way she said his name…it made his heart beat a bit faster. "So…who was that you were talking to earlier?" he asks innocently. He hoped that she was not dating anyone. Ann scoffs. "My cousin, Joey. He's such a pain, always pranking me," she answers. Raph silently screamed yes in his mind. "He pranks you?" he asks. She nods in response. "Mostly with water balloons," she says. Raph smiles.

"My brother Mikey is always pranking me! One time he pranked me so hard I kicked his shell!" he exclaims. Ann laughs and Raph congratulates himself for achieving this. Ann's phone beeps. She looks at it and then sighs. "My mom's on her way. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you again, Raph," she replies. Raph is slightly disappointed for a second. "Maybe I will…" he tells her. Ann smiles and starts to walk away. "Wait!" he calls out. She turns to him and he writes something on a piece of paper. He hands it to her. "I was wondering…would you like to go out some time? Here's my number," he explains while sweating. She shakily takes it. She was about to answer when a honk is heard. Raph sees a car and a woman who was waving Ann over. She turns to Raph, writes down on a different piece of paper, and hands it to him. "I'm sorry, my mom is here. I have to go," she answers, running to the car. Raph watches the car back away and drive off. It was then he realized that she never answered his question. He frowns and looks at the piece of paper she gave him. He then smiles and shouts "BOOYAKASHA!"

There it was, plain to see:

 _Here's my number. And I would love to go out with you, Raph._

 _XOXO, Ann_

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry this was short, that was all I could think of! Next request is…Runaway by Galantis, requested by Langel…ugh.**


	9. Runaway by Galantis

**Angel: Ugh…Langel, why did you request so many songs?! This was requested by, no surprise, Langel…**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy get lost in the woods.**_

 _ **Runaway by Galantis (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

They run through the woods, panting along the way. Cold rain pours down on them. Amy looks back to see the Creep on their tails. She couldn't help but think trouble always seemed to find her and her friends. Somehow, the Creep had returned. All she and her friends wanted was a simple vacation at April's farmhouse. Instead, she was lost in the woods with Leo. He grabs her hand and she blushes. She had started to feel…something for Leo. She didn't know what exactly, but she knew there was something about him… Leo stops and looks around. She hears a growl and sees the Creep behind her. Lightning strikes as he towers over her. He grabs her arm and starts to pull her away. She screams and Leo turns around. He growls and attacks the Creep with his sword. "Don't you dare touch her!" he shouts and the Creep loses his grip on her. She sighs in relief, but that stops as soon as she sees the Creep choking Leo. She gasps and kicks him in the head. "Leave him alone!" she yells and he falls down into some mud. She grunts and turns to Leo. She holds out her hand with a smile. "Are you ok?" she asks softly. Leo looks at her in surprise.

He knew she was capable of fighting, but he had never seen her act like that…He blushes and takes her hand. He felt a slight tingle, but he liked the feeling of her soft hands…they were cold from the rain, but still. She pulls him up but her force was too hard and Leo falls on top of her. She shrieks in surprise and looks up at him, her face red. He gasps at their closeness. "I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, pushing him off gently. He blushes again. _She looked even more beautiful up close…_ "I-It's fine," he replies softly and takes her hand. She blushes at his touch. "Come on, before he wakes up," Leo orders and they start to run again. The rain was getting harder than before. At this point, both human and turtle were soaked. But they either didn't notice or they didn't care. Leo spots a cave and they run inside. Panting, they cover the cave entrance with vines that were on the side. Amy sighs in relief again and she makes an ice lantern. Lighting it up, she places it on the ground and sits down. Leo looks around for some firewood, but nothing. He groans. "Man, we can't make a fire. And we definitely can't go outside," he explains as the rain gets worse than before. They both shiver. "Can't you make it less cold in here?" Leo asks the cryoknetic. She shakes her head. "No, I only had enough power to make a lantern. I can only absorb heat, and it's freezing in here," she replies.

Leo sighs. "Our T-Phones have no signal, it's raining, and we have no fire. Great," he mutters. "At least the Creep is gone," she remarks. Leo looks at her and she smiles a bit. He smiles back. Her smiles always seemed to make things better. He hears a rumble and Amy looks down at her stomach. She blushes in embarrassment. "I guess I'm a bit hungry," she mumbles. Leo laughs and pulls out an apple from a picnic basket out of nowhere. "It's not much, but you should be fine until tomorrow," he explains. She takes the fruit and bites into it. She smiles at him and he blushes. "U-Um, so this is actually a good time to talk to you," he tells her. She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asks in confusion. He clears his throat. "Remember when we were both in a coma?" he asks in response. She sighs at the memory. Both of them had run into the Foot when the Kraang had invaded New York a second time. Leo and Amy had been knocked unconscious, thrown into April's window, and were in comas for three months. However, Amy had been in a coma for an extra month. "What about it?" she asks. "You were in a coma for 4 months, and I woke up a month before you. I would talk to you," he replies. She nods. "I know, April told me as soon as I woke up," she says.

"During that month, I didn't just speak to you," he explains. She gives him a perplexed look. "What do you mean…you didn't just speak to me?" she asks. He blushes for the fifth time. "You know Sleeping Beauty?" he questions. She nods. "Sure, it's one of my favorite sto…" she drops her apple in shock. "Wait a second," she says as something dawns on her. She blushes. "Y-You tried to wake me up by…" he nods. "Yes," he answers. He looks down, feeling embarrassed. "I thought if I did more than just talking, you would wake up quicker," he explains. Her breath hitched in her throat. "And did I?" she asks. If she did, she wouldn't have remembered it. He shakes his head. "No, you woke up on your own about 4 weeks later," he says. She looks down at the floor as it tries to come to her mind, but nothing. Why had no one told her about this? "We should get some sleep. Maybe we can find a signal, food, and some firewood tomorrow. I don't think going out right now is a good idea, especially with the Creep looking for us," he replies. She had almost forgotten about why they were in the cave in the first place. She nods slowly and lies down on the floor. Before she can close her eyes, she hears a shiver. "Hmm?" she asks to herself before turning to Leo.

He was shivering uncontrollably. She gives a look of concern for her friend. That was when she remembered turtles were coldblooded. She takes off her jacket (it wasn't helping her anyway) and drapes it over Leo. He smiles and cuddles into the jacket. She grins and lies down a few feet away from Leo.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. He glances at her jacket and looks at her again. She shivers and rubs her arms. He frowns and walks over to her. He lies down next to her and drapes the jacket over them both. She smiles and snuggles closer to Leo. He blushes and wraps her arms around her. He could feel her body start to get warmer. Looking down at the small girl, he smiles. He decides to do something at that point. He kisses her forehead gently. "Goodnight…Ames," he whispers.

* * *

Yawning, she opens her eyes. She was surprised to see Leo right next to her. She squeaks in surprise and blushes. At her sound, he slowly opens his eyes. His eyes widen and he blushes. "I-I'm sorry," he says and he gets up. Taking her jacket, she sighs softly. "It's okay, Leo," she whispers. Leo looks outside to see the whole woods, wet. "Hey, it stopped raining," he tells her. She walks outside and looks around. "I don't remember this part of the woods, how are we going to get back to the farmhouse?" she asks. Leo shrugs as she remembers something from last night. _Leo had said he kissed me…but I don't remember that…_ "How was it?" she asks. He gives a confused look. "How was what?" he questions. "The…kiss," she whispers. He blushes deeply. "Oh, it was alright, considering you didn't respond," he answers quietly. She frowns at this. "W-Would you want to try it with the person responding?" she asks. They look at each other and smile. They both leaned in. Their lips were about to touch when Leo's T-Phone went off. They pulled back and Leo checks his phone to see that it was Donnie. Amy sighs as he answered.

"Yeah, Donnie?" he asks. "Huh…okay…sure…I don't know where we are, Amy and I don't recognize this part of the woods…We'll try to find our way back and if we can't see the farmhouse, I'll call you."

Leo looks at her. "Donnie says they found the Creep and took care of him. As for finding a way out of here, we're on our own," he explains. She nods. "So we're still lost?" she asks with a smile. "Looks that way," he replies as he grabs her waist. They begin to lean in again but this time Amy pulled back with a questioning look. "Where did you find that picnic basket from last night?" she asks. He blushes. "That was something I asked Mikey to do for me. I was planning to ask you to go with me on a picnic…" he tells her. She gives him a look. "Did you ask anyone else?" she questions. He looks away sheepishly. "I wanted us to be alone…like a date," he says. "Y-You were going to ask me out on a date?" she asks. He smiles. "Yes, is that a problem?"

She shrugs with a smile. "Not really, I just have one more thing to say," she replies. He looks at her. "You knew it was going to rain, didn't you?" she questions. "Well, this way you can't run off on me," he remarks. She smiles. "I wouldn't run off no matter where we are," she says. They leaned in again. Except this time, a rustle interrupted them. They turn to see a rabbit jump out of a bush and hop away. Amy snickers as Leo pouts. "Where were we?" he whispers into her ear. She turns to him and his lips touch hers. Leo licks her bottom lip and she opens her jaw, tongues clashing in their mouths. Amy pulls away a few seconds later. "Leo?" she asks. He presses his forehead to hers. "Yes?" he asks softly. She smiles. "I really like you," she whispers. He closes his eyes. "I like you too, Ames," he replies and they enjoy a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Angel: Okay, next song is...Clarity by Zedd, requested by Olivian 101. Thankfully.**


	10. Clarity by Zedd

**Angel: This was requested by Olivian 101. And I'm so glad this is for Donnie and April and not Leo and Amy. Speaking of…Can you guys tone it down with requests for Leo and Amy, please? I already have more than a dozen requests for them…Thank you and enjoy.**

 _ **Summary: April questions her friendship with Donnie.**_

 _ **Clarity by Zedd**_

* * *

She sighs as she watches her two friends. She watches as Leo and Amy run around with a laugh. "Come here, Ames, so I can tickle you!" he exclaims. "Never!" she screams. Leo catches up to her and grabs her from behind. She squeals as Leo spins her around. April smiles. She wished she could have a relationship like that. True, she never found anyone special, but she couldn't get the fact that she was lonely out of her head. She smirks as Leo tickles Amy. "Stop! I'm gonna pee!" she yells happily. Leo smiles, leans down, and kisses her. April looks away sadly and looks at her T-Phone. She looks at a picture of Donnie. She frowns a bit. _Amy's happy now that she has Leo, but what about me? Where's my happiness? Who will I be happy with?_ She thought. She didn't feel anything for Casey. She only saw him as a friend. Donnie was always kind to her. He would do anything for her. She walks into Donnie's lab to check up on him. As soon as he sees her, he stumbles a bit. "H-H-Hey, A-April," he stutters. She almost giggled in front of him. She found his stumbling adorable.

"Hey, Donnie," she replies with a wave. She sees a vial of retro-mutagen being made. "Why are you making more retro-mutagen? Splinter doesn't want to be human again and you changed my dad back," she says in confusion. He scratches his neck sheepishly. "It's for Amy…I know she said she likes being a mutant, but she's like my sister, so I wanna do this for her. She hasn't been the same since her mom passed, and her father isn't going to turn up any soon. She's been through so much, and this is my way to make her feel better," he explains. April's eyes soften. She loved how sweet Donnie was. "Aww, that's so nice of you. But I don't think Amy even minds being a mutant," she replies. Donnie gives a look she couldn't describe. "What do you mean?" he asks. April shrugs. "I mean, have you seen her lately? I think she'll be fine with Leo," she answers, gesturing to the living room. Donnie looks out to see Amy and Leo. Leo blushes and hands Amy a rose. She smiles and kisses his cheek. Donnie smiles at the sight. "They really are a cute couple," he mutters while looking at April.

She smiles at her two friends and Donnie frowns. He looks at Leo and Amy again, who laugh. He was sort of jealous of their happiness, though he never showed it. He wanted something, _anything_ , to happen with April. He wondered if she even felt anything towards him. The purple-banded turtle glances at the redhead forlornly. If she did have feelings towards him, she never showed him in any possible way. He sighs and goes back to his lab table. April notices this and gives a sad look. "Donnie?" she asks. He looks at her. "Yes, April?" he questions. "Is something wrong?" she asks. His eyes widen nervously. "What! No, nothing's wrong. What makes you think something is wrong? Everything's a-okay here!" he replies. He felt like slapping his forehead at that moment. "Donnie, whatever's wrong, you can tell me," she explains. He looks around his lab. He didn't want to tell her anything. _If I tell her, she'll laugh in my face and never speak to me again!_

"Donnie…" she whispers and gives him a look. He glances at her and sighs. "A-April, I l-like you," he says. She gasps. "Really?" she asks. He nods. "Really really," he answers. She smiles and walks up to him. Tiptoeing, she plants a kiss on his lips. "I like you, too," she tells him as soon as she pulls away. Donnie clears his throat. "So I guess we're together, then," he whispers. April giggles a bit. "I guess we are," she replies before they kiss again.

* * *

 **Angel: Uggggh, I keep making short drabbles! So I saw a review from Clare that made me concerned and I immediately had to respond. Do you guys feel like I'm never going to do your requests? If so, let me know and I apologize to Clare and anyone else for making you feel this way. I have a lot of requests to do, and I can't do all of them at once. I'M NOT SAYING I'M DELETING THIS, DON'T THINK THAT, I just don't want to disappoint anyone by making you think I'm not going to do your request :'(…So, to make it up to Clare, I will do her request next. And the order I'm doing these requests ARE at random, just so you guys know, but I keep getting requests from Langel from the wheel I created…I would do it like the day I get them, but…you know…alright, enough babbling from me. Bye! And again, I'm SO sorry to everyone…**


	11. Fire and Fury by Skillet

**Angel: So, this was requested by Clare…that's all I can honestly say…**

 _ **Summary: Karai and Mark are locked up in Shredder's dungeon.**_

 _ **Fire and Fury by Skillet**_

* * *

Mark sighs and makes a fireball in his hand, and then he distinguishes it. He does this over and over again. Why them? All they did was the right thing…or at least, that's he what he believes. He could get them out, but there's guards everywhere outside and inside. There's no way he was gonna get out of this without confronting Shredder…

Karai looks at Mark with a sigh. She really wanted to beat Shredder up to a pulp, but she also wanted to get out of this freaking dungeon! She grunts in annoyance. He glances at her. "Relax, Karai. We'll get out of here soon," he tells her. She looks at him in disbelief.

"How?! Shredder isn't going to let us out because he's short-sighted and heartless. The turtles and Amy haven't showed, and it's been weeks! Weeks that I've been stuck in this dungeon, weeks that I haven't eaten a decent meal, and weeks that I've known my whole life is a lie! And Jared went behind our backs and is now against us! We can't break free, Mark. I give up," she retorts. She slides to the floor in agony. She just wants to see her father, her REAL father again…and her adopted brothers and sister. That's all she wants. She knows she can never see her mother ever again, but Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy are all she has left…that's her only shot of having a family…is that so wrong? She hated the fact this had to happen to her…Mark frowns.

"Karai…don't say that. The turtles and Amy are probably planning to get us out right-" she glares at him, making him shut up. "Don't you get it?! I've lost everything…my mother, my father, and my family…Why did this have to happen to me?! Why not someone else?! Shredder should have left me alone the day my mother died! He should have just thrown me into that fire, and then I wouldn't be here! My life has been full of lies and I can't take it anymore! I should have never been born because then my mother would be alive and my father wouldn't be a rat…I make a mess wherever I go, and it's because of me…" she explains, starting to cry. Mark's eyes widen. He had never seen her cry before…she looked so broken and vulnerable at that point…he frowns and wraps her arms around her. She sobs louder and cries into his shoulder. He strokes her hair gently. "Shh, it's okay, Karai…" he whispers into her ear. Tears flow down from her face as he comforts her.

She sniffs and looks at him. "Mark?" she asks. "Hmm?" he questions. "I'm tired. Tired of all these lies, Shredder, and being tricked. Promise me…promise me you'll stay by my side," she whispers, closing her eyes. His eyes soften. "I will, Karai. I swear it," he says, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiles a bit but it vanishes quickly. "I just want to go home…" she replies softly. He cups her face. "Karai, you are beautiful, clever, and sarcastic. It's Shredder's fault you think you should have never been born. You don't make a mess, you make everything around you wonderful. And even though others might not realize it, I do. Our friends will rescue us, you'll see," he explains. Karai gives a hopeful look before hugging Mark. He wraps his arms around her.

 _My love burns for you Karai…even if you don't realize it…_

* * *

 **Angel: Again, sorry for a short drabble. And Clare…thank you for understanding. And thanks for cheering me up :D. And unfortunately, the wheel landed on another request by Langel. I talked to her and she said she's waiting until I've done ALL her requests before she makes more. Do you know how long it'll take for me to do that?! Anyway, bye!**


	12. All of Me by John Legend

**Angel: This was requested by Langel…**

 _ **Summary: Amy starts to feel ill. Leo becomes worried by this. However, what they both discover will change their lives more than anything. And with that, Leo decides to do the inevitable. Both of them are aged up.**_

 _ **All of Me by John Legend (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

Amy paces back and forth. If she knew what she was going to say, nothing came to mind. In the back of her mind, she feared the worst once Leo found out. She knew she couldn't hide it, whether she wanted to or not. He was going to know eventually. Every ten minutes she looks at the entrance to the lair. After everything that has happened, this was the last thing neither she or Leo wanted…at the moment at least. Another ten minutes went by and Amy checked the time on her T-Phone. It was almost midnight.

"What's taking the guys so long? They should've been back from patrol by now," she mutters to herself. Once again she began to pace, only this time occasionally stopping in front of the full length ice mirror she made to look herself over. Amy didn't really change much. Her hair had stopped growing when she turned 16, to her relief. She never got a haircut, and she didn't want to. She gently caressed her stomach and sighed. Amy didn't know whether or not to be excited or scared. At this moment, she was feeling so many emotions she couldn't really stop at just one. Of course, she knew she would get a lecture by Splinter and her father once they found out. However, she wanted to wait until Leo got home before she said anything to anyone. She felt like it was best he should be the first one to know.

She hears footsteps approaching the lair. She squeaks in surprise and melts the ice mirror. She waited a moment before the turtles enter the lair. When Leo looked at her, he notices Amy walking towards him. He smiles as he holds her close and passionately kissed her lips. At first, she smiled softly when they parted, but then remembered the reason why she approached him in the first place. Leo quickly becomes concerned when her smile disappeared quickly. He released her from her embrace. He knew something was wrong. "Are you alright, Ames?" he asks. Leo had gotten a bit taller throughout the years. But like Amy, he didn't change much.

"Of course Leo, I'm fine," she replies with a nervous look. Leo frowns at her. "No you're not. I can tell something's wrong," he says. She sighs deeply as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew this wasn't something they could take back. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. She places a hand on her stomach again before looking at Leo again. "Leo, there's something you need to know," she eventually explains softly. He tilts his head at her. "What is it?" he asks. "I-I think we should talk about this alone," Amy whispers. He nods and grabs her hand. He leads her to his room. Amy kept thinking about how she was going to do this. As they entered Leo's room she stopped suddenly and looked down. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. She looked up before Leo noticed anything. He softly closed his door. Sitting down on his bed, her heart begins to race due to how nervous she was. He sits down next to her and she sighs once again. She knew she had to tell him right then and there. There was no turning back. The thing is, she couldn't speak. She didn't know what he'd do, how he'd react, nothing. She felt her eyes begin to water as she looks at him.

"I-I don't know how to say this. So I'm just going to say it," she says. Leo squeezes her hand gently. "Ames…you can tell me," he whispers. Looking into his sapphire blue eyes, she takes a deep breath. "Leo…I'm p-pregnant," she whispers. To Amy, it felt like time stopped completely. She sat there for what seemed like eternity, waiting for his reaction, but nothing. Not a single word slipped from his lips. All had was a blank look. She had a feeling as to what his reaction would be. She knew that he was probably thinking that this was the biggest mistake of his life. But she wanted him to say it. "Leo, please…say something," she begs. His silence was killing her on the inside. Still, he said nothing. She lowers her head and starts to cry. A minute later, she noticed Leo stand up and she slowly shot her head up. She begins to fear what he would do.

"I-I don't believe this."

It was almost a whisper, but it was still loud enough for her to hear. She sighs. "Leo, I can only imagine what you're feeling right now, and I know this was the last thing you wanted-" Before she could even say more, Leo's face lights up as he lifts her in the air and spins her around, laughing happily. She couldn't help but laugh herself. How he was acting right now surprised her even more than anything. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he shouts as he continues to laugh. Placing Amy back down, he held her tightly. "So you're not upset?" she asks, looking up at Leo slightly with a confused look on her face. "Upset? Ames, why would I be upset?" he questions. "I don't know…I was afraid that you'd react differently," she answers, looking away from him. Leo cups her hand and turns her head to him. She could see pure happiness in his eyes. This made her feel much better, and it made her question if there was even anything to worry about. There was no regret on his face anywhere.

"Ames, before I met you, I didn't think I would ever date anyone or have children of my own. To me, it wasn't that big of a deal. If you noticed when you and I first met, you saw that I was too attached to stopping the Kraang or Shredder. But it was you that changed me into the turtle I am now. It was you that made me realize that I've spent so many years of my life hiding my feelings from anyone. Yes, I'll say I thought I felt love once when I saw Karai, but I realized it wasn't meant to be. Even at that time, I lost a part of myself that I couldn't take back. That's why, when I met you, you changed the way I felt about love. When you saved me from that Kraangdroid, you made me fall for you the moment I saw your determined face. The night we made love, at first I was afraid that you'd regret it, but you didn't. Even now, knowing that we're going to have a baby is showing me that life is giving me a chance to become something I thought I'd never be. It's all because of you. Ames, you've given me a chance to be all I could ever be. So don't think for a second that this baby is going to make me regret what we did. Don't think for a second that I'd ever stop loving you because I won't. Ames, you are the only woman that I'll ever love. Don't you ever forget that."

She stood there in complete silence. She never knew that she had that much influence on him. She feels tears of joy falling down her face. Hearing those words made her realize she was the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like him. When she found out that she was in love with Leo three years ago, she actually tried every possible way to end what she was feeling for him. Even though they were both fifteen, she still knew well enough that it wouldn't happen because they were both different species. Unfortunately, she never got over her love for him. She dreamt about him constantly. He was the only thing on her mind. Yes, her parents knew that she was in love with someone, but she didn't dare let them know it was Leo. While her mother (god bless her) had her suspicions, her father didn't approve of her dating anyone, even someone who saved his daughter and wife from the Kraang. But now, things have changed, their lives have changed. Instead of Leo feeling like she was a sister to him, she was now the one he deeply loved, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Without even hesitating, she throws herself at him, making them both fall to the floor, laughing. Leo ended up being slightly on top of her. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they kissed each other passionately. Pulling away, Amy jumped slightly, looking down at her stomach again. Leo knew almost instantly what was going on. He lifted himself from her and sat her up with her back against him on the floor. Amy took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. Leo laughs softly as he feels a slight movement. Amy couldn't help but smile. What turned out to be the scariest moment of her life, almost instantly became the happiest of her life. She honestly didn't know how things could get better than this. She then remembered there were at least a dozen others that still didn't know. She looks at Leo with a half smile on her face. "So, how are we going to tell Sensei and your brothers?" she asks.

"Oh, right. I forgot about them. And the real question is what are they going to do when we tell them?" he replies. She smirks. "Or better yet, what are they going to do to _you?_ " she says. Leo gives her a sarcastic look. "Thanks for the backup," he mutters. All she did was laugh and give him a peck on the lips before she started to get up, but Leo got to his feet before she could make a slight move and helped her up. "Leo, I'm pregnant, not dying," she tells him. "I know, just taking precautions," he answers. Amy smiles and shakes her head before they head to the kitchen where the others were. Leo could tell Amy was slightly nervous because she was squeezing his hand slightly. He admits he was nervous too, be he hid those feelings easily. Before they entered, Leo gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. Mikey was making dinner, Donnie was on his laptop, Raph was reading a magazine, and Splinter was sitting at the table in a deep trance. Amy did her best to hide her nerves. Thankfully enough she did well because no one suspected a thing. That was until Leo cleared his throat.

"Umm, Ames and I have something to tell you all," he says while trying to hide his nervousness. This caught everyone's attention instantly while at the same time made him lose it. "What is it, bro?" Mikey asks. "Is this about Casey again? I told you I made him stop teasing you," Raph mutters. "Is something wrong?" Donnie asks. "My sons, please let them continue," Splinter replies. Leo figured he might as well say it before his nerves got the best of them. He opens his mouth but Amy stopped him. "Leo and I…are having a baby," she explains softly. They both stood there waiting for any of them to say something. Mikey drops the spoon he was holding, his mouth wide open. Donnie gave a shocked look. Raph and Splinter's eyes widen. Finally, Splinter cleared his throat. "Are you certain?" he asks as calmly as he could. Everyone looks at Amy. "Yes. I figured that's why I was nauseous most of the time for the past couple of months. Plus we felt it move," she answers. "When did this happen?" Donnie asks. Amy shifts one of her feet in thought. "Um…about three months ago, when you guys were on patrol with Sensei, I can easily say that Ames and I weren't really thinking of the consequences when it happened," Leo says with a blush. "Well, we can see that or else it wouldn't have happened," Raph mutters.

"Leonardo, I thought you were more honorable than this-"

"Sensei, if I may interrupt for a second. Please don't take offense or anything, but don't blame Leo for this. He didn't force me into it. I asked for it and before he did anything, he asked me if I was ready and I said I was. I love him and trust him with my life. So please don't put him entirely at fault," Amy says. Splinter sighs softly and looked at Amy and Leo. He has noticed that both of them were acting differently for the past three months. He knew that Leo had feelings for Amy, but he never would've guessed that anything like this would happen. He could see in both of their eyes they were willing to accept the responsibilities awaiting them. "Well, as long as you both understand and accept the consequences," Splinter replies. "Amy, you do realize that from here on out you need to watch yourself, especially when helping us out. No strenuous activity, and Leo, she can be stubborn so you need to watch her extra closely," Donnie explains. Mikey gives a confused look. "Strenuous?" he asks. Donnie sighs. "She can't do much, especially since Leo is the father," Donnie answers. "Oh…"

"So this means I don't get to do any of the fun stuff?" Amy asks with a sly grin on her face. "I'm being serious, Amy. No harm is going to come to you or the baby. I take it you're about three months along, right?" Donnie replies. She nods. "Yes. And I understand, Donnie. Also, you don't have to worry about me slipping up, Leo is already becoming overprotective," she says, giving Leo a look. He scoffs. "I am not. But Donnie's right, Ames, I think it's best just until after the baby is born that you take a break from patrol, training, and missions…" Amy pouts. "But-" Leo gave her a look before she could go on. She sighs, knowing she was defeated. "Okay, fine you win…"

Mikey smiles. "This is great, dudes! We're gonna be uncles!" he exclaims. "I'll help make supplies for the baby," Donnie replies. "I'll buy toys," Raph says. Splinter smiles. "Have you two already decided on names?" he asks. Leo and Amy look at each other. "No…" Leo answers. Mikey gasps. "I'll call the others, and they can help with names!" he shouts, running to grab his T-Phone. "Really, you don't have to do that," Leo replies, but Mikey was already in his room, talking with April. He sighs.

* * *

After his brothers and father went to bed, and his friends had left (it took them about an hour to get them to leave) with the couple promising to plan for the new arrival soon, they had decided to stay up a bit longer. Talking about what they were likely to expect during the pregnancy, what they were going to do once the baby was born, and names for the boy or girl. Donnie had asked Amy if she wanted a test to see what gender the baby would be, but she declined. She loved surprises after all, and Leo had agreed on her decision. When it had been 3 in the morning, they finally went to bed…well Amy did anyways. Leo on the other hand couldn't sleep. As he was lying in bed, the thought of him becoming a father kept repeating itself in his mind. Every second he grew more and more thrilled. He looks down at Amy who breaths softly as she cuddles into him.

He kisses her forehead and gets up, heading to the dojo. The sound of him leaving woke Amy up from her sleep. Quietly, she tiptoed to the dojo to see Leo performing katas. However, instead of the usual katas he did, he was improvising. After a few minutes, he stopped. She almost laughed softly as she watches him standing by the tree and smiling happily. He kept thinking about what the baby would look like. But what amazed him the most was that it was Amy who was carrying the child.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in your own little world," she says, startling Leo slightly. "Ames, how long have you been standing there?" he asks. She shrugs. "Not long, about a few minutes. So what were you thinking?" she replies. He looked at her and then back at the tree. "I was thinking about the baby," he answers. She smiles and wraps her arms around him. Holding her tightly, he gently places one arm around her shoulders while the other arm barely went around her waist as his hand was placed on her stomach again. He enjoyed the feeling it gave him knowing that he and Amy had created life. Leo looks at her before kissing her softly. As he pulled away, he figured now was the right time to tell her what else was on his mind.

"Ames, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about," he replies. She gives a confused look. "What is it?" she asks. He takes a deep breath.

"I meant to say this earlier, but with everything that happened today, it slipped my mind. I know you'll probably think that I'm wrong when I say that I don't think I deserve to have you. I don't have much to give to you except the love I have for you. You're the only thing that keeps me going. After everything we've been through, I feel like something was telling me we were meant to be together. I don't think I could go on with my life without you. I know now that it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

With that said, Leo kneels in front of her. She gasps, realizing where he was going with this. He smiles at her as he takes her hand.

"Amelia Elizabeth Smith, will you make me the happiest turtle in the world and marry me?"

She was speechless. The one thing she ever wanted, the one thing she practically dreamt about her whole life was really happening. "No…" he frowns. She smiles, tears flowing down her face. "Way you are asking me to marry you without a ring," she finishes. Leo sighs in relief before he blushes. "Oh, right," he replies, pulling out a black velvet box. Opening the box, her eyes widen. The sight of it was indescribable. Looking deep into his eyes, she kissed him passionately before she answered.

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Slipping the ring on her finger, he stood up as they kissed deeply once more.

* * *

 **Angel: I know what you're thinking…I shouldn't have made you think she was gonna say no for real. But I had to. XD Let me know what you think. Next song is…another request from Langel, are you kidding me?! *slams head against the wall* Ow.**


	13. Will Work for Love by Usher

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo meets Amy at a diner.**_

 _ **Will Work for Love by Usher (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It was almost midnight. You'd think no one was around, but four shadows can be seen running across the rooftops. Leo sighs as he follows his brothers. Apparently, they had found some diner where mutants were welcome. Leo had not been so sure, but he reluctantly agreed. "Are we there yet?" Mikey asks impatiently. Donnie rolls his eyes. "It's just up ahead," he answers, pointing to a small building. Leo glances at where he was pointing. It looked like it came from the 50s, and there was a glowing sign that read 'Angel's'. He raised an eyebrow. How come he had never seen this place before? "I don't recognize the place," he tells his brothers in confusion. They had been through this street numerous times, and this place seemed to stick out. "They only open at night so no humans will come inside," Raph answers. Leo looks at the place again. It seemed fine…somewhat. "I don't think we should come here, what if someone like Fishface or Rahzar is there?" he asks but he sees that his brothers are already gone. He sighs and jumps down to the diner. When he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see this.

A counter could be seen at the back. Tables were everywhere, and mutants too. He could see Pigeon Pete, Leatherhead, and Muckman himself. Leo didn't see any of Shredder's henchman or any trouble, so that was a relief. The diner gave a relaxed presence, and it seemed to be very popular already. Leo looks around for his brothers, who were waiting at a dashboard. Leo walks up to them. "Wow," he replies to them. Mikey smiles. "I know, right? I hope they have pizza!" he says. Leo rolls his eyes before a door opening from behind the counter is heard. He turns to the person and his eyes go wide. There, standing at the counter, was a light brown-haired girl with emerald green eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wears a white skirt with a yellow shirt. An apron can be seen around her waist. She also wore light pink lipstick. The girl sees the terrapins and walks over to them. Or at least, Leo thought she was walking. Instead of regular shoes, she wore white roller blades. Leo's heart pounded a bit. The girl smiles at them. "Hi there. How can I help you?" she replies sweetly. Leo couldn't say anything at the moment. _She's so beautiful…_

"Table for four, please," Donnie says. She smiles again. "You're in luck, I have one ready for you already. Right this way, please," she answers, grabbing four menus. She skates over to a table right next to a window. "Is she new here? I didn't see her last time we were here," Mikey whispers to his brothers. Raph and Donnie shrug as they follow the girl. Leo closes his mouth, which he didn't even know was open, and runs over to the table. The turtles sit down and the girl places a menu in front of them. "I'll be right back and then I'll get your drinks," she tells them, skating away. Leo watches in interest. There was something about that girl that interested him. "She seems nice," Mikey replies. Raph grunts and looks at his menu. Leo just watches the door she came from. "Ooh, they have a good selection here…" Donnie mutters. Leo was just waiting for the girl to come back. Soon, she does and she skates over to them, holding a notepad. She pulls out a pen from her hair and gives the turtles another smile. "What can I start you off with?" she asks.

"A chocolate milkshake," Mikey answers. "Soda. Pepsi," Raph replies. "Water for me, please," Donnie tells her. She writes down what they want and turns to Leo. "And what would you like?" she asks him. Leo says nothing. He could smell a sweet fragrance from the young waitress. _What is that? Is that lilac?_ Donnie shakes him. "Leo? Leo!" he shouts. Leo blinks and then his face turns pink. "O-Oh, s-sorry. U-Um, d-do y-you h-have t-tea?" he asks while stuttering. She gives him a look that he couldn't describe. She smiles at him. "Yes, we do," she answers. "S-Sweet t-tea f-for m-me, t-then," he says nervously. She writes it down and turns to them. "I'll be back with your drinks," she tells them before a ding is heard next to her. She skates over to three men, Leo never taking her eyes off her. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey give Leo a look. He notices and looks at them. "What?" he asks. Mikey smiles knowingly. "Dude, do you like her?" he asks. Leo blushes. "What? No!" he answers. Donnie smirks. "Your face says otherwise," he replies. Raph scoffs. "If you think you have a shot with her, you can forget it," he mutters as he looks at his menu. Leo glares at him. "I'm telling you, I don't like her!" Leo whispers since she was at the table behind them. "Leo's got a crush! Leo's got a crush!" Mikey says teasingly. Leo shushes him.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" he hears from the next table. He looks to see the brown-haired waitress talking to Fong. She gives a forced smile. "What can I get you?" she asks as nicely as she could. "Same old, same old. Money, new car, your number," Fong answers, that last part in a seductive tone. The waitress gives a look of distaste. "Fong, I told you I'm not interested," she tells him in annoyance. "Really? Because all I heard was that you're single," he replies. The girl narrows her eyes and skates away. Leo frowns at this. She should not be treated like someone's toy. He thought she was more than that. Soon, the waitress comes back with four drinks on top of a cart. Leo could see the uncomfortable look on her face as she skates over to them. "Sorry for making you wait. Here's your drinks," she mutters, placing their orders in front of them. "Thank you," Donnie replies. Raph grunts. "Thanks!" Mikey exclaims, drinking his milkshake. "T-Thank y-you, um…" Leo says, looking at her name-tag. It read 'Amelia.' "Amelia," he finishes, whispering her name. She gives Leo a look. "Oh, that's just my full name. Call me Amy," she replies. He smiles. "Amy…that's a wonderful name," he tells her, feeling less nervous now. He was pleased to see her blush deeply. She smiles at him. "Thank you…" she answers softly.

Leo and Amy look into each other's eyes. His brothers smirk. A ding from the table next to her is heard. She looks at the Purple Dragons' table and groans softly. "Excuse me for a moment," she says in irritation before skating to them. Leo narrows his eyes as Fong gives her a flirty smirk. "Can I get something decent around here?" he asks. She grunts. "Look in the trashcans, you'll find something," she retorts. Raph smirks. "I like her, she's got spunk," he replies. Donnie and Mikey nod in agreement. Fong frowns. "Aw come on, babe. You know you want this," he says, gesturing to his body. She shudders. "Fong, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" she asks. Fong smiles. "You know, I can fill you in tonight for a…late night session," he remarks. She slams her hands down on the table. Leo's eyes widen. "Fong, if I hadn't said it a thousand times already, I'll say it again. Leave me ALONE," she hisses angrily. He says nothing as she skates away from them. Leo stares at her. He was not expecting her to act like that, but he was glad she did. He admired the fact she stood up for herself. His heart beats faster.

Amy sighs as she approaches the turtles' table. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you ready to order?" she replies, not as cheery as when they had first met her. Leo frowns. Fong seemed to really bother her from what he could tell. And he could see it wasn't the first time this happened. His brothers look at each other. "You okay?" Donnie asks. She shuffles her feet a bit. "I-It's nothing to worry about. Thank you for your concern, um…" she answers, realizing she didn't know their names. "Donatello, but they call me Donnie," he replies. She nods slowly. Mikey smiles. "I'm Mikey!" he shouts. She laughs a bit, her mood going up slightly. "Sup? I'm Raph," Raph says. She nods before looking at Leo. "My name is Leonardo…but you can call me Leo," he answers softly, grabbing her hand. She gives him a surprised look before his lips touch her hand. She squeaks in surprise and her face turns pink. Leo smiles at her shyness. She clears her throat and looks at the others. They smirk at the scene. "Your orders?" she asks quietly. "Do you have pizza?" Mikey questions excitedly. "We have a special where you can choose from at least 3 toppings, 2 crusts, and 4 cheeses," she answers. Mikey gasps. "It's like I'm in pizza heaven…" he replies. Amy giggles. "I see someone is a fan," she whispers to Leo. He chuckles at his brother.

Fong looks at Amy and growls in jealously. She was supposed to have _his_ attention and instead she was making goo-goo eyes at some animal. "She's supposed to be mine," he hisses angrily. "What are you gonna do, boss?" Tsoi asks. Fong smiles. "I have an idea," he replies and whispers to his partners.

"All right. I'll be back with your orders," Amy says, feeling much better now. That is, until she heard another ding from the Purple Dragons' table. She groans softly. She starts to leave, but Leo grabs her hand. She looks at him. He squeezes her hand. She squeezes back before letting go. Leo sighs as she leaves. "Just ask her out already," Raph mutters. Leo blushes. "Shut up," he hisses. "It's obvious you got a thing for her, Leo," Donnie tells him. "I don't!" he exclaims quietly. Mikey makes kissy faces. "Stop it!" Leo says with a blush.

Amy looks at Fong in disinterest. "Yes, Fong? Are you actually gonna order something this time?" she asks sarcastically. "Depends, are you on the menu?" he asks. Amy narrows her eyes. "What would you like to order…and pick something that's actually on the menu," she replies coldly. Fong smirks. "How can I order from the menu when you've got a body like that?" he asks. Amy squeaks and gives an uncomfortable look. "Do you want some ice? I'll get you some ice," she replies quickly before speeding away. Leo growls. "Poor Amy," Mikey says. "You're telling me," Donnie mutters. "She'll be fine, she's strong," Raph tells them. Leo looks to where she disappeared. He could see two shadows behind the kitchen door. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He shuts out all of the noise inside the diner until he heard Amy's voice. "Sir, I don't know how much more of this I can take," she says shakily. Leo gives a sad look. He hears a slam. "I don't care what happened out there, you will serve the damn food! Our customers came for good service, and if you don't provide that, then you will be replaced!" an angry voice shouts. Leo frowns. "B-But-" Another crash is heard. "GET BACK OUT THERE! And do your damn job!" he yells in rage. Leo gasps. What kind of boss yells at their employee like that? He sees Amy skate out, but her hair was more frazzled than last time. She looked like she was about to cry. Leo's eyes droop.

 _She should quit this job, if she's uncomfortable working here…_

He sees her take a deep breath before wiping her eyes. She fixes her hair, but instead of a bun, she ties it in a ponytail. Leo thought it suited her better. She skates over to the turtles, holding two plates on her arms. "H-Here you are," she replies shakily. Leo frowns. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Something wrong?" Raph asks. She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it," she answers sadly. Leo knew she was lying. "Ames…tell us what's wrong," he says. She gives him a surprised look, not only because of what he called her, but because someone actually cared about her. "I…" Another ding is heard from the Purple Dragons' table. "What now?" she mutters, skating to their table with a pitcher of ice. She places it in front of them. "Anything else?" she asks quietly. Fong smirks. "Yeah, you in my bedroom," he answers. Leo's eyes twitch before he hears a slap. Everyone turns to see Amy giving a livid look. Fong was holding his cheek. D-Did she just slap him?! "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she replies angrily. Fong glares at her as she turns to leave. Leo sees Fong smirk. Amy sighs in relief before she feels a breeze. She shrieks in surprise and looks to see her skirt fly up. Fong laughs. Leo's eyes widen. He could not believe Fong and what he just did. Amy shivers in embarrassment. Fong smiles. Amy pulls down her skirt. She growls and grabs the pitcher of ice. She then pours it over Fong. Everyone 'oooohs' at her action. He slams down his hands on the table. He turns to the waitress and pushes her. Losing balance, she falls into a table, food covering her. The Purple Dragons laugh as she plops onto the floor.

Everyone gives a nervous look. Fong glares at them and they start to laugh, pointing at Amy. She groans and looks around. Leo catches her eyes and they look at each other. Amy covers her eyes, sobbing. She slips her skates off and runs out the diner. Leo growls and gets up. He turns to Fong and punches him in the face. His brothers and Fong were surprised by this. "How dare you!" Leo shouts. Fong holds his jaw and snaps his fingers. "Get him," he orders. Sid and Tsoi stand up and start to fight Leo. Everyone except his brothers pile out of the diner. Leo narrows his eyes. "You guys deal with them, I'll go find Amy," he orders. They nod and Leo runs out of the diner. Looking around, he sees nothing. "Amy?" he calls out. He hears a sob nearby. "Amy?" he asks. Someone sniffs. "L-Leo?" he hears. His eyes widen and he looks in an alleyway. Amy was sitting on the ground, her face stained with tears. He walks over to her. "Are you okay?" he asks. She hiccups and looks away from him. "That was the most humiliating moment of my life," she whispers, about to cry again. Leo wraps his arms around her. Surprised, she slowly wraps her arms around him. She cries into his shoulder. He strokes her hair. "Hey, hey, it's all right. Shh…shh…" he whispers gently. She tightens her grip on him. Leo didn't say anything, he knew she was hurting right now.

She sniffs and looks up at him. "I hate this job…" she replies, wiping her eyes. "Then why are you working there?" he asks. She sighs sadly. "My mother…she's in the hospital. She had surgery and since she just became broke, she can't pay her hospital bills. I thought if I took this job, I could pay it off…" she explains with another sniffle. Leo takes out a handkerchief and hands it to her. She takes it and blows into it. "Thank you," she answers. Leo smiles, but then it disappears. "How long has Fong been bothering you?" he asks. "As long as I've had this job, which is about a month. I've told him to stop, but he doesn't listen…and what's worse is my boss makes me serve him…if I don't, he'll fire me. I need the money and no one else will hire me," she whispers. Both of them hear grunts from inside the diner. Looking at the window, Amy sees three shadows being beat up. She looks back at Leo. "You should help your brothers, I'm fine now," she replies softly. Leo secretly admired her caring personality. He shakes his head. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone," he tells her. She blushes. "Y-You think I'm pretty?" she asks nervously. She twirls a strand of her hair with her finger. He gently takes her hand. "Not just pretty, gorgeous," he whispers. She smiles, her face turning pink. A crash is heard and something is thrown behind Leo. They look to see Fong on the ground, groaning. Amy and Leo look at each other and start to laugh.

Amy giggles, covering her mouth. Leo looks at her, smiling. He thought her giggle sounded adorable. Slowly, he leans in and kisses her cheek. This immediately makes her stop giggling. Her breath hitched in her throat. She glances at Leo. He beams at her. She grins and stands up. "I think I should call the police," she tells him, pointing at Fong. Before she can leave, Leo grabs her hand. She looks at him. "Leo?" she asks. He looks around nervously. He was so nervous, why was he nervous? He had never felt this way about anything, much less a girl. "U-Um, I was wondering…if you wanted to…I mean, if it's okay with you…" he says. "Yes?" she asks in confusion. He sighs in exasperation. "The heck with this!" he exclaims before grabbing Amy's waist. He pulls her to him and puts his lips to hers, pinning her to the wall with his weight. Amy's eyes widen at this in surprise. He deepens the kiss and gently forced his tongue in his mouth, humming gently as his tongue brushed hers. She slowly closed her eyes with a sigh, tilting her head a little to kiss him back. He gave a hum of pleasure, rubbing her shoulders. She smiles as he held her head with one hand. He nibbles on her bottom lip. She mewled into his mouth, trying to get closer to him, dragging his plastron. He just chuckles into her mouth. Soon, they gently parted, Leo nibbling on her lip a few times. He rests his head against hers, his breath coming hard and heavy. Amy was no better off. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was already staring down at her, a smile on his swollen lips.

They both blush before they hear three snickers. Leo and Amy look to see the others. Mikey makes kissy noises. "I see you two are busy," Donnie replies teasingly. "We took care of those Dragon punks for ya, Fearless," Raph says. Amy gives him a look. "You told your brothers to fight them?" she asks. He blushes. "W-Well, I saw how upset you were, and I thought-" Mikey interrupts. "Yeah, he ordered us to after he punched Fong in the face!" he exclaims. Leo glares at him. He feels something on his cheek and turns to Amy. "That was very sweet of you," she tells him with a smile. He smiles back. "Can we go home now?" Raph asks. Leo grunts. "In a minute. Go wait on the rooftops," he replies. His brothers smile knowingly and jump up to a building. Leo turns to Amy. "You really should quit this job," he tells her. She sighs. "I will…but how am I gonna pay for my mother's bills now?" she answers sadly. Leo frowns and pulls out some cash. "This should be enough," he replies. Amy gasps as he hands it to her. "Leo…I can't take this much money from you. You keep it," she says, pushing the money away from her. He places the money in her hand and puts his other hand on top of hers. "Think of it as your last tip," he whispers, kissing her forehead. She smiles at him. "Thank you…for everything," she replies. Leo nods and slowly backs away from her. She waves with a grin.

Then he remembered something. "W-Wait, before I go…w-what would you say if I asked you out on a date…hypothetically speaking?" he asks nervously. She gapes at him. "A-Are you asking me out?" she asks. He smiles. "I guess I am," he answers. She blushes with a smile. "Then yes. I'll go on a date with you," Amy whispers. Leo grins and leans in before a water balloon is thrown at him. "Hey!" he yells, and turns to see Mikey grinning. "Ha! Got ya, dude!" he exclaims. Leo growls.

"MIKEY!"

"What did I do?!"

* * *

 **Angel: Please…please…please…OY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME LANGEL! Ugh…byeeeeee!**


	14. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and Leo become parents!**_

 _ **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

Leo paces outside Donnie's lab. April, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Casey rush inside. They all had been expecting the call from Leo, and when they finally got it, they rushed to the lair as fast as they could. Today…was the day everyone had been waiting for, for a long time. Today was the day where Donnie, Raph, and Mikey would become uncles, Splinter a grandfather, and Leo and Amy…parents. "When can we can see her?" April asks. Leo frowns. "I don't know…Donnie said none of us can go inside until he's done so we don't stress Amy out," he answers. He should be in there. What if something goes wrong? Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "In time, we will find out, my son," he explains. Mikey groans while on the tire swing. "I'm so bored, it feels like it's been hours. I wanna see my niece or nephew," he groans. Raph rolls his eyes. "Is Amy doing okay?" Ann asks before a scream is heard from Donnie's lab.

"Amy, just take a deep breath and give it all you got," they hear from Donnie. Leo could hear his wife panting before she screams again in pain. He winces. She had to have a C-section, but her screams made him and everyone else nervous. "Donnie, I-I think-" Amy is interrupted by her own screaming. Leo gives a panicked look. Soon, she stops and Leo sighs in relief. But that did not stop him from thinking the worst. He pounds on the lab door. "Ames? Is everything alright?" Leo asks. She doesn't answer. "Donnie?" Leo asks loudly. He says nothing. The leader in blue starts to hyperventilate. "Leo, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine," Lily responds. Hopefully…

* * *

Amy was under anesthesia, and when she was to wake up, she'd have a beautiful child…

At least that's what she thought.

Donnie pulled the baby from the womb, who was now screaming it's head off, letting him know that its lungs were fully developed. Donnie placed the baby on the table and cleaned it up. There was something off though to the smart turtle. As he was about to stitch up from incision, he swore he spotted something moving inside. Curious, he put his tools down and looked at an X-Ray. "W-What?" he asks in confusion. Amy slowly opens her eyes. "Donnie? What are you doing?" she asks, seeing what he was doing. "I think there's another one in there," he replies. Her eyes widen. "What?" she asks. Donnie felt something as he moved his hand around, and a tiny hand popped out. "I gotta get an incubator ready. There's another baby!" he tells himself. Someone knocks on his door. "Donnie? Is everything okay in there? Is Ames alright?" Leo asks from outside. Donnie didn't want to ruin the surprise for him. "Y-Yes! Everything is fine!" he exclaims as he set up an incubator. He pulled out a tiny baby. The umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around its neck, the baby was curled up in a ball, besides its arm, which was stretched out.

It was then he realized that Amy has said nothing. He looked to see she had her eyes closed. Panicking, he looks at her heart rate. At first, nothing happened until he heard beeping from the IV. He sighs in relief. "Oh thank god, she's just sleeping," he mutters. He looked at the baby. "This wasn't on the ultrasound…perhaps he or she doesn't like pictures," he said, trying to lighten the mood in the slightest way. He placed the baby on his lab table and unwrapped the umbilical cord from its neck, but the baby still wasn't crying. He grabs the first baby, who had stopped crying, and places it next to the other one. He or she still wasn't breathing.

The first baby stretched out its arms, placing his or her hand on his/her sister/brother in the process. It was almost like magic, the second the baby placed his/her hand on his brother/sister, she/he started screaming. Donnie sighs in relief. He was glad that both babies were born safely, and they had no health problems at all. He continued with the procedure, and went on his way.

* * *

Donnie finally came out into the living room, where everyone was waiting anxiously, and they turned to him. "Is my Ames ok? Is the baby ok?" Leo asks nervously. Donnie chuckles. If he only knew… "They're fine. You guys can see them now," he answers. Leo immediately pushes Donnie and runs inside the lab, everyone else following. They all gasp at the sight.

Amy was smiling, holding a baby boy and girl in her arms. "There's two?" Leo asks in wonder. Amy smiles. "Yes, my love. This little one decided to hide from the camera," she coos, referring to the baby boy. "I have a grandson and a granddaughter?" Splinter asks. Amy nods. They all walked up to them curiously. Each baby was wrapped in a different color, so you were able to tell which one was which gender. They were fraternal twins.

"Hi," Amy coos at them. She holds out the boy to Leo, who takes him with a smile. He bounces his son a bit. "Hey there," he whispers. Mikey looks at them with curiosity. They were both small, and their faces were scrunched up. Both of the twins had brown hair, but the girl's hair had blue streaks in it. "Aww, they're so cute," April whispers. "What are their names?" Mikey asks. Leo and Amy look at each other. "We were planning on having one Japanese name to honor our culture, but since there's two…" Leo answers. "One of them can have a Japanese name while the other can have an American name," Donnie suggests. Amy sticks her tongue out in thought. "I'll name our daughter," she answers. Leo nods. "And I'll name our son," Leo finishes. "So?" Jamie asks in anticipation. "This little one is…Akiko," Amy answers, looking at her daughter with a smile. "Leo Jr," Leo says, looking at his son. Amy giggles. "At least he didn't name him after Captain Ryan," Raph mutters to Donnie, who snickers. "Why did you pick Akiko?" Mikey asks. "Akiko…the meaning of 'sparkle'. I believe it is a beautiful choice," Splinter replies as Amy smiles.

"Let's hope she'll live up to that," Donnie says with a chuckle. "Which one is the oldest?" Casey asks. "Akiko's older. She was born at 2:47. Mister surprise over here was born until 5 minutes later," Amy explains, playing with Akiko's little hand. "Can I hold Akiko?" Mikey asks. Amy nods and carefully handed her daughter to the youngest turtle. "You hold her like this," Leo orders, showing Mikey with Leo Jr. He nods as Akiko sleeps peacefully. "Wow…I have a nephew and a niece," Mikey says happily. "I believe they make great additions to the family," Splinter answers. Amy and Leo smile. Mikey shows Akiko to everyone. "She's so small," Ann whispers. "But cute," April says happily. Mikey hands Akiko to Amy. Akiko begins to stir, and then she opens her eyes.

They were sapphire blue, just like Leo's, and she looked up at Amy in curiosity. She cocks her head. Amy tickles her a bit and Akiko starts to laugh. "Hi, there. I'm your mommy," Amy whispers happily. Leo scoots closer to her and smiles at his daughter. "And I'm your daddy," he says softly. Everyone was expecting her to cry at the sight of Leo. But then she surprised them all. She reaches her arms out to Leo, giggling with a smile. Leo smiles and hands Leo Jr to Amy before taking Akiko. She smiles before nuzzling closer to Leo's plastron. She felt safe in Leo's arms. "She has your smile," Leo says to his wife. Amy grins before Leo Jr wakes up as well. His eyes were emerald green, just like Amy's. No one noticed, but April was taking pictures of the whole thing.

Leo Jr smiles and giggles. Leo kisses the side of Amy's head. "We're parents," he whispers happily. Mikey tilts his head in confusion. "You'd think one of them would be a turtle," he replies. Amy looks at her children before realizing Mikey actually had a point. "How come they're both human?" Casey asks. Everyone looks at Donnie. "Actually…there is an explanation for that. They both have turtle and human DNA," he explains. Leo raises an eyebrow. "Meaning?" he asks. "They can change into turtles whenever they please," Donnie answers. Amy and Leo gasp before looking at them. "Really?" she asks. Donnie nods. "I think it's because Amy has powers herself," April replies. Akiko sneezes and what happens next shocks them all. Because it wasn't a regular sneeze. A small snowman appears on Amy's shoulder as soon as Akiko sneezed.

"She got my ice powers?" Amy asks. "You must have passed it down to her," Raph says. Leo looks at his son. "What about Leo Jr?" he asks. Soon, his question was answered as Leo Jr accidentally fires a water ball at Mikey. "Hey!" he exclaims as his nephew giggles. "Fascinating," Donnie mutters. Amy and Leo sigh. "That'll be trouble later…" she mutters. "Wait, if they have powers, how will they control them as they grow up?" Ann asks. Amy's eyes widen. "That's true…but Ames didn't have much trouble when she found out about her powers," Leo answers. Donnie snaps his fingers. "What about that chip Amy has that makes her a fast learner? The Kraang gave it to her, maybe that got passed down as well," he explains. "This is too much…" Amy mutters. Akiko and Leo Jr yawn and they go back to sleep. "Let us leave the new family alone," Splinter orders. "Wait! Can I have a picture, please?" April replies. Amy and Leo nod before she takes a picture. "Thanks! I'm gonna buy some baby things, see you guys later! And you guys are coming with me!" April exclaims quietly before dragging Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Casey out the door. Amy and Leo chuckle softly. "This is so exciting!" Mikey exclaims before everyone shushes him. Amy points to her children.

"Whoops. Sorry," Mikey replies before his brothers and Sensei leave the lab. Donnie stayed, however. He smiles as he looks at the new family. "Akiko has the magic touch," he says. "What do you mean?" Amy asks softly. "Well, when I found out this little one was in there," Donnie paused, gesturing towards Leo Jr in Leo's arms. "She was the one who made him cry."

"Really?" Leo asks. Donnie nods. "He hadn't been crying until Akiko placed her arm on his," he finishes. Amy smiles. "I guess she does have the magic touch," she replies before Donnie chuckles softly. "I'm really happy for you guys," he whispers before leaving. Amy and Leo smile before looking at their children. He couldn't believe it…he and Amy had created not one, but two lives. "They're so beautiful…" Amy whispers, touching Akiko as if she was fragile. "Not as beautiful as you, Ames," Leo answers. She looks at him with a grin, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you," Leo says. "I love you, too," she whispers. Akiko and Leo Jr make a displeased grunt. Amy and Leo giggle before kissing their foreheads.

"We love you too."

* * *

 **Angel: SO CUTE! KAWAII! OMG! I'm so proud of myself for writing this drabble. I love it! Okay, turning fangirl writer mode off now. Next song is Hold Me Up…requested by Langel…grrr… Ok, Langel next time you review, leave at least three songs! You're lucky I like that song! And sorry if I haven't done your request yet everyone. This stupid wheel keeps landing on one of Langel's requests…bye!**


	15. Hold Me Up by Conrad Sewell

**Angel: Requested by Langel…and yes, again…**

 _ **Summary: Leo finds Amy…walking in the rain?**_

 _ **Hold Me Up by Conrad Sewell (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She shivers and rubs her arms as cold rain poured down on her. It wasn't her choice to walk in the rain, mind you. She was working late at Murakami's and it had started to rain while she was closing the shop. Murakami didn't have an extra umbrella, unfortunately. He insisted that Amy use his, but by the time he came back with it, she was already gone. She sneezes. It was starting to pour really hard now…She cursed her kindness. She sighs as she looks around. If only she knew it was going to rain. She couldn't find a manhole at the moment, so she was stuck outside for who knows how long.

He runs through the streets, a black umbrella covering him. He just had to be out on patrol before it rained… His brothers were at home, probably gloating about how he was stuck out on the rain while they're toasty and dry. He frowns. While he had liked being on solo patrol, he hated this weather at the moment. He hears a sneeze. Turning around, he sees… "Ames?" he asks in confusion. _What is she doing out here? Shouldn't she be at the lair right now? Oh wait, she was at Murakami's…_ he thought. She still shouldn't be out in the rain, she could get sick…Amy sneezes again. Too late for that. Leo sneaks up behind her and covers her with his umbrella.

"Huh?" she asks as she feels nothing on her. She looks up to see Leo holding an umbrella. "Leo?" she questions. He smiles down at her. "Hi," he replies, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing here?" she responds. "I should be asking you the same thing, Ames. It's raining, you're gonna get sick," he answers worriedly. She shakes her head. "I'm not even sick," she replies before she sneezes again. Leo feels her forehead. "Ames, you're burning up…" he whispers in concern. She grunts. "Am not," she replies before she shivers. Leo narrows his eyes. "I'm taking you back to the lair, Donnie can help you," he says, picking her up bridal-style. "Leo, I'm _fine_ ," she retorts before she sneezes. She wipes her nose with her sleeve with a sniff. Leo looks at her. "You are not fine, and I'm taking you home whether you like it or not," he explains. She sighs in defeat before resting her head on Leo's plastron. "Whatever makes you feel better," she mutters as Leo opens up a manhole.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Leo asks. Amy smiles a bit. "I know, but you love me, anyway," she answers. "You got that right," he replies, kissing her forehead. Soon, they appear in the lair, but they couldn't see anything. "Guys?" Leo asks, looking around. "Leo? Is that you, dude?" Mikey asks, walking up to them with a candle. "Why's it so dark?" Amy asks. Raph walks over to them, holding a candle as well. "Power went out. Donnie's trying to fix it right now," Raph answers before the lights come on. "Alright!" they hear from Donnie. He walks up to them. "I did it! And you said- what happened?" he replies, looking at Amy. It was then Raph and Mikey noticed her pale, soaking wet skin. "She was walking in the rain. I think she's sick," Leo answers. "I'm not sick," she mutters weakly. Donnie feels her head. "You're right, Leo. She's got a cold," Donnie explains. "You were walking in the rain?" Raph asks. She whines. "I didn't have an umbrella, and I was at work late," she answers. "Take her to the bathroom," Donnie tells Leo. "Run a bath, make sure it's cold but not too cold," he explains.

Raph glares at Donnie. "Ok, so a cold but not too cold bath," he says. Leo rolls his eyes and carries Amy to the bathroom. "And make sure her clothes stay on!" Donnie shouts. Leo blushes. "I wasn't gonna ask that," he mutters as Amy giggles but then sneezes again. Leo gently places her down in the tub and turns on the water. Donnie then appears with a face cloth and a bowl of warm water. He kneels in front of Amy, who shivers. Donnie soaked the cloth in the water and brought the cloth to Amy's forehead. "I'm just going to keep your temperature low," he explains. Raph and Mikey stuck their heads into the bathroom. "Aw, why did Amy have to be sick?" Mikey asks. "It's not like she can help it, Mikey," Raph grumbles. Leo looks at Amy in concern. "Anything we can do?" he asks. "Umm, yeah. Mikey, can you make some soup for Amy? I'm not giving her any medicine until she has something in her stomach," Donnie says. "It's just a cold! I'm not dying," she replies. Donnie narrows her eyes at her. "No, but you need to get better as soon as possible," he retorts. "Mikey, don't make me soup, please," she says weakly. "Mikey, go into the kitchen," Leo replies.

"Uh…she said no," Mikey says nervously. Leo and Donnie give him a death glare and Mikey immediately leaves. Amy groans. "Leo, can you bring Amy some blankets?" Donnie asks as he wipes Amy's forehead. Leo nods and leaves. "It's too cold," Amy complains, trying to get out of the bath. Donnie places her back inside. "The water is good for you, Amy. It will help cool your body off," he answers. "It's still cold, Donnie," she mutters. Donnie sighs in defeat. "You want Leo in with you?" he asks. Amy nods. "Ok, Raph, you get Leo," Donnie says. "What, why do I have to?" he asks. "I'm helping Amy, while you are doing nothing. Just get him," Donnie answers. Raph rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom. "Leo!" he shouts. "Yeah?" Leo asks, walking over with his Space Heroes blankets. "Need your help with something," Raph answers, and his brother follows him into the bathroom. "Can you help us? Amy won't stay in the tub unless you're in there," Donnie explains. "Wait, why do I have to do it?" Leo asks. "I'm too tall and she asked for you," he answers. "What about Raph?" Leo asks. "Nope, she's your girlfriend, after all," Raph says.

"But it's cold," Leo retorts. Amy, having enough of this, glares at them. "Can I get out now?" she asks. "No!" Raph, Leo, and Donnie answer. "You guys just don't want to," Leo grumbles as he unwraps his wrists. "Just hop in," Donnie sighs. "Fine," Leo answers as he takes off his knee and elbow pads before he stepped into the bathtub. He shivers slightly as he slid down and the water covered his body. Amy smiles. "Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you?" Leo asks as he rubs his arms. Amy hums in response and Donnie hands Leo a wash cloth. "I'm going to talk to Splinter," Donnie tells them as he left. Raph knelt down beside the bath tub with his own wash cloth. "Feels good now?" Raph asks. Amy nods. "Good," she answers. Raph soaked the cloth and squeezed it over Amy's head. He smirks at Leo, who was clearly not enjoying the cold water as Amy was. "C-Can I get out?" he asks. Amy answered by leaning on his plastron, preventing him from moving. "I'm guessing that's a no, then," Leo replies as he rubs Amy's arm with the wash cloth. "You're so warm," he tells her. "I feel sick," she replies. Raph scoffs as he pours water over Amy's head.

"Oh, now you admit it," he retorts. Amy shakes her head. "No, I'm going to be sick," Amy answers as she grabs the edge of the bathtub and slid out onto the floor. She crawled over to the toilet and threw up. Leo and Raph look at each other and frown. "I'll tell Donnie," Raph says, getting up and leaving. Leo sighs and gets out of the bath. He wrapped himself in a towel. He kneels beside Amy, wrapping themselves in his towel as well as another. "You're ok," he says soothingly as he rubs her back. She groans and falls against Leo. "…This sucks," she mutters and Leo couldn't help but chuckle. "I told you so," he replies. She snuggles against his plastron, and he wraps his arms around her. Amy groans weakly. Leo strokes her hair. "You'll be fine soon," he whispers. Raph and Donnie then appear in the bathroom. "What happened?" he asks. Amy points to the toilet and he looks inside. He grimaces at the sight and closes the toilet. "I thought you said she had a cold," Raph says. "I think she's gotten worse…it might be a stomach flu or something," Donnie answers. Amy looks up weakly. "How long will it last?" she asks. "You should be fine in a day or two," he says. "Come on, we set up some things for you in the living room," Raph replies. Amy, however, tightens her grip around Leo, making him stay on the ground. Raph and Donnie chuckle. "Amy, let go of Leo," Donnie orders. "No. Mine," she whispers as if he was a cuddle buddy. Leo blushes and his two brothers laugh. "You shut up," he retorts. "You can cuddle with Leo later," Donnie answers with a snicker.

"Ames…" Leo replies. She sighs. "Fine," she answers before Raph and Donnie help her up. "Yours, huh?" Raph asks. Leo blushes again in embarrassment. "Hey, she's sick, it's not- wait are you filming this? GUYS!" he replies as his brothers are holding up their T-Phones. They cackle. "She said you were hers on camera. We're keeping this," Donnie answers. Amy looks at them as Leo lunges at his brothers, trying to grab their phones. She rolls her eyes and walks into the living room. "They're impossible," she mutters to Mikey, who laughs. They could hear Leo's conversation with Raph and Donnie.

"You guys just had to film that, didn't you?"

"I'm changing my lock screen so I can save this on my computer!"

"'I'm sending this to Casey."

" _YOU GUYS!_ "

Amy and Mikey look at each other before giggling.

* * *

"Uggghh," she moans as she lays down. Leo holds out a spoonful of medicine. "Come on, Ames. Take your medicine," he tells her. She covers herself with a blanket. "I don't want to…" she mutters with a pout. Leo sighs. "You're so childish sometimes…" he murmurs. "I heard that," she replies, hitting him with a pillow. "Ow!" he shouts and Amy smirks. "Did you have to do that?" he asks. "…Yes," she answers. Donnie walks into the living room with a thermometer. "Donnie, can I get some help please? _Someone_ refuses to take her medicine," Leo tells him. "After what I just heard? I'm not unleashing the beast just for medicine," he replies. Leo gestures to Amy with a glare. "How is she supposed to get better if she won't cooperate?" he asks. "She is right here, you know!" Amy shouts. Donnie sighs in defeat. "Fine. Move over," he answers. He kneels in front of Amy. "Amy, we all want you to get better, so can you please take your medicine?" he asks. Amy grunts and pops her head out. "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" she exclaims in exasperation. "So you're saying we shouldn't care about you?" Leo asks.

Amy sighs. "I'm 15, my mother is dead, and my father is gone! When I moved here, no one cared about my feelings, not even my mother! All she's done for me is isolate herself away from me. And my father disappeared without a trace because he didn't trust me enough to tell me anything. No one…no one was, and never should be concerned about me. I've been alone for as long as I remember. So why should I let someone, anyone, feel like I'm someone they should be-" She was interrupted by Leo as he wraps his arms around her. Surprised, she gapes at Donnie, who does the same action as Leo. "Amy, don't you ever say that again. We care about you because you're a part of our family. And we don't leave family behind," Donnie whispers. "Ames, we're doing this because we love you. Don't you see that?" Leo replies.

Amy's eyes soften as she smiles. "You're our sister. And you're a darn good one at that," Raph says from out of nowhere. "Thanks," she mutters weakly before a spoon of medicine is forced into her mouth. "You're welcome," all three turtles answer with a smirk. Amy looks around. "Where's Mikey?" she asks before said turtle appears with a pot in his hands. "Who wants pizza noodle soup?" he asks. Donnie slaps his forehead. "Mikey…I meant chicken noodle soup!"

"…Whoops?"

* * *

 **Angel: Okay…if I get another request from Langel on this wheel… *slaps forehead* Langel, you are unbelievable…Next is Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship...**


	16. Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship

**Angel: Langel, you need a limit, because this wheel keeps picking YOUR songs. Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Casey fight over Amy. But when she finds out, do either of them have a chance?**_

 _ **Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship (Amy, Leo, and Casey)**_

* * *

So here he is in the kitchen with Ames, or should he say Amy? He had always called her that in his mind. He didn't know why, but it felt right. Moments with Amy felt right too, he thought it was nice. They were sitting in the kitchen, where Amy was making ramen for the two of them. They had come back from a mission. The Kraang had made a new weapon. Luckily, Leo, his brothers, and Amy were able to stop them. He glances at her. Leo secretly loved her cooking, she always made everything taste so good. "Your meals taste so great, with the way you make them and all!" he exclaims. He slaps his forehead. _I sound so stupid!_ Either way, he made her giggle. "Thanks, Leo. Are you okay? You seem like you're about to hit yourself," she says, turning around to him. "Not really, I was just caught off guard by fighting the Kraang. If I had a favorite enemy, it would be them," he answers. _She's not going to believe that! I'm such an idiot!_ "It is pretty fun fighting them. But I feel like that was my fault, since they made the weapon to try to mind-control me," she replies, lowering her head. It made Leo feel bad for her. _She feels so guilty for something as little as that…_

He lowers his head down too, but only to look at her in her eyes. He realizes they grow bigger when she's upset. _They look nice…_ "Don't worry about it. The Kraang are always after us. They just try to get our secret weapon," he tells her with a nudge. She looks at him. He smiles really big to make her smile and she did. It made Leo's insides tingle. She was about to say something when a clatter is heard from behind her. She turns around to see the pot boiling. She quickly turns her attention to the pot, and Leo sighs. Amy turns back to him with two bowls of ramen. Setting one down in front of Leo, she sits in front of him. "Hey Leo, what caught you off guard?" she asks. Leo's eyes widen. "Huh?" he asks. "What caught you off guard, back in the fight?" _Uh, what should I say? Something flirty like 'Your beauty, baby.' It's not the truth, well I mean she's pretty, no, beautiful, but I can't tell her that. I'm rambling in my own head. Tell the truth. No lying to her._

"The Kraang got a little smarter than last time. They were dumb as a rock last time, I wonder what they've been eating," he says. Amy giggles before a scream is heard. "AMMMY! Help me!" Mikey shouts as Raph shouts. Unfortunately, the youngest turtle decided to prank Raph…again. Amy sighs and stands up. "I'll be back," she mutters as she walks off. Leo felt proud of himself. _Or maybe that was the butterflies talking._ He slams his head on the counter. If only he could tell her…but he doesn't want to ruin what he and his friend have. What if she doesn't like him? What if she is repulsed and decides to stay away from him forever? **Tell her, Leo. Tell her that you like her.** (A/N: Bold is in his heart talking and his mind speaking is in italics)

His eyes widen. _What? Where is THAT idea coming from? I do not, I repeat, do not like Amy. I just think she's beautiful, funny, sweet, and amazing. That was it._ **Okay then, how do you know if you like a girl?** _Well, I'll probably be a little shy around her, my palms are gonna get sweaty, I'll get really intimidated, oh and I get butterflies. Oh._ **You see, you do like her. Say it, you like Amy.** _You like Amy?_ **No! Say that you like Amy, don't you?** _I guess I do…What's not to like? The butterflies in my stomach agree with me, or maybe it was because I haven't eaten yet._ **Say it!**

"Fine! I admit it, I like Amy," he whispers so Amy didn't hear him. Luckily, she was still busy with Mikey and Raph. When he said it just then, it felt right. With more confidence, he said it again, but to himself in his head. _I like Amy, I really do like her._ It felt nice to admit it, he just hoped no one heard. He sighs as he said those three words. And it continued to repeat it in his head. _I like Amy. I really like Amy._ "At least no one heard me," he says. "Guess again, Leo," Leo hears someone say behind him. He knew that voice, it made his eyes widen in anger but also in fear. His heart skipped a beat. Oh God no. He turns around and looks to see Casey. He was smirking, his arms crossed around his chest. Leo's heart raced as he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, uh, hey Casey. You didn't hear anything in the last 5 minutes, right?" he asks. Casey smiles. "Actually, I heard every word. I heard that Leonardo likes Amy. How cute," he replies. Leo's neck starts to sweat as he grins nervously. "No, see it was just a joke. Raph dared me to say it. My stomach needs some food, so I can think better," he says before turning to his ramen.

"A joke? Well, that's a harsh joke. I wonder how Amy will react when I tell her that you're playing with her feelings," he hears. Leo stops in his tracks and turns to Casey. "No! Don't tell her, please," he says in a pleading tone. Casey smiles and keeps the calm look on his face. "You can't have her, you know," he replies, looking at the ground. "Who says I want her?" Leo asks nervously. "I can see it in your eyes-" Leo glares. "Why were you looking in my eyes, huh?" he asks, almost chuckling at his own joke. Casey frowns and waves away his comment in anger. "Oh shut up. The point is, I know you do. You can't have her though, because she's mine," he remarks angrily. Leo gives a confused look. _How can that be?_ "Someone thinks so highly of himself. And you don't own Amy," he answers. "Oh my god. You're so irritating, I don't know how your brothers get along with you," Casey retorts. Leo narrows his eyes. "Casey, you're taking this too far," he hisses. "Says the one wasting too many hours thinking of Amy," he answers. Leo gasps and shakes his head. "What? No," he replies. "Good, because she's not thinking of you. Do you think she'll like you? She deserves someone strong, tall, good-looking like me," Casey says with a proud grin.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Conceited much?" he mutters under his breath. Casey doesn't hear what he says and smirks. "You're too much of a wimp to try anything on her, aren't you? Too shy to even be in the same conversation as her. Let alone tell her how you feel about her. She won't even let you kiss her on the cheek like she lets me. Pathetic," Casey explains with a smug look. Leo growls. A voice from behind interrupts their arguing. "Casey?" they turn to see Amy, grasping her books tightly. "Aren't you coming? We have to study for our science test that's next Wednesday," she replies. Casey smiles sweetly at her and nods. "Yeah, Amy, I'm coming," he answers. Instead of staying where she was, she walks closer and looks at Leo. "Bye, Leo. Sorry I have to go so soon," she says with a smile. "Bye, Ames. Don't worry about it," he replies. She smiles shyly to cover the blush that crept up on her. "Don't you want your ramen?" Leo asks. Amy gives him a smile. "I almost forgot...and I am hungry," she answers. "I'll box it up for you," he tells her. He walks to the cabinet, Casey glaring at him along the way. "Here you go," he says, handing it to her. When he does, their fingers touch a bit. Leo blushes at the contact. "Thank you..." she replies with a soft smile. "You wait for me, and we'll go," Casey says, leading her away with a hand on her back. "We'll meet at your house," he tells her. She smiles and nods, leaving the lair. Casey turns when Amy is fully out of sight and looks at Leo again.

"Pathetic," he says while shaking his head. "I bet you won't even tell her how you feel by the end of the month. She'll just turn you down, especially since you're not a _human,_ " Casey explains, slowly walking away in Amy's direction. Leo glares at him. That does it. He grasps Casey's shoulder, which makes him stop dead in his tracks. He turns back to Leo, smirking. "Yes, Leo?" he asks. "Wanna bet on it?" Leo questions. Casey chuckles. "What did you say?" _Stop playing dumb. You know exactly what. I think all those hockey pucks he uses is getting to his brain._ "Do you want to bet on it?" Leo asks. Casey looks to the floor and then to Leo. "On what?" he asks. "On what you said 2 minutes ago, I didn't know you had such bad memory," Leo retorts. "So you want to bet on whether or not you can get Amy to like you? Are you sure?" Casey asks with a smirk. Leo stares at him for a few moments, wondering. _Would I really do this? Could I?_ So many questions rumbling through his head, it made him dizzy.

 _Pathetic Leo. You're a wimp. You have no courage to even be in the same conversation as her. Can't even talk to a girl he likes._ Leo shakes Casey's words from his head. _I'm not a wimp. I'm not pathetic._ He looks at Casey in the eyes and nods. "I'm gonna prove to you that you're wrong about me," he answers. Casey smiles evilly and nods. "I'm impressed, I didn't know you would accept the bet. Alright then," Casey says after a slight pause. "Let's make this a little more interesting, though. You have one week to get Amy to like you. That is, if she hasn't fallen for me yet," he explains, sticking his hand out. "Deal?" he asks. Leo hesitated for a moment, he still wasn't sure. "I guess Amy may never know that you like her and she'll just run to me," Casey replies with a sigh. Leo quickly grasps Casey's hand and shakes it. "Deal," he answers. Casey smiles and nods. "One week it is, then," he remarks. "What happens if I win?" Leo asks. "You decide what you want," he answers. "And if you win?"

Casey turns in the direction of the entrance of the lair. "I decide what I want."

* * *

"You make me sick. Especially with those katanas and your impressive ninja skills," Casey hisses. Leo had somehow gotten closer to Amy in just two days, making Casey jealous. True, he didn't have an advantage due to Amy coming down for training or patrol, but he felt like he deserved her more than Leo. Amy always looked at Leo with those beautiful emerald green eyes, how come she didn't look at him like that? "I'm gonna take her away from you. She'll be mine," Casey retorts. "What do you mean?" Leo asks innocently, as if he hadn't heard this before. Casey groans and turns slightly to the left. His lips twitched into a smile. But he didn't show it when he turns back to Leo. "I mean, are you still in for the bet? The bet to win Amy's heart," Casey replies. Leo nods. He wasn't going to let Amy get hurt by Casey. He likes her and he had to protect her, even if it is through this stupid bet. "Yeah, I'm still in for the bet," he answers. Casey smiles when he heard a soft, shaken voice behind them speak.

"Is that all I am to you?" Leo's eyes widen. He spins around to see Amy. His heart dropped and began to beat faster as they see each other. Oh, please no. Casey backs away from the tension. "Amy, let me explain," Leo says. Amy has a hurt look on her face. She shakes her head. "No, it's ok. All this makes sense now," she answers. It made sense why Leo was so nice to her and always complimented her. But it didn't make sense why she believed it. "It was all for a stupid bet," she says. His brothers and April look on at the scene in front of them. What was going on, they had no idea. But Leo looks like he was in trouble, friendship wise at least. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey take a step toward the two. April stops them. "Leave them," she says simply. "But-" April shakes her head. "They have to solve it by themselves," Splinter answers out of nowhere. "It's time they realized their feelings for each other anyway," April replies. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter look at her. "Oh come on, it's not like you didn't know," she comments before they continue to look on at the scene.

"I can't believe it. You of all people. I don't know if I can trust you again," Amy whispers, about to cry. "Ames…I-" she covers her eyes and runs off in tears, completely oblivious to Casey smiling behind Leo. Leo wanted to go after her, but Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Give Amelia time, Leonardo," he tells his son. He nods sadly.

She made her way to Murakami's, the only place where she could be alone for a while. Her house would be the first place everyone would think of, it wasn't safe. At least not to her. She wanted to feel safe, in a place where it would be quiet enough to hear her heart shatter into pieces. Murakami's noodle shop was the place she knew the least. It made her feel safe though, loved even though she didn't really know Murakami that long. She walks into the noodle shop, a sweet aroma filling her nose. She slowly walks to the counter until she reaches it. It was just the same as before, maybe more. Murakami turns to her. "Ah, Amy-san. I was not expecting you today. Although I do not sense turtle-sans. Is everything alright?" he replies. She smiles at his kindness before it goes away. Here it comes again. No, please, no. The pain felt like a ton of bricks were being held on top of her head. The pressure of it all made her dizzy and she grasps the first thing in reach. "Amy-san?" Murakami asks. "Um…I just came to say hello. And now I'm saying goodbye. Bye!" she replies before running out of the shop. She grabs her hair in fear. _What's going on with me? What's happening?_ As soon as she starts to walk away, she fell to the ground, blacking out.

Leo was sitting in front of the tv, not far from where the situation with Amy had occurred. His hands clench near his head. He felt like there was a dark cloud floating over his head, just like in the cartoons. _Why did I get myself into this? Why did I even say yes to that stupid bet?_ All he could think about was Amy and how she looked when she found out. It killed Leo knowing he had caused her to think she was some prize to be won. Donnie walks out of his lab and comes toward Leo, a cup of tea in his hand. Splinter had come to discuss what had happened, and told Donnie to check up on his brother. He couldn't believe his oldest brother, of all mutants, had betted on Amy's feelings like that. What did Casey say to him? And why did Leo say yes? Donnie wouldn't have done it if it was April. While he silently criticizes his brother, he also admires him for standing up for himself…and all of it was for Amy. Donnie hands Leo his tea. "Come on, Leo. Watch some Space Heroes. It'll take your mind off things, it always does," he replies, giving Leo a reassuring smile.

"I don't feel like it," Leo answers with a sigh and went off in search of Amy. Donnie's jaw drops and his eyes widen. Did…did he…did he just reject Space Heroes? April was on her way to training when she sees Donnie in a daze in Leo's direction. She walks up to him and claps her hands. "Donnie? Are you alright?" she asks. Donnie blinks and stands straight when he sees April by his side. "Leo isn't doing well, he even rejected Space Heroes," he explains. April raises an eyebrow and looks in the direction Leo went. "They'll be fine. They both like each other and it's almost impossible to avoid each other," she replies, nudging him. "Hey, you want some help with that retro-mutagen?" she asks. Donnie looks at her and nods, smiling at his crush. As they head to the lab, Leo searches for Amy.

"She's not in her room, the dojo, her house. Where could she be?" Leo was speaking to himself, wondering where would she go. She barely knows the places of New York, she was still new to the city. _If I were Amy, where would I go? She doesn't know a lot of places, just the lair, her room, the dojo, and…Murakami's. Of course._

* * *

He continues to nudge her and call to her. He found her sprawled on the ground in front of Murakami's. What was she doing here? He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to make sure she was ok. And then make sure that Amy understood what she heard. It started to rain, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her safety. "Amy, please wake up," he says. Finally, her eyes flutter open. Leo sighs in relief. She groans and stands up, already dripping wet. "Leo? What are you doing here?" she asks, sitting up straight, trying to get her head to stop spinning. "I went to look for you. I couldn't find you anywhere around the lair so I thought I'd try here. And here you are," he tried to say with an awkward smile. "Why did you-" she stops herself. _Oh wait, I remember…I remember why I went to hide in the first place. The bet._ "I-I didn't want people to find me. I need to think clearly, about what I heard," she says, looking to the floor. Leo sits next to her and looks at her. "Ames, about what Jones and I were talking about…" he starts, trailing off. "Did I hear right? Did you really make a bet? And I was the reward?" she asks softly.

"No!" he says immediately but when Amy looks at him with puffy eyes, he couldn't lie. "Well, I mean, yes. But let me explain," he answers. "So all this time, you were just being nice to me because of a bet?" she asks. Leo sighs. If she would let him explain then she wouldn't ask so many questions. Amy glares at him. "I didn't expect this from you, Leo. I'm so disappointed you did this. And for what? My attention? This wasn't the right way, if that's-" He narrows his eyes. Why didn't she understand he did all this for her?

"It's because I'm in love with you, okay?!" he exclaims before closing his mouth with his hands. He had not meant to yell, especially _those_ words. Amy squeaks in surprise, her face turning red. She turns to him. "Y-You are?" she asks. Leo couldn't, wouldn't, lie this time. He nods. "I only made that bet because Casey pressured me into it. He likes you and he said he could get you before I did. I wasn't nice to you because of the bet, I just like spending time with you. I don't know why I made that bet, I was an idiot. I just didn't want him to trick you into liking him. He's bad news, Ames. He's got jerk written all over him and he-" He stops. Not because Amy was looking at him. Or because she slapped him.

Because she was _kissing_ him.

Leo's eyes widen. _S-She's kissing me!_ He mentally cheered in his head before he kisses back. Amy smiles, allowing Leo's tongue to slither in her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck. His hand roamed her face, lightly brushing against her features. Her soft skin, her round cheeks, and her small nose. He brushes her bangs away from her face. Soon, they parted, which disappointed Leo a bit. Their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes were still shut. It was still raining, but they didn't care. Leo's fingers lightly touch Amy's lips, as if they would break at the slightest touch. She hums before they look at each other. Leo embraces her. "I'm in love with you, too," she whispers. He blushes and flashes a big grin. He looks at her. "Oh, really? I thought you liked Casey," he replies, teasing her. She blushes and smirks. "Oh shut up and kiss me. I know you didn't mean that," she retorts.

And he does just that.

But what the new couple didn't know that someone could hear them from inside. Murakami smiles. "Ah, young love," he replies with a smile.

* * *

 **Angel: Please not another Langel request...YES! Next 2 You by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber (Boooo. I lost interest in him years ago, no offense) requested by...Angelica. P.S. thank you Angelica, nice to know I've been doing a good job. :)**


	17. Next 2 You by Chris Brown ft Justin B

**Angel: Hi! This was requested by Angelica!**

 _ **Summary: Amy gets into an accident. How will Leo deal?**_

 _ **Next 2 You by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber (Sorry to all the Bieber haters, which includes me XD)**_

* * *

She jumps up and slams the Kraang droid on the street. It breaks and the brain runs away. She sticks her tongue out and looks around the destroyed city. She frowns. How had this happened? First the Kraang show up, and they used the Technodrome to destroy hundreds of buildings…Amy shakes her head. "Too many invasions," she mutters. She was alone, she lost the turtles a while ago. She sighs as she looks up at the red sky. "Why…why do they keep invading us?" she asks softly. But she knew her mother wouldn't respond. She was dead. Amy kicks a rock and crosses her arms. She's left to defend herself, by herself, against alien robots who were a pain in the neck. She then starts to wonder what happened to her friends, her family, and most of all, Leo…she sincerely hopes that they're okay and that they're not kidnapped, or worse… She looks at her T-Phone, only to find no signal. "Those darn Kraang," she replies. She groans and hears metallic footsteps behind her. She stiffens and turns to see more Kraang. "Oh, come on! I only SAID Kraang!" she exclaims. Nevertheless, she pulls out her katana.

"Capture the one who is known as Amy so that she may destroy the ones known as turtles," A Kraang says. "Hold up! You invade my home, destroy my life, and fight my friends because you want ME to destroy them? I will NEVER use my powers to destroy my family, no matter what you do! We will always keep fighting you, even when I die. You know why? Because I have had _enough._ Enough of your invasions. Enough of you interfering with my life. And _especially_ enough of you destroying everything I have left! And I don't care what you have to say, because I will never stop fighting you," she says angrily. None of the Kraang say anything. Amy looks at them. "Well?!" she exclaims. They then fire their laser guns. "Should have known," she mutters before she backflips over the lasers. She runs up to five Kraang and slides, using her katana to cut through them. She smirks before more lasers are fired at her. She gives a grunt in annoyance before twirling her katana. Doing a 360 spin, she dodges all the lasers, making them hit the Kraang instead. She sighs in relief before the ground starts to shake.

She raises an eyebrow before turning around. She gasps at the sight. There, walking towards her…

Was Kraang Prime himself.

He smiles evilly at her and she slowly backs away. "Now that those turtle bozos are gone, I can deal with you myself!" he tells her. She looks around in fear. What did he mean? D-Did he…she gasps and covers her mouth, tears flowing down her eyes. "N-No…" she whispers. That was the last thing she wanted. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey…gone? She never got to say goodbye. Mikey…he always made her laugh. Donnie was the one who comforted her when she was down. Raph, he usually fought with her, but it was their thing. And Leo…oh, Leo…she couldn't bear the thought of him being… She starts to sob. She would never see them again… Kraang Prime smiles and advances toward her. She doesn't pay attention to him. He was about to grab her when…

"Ames, look out!" Leo shouts. Before she could process what he had just said, she turns around…only to be hit by a white van. "NO!" Leo shouts as he looks in horror. She drops to the street. "AMY!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey shout as they look at her. Her body starts to pour out blood into the street. The door to the van opens to reveal Kraang. Kraang Prime looks at her. "Well…that was convenient," he says. Leo growls and pulls out his katanas, but Raph stops him. "Dude, we can't fight him. We gotta get Amy to a hospital…that is, even she's even…" he whispers, looking at her. Leo glares at him. "No! Don't say that, she'll be fine…right Donnie? Please tell me she'll be okay…" he replies. Donnie looks at her. "I don't know, Leo. But we can't take her to a hospital, they'll find out she has powers. I'll see what I can do in my lab," he answers. "You'll see what you can do?!" Leo shouts. "Guys, stop! Amy wouldn't want you to fight," Mikey tells them with tears in his eyes. They all look at their little brother. He glances at Amy's body. "Come on, we gotta get out of here," Leo orders, picking up Amy. He felt like crying at that moment. Out of all the people he knew, it had to be her. Why her? Her eyes barely open. "…Leo?" she asks weakly. She breathed his name so softly he could barely hear it. "Ames?" he questions. She passes out again, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Leo held back a sob. "I'll destroy you, turtles!" Kraang Prime replies. Leo throws down a smoke bomb, disappearing. "NO!" Kraang Prime yells.

* * *

They look at her as she lies on Donnie's lab table. The silence was tense, and also sad. Mikey closes his eyes and looks away. Raph glances at the IV as it beeps. Donnie looks at his computer worriedly. And Leo? He never took his eyes off Amy. He gently grabs her hand. "Why…why did this happen? It should have been me. If I had been there in time, you wouldn't be like this…we all miss you, Ames. Please, you have to wake up…" he whispers. She doesn't respond. "I-I don't know if she can survive this many wounds...and from that van no less. That accident…caused serious damage. For all I know, she might not make it through the night. She's lost so much blood, it's hard to tell," Donnie explains softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Leo stiffens. "Can't you give her more blood?" he asks. Donnie shakes his head. "We would need her father, and plus she needs-" Leo slams his hands on the table, his brothers giving him a shocked look. "She needs HELP, Donnie! I don't want to think the worst. I don't know what I would do if…if she…" Tears flow down his face. He tries to blink them away, but his eyes give out more tears. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey glance at each other. They had never seen Leo cry before. He was supposed to be the strongest, but here he was, crying. Their eyes soften. They knew how much she meant to Leo.

Suddenly, Leo feels three pairs of arms around him. "Huh?" he asks, looking at his brothers. "She'll get through this, Leo," Raph says. "Yeah, she's been through worse, dude," Mikey replies. "I'll do anything I can to help her," Donnie finishes. Leo smiles and wipes away his tears. "Thanks, guys," he whispers, looking at Amy. He sighs and turns back to his brothers. "I think I need to rest for a bit," he tells them. They nod and Raph and Mikey leave. Leo glances at Donnie. "C-Can I stay here?" he asks quietly. Donnie nods with a smile. "You don't have to ask, Leo. I know you want to watch over her," he answers. Leo nods gratefully and sits in front of Amy. Donnie gets out some bandages and holds them out to Leo. "Can you patch her up for me?" he asks. Leo nods slowly and carefully patches Amy up. He sighs. "You miss her, don't you?" he hears from Donnie. He scoffs. "Of course I do…I love her," he answers, looking at Donnie. He smiles. "You know, she's kinda like all of us, in a way," he replies. Leo raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asks. Donnie looks at Amy.

"She's smart like me. She's always helping me with my experiments, whether I want her to or not. She's silly like Mikey, and she's the only one who actually plays video games with him. And she's caring like Raph, even though he'll never admit it," Donnie answers with a chuckle. "She can actually calm him down better than we can," he finishes. Leo looks at him. Everything he said was true. "What about me?" Leo asks. Donnie glances at him. "She's strong like you…I love her, too. In a brotherly way. We all do," Donnie answers. Leo smiles a bit before they hear someone stirring. Donnie and Leo turn to see Amy slowly opening her eyes. "…Leo?" she asks. "Ames?!" Leo exclaims. She grins weakly. "I'm here," she whispers. "Oh my gosh…" Donnie says, a few tears leaving his face. "I…I-I thought I lost you," Leo says, tears flowing down his face. He hiccups. She gets up and walks over to him. She hugs him, wincing. "I'm fine, Leo. Really," she answers, wincing a little. "Wait, my ribs…That van…What happened?" she replies. "You got into a car accident…" Donnie answers softly. Amy's eyes soften before she hears two sobs behind her. Turning around, they see Raph and Mikey. "AMY!" they shout in happiness, tackling her. She laughs. "Guys, let me breathe…" she says in pain. They quickly get off and she smiles a little. "You really thought I was dead? You know me better than that," she replies. All 4 turtles narrow their eyes at her. "What?" she asks.

"What do you mean, what! You almost bought it back there!" Raph shouts. "Dudette, you almost left us!" Mikey yells. "You almost _died._ That's all you have to say?" Donnie replies, livid. "Ames…we really thought you left us for good," Leo explains, not as angry as his brothers. "I was hit by a _van!_ I didn't even see it coming! I was distracted because I thought you were gone, too!" she exclaims. That made them less angry, but not by much. "What the heck are you talking about?" Raph asks. "I-I thought all of you were gone…Kraang Subprime told me and the city is in shambles and I-" she stops talking as soon as they wrap her arms around her. She closes her eyes and smiles. "Don't ever do that to us again," Raph mutters. "Yeah, who else is going to make me pizza?" Mikey asks. They all chuckle. "We almost lost our sister," Donnie replies. Leo nods with a smile. "We love you, Ames," he says, kissing her forehead. She smiles again.

"I love you guys, too."

* * *

 **Angel: Finally…next song is…The Way by Ariana Grande requested by Olivian101. And I'm sorry I didn't post for the Q &A yesterday, I got home late from a last minute hair appointment, and I was too tired to post anything. Bye!**


	18. The Way by Ariana Grande

**Angel: Requested by Olivian101.**

 _ **Summary: It's Amy's birthday!**_

 _ **The Way by Ariana Grande (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

They tiptoe to her room, while Mikey holds the tray. He accidently bumps into Raph, who turns around with a growl, almost making Mikey drop the tray. "Mikey! You almost spilled the surprise!" Donnie whispers. "Sorry," Mikey whispers back. Leo shushes them. "We have to be quiet. Amy's senses are very high," Leo whispers before he opens Amy's door. They could see her sleeping figure under her soft pink blankets. Leo smiles a bit before he sneaks to Amy's bed. His brothers follow him, Mikey slipping on one of Amy's stuffed animals. He throws the tray into the air. His brothers gasp before Donnie catches the tray. the food falling on top the exact way it was. They sigh in relief before glaring at Mikey. "What? It was this!" he whispers, holding up a small stuffed panda. Leo rolls his eyes. "Okay…one…two…three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shout. Amy jolts out of bed, falling to the floor. "Ow," she mutters before getting back in bed. "You guys, what the shell-" she stops as soon as she sees her breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, topped with whipped cream, blueberries, and a cherry on top. Sparklers decorate the tray in four corners, while a rose sits next to the meal along with orange juice. She smiles and sniffs the flower. "It's my birthday!" she exclaims. Donnie holds out the tray with a smile. "We all pitched in!" he tells her. She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "This isn't gonna make me throw up, is it?" she asks. They all laugh. "No. Mikey made the pancakes, while the rest of us decorated. I put the rose," Leo answers. She sighs in relief before taking her breakfast. "Thanks, guys," she says, digging into her birthday breakfast. She hums in pleasure. "That's not all we have planned," Raph explains. She snorts. "Knowing you guys, I expected as much," she murmurs. "We're throwing a party!" Mikey exclaims. Amy's eyes widen and she drops her fork. "Ames, something wrong?" Leo asks. She blinks slowly and looks at them. "Uh…I don't think we really _need_ a party. I mean, we could just go on patrol or-" They give her confused looks.

"But it's your birthday. Don't you want to celebrate?" Mikey replies. She shakes her head. "No, I do. It's just…I don't want a party," she explains. "How could you not want a party?!" Mikey exclaims. Raph rolls his eyes. "Why not?" Leo asks. She stiffens and looks at her calendar. "I-I think I need a shower," she says, getting up. "But you haven't finished your breakfast!" Mikey exclaims. "You can have it," she answers, heading for the bathroom. She shuts the door and the turtles give a surprised look. "What was that? First, she's all happy, and then she's acting weird," Raph says. Leo looks at the calendar on her wall and his eyes widen. "…Oh," he whispers. "What do you mean, oh?" Donnie asks. Leo points and they squint to see a red circle on one of the days. They all gasp. There it was.

The date of her mother's death. And it was today. (A/N: Her mother wasn't killed with a knife like in I meet the Turtles 2. She died in a car accident on Amy's 5th birthday.)

"How come she didn't tell us?" Mikey asks. Leo looks to where she left. "It's her tenth birthday in a row without her mother. It must be hard on her," Donnie answers with a sigh. "Well, if she doesn't want a party, we have to respect her wishes," Leo replies. Mikey wouldn't have it. "She's our sister! We have to be there for her, Leo. No one should spend their birthday alone. Amy would do the same for us, wouldn't she?" he tells them. They give him a shocked look. "…She would. But what can we do? We can't bring her mom back to life, and her father fled the city months ago," Donnie explains. "I got it! We can throw a surprise party for her, with all our friends," Leo replies. "But she said she didn't want a party," Raph comments. "This is Ames we're talking about. Girls don't always say what they mean. And plus, we're doing this _for_ her," Leo answers. His brothers look at each other. "We'll do it. For Amy," Donnie replies. "AW YEAH! I'll make the food!" Mikey exclaims. "All right. I'll keep Ames distracted until you guys are ready. Donnie, set up the equipment. Raph, you get the decorations. And call the others, we'll need their help too," Leo orders. They nod. "Operation: Birthday!" Mikey says. His brothers roll their eyes.

* * *

She sighs and looks down at the gravestone. "Hi, mom. Today's the day. I wish you were here. Along with dad, and my friends from Florida…I miss you. I wish you could see me now. I've met some…different friends, but they're cool," she says with a sigh. "Mom…I want you to come back. All those birthdays without you…it feels like a part of me is missing. It's been ten years Mom. Ten years spending my birthday alone…I've actually started to hate my birthday now, because it was the same day you died. When I found out when you were gone…it scarred me. I just…I want to have a good birthday for once…with you here," she whispers, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She sniffs and pulls out a purple tulip. She places it on the dirt and sighs.

He watches from a different gravestone and frowns. Why hadn't she told him this? She could trust him. Leo shakes his head. Or maybe the fact her mom died on her birthday shook her up really badly. It was a good thing he had decided to throw a surprise party for her, then. He wanted to see that beautiful smile from her again. Seeing her like this…made him feel like he hasn't been there for her. He stands up and wraps her arms around her. She gasps before hugging Leo back. "Ames…I'm so sorry," he whispers. She looks up at him. "It wasn't your fault," she replies softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. She rubs her eyes and nods. "It was my 5th birthday. I was in Florida with my dad, preparing for my party."

" _Daddy, daddy, daddy! It's my birthday!" Amy exclaims, jumping up and down. She was wearing a golden crown along with a sash that read 'Birthday Princess.' She also had a pink dress with sandals. Her hair went down to her waist. Stanley Smith smiles. "Yes, I know, sweetheart," he answers and she smiles up at him. "Say it," she replies. Her father groans. "Sweetie, I've said it 8 times already," he tells her gently. "Doesn't mean you can't say it again," she answers, swinging back and forth. He rolls his eyes in amusement. "Please?" she asks, giving puppy eyes. "Oh, not those again," he mutters. She pouts and her eyes water a bit. "Damn it. Happy birthday, Amelia," he replies. She smiles knowingly. "Quarter," she explains, holding out her hand. He feels through his pocket before dropping a coin in her hand. "When is mommy coming home?" she asks suddenly. Her mother was at a science convention in New York._

" _Soon," he answers. She beams at him before running to the window. She waits in anticipation. Her father chuckles. "I meant in an hour," he replies. She doesn't respond. He sighs before heading into the kitchen to bake the cake._

 _He walks out of the kitchen to find Amy still at the window. "Amelia?" he asks. She turns to him. "I want mommy," she answers. He looks at the clock. It's already been two hours. "My party is in 30 minutes. She's supposed to be here," Amy explains with a pout. Her father frowns. "I'll call her. She should be here by now," he says to her. She gives a sparkly-eyed look as he reaches for the phone. Amy jumps up and down. "Hello?" he asks. Amy smiles before he gasps. "What?" he questions. Amy tilts her head. "Yes…I understand. It's just, it's our daughter's birthday. She'll be so disappointed…thank you. Bye," he replies before hanging up. He starts to sob. Amy jumps off the couch and hugs his legs. "Daddy, why are you crying?" she asks. He looks down at her and kneels in front of her. "Amelia…your mother…isn't coming back," he answers. "What do you mean, she isn't coming back?" she asks. "She was in an accident…and she can never come back," he explains, tears flowing down his face. Amy gasps as it dawns on her. "S-She's…" Her father nods. She starts to cry. "M-Mommy…" she whispers. Her father hugs her, and she returns the hug. "I know, dear. I know."_

"I never really did find out exactly how it happened. Every time I brought it up, my dad changed the subject. She was coming home from New York, which is why she was buried here. And I haven't celebrated my birthday since," she finishes. Leo stares at her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Ames, if I could, I would bring her back to life so you could see her again," he replies. She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter now…she's in a happy place. She would have loved you," she answers. He smiles. "And I would have loved to meet her," he explains. For the first time since telling her story, she smiles. "You okay now?" he asks. She nods. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've never actually told anyone that story. Not even April. It feels like a huge weight is off my shoulders," she answers. "Guess I'm the first," Leo says with a smirk. "Guess you are," she replies with a grin. He kisses her forehead. "Let's go. I'm sure the guys are wondering where we are," he tells her, standing up. He holds out his hand and she takes it.

They start to walk back to the lair. Leo had already gotten a text from his brothers saying that everything was ready. This made Amy suspicious, but she didn't question it. She thought it was just Mikey asking something. "So what was your mom like?" he asks. She closes her eyes in thought. "What wasn't she like? She was smart, silly, and caring. She always knew how to make me feel better. And she made the best apple pie ever," she answers. "I can see where you got your looks from," Leo replies. She blushes and he smiles. He could sense she was starting to feel like her old self again. "To be honest, I actually would like to do something for my birthday," she murmurs. "Like what?" Leo asks innocently. She shrugs. "I don't know, something fun like a-" she stops as soon as she sees his brothers, April, Casey, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and other allies like Leatherhead, Slash, and Martin Milton. The whole lair was decorated with her favorite colors, there was a buffet with her favorite foods, and her favorite flowers, roses, decorate the tables.

"SURPRISE!" they all shout. Amy gives a shocked look. "What-What is all this?" she asks. "A surprise party…for you," Leo answers. "For me?" she asks. He nods as his brothers walk up to them. Donnie hands her a bouquet of flowers. Mikey places a crown on her head. Raph puts a sash on her. "Right this way, birthday girl," Mikey replies, bowing. She giggles before she walks up to everyone. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she explains happily. They all smile. "Well, when Mikey told us you weren't having a party, we just had to do this," April says. Amy smiles. "TIME TO PARTY!" Mikey exclaims.

Soon, everyone was having a great time. Turns out, everyone had gotten Amy a birthday present. Well, except the turtles. She frowns as the four dance around. She shrugs, forgetting about the subject. Slow music starts to play. "Time for the four of us to dance with Amy!" Mikey exclaims. Her eyes widen. "Wait, what?!" she exclaims as Mikey pulls her to the dance floor. "Come on! It'll be fun! And I can dance!" he answers. She sighs. "Fine," she replies. Mikey silently cheers. "Just don't step on my feet," she mutters before he does so. "Ow," she says. "Sorry," he remarks. Unfortunately for Amy, Mikey continues to step on her feet constantly. She sighs and feels a tap behind her. She turns to see Donnie. "Hi," he replies with a smile. "Hi," she says with a grin. Donnie holds out his hand. She takes it and they start to dance. "You're pretty good," she tells him. He chuckles nervously. "Thanks," he answers.

Someone clears their throat and pushes Donnie. Raph puts a hand on Amy's shoulder. She narrows her eyes at him. "Raph," she says sternly. "What? I'm just as good as he is," he replies. She rolls her eyes. Raph actually did prove himself to be a good dancer. "My turn," Leo says. Amy smiles as he puts a hand on her waist. He gently takes her hand and starts to lead. "Leo?" she asks. "Hmm?" he questions. She places her head on his plastron. "Thank you. This is the best birthday ever. I love you," she whispers. He chuckles.

"You're welcome. And I love you too."

* * *

 **Angel: Next song is…She will be loved by Maroon 5 requested by Angelica. Bye!**


	19. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

**Angel: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with my other stories, and I had to come up with an idea for this songfic. This was requested by Angelica. Enjoy!**

 _ **Summary: Amy experiences a bad break-up. It's up to Leo to show her his true feelings.**_

 _ **She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She walks through the street, her face stained with tears. The brunette sees a happy couple and sighs. The sight of them just made her even more upset. She had just broken up with her now-ex boyfriend. She was convinced she didn't deserve any affection from men anymore. She also didn't want to see anyone. She kicks a can off the street and jumps inside a manhole. Tears flowing through her eyes, she walks into the lair. She could see Leo watching Space Heroes. He hears her footsteps. "Hey Amy, Space Heroes is o-" he stops as soon as he sees her face. "Amy, what happened?" he asks in concern, running over to her. She looks down at the floor. "I hate them," she whispers. "You hate who?" he asks in confusion. "Men! They don't care about women at all. All they care about is themselves," she explains, wiping her tears away. "That's not true, not everyone is like that," he replies. "Most of them are," she answers. He had a feeling he knew what this is about.

"He did it again, didn't he?" he asks. She sobs quietly. "It's over. For real this time," she whispers. Leo frowns. "I'm sorry, Amy. Is there anything I can do?" he replies softly. "No. Love doesn't exist for me. No one will ever love me. I'm just a stupid girl," she whispers. Leo's eyes widen. "A-Amy, you can't be-" she runs to her room in tears and slams the door. Leo sighs and Raph walks out of the dojo. "Let me guess, boyfriend troubles?" he replies. Leo nods and looks at Amy's door. "She's convinced she doesn't need anyone anymore," he explains. "So why don't you show her?" Raph asks. Leo gives a shocked look. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "You know what I'm talking about, Fearless. Go get her," he answers, munching on popcorn. Leo sighs and walks up to Amy's door. He holds a knuckled hand in front of Amy's door. "Should I really do this?" he asks himself before he hears Amy crying. He gives a determined look and knocks on her door. "Just leave me alone," she replies from inside. "Amy, open this door," he tells her. No response.

"Amy, open this door. I need to talk to you," he explains. "If this is about training, tell Splinter I'm not feeling well," she says. "No, this is about something different. Please open the door," he replies. "Go away," she answers. "I'm not leaving until you open this door," he says sternly. He hears a sigh before Amy opens the door. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. "What?" she asks simply. Leo gestures to her room and she lets him in. Softly closing the door, she turns to him. "Well?" she asks in exasperation. Leo takes a deep breath. "Amy, you're wrong about how you see men. There is someone who loves you," he explains. She sits down and crosses her arms. "Then why he hasn't he told me?" she asks. He wipes her tears away gently, his fingers shaking. He was scared. Utterly scared of losing her to someone else. But what he was more afraid of was seeing her like this. He cups her face in his hands, cradling her like she was a fragile masterpiece. He stares deep into her eyes, an overwhelming feeling washing over him. "Amy?" he asks. "Y-Yes?" she replies as he stares at her. "I'm the one who loves you," he answers.

And before she could say anything, he kisses her.

It was desperate, needy, and a sign of reassurance. He needed to reassure to her that someone was out there for her, and that it was him. He pulls away, shocked at what he just did. Amy's eyes flutter open, her lips glossy and her cheeks dusted in a deep shade of pink. Leo swallows. "Amy, I'm sorry-" she had grabbed his head and slammed her lips on his. Leo closes his eyes and pushes her down on her bed. His fingers dug on her scalp and run through her hair, pulling away the bow and weaving his fingers through the silky strands. _Her lips are incredibly soft._ He thought. He licks her bottom lip and nibbles it, earning a soft moan from her. Using that opportunity, he explores the inside of her mouth lazily, their tongues battling for dominance. Then it was gentle. Light kisses. On her lips. On her cheek. Down her neck. Back again to her lips. And then, he grew aggressive, his instincts taking over. He growls, biting her lips. Amy whimpers but returns his kisses with as much force. An exhilarating feeling burned inside him, delighted at the fierceness from the small girl under him. He nibbles on her ear before switching to her neck. Her breath hitched.

"Leo, what are you doing?"

He smirks and looks down at her. "I'm simply marking you, Ames," he answers. "W-Why would you need to do that?" she asks. He smiles. "Ames, I want you to be my mate," he simply explains. She blushes as she stares at him. "But-" he cuts her off by kissing her again. She made a whimper, but returns the kiss anyway. He pulls away again and cups her face. "I want to show you how much I love you. Let me shower you with the affection you deserve, my love," he whispers. "Leo, I don't need-" he stares at her, making her quiet. "Please…let me show you how much you should be loved," he explains. She blushes and glances away from him. He waits for her answer. "Yes. I'll be your mate, but I think I-Ah!"

Leo had moved to her neck again. She tugs on his mask and he lets her maneuver it off. He sucks and nibbles on the skin of her ear as she does so. With a last lick, he went back to her mouth. This time, it was sweet, incredibly loving, and slow. She purrs as they sink into the moment. He felt her smile, and he couldn't help but smile as well. It was a silent conversation as they exchanged kisses. Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, both of them out of breath and at loss of words. He watches as she drew in deep breaths, her hair a mess and cheeks flushed. A swell of satisfaction rose from inside him as he saw the hickey he gave her. As her eyes met his, the feeling came to him again as he ducked in and took her lips once more. Amy protests, but gives in. Between the nibbles she said breathlessly, "Je t'aime." He gives a confused look. "What?" he asks.

"I-It means I love you in French," she explains with a blush. He smiles and leans in, his lips centimeters away from her own. "Je t'aime," he whispers before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Angel: Next song is My Best Friend by Jason Chen, requested by Angelica. Wheel picked it, I didn't. Bye!**


	20. My Best Friend by Jason Chen

**Angel: Requested by Angelica.**

 _ **Summary: April meets a certain geeky turtle at age 13.**_

 _ **My Best Friend by Jason Chen**_

* * *

She runs down the alley, not wanting to be seen. She slid back the manhole cover and jumped into the hole. She wondered why she didn't think about hiding in the sewers before. "Where is she?" she hears from a deep voice. Her breath hitched as she hears footsteps running above her. "Ugh, she's gone! We'll find her tomorrow, my mom is calling me for dinner," she hears a voice grumble before they walk away. She lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She had always had to deal with _them._ April O'Neil honestly didn't know why those bullies liked chasing her every evening. She didn't do anything to them. She sighs before she hears footsteps splash. A figure about her size came running down the tunnel. She collided with the figure, both falling backwards into the smelly water. The figure seemed startled by her, but also entranced. It turns to run. "Wait!" she calls out. The figure pauses, examining her.

"What's your name, whoever you are?" she asks, cocking her head. The figure's hoarse but high-pitched whisper was almost inaudible. "Donatello," he answers. She looks at him close. She could see he was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood pulled up, leather gloves, and oversized tennis shoes. "If you want me to leave, I will," she says. She starts to climb up the ladder, but he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. What's your name?" he replies. "My name's April," she answers. "Wow, that's a pretty name," he replies before blushing. She couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks. Well, I have to get home. My dad is probably worried about me," she explains. She grabs Donnie's hand for a shake. "Can we be friends? I won't tell anyone about you," she says. Donnie hesitates. "Let me have some time to think about it," he replies. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" she answers disappointedly. "…Yeah," he says. April climbs the ladder, pushes back the manhole cover, and then sprints for home. "See you tomorrow," he whispers. His brothers appear and call out to him.

"Donnie! What the heck? Who were you talking to?" Raph asks. Donnie looks to where April left.

"Oh, no one," he answers, hiding a smile from his face.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry this was short, I had NO inspiration for this song until now. And my laptop crashed, so… Speaking of, you guys can send in ideas for your requests. I can't think of everything myself. XD Anyway, next song is Forever and Always by Parachute requested by Parachute (I'm taking a break from Langel's requests for a while. She requested 26 songs IN TOTAL and I've only done 9 of them so far. Sorry Langel, but 26 songs? And in THREE REVIEWS?) Bye!**


	21. Forever and Always by Parachute

**Angel: Sorry it's taking a while to update my stories. Spring Break for me is next week…and I won't be able to update anything that week because I'm getting my wisdom teeth out…yay...Requested by Parachute.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is anxiously waiting for her blue-banded turtle, only to find out terrible news.**_

 _ **Forever and Always by Parachute (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She taps her fingers on the table in boredom. Pulling out her T-Phone, she sees no messages or phone calls. _Where is he?_ She thought as she glances at the clock. He was supposed to be off patrol by now…she blows her bangs out of her face and looks at herself in the mirror. Amy was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress, her hair falling to the floor in curls. She groans. Leo had never been this late before…he was always on time. Amy looks out the window. Suddenly, her T-Phone rings and she immediately answers it. "Leo?" she asks happily. "Not quite," a voice answers. She sighs. "Yes, Donnie?" she replies. "Amy…you're probably wondering about Leo, right?" he asks. She scoffs. "No, I'm drowning myself in ice cream. Of course I am!" she retorts. "…Something's happened. You need to come here right away…it's about Leo," he answers. She gasps and almost dropped her phone right then and there. "Amy?" Donnie asks before she hangs up. She looks at the ring that shone on her finger. She smiles sadly at the memory.

" _Ames? Can I talk to you for a moment?" she hears from behind her. Amy turns around to see Leo. He seemed pretty anxious. April smirks at this. "Go ahead. Lovebirds," she says, muttering that last part. Amy sticks her tongue out at her best friend before following Leo to the dojo. Splinter was gone, probably in his room meditating. "Why are we in the dojo? Splinter will hear us," Amy whispers. Leo smiles. "That's because I want him to," he answers. Amy gives a confused look before Splinter walks out of his room. He stands next to Leo and places something in Leo's hand behind his back. She couldn't see what Splinter had given him, but she had a feeling she was going to find out. Leo takes Amy's hand._

" _Ames…" he begins, taking a deep breath so he could remain calm, "no words could describe how honored I feel to have you in my life. Through the thick and thin, you remained by my side and never once lost faith in me. I have realized now that you are my strength. It is you that keeps me going. And if it is all the same to you, I am determined to keep it that way. That is, if you'll let me. I'm not perfect and I have my flaws, but still you accepted that and that is why I ask you this…" Finishing his speech, he drops to one knee in front of the young woman. Keeping hold of one hand, he pulls out from behind his shell to reveal a black box. Before even seeing what was inside, Amy knew right away what Leo's intention was and she smiles brightly while she and Splinter watch him open the lid to reveal a delicate diamond engagement ring tucked neatly inside._

" _Ames, will you marry me?"_

Her heart flutters at the memory. Obviously, she had said yes, what else could she say? She appears in the lair, panting. "Wow, that was fast," Mikey replies. She takes a deep breath. "Where is he?" she asks bluntly. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey look at each other. "I'm waiting," she replies impatiently. "…Leo got into an accident…and he might not make it…" Raph whispers. Her eyes widen as they start to brim with tears. "C-Can I see him?" she asks softly. They nod and start to lead her to Donnie's lab. They start to tell her what happened, but she can barely hear them. All she could think about was him. She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the lab. She almost collapsed at the sight.

There he was, covered in bruises and scratches. She could see a black eye as well. His shell had a few cracks. His lips were bloody, and his eyes were barely open. She sits by him and gently grabs his hands. "A-Ames?" he asks so softly, she barely heard it. She squeezes his hand in response. "Guys? I need to talk to Ames alone," Leo says in a low voice. They nod and leave the lab, but not before looking at their brother again. Donnie shuts his eyes and closes his lab door. "Leo…what happened?" Amy asks, tears flowing down her eyes. Leo reaches up and wipes her tears away. "Shh…it's gonna be all right, Ames," he replies. "That didn't answer my question," she says bluntly. He chuckles before wincing a bit. "We were on patrol when we ran into Rahzar…he had a bunch of Foot with him…I remember him about to hurt Mikey…and then…I jumped in front of Rahzar…and I took the hit instead…he clawed me," he explains softly. "Always saving others…" she whispers. Leo smiles and caresses her cheek. She nuzzles into his hand.

Leo looks down at her hand and smiles. "Just wait until our kids see us," he says. Her eyes widen. Leo chuckles again. "I have been thinking about that…" she replies. "We'll have 9," he says with a smirk. She scoffs. "Tease," she mutters. "And as soon as we move out, we'll buy a house…you can get that job you always wanted…" he whispers. She closes her eyes and sighs. "That would be a good life…" she replies softly. Leo kisses her hand before grunting. "Ow," he says in pain. "Don't hurt yourself, love," she says. "I've been through worse, Ames…like not seeing you until now…you look beautiful…you always do…" he tells her. She blushes and Leo smirks. "We'll always love each other," he replies. "Forever and always," she answers. They both smile.

"I got an idea," she says, letting go of Leo's hand. He gives a confused look as she stands up, opening Donnie's lab door. "Guys! Come in here for a sec," she replies. Splinter and the others walk in. Amy whispers in his ear. He smiles. "I will grant you this wish, Amelia," he answers. Before Leo could say anything, Splinter pulls out a black book. "Leonardo…my son…I never thought this day would come so soon…but here we are," he replies. Leo smiles, realizing what was happening. "Leonardo, will you take Amelia to be your lawful wife?" he asks. Leo cups her face. "I do…forever and always," he whispers. "Amelia, do you take Leonardo to be your husband?" Splinter asks. "I do…forever and always," she whispers back. Splinter smiles. "You may kiss," he comments. Leo pulls her head down and they share a passionate kiss.

They smile at the sight. Amy pulls away. "I want you forever, forever and always, no matter what happens. We'll grow old together. And always remember, we'll still love each other," she whispers. The beeps get slower. "I love you forever, Ames. Never forget that. Even when I'm not here, I'll always love you, and only you my love," he says in a low voice. Tears flow down her face. "I'll always love you too…" she whispers.

And then the line went dead.

* * *

 **Angel: This was a very sad song…Next song is Rock n'Roll by Joan Jett requested by FireLily03.**


	22. Rock n' Roll by Joan Jett

**Angel: Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I've been busy typing other chapters except for this one. XD And I'm also sorry if I haven't done your request yet. A quick note to Monty: I'm GLAD you didn't put that song… *blushes* I don't think I'll do a song with THAT in it…although I wanted this to be unrated, I changed my mind and went with the T rating. This was requested by FireLily03.**

 _ **Summary: Ann meets a certain red-banded turtle at a club.**_

 _ **Rock n' Roll by Joan Jett (Ann and Raph)**_

* * *

She watches as he dances by the record machine. She was intrigued, she couldn't lie. He was so…fluid in his movements. And she found herself blushing for some reason.

He was in a red hoodie. She couldn't really see his face or his body, but she found that mysterious. Everyone cheers as he dances and she smirks. It was late at night, and even though she shouldn't be here, she snuck out. She heard the entertainment was excellent, and she could see the rumors were true. "You gonna keep staring at him all night or are you gonna order?" she hears. She turns to see a brown-haired girl with a tray of empty glasses in her hand. She wore a white apron over a yellow blouse and a red skirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with curls at the ends as it falls to her knees. "You know him?" Ann asks as she looks over to him. He was making the crowd wild. The brunette rolled her eyes. "One of my adopted brothers," she replies. Ann turns to her. "He's your brother? How many do you have?" she asks in anticipation. The waitress scoffs. "Unfortunately. I have three more. Leo's the oldest, he's the head of the place while Father's gone. Donnie's the bartender over there, and Mikey's in the kitchen," she answers, pointing to three turtles.

Leo seemed a bit too formal for her liking. But she did notice him staring at the brunette in front of her. She smirks at him and he flinches, looking away. She turns to Donnie. He was trying, although failing, to sweet-talk some red-head. She didn't see Mikey around, so that meant he was preparing something. "So? Your order?" the brunette asks. "Oh, uh, you got any water?" she questions. The waitress nods. "I'll have that," she replies, looking at her nametag. "Amelia?" she asks. The waitress rolls her eyes. "Dad wants all the customers to call me by my full name. My friends and family call me Amy," she explains. Ann nods. "Okay then…Amy," she answers. For the first time she's met her, Amy smiles. "So what's his name?" she asks, gesturing to the guy on the dance floor. Amy groans softly. "That's Raph, the second oldest out of all of us. He's kind of a show off, and a hothead. He performs every night," she replies.

Ann watches Raph in interest. "So that's his name, huh?" she mutters. Amy rolls her eyes again. "I'll go get your water," she says and starts to walk away. Ann stops her. "Wait!" she exclaims. Amy turns around. "Yeah?" she asks. "I wanna speak to…Leo, was it?" Ann questions, glancing at the turtle who kept his eyes on the waitress in front of her. Amy stiffens but nods. "I'll be right back with him," she replies and Ann watches as she walks over to him. She could sense her question made them both perplexed as Amy whispers to him and points to her. Leo's eyes widen and she can see him ask a question. Amy shrugs and they come back to her. "I'll be back with your water," Amy tells her and walks to Donnie, pushing people along her way.

Leo blinks at her, not knowing what to say. But he kept his composure and clears his throat. "Is something wrong, miss?" he asks. She smirks at Amy. "You like her, don't you?" she asks. Her question caught him off guard as he blushes and sputters. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he says. "I know you like her. The looks you're giving her aren't really subtle," Ann explains. Leo blinks and he blushes, looking away. "All right…I do like her, but I'm too nervous to say anything without stuttering. She just makes me so nervous, she's so nice and beautiful. She's been our adopted sister for years, I don't think she likes me that way," he responds. "Really?" he hears and he turns to see Amy with a glass of water in her hand. Ann smirks. She had seen her coming a mile away. "A-Amy! How much did you hear?" Leo replies. Amy blushes and twiddles her foot. "Just the part when you said you like me and…yeah I pretty much heard everything," she answers. Ann smiles. "Oh, just ask her already!" she exclaims as she looks at the two. Amy and Leo blush as they look away from each other. "A-Amy, will you-" Amy smiles. "Yes," she answers with a blush. Leo smiles at her. Ann glances between them.

"Oh! Uh, here you go," Amy says, giving Ann her drink. She smiles evilly. "I actually didn't need it. It was all part of the plan to get you two together," she explains. Amy drops the glass in shock. "You are a dangerous person," she mutters and Ann laughs. Leo simply blushes and walks away. Amy smirks at her. "What?" Ann asks. "You know what. Get your tush over there!" Amy replies, gesturing to Raph. By now, he had stopped dancing to take a break. He takes off his hood and Ann gasps as he reveals his face. He looked just like his brothers, except he was a darker shade of green. He had emerald green eyes and a red mask. Ann blushes. "I-I don't think-" she felt herself being pushed and she bumps into Raph. She looks up at him and turns red as he stares into her eyes. He smirks. "Hey," he replies. Her breath hitches in her throat.

"Hi."

* * *

 **Angel: I will post again tomorrow, I promise! Next is I love you too much from the Book of Life movie, requested by pokemonjkl. And if you felt like this was centered on Leo and Amy, I'm sorry. I'm tired! BAI!**


	23. I love you too much from Book of Life

**Angel: Requested by pokemonjkl.**

 _ **Summary: Leo tells Amy his feelings…with a song! (Note: Can't use the lyrics, if I did, it would make this so much better)**_

 _ **I love you too much from the Book of Life movie (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She looks at Donnie and April with a sigh. April had just given him a kiss. She was happy for him, really. She just felt…empty.

Everyone had decided they needed a vacation from saving the world from a Kraang invasion. So, they chose to spend it at the farmhouse. Splinter had decided to stay back in New York in case there was any trouble. As soon as they arrived, they had already planned out a camp out. She was fine with the idea, she never really did any camping. But as time passed through the day, she felt…left out a bit. Raph and Casey played video games together, April and Donnie were usually in the barn, Mikey and Lily explore the woods, and Jamie and Lily pretty much just goof off, pranking everyone (she had stayed hidden the entire time). She didn't know what happened to Leo or what he was doing, but she figured he was having a good time. Not as much as she was. But she didn't say anything because everyone else was having fun and she didn't want to ruin that.

Right now she was sitting on the bench on the front yard, looking at everyone. Donnie and April were discussing something, Mikey was annoying Raph with smores, Casey had fallen asleep, the girls were singing camp songs, and Leo was just gazing up at the stars. No one had really noticed she wasn't joining in on the fun. She didn't really come up with a reason why she didn't join in on anything. Maybe it was because of the atmosphere. She didn't know what to do on vacations like these. Her parents really never had time for things like camping. She was confused. Ann puts her head on Raph's shoulder and he smirks, pulling her closer. Donnie fake yawns and puts his arm around April's shoulder. Amy rolls her eyes at this cliché move. Lily puts a smear of marshmallow on Mikey's nose and they giggle. Jamie places her head near Casey's. Now she figured out why she felt like this.

She didn't have anyone.

Amy wasn't really one for things like relationships. She didn't really have time for boyfriends. Helping her friends take down the Kraang took up a lot of time. Well, so did training. She glances at Casey. She only saw him as a friend, nothing more. And he was always jumping into things, like Raph. Donnie, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were like brothers to her. And they had their own girlfriends, anyway. She sighs and looks up at the stars. A shooting star passes by. Amy gives a sad smile. She didn't like being alone. It killed her on the inside. She wanted someone who was sweet and mature. She craved this so badly, and she never really realized it until now. But who? She was homeschooled and she only went out of the lair for patrol and missions. Amy was starting to think she would be forever alone.

Leo was staring up at the sky. "So beautiful…" he whispers as he looks at the star-filled sky. There wasn't any time for looking at stars. He was always busy and he never really noticed the night sky until now. He looks at his friends and family before realizing one person was missing. Leo sees Amy at the bench. Her eyes were closed in thought. _Now that I think about it, I haven't see her do anything all day…I wonder why?_ He thought. Amy shifts her feet, not really paying attention to anything. _She looks so lonely…what should I do? Do I comfort her or leave her to her own business?_ He looks at everyone again and then it hit him. _She's uncomfortable with all this romance in the air…_ he concluded. He wondered why no one had noticed. He would have noticed, that is, if he was paying attention. His eyes droop. _She looks so beautiful in this light…wait, why did I think that? We're friends…right?_

He thought back to all his memories with her. True, she was smart, funny, caring, and sweet. But he never really thought of her that way. He felt…something whenever he was around her, but he had no idea what. And what's weird is he only felt that way around… _Karai._ He looks back at her and blushes. _No way. There's no way I could be possibly falling in love with Amy…right? I mean, I will admit she's pretty, and she makes my heart beat, but…could it ever happen? Could anything happen between us? She's a human, and I'm…different. But she doesn't care about that, she never did…I…I think I do like her…no, I love her…but how should I tell her? And what if she doesn't like me that way? This is so confusing, I wish Splinter was here to help me out with this…_

He looks at a guitar that Mikey had put there. Glancing at everyone, he sees that they are all asleep. _Maybe…_

She sighs and hugs her knees. This trip was starting to bum her out. Someone clears their throat and she looks up to see Leo with a guitar in his hands. "Hi," he replies with a sheepish smile. "Hey," she whispers softly. He sits down next to her, the silence tense. He didn't know how to start. And she didn't know what to do. Leo glances at her and blushes. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he says after a few minutes. She sighs again. "I know…I want to have a good time, I just…can't," she explains. He raises an eyebrow. "Why not? There's no one here, and we can do pretty much whatever we want…with April's permission, of course," he replies, pretending not to sound suspicious. "Ha. I just feel like something's missing," she tells him, not wanting to go to that subject. "You…wanna hear a song?" he asks. She stares at him. "I didn't know you played guitar," she says. Leo rubs the back of his neck. "I learned from videos," he answers. "I don't know if I'm in the mood for-" he stares at her. "Please?" he asks softly. She looks into his eyes and she could only see the sincerity in them. She sighs.

"Okay," she answers. Leo smiles before he starts to play a few notes. "Sorry, I'm a bit rusty," he explains. "That's fine, just try your best," she replies, giving him an encouraging smile. He grins before playing. It was a simple tune, but the way his fingers were moving were far from it. Amy, at the least, was utterly, completely, and absolutely under his spell. His voice sounded melodic. Leo had successfully woven a melodic hymn that enchanted the green-eyed beauty and wrapping her very attention around his skilled fingers, despite having three fingers. He noticed her eyes studying his movements.

Her senses swayed from his fingertips to his face. She wanted to see his expression, to see what he felt while he was singing this song. When he saw her eyes studying his own and not his hands this time, it made him flush a deep scarlet. But the thought of having her full attention on him, and him alone, had boosted his courage. He turned even redder when he sung the next line. Amy gasps and turns scarlet red. He had gathered up all his strength and confidence. There was no turning back. Amy steadily slid closer to him. She didn't know what went over her, but it felt like the music was pulling her in. The song was starting to end, which had saddened her a bit.

By the end of the last note, they were inches away from each other. They were lost in each other's gaze. "That…was beautiful," she says softly, almost a whisper. He needed to say it. Now. "I love you," he replies and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. When she kisses back, everything felt right in the world. "I love you too," she whispers. He smirks. "Too much?" he asks. She swats his arm. "That was kinda sappy," she replies with a giggle. "I can't be sappy?" he asks with a cheeky grin. She rolls her eyes with a smirk. "You're as sappy as tree sap," she tells him. He chuckles. "Oh, now look who's being sappy," he teases. She grins. "Shut up and kiss me," she retorts and he does just that. He pulls away. "I love you…too-"

"Don't. But I love you too."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is…Prince Ali (Reprise) from Aladdin requested by Clare…and I'm so glad because I love Disney!**


	24. Prince Ali (Reprise) from Aladdin

**Angel: Okay, before I start this, I noticed something. I have not done a Mikey one yet! Can I get more requests for Mikey, please? And more Disney ones! I would be so grateful! Requested by Clare.**

 _ **Summary: Shredder reveals the truth to Karai about Mark.**_

 _ **Prince Ali (Reprise) from Aladdin (Karai, Shredder, and Mark featuring Jared)**_

* * *

She looks at the window outside and growls. Out of all the places she had to be in, it had to be in his dungeon. They haven't given her enough food. Some of it was good, and some of it she couldn't even describe. All she could think was her friends WILL come. She knew what she was doing when she met them, or at least, she thought she did. As time passed, she grew accustomed to fighting them. But when she found out the truth about her past…that changed completely. Now, she was expecting this. To be captured. She didn't regret what she did. Not at all. She did it because it was HER choice. Her choice to save her family, her father…and mostly herself. She was saving herself from becoming like her father…

Shredder.

She frowns. He had lied to her all her life, deceived her. She didn't know why he did it, but all she knew was that he would never be her father. Her entire life was a lie, and it was all because of him. He didn't deserve her love, or to be called a father. After what he did to Amy's mother, she grew disgusted at the thought of him. She glances at Mark, who was chained to a wall beside her. Neither of them wanted to be here, but that was the consequence of betrayed the Foot Clan. Not that either of them regretted it. They hear footsteps. Mark stands up and shields Karai. If it was who he thought it was, he would protect her, no matter what. If Raph were here, he would tease him about his soft and caring side. But the truth was, he didn't care. What he felt for Karai was the same way Leo cared for Amy…even though he had never said that directly to him, Mark could tell. As the shadows appear on the wall, he grew more and more protective. Squinting, he could see Jared…with Shredder at his side.

He growls. Ever since Jared had betrayed them, he grew sick at the sight of him. Why he did it, he could take a few guesses. Jealously, anger, sadness…it was all shown on his face. But there was other ways to get vengeance on someone. The way HE had done it, however, was too far. Shredder and Jared stop in front of them. Jared scowls as soon as he sees Mark in front of Karai. _Take a good look, asswipe._ He thought. (A/N: I usually don't approve of cursing, but I made an exception.) "So. Despite where you come from, you still protect my daughter," Shredder finally says. Mark narrows his eyes. "She is NOT your daughter," he hisses. Karai, however, was curious. "What did he mean, where you come from? You never told me how you got into the Foot," she says.

Shredder smirks under his mask. Mark could see the look in his eyes. He could tell what he was about to tell her. _I swear to God, if you tell her…_

"You never told her?" he asks. Mark presses his lips into a thin line. He couldn't bear to tell her. He didn't want to keep it a secret from her, but he had to. If she ever found out the truth… "No, he didn't," Karai answers softly. Mark twitches and starts to sweat. Jared smirks at this. "So you're a liar now?" he asks. Mark growls at him. "At least I don't betray my friends," he retorts. Jared shrugs, not seeming to care. "We all have flaws," he says. "I am not interested in your love triangle. Karai, my daughter, Mark has not been telling you the truth about himself," Shredder explains. If he could, he would drop kick his former master right now. Karai stares at him. "What's so important about your past that you had to keep it a secret? We've been friends forever, Mark," she tells him in distaste. Mark sighs. She didn't even know yet…

"You wish to know? He is just a boy I took off the streets. He used to steal for a living before I caught him stealing food from a local market," Shredder answers. Mark flinches. Jared watches in anticipation. He was eating this up right now. If Shredder hadn't just told the truth about him, he would wipe that smirk off his face. Karai, however, grows silent. "K-Karai, I meant to tell you, but-" she looks away and Mark blinks back tears. Jared laughs. "How does it feel knowing someone you cared about lied to you?" he asks. She doesn't answer. "Feels sad, doesn't it? Now you know-" A blow to the face interrupts him. Mark gives a livid look as he falls to the floor. Shredder blinks at this. "If you don't let us out, you're next," Mark tells him with a glare. Shredder looks at Jared and then at him. "I do not have time for your idle threats," he simply replies before leaving.

Mark growls before looking at Karai. She was sitting on the floor with an emotionless look. Mark sighs and looks to where Shredder left. He could not believe what he had just done. Years of trying to keep his past a secret…all gone. If only he hadn't been so afraid of Karai's opinion. He didn't care anymore that she knew. She deserved to know the truth, even though the way it came out wasn't exactly the way he had planned it.

 _When we get out of here…I will make things right. With Karai, Jared…well, maybe not him. I only kept it a secret because…_

 _I love you, Karai. And one day, I'll have the courage to tell you._

* * *

 **Angel: Again, sorry if I haven't done your request yet. Next is…hm… Let me try Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Not only was it requested by Monty G, it was also requested by Langel, so I couldn't avoid it forever XD. At least this isn't for Langel only…and soon, I will have to go back to one of her requests…Guhhhhhhhh…bye…**


	25. Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

**Angel: Requested by Monty G and Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is tired with all of the bullying. One day, she is pushed too far and wants to end it all. Will someone be able to stop her from making a terrible mistake?**_

 _ **Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

You know when people say that things in high school won't last or won't even matter once you graduated. They've never been through the things that she has been through or experienced. It's already hard enough as it is to be the new girl but having to deal being thrown in dumpsters, slushies constantly thrown in her face or down her back, slammed into lockers, having insults thrown her way every two seconds to make her feel like she's less than human is hard. And she should know, she's half mutant. It sucks that the mutant that she likes doesn't know that she's alive and she knows that she can't have him the way that she wants him but why would someone like Leonardo want to be with someone as pathetic as her.

She's a freak with ice powers and a huge crush on her and she's not exactly good at hiding her obvious feelings. She has been on more than one occasion been threatened by Karai that she's tried to infect her supposed boyfriend with her freakiness that she will regret the day that she was born. Not that she doesn't already regret it. She constantly wonders why she was born in the first place because it's not like she has anyone waiting for her at home or even notice her presence when she gets there. Her parents are both very successful scientists at TCRI and they pretty much lived there because they're 'always' on call. Which is coded for nothing wanting to be home with their freak of a daughter.

When they are home, they avoid her like she has the Black Plague or some other disease while giving her disapproving or disappointed looks at they pass her in the hallways. She can't remember the last time either one of them gave her a hug or told her that they loved her because she really wishes that they would. It's just her in this empty house, alone with her thoughts and she often wonders what things would be like if she hadn't been born or if she ended everything once and for all.

 _Would anyone be sad that I was gone? Yeah right, who would be sad that a freaky loser like me was gone. Shell, who would even notice that I was gone. No one, that's who. Maybe I should just end it all and just put myself out of my misery. Everyone will be happy that the loser was out of their hair and won't have to look at my ugly face so much,_ she thought. She gets up from her bed before walking out of her room and into her dad's study to open the secret compartment in the wall where he keeps a small safe containing some money and a load 9mm glock.

The only reason that she knew that this is in here is because her showed it to her when she was 12 and told her to never touch it because it was dangerous and she didn't know how to handle it. He has this in case someone decides to break into the house but no one has because he had a state of the arts security system installed after someone on her street house's got broken into and her father didn't want that to happen to his family. She holds the gun in her hands as she stares at it intently before holding it at a nearby wall then letting out a sigh before putting it back where she found it.

She closed the safe as well as the compartment before walking out of her father's study when she hear someone walking from the hallway to see that it's her mom and she raises an eyebrow at Amy before turning her attention to the book that was in her hand. Amy noticed that she was wearing her scrubs and her surgical mask around her neck as she walks past her like she didn't exist. She blinks away the tears that started prickling behind her eyelids. _I wish she would look at me for once and see me for me instead of the disappointing failure that I know that she sees me as. I want her to hug me and say that she loves me and that she's proud of me._

But the harsh reality is that it will never happen and it hurts her more than anything. She walks into her room to grab her backpack before leaving out of the house to go to school for another of taunts and insults. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and walk onto the sidewalk as a car full of jocks, telling her that she needed one of them to show her what it would be like to be with a man and maybe it will help her stop being such a freak. She keeps her mouth shut because telling them off will egg them on and they will continue to hound her.

It wasn't long before they got bored and drove off down the road to school causing her to sigh in relief but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this is the calm before the storm that's about to happen. When she reached her school, she walks to her locker as people give her dirty looks and avoided her like she has some incurable disease that they'll catch if she breathes in their direction. She opens her locker to gather her textbooks when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye and holds her attention. A red-headed boy speeds past her and the next thing she knew, she was covered in cherry slushy. Everyone laughs at her and what happened to her as she wipes the cherry slushy from her eyes with her sleeve to see the red-headed boy. _Why do I always falls for this?_ He sets the cup on her head like a hat before pushing her hard into her locker and closing the door behind her.

"That's what you get, you freak," he laughs. She didn't even know him.

No one does anything to help her when the bell rings and everyone heads to their first period class. She sighs as she rests her forehead against the cool metal of her locker as she waits for the janitor to come clean up the puddle left by the slushy to let her out. He shakes his head at her as he gives her a sympathetic look as she grabs her extra pair of clothes that she keeps in her locker in case something like this occurs and it always does. She makes her way into the girls' bathroom to wash the slushy residue out of her hair and off of her face.

She finds April in there and smiles a bit. She gives her a forlorn look. "Again?" she asks. Amy nods slowly. April sighs in sympathy and pulls out a hair dryer. Amy was glad to have someone who cared, but she felt like her friendship with April would fade, just like herself.

Once her hair is dry and slushy free, she quickly changes into a t-shirt and jeans before heading to her first period only to get chewed out by the teacher for being so late to class. She paid attention to him because he doesn't know what she had to deal with before taking her seat. Once his back is turned, chaos insured as she's pelted with paper balls and spitballs but everyone acts like little angels once the teacher turns. She doesn't say anything because they never believe her. She told the teachers about the bullying but they did nothing to stop it or believe that it was happening so she stopped speaking up for herself.

 _What's the point of saying something if nothing changed?_ The rest of the school day consisted of her getting pushed in lockers, slushies thrown in her face while insults are said, or someone being a complete jerk to her. She was glad that school was finally over but she's just too tired to deal with everyone giving her a hard time anymore and she didn't know how much more she can take before exploding. She opens her locker to get rid of the textbooks that she didn't need and leaves when someone places their hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around to face them.

Karai. With her footbots. Of course.

 _Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse and it does. What does she want from me? Doesn't this get old for her? What did I ever to do to her to deserve being treated like this every single day, huh? Why me? Why me of all people? Why single me out?_ Before she could open her mouth to say anything, she grabs her roughly by the wrist before dragging her to the back of the school so no one could see them. It wasn't long before she looks at her with an evil glint in her eyes. Instantly she knew what was about to happen. She drops her backpack on the ground tiredly before dropping her hands up in defeat then falling to her side.

"What? You're going to beat me up now? Go ahead and get this over with so I can move on with my life. Do your worst," she said tiredly.

"With pleasure," Karai said smirking.

She cocks her arm back before smashing her fist against Amy's cheek, blood gushing out of her nose. Then she's pushed towards one of the robots as a knee is jammed into her stomach. She fall to her knees, holding her stomach before she is pulled onto her feet by someone harshly pulling on her hair and getting head-butted on the forehead. The robots punched and kicked her for what felt like hours and she's sure that she passed out at some point during the beating. By the time that she came around, it was nighttime. She peeled herself off of the ground with difficulty before limping home as each step that she took was causing her great pain. She arrives home and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the breakfast bar with her name on it. She picked it and read it.

 _-Amelia,_

 _Your father and I have decided to take that second honeymoon that we never got around to taking so we'll be in Cancun for awhile. There's money in your bank account to entertain you for awhile. See you when we get back._

None of this should be a surprise to her because her knew that they were just bidding their time to ditch her because this isn't the first time that they did this but for some reason this time feels… permanent. She grits her teeth before rolling up the note and angrily throwing it on the floor. _Why did they have to leave? Was I not worth sticking around for? Did I disgusted them that much that they felt the need to leave without telling me face to face that they couldn't take it anymore? I hate the scumbags that I have to call my parents! I hate all those jerks school!_

 _I hate all of them! Why was this happening to me? What did I do? Am I that huge of a disappointment and a waste of space that everyone hates me? Why did they have to leave me? Why couldn't they love me? Why can't Leo love me? God, this hurts so much! I can't take this anymore. I'm… I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it and maybe all of this will stop hurting so much._ She walked up the stairs to her dad's study and opens the compartment in the wall to open the safe. She pulled the glock out before tucking in the waistband of her jeans and pulling her shirt down over it then leave for the one place that she knew that she felt at peace…. The Byerly building.

No one is here but just to be safe, she walked into the part of the building that held the sign. She liked coming here and she liked climbing buildings because if you climb high enough, you can see the entire city from up there. She felt the most at peace here and it feels right that everything ends here. She sighs a little as her hand becomes a little clammy because of what she's about to do but she knows that she didn't have any other choice. It's the only way to escape this vortex of pain and her only regret is that she never had the guts to tell Leo how she truly feels about him.

She pulls the glock out of the waistband of her jeans and she made sure to take the safety off before bringing the barrel of the gun to her temple. She breathes in deep before pulling the trigger and flinch a little but nothing happened so she keeps pulling the trigger but nothing was happening. She drops to her hands and knees in frustration because she couldn't even do this thing right. _Why is everyone and everything so against me? Why me? Am I cursed? Argh! I just want all of this pain and misery to end already! Why can't I just die?!_ She feels hot tears streaming down her face as the thunder clouds come rolling in and she didn't hear someone saying my name until she hears a gasp.

She looks up see Leo looking at her with fears in his eyes as he stares down at the gun that's still in her hands. She opens her mouth to explain all of this, to stop him from looking at her like that because she didn't like it and she doesn't want him looking at her like that. They stare at each other for awhile in silence, to see what the other does next. Then the turtle takes a slow, cautious step towards her as he raises his hands to where she could see them.

"A-Amy. It's m-me, Leo. You know me, what's wrong?" Leo asked taking another cautious step towards her

"Just go away, Leo. Pretend that you didn't see anything," she said looking away.

"I can't do that, Amy. Not until you tell me what's going on and why you have a gun in your hands," Leo replies, frowning.

"Why the shell else would I have a gun in my hands, Leo? I was trying to kill myself, now just go. Get the heck outta here!" she yelled angrily.

 _Why the shell would he ask such a stupid question. For a smart person, that was a really stupid question. He can obviously see it's just me and a gun at the top of a building far away from people as possible, why else would a gun be in my hands._ Leo looks at her with wide eyes before shaking his head and taking another step towards her. He kneels in front of her.

"W-Why? Why would you want to kill yourself? You have so much to live for and you have people that care about you. You can't kill yourself," Leo said shaking her head.

"Yeah right, everyone at school hates my guts and my parents couldn't stand the sight of me anymore before getting the first flight to Mexico. I want the pain to stop hurting so much so yeah I wanted to kill myself because it's my only way to stop it," she answers.

"Please…Ames, don't do this. Please," Leo said pleadingly.

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't end it all right now," she answered looking at Leo through her tears.

"Because I care about you and I need you around," Leo tells her taking her face in his hands.

"Why? You don't even know me," she replies, looking away.

"But I want to know you and because…I love you," Leo whispers.

She turns to look at Leo like he's grown a second head or something. _Did I hear him right? Leo…loves me? Leo loves me or all people? No way! There's no way that he loves me, I would've noticed. He has to be messing with me. It's the only way and he's with Karai._

"Leo, don't lie to me. You don't love me and you're with Karai," she explains, shaking her head.

If she was paying attention at all, she would've seen the hurt flash across his face but she didn't. She struggles to get onto her feet because her body is still in pain from the beating that Karai and the footbots gave her earlier and she would've fell on her face if Leo hadn't caught her in time. She looks at the mutant turtle to realize how close their faces are as he raises his hand to touch the bruise on her cheek gently and she tries not to flinch. Leo runs his thumb back and forth soothingly across her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. Then she feels something being pressed against her lips.

She opens her eyes to see the blue-banded turtle kissing her fully and her body is gulped in this warmth that she never felt before. She wanted so much to give in to this feeling and… she did. She kisses Leo back and it was amazing and indescribable. She was sad and disappointed that it ended so soon but her ears were graced with the melodious sounds of his laughter that she opened her eyes to see the mutant turtle smiling at her lovingly.

"Ames, I'm not dating Karai. She thinks that we should date because she has a thing for me but I have told her on several occasions that I'm not interested. I want to be with you Ames and I can't let you kill yourself. You're too precious for me to lose so please… please don't do it," Leo said with tears in his eyes.

She looked at the gun in her hand then at the turtle that she's wanted for so long. She knows that she has a decision to make and she hopes that she's making the right decision by throwing the gun away into the nearest trashcan.

 _6 months later…_

She's sitting on a tree branch looking over the dojo when she hears someone calling her name. She looked down to see her boyfriend Leo standing at the bottom of the tree with a worried look in his eyes. She can't believe that he's her boyfriend but he is and she feels like the luckiest person in the world because every day with him is magical. Ever since that day in the park, the mutant hasn't left her side and tries to help her deal with her problems through talking to Master Splinter and the others. Naturally, she was against the idea at first but Leo came up with great points as to why she needed to talk to someone that could really help and it does help.

When Leo found out about her staying at home by herself, he and his brothers forced her to move in with them so they could keep a watchful eye on her. Leo's siblings were pretty cool guys and they didn't mind her staying with them. Although they do tease her and their brother on their relationship but it's all in fun. It's nice to be around people that cared about her and what happens to her and school was accepting her as a regular girl now. Karai was at the forefront about her relationship with Leo but he had taken care of that by threatening her. If she didn't leave Amy alone, she would have to go through him. She hasn't been seen since.

She didn't care because she has Leo at her side and knowing that he cares about what happened, she can survive anything. She climbs down the tree when Leo wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I would do if you had fallen."

"I'm okay but I'm sorry that I scared you and it won't happen again," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good," he answers, kissing her.

She had never felt happier.

* * *

 **Angel: Okay, next is…Everytime we touch…requested by Langel… *groans* It was gonna happen eventually…**


	26. Everytime We Touch by Cascada

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and the turtles are escaping the Kraang.**_

 _ **Everytime we touch by Cascada (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

An alarm blares as they run through the facility. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy pant with every step. They had found out through the Kraang Communication Orb that the Kraang were making a mind control serum for Shredder. They had managed to stop them, but now they have to get out of here alive. They would have snuck out quietly if Mikey hadn't set off an alarm.

Amy sees an elevator up ahead and points to it. "There!" she shouts. As she looks down, an elevator rises up. They jump down and open the top…only to find Kraang. They all scream and Amy shuts the door. "Okay, not the best idea," she mutters. "Now what?" Raph asks as they continue upwards. Amy squints and sees an open hallway coming near them. Leo notices as well and was about to jump when an army of Kraang appear with their blasters. They all groan and a stray blast hits the rope of the elevator they were standing on. They all grab the rope with a scream. Mikey shakes the rope in fear. "I don't wanna be Kraang food!" he exclaims. Amy wobbles from the shaking. "Mikey, stop doing that!" Leo screams. His wobbling makes Amy slip a bit. She screams and jumps towards the open hallway. Unfortunately, she was too far to reach the surface and she dangles from the edge of the hallway, facing the turtles.

She glares at Mikey. "This is why we don't shake ropes!" she exclaims. Another stray blast hits the rope, cutting it in half. The turtles all scream and Leo grabs Amy's legs in response, his brothers dangling underneath him. Amy sighs and blows a piece of stray hair out of her face. "Just great," she mutters. They were now stuck. "Mikey, when we get out of this, I will kick your shell!" Raph shouts. Amy groans. Leo forms an idea. "Guys, climb on each other and then take out those Kraang," he orders. Speaking of Kraang, they had noticed their predicament and were shooting at them, trying to make them fall. "Hurry!" Leo exclaims. Mikey nods and swings back and forth. "Stop, stop, stop! I'm gonna lose my grip!" Amy exclaims before Mikey jumps. He pushes himself against the wall of the elevator shaft and then lands near the Kraang. "Booyakasha!" he shouts, preparing to fight.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Amy tells the others before one of her fingers slips off. Donnie looks around and sees an elevator coming. He smiles and as the elevator nears him, he lets go and jumps to the Kraang. Raph was about to do the same before the elevator passes the three. "Just peachy," Amy mutters. Meanwhile, Mikey and Donnie were fighting the Kraang. "Donnie, a little a help?" Leo shouts. Donnie was about to help them, but the Kraang block him from his brothers and sister. "Uh, I'm afraid I can't do that," Donnie yells back. "Come on, dude, don't leave them hanging," Mikey replies and his siblings groan. "What?" he asks. "Really?" Amy mumbles at the irony. Her right hand starts to slip. "Might wanna speed it up a little!" she exclaims.

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" Raph mutters to himself. He smirks and swings back and forth. "Raph!" Leo and Amy exclaim. Raph backflips to the Kraang. "Let's kick some Kraang!" he exclaims with a yell. "Are you kidding me?!" Amy shouts in disbelief with a sigh. "Well, they're no help," Leo mutters. "Just climb on, Leo," he hears and his eyes widen. "A-Are you sure?" he asks uncertainly. Her face turns red with a nod. "I'm sure," she answers. "T-There's nothing for me to grab onto," he replies, his face turning red. "Leo, I'll be fine…I'll be scarred for life, but I can take it," she says. He gulps and nods before feeling around her legs. She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "No, anywhere but there," she mumbles. "I thought you said you were okay with it!" he exclaims. "Just…hurry up," she mutters. His hand goes farther up a bit. "Mm-mm," she murmurs, shaking her head. His hand moves farther. She shrieks.

"Not there, definitely not there!" she yells, her face turning red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeats, turning red. "Leo! We could use some help over here," he hears from Donnie. He sighs, turns himself around and climbs up. "Amy?" he asks. "Hmm?" she mumbles with her eyes closed. "You okay?" he questions. She sighs. "I'm so embarrassed right now…and my face is as red as a tomato, but I'll live," she answers. Leo then notices her red face as he looks at her. He thought it was cute. "LEO!" his brothers shout. Leo quickly climbs up and takes down the rest of the Kraang. He sighs in relief before turning to help the brunette. As if on cue, her hands slip and she starts to fall. "Amy!" Leo shouts. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go rescue her!" Raph says. Leo nods and uses the rope to slide down. He catches her with one arm and grips his hand on the rope, stopping them.

"Huh?" she asks as she opens her eyes to meet Leo's. She gasps at how close they were. Leo notices and blushes. There they were, in an elevator shaft, so close he could touch her lips. He had liked her for some time now, but he didn't want to risk their friendship. They were like family, he couldn't think of her that way. But his heart wouldn't let him. And right now, he needed to ask her. "Amy?" he whispers, breaking the silence. She gulps as she stares at him. "Yes?" she whispers back. He blushes and shyly looks away. "C-Can I kiss you?" he asks softly, turning back to her. Her cheeks turn pink. "Leo…you don't have to ask," she answers quietly. Leo smiles and closes the space between them. Neither of them were experienced, but they got the hang of it as Leo pulls her closer. Soon, they had to part and Leo softly pulls away. They look into each other's eyes with a smile. "Ames…" he whispers. "Leo…" she whispers back.

"I like you," they say at the same time. Leo's eyes widen at her confession. "You do?" he asks. She nods shyly. "It's always been you," she replies. Leo flashes a grin before they hear a voice. "Hey! Is everything okay down there?" Donnie shouts to them. "Yeah. Everything's perfect," Leo whispers, even though he knew Donnie couldn't hear it. Amy smiles at him before he kisses her again.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is…Eye of the Tiger requested by Ratchet's Scribe…finally I get to do a Mikey one…bye! And sorry if I haven't done your request yet.**


	27. Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

**Angel: Requested by Ratchet's Scribe.**

 _ **Summary: Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty play pranks on everyone!**_

 _ **Eye of the Tiger by Survivor (Mikey plus Ice Cream Kitty)**_

* * *

He snickers as he holds up a water balloon. He had planning this for a few days, now it was time to put it in action. He prepares to throw the balloon. He sticks out his tongue, trying to get his aim right before he throws it at his brother. Raph growls and stands up. "MIKEY!" he exclaims and chases after his little brother. Mikey screams and runs off. "Totally worth it, dude!" he shouts. Amy sees this and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Now it's your turn, Ice Cream Kitty. Make me proud," he whispers as Ice Cream Kitty meows and crawls up to Donnie. She meows at him. "Oh, uh, hey Ice Cream Kitty," Donnie replies, as he tries to make a retro-mutagen for Jared, a childhood friend of Karai's. Ice Cream Kitty sneaks past him and crawls up to Metalhead. The robot cocks his head at her before she holds up a wrench, meowing. Mikey snickers from behind Donnie's lab door.

Donnie was mixing a few chemicals together when he realized that Metalhead was supposed to be done charging by now. He turns to see Metalhead dismantled. He gasps and steps slowly to the robot. "Metalhead?" Donnie asks softly. He picks up the robot's head and he screams. "NOOO! Metalhead!" he exclaims, falling to the floor. He hears laughing and he turns to see Mikey pointing at him. "And what's so funny?" he demands. "D-Dude, Metalhead's fine. See?" Mikey replies, stepping aside to reveal Metalhead, back to his regular self. "B-But-" Donnie replies, turning to Metalhead's supposedly dismantled head. "It was a replica. Ice Cream Kitty made it with the blueprints," Mikey answers, laughing. Donnie growls and stands up. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Mikey asks. "MIKEY!" Donnie shouts, chasing after Mikey.

Leo flips through his Space Heroes magazine. He would hang out with his girlfriend, but she was training with Splinter. He sighs in boredom. It's been quiet since they've taken a break searching for Jared, and nothing was really happening today. He hears a groan and he immediately stands up. He looks to see Mikey walking in…with bloody bruises all over him. His eyes widen. "Mikey!" he shouts in worry. Mikey falls to the floor with a groan. Leo runs over to him and puts his head on his knees. "Mikey, what happened? Who did this to you?" Leo asks in worry. "R-Rahzar…" he manages to say. "I-I'll go get Donnie, he'll know what to do," Leo replies, about to carry him, but Mikey stops him. "No, big bro. I-It's too late for me. I'm going into the light," Mikey answers, coughing. Leo blinks back tears.

"No, you can't die, you can't!" Leo exclaims. Mikey slowly closes his eyes. "I love you, bro," he whispers before he fully closes his eyes. Leo started to cry. Then the crying started to turn into sobbing. "Little brother…no…" he whispers sadly. He closes his eyes.

"Gotcha."

His eyes widen. He looks down at Mikey. "Mikey, you're okay!" he exclaims. "Of course, dude. I pranked you!" Mikey answers. Leo blinks in shock. "That was a prank?!" he exclaims. Mikey smiles. "Yep. Pretty good if I do say so myself," Mikey explains, getting up. "B-But, your injures…" Leo says. "Makeup and fake blood," Mikey replies. Leo growls at him, fire in his eyes. "Uh-oh," Mikey answers and he runs off. "MIKEY, GET BACK HERE!" Leo yells, chasing his brother around.

* * *

"So he's been pranking you guys all day?" Amy asks, looking at the turtles. They all glare. "Yeah, and they're not funny. Seriously, I thought he actually died on me," Leo answers. Amy chuckles. "And this is important why?" she asks. They give her a look of disbelief. "Because you or Splinter are next," Raph answers. Amy shakes her head. "Mikey hasn't been able to prank me once. And that's saying something. I really don't think he'll try to prank me," she tells them. "Don't say we didn't warn you," Donnie warns. She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Yeah, okay," she answers before they hear a scream. "MICHELANGELO!" they hear from the dojo. "And then there was one," Raph mutters.

Amy looks around nervously before opening the fridge. She was the only one who hadn't been pranked yet…not that she was worried. She hears a pop and she shrieks a little before turning around to see the toaster had toasted some bread. She sighs in relief before grabbing a bottle of water. Okay, maybe she was a little worried. She takes a few steps forward, looking around before she hears a scream. Her eyes widen as Mikey runs up to her. "Amy! It's a tragedy!" he shouts. "Mikey, calm down. What's wrong?" she immediately replies. "I-It's Ice Cream Kitty!" he exclaims, crying. "What? What about Ice Cream Kitty?" she asks in anticipation. Mikey points to a vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry puddle. Amy blinks back tears.

"No…Ice Cream Kitty…" she whispers, slowly stepping to the puddle. She lightly touches the puddle and looks at her finger. "Why?! You didn't deserve to die!" she exclaims, tears flowing down her face. She sniffles, wiping her tears. "W-We'll have a proper funeral…even though you're all melted," she whispers before she hears laughing. She looks at Mikey. "How is this funny?! Ice Cream Kitty is dead!" she exclaims in anger. "Dudette, she's fine. She's right here," Mikey answers, pulling out a container. He opens it up to reveal Ice Cream Kitty. She meows at Amy. "B-But, the puddle," she stutters, pointing to the ice cream puddle. "I put an ice cream cone there and it was sitting there for hours," Mikey answers. "Y-You pranked me?!" she exclaims. "Finally! I thought it could never be done, but I was wrong!" he shouts.

Amy growls and she stands up, making her hands chilly. "Mikey…" she says. "Yes?" he asks with a gulp. "Run," she growls and Mikey runs off, Amy chasing after him.

"Okay, I will admit I was wrong," Amy tells everyone. Raph smirks at her. "Let me guess, he made you think Ice Cream Kitty melted?" he asks. She nods and crosses her arms. "Mikey has a serious pranking problem," Leo points out. "So what do we do?" Donnie asks. Amy smiles. "Mikey loves pranks, so we'll give him one he'll never forget," she says and they huddle up, whispering. Mikey was in for a surprise…

Mikey walks into the living room, humming. He sees no one and looks around. "Leo? Raph? D? Dudette?" he asks, looking in all of the rooms. No one. He looks in the kitchen. Nope. He looks in Donnie's lab, but no one was there. Not even Metalhead. "Splinter? Ice Cream Kitty?!" Mikey asks frantically. He was starting to panic. Where was everyone? He hears screaming from the dojo and runs. He opens the door to find Splinter, Amy, Leo, Raph, and Donnie with arrows through their heads. Blood pours out from their heads. Shredder stands above them, laughing. "Now for you," he says to Mikey. Mikey blinks back tears. "My family! What did you do to them?!" Mikey demands. "I have almost accomplished my mission. And now it is your turn," Shredder explains, inching towards Mikey.

Mikey screams and covers himself. "This can't be happening, it can't!" he shouts before he hears laughing. He opens his eyes to find everyone sitting up, pointing at him while laughing. Mikey blinks. "You're alive!" he screams, hugging them. Amy smiles. "You just got pranked!" she exclaims. "What?" Mikey asks as he blinks in shock. "You-you actually thought that Shredder killed us?" Leo asks while laughing. Mikey glares. "Well yeah, he's standing right-" Shredder disappears in thin air. "What the?!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie smiles and holds up a device. "Hologram," he answers. "B-But the arrows-" they all pull off their arrows to reveal that they were arrow headbands. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Mikey shouts. "Because we're tired of your pranks, Mikey," Raph answers. "Yeah, and we had to get revenge on you," Amy finishes. "Even you, Sensei?!" Mikey exclaims, turning to the rat. "I will admit that your tomfoolery has gone on long enough," he answers.

"…I will never play another prank."

* * *

 **Angel: Okay, this is my first Mikey one…hopefully I did well? Anyway, next song is…Stupid Love requested by Langel. -_- Really? And sorry I haven't done your request yet.**


	28. Stupid Love by Jason Derulo

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo leaves for a 9-year-long trip. When he returns, he finds that everything has changed, including Amy.**_

 _ **Stupid Love by Jason Derulo (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

" _Leonardo Hamato!" she screams, tears in her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, you jerk!" she exclaims. They had been best friends for a year now. She had just found out that Leo would be leaving for Japan for an important mission…without his brothers. He sighs as he looks at her. "Amy, it's not like I have a choice," he answers. "Then take me with you," she replies, tears flowing down her face. "It's too dangerous…I'll be back someday," he says, picking up his bag. He starts to walk away._

 _He made the mistake of glancing at everyone. Sadness pierced his heart as he sees their faces. He couldn't look at them, so he kept walking. Their gazes burn holes straight through his shell. But he kept his head down and kept walking. He clutches the strap of his shoulder bag, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. And when he heard silence, he left. Leaving his friends, family, his life behind him. One day, he would return._

* * *

 _9 years later…_

They all sit around April's kitchen table, a birthday cake in front of her. Her father sniffs and wipes his eyes. "My little girl's growing up," he says. "Daaad!" April exclaims in embarrassment. It was her 25th birthday, and most of her friends were here for the celebration. All except Leo. "So, are you moving out?" Donnie asks her. He had glasses on. Amy's eyes sparkle. "Yeah! You're old enough now!" she exclaims. Her hair reaches her waist, and she is wearing a red and white blouse with a white bow tied on her waist, red pants, and bright pink shoes. She had a red headband on her head. "Or you could stay!" Kirby exclaims. April rolls her eyes. Her hair had grown a few inches, reaching just above her waist. "Dad, I have to leave sometime!" she answers. "No, you really don't…" her father answers. Raph shakes his head. He didn't change much. Ann, his girlfriend, sits next to him. She had cut her hair, which now goes to her shoulders. "You can buy an apartment," she replies.

"No!" Kirby exclaims. "Dad…" April whispers, shaking her head. Jamie sighs. Like Raph, she didn't change much. "The Kraang are gone, and the Triceratons disappeared. Shredder was defeated, and I'm pretty much New York is mutant free," she retorts. They had defeated all of their enemies the past years. It's been quiet ever since. Karai and Mark moved away to Japan, right after they were married. Splinter went with them, to watch over his daughter. Casey was in Minnesota, at a hockey tournament. It was the championship, and he wouldn't be back for a few more weeks. Lily wanted to attend the party, but she got held up at work. She was a fashion designer now. Mikey smiles. "Yeah, dude!" he exclaims, which resulted with Raph hitting him on the head. "Ow!" he exclaims and everyone laughs.

It was nighttime now. Everyone was leaving. They turn to April and wave. "Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" April exclaims. "Bye, April! Thanks for inviting us!" Mikey shouts back. "Yeah, it was really fun!" Amy exclaims. "Bye!" Everyone yells. "Amy, I'll see you tomorrow for a girls' day out!" April screams and she shuts the door. Amy smiles and turns to the others. "Bye, Amy," Donnie replies and he and his brothers jump into a manhole. Amy had moved out of the lair. She now stays with her boyfriend, Marcus. She waves at them and the girls turn to her. "See ya!" Ann exclaims and jumps down the manhole, closing it. Jamie waves at the brunette before heading home.

Amy sighs as she starts to walk back home. "Alone again…" she whispers to herself. Her phone rings from her pocket and she looks at it. She answers the phone. "Hello?" she asks. At his voice, she swoons. "Oh hey, Marcus! Yeah, I'm on my way home. I love you," she says, blushing at the last part. She hears a click. She narrows her eyes at the phone. "HEY! He hung up! Jerk!" she exclaims. She sighs and places a hand on her hip. "Men…" she mutters.

She walks inside the apartment to find him standing there. "You're late," he growls at her. She closes the door behind her. "I'm sorry…I just lost track of time!" she answers. He growls. "I'm sick and tired of these excuses, Amy!" he shouts at her. Her eyes widen as he inches towards her. "I'm not letting you off with a warning, again!" he screams. She backs away a bit. "I-I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!" she exclaims but he ignores her. "M-Marcus, please! There's no need for violence!" she begs. He stops and closes his eyes. "…Marcus?" she asks before there's a POW.

* * *

The next day, she was wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, blue shoes, and a blue headband. Black sunglasses cover her eyes. April raises an eyebrow at her as she walks up to her. "Uh…Amy? No offense, but what on pizza are you wearing? It's not cold or sunny out, and you don't get cold. Why are you wearing sunglasses and a jacket? It doesn't make sense…" April says. Amy's eyes widen. Even though they were cousins, she didn't want her to know. She couldn't know. No one could. "I make perfect sense! YOU'RE the one who doesn't make sense!" Amy retorts. April sweat-drops at this. "…Is it that certain time of the month again? Because you always get so moody-" Amy turns to her. "NO! It's not! I just…I'm just not in the mood for talking right now, alright?" she answers and she walks into the mall without saying anything else. April tilts her head in confusion. "She was fine yesterday…" she mutters to herself.

A shadow appears in the sewers. He looks around carefully to see if he had the place right. He takes a deep breath. It has been a while since he's seen any of them. He wondered how they would take it? Nevertheless, he smiles and jumps up. "Yes! Finally, home sweet home! Fresh air! Freedom!" he exclaims before he sniffs the air. He covers his mouth. "Well, as fresh as it can be," he mutters. He looks in a puddle. A scar can be seen across his right eye. "My face! What has happened to you?" he replies. He sighs and stands up. He hoped that they remembered him…he slowly looks inside. Mikey was laying on the floor, reading a comic book. Raph was punching the punching dummy. Donnie was drawing a few blueprints. He smiles. Just like he remembered them.

He takes a few steps forward, no one seeing him. He clears his throat and they turn to him. "Hey guys," he replies sheepishly. They all blink at him. "LEO?!" they exclaim, running up to him. They immediately tackle him. He chuckles. "Guys, let me breathe," he mutters and they get off of him.

* * *

"You sure my face doesn't look that bad?" Leo asks as Raph hands him a cup of tea. "Will you shut up about that already?" Raph asks. "No, freedom of speech," Leo retorts as he sips his tea. "So, what has everyone been up to the past…?" Leo asks as he tries to remember how long he's been gone. "…9 years," Donnie answers. Leo blinks. "Really? Wow…" he answers. "Yeah…we all thought you were dead," Mikey replies before Raph hits him in the head. "Well, let's see…April just turned 25…" Donnie says. "Casey's getting close to becoming a hockey player…" Mikey replies in thought. "Lily has her dream job," Donnie says. "Ann is trying to become a singer…" Raph comments. "Jamie is a lawyer…" Donnie says. "Karai, Mark, and Splinter moved away to Japan..." Raph remarks. And then there was her. They all look at each other. They didn't know how to tell him. "And…?" Leo asks.

"…Amy has a boyfriend," Donnie explains. Leo blinks. His brothers all wince before he starts laughing. They all look at him in shock. They had just told him about this, and he's laughing? "He's taking it better than I thought," Raph mutters to his two brothers. "Hahahahaha! Good one!" Leo exclaims, falling to the floor. "Uhh…yeah…" Mikey replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Raph shakes his head. Leo then realizes that no one was laughing along with him. "…You guys were being serious, weren't you?" he asks. They all sigh. "Yep," Donnie answers. He scoffs. "Okay, then maybe I heard you wrong. I heard _Amy_ has a boyfriend," Leo replies. His brothers all look at each other. "No…you definitely heard us right…" Raph answers. It was time to explain everything to him, whether he liked it or not.

"After you left…she was heartbroken, and it took years before she decided you were dead," Mikey starts. "We ALL decided you were dead years before she did!" Raph retorts. Donnie clears his throat. "So after a while of her being in depression, she just accepted it and moved on! It was hard for her, but she did it. So yes, Amy has a boyfriend. But she only gained the will to date him YEARS after you left," Donnie explains. Leo crosses his arms. "Couldn't she have waited just a FEW more years?" Leo asks. "Says the most impatient mutant alive," Donnie mutters. "Exactly! ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! So if she loved me so much, couldn't she have just WAITED?!" Leo exclaims. "She didn't KNOW you were alive! Just cut her some slack, dude! Plus Lily, April, and I pretty much TOLD her to move on!" Mikey exclaims.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Their eyes widen as they were approaching the lair. Amy looks at April. "What was that?" she asks. She felt like she knew that voice. It couldn't be…could it? She shakes her head. No, she must be hearing things. He was dead. "I think that came from the lair!" April exclaims. They look to where the voice came from. "…Should we go check it out?" April asks. "I don't know…" Amy answers. "…What if it's something private? Maybe we shouldn't butt in…" April replies. "If it was private, I'm pretty sure it's not a secret anymore," Amy mutters before she realizes something. "What if whoever just screamed is hurting the guys? …Or something?" Amy asks, crossing her arms at April. She ponders this for a moment. She did have a point… "…I guess it wouldn't hurt to check," she answers before they start running.

Donnie was trying to get Leo to stop yelling. "Okay, calm down!" he exclaims before Leo hears footsteps approaching quickly. "Oh, shell! I can't let anyone see me like this!" he shouts. They all roll their eyes. "You look FINE! Just stay put while we go see who it is," Raph answers. "FINE. Just try not to let them see me…" Leo grumbles. Raph and his brothers step outside to see Amy and April running towards them. "Hey guys…" Amy replies. "We were on our way here and we heard yelling. Are you guys okay?" April says. They look at the two in confusion before realizing they had heard Leo. "Oh! That! We're fine. We were just with an old friend and we got him a BIT mad…but he wouldn't hurt us!" Mikey answers before he smiles. He looks at his brothers and they immediately know what he was planning. "So…want to come inside and meet him?" Donnie asks.

"WHAT?! OH COME ON! DONNIE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Her eyes widen and she turns to see Leo. "I now have valuable reason to never trust you guys again," Leo says, glaring at them. Amy blinks. _Oh no…I'm seeing things…what's wrong with me?_ she thought as she stares at him. "Amy, April…this is Leo, I've believe you've met before," Raph replies. Amy gasps and she finally came back to Earth. "WHAT?!" she exclaims. Leo's eyes widen. "Oh…hey Amy…" he responds, not really knowing what to say. Amy starts to cry and she covers her mouth. "O-Oh…oh my god…" she whispers. She immediately hugs him, sobbing on his shoulder. "I thought…I thought you were dead…" she tells him. Leo closes his eyes and hugs her back. He rubs her back gently. The others look at them, smiling. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Leo asks in response. Amy sniffs. "Y-Yeah…but I didn't know you'd take so long…" she whispers. "Neither did I…" he whispers back. He pulls back to look at her. He then notices her new appearance. "What's with the jacket and sunglasses?" he asks. He notices her stiffen and she looks away. "Why do you need to know?" she asks bluntly. Leo gives her a confused look. _She didn't act like that a few seconds ago…what happened?_

Her phone rings before he can say anything further. She answers it while looking at him. "H-Hello?" she stutters, still a little shaken up from seeing Leo. "Hey! Nancy! Or whoever the heck you are…I'm hungry, so get your butt over here and make me something!" Marcus exclaims from the phone. She turns away from everyone and looks down at the phone. She had forgotten about him, after all that's happened. "O-Oh…hey Marcus…" she glances behind her as everyone watches. "I-I'm busy right now…c-can't you order something?" she replies. "Marcus? What kind of name is that?" Leo asks, raising an eyebrow. "He's Amy's boyfriend, you know…" Raph answers. Leo scoffs and crosses his arms. "TOO BUSY TO MAKE ME A DAMN SANDWICH?!" Marcus yells. Amy winces. "O-Okay! I'm coming!" she exclaims and hangs up. She sighs and looks at her friends.

"I got to go, guys…" she tells them. "What?" Leo asks. "Why?" Donnie asks. "The shell?" Raph questions. "Aww…" Mikey replies. "Again?" April asks. "My boyfriend needs me for something…bye…" Amy answers, about to leave. Leo looks at her dejectedly. "…Fine, I'll see you later I guess…" he replies sadly. Amy turns around and hugs him again. "Definitely!" she exclaims before running out of the lair. They all look in disbelief. "Of course. We see each other for the first time in 9 years, have a simple hug, and then she leaves…that's so anticlimactic," Leo replies after a few minutes. April looks at his brothers. "She always does that…" April explains. Donnie sighs. "And she gets really moody…" he replies. "Not to mention she barely comes here anymore," Raph explains. "And she keeps wearing those weird clothes," Mikey finishes.

April places a finger on her chin. Maybe…it's possible…bad mood, different clothes, always disappearing… She gasps. "Ooh, maybe she's pregnant!" she tells the others. They all make surprised sounds and Leo's mouth flies open. "No, really! Whenever she gets really moody, I ask her if it's her time of the month…but she always says NO! …You don't have your monthly when you're pregnant…and she's been having like…mood swings for more than just once a month…which is a symptom…And, I don't know about the sunglasses, but maybe the jacket is loose enough to hide a baby bump!" April explains. "O-Oh my god…" Donnie was the first to reply. "There's no way…" Raph says. "Aww, I get to be an uncle!" Mikey exclaims. Leo, however, has said nothing. Next thing he knew, his eyes roll in the back of his head and he falls to the floor.

"He should been waking up soon…" Donnie explains, his arms crossed as he looks down at his brother. Leo slowly opens his eyes as he looks up at everyone. April had gone back home. "Huh? What happened…?" he asks as he sits up. "You fainted, dude," Mikey answers. Leo blinks as he looks at them. "I did…?" he asks. "Yep," Raph answers. "No, no, no. I don't faint," Leo replies. They all roll their eyes. "Okay, then you were so surprised, you fell asleep," Donnie says. "Much better," Leo remarks, standing up. But he wasn't told how he had… 'fainted'. "Wait, what made me fai-fall asleep again?" he asks. His brothers give each other a look. "The possibility of Amy being pregnant…" Donnie decides to answer. "O-Oh yeah…how old is she again?" Leo asks. "Uhh…24, I think…" Mikey says. Leo's eyes widen.

"What?! She's way too young to be a mother!" Leo exclaims. "Uhh…not really…" Raph says. "We just said she's 24…she's not 15 anymore…she IS old enough…kinda…" Donnie answers, muttering that last word. Leo looks down at the floor. So much time has passed…he didn't expect everything to be so weird when he returned… "Everything's so… _different_ …" he whispers. Their eyes soften and they look at each other. "Leo…" Mikey whispers. "…I missed so much…And now I'll never get my old life back…but when I was gone…it never even crossed my mind," Leo replies, standing up. He closes his eyes and then smiles. "But I still have my future ahead of me," he says before leaving. They shake their heads and smile. "Same old Leo," Raph replies.

He jumps across the rooftops and smiles. New York hadn't changed much…he was glad about that. But he didn't expect everyone to look and act so different…Mikey was pretty much the same to him, but he had grown so much. Donnie was still the tallest, but he had glasses now…he actually saw Raph without getting into a fight with him. He figured that was Ann's doing. And Amy…why was she wearing that outfit? He knew she didn't get cold that easily, so why wear it? And she had a boyfriend now…he closes his eyes. He had actually liked Amy more than he let on. But he couldn't tell her, he was too scared to lose her as a friend. Especially now. He sighs and runs off into the night.

* * *

He hears footsteps approach and he stands up. He takes a few steps forward and slowly puts his hand on his katana. He takes a deep breath before pointing his weapon at the stranger. "I don't know who you are, but-" he looks at Amy. "Oh, hey, Amy!" he replies sheepishly, putting his katana away. She smiles at him. "Oh, hey Leo! I actually came here to check up on you!" she exclaims. Leo rubs his neck. "Oh, well, I'm fine! Sorry for almost attacking you," he answers. "It's okay, Leo. And…sorry for leaving that day…" she replies. "Oh, that's-" Leo glances down at her stomach, only to see it was flat. _She doesn't look very pregnant…but then again, she could just not be very far along…_

Amy blushes as she realizes where he was looking. Then she grits her teeth and looks down. _Is he looking where I think he's looking?!_ He then notices her look and darts his eyes at her. She blushes and grits her teeth. "What were you just looking at?!" she exclaims, putting her hands on her hips. He blushes. "H-Huh?!" he asks. She covers her chest. "Were you looking at my breasts?!" she exclaims. His eyes widen as he blushes. "Say what?! NO!" he immediately denies. _Shell, she caught me looking…_ "Then what were you looking at?!" she demands, still blushing. "…Y-Your stomach?" he asks, putting his hands behind his shell. She growls at him. "Uh-huh. Sure," she replies. "What are you guys talking about?!" they hear and they turn to see Donnie…with a pink apron on. They could only stare.

"Did you forget that this is _our_ home?" Donnie asks, glaring. Their eyes widen. Donnie either didn't notice, or he was lecturing them too much to care. "Really, all I heard was breasts and stomach," he explains. Amy squints at the apron before she realizes something. "Wait…is that _my_ apron?" she asks, pointing a finger at it. Donnie sweats a bit and places his hands behind his back. He smiles sheepishly. "Eh heh heh…maybe…" he answers. They blink at him. "I was just borrowing it…" Donnie quickly says. "…Trust me, Donnie, pink is NOT your color," Leo replies. "ANYWAY, really, what were you guys talking about?" Donnie asks. "Where's Raph and Mikey?" Amy asks. "Out with Ann and Jamie," he answers before raising an eyebrow at them. Amy sighs.

"It was nothing…just Leo being a pervert," she answers. Leo stiffens. "I was looking at your STOMACH! I swear!" he exclaims, blushing. Amy glares at him. "WHY would you be looking at my stomach?!" she shouts. Donnie looks back and forth at them. "Well…I…I don't know!" Leo answers. Amy narrows her eyes. Donnie didn't know what was going on until he remembered yesterday's conversation. "Umm…Leo? Does this have anything to do with what April said?" he asks uncertainly. Leo sighs and closes his eyes. "Yes…" he says. Donnie clears his throat and turns to Amy, who was confused. "Okay, so he was just trying to see if you were showing…" he explains slowly. Amy raises an eyebrow. "Showing?" she asks. "Like…pregnant," Leo finishes, looking away with a blush. Her eyes widen. "WHAT?" she asks angrily. Leo smiles sheepishly. "B-BUT…when I looked…you didn't LOOK pregnant, s-so…" Donnie slaps his forehead. Amy crosses her arms, fire in her eyes. "I'M. NOT. PREGNANT," she answers, growling out the last word. Leo sighs in relief. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" she asks, still angry. "It was April's idea…" Donnie answers. "Argh…" Amy grumbles. "Wait…are you 100% percent sure you're not?" she hears from Leo.

She glares and looks at him while crossing her arms. Her eyes twitch. "W-Well?" Leo asks after a few seconds. She growls and pulls out her katana. "WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?" she asks and then chases after him. "I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!" he shouts. Donnie gives them a blank look.

* * *

April hears a knock on her door and she opens it. "Hello?" she asks and her eyes widen.

Amy glares at her and she holds up Leo, who had bumps on his head. His eyes were swirling around. "YOU'RE. DEAD," Amy growls. "What did I do?!" April exclaims. She looks at Leo. "Leo, tell her what she did," she says. Leo's eyes roll around everywhere. "Babies…babies everywhere…" he says, drooling a bit. The two look down at him. Amy sweats a bit. "I think I hit him too hard," she mutters, cringing. "L-Let's get him some ice," April replies, smiling sheepishly. _Maybe she'll forget that she was trying to kill me…_ "Yeah," Amy answers with a sigh.

Leo had a bag of frozen peas on his head. He sits on April's couch, his eyes closed. Amy sighs. "I'm so sorry, Leo…" she says. Leo opens one eye and then closes it. Amy sighs again, putting a hand on her cheek. "April. Can I have pizza?" Leo says. "What?! Why me?! SHE hit you!" April exclaims, gesturing to Amy. "Yeah well, she hit me BECAUSE of you!" Leo retorts, his eyes still closed. Amy narrows her eyes. "Oh yeah! I almost FORGOT!" she yells. "What did I even do?!" April exclaims. "You've been spreading rumors about me!" Amy retorts. Leo opens his eyes and looks at the scene. _I just wanted a pizza…_

"How?!" April shouts. Amy looks at Leo. "Okay, NOW can you tell her, Leo?" she asks. Leo crosses his arms. "If I tell her, it'll just lead to you two fighting more," he answers. Amy scoffs in disbelief. "You're so obnoxious…" she mutters. "And hungry," Leo mutters. Amy slaps her forehead. "Just say it…" she mumbles under her breath. Leo sighs. "Fine. Amy's not pregnant. I learned that the _hard_ way…Now I'd like something to eat please…" Leo answers. "B-But I never said you _were_ pregnant. Just that you _might_ be…" April answers. Amy crosses her arms. "And WHY would you think that?" she asks. "You've been acting very strange lately…" April whispers.

Amy narrows her eyes and places a hand on her hip. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "Don't act like you don't know!" April shouts and Amy's eyes widen. April sighs. "You're always too busy to ever really do anything with us! You wear weird clothes and refuse to tell us why! And you always leave early! Why would you be doing all of that if there's nothing wrong?" April explains. Amy looks at her, her lips in a thin line. If only she could tell them… "Amy, if there's something wrong, you can just tell us…" Leo tells her. Tears start to form in her eyes. "…I…" she whispers. Leo and April look at her in anticipation. "I…I gotta go!" Amy exclaims, turning to leave. Leo grabs her hand, making her stop. "Hey!" he exclaims, turning her to face him. Tears were flowing down her face.

"Come on, Amy…you know we care about you…" he says. She closes her eyes. "Leo…I appreciate it…I really do…but…it's none of your business," she whispers. "Not even April's? She's your cousin," Leo replies. Amy looks away from him. "Amy, if you don't tell me now, I'll find out eventually," Leo tells her. She sniffs and looks at him. "Can we please just drop it?" she asks. Leo's eyes soften. April stares at the scene and then looks at their intertwined hands. "…You guys realize you're still holding hands, right?" April asks. Amy covers her eyes. "That's so embarrassing…" she mutters. Leo blushes and moves his hands around, dropping the bag of peas. "Whoa! No we're not! See? No touchy!" he exclaims, turning red. "Suuure…but…you dropped your peas," April answers, pointing at the floor. Leo looks at his head. "Oh yeah…" he replies. Amy sighs and bends down.

"I'll get it for you," she says and gently places the bag on his head. He blushes at how close they were. "Here you go," she whispers and turns away from him. "Sorry…for hitting you…" he hears before she leaves. He sighs at this.

* * *

She walks into the dojo. It's been a week since the… 'Incident.' She sighs and sits down, her back hitting the tree. She looks at April and Donnie through the open doors of the dojo. Donnie blushes and pulls out a sunflower, handing it to April. April smiles and kisses his cheek. _Why can't Marcus be romantic like that?_ She thought, rolling her eyes. She hears a rustle and then a head pops out in front of her.

"Hey, Amy! What a coincidence, huh?" Leo replies. Amy blinks at him. "…What on earth are you doing?" she asks bluntly. "I wanted to scare you…guess it didn't work," Leo answers. Amy scoffs. "After going on all those missions with you, nothing's new. Now get down before you hurt yourself!" she says. As if on cue, Leo falls down to the floor. "I'm down…" he replies in pain. Amy gasps. "Oh my god! Leo, are you okay?" she immediately replies. Leo sits up, rubbing his head. "Geez, calm down Amy. I'm fine," he answers. "You sure?" she asks in concern. He grins. "Why are you so worried? I'm a ninja," he says and Amy blushes. "What? I can't be concerned about a friend who fell out of a tree?" she retorts.

"Touché," he replies before it was silent. Amy shifts her feet around while Leo glances around. It was hard to say anything to each other, they hadn't seen each other for 9 years. "Sooo…" Leo replies after a few minutes. "So…" Amy repeats. She then notices the scar on his right eye. "So what happened to your eye?" she asks. "A ninja scratched it," he answers. She cringes. "Ow…" she mutters. "Yeah, it hurt after a while. But that was just temporary. Now I have this nasty scar permanently on my face. How is that attractive?" Leo replies. Amy turns to him. "What? Don't tell yourself! You're still attractive!" she exclaims before she recalls her last sentence. She blushes and looks away from him. Leo blushes and looks at her. "N-Never mind…" she mutters. "Well, I don't blame you. I am one attractive mutant turtle, don't you think?" he asks, teasing her. "Shut. Up. Now," she replies. He starts to laugh.

She pushes him and sighs. "Changing the subject…" she replies. He looks at her outfit. It was the same blue jacket he saw her with when they were reunited… "You're…wearing that jacket again…it's pretty warm in here…" he says and her eyes widen. She glares at him. "Hey! I can wear whatever I want! So stop getting in my face about everything!" she exclaims. "Well, I'm worried!" he retorts. "Why?! Why do you suddenly care about me?" she asks. "What is that supposed to mean?" he questions. _She makes it seem like I don't care about her…_ She crosses her arms. "Don't act dumb. You never got in my face, except now," she answers. "Yeah, sorry. I should just not care about my best friend for 9 years," Leo retorts. "Well, I don't need you to check up on me! I can take care of myself!" she exclaims. "Then why are you different? Why have you changed?" Leo demands. She blinks. "I've changed?" she asks.

"I only know what April told me when we were at her place. But she's right, you're not yourself. You would never keep secrets from anyone. And you're acting like Raph, only more dangerous because you refuse to tell us anything! Not even me, and I've known you for a long time. Where's the sweet, bubbly Amy I used to know?" Leo explains. "Don't turn this on me! I'm not the bad guy here! I don't think I'm the only one with secrets!" she retorts. "Well, I'm sorry I cared about you too much!" he screams. "Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to treat like every moment was our last! And one time…it was…" she says, blinking back tears. Leo stares at her, his eyes softening. "I-I kept worrying about you so much because you keep putting yourself in danger…and I thought I would never see you again…" she whispers. Leo wraps his arms around her. She returns the hug, neither of them saying anything.

"Sorry about exploding on you…" she whispers. "It's okay…" he whispers. She lets go and stands up. "But…I should go now…" she replies. "What else is new?" he asks before she kisses his cheek. Leo blushes and puts a hand to his cheek. "Well, that was new…" he replies and she walks away. "Bye…" she whispers, turning around. "Bye…" he whispers and she leaves.

* * *

She sighs and watches the tv. Thunder can be heard from outside. "There are storms coming up," Joan Grody says. Amy looks outside as it rains. She rolls her eyes. "More like already here," she mutters under her breath. She sighs and places a hand on her face. Marcus was stuck in traffic. "I'm so bored…" she says before she hears knocking from her window. As she walks into her room, the knocking gets more louder. "OKAY! I'm coming!" she exclaims and opens the window to see Leo. She stares at him as rain falls on him. "…I'm wet," he says and she slaps her forehead. She lets him in. "How old are you again?" she asks before he shakes himself. "HEY!" she exclaims, covering herself. "Thanks, now we're both wet," she mutters. He smiles. "You're welcome," he replies before sitting on his bed. He looks at her, as if he seemed to be waiting for something. She sighs. "I'll get you a blanket and some hot cocoa," she mumbles.

He cuddles into the blanket. "So cozy…" he whispers. She lays down next to him. She opens one eye. "That's not free, you know. You owe me 50 bucks," she says. "Pfft. Well, you said you were getting me hot cocoa. Do I see any? Nope. That's bad service! I want my money back!" he retorts. She winks. "Sorry, no refunds!" she exclaims. He fake pouts as she sits up. "Well, I'm not recommending you to any of our friends!" he exclaims, making her giggle. "This is fun," she replies. Leo smiles. "Yeah…" he answers softly. She hugs him, making him blush. "I missed you…" she whispers. He takes her hands. "I missed you too," he whispers. They get closer and closer until he kisses her. Neither of them were expecting it, but it felt like it was meant to happen. They pull away and look at each other. Leo wraps his arms around her.

"Leo Bear…" she whispers. She hasn't called him that in years. "I love you," Leo whispers in her ear. "Leo…I…" she gasps, her eyes widening. "What?" she asks in disbelief, pushing him off. He gives her a confused look. "Leo! I'm dating Marcus!" she exclaims. "…But..." he says, looking down at the floor. He narrows his eyes and looks up. "Well, it's not like you can't dump him! Come on, Amy!" he exclaims. "Why would I?! I love _him_ , Leo! Not you!" she shouts, blinking back tears. Leo stares at her. "I'm sorry, Leo, but it's true!" she exclaims. Tears form in his eyes. "F-Fine! Why do I care?" he replies. She sighs, hugging herself. "I'll get you an umbrella…you can return it to me later…" she whispers. As she leaves, he gives a forlorn look. He knew she wasn't happy with this 'Marcus.' What about him? He loved her…

She hands him a black umbrella and he leaves without saying anything else. She shuts the door and slides down it. She blinks back tears as it rains.

He walks into the lair, not acknowledging his brothers. They stare at him as he throws the umbrella to the floor. "Where'd you get the umbrella?" Mikey asks. Leo blinks back tears. "Wait…are you crying?" Donnie asks. Leo sniffs and wipes his eyes. "No…it's just rain in my eye," he answers. His brothers give each other a look. They didn't buy it for a second. "What happened?" Raph asks. "Nothing! At least nothing was supposed to happen! What's so special about _him_ anyway?" Leo exclaims. "What?" Donnie asks in confusion. "I mean, I know her better! And she knows _me_ better! And I love her more! No…wait, I don't love her!" Leo shouts. "Who?" Mikey asks. "What's so special about Marcus?!" Leo yells. Now it made sense. "Wait…this is about Amy, isn't it?" Donnie asks. Leo grows silent.

"…Maybe…" he answers, closing his eyes. "You love Amy?" Raph asks. Leo doesn't answer for a few minutes. "…No…" he replies. "Then why did you tell her you did, dude?" Mikey asks. "I didn't MEAN to! I was just…distracted by the smell of her hair…and the way she looks at me…and the taste of her lips…" Leo answers, blushing. "Wait, you KISSED her?!" his brothers exclaim. Leo closes his eyes. "…Maybe…okay, yes," he says. They all slap their foreheads. "Leo…" Raph mumbles. "Well, she kissed back! Well…you know…before she rejected me…" Leo explains. They all give him a sad look. "So…what are you going to do now?" Donnie asks. Leo sits on the couch. "I don't know…she probably hates me now…It's not like I care, though!" he answers. His brothers sigh. "What are we going to do with you, Fearless?" Raph mutters.

* * *

April and Amy walk through the streets to April's apartment. She was wearing her jacket and sunglasses again. Amy has been quiet the entire time. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss…and Leo's confession. She was confused…and scared. What if this affects their friendship? She closes her eyes and April glances at her. She had noticed that Amy didn't seem alright. "Soo…are you feeling okay, cuz? You haven't been talking much," she finally says. Amy blushes. "Y-Yeah…just a lot on my mind," she answers. April nods a bit before she sees four familiar shadows running on the rooftops. "Hey, it's the guys!" she exclaims and Amy turns red. _Oh no, not now!_ "Guys! Over here!" April shouts, waving her arms. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

Donnie sees them and waves. "Hey April! Hey Amy!" Donnie exclaims and Leo stops in his tracks. He turns red. _Amy?!_ Amy, whose face was still red, closes her eyes. "Hey guys! Why don't you hang out with u-" Amy places a hand on her mouth, making her quiet. "Sure, we'd love to!" Donnie shouts and they jump down. Leo turns red. "Y-You know what? I just remembered, I forgot my T-Phone. Maybe some other time!" Leo exclaims before Donnie pinches his ear. "Oh no, you don't. You and Amy are going to talk this over and patch things up," Donnie answers. Raph and Mikey nod. "Let me go!" Leo exclaims and Donnie turns to the two girls. "Amy, I think it's time for you and Leo to have a talk," Raph explains. April was confused, since she didn't know about last night. "Huh? A talk? About what?" April asks. Donnie pulls the girls into April's home and shuts the door. "Nothing, April! I don't know what they're talking about!" Amy exclaims. They narrow their eyes at her, except Leo.

"Amy, Leo told us what happened between you two," Raph explains. Donnie nods. "You guys need to save your friendship," Mikey tells them. "You told them?!" Amy exclaims. "It's not my fault! They forced it out of me!" Leo shouts. "No we didn't," Donnie retorts. "You're an idiot!" Amy screams. "Am not!" Leo shouts. "Are too!" Amy retorts. "What's going on?" April whispers to Donnie. "They're acting like five-year-olds…" Raph mutters. "Oh, they just made out," Mikey answers. "Wait…what?" April asks as the two fight. "Guys! This is NOT the kind of talk we were talking about!" Donnie shouts. "You guys have been friends for _years._ Don't let this ruin it," Mikey explains. "Well, I find it hard to stay friends with someone who is madly in love with me!" Amy answers. Leo rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Not like I ever had to do that," he retorts before blushing. "I'm not in love with you!" he screams. Amy rolls her eyes. "You said you loved me," she says. "No I didn't!" he yells. "Yes, you did," she replies. "Okay, fine! Maybe I did! But I didn't say I was IN love with you! Just that I loved you! Like a little sister or something!" Leo explains. Amy rolls her eyes. "So, you kiss your little sisters?" she asks. "YES! I mean, no! ARGH! I don't know!" Leo answers.

April looks between the two of them. "Why don't you two just look each other in the eye and tell each other how you feel?" she asks suddenly. Leo and Amy look at each other. He could only see a bit of her eyes, due to her black sunglasses. "Okay, what eyes? All I see are those stupid sunglasses," Leo replies. "Amy, can you take those off for a moment?" Donnie asks. She stiffens and turns away from them. "No! Why should I?" she answers, crossing her arms. "Amy, please…" she hears from Mikey. "Why are you even wearing those? We're inside," Raph replies. "You can't make me!" she exclaims. "Challenge accepted…" she hears. Her eyes widen as she sees Leo in front of her, smiling evilly. She backs away a bit. "Leo, I swear to God…" she answers and Leo reaches out. Amy grabs his arm. "Leo, touch me and I will kill you!" she screams before Leo grabs the sunglasses. "I got them!" he exclaims before seeing Amy's eye. "What the…?"

"What the heck happened to your eye?!" Mikey exclaims. There, on her face, was a black eye.

She turns away from them. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she whispers. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Amy!" Leo shouts. "I…I gotta go!" she exclaims, running past them and jumps to the rooftops. Leo grabs her arm and makes her face him. "Are you gonna tell me what happened to your eye?" he asks. "I tripped! It's not a big deal!" she answers. "Then why were you hiding it?" Leo asks bluntly. She looks away from him. "I…I thought it looked ugly…so I wanted to hide it…" she answers. Leo narrows his eyes at her. "Look at my eye! Do you think I care about what my family says about me? I know you're not like that. And how clumsy must you be to trip and get a black eye as often you wear those sunglasses," Leo replies. Amy closes her eyes, tears forming. "I…" she whispers. "Amy…who's hurting you?" Leo whispers. She opens her eyes and looks down at the floor.

"N-No one! Just let me go!" she exclaims, trying to loosen his grip on her. "Stop lying to me, Amy! I'm your best friend!" Leo shouts. She doesn't respond. He growls. "It's your boyfriend, isn't it? I don't know who _else_ it could be. What was his name again? Mars?" Leo says. Amy closes her eyes, tears flowing down her face. "H-His name is Marcus…" she whispers. "Is he the one hurting you?" Leo asks softly. She looks away from him. "Well?" he asks. "He loves me! He doesn't mean to!" she exclaims. Leo immediately hugs her and she hugs him back, sobbing into his shoulder. "He doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't lay a hand on you," Leo whispers. She sniffs. "Where is he?" she hears from a dark voice. Her eyes widen and she looks to see Leo with a furious look on his face, his eyes white. "Where is that coward?" he asks darkly.

"Leo, calm down!" Amy shouts. "Where is he?!" he exclaims. She stares at him, wide-eyed. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'm not scared of you. I'm not telling you unless you calm down," she tells him. "I'm serious, Amy!" he exclaims. "So am I!" she retorts. She glares at him. "I'm not stupid, Leo. I know you'll kill him if I tell you where he is. That's not the Leo I know," she answers. He growls before his eyes go back to normal. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asks. "Cuz," she answers. "Can you tell me where he is now?" Leo asks bluntly. "No way! If I just tell you, you'll hurt him!" she retorts. "You mean like he did to you?" Leo questions. She doesn't respond.

"He lives at your house, doesn't he?" Her eyes widen. "When I was there, I saw some stuff that obviously didn't belong to you…like someone was living there," he explains. She doesn't answer. "…Yep, I'm going there right now," Leo replies before jumping on the rooftops. "LEO!" she shouts before he disappears with a smoke bomb. She growls.

 _Meanwhile…_

"There's nothing to do around here…" he murmurs. That girl, Aurora, he thinks, was out. Probably with those dumb friends of hers. A knock is heard from the window. "Argh, who the heck is that?" he growls and opens the window. "What do you want, y-" A punch to the face interrupts him. He falls to the floor from the impact. "Agh!" he exclaims and looks up to see a blue-banded mutant turtle. "You're Marcus, aren't you?! The one who's been tricking and abusing Amy?!" he exclaims. "Look! Whatever that freak said was a lie!" Marcus exclaims. Leo narrows his eyes. "Yep, you're him. Now just sit still while I give you the beating of a lifetime," Leo answers. He wasn't expecting the man to punch him in the nose, however. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Marcus growls. Leo smiles. "Wasn't expecting you to," he answers.

She runs through the rooftops. "Argh! Stupid Leo! Always throwing himself into danger..."

Marcus starts to choke Leo.

"He's so implusive! I'm not some stupid damsel in distress! Now I have to go get him out of trouble…again!" she shouts as she approaches her apartment.

Leo throws Marcus to the floor.

"Good thing I knew a shortcut! Does anyone ever care that I help him? Nope! All anyone cares about is that I got kidnapped by alien robots. But it's not like he's never gotten himself in a bad situation!" she replies as she enters the elevator.

Marcus grabs a baseball bat and hits Leo on the side of his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Heck, he does more than me!" she exclaims as she reaches her door.

Marcus pulls out a gun, pointing it at Leo.

"And if he hurts Marcus…I'm going to kill him," Amy replies as she opens her door to see Marcus pointing a gun at Leo. Her eyes widen. Is she seeing this right now? She growls. "MARCUS!" she shouts, fuming. He turns to her. "What the?" he asks before she pulls out her katana. "I swear to God, if you lay a hand on him, I will kill you!" she screams, chasing him around her apartment. He screams and jumps out the window. Amy pants and puts her weapon away before turning to Leo. He was still unconscious.

She growls and grabs a bucket of water, pouring over him. "Huh? What happened? Alright, Marcus! Come out wherever you are! You only got me because of my bad eye. I want a rematch! Wait…where is he?" he replies before he feels someone behind him. He pulls out his katanas and turns to the person. "Thought you could sneak up on me, huh, M-" he stops as soon as he sees that it was Amy. And she didn't look happy with him. She crosses her arms. "Heh…hey, Amy…nice weather we're having…?" he says sheepishly. He knew she was mad at him. "Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't kick your shell right now!" she exclaims, pointing a finger on his shell. "Uh…because my face is broken enough as it is?" he asks. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" she shouts. "Hey, he deserved everything that was coming to him!" Leo argues.

"Oh, please! I don't care about him!"

Leo blinks. She wasn't mad at him? "You don't?" he asks. "Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were going to die!" she answers. "Amy, you're exaggerating. I'm a ninja," he tells her. "He pointed a gun at your _head_! I'm pretty sure that means you were going to die!" she exclaims. "Wait, what?" he asks. She starts to cry. "You keep throwing yourself into danger. Stop making me think I'm going to lose you…why can't you just stay safe?" she whispers. Leo's eyes soften and he hugs her. She hugs him, sniffing. Leo rubs her back gently. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm still here. I'll stay safe, okay? Shh…shh…" he whispers. "I love you," she whispers. He blushes before flashing a big grin. He looks at her. "What was that?" he asks. "Uh, I-I love you?" she answers. "I didn't quite catch that," he replies, smiling. She scoffs. "Shut up, I know you love me too," she tells him. Leo pulls her closer. "I do," he whispers before kissing her.

 _Meanwhile…_

Marcus lays in a dumpster, groaning. "Ow," he mutters.

* * *

 **Angel: This is officially my longest one now…next is I see the Light from Tangled requested by Angelica. I really wanted to do this one, too! Bye!**


	29. I See the Light from Tangled

**Angel: Requested by Angelica.**

 _ **Summary: Everyone tries to get Leo and Amy together.**_

 _ **I See The Light from Tangled (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"J'ai la pizza?"

"No! J'aime la pizza. You just said you have a pizza!"

"Well, it's true."

She sighs as she faces him. "You're hopeless," she mutters to Leo. Leo had gotten curious when he found Amy reading a French book, and had asked her to teach him the language. Amy was ecstatic, at first. But Leo couldn't even get one sentence right. "Can I ask you something?" he asks. She starts writing on the blackboard. "Sure, why not?" she answers without turning around. "…How do you say I love you in French?" she hears and she drops her chalk, facing him. His cheeks were dusted with a red color. "Why?" she asks uncertainly. "You'll laugh," he answers, looking away. Amy blinks. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying?

 _Is he going to tell me he loves me? That would make me the happiest girl in the world!_

Yes, she had liked Leo for a while now. She admired his bravery, his kindness, and his skills. She never cared that he was a mutant, after all, she was half-mutant. He always managed to make her smile, and she loved that. She could always go to him for advice. But she was unsure if he liked her back. He never really showed any signs, and there was the fact that he seemed infatuated with Karai. She crosses her fingers behind her back in hope. "No, I won't. Tell me. I wanna know," she tells him softly. "…Okay. There's this girl…she's fun, quick-thinking, and beautiful. And I wanna tell her…that I love her," Leo explains, blushing. Amy gives a sad look. _I should have known…it is Karai. He just wants to be friends…_

"W-Who is she?" she finds herself asking, even though she knew the answer. "I don't want to say her name, but you know her. That's all I'm saying," Leo answers. Amy closes her eyes. "Je t'aime," she whispers. Leo smiles. "Thanks, Amy!" he exclaims, walking to the dojo to train. Tears threaten to fall from her face, but she composes herself to start erasing the blackboard.

"Dude…that hurts," Mikey whispers to his brothers, father, and April, who were watching the whole thing. Donnie nods in agreement. "I know that's not true," April whispers to them. "What makes you say that?" Raph asks. "I could tell in the look in his eyes…I have an idea," April says and whispers into their ears.

Leo steps out of the dojo, humming along the way. Now that he knew how to say it, he could tell her…now he just had to find her. As soon as he steps into the den, however, he finds a red and white checkered table, decorated with candles and a giant plate of spaghetti. Violin music plays from the background. "What's all this?" he hears and he turns to find Amy coming out of her room. "I don't know…" he answers and he sees a note on the table. Amy picks it up. 'Made dinner for you guys. Went on patrol. See you later, Mikey.' She reads. Leo shrugs, not really understanding the true meaning behind all this. "Well, might as well enjoy it," he answers, pulling out the chair for her. She blinks before sitting down.

Leo sits in his chair next to Amy. He was so close, their arms almost touch. Amy notices this and blushes. Leo, not noticing, picks up his fork and starts eating. Amy sighs and does the same. Little did they know, they were inching towards each other, eating the same strand of pasta. As soon as their lips touch, Amy pulls back, looking away with a blush. She sees Leo pushing a meatball towards her with his nose. She blushes and doesn't look at him, again. Leo blinks at her as she plays with her hair. "Amy?" he asks. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know how that happened, I wasn't paying attention-" she kept babbling, not even acknowledging Leo cupping her face. He turns her to him and places his lips on hers. She makes a surprised sound, giving Leo the opportunity to touch his tongue with hers. She closes her eyes, kissing Leo back. Leo hums happily, stroking her hair. Amy pulls away, her cheeks pink and her eyes closed. She tries to catch her breath.

When she finally does, she slowly opens her eyes and stares at Leo. He smiles at her. "Je t'aime," he whispers. She gasps, her eyes widening. "B-But I thought you loved Karai," she whispers. Leo grins and he places kisses on her neck. She holds back a moan and Leo chuckles. "No, I don't love Karai. I realized that the girl for me…was you," he whispers into her ear. She blushes and pushes him away a bit. "But why me? I'm like a sister to you," she answers. He shakes his head and smiles. "No. You're much more than that. Je t'aime…Ames," he tells her. She smiles and giggles at him. "Je t'aime aussi…" she whispers. Leo raises an eyebrow. She chuckles. "I love you, too," she explains. Leo grins and embraces her.

They all look at the scene with a smile. "Mission accomplished," Raph murmurs at the new couple.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is…You're Beautiful by Taio Cruz requested by Caterpillar. And before I forget… *crosses off Burn by Usher off Langel's review* She told me I could take this off! Yas! I kinda wished she said that for the rest of them, though. XD**


	30. You're Beautiful by Taio Cruz

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Amy starts to feel insecure about herself.**_

 _ **You're Beautiful by Taio Cruz (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She stares at herself in the mirror. The words replay over and over again in her head, haunting her. She closes her eyes, a few tears falling. She wipes them away as she opens her eyes again. She had been doing that ever since she returned from her first solo mission. As soon as she came back, she shut everyone out, not wanting to talk at the moment to their confusion. She stares at her hands as the memory sticks into her mind.

 _Amy runs from rooftop to rooftop. She hollers as she jumps around. Splinter had finally let her go on a solo mission, provided that Leo and his brothers did not follow her. She rolls her eyes. While she appreciated them looking out for like a little sister, they could go a bit overboard. She could take care of herself, and she had been waiting for this for months now. She smiles as she looks over the city. "It doesn't look like anything's happening…" she mutters as she looks around. She shrugs and was about to turn around when she hears a crash below. She looks to see Purple Dragons. Of course._

" _Man, now I gotta deal with Fong's flirting," she murmurs to herself and shivers at the thought. She really didn't understand why he did this. It always creeped her out. The three thugs run out of the building, carrying bags of money in their hands. Whether she liked it or not, she had to stop them. She sighs and jumps in front of the Purple Dragons, stopping them. She pulls out her katana._

" _Oh, look, it's the freak," Sid says and the other two laugh. Amy stiffens at the comment. She had heard that before, but hearing it from them… She narrows her eyes. "Put that back, and I'll let you walk away alive," she tells them. They laugh and Fong pushes her to the ground. She grunts at the impact and they laugh again. "You ugly ice witch," Tsoi says and they laugh again. She looks up at them, glaring. "I'm not a freak!" she exclaims in defense and her voice goes up a little. She squeaks and covers her mouth and they laugh. "You're nothing. No wonder why that turtle mutant doesn't love you," Fong tells her, kicking her to the ground. She cries out in pain and she hears footsteps walking away, along with a clank._

 _She groans and holds her head in pain. She looks down to see the words on her katana: 'Ugly Pinkie.' She blinks back tears and looks down at the floor. She couldn't help but think they were right. She couldn't even stop them from getting away. She was nothing._

She clenches her fists and punches the mirror in front of her. She instantly regretted it as pieces of glass cut her fingers. "Ah!" she shouts, holding her arm with a wince.

He opens his eyes. "What was that?" Leo asks his brothers. They had heard a crash…coming from inside the lair. "I think that was Amy!" Donnie exclaims. They all look at each other and rush towards Amy's room. "What is going on in here?" Splinter asks, stopping them. "Sensei, I think something happened to Ames. There was a crash in her room," Leo explains. "Amelia…" Splinter whispers before they burst into her room.

Pieces of glass covered the floors, the broken mirror on the floor. Amy holds her arm in pain. "Amelia, what happened?" Splinter asks, running over to her. Donnie looks at the mirror and examines it. "Nothing, I'm fine," Amy answers, hiding her hand. "We heard a crash," Raph replies. Amy's eyes widen, which Leo notices. _She's hiding something…_ "I'm telling you, nothing happened," she answers suspiciously. She couldn't let them know. She wouldn't hear the end of it. "What happened to your mirror, then?" Donnie asks, giving her a look. "Um…someone attacked me," she says, looking away. "Yeah. Right. And how would someone get in here without us seeing?" Leo remarks. She backs away from them, looking around. "He snuck up on me and he broke my mirror," she comments. They give her a look. She was about to reach for the door when Leo appears behind her. She gasps and turns to him. He pulls her arm and sees her hand. He gasps and looks at the glass on her hands. "Ames, what happened to your hand?" he asks in worry. She closes her eyes in response.

"I will get the first-aid kit," Splinter says, leaving the room. Raph and Mikey start to clean the floor. "Ames, we'll find out eventually," Leo tells her. Donnie looks at her hand. "It's not bad, but we'll need to take the glass off her hand and bandage it," he explains, taking her hand. "This is gonna sting, okay? Leo, hold her other hand," Donnie says. Amy nods and winces as Donnie takes off a piece. "Ow…" she whispers, tears flowing down her eyes. "Geez, this one is stuck in there," Donnie mutters and he pulls the glass out. Amy squeezes Leo's hand and he squeezes back. "There. Now we just need to bandage it," Donnie says and Splinter arrives with the first-aid kit.

"…Let me do it," Leo finds himself saying. "Okay…you-" Leo looks at them. "Alone," he tells them. They all give him a look, including Amy. Raph shrugs at them before they all leave. Amy closes her eyes and Leo gently takes her hand. He puts alcohol on a cloth and puts it over her cuts. She winces in pain. "You punched the mirror…didn't you?" he whispers and her eyes widen. Leo stares at her. "H-How did you…?" "Your hand was covered in glass, and your mirror broke. It didn't take long to put two and two together," he explains, pulling out a few bandages. He gently wraps them on her hand. "I think you should be fine in a couple of days," he says and she nods, eyes closed. He sighs at her.

"Ames…why would you do that?" he asks. She shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispers. He narrows her eyes and places a finger under her chin. He makes her look at him. "Ames, don't keep secrets from me. I'm worried about you, tell me why you did this," he says. She looks into his eyes and sighs. "Because…I didn't want to look at myself anymore," she whispers, rubbing her arms. "What do you mean?" he asks in confusion. She closes her eyes. "You wouldn't understand," she whispers, looking away. Leo places his hands on her shoulders.

"Ames, don't tell me I don't understand, because I would. I've known you for more than a year now. I never thought we would meet someone like you, or April, or Casey. I was in a coma! We saw Splinter die! We've been through a lot, and you were right there with us. Anyone who wouldn't understand is a jerk. I want to know what's wrong with you. So don't say I wouldn't understand, because I would. Don't even say it's because you're half-mutant, because one look at me would tell you otherwise. Just tell me," Leo explains. Amy blinks at him and tears flow down her eyes. Leo's eyes soften and he embraces her. "I-I'm ugly…aren't I?" he hears and his eyes widen. He looks at her. "Is that what this is about?" he whispers. She nods slowly.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asks softly. She looks at her hands. "During my solo mission…I ran into the Purple Dragons. They said…I'm ugly…and that no one could love me. I think…they're right. I have ice powers for pizza's sake, I'm a freak. I destroy everything I touch…and all because the Kraang gave me these powers," she whispers softly, covering her eyes. Leo growls. "I've tried to forget…but you don't forget words like that. Do you know how hard it is to have someone tell you that? It hurts…and that's why I punched the mirror. So I wouldn't have to look at myself. So I wouldn't have to remind myself what I truly am…" she tells him. Leo cups her face and she looks at him. He brushes her bangs out of her face.

"Listen. You are not ugly. And you're definitely not a monster, either. You shouldn't hurt yourself just because they insulted you. They're just jealous. You're beautiful, and I love you," he says. She closes her eyes. "How can you say that?" she whispers. Leo strokes her cheek with his finger. "Because…it's true," he whispers back. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she spits out. "No. No I'm not," he tells her softly and with a flick of his hand, her hair flies down to the floor. He runs his hand through the silky, soft strands of light-brown hair. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Showing you something," he whispers in her ear. He breathes in her vanilla scent. "Your hair…I've never seen it like this," he whispers. Amy stiffens a bit.

"I don't like leaving it down…" he hears. He grins and looks at her as he strokes her hair. "You should leave it like this more often…I can't look away from it," he whispers. She blushes and looks away from him. He smiles. "And that. That rosy blush. It drives me insane," he tells her. She sighs and turns to him. "Leo, I know what you're doing. Stop saying things like that. Words don't make someone beautiful," she says. "Why not?" he asks in response. She gives him a look. "Those eyes…they shine as bright as a diamond," he whispers. She closes her eyes, blushing. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel…loved by his words. Leo grins, knowing his plan was working. He kisses her closed eyes. "Leo…" she says softly. He brushes his finger on her lips.

"You're not just beautiful…you're gorgeous," he whispers. Amy stares at him before he kisses her. She kisses him back. Leo smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist. As soon as he pulls away, he sees her with a star-eyed look. "Ames, we love you. You're sweet, feisty, and adorable. Those guys are just jealous because they don't have someone like you in their lives. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Just ignore them, because what they say to you is not true. You are gorgeous. Breathtaking. Fascinating. And I love you," he tells her. She blinks back tears. "I…I love you too," she whispers and hugs him. Leo hugs her back.

She was glad Leo was able to comfort her. She knew that no matter what anyone said, Leo would always be there for her. And today proved it.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Stay by Rihanna requested by Monty G. Byeee!**


	31. Stay by Rihanna

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: It's the worst news they could ever receive…**_

 _ **Stay by Rihanna (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She grabs a photo by her bedside, looking at it with her tear-stained face. Leo holds her up bridal-style, winking at the camera while Amy looks up at him with a blush. She sighs and places the picture in her suitcase. She zips it up, recalling the night before…

 _She plays with her food sadly with her fork. Splinter notices and glances at her. "My child, why do you look so upset?" he asks, the others immediately turning to her. She stiffens and looks at them wide-eyed. She closes her eyes and sighs, putting her fork down. "Guys…I'm…moving," she whispers. They all gasp. "Moving in back to your old house?" Mikey asks, not wanting to hear the other meaning behind her words. She shakes her head. "I have to move back home…" she explains softly. Mikey blinks back tears. "Noo, you can't leave, dudette!" he exclaims, hugging her. "What?" Raph asks angrily. "Why?" Donnie asks. Leo says nothing. "Let her explain, my sons," Splinter says sadly. She looks down at the floor._

" _My parents think that it's too dangerous for me to stay here because of the invasions…so they want me to move back home with them," she explains. She didn't want to tell them, but it wasn't like she had a choice. They were like family to her… "When?" Mikey asks. "…Tomorrow," she says softly. "And you're telling us this now?!" Raph exclaims. "Raphael. Clearly she was too upset," Splinter replies. Leo still hadn't said anything. "Leo?" Amy asks softly before he slams his hands on the table. They stare at him, wide-eyed. Leo looks down at the table before glaring at her. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" he exclaims before storming over to his room._

 _Then there was silence. Leo had never acted like that before, and they didn't know how to deal with it. Splinter stands up, but Amy stops him. "I'll go talk to him," she whispers and walks to his room. She softly knocks on his door. "Go away," he says from inside his room. "Leo, we're going to talk like civil mutants. Now open the door," she replies. At first, there was no response. She sighs and crosses her arms, tapping her foot. "Well?" she asks in anticipation before he slowly opens the door. She walks in and sits on his bed. "What was that all about?" she questions. Leo clenches his fists. "Why?! Why do you have to go?! You said you would always be here, and now…" he replies, looking away from her._

" _It's not like I WANT to leave. I don't have a choice," she answers. He looks at her. "Why can't you stay? Stay here with me, we already treat you like family," he says. She looks away from him. "Leo…you know I can't do that. My parents have already made up their minds," she whispers. "Why? Is it because I'm different?!" he asks. "No! You know I don't care about that!" she exclaims. "Then why? Why do you need to leave me, us?" he asks. Meanwhile, his brothers press their ears to his door, listening in. "It's not my fault!" she shouts. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner?!" he shouts back. "Because I obviously didn't want to tell you!" she yells. "Too late for that!" he screams._

" _Leo, you make it seem like I want to leave," she says softly. "Maybe you should," he answers. She gives him a look. "What?" she asks. "You seem like you don't want us in your life anymore. Why don't you just go?" he replies, looking away from her. She blinks back tears before clenching her fists. "FINE! I will!" she shouts, slamming the door open. This makes the turtles fall to the floor. "And to think I actually loved you!" she screams, slamming it closed. Leo turns around and slams his hands on the door. She growls and storms over to her room._

 _She didn't get any sleep that night._

She closes her eyes painfully before stepping out of her room, suitcase in hand. Everyone was standing at the entrance of the lair…all except Leo. She blinks back tears, stepping up to them. She didn't want to say it, but she did everything in her power to not cry. She didn't want to seem weak. She had to be strong on this. She holds out her hand to Mikey first, who sobs. "Guess this is goodbye, Mikey…" she whispers. He takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. She was surprised at first before hugging him back. "You'll always be a part of the family, dudette," Mikey whispers. She wipes away a tear. "Thanks, Mikey," she whispers with a small smile. Mikey hands her a book. "What's this?" she asks, looking at it. "I made a scrapbook of all our adventures…so you don't forget them…or us," he explains sadly. "I will never forget you, Mikey. Remember that," she answers and Mikey starts crying again. "I don't want to you to go, sis! We love you!" he exclaims. Raph pulls him into a hug. She sighs. "I know," she says before turning to Donnie.

"So…" he says. "So…" she whispers, closing her eyes. She feels his arms around her and she hugs him back. "I have something for you too," he says and he pulls out a remote control. He makes Metalhead walk over to her and she gasps. "Donnie…you're giving me Metalhead? But…" he stops her. "Although he is my favorite invention…I think you could take care of him better," he whispers, holding out the remote control. She takes it shakily and smiles softly at Donnie. "Thank you," she whispers. "No, thank you…for being our sister," he answers with a smile. She nods and turns to Raph.

He was trying not to cry, but Amy noticed it. "And you said you weren't a softie," she says, chuckling a bit to lighten the mood. He glares. "Ha ha, very funny, ice princess," he retorts before hugging her. Her eyes widen before she hugs him back. "I'll miss you, ice princess," he whispers. She blinks back tears. "I'll miss you too, Raph…" she whispers back. "I didn't go all out on your parting gift, but…" he says, pulling out his punching dummy. She smiles softly before taking it. "It's perfect," she tells him. He grins. "You weren't a bad sister, ice princess," he says. "And you weren't so bad yourself, bro," she replies. She turns to Casey.

"This should be good…" she replies, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I actually do have something to say. Amy, you're cool as ice, and it sucks you have to leave New York," he says. She crosses her arms. "And?" she asks. "And we had some fun times together, even though you were involved with all the action," he replies. She rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks," she retorts. Casey holds out a hockey puck. "This was my first puck when I started hockey. I want you to have it," he says, handing the puck. She smiles. "Thanks, Casey," she says and he salutes her. She laughs before turning to Splinter.

She closes her eyes. "Sensei…" she whispers, hugging the rat. He hugs her back. "My daughter…it is sad to see you go…" he whispers. "I'll miss you…" she says softly. "I will too, my child," he answers. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. He holds out his family picture. "This is for you to remember your clan…" he explains. "Sensei…this is yours," she says. "Not anymore. And I made copies," he answers. She chuckles a bit. She takes it and smiles softly. "You will always be remembered," Splinter tells her. She bows at him and he bows back. She turns to April.

April blinks back tears before hugging her cousin. She hugs April back, sobbing into her shoulder. "You know…I never thought of you as my cousin, but you are…more like a sister. I can't believe you have to leave…" she whispers. Amy closes her eyes. "I wish you could stay…but it would be selfish of me to ask you that…but I will ask you to never forget us. Especially me," April tells her. Amy nods. April holds out her tessen. "April…" Amy whispers. "Take it. I think you'll need it more than I do," she explains. Amy blinks back tears and hugs April again.

But…Amy didn't forget him. She looks at everyone and sighs. "…He's not coming, is he?" she asks. They look at each other. Leo hadn't come out of his room since last night. She picks up her suitcase and starts walking. She made the mistake of looking back. She could see the sadness in their eyes. She closes her eyes painfully before leaving her home. Leaving her family. Leaving…Leo. She would come back and visit…someday.

"I can't believe Leo. He didn't even say goodbye," Mikey says, tears flowing down his face. Splinter grunts. "I will speak to him," he explains before walking to Leo's room. He knocks on the door. He hears a groan before Leo opens the door. "Mikey, I thought I told you-" he sees Splinter. "Oh…Sensei. Is something wrong?" Leo replies. Splinter stares at him. His eyes were red, either from lack of sleep or from crying. Possibly both. "May I speak to you, my son?" he asks. Leo nods and lets him in. Splinter stands in front of him. "She's gone…isn't she?" Leo asks softly. Splinter doesn't respond for a few minutes.

"Why were you not there, Leonardo?" he asks. Leo closes his eyes. Visions of her cloud his mind. "I-I wanted to be there, Sensei…but I just couldn't," he whispers. Splinter raises an eyebrow. "And why not? Amelia did not seem too pleased when she did not see you," he says. Leo sighs. "We got into a fight the night before…" he answers. Splinter stares at him. As far as he knew, Leo and Amy had never gotten into a fight before. "Concerning?" he asks. "Her leaving…" Leo says. Splinter slams his staff on Leo's foot. "Ow…" he replies in pain, jumping up and down while holding his foot.

"Leonardo, I did not expect this from you. I know how much you love and care for Amelia. And I do not think you should have handled her departure this way," Splinter explains. "What can I do, Sensei? She's probably gone forever now," Leo answers. Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Go to her. Apologize. Do not end things with her this way," Splinter explains before leaving. Leo stares at him before looking at a picture. It was from their first date. Amy was giving a peace sign while Leo smiles. He picks it up and looks at it. Should he go after her? Or should he just call her? He sighs, feeling more confused than ever. He looks at the picture again, slowly deciding what to do. He places the picture on his table before running out of the lair.

She walks down the street, holding a black umbrella as she drags her suitcase. She blinks back tears. She would truly miss them all…Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Splinter, April, Casey…and Leo. She closes her eyes, recalling her argument with him. She felt like things could have gone better. Now she would never see him again…

He runs across the rooftops. He didn't care that it was raining, he needed to find her before it was too late. He pants as he looks down. Splinter was right, he needed to make things right before she was gone forever. He sees a girl walking in the rain with a familiar suitcase. "Ames!" he shouts, jumping down. She looks around. "…No, that couldn't have been him," she whispers. "Ames!" he yells, running to her. She turns around to see Leo. "…Leo?" she asks before he stops in front of her. He pants as he tries to catch his breath. "What are you doing here? I have to meet my parents at the airport," she says. He takes a deep breath. "Ames, don't go yet," he tells her. "Kinda hard when I'm leaving right now. Now if you'll excuse me," she answers before taking a step forward. "Wait! Just hear me out," he screams. She stops.

Should she really? It wouldn't hurt…she sighs in defeat before turning around. "Well? I'm listening," she answers. "Okay. Good. Um…well, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry," he starts. She sighs. "I'm sorry too," she says. Leo twiddles his foot. "Anything else?" she asks. "…It's really hard to say goodbye to someone you love," he replies and she blushes. "Well…" she responds, not knowing what to do. Leo steps closer and kisses her. Amy kisses back, before pulling away, hugging Leo. She sniffs and Leo rubs her back. "I'm going to miss you Ames…" he whispers. She blinks back tears. "I'll miss you more," she whispers. They stay in that embrace until she pulls away. "Go," he whispers. And she did.

She looks back at Leo one last time. 'I love you,' she mouths before disappearing. And as soon as she does, Leo falls to the ground in agony.

* * *

 **Angel: Poor Leo…Next is Hello, requested by Ratchet's Scribe.**


	32. Hello by Adele

**Angel: Requested by Ratchet's Scribe.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is tricked into believing that Leo is cheating on her…**_

 _ **Hello by Adele (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Karai looks at Jared in disbelief. "We need to do this. They will pay for what they did to me. They betrayed me, us. Don't you want revenge?" she answers (A/N: this is before she was mutated). Jared presses his lips in a thin line. "Yes, but wrecking someone's relationship?" he asks. Karai smirks. "I'm doing this with or without you," she explains. He thinks it over before smiling. "So why are we here?" he asks curiously. They were sneaking into their home. Karai knew they would be out, she saw them not too long ago. "Shh," Karai whispers before sneaking into her room. Karai felt it was too girly for her taste, however. Jared sneaks into the turtle's room and leaves the envelope. He sneaks back out and finds Karai at the entrance of the lair. "You left the letter?" he whispers. Karai nods before they head out.

Amy hums and walks into her room. It was a pretty good day so far. She and the turtles had just arrived back home from dinner at Murakami's, which ended with Mikey eating most of the pizza dumplings they all loved so much.. She looks at her picture of Leo and smiles. She then spots a pink envelope and raises an eyebrow. "Who could have left this…" she mutters as she picks it up. She begins to read it. "Dear Ames, meet me at the Bylery building at midnight. Signed Leo," she murmurs. She looks at the paper in confusion. "Why didn't he just say that instead leaving a letter? We both live here…" she says to herself. She shakes her head. It was better not to question it. She looks at her clock. "It's already 10, I better find something to wear," she replies.

Leo whistles and walks into his room. He spies a pink envelope on his bed. He raises an eyebrow. "A letter?" he asks, picking it up. He uses a small knife to open it. Opening up the paper, he looks at it and reads. "Dear Leo Bear, I would like to meet you at the Bylery building at midnight. Love, Ames," he mutters. "What could she want to meet up there for?" he murmurs in confusion. He tries to think of a reason, but nothing comes to mind. He shrugs before starting to get ready.

If only they knew what they were in for…

Karai stood on the Bylery building. It was just how she wanted it. Her walkie talkie goes off and she answers it. "Yeah?" she asks. "Karai, we have a small problem…" Jared explains. "Well? Spit it out!" Karai answers. "Amy's on her way here!" Jared exclaims. "Leo's not even here yet! And I took a lot of time writing those letters. Stall for time, I have to hide before he shows up," Karai explains before turning off her walkie talkie. She hides behind a water tower and waits for the blue-banded turtle to show up.

Jared sees Amy running across the rooftops and jumps in front of her, pretending to break his ankle. "Ow, my ankle!" he exclaims. She raises an eyebrow. "Jared, what are you doing here?" she asks, crossing her arms. He holds his leg. "Right now, in pain!" he shouts. He knew she wouldn't leave him there, even though he was faking. She rolls her eyes and helps Jared up. "I'll take you to the hospital," she mutters in annoyance. He immediately makes her let go. "Oh, look at that! All healed, bye!" he exclaims before running off. Amy gives a confused look. "Okay…?" she asks before heading over to the Bylery building.

Leo lands on the rooftop and looks around. "Ames?" he asks. Karai jumps down to him. "Not quite," she answers. Leo narrows his eyes and pulls out his katanas. "What are you doing here, Karai?" he asks bluntly. He didn't know why she was here. She smirks, walking over to him. "Oh, just a little plan I came up with," she answers. Leo raises an eyebrow. "What pl-" Karai throws her arms around Leo, kissing him. His eyes widen.

And as if on cue, Amy finally arrives, only to see Leo…kissing Karai.

Her heart shatters as tears flow down her face. _This can't be true…he's cheating on me? With Karai? But why? Did I do something? Or maybe…_ Leo hears crying and pushes Karai away to see Amy. He reaches out to her. "Ames, I-" she jumps down to the street, running away. "Ames!" Leo shouts, but she barely heard it. She opens a manhole and jumps down it. She pants, crying as she runs into the lair. Mikey immediately sees her and stands up. "Dudette! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with-" he sees her face. "Amy, what happened?" he asks. She shakes her head as she remembers them kissing in her head. "I'm your adopted brother, dudette. Tell me," he answers. She looks away and Donnie and Raph step out of the dojo.

"Raph, that move was uncalled for, and you know it!" Donnie exclaims. Raph rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah-" they see Amy and run up to her. "Amy! What happened?" Donnie asks. She sighs and tells them about Leo and Karai. "They were kissing?!" they exclaim. "I don't understand, how could he do this?" she whispers. "There has to be a logical explanation for this…" Donnie explains. "Leo loves Karai and not me…" she says softly. They could sense her sorrow and heartbreak. "Amy…" Raph whispers. "I need to be alone," she quickly tells them, running into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

He starts by calling her, but she ignores every call. All throughout the day, her phone wouldn't stop ringing. She tries to ignore it, but that didn't work. She cries as his picture with his name kept lighting up on her T-Phone. She didn't want to see it. It annoyed her so much that she eventually threw her T-Phone against the wall, cracking it.

She couldn't get it out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

She was sleeping, with Taylor Swift playing on her TV. But that made her boyfriend problems even worse, especially when 'I Knew You Were Trouble' starts playing. She hears tapping on her door. She squeezes her eyes shut, ignoring it. The tapping continues, which suddenly irritates her to stand up and stomp to her door. She slams it open, knowing it was Leo. His eyes were red. She didn't even want to speak, all she wanted to do was yell at him while he does nothing. "What do you want?!" she screams, glaring at him. "Ames…I'm so sorry-"

"Why don't you just go and date Karai? You two seem happy!"

She slams the door closed, making Leo cringe. She slides down her door in agony. He looks at the door sadly. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! Why did I let it happen?! Now I've gone and upset her. I've failed her. I've failed myself. Probably my one and only shot at love and I blew it. I blew it big time. I love her with all my heart, I really do. I need to find a way to fix this._

It was 3:00 now, and she still hadn't left her bed. She had been in her room for about a week. She almost never came out except at night, for eating and using the bathroom. She was still hurting from that night. She wasn't able to do anything without bursting into tears. All she wanted to do was lay there and cry…but she was out of tears. She sighs as she twirls her chopsticks around her ramen. She stares at the TV as 'A Cinderella Story' plays. _I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. We've been together for about 6 months and suddenly I feel like I don't know him anymore. What happened to the Leo I fell in love with? The Leo I could fall asleep with at night? The Leo I could cry to knowing that everything could be alright? What happened to the geeky Space Heroes fan? Are we okay? Are we still even a we? I wonder how he's feeling right now. I want to forgive him, but I can't deal with anymore heartbreak. I'm not prepared to go through that again._ She hears loud knocking from her door. "GO AWAY!" she shouts. There's another knock and then silence. "Ames?" she hears a muffled voice say. She doesn't say anything. "I know you're in there. You never leave your room and I hear your music every single day," he says.

She slowly walks up to her door and opens it, seeing Leo's familiar green face. She looks at him straight in the eyes, but doesn't say anything. "Can I come in?" he asks. She shakes her head. He looks slightly disappointed and pulls something from behind his back. "Not even to give you these?" he asks, showing a giant bouquet of pink roses. Her eyes light up slightly, but she still refused to let him in. He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. Karai kissed me and I was surprised. I should have pushed her away," he says. Her face softens. "Now, will you please let me in so I can apologize properly?" he asks. She moves to the side so he can get in. He walks into her room, sitting on her bed with a quiet thump. He hands her the flowers and looks at her with sad eyes. "They're beautiful, Leo," she whispers, giving them a sniff.

"Just like you," he replies. She blushes slightly and puts the flowers in water. Leo takes both of her hands. "Ames, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, and letting Karai kiss me is by far the most stupidest thing I have ever done," he explains. She closes her eyes painfully. "I am so sorry for letting this happen. I really am. This past week has been the worst in my life, and I swear on my honor as a ninja and a turtle that I will never let another girl kiss me again," he says, hugging her. She slowly wraps her arms around him. "Apology accepted," she whispers in his ear. Leo smiles and lets go of her, but not completely. "I love you," he tells her. She blushes hard. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend," he whispers. She pauses for a minute to catch her breath. "I love you too, Leo Bear," she whispers back.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is…Just the way you are by Bruno Mars…and I'm sorry if I STILL haven't done your request yet. As you all can see, I have a lot. XD**


	33. Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: Ann and Raph play pranks on each other.**_

 _ **Just the way you are by Bruno Mars (Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

She bops her head to the music, curled comfortably in Raph's room. Raph had just left, going to get a glass of water. As she was getting lost into her music, the lights flickered before going out. Raph's room looked scary in the dark, the different weapons he had making ominous human looking shapes. Ann rolls her eyes. "Raph! The lights are out!" she yells in annoyance. There wasn't an answer from anybody. "Raph!" she calls out again. Nothing. She was starting to get scared, and she scrambles around to look for her phone, but she couldn't find it. She jumps as the door opens and a rustling sound is heard.

"W-Who's there?" she asks, half scared to death. "Oh…jusssst a friennnnd," a voice hisses. A hand grabs her by the throat, and she lets loose an ear-piercing shriek that shook the entire lair. The lights turn back on, and she sees Raph in pain, clutching his ears. "Serves you right, you b-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no cursing, Ann," Raph tells her. "You're going to be cursing when I get my revenge," she says, smirking.

* * *

"No."

"Please, Amy! You know him best!"

Amy sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know, you could just ask Mikey if you can't prank him back…or just admit defeat like Leo did," she answers, glancing at her turtle boyfriend. He huffs. "I did not give up…I…surrendered," he answers, making the two girls laugh at him. "What did you do?" Ann asks. Amy holds up her hands. "I'm not getting involved in this. He's your boyfriend, after all," Amy tells her. Ann pouts. "Why not?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Because one, Mikey's the pranking expert, and two, it's not worth it."

Ann groans and glances at Leo. He was about to speak when Amy gives him a look. He shrugs at Ann and she whines. "Please. I-I'll make you pizza gyoza!" she begs. Amy snorts. "I'm 15, not 5," she retorts. "I'll be your servant for a week," Ann offers. Amy thinks it over for a bit. "…Well?" Ann asks in anticipation. "I already have one. Leo signed up for that when we started dating," Amy answers and Leo rolls his eyes. Ann groans in frustration. "What do you want, then?" Ann asks. Amy was about to argue when Leo whispers in her ear. Amy narrows her eyes at him. Leo gestures to Ann and she sighs. "Fine. If you can get me a limited edition Captain Ryan action figure, then I'll tell you one of Raph's biggest fears," she tells Ann. "Seriously?" she asks and Amy nods. Ann sighs.

"Fine."

It had taken Ann her whole allowance, but she did it. She holds up the action figure and Leo's eyes sparkle. "Thank you!" he shouts before running over to his room, shutting the door. Amy giggles a bit. "…How can you stand his obsession with that dumb show?" she asks. "Oh, I started watching it, and it's pretty good," Amy answers and Ann gives a shocked look before shaking her head. "Gimme the goods. I already paid up," she tells the brunette. "Okay, okay," Amy says before whispering into her ear. Ann's ears twitch a bit before smiling evilly.

Oh, how she would enjoy this.

She was spying on her target, who was laying on the couch, reading a Modern Ninja magazine. She had a large bag in her hand. It had taken her two hours to find these, but now, she had over three hundred. "Dun," she whispers. Raph looks around before returning to his magazine. "Dun Dun," she whispers again. Raph looks around in suspicion. "DUN DUN DUN DUN!" she chanted the Jaws theme, and opened the bag, watching as roaches hit Raph's head. "Ah!" Raph squeals, doing perhaps the most best sounding girlish scream that she had ever heard. In seconds, the roaches were swarming all over him. Raph goes ballistic, jumping up and slamming into walls.

She jumps up, a can of Raid in her hand, and starts spraying everywhere. Within minutes, they were all dead, and Raph looks at her with murder on his mind. She smiles sheepishly. "Uh…Karma?" she asks. Raph growls and steps up to her. Her eyes widen. Oh, she was in trouble, wasn't she? Raph's eyes soften before giving her a hug. She gives a look of shock before hugging him back. "Love ya," he mutters, kissing her head.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Holding Out for a Hero requested by Caterpillar. Byeee!**


	34. Holding Out For A Hero from Shrek 2

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Amy's getting married…but it's not who you think it is…**_

 _ **Holding Out for a Hero from Shrek 2 movie (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She takes a long, good look at herself in the mirror. She was the most beautiful girl today. The sun coming through the window reflected on every part of her. Her lightly tanned skin, her light brown hair, her white gown, her flowerily veil on her head, and the bouquet of white roses in her hand. She was doing her best to not cry. Her mother stands beside her, sobbing. "Oh, my baby girl is all grown up!" she cries. "Mooom," Amy whines in embarrassment. "I'm just so happy for you," she answers and Amy smiles. "I love you, mom," she replies. Her mother hugs her. "Oh, I love you, too," she whispers before pulling away. "I'll be back," she says before leaving. Amy smiles before frowning. She looks at herself.

She would be marrying Casey Jones (A/N: Don't hate me for this, wait until you see the ending!) today. Somehow, it didn't feel right. Amy looks down at the floor. She couldn't back out of this now, he was the one who proposed, and she couldn't do that to him. She did feel something for him…but not that way. When they had started dating, she felt like it was right…but it wasn't. She felt like something, or someone, was out there for her…she shakes her head. Whether or not she believed it, she would be marrying Casey. That was final…

Or was it?

She groans and sits down in her chair in exasperation. When did this become so complicated? And why was she questioning this now? "I don't know what's going on anymore," she mutters. She found herself utterly confused, with herself, and with her future. Could she really take this next step? Maybe not…she hears a knock at the window and she raises an eyebrow. She looks to see him and he waves a bit. She walks over to the window and opens it, letting him inside. "You didn't need to knock, you know," she tells him. Leo shrugs. "I'm a ninja. Habits," he answers and she smiles.

He then sees her gown. "Amy, you look…" he blushes and she giggles, twirling around. "Yeah, I know. Thank you," she answers. Leo's eyes droop as he looks at her. If only he had the courage to tell her… "I just came to drop this off…and to say goodbye," he explains, handing her a pink envelope. She gives him a confused look. "Goodbye?" she asks. "I'm going to Japan for a while," he answers. She blinks. "I hope you have a good time," she whispers, looking at the envelope. "Just…don't read it until after I leave. And I wish you the best," he whispers, hugging her. Amy wraps her arms around him. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she felt something warm up in her chest…

He lets go and heads out the way he came, but not before giving her one last look. Amy smiles at him sadly before he leaves.

"What was that all about…" she mutters as she stares at the letter. Curious, she slowly opens it and finds Leo's handwriting.

 _As I lie in my bed,  
Your name's running through my head.  
All I can think of is you  
And all that you do.  
The way you look at me.  
I feel as if I'm in a dream.  
The grass  
Reminds me of your eyes  
Which gives me butterflies.  
You have brightened my life  
With that beautiful smile.  
No longer are my days a trial.  
Your touch is like heaven,  
Upon my young skin.  
If only you knew  
That what I say is true  
I would do anything just to be with you.  
Hand to hand, palm to palm  
Just hold me in your arms,  
I love you with all my heart  
'Till the very day it falls apart.  
I may be young,  
But my heart is strong.  
I know what love is  
It's my name and yours.  
You make all the problems float away  
No matter how was my day.  
I love our heart to heart chats  
When our beats connect,  
And when my head starts to fade back  
From when the blue sky_

Amy gasps, putting a hand on her mouth. Did she read that right? She looks it over again. She cries tears of happiness as she reads the lines. Everything about the poem was so deep, so heartfelt, and so…Leo. She had felt for a time that they were more than just adopted brother and sister. There was something about their bond that she couldn't shake. She didn't want to shake it either. She wipes her eyes, not caring that she had messed up her make-up. A knock is at her door and her mother opens it.

"Honey, are you re-your make-up! Oh, you're going to look terrible! What happened?" her mother says. Amy hides the letter in her bouquet behind her back. "Oh, uh, I was crying…because of how happy I am!" she explains nervously. Luckily, her mother did not notice her efforts and she blinks. "Oh…well, let me fix that for you, sweetheart," she answers, sitting Amy down. Amy mentally sighs in relief.

* * *

 _Leo loves me…_

She kept repeating that in her head as she walks down the aisle. Casey smiles at her. They had decided to have the wedding at April's farmhouse. All the while, Amy kept thinking about the poem…She takes a deep breath, standing in front of Casey. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in matrimony…" Splinter starts, and Amy's mind wanders to Leo…

 _They stare in awe as their show plays. She had loved the fact that she found someone who liked Space Heroes as much as she did, much to his brothers' chagrin. "What a hero," they whisper. Leo looks into Amy's eyes. She blinks and her eyes sparkle a bit. Leo leans in a bit. She found herself leaning in as well… "LEO!" Mikey shouts and they move away from each other, blushing. "I need help!" Mikey yells as Raph chases him around. Leo sighs sadly and stands up. "I'm coming," he replies, walking over to them. Amy lightly touched her lips, turning red._

"Amy?"

She blinks and looks at Casey. "Erm, what was the question again?" she asks sheepishly. "Amelia, will you have Casey as your lawful husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Splinter asks. Amy doesn't answer. She wished it was Leo standing in front of her…instead of Casey. She loved Leo. She didn't know it until now, but she did. She loved his dorkiness, his leadership, his smile…

"I…"

Everyone stares at her.

"I…don't."

Everyone gasps. Her mother faints. Mikey's mouth drops open, Donnie gives a wide-eyed look, Raph blinks slowly, April covers her mouth in shock, and Casey… "What do you mean?" he asks. She gulps as everyone gives her a look, waiting for her explanation. "I'm in love…with someone else," she whispers and everyone gasps. "With who?" Casey asks. "…Leo," she answers and everyone gasps again. "Oh, cut it out!" she exclaims and everyone shuts up. "When did you realize this?" Splinter asks. "He came into my room…and he left me a poem…which said he loves me…" she explains and everyone was about to gasp when she gives them a look.

"…Go to him."

She looks at Casey. "What?" she asks. "It's obvious you two love each other. Go for it," Casey explains. She blinks back tears. "Casey, I'm so sorry…" she whispers. He smiles. "Don't sweat it. I actually just like you as a friend, anyway," he answers and Amy hugs him. She turns to Splinter. "Please don't tell me he's already left…" she says. Splinter smiles a bit. "I think you can find him. He said he was going to the lair before his departure," he tells her. "I'll never make it in time…" she replies sadly. "Not if you have a driver…"

She looks at Donnie. "You would really do that?" she whispers in joy. He smiles and nods. "We can just take the Shell-Raiser there," he explains. "Thank you…thank you so much," Amy tells him. "We're coming too!" Mikey exclaims and Raph smirks. "Gotta admit, I don't want to miss this," he answers and they all head into the Shell-Raiser.

Amy fidgets in her seat. They were approaching New York. She hopes that Leo was still there… Donnie opens a hatch and Raph drives the vehicle into the subway. They approach the lair and Amy is the first one out. She runs into the lair and looks around, panting. "Leo?" she asks. No answer. Her eyes droop a bit. "Leo!" she calls out. Nothing. "No…" she whispers. The others give each other a sad look.

"…Amy?"

Her eyes widen and she looks up to see Leo with his suitcase in his hand. She stares at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting married," he replies in confusion. She shakily holds up the letter. "I needed to respond to this," she whispers and his eyes widen. "Oh…are you here to tell me that you don't feel the same? I understand…you didn't have to come all the way down here, you already have your dream," he answers, looking away. He starts to walk away. She blinks. "My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete…without you in it," she says and Leo stops. He turns to her and she smiles. "I love you, Leo," she whispers. "…Really?" he asks, stepping up to her. She nods with a grin. "Mutant and all?" he asks, holding her hands. She nuzzles her nose with his. "Mutant and all," she whispers. The others smile at the scene.

Leo gets down on one knee. "Amy, will you marry me?" he asks. Amy smiles and jumps into his arms. "Yes!" she exclaims. The others cheer as Leo spins her around. They look into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

Everyone at the farmhouse cheers as they pull away. Leo and Amy smile before heading into the farmhouse to celebrate. They all enjoy the wedding of the happy couple.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is You Got a Friend in Me requested by Angelica. Bye.**


	35. You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story

**Angel: Requested by Angelica.**

 _ **Summary: Mikey wants to spend time with his brothers, but when they refuse, he finds someone unexpected to do his own thing with.**_

 _ **You've Got a Friend in Me (Mikey and friends)**_

* * *

Mikey was looking for a way to entertain himself. He'd already played with Ice Cream Kitty, which ended up with him losing. He finished his new video game. He painted, showered, cooked lunch, and downloaded songs. It was his worst fear yet…

Boredom.

He groans. "What's a ninja turtle gotta do to have some fun around here?" he asks in exasperation as he walks around the living room again. "Well…I guess this is my last resort," he tells himself with a shrug. "Annoying bros and sis time!" he exclaims with a smile. He knew the outcomes of this, but he did it anyway. He was bored, what else was he supposed to do? First…Donnie. He sneaks up to his brother's lab and peeks his head to see Donnie working on something, as usual. "Okay, I can annoy him," Mikey mutters and walks up to him.

"Donnieeeee," Mikey says in a welcoming voice, opening his arms for a hug. Without even glancing up at him, Donnie points to the door. "Out," he replies in a dead tone. "Aw come on, Donnie, I'm bored!" Mikey exclaims in disbelief. "Not my problem," Donnie answers. "Then let me help!" Mikey exclaims. He didn't usually like doing science stuff, but if it cured his boredom problem… "Good God, DON'T!" Donnie shouts, shooting his head up. "What's the point of having a genius brother if he won't play with you?" Mikey asks with a pout. "Because every time we and I quote 'play', you end up ruining whatever I'm working on," Donnie retorts, going back to his work. "Because I have to force you to play with me!" Mikey exclaims. "Exactly, I refuse because I know the outcome!" Donnie exclaims.

"What? I'm confused," Mikey replies, scratching his head a bit. "Good, now out," Donnie replies, not looking away from his contraption. Mikey sticks his tongue out at him and turns to walk out. "Better keep that tongue inside of your mouth before you mysteriously lose the sense of taste and will never be able to taste pizza again!" Donnie threatens. Mikey's eyes widen as he clamps his hand over his mouth and runs out of the lab. He huffs and crosses his arms. "Whatever, I didn't want to stay in that boring lab, anyway," he mutters. He gives a sad look.

"I wonder what Leo and Raph are up to," Mikey wonders before he hears fighting noises from the dojo. "Guess that answers my question," he says to himself and runs into the dojo. When he reached the dojo, he sees his two older brothers having a sparring session. Weapons and all. Mikey looks at them as if he was studying their movements. He looks in awe. "Mikey's being a stalker again, Leo," Raph says as he dodged one of Leo's hits. "Am not!" Mikey exclaims. "What is it this time Mikey?" Leo huffs while trying to land a strike on Raph. "I'm bored," Mikey tells them. "So you turn into a stalker?" Raph asks, throwing away one of Leo's katanas. "Hey!" Leo exclaims. "I'm not stalking!" Mikey exclaims, pouting.

"I just wanted to see if you two would hang out with me," Mikey replies. "We're clearly busy," Leo answers, tackling Raph with a smirk. "You're just training!" Mikey exclaims. "Which is more important than entertaining you," Raph growls in annoyance, charging towards Leo. "Then let me train with you!" Mikey exclaims. "No," Raph answers. "Why not?" Mikey asks. "Raph and I usually play rough, we don't want you to get hurt," Leo explains. Mikey rolls his eyes and groans. "We can watch a movie," Mikey suggests. "No," Leo answers. "Video games?" Mikey asks. "NO," Raph growls. "Then-

"Mikey, we don't wanna hang out with you! Now get out!" Raph shouts. Mikey gasps and blinks back tears. Raph and Leo continue their training, not noticing the sad look in his eyes. Mikey slowly backs away from them and shuts the door. He sniffs and wipes his eyes. He just wanted to hang out with his brothers…but it seemed no one wanted him around. He wished there was someone who wanted him around. He sadly walks into the den, and he finds Amy sitting on the floor. She was groaning. She looked bored. She hears sniffing and sits up to see Mikey crying. She gasps and walks up to him. "Mikey? Are you crying?" she asks softly. Mikey shakes his head. He didn't want to bother anyone else to hang out with him. "Mikey…" she says sternly. He glances at her and she crosses her arms. He loved her caring nature, even if it wasn't needed. She was like a big sister to him. He could always go to her for comfort. He suddenly hugs her.

Her eyes widen, but she hugs him back. She hated seeing her brothers, or boyfriend, like this. "Mikey…what's wrong?" she whispers. Mikey sniffs and looks at her. "No one wants to hang out with me…" he answers. She gasps. "Why? They're your brothers," she replies. "T-They said all I do is mess things up…and Raph told me they don't want to hang out with me…" he whispers. "But why didn't you prove them wrong?" she asks. "Because it's true," Mikey answers sadly. She growls and clenches her fist. She takes a deep breath. "Well, they're stupid. They don't realize what a fun guy you are," she tells him. Mikey looks at her. "You really mean that?" he asks. She nods in response. "D-Do you want to hang out with me, then?" he asks, afraid she would say no. She smiles softly. "Of course I will!" she exclaims happily. Mikey's eyes sparkle and he gives his surrogate sister a bear hug. Just knowing that she would do something like that for him lifted his spirits up. She laughs.

"Okay, put me down," she tells him and he does so. "Why don't we do something you excel at?" she asks. "Making jokes…annoying Raph…" she chuckles. " I mean something we can do that doesn't involve us getting into trouble," she replies, covering her mouth with a giggle. "…Cooking…" he suggests. "There you go!" she exclaims. "But I don't wanna cook," he whines. She places a finger on her chin in thought. "Maybe we can do something new…" she mumbles. "Like what?" Mikey asks. They hear laughing and turn to see Splinter. "Sensei! …How long have you been standing there?" Amy asks. "Enough to hear everything. Amelia is right, Michelangelo. Perhaps baking?" Splinter answers. Mikey's eyes sparkle and he gasps.

"Like cake! Or brownies! Ooh ooh, cookies!" Mikey exclaims. Amy nods in approval. "I could go for some cookies," she replies. "Come my children, I shall assist you," Splinter says in encouragement. "But we don't have the ingredients," Mikey answers. "Hmm…maybe April can help?" Amy asks. "I'll call her right now!" Mikey exclaims, picking up his T-Phone.

* * *

"Hey Donnie!" April exclaims as she walks into the lab. "H-Hey Ap-April," Donnie replies, knocking a beaker over. April giggles as she carries a few boxes in her hands. "Why are you carrying so many stuff?" Donnie asks. "Mikey asked for them…which reminds me, I should give him these," she answers. She had found it a bit odd that Mikey asked for so many, but she decided not to question it until later. "Need help?" Donnie asks, standing up. "No! I mean, no…" April says, trying to think of an excuse. "What, you think that just because I'm a girl, I can't carry heavy stuff?" April asks in fake accusation. "Um no…" Donnie answers in confusion. "You know, I'm almost a full-on kunoichi!" April exclaims, and with that, she fake huffs and walks away, leaving Donnie utterly confused. "Geez, all I did was ask to help…" he mutters. (A/N: Oh dang, sassy April!)

"Wow that was awkward…this is all for you, Mikey!" April mumbles to herself as she approaches the kitchen. Amy was leaning down in one of the cabinets. She seemed to be searching for something. "Finally!" Mikey exclaims loudly, making Amy jump up in surprise. Unfortunately, this makes her bump her head inside the cabinet she was looking through. "Ow!" she exclaims, rubbing her head. She stands up and holds up an apron. "Found it…" she mutters in pain. April and Mikey chuckle a bit and Amy glares. "Oh yeah SO funny," she retorts with a huff. "Anyway, I was at school, sorry it took me so long," April tells Mikey. "Thanks April!" Mikey exclaims. "April, would you like to help?" Splinter asks. "Sure," April answers with a smile. Amy smiles. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Where is April?" Donnie asks as he pushes himself out of the chair. He walks out of the lab. "It's not like her to say goodbye without telling me-I mean, us!" he says, blushing. A pleasant smell fills his nose. He follows the smell into the kitchen. He peeks inside to see huge amounts of cookies, every flavor possible. Chocolate chip, sugar, vanilla…you name it, it was there. Donnie smiles as he sees his father, little brother, surrogate sister, and crush laughing at one of Mikey's jokes, covered in flour. "What are you guys doing?" Donnie asks, walking up to them. Amy glares at him to his confusion. _Geez, what's up with the mood swings today?_

"Making cookies," Mikey answers nonchalantly. A ding comes from the oven. "Yay, the last batch is done!" Amy exclaims, opening up the oven. "That would be mine," Splinter answers with a smile. "Mmmm, what smells so…GOOD?" Raph asks, seeing the table covered with batches of cookies. Leo walks in and his mouth drools at the sight of the cookies. "Awesome, cookies!" Raph exclaims, reaching out for one. It gets slapped away from Amy. "Hey!" Raph exclaims and Amy crosses her arms in response. He glares at her and rubs his hand. "No cookies for you," she says thinly. "Why?" Leo asks. "Only people who helped get cookies," Mikey answers. "What! So you're telling me that you, Ice princess, Splinter, and April are going to eat ALL of these cookies?" Raph says, crossing his arms.

"We did make a lot, Mikey," April points out. Amy shrugs before getting an idea. "I'm sure Murakami would like some!" she exclaims. "And my dad!" April says. "Michelangelo, why don't you give some to Leatherhead?" Splinter asks. "Yeah, and we can bring some for the Mighty Mutanimals!" Mikey shouts happily, jumping. "Hey! That's not fair, they didn't work on these," Donnie argues. "And people who WORKED on it gets to decide who gets some," Amy says, glaring at them. "What about Ann, Jamie, and Lily? They love sweets," April tells Amy. She nods in response. "There's still a lot more…all those poor uneaten cookies," Leo says, trying to steal one. Splinter uses his staff to slap his hand away. "Ouch!" Leo exclaims, rubbing his hand.

"I'll eat some," April replies with a smirk and takes a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie. "Mmm, wow, guys!" she exclaims, taking another bite. Amy and Mikey smile. "They're that good?" Amy asks and Mikey reaches for a cookie. "Mmm, so good! Sensei, try yours!" Mikey shouts as he stuffs the rest of his cookie in his mouth. Splinter eyes the cookies and then his three sons, who were drooling over the cookies. He nods and takes a bite out of his cheese-filled cookie. "Excellent work, Amelia and Michelangelo. This is delicious," Splinter tells them. "They must be good if Sensei likes them," Donnie whispers to Leo and Raph, who grit their teeth. Amy grabs a cookie and bites into it. She sees Leo, Raph, and Donnie staring at her. She smirks at them. "Mm, wow, so good!" she exclaims, taking another bite, but slower. The three narrow their eyes at her.

"Gee, Ames, since you're my girlfriend and all…" Leo says, putting his arm around her. She huffs and slaps his arm away. "I'm not letting you eat these just because you think you have connections," she retorts before finishing her cookie. Leo pouts. Casey, Ann, Jamie, and Lily walk in. "Hey, guys!" Lily exclaims before their eyes widen. "Cookies…" Ann mutters while drooling. "That's a lot," Casey replies. "Hey Casey, care for some freshly baked cookies?" April asks, holding out a tray. Casey smirks. "Don't mind if I do, Red," he answers before eating one. "Yummy…" Casey murmurs. "We get it, they're good!" Raph exclaims in irritation, earning a funny look from Casey, Ann, Jamie, and Lily and giggles from Amy, Mikey, Splinter, and April. "Hey…my mom is having a bake sale tomorrow…would you guys mind if I…"

"Take your pick," Amy answers. "Really?!" Lily exclaims happily. "Yeah, dudette," Mikey tells her. "You guys are the best! Thank you!" Lily shouts, taking 5 trays. "Can we?" Ann, Casey, Jamie, and Lily ask and Amy and Mikey nod. "Yas!" Ann exclaims, all of them taking a tray. Leo, Raph, and Donnie look with their mouths wide open as they start to walk away. "Not the sugar cookies…" Donnie whines. "Hey, why aren't you guys having any?" Jamie asks. "Cause Amy and Mikey are jerks," Donnie growls, crossing his arms and the two blow raspberries at them. "You know, Ames, Mikey, we also worked today…" Leo explains. "I mean me and Raph and Donnie worked on…" Leo looks at Donnie and then back to Amy and Mikey. "Something important…and I think we deserve a reward, too," Leo finishes, Raph and Donnie vigorously nodding in agreement. Amy and Mikey give each other a look before turning to Leo. "No," they answer, eating another cookie. Leo looks in shock. "My son, you should get a reward from your own work and not others," Splinter tells him.

April looks between the cookies and then at Amy and Mikey. They smile and nod. She squeals and runs out with a tray. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Donnie exclaims. "But practice only rewards you with a sore body and that's not a reward in my book," Raph argues. "Well, my son, it was you who chose to practice than to spend time with Michelangelo making these cookies, unlike Amelia, who did. You shall be rewarded with being good with fighting…but no cookies for you," Splinter answers and they groan. "I suggest you two take the cookies to Leatherhead before it is too late, my children," Splinter tells Amy and Mikey, who nod. Splinter takes his cheese cookies. "As for the rest of you, there are 16 cookies left. If one is missing, you three will all be punished," Splinter says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"That's not fair Sensei, what if Raph steals the cookies?" Leo asks. "Why me?!" Raph exclaims. Leo gives Raph an emotionless look before turning back to Splinter. "While me and Donnie didn't have anything to do with it," Leo finishes. Amy rolls her eyes. "That's technically not true," she mutters. "Well, then I guess you will keep an eye on each other. Consider it extra training," Splinter says with a smirk before winking at a giggling Amy and Mikey. "Good night, my children. Behave yourselves. And Amelia and Michelangelo, do not forget about the ice cream cookie you made. I fear Ice Cream Kitty will eat it," Splinter tells them before retreating to his room. "Good night Sensei," they all reply.

"Alright, we're taking these to Leatherhead…and if we see one missing cookie, we're telling," Mikey says to his brothers with a smirk. "As if we want any of your cookies," Raph growls, crossing his arms. Mikey shrugs and picks up a few batches. "Come on, dudette," he tells Amy and he leaves. Amy was about to follow him but she turns around to the three turtles. "You know, you shouldn't have told Mikey you didn't want to hang out with him," she simply says before walking away. They give her a shocked look. Raph reaches out for a cookie, but Amy turns around and hisses at him. Raph screams and falls to the floor. Amy smirks before leaving. Donnie and Leo laugh at him. Raph growls and stands up. "I can't believe they won't let us have any! Did you see how much they made? We could live off of cookies for a month!" Raph exclaims.

Donnie sighs. "This is unfair," he mutters, shaking his head. "Remind me not to do that with Ames," Leo murmurs before smirking. He puts an arm around his brothers. "They said no cookies…but they didn't say anything about the _ice cream_ cookie," he tells them, winking. They grin and look at each other in understanding. If they didn't get to have cookies, they absolutely didn't want to miss out on the ice cream cookie! They made their way to the freezer. Donnie reaches for the handle and opens it. He sees Ice Cream Kitty clutching the bowl. Donnie reaches out for it only to be attacked by an angry kitty. "Ow, ow, ow! Get off!" Donnie exclaims, throwing the kitty at Raph. She scratches his face and he screams, throwing it to Leo. "Get it off!" he shouts, throwing the kitty back in the freezer.

Donnie shuts the door, panting. He wipes the ice cream off his face. "Amy was right…Next time…we hang out with Mikey to get cookies," he says. "Agreed," Leo and Raph answer. "Good!" they hear. Mikey and Amy walk back into the kitchen with one tray left, and they turn to them. "Good what?" Leo asks. "You learned your lesson," Amy explains with a smile. "What lesson? What are you talking about?" Raph asks. "The lesson being always hang out with Mikey even when we're busy?" Donnie replies. "Yes…and the fact that I'm always right," Amy answers with a smirk. "Mikey…we're sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" Leo says. Amy and Mikey look at each other before holding out the tray.

Without hesitation, the brothers attack the tray, taking as much as they could before leaving the kitchen. Amy stands in front of them, giving them a look. "We're kidding!" Donnie exclaims before all of them sit down in the kitchen, laughing while enjoying the cookies.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Kiss the Girl requested by Caterpillar. Bye!**


	36. Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Leo tries to get the courage to tell Amy how he feels. This takes place at the farmhouse.**_

 _ **Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It had been a week since he had woken up. Already Leo was recovering fast. He was able to walk with a crutch, and according to Donnie, none of his wounds looked infected. A bandage remained tight around his shoulder. The plastron was starting to heal, and Donnie didn't want anything to disturb it or cause it to crack again. If it did, they may not be able to get it shut again. Other than that worry of re-injuring himself, Leo was out of the woods, literally. He had never been deeper. Well, except when it came to his surrogate sister, Amy. He had wanted to tell her for so long…that he lik- no, loved her. He was planning to tell her before the invasion, but then he was led away from the group, and that was the last time he spoke to her ever since they had left New York. It's not like he wanted to avoid her, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything without looking like a fool. He couldn't help it, something about her just made him weak in the knees.

The farmhouse was surrounded by thick, dense woods that stretched for miles in every direction. The shade of the trees projected a sense of mystery. Ever since he had seen them, Leo had been dying to explore the woods, and when Donnie finally agreed he could walk around, he practically rushed out the door. Every day since, if you wanted to talk to him, you'd have to wait for him to come back. He'd go after breakfast, using his crutch to help him. The only time you could see him was lunch and dinner. He always went alone. He never asked anyone to come with him, and when anyone asked, he declined. And following him always went up into bust, because they were quickly given the slip if they tried.

So imagine Amy's surprise when Leo asked her to come with him after dinner.

"Hey Amy?" Leo asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widen. He hasn't spoken to her ever since he woke up. She was kind of glad, to tell the truth. She smiles softly. "Yes, Leo?" she asks. "I want to show you something. In the woods. I-I found it yesterday and I thought you might want to see it," he replies, scratching his neck sheepishly. She gasps. "Me? Not your brothers or Ann, April, Casey, Jamie, and Lily?" she asks in shock. Leo smiles. "I want to show _you_ ," he answers, feeling less nervous now. She pushes away the implications of his statement. They probably weren't what he meant…right?

"Alright, I'll come," she tells him. Leo beams at her. "Great!" he exclaims, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. He moves as fast as he could impaired by the crutch. She looks at their hands and blushes. He was incredibly fast, Amy had to jog to keep up. Leo looks over his shoulders and smiles as he hurries over to the cover of the trees. Amy smiles back, trying to hide the blush that crept up her face. The look of Leo's face was a sight for sore eyes, Amy had worried she may never see it again after everything that had happened.

Six yards in, Leo slows down, letting Amy catch up and walk besides him. "Any reason you had to drag me out of the farmhouse like that?" she asks. Was it just her, or did Leo blush? "I didn't want anyone to try and follow us," he mumbles, looking away. "Oh," she simply replies. A silence fell over them as Leo kept a hold on Amy's hand and guides her through the woods. Amy could see why Leo liked it here so much. It was dim and peaceful compared to the harsh glare of the sunlit meadow surrounding the house. It was quiet, yet loud as the sound of various animals doing their business filled the air. Amy looks around in awe. Leo chuckles as he looks at her. "You haven't been in the woods before, have you?" he asks. She shakes her head. "In Florida, I didn't have much time for nature," she answers. The woods had a calm aura to them, something Leo would, and apparently did, revel in. They walk through the woods on what seemed to be an invisible path. There was no indication of markers to show where they were going, but Leo never faltered in his steps. A breeze flew through the air, and Amy shivers. She draws closer to Leo in instinct. Leo blushes and darts his eyes to her before grinning.

"How much farther?" she asks in curiosity. Leo smiles again. He loved her curiosity, he thought it was cute. "Not long. In fact…we should be there right about…now!" he answers proudly, gesturing to a large boulder in front of them. Amy cocks her head. "You drag us out here for a rock?" she asks. Leo grins. "Oh, you have no faith in me," he says, tightening his grip on her hand and pulls her gently around the boulder. Amy gasps. The large rock had been concealing a cove. A huge area of land set deep in the ground, with high walls protecting it from the world. In the middle of the cove sat a crystal clear lake, so clear that Amy could see a few fish. Sand and dirt decorated most of the floor, though patches of grass grew here and there. A tall tower of rocks was tucked in one area, perfect for climbing, and a grove of trees grew along a huge portion of the cliff walls. One tree grew over a section of the lake, and someone had left a tire swing tied to the tree. Another tree held a treehouse.

"Leo. This is beautiful," she gasps. Leo had been staring at her the whole entire time. He desperately wanted to kiss her. "Leo?" she asks, waving a hand in his face. He blushes, knowing she saw him. "T-Told you you would want to see this. I'm guessing some of the O'Neil's who lived here before built the tree house and set up the swing," he says. "Does April even know about this?" she asks. Leo shakes his head with a laugh. He lets go of her hand and made his way down the cove. Amy walks beside him. Once Amy was on the dirt floor, Leo waves to her and walks over to the base of the tree that held the tree house. "You gotta see this!" he exclaims, gesturing to her. She runs up to him, but trips on a branch. Leo wraps his arms around her in instinct and looks down at her.

She gasps and looks at him, her face red. Leo blushes as they look into each other's eyes. Leo steadies her and clears his throat. "T-Thanks," she stutters. Leo nods and climbs up the ladder using his arms. "Show off!" she shouts as the moment passes. She hears a chuckle and she grins. She backs away from the tree. "What are you doing?" he asks before she runs towards the tree. She backflips before jumping up to him without even touching the ladder. He gives her an awed look as she brushes dirt off her skirt. "Now who's a show-off?" he asks and she giggles. Leo sits in a corner by a window and gestures to her. She walks over to him and sits down next to him. "Check out the view," he whispers softly. Amy peeks out the window and gasps.

As they had walked through the woods, the sun had begun to set, and now the sky was a faded blue with orange, pink, purple, and red. Wisps of clouds floated past and were stained with color. The little sunlight left reflected off the lake, and it glitters like a thousand diamonds. Amy's eyes sparkle and she found herself leaning on Leo's shoulder. Realizing this, she jerks herself back, blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "It's okay," Leo whispers back. Hesitantly, she slowly leans her head on Leo's shoulder again as she looks outside. Leo smiles in delight.

Truth be told, she always felt different around Leo. She never knew why, though. It wasn't like her old crush back at Florida, she felt like a sister to him. There was a time where she thought she loved him, but it was merely sibling love. Nothing more than what she felt towards Donnie, Raph, or Mikey, nothing less. Leo, though. Leo was different. She got a strange feeling around him. It was like…a flutter, in her stomach. She felt like blushing, she was a bit nervous, but kind of excited as well. She didn't know why. She'd get the strangest thoughts, like how handsome he was, or how his eyes looked like the ocean, or how kind and sweet he acted around her. She'd wonder how his muscles would feel like, or what he was doing at random moments, and she'd slap herself in shock for thinking things like that and trying to get them to leave. When he smiles at her…god. When he smiles at her in particular, her heart would go to mush, and she would tingle and buzz in excitement, and she'd have to train to focus again.

Then came that day he was thrown into April's window.

She would lean close to him every single day, talking to him. When he woke up from one of her talks, he was so close the heat radiated from her body. She had talked about her sensei, who she didn't really believe was gone, and she wanted to jump up and hug him. She wanted to make Shredder pay for putting Leo through this, the pain of losing his father. She wanted to bring Splinter back to him. And when he had done his best to comfort her about her mother who was killed by Shredder, waves of emotions just flood over her. She felt so…so…gosh, she couldn't even describe it. She knew it was powerful, and felt a bit like gracefulness, happiness, and excitement.

Later, she'd stare at him unnoticed. She'd get that feeling again, even though she couldn't name it. She'd get impulses that she had to fight through in her mind, like hugging him, to stroke his mask tails, and to kiss him. She got that last one a lot, to her embarrassment. And now, she realized something. She was in love. She was in love with Leonardo. And upon coming to that conclusion, she groaned so loudly that somehow Leo didn't notice. Just her luck that she had figured this out now. So she was in love…with a mutant, but that didn't bother her. She was in dangerous territory. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She was scared that he would laugh in her face. She hoped he liked her too…

That is, if he wasn't avoiding her earlier.

"Leo?" she mumbles. "Hmm?" she hears. "Why do you always avoid me?" she asks. "What?" he asks in shock. "You think I don't notice? You didn't talk to me, but you talk to everyone else, and you're always gone. Did I do something? Do you just not like me?" she asks. "That's not true, I like you a lot!" he exclaims before realizing what he said. She stares at him. He darts his eyes away from her, blushing. "O-Oh," she murmurs, and stands up. "We should probably head back. It's starting to get dark," she whispers. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't know whether or not that was a confession, and she found herself utterly confused. "No, wait. Let's stay a little longer. I want to do something," he tells her. He slips away from the window and slides out the hole in the floor, using his hands to climb down. Amy raises an eyebrow, curious. She follows him nevertheless.

Leo lowers himself delicately on the ground, careful to not put much force on his leg. He moves to let Amy backflip to him. "I still don't understand how you can do that," he replies and she giggles. "Years of gymnastics will do that to you," she answers. Leo grabs her hand once more. She didn't protest, and she squeezes his hand. They walk alongside the side of the lake. Leo places his crutch on the ground and sits. He lays back so he could look up at the sky. Amy giggles. "What on earth are you doing?" she asks. "Stargazing. What, you never did this back in Florida?" he says in a teasing voice. Amy shakes her head in amusement before laying down next to him, to his delight. Her hair flies in different directions as they lay on the grass. Leo had the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the silky strands of her hair.

It was dark out now, but the sky was filled in stars. Leo had never seen so many before. In the city, all the light made it impossible to see more than a couple. Out here, nothing could stop the stars and they shine brightly against the navy blue sky. A full moon sits in the middle of it all, gazing back down at them. Leo could see patterns in the sky, yet complete and utter randomness of it all. The sky seemed so huge, so vast. He wanted to stare at the sky forever. Moonlight shines down at the two and Leo glances at Amy. Glitter touches her as the moon shines over her. Leo blushes and looks up at the sky again. Slowly, he inches his hand towards her. His fingers lightly touch hers and he moves his hand back. He looks down at their hands before he gently laces their fingers together. She hadn't pulled away before, but he was afraid she would. Amy looks at him in surprise but she made no move at all. She simply rubs her thumb against his hand, making him blush.

"Look!" Leo says excitedly and points up at the sky. Amy looks just in time to see a shooting star. "Wow! Beautiful…" she replies with a smile. She scoots closer to Leo and squeezes his hand. Leo squeezes back. "Make a wish," she whispers. Leo sits up and smiles. "I already have. And I hope it comes true," he explains. Amy sits up as well and turns to face him. "What is it?" she asks. Leo shakes his head. "I can't tell you. Then it might not come true," he tells her. Amy frowns. "That's just a myth," she retorts. "But, I could show you. That is, if you let me," he continues, leaning in closely, as if he was going to share a secret. Amy could feel his breath. It was warm and tingly. A lump grows in her throat and she couldn't speak, so she simply nods.

Leo slowly lifts his hand on her cheek, cupping the back of her head. He looks into her eyes and pulls her closer to him. He was so close he could have counted the amount of glitter on her cheeks. But that wasn't his mission. He stops pulling her and slowly brings his lips to hers. They were soft, soft like a feather. They were small compared to his over-sized mouth, but to him, they fit perfectly.

He feels a warm hand overlap his and press it tightly. That's when those soft, beautiful lips starting pushing back, and kissing him. She's kissing him! She's kissing him back! They're kissing! Encouraged by the development, Leo presses a bit harder, throwing more force and passion into it. He feels Amy smile and return the favor. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, so they weren't sure what to do. On instinct, Amy opens and closes her lips. Leo follows her lead, and found that this was so much better. He slips his hand free of Amy's and onto her waist, dragging her into an almost hug. He feels a hand lace though his. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. He didn't care. A meteor could land right next to them, and he would have never noticed or pulled away. He would not move from that spot. Sparks flew between them, energy coursing through both of them through the lips. Amy pushes herself deeper into the kiss using his shell as leverage. Leo moans in delight, never once letting go of her. This was heaven, and he never wanted to leave.

Too soon, Amy softly pulls away, gasping for air. Leo felt a bit disappointed, as he could have kept going, but it was quickly washed away by excitement, caution, and love. Mostly love. Amy wraps her arms around his neck, gasping with a red face. She places her head on his plastron as Leo hugs her. Once she had regained her breath, she looks up at him. "Did your wish come true?" she asks softly. Leo smiles softly at her. "Almost. Amy, I-I love you," he answers. Amy blushes a deep red. "R-Really?" she asks. "Y-Yeah, really," he says, softly kissing her forehead. Amy places a soft peck on his lips. "I love you too, Leo," she whispers. Leo grins and he looks down at her. "Now my wish has come true," he whispers before kissing her deeply.

She pulls away after a few minutes. "How long?" she asks. "…Ever since I saw you," he answers and she smiles. "What about you?" he asks. "Oh, about maybe 5 or 6…months," she replies, blushing. Leo looks back up at the moon, smiling. "Ames-" she looks at him. "Ames?" she asks. He blushes. "New nickname…do you not like it? Because-" he starts rambling while turning red. She giggles and kisses his cheek. "I love it," she whispers. He smiles. "Ames…I've been wondering…what do you like about me?" he says. She twiddles her fingers. "You're cute…" she mutters. "I-I mean, why would you ask that right after we just confessed?" she asks. Leo shrugs. "It's not like I wasn't going to ask. Now tell me, I wanna know," Leo replies, focusing his eyes on her. Amy starts to blush. "Umm…you're cute…you're good-looking…y-you're nice, you're sweet, you're honest and…you're romantic," she was really shy since he finally knew the truth of her feelings. "Y-You didn't hear anything, okay? You heard nothing I said about you!" her face was red at this point.

"I'm so glad you admitted that, you're so cute," Leo tells her, chuckling. "Shut up," she mutters, punching him lightly in the arm. Leo kept laughing. "How about you, what do you like about me?" she retorts. "Well…" she shakes him. "Tell me, I wanna know! I told you what I like about you, that's not being fair," she answers. "O-Okay, I like that you're adorable, you're sometimes shy, you always blush, you're sweet, I also like your soft hair, your cute voice, your soft lips, the taste of your mouth, your emerald green eyes, you're a good kisser…" And Leo kept going, telling her all the things he liked about her. She was getting embarrassed listening to this. "And…that's all of it," Leo replies, finishing up his list.

"Q-quit embarrassing me…you perv!" she exclaims with a red face. He chuckles. "I'm not a pervert, I'm only telling you the truth," he answers. She blushes and looks away from him. "You know, you're only making me love you more," he whispers. She looks up at him with a blush and he strokes her cheek. "This is perfect," he whispers before he kisses her again.

He finally got the girl.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Dance like we're making love…requested by Langel. For the love of god, no…**


	37. Dance like We're Making Love by Ciara

**Angel: Requested by Langel…**

 _ **Summary: Leo's life changes when he meets club dancer Amy, who's misunderstood.**_

 _ **Dance Like We're Making Love (Leo and Amy. P.S. Don't let the title fool you, this is NOT one of those chapters!)**_

* * *

Leo sighs as he stands in front of the building. Personally, he would never come in here, but since his brothers saw the place…being leader is meaningless sometimes. "Do I really have to do this?" he asks himself as he reaches for the door. He kept debating with himself. He could just go back home, but Sensei would ask where his brothers were, and he did not need to get in trouble for leaving them here. He opens the door. The club seemed full, then again, it was a Friday night. Leo was surprised to see mutants there instead of humans. He takes his cloak off as he looks around in confusion. Leo couldn't help but nod his head to the beat.

Suddenly they changed the song. The beat was still pop though. Leo shakes his head. He couldn't get distracted, he had to find his brothers. He starts walking to where everyone was crowding around. He tries to cut through the crowd. He sees Raph in the crowd who was cheering someone on. Leo narrows his eyes and taps him. Raph scowls as soon as he sees him. "Oh great, Fearless is here," he mutters. "Raph, what were you thinking? If it was humans here, they would see you," Leo tells him sternly. Raph scoffs and waves him off. "This place has been open for about a few months now. They're only open at night," he answers, about to turn around. Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "And how long have you known about this?!" he exclaims. "Oh, about a month," Raph answers. "A month?!" Leo screams. "Dude, you gotta see this girl, she is killing it out there!" Raph says, ignoring his scream. "And you brought Donnie and Mikey here?" Leo shouts. "Oh, relax, they're fine…I think," Raph tells him. "You think?! I'm telling Sensei, we're going home now," Leo replies, starting to pull Raph away.

Raph sees someone and smirks. Without warning, he pushes Leo to the dance floor. "Rap-" he bumps into someone, knocking them to the floor. He groans and stands up. "I'm so sorry-" his eyes widen. A lightly tanned skin girl lays on the dance floor. She groans and stands up. She stares at him. Everyone blinks. "Dance off. Dance off. Dance off!" everyone starts to cheer. Leo sweats a bit. The girl looks around before dropping to the floor, rolling her hips as she brought it back up. Leo stares in amazement. As the music slowed, she let the beats smooth through her body. As soon as the music sped up, so did her hip movement. To Leo, she moved so efficiently, even whipping her long hair a few times. She crosses her arms and tilts her head, stopping when she faced him. Everyone cheers as Leo darts his eyes around. He didn't even know her, and here he was, dancing against her.

Her emerald green eyes seemed fierce, but also curious as she looks at him. Everyone was telling him to dance. She curls her finger and moves her hips and stomach up and down, motioning him to join her. Leo blinks. He didn't want to, but at the same time, he did. There was something about that girl…something mysterious. He slides down on his leg to her. He flipped up backwards, spreading his legs and rolling on his head. He gets to his feet and starts moving his body to the music. He lets the rhythm control his body, moving up to her. Her hips start to move in sync with his. He starts doing more complicated moves with his feet and arms. He didn't even know he could do this…but this girl…she seemed to bring it out in him. She smiles at his moves.

The girl manages to keep up with his moves, making sensual moves to work with his. She slid on her knees as the music got slow. She rolls her body as she moves up to him. He could only watch as she moves her hips around his. He missed his cue as the music returned to its normal fast pace. The next verse came on and he starts moving again, following her and making movements. She starts popping it on him, surprising him after smirking. He quickly grabs her hand and brings her to him. She gasps as he looks at her. Everyone claps as the song ends. To him, she moved like a goddess… the girl smiles at him shyly. "You got moves…well, you did before I took you over," she whispers softly. Her voice sounded like an angel. Leo smirks. "Oh? I thought I took you over," he replies. She rolls her eyes. "Sure," she answers, starting to walk away.

Leo's eyes widen as she does. He didn't want to leave her side, for some reason. "Hey," he says, running in front of her. She raises an eyebrow and Leo looks at her clothes. She had an hourglass figure but a fitter version, not just a skinny girl. She looked curvy, but not too curvy. She was wearing a pink and white shirt that stops a little above her belly button, showing a little bit of her flat stomach, jean shorts, which complimented her legs, and a pair of pink and white DCs. Her hair was straight with honey blonde bangs, all of her hair falling down her body. She puts a hand on her hip. "You want something?" she asks. "Sorry, you're just-"

"A great dancer, I know, I get it all the time," she interrupts with an eye roll. "Well, you are, but that's not what I meant. I meant that you're really pretty," he says with a blush. She raises her eyebrows. "Thanks?" she replies in confusion. "What's your name?" he asks. She crosses her arms. "And who wants to know?" she asks in response. "My name is Leonardo, if that helps. Leo for short," he answers. She looks at him up and down. "You're one of those mutant turtles I keep hearing about…" she mutters. "Yup…" he answers hesitantly. "So you're the leader," she says, circling around him. "Yes…" he replies. She giggles and turns to face him. "Name's Amy Smith," she tells him. "Smith? Wasn't your dad a part of the Hamato Clan?" he asks, suddenly remembering the name. Her eyes widen. "Yes…" she answers.

"Weren't you a kunoichi?" he asks again. Splinter had told him all about an Amelia… She doesn't answer. "Listen, let's get one thing straight. You mind your own business, and I'll go back to do what I should have done in the past: dance," she finally answers, walking out of the building. Leo immediately runs out to follow her, with his brothers smirking. Leo sees her walking on the street and he walks besides her. "What did I ever do to you? Why do I have to leave you alone? I don't even know you yet," he argues. "And I don't want you to know me," Amy retorts. "What's your problem? Let me help you," he answers. She stiffens and stops walking. Leo stares at her.

He had never felt like this before…well, except with Karai, but he only liked her as a sibling. There was a feeling of contentment inside him, being out here with her. And, for a reason he couldn't quite identify, Amy was part of that feeling. It wouldn't have felt right without her beside him.

Amy was a puzzle, that he knew already. Something about her drew him in. Out there in the dance floor, something had changed between them. He could feel it, and he bet Amy felt it as well. They didn't even know each other, but now, something had shifted inside him. He found her captivating his thoughts, memories of just now, watching her dance, those eyes staring into his. Her eyes. Already her eyes made frequent appearances in his mind. Her eyes were a sparkly emerald green that shone like gems. They were piercing, and when he locked eyes with her, they glittered. Her eyes were beautiful, to say the least.

He felt more towards Amy now than she had ever felt to anyone, even Karai.

Yes, he had a crush on his sister (even though in his defense, he didn't know), and at the time he thought he liked her. But it had passed, and he didn't want to like someone who was Splinter's daughter. He didn't know how to deal with it at first, though, what he wanted from her wasn't going to happen. He eventually got over it. It just didn't click with Karai.

With Amy, something felt right. It was like something had flicked on, something Leo didn't even know was off. It filled him with a warm feeling that felt so perfect. When she was dancing with him, he felt warm and safe. He'd almost call it bliss. It had only taken him a night, but he realized he had feelings for Amy, feelings of love.

How could he already be in love with someone he just met?

He realizes that Amy has said nothing. "Amy?" he asks. She simply slides down the wall of an alley. He sits down next to her. "…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispers. She sighs in response and puts his head on his shoulder, making him blush. "I don't even know why I should be telling you this…but since you're a member of the Hamato Clan, I will tell you," she eventually says. "Yes, my father was a part of the Hamato Clan. He was friends with Hamato Yoshi…your father. He also knows Oruko Saki," she starts and Leo narrows his eyes at the mention of his name. "My mother…she died when I was born, so I never met her. But I kept hearing these wonderful stories about her. My father trained me to be a kunoichi…so that one day, I would fight Saki with him because of what he had done to Yoshi. But I didn't want to be a part of that. I wanted to be a normal girl, live a normal life…but he wouldn't allow that. So…I ran away to New York. And then I got a job here and here we are," she says.

She sighs and closes her eyes. Leo stares at her in the moonlight and blushes. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "It wasn't your fault," she whispers back. Leo now had the urge to destroy Shredder. He wanted to defeat him in front of her and give her a big hug. "I should be getting home," she says, standing up, to his disappointment. She turns to him. "And…sorry for being so rude with you earlier. I usually don't let people in…but for some reason…you're easy to talk to," she tells him with a smile. He smiles back and stands up. "Will I see you again?" he asks. She winks at him. "I'm here every weekend," she answers. He blushes. "Cool, cool…" he says, making her giggle. "I'll see you soon, Leo," she replies, about to walk away. He stares at her longingly. He had somehow gotten the courage to ask her now instead of later.

"Amy, willyougooutwithme?"

Well, somewhat.

She turns around with a confused look. "What?" she asks and he takes a deep breath. "Will you go out with me…you know, on a date?" he asks slower. She gives him a wide-eyed look, but Leo takes it the wrong way. "It's okay if you don't want to, you probably have other guys asking this a lot. I mean, I'm just a turtle, why would you-" he feels something soft on his cheek. Amy pulls away and smiles at him. "Yes, Leo," she whispers and writes down something on a piece of paper. He gives a shocked look as she places it in his hand. "This is my number. I'll hold you to that date soon," she answers with a wink before walking away. Leo slowly places a hand to his cheek, blushing. He soon smiles as she walks off.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is…I don't wanna lose you requested by Monty G.**


	38. I don't wanna lose you by JamestownStory

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: What if Amy doesn't get a close call?**_

 _ **I don't wanna lose you by Jamestown story (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She runs through the rooftops with the turtles as they holler. They weren't on patrol, they were just having fun. Amy cheers as she backflips to the next building. She stops for some reason. Leo turns to her. "Ames?" he asks. She closes her eyes. She seemed to be concentrating on something. "Hurry up, ice princess," Raph replies. "Sh," she replies. "Why?" Mikey asks. "I hear something…" she answers. They give each other a look. "I don't hear anything," Donnie comments in confusion. "Maybe if you would shut up, I can hear myself think," Amy retorts and he huffs. There. It was faint, but she heard it.

Sirens. Not police sirens, but firefighter sirens.

She gasps and starts running in the other direction. "Dudette, where you going?" Mikey asks and they chase after her. "What the heck is she talking about?" Raph asks. Leo looks at her and then sees a fire. He gasps and stops. A building was on fire. The firefighters were trying to stop it, but to no avail. Amy jumps down and runs to the building. "Ames, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaims. "My baby's in there!" a woman cries out. Amy hears a faint cry from the building. Amy runs up to the firefighters. "There's people in there, you have to help them!" she explains and tries to get past them. They block her from entering. "Miss, calm down. We've got it covered," one of them tells her. "But they need help now!" she exclaims, looking at the fire. "We'll find them. Now go home and relax, miss," another one replies before turning to the fire. She narrows her eyes.

Someone had to help. And if it wasn't going to be them…

She steps back a bit. Then she starts running towards a window. "Miss, we said-" she covers her face with her arms and jumps through the window. "Ames!" Leo shouts. She coughs and looks around. All she could see was fire. "We have to get in there!" Donnie yells. "What! They could see us!" Raph exclaims. "But Amy is in there!" Mikey retorts. "Mikey is right. We have to get her out of there," Leo orders and they were about to jump over when Leo stops them. "No. I have to do it alone," he tells them. They look at each other and nod at him.

Amy covers her mouth, coughing. She hears a baby crying. She looks around. "Man, I can't use my powers. It's too hot…" she murmurs. She sees a door, where the crying was coming from. She kicks the door open. A baby lies on a pink cloth, bawling its eyes out. "How did you get here?" she asks, picking up the baby. She looks up at Amy and giggles. Amy smiles before looking around. She looks out a window and sees the mother. "My baby!" she exclaims. Amy holds out the baby girl. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the mother shouts. Amy was about to climb out when debris falls in front of the window. "Oh no!" the mother yells and the firefighters run over to the window. "Miss, are you alright?" she hears and she coughs in response. "We need to get her out of there!" she hears.

She coughs again, looking around. The fire starts to get more intense. Her lungs were killing her. "Ames!" she hears. She coughs. "Leo?" she asks as she coughs. "Where are you?" she hears and all she could do was cough as the smoke starts to engulf her lungs. She falls to the floor. Flaming wood falls down on her.

Leo coughs and looks around. He sees an open door and runs in…

To see Amy engulfed in flames.

Leo looks in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouts. "What was that?" he hears from inside. He gasps and looks at Amy. He couldn't leave her. "This way!" he hears and footsteps near towards him. He had no choice…he jumps out a back window before the fire-fighters see him. Leo blinks back tears as he jumps to his brothers. "Leo, what happened?" Raph asks. Leo couldn't find the words to express how hurt he was feeling. The pit in his stomach ached and grew with guilt and sorrow every passing second. Leo kneels down, crying like a mess. "Leo…don't tell me…" they then see her on a stretcher, being pulled into an ambulance vehicle. They gasp at the sight. "No…" Mikey whispers, hugging Raph, tears falling down from his eyes.

Donnie looks at Leo, who watches with tear-filled eyes. He sadly puts a hand on his shoulder. "They'll take her to the hospital, Leo. She'll be fine," Donnie whispers. "W-What if she's…" Leo croaks out. "Don't talk like that, Leo! She'll be okay," Donnie tells him. Leo's eyes trail down to the bracelet he got her when they started being boyfriend and girlfriend. He looks at it and sees a future. He saw all the hope and love from the past. Those memories would always be there, but the moments they shared together passed and faded too quickly. Leo cries, unable to contain his sobs. He bawled and choked on words, feeling like a monster. "I'm so sorry," he whispers as he sees the mother looking down at Amy. "I-I'll call April. She'll stay with her," Donnie explains as he picks up his T-Phone.

Leo sits there as they take away his love in the ambulance. "Leo, listen to me! She'll survive this. She has to," Raph tells him. "B-But…I want to be there…I don't want to leave her," he wept. "And she doesn't want to leave you! Do this for her. If you want to see her again, I suggest you stop being a baby and come with us," Raph explains. Leo gulps at his words. Sure, they may have been harsh, but it did the trick. "What's Master Splinter going to say?" Mikey asks sadly.

* * *

"I can't be with her so please April, PLEASE stay with her. Don't leave her side for a second," Leo hiccups from his T-Phone. He sniffs. She blinks back tears. When she heard the news, she immediately went to the hospital. She was there now, standing in front of the doors. She nods. "I promise, Leo. You have my word," she whispers softly. "A-And bring her the stuff we gave you the money for," she hears from Mikey. He sounded like he was about to break down crying. April looks at the bag. Amy's favorite flowers, chocolate, music, and comic books were in there. The guys had insisted that she needed them. "I will," April answers before hanging up. She wipes away her tears. "Hang in there, cuz," she whispers before walking inside.

She sees the receptionist. She takes a deep breath. "I'm here for Amy," she says. "Amy who?" the lady responds blankly. "Smith," April answers and the woman's eyes widen. "You mean the one who rescued that baby?" she asks. April nods. "How did you know?" she asks. "It's on the news! Everyone's talking about it," the woman answers. "Already?!" April exclaims. The woman nods. "Anyway, she's got a lot of visitors right now," she replies, pointing to a crowd of people. They were holding gift baskets, stuffed animals, flowers, and etc. April's eyes widen. How would Leo react if she wasn't able to see her? "Please, she's my cousin," she explains. The woman sighs. "I guess I can make an exception. Room 218," she answers. "Thank you. Thank you so much," April replies before heading to the elevator.

When she got there, she saw the most horrible sight in her life. Not even her father's mutation was close.

Her body was gray with a few spots of red. She wore a hospital gown, her clothes had burned off in the fire. All of her hair was gone. A breathing tube was hooked up to her face. Flowers and gift baskets were everywhere, probably from all the visitors from before. A paramedic was there, along with a mother and her child. The mother sobs and looks to see April. "Oh…hello," the mother whispers. April knew this wasn't her mom. "Um…hi," April replies. The mother looks at Amy again. "S-She risked everything…for my Cassie," she whispers as the baby giggles. April immediately knew who this was. Amy had rescued her baby. "I see…" April says. The baby drops the bear she was holding, but she didn't cry. "I think she wants your friend to have this," the mother whispers with a soft chuckle.

"I'm not her friend…I'm her cousin," April answers. "Oh…well, I'll leave you two alone now. I think I've overstayed my welcome," the mother replies, standing up. She looks at Amy again. "Thank you so much…you truly are a hero," she whispers. April smiles softly as she leaves. She turns to the paramedic. "She's gonna make it through…right?" she asks. The paramedic gulps. "We can't say for sure…" he answers. April sighs, shutting her eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat. "Amy…" she whispers. The IV started getting slower. The paramedic's eyes widen. He slams down a button and doctors immediately rush into the room. "She's losing oxygen!"

"We need to restart her heart."

"Hmm, CPR won't be any good…get the paddles."

April curls up in a ball, the stress getting to her. She knew what happened when someone got shocked with the defibrillator. One of the doctors charged the machine to 300 and rubs the paddles together, quickly placing them on her side and chest. "Clear!" Then the sound. Oh, the sound of her body jolting up then falling back down as electric currents surged through her body would haunt April forever. April gasps, covering her ears. Nothing had changed. "Charge to 400," she hears. "Got it." And they crack up the dial. April whimpers before her T-Phone rings. "Leo?" she asks. All she could hear was heavily breathing. "How is she…?"

April couldn't find the right words to say. "She…"

"DAMN IT!"

"It's over. She's gone," was all Leo heard from the doctors in the background. April gasps. "No, no, no, she's fine! She's fighting! She'll make it!" April yells into the phone. "Unplug her," he hears. Leo's sobs start up again as April hears smashing sounds on his side. "Leo, stop! Leo?! What are you doing?" April asks before the line went dead.

As did April's hope.

* * *

April sits there in a hospital chair with her head hung low. She cries into her knees as the doctor speaks to her. "Miss, when your cousin came in today, she suffered from severe burns. She was already gone when you came in," he explains. "No! No, she was breathing! That machine helped her breathe! She was fine!" April shouts. "Ms. O'Neil, her body was burnt to a crisp. Her organs had already failed due to smoke infiltration. We couldn't get blood or oxygen to her major organs in time. She was too far gone to treat," he explains. April felt a course of anger through her. "How could you say that?! NO! YOU'RE WRONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO MISS HER?!" April screams, jumping out of her seat. "WHAT ABOUT HER PARENTS?" April starts to break down. "Or her brothers?" Quiet sobs broke free from her lips and she pulls at her hair. "What about Leo?" That's when she broke down, completely bawling.

The doctor frowns and looks at his feet. "…I'm sorry for your loss," he replies. "C-Can I see her?" April sobs. The doctor nods. "Of course," he answers and slowly leads her to the morgue where Amy was placed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream out and run away back to the lair and make sure Leo wasn't doing anything stupid. April slowly walks up to her burned body and knew it was all over. She sniffles, wiping a tear away. She stares at Amy half expecting her to jump up and start breathing again as if it was some sick joke. But it wasn't. She was gone, and Leo could never live with this hanging over his head. He's all alone, without his brothers to keep him sane. What if he was hurting himself? April couldn't stand to even think about that.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. O'Neil. This must be heart breaking for you to see your cousin like this. Would you…would you like to make any phone calls?"

April shuts her eyes hoping to sense even the tiniest bit of life in her. Nothing. If she had been there to stop her…everything could have changed. She was blaming herself and questioning whether or not Donnie could have saved her instead. He was smart…he knew everything. It would have just been a matter of finding him in time. She wished it was her and not Amy…that way she could live her life the way she was supposed to. April starts to cry again. "I-I promised not to leave her…I left her all alone," she whispers.

* * *

April clutches her T-Phone with sweaty hands. She was about to tell Donnie and everyone else. She knew if she didn't do this now, Leo could be seriously hurt and she didn't want to take that chance. She sighs and dials Donnie. "A-April?" he asks shakily. "Donnie, where are you?" she sniffs. "A-At the lair," Donnie answers. "And Splinter?" she questions, trying not to cry. "Y-Yes…April…we know," he whispers. April shuts her eyes. "How?" she whispers. "It was on the news," he answers, on the verge of tears. "D-Donnie…I'm so sorry," she tells him. "I-I am too. She was your cousin, after all," he replies. "How are the others holding up?" she asks sadly. "Mikey won't stop crying, Raph is on the punching dummy, Splinter is in the dojo, crying…and Leo…he won't come out of his room," he explains.

"He didn't take it well?" she asks. "N-No, he smashed his T-Phone…oh my god…my sister…she's gone…we didn't even get to say goodbye," Donnie whispers with a sniff.

It's been a week or so since her death and Leo hasn't been the same. Let alone her parents. They got a call from the hospital the night after and her mother collapsed to the ground and started weeping. Her father didn't take the news well, either. Once he found out he would never see his daughter again, he disappeared. He still hasn't come home and her mother is heartbroken. She doesn't know what to do with herself now that her husband and her child are gone. But her father knew better than to cut or take his own life. He couldn't do that to his family.

Leo had locked himself in his room, after his brothers had removed any weapons or sharp things (they didn't want him getting the same idea), and hasn't come out since. He's been stone cold and distant with his family. Maybe that was his way of making sure he didn't hurt anyone and go through this heartache again. Maybe if Leo distanced himself enough, they wouldn't miss him when he leaves…

He couldn't save her. If he had, she would still be here, with him. He could have prevented this. If he had gotten there in time…she would still be alive. He killed her. He killed the love of his life by not being able to save her.

He hasn't had any sleep since and he's been slowly starving himself. Dying on the inside. Leo could still hear her voice calling his name and he swore he'd be better off in a mental institution. He sat on his bed, head drooped down, looking at his feet. He didn't care about himself or anything else for that matter. He was completely numb on the inside and his emotions weren't there anymore. He was like a robot. He grunts, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Leo slowly and carelessly opens his door and was greeted with a smile. "Leo!" Mikey exclaims, hugging his brother. But Leo pushes him aside and walks off. Mikey sniffles. "Leo, I miss her too! You can't stay like this forever! Talk to me, bro!" Mikey exclaims. Leo ignores his efforts, walks off, and slams the door.

Leo gazes into the mirror, looking at what he had become. He stares coldly at himself, mind going blank. He had huge bags under his eyes and tear stains down his cheeks. "Who are you?" he asks himself. Leo sighs, knowing he couldn't answer that anymore. He was nothing. He's just here, barely living. He stares deeper into his glossy eyes and he hears a whisper. _"You're hurt, Leo Bear, but you're not a robot. Come on, smile."_ It almost sounded like…her… Leo shakes his head. There was no way she could be speaking to him, she was dead. He shuts his eyes. "I don't know how to do that anymore," he whispers. _"…When did you turn so cold?"_ the voice sounded genuinely sad.

Then there's a knock at the door. "Leonardo?" Splinter asks. Leo kept quiet and waited for him to leave. Splinter knocks again. "I am not leaving until you open this door," he informs him. Leo looks down, opens the door, and tries to walk off. "Not so fast," he says, grabbing Leo's shoulder. "Look at you, my son. You are so thin," Splinter replies. Leo just stares off into space. "Leonardo, speak to me." He didn't receive an answer. Splinter sighs. "…Come with me."

* * *

Splinter brings Leo to the burnt down building and stops. Leo refused to go in. "Leonardo?" he asks. He looks down. "I don't want to go in there," he answers in a raspy voice. Splinter frowns. "You can," he replies. "I can't, Sensei!" Leo exclaims. "But you will," Splinter answers, pulling Leo inside.

Leo sits down reluctantly, hoping Splinter wasn't going to burden him with a ten-minute long speech about honor or something like that. Leo turns his head and looks at the police tape. He sighs shakily. He looks at the spot where she burned to death. He gulps. "Leonardo," Splinter starts. "You are vulnerable, but that does not mean you are powerless…pain is inevitable, surely you must know that, but misery is a choice. You decide how you want to live the rest of your life," he explains. Leo slowly looks up and finally lets out the tears he's been holding in for so long. "But I'm scared…" he whispers. Splinter nods. "It is all right to be scared, my son. That just means we have something to lose," Splinter answers. Once he said that, he immediately regretted it.

"…I already lost something."

* * *

Donnie paces around the pit. "What's wrong, D?" Mikey whispers. Donnie lets out a sad chuckle. It was more like a whimper. "I-I miss her…" he whispers. "I miss her too, dude," Mikey says sadly. "Are you all going to the funeral?" April asks softly. "If Leo lets us…" Raph answers. "I hope Leo is-"

"Let's just…NOT talk about it," Donnie snaps at Casey. He frowns and Jamie pats his shoulder. Suddenly, Raph storms in with a glare and plops himself on the couch beside his girlfriend, Ann. This causes her to wake up. "Raph!" she says in surprise. Raph looks at her, smiling a bit before letting his scowl return to his face. He crosses his arms and groans. "I…do not…like adults," he mutters. Everyone looks at him in confusion except for Ann. She smiles slightly and hugs him. "Did you do it?" she asks. "I did it," he confirms. Donnie raises an eyebrow. "Did what?" he wonders. April looks at Donnie and a frown starts to form. "Amy's dad went missing…"

"What?!" they all exclaim. "BUT! Raph found him and brought him back home," she explains. Raph sighs. "Yeah, her mom was stoked," he replies. "He saw you?" Mikey asks, his jaw dropped. Raph shook his head. "No…but he was being held by the Purple Dragons," he answers. "Why?" Casey asks. "Maybe Shredder arranged it so he could get Amy to destroy us…" Donnie murmurs. "Or maybe they were trying to get to Splinter by using Amy's dad as bait…" Lily explains. "We don't have time for this," Ann tells them with a sigh.

* * *

Leo gulps, looking at the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the day he'd say goodbye to his love…forever. He sighs shakily while eyeing his tired features. Nothing felt right about this. Why, of all people, did this had to happen to him? He felt like sobbing. Somewhere inside it felt like he should have been the one who lost his life, not her. But then, he would never leave her all sad and alone like he is now…maybe she would have moved on…it would be easy for her. She was beautiful, funny, and sweet. She wasn't a mutant stuck in the sewers…actually, she wasn't technically stuck. She could have moved out any time she wanted. But she didn't. Leo got lucky when he first met her…but it doesn't matter anymore. She was gone and it was together or nothing…and Leo has faded into nothing. He's just a sad, crazy mess. That's all he was.

He grunts, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Nothing felt normal to him anymore. "When will this nightmare end?!" he shouts.

He hears a knock on the door. He slowly opens to see everyone dressed up. "It's time, bro," Mikey whispers. "O-Okay…" Leo whispers, looking down. Donnie frowns. "We should…probably go before it starts for real," he says. Leo looks at the sad Donnie and nods. "…Should we come?" Ann asks softly. Leo stares at his hands. All he wanted to do was punch a wall. "That's what she would have wanted," he says coldly, storming out of the room.

All of them slowly trudged through the sewers with their heads hung low. Donnie made the executive decision to have her parents stay in the lair until the actual funeral started. Right now, this was Leo's time and he needed to make the most of it. Mikey sighs and Raph sniffles. No one was ready for this. After the risky walk in daylight (thankfully no one saw them), the group finally reached the funeral home. They approach the building and Leo stood there like a statue with wide, glossy eyes. All he could do was stare. She was in there. She was in there in her casket probably all dolled up in fancy clothes. Leo didn't want to see her in there. Anywhere but there. He had put her there.

Leo's breathe suddenly hitches and his mind went blank. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. "Be strong, Leo. Do this for her," he whispers before they all sneak in.

He feels uneasy. Well, even more so. The vibes and energy already threw him off. They walk along the main hallway slowly. They didn't want to randomly peek in and see a random dead person. They kept their tearful gazes down on the floor, Leo leading the way. Something told him that he was getting close to her room. He quickly halts and lingers around a closed white door. Without even glancing at the name, he bursts into the room. A sad sigh escapes his lips. This was definitely her room. "Ames…" Leo whispers as he stares at her from afar. She lies in the casket peacefully, looking much better from when April saw her. Leo bit his lip and covers his mouth. Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry," Leo pleads with himself. One look at her and his stomach turned. The guilt slaps Leo in the face and hits him over and over again. He wished he never met her if that's what it took to keep her alive. "Ames, I-" he starts walking over to her lifeless and burnt body. He grabs her hand and flinches. It didn't feel like her soft skin anymore.

Leo looks down and frowns as a tear falls down his cheek. "…Hey princess…" he mumbles before breaking down in sobs. Leo covers his face and cries into Splinter's shoulder. "Fearless?" Raph asks hesitantly. "Yeah?" Leo asks as Splinter rubs his shell. Mikey blinks back tears as he stares at her body. "I'm sorry…" Raph whispers. "…It wasn't your fault," Leo whispers back. "You guys can say goodbye now…" he mumbles, looking away from her. They nod and slowly drag their feet over to her. They stood side by side, staring at her with tears flowing down their face. An awkward depressing silence fills the room.

Leo looks at her once more before walking over to the corner. He slides down the wall. "Why? Why?" he cries. "I'm sorry, Ames," he sobs, hugging his knees and crying into them. "I killed her…she really is gone…" he whispers. Splinter didn't know how to help him, not this time. Mikey steps up first. "Hi Amy…" he whimpers. "I'm gonna miss you. You were like a big sister to me…And that made us family, dudette. Since family means no one gets left behind, I'll always carry you around in my heart…I love you, sis. I-I didn't want you to die…you're a hero. You saved that baby, and for that, you're our hero…I-I-" Mikey starts to sob again. Splinter hugs him. Donnie pouts and wipes a tear away. "Oh Amy…" he croaks as tears flow down his eyes. "What if we were never out that day? What if I was in the lab when it happened-"

Raph frowns. "Donnie," he says. Donnie shakes his head. "I just can't help but wonder…If we had gotten there in time, I could have helped you…or if we had made you come back home…I saw what you did. I thought it was very heroic…I would have never done that. But you did, and you saved a life. The baby's doing well from what I heard from April…she ran into the mother, and she thanked you…we all thank you. For being in our lives…for being a good friend…and an amazing sister…" Donnie whispers. Raph lets a tear fall down his face. Leo just kept his head on his knees, but he had heard everything.

"What are you thinking about, Raph?" Mikey asks softly. "…I'm thinking about how much this is affecting us. This week has been hard on us. Especially for Leo," he whispers before turning to Amy. "Ice princess…you know, I never did explain why I called you that…I call you that because of your powers, and because I think you act like a princess. Amy…Leo's losing it. I'm scared he's gonna hurt himself…or worse. He'll do anything to see you. To talk to you, to hold you. I don't want to lose my brother," Raph whispers. Donnie covers his face and Mikey starts bawling again. "C'mere," Raph mutters and the three have a group hug. Splinter's eyes begin to sting with tears, but he manages to hold them back. He needed to be strong for her and his sons.

Splinter looks down at her and bows. "Amelia," he gulps. "It is troubling to see you like this, child," he whispers, lightly touching her burnt skin. "It has…it has been a pleasure getting to know you, my dear. You have made Leo very happy and overall a better, more caring person, and for that I thank you. I knew from the moment I saw you and Leonardo together, you'd make a great team. We have all grown very fond of you, and like Michelangelo said, no matter what, you are family….I'm going to have to get used to not having you around. I am happy you came into our lives, but I am also proud of the way you decided to end it. You were definitely gone too soon…you will be dearly missed…"

After everyone had talked to her except April, who barely got a sentence out without sobbing, they had left Leo alone to talk to his girlfriend. Leo calmed down a bit after he sobbed on the floor but regardless his eyes were red and puffy. He looked sick and tired. He also looked hurt and everyone knew he was too weak to do anything since he hasn't eaten or slept for a week. Leo takes a deep breath before slowly walking up to the casket. Everyone in the city had sent something to her. Mostly it was flowers, but they were still gifts. He was ready to try this again…sort of…not really… he sighs and tugs on his mask tails. This was too hard, too painful. He squeaks but quickly clears his throat.

"Hey Ames," he whispers, kissing her burnt forehead. "I know…I know you are gone and can't hear me…but I swore I could have heard you…you're making me crazy and somehow sane at the same time. If that even makes sense…you're haunting me, trying to keep me alive," he lets out a sad laugh. "It's working…if you were here-really here…I don't think you like me talking to you like this, do you?" he whispers. "I don't like it either. So I'll do something that'll make us both happy…let's talk about you," he jokes. He grabs her crispy hand and looks down at her. She looked so different…he couldn't find the right words to say. "Ames, I don't know what it is, but everything about you is so right," he smiles faintly.

"It's your laugh, your smile, it's just-you. You are perfect…I know you would tell me to not say that, but it's true," he whispers, his eyes twinkling a bit. He brings himself to reality. She wasn't going to wake up. "You make me so happy and always find a way to make someone feel better…and that's probably what I admire most. But I don't think I've shown you how strong my feelings were for you. I had so much love to give and I completely missed my chance. Yeah, we met months ago but it feels like yesterday you found _me_. And it feels like I haven't seen you in years. I know we are-were young and stupid…really stupid…but I-" he pauses as he feels his throat close up on him. His heart dropped and shattered to a million pieces.

"I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm still a kid, but I was planning on marrying you someday…" he sniffs and wipes a tear away. He reaches for something tucked in his belt. "I was saving up for a promise ring…but…" he sighs shakily. "But in the meantime I managed to get you this necklace," Leo cries as he clasps the necklace around her neck. It was a sapphire blue tear drop necklace. "I promise to love you forever," he murmurs, looking into her closed eyes. The horrible silence fills the room once more before Leo speaks again. "It's one of your favorite colors. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you. It's pretty and all, but not as beautiful as you…even though your hair is gone, and you look all gray, I still think you're beautiful…" Leo shuts his eyes tightly and kisses her hand before gently setting it back down. "It hurts to want something that you can't have," he cries.

"Ames, I don't think any of this was supposed to happen. What if we weren't meant to be? Do you think we'd still cross paths? …But if we were meant to be, and I think we are, why would you be taken away from me so soon? I don't know what to think…" quiet sobs pass his lips. Leo rushes to her face and caresses her cheeks with both hands. "I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" he says, placing his forehead on hers. He cries and kisses her repeatedly. "I'm such a monster," he whispers, holding her close. Leo felt the loneliness and sorrow wash over him and he could feel himself drowning. He couldn't handle this.

He sobs, laying his head on her chest.

* * *

He gasps, shooting up in his bed, his pillow stained with tears. He pants and looks around. Was that…a dream? If it was, he didn't want to wake up from it. He starts to wonder…he sneaks out of his bed and slowly opens his door. It was quiet, that was a good sign…not entirely. He had to know. He sneaks up to the door and opens it, not knowing what he would see. He peeks in…

To see her sleeping softly.

So it WAS a dream…a horrible one at that. Leo had thought that her death was real…her death. Leo lets the tears fall down his face. He tried to convince himself that it didn't happen. But it felt real. His face filled with relief. He knew this was wrong, but he had to do this. He softly closes her door and locks it. He slides in next to her. She breathes softly as she slept peacefully, and Leo was happy to see her breathing. If she had noticed his movements, she gave no sign. Leo slowly runs his fingers through her hair, and trailed down her back where his hands rested on her waist. He pulls her closer. He was afraid she would wake up, but she didn't. At least she was a heavy sleeper. He breathes in her scent.

"Hey Ames," he whispers. Her eyes stay closed. "I-I had a nightmare…I-I thought I had lost you…" he whispers. He kisses her forehead. He stares at her intently, fully convincing himself that it was just a dream. He cups her face and she leans into his touch. He rubs his thumb against her skin. "You look so adorable in your sleep," he murmurs. "I'll fight for you and for us. I'll make every second of every hour worth your while…just please don't leave me, Ames. I'm scared…scared of losing you. I love you…so much," he whispers shakily. He then falls asleep, knowing that she was right here.

He didn't know it, but she was smiling.

* * *

 **Angel: I'm sorryyyyyyyy! *cries* Please forgive me for messing with your feelings…next is You'll be in my heart requested by Caterpillar. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't do your request yet…I feel like I have to say that once in a while. XD**


	39. You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Leo goes to see Amy, only to find she's upset.**_

 _ **You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

He leaps across the rooftops of New York, following a route he knew so well, he could do it blindfolded. Splinter had ended training early, giving him and his brothers the evening off. Since he hadn't seen Amy for a few days, he wanted to spend his free time with her. Landing silently on the fire escape outside her window, he taps the window softly and waits for her. A few seconds later, she arrives at the window, her brown hair in its usual ponytail, and dressed in her usual green top and pink skirt. Leo frowns as he watches her cross the room. Instead of her smiley self, Amy walked slowly and her eyes were red.

"Hi, Leo Bear," she whispers, wiping one of her eyes. He pulls her into a hug, his strong arms cradling her against his plastron. "Ames, what's wrong?" he asks softly. He stares into her emerald green eyes, seeing the hurt she was trying to hide. She sniffs and looks away from him. "Nothing," she answers. She takes a step away from him, leaning against the fire escape. She rubs her arms sadly, her eyes never leaving the floor. Leo joins her, leaning against on the railings next to her. "Ames…please. Tell me. Trust me," he whispers. She closes her eyes and sighs. "Just leave me alone," she whispers. Leo narrows his eyes as she starts to walk towards her window. He stands in front of her, his eyes piercing through hers.

"Leo…I don't want to talk about it," she hisses. "Well, I do. Ames, talk to me…D-Did I do something wrong?" he replies, blinking back tears. Amy's eyes soften and she hugs him. "No, God no. You could never do anything wrong…" she tells him. He grins a bit before looking down at her. "So why are you upset? And you look like you've been crying…" he whispers softly. She sighs again. "It's my ex-boyfriend…being a jerk," she explains quietly. Leo frowns. He knew all about Eric. He hadn't been too thrilled to hear Amy was dating someone. Whenever Eric had let him threatening notes, he would just crumple them up, since Eric didn't know that she was dating a turtle. Leo had assumed that he would take out his anger out on him, but he hadn't been aware he was targeting his girlfriend as well.

Leo thought back to when Eric had left a note telling him that he stood no chance with Amy. How much his words didn't affect him. He knew Amy loved him. But apparently, he was making Amy feel upset. "What did he say?" Leo asks. Several moments passed before she answered. Her eyes never left the floor. "H-He said…that we're not a real couple…that what we have is wrong, and that I should date someone like him," she explains shakily. Leo wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as tears slowly roll down her cheeks. He wipes them away gently. "He said…that we wouldn't last long, that we're too different," she finishes.

They sat there in silence for a while. Leo struggles to find something to say to her. At one hand, he was furious at Eric for making his girlfriend cry and would gladly show him who he was messing with. But at the other, he was distraught at the sight of Amy feeling so sad. To be honest, he was not afraid of where this conversation would be heading. He was never worried that Amy would agree with him and decide they were too different. He was worried at first, but then he knew that Amy didn't think of him as a freak. "What do you think?" he asks softly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I-I don't know…" she whispers, closing her eyes. His stomach started to clench. NOW he was worried.

"Do our differences bother you?" he asks, trying not to let his worry show. Luckily, she didn't notice. She opens her eyes in shock. "No! They never have and they never will!" she exclaims. Leo smiles, feeling himself relax. "So why does it matter what that jerk thinks? Why does it matter what anyone thinks?" he asks. He kisses her forehead. "He doesn't know us. No one does. They don't know what we've been through or how we feel about each other. Who does he think is, saying that we're unnatural? He's just jealous because he gave up the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he explains. She blushes and looks down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. Leo smiles at this. "You'll always be in my heart, Ames," he whispers, giving her a soft peck on the lips. She looks up at him and smiles. "I guess you're right…who cares what he thinks?" she replies.

Leo chuckles. "That's my girl," he whispers, hugging her. "Sorry I made you worry," she murmurs. He smiles to himself. Of course she had seen his flicker of worry. "Don't worry about it," he mumbles into her hair before narrowing his eyes. "I say we make that jerk pay," he says angrily. She looks up at him. "No! Please…even though he was mean to me, just don't! I don't want you doing something you're going to regret," she explains. "Ames…he made you upset, and he deserves punishment," he answers. "I don't need you to do that for me," she replies. "And why not? He hurt you," he tells her. She sighs and crosses her arms. "That doesn't mean you should beat him up," she retorts. "I'm going after him whether you like it or not," he says. She groans and drags a hand down her face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

He whistles and walks down the street, twirling his keys. He was having a good day. He had been trying to break up Amy and her so-called boyfriend for weeks now. At any moment, she would be rushing to him, pleading to take her back. He smiles to himself before opening his door. Two shadows rush into his window, but he didn't see them. They sneak behind him, and he turns around to see nothing. Slowly, he turns on the lights…

To see a mutant turtle…holding Amy's hand.

His eyes widen and he was about to scream when the turtle covers his mouth. "This is him?" he asks Amy. She nods slowly. Eric pulls the hand off. "What the heck?! What are you?" he exclaims. "I'm her boyfriend," Leo growls before punching him in the face. He is knocked to the ground and Leo turns to Amy. He smiles and gives her a brief kiss. "I love you," he whispers. She smiles. "I love you too…but next time, don't randomly punch my ex-boyfriend," she tells him. He pouts and picks her up bridal-style before jumping out of the window.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Perfect by Jason Derulo requested by Caterpillar.**


	40. Perfect by Jason Derulo

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Amy loses her memory.**_

 _ **Perfect by Jason Derulo (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She sighs as she walks out of Murakami's. It was busy tonight, by the time she got out it was dark out. She grumbles. Her brothers had asked her to get them some pizza gyoza, since they were training. She walks for five minutes and approaches a road. All she had to do was cross this road, and she could make it to a manhole. The light turns red and she walks across. She had only made it to the middle of the road when she hears something. She looks beside her to see a car coming to her, fast. She gasps before the car smashes into her. She hits her head on the windshield, rolls on the top, and falls. The car didn't even stop, it just speeds off. She hears a scream. She lays on the road, trying to stay awake. "Mommy! That girl got hit by a car!" she hears from a voice, who sounded like she was going to cry. She feels the blood drip down her head and she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god!" she hears from a woman. Crowds of people surround her. She thought if she didn't stay awake, she would never wake up. Sirens were all she heard before her eyes fully close.

"Miss, stay with us!" she hears. She feels something on her eyes and opens them to see a light in her face. She covers her eyes and hisses. "Can you tell us your name?" a woman asks. "A-Amelia," she answers. "Okay Amelia, you have to stay with us here! Is there anyone we can call? Parents, a friend, boyfriend?" the woman asks. "L-Le-" she answers softly. "I can't understand you, speak up, sweetie," the woman tells her. "L-Le-Leo!" she exclaims before blacking out.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ames?" Leo asks, looking around in the kitchen. "Nope," Raph answers. "Nuh-uh," Mikey tells him. "Sorry, I haven't seen her ever since she left for Murakami's," Donnie explains. "That was hours ago!" Leo exclaims. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure she's just busy," Mikey replies. Leo sighs. "I hope you're right, Mikey," Leo answers. He was already starting to get worried. He tried calling and texting, but nothing. They all went to the living room, and saw Splinter sitting on the couch, with a worried look on his face. "Sensei, what's wrong?" Leo asks. Splinter looks at Leo and points to the TV. "Leonardo…you must see this," he explains. Leo gulps and sits next to Splinter. It was the news, telling of an accident that happened tonight.

"This is Joan Grody to the Max! Just in. Tonight, there was a hit and run, that occurred at 9:30 p.m. Police are still in search for the driver. But has this poor 15-year-old girl paid the price?" A picture of Amy is then shown on the screen in the corner and everyone gasps. "This is Amelia Smith. She is barely holding on as we speak, she is being comforted by her parents. But before she went into a coma, she wanted the ambulance to call a boy by the name of Leo. Her family said this is her boyfriend, but do not know where he lives, or how to contact him. So please, Leo, if you are watching, of if anyone knows Leo, contact this number below, or go to the New York hospital. This is Joan Grody to the Max!"

Leo's eyes widen and he immediately stands up. He heads for the exit, but Splinter stops him. "Leonardo, where do you think you are going?" he asks. "I have to see Ames!" Leo exclaims. "I understand that, my son, but did you think about how? She is in a hospital, you will be seen," Splinter explains. "I don't care! If I have to be seen and experimented on, then that's what I'll do to see her!" Leo shouts before leaving. His family yells at him to come back, but he didn't care. She was the only thing he was worried about.

He would see her. And nothing would stop him.

* * *

She slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes widen as she looks up at the white ceiling. She pants and looks around to see people in white coats. "Shh, we're not going to hurt you," one of them says. She sighs and looks at the room. "Where am I?" she asks. "You're in the hospital, dear," a male doctor answers. "I-I am? Why?" she asks. "You were hit by a car," a female nurse answers. She blinks in confusion. "…Oh," she whispers. She couldn't remember anything at this point, not even being hit by the car. One of the doctors sigh. "Well, do you remember anything?" he asks. "No…" she answers, hugging her knees.

"Oh, this is bad…I'm afraid you have amnesia," the doctor explains. "So I've lost my memory?!" she exclaims in shock. "Yes. Do you at least remember your name?" he answers. She shakes her head. "I'm Dr. Reynolds, by the way. And your name is Amelia, but your parents stated you prefer to be called Amy," the doctor tells her. She nods slowly as the name repeats in her head. "W-Will my memories come back?" she asks. "It's hard to tell…when you hit your head, it damaged the part of your brain, along with all those memories," he says. Her stomach clenches. "S-So I might not remember anything at all?" she asks. "I'm sorry Amelia, it's going to take a strong memory to remember everything," he answers.

She nods slowly. "One more thing, do you remember asking for a boy named Leo?" Dr. Reynolds asks. She cocks her head in confusion. "I don't think so…" she answers. "Hmm, interesting," he murmurs. "Why?" she asks. "According to your parents, Leo is your boyfriend," he explains. "But I've never had a boyfriend," she explains. Dr. Reynolds sighs again. "I'll leave you to your thoughts," he tells her before leaving. She lies on her bed, trying to remember something, anything, but nothing came to mind. "I wonder who Leo is…he must be important if I asked for him," she murmurs. She didn't know it, but he was listening to everything outside her window.

He chokes up at the thought of her might not being able to remember him or anything else. He had to know for himself if she really did lose her memory. He didn't go in, but he spoke up from behind the window.

"Ames."

She didn't answer. Leo frowns. She didn't even remember his nickname for her.

"Amy."

"Huh? Who said that?" she asks, looking around. "I'm outside the window," she hears. She looks at the window, but didn't see anyone. "Why are you hiding?" she simply asks. "I want to know first," he answers. "Know what?" she questions, cocking her head. "Do…do you recognize my voice?" the voice asks. She thinks long and hard, but nothing comes to mind. "No…should I?" she asks. His heart clenches. "Oh," he simply replies. "Wait, who are you, anyway?" she asks. There was a short pause.

"I'm…Leo."

She gasps as she recalls what the doctor asked her. "You're the one I asked them to call…" she whispers. "I guess so," he tells her. "Wait, so you're supposed to be…my boyfriend?" she asks. "…Yes," he answers. She lets the tears run down her face. "This is so confusing," she whispers. "I know…I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be going now," he tells her. "No, wait!" she exclaims. "Yes?" she hears. "W-When can I see you?" she asks. "Why do you need to do that?" he asks. "M-Maybe if I see you…I'll remember something," she explains. "…I can't," he whispers. "Why?" she asks. "You still wouldn't remember…have a good life, Ame-Amy," she hears. "Wait!" she exclaims, but doesn't get an answer. She starts to cry.

"I'm sorry…Leo."

 _One month later…_

So far, she had been enjoying her life! She made great friends, had great grades, and she's the top singer in chorus class. Even the captain of the football team kept asking her out, but she declined every time. But she kept thinking something was missing…she felt that way ever since the hospital. And two students in her class kept asking her if she remembered them…Casey Jones and April O'Neil. She really didn't put that much thought into it, until she feels someone grab her arm. She screams as the arm pulls her into the alley. "Oh, look, it's Pinkie. How you been, cupcake?" Fong says. "Let me go! And my name is Amy!" she shouts.

"I don't think so," he tells her, his hands starting to violate her. She screams. "Release her!" she hears from the shadows. They take out their knifes. "Come and get her," Fong tells him. It all happened so fast, all she saw was a flash of blue knocking out the Purple Dragons. Fong holds a knife to her throat. "Come any closer, and I'll kill her," he says. Amy pants and her eyes dart around in fear. The hero didn't listen, he darts around Fong and knocks him out. She falls to the ground, looking up at the darkness. She sees a glint and crawls up to it to see a sword. She slowly puts a hand on it, but a green hand covers hers. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay, mi-" he replies, looking at her. She stares at him, his voice very familiar.

" _Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay, mi-?" he stares into her eyes as they sparkle a bit. She looks down at their hands and darts her hand away. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that yours?" she asks. Leo blinks at her. She waves a hand in front of him, even though she couldn't see him entirely. "Hello?" she questions and he shakes her head. "I'm sorry. Yes, this is mine," he answers, taking the sword. "Are you okay?" he asks her. She nods. "Thanks to you. Where are you?" she says, looking around in the darkness. "…I think I should go," he tells her. "Wait! Can I at least see who saved me?" she immediately responds._

" _I…I don't think that's a good idea," he says. "Oh, please. I've seen worse. Fong can't get any uglier," she replies, making him chuckle. "Okay…if I come out, will you not scream?" he asks. "What kind of question is that?" she asks, crossing her arms. He sighs. "Fine," she hears. She waits for a few seconds, but doesn't see anyone. Then she feels a tap on her shoulder, and she quickly turns around. She saw a turtle with a blue mask grinning at her with a red face. She smiles. "Wow!" she exclaims._

" _I know, I look weird. Go ahead. Run," he says, looking down. "What! Are you kidding me? Haven't people told you not to judge a book by its cover?" she answers. He looks at her and she smiles. He found himself smiling back, blushing. "I'm Leonardo, or Leo for short," he tells her, holding a hand out. She shakes it with a smile. "Amy," she answers. "Wow, that's a beautiful name," he whispers, making her blush. "T-Thank you…" she whispers. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to head back. I'll see you around…" he says, handing her purse to her. Their hands touch slightly, and her heart beats faster. "Bye…" she replies as he leaves._

"Miss, are you alright?" she hears. She starts to cry. "L-Leo?" she asks softly. "Amy?" he asks, stepping into the light. "I-I…" she whispers. "Are you okay?" he asks in concern. "I…I remember," she simply answers and his eyes widen. "W-What?" he asks quietly. "Leo Bear, I remember you!" she exclaims. "You called me Leo Bear," he gasps. "You do remember!" he exclaims, picking her up by her waist and spinning her around. She kisses his lips. "I love you…I'm so sorry," she whispers, hugging him. He hugs her tightly. "It's not your fault. I love you, too," he whispers back. She sniffs, never wanting to let go. "Do you want to see everyone?" he asks. She nods. "I'm sure they miss me," she answers. Leo chuckles and picks her bridal-style.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Little Bad Girl requested by Langel...**


	41. Little Bad Girl by Taio Cruz

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo meets Amy when she saves him and his brothers.**_

 _ **Little Bad Girl by Taio Cruz (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Move it, Leo!" Raph exclaims. Leo turns right, trying to get the Kraang off their shells. They had been on a mission to find out what the Kraang were planning next. Unfortunately, it resulted with the alien robots overpowering them. Now, they were chasing them with their flyers and van. One of them fires a laser blaster at the Shell-Raiser. "Aw, man, I just fixed this thing!" Donnie complains. "We need to get rid of them, now!" Leo orders. Raph fires the trash cannon, but the Kraang dodge it. "Well, that didn't work…" Raph mutters. "I got this, dudes!" Mikey exclaims, firing manhole covers. He ended up missing. "Mikey!" they all exclaim.

"Can you at least find an escape route?" Leo asks in worry. Before Mikey could answer, they hear a whinny. "Was that a horse?" Raph asks. Donnie looks at his screen and his eyes widen. "Uh, guys…you should see this," he tells them. Raph and Mikey look at the screen to see a girl riding a white horse. She had a blue cloak on, so they couldn't see her face. She held a sword in her hand as she rides up to the Kraang. She slices the flying Kraang in half as they fly over to her. "Who is she?" Mikey asks in awe. "We must stop the one known as intruder," a Kraang says from the van. She throws her katana like a boomerang, slicing all the Kraang. "Wow…" Donnie whispers. Leo had seen the whole thing from his screen. She seemed very skilled…

"That…was…awesome!" Mikey shouts and Leo stops the Shell-Raiser. They step outside to see her feeding her horse. "Who are you?" Leo asks, stepping up to her. She doesn't answer. "Do you need a name? Cause I'm your turtle," Mikey says. She hoists herself up and looks at them. "…Amy," she simply tells them before riding away. Leo blinks as she disappears. "Amy…" he whispers softly.

* * *

Leo lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she single-handedly stopped their enemies, her voice…she was like a mystery to him, just like…

Karai.

He frowns. He had felt something for Karai, but when he had found out they were related, it faded. He could sense the goodness in Amy. She was definitely not evil, she had saved them. He steps out of his room. "I'm telling you, there's something wrong about her!" Raph exclaims. Leo rolls his eyes. 'Her' could have been anybody. "Dude, she saved us! I like her," Mikey states, making Leo realize who Raph had meant. "She seemed nice," Donnie argues. "She could have saved us for her own reasons. What if she's working for Shredder?" Raph retorts. "What?" Leo asks, making them turn to him. "Fearless, hear me out," Raph starts. "Not if it's about Amy!" Leo exclaims.

"Listen, Leo! I know what kind of girl she is. She's those kind of girls who seem innocent on the outside, but she could be planning to take us out. And before you know it, we'll be in Shredder's hands," Raph explains. "You're wrong!" Leo shouts. "Leo, do you think she would want to be friends with us? We don't know anything about her," Raph says. Leo presses his lips in a thin line. Donnie and Mikey look at them nervously. "I don't know! Okay, I don't know! But what if she's not like that? If you saved her, wouldn't you be her friend?" Leo replies. Another pause. "That's not the point! Do you see us riding on a horse, randomly rescuing a mutant we don't know? What if this is like Karai again?"

Leo slams his fist on the table, making their eyes go wide. "She's nothing like Karai! I know it," Leo tells them. They were completely shocked. Leo couldn't believe Raph's accusation. How could he say all those things? They only met her once and already Raph was judging her, just because she saved them. Leo wanted to get to know her…and thank her for saving them. "You don't know that, Leo," Raph retorts. Leo growls at him. "Well, I like her. And I hope she likes me. But as for right now, she's good. And if you have a problem with that, then there's the door," Leo says, pointing to the entrance of the lair. Raph scoffs and pushes him with his shoulder, heading to his room. Raph slams the door.

Leo shakes his head in disappointment. "Uh…" Mikey says nervously. Donnie coughs uncomfortably. "I'm leaving," Leo tells them, walking away. "Where are you going?" Donnie asks. "To find Amy and thank her," Leo explains. "But you don't even know where she is or how to find her, dude," Mikey answers. "I'll search all of New York if I have to," he says before jumping out.

* * *

He runs across the rooftops, looking around. He needed a sign. A sign that said she was nearby, and that he wasn't looking around for nothing. He hears a whinny and smiles.

He just found it.

He follows the noise and looks down to see the same blue cloak he saw last night. He sneaks over to her, trying not to scare her off. "I know you're there," she says and he smirks to himself. He steps out of hiding. "Hi," he replies, scratching his neck. "Hello," she answers. Leo clears his throat. "Do you…remember me?" he asks. She didn't answer for a few minutes. She turns to her horse and pets her. "You're one of the turtles I saved last night…aren't you?" she replies. Leo smiles. So she did remember him… "Yes. I'm Leonardo. Leo for short," he answers. She turns to him and pulls off the hood, making Leo gasp.

She had lightly tanned skin that shined a bit under the moonlight. Her emerald green eyes sparkled a bit as she looks at him. Her hair was down, and her face was small, but it was beautiful. Leo blushes and she brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Well, Leo, why are you here?" she asks. Leo blinks before answering. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and my brothers…so, thank you," he tells her. She smiles softly. "You're welcome," she says, turning to her horse, who whinnies. "Where did you get the horse?" he asks. "I found her abandoned on the street when she was a baby. Her name is Snowflake," she explains. Snowflake whinnies and nuzzles Leo. Amy laughs. "She does that when she likes someone," she replies.

Leo pets the horse gently and he looks at Amy. She was smiling at the scene. Leo smiles at her. "Well…I have to go. I've got patrol," she explains, about to pull up her hood. "Wait!" Leo exclaims and she looks at him. "Amy…I have something to tell you," he says. "Yes?" she asks, brushing another strand of hair away. "I...I, uh…" he starts off nervously. Amy waits patiently. "I have…developed feelings for you," he tells her, blushing. Amy blinks at him. "What?" she asks. "I like you. Like, I really like you," he replies. "Leo…you don't even know me. How can you say that? I just met you," she says defensively.

"I know you tuck a piece of your hair away when it's in your face. I know you love blue. I know you're kind, love animals, and you're a good person. Need I say more?" Leo explains, walking up to her. She blinks in shock. How could anyone read her so quickly? "I…" she says and Leo grabs her waist. "Sh. Don't say anything," he whispers. "Why?" she whispers back. Leo starts to lean in, and she feels something in the pit of her stomach. She closes her eyes as their lips touch. Suddenly, she felt fireworks all through her body. The kiss deepens, as their lips move in sync. The feeling of his lips gives her tingles all over. Just her kissing him back gave Leo the silent confession…she liked him, too. Leo didn't want it to end, but they had to pull away to breathe. She opens her eyes, slightly taken aback by what just happened. She gently touches her lips with her hand. "Wow," was all she could say. Leo blushes. "That was…"

"Amazing," Leo breathes out. She giggles at this. "Was that your first kiss?" she asks. He nods, slightly embarrassed. She giggles again. "At least it was a nice one," he murmurs, his hands still on her waist. She smiles at him. "What about you?" he asks, making her eyes widen. "No…" she whispers, hugging her arms. Leo's eyes soften. He knew that look on her face. He had the same expression when he was getting over Karai. "This is why I can't have a relationship. No one can hurt you," she whispers. Leo puts a finger under her chin and makes her look up at him. "Amy, I would never hurt you. Ever," he tells her. She blinks back tears as she smiles at him. "You love her…" he hears from a teasing voice. His eyes widen and he looks to see his brothers.

"Why are you here?" Leo asks in shock. "Well, I was gonna yell at you, but I guess I don't need to do that anymore," Raph replies with a smirk, making Leo blush. "Amy and Leo sitting in a tree-" Leo growls. "MIKEY!" he exclaims, chasing him.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Please notice me, senpai requested by Emporer-Darlek.**


	42. Please Notice Me, Senpai by Ihascupquake

**Angel: Requested by Emporer-Darlek.**

 _ **Summary: Leo tries to get Amy's attention.**_

 _ **Please notice me, Senpai by Ihascupquake (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

As soon as the bell rings, she bolts out the classroom. Speeding down the hall, she rushes to her locker. She hears a phone ring and looks down to see Leo's name. She hangs up, deciding it could wait until later after she took care of this. Walking speedily through the halls, she headed for what could make her or break her. She clutches her books as she holds them to her chest. She sees April and Casey glancing at a paper on a board. She gulps nervously. "Well?" she asks quietly. April turns to her and smiles. "You got it!" she exclaims, hugging her. Her jaw drops in surprise. "R-Really?!" she says. "See for yourself," Casey tells her, motioning her to look. She looks at the paper and sees her name at the top. She smiles widely, trying not to squeal.

"Rehearsals start next week, but I already got a script for you," April explains, handing her a script. She smiles happily. "Thanks, April. Did you get the part you wanted?" Amy replies. April nods with a small smile. They walk to her locker. Amy unlocks it and pulls it open. "Congratulations, Amy!" a girl exclaims, waving at her. Amy waves back. "Thanks!" she shouts. "So you'll be pretty busy, huh?" April asks as they start walking towards the exit. "Yeah…but it's my favorite and when I saw that they had enough money to put it on, I just had to audition. I didn't think I would get it," Amy answers sheepishly, brushing one of her bangs away from her face. "And why not? You're a great actress," April answers. "And an awesome singer," Casey replies.

"Guys…stop it," she tells them, blushing a bit. April chuckles and gives her a side hug. Casey pats her on the back. They descend down the stairs out front, chatting and laughing as they head towards their friends' home. "Can't believe the ice rink is still closed," Casey complains. April and Amy look at each other before rolling their eyes. "It'll reopen again," Amy tells him as she moves the manhole cover. "Hope so," Casey answers. They climb down the ladder into the sewers.

* * *

The walk to the lair entrance seemed to grow shorter and shorter every time April and Casey visited. Either that, or Amy had the directions practically memorized. Entering the lair, they wave to their friends. "Hey guys," Amy replies. "AMY! I missed you!" Mikey exclaims, giving her a bear hug. She tries to wiggle free. "I-I missed you too, Mikey, but I was only gone for six hours. Can I breathe now?" she answers. "Heh, sorry…and six hours is too many, sis!" Mikey tells her with a smile. Everyone spreads out and did whatever they wanted. April sat next to Donnie, to Casey's dismay and Donnie's happiness. Mikey watches TV while Raph feeds Spike. Amy looks around before smiling. Leo was probably in the dojo.

She pulls out her script and reads over her lines with a smile. She looks around. She wanted to do this alone. Quietly slipping out of the lair, she follows a familiar tunnel until she reaches a large opening. It was dim, but she didn't mind and she finds a spot to be comfortable. Glancing around, she takes a deep breath, glancing at her first lines. Pushing away her jitters, she strode back and forth a bit before warming up. After a bit, she clears her throat and finally started. At first she was afraid that she wasn't alone, but it melted away and she became more confident. Raising her voice, she continued to practice. Finishing one of the scenes, she grabs her water bottle and takes a swig. The cheery tone from her T-Phone catches her attention. She checks it and answers the text from April, sitting down.

It had been a while. Leo steps out of the dojo. He sees April and Casey, but not Amy. He looks around her room and in the kitchen before stepping back into the den. "Hey guys, where did Amy go?" he asks. "Wait, she's not here?" Casey asks in response, looking up from his magazine. "She went to go practice," April answers, returning to her homework after she puts her phone down. "Practice what?" Mikey asks, looking away from his show. "A play she auditioned for," Casey answers. "I didn't know Amy was into theatre," Donnie replies as he types away on his laptop. "Yeah, more of theatre club. This is the first play for this year, and it happens to be Amy's favorite: Romeo and Juliet," April tells them, looking at her notes.

"Really?" Donnie asks, looking at April. "Yeah…she's really excited to be in it…but there's still the fact she has to kiss the male lead...which is her ex-boyfriend since she's Juliet," April answers. Raph winces. "Ouch," he replies. Leo's eyes widen. "I-I'm gonna see if she's okay," Leo tells them quickly, running out of the lair. They all give each other smug looks before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

Trekking down the tunnels, he face palms. He didn't even ask where she went, and now he was walking around for no reason. "Not like I'm just gonna run-" He starts but stops as soon as a sweet, soft voice catches his attention. There were two tunnels to go down, and he closes his eyes. He listens as carefully as he could, following the voice down the right tunnel. As he continues to follow it, he realized it was her. "She has such a beautiful voice," he mutters. The tunnel opens up to a large chamber, dim and fairly cool, his sapphire blue gaze searching the room until it fell on her frame.

She stands near the corner with her eyes closed as she recites her lines, her long light brown locks hugging her face, a hand to her chest as she raises her voice, which gently floats through the air. The scene before him had glued him to the spot, swallowing hard as his cheeks heat up. "Good-" she starts but was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighs, trying to ignore it, which fails. She groans as she answers, putting the phone to ear while looking at her script. "Hello?" April had called her, asking if Leo found her. "Leo? I haven't seen him. When did he leave?" she answers in worry. Now that she remembered, he did call her earlier…

"Maybe leaving without telling anyone was a bad idea…Did the others try calling him?" she asks, pacing. Suddenly, his phone started to go off, his eyes widening in shock. Amy turns in his direction. "I guess they just did…" she murmurs. He blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, he's here. Talk to you later, then," she replies before hanging up. Heat shoots up from his neck and pools into his cheeks as she walks up to him. "Stalking much, Leonardo?" she asks teasingly, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed by him watching her. "I-I'm sorry, I-" he begins to stutter and she giggles. "I'm joking. Why didn't you say you were here?" she says a bit nervously. She didn't want to admit she had a crush on him and the thought of him watching her practice made her nervous.

He shrugs with an apologetic smile. She lets out a breath and smiles. "Well, since you're here, would you help me?" she asks. "With what?" he asks curiously. "Well, I need a male for this scene…and I was hoping…would you practice with me?" she pleads, giving him puppy eyes. He hated it when she did that, because no one could resist her puppy eyes. Not even Mikey. "You want me to practice with you?" he asks, his eyes widening and she nods. "Yeah…I can't do the male part, I'm Juliet," she answers, chuckling a bit, hope shining in her eyes. Leo sighs and nods. "Just one scene?" he asks. "Yes! Thank you!" she exclaims, hugging him tightly, making him smile.

She grabs his hand and pulls him over to where she had been standing. She grabs her script and pulls out another copy. "I stopped by my house and made another copy. Here," she explains, handing it to him. Taking the booklet, he began to read over his lines, his face heating up when he realized this was the scene Romeo and Juliet met. "Is there a problem?" she asks, pushing her fingers together. He shakes his head. "N-no, it's just…I, uh, let me read it over a few times," Leo answers, turning his gaze back to the page. She sits down, waiting for him to memorize his lines. She fiddles with her hair as she does so. Leo looks up and sees her running her fingers through the locks he wanted to run his fingers through so badly. He blushes before looking back at the page.

He took a few minutes before setting the script by her bag. "I think I'm ready," he tells her. She smiles up at him and he holds out her hand. She looks at him and he nods. She shakily takes his hand and he pulls her up. He pulled her up too hard as she wobbles. Leo instantly wraps his arms around her waist, catching her. She wraps her arms around her neck as he steadies her. She opens her eyes and looks up at Leo, blushing. Leo was so close… "Ah, s-sorry," Leo says, letting go of her. She blushes and shakes her head. "It's okay…" she answers, clearing her throat. "Let's start," she whispers and Leo nods.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," he starts, taking her hand. They both intensely stare at each other. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," she whispers, never taking her eyes off him. She drew a breath as he stares at her. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asks, taking a hold of her hands. They stare into each other's eyes.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," she says. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close, running his fingers through his hair. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," he whispers, cupping her cheek. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she whispers back. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," he replies, kissing her. She lets her eyes close as she melts into the kiss and cups her hands over the back of his neck. She pulls back, the trance of the moment still lingering. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," he whispers after a few minutes.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she says softly, her hand slowly reaching to her lips. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," he replies, kissing her again. Taking a few steps back, he guided her back against the wall. She cups his face while he kept his hands on her waist. Amy blushes and Leo presses his lips harder against hers. She couldn't help but do the same. Leo pulls away, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispers. Her eyes widen and she looks down at the script. "What? Leo…that's not in the-" He makes her look at him. "I know, I was trying to tell you earlier on the phone," he whispers. She gasps as she looks up at him. "I…I love you too," she whispers back. Leo smiles at her. "I finally got my Juliet," he says, making her blush. Leo chuckles before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Nothing Can Stop Me Now requested by Kitsumi-Supernova and DigiHeavenous.**


	43. Nothing Can Stop Me Now by Mark Holman

**Angel: Requested by DigiHeavenous and Kitsumi-Supernova.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is kidnapped and Leo has to save her.**_

 _ **Nothing Can Stop Me Now by Mark Holman (Mostly Leo, but Amy is featured)**_

* * *

She walks happily to the alley behind her apartment. School finally let her out, and she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend, Leo. She and Leo had been dating for a few months now, and she was never able to rid the butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. She blushes a deep red, stretching up to reach the ladder on her fire escape, when an arm grips her hand and pulls her away, throwing her into the wall. She groans and holds her head. She looks up to see the Foot.

"What?" she asks in confusion. She gasps in realization as they begin to surround her. She backs all the way into the wall, panting. "Remember Amy, focus your energy on your opponent," she whispers to herself. She closes her eyes and presses her hands together. They look at her in confusion before her eyes flash open. She cartwheels, kicking one of them in the face. They were shocked, and she uses this to pull a spinning kick on all of them.

She lands on the floor, her hands on the ground. She sighs in relief before standing up. Unfortunately, she didn't notice knifes slash her in the back. "Ah!" she screams, falling to the floor. She pants and looks up at Shredder. Every bit of confidence left her body. She tries to stand up, but her injury prevents her from doing so. She lets out a cry of pain as she stumbles to the ground. Shredder towers over her, making her shrink in terror. "I finally have you," he says. She grunts, slamming her fist on the ground. "Leave me alone!" she shouts. "I shall take you to Stockman, and he shall give you a…upgrade," he answers. Amy's eyes widen. She knew what he was planning. "No! LEO!" she yells before Shredder kicks her in the face, knocking her out.

* * *

He opens his eyes. He got the sense that his girlfriend was in trouble…he shakes his head before Mikey runs in frantically, holding his T-Phone. "Guys! GUYS!" he yells in panic. "What is it, Mikey?" Leo asks, sighing in exasperation. "I got a voicemail from Amy! And then Shredder came onto the phone-" Leo's eyes widen. "Wait, WHAT? Shredder?" he asks. So he had been right…"Why would Shredder…" their eyes widen as they realize the answer. "Play the voicemail," Leo orders. Mikey presses play and they crowd around the phone. "Help!" they hear from a feminine voice. "Ames!" Leo exclaims.

"Hello, Turtles," they hear. Raph growls. "Shredder…" he says. "Shh," Leo tells him. "I found your so-called sister…if you value her life, you will bring me Splinter. Or she will suffer dire consequences," Shredder says before hanging up. The tension in the air was unbearable. Everyone stood still, trying to register what Shredder had just said. Then Leo spoke. "I have to save her. He's gonna do something to her, I know it," he tells them. "But what about us?" Donnie asks. "You stay here and tell Splinter where I went," Leo answers. "But you can't go alone!" Raph retorts. "I don't have time to waste, just do it!" Leo orders before racing to Shredder's lair, hoping and praying his girlfriend was okay.

* * *

Silence greeted her as she opens her eyes. Darkness was all she could see. Every last bit of her felt sore and tired. She finds herself in shackles. She growls at this and tries to pull herself out, to no avail. She groans and someone approaches her. She narrows her eyes as he stops in front of her. "What do you want, Shredder?" she hisses. "To destroy you, your brothers, and Splinter," he answers. She scoffs. "Good luck with that," she retorts. "I already have the answer right in front of me," he explains. She gives a confused look. "What do you…" her eyes widen. "No. No WAY are you using me to destroy my friends," she spits out. "The brain worms shall decide that," he replies before walking away. She gasps and looks down at the floor.

She starts to sing and ice covers her shackles, breaking them apart. She stands up, but she was still injured, as her back started to ache. She winces and collapses. She looks at her hands. "Maybe if I…" she murmurs, sitting up. She starts to do hand gestures. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Zai. Retsu. Zen," she whispers before putting her hands behind her back. She sighs in relief as the pain started to vanish. "Thank you, Splinter," she whispers before standing up. She looks out her cell to see a hallway. She sighs. "Leo…please hurry," she murmurs, hugging herself.

As if on cue, she hears a clink. Confused, she turns around to see nothing. She raises an eyebrow. "Ames," she hears and she gasps. "Leo Bear…over here," she whispers and Leo runs up to her with a smile. "You're okay…" he whispers, cupping her face. She leans into his touch. "Thank God. Hurry, before he comes back," she tells him. Leo picks the lock. "Leo Bear, look out!" she shouts and he sees a Foot ninja swinging his sword at him. The blow was deflected by one of Leo's katanas, and a swift kick sent the ninja flying into the wall. Leo turns to her. "I thought I lost you, Ames…" he says. "I'm not going anywhere, Leo Bear," she tells him. Leo unlocks the door.

She gives him a peck on the lips before he brings an arm around her waist, scooping her up with the other. Leo runs through the dungeon. "Stop," they hear and their eyes widen. They look to see Shredder. "You will not escape," he tells them. Leo throws down a smoke bomb and they both disappear. "No!" Shredder shouts in defeat.

* * *

Leo bounds across the roofs, over water towers and sky lights, holding Amy close the entire time. His eyes darted between her and the horizon, sometimes wavering on her. Her heart was still racing from her encounter with the Foot, and the memory of being told she would be used as a weapon never faded. She looks up at Leo, about to tell him about her experience, but she stops as soon as she sees his focused, brave, and concerned face. She could tell he was barely holding himself together. She had to do something about it. "Leo Bear…can you stop for a minute?" she asks. His eyes twitch and he turns to her. "But what about-"

"We're far enough…I know this street like the back of my hand, they'll never find us around here," she explains. Leo gulps and sets her down. She stares at him. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Who cares?!" he exclaims. She gives him a look. "I do…" she whispers, kissing a stray tear away. He wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry I let this happen…" he whispers. She hugs him back. "It doesn't matter," she tells him. "How can you say that? He could have killed you…" he says, about to choke out a sob. She presses her lips thinly. She was immediately reminded of her mother…

She sighs and looks at him. "Just because it happened to my mom doesn't mean I'll have the same fate," she explains. "It hurts that I can't protect you all the time…what happens when I lose you and you're not in my life anymore? Our lives…they wouldn't be the same," he chokes out. "What do you mean, lose me? I'm not stupid enough to get myself killed," she replies. "I know, but what if you risk your life?" he says. "Leo…I can't promise I won't risk my life for you or my brothers or my father…but I will promise to always be here," she answers, placing her hand on top of his with a smile. He stares at her before smiling. Leo nuzzles her nose and she nuzzles back.

"I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," she tells him before he kisses her.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Close requested by Bubbly. Sorry if I didn't do your request yet…except for my sister, she knows why I haven't done hers in a while.**


	44. Close by Nick Jonas ft Tova

**Angel: Requested by Bubbly.**

 _ **Summary: It's mating season…**_

 _ **Close by Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo (Leo and Amy-NO, this isn't that kind of chapter!)**_

* * *

They smirk as they see Splinter mediating, a cup of tea by his side. Leo shushes them and sneaks over to Splinter with a bottle in his hand. Leo pours it slowly into Splinter's tea. Splinter stiffens and Leo stops pouring, sweating. Splinter doesn't move for a few minutes, but then he takes a deep breath. Leo wipes away his sweat and finishes pouring the mysterious liquid into Splinter's tea. He sneaks back to his brothers and waits. Splinter then grabs his tea and sips into it. They wait in anticipation before Splinter falls asleep. "It worked!" Donnie whispers. Leo smirks.

"They're in for a surprise tonight."

Amy walks in with Ann, Jamie, Lily, and April, just chatting. The girls had gone shopping for a girls' day out. They notice that no one was in the living room. "Hello?" Jamie asks, looking around. "Leo Bear?" Amy calls out. "Mikester?" Lily asks, looking in the kitchen. "Raphie?" Ann questions, looking in his room. "Don?" April asks, looking in his lab. The girls regroup. "Okay, what is going on?" Ann asks. "How should I know?" Amy asks with a shrug. This was new to her, and she had been living here for about a year now… The turtles suddenly jump in front of them. "Oh, there you guys are," April says. They had a lustful look in their eyes. "Guys?" Lily asks. They surround them. "Hello, sexy~" Raph whispers to Ann.

Amy's eyes widen. "Uh-oh…guys, I think it's their mating season!" she explains. "You got that right," Donnie whispers, licking his lips at April. "OH no…" Ann murmurs. "Jamie, get help!" Lily exclaims and they turn to see Jamie running off. "TRAITOR!" Amy shouts, shaking her fist back and forth. "Er…time to go," April replies, but Donnie grabs her by her waist. "Let me go!" she shouts. "No~" Donnie answers seductively and carries her to his room. "Time to haul shell!" Ann yells, but Raph grabs her. "Nooooo!" Ann screams and Raph carries her to his room.

"Uh…I think it's time for us to go," Lily replies. "Can't do that, Princess Peach," Mikey says with a wink and he hoists Lily over his shoulder, heading to his room. "Splinter!" Amy shouts, but no answer. "Great…" she mutters, and slowly backs away. She bumps into someone and looks up to see Leo. "Uh…I have to go," she tells him, trying to run away. Leo grabs her by her waist. "But I can't let you leave~" he tells her and starts kissing her neck. "Help! A-Ahh…" she says as Leo picks her up and walks to his room, still kissing her neck. Amy bites her lip, trying not to moan. Leo closes the door with his foot. "L-Leo Bear…stop, you're out of control," she tells him, letting out a small moan. Leo pushes her down on his bed and covers them with his sheets.

"I'm just fine, Ames~" he whispers before kissing down her neck. She gasps and Leo kisses her. It wasn't like their past kisses, with this one it was full of hunger. Leo licks her lip, wanting entrance, but she denies. Leo grabs her butt and squeezes it, making her gasp. Leo uses the opportunity to gain entrance, exploring her mouth. She didn't want to give in, but she couldn't help but sigh. Leo unbuttons her shirt, planting a sweet kiss with each one. She moans again and Leo smiles down at her. "So beautiful," he whispers and he starts to move his hands to her bra. The door suddenly slams open, revealing one angry rat. "Leonardo," he says sternly. Leo's eyes widen.

"Uh…hey Sensei," Leo replies sheepishly. Splinter grabs his ear and pinches it. "Ah!" Leo exclaims and Splinter drags him away. Amy covers herself with Leo's sheets and sighs in relief. She silently scolds herself for letting this happen. She could hear doors slamming open along with screaming. She buttons her shirt and slowly steps outside. All four turtles were sitting in front of Splinter, who was pacing in front of them. "How dare you take advantage of the girls like this? You have dishonored them! Until this is over, you may not see them. Grounded!" Splinter tells them. They all wince. Leo opens his eyes and sees Amy. "Ames…c'mere," he replies, gesturing to him with his finger. She glances at Splinter. "No," he answers. "Can I just say goodbye, Sensei?" Leo asks. Splinter looks at him before nodding.

Amy steps up to him and Leo plants a kiss on her lips. He then gets closer to her ear. "I love you, beautiful~" he whispers, making her blush. "Girls, I am afraid you must stay away for a week. Do not come back until then," Splinter explains. They slowly nod and start to leave. "No! I have to please my wifey~" Leo says, making Amy turn red. "That was crazy…" Ann says. "At least Splinter stopped them," April murmurs.

They look at each other before stepping into the lair. It had been a week. They had a sleepover at April's house. Splinter stands in front of them, the turtles behind him. "It is nice to see you again, my students," he tells them. They bow to him and Splinter looks at his sons. "I believe you have something to say, my sons," he says. They immediately start apologize rapidly. The girls look to each other and giggle. "It's okay…just don't ever do that again without telling me," Amy says to Leo. He nods and kisses her forehead. "I promise, Ames. I just couldn't control myself…" he answers.

"I'm sorry babe," Raph tells Ann. She smiles and hugs him. "You're forgiven," she answers. "April, I swear-" April shushes Donnie, putting a finger to his lips. "It's fine…" she whispers and Donnie smiles. "Princess Peach, I'm sorry!" Mikey exclaims. Lily laughs. "It's alright…but if you do that again, I'll never make you pizza again," she replies. "Not the pizza!" Mikey shouts, making everyone laugh.

Amy was drinking some tea when Leo walks up to her. She opens one eye to look at him. He smiles and scratches his neck sheepishly. "Ames…I just came to tell you I'm really sorry about…you know…" he explains, blushing. She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Let's just forget about it," she answers. Leo smiles and suddenly hugs her, making her spill her tea on her shirt. "I'm sorry! Was that hot?" he says. She shakes her head and sighs. "This was a brand new shirt, too…" she murmurs, grabbing a few napkins and trying to wipe off the stain.

Leo smirks and leans into her ear. "I made you wet~" he whispers. She gasps with a blush and swats him on the arm, making him chuckle. "That's not funny," she tells him with a glare. "Then why are you blushing, hmm?" he asks before slapping her butt. "Watashi wa, watashi wa anata no ringo kara subete no jusu o suidasu masu suru kikai o motte iru baai," he whispers in her ear. She blinks in confusion before her face turns redder. "I WILL-" Leo chuckles. "Let me suck all the juice out?" he asks, winking. "Leo…don't make me get Splinter," she warns, making his eyes widen. She giggles with a snort. "I was kidding," she answers. "Really?" Leo asks.

"No."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is What is Love? Yay, one of my favorite songs! P.S. Here's what Leo said: If I have the chance to, I will suck out all the juice from your apples XD.**


	45. What is LOVE? by Jennifer Lopez

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar…twice.**

 _ **Summary: Amy tries to figure out what love is when she is forced to make a choice between two important people in her life.**_

 _ **What is LOVE? By Jennifer Lopez (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She snuggles into Leo as they watch their favorite show. She feels his gaze on her and she looks up at him with a smirk. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she tells him. He blushes before smirking. He pulls out his T-Phone and takes a picture of her. "I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaims with a laugh. "What, you told me to," he replies with a teasing voice. She sticks her tongue out. "Whatever," she says, making him chuckle. He glances at the picture he took of her. "You look cute, though," he tells her and she sees herself with a wide-eyed expression. "That's only because you held it so close to my face," she mutters.

Leo chuckles again before kissing her cheek. Amy leans her head on his shoulder and they hear a door slam open. Their eyes widen. "Is that your dad?" he asks. Amy sighs and nods. He had never approved of their relationship, so they kept it in secret. Every night, he would visit her or she would visit him when her father was asleep. Leo kisses her briefly before starting to head to her window. Suddenly, her door slams open and her father pulls Leo to the floor. "Leo!" Amy shouts before he starts punching Leo in the face. "I told you to keep away from my daughter!" he yells. Leo couldn't, wouldn't do anything. He didn't want to harm her father.

"Dad! Stop!" she shouts, trying to pull him off. He pushes her back to her dresser, making something crash to the floor. Leo grunts. "Ames!" he yells and he pushes her father off him. Amy grunts and stands up slowly, narrowing her eyes. She looks down at the floor before gasping. Her father turns around. Amy crumples to the floor, sweeping up the pieces of her ballerina doll. His eyes widen. It was a gift from her dead mother. He stands up and walks over to her. "Amelia…I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't! Just don't! You know that this is the last thing I have from her!" she shouts, tears flowing down from her eyes. His eyes soften. "I told you…you shouldn't be with this…this freak. He doesn't care about you," he explains angrily. Leo narrows his eyes. He had been called that before. It didn't really affect him that much, but what he said after… "You're wrong," he says, making them turn to him. "I do care about her. More than you'll ever know," he hisses. "Lies!" her father shouts and Leo punches him in the face. The two start fighting, throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

"I SAID STOP!" they hear and they turn to Amy. Tears cover her face. "Ames…" Leo whispers, reaching out to her. She slaps his hand away. "Just stop. All I ask is for you to stop, but do you listen? No. All you two want to do is beat each other to a pulp," she whispers. They stiffen and look down at the floor. "Amelia…it's either me or him," her father says, making her eyes widen. "What?" she asks softly. "I don't think that's a great idea, sir," Leo inputs, making her father glare at him. "Amelia, I know you'll make the right choice. I'm your father," he replies. Amy gives a shocked look. "I…need some time alone," she whispers. Her father nods and leaves. She sighs and Leo's eyes soften. "Ames…I-" she looks away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers before leaving. He shuts the door and she collapses on her bed. "I have to choose between my family and my boyfriend? This is starting out well tonight," she mutters.

* * *

They sit outside her door, waiting. He glares at the turtle that sat a few feet away from him. "Why do you even bother? The only reason why you're still around is because of my daughter. I should have forbid you from seeing her when I had the chance," he hisses. Leo closes his eyes. "And what about your daughter? I'm sure she wouldn't agree with you," he replies after a few minutes. "You don't know anything about her!" her father hisses. "I know she wouldn't stand for this," Leo whispers. His eyes widen.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he explains, crossing his arms. "So you would keep secrets from her? That's not being a good father," Leo says. "Don't tell me how to raise my child!" he shouts. "SHUT UP! Don't act like I can't hear you, these walls aren't soundproof!" they hear from her room. They wince at her voice before staying silent. He couldn't stand it. "Listen here. My daughter doesn't need you. She needs her father," he hisses quietly. "What she needs is for you to be there for her. And how are you supposed to do that when you don't even notice how hurt she is?" Leo answers.

"What are you talking about? I do notice," he retorts. "…What about her mother?" Leo asks, making his eyes widen. "S-she's fine, I know she is," he replies. "…No. She's not. When Ames went to visit her, I followed her. I wanted to be there for her. But…what we saw…we weren't expecting it," Leo explains. "What do you mean, 'what you saw?'" he asks. "When we got there…her mother was dead. She cried and cried. I eventually calmed her down, but she's still hurting, I know it. I try everything in my power to keep her safe…so she won't end up like her mom," Leo whispers.

The door suddenly opens and they look to see Amy standing between them. "I'm ready. Dad first," she whispers. They look at each other before her father stands up and walks into her room.

* * *

She sighs and sits on her bed. "Well?" she hears. She opens her eyes. "Dad…I'm sorry, but…I can't choose between you two. You're both important to me, and that's not fair to make me choose," she explains. He slams his fist on her wall. "What?" he asks angrily, making her eyes widen. "Dad…calm down. I've made my choice," she tells him. "You made the wrong one!" he shouts, slapping her across the face. "Ow!" she yells and Leo immediately bursts into the room. "Hey, you don't lay a hand on her!" Leo screams, standing in front of her. "This is none of your business. Get out of the way," her father hisses. "It is if you're hurting her," Leo growls.

"Dad…get out," she whispers, pointing to her door. "You're kicking me out? This is MY house! MY rules! I can do whatever the heck I want around here!" he shouts. "DAD. I said get out," she hisses, rubbing her cheek. His eyes soften. "Amelia…" he whispers. "Didn't you hear me? I said out!" she answers and he leaves. She sighs and Leo turns to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispers before noticing his black eye. "I'll ice your eye," she replies, sitting him down on her bed. She dabs it. "Ames…I'm getting you out of here," he tells her. "Leo, I can't do that," she answers. "Why?! He hurt you, and he doesn't deserve your company," he says, gritting his teeth.

"He's my dad, I'm all he has left. I promised my mom I would take care of him, and I'm not going back on my word. It doesn't matter what he does to me…" she explains, fiddling with the pieces of her broken doll. Leo's eyes soften and he scoots closer to her. "Did your mom buy that?" he asks softly. "No…she made it. The only one," she whispers. Leo sighs. "Do you love your dad?" he asks. "…I don't know," she whispers. "What about your mom?" he asks softly. "…I don't know what love is. I know my parents love me, but I can't tell if I love someone. It's hard. I never felt that way towards anyone," she whispers and looks up at him. "Can you teach me?" she asks.

Leo smiles at her. "Well, when I feel that way towards someone, I usually get a feeling in my chest. Do you get that around anyone?" he says. "…I think so, mostly around your brothers and Splinter," she answers. Leo nods. "Is it a warm feeling?" he asks. "Uh…yeah. Like right now," she replies, making Leo grin. "That's what love is. It's a feeling you get around people you care about," he explains and her eyes widen. "But I don't feel that way around my dad, which means…I don't love him," she whispers. "It's okay to feel that way. Some people aren't what you seem," he whispers.

She sighs and stands up. "What about my mom? I made a promise to her…" she whispers. Leo hugs her from behind. "She didn't know what your dad is truly like. If she was here right now, she would tell you to do what you think is right. Make the right choice. Follow your heart," he whispers. She takes a deep breath. "I think…I think I shouldn't be here," she says. Leo kisses her cheek. "Come on. Let's go," he tells her and they start to walk to her window. "And where do you think you're going?!" they hear and they turn around to see her father.

"Leaving," she answers quickly, narrowing her eyes. "With him?! Your place is here, with your family. If you leave with that mutant, I'm disowning you," he threatens. They stare at each other before she scoffs. "Fine. Then consider yourself alone," she says, crossing her arms. "What! You can't be serious," he tells her. "Oh, I am. My father is not a jerk, that is, if he exists," she answers. "How dare you disobey me!" he shouts, charging at her. She kicks him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor. She spits at the ground. "You'll never be my father," she whispers before turning to Leo. He smiles at her.

"I love you," he tells her. "I…I love you too?" she asks as she feels something in her chest. Leo laughs a bit. "There you go," he replies before they leave the home.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is We are Ninjas from Pentatonix.**


	46. We are Ninjas by Pentonix

**Angel: Requested by Random Reviewer 1.**

 _ **Summary: The turtles are celebrating saving Earth.**_

 _ **We are Ninjas (All Turtles ft. Amy)**_

* * *

They all dance around, laughing. They had saved Earth from the Kraang, and now they were celebrating. "We're awesome!" Mikey exclaims, pumping his fist before his stomach grumbles. "What was that?" Amy asks. "Oh…that was me, I haven't eaten pizza in a few hours," Mikey answers sheepishly. They roll their eyes. "This calls for some 'We saved the world' pizza!" Mikey shouts and his brothers high-three him. Amy giggles at them.

As they eat happily, Amy hums to herself. It wasn't anything specific, it was just something that came from her head. Leo glances at her as she hums. He smiles a bit. He thought she had a lovely voice. "I'm bored," Raph suddenly says. Amy snorts with laughter. "You just saved the world and you're bored?" she asks. "What, it's an accurate statement," Raph retorts, making her giggle. Mikey gasps. "Amy can play the piano for us!" he exclaims and her eyes suddenly widen. "What?" she asks quietly. "Please? We've never seen you play," Mikey begs with puppy eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready…" she murmurs.

She had only played the piano by herself, for herself, and that was only when she was alone. In her room stood a grand piano, given to her by the turtles as a birthday gift. She loved it instantly, and she could play almost any song in piano. She gulps. "Are you sure that's what you want?" she asks, glancing at the others. They give each other a look before grinning. "Let's see what ya got, ice princess," Raph remarks. "It would be nice to hear you play…" Donnie mutters. "Yay!" Mikey exclaims. "You'll do fine," Leo tells her with a gentle smile. That didn't lower her eases, however. She sighs and stands up.

"All right…" she answers and they silently cheer. They follow her to her room and she sits down in her chair. She cracks her knuckles. "Which one?" she asks, feeling their stares on her as she flips through her book. "The one I heard you play last night," she hears and she looks up to see Leo smiling. She stiffens. "O-Okay…" she whispers. Without any further hesitation her fingers found the keys, sinking into the instrument to pull forth the slow flowing sound of her song, changed to sound like a lullaby.

Leo's reaction was instant, he walks over to her and sits down. The others crowd around, paying attention. Though she wasn't looking at them, she could tell they were smiling to themselves, listening to the slightly altered but incredibly similar tune. As soon as she was more relaxed, they relaxed as well, freed for the moment of their constant worry over whether or not the Kraang were back. Whether they were worried about themselves, everything Amy had been through, and the dozens of things there was to be concerned to be about, they were always tense, but when she played her song they all felt peace from it. The song itself was like a sigh, a release of tension, telling them all was well.

They listen to the song as it echoes throughout the room and thought of nothing closing their bond between each other, Amy only aware that they didn't take their eyes off her when she looks up and sees their attentive eyes. She smiles and looks down at the keys again. They stay there throughout the whole song and she sighs, pulling her fingers away. She closes her eyes as there's silence. She then hears clapping and cheering. She opens her eyes to see them with smiles on their faces. "That was amazing!" Donnie exclaims. "I loved it!" Mikey shouts. "Not bad, ice princess," Raph comments, smirking. "That was beautiful, Ames," Leo whispers. She smiles and feels the blush creep up on her face. "Thanks…you know, that song was about you guys," she answers shyly.

"You wrote a song about us?" Raph asks curiously. She laughs sheepishly and scratches her neck. "Well, you guys do inspire me," she explains. They all smile at her. "Aw, that's sweet!" Mikey exclaims, hugging her. Raph smirks and Donnie grins. "Can you show us?" he asks. She smiles and starts to point to each verse, explaining everything she liked about them.

Splinter watches them with a smile. He chuckles and walks away. "Teenagers," he murmurs.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Touch requested by Alina and Guest.**


	47. Touch by Pia Mia

**Angel: Requested by Alina and Guest. Since there was two different couples requested for this song, I decided to combine them. This is the first time I've done something like this, since I couldn't choose between the two.**

 _ **Summary: Raph and Leo save their girlfriends Ann and Amy from the Purple Dragons, but at a price.**_

 _ **Touch by Pia Mia (Leo and Amy/Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

Amy hums as she walks with Ann. They had been sent to get pizza gyoza from Murakami's. Ann looks at an alley and points down it. "Hey, there's a manhole down there! Sweet!" Ann exclaims, running to it. "Wait! Something's not right here," Amy tells her, looking around. "Who cares? We've been walking for 15 minutes! I'm hungry!" Ann retorts. "Ann…" Amy complains, having no choice but to follow her. She hears a clatter and snaps her head around. "Amy, come on!" Ann exclaims, having opened the manhole. "…We're not alone," Amy answers. "What?" Ann asks in confusion before two Purple Dragons jump down in front of them. "Get them!" one of them shouts.

Leo and Raph run across the rooftops. "Ugh, why are we here?" Raph asks. "Because I'm worried about Ames," Leo answers, looking around. "Dude, she's fine. Ann's with her," Raph replies, crossing his arms, trying not to let his worry show. Leo sighs before they hear female screams. Their eyes widen and they look at each other. "Was that…" Raph says. "Come on!" Leo exclaims, following the screams.

"Let me go!" Amy screams as Fong grabs her in a headlock. "Now we just wait for those turtle freaks to show up," Tsoi says. Ann struggles to get out of his grip. "Let the girls go," they hear and they turn to see Leo and Raph. "Leo Bear!" Amy exclaims. "Raphie!" Ann shouts. They were about to punch the two Purple Dragons, but Fong places a gun at the side of Amy's head. Leo's eyes widen. "One more step, and I press the trigger," Fong threatens. Amy pants and sweats nervously. "Cry and I'll shoot," Fong whispers.

Ann slams her elbow in Tsoi's stomach, making him fall to the floor. Ann was about to help Amy, but Leo stops her. "What do we do?" Raph whispers. Leo gulps. "Fong…put the gun down," he says. Fong scoffs. "I don't think so," he answers. Leo growls at him. "You two get out of here. I'll deal with him," he whispers to Ann and Raph. "What! What about Amy?" Ann replies. "Go!" Leo orders and the two run. Amy gives him a pleading look. "Fong…it's not her you want," Leo tells the Purple Dragon. "Shredder wants her, not to mention you," Fong says. "Let her go…and you get me," Leo finds himself saying.

Their eyes widen. "What?" Fong asks. "You heard me. Let her go, and I'll take her place," Leo explains. Amy shakes her head at him. She couldn't speak, she was too scared. Fong looks at her and then him. "Nah," Fong answers before shooting at Leo's shoulder. "No!" Amy suddenly shouts and knocks Fong out before he can do anything else. She runs up to Leo. His shoulder wouldn't stop bleeding. "Leo…no…" she whispers, tears flowing down her eyes. "Leo!" she hears and looks to see Raph running up to him. "What happened?" Raph asks. "F-Fong…he…he…" Amy tries to explain, but she couldn't.

"Ames…" she hears and looks down to see Leo. His eyes are half-open. He suddenly cups the side of her face. "I love you," he whispers before closing his eyes. "I…Is he…" Raph presses a finger to Leo's neck shakily. "No. But he's starting to lose a lot of blood. Let's take him to Donnie," Raph answers and Amy nods. "Where's Ann?" she asks. "At the lair," he explains before the two hoist Leo up.

* * *

"Help! Donnie! You've gotta help us!" Amy shouts, trying not to sob. "What happened?" Donnie asks, running out of his lab. He sees Leo in their hands and gasps. "Get him in my lab…now!" he tells Amy and Raph. They run into his lab and place him on the table. "I can patch him up, but he needs blood," Donnie explains. "But where can we get his type?" Amy asks. They look at her and her eyes widen. "Me?! He's your brother!" she exclaims. "Yes, but yours is more…stabled. Ours probably wouldn't work on him. Although we're freshwater turtles, we're all different types," Donnie answers and pulls out a needle. "Uh…is this a bad time to mention I'm not a fan of needles?" she asks nervously. Donnie gives her a look. "If you don't do it, we could lose him…please," Raph begs.

She gives a weird look. Raph never begged. EVER. She sighs. "Fine…for him," she answers.

He groans and his eyes slowly open to see Mikey. "Leo! You're okay!" he exclaims, hugging his brother. Leo winces in pain. "Ow…what happened?" he asks. "Fong shot you," Raph answers. Leo's eyes widen as he recalls the events. "Ames…where is she? She's okay?" Leo asks immediately. "You mean besides the fact she gave you three pints of blood? I'd say she's a bit loopy, but she's fine," Donnie tells him with a shrug. "She…gave me blood?" Leo asks in confusion. "Yeah, most of her blood came from mutagen. Hers was more stable, so we gave you some of her blood," Donnie explains. "That didn't answer my first question," Leo retorts.

"She's right there," Raph answers, pointing to a sleeping figure next to him. Leo looks to see Amy breathing softly. "You lost so much blood she had to give you three pints. She insisted on giving you three, even I said two. Turns out she was right," Donnie explains. "Huh," Leo replies after a few seconds before he recalls Donnie's statement from a few seconds ago. "What do you mean, she's a bit loopy?" Leo asks. "Well…after we gave you her blood, she kept talking crazy, like Mikey-"

"HEY!" Mikey shouts, crossing his arms. Donnie glares at him. "As I was saying, she was saying a lot things…which didn't make sense to us. I gave her a shot which made her fall asleep, and she's been there since," Donnie finishes. "How long was I out?" Leo asks. "Three hours," Mikey answers. "What?!" Leo exclaims. "Yep. Ice princess never left your side," Raph tells him. Leo looks down at her and runs her fingers through her hair. "Thank you," he whispers, kissing her forehead. She smiles.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Never Had a Friend like Me requested by The 007.**


	48. Never Had a Friend like Me from Aladdin

**Angel: Requested by the 007.**

 _ **Summary: Leo finds a lamp and unleashes the turtle genie, Mikey! Parody of Aladdin.**_

 _ **Never Had a Friend like Me (Mikey with Leo featured)**_

* * *

"Stop right there! I've know what you've stolen, street boy!"

He distinctively looks over his shoulder as the guards advanced. He then glances down at the stolen loaf of bread in his hands. Sure, he hadn't paid for it. But how was he supposed to pay for it if he didn't have any money? He stole to survive. "Come on, Raph!" he shouts and he jumps to a building. "Ah, the days of the broke," Raph mutters as he jumps with him.

This was a daily occurrence. It wasn't that they wanted to be criminals-okay, maybe Raph found some crimes fun, but stealing? If Leo had the choice, he wouldn't bother doing something like that. But if it was down to Raph, he'd just cause trouble with much lower-level crimes, like graffiti, vandalism, and a few other things. But the only reason they stole was in order to survive. And that's how they justified it to themselves. 'Starve or steal-that's it. Get food illegally-or die young.' And so they just developed better ways of getting food without getting caught, as brothers. Sometimes it worked, but other times, they had to run from the guards from around the market. But every time, they stayed one step ahead of them.

They finally reach an alleyway, having lost the guards, panting. "About time," Raph mutters. Leo breaks apart the loaf and hands Raph a piece. They stare at their prize. They were starving, and this would be the only food they would get that day, so they were determined to savor every mouthful. Leo looks to see two sick-like orphan children-twins by the look of them. They were looking through the trash for anything they could find. Leo was torn. He and his brother were barely surviving, but they weren't dying. They wouldn't survive for another week unless they got help.

He throws his loaf to them. They look up to see white glowing eyes. "Take it. Go on," Leo whispers. They eagerly scarf down the loaf, but they were still hungry. "Raph," Leo whispers. Raph looks down at his bread. "Ugh," Raph murmurs, throwing his loaf to them. He wanted it, but his softer side got the better of him…not that he would admit it. "Thank you!" the children exclaim before running away happily. Leo smiles and Raph gives him a look. "What? They're just like us," Leo argues. Raph sighs and jumps to the rooftops. Leo follows him.

They see a limo ride into town, heading for the palace. "It's Prince Casey! He's so hot!" a girl exclaims. Casey, looking out his limousine window, beams dazzling pearly-whites at his audiences, making all the girls swoon and faint. Raph rolls his eyes. Looking at that made Leo more depressed. That was his dream-be a prince, live in a palace. It was never going to happen. How could it? And he wondered what the princess was like. He had never seen her, obviously. He knew she'd had a lot of suitors. She didn't know how lucky she was. He'd give anything to have her lifestyle.

* * *

Prince Casey left the palace earlier than he planned. He was insulted by Princess Amelia's cool politeness, for one thing. After a few minutes, his unbelievable looks had stopped affecting her. And then there was one more thing that happened that was the last straw.

"I cannot believe she's allowed that reptile!" Casey mutters under his breath. "I should have put them out of their misery," he says before leaving, with his underwear showing, to Sultan Yoshi's confusion. He was at a loss. He knew Amelia didn't want to get married, but it was important. He may be the Sultan, but he was ill, he didn't have much time to live. He was getting old. He would have never taken the throne if not for his father passing away. And only a man was allowed to rule the kingdom. Amelia was his only direct relative-his daughter. She would be queen, of course, but she had to get married, and she needed to before he died. That way she and her husband could take over for him.

He approaches her bedroom. "Amelia?" he knocks. "May I come him?" he asks. "Is Prince Casey with you?" she answers. "No, he has left," he answers. "Okay," he hears and he opens the door. He finds her feeding her pet gator, Leatherhead. "What did you do this time?" he asks, annoyance in his voice. She sighs in response. "Leatherhead just…bit his pants off. I offered to get him another pair, but he acted as if he had the plague or something. Then he stormed out. So, he's gone?" she explains with a smile. "I doubt he'd be interested in being a Sultan for the people, anyway."

He sighs at her tone. "Amelia, you must stop rejecting every suitor. You know the law, and you know that it needs to be soon," he tells her. "Why can't you change the law? You're the Sultan! You should be able to pass the law so women can rule," she pleads. He heaves another sigh. "My daughter, that is not the only reason. I would like to pass that law. But we are the last two in our line. We need a descendant, with my illness…and your mother…I cannot," he explains. This was true. Tang Shen had passed away a few years ago due to cancer. Yoshi had never remarried.

"Why does it have to be a prince? If I could just go outside the castle walls, maybe in disguise, I could meet someone who likes me for me. Then I could marry him-he wouldn't know he would be marrying into royalty until I told him," she says. "This has to be the way, my child, but you are not the first. This is just the responsibilities and rules of being a princess," he remarks. "I never asked to be a princess," she mutters, slightly moody. Yoshi slams his staff down. "Amelia, I cannot simply change the rules because you don't care for them. That is the rule, and you must abide by that rule," he says before leaving. She grits her teeth and screams into her pillow.

"What is the problem, sire?" he hears as Oroku Saki approaches him, his pet parrot Xever on his shoulder. The royal vizier made him a bit uneasy, but he could be trusted with anything. Yoshi sighs. "My problem is with Amelia. I do not want to force her to marry someone she does not like, but she has turned down so many. It must be someone of royalty, and she finds none of them suitable for her. I must do something, but I do not know what I can do," Yoshi explains. Saki presses his lips in a thin line. "That is a problem, I agree. I do not have an answer, but I will. I need just one thing, my friend," Saki tells him, gesturing to the gold band on Yoshi's finger. It was a family heirloom, but it was important. The Sands of Time wouldn't work without it.

Saki uses his hypnotic eyes to convince Yoshi to give him the band. He had no idea that he was being controlled as he handed the ring over.

Donnie sighs and knocks on her door. "Princess," he says. She opens the door to see her servants, Donnie and April. They give her a small smile. "Come on in," she answers and lets them in. They start dusting and April places a tray of food on her lap. "I made your favorite, ramen," she tells her. Amelia smiles a bit before frowning. "We heard your conversation with the Sultan," Donnie replies. She sighs. "Are you going to tell me that I should do what's right, I should marry someone I won't like, or that I need to be a princess?" she retorts. "Um, no. Amelia-"

She sighs. "I told you not to call me by my full name," she mutters. "But that's what we have to do, Amelia," Donnie says. She rolls her eyes. "What were you going to say, April?" she asks. "Oh, right. Well, we believe that you should follow your heart," April tells her. She blinks before they bow to her and leave. "Follow my heart, huh?" she asks with a smirk.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Amelia's alarm clock went off while everyone else in the palace slept. She turned it off within seconds and blinked her bright eyes, suddenly wide awake. For the first time, she didn't put any of her make-up on, her complexion the only familiar part of her face. As she got dressed in her plainest outfit, with a cloth protecting her head. Leatherhead opens an eye lazily before looking at her sadly. "I'm so sorry, Leatherhead. But I can't stay here. Maybe if I go out there, I can find someone who likes me for me. And then maybe I can convince Father about changing that stupid law. I promise I'll be back, in a few weeks," she whispers. Leatherhead nuzzles her before kicking open a vent, revealing a hidden passage.

She smiles. "Good boy," she whispers, petting him. She crawls to outside the palace. She had left a note for her father, slipping it under his bedroom door. Then she sees a world that she knew nothing about, just as the sun began rising. And as she reached the market, the stalls ready to receive customers, people bustling about. She didn't notice the young turtle about her age crouched on top of one of the stalls that was full of produce. Raph kept an eye out for the guards before Leo pulls out of the peaches he'd taken from the crates while the person manning the stall was trying to attract some customers.

Leo had taken several pieces of fruit when he could. If he got it back to his home that he shared with Raph, that would mean they wouldn't have to hang around the marketplace for a few days, and he knew for a fact that the guards didn't know where they lived. He knew it was risky for them to steal peaches on top of a stall selling them, but they were starved, and the man didn't seem to notice him.

And that was when he saw her.

The girl he saw dressed modestly, in a green tank top and a pink skirt, but her big emerald green eyes intrigued him. The girl looked so different to anyone else he'd seen. And he sensed something different…something good.

The girl noticed a little boy looking at some candy a few stalls down, and, thinking it was free, handed him a lollipop. "Thank you, nice lady!" the boy tells her and she smiles. Leo smiles as well at her kindness. "That'll be five dollars," she hears and her eyes widen as she turns around to see a woman, Miss Campbell, crossing her arms. "Dollars?" she asks, gulping. "Um…can I pay you later?" she questions nervously. "If you don't have the money, why did you take my candy?" Miss Campbell asks. "I…I…I didn't know it cost money!" the girl exclaims, at a loss.

Miss Campbell sneers at her. "Don't play stupid. Let me put it this way, pay or I call the guards," she demands. Leo acted fast. "Dude, what are you doing?" Raph asks. In a flash, Leo had stolen a lollipop, the same one she gave the boy and stood in front of Miss Campbell, pretending that he had gotten back the candy. "See? Here it is, no harm done," he explains with a smile. Amelia gives him a look. "I'm sorry, but my friend-she's not from around here-things are easier in her town," he says. Miss Campbell, since she didn't see him take it, fell for it.

They walk away, and Amy gives him a confused look. "What just happened?" she asks. "What did you expect? To just walk away and act like you have the money to pay for it?" he asks in response. She gave a sigh. "Thank you for your help," she says with a smile. Leo couldn't help but smile back. "But…I guess you're right…this is my first time in a marketplace," she explains. The guards lurk around, and Leo stiffens. "Come with me," he suddenly says, taking her hand. "What?" she asks in confusion. "You trust me, don't you?" he asks. "Yes…" she answers hesitantly before picking her up bridal-style, to her surprise. He runs across the rooftops.

They arrive at a place that Leo considered home-a sheltered stony balcony with a ragged curtain and not much else. What Amy didn't except was an angry Raph, who glares at Leo. "What the heck was that? We don't even know her!" Raph shouts. Leo sighs. "She can be trusted, Raph," Leo explains. "Uh, is he your brother?" Amy asks. Leo and Raph nod. "This is Raph," Leo tells her, gesturing to him. "Sup?" Raph asks. "Hi," Amy replies before giggling. "He's funny when he's mad," she whispers to Leo. "I heard that," Raph retorts before placing his blanket over him. He falls asleep.

Amy gives Leo a look, and he rolls his eyes. "Don't mind him. When he's used to you, he'll be nicer," Leo tells her. "So you live here?" she asks, looking around. Leo shrugs. "No parents, no money, no home, and no job. Best we have is a view of the palace. It gets depressing for a while, being on the outside," he answers. "Not much better on the inside," she mutters. Leo changes the subject. "So what's your name?" he asks. "Amelia…but I prefer to be called Amy," she tells him. "Wow, that's pretty," he murmurs, making her blush with a small smile.

"Thank you, uh…" she replies, realizing she didn't know his name. "Oh! Leonardo…but I prefer to be called Leo," he explains with a wink, making her giggle. She suddenly felt a connection with Leo. She sighs, frowning. "Being at the palace would just be frustrating. Imagine how the princess would feel. It's like you're…"

"Stuck," they say together. Amy blinks and looks at him before smiling. Leo smiles before he is pushed into her. They fall to the floor, Leo's face an inch away from hers. She looks up at him with a blush. Leo blushes, speechless. They hear snickering and Raph falls back asleep. "I-I'm sorry," Leo stutters, standing up. She stands up, revealing her light-brown hair. "I-It's okay," she stammers, pulling her hood back. Leo blushes before they hear someone. "He's over there! Get him!" a guard shouts. They gasp and Leo shakes Raph up. "What, what, what?" Raph asks, alert. "We gotta go, the guards-"

"They found me," Leo and Amy say. They look at each other. "You? But they're after me," they say at the same time. "We can talk about this later, lovebirds. We gotta haul shell!" Raph tells them, making them blush. They jump down, but the guards surround them. "Amy, get out of here," Leo whispers. "I'm not just going to leave you guys," she whispers back. The guards grab Leo and Raph. "Let them go!" Amy shouts. "Under what authority?" one of them asks. She pulls off her hood. "By order of the princess," she answers, putting her crown on her head. "Princess?!" they all ask in shock.

"You're in love with the princess?" Raph asks Leo. He glares at him, blushing. "I didn't know!" he whispers. "Release them," she orders. "I-I'm sorry, your Majesty, but my orders are from Oruko Saki. You'll have to take it up with him," the head guard says. "Oh, I will," she hisses, crossing her arms.

* * *

They lay in the cell, in the prison underneath the palace. They were promised imprisonment for life. The only thing that Leo had his mind on was Amy. But his thoughts on her were confusing at best. Had he known he liked the princess, he wouldn't have let her tag along. She was too well-connected, and sooner or later, she would have discovered how many crimes he had to commit. Maybe she thought he didn't do anything since she tried to save him and Raph. Or maybe she did it out of pity for him. "I can't believe you fell in love with the princess," Raph mutters next to him. "I am not in love with her!" Leo defends, blushing. "If you're not, then why did you immediately deny it?" Raph asks. Leo was about to argue, only to find out he was right. "I'm so stupid. Why did I get myself mixed with her? I'm an idiot," Leo mutters. "Eh, we all do crazy things for a girl," Raph murmurs. "Only if you give up," they hear and they sit up.

"What the-" a strange-looking elderly man hobbled into view. Unknown to them, it was Oruko Saki in disguise. "I can help you," Saki says. Leo and Raph give each other a look. "I know a place…a place with great jewels and money…enough to impress anyone…even the princess," he says. Raph's eyes lit up. "You had me at money," Raph answers. "So what do we need to do?" Leo asks. "Well…there is this lamp. I will reward you myself, and the treasure will be yours. All I require is the lamp. I'm too old to go. But you're young," he answers. Leo's imagination worked overtime. He'd always wanted the royal life. Maybe he could pass himself off as a prince, maybe even marry the princess.

"One problem. Unless the cave is around here, it ain't happening," Raph says. "Unless you know the secret passage," the 'old man' says slyly, revealing a secret passage behind some bricks. Leo and Raph look at each other with a smile.

* * *

They stare up at the cave mouth as it spoke. "Who wishes to enter?" Leo wouldn't let something like this faze him. Leo takes a deep breath. "I, Leonardo, and my brother, Raphael," he explains. The cave pauses before speaking again. "You're allowed in, but only take the lamp," he says. "Do not worry. I will reward you greatly," the mysterious man tells them. So Leo and Raph ventured in the cave. Leo didn't care about the treasure at the moment. He just wanted to complete this task…for Amy. Raph was disheartened that he couldn't take anything there for his own, but he knew he would at least earn something from this. And he got a free pass out of jail.

They begin walking in the cavern, a bit apprehensive. Their nerves soon went away as they see the mounds of jewelry and coins scattered around. Everything in there screamed 'Take me!' Leo considered just taking a handful and leaving the mysterious man himself. But the cave's warning to take only the lamp lingered in his mind. It was too risky. Raph, however, could not resist his temptation. He knew they had to get the lamp. Maybe he could sneak some out on their way back. But for now, he didn't touch anything. He stares at the treasure enviously, but didn't pick it up.

Suddenly, Raph feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see nothing. He raises an eyebrow. "Raph, come on!" Leo tells him. Raph rolls his eyes and keeps walking, only to feel a breeze. He turns around again and sees something purple. A carpet, and it wasn't there before. A few more steps, and when he turned, the carpet was behind him again. He turned around properly. "Hey Leo. Am I going crazy or is this carpet following us?" Raph replies. "No, what makes you say that?" Leo asks before turning around. "Because I think it's following us," Raph answers. "That's crazy, Ra-" The carpet raises up off the ground a tiny bit, as if it was a person raising its head.

If it wasn't for the appearance, they could have sworn it was acting as if it wanted to speak to them, but was scared. "Magic carpet, huh? Okay…well, nice to meet you and all, but we're kind of busy. We're looking for a lamp," Leo says. The carpet points forward and gestures to itself. "I think he knows where it is!" Raph exclaims and they run after the carpet. It led them to a dark part of the cave, but a golden lamp sits on top of a little podium. "Thanks, man," Raph says, sort of high-fiving the carpet, tassel to palm. Leo grabs the lamp. "Let's go," he says. But the carpet followed them through the room full of treasure. Raph remembered his resolve, though. And just before leaving the cave, he reaches out and pocketed a handful of coins. But as he turned to high-tail it out of there-

"RULE BREAKER!"

The voice booms around them. Leo's eyes widen. He hadn't taken anything. Unless… "Raph!" he shouts. "What?" Raph asks. "YOU HAVE TRIED TO STEAL FROM ME! YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULE I GAVE YOU! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" The cave shouts. "Put it back!" Leo yells. Raph replaces the handful of treasure he'd taken, but it didn't matter. The coins and jewelry begin to melt into lava, swirling around them, about to engulf them. They were lucky the carpet was friendly and out-going.

It immediately went to rescue them, seeming to understand the temptation Raph had been under, and wanting to save the two from the death the cave had planned. For a moment, as the carpet flew them above the waves of lava, Leo and Raph momentarily thought how this was just like a video game. If it hadn't been a life-or-death situation, Raph would have thought it was a cool situation. But he felt much too terror to think that way. Leo, however, was serious, focused on living, watching the lava and where the carpet was going.

Finally, Leo spotted a tiny space far above him, displaying the night sky. It was the opening.

Saki was above him, still appearing as an old man. "Help us!" Raph shouts. "Have you got the lamp?" Saki asks. "We could die!" Leo exclaims. "If you give me the lamp, I'll help you," he tells them. They hesitated, but Leo hands him the lamp. Saki looks at it and laughs. "At last. It is mine!" he says. "Uh, yeah, great. Now how about helping us?" Raph retorts. Saki looks at them. "Thanks for helping us out, losers," Xever says, to their surprise. "I have what I desire. Now you shall get your reward-death," he answers. They realize how they'd been set up. Leo scolds himself for letting his desperation to be royalty and impress Amy. He should have listened to his instincts.

"That's it!" Raph shouts, lunging at Saki. Saki pushes him back inside the cave, which closes. "No!" Leo screams and the carpet falls before flying into a spot in the cave. "Great. Now we're stuck. And he has the lamp," Leo murmurs. "Oh?" Raph asks, holding up the lamp. "H-How did you get it?" Leo asks in shock. "I took it as soon as I pounced on him," Raph answers. Leo and Raph fist-bump each other before Leo looks at the lamp. "Huh, there's some writing on here, but it's smudged," Leo mutters, trying to wipe a spot off. The lamp suddenly shakes and something pops out, orange mist everywhere. The smoke cleared to reveal…

A turtle. Just like them.

He was shorter than them, only by a few inches. He looked their age, wearing orange cuffs on both wrists, and an orange mask. He was grinning widely. In fact, the only thing that gave that he was not fully mutant was his eyes. They were baby blue and clearer than any eyes they had ever seen before. "Dudes!" the turtle exclaims, as if he knew them. "It's been ten thousand years since someone got me out of there! Nice to meet you. Whoa, you look like me! Except more serious and angry. So what are your names?" he says. Raph wasn't one to be shocked easily, but he was having a hard time keeping up with this weird turtle's friendliness. "Um, I'm Raph, and this is my brother Leo," he says in a dull monotone. Leo hits him in the shoulder with his arm. "Be polite," Leo orders.

"Well, hey there! So…how'd you get my lamp? You gonna start wishing any time? I mean, we could just hang out for a while, but…" the turtle says. Raph's eyes perk up. "Back up. Wishes?" he says. The turtle paused. "Who rubbed the lamp?" he asks. Leo clears his throat and points to himself. "I did," he answers. "Well, since you rubbed the lamp, you get the wishes. Isn't that kind of what always happens? You have my lamp. I'm a genie. You get three wishes! But no wishing for more wishes-I can only do so much," the turtle answers with a laugh. "You didn't know that?" he asks. "Why does he get the wishes?" Raph mutters, crossing his arms.

Leo was still trying to process everything. "You're a genie?" he asks. The turtle grins and nods. "But call me Mikey. That's my real name. Back in the day, everyone just called me Genie. I mean, there was this one dude in a vest…never asked my name. But then again, I had blue skin and I didn't look like my regular self," he explains. "So, that means you'll grant me any three wishes?" Leo asks. "Well…kinda," Mikey answers. "What do you mean, kinda?" Raph asks. "There's a few limitations…First, I can't kill anyone," Mikey tells them.

Any thoughts of Raph might have had about killing Saki disappeared. "Aww," he mutters, making Leo roll his eyes. "Second, I can't play matchmaker. Meaning I can't make anyone fall in love," Mikey explains. Leo's thoughts of Princess Amelia flew out of his head. "And last, I can't bring people back from the dead. Well, I _can_ , but those people are basically zombies, not real people. Other than that, no limit!" Mikey says, grinning. Raph looks around for a moment before an idea forms in his head. He whispers to Leo, who gives him a look. "That isn't guaranteed to work," he whispers. "Watch," Raph whispers before turning to Mikey. "That's kind of pathetic, isn't it? I mean, you can't even kill? Well, we don't want any wishes. You probably even can't get us out of this cave. We can find our own way out," Raph tells the turtle genie before they start to walk away.

"Cute, but it's not going to-" Raph holds up a finger before pointing to Mikey, who blocks their way, arms folded. "Um, he rubbed the lamp, dude. No way am I letting you back out. You're getting the wishes whether you like it or not!" Mikey says before they're on the carpet, and they were shooting out of the cave, across the sky, over the marketplace and above the palace.

* * *

The magic carpet didn't stop until it came to a cute little oasis, like a little beach. It took about an hour, so that gave Leo and Raph time to become friends with Mikey. They never usually had friends-Raph trusted no one and Leo usually never spoke to people. He had to handle Raph. But a genie who was bound to grant Leo three wishes…well, he could work with having a friend like that. Not to mention, he looked like them. Plus, Mikey was too nice not to be friends with. Although, he was a bit of a prankster, which annoyed Raph…slightly. Both of them knew that even if they didn't accept his friendship, Mikey would still act like their friend no matter what. Not that they minded.

"So," Mikey finally said as they got off the carpet. "You still doubt my power?" he asks with a smirk. They laugh. Leo never really doubted the genie's power as much as Raph made out, but it still limited his wishes. He could still get the life he always wanted, at least. That was something. "Okay, you got us. We underestimated you," Leo answers. Mikey smiles. "Now, about my wishes…" Mikey gives off a thoughtful frown. "Um, dude? Don't you mean two?" he asks. "I never technically wished to get out of the cave. I still have all three," Leo explains. Mikey pauses before sighing. "Well played, dude. But no more freebies," he says.

Leo chuckles and points to Raph. "That was all him," he explains. Raph shrugs with a smirk. "Before I start making wishes, though, I wanna ask you something, if that's okay," Leo says. "Ask away, man. You're the master," Mikey answers, putting his arms behind his head as he floats. "Did you start out as a genie? Or did you become one?" Leo asks. For the first time, Mikey gives a sad look. He gives a sigh. "I really don't wanna talk about it. But…well…I was once in your position. Fair warning, I guess. I had three brothers before I was taken away as a baby. Never wish to be an all-powerful genie. You won't exactly get to use your powers for your own self unless someone wishes you free," Mikey explains.

Raph was a turtle of little sympathy, but he liked Mikey to an extent, so he said it. "Well, we can wish you free. After Leo uses his two wishes, he can save the last one for ya," Raph tells him. Leo smiles. "Yeah, I can free you as my last wish," he points out. Mikey's face lit up for a moment, then dropped for a moment, as if he didn't believe it. But before Leo or Raph could say anything, he was his happy self again. "Yeah! And then maybe I could find my brothers! Okay, time for your first wish, then! What do you want?"

Leo pauses before he gets an idea. "Well…there's something I wanted for ages, but I realized I want more than that. You see, there's this girl. And yes, I know you can't make anyone fall in love, but there's only one way I could have a chance with her, and it combines my other dream," Leo explains. "Ooh, a girl! What's she like? Tell me, tell me!" Mikey says eagerly. "Well, she's beautiful, she's got these eyes that sparkle like diamonds and…she understands me. Or at least, I think she does," Leo answers, smiling. Raph rolls his eyes. "Aww! Young love!" Mikey exclaims, beaming.

"But…she's the princess. She's had tons of suitors, and her father is ill. She'll have to take over for him when he dies, which is really soon. So, I would like you to make me a wealthy prince, then I can have a shot with her," Leo finishes. Mikey grins. "A prince, huh? Super-wealthy? I think I can arrange that. Make it official," Mikey says. Leo grins back. "All right. Mikey, I wish to be a super-wealthy prince!" he replies. The next fifteen minutes were full of magic and surprises. First, Mikey created a new outfit for Leo-a black tux with a blue rose in one of the pockets. He had a crown, only a small one. His mask was replaced with a dark blue one, something he protested, but he had to make sure Amy didn't recognize him.

Other than that, he looked princely.

As for Raph, since he would look recognizable as well, he ended up being Leo's servant, to his dismay. For transportation, Mikey came up with a large rhino. His name was Rocksteady, who was pretty friendly, and he had a Russian accent. A basket of riches, possessions, and servants appear as well. "You're gonna make a great entrance. Your princess is gonna love it!" Mikey says. Leo takes a deep breath.

He hoped so.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is If it Ain't Love by Jason Derulo.**


	49. If It Ain't Love by Jason Derulo

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 ** _Summary: He liked feeling this way. In order to protect his family, no one could know his secret._**

 ** _If It Ain't Love by Jason Derulo (Leo and Amy)_**

* * *

To him, family always came first. Being the leader of three brothers and one sister meant he always has to stay focused, mature, and strong. They didn't understand his burden of being the leader…except for Amy. Leo had always wondered why she didn't question his leadership like the others. Needless to say, he admired that part about her. She understood him. His family was his life. Sure, he didn't have time for things like making robots, partying, or trying to get a girlfriend. All he was focused on was training, doing what's best for his siblings, listening to Sensei…

And trying to get these stupid feelings out of him.

He knew he didn't love her like a sister. He loved her. Truly, he did. It felt so comforting, so…good. He shouldn't even have these feelings. They should be locked away because he wasn't even _supposed_ to have these feelings. Because, like he thought, family always comes first. Usually, he would do his normal routine. But today was different.

 _"Leo."_

 _His eyes open to see a meadow. He blinks slowly and looks around. He didn't even know how he got here. "What? Who said that?" he asks. "Leo," the voice says again. It sounded like a female. Leo stands up and looks straight ahead to see her with a white dress on. She had a flower in her hair, which was down. Leo tried to resist the urge, but he couldn't. He slowly walks up to her and places his hands on her waist. He leans in and…_

His eyes shoot open, his whole body covered in sweat. Springing out of bed, he runs into the kitchen and sticks his head under the sink, drinking as much water as he can. "Leo?" he hears and his eyes widen. Leo leans against the sink, wiping his face with his hand. He sees Amy looking at him, as if she was studying him. She was wearing a Space Heroes shirt that went past her knees. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes looked curious as she stares at him. "You okay?" she asks. "I'm fine. Just a weird dream, Amy," Leo answers. Amy sits at the table. "How weird?" she questions.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he answers. She gives a hurt look but she nods after a second. Leo sighs softly. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Amy looks up at him. "No, no. It's fine. Not everyone is a morning person," she replies with a small smirk. Leo knew she was trying to hide her sadness. But he didn't press on it, and neither did she. "Why are you up this early, anyway?" Leo asks after a few minutes, preparing some tea. She shrugs in response. "It's just one of those days where I can't sleep," she explains, darting her eyes to the floor.

It had been like this for a while. Once every week, she just couldn't sleep. Leo had noticed this when she had fallen asleep during one of their training sessions. When he asked why, she said it was because of 'him.' Leo had a feeling he knew who it was. He looks at her to see her running her fingers through one of her pigtails. Leo blushes and shakes his head before placing a cup of tea in front of her. She gives him a smile. "Thanks," she whispers, sipping the drink. Leo could only nod as he sat from across her. She yawns and rubs one of her eyes. "Amy, you should sleep. It'll do you some good," he tells her gently. She shakes her head before sighing. "I just can't. Not tonight," she whispers. Leo gives a concerned look.

"Amy…" he says softly. "Let's do some morning training," she quickly says, placing her cup down. Everytime they trained together, they would do it again and again. Leo found it to be their special time. She stands up and looks at Leo. "Are you coming?" she asks. He smiles a bit. "Be there in a minute," he answers. She nods and walks into the dojo, Leo never taking his eyes off her. It was his fault that she was losing sleep. He's the one who hasn't helped her. He's the one who had to have these…feelings. Why did he have to be so complicated? Why did he have to feel this way about his sister? Technically, she wasn't his biological sister, but still. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't let it happen. If anyone ever found out he had a crush on Amy, he would be kicked out. The family would never be the same. And Amy…she would be so disgusted. She wouldn't talk to him ever again. He hated himself for feeling this way. He narrows his eyes. He had to pretend the dream never happened, that these feelings didn't exist.

He walks into the dojo to see her stretching. Her back was to him. She bends down slowly and Leo blushes. "Ready when you are," she says, turning to him. Leo blinks. Of course, nothing got past her. Except his feelings… Leo steps up to her and they bow. They go around in circles waiting for the other to make the first move. They run up to each other. She swings at his face but he grabs her hand and she grabs his other hand. They were in each other's faces. His face was so close to hers they were practically touching. Leo couldn't help but stare at those lips of hers. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor and Amy was on top of him, legs on both sides of his plastron.

"Leo, is something wrong? You're surprisingly quiet," she whispers. He wasn't able to come up with words. She leans down. "Giving in yet?" she whispers in his ear. Leo blushes. "Watch, I'll get you," he whispers. "Doesn't look like it," she tells him with a smirk. He pauses. "You seem a bit angry today. Something wrong?" she replies. Leo's eyes widen. There was no way he was going to tell her. "I'm fine," he answers before kicking her to the floor. He pins himself on top of her with a smile. "I win," he whispers before realizing the position they were in. He stands up and she sighs. "I guess you do," she answers, brushing dirt off of her.

"I'm surprised. You managed to knock me down in a minute. You've definitely gotten better," he tells her. She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Leo!" she exclaims before walking away. Leo stands in shock, pressing his hand to his cheek. He smiles and looks to where she left.

He takes a deep breath and looks at the kitchen table. Amy was having a conversation with her cousin, April. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her. If he kept it a secret from her, he would never live it down. He just had to tell her and then leave, like ripping off a bandage. He sighs and walks up to the girls. "April? Can I talk to Amy for a minute?" he asks, making them turn to him. April smiles and stands up. "Sure. I was just about to check up on Donnie anyway," she answers, walking away. Amy looks up at Leo and smiles. "What did you need to say, Leo?" she asks. Her smile lowered his eases…slightly.

He gulps nervously. "Uh, Amy, I need to tell you something important," he explains. "Okay, what?" she replies. "U-Um…I have…I…I've… I love you," he says. "Aw, I love you too, bro," she answers with a smile, starting to walk away. He grabs her arm, making her look at him. "No, I mean…more than siblings. I have a crush on you. Ever since I met you. I love your smile, your personality, your perfection, your heart, your everything. I love you," he tells her. Her eyes widen. He sighs and looks down at the floor. "I knew this would freak you out. You probably think it's weird and gross and-"

She pecks his lips, making him look at her in shock. She giggles, covering her mouth. "I love you, too…more than a brother," she whispers. "R-Really? You don't think it's weird?" Leo asks. She shakes her head with a smile. She was so happy she almost cried. And then Leo kisses her. She was surprised but he felt her enjoy it and their kiss grew more passionate. They stopped for a moment and Leo looks deep into her beautiful emerald green eyes. "It's not weird or gross. I'm glad you feel the same way, and embarrassed you had the nerve to tell me before I even built up the courage to tell you," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him. Leo gives off the goofiest of grins, making Amy giggle at him. "Glad we got that out of the way, then," Leo whispers. Amy smirks at him. "Oh? And why is that?" she asks teasingly. Leo smirks. "So I can do this," he answers, kissing her again.

 **Angel: Next is So Close requested by Langel…oh boy…**


	50. So Close by Jon McLaughlin

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 ** _Summary: Leo and Amy dance at a ball. Cinderella and Enchanted combined._**

 ** _So Close by Jon McLaughlin (Leo and Amy)_**

* * *

Leo sighs as he looks at the citizens having conversations. Being the eldest prince had a lot of complications. This ball was one of them. His father, Hamato Yoshi, wanted him to find a girl to marry, so he threw him a ball. Leo wasn't too keen on the idea. He wanted to find someone who liked him for him, not someone who was forced. He sees his brothers talking with girls and looks in boredom. Soon, slow music starts to play and everyone starts dancing. "Presenting Lady Amelia," he hears and when he looks at the entrance, his eyes widen.

She was wearing a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces, underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It had purple roses at the shoulders. She also wore purple roses in her hair. She wears a beaded headband, a pearl necklace, and pink fingerless gloves. Her shoes weren't visible. Her hair falls to the floor, her ends in curls. Leo blinks at her as she walks to the beverage table. Leo finds himself standing up and walking over to her. He taps her shoulder and she turns around to look at him. Her eyes widen and he smiles. "Hi," he says.

"H-Hello, your Highness," she whispers, bowing. Leo frowns at this. "Leo is just fine, thank you," he answers. She nods and looks around. "Some ball, huh?" she asks. Leo smiles a bit. "It's not a ball unless everyone is dancing," he explains, holding out his hand with a grin. She gives him a shocked look. "May I have this dance?" he asks. She places her drink on the table and takes his hand. Leo pulls her to the middle of the dance floor and everyone stares. Amy looks at them nervously. "They're all looking at you," she whispers. Leo places a hand on her waist, making her look at them. "No. They're looking at us," he whispers before placing her hand on his shoulder.

He starts to lead, gently pulling her along to the music. "You look wonderful tonight," he whispers, smiling softly. She felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "T-Thank you," she whispers, returning the smile. Leo felt an attraction to her. He didn't even know her name, and he was already in love with her. She was so mysterious, polite, and a good dancer. He smiles and gives her a twirl before pulling her back to him. She gasps and her cheeks go red. They were an inch away, and Leo had the urge to kiss her. She laughs softly and a blush graces her cheeks as her chest presses against his plastron. Both of them stare into each other's eyes as they move across the dance floor.

She couldn't believe it. First she was given a makeover by a fairy godmother named Lily, her mouse friends turned into horses and a carriage, and now she was dancing with him. It was a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Leo leans into her ear and starts singing softly. She gasps and looks at him. Leo smiles at her. "Mind if I cut in?" they hear and they turn to see Karai. She didn't want to pull away, but she did. "Of course," she answers, stepping backward. Leo gives a sad look. "Maybe I can save you one?" he asks her. She smiles softly and nods before stepping to the staircase. She looks to see Karai and Leo dancing under the soft lights. She folds her hands to her chest, her fingertips brushing over her knuckles as she listened to the music.

She looks back to see Karai kissing Leo. She felt her heart break at the sight. Now everything made sense. She liked him. After just one dance, she was falling in love with him. She bit her lip and she hears a ding. She looks up to see a clock, and it read 11:58. Her eyes widen. She had to get out of there. The spell only lasted until midnight. She looks back at Leo before running out of there. Leo sees her leave and runs after her. "Wait!" he shouts. She didn't stop, she just ran faster. "Stop! Wait!" he screams. He manages to grab her arm, making her stop. "Who are you? I never got your name," he says. She pants, not turning around. "Tell me," he whispers. She pulls her arm back and starts running again. Leo runs after her to the door, only to see her gone. Leo's eyes soften. "No…she's gone…and I don't even know who she is," Leo whispers. He sees a glint and looks to see a glass slipper.

He slowly picks it up and examines it. "So those were her shoes…" Leo whispers, looking at the city. "I will find you, my love," he says before walking back into the castle.

She scrubs the floor with a sponge as her stepsisters prepare for his arrival. She sighs and looks down at the glass slipper in her hand. "Can't believe I danced with the prince," she mutters, hiding the shoe in her pocket. He probably just danced with her because he pitied her. She was just a maid, after all. "Amelia! Go clean the basement. It hasn't been cleaned in years, and I want it spotless by the time the king leaves," her stepmother orders. She sighs and grabs her broom, heading upstairs.

As soon as she left, a doorbell is heard. "Oh! They're here! Girls, fix yourselves up," Miss Campbell orders. "Yes, mother," Irma and Jamie answer. Miss Campbell opens the door to see Yoshi and Leonardo. "Your Majesties," she says, bowing. "You may stand," Yoshi tells her. Leo sighs. This was the last house. If he didn't find her, he would never be able to live. "Me first!" Irma exclaims and sits down in a chair. Leo tries to place the glass slipper on her foot, but it was too small. "It has to fit! My feet are the perfect size!" Irma argues. Leo shakes her head. "It's not her. She did have purple roses on her dress, but not purple hair," Leo tells Yoshi. Irma starts to sob.

"Me next!" Jamie shouts, pushing Irma to the floor. She holds out her foot with a confident smile. Leo gagged at the sight before trying to place the slipper on her foot, but it wouldn't fit her either. "No!" Jamie sobs. Yoshi sighs and looks at Miss Campbell. "Is there another young lady who lives here?" he asks, making her eyes widen. "No. No one else. Time to go now," she says, trying to push them out of the door. "I could have sworn this list said there was three young women here…" Leo murmurs, holding out a piece of paper. Miss Campbell snatches it and swallows it to their surprise. "Nope! I only have two daughters, bye now!" she tells them.

"Wait!"

They look up to see Amy at the top of the stairs. "Don't I get a chance?" she asks softly. Miss Campbell narrows her eyes at her and walks up the stairs. "Go back to cleaning. They were just leaving," she hisses, trying to push her to the basement. "Hold on. She has a point. Every young women gets a chance to try the slipper on," Yoshi says and gestures to the slipper. Amy smiles gratefully and steps down the stairs. She slowly steps up to Leo and he bends down. Amy holds out her small foot and Leo places the slipper on her. He looks in shock at the shoe. "It…it fits. You're the girl I danced with," he whispers. "IT FITS?!" Jamie, Irma, and Miss Campbell shout in shock. "There's no proof!" Irma exclaims.

Amy turns to them. "I have the other one," she whispers, pulling the other slipper from her pocket. Miss Campbell faints and Amy turns to Leo. He smiles at her and spins her around. "Congratulations, my son. You two shall be married in the morning," he explains. Amy blinks. "Married?" she asks. Leo looks at her. "Yes, the woman who fits the slipper…becomes my wife. That is, if you'll accept," he answers. "I…I thought Karai…" he shakes his head. "She's just a friend. And she's not a good dancer like you," he explains with a smile. He bends down on his knees and takes her hand. "What is your name?" he asks. "A-Amelia, but I like to be called Amy," she whispers. "Well, Amy, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks with a hopeful look. She looks at him before smiling.

The happy couple run out of the chapel. Amy's slipper falls off and she looks in shock. Mikey grabs the shoe and places on her foot. She smiles and kisses the top of his head, making his face red. He sighs happily, waving at the two. They step into the carriage, which starts to move away from the castle. April looks and points to see Amy and Leo leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Boys Can't Beat Me by Minecraft Jams.**


	51. Boys Can't Beat Me by Minecraft Jams

**Angel: Requested by LolzEmma.**

 ** _Summary: Amy invites her friends over for a sleepover, but will her brothers agree?_**

 ** _Boys Can't Beat Me by Minecraft Jams (All girls)_**

* * *

Amy squeals and jumps around. "He said yes! He said yes!" she exclaims and spins Raph around in a hug. "Whoa, what's up with you?" he asks as she twirls around. She laughs and kisses Leo's cheek as she passes by him. Leo blushes at his girlfriend. Mikey walks out of the kitchen and she dances around. He smiles. "Dance party!" he exclaims, dancing with her. Donnie steps out of his lab to see what the commotion was about. "What the shell?" he murmurs as he sees Amy and Mikey dancing around the lair. It wasn't Mikey he was talking about, but Amy. None of them had ever seen her this happy before, not that they were complaining.

"Okay, what is going on?" Donnie asks and Amy turns to him. "Donnieeee," she says, hugging him. "You're more happier than usual," Donnie points out, pushing her away. She smiles. "What? Pssh, no," she answers, waving a hand away. "He's right, Ames. What's got you so happy?" Leo inputs. "Splinter…is letting me have a sleepover tonight!" she tells him, her eyes sparkling. "Sleepover? What's that?" Mikey asks, tilting his head. "You guys don't know what a sleepover is?" she asks, blinking. "Well, when you live in the sewers your whole life…" Raph mumbles.

"Well, it's when you and your friends get together and have fun. They stay over at your place for the night," she explains. "Sounds like fun. Are all the girls coming?" Donnie replies and she nods. "I wanna have one!" Mikey exclaims and she frowns. "This is girls only. Meaning, no boys allowed," she tells him. "What?" they all ask in shock. "Sorry, not my rule. Anyway, I gotta get ready. We'll be hanging out in my room, and I need to make snacks," she replies, stepping into the kitchen. "That's not fair! You said friends, and we're your friends," Leo argues. "Yeah, but having friends of a different gender at a sleepover is a big no-no," she answers, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"This is harsh, yo. Just because we're boys, we can't come?" Mikey says. Amy sighs. "It's not like I wanted it to be this way. And besides, I hang around you guys every day. I need to hang out with more girls," she explains, pouring some cheese balls in a bowl. "What's wrong with us?" Raph asks. She shakes her head. "Nothing. I just need to be around people my gender," she answers. "Oh, so hanging out with boys is wrong?" Donnie asks, glaring. The others cross their arms. Amy suddenly slams her hands down on the table, making their eyes widen. She pants and looks up at them with a glare.

"I do whatever you guys want every single day. I train with Leo, I feed Spike, I help Donnie with his inventions, and I play video games with Mikey. I clean the place. I make you breakfast, lunch, dinner. I go through HOURS of training when I could be at school. I even make tea for Splinter! I do this, I do that. What about me, huh? When is it my turn to do something I want? Something I can do with girls? Apparently never, because you don't care about me and what I want! Nope! I'm around boys all the time, and I'm sick of it, because all you do is work me to the bone and drive me CRAZY!" she exclaims, panting. Their eyes soften. They didn't know they had been taking advantage of her all this time. She had never really said anything about it. "Amy…" she grabs her bowls and stomps to her room. "I don't wanna talk about it," she quickly tells them before slamming her door.

They all wince and Splinter walks out of his room. "What is going on in here?" he demands, having heard the door. They all look at each other before turning to him. "We made a big mistake, Sensei…" Leo explains. "Oh? And tell me, what does this concern?" he asks, narrowing his eyes. "…Amy. We take advantage of her, and she gets nothing in return," Raph answers. Splinter looks at her room before turning to the four. "Amelia has been through a great deal in her life," he simply says. "But we didn't mean to take advantage of her. She's our sister," Donnie replies. "Dudes, she deserves the best. But all we do is make her do everything for us without a thank you," Mikey comments sadly. They all look down at the floor. Just then, April, Jamie, Lily, Ann, and Karai all walk in, bags in hand. They notice the scene and walk up to them.

"What happened?" April asks. Donnie sighs and lifts his head. "Girls, I don't think Amy's up for a sleepover," Donnie tells them. Ann sighs. "What did you do?" she asks. "Uh…we may have taken it a bit too far. See, she told us you guys were coming for a sleepover, and we got really excited…until she said it was girls only. We started to get upset with her, and then she goes off into this rant, saying…that we take advantage of her, and that we don't care about her," Leo explains. They say nothing, which made them all nervous. "So-"

Leo suddenly gets slapped in the face with a pillow. He looks to see April, livid. "You…did…what?!" she exclaims, making Leo wince. "Why would you do that?! Unbelievable…where is she?" Jamie says, sighing. "Uh, in her room," Raph answers. Lily sighs. "Boys…all right, we got this," she tells them, and they walk up to Amy's door. Karai knocks on the door. "Leave me alone," they hear from inside. "Amy, it's us. We heard what happened. Open the door," Karai says. "No. I don't want to talk about it right now," she answers. Karai looks at her friends. "Well, I tried," she tells them. Ann gives out an exasperated huff and moves forward, pounding on the door.

"We're not leaving until you talk to us," she demands. "Go ahead, clods!" Amy exclaims. Ann rolls up her sleeves, growling. "I got your clods right here, you little piece of-" Leo clears his throat. "Maybe you could try a different approach? Like, maybe not violence?" Leo asks nervously. Ann rolls her eyes. "FINE. But you owe me for this," she answers. "Amy, please. This is ridiculous. We're your friends," Lily says. Silence. April looks at Leo, who shrugs. "Are the guys with you?" they hear after a few minutes. The girls turn to the turtles, who had been listening the entire time. "Not anymore, they're not," April hisses, shooing them away. They sigh and walk away.

"No. Open the door," April tells Amy. The door clicks and it slowly opens to reveal Amy. "Come in," she answers with a sigh. The girls step into her room and she shuts the door. "Okay, what? Are you here to tell me I should forgive them? That I'm being stupid and unreasonable?" she asks, crossing her arms. "No. We're here to have fun, to forget about our troubles. So, what do you say?" April answers. Amy smiles a bit.

* * *

"Amy, we've said we're sorry, like, eighty times."

Amy rolls her eyes. The girls were still in her room. They were braiding her hair. She thanked the stars she grabbed the food before she locked it. Otherwise, she would have caved way earlier. "Ames…what do you want us to do?" Leo whines, banging his head against the door. "You can say sorry like real men," she shots back, the door slightly muffling her voice. "What! How?" Raph exclaims. "Make me a cake and I'll think about it!" Amy snaps in exasperation. She hears their footsteps and she sighs in relief. Ann laughs next to her. "That was kinda funny," she replies. "Hey, they kinda deserved it. I never get a break to do anything I want," Amy explains.

"Girl, I get it. I would have made Raph bathe in cockroaches," Ann answers, making them laugh. "But I think you should forgive them…when they come back. I wanna see this," April explains with a smirk.

An hour later, a loud knock is at her door. They were watching a movie. Amy rolls over. "Go away!" she shouts. The knocking got more louder. Amy puts a pillow over her ears. Then it got more insistent. "Ugh," Amy mutters, walking over to her door. She opens it, getting ready to yell at them again. "Dudette, wait!" Mikey exclaims, cowering slightly. She sighs and sees something behind their back. She raises an eyebrow before they reveal what was in their hands. She gasps at the beautifully frosted cake, covered in sprinkles, and a couple of lit candles met her gaze. "Ames, we're really, really sorry. We shouldn't have gotten mad at you. What we said was uncalled for. We don't have an excuse for our terrible behavior, but you asked for a cake, so we made your favorite," Leo starts.

"We're so sorry, we were being jerks. I know we were being stupid, and we were angry and cruel! We took it out on you because we wanted to have some fun with our sister. Please!" Raph begs, blinking back tears. Amy blinks in surprise. "Amy, we were being fools. We were frustrated and we took it out on you like cowards. We're sorry. Our family fits like a puzzle, you and us and Splinter. Sometimes there's a piece that doesn't fit. So we move it around and it fits somewhere else. That's how our bond is, and we moved that piece away. We should respect your wishes, not shout you down," Donnie says. "Dudette, we're so sorry for making you think you don't matter and treating you like garbage. We made a bunch of excuses and we're sorry. Do you forgive us?" Mikey finishes.

They anxiously await her choice. She closes her eyes and sighs. "Aw, you guys. I forgive you. But you didn't have to make me a cake," she answers, kissing their cheeks. Ann eyes the cake with interest. "But she didn't say no," she says, snatching the cake and closing the door. They all blink before laughing. Leo glances at Amy. "Ames…we really are sorry. We didn't mean to take advantage of you, especially me," he tells her. Amy smiles and takes his hand. "You know what? I think you guys deserve this," she explains and opens her door. "Hey girls! You mind if we move to the living room?" she calls out. "I think we can make an exception," Lily answers with a smirk. All the girls move their things to the living room, to the turtles' surprise.

"Amy…you mean…" she nods and gestures to the girls. "Yep. I'm letting you join us…but don't tell Casey," she answers, making them cheer and jump to their seats. Amy giggles and places her sleeping bag next to Leo as the girls pass slices of cake around.

He opens his eye while meditating. He hadn't heard anything for a while…he stands up and steps into the living room. As soon as he does, he chuckles at the sight. Amy was snoring softly in her sleeping bag. Leo was next to her, pulling her close. Raph was on the other side of her, his head on her shoulder. Donnie and Mikey were on opposite sides of the three. The girls were gone, he assumed they had gone home. Splinter smiles softly and places a blanket on them. He kisses their foreheads before walking back to his room.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Endlessly by the Cab…requested by Langel. Who else? *rolls eyes***


	52. Endlessly by the Cab

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 ** _Summary: Leo cheers Amy up when he finds that she's sad._**

 ** _Endlessly by the Cab (Leo and Amy)_**

* * *

Amy smirks at her brothers, her katana in hand. She would be going up against all of them by herself for training today. Splinter sits on his knees, looking between them. "Hajime!" he orders and Amy charges first. She jumps up, her katana in the air but she misses as the four move away. She hears footsteps and backflips over Donnie and Mikey. Leo runs towards her, katanas in hand. She runs up the wall and circles them, to their surprise. Raph tries to catch up with her, but she kicks him down. Raph grumbles and sits down next to Splinter.

Amy lands on the ground. Donnie and Mikey run on opposite sides of her. She looks between the two before jumping up and spinning around, hitting the two with her ponytail. "Ow!" Donnie exclaims before he and Mikey sit down. Amy smirks, knowing he was behind her. She turns to him. He smirks at her. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're my girlfriend," he tells her. She pulls out her katana. "Didn't expect you to," she answers before Shredder enters her mind. She lets out a cry and drops her weapon. "Ames, are you okay?" Leo asks, running over to her. All she could see was Shredder. "Amelia," she hears and she looks at Splinter. The memory of Shredder…

She runs out of the dojo and the others call after her. She pants, running into her room. She slams the door, sliding down it, choking out a sob. She had really thought they were over. They had saved the Earth, everything was supposed to be okay. But…she had punched Shredder to a pulp. She looks down at her hands. His blood had been there. It was a stain on her honor and now she would pay the price, as Tiger Claw had told her before he left. She didn't know why she did it. In fact, nothing came to mind. Ever since that day, she had endless nightmares about Shredder finishing her brothers and father off once and for all because of what she had done. She feared for her family, but mostly herself. She caused so much things to happen to them, yet they still treat her like one of their own. She sighs and hugs her knees, placing her head on them.

A knock is at her door and she stiffens. "Ames?" she hears. She knew it was Leo. He was the only one who called her that. She gulps nervously. "Y-Yeah?" she asks. "Can I come in?" he asks softly in response. She really wasn't prepared to have this conversation, but she couldn't avoid it forever, no matter how much she wanted to. She stands up and opens the door slowly. A few tears trickle down her face, but she angrily wipes them away, hoping he didn't notice. Unfortunately, he did and he steps into her room, locking the door. "Are you okay? What happened back there?" he asks in concern. She bites her bottom lip, glancing away from him. Leo slowly steps up to her and wipes her tears away gently.

She buries her face into his plastron. "N-Nothing," she answers. Leo narrows his eyes. "That didn't look like nothing. You look like you saw something horrible," he argues. "Leo, it doesn't matter," she whispers harshly. "Yes it does! Something is making you upset, and I want you to tell me," he says. She doesn't answer and she looks away from him. "Ames…don't you trust me?" she hears and she looks back at him. He gives her a genuine look and she sighs, sitting down on her bed. "…Shredder…" she answers after a few minutes. Leo raises an eyebrow and sits down next to her. "What do you mean, Shredder?" he asks softly. She twiddles her thumbs.

"When I beat him up…I wasn't really worried about it at first. But then, I started to get nightmares…again," she whispers, closing her eyes painfully. Leo frowns. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her. There was the time he was in a coma, the time she was mind-controlled by Shredder and Jared got mutated, Shredder killing Splinter…Leo's eyes widen. Now it dawned on him. "What happened at the dojo? Was that one of them?" he asks, remembering her eyes. They were scared. She nods slowly. "As soon as I looked at Sensei…I saw Shredder. I really thought these nightmares would end, but apparently not. I guess I deserve them," she explains.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks. She sighs. "I cause so much trouble around here. First you, then I kidnap Karai and Mark, I made Jared mutate himself, and…I caused Splinter's death. I told him I hated him. Maybe…maybe this is life telling me this is what I deserve. Or maybe it's me," she whispers, rubbing her hands. Leo looks down at them. It was if she was trying to wipe something off, but there was nothing there. Leo glares before placing his hand on hers. "Stop doing that," he tells her. "Doing what?" she asks in confusion. "Stop wiping your hands. You act like you're trying to get something off," Leo explains.

"You don't see it?" she asks. "See what? There's nothing there!" Leo answers. Amy looks down at her hands to see blood. "T-There's blood on my hands. I need to get it off," she stutters, wiping her hands. "Stop it. There's no blood on your hands. You just think that," Leo explains, grabbing her hands. "I need to wipe it off!" she shouts, trying to grab her hands. "Ames. There is nothing there. Nothing. Whose blood do you think it is?" he says, staring into her eyes. "Shredder's," she whispers. Leo growls, making her gasp.

"That's it! Amelia Elizabeth Smith, I will not let you sit here and blame yourself! You did nothing wrong! You never could. I saved you because I love you. I didn't want to suffer like I did. Shredder mind-controlled you and then used Karai and Mark as bait. You weren't in the right mind. Jared risked himself for Karai, not because you were a slave. He did it for his friends. Shredder deserved that beating, he tried to kill you! And Splinter saved you because he sees you as one of his own. Please stop worrying about it. You had nothing to do with his death. You were just mad at him for teaming up with Shredder. I understand that. He killed your mother. But Ames, you had nothing to do with it. With any of it. None of what you said is true. If anything, you're blameless. No matter what you do, we still love you. Always," Leo says, pressing his forehead to hers.

Amy blinks in shock before letting a few tears fall. "I-I know, but it hurts," she sobs, hugging him. "Shh, it's okay. Shh…shh…" he whispers, stroking her back. After a few minutes, she felt much better. "Thanks Leo," she tells him after he let her go. "Of course. Why wouldn't I help my amazingly beautiful, perfect girlfriend?" he answers, smiling. She blushes and smiles at him, pecking his lips. "Aw, Leo. You're so sweet," she says with a grin. "I know. I love you," he replies. "I love you too," she remarks, hugging him.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Devotion requested by Caterpillar.**


	53. Devotion by Ellie Goulding

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 ** _Summary: Amy goes through a horrible experience when she sees a human in the sewers. Warning, this contains swearing and…other things. If I say it, it'll be spoiling. So if you're underage, don't read this chapter._**

 ** _Devotion by Ellie Goulding (Leo and Amy)_**

* * *

"Leo," Amy's voice sounded tired and exasperated. "Can we go back home now? The guys are probably eating dinner right now." Amy was getting tired and hungry but she knew she couldn't come back without Leo. They were doing a search though the sewers for any clues as to where Jared had disappeared. And although she was more than happy to try looking for him, she could only do it for so long. "Not yet. There could be something down here," Leo says, waving his flashlight around. "But we've been looking for hours. And it's dinner time," she implores. Leo sighs and looks at her. "One more tunnel, okay?" he asks and she sighs in relief.

She turns around and stretches her legs and arms, not noticing Leo had walked through a tunnel on his left. As soon as she was done, she turns around only to find herself alone. "Leo?" she calls out, looking around. She sighs and smacks her forehead. "Great," she mutters. She knew Splinter would be upset if Leo came back without her so she decided to go after him. She looks to her right to see a light. "Maybe he went this way," she murmurs, running down the right tunnel. She continued walking along the tunnel calling out her friend's name, but there was no response. As she walks, she starts to get a growing feeling of anger and resentment. "Damn you, Leo. I should just go back home, but then I would get more hours of training. Might as well keep going," she says to herself.

After a while of searching, she finally got to where the light was brighter to find a room labeled 'Utility Room.' Her instincts were telling her to go back home, but her kindness told her to keep looking for Leo. If she didn't find him, she would just go back and retrace her steps. At least no one could say she didn't try. The door was slightly open. "Maybe he's in here," she murmurs before deciding to check it out. She slips in and was surprised to see that there was a mattress with some bedding and above was a single light on a cord. She looks around, ignoring the feeling that she should just leave. She hears a noise behind her and turns around, expecting to see Leo when the sight before her causes her to let out a loud scream.

Meanwhile, Leo had made his way back to the lair. He found Donnie on his laptop, Mikey making dinner, and Raph watching TV. He greets his brothers and sat next to Raph. "Uh, Leo, where's Amy?" Donnie asks with a quizzical look. Leo's eyes widen and he looks around only to find no one. "Oh shell," he mutters. "Weren't you two supposed to come home together?" Raph asks. "Shell, shell, shell," Leo repeats, pulling out his T-Phone. "Wait, you lost her?" Donnie asks in shock. "I thought she was behind me!" Leo exclaims. "Well, she's not. You two were supposed to stay together, what's Splinter gonna say?" Donnie replies.

"The same thing you just said," Splinter comes from the dojo and had heard the conversation. "Leonardo, where is Amelia?"

There in front of Amy stood a human, tall and gaunt. He looked to be about her age with dark hair. He wore a knit shirt, ragged blue jeans, and a hat. He had a disgusting smell that assaulted her nose as he approaches her. She was so startled that she forgot about her surroundings and backed up into the mattress and falls on top of it. She quickly scoots across the mattress to the opposite side until her back hit the wall. Her breathing was quick and her eyes wide with fear as she watches him move closer to her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he says in a husky voice, his eyes filed with lust and curiosity. It made her skin crawl as he continues to stare at her. "Don't you know it's impolite to just walk into someone's home?" he asks, standing in front of her. He brought his face close to Amy's and it took everything she could do to not gag from his stench.

"And who were you looking for, someone named Leo, was it?" he reaches out to touch her, which made her jump. "P-Please, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to walk in here, I was looking for my friend when I saw your door and I thought he had come in here," she shuddered as she felt a finger go down along her arm. "Boyfriend?" he asks in amusement. "N-No. And I should be getting back to finding him so I'll leave you alone now and you won't see me here again," she answers, speeding to the door she came from. But the teen steps in front of her and closes the door behind him. He touches her lips with his finger.

"Oh, but you can't leave yet," he answers in a low husky voice. "It's been a long time since I've had any company and I have a fun game we can play," he begins to rub his thumb along her cheek. She knew that whatever he had in mind was not going to be fun at all. She shut her eyes tight as the teen put his hand on top of her chest, gently rubbing it. His hand then proceeded to run along her neck and down her body. She begins shaking and she finds herself pressed against the wall again. The teen hums approvingly and licks his lips as he continues his hand along her chest and stomach. She could feel his breath on the side of her face as his eyes looked her up and down in lust. Her breathing became more rapid as his hand dips further down along her waist until it came just under the edge of her legs and her thigh. It was at this point she felt her heart leap in her throat. Her eyes went wide.

"NO!" she shot her hands forward and pushes the boy away from her. She began running across the room again to the door when she felt herself being picked up. "Leo! Anybody!" she screams as she felt her waist grabbed and she was pulled back onto the mattress. The teen grabs a pair of handcuffs and traps her hands to two pipes with them. The teen places his hands on her cheeks and she struggles. "Let me go!" she shouts, her legs kicked out but the teen continued to hold her down. "We're not done yet, beautiful," he sneers. She scowls at the name. "There is more I want to do, but you need to hold still," he grunts when her right knee hit his stomach but the hit was weak and it only made him angrier. The human then straddles her legs and begins to hit her cheek with his palm to stop her from screaming. "Be quiet or else we can't play!" he yelled. "Get off of me!" she screams. He slaps her as hard as he can, leaving a purple bruise on her cheek.

"Ow!" she exclaims, tears falling down her cheeks. The teen grabs some duct tape and places it over her mouth.

Leo looks at his family with a steady gaze as he retold what happened in the sewers. "Amy wanted to go home, but I wanted to search one more tunnel. I didn't hear her behind me, so I assumed she was waiting for me to finish. I didn't know she had run off," Leo explains. "Maybe she got lost," Mikey inputs. "I can't track her T-Phone, she's got no signal," Donnie tells them, looking at his laptop. "Leonardo, show me where you were with her before you came," Splinter demands. "We wanna come, too!" Mikey says.

"No. Go eat your dinner, now. We will find her," Splinter explains. They bow and walk into the kitchen. And with that, the two walk out of the lair. After several minutes, they came to the part where Leo had gone left. "How could you have lost her?" Splinter asks. Leo looks down at the floor sadly. "I'm sorry, Sensei…" he whispers. Splinter sighs and looks at the left tunnel. "Go back to the lair, I will find her," he orders. "Sensei, if it's alright with you, I'm coming with you. It's my fault she's missing," Leo answers in worry. Splinter looks at him before nodding. He sniffs the air and starts walking down the left tunnel. They knew she wouldn't return home without Leo. She was too responsible for that. He sniffs around. "I do not sense her," Splinter says in confusion.

The teen slips off her boots and socks and lifts up her skirt. She shouts in a muffled voice. "Shut up, bitch!" the boy growls at her. He pulls down her panties and her skirt and starts to lap up her juices. She lets a few tears run down her eyes. He stuck his two fingers into her opening. She tried to ignore what was happening. She cummed moments later, hearing the teen lap it up. "Ready?" he asks, taking off his pants. She shakes her head frantically and earns a slap. "I don't give a damn what you do and don't want, bitch!" he exclaims, roughly entering her. She let out a painful cry as he increases his thrusting speed. She starts beg for him to stop, but it was muffled. He gives her a rough slap. "Shut the fuck up!" he screams.

He slams into her sweet spot, which was harder each time. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to get slapped again. He cums inside her and pants loudly. "That was fun," he pants out, before standing up. Blood and semen drip down her legs. She closes her eyes, falling unconscious.

As they walk out of the left tunnel, Splinter sniffs and uses his keen senses to try and find Amy. "Maybe she went down this way," Leo mutters, pointing down the right tunnel. Splinter sighs before they continue down that path, and that was when they heard it. A small scream calling out for them. Their hearts quicken as they begin to pick up speed. Their friend was in trouble and was calling for them. They could hear cries straight ahead. A door at the end, that was where the noises came from. Leo was the first to reach it and he kicks it down. What they saw made their blood run cold.

The teen had placed his hands on Amy's cheeks and began exploring her mouth. It had been a long time since he had 'played' with anyone, especially one his age. It was because of this 'need' that he had chosen to live in the sewers, away from the other humans that would judge him and force him into a prison. As he continued to explore, he could feel his heart pound in his ears, his throat went dry and his excitement builds. He was just about take off her shirt when the door crashes open. His eyes widen in fear as he looks to see a giant brown rat and a blue-banded turtle in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" the turtle screams in rage.

Screaming, he flung himself towards the wall. "Stay away from me, freaks!" Leo looks to where Amy laid to where the human was cowering at the wall. Leo growls, not needing to guess what had happened. Leo advances on him. "What are you!" the teen cries out. "A very angry father and turtle!" Splinter exclaims before Leo lunges at him. He repeatedly punches the teen in the face, beating him to a pulp. The next several minutes were filled with snarls and screams. Leo pulls out a knife and stabs the teen repeatedly in the stomach, his anger taking control.

Several minutes later, they stood over the body of the human, panting hard and watching as blood flows from various wounds and pools around his body. The body stops twitching and then they turn their attention to Amy. Leo felt his heart pound in his ears and tears prick at the corner of Splinter's eyes as he knelt down by their unmoving family member. The only sign of life was the girl's chest moving up and down. They quickly wipe their bloody hands on some of the bedding that laid around before Splinter puts a nervous hand on her neck. Leo places his hand on her forehead. Her pulse was beating rapidly and she had a slight fever. Leo's heart sank when he saw blood and a certain liquid in between her legs.

Splinter looks back at the body and growls. "How dare he violate my child," he says in a low angry growl. Leo continues to inspect her. She had multiple bruises on her face and arms, especially around her wrists as the handcuffs begin to chafe. There was no broken bones from what he could tell. He had beaten her to force her into submission. Leo uses his katanas to cut her bindings. Splinter removes his kimono before seeing her skirt and underwear on the floor. "Leonardo, grab her garments," he orders. Leo twitches and grabs her underwear and skirt, blushing as he looks at them. "U-Um, I think you should do it, Sensei. I don't feel comfortable doing this," he sputters.

"Leonardo, we must all make sacrifices to help those in need. This is one of them," Splinter explains. Leo sighs and cleans her up before putting her underwear on her, his hands shaking. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mutters as he slides her skirt up to her waist. Splinter hands him his kimono and grabs her socks and boots. Leo gently wraps her in it. He gives another growl and stares at the human's body as she gave a small whimper at being moved. Leo scoops her up and cradles her in his arms. "Ames, I'm so sorry…" he whispers and he leaves the room with Splinter. They give one last look and decide to return later to make sure the body would not be found. They couldn't afford to have other humans to nose around. But at least this human would never hurt her or anyone else again. With that thought in mind, they begin the walk home.

Mikey stands at the edge of the liar, waiting for his sensei, his brother, and his sister to return home. He and his brothers had finished dinner long ago and now they found the minutes passing by. What was keeping them? Was Amy okay? Donnie paces back and forth nervously. Something was wrong, they all knew it. Even Raph at this point was feeling nervous. He had told his brothers more than once everything was fine and Splinter was probably scolding Amy, but he knew he didn't believe what he said. Mikey watches with bated breath before seeing two figures coming out of the darkness. "It's Leo and Sensei!" he yells to his brothers.

"And Leo's carrying something," Mikey's eyes widen in horror with a gasp. "It's Amy! She's hurt!" he exclaims. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph run towards them, a million questions flying from their mouths.

"Sensei, what happened?"

"Where did you find her?"

"Is she okay?

"Why is she wrapped in your kimono?"

"Ya me!" Splinter says, slamming his staff down. "Amelia is hurt and we must tend to her right away. Go to bed. We will talk in the morning," he tells them. "But Sensei, what happened?" Donnie asks. Splinter stops and stares at them with sad eyes. "She found a human in the sewers," he answers. And with that, he turns and walks into Amy's room, Leo following with Amy in his arms. He looks back at his brothers. They wanted to yell at him, demand an explanation from him, but when they saw his shoulders shaking, they realized how guilty he felt. "Come on guys, let's get some sleep," Raph says sadly, leading them to the bathroom. But Mikey turns to Leo.

"Leo?" he began slowly. "I don't want to talk about it," Leo chokes out. Nothing could be said to help relieve the guilt he was feeling, his friend had gone through a terrible experience and it was his fault. He waits until he was in her room before he let the tears fall.

Leo and Splinter stayed with Amy for the entire night, tending to her wounds and placing a cold wash cloth on her forehead. When the fever finally broke, Splinter made a trip to where the utility room was. Leo remained by her side.

The teen hovered above her, the smell surrounded her like a cloud, making her want to hurl. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't run, the teen held her down and laughed at her, wanting to play his 'game.' "No, leave me alone, stop!" she shouts. She feels a hand moving on her forehead. "Please," she whispers, tears flowing down from her eyes. "Let me go, don't do it," she starts sobbing as the hand touches her forehead again. Suddenly, she realized her arms were free and she starts flailing them, striking the person's arms and chest screaming to be let go.

"Amy," Leo says sternly, trying to wake her up. "It's Leo, open your eyes. Nothing is going to hurt you, you're home," he says, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to his plastron. Amy sobs against him begging to be let go as Leo strokes her hair, giving her words of comfort until she quieted down. It was then she recognized his strong arms and the familiar beat of his heart and breathing. She was home, she was in her warm bed, and it was Leo that was holding her.

She looks up at him with red eyes, she was still shaking remembering what had happened and silent sobs escape her mouth. "L-Leo?" she asks, holding him, not wanting to let go. She was afraid that if she did, it would end up being a dream and she would be back in the room with the teen. "It's okay, Ames. You're safe now. That guy will not hurt you anymore," Leo tells her, stroking her back. "I-I'm sorry. I was trying to find you when…" she looks up at him. "Are you okay?" she asks softly, chocking on her words. "I'm fine. Try to get some rest and I'll bring you some soup," he answers.

From outside her door, his three brothers had heard her screaming, realizing she was awake they ran to her door and listened. She had been unconscious for a day and they were very anxious. Splinter had not let them into her room and all he and Leo would say was that a human her age attacked her. Leo lowers his eyes as they see him walk out of her room. "I never wanted this to happen to her. I just wanted to search for Jared for Karai," he says quietly. "Leo, it's not-"

"Yes it is!" Leo argues. He lowers his head. "I'm sorry, guys," he whispers. Splinter places a paw on Leo's shoulder, making him jump. "I do not believe they are the ones you should be apologizing to. You three may visit your sister while Leonardo and I make her some food," he says. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey peek into Amy's room, she was laying down on her back. She stares at the ceiling, trying to block out the memories of what happened. Her head hurt and her face was still bruised. They gasp at the multiple scratches and bruises on her arms and face. Mikey was the first to go over to her and hug her gently.

"Sis, we were so worried," he sobs. "It's okay, bro. I'm okay," she whispers, patting his shell as Donnie came up to her and hugs her. "How are you feeling?" he asks softly. "Sore, but I'll be fine in no time," she says, giving a small grin. Raph lowers his eyes and growls. "Who did this?" he asks in anger, making Amy's eyes widen. "How dare he hurt our baby sister," Mikey growls. "Our precious baby sister. Whatever happened to him, he deserved it. And if anyone tries to hurt our baby, they will pay," Donnie adds, a growl in his voice. Amy's eyes widen, never seeing them like this. "Um, I'm the same age as you," she murmurs, but they ignored it.

Amy looks over towards Leo, who was at the door with a bowl of soup in his hands. He looks down at the floor in shame. "Guys, can you give Leo and I a minute?" she asks, looking over at them. "Sure," they answer. As soon as they were gone, Leo slowly walks over to her. He sits down close to her. He gently places the bowl of soup on the dresser next to her. He gently held her hand in his. Amy's heart slowly calmed down. She didn't know what she was feeling. His touch was so comforting and gentle. He looks into her glassy eyes. She was confused. She wondered where he was while she was…occupied. "I…" he starts before taking both of her hands.

"I'm sorry Ames. I didn't make it in time. I was busy trying to look for Jared that I didn't notice you weren't with me. That _you_ weren't safe," he says with guilty sapphire blue eyes. Her heart jumped into her chest. "I thought you would be able to handle yourself without me…" he continues, his eyes turning glassy. They were filled with so much worry that it made her heart hurt. "Oh Leo…" she whispers, gently squeezing her hands with his own. "Ames…I am truly sorry. I should have been there," he whispers before moving one of his hands to wipe away a stray tear. She flinches, making him pull away. "I-I'm sorry," he tells her. "I-It's okay…don't apologize," she whispers. Her face hurt. But she had to be strong.

"But you got hurt…" he says, his eyes softening. "Leo. I don't blame you. I got curious and went down that tunnel," she whispers before looking at her door. "You should get some sleep. I'll be okay," she says, but her eyes said something different, he could tell. They were begging him to not leave her. To not leave her alone. She was scared it would happen again. What was worse was the fact the teen knew what she looked like. She could be in danger, along with her family just by being here. She was scared for all of those she loved.

"I can't do that, Ames," he whispers before gently pulling her into his lap. Her eyes widened as she felt him hold her close to his chest. His head on top of hers. "I'll _never_ let you go," he whispers and his arms tighten around her as she shivered at his words. "Never," he repeats. "Leo…" she whispers back, tears coming to her emerald green eyes. "Just close your eyes. You'll be alright Ames. No one can hurt you while I'm here by your side. By tomorrow morning, everything will be alright," he whispers against her ear, causing her to shiver at his hot breath.

Leo had never lied to her. He would never do that. She knew his words were true. If he said everything was going to be okay, that no one would hurt her again. Well, then, it was the truth. She relaxes into his embrace. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his chuckles vibrate in his chest. He nuzzled against her head, making her feel more at ease. "Sleep, my princess. I promise not to let you go while you sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," he says, slowly pulling her back to look into her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be another day. She shivered at the thought.

Leo looks at her with a look she couldn't describe before slowly bending close to her face. Her eyes widen as he brought his hand up to tilt her chin towards his face. His other arm holding tighter around her waist. Their lips were so close.

"Everything will be alright. I promise you, Ames. I will protect you," he said with intense blue eyes. Before she could even say a word, he leaned in and kissed her. She blinked her eyes a few times before they closed. Her body relaxed into the kiss and into his plastron. It was a soothing kiss full of love. It made her heart feel like it was going to burst out of her chest. She couldn't help but whimper when he pulled back. He smirks as he chuckles. Amy blushes and gives him a shy look. She was too tired and worried that the teen who violated her would come back. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "It's okay, Ames," Leo whispers, making Amy blink at him.

He gave her a smile. "I took care of him. He won't hurt you anymore," he explains. "W-When?" she asks. "Before Splinter and I brought you here," Leo answers with a smile. She blinks up at him before she looks down at her hands. Relief filled her entire body. "Thank you. You…you don't know how much…" she starts before a finger went to her lips. Amy blinks at him and he grins at her. "You should rest. It's been a long day," he says. He stood up. However, before she could ask or say anything, he climbs into her bed. Her eyes widened before resting her hands against his plastron as the two laid to their sides, nose to nose.

"I won't let you go, Ames. I will protect you. Not just last night, but every night," he whispers, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulls her against him and rested his head on top of hers. Just being in his arms made her body relax. She felt herself slowly drifting to sleep. His arms felt so nice around her body. How comforting they felt. How safe she felt. She knew nothing bad would happen to her. She sighs against his plastron. "Thank you, Leo," she whispers as she slowly closes her eyes. "Anything for you, Ames," he says before kissing her head. "I love you," he whispers before letting himself fall into dreamland. It was faint, but he had heard it. The four little words that made his day.

 _I love you too._

* * *

 **Angel: Next is You Suck at Love by Simple Plan.**


	54. You Suck at Love by Simple Plan

**Angel: Before I start this, this chapter is a special one! Today is Hermana Kunoichi's b-day! Happy birthday, girl! This one is for you! …Well, since it was requested from you XD.**

 _ **Summary: Amy gets jealous of Karai, making Leo realize Amy is the right one for him.**_

 _ **You Suck at Love by Simple Plan (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy steps into the lair. She spied April's red hair as she sits, writing in her notebook. "April!" Amy calls out, walking over to her. April looks up and smiles, waving her over. They bump hips and laugh. "So what's going on?" she asks. "Eh, I'm just doing homework. I'm waiting for the guys to finish their training," April explains. Amy nods and sits next to April. She plugged her headphones in and gets herself lost in her music. She smirks and leans back.

"Leo!" she hears and snarls. Karai.

Leo walks in, smiling. Karai tackles him, kissing his cheek, completely unaware of everyone staring and silently gagging. Amy looks at the scene then walks away. "How revolting," she mutters angrily. Leo pushed Karai slightly, pulling her face in for a kiss. Everyone looks away in disgust. "Ugh," April mumbles and walks into the kitchen. Amy was stomping angrily, to her confusion. "Amy?" she asks, making her eyes widen. She turns to April.

"You've been kind of distant around Leo. Don't think I didn't notice," April explains. Ever since Leo and Karai became a couple, Amy wouldn't talk about him or anything that had to do with romance. "I don't know what you're talking about. Leo and I hang out all the time. He's my…brother after all," Amy answers, saying 'brother' sadly. April raises an eyebrow at this. "Wait…you like Leo?" April asks and Amy's eyes widen again. "Say what! No! We're practically family, gross!" Amy exclaims, running away. April looks to where she left in confusion.

Amy pants and runs into her room, slamming the door. She sighs in relief with a smile before it faded. She couldn't believe Leo was dating Karai of all people. He always had kept to himself about girls, but Karai? She was fun, clever, and mysterious. Who wouldn't like her? At this point, Amy didn't. She prayed Karai didn't fall for Leo, but she knew it was hopeless. Leo was the most responsible and the leader, who wouldn't want him? Amy sighs and plops on her bed. Leo, her adopted brother, was so oblivious. He couldn't even see that she was standing right beside him. He would never look at her romantically. To him, they were just family.

Amy, however, was in love with him. But Karai was everything she wasn't.

* * *

Leo steps out of his room and says goodbye to Karai. He smiles before he bumps into someone, knocking the two to the floor. "Ow…" he mutters before looking down into emerald green eyes. Amy blinks at him before he stands up, scratching his neck. Why was his heart beating faster every minute? "I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't see you…" he tells her. She simply nods before starting to walk away. Leo looks after her sadly. "Hey, wait," he says and she stops, looking back at him.

"Amy, I kind of get the feeling that you hate me or something. What did I do? Do you just not like me anymore or something?" he explains. Her eyes soften. "No…I just…" she sighs, closing her eyes. "I can't tell you," she whispers, glancing away. Leo gives her a look. "Amy, I'm your brother. Come on, tell me. We used to be best friends. You used to tell me everything. I thought…I thought we were family," he tells her. Her eyes give a hurt look, to his confusion. "Can we just forget about it?" she asks softly.

Leo stares at her. He got the feeling there was more to it, but he wouldn't pry any longer. He would give her time. He nods. "Okay. Actually, I was wondering…maybe we could do a movie night? Like old times?" he answers. Amy blinks before smiling and he felt something rise up his cheeks. "Saturday?" she asks. He smiles.

"Saturday."

5 o'clock turned into 6 o'clock.

Then it turned into 7 o'clock.

By the time 8 o'clock rolled around, Amy felt like punching someone.

It was Saturday night, which meant it was movie night. Problem? Leo never showed up. She texted him and even called him twice, but she never got a response. She waited three hours to watch a movie she didn't even want to watch. Three hours to eat something.

Three hours for a turtle that was probably hooking up with another girl.

He and Karai were probably eating at Murakami's, laughing and smiling like a sickening couple. Leo probably had her pressed up against a wall and his fingers were probably tucked into her hair. He was probably delivering a passionate kiss to her. Amy shakes her head. "Stop," she tells herself. She was punishing herself again. She could remember the sickening memory of the most terrible day of her life.

 _A knock came at her window. She opened it and to her surprise, she saw Leo standing at her window. "Hey Leo," she says, letting him in. Grinning, Leo sat at her bed. "Amy, you wouldn't believe what happened," he explains. Amy takes a seat next to him. "Well? Spill," she answers._

" _Karai found me on the rooftops and…" Amy stopped listening to him as he tells her the story. Her heart broke into pieces. She simply stared out the window and watched the sky. She willed for the moon to go away so it could swallow her up in darkness. This was a depressing moment in her life._

" _Amy?"_

 _She turns to him and gives a fake smile. "Oh, right. I'm so happy for you," she tried to sound happy, but it came out flat. She was trying to come off as the supportive friend that cared about his new relationship. "I know, right? Thanks for listening!" he says, not noticing her tone. He gives her a quick hug and jumps out her window. Right now, all she wanted to do was claw Karai's eyes out._

Amy looks at her watch. It was 9 now. She had to face it. He wasn't coming. She sighs sadly and turns off the TV. Sitting in the den in darkness, Amy wondered what Leo dating Karai meant. It clearly meant he didn't like Amy that way, but was his focus going to be on Karai all the time now? What were they doing now? Amy flashes back to the cruel image she created of them making out. She shut her eyes and her lip quivers. She willed herself not to cry. She tries to hold back the tears and the sobs that were about to escape.

"Amy?"

She opens her eyes and looks up to see Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. "Dudette, you okay?" Mikey asks. "I'm fine," she says, gritting her teeth. "Your face is all red. And you keep clenching your fists," Donnie tells her. She looks down to see her fists so clenched, they were about to go white. She opens her hands and sighs. "Where's Leo?" Raph asks, looking around. "Isn't tonight your movie night?" Mikey questions. She growls and stands up. "Let's just say he got held up," she answers, walking away. They give each other a look, knowing the real reason.

* * *

"Ames, wait!"

Ignoring him, she turns on her heel and walks towards the den. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Dating Karai was one thing, but ditching her? Enough was enough. A hand grips her shoulder tightly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She cursed herself for his speed. He jumps in front of her and gives her a look. "What's the rush?" he asks. Amy crosses her arms. "What? I don't have all day," she answers shortly.

Ignoring her tone, Leo smiles. "Guess what Karai told me last night?" he asks. "What?" she answers with no excitement. "She got tickets to the Space Heroes movie and she got me a costume to wear so no one will recognize me at the premiere. She got three and…I know how much you love Space Heroes, so here," Leo explains with a grin, offering her a ticket. Amy looks at it blankly. "Space Heroes…right. Gotta love that show," she replies sharply, giving him a pointed look with a scowl. He didn't remember their movie night.

Leo looks at her in confusion and puts the ticket in his belt. Why did she look so upset? And why didn't she want to go the premiere? He knew she loved the show since she mentioned it again and again during their movie nights.

Movie night. Oh shell…

Leo runs a hand on his neck. "Shell. Amy, I'm so sorry I forgot movie night," he quickly says. "So nice of you to remember," she replies sarcastically, pushing past him to get to the kitchen. Leo grunts under his breath and jogs to catch up with her. "Ames, I'm sorry! Karai called me and asked me if I wanted to go ice-skating. I totally forgot we had plans," he explains. "Karai. Ice-skating. Right," she says bitterly, opening the fridge and looking through it. "I'm really sorry, Ames. What more do you want?" Leo answers with exasperation.

Amy stops in her tracks and looks at him. If only he knew. Her scowl deepened. "Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING, Leonardo. You can go out with Karai with every movie night for all I care. Go ice-skating, go on patrol with her. Heck, go to the premiere with her," Amy snaps in anger, slamming the fridge closed, making him wince. She knew she was taking it too far, but she didn't care. She wanted him to feel bad like she did. She doubted anyone could feel the same way she did right now. Not even Raph. She wanted to punch something, preferably Karai.

Her words received guilt from Leo. He gives her a pleading look and took the ticket out from his belt. "Let me make it up to you, Ames. Take the ticket," he whispers. Amy looks at it before laughing bitterly. "Why? To be a third wheel on your date? Forget it," she answers, turning away from him and walking into the den. Leo jogs to catch up with her. For some reason, he was desperate for her forgiveness. If he fought with Raph, he would just let it go and things would get better on their own. With Amy, he didn't know what would happen if he let it go because she was never upset with him. Ever.

Leo pondered something. Was she…jealous? She could be jealous that Karai was taking up all his time now. She wasn't used to it, but things would get better, right? "You won't be third wheel. Just take it. Please?" he begs, holding out the ticket. Although she clutched the knob of the pinball machine, she couldn't force herself to start playing. She looks back at Leo and felt her anger fading slowly. He looked so confused and desperate for her forgiveness. Was her anger worth ruining their bond? Amy sighs, knowing that looking at Leo had been a mistake. She grabs the ticket and throws it in her pocket. "No promises," she mutters to keep her cold exterior. He nodded, but she knew he was happy she took it. She heard Leo heading for the dojo and starts to play.

"Rough morning?" Raph asks from the den. "You don't know the half of it," she mutters. "For the record, I think you're a better girl for him," Donnie tells her. She closes her eyes and sighs. "At least someone thinks so," she answers with a weak smile.

* * *

"I don't know, Karai. I'll ask her again," Leo tells his girlfriend on the phone, pressing his shell against the counter in the kitchen. He hears sobbing and his ears perk up. He pulls the curtain aside to see a familiar brunette walking with her head down. "I'll call you back, okay?" he asks before hanging up. He walks out of the kitchen in a hurry. When he reached the den, she was no longer in view. A light bulb goes off in Leo's head. The dojo. She was always there when she was upset.

Leo speeds over to the dojo and found it empty. He looks around before noticing a strand of hair in the tree. He approaches the tree quietly and his stomach churned when he hears quiet sobbing. Hearing footsteps, Amy looks down and sees Leo holding his hand out. She takes it and he helps her down. Leo pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly, willing for her tears to go away. She cries harder into his plastron and clings onto his shoulder. Leo rubs her back soothingly and kisses her forehead twice. "It'll be okay, Ames. It always is," he whispers.

Her sobs quieting, she pulls away and looks up at him. "How can you be so sure? With everything that's happened?" she whispers. He wipes away her tears with his thumb and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'll make sure of it," he answers firmly. Turning her head towards the ground, she nods. Leo wanted to let her know that he would always keep her safe and protect her no matter what. Using his finger, he tilted her chin up and looks into her eyes. "Ames, that's a promise," he whispers. He leans down and kisses her cheek gently. Amy closed her eyes when his lips made contact with her tear-stained cheek.

Panting, Amy opens her eyes and saw that his face was still close to hers. His hands cup her face and leans towards her. Inches away from her lips, he looks into her eyes, as if he was asking for permission. Amy put her hands on top of Leo's and looks away. She removes his hands and steps back. "We can't," she whispers, not looking at him. "I…I understand," he whispers and she steps out of the dojo. "What the heck was that?" she asks herself.

What the shell was he thinking? He almost _kissed_ her. She was upset and lonely and he was going to kiss her? Shell, that would have solved nothing and made the situation worse if she didn't stop him. Part of him was surprised she stopped him from doing it, but he was mostly embarrassed. What came over him? Amy looked so lost and hurt that he wanted to take her sadness away. Again, what the shell was he thinking? Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to kiss Amy.

And maybe, just maybe, he caught a glimpse of longing in her expression even though she had said no.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?"

She did a double take. She and Karai were at the movie theater. Leo had gone to get snacks. "What?" she asks in surprise as she turns to look at Karai. Karai crosses her arms over her chest. "It's written all over your face," she retorts. Amy laughs flatly. "Please. Leo and I have been friends ever since we met. And he's my adopted brother," she explains. Karai ignores this. "That's why you've been awkward around him and you've been so distant every time I come over. It all makes perfect sense," Karai says. Amy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You're delusional," she says dryly. Karai leans in with a smirk. "Even though you're in denial now, I know you like him. And it's fine if you don't want to hang out with us if it…hurts you. But you need to get this through that clouded mind of yours: Leo likes me. Not you," Karai tells her firmly. This made Amy hate her even more. Amy turns to look at her with a cold smile. "I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince someone that I don't love her boyfriend. So believe what you want," Amy answers before turning to the blackened screen.

Karai narrows her eyes and looks at the screen. Leo shuffles into the row and sat down between them. "Did I miss anything?" he asks. "No, they reply shorty at the same time. Leo shot Amy a look but she ignored it as she smiles at someone coming towards them. She runs up to him and hugs him. Leo narrows his eyes as they walk up to them. The boy had slick black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. "This is Eric. He goes to my school," Amy tells them, gesturing to the boy. Leo grits his teeth, but quickly hides it as they shake hands.

Amy turns towards Eric and points down a row. "You wanna sit over there?" she asks. "What's wrong with sitting here?" Leo interrupts. "Just wanted to give you guys space to do…whatever," Amy answers, shrugging, not looking at him. She felt embarrassed that Karai had somehow figured out her secret. She didn't want to be around them, especially now. Leo turns red at what she said. He put his hand over hers. "Or you can stay," he suggests.

She shook her head. "It's cool. We'll just sit one row in front," she explains. Eric nods, his eyes planted on Amy. He grabs her hand and whisked her to the row in front of them. Leo watches them leave with dismay. "Something wrong?" he hears as Karai touched his hand lightly. Leo shook his head. "Nothing. Look, the movie's starting," he says, pointing at the screen. He puts his arm around Karai.

Even once the movie began, Leo found it hard to concentrate on the screen when Amy was sitting in front of him. Eric was whispering in her ear that Amy found hilarious because she was giggling into her hand. Leo tried not to fidget in his chair, but he couldn't help it. He clenched his fist every time Eric leaned in towards her to whisper something. Couldn't they just watch the movie?

He almost lost it when Eric tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear and then leaned in to kiss her. Leo kicks his seat, making him fall to the floor. "Ow!" Eric hisses and Amy looks down in confusion. Leo smirks and Karai squeezes his hand. He was so used to Amy holding his hand that Karai's felt…wrong. "Why did you do that?" she whispers. He avoids looking at her. "There was a spider on the back of his chair," he says coolly. Karai took the bait and laughed. "You could always focus on something else," she tells him, looking at him.

Leo forced himself to look at her with a grin. Cupping her face, Leo leaned in and kissed her hungrily. But instead of Karai clouding his thoughts…

Amy did instead.

* * *

"Why is this happening? Why do I keep thinking about Amy?" he asks to himself, pacing. Raph rolls his eyes. "That's it. Time I told you, bro," he answers. "Tell me what?" Leo asks. "Oh, for Darwin's beard! Amy's in love with you!" Donnie exclaims. Leo's eyes widen. He had always wondered why she never wanted to hang out with him when Karai was involved. Why she was always out when Karai showed up. Why she was so distant around him.

"She is?"

"Dude, she's liked you since ever," Mikey explains. "I-I can't believe this. And I've been so stupid. Man, no wonder why she was so mad about movie night," Leo says. "No duh," Raph mutters. "Man. I really am an idiot," Leo mutters. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Donnie asks. Leo looks at them before narrowing his eyes.

"I can't believe you!"

Amy sighs and turns to Karai again. "What is it this time?" she asks in exasperation. She wasn't really expecting to run into her in her solo patrol. "You stole him away from me!" Karai shouts. Amy raises an eyebrow. "Uh, come again?" she asks in confusion. "Don't act like you don't know. Leo broke up with me!" Karai exclaims. Amy's eyes widen. "So what does that have to do with me?" she asks. "Don't play stupid. I don't even know why you think you have a chance with him. All he sees you as is nothing. You are nothing to him," Karai hisses. Amy presses her lips in a thin line.

"I didn't even like him. I was just using him for Splinter," she explains. "What?" she hears and their eyes widen as they look at Leo. He gives a hurt look. Karai gasps. "Leo…wait…" Leo knocks her out with one hit, to Amy's surprise. She could see the anger in his eyes. "I heard about you two. I'm sorry," she whispers. "Don't be," he whispers with a sigh. He takes her hand and leads her to a billboard.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," she manages to say after a few minutes. "What are we going to do? About us?" she asks softly. "You know what I want, what I need," Leo whispers, taking her hand gently. "It's not that simple," she answers. Leo sighs in exasperation. "It can be, Ames. Everything between us can be easy and exciting now if you just let it," he explains. "But what about Karai?" Amy asks, looking at the kunoichi, only to find her gone. "Great," Amy mutters. Leo shakes his head.

"I broke up with Karai. I can't do anything about Eric. That's your decision," he tells her. "Eric? I'm not seeing Eric," she blurts out. Leo's eyes went wide. "What? When?" he asks. "After the movie. I had to because I'm not in love with him," she explains. Leo nods but couldn't help his excitement from bubbling over. A grin appears on his face and his eyes were bright. "Well, that makes things easier then," he says, but Amy didn't look convinced. He tilted her chin so she would look at him. Amy stares at him before covering her face.

"I don't know! I just don't know and I'm sorry I'm being such a wimp right now. You're probably mad and disgusted. I'm sorry, it's just I've really liked you for as long as I can-" Leo uncovers her face and presses his lips to hers. They were kissing with so much passion and force. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself close. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her as close as he could. Leo pulls away and looks down at her. "I-I never thought you would like me back," she whispers in shock after a few minutes.

"I am mad, but not what you think I'm mad about. Why don't you think you're good enough for me, Ames? You're putting me on this pedestal, but I'm far from perfect. I'm clueless and I can be a jerk sometimes. I disregarded your feelings this whole time and you'll never truly understand how sorry I am, but as long as you let me, I'll try my best to make it up to you. I want you to see how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and not as a sibling. You're not stupid. You can be a pain in my shell sometimes, but I love it. I love our time together. You're sweet, caring, and the easiest person to talk to. Not even my brothers. You have the biggest heart. You've always taken care of me and my brothers and I never realized until now I have a lot of making up to do. It's my turn to take care of you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I will wait as long as I have for us to be together because that's what you do…when you're in love," he says softly.

Amy felt her eyes water. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. "H-how did you even find out?" she asks quietly. "My brothers told me," he answers. "What! I'm gonna kill 'em," she mutters, making him laugh. He cups her face. "I've wanted to kiss you every day. No exception," he tells her. She blushes as she looks at him. "I love you," she says. His smile widened as he looks down at her with affection. She looks at him with love in her eyes. "I'm done pushing myself away. It's our turn to be happy," she whispers before she kisses him. They continue their fervent kisses until Leo pulls away.

"I love you too," he whispers softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She wished she could capture this moment forever as Leo presses his forehead to hers. His lips touch hers softly and they murmur 'I love you' to each other against their mouths.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Marry Me by Jason Derulo. And Happy Birthday, Hermana Kunoichi!**


	55. Marry Me by Jason Derulo

**Angel: Requested by DigiHeavenous.**

 _ **Summary: Donnie gets the courage to ask April an important question.**_

 _ **Marry Me by Jason Derulo (Donnie and April)**_

* * *

There was a lot of things he was good at. Inventing, taking things apart, hacking…But none of that was important. And it wouldn't help him, especially right now.

He looks up from his endless pacing when Leo and his wife, Amy, step through the doorway. She rubs her stomach and looks down at it with a smile. "Donnie, you have to calm down. It's just April," Leo assures, stepping further into his room while helping Amy sit down. Donnie frowns. They just didn't just understand. "This is bigger than just April, guys. I've finally worked up the courage to ask her, I cannot mess this up!" Donnie nearly shouts. Leo sighs and sits next to Amy.

"Remember your breathing, bro. It'll help, trust me," Amy tells him. She pauses and gestures to the spot next to Leo. Donnie takes a seat, unable to stop his mind from working a million thoughts a second. He kept wondering how he was going to make this work. "Guys…I just…if she says no, I don't know what I'll do," Donnie whispers. "She won't say no," Leo answers. "But what if-"

"She won't say no," Amy cuts in. "You two really believe that?" Donnie asks. Leo smiles and puts an arm around Donnie. "Of course we do, bro. She cares about you…even if she's more subtle at it," Leo tells him, making Amy chuckle. Donnie blushes a bit. "Look, you're an awesome guy, er, turtle. You're smart, handsome-" Donnie looks at Amy. "Okay, Amy…as much as I love you, I don't think I should ask you to marry me. You're already taken and Leo would kill me," Donnie says with a smile. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes I would. The point is, she is not going to reject you," Leo points out. A part of him believed them. But he still had to get this right. "So, what's the plan?" Amy asks. "I called her over and said I needed her help in the lab. When she gets here, I'm going to have pizza and a movie ready, and I'll ask her if she wants to marry me," Donnie recites. Leo and Amy give each other a look. "What?" Donnie asks, awaiting their response. "Eh…I really don't think that's a good idea, bro," Leo answers. Donnie scoffs and crosses his arms.

"And why not?" he asks. "Because it's too…simple. If you really love April, you should do something more meaningful," Amy explains. "What did Leo do?" Donnie questions. "Uh-uh, you can't copy me. Just do something so that she can't refuse," Leo tells him. Donnie frowns before getting an idea. "I got it! And…wait…I don't even have a ring!" Donnie says, panicking. Leo gives Amy a look before looking down. He looks at his wife, who nods with a smile. She pulls out her engagement ring and hands it to Donnie. "Donnie…you can have ours," she whispers.

Donnie looks down at it in shock. When Leo had asked Amy, she was so ecstatic, she fainted. It was a silver band with a blue diamond on top. "B-But this is yours," Donnie tells them. Amy holds up her wedding ring. "I don't need it anymore. And besides, you're my brother," she says. "We want you to be happy," Leo finishes. "You guys…" Donnie trails off, looking at the ring. They were doing this for him. They thought he had a chance…

He pulls his siblings into a hug. "Thanks you guys. You're the best!" Donnie whispers. They smile and pull away. "So, who's going to propose to April?" Amy asks and Donnie grins. "I am?" he asks. Leo and Amy snicker and they stand up. "Oh! One more thing!" Leo exclaims, rummaging through the pockets in his belt. He pulls out a corsage. "Oh my gosh, you bought the one thing I didn't think of!" Donnie exclaims, taking the corsage. "But how did you…?" Amy smiles. "Splinter checked off on it," Amy tells him and pulls out a bowtie. She puts on Donnie with a satisfied smirk. "You guys didn't need to-" Leo holds up a hand. "We wanted to. It's one of the most important parts of your life, don't ruin it," Leo explains, putting a hand around Amy's waist.

"Oh, thanks guys. Really. I'll definitely impress her with my plan!" Donnie answers, running past them. "Go get her!" Amy exclaims, making him laugh.

* * *

With everyone's help, everything was set up. Donnie couldn't thank them enough and all his siblings left, but they peek around the corner to watch. "Oh. My. God," Donnie hears and turns in her direction. He stands and the corsage shakes in his hand. "April," he begins, stepping towards her. "I thought we were just working in the lab, Don?" she asks, shaking her head. "Actually, I wanted to…um…I wanted…" Donnie stumbles over his rehearsed words.

He takes a step forward, takes April's hand, and gets down on one knee. Realization shines in her eyes. "April, I love you and…I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?" Donnie whispers. "Donnie, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me…" she whispers. They wait in anticipation. April starts to sob while nodding. She couldn't speak. "Really? You will?" Donnie asks and she nods again. Donnie slips the ring on her finger and stands up. April runs into his open arms and kisses him.

Everyone cheers and they pull away to look at them. April laughs. "Were you guys in on this?" she asks. Donnie nods. "I couldn't have done this without them, especially Leo and Amy. They gave me Amy's engagement ring…Leo, I want you to be the best man," Donnie answers. Leo blinks in shock before nodding with a grin. "And Amy's the maid of honor," April tells them and Amy pumps her fist. "This calls for a celebration!" Mikey exclaims and everyone cheers before running to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Titanium requested by Langel…well, the good thing is I'm almost done with her requests.**


	56. Titanium by Sia

**Angel: Requested by Langel. I saw this movie right during my exam week (it was in Biology and I didn't have an exam for that one) called Flu where people in South Korea get a virus and they go savage, so that's what inspired me for this one.**

 _ **Summary: Amy gets infected by a virus.**_

 _ **Titanium by Sia (Amy)**_

* * *

He sits on his throne, growing impatient. He had something planned for her. Soon, a Kraang steps out into the throne room. "Is it finished?" he asks. "That which is known as the experiment is what is known as finished, one called Shredder," he answers. Shredder looks at him before looking at Tiger Claw. "Tiger Claw, I want you to find her. I don't care how long it takes as long as you do. Inject this in her," he orders. "Master Shredder, perhaps we should do a test first," Tiger Claw answers. "I don't want to see a test. I just want to see her destroyed! If this will destroy her, it will affect those so-called turtles and Splinter, giving us the opportunity to finish them once and for all," Shredder explains.

Tiger Claw bows and takes the vial before leaving.

"Aww, yeah!" Mikey exclaims as he and his siblings jump past rooftops. They were on patrol. So far, nothing seemed to be happening. But that didn't mean they let their guard down. Leo stops in front of a building and his family stop behind him, looking down the street. They look around, spotting for any trouble. "Wait…is that…Tiger Claw?" Amy asks, pointing to the tiger mutant. "What's he doing out here?" Donnie asks. "I don't know. Something doesn't seem right…" Leo answers. Raph pulls out his sais. "Don't care. Let's just go!" he says, jumping down.

"Raph! Ugh," Leo answers before the others follow him. Tiger Claw pulls out his ice gun and fires it. "Whoa!" they all shout, dodging it. Amy, however, freezes the ice gun and breaks it with her foot. Tiger Claw growls and pulls out his sword, charging at her. Tiger Claw slashes left and right, but Amy dodges them. Leo throws shuriken at him and Tiger Claw blocks swords with Leo. "Guys!" Leo screams. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, him and the others jumping up, weapons in hand. Tiger Claw knocks them all out with one hit, except for Amy.

She narrows her eyes and pulls out her katana. "Why are you even here, anyway?" she demands. Tiger Claw pulls out a gun with a strange-looking container inside. She raises an eyebrow before Tiger Claw fires a dart in her neck. "Ah!" she exclaims, falling to the floor. Tiger Claw laughs and bends down. "Enjoy the last few hours, girl," he tells her before flying away on his jet pack. Amy groans and stands up, shaking her head. Her head hurt for some reason. "You guys okay?" she asks, bending down to her brothers.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're okay, Ames," Leo answers as she helps him up. "What happened?" Donnie asks. "I-I don't know. He shot something in me and then he left," Amy explains, pulling out the dart. Donnie inspects it. "Are you feeling woozy?" he asks, waving a hand in her face. "No. But I have this major headache," she answers, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Hmm. Maybe some training will take your mind off it," Leo explains and she nods.

* * *

Amy stands in front of Mikey, katana in hand. He twirls his nunchucks. "Today's the day I take you down, sis. All the way downtown!" Mikey tells her. She rolls her eyes. "Hajime!" Splinter orders and Amy charges. Mikey throws his nunchuck at her and she stomps on it, pulling him to the floor. "Yeah!" she exclaims before she feels a sharp pain in her head. She winces and holds her head. "Ames, you okay?" Leo asks in concern. She waves a hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who's next?" Amy says. Raph smirks and stands up, sais in hand.

"This will be quick," Raph answers and she smirks. "Yeah, for you," she retorts. Raph and Amy stare at each other intensely. "Hajime!" Splinter orders again and she yells, running with katana in hand. She blocks blades with Raph and she winces, scratching her arm for no reason. Raph, taking the opportunity, knocks her down to the floor. "Geez ice princess, what was that? You off your game or what?" Raph asks, pulling her up. "I-I'm fine. Really," she answers before knocking him back and scratching her arms.

Leo stops Donnie before he could get up to spar. "Wait, Donnie, let me take your place," he whispers. Donnie raises an eyebrow. "Why?" he asks. "You notice something wrong with Ames?" Leo asks, gesturing to her with his head. She holds her head in pain. "No…she could just have a fever," Donnie answers. "And what kind of fever would you have to be scratching your arms constantly?" Leo retorts, crossing his arms. "I noticed that too, dudes. Something seems…off," Mikey whispers.

"Maybe it's nothing," Donnie whispers. "Yeah, maybe," Leo whispers before walking up to her. Amy smirks and readies herself. "Ready for me to kick your shell again?" she asks teasingly. Leo smirks back, pulling out his katanas. "Ames, in just about ten seconds, your butt will be kicked," he answers. She rolls her eyes before letting out a yelp, holding her stomach. Leo blinks and puts his katanas away. "Ames? What's wrong?" he asks, bending down to her. Amy starts to close her eyes. "Ames! Stay with me here. What's happening?" Leo says.

She vomits on the floor, but it wasn't vomit. It was blood.

Leo's eyes widen and he picks her up. "Donnie, we need to get her to the lab, now!" Leo orders, and the others follow him into the lab. Leo places her on the lab table and Donnie looks her over. "What's going on? Why is this happening?" Raph asks. Donnie's eyes widen and he holds up her arm, showing a rash. "So that's why she was scratching herself…" Mikey whispers. "I think Amy's been infected with something," Donnie explains. "But how did she get it?" Leo asks.

Amy coughs, making them look down at her. "Please…help…" she whispers weakly. Leo takes a hold of her hand. "Don't worry, Ames. We'll figure this out and we'll fix you," Leo tells her. "Tiger…Claw…" she whispers. "Wait…Tiger Claw! That dart! Amy, where is it?" Donnie says. Amy could only point to her bag slowly. Raph looks through it and gives Donnie the dart. He snatches it and inspects it with his microscope. "Oh no," he whispers. "What? What is it?" Leo asks.

"Amy…has been infected with a virus," Donnie explains, making them gasp. They look down at Amy as her skin starts to be covered in rashes. "It's H5N1, or bird flu. She's already showing the symptoms…headaches, skin rashes, vomiting blood…" Donnie tells them sadly. "Is it contagious?" Mikey asks. "To humans, yes, but not to us. So we're fine. But this virus isn't like any normal one," Donnie says. "What do you mean, genius? It's not like she's going to die or anything, right?" Raph asks, laughing. Unfortunately, Donnie doesn't laugh and Raph stops laughing. "Wait…you mean…"

"Yes, Raph. This virus…it's deadly."

* * *

Leo paces around and glances at Amy sadly. "So what do we do?" Raph demands. "Well, I could make an antibody carrier…but I would need someone who has the same blood as her, which is O positive. We can't have humans in here, they could catch the virus too. Same if we sent her to the hospital," Donnie answers. Mikey sobs quietly. "I don't want my sister to die!" he exclaims, hugging Splinter. "This news has affected us all greatly, my son," he whispers. "Why would Tiger Claw give this to her?" Raph asks. "I believe I have a theory. Shredder wanted us to be hurt emotionally. It would not surprise me if he is behind this," Splinter explains. "So how do we stop it?!" Leo demands.

"I already told you, we need an antibody carrier," Donnie tells him sharply. "Then find one!" Leo argues. "WHERE? What would we say, 'oh, our sister is dying, can you do a blood test for us?!'" Donnie shouts. Splinter slams his staff down. "Ya me! We must calm down and find a solution, before her time is up," he tells them. Donnie and Leo look at each other before sighing. Her condition deteriorates as they think. "Ah! I can't take it! Donnie, can't you do a blood test on us?" Leo says after a few minutes.

"That's impo-wait! Leo, you might have a point. If our blood was affected by mutagen, then so would hers! After all, it's in her body! Okay, get ready, guys," Donnie explains, holding up a needle. Mikey's eyes widen and he tries to leave. Leo and Raph stop him. "Mikey, don't you dare wimp out!" Raph exclaims. "But I hate needles!" Mikey shouts. "So you want Ames to die? Is that what you want?" Leo asks. "No! She's like the best sister ever!" Mikey argues. "Then if you want her back, we have to do this," Raph explains. Mikey looks at the needle before whimpering.

Luckily for Mikey, they only had to give one pint. Donnie holds up the syringe that carried all their blood. "Guys…" Amy whispers, coughing up blood on her mouth. Leo looks down at her, holding her hand gently. "You'll be okay, Ames. You can get through this," he whispers. "Need…to tell you…before…" Amy says softly, slowly closing her eyes. "No! Ames! Pull through this, I know you can," Leo says, tears threatening to fall. "Love…you…guys…" she tells them before her eyes close just before Donnie injects the needle in her arm. They wait in anticipation before the line went dead.

They look in shock before Mikey was the first to break down. He sobs on the floor, curling up into a ball. Raph blinks back tears before punching the wall, letting all his feelings out. Donnie could only look in guilt, tears falling from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, guys. I failed…" he whispers. No one said anything. Leo starts to sob loudly, his face buried in her chest. "No…no, no, no! Ames, you can't be dead! You can't…please come back to me…to us. Please! You can't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you…" Leo says. Splinter wipes away his tears, only for more to fall out. "My daughter…" he whispers.

As his tears hit her body, Leo bends down and gives her a brief kiss on her cold lips. He pulls away and sobs on her chest. They hear beeping and they look up to see the IV beeping normally. They all look in surprise before Amy opens her eyes slowly. "What…what happened?" she asks, sitting up. "…AMY!" they all shout, hugging her. She smiles and hugs them back. Donnie pulls away. "But how…?" she grins. "The antibody carrier worked, Donnie. Thank you…you saved my life," she whispers. Donnie beams and they all cheer.

Leo stands up and places her on the ground. "You're…you're alive. I can't believe it," he whispers, hugging her. She pulls away and smirks. "Now, how about a little revenge?" she asks and they all smile.

Tiger Claw jumps from rooftop to rooftop. He suddenly stops and sniffs around. "Why do I smell…" He hears a yell and five figures pounce on him. "What is this?" he demands and he's shocked as he sees her standing. "How are you alive?!" he asks. Amy cracks her knuckles. "Unlike you, I have brothers that would do anything to save me. Get him!" she answers and snarls and painful whines from Tiger Claw can be heard moments later.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Seven Years requested by Monty G.**


	57. Seven Years by Luke Graham

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: Casey gets bullied and he finds five friends who somehow give him the strength he never knew he needed. They're all kids in this one.**_

 _ **Seven Years by Lukas Graham (Casey)**_

* * *

"Get back here, freak!"

He pants, looking back at the group of boys. They chase after him and he finds himself cornered in an alley. He turns around to see the group inching towards him, cracking their knuckles. "Now we're going to show you what pain really feels like," one of them hisses before they proceed to beat up the boy. Suddenly, five figures jump down from behind them. "Hey, leave him alone, you big bully!" a girl shouts. He couldn't see anything, his vision was cloudy. "Oh, yeah? Or else what?" the leader asks, sneering. The girl smirks and the four figures behind her grab them, throwing them over their shoulders.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! We surrender!" the leader shouts and the group of bullies run down the street in fear. The girl smiles and high-threes her friends before kneeling down in front of him. He coughs and looks up to see a lightly-tanned girl with waist-long hair tied in a green bow. She wore a pink dress with green flats. She looked about 7. She smiled and holds out her hand. He looks at it before taking it. She helps him up. "…Thanks," he mumbles. She nods with a grin. The four figures behind her were wearing hoodies. One was blue, one was red, one was purple, and one was orange.

"Are you okay?" the figure with the blue hoodie asks. He grunts and nods. "Yeah. Who are you guys?" he answers. The girl smiled again. "I'm Amy! And these are my best friends. They're a little…shy, so they don't like to take their hoodies off," she explains. "I'm Leo," the figure with the blue hoodie explains. "Sup? Name's Raph," the figure with the red hoodie says. "Hi, I'm Donnie," the figure with the purple hoodie replies. "And I'm Mikey! Nice to meet you, dude!" the figure with the orange hoodie exclaims.

"Casey. Casey Jones," he says. Amy gives a concerned look. "So why were they chasing you?" she asks. "I want to fight crime someday. They said…that I have no chance. That I'm better off at the dumpster. I think they're right," Casey answers with a sad look. Amy looks at her friends and they huddle up, whispering.

"Maybe we should help him."

"Are you crazy?! We're not even supposed to be out here, Amy!"

"It wasn't my idea! It was Raph's!"

"I think we could help him…I mean, with the five of us, what could go wrong?"

"Dude, I say we do it!"

Casey looks in confusion before they turn back to him. "Casey, was it? We're going to help you. Each of us is going to train you, that way you can be strong enough," Amy explains. Casey blinks in surprise. "You would really do that?" he asks. "Let's just say we have experience. So? What do you say?" Amy replies. Casey thinks it over. On one hand, he could use the help, even if he didn't want to admit it. On the other hand, he didn't even know them that well. He looks at them and they await his response.

"Okay. Let's give it a shot," Casey answers and they all smile.

* * *

Leo decided to train him first.

"So what do I have to?" Casey asks. "If you really want to be a hero, you have to be quick on your feet," Leo tells him. Tires were set up on the rooftops, as if this was an obstacle course. "Uh, are you sure about this, dude?" Casey asks nervously. "I'm sure," Leo answers.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Casey had tried to jump in the holes, but he failed quickly…37 times. Leo and Casey sit on one of the tires, looking up at the sky. "Man, I don't know how you do it," Casey replies. "I've had some training," Leo explains. Casey looks at him before turning back to the sky. "Nice day, isn't it?" he asks. "This is my first time being out here. I…don't get out much," Leo explains. Casey nods, accepting that answer. "So how did you meet Amy?" Casey asks and Leo blushes. Casey raises an eyebrow. "Oh, um, she was injured near our home. Broken leg. My brothers and I found her and we took her home. We patched her up and the rest is history," Leo answers.

Casey gives Leo a look. Leo was sweating nervously. "You like her!" Casey exclaims and Leo's face turns red. "I-I do not! She's just a very good friend, that's all," Leo argues. "Aw, man! Wait until I tell her!" Casey shouts. "NO! You cannot tell her, okay? She won't like me anymore if she finds out…" Leo says. Casey frowns. Even though he had met the girl once, he already knew she would like anyone. "I'm sure she does. You've been friends for like what, a month? And besides, you're cool, Leo. And if she doesn't like you, then it's better to stay friends," Casey tells him.

Leo gives a surprised look at Casey. "…Thanks. Just promise me you won't tell her," Leo says. Casey holds out his pinkie. Leo looks at it before locking fingers with him. "I pinkie promise," Casey tells him.

* * *

Raph sighs and crosses his arms. He had a punching bag next to him. Casey stands in front of Raph, boxing gloves in his hands. "Okay, to be a hero, ya gotta be tough! Show 'em no mercy!" Raph explains and he repeatedly punches the punching bag. "Yeah!" Casey exclaims and punches the bag, which barely moves. He slaps his forehead.

"No, no, no! Like this!" Raph exclaims, punching the bag harder. Casey takes a stance. He punches the bag, only to have it hit him, making him fall to the floor. Casey groans. "Not…cool…" he says and Raph sighs, closing his eyes.

Raph and Casey sit down, eating a few slices of pizza. "Dude! This is better than the food I eat!" Raph exclaims, shoving the slice in his mouth. "You've never had pizza before?" Casey asks. "No…our family is…poor," Raph explains. "So what do you eat?" Casey asks. "Uh, stuff like…algae and worms," Raph mutters under his mouth. "You actually eat that stuff?" Casey asks. "Well, everyone except Amy. She brings lunch that her mom makes for her," Raph explains.

"So what's she like, anyway?" Casey asks curiously. "You'll find out when she trains you," Raph answers bluntly, grabbing another slice. "Why can't you tell me?" Casey demands. "Because I deal with enough problems," Raph answers in a 'duh' tone, shoving another slice in his mouth. Casey presses his lips in a thin line before smiling. "You're pretty rad, Raph," he tells him. Raph smirks. "You're not so bad yourself, Jones," he answers.

* * *

Casey groans and his head hits the desk. "When can we do something cool?" he asks. Donnie frowns. "Science is cool, you just have to use it correctly," Donnie answers. Casey whines and looks at his textbook. "Why can't we do something with weapons?" Casey asks. Donnie sighs before standing up. "Okay, fine. I'll teach you a move my father taught me," Donnie explains and pulls out a long stick. Casey looks at it and laughs. "A stick? How is that gonna help?" he asks. Donnie rolls his eyes before looking around. His eyes lock onto something and he points. "You see that target over there?" Donnie asks and Casey sees a graffiti target on the side of a building. "Yeah, what about it?" Casey asks. Donnie throws the staff and a blade shoots out. Casey watches as Donnie got a bullseye.

Donnie smirks and looks at him. "That's how it's gonna help. We're gonna do some target practice, work your brain a bit," he explains. "Whatever you say, Brainiac," Casey replies. Donnie frowns.

Casey takes a deep breath and throws the staff at a target. It lands right above the target. Casey whines. "This is boring. I haven't gotten a single one," he says. "That's because you're not focusing hard enough. Focus is one of the things you'll need if you wanna be a hero," Donnie answers. Casey sighs and sits down. Donnie sits down next to him. "So, Donnie, what do you do at home?" he asks. "I mostly read. Lia brings me books to read from the library. Mostly science books," Donnie answers. "Lia?" Casey asks.

"All of us call Amy by a special nickname. Leo's is Ames, Raph's is ice princess, Mikey's is dudette, and mine is Lia. Lia is the last three letters of her full name, Amelia," Donnie tells him. "Ice princess?" Casey asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's a long story," Donnie answers bluntly. "So you like to read?" Casey asks. Donnie nods. Casey rummages through his backpack and pulls out a dinosaur book. "Ever read this one?" he asks. Donnie shakes his head. Casey opens it and Donnie sees a T-Rex. "Wow! This book is so cool!" Donnie exclaims.

"If you want, you can have it," Casey tells him. "What! No, this is yours, I couldn't possibly-" Casey hands the book to him. "Don't make me change my mind, Brainiac," he tells him. Donnie looks at him before taking the book. He smiles, showing a gap. "Thanks Casey," Donnie whispers. "Yeah, yeah," Casey says, waving a hand.

* * *

"Yes! This is awesome!" Casey exclaims as he skates past several people. Mikey laughs and skates next to him. "This is rad, yo!" Mikey shouts and they stop to take a break. "So how is this supposed to help me?" Casey asks. "Psh, don't listen to my brothers' boring speeches. Party's where it's at," Mikey answers. Casey looks at him and shrugs. They both yell and start to skateboard away.

Mikey and Casey sit on the rooftops. "So, why do you train if you don't care about it?" Casey asks. "I do, I just don't like all of that 'focusing' stuff. It's boring," Mikey explains. "Your brothers don't seem to think so," Casey answers. "That's because they do everything better than I can. I'm the youngest out of them, so I don't have much potential," Mikey answers, looking down at the floor. "What? Dude, you're awesome!" Casey tells him.

"Yeah, well…I'm not as focused as Leo, or strong like Raph, or smart like Donnie. And Amy…she's like all of them combined. I can't compete with that," Mikey tells him. "Well, you're fun. That pretty much stands out in your family, doesn't it?" Casey replies. Mikey looks at him and Casey smiles. Mikey smiles back.

* * *

Amy paces in front of him. "Okay, what did they tell you?" she asks. Casey raises an eyebrow. "Uh, I don't know what you're-" Amy looks at him. "Just answer the question," she answers in a deadpan voice. "Leo told me to focus more, Raph told me to be tough, Donnie told me to use my mind and Mikey…told me to be fun," he explains. Amy rolls her eyes. "These boys know nothing about this…" she mutters before she claps. "Okay, take these," she explains, handing him a bucket and a sponge. Casey just stares at the supplies. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asks. Amy points to a red car. "Wash my mom's car," she answers. "What! I didn't come over to do chores!" Casey shouts. "Serenity and maturity is the key to become strong, not punches and power," she explains, handing him the cleaning supplies and walking up to her back door. Casey looks in shock.

"Oh, and make sure you don't miss a spot. I'll bring you a snack later."

Casey grumbles and puts the sponge in the filled bucket before slamming it on the window. He wipes back and forth, wiping sweat off his forehead. It was scorching hot. Casey narrows his eyes. He would have left, but he was curious to see how this would help him, even if it seemed ridiculous to him. He hears a creak and turns around to see Amy. She was holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and a lemonade. Casey sighs and wipes his hand on his jeans before walking up to her. "I don't see how washing your mom's car is gonna help me!" he exclaims.

"It might seem silly, but trust me, you'd be surprised," she tells him, holding out the tray. Casey looks at it before taking the tray. He sits near a trash can and Amy looks at the car. "You're doing a good job. I can almost see my reflection," she says with a laugh. Casey grumbles and takes a large bite of his sandwich. Amy looks at him and sits down next to him. "Listen, my methods might seem…frustrating, but they work," she explains. "…This sandwich is the bomb," he replies after a few minutes and she laughs. "I'll tell my mom you said that," she remarks before standing up. She throws the sponge at Casey before walking to her back door. "Hurry up, you still have more training after this," she explains.

After he had finished washing the car, he had more chores. First, he had to drop a jacket, then pick it back up until his arms hurt, take out the trash, and sweep. By the time he was finished, it was dark. He was exhausted. Amy sighs. "I'll walk you home, my mom gave me permission and I got your address from Mikey," she tells him. Casey stands up and they start to walk. "I still don't see what this has to do with training me…" he says, his voice faltering when he doesn't see Amy. "Amy? Amy!" he calls out before there's a crash next to him. He looks to see the same group of boys from earlier.

"Oh, look who it is. Hero boy!" the leader says, and they all laugh. Casey steps back, knocking into some trash cans. "Aww, look at him, he's a scared wittle baby," one of them says. "Leave me alone!" Casey shouts. "Aw, he's gonna cry. Let's see if we can pound those tears out of him," the leader says, punching his fists. Casey backs away. _Serenity and maturity is the key to become strong, not punches and power,_ he hears from Amy's voice. He narrows his eyes and stands up. One of the boys charges towards him, but Casey swipes his hand, as if he was washing a car. The boy goes down.

Another boy runs towards him, but Casey grabs him and throws him in a trash can. "Run! Run!" the other boys shout, running away. The leader stayed, however. He growls and rolls his sleeve up, clenching his fist. Casey smirks and punches his fist, hitting the leader's foot. He screeches before backing away. "Okay, okay! We won't bully you anymore! I'm out of here!" the leader screams, running off. Amy suddenly runs towards him, the others behind him. "Casey! Are you okay?" Amy voices her concern. "Yeah. I kicked their butts! Thanks for bringing them here," Casey answers. They all blink.

"Uh, I didn't arrange this," Amy answers in confusion. She turns to the others. "Did you do this?" she asks. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey look at each other before shaking their heads. "Wait…so I did it by myself?" Casey asks. "See? I told you all that training paid off," Amy tells him with a smile. Casey rolls his eyes before smiling. He wouldn't admit it, but her training had actually helped.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is We Could Be Heroes by Deebri Music.**


	58. We Could Be Heroes by Deebri Music

**Angel: Requested by Langel -_-.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy get captured by the Foot. They get out, but at what cost?**_

 _ **We Could Be Heroes by Deebri Music (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

The air was chilly as she snuggles into her thin jacket. Leo glances at her before smiling. The two were on patrol, by themselves. "Ames, maybe we should go home. It's getting cold and I don't want you to get sick," Leo explains. She shakes her head. "N-No, I'm okay. Really," she whispers. "But you're freezing," he points out. "Oh, don't worry. It'll wash over. Cryoknetic, remember?" she replies before she felt her body warm up. "Ahh…toasty," she says, smiling. Leo laughs and they both jump down.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have ice powers and I'm cold-blooded. Let's go," Leo explains. Amy thinks it over before nodding. "I know a shortcut," Amy explains and she starts to walk through an alley way. "Uh, I don't think we should go this way…" Leo tells her. She scoffs and turns to him. "Nothing's happening tonight. If you're really worried, then I'll wait for you on the other side," Amy answers and before Leo could say anything, she walks further down. Leo grunts under his breath. "Man, she's so stubborn," Leo mutters before following her.

A metal clash came beside her, making her jump in surprise. She bumps into Leo's plastron and she looks up at him. "I thought you weren't coming," she teases, grinning to try to hide her fear. "W-Well, I saw…Karai coming around here, so I thought I should protect you," Leo stutters. She raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh-huh," she says before starting to walk. They didn't see a shadow coming towards them. Amy, however, felt a presence. "Leo…someone's watching us," she whispers.

They pull out their katanas, their backs to each other. They wait anxiously, but nothing happens. "Maybe you were just imagining it," Leo tells her, putting his katanas away. "My powers wouldn't give me a false alar-" someone kicks Leo to the floor. He groans. "Leo!" Amy shouts before a cloth is placed on her mouth. She grunts and tries to move it away, but the smell overwhelms her. She slowly closes her eyes and falls to the ground.

* * *

They throw them to the ground and slam the door closed, locking it. "He he he. Master will deal with you," a deep voice says before he leaves. Amy groans and sits up. She gasps and opens her eyes when she realizes where they were.

Shredder's dungeon.

"Oh no…" she whispers and she sees Leo next to her. She shakes him. "Leo. Leo, wake up," she whispers. He groans and opens his eyes. "Ames?" he whispers. She nods slowly. "I'm here. Are you okay?" she says. "Yeah. You?" he answers and she nods again. She looks out their cell. "Wait…are we…" Amy sighs and turns to him. "Yep," she tells him. "Oh, this is just great," he grumbles. She knew what was to be expected when she started dating him. Everything seemed so far away from her. As they sit in their cell, she thought of the possibilities of what would happen. None of them were pretty.

"We gotta get out of here," Leo whispers and she turns to him. "Leo, they're just gonna capture us again. What good would that do?" she whispers back. "…We wouldn't be safe around the others. You're right. So what are we supposed to do?" he says. "For once in my life, I don't know," she answers softly before they hear someone coming. Amy sees a familiar shadow and her skin turns pale. He stops in front of them.

"So, the pitiful students haven't rotten yet," Shredder says. Leo narrows his eyes. "Shredder, let Ames go or else," Leo threatens. Amy gives him a look. "I don't have time for threats," he answers. "What are you gonna do to us?" Leo demands. "Perhaps I will dispose of you once and for all and keep the girl," Shredder tells them. "You just wait, Shredder. Our family is gonna come and rescue us," Leo replies. Shredder narrows his eyes before he starts to walk away.

"Wait."

He stops and turns to Amy, who hadn't spoken until that moment. "…Let Leo go instead," she offers. "What?" Shredder and Leo ask, Shredder in surprise and Leo in shock. She lifts up her head and looks at Shredder. She knew what she was doing. "You heard me. Let him go and I stay," she says. "Why?" Shredder asks. "His brothers need him. They need their leader. Wouldn't your soldiers need you?" she replies and he hums in thought. "Ames, you can't do that. What about you?" Leo whispers. She ignores him.

"But you aren't useful to me," Shredder says after a few seconds. "Aren't I? I'm the most powerful weapon in the world," Amy answers in determination. "Prove it," he tells her. She slowly stands up. "Ames, no!" Leo whispers but she takes a deep breath and uses her ice breath to freeze a torch that was a few feet away. Shredder looks in interest before turning to her. "If I let him go, you must swear your loyalty to me," he explains. Amy gasps at this. _Turn to his side? Can I really do that? My powers are used for good, not evil…but I have to get Leo out of here…_

She closes her eyes. "You have my word," she answers shakily. Shredder pulls out a key and opens the door. The Foot grab Leo and place him outside the cell. "Ames! No! You can't do this! Please!" Leo begs. She collapses in shock to what she had just done. "Make sure he's out of my sight," Shredder orders and the Foot start to take him away. "NO! Ames! Let her go!" Leo shouts before he is thrown outside the lair. Leo stands up in horror. "LEO!" he hears and he turns to see his brothers. They run up to him and tackle him in a hug.

"We were worried sick, bro! You were supposed to be home hours ago!" Mikey exclaims. "Man, I'm so glad you and Lia are okay…" Donnie says before they look around. "Where's Amy?" Raph asks, fearing the worst. Leo looks down at the floor. "She's…gone," Leo whispers. "What do you mean…gone?" Donnie asks. "She…she made a deal with Shredder to get me out…but she stays," Leo explains softly. "WHAT?" they ask in surprise.

Leo nods and looks up at Shredder's lair. He couldn't believe what she had done. And she did it for him. Raph puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We'll rescue her, Leo," he whispers. "We can't. She swore herself to him," Leo whispers, blinking back tears. They give each other a look and they look at Shredder's lair. "We'll find a way…" Raph whispers. "We have to," Donnie whispers. "Yeah, we can do it," Mikey tells Leo. Leo looks at his brothers before looking back at Shredder's lair.

"We'll find a way…somehow."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Somebody to Love Me by Tyron.**


	59. Somebody to Love Me by Tryon

**Angel: Requested by Langel…again…**

 _ **Summary: The guys play truth or dare.**_

 _ **Somebody to Love Me by Tryon (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Game night! Yes!" Mikey exclaims, a few board games in his hands. His brothers and sister look at him. "No," they all answer. "Come on, guys! It's been so long since last time. Pretty please?" Mikey begs, using his puppy eyes. Everyone sighs, including April and Amy. In the end, they gave in. "Which one are we playing first?" Donnie asks reluctantly. "Um…Monopoly? No, that takes too long…Game of Life! No, we lost most of the pieces…oh! Truth or Dare!" Mikey answers and everyone murmurs in agreement except for one. Amy mentally groans. She hated playing truth or dare, something always went wrong.

"Aw yeah boy! This is gonna be so fun!" Mikey exclaims. They all sit down on the floor in the living room. Amy was a bit scared, she hadn't played this game in years and she might have a big crush on a turtle with a blue bandana… "Okay, since I picked the game, I decide who goes first. Alright…Donnie!" Mikey tells them. Donnie gives a happy look. He obviously had a crush on April and he can use this game to get closer to her. Amy thought they would be cute together.

"Okay, hmmm…let me thi-April! Truth or dare?" Donnie says, not even hesitating to say her name first. She looks over to him, not surprised or scared. She looked calm and prepared for this game. She must have played this game before with them. "Truth," April answers. Donnie gives another happy look, a little celebration going on inside his head. "April, you mentioned you liked someone before. Is the person you like in this room?" Donnie says and April blushes, hesitating. She never told Amy who she had a crush on, but it was pretty obvious to her, at least.

"Y-Yes," April whispers and Donnie beams since Casey is not here. April looks at Amy, who flinches. "Amy! Truth or dare?" she replies. "D-Dare?" Amy asks nervously, but it wasn't supposed to come out as a question and she had an idea of what she was getting into. April smirks, making Amy swallow anxiously. "I dare you to tell us who you like in this room," April tells her. Amy hesitates and glances at them. She really didn't want to tell anyone about it. "We don't have all day, spill the beans ice princess," Raph says, smirking. By the look on everyone's faces, they all knew who her crush was.

Well, everyone except Leo.

"Do I have to?" Amy whispers, blushing. "Can't turn down a dare, cuz," April answers. Amy looks at them before taking a deep breath. "Leo…but he doesn't return my feelings," Amy says, whispering the last part to herself. He still heard it, however. Leo's eyes fill with hope and excitement before they saddened. He had a slight urge to comfort her, but he sensed that she wasn't going to accept it. A few rounds later, it was Mikey's turn. He smirks at Leo.

"Leo! Truth or dare?" Mikey says. "Dare," Leo answers and Mikey gives an evil smile. "I dare you to kiss Amy!" he exclaims. Everyone went quiet and Amy looks down, her cheeks heating up. A finger went under her chin and lifts it up. She came face to face with Leo. He leans in close until their lips met. She was stunned, but she wraps his arms around his neck. Leo put one hand behind her head, the other one around her waist, deepening the kiss. Her lips were moving in sync with his and the kiss was a way to let all emotions and feelings out. All the feelings they had for each other was being released into this kiss. They had been longing for each other, along with needing and wanting. After a few minutes, they had to pull away.

Leo presses his forehead to hers. They forgot they had an audience when everyone claps and cheers. They open their eyes, blushing. "A-Amy, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I like you…a lot. I have for a long time and I want to let you know…I'm in love with you," Leo whispers. He looks straight into her eyes, blushing like crazy. "Leo…that is so sweet. I-I'm in love with you too," she whispers, making him chuckle. "I kinda already knew that, you did say it," he says and she blinks before blushing in embarrassment. It was good for the both of them to have finally confessed to each other.

By this time, the others had already left, but they took a few pictures to show to Casey. "So…you wanna be my girlfriend?" Leo whispers. "Yes. I would love to," she whispers back before they kiss again. Leo could spend eternity kissing her, but he had something to say. He pulls away just enough to talk. "And you said I wouldn't return your feelings," he murmurs against her lips.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Do it Again by Pia Mia.**


	60. Do It Again by Pia Mia

**Angel: Requested by Alina and Guest. Sorry for not updating anything yesterday, I was out for...9 hours cuz of 4th of July. But…this song is kinda inappropriate. I feel like if I don't do this one, it'll be requested until I do it. So…this is gonna have sexual content. If you're not at the appropriate age, don't read this one! I'm also kinda embarrassed since I wrote this and all when I said I wasn't…I mean, it was gonna happen eventually, I'm 17.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and Leo celebrate their one year anniversary.**_

 _ **Do it Again by Pia Mia ft. Chris Brown and Tyga (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

A peaceful silence was filling the lair. She slept softly as she curls into her soft sheets. Suddenly she opens her eyes and bursts out of bed. She cheers silently to herself, twirling around. She does a happy dance as she looks at the calendar. There was a big circle on one of the days and words in red:

 _1 year anniversary!_

Amy smiles and jumps up happily. A knock is heard at her door and she climbs into her bed quickly, throwing her sheets over herself. She closes her eyes shut before Leo walks in with a bunch of flowers. He sees her sleeping, supposedly, and smiles. He places the flowers on her dresser and sits on the side of her bed. "Happy anniversary, Ames. I got you a present," he whispers, kissing her forehead. She tried not to smile, since she could hear everything he said. He smiles before leaving. She opens her eyes again and grins.

She bounces out of bed, crawling under her bed. She pulls out a bag and checks inside, sighing in relief. If anything happened to it…

Amy steps out of her room, dressed properly. She takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen. Leo beams and kisses her briefly. "Morning," he whispers and she giggles. "Morning," she says happily and Leo gestures to a tray of breakfast. "Aw, Leo. You did all this for me?" she replies, sitting down. "Heh. No, I asked Mikey to help. You know me, I would just burn it," he answers and they laugh. "Well, it tastes great. Thank you," she tells him and he grins. "You're welcome, princess," he remarks, kissing her cheek.

* * *

After they had spent the whole day together, they sat in the den. Leo pulls out a small box and Amy opens it to find a necklace inside. It was a heart locket with the words 'I love you' inside. She blinks back tears. "Leo Bear…I love it…" she whispers, hugging him. "I'm glad you like it," he tells her, clasping the necklace around her neck. "I have a gift for you, too," Amy says, grinning. She takes his hand and leads him to her room. She crawls under her bed and pulls out a black bag. She hands it to him. "Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it," she explains. Leo smiles.

"No, it's okay," he answers and opens the bag. He gasps as he looks inside. "You got me all the Space Heroes DVDs?!" he exclaims, holding up a video case. She nods slowly. "Ames, you didn't have to spend all your money on this…" he whispers. "I didn't. My dad paid for it," she answers, making him laugh. "Well, thank you," he tells her, pecking her lips. She smiles softly. "Can we watch them now? Please?" he begs and she laughs. "Yes. You're lucky I have a TV with a DVD player in my room," she answers, plopping onto her bed. Leo locks the door and sits next to her.

She turns to search one of the nightstands for her remote. She opened both drawers, but found nothing. That meant it was on his side. She could have just told him where it was and asked him to get it. But no, her instinct had her nonchalantly crawl to the middle of her bed and stretch over him to reach. She was too busy rummaging through the drawer to notice how still he was. "I think it's the white one," she grunts, bangs falling in her face as she stretches further to wrap her fingers around the remote. Leo sucks in a deep breath.

Which _did_ catch her attention.

Freezing in her tracks, Amy tilts her head to look over her shoulder. Leo's eyes looked pained and for a moment, she thought she kneed him by accident. But then she saw where his gaze was. Her tank top had ridden up. Not so far to reveal anything, but enough to expose her stomach and a tiny part of her ribs. She was confused. It was just her waist. And then they had been dating for a year. He found it intriguing or painful. She couldn't tell.

She suddenly felt shy and throws herself back to her spot, pulling down her shirt. Red blossomed in her cheeks and she looks down at the remote in her hands. She didn't want to look him in the eye. "R-Right…the DVD player," she mutters, biting her lip as she switches the TV on. Leo watches her in silence as she navigates through the applications on her flat screen and starts up the DVD player. Its bright blue home screen floods the room with color and she accidentally glances at him. Her breath caught in her throat by the way the light caught his eyes. And by the way he was looking at her.

"Which one?" she asks. "What?" he murmurs after a moment, sounding distracted. "Which DVD do you want to watch?" she asks, looking through the DVDs. All of a sudden, she wanted to skip romantic episodes. "Whatever you want," he says quietly. She bit her lip again. She should have said no. Her nerves were shot, and her hormones were fried. Not that she didn't trust him, but she was feeling pretty embarrassed around him at the moment. She always did. But it wasn't her fault.

In a moment of idiocy, she picked the episode with Ryan and Celestial.

She stands on her tiptoes to place the CD in the side of the TV, but she couldn't reach. Leo chuckles at this. She was shorter without her shoes, about up to his chin to be exact. She grunts and before she can grab a chair, she was lifted up. "Huh?" she asks and looks down at Leo, blushing. Leo grins at her and she places the CD in before he puts her down.

The night wore on. About 10 minutes into it, Amy thought that maybe her episode choice wasn't a bad idea after all. She sat crossed legged near the foot of her bed, and Leo, although he was propped up against the headboard, was leaning forward with interest. It was one of his favorite episodes. He knew this one like the back of his hand. It was exciting, it had action…and a bit of romance. They reach the scene in which Ryan kisses Celestial. Amy grew tense, suddenly very conscious of Leo's presence.

She glances back, finding him still wrapped up in the episode, his eyes glued to the screen. Her palms start to sweat. She struggled through it, trying to ignore how much she wanted Leo to…she shakes her head. Somehow she survived all that followed. She was sure that the tension in her gut would boil over. She had been so busy trying to figure out what to do with her hands that she hadn't noticed that Leo had moved. Hadn't noticed his proximity until he felt his hot breath whisper across the back of her neck.

She gasps, going still, her eyes wide and unable to focus on the credits rolling across the screen in front of them. Shivers broke out along her skin the moment she felt his touch. He brushes his knuckles along the flesh of her tank top strap, pulling it down to her arm. She couldn't breathe. His lips press against her neck. They were soft and gentle as he nips her neck gently. Several small, shy kisses follow, barely touching her as he traces the nape of her neck as far down as he could before meeting the fabric of her tank top. And then he returned to her neck, only this time he closes his lips around the flesh, gently suckling at her pulse point. She bit her lip before letting out a small moan. She pushes her back against his plastron. The warmness of his shell enveloped her and her eyes fall shut. Her head collapses onto his shoulder as he retraced his path, leaving love bruises. His hands found her waist and they trembled, giving Amy a sign of his nervousness. That and the shudders in his breath each time his lips pulled away.

He then discovers her weak point-the stretch of flesh just above her collarbone. He bites down, teeth scraping just enough to earn another moan from her. His fists clench the fabric of her shirt, fingers twitching at her sides as he releases a quiet groan. Amy's hand shoots up, slipping around the back of his neck and pulling him in, urging him to give her more. This encouraged him on enough to free his tongue and boldly lave it up her throat, finding a sweet spot beneath her ear. She gave a moan of pleasure and he nibbles on her ear. It made her quiver and shake.

"Leo…" she whispers, feeling something in her stomach. He moans at the sound of his name from her lips and one of his strong arms wrap around her waist, dragging her closer to him. She was between his legs now, enveloped in his warmth, and she couldn't help but rock back against him. Leo's breath escaped in a hiss and his tongue stilled for a moment, as if to allow him to regain control. He replaces it with his nose, nuzzling her beneath her ear. His fingers gently rub back and forth against the bottom of her ribs. Amy hums quietly, an ache growing and spreading lower.

Leo's hand found the other strap of her tank top and he attempts to stretch it sideways to bare her shoulder to his lips. The strap wouldn't give and the idea of his mouth on her sensitive skin was so strong, Amy couldn't take it. She took his hands in hers, pulling them down and placing them at the hem of her tank top. Before Leo could realize what he was doing, his hands decided for him. He pulls her tank top over her head and places it on the floor.

She falls back against his panting chest. Leo had gone still, except for his breathing. Amy's head on his shoulder gave him the perfect view and he clenches his hands into tight fists as they begin to itch and ache to touch. But he was in shock. He was panicking and doubting himself. Amy could sense it. She grew still as well, deciding whether or not to push him. She closes her eyes. No. She wouldn't force him. She wanted this to be his choice, his decision, his desire. She tried to relax, waiting.

There was a long silence and all she could hear was his gentle, heavy breaths at her ear. She struggles not to shiver at the sound. When he didn't move for another minute she shifted her head. Only slightly to press her lips against the side of his throat. "I want this," she whispers softly. A shuddering breath came from him, his chest sinking and bringing her closer in result. He couldn't stand it any longer. Amy felt his timid, trembling hands graze her skin, just above her hipbones, and that ache returned full force, making her want to squeeze her thighs together.

Curiously and cautiously, his palms began to explore the expanse of her stomach, fingers tracing little swirling designs into her flesh that made her toes curl. His hands scraped against her bare skin, and it took all of her effort not to spasm against him. This is what it feels like. This is what it's supposed to feel like. His fingers paid curious attention to her chest, tracing the skin and gently touching her bra strap. His hands suddenly became adventurous, skating up her sides to caress her ribs. She heard Leo groan quietly, and it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

So it was lust in his eyes earlier. Not pain.

Leo's lips found her shoulder and the sensations of his teeth on the thin flesh and his hands rubbing against her ribs broke her restraint. She rocks her hips, gasping when she felt a hardness meet her. Leo moans and squeezes her ribs but the ache between her ankles seemed to triple. And his hands moved those last few inches, undoing her bra and slowly placing it on the floor on top of her shirt. He bites into her shoulder, muffling his pleasure, but Amy's gasp was loud. She didn't care if anyone woke up.

His touch was so gentle, palms resting as if just to feel the weight of her bosom. He didn't seem to mind if they sagged a bit. No, he accepted her, every bit. And when he begins to squeeze and massage her, she couldn't take it anymore. She freed herself from his hold, only to swiftly whip around and straddle his lap. If Leo was surprised, he did a good job of hiding it. His hands fell back into place, discarding her bow and dragging her up against him. She gasps, the friction almost too good and for a moment, they were still again, adjusting to this new position.

Now she could see his eyes-see the lust and conflict in them. She could see the way sweat was sticking to his forehead in a way that shouldn't have been so handsome. And he could see her insecurity, but her bliss, also. He could see the flush on her cheeks and the swell of her lip, bitten raw as she had tried to contain her moans. One of his hands reached up to caress the side of her face and she leans into it with a gentle sigh. He brushes his palm up over her forehead, sweeping it through the disheveled hair that he found so impossibly beautiful.

Amy's hands rest against his plastron and she turns them into fists, trying to silently communicate what she wanted. Leo read her easily and captures his lips with hers. Her hands explore the muscular expanse of his arms, tracing every line and dip. She let her palms sweep down his arms, loving the way the muscles twitched beneath her touch. He pulls her close, hitching her thighs up further. She tried to keep from moaning into his mouth. Leo pulls away and they both pant, chests rising up to meet each other with every breath, and Amy let her forehead rest against his.

She curls one arm around his shoulders, allowing the other hand to sweep across his plastron and then dive lower. He quivers as she traces the lines with her finger, tensing more and more lower she got. But he stops her before she could reach further, hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling it away. He brings her hand to his lips, kissing each finger and then sucking the tip of her forefinger. She shivers, allowing him to wrap her arm back around his neck to bring her closer. For a long moment, they remain still, noses nestled against each other, eyelashes brushing against cheeks, their lips an inch apart.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers and takes her lips against his again, kissing her deeply. His hand tangles into her hair, the other running up and down the length of her spine. He wanted to touch every inch of her. He swallows her gasps and Amy gave him entrance when his tongue teases the wall of her teeth. It was him who urged her hips to rock this time, lifting his own to meet them and coaxing them into a slow, gentle, toe-curling rhythm. Amy bit down on his lower lip, dragging it out with her teeth. She felt Leo's fingers dig into her hair for just a moment.

Her hands reaching behind her, she found his once more, urging them to explore. And to her delight, he took this as permission. With a hitch in his breath, Leo's hands slid down over the curve of her rear. The rest of his breath releases in wave, flooding into the kiss only to be sucked in by Amy's gasp. He caresses her softly, his lips sliding down to her jawline to trace the delicate bone just before he allowed his hands to squeeze her.

Another sharp gasp washes through her and her hips fell back into the rocking rhythm from before. Leo's hands urged her on, grasping and pulling and grinding her harder against him. Her skirt had ridden up and the tips of his fingers graze the bare cheeks of her backside now and then, each time taking her breath away. "Please…don't stop," she gasps out, her head falling back as his mouth travels down her collarbone and lower. "I can't," he answers in a low and deep voice, vibrating against the flesh of her bosom. And then he wraps his lips around one nipple, sucking with tenderness it sent shocks through her.

He gave the other equal attention, lapping at the expanse between them on his way and letting Amy's little whimpers spur him on. His tongue traces the outline on one of the barbells and Amy's fingers tangled tightly into his mask. She looks down in time to see him glance up, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness and the expression in them was so animalistic-so full of power and desire-that she knew she was seeing the eyes of a leader.

She unties his mask and throws it to the floor. She took his face in her hands, lifting it to place her lips at his ear. "Please," she whispers, shuddering as he nibbles on the pulse point of her throat. "Watashi ni aiwokudasai (please make love to me)," she murmurs. He blushes and stops. "A-ano (E-er…)…" he whispers. "Please," she begs and he releases an agonized groan against her skin. He flips them around, lifting her like she was weightless and slowly laying her down beneath him.

He fell easily into the space between her thighs, as if he was designed to fit perfectly despite being a turtle, and he tangles their legs together. "Please…do not tempt me further," he growls, nuzzling his nose beneath her jaw. He lifts her head to meet her gaze, his eyes clouded with lust but also serious. "I can't take this from you," he whispers. Amy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She places her palm on his cheek and his eyes fall shut, turning eagerly into her touch. "You're not taking anything."

His eyes open, gaze striking her like fire. "This is another gift to you. Giving myself to you," she whispers, drawing her thumb across his lips. Leo leans back, propping himself up above her, his gaze unwavering. For a moment, she thought he had changed his mind. That he didn't want this. But then she watches him slip one of his fingers into his mouth, coating it in saliva. His hand disappeared and he leaned in close again, resting some of his weight on her. He kissed her once, twice, and then deeply, before moving his mouth to her ear.

She realized where his hand was too late.

And she sucks in a sharp breath before he answers, voice low and deep.

"I accept."

And his finger slipped beneath her skirt and panties, gliding between her lower lips and entering her in one swift motion. A loud, desperate moan leaked out of her and her hips buckled. Somehow…somehow he knew where exactly to touch her. Exactly where to curl his finger, exactly where to rub. Exactly how to breath her name into her ear so that her eyes would roll back into her head.

"Amelia…"

This was happening. It was real. She could hardly believe it. She could barely process anything but his lips and his voice, the weight of his body, and the movements of his talented finger. She could hardly handle the pleasure of one, but he added a second finger almost instantly, curling them inside her. Amy writhes under him, one hand fisting into her mouth, the other clutching her sheets. "Yes," she gasps out.

Her TV finally entered rest mode, because they were suddenly bathed in darkness. To her surprise, he reaches behind himself, hand searching. A moment later, the TV's light floods over them once more. She flashes him a look of confusion. "Leo…why did you…" He sinks back down over her, fingers plunging deeper and stealing her breath away as he whispers. "I want to see you. I need to see all of you."

She moans in response. How did he know so much? How could he be so incredible at this? His slow, deliberate strokes against her inner wall forced several whimpers from her throat. "Leo…a-ahhhh…please…" she begs, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together. His tongue delves deeply, almost matching the intensity of his fingers. Amy felt chill after chill rush through her. This is how it's supposed to feel.

He pulls away suddenly, and the loss of his fingers was painful, emotionally, at least. With a racing heart, Amy watches as he pulls the belt on her skirt. His hands slid gently along the outside of her skirt on her thighs, eyes never leaving hers. She never wanted anything more in her life. "Please," she repeats, reaching out to clutch at the hard muscle of his shoulders. Leo hooked his fingers in the waistband of her skirt, dragging them and her panties down her thighs and bending her knees to pull them all the way off. They disappeared at the side of her bed. His gaze fixes on the delicate area between her thighs and color floods to her cheeks at close scrutiny.

She suddenly felt shy again as she closes her legs. Leo opens them with his hands. "There's no need to hide something so exquisite," he whispers huskily. A shy smile crosses her face and he leans down swiftly to capture it with his lips before returning to his position on his knees above her. Amy's breath caught as his cock pops out. She couldn't take her eyes off his hard length, standing proud and thick. He was larger than she had expected, and she was small. He was beautiful. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out, and she took him in hand, his skin warm and silky against hers.

Leo groans, almost losing his balance. He drapes himself over quickly, letting her stroke him as he begins to feast on her neck, more so to muffle himself than her. He slips a hand beneath her neck, lifting her lips to his. "I can't wait any longer," he whispers before kissing her. He pulls her hand away, taking both of them in his and sliding them up beside her head. He laces one pair of their hands together, using the other to shift her hips closer. He positions himself at her entrance before becoming still.

"Ames," he whispers, leaning further into her and nuzzling his nose against hers. "My Ames…" he nips sweetly at her lips before moving to her ear. "Tell me you want this," he says in a low voice. "Yes," she whispers immediately and desperately. She slid her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her again, soft and slow. And then suddenly he was inside of her.

He glided in so smoothly, and a blissfully sharp spasm rocks through her. It had never felt like this to her. He fit so perfectly and stretched her just the right amount that she knew she'd be lost once he would move. But he stayed still within her, their bodies pressed close, his face buried in her neck. He groans thickly into her skin. "Ah god…you're so tight," he moans into her ear. She shivers. She could feel every breath from him. Leo lifted his head and pecks her lips, doing his best to keep the rest of his body still.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he whispers, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Y-Yeah, a little bit," she whispers, throbbing inside. She needed, no, wanted more. "It'll adjust," he answers, wiping away a stray tear. "Leo-" she moans slightly when she felt him shift inside her a bit. "Please," she whimpers. Relief bled into his eyes as he swept an arm underneath her waist, lifting her body and curving it to his. He starts to thrust in gently. Amy writhed in his arms, a little wail escaping her. They were absolutely waking people up, but they didn't care.

He rocked in again, hips sliding against hers and his head drops. "Oh my God," he breathes, clutching her tightly and dragging her closer. "Uhhh…you're so warm." There was many other things he could have said, but that one came out by instinct. Amy gasps as he settles into a rhythm, rocking back and forth. Everywhere he touched, her skin was on fire. It was perfect.

Leo never let more than two inches come between them. He stayed resting over her, his massive form covered in a beautiful sheen of sweat that glistens in the light of her television. Amy watches his muscles coil with each thrust. "Leo," she whispers softly. His groans were like a melody and the slow, sensual rhythm he chose made her bones and legs feel like jelly. He bites at her bottom lip like she had done to him before. "Say my name again," he whispers, his heavy pants flowing into her mouth as he kissed her. "Please, say my name again."

"Leonardo!" she gasps, holding him close and threading his fingers into his shoulders. She was rewarded with a low moan and he drives deeper, forcing choked little shrieks out of her throat. She felt that ache reach her peak and her hips begin to shake with each thrust. Leo gathered her up in his strong arms suddenly, lifting her from the bed and dragging her into his lap. This allows him to sink even deeper than before. "I'm gonna-"

Leo thrust up into her once more, and she explodes. She felt like glass shattering into a million pieces. His name flew from her lips in a strangled cry and she felt herself break apart at all angles. Ecstasy coursed through her everywhere. She trembles and shakes, clutching at Leo for dear life. "Ames," he gasps and the sensation of her walls tipped him over the edge. She felt his body jerk and his hands slip as the climax overwhelms him. He gasps with each wrenching pulse, emptying himself within her.

Silence surrounds them like a warm blanket, the only sound was their mixed labored breathing. Leo's hands slid slowly up Amy's back, caressing the sweat-dampened skin. And when she finally opened her eyes, he was gazing down at her, his expression something beyond words. Like sleepiness, ecstasy, and something else entirely. He kisses her gently, it was different to the passion moments ago. But to them, it didn't matter.

He lays her back down gently, as if she might break. "That was…" he breathes, trying to find the right word. "Amazing," she finishes softly. He smiles and pecks her lips. "Best anniversary present ever," he says into her ear. She giggles as she pulls him down to her and he hums as he sinks into the softness of her small body. Leo rolls them to their sides and draws her closer, enveloping her in his warmth. Amy's cheeks were flushed bright red and Leo reaches out to brush away her bangs. "You are an angel," he murmurs, slipping his arms around her and pulling her against him, their chests pressed together. He kisses her forehead, watching as she begins to drift to sleep.

But she heard it. Just before she blacked out, she heard it.

"I know this might seem too fast for you…I'm not the ideal guy you might have wanted…and I don't have a proper ring but…will you marry me?"

 _ **Angel: Bonus ending! …Haven't done those in a while…and plus, I can't leave you guys hanging.**_

Soft breathing pulled her gently out of sleep, and for a moment, Amy lay with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. She was enveloped in it and one spot was warmer than the rest. The crease of her shoulder, where hot breaths were seeping into her skin. Her eyes flutter open.

Oh.

She ended up underneath him, nestled into his shoulder, her legs tangled with his. Her arms were around his neck. Leo had her secured against him, his arms tight around her waist, even in sleep. And this was the first time she acknowledged that she was completely naked.

Amy gave a shy look with a smile, her cheeks turning red when she let her head down a bit. She looked to the side, where her clothes sat on the side of her bed. It sent gentle tingles up her spine. The room was dimly lit by the television and if she could see her clock or the corner of her TV, she'd be able to see the time. But Leo was sleeping so peacefully, his gentle breaths in a steady rhythm. She didn't want to wake him.

Her mind raced, images and sensations from last night filling and affecting her in ways she wasn't prepared for. She could remember his touch, every kiss. Everywhere his hands had been, her skin seemed to light up.

Oh God.

Her eyes widen and she felt her cheeks flush as she remembers his voice in his ear. All the things he said…one particular thing he said.

Amy's stomach drops, not in a frightened way. More like 'Oh my God, here comes the drop in a roller coaster' kind of way. Well, maybe a little frightened.

" _I know this might seem too fast for you…I'm not the ideal guy you might have wanted…and I don't have a proper ring but…will you marry me?"_

She was sure he said it. Her ears remembered, even if her brain didn't. It made her heart pound. She wanted to say yes, but a part of her said she shouldn't do it…maybe she wasn't ready. If she said yes, her parents could never know. If she said no, Leo would be heartbroken. She didn't want to do that to him. But she also didn't want to marry him out of obligation. That wouldn't be fair. She did want to marry him, but right now? They were still teenagers. She couldn't just not give him an answer, however.

"I've been thinking…" she whispers, closing her eyes. She knew he was asleep, but she hoped he was listening. "It's not fair for me to make you wait for an answer. It's just yes or no. How hard could it be?" she immediately sighs, regretting that. "It's hard…" Leo's eyes open slowly at the sound of her voice. Her eyes were still closed. "I don't know if I can do this…" she mutters. Leo frowns and shuts his eyes again. "Leo, I want to marry you, really I do, but…I'm still a kid. We're kids…Building a life with you is a dream come true, but what would the others say? How would we do it? I don't want things to change," she says.

She frowns, hoping the anxious emotions inside wouldn't form into tears. "None of that matters when I'm with you, but when I'm alone, it's so hard to overlook and push aside. I'm alone," she whispers. Leo opens his eyes and shakes his head. "You're never alone," he whispers. She gasps, opening her eyes. "Leo!" she exclaims in surprise. Leo smiles and pecks her lips. "Hey Ames," he says. She covers her face. "Why did you do that?" she mutters. Leo smiles again and chuckles a bit. "Because that's how I like it," he answers.

She smiles and all her anxieties disappear. Leo looks down at her. "So…you do want to marry me?" she nods. "But you also don't?" he asks, and she nods a little slower. Leo smiles and kisses her forehead. "If it's too much for you, just forget I asked," Leo offers. Her jaw drops and she shakes her head. "No way. I just need some time," she answers. He didn't want her to be stressed about it, especially because of him. He lets out a sigh. "Come here," he whispers, kissing her. He pulls her close and he pulls away after a few minutes.

"We don't have to do anything right now. We can just lie here. We don't have to talk about getting married. We don't have to talk at all," he whispers in her ear. She begins to trace his shell and he tugs in her tighter, nuzzling her. "Does it hurt?" she murmurs, her voice raspy with sleep. "Mm…no," he answers, his voice deep and husky. She giggles and the color goes back to her cheeks. "You okay?" he asks. "Mm, sore," she murmurs and they laugh. She leans in to plant a lazy kiss on his lips.

They stare at each other in silence for a long time. Leo searches her eyes for regret. Amy reaches up, caressing his head, giving him a shy smile. "How does it feel to not be a virgin?" she asks. He tries to fend off the wry grin. "I feel different. Wait…you're not a virgin?" her eyes widen and she sighs. "No. Let's just say I made a lot of mistakes back at home," she answers, looking down. "What we did last night…that was no mistake," Leo whispers and she looks up at with glassy eyes.

He cups her neck. "I've seen true beauty, and I'm not worthy of it. No one is," he tells her with intense eyes. Amy laughs, tugging him down for a kiss. "Your brothers need you. They really need you," she says while laughing. "What?" he mumbles against her lips before parting them with his tongue, jogging her memory a little bit. Reminding her exactly what he'd done to her last night. "Nevermind," she gasps out, letting him bruise her swollen lips a second time. Leo pulls away, gently steadying her rocking hips.

She whimpers, pouting. Leo chuckles. "Don't look at me like that," he ducks his head to suckle at her pulse point, speaking against her skin. "It's tempting, but I don't want to damage you," he mumbles. "Damage me?" she asks, clutching at him as he bit down. He hums against her, murmuring something before going still. Pulling away, he clicked his tongue, sweeping his hand on her bangs. "I shouldn't have done that last night. We've only been dating a year," he says sadly.

Amy sighs at him, shaking her head with a small smile. "That's not how it works. Things have changed. There's no shame in it," she whispers, taking both of his hands with a smile. Leo smiles and presses his head to hers. "I love you," he tells her. "I love you too," she answers, grinning before taking a deep breath. "Leo Bear…can I ask you something?" she asks. Leo shifts so that they were laying side by side, his arms still wrapped around her waist. He begins to stroke her hair. "Go for it."

"Why do you love me?"

Leo blinks before smiling. "One, you didn't scream or faint when we first met." She giggles with a snort and Leo grins. "I guess that's it," he teases. She smacks Leo's arm lightly. "Ha ha, very funny. No, seriously," she says. Leo gave her a squeeze and sighs. "Well, you're sweet, understanding…a great partner in bed…" she starts to blush. "You just make me so happy and always manage to make someone feel like…themselves…" she looks up and smiles. Leo kisses her forehead before a grin was brought to his face.

"Ames…I gotta tell you something. Before we started going out…I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. And I still am. We're still kids but someday we won't be. Life must go on, like Splinter said…but I only want it go on with you. I don't want to lose you…" he insists softly, shaking his head. Amy looks at him before huffing. "This is about my mom again, isn't it?" she asks. Leo stiffens, and she knew her answer. Amy sighs and looks down. Her mother was killed by Shredder…because of her. He was looking for her so she could do…horrible things to her friends. But her mother had refused and when Amy and Leo had arrived at her house…it was the most horrible thing she had ever seen.

"Leo, we talked about this. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here with you. You have to trust me on that," she whispers. Leo cradles her in his arms. "Okay. I will. I don't want to waste the time we have together. I love you so much…with all my heart," he whispers. "And I love you more," she giggles, making Leo smile. "I have so much love to give," he says. "We were meant to be," she grins. Leo pecks her lips and she slowly sits up. She stops suddenly and Leo gives a concerned look. "What?" he asks. She looks down.

"I should say yes," she says softly and he froze. She takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes," she breathes. Leo's jaw drops. "R-Really?!" he grins. "Yes! Leonardo, I will marry you!" she laughs. Leo jumps up and spins her around. She squeals and blushes and Leo peppers her lips with kisses. "Thank you, Ames. I promise to love you forever," he whispers. She laughs and hugs him. "I know," she answers before a knock is heard at her door. "Dude? Is something wrong?" Mikey asks. Amy lets out a sharp gasp before picking up her clothes.

She puts them on as she hears Raph. "Give me that. I'll open it!" he says and they hear the lock being picked. Amy jumps into bed and Leo jumps in with her, throwing her sheets over them. Just as they shut their eyes, the door opens. Raph and Mikey see them peacefully asleep, supposedly. "Huh. Could have sworn I heard laughing," Mikey mutters. Raph hits him in the back of his head. "Well, ya heard wrong. Come on, let's leave them alone," Raph says before closing the door. Amy and Leo open their eyes and look at each other before giggling. Leo grins and pulls her to him. "Ames…about last night…can we do it again?" he asks and she grins.

"Leo…you don't have to ask."

* * *

 **Angel: Ahh, I'm so embarrassed. Next is Seamless by Sabrina Carpenter.**


	61. Seamless by Sabrina Carpenter

**Angel: Requested by Random Reviewer 1.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and the girls go out for a little dress shopping.**_

 _ **Seamless by Sabrina Carpenter (All girls)**_

* * *

They stand in front of the shop, where dresses can be seen on display. The sign 'Aisha's Bridal' could be seen at the top with black lace around the sign. Amy takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispers softly. "What! It's a bridal shop. You've seen places like these before," Ann says. "But this is different. I usually look at them, not actually get to go inside and buy something!" Amy retorts. She was looking for a wedding dress for her upcoming wedding with Leonardo himself. She had been ecstatic when he proposed but now…she had a slight regret of saying yes. She never dreamed of buying a wedding dress.

"Oh come on, pretty soon, I'll get to buy one," April replies, trying to calm her down as she shows her engagement ring. "Donnie proposed?!" all the girls except Amy exclaim. Angle, Casey's little sister, wanted to come, but her dad had refused. She smiles softly. She had already learned of Donnie's proposal. She was the first person he told, after all. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, April! I call bridesmaid!" Lily exclaims and they all laugh. "I was gonna make you one, anyway. Amy's my maid of honor," April answers, throwing an arm around her cousin. "Oh sure, give it to Amy just cuz she's family," Ann mutters before giggling. "Oh, I'm just kidding!" she replies.

Amy laughs before looking at the door again. She looks at her watch before seeing the schedule on the door. "Oop, they close in five minutes. Oh well, we tried. Let's go tomorrow!" Amy says, trying to leave. "Oh no, you don't!" Ann exclaims, throwing her over her shoulder. "Hey! This is kidnapping!" Amy shouts as she drops her bags. "I don't give a darn," Ann tells her as they walk inside. "Help! Police! I'm being kidnapped!" Amy screams before Karai shuts the door, rolling her eyes. Ann places her down and she huffs.

"You just threw me over your shoulder and kidnapped me!" she hisses. "Oh, relax. It could have been worse, I could have tied you up," Ann tells her. Amy growls before someone clears her throat. They turn to see an African-American woman standing in front of them. She had a black business suit with a white shirt, black heels, and brown curly hair that fell to her waist. She had measuring tape around her shoulders and glasses. "We're closing. Come back tomorrow," she tells them. Amy sighs in relief. "See? Told you," she says, opening the door. The woman looks at her and gasps, making her stop. Amy turns to her.

"Wait…Mimi?!" the woman exclaims in shock. "Uh…who?" Lily asks. "You're Nadia's daughter…oh my!" the woman says, hugging Amy. Amy blinks in confusion. "Um, I'm confused," she mutters. "Allow me to introduce myself, dear. My name's Aisha. I'm a friend of your mother's. She bought her wedding dress here before you were born. And when she renewed her vows, you came with her! Wow, you've grown so much! It's been so long!" the woman explains happily. She never really recalled anything like that. "I have a picture for proof, if you don't believe me," Aisha explains, showing a picture of Amy and her mother. Nadia was wearing a white gown with a veil and Amy was in her arms.

"Whoa, that is them," April replies, looking at the picture. "Who knew?" Jamie mutters as they stare at the photo. "Aww, you look so cute together!" Lily exclaims, leaning forward and taking the picture. Amy smiles nervously at the mention of her mother, who was no longer with her. "My mom…she's-"

"Gone. I know. I saw the news. God Bless her. So what brings you here?" Aisha replies. Amy's stomach churns. "I'm…here to buy a dress, believe it or not," Amy explains, smiling nervously. Aisha blinks before squealing. "Oh, congratulations! Who's the lucky man?" she says. "Uh…my brother!" Karai answers. "Aww, that's sweet. Can I see him?" Aisha asks excitedly. "No! I mean, no, he couldn't make it," Amy explains. The woman raises an eyebrow, but didn't question it. She claps her hands. "Well, let's find you a dress!" she exclaims. "But, ma'am, we're close-"

"Who cares? My best customer's daughter is getting married and she's getting her dress and we'll keep the store open all night if we have to!" Aisha replies with a glare before grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her to the dressing room. "Whoa!" Amy shouts as she's dragged away. They snicker and Lily trips over a display. "Oops," she says nervously.

Aisha steps into the room, where Amy's friends wait. They were sitting in a comfy couch as they sip their hot cocoa. Aisha had insisted on making them some. "So, since I don't know anything about this girl, tell me what she prefers," she orders, pulling out a notepad. April sets down her cup. "Well, Amy's like…all the flowers in the world. She's sweet, funny, and bubbly, so I think she would want something that screams 'look at me and how pretty I look!'" she says and they laugh. "Well, April's not entirely wrong. Amy doesn't like too much attention, so that's why it's a small wedding," Jamie explains.

"Where's the venue?" Aisha asks. "Er, out of town. Back at her home, Florida," Ann answers. Actually, they were having it at the lair, but she couldn't tell her that. Leo wanted it somewhere where no one could see them and Amy wanted it somewhere that was dear to them, so they chose the lair. It wasn't their first choice, but they agreed to make some adjustments when the day came around. "When's the wedding?" Aisha asks. "…Four weeks," Lily answers sheepishly. "She took this long to buy one?!" Aisha exclaims in shock. "She kept putting it off with excuses like 'oh, I have to buy the cake' or 'oh, I have to make the invitations'," Ann explains, which wasn't in exaggeration.

"Wow," Aisha mutters. "But Amy would go for something flowy, comfortable…and cheap," Karai explains, muttering the last word. "Okay. You girls go search for a dress, and I'll go wait," Aisha tells them, walking away.

Amy hears a knock at her door and a dress is thrown to her. She looks at it before picking it up. "Your friends took a lot of time picking these out!" Aisha exclaims, placing more dresses in the room. Amy was wearing a purple robe with the store's logo on it. Amy bit her lip nervously. While she appreciated her friends helping her with this, she was getting anxious. She had no idea what to do, how she was going to pay for this…her budget was low enough since she spent most of it on the wedding. She sighs and looks at the dress Lily picked out.

Aisha stands in front of the girls with a smile. "All right, Mimi is ready. You guys wanna see?" Aisha says. They all cheer and Aisha gestures to Amy. She slowly walks out with a mermaid wedding dress on. It flowed to her feet with feathers. Amy wheezes as she steps onto the podium. "This was made by one of my employees," Aisha explains. "Ohhh," all the girls say. "It's tight. I can barely feel my hips," Amy wheezes out. "It costs $3,000," Aisha tells her. Amy lets out a pained breath. "Can someone catch me?" she asks. "Why, because of the price?" Lily asks. "No, because I can't breathe," Amy answers before fainting.

Aisha looks down and clicks her tongue. "Back to the drawing board," she mutters.

Later, Aisha walks to the girls again, who were reading magazines. "Round 2. Hopefully this one fits," she says, looking at Lily, who smiles sheepishly. Amy steps out in a short dress that barely reached her knees and white heels. She gives an annoyed look. "No," she tells Ann in a deadpan voice. "Why not? It's sexy, hot! Everything a guy could want!" Ann tells her. "I'm getting married, not signing myself up as a prostitute!" Amy exclaims. "Yeah, no," April says. "Imagine if you did buy it, Leo would probably have a nosebleed!" Karai replies, laughing. "I'm not buying this," Amy answers, walking away.

"Party pooper!" Ann exclaims after her.

Several dresses later, she still hadn't found 'the dress.' Jamie's wasn't to her liking and other dresses were too expensive. April sighs and looks around some more. She moves one and sees something in front of her. She gasps and looks at it before running to the others with the dress. "Guys! Guys!" she exclaims. Lily yawns. "What?" she asks. "I found one for Amy!" April explains. "April, it's almost midnight. Maybe we should come back tomorrow and see if we find something new," Jamie says tiredly. "What, you guys can't just give up! Amy needs us!" April argues. They look at each other before sighing. "Fine, but this is the last one," Karai answers, yawning.

Aisha smiles as she walks out. "I think this is the one, girls. Let's bring her out!" Aisha says. "Come on out, come on out!" all the girls chant and Amy steps out in a pearly white ball gown. It was sleeveless and it flows down to her feet. Sashes were on the skirt as well as flowers as they went around the dress in a pattern. The top sparkled with glitter and Amy had a smile on her face. She twirls around with a laugh and she looks at herself in the mirror. She gasps as she looks at herself.

"Oh my God…I look…amazing," she whispers in awe. Aisha smiles and places the veil on her head. It went to the floor and a tiara could be seen at the top. Amy turns to the side, picking up her dress and putting it down. "Wow," she mutters in amazement. "It's so pretty…" Lily says in awe. "I'm impressed, April. You got good taste," Karai replies. "I love it!" Jamie exclaims. "It's like you in a dress…okay, that sounded weird," Ann comments and they all giggle. "How much does it cost?" Amy asks curiously.

"For you? Free of charge," Aisha answers. Amy turns to her. "Really?" she asks softly. Aisha smiles and nods. "You remind me of your mother in this dress. I've never seen something so beautiful like this. So yes, it's free," she explains. Amy beams and hugs the woman. She stares in surprise before hugging Amy back. "So…this is the dress?" Ann asks. "Yep. This is the dress," Amy answers and all the girls cheer, hugging her.

Amy steps out with the others before waving to Aisha. "Thank you!" she calls out before walking down the street with her friends. She smiles softly. "Thanks, you guys. If you hadn't 'convinced' me, I never would have found this," she whispers. "Eh, what are girlfriends for?" Ann asks. "Actually, you should be thanking April. She found it," Lily explains. "Yeah, but I was looking for your opinions. If you all hadn't said yes, we would have been stuck in there forever," Amy tells them, smiling. "It was nothing," Jamie replies. "That's it, you're getting hugs," Amy comments, wrapping her arms around them, despite their protests.

"No…"

"Amy."

"We don't-"

"Please."

"You're getting hugs," Amy teases, hugging them and they all laugh. "I hope no one sees us, we're so weird," Ann mutters and they all giggle before April opens the manhole. They all jump down it, except one. Ann looks around and takes out the short dress Amy had tried on. "He he," she replies with a smile before jumping down the manhole.

* * *

 **Angel: Ann, you sneak…Next is At the Beginning from the Anastasia movie.**


	62. At The BeginningbyRichardMarx&DonnaLewis

**Angel: Requested by Angelica. Also, sorry for not updating for the past two days, I've been busy and I thought I lost my flash drive XD.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy take a trip to New York City.**_

 _ **At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from Anastasia (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She munches on her meal as she sighs. She had been traveling for some time now, usually by hitchhike or by walking. The brunette finds herself bored as she pokes her spaghetti. Suddenly, she hears a roar and she looks up to see a motorcycle pull up at the convenience store. The sleek black Cruiser sported blue symbols she couldn't recognize and sliver chrome pipes jut out from the back of the bike. The leather seat had a high back for a passenger to lean against, if there was one. But it wasn't the motorcycle that caught her eyes.

It was the turtle.

He was young, strong, and he had beautiful blue eyes. He straddled the seat with long, lean legs in dark blue jeans and a blue shirt she couldn't take her eyes off of. Once the turtle removed his helmet, he looks around before seeing her. She drew out a sharp breath and the turtle collects himself, walking past her. He stops at the door before turning around and smirking at her. "N-Nice ride," she whispers. The turtle smiles with a wink. "Thanks," he says before walking into the store without another word.

As he opened the door, he couldn't help but look back at the young girl at the picnic table. From the second he drove up to get gas, he noticed the girl eating her meal and staring at his bike. When his helmet had come off, the stranger's gorgeous emerald green eyes had landed on him and stared. Even if it was a short second, their eyes had locked onto each other. He walks through the store, getting snacks and water before going to the register to pay for the gas along with the food. He was on his way to New York and had just left Central America earlier that day. It was the first time since he had gone anywhere that he had seen a girl like her. He had to admit, the ride had gotten…lonely.

When he left the store, he considered sitting with her to talk, but when he looked at the picnic table, she was nowhere to be seen. "Weird…I didn't see a car or hear one leave," he mutters before shrugging. He walks toward his bike, rearranging his gear to put the snacks. His hand picks up his T-Phone and he takes a moment to look at the picture that was his wallpaper. The picture was of his brothers, father, and friends. They were the reason he was returning to New York after being sent to Central America for solo training. He sighs and smiles before putting the phone away. With any luck, he would be in Arizona tomorrow. He could stop and see the sights…

And maybe see that girl again.

He shakes his head. She was already gone, there was no chance of seeing her again. Odds are she wasn't even going in the same direction as him. He pulls out of the parking lot and notices a lone figure walking down the highway. The young motorist grins as he guns his motorcycle and rides past the girl. In the rear mirror, he noticed the girl had dropped her bags that he didn't even know she was holding. His eyes widen and he makes a U-turn, driving back to the girl. He brings his motorcycle alongside him and the girl looks up at him. He gets off and rushes over to her.

"I'm so sorry, miss," he says, helping her pick up her bags. "I-It's fine, you don't need to help me," she answers, picking up some of her bags. One of them was between the two and they both reach for it. They look up at each other. He couldn't help but think how close they were or how soft her hand was. The girl draws her hand back, her cheeks flushed. "Here," he tells her, holding out her bags. She takes them and stands up. "Thanks," she whispers. They stand there, waiting for the other to say something.

"Where are you headed?"

The girl blinks in surprise at the question but answered anyway. "East," she says simply. The turtle chuckles and looks down the lonely highway. "Really?" he asks. She sighs and closes her eyes. The turtle stares at her as she clutches her things. "Would you like a ride?" He couldn't understand why he pulled over to offer but there was something about her that he couldn't shake and the need and want to assist her was pulling at his stomach. Especially since he made her drop her bags. He takes the time to look at her. The girl wore a green ruffled top covered in dirt and sweat, just like the rest of her clothes. Her hair was light brown, which fell to her waist in a ponytail. She wore a ripped jacket, her jean shorts were filthy and torn at the knees and she was barefoot. From the look and smell of her, she had been walking for some time.

But the thing that stood out most was a scar at her neck. She sees him staring at it and covers the scar with her jacket. "No, I don't need a ride. I have legs. I can walk," she whispers. "Speaking of, what happened to your shoes?" he asks. "Oh! That! Well, since I have no money, I had to…trade my shoes to get these," she explains, gesturing to her bags. "What's in those, anyway?" he asks curiously. "Ingredients so I don't have to pay for my own food. Look, if you're looking for someone to pay for your expenses, I'm obviously not your gal," she answers.

The turtle smiles at her. "Nope. I just saw you walking and thought you might like a lift. We're both going the same way, after all," he explains. She sighs, blowing one of her bangs out of her face, looking towards the open road before looking back at him. "Look, I appreciate your offer and for helping me earlier but you don't have a…" Before she could say anything else, the turtle reaches around in his left and pulls out an extra helmet. He turns to her, fidgeting with the helmet in his hands. "I bought an extra one in case something happened to the other one. So, I do have a spare," he explains.

The girl looks at him before looking down at her bags. "Listen, I'm really grateful for your offer, but I can walk and you seem like you want to be alone on your journey. So, I'll just keep on walking and I'm sorry I wasted your time," she says before starting to walk again. Leo places a hand on her shoulder, making her stop. "You're not going to get anywhere with no shoes and those heavy bags. Please, I'm not offering this time, I'm insisting," he tells her. He holds out the helmet to the surprised girl. The girl gave a thin smile and she nods. The turtle places the helmet on her head, takes her bags, and places them on the side securely. He rummages through his bags before holding out a pair of black boots.

"These are from a friend of mine. They should fit you perfectly," he explains, holding out the shoes. She smiles and puts them on before he holds out his hand. "I'm Leonardo Hamato," he says. "Amelia Smith," she replies, shaking his hand warmly. "But my friends call me Amy," she finishes. "Leo," he answers as he hoists her up behind him. "Nice to meet you, Leo," she whispers as he puts the bike in gear and takes off the interstate.

Amy adjusts herself on the back of his bike as best as she could. It was difficult since she had never been on a motorcycle before. She grasps the back of his shell and was startled to hear a crackling noise coming from inside his helmet. "I'm sorry if I startled you," Leo's voice came from nowhere and everywhere. "My brother hooked up comm links inside of the helmets so I could communicate with passengers," Leo explains. "That's so cool. Your brother must be a genius," Amy says, impressed. "Yeah, he's awesome at this kind of stuff. You should see some of the things he's created. Sometimes I doubt him when the invention seems lame, but he makes up for it," Leo answers. "That seems incredible. So how far east are you going?" she replies.

"I'm headed to New York City. You?" Leo answers. "Same place! Is your brother the reason why you're going back?" she says. "…Yeah, actually. Wait, did you say you were going to New York City?" he replies, taken aback. "Yes…" she looks at the back of his head, puzzled. "That's a long walk from here," he tells her. Amy shrugs. "It's not like I have anything else going for me," she explains. Leo began to wonder if she was homeless or a runaway. "Do you have family in New York?" he asks. "…I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she answers in a sad voice.

Leo's eyes soften at her tone. He didn't know what that meant, but he feared the worst. "Sure. I'm sorry if I upset you," he answers. "No…no, it's okay. Do you have any other siblings?" she says. "I've got two. Mikey's the youngest, he's the…goofball. He doesn't really take anything seriously, but that's his style, I guess. He's also a good cook. And Raph, he's the second youngest, he's the 'kick shell, ask questions later' kind of guy-er, turtle. We don't get along that much," Leo explains. "So you're the oldest…any other brothers?" she replies. "Nah, just those three. Wouldn't trade them for anything," he answers.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, what about your parents?" she says. "Oh, I don't have a mother…my brothers and I were mutated when our father bought us, and his wife died. But my father teaches us ninjitsu. He's one of the greatest masters in a century," Leo tells her. "Your father is a ninja master? That's so cool! I took lessons in ninjitsu too, my favorite weapon is the katana," she answers. Leo glances back at the girl in amazement. ' _If she had been able to take Martial Art classes, what happened that she was walking away from home? It wasn't exactly the cheapest sport to take up. Hopefully she'll open up to me soon, I hope.'_

* * *

They reached Williams AZ by seven that night. Leo pulls into a diner with a hotel across the street. After parking the motorcycle, both of them stood up and stretched. Leo walks towards the diner. "Um, Leo?" He looks towards his new traveling companion. "Where are you going?" she asks. "I'm hungry, aren't you?" he asks. Amy looked hesitant. "N-No. I'll wait here, not that hungry anyway," she answers. Leo glances at her bags that were filled with her items. He narrows his eyes and grabs them, throwing them in the trash can. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" she demands. He turns to her. "Amy, those will spoil and you don't even have anything to cook with. Let me pay for your food," he explains.

"No! The last thing I want is for someone to feel sorry for me! And besides, I'm not hungry!" she exclaims. Leo didn't take no for an answer. He grabs her hand and drags her into the diner. "I don't believe that," he tells her. She let herself get dragged, admitting defeat. It would be nice to be indoors and get warmed up after being on the back of a motorcycle. The diner had few people and they sit down. A waitress comes over with menus. After a few minutes, she came back to take their orders.

"What's it gonna be, lovebirds?" she asks and they stiffen. "Um, no no, we're not dating. We're just friends," Amy explains nervously, hiding behind her menu. "Uh, I'll just have water," she answers after a few minutes. The waitress did not look happy with that as Amy's stomach grumbles. "I'll have the sampler platter. She'll have the same," Leo says, giving away the menus. Amy gives him a look of disbelief. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Sooo, have you ever been to New York?" Leo asks. "I lived there until all those invasions happened and then I moved to Florida. I missed New York, so I wanted to go back there," Amy explains. "By walking?" Leo was still surprised by that info. "Couldn't your parents or siblings help you out with…" Amy gives him a look, making him stop. "Never mind, I forgot you said you didn't want to talk about it," he says. Their orders came and their eyes go as wide as saucers at the size. "Wow! I didn't think they'd be this be big…" Leo murmurs. Amy pushes her plate towards him. "No thanks, you can have mine," she tells him, averting her eyes away from him.

Leo sighs. "Look, Amy, I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach screaming for food. That sampler is enough to fill you. Please, just take it," he says, pushing the plate back to her. Amy pulls out her wallet and places two dollar bills on the table before digging in. They eat in silence before Amy spoke up. "So have you ever been to Central America or you just wanted to see the sights?" she asks. "No, I was sent by my father for solo training. My brothers didn't take it well, especially Raph. I just hope I can make things right with them. They're my family, they're all I have," he answers and she looks away at the mention of family. Leo decided not to push it and eats a chicken finger.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and then we'll figure out what to do from there," Leo tells her after they were finished. She nods and he leaves. A stranger walks up to her with an arrogant face. "Hey there beautiful," he says and she scowls. He leans in closer. "How about we get out of here, just you and me? We can have a little fun," he whispers and she shudders. She got the sense that his idea wouldn't be fun at all. "No thanks, I'm here with a friend," she answers harshly. He cups her face and she grunts. "Oh come on, I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind when he comes back," he replies and she could feel his disgusting breath on her face. "Could you leave me alone, please?" she asks, looking away.

"Oh, you can't get rid of me that easily, babe," he answers, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her away. "Let me go!" she shouts, making everyone turn to them. "Come on, you'll have a good time," he replies and she narrows her eyes. Something inside her snapped. She grabs his wrist and pins him to the table, his face hitting the furniture. "Listen here, you dipshit. Get out of here and never come back or I will kick you so hard, you'll bleed," she hisses and throws him to the entrance. He opens the door and runs out in fear. She sighs in relief but stops when she hears clapping. She turns around to find the customers cheering, Leo in front of them with a smile. She blushes in embarrassment.

"T-Thank you," she whispers and the waitress runs up to her. "Thank you so much, that guy was a creep. Tell you what, your meal is on the house!" she tells her. "Oh, no, no you don't have to do that-" the waitress smiles. "I insist!" she exclaims before leaving. Leo looks at her and she smiles sheepishly. He grins before they leave. _Guess her story about ninjitsu checks out…_ Amy went to grab her helmet, but noticed Leo unhooking his saddle bags. "What are you doing?" she asks. "It's late, I'm going to get us a room at that hotel for the night," he answers in a 'duh' tone.

"No! I mean, no, it's okay. I don't mind sleeping under the stars, really," Amy says nervously. Leo gives her a look. "Amy, I don't know what's so wrong about accepting help once in a while. I don't want anything from you, nor do I expect it," he tells her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the hotel. Amy draws her hand back. "I didn't ask for your help! Listen, I appreciate you giving me a ride and paying for my food, but I don't want to be indebted to anyone. I won't be a bother to you anymore, just let me sleep outside," she explains. Leo gives her a look and he went into the office. When he came back out, he walks over to a door marked 3 and went in after working the key card. Amy was about to head to a bench when Leo opens the door.

"Would you like to take a hot shower before you go?" he asks, opening the door further. She bit her lip and looks away. "Come on, Amy. How long has it been since you've had a shower?" he replies. She sighs in defeat before walking in. It was a decent size with two twin beds, a TV opposite of them. Between the beds was a nightstand and across the beds was a bathroom with a table and two chairs outside. Amy sighs. It had been a while since she slept on a bed. "Okay, I'm making a deal with you," she says, turning to him. "Save your receipts. When we get to New York, I will do anything to get the money and pay you back. All of it. Deal?" she explains, holding out her hand.

Leo smiles and shakes her hand warmly. "Deal," he answers. Leo found himself lost in her eyes. A sense of familiarity came over him and she looks at him, blushing. "D-Do you want to use the bathroom first? You did pay for the room," she says. Leo quickly let go of her hand when he realized he was still holding it. "Y-Yeah, okay," he answers and gathers his things. He disappears into the bathroom and soon Amy heard the shower going. She decided to entertain herself with the TV. Leo had only been in the shower for thirty minutes when he emerges and Amy found herself staring at him. He wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Amy had to advert her eyes and quickly walk past him in order to stop staring. Leo caught her look, however, and smiled as she walks in.

Leo looks at the beds and feels the mattresses. He was surprised to find that she had sat on the harder one, leaving the softer one for him. He looks around for a bag that could belong to her, but he found nothing. _Had she been wearing those clothes ever since she had been walking?_ Leo looks at the bathroom as he hears the water going. Amy took a nice, long, and warm shower. She decided that she would wash her clothes tomorrow first thing in the morning. It felt good to let the water sooth her aching body. When she stepped out, she looked at herself in the mirror. There was a long red scar on her neck, the same one Leo had seen when he met her. Long, red scars were all over her back and she scowls. "Never again," she hisses before changing into her clothes. "You okay in there, Amy?" she hears. "Uh, yeah. I'm coming out right now," she answers, flustered. She brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom.

When she stepped out, she saw that Leo had taken up her hard bed and had the TV on. She blinks before smiling softly. She got into the softer bed and settles herself under the warm covers. It had been decades since she slept on any bed. She knew she would have a good night tonight. Leo turns to look at her. "So I was thinking about going to the Grand Canyon and maybe stop along some stores on the…" He stopped when he realized she was sleeping peacefully. He smiles at his traveling companion. "Goodnight Amy."

* * *

She awoke the next morning to find Leo not in his bed. It was almost ten and she assumed he was in the bathroom. She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep when Leo opens the door and steps inside with a couple of bags in his hands. "Amy, I got breakfast," he tells her and she blinks at him. "Got two of everything since I didn't know what you would like. Don't worry, I saved the receipts," he explains. Amy smiles and crawls out of bed before noticing the other bags. "Did you buy the whole diner or…?" he chuckles and hands her a tray of food. "No, that's a surprise. You can open them when you're done," he answers.

"Mmm, this tastes really good," she says as she eats a cheesy omelet. They enjoy their meal while watching TV and Leo decided to tell her his plan for the day. "Have you seen the Grand Canyon?" he asks. "No," she answers. "You've lived here for how long and you've never seen the Grand Canyon?" he asks in surprise. Amy gives him an annoyed look. "And how many times have you seen the Statue of Liberty or Times Square?" she asks. Leo gives an embarrassed look. "Fair point. But I have been to those places," he points out. Amy gives him a deadpan look. "Okay, just once. But I've been there," he says quickly, making her giggle. "Never got the chance to check it out. Always had something else planned," she explains, reaching over to grab a napkin. Her t-shirt fell slightly from her shoulder and Leo could see a deep red scar. "You got a scar or something?" he asks. Amy quickly moves away from him. "It's nothing to worry about," she answers quickly, moving her shirt back to her shoulder. "I was thinking we could go to the Grand Canyon and then going to Flagstaff to check out the sights. Is that okay with you?" he tells her and she nods.

"So what's in the bags?" she asks, changing the subject. Leo grins and holds them out to her. She opens one and gasps when she sees newly bought clothes. "Leo…" she whispers, holding up a green tank top, pink skirt, and pink boots. "H-How did you know my size?" she asks softly, running her fingers through the fabric. "I just guessed, I didn't think I would get it right," he answers, flustered. She looks at him before wrapping her arms around him. He gives a surprised look before hugging her back. "Thank you, this means so much to me," she whispers. He smiles softly. "You're welcome," he whispers back. They didn't want to let go of each other, but eventually they did. "I better get into the bathroom and change into my new clothes, we've got a long day ahead of us," she says.

"I'll pack your things," Leo replies and she nods, heading into the bathroom. Leo puts her new clothes in a duffle bag. Amy looks at her old clothes and frowns before throwing them out the window. She looks at her clothes that Leo had bought and held them close to her chest, smiling. She finishes up and slowly opens the door, stepping out of the room. Leo was looking down at something when he looks up and sees her. Her green tank top had white ruffles at the collar to cover her scar, which she was grateful for. Her skirt had pink and green on it, with a belt, and had ruffles on it. Her boots were knee-length and she had fixed up her hair, which shined. Leo couldn't look away.

"W-What? Do I look bad?" she asks fearfully. "No, you look…great," he answers and she smiles, feeling a blush on her cheeks. He stares at his phone again and Amy sits down next to him. "If you miss them so much, why don't you just call them?" she whispers. Leo shakes his head. "They don't even know I'm coming back…I hope they're not disappointed," he answers. She pats his shoulder. "Leo, from what I can tell, they'll be okay with it," she explains. "I told myself I was trying to find out my purpose as a leader…in the end, I think I would have found it back at home. But I don't regret coming out here. I had fun, I met a lot of nice people, saw things I thought I'd never get to see and now…I can go home, I can tell my family about everything," he says. He shows her his phone.

"Wanna see my family?" he asks and she nods. Amy looks at the picture. There was a tall brown rat with a green staff in his hand, dressed in a red kimono. His long beard reaches the middle of his chest and he stands next to three other turtles. On his right side was a light green turtle with chocolate brown eyes, a purple mask, and a gap in his teeth. A girl with a yellow headband and red shoulder-length hair stood next to him. Next to the girl was a tall boy with black hair, missing teeth, and a hockey stick in his hand. On the left side, there was a smaller turtle with freckles, baby blue eyes, and an orange mask. Amy could sense the innocence from him. Next to the small turtle was another one with dark green skin, green eyes like hers, and a red mask. She saw a chip in his shell as he had his arms crossed. Next to him was Leo.

She couldn't notice how happy they looked and the father's proud eyes. Leo pointed out who was who. The small turtle was Mikey, the turtle with the gap was Donnie, Raph was the one with the chip in his shell, Splinter was the rat, Casey was the boy, and April was the girl. Amy smiles at Leo. "If I had a family like that, I would never leave them," she whispers. She stands up and grabs the duffel bag. "You all seem really happy." She gives Leo a sad smile and walks out the door. "Ready when you are," she calls out and Leo grabs his things and follows her to the office to check out before they head to his motorcycle.

* * *

Leo heads toward the Grand Canyon and after a few minutes they came upon a scenic view spot. Leo pulls over and they walk toward an area that was enclosed by a mesh fence. There were steps leading to the edge of the cliffs where people could look out over one of the greatest sights in America. They head toward the fence and stared out. "Oh my gosh…this is so amazing! I've seen pictures, but seeing it up close is so different!" she exclaims. Leo nods. "I need some pictures," he says, holding up his phone and taking pictures. "Would you like me to take some pictures of you?" Amy asks. Leo handed her his phone and showed her how to take the picture since she didn't know how to work a T-Phone. Amy took a few pictures of him pointing at the canyon. She even took a few of herself staring at the canyon.

"How about one of the both of us?" Leo asks, taking his phone back. Amy stood next to him and he put his hand around her shoulder, their faces almost touching. They took a couple of selfies. "If you want, I can send one to your phone, just give me your number," Leo explains. Amy smiles and shakes her head. "I don't have a cell phone," she answers. Leo looks at her dumbfounded. "I thought teens at the age of 16 would have a cell phone," he says. She laughs. "Maybe in New York, but not where I come from. I guess we're just gonna have to keep in touch when we get to New York. When I get a cell phone, you can send it to me," she replies.

"Deal," Leo answers, laughing. They continued looking at the sight for another half hour before going back to Leo's motorcycle. As they drove, Amy had her arms wrapped around him tight and was leaning into him. A warm feeling came into his stomach and he grins. They spend the day at the national park, snacking on the food Leo bought from the convenience store the day they met. They drive on to Flagstaff, AZ. It was the best day she could ever remember. By the time they reached their destination, they were exhausted from all of the excitement. They decided to get some takeout and sit by the canyon to enjoy their dinner. They were in a quiet spot with no people. The sun was setting and the moon and stars were coming out.

"Isn't this just incredible, Leo?" she asks as she stares at the beautiful sight. "The Grand Canyon has been around here for ages shaping itself and giving life to animals," she had a faraway look in her eyes. "And after we're all gone, it'll still be here, fulfilling its purpose like it's ever done. It's so cool being here," she says, turning to Leo with a smile. "I still don't get why you stopped to help me…but I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it," she replies softly. Leo smiles back at her. "I didn't like seeing a girl walking down a long, lonely road with all those heavy bags," he whispers.

They stare at each other and Leo starts to lean in. Amy didn't back away, instead she brought her mouth closer. Their lips touch and Leo puts his hands on her cheeks. The kiss was soft and tender. Amy let out a purr before deepening the kiss. Leo brought his hand down her cheek, to her neck, and then along her arm. He moves his hand along her side before trying to slip his hand under her tank top. Amy let out a painful hiss and pulled away, a panicked look on her face. "Amy, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Leo says in concern. "No, just forget it. We should keep going, it's getting late, and it can get cold out here," she explains nervously, standing up. Leo holds out a hand to her. "I'm sorry if I took it too far, I just thought…"

"It doesn't matter, let's just never speak of it again," she interrupts, waving a hand away and running towards the bike. They travel to a nearby hotel and got a room with two queen beds. Amy decided to take a shower first. He couldn't help but notice she was on edge the whole entire time. After she came out, he went in. While in the shower, he made a silent decision that it was time to get to know Amy better.

* * *

That night, Leo laid on his shell, listening to Amy's soft breathing. He waited to make sure she was asleep before making his way over to her duffel bag which was laying on a chair closest to her bed. He brings it over to his bed and quietly unzips it. He saw the clothes he purchased her, and a glint catches his eye under them. He slowly moves them to the side to see a letter, some granola bars, her wallet, and a cell phone. Leo looks inside her wallet to find no cash. _Those two dollars must have been all she had left_ he thought, but he did see a credit card with her name on it.

Then there was the cell phone.

Leo looks to where she was sleeping. "I thought she said she didn't have a cell phone," he mutters before turning it on. He was surprised to see a picture of Amy as a seven year old with a beautiful, taller woman with kind, soft brown eyes. The woman was smiling and there was a man next to her with brown hair and blue eyes. Their eyes showed a genuine happiness as Amy was being held up by both of them. "That's my parents," Amy's voice suddenly says, causing Leo to jump. "I-I'm s-sorry," he says, the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Uh, they seem really nice and your mom's very pretty, I see where you got your looks from," he quickly puts her things back in the bag and hands the bag to her, holding out the cell phone.

Amy looks at the picture for a few moments before throwing the phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces. "She was very beautiful," she whispers as Leo stares in shock. She suddenly stands up and begins to get dressed in the bathroom. She steps out and starts to walk towards the door. "Amy, what are you doing?" Leo asks, jumping out of his bed and standing in front of her. He grabs her hand. "I can't stay with someone who can't trust me," she hisses, trying to get her hand free. "Trust you? Trust you?! How can I trust you when you won't do the same with me?" he yells suddenly. He takes her face in his hands and makes her look at him. "Please…Ames, talk to me," he whispers. She started to sob and Leo gently wipes her tears away. "I want to be more than just friends with you," he tells her softly, looking into her eyes. "And I think you do too. Whatever it is, I won't judge you. Just tell me," he replies.

She sighs, taking his hands in hers. She walks them back to her bed and she sits down, her hands on her skirt and her legs at both sides. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"My mom…it's kind of hard to explain…and it still hurts. I never told anyone this, but…it was my mom's 30th birthday."

 _A seven-year-old Amy finishes with the frame and carefully climbs down. "There! It's all ready! I hope mommy likes it!" she exclaims and hides in a cabinet. Soon, her mother opens the door to find the apartment dark. "Why are all the lights out?" she asks before flipping the switch. As soon as the lights turn on, a box lifts up by a string from the ceiling fan, revealing a cake. The box makes a bottle tip over, making a tennis ball, drop into a bowl. The tennis ball lifts up, making poppers go off. The string from the poppers makes a plastic Cupid lift up…but it goes back down and the frame with a gun inside tilts towards the woman, shooting her in the chest. She falls to the floor, staining it with her blood._

 _Amy, who had been watching from her hiding place, runs out to her mother. "Mom! Mom!" she sobs, kneeling in front of her. She sobs, tears falling from her eyes. The door bursts open. "What was that…" her father stops as soon as he looks down. Amy was a crying mess, while her mother lay there, dead. He looks at the contraption before picking up his wife. "Nadia…no!" he shouts in agony. Amy cries and looks down at the floor. Her father tilts her chin up. "Don't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our little secret."_

Leo looks at her and her fists were clenched. "I wish I hadn't kept my mouth shut," she hisses. She puts her hands over her eyes as she sobs. Leo wraps his arms around her and rocks her gently. She places her head on his plastron. "My dad was arrested for the murder of my mom. I begged him not to go! It should have been me! But he said he would take care of everything. He didn't listen to a thing I said. He told me he was doing this so I wouldn't have to suffer. They…they gave him a death sentence. Something they hadn't done in years. The chair…the chair exploded, with my dad in it. He was the only one who suffered. I wanted so bad to turn myself in, to show them…but they wouldn't have believed me," she explains, sniffing.

"That gun…it wasn't supposed to go off. The Cupid should have fired a match, lighting up the cake. But instead…that frame moved somehow, and it killed my mom…and on her birthday. That gun was for my dad, a friend of his gave it to him in case someone tried to break in," she explains softly. "So someone just happened to sabotage the contraption? How?" he asks. "I don't know. Everything was fine when I checked it and nothing was out of place," she answers. Leo was very perplexed and he sees a red scar on her shoulder. "What about your injuries? How did you get those?" he whispers. Amy turns to him and lifts up her shirt. Leo gasps at the multiple red scars on her back. He gently touches one. "How did…"

"If I didn't know how to fight, I would have been dead," she pulls down her shirt as she remembers that night. "Someone grabbed me one night in an alley…I don't remember his name, but I remember what he looked like. He-He had a whip with him…he said he knew my father, even though I don't remember my father mentioning him. He blamed me for my father's death, because…I made that contraption," she whispers, looking down. Leo's eyes widen. "You made it…?"

"Yeah, I was pretty smart for a seven-year-old. It didn't take long, actually. Anyway, the man, he wanted me to tell him where some file my dad was working on was. I didn't tell him crap because I didn't know what he was talking about…he forced my shirt off and…he whipped me. 128 times to be exact. I stopped moving, and he thought I was dead when I was actually unconscious, so he left. As soon as he did, I got up and tried to fix them, but I couldn't. I went to the hospital and they said they couldn't fix me, not even with stitches. So I just checked myself out the next day and I ran away a few months later so he wouldn't find out I was alive. I just packed up a few things and left. Never looked back, never told anyone. That was when you found me, about five days later," she explains. Leo nods as he remembers the day which would forever hold a place in his heart.

"That picture you saw…it was the day before her death. We had a family day, just the three of us. It was the last time I spent time with my mom when she wasn't always at work. She was a lawyer and my dad was a scientist at TCRI. You probably think I'm a coward for running away. But someday, I will find that bastard and make him pay for what he did to me and my family," she says, slamming her fist on the table next to her. Leo pulls Amy into a hug. "I don't think you're a coward," he whispers, placing her on the bed and puts his chin on top of her head. "I think you're pretty brave after all you went through," he replies, tilting her chin up so she would look at him.

"Just promise me one thing. You won't run off to Florida and you'll come back to me. I'll help you take that bastard down," he whispers. "Leo, no. I won't let you do that, it's not your fight. I don't want you to get hurt," she answers. "Hey," Leo holds her tight. "I'm not taking no for an answer. No one should do that and get away with it," he looks deep into her eyes and strokes her hair. "Ames, I care about you…more than you could ever know."

This time, she leaned in for a kiss. "I promise," she murmurs against his lips.

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember was Amy promising something. They lay in each other's arms, just enjoying each other's company, neither of them saying a word. They must have fallen asleep like this because they woke in up in that position, arms wrapped around each other, Amy's head against Leo's plastron, under the warm blankets. It all felt so right. He sighs contently, snuggling a little deeper and pulling Amy closer to him. Amy's breathing changed slightly and she yawns, stretching in his arms before looking up at him. "Morning," she whispers softly. He grins and pecks her lips. "Morning, princess," he murmurs, pressing his forehead to hers.

"How about we drive a little bit before getting breakfast?" she suggests and Leo nods. They got ready to go and check out of the hotel before continuing their trip. They rode for about two to three hours before they agreed they were hungry. By now they were in New Mexico. They decided to stop and go sight-seeing before finding a hotel for the night. They would be in Tulsa, OK by the next day. While they sat in the diner, Amy could see that Leo had something on his mind.

"Leo, if you want to ask me something, just say it," she says. "Well, you know I went through your stuff and I looked inside your wallet," Amy nods at him. "I saw your credit card…if you have one, why don't you use it?" She clicks her teeth. "Same reason why I smashed my phone. Didn't want anyone to trace it," she answers simply before looking at him intently. "Look, if you want me to start paying…"

"No, that is not it. I just wasn't sure why you didn't use your card to buy some new shoes or clothes," he explains. "For all I know, that man could be looking for me right now. A-And I don't know what he could do to me this time. You think I'm insane, don't you?" she replies, looking at him skeptically. "No, maybe just a bit…paranoid. Amy, your mom died because of that contraption, you really think this man had something to do with it?" he answers. "I'm not sure, call it a feeling," she sighs.

"My dad never told me about him and he kept that file a secret. Said I wouldn't understand, that I was too young," she answers, exasperated. "So, uh, you never told me what he looked like, the man," Leo says. "Uh, tall, lots of blades, scary helmet, armor," she tells him and his eyes widen. She couldn't have meant him…could she? He and his brothers stopped him long ago…She grows angry again and lets out an annoyed huff. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am paranoid. But it doesn't matter anymore, I just want to start over and get away from there," she replies.

"You don't think you'll miss all that sun and warmth?" he asks. Amy laughs half-heartedly. "No, I never thought I belonged there," she looks down sadly at her food. "I never really made any friends, they would just ask about my parents. If it wasn't for ninjitsu, I would have ran away a long time ago when my dad got arrested. I hated everything about that place, especially that contraption I made for my mom," she sighs, picking at her food with a forlorn look as memories flooded her. Leo places his hand on top of hers and squeezes it. "I'm sorry about your mom, Ames. I wish I knew what you were going through," Leo gives her a soft smile. "But now you have me and no matter what you did or what happened, I'm just glad you're going to be a part of my future."

Amy smiles back at him and the two finish their food before they continue their trip home. They took the historic Route 66 and stop at some gift shops. Leo got some things for his family and friends. Amy mostly window shopped, purchasing nothing. Leo looks at her before sneaking into a jewelry store. She didn't notice when he walked out and they arrive at a pizza joint. After eating they found a nearby hotel. This time Leo got a room with just one queen-sized bed. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying Space Heroes after Leo had found out she used to watch it as a child.

"I have something for you," Leo whispers and pulls out his purchase from the jewelry store. She gasps and looks at him. "Leo…you didn't have to-" he opens it to reveal a silver necklace with a sapphire blue gem that shined brightly. Leo smiles and clasps the necklace around her neck. "I can't believe how long we've been together. You really know how to please a girl," she whispers. Leo grins and holds Amy tight. "You've never had a boyfriend like me before?" he asks. Amy looks away in embarrassment. "Never had a boyfriend before," she says shyly. "Wait, so you've never dated anyone before?!" he asks, surprised, leaning back on the bed. "But why would you…"

Amy sighs and moves away from Leo. "It just feels right," she looks at Leo shyly. "You…feel right," she shifts uncomfortably. "I, ah, I hope I'm not a disappointment," she murmurs. "Really?" Leo presses his lips against Amy's. "You're incredible," he says as he lays back down on the bed and adjusts himself on top. Amy wraps her legs around his. They kiss deeply until they needed air. "Thank you," Leo whispers. "For what?" she asks in confusion.

"For letting me love you for you," he nuzzles her neck. "I just hope this doesn't end when we get back to New York," he says, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't think I can be without you after this," he kisses her again before pulling away and laying on his shell. Amy lays her head on his plastron. "I don't wanna let you go either," she murmurs, nuzzling against him. The two finally fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

They awoke at eight and Leo purrs in her ear. She giggles as he smothers her check in kisses. "Someone's very affectionate this morning," she teases, trying to push him away playfully. Leo holds her tight and kisses her neck. She squeals and Leo laughs, looking down at her. "Can we check out some museums today?" he asks. She nods. "Sure, I don't mind," she answers before looking at him intently. "Leo, I swear, one day I'm going to go bankrupt," she tells him and he chuckles before kissing her deeply. "We should keep going," he says, looking at the clock at the nightstand. It was nine. They took relaxing showers and gathered their things.

After checking out and packing their stuff on Leo's motorcycle, they continued heading down Route 66, heading for the museums. "Definitely have to check out the Motorcycle Museum and-" Leo gasps, looking down at the brochure. "What?" she asks and he grips her arms, shaking her in excitement. "Ames, I found something amazing!" he exclaims, leaning in towards her ear. "I…found…the Space Heroes Museum!" he whispers and she gasps. "We're saving that for last," she whispers and he pumps his fist.

They had another fun day and they visited the Space Heroes Museum, where they bought a bunch of souvenirs and even got autographs from the man who voices Captain Ryan himself. Leo managed to get Amy in a photo booth so he could get pictures for Amy to keep. "This has been one of the best weeks of my life!" she exclaims to Leo during lunch. They had stopped to gas up and purchase more snacks (Leo had found out Amy loved gummy bears and bought a bunch) before finding a picnic area by a lake to stop and eat. "I really don't want this trip to come to an end…" she murmurs. Leo takes her hand and she places her head on his shoulder. "Well, maybe we can plan another trip when you're all settled. Maybe around September? I would love to go to Maine," Leo suggests, looking down at her with a smile. Amy blushes a bright red. "I would love that," she answers softly, leaning up to give Leo a passionate kiss.

They finished their meal and walk up to the motorcycle. Leo turns to Amy before getting on. "Have you ever driven a motorcycle?" he asks and she shakes her head. "I can teach you if you want," he offers.

Amy got on the motorcycle and adjusted herself to be comfortable. "Okay Ames," Leo's voice came from her comm link inside the helmet. "Make sure your hands are comfortable with the handles. Remember that the right handle will control the right brakes and the acceleration. Also, the old adage, a little goes a long way so give the handle a slight twist to get going and to stop, a gentle squeeze," he explains. Leo continued with the instructions and she nods when he was finished. Soon, she was driving a motorcycle with ease. "Woohoo!" she shouts as the wind flies in her hair as she drives. Leo smiles and his hands went tighter around her waist. It was different him being the passenger.

"Okay, we'll find a place to stay for the night and then it's on to Illinois," Leo's voice says from her helmet.

* * *

Amy had drove through St. Louis, and then onto Effingham, IL. It was a long drive and they stopped to eat and sight-see. By the time they were done, they were getting pretty tired and wanted to rest. Amy stops in front of a hotel and jumps off the motorcycle. "That was so fun! I've never even drove a car, much less a motorcycle!" she shouts happily. Leo chuckles and jumps down. She jumps into his arms. "Whoa!" he shouts but hugs her back, spinning them around. They both laugh before going inside to check in.

After getting ready for bed, Amy yawns and crawls into bed, intent on sleeping her butt off. Leo nips her neck and she grunts, narrowing her closed eyes. "Leo, I'm tired. Go to sleep," she mumbles. "But you look so cute while you sleep," he argues, kissing her nose. "Nooo," she answers, covering her face with a pillow. Leo smirks and kisses down her neck. Amy uncovers her face, giving Leo that opportunity to kiss her. Amy rolls them over, her being on top. She pulls away and Leo presses his forehead to hers. "Why'd you stop?" he asks. "Because I'm tired," she retorts. "But I was really enjoying that," he whines.

Amy rolls her eyes and pecks his lips. Leo, however, held her head close, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Amy manages to pull away and roll back onto her side. "Trust me, Leo, there'll be other times," she murmurs sleepily. "Oh, are there now?" Leo asks playfully. "Yes, now sleep," she tells him, her back facing him. Leo chuckles and pulls her closer. He kisses her neck briefly before letting himself fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Amy let Leo drive into West Virginia. They again occasionally sight-see and eat. This would be their last day together before arriving in New York. While at a restaurant for dinner, Amy asked Leo for the receipts he had saved since they had been traveling together. "Actually…I didn't save them," he answers. "What! Leo! How am I supposed to pay you back if we don't have them?" she replies in panic. "Ames, you don't have to pay me back. I'm having an incredible time with you and I don't mind paying for you to enjoy yourself," he explains. Amy sighs and places a hand on her cheek. "Leo, I told you…I don't like owing anyone. Once I get a job, I can pay you back…$500 and maybe even help with our future trip," she looks at Leo shyly before looking down at her food, poking it with a fork. "Besides, we don't know where we'll be after this, you might not want to be with me when we get back. How do I know you won't end up resenting me or-"

"I am not going to stop being with you after we get home. Why would I resent you? I told you, I care about you…and I mean it. That's why I didn't save the receipts," Leo interrupts. Amy looks up at him and smiles. Leo smiles back, letting her relax. They finish their meal, settled the bill, and continue on their way until they found a hotel off the highway. After getting a room for the night, Amy looks at the pictures they took at the Space Heroes Museum while Leo took a shower. She smiles softly before placing them carefully in her duffel bag. Afterward, Amy took hers and they cuddle on the bed.

"So what's your address anyway?" Leo asks. Amy pulls out the letter Leo had seen in her bag before handing it to him. Leo sees that it was a letter to her from her dad when he was arrested and sees the address. He recognized it as a part of the bad side of town. He frowns and looks at her. "Ames…would you say if I let you stay at the lair?" he asks. Her eyes widen. "W-What? I thought you were bringing me to-" he places a finger on her lips, shushing her. "I know what that part of town is like, I don't want you staying there. Please consider it?" he says and she looks at him before nodding.

"This would be great, you could meet my family and friends and we could see each other all the time…" Leo stops when he saw that Amy was looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asks. "No, not really," she answers hesitantly. "It's just that…" she looks down at her feet, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what would happen when I get back. I have no one to stay with and the police might find me and arrest me. I'm still a minor, I could be sent to a foster home for all I know. Or…or…" she let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know what. I don't know what to do, what that file was, or how that frame moved…it's all a mystery to me. I'm…alone," she whispers, looking down.

Leo takes her hand, making her look up at him. "Ames, you're not alone. I'm still here, no matter what happened. If anything happens to you, I'll be there to protect you. We'll take you in, my father would help you. I promise," he whispers, cupping her face. "Thanks Leo, but the police have every right to do what they think is right. They have that right, they're the law," she smiles sadly. "I'll think about your offer, but I can't guarantee it. Okay?" she says, looking deep into his eyes. Leo nods and pecks her lips before they fall asleep.

* * *

The next day after getting ready, they had a breakfast in the hotel's dining room. Neither of them spoke to each other. They weren't ready for this trip to end. "It'll take six hours to get to New York from here, what are you going to do?" he asks. "I-I don't know. My house has been abandoned for years now. Maybe I'll just get a job and pay for an apartment," she answers. "Ames, where are you going to stay until then?" he asks in concern, grabbing a fork full of eggs. She shrugs. "Like I said, I don't know anyone in New York and all my relatives are distant from me…I think it's because I can never take back what happened," she whispers. "There's always us. Have you thought about staying in the lair?" he replies. She shakes her head.

Leo gave her a sad smile. "That's okay. We don't have to talk about it right now," he answers, grabbing her hand. She smiles at him and they finished up, checking out of the hotel. When they get to Leo's motorcycle, they stare down the road. "Six hours, huh," Amy mutters and Leo nods. "Ames, can I tell you something?" he asks, turning to her. Amy looks at him and nods. "I, um…I'm falling in love with you," he says slowly, afraid she would laugh at him. Amy looks at him, smiling. Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes. "Oh Leo…I'm in love with you, too," she whispers, sniffling. She had never said anything like that in her life. Leo wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply and passionately. Their tongues intertwine in each other's mouths before they came apart for air.

After they broke apart, Amy climbs on the back of the motorcycle. They were silent most of the ride, only speaking when one of them saw something of interest or just to talk about something that interested them on the trip. Leo noticed that Amy had a tight hold around him. They made it to the city just over the six hours and after clearing the tolls, Leo pulls over into the first gas station. "I was thinking you could meet my family and then you can decide from there," he tells her. She nods and Leo drives to an alley, pressing a button on his motorcycle. A shaft opens up to her surprise and he drives in the abandoned subway stations.

When they had stopped, Amy looks to her right and sees the lair. She had never seen anything like it. Leo jumps off and helps her down before they walk inside. Amy looks around in awe before seeing it was empty. "Let's wait here, I'm sure they'll be done with their training in a few," Leo replies and she nods, taking it all in. Soon, three turtles and a brown rat walk out of the dojo. She recognized them from Leo's picture. The one with the freckles, Mikey, looks up and sees Leo. "LEO! You're back!" he shouts, pulling Leo into a bear hug. He chuckles. "I missed you too, Otuto," Leo replies and Mikey puts him down. "Welcome back, Fearless," Raph says, patting Leo's shoulder. "I can't believe it!" Donnie exclaims, hugging his brothers. Splinter smiles. "I trust you had a safe mission, my son," he tells him and Leo nods.

It was then that Splinter noticed Amy close by. "And I see you brought a friend," Splinter replies and Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stare at her. She flushes and waves sheepishly. "Not just a friend, he brought a girl!" Mikey exclaims. "She's not my friend, she's my girlfriend. Her name is Amy," Leo answers, chuckling. "You have a girlfriend? But…she's not ugly," Raph says and Amy furrows her eyebrows. She didn't know whether or not to be insulted. Leo glares and Mikey steps up to her. "Hi Amy! I'm Mikey!" he shouts, vigorously shaking her hand. "Heh. I know, Leo showed me a picture. Let's see…you're Raph, you're Donnie, and you're Splinter," Amy answers, pointing at them correctly.

"I met her in Central America," Leo explains. "I see. And she was coming here as well?" Splinter says and Leo nods. "Does she have family to visit?" Splinter asks and Amy stiffens. "No…I was wondering…if she could stay? Please? That is, if she's made her decision to," Leo answers. "Yes," he hears and he turns to Amy. "Really?" he asks in excitement and Amy smiles while nodding. "Of course," Splinter replies. Leo shouts happily and spins Amy around before pulling her into a soft kiss.

 **Angel: Bonus ending!**

"Bye April, I'm on my way to work!" Amy calls out as she walks out of April's apartment. "Don't forget to drop off Leo's birthday present for me!"

"I'll remember, bye Amy. And zip up your jacket, it's cold."

"April, I'm only younger than you by a year. You're not my mom," Amy says, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you at the birthday party!"

"See you there!"

16-year-old Amy steps out into the brisk cold air and takes a deep breath. It was a beautiful Friday morning, and the sun was in the sky. Even when it was cold, Amy felt warm and happy ever since the death of her mother. For the last three months, Amy's life had been better since she could remember. She had a wonderful boyfriend who she loved, he took her in, and he even found her a job at Murakami's. Every weekday, she would help out in the shop. And Leo's brothers had welcomed her into the family. Life could not be better. Yet Amy couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…something to do with her.

She walked the two blocks to Murakami's, a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. It was a routine with her. Every day, Monday through Friday, she would leave the lair around eight, visit April for a little bit, arrive at Murakami's by eight thirty to help open up, there Leo would be waiting for her to say goodbye since she woke up early before going off to the newly opened dojo across the street. He was helping Splinter teach classes to students. He discovered it was his true calling and he loved it. He would wait for Amy to show up, talk for a few minutes, and after a goodbye kiss, take off on his motorcycle or truck to be at the dojo by nine. He would pick up Amy by four thirty, enjoy dinner with his brothers, girlfriend, and father and the two of them would enjoy some alone time before they went to sleep.

After saying goodbye to Murakami, she waited outside for Leo. He came four thirty on the dot and she climbs into his truck. "Hey beautiful," Leo says, kissing her cheek. She giggles. "Hi. How was work?" she replies as she puts on her seatbelt. "It was fine. You?" Leo replies, driving into the subway station. "Murakami gave me a big check…I told him I didn't want it, but he insisted," Amy answers sheepishly. "Why didn't you want it? We can use that for our next trip," Leo answers. Amy gives him a look. "Oh, right. You don't like being indebted to people," he mutters and she snickers.

When she steps out, Leo's younger brothers greet her warmly. Amy smiles as they make their way to their seats. Leo steps into the dojo to meditate with Splinter. "So dudette, what are you getting Leo for our birthday?" Mikey asks, looking at her. "I'm taking him to the Space Heroes premiere tomorrow and then after that dinner. I wanted to take him to Maine, but he wants to save that for my birthday," Amy answers, shrugging. "Sounds like Leo will love that," Donnie says, smiling. "That's it, nothing else?" Mikey asks, leaning forward. She looks around before leaning towards them. "I did get him something else, April's bringing it over. If I brought with me, he would have seen it," she whispers.

They nod and lean back. "What about Sensei?" Amy asks. "He's giving him money for college, if he wants to go," Raph explains. "What'd you get us?" Mikey asks, his eyes sparkling. "Mikey, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Amy answers, winking. "Aww," Mikey whines, looking down. Amy had discovered that the Hamato family liked to throw large parties for any occasion. For Amy's eighteenth, which wasn't for a couple of months, Leo had planned a romantic two night trip to Maine. They had planned it when they were coming home from Central America.

"Anything special you want, guys?" she asks. They look at each other before shaking their heads. "Nah, we're good," Raph answers. "And besides, we already have one," Donnie replies with a gap-toothed grin. "Our own sister!" Mikey exclaims. Amy gives a touched look. She never had brothers before. "We got training, see ya!" Mikey tells her, rushing out the kitchen. "Yeah, guess we better get going," Raph replies, giving her a salute as he left. "Bye Lia," Donnie says, waving as he left. She waves back before heading to her room for some sleep. She knew how long training lasted.

* * *

The next day, the day seemed to go on well. She had gotten several tips from customers and Murakami made pizza gyoza for her. She was happy to be working and she was a fast learner, too. Leo wasn't picking her up today, not that she minded. She steps into the lair and since Leo had told her he and his family were staying late this evening, that gave her a half-hour to decorate. Luckily, April and the others were already there to help. Amy made the cake and dinner while the others decorated. April walks in and gives her a warm hug. "It's really nice of you to make all that food for them," she replies. Amy smiles and more guests show up, even Karai with her boyfriend, Mark.

But Amy couldn't help but feel that Leo was hiding something from her. Whenever one of his brothers would ask about the man who whipped her, Leo would change the subject before she could say anything. She couldn't understand it. She would ask Leo occasionally, but all he would say is not to worry about it. Amy felt there was more to it.

It was just after five thirty that the brothers showed up. Amy was waiting for them near the lair entrance like always with a hug and a kiss for Leo. She led them to the lair where they were expecting to sit down and talk, but when they got there, a loud "Surprise!" startled them. They look around and saw a variety of balloons and decorations. A large banner that read 'Happy Birthday' hung on the ceiling. "Our birthday's not till tomorrow," Leo says. "We figured this way you and Amy could have the weekend to yourselves," April answers. Leo smiles widely and gives Amy a big kiss while his brothers give her big hugs.

The party was wonderful, and so was the food. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and watch as they open their presents. Amy had gotten them coupons for Murakami's and others gave them comics, science stuff, a motorcycle for Raph, and Space Heroes things for Leo. Amy's present Leo opened last. It was wrapped in shimmering blue paper and it was a picture of the two of them. On the bottom was the date they met. Their names were at the top, and it was the picture of them standing at the Grand Canyon.

"That's the day you met?" Mikey asks, pointing to the date. "Yeah, but the picture was the day after. It's one of my favorites," Amy answers. Leo blushes and gives Amy a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"When are you going to tell her?"

Leo sighs and looks at his brothers. "I don't want to tell her that Shredder whipped her, that'll just make her worry even more," he replies. "If you love her, you'll tell her the truth. You can't just keep this a secret," Raph hisses. "And he could have something to do with her parents," Donnie whispers. "We don't know that," Leo replies. "No, but I do know that Amy isn't going to like this when you tell her," Mikey retorts. "Guys, it's better if she doesn't know," Leo explains before walking away. Raph shakes his head at his brothers.

She steps outside and shivers slightly. She looks up at the sky and frowns. It was a cold day, but it was also dismal. As much as she loved New York, she hated the cold. She found herself craving the sunshine. Soon it would be over and maybe Amy could find a place to call her own. As much as she enjoyed the turtles' hospitality, one bathroom for four boys and girl didn't compute. She chuckles to herself before frowning. She loved them but something just didn't sit right at the moment. It was making her anxious. She got to Murakami's in record time, where Leo was waiting for her. He smiles when he sees her and was about to run over to her when Amy waves at him to stay there.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, giving him a quick kiss. "Can we talk when we get home?" Leo smiles. "Don't we always?" he asks. Amy shakes her head. "I mean, really talk. It's important," she answers. Leo frowns. "Sure, Ames. We can talk when I get home. It's another one of those days," Leo replies, meaning she would have to walk. Amy nods, gives Leo another kiss and goes inside. She tried to act like all was fine during work, but Murakami could see there was something on her mind. After her shift, as always, she cleaned the shop. She was just about to leave when she was done but Murakami comes in.

"Amy-san, you forgot your pay for the week," he tells her. Amy smiles and walks over to him. "I also wish to speak with you. How are things with Leonardo-san? You seem distracted," he replies. "I'm not sure, Murakami. I was going to talk to Leo about a secret he seems to be keeping from me," Amy answers, sighing. Murakami smiles. "I am sure it is nothing to worry about," he says before handing her an envelope. Amy nods and smiles before leaving.

* * *

She walks in as Mikey sets up dinner. Leo would appear soon and Amy looked forward to talking with him. A few minutes later, Leo walks into the kitchen. Amy runs over to him and kisses him deeply. "Can we talk somewhere privately?" she asks eagerly. Leo looks at her nervously. "Uh, just give me a moment. I just want to clean myself up a bit," Leo answers before heading to the bathroom. Amy frowns before turning back to the others who were laughing and talking about their day. Mikey places a tray of deviled eggs on the table before frowning. "I forgot the paprika," he whines. "I'll get it," Amy answers.

Past the dojo was a pantry where they kept spices. Amy thought it should have been moved to the cabinets, but she didn't mind the exercise. She went in before beginning to search. Meanwhile, Leo was talking to Splinter. A small box in blue paper and a pink ribbon was in his hands. "Are you sure about this, Leonardo? You are still a child," Splinter says. "Yes. I'm sure. And if it's all the same with you, Sensei, please don't tell her about Shredder," Leo answers.

"Hm. I do not think Amelia would like it if she never knew who whipped her," Splinter answers before frowning. "Poor child," he whispers. "I don't want her to know that it was him. She could go after him," Leo explains. "Hey Amy, did you find the paprika?" Donnie's voice startled them and Leo's eyes widen in fear when he sees Amy standing just outside the doors of the dojo. Tears run down her face. Hurt, shock, and anger crosses her face before she drops the spice and runs off.

"Shell!" Leo shouts and runs after her. "AMES, WAIT!"

His brothers stand there in shock before realizing what happened. They watch sadly as Amy, tears flowing down her face, runs to the turnstiles, followed by Leo. He grabs her arm before she can jump over them. "Ames, please let me talk to you," Leo begs. "Let me go, Leo!" she shouts, trying to grab her arm back. "Not until you listen," he demands. Her face turns red and she throws him to the wall. "I said let me go!" she screams. She jumps over the turnstiles and runs to the surface. Leo slowly got his feet with the help of Splinter. His brothers stare at him.

"Dude, you need to go after her!" Mikey exclaims. Leo shakes his head and looks down at the small box, uncertain what to do.

Amy walks down the street, tears streaming from her eyes, her body shaking as she sobs hard. She was so consumed with anger and hurt. She sees April's apartment and walks inside. "April?" she whispers, looking around. April steps out and gasps. "Amy, what happened?" she asks, running over to her.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Her phone rings and she picks it up. "Hello?" she asks. "April! Is Ames with you? I can't find her anywhere," Leo says in worry. April looks back at Amy, who was wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa. She had been here for a few days. "Yeah, she's here," April answers. "Can I please talk to her? I need to tell her…" Leo begs. "I'll let her know you'd like to talk to her, but for now, just be with your family," April answers before putting her phone down and walking to the girl. She was shaking. "Amy. How are you feeling?" April says softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm tired. I think I'd just like to relax," she answers, closing her eyes.

"Leo's on the phone. He was hoping to talk to you," she tells her. Amy's face turns red in anger and shakes her head. "I can't speak to him right now," she didn't try to hide the tears flowing down her face. "Please, just tell him to leave me alone for now…please," she whispers. April gives her a gentle hug before leaving the room.

Leo sighs as he paces around the room, his phone to his ear. Raph takes Leo's arm and leads him into the kitchen. His brothers were there, waiting for him to speak. Leo puts the phone on hold before placing it down. "We're not mad at you, Leo. But we're angry at you," Raph starts. Leo looks in shock. "What did I do?" he asks. "The way you've been treating Amy!" Mikey almost yells. "How could you do that to her?" Donnie asks.

"Hold on. I didn't do anything to Ames. She didn't give me a chance to explain when I wanted to talk to her," Leo explains. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey give each other a look. "We're not talking about what happened that night. Since you knew about Shredder whipping her, she's been aware of you keeping it from her. And every time she asks you!" Raph points a finger at Leo's plastron. "You blow her off!" Raph exclaims, steam coming from his head. "You've never told her the truth and for what reason, Leo," Donnie says, giving an accusing look. "She has the right to know, especially if you want your relationship to go somewhere," Mikey finishes.

"I'm not messing around," Leo whispers and pulls out the small box. "I bought this when we were coming back. I was going to give it to her today. I wanted to know I'm ready to take that step with her," Leo answers, looking down at it sadly. "You were going to propose?!" his brothers exclaim. Leo smiles and nods. "Then talk to her. She wouldn't have gotten upset if you just told her like you should have done in the first place!" Donnie tells him. Leo nods and grabs his phone. "Thanks guys," he tells them before taking his phone off hold.

Soon, April got back on. "I'm sorry, Leo. She doesn't want to talk you," she answers with pity in her voice. Leo hangs his head and sighs. "Can you tell her to call me as soon as possible? I really need to talk to her…about everything," Leo replies. "I'll let her know, but give her some time, okay?" April answers before hanging up.

* * *

"Ames, I know you're there, please pick up…Okay. Call me. I miss you."

"Ames, will you please talk to me? I really need to talk to you. I love you…"

"Ames, I'm not giving up on us. Please, call me back."

"Ames, I've left like fifty messages. Will you please call me back?"

It had been several days, which turned into a week. Then it was a week and a half. Almost two weeks, and Amy still hadn't talked to him. She stopped showing up to work, she blocked his phone number…she sighs and closes her eyes as message after message played. "He's left like eighty messages ever since you've been here, Amy. Why don't you call him?" April sighs, placing a cup of hot cocoa in front of her and sitting next to her. "I can't, April. He really hurt me. I need more time," Amy answers, looking up with sad eyes.

"Amy, you've had almost two weeks! He doesn't deserve this," April scolds, taking a sip of cocoa. Amy sips her hot drink. "And you don't either, you've been miserable. You need to talk to him, it'll do you both some good," April finishes. "…This cocoa is good," Amy answers after a few minutes. April lets out a groan. "Forget about the cocoa and focus on your love life!" she demands. Amy lets out a heavy sigh. "I love him. But he's been lying for so long…he knew…and he didn't tell me," she admits.

"What do you mean?"

"I already told you about my scars. He knew who whipped me, and he didn't say anything. That bastard could have been dead by now. I'm not sure where I want this relationship to go after this. I don't know if I can trust him," Amy answers. "For lying or for not admitting about him?" April asks. "Is there a difference?" Amy asks wearily. "Yes, there is. We all make mistakes, girl, you just need to learn to forgive those mistakes before you do something you're going to regret," April tells her and Amy sighs. "I'll talk to Leo soon, I'm just not ready," Amy answers. April sighs and walks to her door. "I'm going to the store, you want anything?"

"Bring some more cocoa!"

* * *

She thought about what April said and decided she should at least go back to work. She would see how things went when she went there. Psychically, she was fine, her scars had begun to fade. Emotionally was a different story. So she found herself changing into her coat and walking out of the door. She walks down the street as snow falls to the ground. Amy hated the cold, but she loved snow. She never got to see it as a child. Someone knocks into her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry!" Mikey exclaims. She blinks and he helps her up. "Mikey? What are you doing here?" she asks curiously. "I was on my way to Murakami's to meet the others to use those coupons you gave us. How are you?" Mikey answers. "I've been fine. You?" she replies as she starts to walk with him. "Doing good. Splinter and the others miss you. And does Leo," Mikey tells her. Amy sighs and nods. "I know he does, Mikey. The now ninety messages he's left were a dead giveaway," she explains. "Then call him! Go back to work, Murakami misses you too. Stop being a baby and get yourself together."

Amy looks at him, wide-eyed. She relaxes and smiles. "Okay…but no promises on talking with Leo," she answers quickly. "Just give my bro a chance, Amy. He's stopped going to work and he won't eat," he begs. Amy swallows hard and looks at him. "Soon, okay? For now, I'll just start by going back to work," she answers, walking ahead to enter Murakami's. Mikey frowns and enters after her. Donnie and Raph see them. "Amy!" they shout, hugging her. "Welcome back, Amy-san!" Murakami says with a smile. Amy smiles back. "Aw, I missed you guys, too. Now how about that pizza gyoza?" she replies, putting on her apron.

Donnie and Raph glance at Mikey, who shakes his head. They groan silently before huddling up.

Soon, before Amy knew it, her shift was over. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had stayed to keep her company. She said goodbye to Murakami and was about to head to April's when Mikey stops her. "Hey dudette. Aren't you coming over for dinner? I'm making your favorite. Pizza with jelly bean, anchovy, and jalapeno!" Mikey says. Amy cringes. "That's your favorite. But I can't, I have to get home and do some stuff," Amy answers. They give her a look. "You're just trying to avoid Leo, aren't you?" Donnie asks. "I just can't face him right now," Amy tells him. "Okay, but can you at least help me with dinner? We used to do that all the time," Mikey begs. Amy sighs and nods.

They step into the lair and Mikey nudges her to the pantry. "Can you get me the crushed red pepper while I start?" he asks. Amy rolls her eyes, walks further, and went into the pantry. She looks at the shelf with all the seasonings but couldn't find the one Mikey asked for. "Where is it, M-" The door closes and Amy whirls around at the noise. She gasps as Leo stands in front of her, a look of hurt on his face. "How long are you going to avoid me?" he asks. Amy blinks at him, unable to speak. She pushes past him and tries to open the door, but it was locked.

"Dang it, Mikey! Let me out of here!" Amy demands, banging on the door. "Not until you two talk!" Raph tells her from the other side. "You guys were in on this too?! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Amy exclaims, rattling the door. "Sorry, can't do that," Donnie answers. "I'm not okay with small spaces," Amy says. "Pfft. Yeah, right. You two have fun!" Mikey chirps. Amy pulls up her sleeve angrily but Leo puts his hands on her shoulders. Amy shudders. "Ames, please listen to me. When I'm done talking, if you still want to go, I'll have them let you out," he whispers soothingly.

Amy takes a deep breath as she feels his breath on her. "I…I thought you were in your room?" she asks. "Mikey told me you were coming," he tells her. She nods but she didn't turn around. She presses her head against the door. "You knew who whipped me, who broke my family. Why didn't you just tell me? If you didn't trust me…"

"I did trust you. I just didn't want you to get hurt," he takes a deep breath and sits down on the other side of the pantry. Amy finally turns around and looks over to him. "It's too late for that. I've been hurt my whole life. I don't need to know how you know him Leo, but you knew it was him. You've been keeping it from me ever since I told you, you could've at least told me," she sighs hard. "I find out about it from you and Splinter, and your brothers knew it too. Even April knew but not me?!" she leans against the door and slides down it, looking up at the ceiling with teary eyes. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'RE KEEPING FROM ME?" she shouts.

Leo looks at her and shakes his head. "It's a long story so sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Amy sighs and walks over to him, sitting down a few feet away. She gives him her full attention.

"You know my brothers, Splinter, and I were mutated when he bought us," she nods. "After that, my brothers and I found about the Kraang, alien robots, years later. They kidnapped April and her dad. So we saved them, but the Kraang became our enemies," Leo shakes his head. "Eventually, we ran into Chris Bradford, one of Shredder's students. Shredder somehow found out about us and wants revenge on Splinter because they fought over Splinter's wife, Tang Shen. Shredder wanted to finish Splinter off, but ended up causing a fire that killed Tang Shen and their daughter, Miwa," Leo explains.

"What about the Kraang?" Amy asks.

"They wanted to start an invasion to make Earth their own home, Dimension X. They wanted to mutate everyone and make them their slaves. This isn't the first time they've tried, either. The Shredder and Kraang started working together to try and destroy us and Splinter. We stopped the invasion, but then Splinter told me that Karai is his daughter. She was raised by Shredder to destroy us. We managed to get her on our side when we told her the truth. But Shredder…he's still looking for her. He blames us for her 'disappearance'," Leo answers. Amy gives a confused look.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

Leo sighs. "The reason why I didn't tell you Shredder whipped you is because he wanted this," he explains, holding up an envelope. Amy looks at it before opening it. She skims through it and sees a picture of the contraption she made for her mother. "Why…?" she then sees something under it and gasps. "You're kidding, right?" she asks, looking at him. "No. Donnie found it when I asked him to examine your place. If what that file says is true…" Leo answers.

"So, you're telling me that some sort of power tampered with my mom's birthday surprise so that it would kill her?" she asks hesitantly. Leo sighs and nods. "I know it sounds crazy, but this case was shut down years ago. It said something about Tesmik…I didn't know what that was, but Donnie researched it and found out it's the name of a meteorite that fell around a hundred years ago. Most of it is gone, but we found a piece. When Shredder was killed by Splinter, we buried him in the park where we found the piece. He was clutching it in his hands, as if he needed it. Donnie then found out that the piece is worth millions because when you die near it…you get the power to manipulate anything or anyone," Leo says.

Amy looks in disbelief. "So you think that Shredder died near this 'fragment', made a deal with someone who wanted it, and then tampered with my invention?" Amy asks. "I can't imagine why he would do that, but I have a feeling that the deal was with your dad," Leo explains. Amy looks at him and he looks away in shame. "But in all honesty, I never wanted you to find out about him. Even though he's dead, he has the power to do anything to you. You're the first person I've ever loved and I don't want to lose you," he whispers.

Amy scoots over to him. She wraps her arms around him and brings him into a hug. "You're the only one I've ever even been with," she whispers. "Because the time I met you, everything felt right," she leans back to look at him. "And it still does," they stare into each other's eyes. "I don't care about your past or if Shredder wants revenge. I love you for you," she says. Leo smiles at her. "Just don't hide things from me, tell me the truth. Whatever it is, we'll work through it," she tells him. Leo smiles and strokes her hair.

"Okay Ames," he agrees. They smile and lean in for a kiss. After they broke it, Leo stands up and pulls out a scrapbook. Leo looks at Amy with a smile. "I found this after you left that day," he replies sheepishly. He hands Amy the book. "I love how you did the first few pages," he admits. Amy opens it and notices that the first few pages were decorations she put herself. Ribbons, glitter… She then noticed that the day they went to the Grand Canyon, Leo took up the pages. Amy looks up at him, eyes sparkling. "You continued it?" she asks softly. Leo nods and pulls her up to him. He pulls out a small blue box with a pink ribbon.

"I bought this for you back when we were coming home. I was gonna give it to you that day when…" he swallows and looks at Amy. "I'd like to give it to you now." She looks at him questioningly. She takes the box and unwraps it. Upon opening the box, her eyes widen and she let out a chocked sob. She looks up at Leo with a mixture of emotions. "Leo…?"

"Ames, I wanted to give this to you a long time ago, to make our relationship exclusive. When I met you and you traveled back here with me, I realized…I want to continue this journey of life with you," he pulls out a silver ring with a blue sapphire in the middle with pearls surrounding it. He gets down on one knee and holds up the ring. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears fall from her eyes and she nods. "Yes Leo! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaims. Leo places the ring on her finger and stands up. Amy lunges forward and gives him a hug. Leo laughs and spins her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. They kiss passionately while Raph, Donnie, and Mikey listen with curiosity. "My sons, what are you doing?" Splinter asks, walking up to them. Mikey giggles, covering his mouth. "We're listening to Amy and Leo, Sensei," he answers. "They've been talking for a while now," Donnie replies. "Yeah, let's hope he didn't mess anything else up," Raph mutters. "You should not be listening to your brother and Amelia while-"

The door opens and Leo and Amy step out, smiles on their faces. "I did it. I proposed," Leo explains breathlessly. "And I said yes!" Amy shouts, holding up the ring on her finger. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey cheer and hug them. Splinter stands back and watches. "Is something wrong, Sensei?" Leo asks. Splinter looks between them. "While I am happy for you, I feel you are very young to be jumping into marriage. You are only seventeen, after all," Splinter replies. "Oh don't worry, Sensei. We talked about it and agreed that Leo should complete his training and then get a job. After, we'll look for a date for the wedding. Maybe in two years," she smiles at Leo and they lean in for a kiss.

Splinter nods approvingly. "Then I give you my blessing. This is a celebration, we should call all our friends to have them join us for the celebration," he answers. "While you do that, can we go somewhere? I want to move on from…you know," Amy says. "How?" Raph asks.

* * *

They make their way up to a dirt path that led to a row of headstones. Amy tried not to cry as she places a bouquet in front of two of them. She places a hand on the stones and rubs her thumb along them. They read: Nadia and Stanley Smith.

"Hi mom…dad. I'm really sorry I haven't visited, but so much has happened ever since I saw…you. I met this really great guy and we're getting married, his name is Leonardo Hamato. Turns out he was traveling to New York the same time as me, where I've moved back to. But I'm sure you already knew about that…just like you know about that file and Shredder," she hiccups as tears flow down her face. "Oh mom, dad, I'm so sorry for making that death machine. I wish I didn't make it. I wish it could have been me that was arrested."

Behind Amy, Leo along with the others watch as Amy's body shook and she clutches the tombstones. Leo started to move, but Splinter stopped him. "Not yet, my son," he whispers.

"I don't know what to do. But I do know that Shredder is still out there. He's the one who manipulated the gun to shoot you, Mom. I guess he wanted to grab the money and leave while Dad got arrested. I know about the deal…everything. I'm not mad at you," she says. She takes a deep breath and sits up. "I love you, mom and dad," she whispers and turns to them. She gestures to Leo and he walks up to her. He sits next to her and grabs her hand gently. "Mom, Dad, this is Leonardo Hamato, my fiancée. He's made me really happy. I know that you would approve of him," she looks at Leo with a smile.

"Behind him are his family and friends. They're really great and…they've done so much for me." Leo wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "I promise you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I'll take good care of her," he says. Amy smiles. "I'm going to talk to the police and tell them the truth. I'll see you as often as I can after. I promise. I love you, and thank you for being there for me," she replies, taking Leo's hand in hers. Amy and Leo turn away from the tombstones and make their way back to their family and friends. They get into the car and drive off. Amy looks back at the graves and smiles.

* * *

 **Angel: Phew. This took forever…Next is Nothing Can Stop Me Now by Mark Holman.**


	63. Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel

**Angel: So, last chapter, I said it was Nothing Can Stop Me Now...but then I realized I already did that song XD. I'm such an airhead. So, I just changed it so it would still be Leo. Requested by Angelica.**

 _ **Summary: Amy visits the turtles. They're 8 in this one.**_

 _ **Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel (Leo)**_

* * *

She skips down the subway tracks, a basket in her hand. She wore a pink cloak that covered her hair and pink rain boots on since it was raining outside. She sees a puddle and stomps on it, laughing. She then sees the lair up ahead and walks in. "Amyyy!" Mikey says, hugging her. "Yay, Lia's here!" Donnie shouts, running up to her. She giggles and holds out the basket. "I made blueberry muffins with my mom today," she explains. "YES!" Mikey screams as he takes the basket and runs to the kitchen. "Guys, Lia's here!" Donnie calls out. Leo and Raph step out from their rooms. "Hey ice princess," Raph says, waving. She waves back. Leo blushes. "H-Hi Ames," he whispers. "Hi Leo Bear!" she replies happily.

Leo grins. He was the only one out of his brothers she had given a nickname. Splinter steps out and he smiles. "It is good to see you again, my child," he says. "Hi Uncle Splinter!" Amy says, removing her hood. She brushes her bangs out of her face and Leo blushes.

She was sitting in the den with the others except for Leo. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Every time she came over, Leo was almost always gone. She frowns. She hoped it wasn't because Leo wanted to avoid her. She hears a voice coming from the rooms. She turns around to see Leo beckoning her over. She looks to the others, who were busy before standing up. She walks over to Leo. "Yes, Leo Bear?" she whispers. He grabs her hand and leads her to his room. In the middle was a pillow fort. "Wow!" she says in amazement, crawling inside. There was a TV in the middle of the fort, along with snacks.

"You did this?" she asks. Leo nods shyly. "Yeah, I make these when you come over so I can watch Space Heroes," he answers. She raises an eyebrow. "You don't need to do that, there's TV in the den," she replies. "I know, but I don't want my brothers making fun of me…" he says, looking down. Her eyes soften. "Leo Bear, I would never make fun of you for liking a TV show," she tells him. He looks up at her and she smiles softly. He smiles back. "You wanna watch with me?" he asks. "Yeah!" she answers and sits on one of the pillows.

Leo grabs a bag and holds out a gigantic chocolate chip cookie. "Here," he says, handing it to her. "We can share," she replies, breaking it in half and handing him the larger piece. Leo looks at it before taking the smaller piece and handing her the larger one. She smiles and takes a bite. They watch Space Heroes in awe. By the time it was time for Amy to go, she was obsessed. She sighs and stands up. "I gotta go home now…" she murmurs and starts to crawl out of the pillow fort. "Wait!" Leo calls out. Amy turns to him. "Ames, I…I like you. Like really like you. Can I be your boyfriend?" Leo says, holding out a daisy, blushing.

Amy's eyes soften in sadness. "Oh Leo Bear…I'm too young to have a boyfriend," she whispers. Leo gives a sad look. "Oh…" he replies. "But I won't be in 7 years!" she exclaims with a smile. Leo beams as she takes the flower. "Bye…" she tells him, putting a hand on his cheek and pressing her lips on his other cheek. She pulls away softly and leaves. Leo blinks and puts a hand to his cheek before grinning.

 _7 years later…_

Amy walks to the lair in her grown cloak and pink rain boots. She smiles, a memory flooding to her as she sees a puddle on the ground. She stomps on it lightly and laughs. Today was her day. It was her birthday and she was turning 15. She steps into the lair. "Amyyy!" Mikey shouts, hugging her. She had known the turtles for eight years now. She had grown close to all of them. She was so blessed she found them in the sewers when she was 6. She laughs and hugs him back. "Lia's here!" Donnie shouts, looking up from his computer. She giggles and holds up a basket. "I made my special blueberry muffins again," she explains before frowning. Her mother had died of cancer the year before. They used to bake all the time. "YES!" Mikey screams, running into the kitchen with the basket. "Guys, Lia's here!" Donnie calls out.

Leo and Raph step out from their rooms. "Hey ice princess," Raph murmurs, waving. Amy waves back and Leo blushes. She had grown a lot over the years. Her hair had grown longer, to her legs. She was wearing the same clothes from that day, except they looked overgrown. She didn't seem to mind, though. "H-Hey Ames," Leo whispers. "Hi Leo Bear," she replies with a smile. Splinter steps out of the dojo. "How nice to see you again, my child," he says and she removes her hood. "Hi Sensei," she answers, brushing her bangs out of her face sadly. It seemed that they didn't remember her birthday.

"Come, child. I believe my sons have something to show you," Splinter tells her. She looks in confusion as Leo and Raph lead her to the kitchen. It was surprisingly dark, but suddenly it was lit up and April, Casey, Ann, Jamie, Lily, Angle, Karai, and Mark were there. "Surprise!" they all shout. Balloons and confetti were thrown all over the place around her. All she could do was stand there and gasp in awe. She had never expected this.

"Oh my goodness! This is so amazing! You guys did this for me?" she says in shock. "Of course, dudette! It's your birthday, and all birthday girls and boys deserve an awesome party! So Happy Birthday, dudette!" Mikey answers. "Thank you, Mikey. Thank you all for this incredible surprise, I never expected this! I'm so thankful!" Amy tells them. Splinter chuckles. "That is why they call it a surprise, my daughter. Would you like to open your presents?" he says. "You guys got me presents?"

Now it was time for her to open her gifts. From Splinter she got a katana blade, from Raph she got a new sound system, from Donnie she got a T-Pod, from Mikey she got a skateboard, from April she got a sapphire blue dress with black heels, from Karai she got kunai, from Ann she got tickets to a Space Heroes premiere, from Jamie she got a brand new sewing machine, from Lily she got coupons for free pizza gyoza, from Mark she got a book to help her control her powers, from Casey she got ice skates, from Angle she got a grappling hook, and from her best friend and longtime crush, she got a necklace with a crystal blue gem.

She was very thankful, but she wondered how and where they got all of these. But that was a story for another day. She hugged everyone after opening each gift, but Leo got the longest one. She didn't mind since she has liked him for a long time. She didn't see it, but Leo blushes and hugs her tightly, wishing to never let her go. He had a crush on her as well, but he didn't know how to act on it. He had a vague memory of telling her, but it was blurred. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! But you guys didn't have to do this, really," Amy tells them.

"Of course we did, you are such an amazing girl, you deserve all of it. Come here, let me help you put that necklace on," Leo answers and she blushes as he clasps the necklace around her neck. "Now let's dance! It's not a party if there's no music or dancing! Get your shells and legs moving!" Mikey shouts before Raph notices Amy's clothes. "You're going to dance wearing that?" he asks with a smirk. Amy looks down at her clothes and blushes in embarrassment. "Looks cute to me," Leo says, shrugging. Amy blushes again before leaving to change.

She goes into the dojo where they had fixed it up nicely to be dancing and with a nice stereo. She was wearing the clothes April had given her. Splinter went to mediate while Mikey put on the music. Everyone danced and had fun. All the boys took a turn to break dance, and she noticed when Leo did, he tried to show off to her which made her blush and smile. A few songs later a slow song came on, Donnie was quick to ask April before Casey could, which made him angry. Amy giggles as she sees steam come out of his head. Mark asks Karai and she smiles. Raph asks Ann and Mikey asks Lily, which made Amy smile. Then she felt something grab her hand and she turns around to face Leo who was now holding her hand.

"Hey. May I have this dance?" he whispers. Amy blushes like crazy and smiles. "Of course you can, Leo Bear," she answers. Amy and Leo walk closer to each other. He puts his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. She rested her head in the corner of his neck and he put his on her shoulder. She was in shock, did her crush really just ask to dance with her? And now she was dancing with him? It was like a dream. Even if the song was short and just lasted a few minutes, this felt like a lifetime in heaven. At some point the song had to end and Leo suddenly pulls back a bit but then put his forehead to hers. He looks into her eyes and she looks into his.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?" he whispers softly. That made her blush. Did she hear him right? He just called her beautiful, for crying out loud! "And you're even more beautiful when you blush. Ames, there's something I wanna ask you. Ever since I saw you, I knew there was something about that made me feel happy and made me smile. I have always had that feeling ever since when I see you. I figured out that the feeling I got was love. I have been in love with you ever since we were kids. So Ames, can I be your boyfriend now?" he says. A memory suddenly appears in her head.

" _Ames, I…I like you. Like really like you. Can I be your boyfriend?" Leo says, holding out a daisy, blushing. Her eyes soften in sadness. "Oh Leo Bear…I'm too young to have a boyfriend," she whispers. Leo gives a sad look. "Oh…" he replies. "But I won't be in 7 years!" she exclaims with a smile. Leo beams as she takes the flower. "Bye…" she tells him, putting a hand on his cheek. She pulls him to her and presses her lips on his other cheek. She pulls away softly and leaves. Leo puts a hand to his cheek and grins._

"Ames?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts. She blinks and looks at him. "Aww, Leo. You didn't need to ask twice, you know. I love you, too. I would love to be your girl," she whispers. Leo pulls her in for a long and passionate kiss that they had been longing for. They stop in mid-kiss as they hear clapping, cheering, and whistling. They both blush but didn't care, they just continue to kiss each other.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is You're on my mind by Imposs.**


	64. You're On My Mind by Imposs

**Angel: I GOT 100 REVIEWS! YAASSS! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I'm so happy! Ahhh...BTW, don't ask me when I'm updating for I meet the turtles: The Movie. I HATE being asked that, it doesn't get me to update faster, guys. Seriously. Requested by Guest.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy go on patrol.**_

 _ **You're On My Mind by Imposs (Amy and Leo)**_

* * *

"Sensei said we're not to get into any fights," Leo starts and glares at Raph. "Or make any loud noises," Leo says, staring at Mikey, who smiles sheepishly. "You will be split into teams. Raphael, you will take Donatello and Michelangelo to the east side of the city. Leonardo, you will take Amelia to the west side. Now off you go," Splinter orders, shooing them away. Raph and Donnie leave right away and Amy starts walking to the door. She was a little bummed she couldn't have any pizza before they left, she was starving. She quickly realized Leo wasn't with her and she turns around, giving the leader a questioning look.

Leo sighs, shaking his head as he walks towards her. "What's up, Amy? You don't look happy to be patrolling tonight," Leo states, stopping in front of her. She stares at him for a moment, forcing her blush away. "We're not gonna do anything fun while checking the city, plus I'm gonna die of hunger!" she grabs her hair, being as dramatic as possible, hoping that her situation was made clear. Leo chuckles, shaking his head with a smile on his face…god, his smile was just amazing to her.

"Tell ya what, Amy. We'll pick up some pizza after we're done, okay?" Leo gives her a slight nod and she felt a large smile tugging at her lips.

"Yay!" she shouts, fist pumping the air as she ran through the sewers and climbs up the ladder with her hands, not even using her feet to steady herself. She climbs out the manhole. Once she got to the ground, she turns around to wait for Leo. He didn't take long, apparently he was right behind her the whole time. Once Leo climbed out of the manhole, his knee pad got caught and he tripped, crash landing right on top of her. Guess she was standing a little too close to the ladder.

Opening her eyes, which she didn't even realize were closed, she sees Leo's face just inches from her own. His face was flushed a deep red, though she knew her face was darker. Leo's eyes were wide, and his body is visibly tense, but he didn't move an inch. Amy sensed that something was wrong with him. Why wasn't he getting off of her? Leo tilts his head down, only to move it back where it was before he realizes he couldn't cover his face with the position they were in. She watches intensely as Leo shifts his gaze away from her, and his mouth moves slightly, as if saying something, but she couldn't hear.

"What?" she asks, unsure if Leo was alright. Maybe he hurt his ankle or leg or something, and couldn't move? Leo squeezes his eyes shut, his face full of pain.

"God dammit, Amy! Why do you have to look like that?! Why do you have to act the way you do?!" Leo yells. What's wrong with the way she looks? She might not be the most best looking girl out there, but she's not so ugly. She knew she could be stubborn sometimes, but…she's not that bad…right? She looks away, not wanting to see Leo's pained expression anymore. Why doesn't he like her? Well, she understood if he's not in love with her, they were raised as brother and sister after all. But it was like he doesn't even like her as a sister, or as a friend for that matter. Suddenly, she felt a wet drop hit her face. It wasn't raining…she returns her gaze to Leo, about to look past him to the sky, when she realizes he was crying.

"Leo…?" she asks hesitantly, not really sure whether or not she should talk.

"Why do you make me feel this way, Amy?" Leo asks, his eyes pleading for an answer. She just stares at him, dumbfounded and confused. "We're different…we're family! And…and yet…whenever I'm around you, my heart starts racing, my stomach does flips. I start to blush, and I get so nervous I want to barf! You're always on my mind…I'm always wondering what you think of me, and what you're doing…I even dream about you at night when I'm trying to sleep…this isn't right, Amy! You're my sister! I'm not supposed to feel this way about my sister…" Leo trails off, tears streaming down his face even though his eyes were shut. She just stares at him with wide eyes while she was taking in what he just said. Was that a confession?

"I'm not that little, ya know," she smirks, wondering if he'd catch her drift. Leo's eyes went wide, and his blush darkened majorly. "I-I…I didn't need to know that, Amy!" Leo yells, his eyes shutting from embarrassment. She tries not to laugh while she thought of something else to say.

"Besides…it's not like we're really brother and sister. Biologically, I'm an orphan. We were just adopted by the same guy…" she trails off after she realizes she had said that out loud. She adverts her eyes to the side as she felt her face heat up.

"W-What?" Leo whispers, staring at her intently. She looks back to him, her eyes shut. "We're not related by blood, so it's okay!" she practically screams with her eyes shut still as her face darkens. She waits for Leo's reaction, not wanting to see it. There was a few minutes of silence before she felt hot breath at her ear.

"You're right, Ames. We don't share the same DNA, so it's not like it's that wrong. Do you love me, Ames? Because that's the only reason I could come up with for why you haven't shoved me off you, and why you're assuring me that being in love with you isn't wrong," he whispers. Her eyes went wide and her breathing got slower, heavier. Leo starts kissing her neck, finding her sweet spot. At this point, her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Leo's hand trailed up her side and onto her chest, stopping where her heart was.

"Your heart is racing just as fast as mine…" he mumbles, staring at his hand on her chest. She was starting to feel insecure as he stares. It was her freaking chest, after all! Leo removes his eyes from her chest and locked them on hers, staring into her as if he was looking for her soul. His eyes darted around her face, studying every inch of it. It felt like hours to her. She wanted to break the silence, but wasn't sure how to do it.

Eventually, she noticed his gaze stopped moving, carefully studying her lips, a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed as if he was debating something. She couldn't figure it out.

"Ames…do you want me to kiss you?" he asks. Her face grew red as she tries to form words.

"W-What?! No! I-I mean…I…uh…god, why are you doing this to me?" she went from yelling in shock at the beginning, to barely a whisper at the end, causing Leo to smile. Turning her head to the side, Amy looks away from him, unable to continue watching him. Leo cups her face with his right hand, surprising her by surprise when he turns her head so that they were face to face. Her eyes grow wide as his lips brush against hers. She props herself up on her elbows and twitches with anticipation before melting into the kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" Their eyes widen as Mikey's voice made its way through their ears. Leo still had his lips on hers as they look up. Panicking, Leo pulls away, his face beet red. He didn't get up, though. "W-What are you guys doing here?! You're supposed to be patrolling the other side of the city!" Leo tries to sound like a leader, but fails miserably. "You guys weren't answering our calls or texts, so I tracked your phone signals back here…" Donnie pipes up, only to trail off near the end as he looks at Amy still on the ground with a red face. Leo frantically pulls his T-Phone out.

"I didn't get any tex-oh, it's on silent," Amy finally reacts by laughing as Donnie face palms. "So we're on patrol, while you two are making out. Nice," Raph says in a deadpan voice. "We were not making out!" they both shout with red faces. "Then why haven't you gotten up?" Mikey asks, teasing. Leo and Amy look to see that they were still on the ground. Leo gets up with a red face. Amy got up, dusting herself off. Leo walks over to her and snakes his arm around her waist. He grins cheekily at Amy, making her blush again. "Ames here decided that she wasn't happy enough to be siblings and confessed her undying love for me, so I kissed her," he states simply.

"W-Wait, that's not what happened!" Amy stutters and looks up at him. "Well, that's the gist of it. No point going into detail," he tells her. "But your details are-" Leo pulls away and takes a step between Donnie and Mikey. A large smile appears on his face as he points at Amy. "There's no going back now! You're mine!" he exclaims, kissing her cheek and grabbing Donnie and Mikey's arms. "Donnie, Mikey, and I are gonna go finish patrolling the other side of the city. Later gorgeous!" Leo yells, dragging the two away. Amy and Raph blink in surprise.

"What the shell?" Raph mutters.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is My Immortal by Evanscene. Yessss, I love them!**


	65. My Immortal by Evanscene

**Angel: Requested by Alina.**

 _ **Summary: Amy has to put all her skills to the test when her brothers are captured by the Kraang.**_

 _ **My Immortal by Evanscene (The turtles and Amy)**_

* * *

She paces around as she glances at her watch. The others had gone on patrol, but it was midnight, they would never stay out this late. She cringes as she starts biting her nails. She didn't want to think of the worst. "Amy, calm down," Casey says as he sits on the couch. She glares as she slowly turns her head to him. "What?" he asks. "You don't tell a girl to calm down! It doesn't calm us down! Never tell me to calm down!" she exclaims, hitting him with every single word. "…You know, most guys don't experience abuse until they're married," he mutters. She hits him with a pillow before standing up.

"Amelia, where are your brothers?" Splinter asks, walking up to her. "I don't know. I've called, I've texted…" she answers. "Can't you just track them down with the T-Phone?" April asks. A lightbulb appears as she sinks the info in. "You're right…but if I'm gonna do this, I need to gear up," she murmurs, narrowing her eyes in determination.

She steps into her room and pulls open her closet, finding a suitable outfit. She grins and pulls out her changing station. She steps behind it and places her clothes on top. She pulls her gloves on and smirks when she was done. She was wearing a long black dress with sleeves, the bottom ruffled. A part of the dress was cut off, however, showing her short black boots with white trimming. A black top sits on her head as her hair falls down in curls. She wore black fingerless gloves. She tiptoes past her friends, who were asleep. She jumps over the turnstiles and opens the manhole. She crawls out and places the cover back on. Pulling out her T-Phone, she presses a button and finds a signal. She jumps up to the fire escape and runs rooftop to rooftop.

After a while, she found herself getting bored by the second. She looks around for a clue, a piece of cloth, anything. She looks down and sees a glint in an alley. She raises an eyebrow and jumps down. She walks up to it and finds an axe. "How did this get here?" she asks, picking it up. She twirls it and smirks before putting it behind her back. She sees Kraangdroids everywhere, destroyed. Walking past the horde, she spots a katana blade. She gasps as she sees red and yellow on the handle. "Leo's sword…" she murmurs, picking it up.

"How am I gonna find them now?" she mutters, looking around the street. She senses something in an alley across the street. She walks into it and finds Raph's sai. "The Kraang must have kidnapped them…but I don't know where they are," she says. She sees a map on the floor that had alien writing on it. She rolls her eyes. "What kind of idiot would leave this here? At least I know where to find them…but this place is all the way across town!" she replies as she sees a place that was circled in red. She growls and hears a whinny.

She looks at the street to see a police officer on a horse, a white Stallion. He was sipping coffee as he leans against his ride. She smirks and runs up to the Stallion, jumping onto the saddle. "Hey!" the police officer yells. "Sorry, I'll bring it back!" she exclaims before snapping the reins. The horse whinnies before running off. "Hey, get back here!" the officer shouts, running after her. "I need to rescue my brothers from alien robots!" she screams. "What the…" before he could finish his sentence, she was already gone.

* * *

She sees the facility up ahead and stops the horse. She sees Kraang standing in front of the gate, as if they were expecting her. She narrows her eyes and pets the horse. "Go on, boy. Hiyah!" she says, snapping the reins. The horse runs towards the horde of Kraang. They pull out their laser guns, pointing them at her. The horse whinnies in fear, but she clutches the reins. "Now!" she shouts and the Stallion jumps over the horde of Kraang. He lands, sliding a bit before turning around. "Stop the one that needs to be stopped. Stop!" one of them says, pointing the gun at her.

"Ha!" she shouts, throwing her axe like a boomerang. With just one throw, all the Kraang were destroyed. The axe spins towards the Stallion and he looks in shock. He closes his eyes but stops when he doesn't feel anything. He opens his eyes to see two of Amy's fingers in the blade of the axe. Her eyes were white, just like the turtles. She places the axe behind her back before turning the horse to the facility. She snaps the reins again and the horse bravely runs inside.

They open their eyes as an alarm blares. "What…?" Mikey asks, finding himself in an orb. His brothers were beside him on the floor. They groan and sit up, holding their heads. "What's going on?" Donnie questions quietly. "It is the human known as Pinkie," a Kraang says, looking at a camera. "What!" a shrill voice demands and Kraang Subprime walks to the cameras in his Irma armor. He sees Amy riding a white Stallion, and she looked pissed. He sweat drops before shaking his head. "What are you doing then, gawking around? Bring out the defenses! I want her chained!" Kraang Subprime demands. "Amy…?" Mikey asks before seeing her on camera.

"Guys! Amy's on a horse! And she's owning those Kraang!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to her. "Whoa, what up with the black?" Raph asks as her black dress flows down on her horse. "Whoa…" Leo and Donnie say in awe as she slices back and forth with her axe. "She looks…hot…" Leo whispers, blushing.

Meanwhile, Amy was killing Kraang left and right, showing no mercy. An angry look can be seen on her eyes. As she rides on her horse, she sees a room with a long hallway. She gives a determined look and jumps off her horse. "Stay here, okay?" she asks and the Stallion nods. She pulls out her axe, dragging it along the hallway as she walks slowly.

"Where'd she go?!" Kraang Subprime demands. Only her horse was on camera. He blows a raspberry at the camera before destroying it with his hoof. Mikey laughs and points. "Watch, she's gonna get you!" he teases. Kraang Subprime growls. "Find her, or I will-" Suddenly, there's a crash at the door. Smoke appears and Kraang Subprime coughs. When the smoke clears, Amy was standing there, an angry look on her face. "SUBPRIME!" she shouts, her voice sounding deadly. Kraang Subprime sweat drops as she walks up to him, her axe making a loud screech as she drags it on the floor.

"Uh…hey, Pinkie…erm, how are ya?" he replies nervously. She narrows her eyes as she points her axe at him. "Let. Them. Go. NOW," she demands, her voice turning deeper as if she was a demon. Their eyes widen as big as saucers. The turtles had never seen this side of her before. "And what if I say no?" Kraang Subprime shots back. Amy growls and throws her axe, decapitating a Kraang that was behind her. She catches her axe without even looking. "…I see. Well, I'm not scared of ya! Bring it on!" he shouts, readying his lasers. With just a few slices, she disabled all of his weapons. "You armored up or something?!" Kraang Subprime exclaims.

"No. Now, I'm going to ask you again, you dipshit. Give me my brothers, or I swear, I will kill you," she threatens. "Okay, okay!" he screams, pressing a button. Her eyes turn back to her normal color. The orb opens and Mikey runs up to her. "Dudette, that was so cool!" he exclaims, hugging her. "Why are you dressed like that?" Raph asks, gesturing to the black dress. She looks down at her outfit. "I don't know, it just seemed appropriate. You don't like it?" Amy answers. "I think Leo does," Donnie tells her, gesturing to Leo, whose nose started bleeding. She giggles while covering her mouth.

* * *

"So what happened anyway?" Casey asks as they sit in the lair. "It was awesome! Amy was riding up on a horse, with an axe! Sooo cool!" Mikey explains. "Heh," Amy answers, scratching her neck sheepishly. "What he meant to say was, the Kraang overwhelmed us and they took us back to the lair. I think they were planning to experiment on us. Before they could, Amy showed up and rescued us. And she wasn't showing any mercy, either. I had to admit, we've never seen her like that before," Donnie says.

"Wait, where did you get the horse?" April asks in confusion. "Er…I stole it from a police officer," Amy answers sheepishly. "Wow! Guess you do have a bad side after all, ice princess," Raph comments, patting her on the back. "I gave him back! But I have to do 30 days of community service now," she answers. "Just for taking his horse?" Leo asks. "He was really persistent on punishing me. The chief almost fired him if I didn't suggest it," she mutters. They all snicker. "Hey, I regret nothing. At least you guys are okay," Amy replies.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You saved us, and by yourself," Mikey answers. "We would have been done for if it wasn't for you," Donnie says. "Although, you could have done it without the whole goth look," Raph mutters. Leo hits him in the shoulder. "Trust me, black is not your color," Casey comments. Amy rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Amy," Leo replies, kissing her cheek. She blushes and looks down at the floor shyly. Leo smiled and walked away. She was fangirling on the inside. "Leo kissed me…"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Still I Fly by Macy Kate and Austin Percario.**


	66. Still I Fly by MacyKateandAustinPercario

**Angel: Requested by DigiHeavenous.**

 _ **Summary: Mikey doubts whether or not his family loves him. They are all tots.**_

 _ **Still I Fly by Macy Kate and Austin Percario (Mikey)**_

* * *

Leo and Amy were following Splinter around the kitchen, going on about the Space Heroes episode they watched today. Splinter smiles. He pulls on Splinter's robe slowly and timidly. Splinter looks down at him with a warm, but warning gaze. "Michelangelo, please do not interrupt," Splinter says. Forlorn, he turns away and walks out of the kitchen. He sees Donnie in the corner tinkering with the toaster. "Hey Donnie, you wanna see what I made?" he asks hopefully. Donnie shook his head. "Sorry Mikey, I'm in the middle of this. I'll come by later."

Mikey sighs. With Donnie, later turned into never. It wasn't Donnie's fault. He would say later, but when later came around, he'd get distracted and head off to do something else. Mikey turns and heads down the hall to his room. On the way, he passed Raph's door. He peeks in. Raph was on the bed feeding Spike. Oh well, he probably wouldn't be interested anyway. The youngest turtle returns to his room and shuts the door. He looks down at the heavy, slightly bent book laying in the center of the room.

He had found it in the sewers a few weeks earlier and forced Amy to help him carry it back. It was pretty. A lot cleaner than the things they usually found in the sewers, and even though it was a book, it was way too thick for him to carry by himself. He made Amy pinky promise to not tell anyone. Then he'd gotten to work. He quickly found out his normal markers didn't work very well on the plastic pages. Permanent marker was better, though. All he had was black, but he would have to make do. The fridge was were Splinter displayed all of their artwork. But Mikey didn't want to just make a book. He wanted to make the most memorable and biggest book ever. So, he got to work. He put pictures of his entire family, most of them he had gotten from Splinter's room. As for Amy's pictures, he had to sneak into her old home to find them.

He stepped back and looked at it. It looked good, but without a little…pizzazz, he felt like it was missing something. And that was when he looked in his box of art supplies and saw the glitter, and paint. He smiled.

It had taken him about a week of scavenging, but he found everything he needed. He even found some permanent markers that weren't black, so that was a bonus. Once he had everything, he'd gotten back to work on his masterpiece. He used pipe cleaners to make the first letter of their names. He painted them orange, red, blue, purple, and pink. He painted Splinter's maroon. He wanted to paint it something else, but he felt like his siblings wouldn't like that. Once the paint was dry, he carefully glued the correct letter above their dedicated pages. Well, he admitted that he did have a little trouble with the glue, since he got his hand stuck. Luckily for him, the superglue dried really quickly, allowing him to break free. He'd rushed off to tell Master Splinter, but everyone was busy.

So here he was, back in his room with his masterpiece, alone. He sighs. If only there was someone to show it to. He carefully tiptoes around it and climbs on his bed, clutching his teddy bear. "Oh well, I'll try again later," he says to himself as he drifts to sleep.

Later that night, after they had eaten their dinner and Splinter had put them to bed, Mikey got up and walks cautiously to his father's room. He peeks in and sees Splinter meditating. He gulps and knocks softly on the doorframe to get the rat's attention. Splinter opens his eyes and sighs, turning to face Mikey. "Michelangelo, it is well past your bedtime and you know not to interrupt my meditation," he says. Lowering his head, he timidly responds. "Can I show you something, Father?"

He receives a stern glare. "No. Please go back to bed, Michelangelo." Suddenly, Mikey was desperate. "Please? I tried to ask you earlier, but you were talking to Amy and Leo and you told me not to interrupt. I didn't! Please can I show it to you?" Splinter sighs and bends down on one knee to look his son in the eyes. "Michelangelo, if you return to bed now, I will let you show me in the morning." Mikey's eyes sparkle. "Really?" he asks hopefully. "I promise," Splinter answers, nodding.

* * *

The next morning, Mikey wakes up with a smile on his face. He rushes to the main room. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. He runs as fast as he could. Splinter was alone in the kitchen. Mikey wanted to show him first anyway.

Mikey goes over and tugs on Splinter's robe, trying to lead him away. And he was not pleased in the slightest. "Michelangelo, I am preparing breakfast right now!" The youngest turtle's bright smile had vanished. He was confused. Splinter had said in the morning. He had promised. He pouts, both hurt and angered by Splinter's response. He tugs on Splinter's robe, this time more insistently. Splinter gives a look of annoyance. "Michelangelo, I am busy! Now go sit down with your brothers and sister."

Mikey did as Splinter said, noticing that his siblings were now in their customary places at the counter and were staring at him. He glares at them and stomps over to the counter, climbing onto his seat. He clenches his fists and lays his head down on the countertop, staring off into space sadly. _Everyone's always too busy for me. They're always too busy, always._ He breathes deeply as his eyes begin to water. _Always too busy for me._ He wipes the tear away with the back of his hand before anyone could notice.

Little did he know, two had noticed. From Mikey's right, two pairs of eyes, one big and sapphire blue, the other one emerald green and soft, were watching him worriedly. Slowly, the two pairs of eyes moved off Mikey to their father. Why was Mikey so upset? What did Splinter do? Yeah, he yelled, but Mikey wouldn't be that upset at Splinter for yelling…

Would he?

* * *

Mikey silently ate his breakfast while his siblings chat. He finishes first and takes his dish in to set it on the counter by the sink. His brothers and sister follow soon after and Splinter also joins them. They stand in a straight line, awaiting for Splinter's dismissal. He nods at them. "You are dismissed."

Raph and Donnie went running off before the sentence was even finished. Leo and Amy hesitated for a moment before slowly leaving the room. Mikey lingers. He approaches and Splinter looks at him coldly. "Michelangelo, if you try to drag me off forcibly again, I shall give you a time-out. Not only is it rude, but it is ill-mannered for you to act in such a way," he scolds. Mikey bows his head and doesn't respond. On the inside, he was broken. Why was it that every time he was always in trouble? Why did Splinter always sound so soft to the others but hard when speaking to him? What did they have that he didn't? What was wrong with him? Was he really that bad? Did anyone not like him?

"Go and play with your siblings. We will speak more about this later."

Later? There was more? That meant Splinter was really mad at him. His eyes begin to water as he turns around and shuffles out of the room. Why couldn't he do anything right? He hadn't meant to upset Splinter. He'd just been excited, like always. And Splinter had promised. He'd promised. He had broken it. Mikey bit his lip. As soon as he had made it out of the kitchen, he ran to his room as fast as he could. Leo and Amy try to stop him, but he wiggles away from his older brother and sister, sprinting away. He was too upset to realize that Leo and Amy had seen the tears running down his face and spilling from his eyes. He slams the door to his room, which Splinter would most likely yell at him for, but he didn't care. No one cared about him, why should he care about Splinter or anyone else?

He stares down at the big scrapbook. He glares at it. Part of him wanted to destroy it, rip the pages out, but he couldn't do it. Just like he couldn't hate Splinter or the others. He loved them. He loved his father, his brothers, and sister. But why didn't they love him? He always tried to cheer them up, be the light of the family. He really did. But he was always scolded for doing it wrong, even though he thought he was doing it right. Splinter had once said that everything was as the universe intended it to be. Had the universe decided he was wrong? Had it decided he could never be loved? His big baby blue eyes fill with even more tears at the thought. He climbs into bed and pulls his covers around him, tucking himself in. His little body was shaking. He grabs his teddy bear from under his pillow and wraps his arms tightly around it, burrowing his face in its softness. If only the toy could hug him back…

He cries and cries and cries. The teddy bear was wet with tears. His eyes hurt. He cries himself to sleep. When he woke up, hugged the teddy bear to his chest with all his strength. Maybe now someone would come. They'll come and he'll show them and they'll love him.

* * *

Mikey slowly wipes his face and leaves his room. As soon as he stepped inside he was approached by a very energetic Amy. "Mikey, you silly! You napped all day!"

"It's only been a couple of hours, Lia," Donnie points out from behind her. Amy sticks her tongue out at him and turns to Mikey. "Play with me, please?" she asks. "Amy, I was gonna-"

"Please please please please please? Don and Raphie are busy and they won't play! Pleasssssse?" Mikey frowns. Amy was hard to say no to. "Ask Leo," he answers. "Leo Bear's out with Sensei, they wouldn't let me go with them this time because I brought back that spider and scared Raph," she replies, rolling her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were huge and pleading. "Please Mikester?" she asks, giving a pout.

Mikey didn't pay attention to that. His chest hurt. "Sensei went out with Leo?" He fails to conceal the hurt in his voice. Leo was always with Sensei, and so was Amy, usually. Mikey had to fight to get the slightest second of his father's attention and Leo and Amy didn't even have to ask for it. It was so unfair. What made them so special? What made everyone like Amy so much? Mikey hung his head. He would never be anyone's favorite. "Yeah," Raph answers. He frowns at the hint of sadness in Mikey's voice and posture. "You okay, Mikey?"

Mikey jerks away from Raph's reach and punches Amy in the eye to Raph and Donnie's shock. "Ow! Mikey, why'd you do that?" she demands, holding her eye. "Mikey! What is wrong with you?" Donnie says as he checks over Amy's now black and bleeding eye. Mikey doesn't respond. "Mikey! You better give us an explanation!" Raph shouts. Mikey just glares and walks away.

Leo and Sensei didn't return until almost dinnertime. As Splinter prepared the worms with algae and grilled cheese sandwich, Leo looks over to his little siblings. Raph and Donnie were whispering about something, but Mikey and Amy were silent. Leo's bottom lip pushed out and he sees something hidden by Amy's bangs. He glances closer and gasps silently when he sees her bruised eye. Amy didn't see his gaze, however, as she was focused on hiding her black eye. Mikey was sitting on the opposite side of the table from him, and was staring down at the tabletop. Thankfully, Mikey's distraction meant Leo's intense glances went unnoticed. Mikey was still clearly upset. But instead of anger, he was now displaying sadness. Leo sees marks on his fingers and glances at Amy's eye. It didn't take long to connect the dots. He frowns, but no one sees it.

Splinter came over with their plates, but Leo kept his eyes on Mikey. Splinter put a plate in front of him, then Donnie, then Raph, then Mikey, then finally Amy. Mikey looked up when Splinter put the plate down. It was a painful, pleading, desperate look. Splinter wasn't looking, and didn't see it. But they did. Leo and Amy saw. They alone saw the tears in Mikey's eyes. They felt the pain of the rejection. They couldn't let Mikey be sad. They couldn't let that face stay on him. Leo nudges Mikey's foot under the table. Mikey looks up. Leo sends a smile at him. Mikey scowls and Leo was confused. Was Mikey mad at him?

When Splinter put his plate down in front of Amy, however, he saw a hint of black under her right bang. He frowns. "Amelia," he says and she stiffens. "Y-Yes?" she stutters nervously. "What happened?" he asks and she covers her right eye immediately. "Nothing, Sensei," she answers, but Splinter could see the black near her eye. "Amelia, move your hand," he tells her. She shakes her head and everyone except Mikey stares at the scene. Splinter moves her hand and she winces as the bruise on her eye was purple. Dried blood was around her eye and Splinter looks down at her hand, which had blood spots. He gasps as he sees the tears from her eyes. "How did this happen?" he asks, looking at his children for an explanation.

Raph and Donnie glance at Mikey and Leo looks in anger before it fades away. "Now!" Splinter shouts. "Mikey did it," Raph answers quickly. Splinter looks at Mikey and he looks away. "Michelangelo, you did this?" he asks lowly. Mikey looks back at him. Suddenly feeling the need to escape, he pushes the plate away from him. "I'm not hungry," he announces loudly. Splinter growls and rubs Amy's arm. "You can eat and apologize to Amelia, Michelangelo, or you can go to bed," he answers. Mikey simply stands up and rapidly disappears to his bedroom.

Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Amy stare after him, shocked. The rest of dinner passes in silence. Leo ate quickly, planning to go to Mikey's room for some answers. Splinter dismissed Raph and Donnie, but before Leo could run off, Splinter grabs his shoulder. "Do not worry about Michelangelo, my son. It is just a tantrum. Please help me with your sister's injury, I will speak to Michelangelo in the morning." Leo nods, but as soon as he opens the fridge to get the ice, he frowns. He knew what Mikey was like during his rare tantrums. This wasn't one of them. Mikey was hurting. His brother needed him. But he could feel Splinter's eyes watching him. He'd have to help Amy first.

* * *

That night, after Splinter had tucked them in and checked on Amy's eye, and once he was sure that Raph and Donnie were asleep, Leo sneaks to Amy's room. He softly knocks on her door and she opens it, an ice pack at her right eye. "Wanna talk to Mikey with me?" he asks quietly. She looks down at the floor, unsure. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Ames," Leo tells her gently. She looks up at him and smiles. He gently takes her hand and they sneak into Mikey's room. They crept up to Mikey's bed and smile when they saw that Mikey was sleeping. But their smiles quickly turn into frowns. Mikey's cheeks were wet and his pillow was soaked. Tears came from their eyes. Mikey had been crying. Mikey had been crying and he was alone. How long had it been?

A soft whimper made the two look down at their brother's face. Mikey's eyes were closed and he was asleep, but he looked like he was in pain. "No! No, please! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! Please! I love you! Don't leave me!" Leo and Amy spring into action. They push their way into bed beside their struggling brother and hold Mikey still on opposite sides, cooing and shushing softly. They wrap their sibling tightly in their arms. "Shh…it's okay, Otuto…it's okay…we're here. Ames and I are here, it's okay."

Mikey's eyes open slowly and he clings to them, but when he realized who it was he begins to shake and he rolls over to turn his shell to Leo. "No. Go away, both of you. Leave me alone," Mikey hisses, glaring at Amy. "Never," Leo responds, grabbing onto Mikey from behind. Amy hugs Mikey gently. "You'll never be alone, Mikester. Not while we're around," Amy whispers. "No! I don't want you two here! You don't understand! He loves you! You're his favorites!" This time Mikey wrenches away and they let go. Mikey plops on the end of his bed and they stare with wide eyes.

"Mikey…are you talking about Sensei?" Leo asks in shock. "Master Splinter," Mikey answers with a sniffle. "Is that why you punched me?" Amy whispers. Mikey didn't answer. "Master Splinter is our father," Leo says, slowly rubbing Mikey's arm with one hand. Amy runs her hand on Mikey's head. They were confused and they didn't understand why Mikey was so upset, it wasn't like him. "Your father," Mikey mumbles, burying his face into his pillow. "Our father," Amy corrects, rubbing Mikey's shell slowly. "He loves all of us, Otuto. Just because he yelled at you today doesn't mean-"

"But he always yells at me! I'm not like you two. I'm just a big screw-up."

"No, you're not! Remember that time you managed to calm Raph down when Spike got out?" Mikey did his best to push his siblings away and hold back his sniffles. "That was a long time ago." Suddenly he burst into tears and couldn't take it anymore. He sits up and flings himself into Leo and Amy's arms. "That was before everyone stopped loving me!" he wails.

"Shh…Otuto, hush. We still love you."

"No, you don't!" Mikey whimpers, curling up against them. Leo rubs his brother's shell while Amy pats his head, knowing that Mikey would tell them sooner or later. "Remember the book?" came the soft whisper. Pulling back a little, Leo gives a confused look. "What book?" he asks. Amy nods slowly. "The one I helped you carry and made me promise not to tell anyone about?" Mikey nods meekly. "I-I made something for Splinter. Well, it's for all of you guys." His young baby blue eyes brightened and he stares at them, daring to hope.

"You guys wanna see?" His little heart swelled as they nod and a small smile graces his lips. "Can you help me pull it out? I put it under my bed." They help Mikey and it was out under the bed seconds later. Mikey pulls out a flashlight, turns it on, and places it on the floor so that it was easier to see the details. A bright smile spread across their faces as they skim through it. "Do you like it?" Mikey asks doubtfully. A pair of arms wrap around his neck in a hug. "It's so beautiful!" Amy says.

"Sensei's gonna love it, Mikey!"

Tears return to Mikey's eyes and the youngest turtle bows his head. Leo and Amy look at each other. Mikey kicks the floor awkwardly. "He's not gonna see it, guys."

"What do you mean?" Amy asks. "You've gotta show it to him, Mikey! He'll really like it!" Leo finishes. The youngest turtle bursts into tears. "I tried! I tried so hard! I tried to tell him but he yelled at me! And then he was with you scavenging! And then I punched Amy in the eye because I was so mad! And now he's mad at me! He hates me! You should have seen his face!"

Leo softly puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Otuto, that was because you tried to pull him at breakfast, not because he didn't want to see it," Leo whispers. More tears fill Mikey's eyes and it was making Leo and Amy tear up too. "But he promised! He promised me! He promised…" Mikey was absolutely anguished, he drops to his knees and wept. Slowly, slightly confused, they drop down beside him, their minds repeating his words. "What do you mean, Mikester?" Amy asks with a whisper.

"I went to see Sensei last night, after you guys were asleep. He promised me that I could show him in the morning. He promised…" They blink in realization. "And so you were trying to…" it was starting to make sense. Mikey's behavior at breakfast, Splinter's reaction, Mikey punching Amy, Mikey's hurt. All of it now made sense. "He promised. I just wanted to show him, show everyone. But he got mad at me. He yelled. I tried again after breakfast…"

"We know," Leo says quietly and they pull Mikey into their arms once more. They'd noticed Mikey lingered after they had been dismissed. They'd waited right outside the curtains. They'd heard what Splinter had said. "He was so disappointed in me. All I wanted was to show him. That was all. Now no one loves me." Mikey had long ago lost control of his tears. They came freely, running rapidly down his cheeks. "No one loves me and Splinter's going to send me away for hurting Amy! He's going to throw me out of the sewers and I'll never find you again! I don't want to be alone! Don't let him leave me! Promise! Promise you won't let anyone send me away! Amy, I'm so sorry!"

They crush Mikey in a hug. "We promise. We'll always be with you, Otuto. You'll never be alone. Never," Leo whispers. "I forgive you, Mikester. We love you," Amy tells him.

"So do we."

They look up, startled, and found that Raph and Donnie were standing just inside the door. "How long have you been there?" Leo asks. "Long enough to know what's wrong with our little brother," Raph answers. Donnie was standing slightly behind, but he pushes forward and runs to Mikey's side, pressing himself against his younger brother's plastron. "We love you, Mikey. You don't have to cry anymore," he whimpers, clinging to his brother. Mikey smiles, tears of relief spilling down his cheeks as his siblings wrap him in a group hug.

"I love you too," he chokes out, his throat sore from his sobbing. Raph pulls back a little and sent glares to his siblings. "Why would Sensei break his promise to Mikey? And why would he be so mean?" he demands. Leo stands up, determined. "Let's ask him," he orders. Mikey's baby blue eyes were wide and fearful. "No! Don't, he'll get mad!" he shouts. "We don't care. We're mad at him, too," Amy answers sternly. Leo grabs her hand and they march to the door, their brothers scurrying after them. They all tensed as Leo and Amy cross the dojo. Leo pounds on the door.

Splinter appears at the door and looked down at the two. "Is something wrong, my children?" A hurt sob escapes Mikey before he could stop it. Raph and Donnie saw the tears in his eyes and wrap their arms around him. He takes little comfort from it. Splinter's voice when he addressed Leo and Amy was so different from the voice Splinter had used with him last night. Right now was so soft, so understanding and then it was stern and reprimanding. He didn't really love him. He falls to the floor, unable to stop the tears.

Splinter pushes past Leo and Amy and rushes to Mikey. "Michelangelo!" he suddenly yells, filled with concern. He tries to reach the hysterical turtle's side but Raph, Donnie, and Amy step in front of their brother. "Don't touch him!" Raph says, his voice shaking. "You don't deserve him!" Donnie shouts angrily, though there was tears in his eyes. "You made him like this!" Amy yells, her face red with anger. Splinter stares in confusion at their behavior. He slowly reaches between them, trying to get to Mikey. "No! You'll never take him from us! Let him stay!" Amy screams, slapping Splinter's hand away.

"Take him away from…" his voice fades away. He was lost in confusion. "My children, what are you talking about?" he asks. Leo slowly comes around and stands in front of Splinter, placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder to let him know his oldest brother was there for him. He stands with his back straight and his eyes narrowed. "If you don't love Mikey, then you can't love us," Leo explains. "Leonardo…" Splinter's voice shakes. "What-"

"You promised him, Splinter. You promised. And then you didn't let him show you," Leo says, tears starting to fill his eyes. "You yelled at him! And you punished him for being mad! But it's your fault! It was your fault father! You were mean to him all day! That's not fair. It's not fair that Mikester got blamed for something you did wrong! It isn't fair of you to stop loving him because of it! You broke him! You broke the light of our family, changing him into someone he doesn't want to be!" Amy shouts, tears flowing down her eyes.

Splinter was in shock. A promise? What promise? Suddenly, Mikey's voice from the night before echoes in his ears:

' _Really?'_

' _I promise.'_

Then he remembers just what he had promised. And Leo and Amy's words fell into place. He had punished Mikey for his own mistake. Not only that, but he had been very hard on him all day. He just assumed that Mikey was having a tantrum. But he was wrong, very wrong. And now, Mikey thought…Splinter's heart turns to water as he looks down at his grief-stricken child, sobbing with abandon in his siblings' arms. Splinter starts to cry too. His children were all still very small and he was easily able to brush Leo away and to gently shove Amy, Donnie, and Raph away from Mikey's sides. He lifts Mikey up from their grasps.

"No!" they cry, tears running down their eyes.

Mikey, who felt himself being lifted, opens his eyes and stares at his father. He was terrified. He tries to wiggle away, but Splinter holds him firm. Seeing the horror in his son's eyes made Splinter's heart shatter. "Michelangelo…" he whispers. "It is alright, my son, it is alright. Please…do not fear me. I love you so much, my child. I am so sorry. I did not intend to hurt you, and I know you did not intend to hurt Amelia. Please, my sweet loving child. Please forgive me…" he pulls Mikey in and presses the little turtle against his chest. He feels Mikey cling to him and start crying. He smiles and kisses Mikey's forehead lovingly. His fingers stroked the youngest turtle's shell comfortingly.

"I love you more than this world, my son. You will always be my little Michelangelo, my little ninja. I have loved you the moment you came to be and I always will long after I'm gone. You and your siblings are the light of my life and I would give it gladly to keep you safe," he whispers. "I love you too, Daddy," Mikey whimpers, tucking his head into his father's neck. Splinter sets Mikey down and saw that his other children were staring blankly. He smiles and opens his arms. They were soon filled with five little tots. "My children," he sighs contently.

Mikey was the last one to pull away from the hug. He pulls away and takes Splinter's hand, making him smile. He looks up at Splinter nervously and slowly. "Daddy?"

"Yes, my son?"

"M-May I please show you something?" Mikey was shaking.

Splinter smiles and bends down to kiss Mikey on the head. "Of course you may, my child."

Amy, Leo, Raph, and Donnie all smile. Mikey beams and leads the way to his room. Amy turns on the lights while Mikey leads Splinter to the center of the bed. Splinter stares and reaches his hand out to the book. He opens it and sees the pictures. The others crowd around and look in awe. He sees the letters, which were well-shaped. "Michelangelo, this is what you've been trying to show me?" Splinter asks softly. The youngest turtle nods his head nervously. "Do you like it?"

Splinter stares down at the scrapbook once again then over to his son's eager and worried face. He smiles and bowls the little turtle over so that Mikey was on his shell. He tickles his son's sides viciously, making Mikey shriek with laughter. "I love it, my son. I will be sure to put this in my room, but I think it would better if I had some assistance right now," Splinter answers with a smile, looking at his other children. Amy beams and jumps over to Mikey's side, slipping her small fingers where Splinter couldn't reach. Leo, Raph, and Donnie tickle his feet, arms, and neck. Mikey cries out joyously.

He was surrounded by his family. There was nothing better than that. His heart was now warm.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Work from Home by Fifth Harmony.**


	67. Work from Home by Fifth Harmony

**Angel: Requested by Batgirl329.**

 _ **Summary: Raph and his family return from patrol and he finds Ann waiting for him.**_

 _ **Work from Home by Fifth Harmony (Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

Raph and his siblings wander through the never ending tunnels of the sewer that made up their home. Beside him, his brothers and sister grumble about their sore limbs, and Amy had grumbled so much that Leo simply picked her up and carried her piggy-back style. They'd been out on patrol as normal and bumped into the Kraang, who'd been out looking for the missing mutagen. As a result of the fight that had broken out, they returned to the lair later than normal, muscles aching and desperate for sleep. Normally the red clad ninja would've been content to do a late workout, but tonight he just felt like collapsing in bed and getting some shut eye.

Clambering over the turnstiles, they enter the lair, and Leo places Amy on the ground. His older brother yawns, stretching his arms. "I'm going to my lab," Donnie mutters, walking into his nerd sanctuary. Raph rolls his eyes. It would take a bulldozer to get Donnie out of there during the night. "Sooo tired…" Mikey mutters before saying goodnight and retreating to his room. Yawning, Amy stretches her arms and Raph heard a satisfying pop from her joints. "Night, Raph," she murmurs. Leo snatches her hand and speeds over to her room, to her surprise. "G'night, Raph! Don't bother us!" Leo says quickly before slamming the door and locking it.

Raph scoffs. "Something tells me they're not gonna get much sleep," he mutters under his breath. Raph yawns and makes his way over to the sofa, leaning against the back of it with his arms crossed, smirking at the sight of Ann curled up in a ball, asleep. Her phone that she had been using was grasped lightly in her hands, ready to drop to the floor at any moment.

He wasn't surprised to find her there. Ever since Tiger Claw broke his leg, she was worried something terrible was going to happen to him, often staying up waiting for him to return to ensure he was safe. Walking around to the front of the sofa, he quietly snatches the phone from her grasp, tucking it under his arm so that his hands were free to lift her from the sofa, bridal style. He wanted to be careful not to wake her. Ann makes a noise at being moved, but she didn't wake up. She places her head on his shoulder. Raph smiles to himself.

Pushing open the door to his bedroom, he carries her over to the bed, laying her down before placing her phone on his table. Removing his sais, he opens his closet and places them on a rack. His gear ended up in the closet as well before he joins Ann in bed, pulling the covers over them. Raph pulls her against him, her back against his plastron. He kisses the back of her neck. "Night babe," he murmurs before drifting to sleep.

But what he didn't know was that she was smiling.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Dark Horse by Katy Perry.**


	68. Dark Horse by Katy Perry

**Angel: Requested by Langel…**

 _ **Summary: Leo gets jealous when an annoying boy tries to get Amy's attention.**_

 _ **Dark Horse by Katy Perry (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

The bell rings and students step out of their classrooms, chatting along the way. Amy and April step out of the school. "So what's the plan?" April asks. "Meh, nothing much. I was just gonna buy some pizza on my way home for the guys," she answers, holding her books. "That's it? Amy, it's Friday. You don't have any big plans?" April replies. "Well, no…" she mutters. A tall blonde boy with a polo, khakis, and blue eyes turns around and gasps, stars in his eyes as he looks at the brunette. His heart pounds in his chest as her face comes to his mind…

Amy turns and sees the boy. She raises an eyebrow and waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the infirmary?" she asks. The boy takes her hand and bows. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he whispers, kissing her hand. Amy chuckles awkwardly. "Er, thank you…?" she asks nervously. April blinks in shock before cringing. Leo would not like this one bit, since he has a crush on her… "I must know your name, bright angel. My name is Lance, I'm the new transfer student," the boy says. "My name is Amelia, but I prefer to be called-" Lance pulls her closer and dips her. "Say no more. Ah Amelia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he whispers.

Her eyes widen. "Uhm, let me go please," she says awkwardly. "Let me love you~. Let me love you like a champion, baby~," he sings. Amy glances at April with a look that said 'Help.' April clears her throat and Lance pulls away. "This is my cousin, April," Amy replies, gesturing to her family member. April waves with a forced smile. "Nice to meet you, cousin of Amelia," Lance says, vigorously shaking her hand. "Ehm, just April is fine," April answers. A black limo approaches the school and the driver opens the door. "Ah, I must depart. Farwell, my angel," Lance tells them before handing Amy a bouquet of roses and walking to the limo. They blink in surprise, not sure of what just happened.

"Uh…"

* * *

Later, they arrive at the lair. Casey was sitting on the sofa, the turtles sitting around him. "April!" Donnie exclaims, standing up. "What's up, Red?" Casey asks. Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm here too, you know," she mutters. "Amyyy!" Mikey shouts, running up to her. He gives her a bear hug, lifting her up from the floor an inch. She laughs and moves the flowers away from his grip. "Mikey, I like to breathe," she tells him and he sets her down. "Sup, ice princess?" Raph asks, looking at the TV. Mikey gasps and sees the flowers. "You didn't have to get us flowers, dudette!" Mikey exclaims. April sighs wearily.

"They're not for you. Someone at school gave them to her," April explains. Leo's eyes went wide and he drops the remote. "What?" he asks, looking at them. Amy sighs and walks up to them. "This new guy named Lance gave them to me, doing some…weird things," Amy answers, recalling him dipping her and singing. "Lance? Oh, I know him. He's from England, I think," Casey says. "No wonder why he sounded so weird…" Amy murmurs, walking away to put the flowers in a vase. Leo clenches his fist. Someone was already after her before he got the chance?

Amy walks around the corner, planning on buying some pizza gyoza. Just the thought of it was making her hungry. She licks her lips and as soon as she turns the corner, Lance is in front of her. She screams, jumping up a bit. She sighs in relief. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Lance," she replies. "I did not mean to frighten you, my angel. Actually, I was planning on speaking with you," he tells her. She raises an eyebrow. "About what?" she asks, not liking where this was going. "E-Erm, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date tomorrow evening?" he questions, smiling. Amy sweat drops a bit. "Uh…" Lance suddenly sweat drops, seeing something behind her. "Stay away from my Ames," the voice hisses. "Gotta go, bye!" he exclaims, speeding off. Amy blinks in surprise. "Okay then…wait…" she turns around and sees Leo.

"Leo…" she says sternly, crossing her arms. "Oh! Hey Amy! I didn't know you were on this street!" Leo exclaims sheepishly, scratching his neck. "You were following me?" she demands angrily. "Only to make sure you got to Murakami's safe and sound," he answers. "Well, I'm here. And you didn't need to scare him off, what if he tells someone about you?" she replies. Leo's heart raced at her caring nature. "I'm sorry, I'll see you back at the lair," he says sadly, his shoulders dropping. Amy's eyes soften and she gives him a peck on the cheek. He looks at her in surprise. "Don't do that again, okay? I don't want to see my friend experimented on, Lance has a lot of money. I'll see you later," she tells him before stepping into Murakami's.

Leo sighs sadly. "Yeah…friends…"

* * *

When Amy saw Lance again, she wasn't expecting this.

He kneels in front of her, a box of chocolates and roses in his hands. He even fixed himself up, wearing a black suit and tie, his hair gelled. "Amelia, my sweet, bright angel, will you accompany me on a date?" he asks, holding out the gifts. She sweat drops again, looking at everyone. All the girls were looking at her in jealously while the boys were looking at her sadly. "What is it about me that makes me so attractive to boys I don't like?" she mutters under her breath before sighing. "Lance…I…" April grabs her arm to her relief, and drags her away.

In the girls bathroom, Amy paces around nervously. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be forced to go out with the guy, but I don't wanna break his heart…" she says to April. April sighs and shakes her head. She felt bad for her, she truly did. "Amy, you've dealt with guys like him before," she points out. "Most of those 'guys' are mutants who are evil! This is different, this one keeps pining after me like Mikey with pizza," she explains. April chuckles at the thought. "Just tell him you want to be friends, I'm sure he'll be fine with it," April replies. A knock is heard at the door. "My angel, are you alright in there?" Lance asks from outside.

Amy gives April a look. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Amy sighs as she steps out of the school. She had been avoiding Lance all day, which wasn't hard because he wasn't in any of her classes. She silently thanked Donnie for convincing her to take AP classes. She brushes a bang out of her face. "At least I didn't run into-"

"Amelia!"

She groans and turns around. "Yes, Lance?" she asks wearily. Lance runs down the steps to her. His suit was sweaty, his tie was around his neck, and he looked tired. "Please, I have been trying to see you all day and you haven't given me the answer I crave from your sweet lips," he tells her, holding out the flowers and chocolate. Except the flowers were starting to wilt, and the chocolate was already eaten. "Sorry, I got hungry," he explains quietly. She bites her bottom lip before sighing. _You can do it, Amy. It's just like ripping off a bandage._

"I'm sorry, Lance, but…I just don't like you that way. To be honest, I've only known you for about three days. You're not in love with me as you say. I think I would like it better if we were just friends, okay?" she asks. His face drops. "B-But I…" she closes her eyes painfully. "I'm really sorry," she whispers before walking away. He drops the flowers and crumbles to the floor, his heart in a million pieces.

"So you did it?" April asks as she steps into the lair. "Yep…" Amy answers before plopping on the sofa. "Did what?" Mikey asks. "Remember Lance?" Amy asks and he nods. "I just cut it off with him. He didn't seem happy, but I had to…" Amy explains, looking down at the floor. April looks around. "Where's Leo?" she asks. "Solo patrol. I wonder how he's doing…" Mikey answers. April stands up. "Well, I have to go. Dad's gonna kill me if I'm not back by nine. See you tomorrow," she says, walking away.

Leo jumps from rooftop to rooftop, glaring at the sky. How could he be so stupid? He finally had the courage to tell Amy how he felt, and he blew it by taking too long. Leo sighs before he's tripped. He groans and sits up, only to have a sword in his face. He looks up to see Lance. "What the-"

"Ogre! You stole my Amelia away from me! And now, I challenge you to a duel for her!" Lance exclaims in anger. Leo raises an eyebrow. No matter how much he wanted to punch him, he wasn't going to fight him. "A duel? Isn't that kind of outdated?" Leo asks. Lance frowns and swings at him. Leo rolls out of the way. "Be careful with that! Someone could get hurt!" Leo tells him. "Oh? I didn't know," Lance replies in a sarcastic tone. Lance charges at him and Leo sweep-kicked his legs. "Okay, that's enough," Leo answers, pulling out his sword.

April walks on the street, humming to herself. She hears fighting noises. "Huh?" April asks, looking around before looking up. She sees Leo and Lance fighting. She gasps and pulls out her T-Phone.

Amy paces around. "Where is he? He should have been here by now," she mutters before her T-Phone rings. She looks to see April's picture. "April? What's going on?" she asks when she answered. "Amy! You gotta get over here! Leo and Lance are fighting…and I think I know why."

Leo clashes swords with Lance. "You really don't have to do this. Amy and I are just friends, I swear," Leo tells him. "You lie!" Lance shouts, pushing his sword forward. Leo caught the blade with two fingers and throws it away. Lance narrows his eyes and kicks Leo's sword in the air. Leo gasps as the sword lands in Lance's hands. Leo pulls out his other sword and they yell, charging at each other.

Amy jumps across the rooftops as quickly as she can. "Why are they fighting?" she asks herself. "It's not like Leo likes me or anything…" her eyes widen and she skids to a stop at the sight in front of her. "Oh my God."

Lance had kicked away Leo's sword and was now pointing it at his chest. "Say goodbye, beast," he hisses before raising the sword.

"STOP!"

They turn to see Amy, her hands on her knees as she pants. Her hair covered her head, so they couldn't see her face. She pants before looking up at them, her eyes and nose spilling out tears. Leo gasps at the sight. "Please…please don't fight over me. Please…" Amy begs. Leo walks up to her and hugs her. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is okay…" Leo whispers, stroking her hair. Lance growls, making Amy turn to him. "Lance, why would you do that?! I said I wanted to be friends, but I don't think you deserve any…" Amy tells him. "I can see the way you look at him. And you kissed him. What does he have that I don't have?" Lance argues.

Amy pinches her nose. "You know what? Get out. Leave and never bother me again, you jerk!" she demands, pointing to the street. Lance chuckles and steps closer to her. "And why should-" a green hand punches him in the face, knocking him out. Amy blinks and looks at Leo, who had angry white eyes. "Leo…?" Leo blinks, his eyes turning back to sapphire blue. "I'm sorry, but he just got on my nerves," Leo hisses. "Leo, why was he fighting you?" Amy asks in concern. Leo looks down at the floor. "He was jealous and so was I…" he mutters.

Amy raises an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why would you be-" Leo leans in and kisses her. Her eyes widen before she kisses him back. Soon, they had to pull away. "That's why. Ames I…I love you," Leo tells her. "I love you too…" Amy whispers before they kiss again. Just a few feet away, Lance groans in pain.

"Ow…"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Run the World by Beyonce.**


	69. Run the World by Beyonce

**Angel: Requested by Langel...**

 _ **Summary: All the girls have to escape various villains!**_

 _ **Run the World by Beyonce (All girls)**_

* * *

She yawns as she stretches her arms. She was meeting the girls tonight and she had just taken a nap. She zips up her jacket and grabs her purse. She steps up to her door. "Dad, I'm going to the movies," she calls out. "Be back by ten!" he calls out. She rolls her eyes with a smirk before stepping out into the street. She was just about to cross the street when she hears a noise. She turns around to the alley. "I get the feeling I'm not alone here..." she murmurs, stepping into the alley. As soon as she does, three people jump down in front of her.

She looks in shock as she sees Fishface, Bebop, and... "Pulverizer?" she asks in confusion. He squeals. "Amy~!" he shouts. "What the-" Fishface asks as Pulverizer runs towards her. Her eyes widen and she looks around before seeing a fire escape. She jumps up and drops the ladder down on Pulverizer, hitting his head. "Ow..." he says as she looks down. "Get her!" Fishface exclaims before he and Bebop jump up to her. She gasps and starts running up to the rooftops.

April steps out of her apartment, humming to herself. She pulls out her T-Phone and was about to text Amy when she hears a noise above her. She looks up to see nothing. But she could sense someone. "Who's there?" she demands, pulling out her Tessen. She looks around and hears a whirr. She turns around to see Kraang with their laser guns. "Oh great!" she exclaims, running off. They follow her and she jumps up to the rooftops.

Ann steps out of the restaurant, rubbing her stomach. "Maybe I should have saved my money for snacks at the theater..." she mutters, walking on the street. That was when she remembered she had to meet the girls at the Argosy right about now. "Damn it..." she murmurs since she was all the way across town. "Maybe I should just call a taxi," she says before she put her fingers to her lips. But before she could whistle, she hears a growl. Her eyes widen and she looks to see Tiger Claw. "Oh shit..." she replies.

"Master Shredder has ordered me to kidnap you. Let's see if I can put you out of your misery," he says and she runs off. Tiger Claw turns on his jetpack and chases after her.

Jamie sighs as she steps in a muddy puddle. "Great, now I'm gonna be late," she mutters as she starts to walk back home. She hears a thud and turns around to see Rocksteady. "Aw, what?!" she exclaims. "Teenager go squishies!" he shouts, slamming his fists on the ground. "Ahh!" she shouts, running off. Rocksteady throws a boomerang at her, but she dodges, jumping on the fire escape. Rocksteady snorts and slams into the fire escape, making her wobble. She manages to jump onto the rooftops.

Lily hums, stepping out into the street. She twirls around but stops when a low growl is heard. She snaps her head around but sees nothing. She shrugs and starts twirling around again, but the growl gets closer. She huffs and turns to see Rahzar. She screams before blinking. "Wait, what are you doing here?" she asks. "Shredder needs you as bait for those turtles. I can't wait to feast on their shells..." he says before running towards her. "Oh no you don't!" she shouts, running off. She jumps to a lamppost, spins, and backflips to the rooftops.

Rahzar growls and runs after her.

Karai jumps across the rooftops and stops at a water tower, looking over the city. The wind flows in her hair as she stares. She smiles before hearing something. She turns around and pulls out her tanto. "I know you're there," she says. Silence. She slowly puts her weapon down before she's hit by someone. She groans and looks up to see Foot along with Jared. "What are you doing here?" she hisses. Jared was her childhood friend until he betrayed her by telling her she had sided with the turtles.

"Bringing you home," he explains. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she answers, glaring. "You don't have a choice. Get the girl," he says before the Foot Bots inch towards her. Karai jumps up and throws a smoke bomb in Jared's face. He cries out, giving her a chance to run. "What are you looking at? Go!" he orders the robots and they chase her.

Amy pants as she looks back at the two mutants. "You can't escape true love, Pinkie!" Bebop shouts. She silently gags and jumps into a window. "Hey!" a man shouts as his wife look in shock. "Sorry!" Amy screams, running out the front door. Bebop and Fishface follow. The wife faints in shock. Amy runs down the hallway and jumps on a chandelier, jumping down using the lights. She jumps to a pole and spins around before landing on the ground. Fishface and Bebop slide down with ease and run after her.

April jumps to the next rooftop, but slips. She wobbles before stepping onto the roof. She sighs in relief before more Kraang climb up to her. She groans and runs. She looks back and throws her fan, destroying several of them. "Capture the one known as April O'Neil," a Kraang says. "What do they need me for this time?" she mutters under her breath. She considered calling the guys, but she thought she could handle this herself.

Ann runs into a garage. "You cannot hide forever, cub," Tiger Claw says, looking around with his jetpack. Ann slams a button, making herself and a car drop down. Tiger Claw hears the crash and looks at the car. Ann hides behind it and pulls out a stun gun. She aims it at the mutant, who howls and collapses. "Ha! Take that, sucka fool!" she exclaims before he stands up, growling. "Oh dang..."

Jamie pants and looks to see Rocksteady with a flame thrower. "What the heck is going on?" she asks herself in exasperation before throwing a trash can lid at the rhino. He trips and she backflips to the next rooftop. "At least there's a lot of buildings in New York..." she mutters. Rocksteady throws his hammer and Jamie kicks it. "Really?" she asks in a deadpan voice. Rocksteady growls, steam coming out of his nose. Jamie's eyes widen. "Oh dear..."

Lily sighs in annoyance before throwing shuriken at Rahzar. He dodges and sheathes his claws. Her eyes widen before she pushes a water tower, making Rahzar slip. Lily pumps her fist before Rahzar growls. She gulps. "Man, this isn't going to be easy..."

Karai jumps to the next rooftop. "You're coming back with us!" Jared shouts. "I have made my decision! You have to accept it!" she screams and slices through a Foot Bot. She smirks and faces them. "Okay, fine. You win," she explains, holding her arms out at her side. Jared smiles. "About time," he answers. "Yes. For you to tell Shredder how I escaped," she replies. "What are you..." Karai lets herself fall back, falling towards the ground.

Jared looks down in shock, but doesn't see her. Karai smirks as her tanto was lodged into the space under her. She jumps down before running off. But what she didn't know was that when she was reaching for her tanto, she had accidentally pressed call on her cell.

Leo raises an eyebrow as her name appears on his T-Phone. He picks up. "Karai?" No answer. "Karai, what happened? Karai!" Leo shouts into the phone before hanging up. He got the sense something was wrong. "Guys, have you seen the girls?" he asks, walking into the kitchen. "No, and I'm getting worried. April's not answering," Donnie answers, looking at his T-Phone. "Did you try the others?" Leo asks. "Yeah, they're not picking up," Raph growls, looking at his phone. "We can still track them. Come on!" Donnie says and they follow him.

Amy groans before smirking. "Hey Fishface! Bebop says that he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" she shouts. Fishface, taking the bait, growls at Bebop. "What! I did not say tha-" Fishface tackles him and they fight, throwing punches here and there. Amy smiles and runs before bumping into someone. She rubs her head as she looks at April. "April! Thank God! Are you okay?" Amy replies, helping her up.

"Okay? Kraang are chasing me!" April answers. "Fishface and Bebop are chasing me!" Amy exclaims in surprise. "Guys!" Ann shouts, running up to them. She fist-bumps them. "You too?" April asks. "Tiger Claw...not pretty..." Ann answers, out of breath. "Oh, thank goodness!" Jamie shouts as she runs up to them. "Wait, so you're being chased by Kraang, I'm being chased by two idiots, you got Tiger Claw, so who did you get?" Amy explains, looking at Jamie. "Freakin' Rocksteady," Jamie mutters. "Guys! I'm being chased by Rahzar!" Lily exclaims, running up to them.

They look in surprise. April looks around. "How weird is it that we're all being chased by evil mutants or robots?" she mutters. "Actually, I ran into Pulverizer, but I lost track of him," Amy explains. Karai pants as she runs up to them. "You guys okay?" she asks after catching her breath. "Yeah, we're fine," Lily answers and they all give each other a hug. Suddenly, they hear a thud and they turn their heads to see Rahzar, Rocksteady, Fishface, Bebop, Kraang, Foot, Jared, Pulverizer, and Tiger Claw. Their eyes widen.

"Shit...run for it!" Ann shouts and they all speed off together. The group of pursuers chase after them and Amy sees a building ahead. However, the drop was five feet. She narrows her eyes. "Jump!" she screams and swan dives. She does a backflip before rolling onto the rooftop unharmed. April jumps forward and rolls onto the ground. Ann turns around and gives them a not-so-nice gesture with her middle finger before back flipping to the rooftop. "Hurry up!" she screams to Jamie, Lily, and Karai. Jamie does a cartwheel before jumping to the rooftop. Lily does a 360 as she jumps before tumbling to the ground.

Karai smirks and jumps to the girls before turning to the pursuers. They stop as soon as they see the height. The girls cheer and high-five each other before they see Tiger Claw coming towards them with his jetpack. "Aw, come on!" Lily shouts and they jump to the streets.

Leo and his brothers jump from rooftop to rooftop. They had brought Mark with them because they knew that if Karai was in trouble, he would be there. "So what did you mean on the phone, they're in trouble?" Mark demands. "Karai called but she didn't answer. We tried calling the others, but they won't pick up-" Leo stops as soon as he sees Amy. Her back was to him and her hands were on her hips. Leo's eyes widen and they jump to her. "Ames, what happe-" he sees the mutants all tied up in front of her, unconscious.

"Pulverizer?" Mikey asks, seeing him tied up as well. Amy smiles and high-fives her friends. "Wait, what are you guys doing here?" April asks in confusion. "We thought-you were-and Karai-" Karai sighs. "I must have accidentally called you. Sorry," she replies. "How did you...?" Ann smiles and crosses her arms. "Well, it's between us girls," she explains before turning to the girls. "You still wanna see a movie?" she asks. "Yes, but this time, let's just watch it at home," Amy answers wearily, making the girls laugh. They start to walk away to the boys' surprise but Amy turns to them.

"Oh, and clean this up," she tells them before they jump to a manhole. The boys all blink in shock. "Well dang," Mark mutters.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, I've been busy around this month with appointments and such. And sorry for not doing your request yet. Next is Storm by Ruelle.**


	70. Storm by Ruelle

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: Donnie comforts April during a storm.**_

 _ **Storm by Ruelle (Donnie and April)**_

* * *

Thunder could be heard as water drips into buckets. Amy sighs as she watches. "The weather is so bad today…" she murmurs and the turtles step into the den. They had been in training. A boom sound is heard and Mikey jumps up into Leo's arms. Leo gives him a deadpan look and drops him. "Man, it sounds like dogs and cats out there," Raph replies before they hear lightning. Amy whimpers and Leo wraps his arms around her in instinct.

Donnie looks at them, as if something was trying to tell him something. "Is ice princess scared?" Raph teases. Amy narrows her eyes at him. Donnie gasps and runs out of the lair. "Gotta go, bye!" he shouts. They look in confusion before looking at each other.

Donnie races across the rooftops. He didn't care if he was getting wet, he had to make sure she was okay. He thinks over a bunch of situations that could happen. How could he be so stupid? He knew how she was during thunderstorms. "I'm such an idiot," he hisses before appearing at her window. He taps her window lightly. "April?" he asks. No answer. He frowns and opens her window. There she was, curled up in a ball, silently sobbing.

She was always afraid of thunderstorms. Donnie gasps and gathers her up in his arms, rocking back and forth. April sniffs and looks up. "D-Donnie?" she whispers. "I'm here," he whispers back, kissing her forehead. She smiled as she hugs her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Same Script, Different Cast.**


	71. SameScriptDifferentCastbyWhitneyHouston

**Angel: Requested by Langel…**

 _ **Summary: Karai tries to convince Amy that Leo isn't the one for her.**_

 _ **Same Script, Different Cast by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox (Amy and Karai)**_

* * *

Amy hums as she leans into Leo's plastron. Leo chuckles and kisses her neck. She squeals and pushes him away playfully. "Leo!" she shouts, laughing. Leo smiles and hugs her. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," she whispers back. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, who were watching, smile. They were happy for the two. Someone, however, wasn't. She scowls as she looks at them.

Amy jumps from rooftop to rooftop, the wind in her hair. She jumps on a water tower and looks over the city, her bangs flying to the side. She smiles at the view. She loved solo patrol, she could explore all she wanted. She hears someone coming behind her and she looks to see… "Karai?" she asks in surprise and confusion. Karai points to the ground. "I need to talk to you," she explains. Amy raises an eyebrow and sits down. "Can't this wait until after my patrol?" she asks. "No. It's about Leo," Karai tells her. Amy blinks slowly, not knowing what that meant.

"What about Leo?" Amy asks, fearing the worst. "…You need to break up with him," Karai tells her. "What?!" Amy shouts, standing up. She couldn't imagine her life without him, he meant everything to her. She could see the serious look on Karai's face. "He's going to hurt you, Amy. I don't want the same thing to happen to you," Karai explains. Amy narrows her eyes. "Leo would never hurt me. Why do you even care?" Amy answers. "Because…I used to date him," Karai says. Amy's eyes widen. "What…?"

"I know, it was hard for me to believe too. Look, he cheated on me…I was really hurt, and you're my sister, whether I like it or not. I'm just trying to protect you so you don't end up like me," Karai explains. Amy looks in shock. Leo was the last person she expected this from. But could she really do the same thing he did to her? She shakes her head. "Karai…I appreciate it, but…I have to think about this," she answers. "Think about what? Leo's lying to you. He might be with another girl right now," Karai replies. "I gotta go," Amy tells her before leaving, her warning in mind.

Amy bit her lip as she looks at a picture of her and Leo. Karai's words haunt her as they repeat in her head. She sighs and puts on her coat, standing up. "I'm going topside!" she calls out. "Bring some pizza!" Mikey shouts. She rolls her eyes with a snort before jumping over the turnstiles. No one noticed Karai sneaking out of her room.

Amy looks around, searching for anything. She silently wished Leo was with her.

Meanwhile, Leo was on the rooftops, waiting for someone. He hears a thud and turns around to her. "Karai, listen. I can't do this. I'm not going to hurt Ames anymore, it's not right," Leo explains. Karai smirks and walks up to him. "She's not here right now. I am. She doesn't love you like I do," she answers, pulling him into a kiss. " Karai," Leo moans, kissing her back. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and was about to push her away until he heard a heart-breaking sob. He turns to see…

Amy.

His eyes widen and Karai gasps. "Amy I…" Amy blinks back tears. "Save it! You were trying to warn me when you just wanted him for yourself!" She shouts, tears flowing from her eyes. Leo reaches out towards her, but she slaps his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she screams, making Leo wince. "Ames, let me explain-"

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, Leonardo. Except for the fact that we're done," Amy hisses, walking away. Leo covers his eyes and collapses, sobbing.

* * *

Amy was a mess.

She had arrived at the lair. She had been staying at April's for a week. The others were asleep, or at least, she thought they were. She storms into her room before flopping on her bed, sobbing. The kiss replays in her head, breaking her slowly. She sniffs and sits up, grabbing a suitcase. She packs a few things before opening her door. "And just where do you think you are going?" a voice asks, making her flinch. She sighs and turns around to Splinter. "Sensei…I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here anymore," she sobs, running out.

Leo had his eyes closed as he walks into the den. Splinter raises an eyebrow at him. "Leonardo, explain," he demands. Leo sighs. "I…I made a big mistake, Sensei. Karai kissed me and Ames saw," he answers. "Leonardo, that was not what I meant…but it would explain why Amelia just left with her suitcase," Splinter replies. Leo's eyes widen. "She left?!" he exclaims. "Who left?" they look to see Mikey rubbing his eyes. "Did she say where she was going?" Leo asks in worry. "No, she rushed out before I could ask," Splinter says in confusion. Leo grits his teeth before running off.

Amy walks on the street, covering her mouth, trying not to sob. She was ready to leave New York behind, leave him behind. Leo runs across the rooftops, frantically looking for her. He sees her heading to the airport. "Ames!" he shouts and she starts to run, having heard his voice. Leo jumps down quickly in front of her. She stops and glares. "What?" she asks angrily. "Ames, you have no idea how sorry I am. I don't love Karai, I love you. I cant live without you. Please…come back to me, I want to be with you," he explains. "Leo…you made me go through hell for a week. You really hurt me," she answers.

"I'm so so so sorry, really I am. I never wanted this to happen," Leo says. She presses her lips in a thin line before she walks past him, going in the opposite direction of the airport. Before she left, she turns around.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have broken me."

* * *

Leo sighs sadly as he flips through channels. Her words repeated over and over. He really messed things up with Amy. He didn't even know why he did it. "Hey Fearless, wanna meditate?" Raph asks. Normally it wasn't like him, but he wanted his brother to stop sulking. "Not in the mood," Leo explains, not even looking back. "Leo, you've been like this since Amy moved out, come on," Mikey replies. Leo ignores him and Donnie sighs. "We're going to need help."

"No way!" Amy exclaims to them. "Please, you're the only one who can help him," Donnie begs. "He's also the one who cheated on me!" she yells. "That's it," Raph says, throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" she shouts. "No," Mikey answers. "This is for your own good," Donnie replies as they jump into a manhole.

When they arrived, Raph places her on the ground. Donnie and Mikey block her so she wouldn't try to escape. She huffs and sees Leo, stiffening. Leo felt her presence and turns to see her. His eyes widen and he stands up. "Ames…" he whispers, walking up to her. Amy looks away and Raph sighs. "We're gonna go," he tells them, and they walk into the dojo. The silence was tense as they look at each other. "L-Leo?" she asks, her voice cracking. "Yes, Ames?" he asks quietly. She flew her fists, swinging and various curses come from her mouth.

"H-How could you do that to me? Do you know how much hurt I feel right now?" she screams, tears flowing down her face. Leo caught her wrists gently in his hands. "Do you know what I did to me? I destroyed myself, Ames, and I destroyed you," he says, his voice thick with tears. "You said you loved me," Amy whispers. "And I do, Ames, even though it didn't seem like it. I-I don't know what got into me, you know Karai and I used to date, but I don't love her, not anymore. She kissed me. Please, you have to believe me," Leo whispers back, taking both of her hands.

"Why would you do this?" she asks after a few minutes. "I was scared you would use me, but Karai convinced me she had changed, but-" Amy holds up a hand. "Stop, stop. Spare me the details of that. Leo, I would never use you like she did. I said I loved you, remember?" she replies. "I remember, but I wasn't thinking when you saw me with Karai. When I saw how broken you were, I knew that you truly loved me. And so I've been trying to make up with you," he answers, voice full of anguish.

Amy sighs and closes her eyes. "Leo, I accept your apology, and I would love to be your girlfriend again. But don't think everything's going to be fine and dandy right away. I still don't have a lot of trust," she says, hugging Leo. He hugs her back, her words racing through his mind. But there was one thing he had to say. "I love you, Ames," he whispers. "I love you too," she whispers back.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Panic at the Disco. Oh, right before I forget...yes, Amy sings lullabies Katz.**


	72. Panic at the Disco from Victorious

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: The boys make a bet with the girls.**_

 _ **Panic at the Disco from Victorious (TMNT)**_

* * *

They sigh. The girls were waiting for the boys to come back from their 'guys patrol'. "Ughhh," Ann complains, flopping onto the sofa. Amy rolls her eyes before Lily gasps. "They're here!" she exclaims, hugging Mikey. "Hey Princess Peach," Mikey tells her, kissing her cheek. "Today was so awesome! Man, that was way too easy," Casey says, walking in. "How was the mission?" Ann asks. "Nothing that we can't handle," Mark replies, jumping on the sofa. The girls glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Amy retorts, crossing her arms. "It just means we're better than you," Raph answers.

Amy fumes as the girls narrow their eyes. "Uh, Raph..." Leo murmurs, seeing their looks. "Oh, so you're implying that girls are weak?" Jamie demands, standing in front of them. "Uh, pretty sure I just made that clear," Raph answers. "Okay then, let's make a bet. If you can...throw a shuriken at an apple aimed at Mikey's head, then you choose something embarrasing for us girlfriends to do. If we win, we choose what we want for our boyfriends," Ann suggests. "Wait, we're doing what now?" Amy asks. "Deal!" Raph exclaims, shaking Ann's hand. Leo and Amy give each other a wary look.

Ann goes first. Mikey gulps as the apple sits on her head. Ann throws a shuriken, which misses. All the girls groan at this. Raph, however, throws it at the apple and Mikey faints. Raph turns to them with a evil grin. "We win," he says. Ann smiles sheepishly as the girls give her a death glare. "Okay, what do we have to do?" April asks wearily. Casey whispers in Raph's ear and he smirks. He goes off to his room, making the girls a little on edge. "What is he planning?" Lily asks. "Shouldn't have bet on that," Amy mutters. Raph walks out with four pieces of clothing, making their eyes widen. "No way! We're not wearing these!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're wearing these."

Amy had her hair in braids with pink and blue face makeup. Her pink pants with yellow and blue squares on the side was way too skinny for her. She had a blue design in front of her pants. She had on a pink bikini top with cut-out designs on the upper chest. She had on blue boots and bangles on the left arm to match her clothing. She was utterly embarrassed.

Ann had on a red tube top, with multiple cut frills at the end. Her pants were black with red and yellow designs. Her boots were red with frills and on top of her head was a triangular red headdress. Her hair was down. "At least mine isn't showing as much as yours," Ann teases, poking Amy's stomach. Amy slaps it away in annoyance.

April wore a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit. Feathers were on her shoulders. She had purple triangle makeup over her eyes. Her boots were long and purple. She had her hair down and a festival crown on her head. "I feel violated," she mutters, looking down at her legs. "Same," Amy murmurs as she was only wearing a bikni top as a shirt.

Lily seemed to be the only one who wasn't showing off. She had a orange feather headdress, a sleeveless orange loose tank top, orange shorts, leggings, black strap orange heeled sandals, and her hair was puffy. "Lucky," Amy complains. Lily shrugs. "Not my fault we had to match with our boyfriends," she answers. They walk out of the room and all the boys whistle. Amy hits Casey with a pillow angrily. "Okay, we're done," Ann murmurs.

"Ya gotta do the dance," Raph says, smirking. They glare before Mikey puts on the music. They groan and dance to Pound the Alarm. The boys take pictures and Amy growls. She smirks and suddenly stops, whispering in their ears. They smile evilly before bringing out four chairs. They push Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey to the chairs to their confusion. Amy snickers before standing in front of Leo, her back to him.

She rolls her hips back and forth, sliding to the floor while doing so. Leo's eyes widen and she undoes her braids, letting her hair fall. She sits on Leo's lap, rolling her hips into him. Leo could only stare in surprise. "Oh dang, this just got real," Casey replies, his eyes wide. Ann smirks and massages Raph's shoulders before walking in front of him. She straddles his lap and Raph looked like he was about to faint.

April shakes her hips back and forth before wrapping her arms around Donnie. She nibbles on his ear and Donnie shivers. Lily hung her head in front of Mikey so she was eye to eye with him. She nibbles on his neck. All four of them stand up and turn their backs to them. They shake their hips back and forth while bringing their arms to their head. Amy put her hands on her hips, rolling them. The music suddenly stops and they turn to Jamie.

"Okay guys, I think they've had enough torture," she says, giggling and pointing. They turn to see all four turtles passed out with nosebleeds. They snicker and high-five. "That's what they get for making us wear these," Amy replies, laughing.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Hey Brother by Avicii. And guys, I will update the two stories I haven't recently updated yet soon, so please bear with me here.**


	73. Hey Brother by Avicii

**Angel: Requested by Angelica. Someone suggested this idea, so I just combined the idea with the request.**

 _ **Summary: Mikey and his brothers receive some surprising news from Amy.**_

 _ **Hey Brother by Avicii (Mikey, his brothers, and Amy)**_

* * *

She hadn't been feeling good for a while now, kinda clammy and having a constant stomachache. It had been a month since she and Leo had gotten married, and the two of them had a wonderful honeymoon in Paris. She was just a little paranoid. She and Leo had...done the dirty...a couple of times. Unprotected.

But she couldn't be pregnant, right? None of her symptoms matchd. Either way, she knew that she should probably check. So she went to CVS while her family was out on patrol. Being in the family aisle made her uncomfortable, since she was only 19. But she looked like she was 17. She didn't want to get judged.

"Another one?" the cashier asks in a bored tone. She raises an eyebrow. "Another one?" she asks in confusion. "You're the fifth girl I've seen today buy one of these," he answers, handing her a bag. She sighs, her stomach churning with nerves. She barely made it out the door before she puked on the ground. Twice.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she paces inside the bathroom before deciding to come out. "About time," Raph mutters and she rolls her eyes. "Are you okay, Ames?" Leo asks, coming over to kiss her cheek. She felt another wave of nausea hit her, but fought it off. "Actually, I have something to show you all," she explains. She had wrapped them up, and tied a little bow on them. They look in confusion. Leo carefully unwraps the paper, Raph rips it up, Donnie took off the tape, and Mikey attacked it, ripping every piece off.

They stare at the presents, dumbfounded. "You're pregnant?" Leo asks, staring at her. "Y-Yeah, I am," she says nervously. They blink before Raph, Donnie, and Mikey cheer. They wrap her in a hug and she smiles. "This is great! We're so excited!" Donnie exclaims. "I can't wait to meet the little dude or dudette!" Mikey shouts. Raph smirks. "Congrats, Fearless. You're gonna be a daddy," Raph replies to Leo, who hadn't said a word. Amy steps up to him. "Leo?" she asks, waving a hand in front of his face. Leo makes a surprised sound before fainting.

They all blink at him as they look down. "You know, we're gonna have to tell Splinter and your parents," Donnie tells Amy. Her eyes widen.

"Shit." was all she said before she faints as well. Donnie sighs as they look down at the two.

"Get the buckets."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas.**


	74. If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and S

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is rescued by Leo and their friendship blossoms into love.**_

 _ **If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy hums as she sweeps the floor. Murakami had insisted she go home, but she refused. She liked working here, she loved the smells of his food. She smiles and she could tell Murakami was watching her work. She was about to finish when-BOOM.

She jumps, dropping the broom upon hearing the loud sound. An alarm was heard soon after. It came from outside. She was used to this by now. They both knew it was Kraang. No doubt about it. "I gotta go, bye Murakami-san!" she yells and before he can say anything, she ran out the door. She pants as she turns the corner. She had to get home, her parents would be worried sick. Amy starts running to her apartment, but a Kraang suddenly lands a few feet away from where she was standing. She was shocked at his sudden appearance. Amy slowly backs away onto the road, but she didn't see the black van heading towards her. She finally got out of her daze when she turns to see the vehicle.

Right when she was about to get hit, hands shot out on her chest, pushing her into the alley with him. She blinks as she sits up, looking at the street. She sees the Kraang destroyed by three green figures. She was about to scream when she realized she was sitting on something. Slowly, she turned to see a blue-eyed turtle.

And she was on his lap.

"What were you thinking?! You could have died if I hadn't saved you!" the turtle yells. She was so confused. This turtle saved her. _He saved her. And she didn't even know him._ Good thing he didn't see the blush on her face since it was dark in the alley.

"W-What? Why did you save me?" she asks him, breathlessly. He was frustrated. This girl almost died and she did nothing. "What do you mean why? Wouldn't want you to die now, would we?" he asks. Amy had never seen anyone like him. He put his face in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't being careful enough. I'm really, truly, sorry," she says. They could still hear a fight going on outside the alley and lasers. The colors of the lasers light up the alley as they're fired. She could see his stare. His face was a few inches away from hers. Her eyes widen as she realized she was still sitting on him and scrambles off.

"S-Sorry," she whispers, her face turning red. He blinks before blushing. "I-It's okay, really," he answers. She shifts her feet nervously as she looks down. Her heart was beating faster, she was sweating… "Leo! Get out here!" she hears from an angry voice as lasers are fired. She looks up at him. So that was his name. Leo sighs and stands up. He holds out a hand to her and she takes it. He pulls her up and she dusts herself off. "Are you okay?" he asks, making her turn to him. She gives a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answers.

"LEO!" she hears and Leo growled in frustration. "Maybe I could see you again? Just to check up on you," he explains quickly. She nods and points to a building. "That's my apartment. Third window on the left," she answers. He nods and runs off. And that was when he realized…

He never got her name.

* * *

She writes in her notebook as she sits on her bed. She had made it past the Kraang undetected and her parents were relieved to see her safe. She started thinking about Leo. He had saved her life. He took time to help her even though his brothers needed him. She frowned. She should have waited until the Kraang were defeated. Looking down at her notebook, she sees that she had drawn the blue-banded turtle instead of doing her homework. She blushes and snaps it shut.

"It's just a turtle. Nothing major…" she mutters under her breath. As if on cue, she hears a knock at her window. She looks up to see Leo. He waves and she waves back with a smile. Leo pulls out a whiteboard, to her confusion. He starts writing and when he was finished, he held it up for her to see.

 _I would come in, but that would be rude to invade your privacy._

She looks down at the floor, trying to hide her blush. She picks up a whiteboard and started writing. Leo watches her in interest before she holds it up. Her writing was in cursive, but Leo thought it suited her.

 _Whatever suits you, Leo._

Leo grins and writes down a response. She could see his focused face through the glass. When he was done, he held it up.

 _You know, I never got your name._

Amy gives a warm smile before wiping off the marker on her whiteboard and writing her name, along with a response.

 _My name's Amy. I didn't get yours until I heard it from your friend._

Leo chuckles and looks down at the floor before writing.

 _That was actually my brother. I have three of them, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey._

She smiles, a warm feeling in her chest as she jots down her answer.

 _I don't have any siblings._

Leo gave a small frown as he read. He writes something down before holding it up to her.

 _I can show my home if you want. You could meet my family._

She blinks in surprise. She had known him for a few hours. But she was curious to meet them.

 _I would love that._

He smiles and writes down his number. She wrote down hers and they pause to put them in their phones. When she was done, she turned off her lights and fell asleep before Leo could write something else. He sighs and looks down at his whiteboard. The three words he wanted to show her, but couldn't.

 _I love you._

* * *

She was sitting on her bed. She plops her head in her hands and wondered if normal humans dated mutant turtles. And then she wondered if Leo was thinking about her…

He ground his teeth in frustration, trying to meditate. But try as he might, every time he closed his eyes, her face appeared in his brain. He wondered if she was thinking about him.

She pulls on a jacket and went down to the alley beside her house. Leo was leaning against her trashcan, whistling softly. "Don't get freaked out," he warns her, opening the manhole cover. But she wasn't freaked out, she had seen him go down when she was sneaking into her house from the Kraang. She follows him down, and he grabs her hand. They start walking and she blushes, looking down at their hands. Finally, after going across some subway tracks, they stopped in front of some turnstiles. Leo hops over them and she backflips over them. He blinks in surprise.

"You're staring."

Her response caught him off guard. "What?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh! Sorry," he answers, blushing. She blushes, looking away. Clearing her throat, she pulls out a small pouch and holds it out to him. He looks at it in confusion before looking at her. He couldn't help but notice her emerald green eyes. "It's for you. I made you cookies…I didn't know what kind you liked, so I just made chocolate chip," she explains. He looks at the pouch in shock. No one had ever made him something like cookies. "You didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to. I never got to thank you for saving me," she interrupts, smiling shyly. Leo grins at her and takes the pouch. Their fingers touched for a moment, and he swore he felt something flare up in his chest. "Thank you," he whispers to her. She was about to say something when she heard someone coming. An orange-banded turtle comes out from the den. "Leo! You're back!" he shouts and he gasps seeing her. "And he brought a friend!" he screams, hugging her. She laughs awkwardly and Leo smiles sheepishly.

"This is Amy. Amy, this is Mikey," he says, gesturing to the youngest. "Do you like pizza?" Mikey asks immediately. She blinks slowly. "Uh, yeah-" Mikey dashes to the kitchen. "I'll make you some right now! You're gonna love it!" he screams. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "Don't eat it, trust me," Leo whispers and she snickers. "Leo! You brought a girl to the lair! What's Splinter gonna say?" another turtle says in anger as he walks up to them. Leo narrows his eyes. "Raph, this is my friend, Amy. Amy, this is Raph," he explains. "Friend? Since when?!" Raph demands.

"Since last night. I'll deal with Splinter," Leo answers. Raph crosses his arms. Amy could tell the two didn't get along sometimes just by their glares. "Whatever," Raph scoffs, pushing Leo with his shoulder as he walks away. Leo sighs and turns to Amy. "Sorry you had to see that," he replies. She shakes her head. "It's okay," she answers before looking around. "Didn't you mention that you had three brothers?" she asks. As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud boom coming from one of the rooms. Smoke came out of a room and a purple-banded turtle steps out, coughing.

"What was that?" Leo asks in concern. "Oh, I just accidentally made something blow up. I'm fine," he answers before seeing her. "Who's this?" he asks, tilting his head. "This is the girl I told you about, her name's Amy," Leo explains. Donnie holds out his hand and Amy shakes it. "I'm Donnie, nice to meet you," he tells her. She smiles warmly. "Nice to meet you too," she replies. Donnie nods and heads back into his lab. "This place is cool," she says, looking around the lair. Leo grins before he hears someone slam something into the ground. Amy turns to see a giant brown rat with a green staff. "Leonardo. I must speak with you. Now!" the rat orders. He didn't look happy. Amy winces and Leo nods, following the rat into the dojo.

* * *

"Hey Amy."

Startled, she whirls around in her seat. Of course the calm voice could only belong to one person: Leo. Rolling her eyes at his smirk, Amy crosses her arms as Leo chuckles to himself and jumps gracefully onto the spot next to her.

"Hey," Amy greets, turning back to the homework she had yet to finish. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo snuggling deeper into the sofa, and couldn't help the small smile that stretched her lips. Sure, he was orderly at times, and a dork. But when she was around, he was actually really…sweet.

"So how are things going with the guy you like?" he asks, sitting up. She stiffens before sighing. Amy had been forced to tell the turtles that she liked someone, but she refused to say who. Especially since he was right next to her. Instantly, her mood dropped. She looks down at her notebook, the same one where she drew a picture of him. Her stomach twists. "They're not," she says plainly as she closes the book.

"What do you mean?"

Amy turns to face him and saw that he had a concerned look on his face. He always seemed so invested when Amy talked about her crush and she always wondered why in the back of her mind. "I mean," she huffs, shutting her eyes tightly. "That nothing is happening between me and him and nothing ever will. I've had this dumb crush ever since I saw him, and haven't made any progress at all. I should just give up."

"No!" Leo all but yelled, making Amy's eyes fly open to stare at him in shock. Under her gaze, he blushes and scratches the back of his head. "I mean, don't give up. I've been crushing on this girl for days now, and nothing's ever happened between us, but I haven't given up hope."

"But that's different," Amy blushes, knowing that he liked Karai, but still felt uncomfortable talking about her feelings for him. "You and her actually interact. I've known him for about a couple of weeks and I still turn into a mess whenever we speak. How can I hope to be with someone I'm barely friends with?"

"Well, if you don't talk to him, how do you know you like him? What if you just pity the way he looks, like everyone else?" Leo asks, his voice taking on a sincere tone that Amy had never heard before. Sighing, Amy turns to look at her sketchbook, which was filled with pictures of him.

"I don't pity his looks. If I did, I wouldn't have fallen for him. He's so much more than what meets the eye, and it's a shame people don't realize that at first. He's sweet, he's funny when he tries not to be, he's kind, he's caring, he's an incredible friend, he always does what's right no matter what. But the best thing about him is that he'll do anything to protect his family, even if it means risking his life. I love him."

Leo gasps from where he sat and when she glances at him, he was giving her a wide-eyed look. She didn't think anything of it and instead smiles at him, feeling embarrassed for rambling so much.

"I guess the thing I like most about him is how he makes me feel, though. I'm always worried I'll mess something up or let someone down, but when he's around, I don't feel that way. He makes me feel like I'm enough. It's kind of hard to explain," Amy chuckles in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks heat up at the confession. She looks down at the floor and continues speaking. "I just…the way I feel around him is so different and so strong that I'd convinced myself there was no way he couldn't feel it too. I kept making excuses for his distance or the times our conversations would die off. But…"

Amy shakes her head, trying to hold the tears in her eyes. She pauses to gather herself, but even so, her voice shook when she speaks again. "But obviously I was wrong. I was stupid to have hope, especially for this long. He doesn't talk to me for long because he doesn't want to." A bitter chuckle escapes her lips as she thought back to all the dreams she had of trying to force words out and Leo just walking away.

"And even when he does talk to me, all he talks about is the girl he likes," she continues, giving up on holding her tears and lifting a hand to wipe them away before they fell too far. "The worst part is that the way he described her made her sound like me, so at first I thought he was trying to confess. Obviously he wasn't."

With heavy bitterness in her heart, she wipes her eyes a final time. But she couldn't hold it in. She covers her eyes and her knees crumble to the floor as she sobs. "Amy!" Leo shouts, jumping off the sofa. He grabs her arms, gently pulling them back down to her sides even as she resisted them. "Amy, stop this! Calm down, please."

The look Leo was giving her was so sincere that Amy completely deflated. She slowly presses her back against the sofa, sliding down a bit. She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. Leo squats down in front of her, placing comforting hands on her knees. "Don't give up on him," he speaks softly, but Amy shakes her head.

"No, I'm giving up on him. For real this time. He'll never like me back, it's been almost a month. What am I waiting for? A sign? I mean, who could blame him? Who would want to be with a stuttering, clumsy, awkward mess of a girl like me?"

"I would," Leo says immediately and both of them share a wide-eyed look for a moment.

"Yeah right!" Amy finally says, looking away. "You like Karai, she's graceful, smooth, and witty. I could never be that," she mumbles. Leo places a hand on her cheek and turns her head to make her look at him. "You know what I think he is?" he whispers softly. Her breath hitched in her throat. He was so close, she could kiss him. "What?" she asks quietly with glassy eyes.

"An idiot. If he can't see you for the amazing and beautiful girl you are, then there's something wrong with him. You deserve someone who sees you for who you really are, someone who will treat you better, like you deserve to be."

Amy could not help but blush and smile at what Leo said of her. It was something he meant from the heart. It made her heart feel warm. "Are you an idiot then?" she asks softly. Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you-" his eyes widen as he stares at her. "Y-You were talking about-" she looks away, blushing. After a few minutes, she nods. Leo's eyes sparkle in hope and excitement. "Amy?"

She turns to look at him. "What?"

Without warning, he leans in and kisses her. Her eyes widen in shock, and she could feel Leo pulling away. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and kisses him back happily. He pulls away, a dazed smile on his face and she giggles. "I feel the same about you," he admits shyly, blushing. He shifts nervously and Amy looks down, blushing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" he suddenly blurts out. She grins and kissed him hard and fast. "Of course," she murmurs against his lips. Leo was breathing hard and she smiles. "Dang, you kiss well," he mutters and covers his mouth as he realizes he said that out loud. Amy lets out a snicker, covering her mouth. "Aw Leo. Thanks, but I think I'm inexperienced," she answers. Leo brushes a bang out of her face as he stares intensely at her. "I have something to show you," he explains and he pulls out a whiteboard. She looks in surprise since it was the same one he wrote his messages on. He holds it up and she reads the words…

'I love you.'

She blushes as she stares. "Leo…?" he smiles softly at her. "You're the most amazing girl in the world, and I love you. Ever since I met you," he whispers. Her eyes sparkle and she smiles. "Wait here," she whispers, running off to her room. When she comes back, she had her whiteboard in her hands. She sits down in front of Leo, but he couldn't see the words yet, since she holds it up to her chest. She shyly turns it around and he reads the words 'I love you.' "You're the most wonderful guy I've ever met. I love you too," she says. Leo chuckles and kisses her, saying no more.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Animal I Have Become. By the way, Katz, I'll do the Kobuto lullaby, just not now. I'm on Chapter 85 for this XD. And sorry if I haven't done your request yet.**


	75. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

**Angel: Requested by the 007.**

 _ **Summary: He was deadly, but with glowing red eyes that got brighter with every person he destroyed. He had gleaming white fangs and claws for fingers. He lives purely to kill those who made him into what he had become.**_

 _ **Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (Jared)**_

* * *

An evil shadow blends into the darkness, its red eyes gleamed. The purpose of his existence was nothing good. For all he lived for, was to take the lives to those who had wronged him. To bring out his evil inside.

He darts across the rooftop, searching for his victims. He wanted to take them out one by one. He doesn't need to do that, but he wanted to for fun. Once he's caused his mischief, he would destroy her inside before he took her out as well. She betrayed him. He was her childhood friend, he was there for her, and she stabbed him in the back. Ripped his heart out and didn't care.

He looked similar to a person with some differences. He had fangs, but not like a vampire. His hair was sticking up in all directions, but he liked it this way. He suddenly jerks forward, he sensed something. Five beings with bright, good hearts. It made him sick. He grins as he thinks of the fun he was going to have.

* * *

He searches the rooftops, looking for these beings when he finally found them. They were easily identified by their colors: blue, red, purple, orange, and pink. He studied them closely, trying to decipher who would be best to take out first. Finally, he made his decision and waits for the perfect moment.

After several years of hard struggle against their enemies, Leo and his team finally managed to overcome the Kraang-Prime and his army. But they paid too high a price, having lost most of their allies. Enemy forces and Foot Clan also suffered large losses in the battles. Most minions of Shredder fell. But the biggest and unforgivable loss for Oruko Saki became Karai, defeated to the Hamato and changing sides to them.

And then, finally, came the day of reckoning. Both sides, collecting the last remnants of his forces, decided to put an end once and for all…

Fire surrounds them all as they look at each other. Foot Clan stare at Amy, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, April, Karai, and Splinter. They jump up, weapons in hand. Casey and Mikey were first. Suddenly, Jared had jumped down, and before Casey could say anything, his face was slashed by Jared's gauntlets. "Casey!" Mikey shouts, running up to him, only to be engulfed in flames. "Mikey!" Leo screams and they look in horror as Casey and Mikey are burned to death. "Noooo!" Amy shouts in agony.

Shredder and Foot step up to the remaining seven. They narrow their eyes, weapons in hand. Splinter and Shredder glare at each other. Splinter growls in anger. His youngest son and ally were dead. Just like that, he couldn't do anything. He felt helpless. "Destroy them!" Shredder orders Jared. They start fighting, wanting revenge for their fallen family members. Leo slashes left and right, decapitating Foot bots. Raph angrily stabs them. Donnie jumps up and whacks one on the head. Amy uses her powers to freeze them. April throws her tessen.

She sees Foot Bots surrounding her, arrows in hand. Jared smirks. He didn't even have to do it. He snaps his fingers and they fire their arrows. April looks in horror. "Nooooo!" Donnie shouts before there's a huge explosion. A yellow light surrounds the shambled city and when it clears, fire was everywhere, destroyed bots on the ground. "What the heck? They just exploded!" Raph says. Blood drips to the ground. Donnie had tears in his eyes at the sight.

"Ap…April…"

April had arrows plunged in her body. Blood drips down her mouth and tears appear in her eyes, falling down her cheeks before she falls. Donnie catches her and her eyes close. Donnie cries softly, tears running down his cheeks as he holds her. He closes them and looks down at the floor. He didn't see him coming behind him. When Donnie turns around, he gets slashed in the head by Jared.

Donnie blinks, blood dripping down his head before he falls on top of April, dead. Amy blinks back tears at the sight. Raph looks in rage, tears in his eyes. He hardly ever cried, but seeing his brother die in front of him… "Aaaaa! Damn you!" he shouts, charging towards Jared, sais in hand. Jared dodges him and throws a knife at Raph's neck. Raph gasps out his last breath before falling. "Raph! You bastard!" Amy screams, charging towards him. Jared dodges and he hears a yell. Leo jumps towards him, swords in hand.

Jared pushes him to the floor and Leo rolls to the ground. "Leo!" Amy shouts, running up to him. She pulls him on his shell. Leo pants, his plastron going up and down. She sighs in relief before she turns to Jared. She pulls out her katana, glaring. Jared brings out his gauntlets and her eyes widen. Jared runs towards her and she stiffens, not knowing what to do.

"No!"

Leo wraps his arms around her, shielding her with his shell. Jared cuts through it, and his shell bursts into blood. Amy had glassy eyes as the liquid trickles on her face. She had tears in her eyes as Leo crumbles on her knees. "Leo…no!" she screams, holding his head close. His eyes were half open. He cups her face with his right hand. "I love you," he whispers before his eyes close, his hand falling onto the ground. She let her tears fall down her face, placing her head on his plastron as she sobs in anguish.

He steps up to her and she looks up. He pulls out a gun and shoots at her side. She hisses and holds her side, falling to the ground. She was still breathing, however, as he sees her grab Leo's hand. He scowls and shoots her in the head, which killed her instantly. Karai and Splinter look at their fallen family, tears in their eyes. Suddenly, Karai snapped. "AAAAAH! JARED!" she screams, charging towards him, tanto in hand. "You traitor!" she yells, tears in her eyes as she blocks swords with him. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side and she falls to the ground, blood pooling out from her hip. "You're the traitor," he hisses.

Splinter's eyes sting as he cries. Shredder walks up to him and he pulls out his gauntlets. "Finally, the time has come for your end," he says. Jared just stood there as they fight. He smirks evilly and pulls out a knife. He throws it at Shredder's arm, making him scream in pain. He looks to see Jared. "What is this?" he demands. Jared looks up, his eyes red. "Making you pay for your crimes," he explains darkly before throwing various knifes at Shredder. Splinter looks in horror as his former friend gets his head cut off by a knife. His body falls, blood pouring out from where his head should be.

Splinter's knees found the ground, sobbing as he looks around. Everyone was dead…he would never see them again. Jared steps up from behind him and Splinter stabs him in the side. Jared grunts before he uses his gauntlets to shove them in Splinter's chest. Splinter falls, blood pooling on the ground under him.

It started to rain, the fire disappearing with each drop. Jared staggers to see buildings. He looks at their bodies and felt no remorse. His mission was completed at last. He could die happy. He cringes and falls to the floor, his arm outstretched next to him. He coughs and looks up at the clouds as it pours. "Finally…" he smiles. "All over."

The rain was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Angel: Can I just say I am so sorry XD. This was really dark and emotional. But hey, it fit with the song. Next is Criminal by Britney Spears.**


	76. Criminal by Britney Spears

**Angel: Requested by Langel. Clare, yes, you can use Amy and Jared in your story. I can't wait to see it on Wattpad!**

 _ **Summary: Leo notices that Amy starts acting different.**_

 _ **Criminal by Britney Spears (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy smiles as he sits on the bed with her. She noticed his frustrated glance at her notes before sighing, putting them down on the floor. "I should have asked Donnie about this," he mutters and she giggles, covering her mouth. "Then why did you insist on helping me with my homework?" she asks, laughing. Leo blushes and looks away. He tries to sort through his thoughts as the melodious sound plays in his head. He'd always liked Karai. He'd been so focused though, that Leo hadn't even realized what was right in front of him.

Leo's eyes never left Amy as she snorts with laughter. Her own emerald green orbs glittered like jewels, as she smiled. Her hair was cascading down to her feet. Leo was completely mesmerized. He didn't think it was possible. He always had feelings for Karai, but now…now those feelings had changed, shifted, to someone else. Someone just as close to the turtle, but who meant twice as much to him. Someone he loved making her laugh, and seeing her smile at him.

And that someone was Amy.

She gazes out at the moon as she sits cross-legged in her room. She couldn't really see it, though, due to the fire escape blocking her view. "Come on, I need some fresh air," she tells him, opening her window and sitting on her fire escape. Leo follows her, leaving the window open as he sits next to her. She looks up at the moon as Leo tries and fails to meditate.

She turns her head to look at Leo, who was deeply meditating. She got a crazy idea and sticks her tongue out at Leo, waiting for him to open his eyes and laugh, but he stays in his trance. Amy frowns and tries again, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her eyes. Nothing. She huffs, then squeezes her eyes shut and did her best Rolling Stones impression, her mouth agape and tongue out.

"You alright there, Ames?" she jumps, opening her eyes to see Leo smiling at her. She rolls her eyes. "Just being myself," she gazes up back at the moon, studying the shadows and crevices of it. "I wonder what it'd be like to be up there?" Leo scoots closer to her, his shoulder almost touching hers. "Probably would be invested with space demons," he answers, looking up. She raises an eyebrow before scoffing in amusement. "You've been watching way too much Space Heroes," she says, looking back at Leo.

Leo chuckles, his face beginning to redden. "No…"

"Come on," she prompts. "I bet you spent all day yesterday watching the show and mouthing along with the words." She jumps up, putting her hands on her hips heroically. "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan…" Leo stands up. "There's no time for hesitation," he says with her. "My orders must be carried without question," she giggles as she finishes the line, and Leo laughs along with her. They stop laughing and stare at each other. Leo closes the space between them, brushing away some of her hair as his lips collided with hers.

She was excited. Finally, her first kiss! She realized her eyes were still open and she closes them slowly. She scoots closer to Leo, and their hands found each other and interlace, holding onto the other tightly. She didn't want it to stop, ever. She wanted to stay there, feeling these incredible sensations rush through her body as the two of them kissed. Leo actually wasn't half-bad-in fact he was a really good kisser. She knew he hadn't kissed anyone before, but it felt like he knew exactly what to do, coming up briefly for air before meeting her in another passionate kiss. They stopped when they hear an ear-splitting scream. Amy turns to see…

Her parents.

"Get out! Stay away from her, you monster!" her father shouts. Leo took off. Amy curses under her breath. "Dad, it's not what It looks like. Leo is a great per-" she falters as he takes a step towards her, a menacing glare in his eyes. "You let this-this _thing_ into our house Amy," he spat. A surge of anger swells up in her chest. "He's not a monster! He's my friend, and you can't do anything about it!" she screams. "You were kissing!" he shouts back. "I-I…" she looks down at the floor. Were they even friends anymore?

There was silence and Amy looks at her mother. She steps up to her slowly. "Mom-" she was interrupted with a slap to the face. "This bitch is not my daughter!" she shouts and before she was about to slap Amy again, her father held her back. "You're no longer my daughter. Get out! If he's your friend, you're no longer welcome here," he rages. "Fine!" she seethes, jumping off the fire escape. She holds a hand to her cheek as she walks off.

* * *

She sighs quietly as she watches Leo meditate. He was always so calm and collected. She wished she could be like him and just tackle the world like he could. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about the kiss. He always seemed so concerned for her safety. Of course, the others would be worried too, but with Leo it felt a little different. She couldn't help but check him out a little as he sat, his posture perfect.

She looks down and bites her lip, willing the thoughts away. No one knew how she really felt about Leo because she kept it well hidden, or at least, tries to. Ever since the kiss, she started to get closer to Leo. He was her best friend and has always been there for her. From day one, he cheered her up when she needed it. He knew her better than anyone, even April. After a while she started feeling more anxious around him like worrying how she looked and feeling chills go up her spine whenever he called her Ames. Now it's way worse and she can't even look at him without feeling a longing to touch him. He smiles at her and she just feels like melting right there.

She refused to tell him about this though. She had never had a crush before, so she just assumed it was hormones. She should just get over it eventually.

Her faces flushes again when he glances at her and smiled. God, why did he have to be so handsome? She takes a breath and shakes off the thoughts again. _Stop it! It's just hormones! Plus, there's no way that kiss meant anything. He doesn't like you like that._

She sighs and put her head in her hands. Clutching her hair, she felt like screaming. For the first time, she was scared. Scared of losing him as a friend if she told him. Amy stands up and heads to her room. Pulling out her drawers, she searches and pulls out a pair of scissors. She bit her lip nervously as she looks down at them. Could she really do this? She stares down at the scissors again.

Leo opens his eyes and looks around. "Hey, have you seen Amy?" he asks his brothers. "No," they answer, shaking their heads. Amy pulls back the curtain and steps in. They look at her and their eyes widen. Mikey drops his spoon in shock. "What the heck?" Raph shouts.

Amy had on black pants, black boots, a black top, a leather jacket, and her hair had been cut off. Now it was a Mohawk. A nose piercing could be seen on her ear, she had a rose tattoo on her arm, and her lips were red with lipstick. She pops her gum. "Amy?!" they all shout in shock. She glares at them. "Who wants to know?" she retorts before sitting down, propping her legs on the table. They all blink. "What?" she demands.

"Nothing…" Donnie answers, closing his laptop slowly. Splinter steps in and sees Amy. He gives a sound of surprise as he spits out his tea. "Amelia?" he asks. She scowls. "I don't go by that name, old man. It's Amy," she replies thinly, putting her arms behind her head. Splinter blinks at the name before frowning. "Please put your feet on the floor," he says. "Why don't you make me?" she asks and they look at her in shock at her tone. Splinter was unfazed by it, however. "Now or else no dinner," he demands. She scoffs and stands up. "Fine by me. I'm going out," she replies, walking out of the kitchen.

"Amelia!" he shouts, but she kept going. Leo stands up and chases after her. He grabs her arm and she stiffens. "Ames, why did you act like that with Sensei? I think you should apologize," he tells her. She turns to him, a frown on her face. "Let me go, you pencil-necked goody three-toes," she hisses. He didn't catch on. "Okay, good, you-" he blinks and looks at her. "Wait, what did you just call me?" he asks in shock. She pops her gum and takes it out of her mouth.

"Pencil…necked…goody…three-toes," she says slowly in a 'duh' tone. Leo narrows his eyes and she places her chewed gum in his hand. She jumps over the turnstiles and they step out from the kitchen. "What's up with her?" Mikey asks. "It's like she's a different person all of a sudden," Donnie mutters. Leo looks to where she left. "Come on, let's make sure she gets home safe," he tells them.

* * *

Amy sits in April's apartment, frowning. "You okay, Amy?" she jumps a little at the sound of April's voice. She'd forgotten April was next to her. "Yeah, I'm uh…fine," she looks down, hoping to hide her blush. She was thinking about him again. "Your face is all red," she grins at her. "Something on your mind?" she asks. "Nope! I'm good. Just getting a little sick I think," Amy fakes a cough.

"Okay," April chuckles and Amy breathes out a sigh of relief. She had dropped the subject…or at least, that's what she hoped. April smirks at her. "What?" Amy finally asks. She giggles. "Amy, why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you."

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with Leo!" April explains with a grin and Amy froze.

"What are you talking about?" she hisses. "I am not."

"Yes you are. You can be honest with me, you know. I am your cousin."

Her mouth hung open for a second. "I am being honest. I don't know how you fucking think that."

"I've suspected for a while," April smiles, ignoring her language. "I was just waiting for you to tell me. I saw how you two look at each other. It was like you were in a wet dream."

Amy's face burns. "That's not what happened at all!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Amy. After all, you know that I like Donnie," April blushes a little.

"Nnnnnope. Nope, nope, nope. Nope. You're way off. I'm not in love with Leo," her face flushes at the thought. "Is that why you're like this? Because I know you wouldn't wear those clothes without a reason," April replies. Amy stiffens and April knew she had her answer. "Amy, it kind of matters. Just admit it. It's not something you can just hide forever. Or to the point that you have to pretend to be someone else. Trust me, it will only get worse to the point where you can't eat, you can't sleep, or you might do something you might regret. So you need to get it off your chest and tell Leo how you feel," April warns. She frowns and crosses her arms.

"I don't love Leo," she says slowly. April rolls her eyes. "Sure you don't," and she grins at Amy. "As great as it is to be in love, it's even more amazing if you know that person loves you back," April finishes. Amy sighs, shaking her head. "There's no way he loves me back. He can have any girl he wants. I'm just his friend," Amy says sadly. "A friend that you kissed, if I remember," April says, grinning. Amy didn't answer. She was pretty embarrassed. Who was she kidding?

"You know…it's not a bad thing to love someone, Amy," April says softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amy inhales a sharp breath before standing up. "I gotta go," she replies quickly, running out of there.

They jump across the rooftops, looking down at the street. Leo was confused. It was like she came from an alternate universe. He didn't like her rebellious behavior, it wasn't like her at all. He wondered what exactly happened after he left her house. He hoped that her parents didn't try doing the worst… "Found her," Donnie says, pointing to a black-clad Amy walking to a building. Leo looks down as she looks around before opening the door. The building had colored lights coming from the inside and they could hear cheering.

"No fair! How come she gets to go to a party?" Mikey says, pouting. "Mikey, she wasn't even allowed to leave," Donnie mutters. "We can't go in there, people will see us," Raph replies. "Then we wait," Leo tells them. "What! That could be hours!" Raph exclaims, crossing his arms. "I'm the leader, and I say we wait," he orders with a stern glare. Raph scoffs and sits down.

It had been hours, and she still didn't leave. Leo frowns. His brothers had gotten tired, so he sent them home. He, however, stayed. He hoped she was okay and that nothing had happened in there. He sees that the building was dark, but no one had left. Leo narrows his eyes and jumps to the building gracefully. He opens the door and sees teens passed out on the floor. Leo grimaces and steps over them. He didn't see her anywhere. He notices stairs and walks up them.

One of the doors was open and he peeks in. There she was, passed out.

With no clothes on.

Leo blushes and he sees her clothes on the ground. He ties his mask over his eyes. He picks them up and puts them on her. He readjusts his mask. A groan is heard next to him and an arm wraps itself around Amy's waist. Leo trails the arm back to Fong. He growls and he sees a bottle of liquor in Amy's hand. Leo sighs and picks her up bridal style before leaving. _I can't believe this, she got drunk? Man, she's in so much trouble…_

Amy gives a hum at being moved and she slowly opens her eyes. They widen as she looks up at Leo. She grunts and pushes him off, making him drop her. "What the heck? What are you doing?!" she screams, standing up weakly. She wobbles a bit and Leo steadies her. "You took off and I found you here. What the shell were you thinking, Amy! You know that alcohol is bad! A lot of things could happen to you and then I wouldn't be there to help you!" Leo shouts. She sways back and forth before throwing up. Leo looks in shock.

"Don't…care…asswipe," she mutters, wiping her mouth. Leo's eyes widen. He never expected her to use vulgar language, especially directed at him. He frowns and crosses his arms. "I'm taking you home right now. You're drunk, you're in no condition to walk by yourself," he explains. "No! Don't take me back there," she says in a dazed voice. He gives her a confused look. "Why not?" he demands. "Because I got kicked out, bitch!" she screams, throwing the beer bottle at a wall, which shatters to pieces. He drops his arms at his sides as she pants slowly. _She was kicked out of her house? Why didn't she tell me? I would have helped her._

"Your parents kicked you out?" he asks. Amy chuckles weakly. "Said that I was a bitch, and that I don't belong in that fucking house. As if I give a shit," she answers. Leo gives her a soft look. That explained her behavior…somewhat. "So why are you acting like this, then?" he asks, hoping to get an answer. "Dumb motherfucker," she mumbles before falling. Leo catches her and he sees that her eyes are closed. Leo sighs and picks her up bridal style before heading into the sewers.

As soon as he walks in, his brothers run up to them. "Dude, what happened?" Mikey asks as he looks at Amy. "I found her inside the party and well, she was…naked. In a bed. With Fong," Leo explains quietly, blushing in embarrassment. "She slept with him?" Donnie asks in shock. Leo could only nod. Casey walks up to them and looks down at Amy. "Wow, guess she had a little bit too much," he murmurs.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey blink blankly for a moment. "Too much what?" Raph asks darkly. Casey gives off a nervous look. Finally, he blurted it out.

"Um…beer."

Their faces went dark with fury and Leo growls. "Excuse me, would you mind telling us that again?" Donnie asks. "Amy had too much?" Casey asks nervously. "The whole thing, Jones," Raph answers, crossing his arms.

"Amy had a little bit too much beer?"

"Yeah, that," Mikey answers, trying not to growl. "How long has this been going on?!" Leo shouts, finally losing his cool. The others glare at him darkly. "Uh-"

"The truth, Casey!" Leo shouts demandingly.

"Um-not long man, I swear. We usually have one. When did you last see in her…normally?" Casey replies nervously. Leo narrows his eyes. "A couple of days," he answers, gritting his teeth.

"Oh…that's how long then. But tonight-"

"How many?" Raph asks, putting his hand over his face. This girl was going to be the end of them. Casey still hadn't answered. "How many, Casey?" Leo demands.

"Just thir…teen."

Leo rubs his temples and closes his eyes. Casey could only know if… "You were there?" he asks calmly, a little bit too calmly. In fact, it was a way to hide his inner rage. Casey sweats nervously. "Yeah…I guess she heard me talk about it at school. She showed up with that new look and I didn't see her most of the time. When everyone was passed out, I left. I thought she left, too. But I guess not," he explains. "Why didn't you stop her?!" Donnie shouts. "I didn't know!" Casey screams.

"Casey, you have no idea how that could affect her! She's a mutant, I don't know how that could affect her by alcohol. If she was fully human, she'd be fine, but I'm not sure," Donnie explains. "Why would she drink, anyway?" Mikey asks and they look at him. Leo was practically glaring. "She got kicked out of her home, but I have the feeling there's more to it," Leo explains. They gasp and look at her. "Her parents kicked her out?" Donnie asks in shock. "They said that she wasn't her daughter anymore, she didn't give me a full story," Leo answers.

"Maybe that explains why she's like this," Raph mutters. Leo gives Casey an ice cold glare, making him squeak and back up. "Casey," Leo growls, clenching one of his hands into a fist. Casey gulps. "Yeah?" he asks. "Why the shell didn't you get her out of there?" Casey put his hands on her hips. "She wanted to stay, it was her choice, man," he retorts.

"You're older than her, Casey! You're old enough to drink! She's not even eighteen!"

"She's almost seventeen!"

"If she was already your age, we wouldn't be having this discussion," Leo retorts, giving Casey a death glare. "Besides that, she slept with Fong. She wasn't even in the right mind! We're ninjas, Casey! Alcohol is not healthy! You shouldn't have said it to her, much less let her go that party!" Leo shouts.

"It was Amy's choice, Leo. And I'm gonna stick to that," Casey replies, not nearly as nervous as before. Raph hits him in the head. Leo places Amy down on the sofa. Suddenly, she pops up and leans heavily on Casey. She had a drunken, goofy grin on her face. "Amy, I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you were more responsible than this! I can't believe you got drunk! Do you know what could happen?" Leo glares at her and her smile only widens.

"Uh-oh, it's the mean old Weo," she slurred. Leo's glare only intensified. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Casey sputter with laughter. Amy totters her way over to Leo, stumbling. Leo caught her and she giggles childishly. "Weo needs a huggle," Amy murmurs, throwing her arms around him. Leo stiffens in shock. She had a content smile on her face. She was hugging her crush without a care in the world. "You need some sleep," Leo mutters, picking her up bridal style and placing her in her bed. She snuggles into it. "Night, magical unicorn," she mumbles. Leo rubs her back affectionately. "You're in so much trouble tomorrow," he tells her, kissing her forehead. Amy laughs before passing out again.

* * *

Amy yawns and stretches her arms. She dresses in her black clothes and when she opens the door, she finds four angry turtles and one rat equally angry. She rolls her eyes. "What?" she asks. "Amelia, you were intoxicated?!" Splinter demands. Her eyes widen before she looks at her brothers. "You told on me?" she hisses. "We had to, Amy, when-" she stomps past them. "Where are you going this time?" Raph asks. "Away from you," she retorts before jumping over the turnstiles. Mikey runs after her.

Amy walks down the street, pissed. She was so consumed with anger and she felt like punching someone. She failed to notice the pair of footsteps coming up behind her. As she passes the alleyway, she senses them. She turns around and sees two people with guns in her hands. She gasps and backs up to a wall. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mikey shouts, jumping down in front of her. He pushes them away and he turns to look at Amy.

As he did, a sudden loud bang sounds through the alley, a flash of bright light follows and Mikey falls into Amy's arms.

She looks in horror, tears falling down her eyes. "MIKEY!" She screams, clutching his head as she looks at the wound on his shoulder. "MIKEY!" Raph shouts, jumping down to them. Leo and Donnie follow. Amy was shaking and crying. "What did you do?" she asks, turning to the two black-clad shooters. "Amy?" one of them asks. She narrows her eyes. "You filthy bastards! You've killed my brother!" she screams in rage, his blood on her hands. "Wait, we didn't-"

"No, you killed my brother!" she argues, crying. Donnie inspects the wound as she stands up. She pulls out a gun from her back pocket and points it at them.

"Guns on the floor," she says darkly. They look at each other. "I said, guns on the floor!" she shouts, pointing to the ground with her gun. They throw them down and put their hands up in surrender. "Amy…don't do this," one of them says. "How do you know my name?" she demands. They pull off their hoods to reveal… "Mom? Dad?" she asks in shock and rage.

"We just wanted Leo…not Mikey. They all look similar, how were we supposed to know?" her mother answers. That made her more upset, however. "Mikey could be dead because of you," she hisses. They look down in shame. Amy gives a look of rage, her eyes white. "You were never my parents," she growls before shooting her gun at them, killing them. She puts her gun back in her pocket, not regretting a single moment. She hears a cough and she turns to see Mikey on the ground. He coughs and she runs up to him.

"Mikey, oh my god. Baby brother, are you okay?" she whispers, kneeling in front of his face. He looks up at her, holding his shoulder. "I'm not gonna die, at least not today," he answers, slowly standing up. "What happened? Why did I get shot?" he asks. "Never mind that. We've got to get you home and take a look at that wound," Donnie replies. "No, I'm okay D. I just need a bathroom," Mikey explains.

They walk in and Splinter immediately runs up to them. "Michelangelo, are you all right?" he asks in concern. "I'm fine," Mikey answers, heading to the bathroom. Amy looks in guilt as she looks down at her gun. Leo looks at her. "Ames, it's not your-" she slams the gun down at the floor and heads to her room, slamming the door.

Mikey opens his eyes as Lily rushes in. "Mikey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she replies, hugging his head. "Lil, I'm okay, really," he answers. She sniffs before growling. "Where's Amy? It's her fault you got shot," she says in anger. "No it's not! I don't blame her, Lil. I saved her, it wasn't even me who was supposed to get hit," he explains. Lily gives a confused look and the door opens. They turn to see Amy back in her regular clothes. Her hair was back to her regular style as well. She held a basket of muffins. "Hi," she whispers, looking down at the floor.

Mikey gives Lily a look and she sighs, walking past Amy. "It should have been you," she hisses and Amy stiffens as she slams the door. Mikey smiles as Amy walks quietly to him. She places the basket of muffins nearby and looks down at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey sis," Mikey says. "How are you doing?" Amy asks, fighting back a sob. Mikey took Amy's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine. How about you?"

Amy opens her mouth to speak but instead her body lurches forward and the tears begin to flow. She put a hand to her mouth to hold back her sobs, but instead they came at full force. She leans into Mikey's uninjured shoulder and cried hard. Mikey wraps his arm around her and let her cry. "It's okay, sis. We're both okay," he soothes, rubbing her back. Amy sniffs and sits in a chair. "When I saw you laying on the floor, your shoulder covered in blood…oh God…" she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"I thought you were…"

"But I'm not, sis," Mikey tells her. "Donnie says I'm fine and that I'll be healed in a week. Besides, I've gotten worse from Raph," Mikey gives a small laugh. "Raph never shot you, though!" she suddenly screams and Mikey sighs as she looks down at the floor. "Sis, I'm sure he wanted to," he whispers. She looks up and laughs lightly. Mikey grins and places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I don't blame you. I didn't want to see you here. And besides, you're family. We have to protect each other," Mikey explains. Amy seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you for saving my life. Don't worry, I'm okay and I took care of those bastards," she whispers. Mikey frowns at this. "Who was it, anyway?" he asks and she stiffens. "M-My parents. They thought you were Leo, so I…" she bit her lip. She couldn't even say it. Mikey immediately understood and shoots forward, giving her a tender hug. Amy blinks in shock before she hugs him. "I'm sorry you had to do that," he whispers.

"Not as half as I am for making you go through this," she mutters, looking away from him. "I guess I deserve that for my behavior," she mumbles. "Why did you act like that, anyway?" Mikey asks. She sighs and stands up, facing the door. "Amy…"

"It's because I'm scared, okay?!" she exclaims, turning to him with clenched. He blinks slowly. "Of what?" he asks. She sighs and closes her eyes. "Because…I…love Leo. But after that kiss we shared, I guess I just…lost it. It's wrong, Mikey. We're like family. I can't like him that way," she explains softly. "Amy, take some time and get yourself together. You have to talk to him. He loves you," Mikey answers, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb against it.

"Mikey…I can't do that. It'll just mess everything up."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," she argues before sighing. "You wouldn't understand," she mutters, biting her lip. Mikey glares at her. "You love each other! How is that hard to understand? Man, you two are oblivious," he rants. Amy blinks before smiling. She would just let him believe that.

* * *

She steps out of the lab and she stops as soon as she sees him. "Your clothes…" she holds up a hand to stop him. "It was a wig, and I borrowed the clothes from a friend. The tattoo was temporary and the piercing was just a stud," she whispers before walking past him. He grabs her hand and makes her look at him. "Amy, I thought you were different when I met you. But when I saw you with those clothes…I'm just confused. Why did you do that?" he says, looking into her soul. She scoffs and looks away from him.

"Amy…look at me." She did as she was told, but she didn't want to. Leo gazes into her eyes. "Please tell me," he whispers. She closes her eyes shut. "I…" she couldn't, wouldn't, say anything. Leo sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, don't tell me," he mumbles before she presses her lips against his.

Leo couldn't believe it. He was kissing Amy. Sweet, kind, and innocent Amy. Beautiful, daring, and dare he say it, sexy Amy. His hands were tangled in her hair as he presses his lips back against hers. Her stomach erupted into butterflies as his other hand is placed on her back. Nothing mattered right now. Right now he's with Amy, and she's all that matters.

Leo was just imagining their entire life together when the sound of something dropping onto the floor made them jerk away from each other.

The loud crash woke Amy from her daze. She had been kissing Leo. She had kissed him, and he kissed her back. Amy couldn't be happier until she saw what had fallen. Raph was standing there, his sai on the floor. Amy could feel herself turning beet red and the heat on Leo's cheeks told her she wasn't alone. As she tried to make an excuse, they heard Raph say something very unexpected:

"Guys! Don't go in the living room, Leo needs to rest." Donnie calls back asking why. "DO IT OR I POUND YOU!" Raph screams and Donnie nervously agreed as they stare open mouthed. To this day, she still has a hard time believing that Raph did that. As he left, he tosses a blanket at the two. "Have fun, you two," he says and left, snickering. They glance at each other and blush. Leo turns back to her.

"Sorry about that, he likes embarrassing me," he answers, grinning in embarrassment. "I-It's okay," she mumbles as she places her hands on his cheeks. Leo nuzzles her nose and she nuzzles back. "So you were like that because you like me?" Leo asks, chuckling. Amy blushes as she looks at him. "M-Maybe…" she mutters. Leo laughs and pecks her lips. "Ames, I love you for you. Never forget that, you don't have to change who you are for me," he tells her. Her heart swells and she hugs him.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have worn those tight pants any longer." He chuckles.

"I'm really sorry about how the way I acted," she whispers, looking down at the floor. "It's okay, really. I just can't believe that you and Fong did...that," he answers, blushing. She gives a confused look. "What? Me and Fong? Where did you get that from?" she asks. "You don't remember what happened at the party?" he questions and she shakes her head. "Well, you were in a bed...with Fong...nude," he explains, his face red. Her eyes widen and she covers her face.

"Oh my God."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Figure Me Out by Summer Set.**


	77. Figure Me Out by Summer Set

**Angel: Requested by Monty G.**

 _ **Summary: Two family members go out of their way to figure out Raph.**_

 _ **Figure Me Out by Summer Set (Raph)**_

* * *

Donnie smiles and leaps out of his chair. The blueprints were done! Now he could get started. He glances at his sister, who was yawning. He smiles. She had offered to help him, even though he had insisted he could do it on his own. But Amy wasn't known for taking no for an answer, and she threatened that she would freeze him if he didn't let her help. "You know, you didn't have to do this," he whispers. She looks up and smiles. "I know, but I wanted to, Don," she answers. Donnie smiles gratefully. He'd need some help to-he sees the clock. Oh.

Midnight.

Aw shell, their brothers were in bed. Training started at six.

Donnie sighs and his shoulders droop. Amy raises an eyebrow and sees the clock. She curses under her breath, rubbing her temples. Donnie made his way to the lab door. There was noise coming from the other side. Amy follows him curiously, her face lighting up as they rush to the main room. They stopped. One of their brothers was reclined on the sofa with a magazine draped over his snoring face. They hardly needed a second glance, they knew that magazine from anywhere: Modern Ninja Magazine.

Raph.

Amy shudders at the screams and pleas coming from the TV screen. She had no idea how Raph could watch these things. Donnie, sensing that she was uncomfortable by the sight of blood and the cracking of bones, Donnie rushes for the remote and turns it off. Once the color had rushed back to her face, she crosses her arms and looks at Raph. They were looking at each other, thinking about whether or not to wake the beast. Donnie gingerly lifts the magazine off Raph's face and made up his mind. But now he questioned which one of the two siblings would do it: Amy or Donnie.

Donnie glances at her and gestures to Raph with his head. She glares and huffs, snatching the magazine off Raph. She rolls it up and Donnie stops her. "Gently," he warns. Amy nods and smacks the magazine over her adopted brother's head.

"Ow! What the-did Leo break the toaster again?!" Raph leans back after straightening himself. Donnie and Amy hold back a laugh, knowing Leo's history with the appliance. Amy lifts up the magazine for another hard whack when-

"One more time, and I swear I'll break you," Raph warns coldly.

"That's absolutely fine with me, Raphie."

Raph yawns. "Turn the lights out on your way-wait, what did you just say?" The hot-headed turtle bolts upright. He looks at Donnie, who looked unfazed by her comment. "Go ahead. Break us," Amy throws the magazine back at Raph's side. Raph stares at them. "Did Mikey put you up to this?"

"No," they both answer at the same time.

"No regrets?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"Nope," Amy answers, popping the p.

"No catch?" Raph raises an eye-ridge.

"Just a free opportunity to break things," Donnie replies.

"I'm in for that," Raph says, but instead of breaking them right away, he glances around. "What time is it?"

"Little after midnight," Donnie answers.

"Shell, we have training early tomorrow," Raph grumbles.

"Yep yep yeppers," Amy says, making them laugh. "You did not just say that," Raph answers, laughing. Amy grins cheekily. Raph stretches his arms. "Let's go to bed, you two," he says sleepily. Donnie shook his head. "No."

Raph gives a crestfallen look. "No?"

Their amusement left. Raph wasn't this open unless he was really tired. Maybe it would better if they went tomorrow. But then-

Raph rubs the sleep from his eyes and takes a look at his brother and sister's face. "What do ya need?"

"It's nothing. Go to bed Raph. I can do it myself, thanks for your help, Lia," Donnie answers, turning back to the lab. Raph's eyes narrowed, as do Amy's. "Do what?" he asks, looking back between the two.

"Need to make a junk run before dawn. Lia helped me finish the blueprints for a new weapon."

Raph huffs and looks at Amy, who holds up her hands in surrender. "Don, don't ya remember what happened with Metalhead?"

" _Yes_ , and I'm not doing that. I have other plans," Donnie answers shortly. "What, plasma chucks?" Raph asks. Donnie sighs in frustration and stomps back to the lab. "I'll be back in at least an hour," he calls over his shoulder. Raph and Amy look at each other. "You helped him, don't you know what it is?" he asks in annoyance. "Don swore me not to tell anyone yet," she answers.

Once inside the lab, he starts gathering his things. The soft thump of the door closing a second time didn't faze him. He grabs a shoulder bag and a couple of trash bags so he could carry what he needed. "Takes three to carry all of that back," Raph informs Donnie. Why he felt the need to do so escaped the smartest of the group. "I can handle it," Donnie calmly responds.

"How are you even gonna get there? Party Wagon's unreliable, it needs new sparkplugs," Amy replies. Donnie nods again. "I know," he answers coolly. "Ice princess has a point, how are you gonna get there?" Raph inputs. "Old-fashioned way," Donnie tells them. "Skateboard?"

Donnie glares at them and Raph just grins. Donnie shook it off and starts heading for the garage exit through the old subway system. Two hands caught his wrist. "We're not supposed to go off alone," Amy reminds him. "And?" Donnie raises his eye-ridges. "Leo would kill us," Raph explains in a 'duh' tone. "He wouldn't kill you Lia, he loves you too much to do that. Tell him you were asleep," Donnie retorts. Amy scoffs.

"I sleep in the same bed as him, he won't buy that," Amy replies. Raph and Donnie smirk at her and she blushes. "We don't do that! Perverts," she says, crossing her arms. "That's his problem," Donnie answers. There was a beat of silence.

"We're going with you."

"No way, go back to sleep. Lia has helped me enough, you don't have to-"

"Get in," Amy says in a demonic voice, pointing to the Shell-Raiser. His eyes widen and he scrambles into the subway car. Amy was not one to argue with.

* * *

They drove in silence. The stereo systems were on the fritz and Don hadn't found the time to get to them yet. It wasn't until they were almost at the junkyard when Raph spoke.

"If anything happened to you, Leo wouldn't have been the only one killing me."

Donnie and Amy glance at each other, not sure who he was referring to. "Master Splinter?" Donnie decided to ask. Raph scoffs. "Me." He pulls into the dark junkyard. "Oh look, the junkyard. Made it in one piece too. How fun." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Stop complaining," Amy replies.

"Give me a nice warm bed and I'll stop complaining."

"I didn't ask for your help," Donnie retorts.

"Yes ya did."

"No I didn't."

"Ice princess bonked me with my own magazine," Raph grumbles.

"So that qualifies as a cry for help?" Amy asks, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Raph follows the two out of the Shell Raiser. "Coming from my little siblings, in the middle of the night, yes."

"I'm the same age as both of you, I could be older than Mikey," Amy argues. Raph laughs and follows Donnie, who was aware of his presence. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Raph replies. Amy rolls her eyes and begins her search, aware of the hot-headed turtle glancing between her and Donnie. "And if Mikey came and hit you on the head with his nunchaku in the middle of the night-"

"He'd get the worst shell wedgie ever."

Donnie turns to look at Raph. "But you said-"

"You, Brainiac and Ice princess, aren't the types to wake me up without damn good reason," Raph pulls an item from the middle of a stack and smiles when it didn't collapse. "Mikey is. And he wouldn't hit me in the head if he wanted my help. He knows better."

"Maybe you just think he does," Amy inputs.

Raph just shrugs. "Eh, maybe." He leans over Donnie's shoulder as the tallest turtle sifts through a mile of metal parts. "What are we looking for?"

"Good quality metal. Pieces shaped like this," Donnie answers, handing the blueprint to Raph.

"A new stick? Shouldn't you be looking through the wood scraps?"

"Ha. So funny. Now shut up and make yourself useful," Amy snaps, turning her head to look at him. "Yes, oh mighty sister. What would I do without your sarcasm?" Raph mockingly bows. Amy puts down the piece of metal she was holding and turns to glare at her older brother. "At least I'm productive! Some knowledge can make a person more than walking muscle!" Her anger petered out and her eyes widen as she realized what she said. "Raph, I-"

"As far as I know, you're just holding us back. We never asked for you to be on this team. We never asked for you to be in the middle of a stupid alien war. We never wanted you!"

SMACK!

Raph's head tilted to the right from the force of her hand. His cheek ached. He'd have a bad bruise later, but he didn't care. His sister just slapped him. Amy gasps and looks at her hand. She tries to apologize, but Raph pushes her to Donnie, who caught her by her wrists. He looks in shock.

"Last time I ever did you any favors. If you need me, which you won't, I'll be finding new sparkplugs for the Party Wagon."

Amy sighs as Raph storms away. "Great. You really did it this time, Amy," she silently mutters. Donnie rubs his temples. Now he'd have to help the two make up, somehow.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Donnie had found everything he needed. Amy stayed behind in the Shell-Raiser, to his dismay. Raph still wasn't back yet. He takes his bags back to the Shell-Raiser, where Amy sat in Mikey's station. The genius noticed that it was chilly inside. Now he knew it was bad. He knew that whenever it was cold, Amy was upset. He holds up the bags with a small smile. "I got everything we needed," he calls out softly. Amy glances at him before looking away. He sighs before going out to search for his older brother.

"Raph?" he calls out as he looks around. The emerald-green figure steps out from a pile of car parts. "Here," Raph answers and holds something up. "I got the sparkplugs. They're decent enough, but they won't last forever."

"Great," Donnie says happily to ease the mood. It only seemed to deepen Raph's displeasure. He could see the red hand mark on his face. The hothead grumbles and shoves past him. Donnie notices something new.

"Your arm."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're bleeding."

"No, you think?" Raph's voice was sprayed with sarcasm.

Donnie swallows his growing irritation and remains calm. "What happened?" he demands.

"Rusty nail from an old board."

Donnie rubs his temples and sighs. "Lia and I can give you a tetanus shot when we get home."

"Yeah, yeah. Same old, same old," Raph mutters.

The way home from the junkyard was as silent as the way there, but the atmosphere was tense and cold. Donnie had the feeling that all three of them were uncomfortable…and freezing. Donnie shivers and glances at his younger sister. She had a blank look on her face as she unintentionally made the vehicle cold. He looks at Raph, who was driving. He couldn't see his face, but the genius knew he wasn't happy. As soon as they got home, Donnie grabs their arms and practically flings his siblings to the lab. Raph disliked shots as much as Amy disliked blood and the sooner they got it over with, the better.

Donnie washes and disinfects his hands. Amy did the same. She could feel Raph's eyes on them. Amy reaches into a drawer where Donnie kept several tetanus boosters for times like this. She readies the syringe and turns back to Raph.

"Arm."

Raph complies immediately. He knew better than to pick a fight and after the things the two said to each other, he didn't really feel like it. Donnie dabs the upper arm with disinfectant and Amy presses the needle into her older brother's arm. Raph tenses his arm to keep it from moving. Amy shivers a bit at the sight of red liquid. "It's easier if you relax," Donnie tells them.

"Hurts."

Their eyes widen as they had said it at the same time. Amy rolls her eyes. "Stop whining," she mutters, removing the needle. "There, all done," Amy replies and places a clean cotton ball over the puncture wound. "Pressure please."

"Don't like needles," Raph whispers, reaching over and holding down the cotton wad with his other hand.

"I know. I don't either," Amy answers as Donnie pulls a strip of adhesive bandage and tucks it under Raph's arm. He wraps it around and when he reaches Raph's hand, he mutters "Lift." Raph does and Donnie wraps it around the rest of the way around the emerald-green arm. "Didn't know that you knew," Raph murmurs to Amy. Amy and Donnie looked pleased with themselves. "There, you're all done. Try and get some sleep," Donnie tells him.

"M wide awake."

"Why do you think I always save you for last when we do our immunizations?" Donnie asks.

"Because you hate having to deal with me."

The answer surprised them probably more than it should have. After what Amy and Raph said to each other, he was probably-she shakes it off. "Because you don't need Leo and Mikey making fun of you for that kind of stuff," Amy tosses Raph an earnest glance. There was a long pause.

"Awful nice of ya."

Amy smiles. "I'm nice on occasion."

"Can be mean on occasion, too."

Amy grimaces at that and straightens up. "I know. I'm really sorry." Donnie watches them, happy that they were talking to each other. Raph nods and then they were engulfed in silence.

"I'm not afraid of 'em."

Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Needles," Raph explains. Amy and Donnie nod slowly.

"Just don't like 'em."

They didn't speak. They knew better than that. Raph glances around the lab. "Don't like laboratories either. Cold metal tables, white pills, chemicals…" They tilt their heads, intrigued. "Makes me feel like a…test subject." A short silence follows. Amy could relate. She was tested on the Kraang, after all. "Never understood how you could go for this science-y stuff," Raph whispers.

"I don't. I just help Don," Amy suddenly whispers. Raph glances at her and she sighs. "I never really liked labs. I just do it…to face my fear," she explains quietly. Donnie glances between the two before quietly leaving. Raph raises an eyebrow. "What fear?" he asks.

"…Being experimented on again."

Raph blinks slowly, taking the info in. Amy sighs and hoists herself up next to him. "Donnie finds it fascinating," she finishes. "Hmph. 'Least you never dissected anything," he mutters. "Actually, I dissected a frog once."

Raph's face grows greener than usual.

"It was for a grade," she quickly blurts out. That didn't calm him at all. "Doesn't make it right," he murmurs. "I had to learn how the systems functioned," she explains. "Mm. Keep telling yourself that, ice princess," Raph says, sliding off the table onto his feet. "Why do you call me that?" he hears before he could leave. He stops and turns to the brunette, who was staring at him curiously. "…Why not? Leo calls you Ames, Donnie calls you Lia, and Mikey calls you sis or dudette," Raph whispers. "I'm just curious, Raph," she whispers back.

"Well, because you're cold as ice and you act like a princess."

Amy frowns. "Raph, what I said earlier, I didn't mean it," she tells him. Raph just stares at her and she sighs, jumping to the floor. "You know what, just forget it," she mutters, walking away. Donnie sees her leave the lab and he frowns. He steps into his lab, where Raph was still in the same spot. "Okay, what's up?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"What?"

Donnie groans under his breath. "You know what. Why didn't you say you were sorry? You know how she feels about what you said," he explains. Raph looks around the lab. "Doesn't mean I meant it," he mutters. Donnie lets his arms fall to the side and sighs. "You two are impossible," he murmurs, grabbing the blueprints off his table. "Think I'll go make some coffee. We're in for a long night."

Donnie blinks. "I didn't know you drink coffee."

"Do when I need it. Cream or sugar?"

"No."

Raph smiles and leaves the lab. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Amy pouring some coffee into two cups. She looks up and sees him before going back to pouring. "I thought you went to sleep," Raph whispers. Amy shrugs. "Can't. I figured you and Donnie were going to be up, so I made you some coffee, no cream or sugar," she answers, turning to grab something. "This isn't about what I said tonight, is it?" Raph asks in a whisper.

"No," she answers defensively, spraying whipped cream on top of her cup. Raph raises an eyebrow. "You drink coffee?" he asks. She scoffs. "No way, this is hot chocolate. I hate regular coffee," she tells him, sprinkling chocolate chips in her whipped cream. Raph smirks and crosses his arms. "Hot cocoa isn't going to help you stay up," he replies. "Don't care. I can't stand the taste of it, but I like iced coffee," she says, handing him a cup of coffee.

Donnie walks out of his lab and Amy hands him his coffee. He sees the cup in her hand. "I thought you don't like regular coffee," he says. "I don't," Amy answers, sipping her cocoa. "Is your insomnia giving you trouble again?" Donnie asks in concern. "Donnie!" Amy whines. Worry creases Raph's face. "So you do have insomnia," he whispers. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Just forget it, Raph. You don't care about me anyway," Amy replies, turning away.

"That's not true."

Amy turns to look at Raph. "I do care. You're my sister," Raph whispers. She shakes her head. "No I'm not. You said-"

"I know what I said, but you're taking it too seriously."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you always think you're a burden when it's me!"

Donnie and Amy look in shock. Amy stares with sad eyes. "And of course I can't be. I'm just…dangerous," Amy whispers. Raph slams his fist on the table, making their eyes widen. "No. Stop saying that. I'm the burden. I'm just stupid," Raph hisses. Amy frowns and Donnie places a hand on his shoulder. "Raph…you mean so much more to us than that," Donnie whispers.

"Maybe I don't see it that way."

"Raph-"

Raph shakes off the hand. "I'll be in the dojo."

"Raphie…we love you," Amy inputs and Raph stops at the door.

"Why?"

She had a shocked look on her face at the blunt question. "Because you protect us, you help us, you put our needs first, you'd do anything for us and…I should show you how much I appreciate it," she whispers, hugging him so that he couldn't escape. Donnie smiles. "Sometimes a hug is what you need the most, Raph. Lia's right, hugs are the perfect solution. I'm sure Lia will be more than happy to give you the proper dosage. I suggest three, no, four hugs a day, 7 days a week. And if I don't see improvement, the rest of us can up the dosage."

"Ice princess, hug me four times a day, and I'll deck ya."

Amy shakes her head. "Can't do that, Raphie. Donnie's orders. If you refuse, I'll turn you into an icicle," she says gleefully. "Oh, that's so scary," Raph rolls his eyes. "Raph, you have to take your medicine," Donnie says with a smirk. Raph growls and hugs his sister back, blushing. "Yay, huggles!" Amy exclaims, squeezing him. "You're gonna pay for this," Raph threatens. "Raph," Donnie calls out.

"What?"

"I want one when you're done," Donnie says with a chuckle, enjoying the sight of his toughest brother's embarrassed face.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK.**


	78. Never Forget You by Zara Larsson andMREK

**Angel: Requested by Langel. Oh, and check out Clare's parody of Aladdin on Wattpad! She put TMNT characters and my OCs in it! Her name is Gotham007.**

 _ **Summary: He never was good with words, so he lets the flowers do the talking for him. Sadly, she never knew what they meant.**_

 _ **Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MREK (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It's an early morning in New York, and Amy breathes in the smell of fresh roses and lavenders as she enters the flower shop she works at. She still remembers the first time she walked in and how powerful the smell was, to the point of making her nauseous by the end of her visit. But after a few shifts, she's grown used to the strong scent, and just a whiff brings a smile of familiarity to her face. Her world is full of color—pink carnations, white pansies, blue petunias and much, much more—and she couldn't ask for anything better. It's cheerful and vibrant, just like her, and though it's a simple part-time job, she loves it.

The flower shop is empty most of the time. The only time it's ever crowded is Valentine's Day, and late winter because of the seasonal colds. Amy doesn't mind the silence, though. Sure it gets pretty lonely sometimes, but it gives her time to take care of the blooming flowers.

One day, while watering the budding plumerias, the bell above the shop's door rings. That indicated that someone just entered. Amy puts her hose down, walks over to the back of the counter, and waves her right hand as a polite greeting. "Good after-" her mouth drops at the sight of her customer.

Blue mask, sapphire blue eyes, pearly-white grin. He's different, but she didn't care. To top it all off, he seems to be the same age as her. She closes her mouth when she realizes she was staring. "Good afternoon," the turtle greets back. He takes a look around the humble little shop while making his way to the counter, and scans all the colorful flowers in view. He then looks at Amy and asks, "Aside from yellow roses, what's another flower that means 'welcome back?'" The room suddenly grows silent. Amy's face turns red like a full-bloomed rose—and not because of his gaze or voice or anything of the sort.

Because she didn't know what the meaning of each flower is.

When she doesn't answer after another five seconds, the turtle repeats his question, but she still doesn't know the answer. Amy doesn't lie and would feel too guilty if she gave him a flower that doesn't mean 'welcome back'. Just as she's about to tell him that she's going to check in the back—or in other words, go to the back and look it up on her phone—he starts laughing.

Amy stands there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to the situation. "You have no idea, do you?" he asks. She feels the embarrassment hit her, and she turns a darker shade of rose red. "No," she mutters under her breath. "That's actually really funny. A florist who doesn't know the meaning of flowers," he grins. "It's not _that_ funny," she pouts. "The bouquets are pre-made anyway. All I have to do is sell them."

"True. But shouldn't you know some? I mean…if you want to make good sales, you should at least know how to put together a custom bouquet," he says. Amy doesn't say anything more because he's right. She hasn't gotten the chance to put a custom bouquet together yet, but when the day does come, she doesn't want to accidentally sell one that means both 'congratulations' or 'sorry for your loss'.

"You're absolutely right," she finally says. She scratches the back of her neck of her head with her hand, and looks down to avoid eye contact. "I'm really sorry about this."

She hears the sound of crinkling and then she looks up. She sees her customer smiling warmly at her. He places a small bouquet of yellow roses on the counter and holds out a $20 bill for her to take. "I'll just stick with yellow roses, then," he says. Amy nods and rings it up for him. He waves his hand when she holds out his change. "Keep it."

"Oh, th-thank you," Amy stutters, dropping the remaining coins in the tip jar. "No problem—" he eyes her nametag. "—Amelia. I'm Leonardo," he finishes. "That's just what I have to be called around my boss and co-workers. Call me Amy," she answers. He smiles warmly. "Then call me Leo. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Leo. Sorry again," she says.

Leo nods and plucks a single lemon geranium from a bucket nearby and presents it to her before leaving. Before she could ask him what it was for, he's already gone. She looks down at the flower in confusion. "Maybe he wants me to save it for the next time he visits…?" she asks herself. Shrugging, she goes to the back of the shop and places the flower in a little vase. She'll be sure to save it for him the next time he comes by.

* * *

Leo comes back three days later.

It's a rainy day in New York, and Amy is arranging the already-made bouquets sitting on top of the counter near the entrance of the store. She hears a tap and she looks up to see Leo smiling at her happily from the outside with a black umbrella providing him shelter from the falling raindrops.

"You again," she says when he enters the shop. Leo gives her a nod of acknowledgement and shakes the water off his umbrella. "Me again," he replies, closing his umbrella. "It's a real storm out there."

"I can see that," she frowns, taking a look outside. "Man, I should have checked the weather this morning. Now I'm gonna be soaking wet," she mutters. "How—" Leo proceeds to pick up an iris before presenting it to her. "—irisponsible of you."

There's silence between them. "Really?" Amy groans. Leo laughs clear and crystal-like. "Yep," he says. She rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he says. Amy takes the flower anyway. "You forgot your lemon geranium, by the way," she tells him. Leo blinks in confusion. "What?" he asks quietly. "Your lemon geranium? The flower you gave to me? The one you forgot to pay for?" she asks to clarify. Leo resists the urge to slap his forehead.

"You…really don't know the meaning of flowers, do you?" he asks. "Huh?" she asks but then her face lights up. "Oh, I get it now! You're saving it for a bouquet?" Leo looked lost.

"A…bouquet?"

She nods happily. "Last time you were here, you asked me what I would do if I ever had to make a custom bouquet. This is a trial! Is that it?" she says, too proud of herself. Leo couldn't bring himself to tell her she was wrong. She's pretty oblivious, but he's sure she'll figure it out eventually.

"…Right," Leo answers slowly and Amy cheers for getting it right, even though she's wrong. "Please save all the flowers I'm going to give you. I'll buy it once it's all complete," he tells her. "Sure," she smiles. "So what brings you here?"

He shrugs. "Saw you through the window. I thought I'd say hi," he answers. "Any flowers today?" she asks. "Just a single white rose," he answers as she goes and rings up his wanted flower. After paying, he says, "Thank you for the roses, by the way. My father really liked them." She smiles again. "No problem," she places the rose in a plastic cylinder to prevent it from getting wet. "So you really don't know the meaning of any flower?" he asks as he receives his flower.

"No, why is it such a big deal?" she huffs. "I know the names of all of them, isn't that enough?" she asks. Leo makes a thinking pose. "I'll bring you a book about it one day," he notices the face she makes at the word 'book.' "Is something wrong?"

"Not much of a reader," she answers with a laugh. "You don't like reading?" he asks in shock. She shakes her head and he places a hand on his plastron. "You're kidding. How can you not like reading?" She sighs, blowing a bang out of her face. "I…have a really short attention span," she says sheepishly. "You'll like the one on flowers, trust me," Leo assures. "I pass by the bookstore a lot. I'll go buy it once it's back in stock and pass it to you."

"Really? Thanks, Leo," Amy smiles. She takes a look outside and by the looks of it, the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "You should hurry home before it gets worse," she tells him. "What about you?" he asks, remembering that she had no umbrella. She waves a hand at him. "I'll manage," she answers. Leo looks down at his umbrella thoughtfully and holds it out to Amy the same way he held out his flower for her to take. "Take it," he explains.

"What? No, no. Leo, I couldn't do that. You'll be drenched and I don't want you to get sick."

"And you won't?" Leo asks. "Please. I'll be fine."

Amy bit her lip. "But your flower," she says, pointing at the single white rose. Leo places the flower in his belt. "It'll survive," he answers. Before Amy could protest any more, he takes her hand and places the umbrella in it, exiting the flower shop. He runs off as soon as he gets outside before Amy could chase after him. She looks down at the flower and umbrella in her hands.

She smiles.

* * *

Leo doesn't come by every day. Though Amy hates to admit it, when he does come by, it makes her so happy that after each visit, she could hardly wait for his next visit. It's a warm and sunny morning, and the flowers are blooming fresh with drops of dew. Amy is stacking up ceramic and terra cotta pots when the bell above the door chimes to indicate the presence of a customer.

"Good morning," she greets happily when Leo walks into the shop. She immediately notices that Leo looks a little off today. His smile isn't as bright or warm, nor are his eyes. She doesn't say anything about it yet. "Good morning," he greets back when he makes it to the counter. Leo normally starts a conversation instantly, but he stays silent after his greeting. Amy's instincts weren't wrong when she noticed something off about him.

"Do you need any flowers today?"

"Not really."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Mhm."

It's silent. And eerie.

Amy stares at him and she sees him glancing at a calendar on his phone. Leo sees her looking and puts it away. "Leo, today's your birthday?" she asks. He looks at her and her face turns red at his gaze. "I-I didn't mean to snoop! I was just curious…" she says, waving her hands. He hesitates for a second.

"Yes…it is. I'm sorry if I seem a bit upset today. It's just…no one seemed to remember. Not my brothers, not my friends…no one. I was hoping they would remember," he answers. Amy feels bad for him after hearing his explanation. She couldn't imagine not having her mother or father there for her birthday.

"I'm sorry," is all she could say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he smiles.

There's a silence again until Amy beams. "Wait here!" she suddenly exclaims, running to the back of the shop. She comes back with a small bouquet of flowers and a little white box. She presents both items to him with a grin on her face. "Here!" she exclaims. Leo blinks. "Huh?" he asks in confusion. "This is the nicest bouquet we have. Take it! It's on the house, don't worry," she explains, presenting the little bundle of blue roses and daises. Leo takes it from her with a shocked look on his face.

Then Amy places the little white box on top of the counter and opens it up to reveal a beautifully frosted cake that had a piece missing. Leo's mouth waters at the sight. "My mom's friend is a baker. She brought me this entire cake yesterday for missing my birthday, which was a couple of months ago. You can have it!" she explains, moving next to him.

Leo looks down at the flowers and cake as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Then he looks up at Amy before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," he whispers. Amy is shocked at first, but slowly eases into his touch and hugs him back. "Happy birthday, Leo," she says once he lets go. Leo doesn't stay for very long. He decides to take his leave when another customer enters the shop.

"Thank you, Amy," Leo says. "This really means a lot to me."

"No problem," she answers with a smile. "Before I forget," he replies, plucking a dark pink rose from one of the displays and giving it to her. "For my custom bouquet," he explains. "Of course," Amy says.

He leaves the shop, and she smiles the rest of her shift.

* * *

"My friend came down with a cold," Leo says on his twelfth visit. Amy looks up from watering the budding camellias and welcomes him. "Do you want a big bouquet?" she asks, eyeing the colorful batches on her right. "A small one will do. April likes flowers, but not that much," Leo answers. "You're getting your friend a bouquet?" she asks, gesturing for him to follow her to the far left of the store.

"Well, she's more like a sister. She's working really hard to become a kunoichi, a female ninja. I feel like I should get her something," Leo answers, sounding like it's nothing. "Aw, that's so sweet of you," she comments. She shows him a small row of colorful bouquets. Leo picks one out that he's certain April will like, and walks over to the register to pay for it.

"I'm sure she's going to like this one. Thanks," Leo says, pocketing his change. When his eyes are trailing up to Amy's face, they suddenly land on a sketchpad sitting on the side of the counter. "What's that?" he asks, pointing to it. "Oh, this?" she asks, holding it up. Leo nods. "It's my sketchpad," she answers.

"You draw?" he asks. "More or less," she tells him, opening it up. Leo's eyes widen on the first page. It's a drawing of New York covered in snow. "You drew that?" he asks and she nods. "That's amazing!"

Amy turns red at his compliment. "Really?" she asks timidly. "Yeah! You have talent, Amy. Seriously, I wish I could draw like that," Leo grins. Leo stays longer than he planned. For another half hour or so, he flips through Amy's sketchbook and comments on each drawing. Amy gains more confidence in her sketches from what he tells her and she discovers how easy it is to talk to him. Leo suddenly gets a phone call in the middle of his sentence, and her face falls when he tells her he has to leave.

"I have to go," Leo says, closing her sketchbook. "You're really good at drawing, Amy. You should pursue it."

"Thanks Leo," she answers. "Well, see you," he replies, pulling a purple lilac out of nowhere and presenting it to her. Amy takes the flower and waves bye to him. When the door of the shop closes, she twirls the flower in her hand with a bright smile on her face.

"See you."

* * *

Amy is carrying ten pounds of soil when Leo walks through the door of the humble little flower shop one late afternoon. "Amy?" he asks, startling her. She lets out a squeak, and drops the bag which breaks apart on the floor. Leo rushes to her side. "You okay?" he asks in concern. "O-Oh, Leo. Hi," she says. "I'm good, thank you. I just…have a lot of things to do today. Starting with this mess."

"I'm so sorry," he replies as she bends down and cleans up. Leo kneels in front of her and helps her, only to bump their heads together. "Ow!" they both say, rubbing her heads. Amy giggles at this and ties the bag so it wouldn't break. He watches her carefully get back up on her feet with the soil in hand. "My boss ordered a bunch of new flowers, bags of soil, flower pots, and a whole lot of other things. She wants them all organized and well-placed by tomorrow morning," Amy explains with a frown. "Oh, right! Do you need any flowers today?"

Leo shakes his head. "No, I just wanted to say hi. But since I'm here, you could use some help," he answers. "Huh? Oh, no, no, no! I'm fine! I can do this by myself. Please don't worry about me!" she says, struggling to move with the bag of soil in her hand. "It's too much work for one person," he starts, taking the bag of soil from her hands. "And besides, I don't have anything all day," he shrugs. "Leo, you really don't have to—"

He places the soil near the counter. "No, but I want to."

Amy blinks before smiling warmly. "Thank you, Leo," she whispers. "Anything for you, Ames," he answers with a wink.

The two spent the rest of the day doing everything according to the list Amy's boss left behind. Making bouquets, watering the flowers, organizing the equipment, and doing many other tasks that needed to be completed. While they were painting the flower pots, Leo brought up the game Twenty Questions, so that they wouldn't work in silence.

"Favorite color?" Leo asks while painting a green leaf on his flower pot. "Mine's blue."

"Gee, what gave that away? Mine's pink," Amy answers next to him, painting a small sunflower in the center of her pot. Leo rolls his eyes before smirking. "Favorite instrument? Mine's the piano," Amy says. "Me too. Favorite dessert? I like ice cream," Leo replies. "Crème Brule. Favorite flower?"

"Red roses."

His voice sounded closer that it did a few seconds ago. When she turns to look at him, she's stocked to see him holding out a red rose for her to take. Amy gladly accepts the flower with a smile. "Me too."

He leaves after another half-hour because it's closing time, which she didn't even realize, and Amy doesn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

Lance Barbot isn't her type.

Sure, he's kind and passionate and creative, but he's not for her. He's good at drawing and sculpting, but she's still not interested. He always tries his best at everything he does and loves her with all his heart, but Amy just couldn't love him back.

"I'm back from my art show in Italy," Lance announces upon entering the shop. "And I brought this along with me." He pulls out a red velvet box and opens it up to reveal a sparkling diamond necklace. It's beautiful, it's expensive, it's gleaming under the light, but there's just something about Leo's smile and the way he gives her flowers that makes her so much happier than anything Lance could do.

The door swings open when Lance is still presenting the piece of jewelry to Amy, who mentally sighs in relief. They both turn to the door to see Leo standing there, looking somewhat upset at the scene by the scene before him. "Leo!" Amy exclaims happily as he approaches the counter. She fails to see the glare Lance sends in Leo's direction.

"Hi, Ames," Leo greets with a smile. He looks down at the diamond necklace and frowns. Amy smiles sweetly at the nickname and Lance frowns at this. "Oh Leo, this is Lance. And Lance, this is Leo," Amy introduces with hand gestures. Lance holds out a hand. "Nice to meet you, _Leo_ ," he says. Leo doesn't like the way his name sounded from his lips, it sounded forced and disgusted. "Nice to meet you Lance," Leo says in a polite manner.

"Do you need any flowers?" Amy asks. Leo shakes his head. "Just wanted to give you a flower," he answers, walking to the far corner and picks out a flower that caught his eyes when he entered the shop. It was a yellow hyacinth. He gives to her upon reaching the counter. "For your bouquet?" she asks. Leo's face drops, and it's too subtle for her to notice.

"…Right," he replies sadly, but she didn't catch it. He then takes a book out of his backpack and hands it to her as well. "This is the book I mentioned from a few weeks ago. It's finally back in stock. Make sure to read it, and just give it to me when you're done," he explains. "Oh, thank you! I will," she says. Leo nods. "Well, it was nice seeing you today. And it was really nice meeting you Lance," Leo replies, looking at the obviously jealous man.

"Likewise," Lance spits. "Bye Leo…" she smiles. When he leaves, Lance begins telling her about his adventures in Italy, but Amy doesn't listen one bit. Instead, her mind is focused on the book and the flower Leo gave her.

She wanted Leo to stay instead.

* * *

A week passes by and Leo hasn't visited once.

Amy is evidently upset by this, but then, he must have been really busy. Sighing, she locks the entrance door of the little flower shop and starts cleaning up. She waters the plants before getting ready to leave. While picking up her things in the back office, Amy accidentally drops her bag, causing the contents to fall out of it. She groans and starts picking up her belongings. Her eyes land on the book Leo lent her a few days ago.

"The Meanings of Flowers," Amy reads aloud after inspecting it. She opens up the book and notices that the pages are filled with pictures of flowers and their meaning underneath each photo. She flips through the pages one by one, stopping when she sees a flower that looked so familiar.

"Lemon geranium?" she mutters, trying to figure out why it looked so familiar. "Wait…" Amy turns her head to look at all the flowers Leo gave her after a few of his visits. She approaches it and inspects each flower, stopping when her eyes land on the lemon geranium sitting somewhere in the center of the bouquet. The memory hits her almost instantly. It was the first flower Leo gave her.

"Lemon geraniums mean 'nice to meet you'. Aw how sweet," she says as she looks at the passage under the flower.

The second flower she eyes from the bouquet is an iris from his second visit. She rolls her eyes at the memory of the joke he made when he gave her the flower. A smile slowly finds her face when she recalls him lending her umbrella. 'The start of a new friendship I'm sure I will cherish.'

The third flower is a dark pink rose from when he spent his birthday with her at the flower shop. She remembers running around in the back office trying to decide on the prettiest bouquet and finishing off the rest of the half-eaten cake in the white box she gave him. Her gift to him was something so simple, but the fact that it made Leo so happy made her happy. 'Thank you.'

The fourth flower is a purple lilac. Leo gave this one to her when he came to buy a bouquet for his friend April. She grins at the memory of him complimenting her drawing skills. She doesn't feel so shy about showing off her drawings now. 'I think I'm falling with love with you.'

The fifth flower is a red rose. Leo had helped her with the store that day. She remembers his bright smile and clear voice when they were playing Twenty Questions, thought it had been more than twenty questions. 'I love you.'

The sixth and last flower of the batch is a yellow hyacinth from a week ago, when he met Lance. Amy's eyes widen and she drops the book seeing the definition. 'Jealously.' It's when she reads the final definition that it hits her.

HARD.

Leo's not making a custom bouquet despite what he says.

"Leo…likes me?" Amy asks quietly and timidly.

She slaps herself for being so damn oblivious. Leo confessed to her multiple times through flowers and she never had a clue. She doesn't know what to say, what to think, when the image of a turtle with a blue mask and blue eyes and soft smiles enters her mind. It gets pretty lonely and boring working in a shop that's rarely ever busy. On days when the flowers don't need any more watering and when the shop is already neat and tidy, Amy just sits by the counter with her sketchbook and pencil as her only friends. But when Leo started visiting, her days have gotten so much brighter. Sometimes, she stays a little longer after closing to care for and water the flowers he leaves her after each visit. Sometimes, she looks around the flower shop and sees the colors have gotten more radiant after one of his visits. Sometimes, she walks home with a little more cheerfulness, and there's a bounce in each step she takes. Sometimes, she lies in bed and replays an entire day spent with him because he makes her that happy.

She dashes out the flower shop and locks it but not before plucking a flower from one of the buckets.

* * *

Amy speeds down the street, searching for a familiar turtle. She's screeching his name down the streets and after twenty minutes of searching, she bumps into someone. "Sorry, I'm just looking for Leo!" she explains as she helps up a redhead with a yellow shirt, jean shorts, leggings, and black boots. She raises an eyebrow before gasping. "You're Amy, right? You work at the flower shop, don't you?" she asks. Amy nods slowly. "I'm April, Leo's told me so much about you," she explains, shaking Amy's hand. Amy gasps. "Right, I helped him buy you some flowers," she answers in realization.

"So you're looking for him? I can take you to him!" April tells her. Amy sighs in relief.

April leads Amy to the lair and she jumps over the turnstiles. "LEO!" Amy exclaims the moment she lands on the ground. She's immediately glanced by three other turtles and she shrinks under the attention she unintentionally put upon herself.

"…Amy?"

Amy's face immediately brightens and she turns her head to two double doors. He was standing in front of them. Leo approaches her slowly and she makes sure to find the flower behind her back. "You didn't come by this week," she says simply. For a split second, she sees something in his eyes light up, but it disappears just as quick.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologizes, but gives no explanation. "Were you looking for me?"

Amy nods. "I have something to give you!" she exclaims. They were staring at them.

But she doesn't mind—

Amy holds out the flower she's hiding behind her back-a jonquil-for Leo to take. Somehow, it was perfect, and it still held its meaning. Leo carefully takes it out of her hands and inspects it with confusion all over his face. But once realization finally dawns on him, he leans in and kisses her and Amy returns it with equal warmth and happiness.

-because just like Leo, the flower could speak for her.

The seventh and final flower is a jonquil, this time from Amy to Leo.

'I love you too.'

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Hall of Fame requested by Emporer Darlek.**


	79. Hall of Fame by the Script

**Angel: Requested by Emporer Darlek. Oh, yeah, the story I told you about on Wattpad is called Leonard (Alddain parody) but Clare spelled it wrong, so yeah.**

 _ **Summary: This tells the story of a young robotics prodigy turtle who forms a superhero team. And before you ask…I totally got this from Big Hero 6. :3 And it has a sprinkle of Frozen.**_

 _ **Hall of Fame by the Script (Donnie)**_

* * *

Somewhere in the sewers…

The rat mutant had escaped into the sewers, four turtle tots in his arms. He figured it would be best to hide from the world if anyone was ever after them. He clutches two turtles in one hand and two in the other. He sprints down the wide tunnel as the sound of sewer water rushing became loudly. He suddenly trips and he screams, dropping the turtle tots. Tears begin to fill their eyes and they begin to cry. Suddenly, he heard a beep.

He turns to see something emerging in the shadows. The turtle tots stop crying and turn to the shadow. Their eyes look in awe at the sight.

It was a girl.

She had light-brown long hair, bangs that fell to the side of her face, small lips that had pink lipstick, a white nurse-like dress, white sneakers, and a white hat on top of her head. A stethoscope was hung around her neck. The little turtles coo softly and she carefully walks up to them, silently telling them that she was not afraid. The rat mutant watches as she bends down, sitting on her knees. She holds up her hand, waving. "Hello. I am Amelia. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted by the sound of your distress," she says in a monotone voice. Splinter blinks at her behavior.

"You…you are a machine?" he asks in awe. She looked so real. Amelia blinks and her head moves back a bit before an access port opens in the side of her arm. It shows a pink chip with a doctor sign on it. "My purpose is to heal the sick and injured," she explains, the access port disappearing into her arm. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" she answers, showing a screen with ten different smiley faces. He shakes his head and smiles. "I am quite alright, Amelia," he tells her. Suddenly, there was a whine and they look down to a turtle with a gap in his teeth. A cut could be seen on his arm.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight cut on your fore arm. I suggest a bandage," she says, gently grabbing his arm. He looks in awe as her arms extend to show a first aid kit. Her other arm opens it and finds a bandage. She places it on his arm and the first aid kit goes back into her arms. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," she replies, giving the turtle a lollipop out of nowhere. The turtle gurgles before taking the lollipop. Splinter blinks in awe. "Thank you for helping my child," he whispers. The turtle tots climb onto her happily.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," she tells him. Splinter considered doing this, but he could use her help. She had already proven herself as a caretaker… "Come with me," he answers. Her head tilts back and she blinks. "I must acquire my charging station," she explains and walks to a corner. He sees her bend down and pick up a pink case. She walks slowly over to Splinter before following him to find a home.

* * *

 _Years later…_

 _They burst out of the exhibit hall, cheering for Donnie as he holds up his acceptance letter. He couldn't believe it. He got in. And it was all thanks to Splinter. He managed to convince him to apply to NYIT, the university that had an amazing robotics program. His brothers already attend there. Well, except Mikey, he was just the mascot. As they were walking towards the car, Aunt Irma says, "Alright geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains back to the café. Dinner's on me!"_

" _Yes!" Mikey exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. "Nothing is better than free food! Unless it's moldy!"_

" _Miss Langstein," Splinter says, pulling Donnie to the side. "We will catch up."_

" _Okay. I'm so proud of you! All of you!" Aunt Irma says, hugging her nephews._

 _Splinter and Donnie walk up to a railing, looking at NYIT in the distance. "I know what you're gonna say, Sensei," Donnie tells him. It felt like only yesterday when Splinter showed him around the lab. "I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important!" Donnie says in a deep voice. "No," Splinter replies, putting his hands behind his back. "I was going to inform you that your zipper was down during your presentation."_

" _Ha, very funny…" But when Donnie looked down, he saw that Splinter was right. "What?!" Splinter chuckles and Donnie quickly zips up his zipper. He blushes in embarrassment. "Welcome to your future, Donatello. I am proud of you," Splinter replies, looking at him with a smile. "Well…I wouldn't be here without you so…thank you for not giving up on me," Donnie says, giving his father a smile. It felt like a perfect day, but two seconds later they hear an alarm. In a hurry, they ran over to where the sound was coming from. It was the Exposition Hall._

 _It was on fire!_

 _They quickly see the others and Aunt Irma and they rush over to their side. "Are you alright?" Splinter asks. They all nod their heads. "We're okay, Master Splinter," April answers. "But Professor Saki is still in there!" Leo tells them. Splinter stares at the fire. They all start to give each other worried looks. Splinter starts to run in, but they stand in his way, stopping him._

" _Sensei, what are you doing?!" Mikey asks._

" _Don't go in there!" Leo tells him._

" _Are you crazy?" Raph asks in worry._

" _It's too dangerous!" April says._

 _Splinter pushes them out of the way and he continues to run. "No! Don't do it!" Aunt Irma shouts. Donnie grabs his arm. "Master Splinter, no!" he shouts. Splinter looks back at the burning building and then back at his family. "Saki is still in there. Someone has to help," He says. They watch him run into the building. As he ran inside, his picture of himself, Karai, and Tang Shen fell off to the ground._

 _Donnie picks up his picture and he was about to run, but suddenly the building exploded, knocking him, the others, and the picture to the ground. "Ow…my head," Donnie groans before looking at the building. They all look back and gasp at what happened. "No!" Leo says in disbelief as tears rushed down his eyes. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

 _Donnie starts running towards the now destroyed Exposition Hall. "SENSEI!" Donnie cries. "SENSEI! SENSEI!" Aunt Irma ran up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's no use, sweetie. He…he…he's…he's…dead. He's dead," she says with tear filled eyes. Donnie falls to his knees and he starts to cry. Aunt Irma pulls him into an embrace. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," she whispers, trying to calm him down, but then she starts crying hysterically._

 _April turns around and she sees Leo on the ground crying hysterically too, and he was screaming "NO!" over and over again. She and Mikey quickly rush over to his side and gave him a really big embrace. Raph was just staring at the two hugging Leo. It looked like he was about to cry. Mikey notices him and he said, "Raph, it's okay." Then he gestures him to come over. Raph just shook his head in disbelief and he runs away._

' _No, this can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen,' Donnie thought to himself. Just then he saw Splinter's picture laying on the ground. He slowly walks toward it and picks it up, the only thing that was left of him, and cradles it in his arms. "Sensei," he murmurs. Hamato Yoshi. He was a strong man who had a lot to live for. He wasn't going to see Donnie go to college. He wasn't going to see any of them get married. He wasn't going to see their children. He wasn't going to be someone's grandfather. He was a father, a teacher, and his hero. His hero was…dead. He was more than a father…he was like his best friend. He was gone and they didn't even get to say goodbye. It felt like a hole punched through his chest._

 _It was a sad night. He couldn't believe this actually happened. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself it wasn't true. He couldn't…he just couldn't. Splinter was dead and he had to face it. He looks up at the sky and he screams with tear-filled eyes. "DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS SENSEI! DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!" Then he just broke down crying._

 _How do you keep going when the worst thing has happened?_

A week had passed. He couldn't sleep. Every night he thought to himself 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' People keep asking them how are they feeling? What are they feeling? They have no answers…He's gonna spend his entire life missing him. They all are.

Seven days after what happened, NYIT decided to throw a memorial for Splinter and Professor Saki. The sky was gray and the clouds were dark. Students and the staff place candles and flowers near the pictures of Splinter and Professor Saki. He took out some white roses and places them down. But he noticed that someone was not there.

Raph never showed.

* * *

About a week or two after the memorial, they kept visiting Donnie. They would always wait outside his lab, but he never came out. Mikey knocks on his door six times. "D? Do you wanna build a robot?" Mikey sings. "Go away Mikey," Donnie says from inside the lab. "Okay bye…" Mikey sings sadly.

Then the next day. Mikey visited Donnie again, but this time the gang stood outside the door. They had been worried about Donnie as well. Mikey knocks on his door. They stood there in silence for a moment. Donnie didn't answer them. They decided to leave him alone for now.

Finally the next day came. They visited Donnie again. They all stood by his door. April knocks this time. "Donnie? We know you're in there. Just let us in. We can't live like this anymore. Can we talk?" she says. No answer. She sighs and slides down the door. "Donnie…just please open the door…" she whispers. Donnie puts his head in his knees, shutting them out.

For days he barely left his room. He barely slept. He barely ate anything. One day, he sat in his beanbag chair and numbly plays with his Megabot. Suddenly, his lab door opens and Aunt Irma steps in, holding a tray of breakfast. "Hi sweetie," she says softly. "Hi Aunt Irma," he mumbles. He drops Megabot beside the beanbag chair. "Mikey's in the living room. He's wearing something inappropriate for his age. It always cracks you up," she exchanges the tray of breakfast with the tray of his non-touched dinner.

"You should come down," she insists. "Maybe later," he says. Aunt Irma looked a little sad. "The university called again. It's been a few weeks since classes started, but it's not too late to register," she tells him with a slight bit of hope in her voice. "Okay thanks. I'll think about it," he mumbles. He didn't really mean it. School was the last place he wanted to be.

Aunt Irma leaves and out of the corner of his eye he sees an icon on his computer blinking at him. He walks over and clicks on it. A video of Raph, Leo, April, and Mikey appears on the screen. "Hey D," they said in unison. "We just wanted to check in and see how you are doing," April replies. "We really miss ya," Raph adds. Leo smiles, "Wish you were here." Mikey inches closer to the screen. "Donnie, if I could have any super power right now, it would be the ability to crawl through the screen, and give you a big hug-"

He shuts off the computer. He picks up the NYIT acceptance letter, gave it one sad look, and threw it in the trash can. Looking at it made him feel sick and it made him think about…Splinter. They've been trying to contact him for days, but he wouldn't answer them. He hadn't seen them in a long time. They probably hate him. He hadn't just lost his father, he lost them too. He thought about them and Splinter everyday.

He picks up his Megabot but one of the legs fell off and it hit his toe. "Ow!" he exclaims. He hops on one foot and sits down in his chair, nursing his foot. "Ow," he yells in pain. Suddenly, he hears an inflating sound. He turns to the corner. He was stunned for a moment. He stares as a pink shape rose and began to take its form.

It was a girl!

Once she was fully formed, she shuffles and shimmies her body to Donnie. She accidentally knocks some chemicals off the table. Then, she waddles over to him and does a signature wave. "Hello. I am Amelia. Your personal healthcare companion," she tells him. Donnie blinks in shock before a memory flashes in his head.

 _Donnie cries and she looks down to see a cut on his arm. "I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight cut on your fore arm. I suggest a bandage," she says, gently grabbing his arm. Her arms extend into a first aid kit and Splinter looks in awe along with his children. Her other arm opens it and she pulls out a bandage. She places it on Donnie's arm and the first aid kit goes back into her arms. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," she tells Donnie, handing him a lollipop out of nowhere. Donnie gurgles happily before taking the lollipop._

"A-Amelia. I didn't know you were still active," Donnie says, completely astonished. She was his height, and she still had the same nurse outfit on. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Amelia answers, cocking her head. "Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine," Donnie answers. Amelia tilts her head back and a screen appears with ten different smiley faces. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" she asks. "Um, zero?" Donnie asks, getting up from his chair. "I'm okay, really. You can shrink now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Amelia asks as she leans forward, trying to touch Donnie's toe. "No, that's alright. No touching!" Donnie tries telling her. As he was walking backward to get away from Amelia, he trips on a tool box and he falls, wedging between a table and a dresser. Amelia looks down at Donnie, who was extremely squished. "You have fallen," she states. "You think?" Donnie answers sarcastically. Donnie tries getting up by grabbing the shelf above the table, but it broke and the trophies from their past missions fall off.

"Ow!" Donnie yells as the Kraang communication orb falls on him.

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow."

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of-"

"Agh!" The last time, Donnie didn't even say 'ow' he just cried out in pain as the box holding the remains of the Creep lands on him. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Amelia asks. Donnie gives a large sigh as he struggles to get all of the fallen items off him. "Zero!" he answers. "It is alright to cry," Amelia states, leaning over and picking up Donnie, cradling him like a baby. "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not crying," Donnie complains as he got out of Amelia's arms. "I will scan you now," Amelia says as Donnie dusts himself off. "Don't scan me," he warns, pointing a finger at her. "Scan complete," Amelia replies. "Unbelievable!" Donnie cries out, throwing up his hands in disbelief. "You have sustained no injuries. However, your neuro transmitters are rising dramatically. Diagnosis," She holds up a finger. "Puberty."

"Wait, what?! Okay, time to shrink now!" Donnie cries. A picture of Donnie appears on her chest. "You should expect an increase of body hair, especially on your face, armpits, chest, and-" (P.S. I know that doesn't happen to mutant turtles, don't judge me)

"Okay, that's enough!" Donnie almost yells as he pushes Amelia towards her charging station. "Let's get you back in your luggage!" He tries forcing her in, but he only squeezed in her feet. "You may also receive strange and powerful new urges," Amelia says. Donnie kept on pushing Amelia into the charging station. "Why won't you go in?" he asks. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," she answers. Donnie sighs. "Fine! I'm satisfied with my-" He slips off Amelia and lands on the floor besides his lab table.

He sighs and notices something moving.

It was one of his micro-bots.

"My micro-bot? But this doesn't make any sense," he says in confusion. They had been destroyed in the fire… "Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood," Amelia states. "No. This attracts to the other micro-bots," Donnie tells her. He puts the mirco-bot in a petri dish. "But that's impossible, they were destroyed in the fire. It's probably broken," Donnie says with a shrug as the mirco-bot moves to the side. He starts to fix Megabot's leg, but Amelia picks up the petri dish.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," she says to Donnie. "Uh-huh," Donnie replies, completely focused on fixing Megabot. "Well, uh, why don't you see where it's trying to go?" he says sarcastically. "Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" she asks, tilting her head. "Absolutely," Donnie mutters. Suddenly he heard the sound of his lab door opening. He realizes that Amelia wasn't in the room anymore. "Uh, Amelia?" he calls out. "Amelia? Amelia?!" he cries, a bit more urgent. He looks around the living room, then he heard a car screeching.

He runs up the staircase and looks into the periscope. He sees Amelia walking across the street, almost causing car crashes, while staring down at the mirco-bot! "What? Donnie mutters, running down the staircase. "How did she get up so fast, she had like 5 seconds!" he exclaims. He was almost at the turnstiles, but he was blocked by his brothers, April, and Aunt Irma.

"Donnie?" they all ask in surprise.

"Hey guys…" he says nervously.

"Wow, you're up?" April asks in surprise.

"Yeah, figured it was time," he replies.

"Are you registering for school?" Leo asks.

He was losing her. He had to hurry up!

"Uh, yeah! Aunt Irma inspired me," he answers.

"Oh, that's great!" Aunt Irma exclaims, hugging him.

"Alright! I'm making my special wings, just for you, dude. You know, the one that makes our faces melt!" Mikey says happily.

Donnie nods his head quickly. "Sounds great!"

He was about to leave when Aunt Irma pulls him into another hug. He gives her an awkward smile as he races out to find Amelia in the streets of New York.

To avoid running into people, he ran across the rooftops. "Amelia!" he calls and runs some more. He sees her a few times but then she disappears. "How does she do that?!" Donnie exclaims. He finally caught up to her at an old, run-down, abandoned warehouse. He gets down using the fire escape and runs towards her. "Amelia! Are you crazy? What are you doing?" he says as he catches his breath. She turns to him. "I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," she states.

"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go-" Donnie grabs the petri dish out of her hands, when he notices that the mirco-bot really was banging against the dish in the direction of the warehouse. They walk over to the door, but it was locked. Donnie holds up the lock. "Dang it. And I don't have my lock pick," he mutters. Amelia looks up. "There is a window," she says, pointing. Donnie looks up and gives a sly smile.

* * *

Amelia stood against the wall. Donnie stood on her shoulders since she was his height. As he tries to climb into the window, Amelia was lecturing him. "Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to severe damage," she babbles. After he enters the window, he looks around. The warehouse was dark and cold. There was some industrial catwalks running across the room from up above, and a bunch of old broken junk. In the dim light, all he could see was oil drums on the lower level.

He was about to explore the rest of the warehouse when he hears a thump behind him and a voice saying "Oh, no."

He turns around and sees Amelia stuck in the window, since it was small. Amelia holds up a finger. "Please excuse me while I let out some air," she says. Donnie raises an eyebrow. "You can do that?" he asks before there's a loud and obnoxious noise, almost like a fart, coming from Amelia. Donnie looks in horror. Amelia stops for a moment. "Are you done?" Donnie whispers. Amelia continues to make the noise again and then she said "Yes."

He pulls her through the window. She looked like a flat piece of paper. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate," she informs him. "Okay, but do it quietly!" he whispers. But she didn't.

Leaving her to inflate, he walks down a flight of stairs onto the bottom floor. He passes by some oil drums. "Hello?" he asks. Then he heard a low drone. To defend himself, he grabs a broom. He would have grabbed his staff, but he panicked. Donnie creeps closer to where the noise was coming from. He turns a corner and sees a sealed-off area in the middle of the warehouse covered with tarps. He crept closer and peeks inside. He was shocked to see a large machine manufacturing…

Micro-bots?

They were being spit out by a conveyor belt and into an empty oil drum. "My micro-bots?" he asks in confusion. Hundreds. Maybe thousands of oil drums, similar to the one that was in front of him, filled with micro-bots. "Someone's making more," he mutters. Donnie turns his head to the right and noticed, on the wall, there was a map of New York. It was covered in pins and yarn, all connecting to a picture with a bird and a circle in the center. Curious, he steps forward to get a closer look and hears a voice, "Donatello."

Screaming, he jumps back. It was only Amelia.

Seeing it was just her, he sighs. "Oh, it's just you. You gave me a heart attack!" Donnie tells her. She starts rubbing her hands together. "My hands are equipped with defibrillators," her hands glow and she starts moving towards him. "Clear." She held up her hands ready to shock his heart into a normal rhythm. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" he says frantically, waving his arms back and forth. "It's just an expression," he tells her.

Just then, the micro-bot starts to shake, this time bagging the petri dish on all sides. "Oh no," Amelia says again as a low angry buzz rises from the oil drums around them. Thousands of micro-bots rises out from the drums in a menacing swarm and head straight towards them. "RUN!" Donnie yells. Screaming, he runs for the exit. He turns around and sees that Amelia was waddling slowly towards them as the micro-bots came closer.

"Oh, come on!" Donnie shouts as he runs back to pull Amelia to the door. "I am not fast," she says simply. "Yeah, no kidding!" Donnie replies. They run to the door. He pulls on it, but then he remembers it was locked. "Kick it down!" he says to her. Amelia slowly tries to kick the door down, but it wouldn't open. It was like a squeak. "Punch it!" Donnie yells, only to get the same result. They had to get out! They run away as the micro-bots get closer.

Donnie leads Amelia away up an air vent to the second floor. They jump out and landed on one of the industrial catwalks. As he was getting up, he turns around and sees a man in a black trench coat, wearing black gloves, and a white and red Kabuki mask to cover his face walking towards them. It was impossible, but he seemed like he was controlling the micro-bots.

"Move it! Move it!" Donnie yells. They run as fast as they can towards the window. But Amelia got stuck…again. Donnie tries to push her out. The masked man was getting closer. He was desperate now. He tries to shove Amelia out the window as he yells "SUCK IT IN!" But Amelia flips over, leaving Donnie dangling outside. Then suddenly she started to deflate. The next thing he knew, he starts to fall towards the ground. Amelia wraps his arms around him and they bounce onto the concrete. Donnie gets up and helps Amelia. Her clothes were ripped. Once they got back to their feet, Donnie grabs her hand and they run away as fast as they could. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Donnie yells.

He had to tell someone about this.

* * *

After telling the police officer exactly what happened, he said "Alright, let me get this straight. A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?"

"Micro-bots!" Donnie replies, nodding while showing the officer the micro-bot in the petri dish. The officer starts typing on the computer. "Micro-bots," he says slowly. "Yeah, he was controlling them with a neuro transmitter!" Donnie explains. The officer gives a confused look. "So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and balloon girl."

Meanwhile, Amelia reaches for a piece of tape from the tape dispenser on the desk. Apparently the micro-bots poked holes in her vinyl skin. The air coming out of the holes made a really high squeaking noise. Amelia covers one hole with tape and did the same process over and over again. Donnie and the officer stare. The officer moves the tape dispenser closer to her. "Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" he asks.

"No, I thought they were all destroyed. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Lia was there too," Donnie turns to Amelia, who blinks at the nickname. "Tell him!" Donnie says to her. "…Yes, officer, he is telling the truuuuuuuuuuth," she was suddenly slurring her words.

"Huh?" The officer asks in confusion as they look at her. "What's wrong?" Donnie questions. "Loooowwwww baaaaatteryy," she says. Her eyes were having difficulty focusing and she was starting to sway. Donnie takes hold of her arms and tries to steady her. "Whoa, try to keep it together," he replies, but it was lowered to her. "I'm healthcare, your personal Amelia companion," she replies. "Look, kid, how about I call your parents and get them down here," the officer says. "What?!" Donnie answers in surprise.

He turns around and he was about to reach for a notepad and pen. By the time the officer turned around, the two were gone.

* * *

Outside, Donnie and Amelia were slowly walking away from the police station. "We've gotta get you home to your charging station. Can you walk?" Donnie says to her. Amelia takes another step, but she plops like a rag doll. "I will scan you now. Scan complete. Healthcare," she hiccups. Donnie sighs. "I guess not," he mutters. He takes his staff and hoists her on his shell, using his staff to steady her.

Donnie struggles to get her over the turnstiles. "Okay, if my family asks, we were at school all day. Got it?" he whispers. "We jumped out a window!" she shouts, falling to the floor. "No! Quiet! Shh!" he hisses, bending down to her. "We jumped out a window," she whispers. "You can't say things like that around Aunt Irma!" He reprimands. He guides her to the rooms, but she misses a step and falls on her forehead with a thud. Then a voice suddenly says, "Donnie? Is that you?"

Donnie froze. "Uh, that's right!" He quickly runs into the kitchen and he sees Mikey at the counter. The others were sitting in their seats. "I thought I heard you. My little college man! We can't wait to hear about it!" Aunt Irma says, looking at him. "The wings are almost ready!" Mikey shouts happily. He turns around to the stove but then suddenly, Amelia's head pops out from the curtain. "WIIIINGS!" she shouts happily. "Be quiet!" Donnie whispers to her, pushing her away. "Yeah! WIIIINGS! YEAH BOI!" Mikey screams, pumping his fist in the air, not noticing Amelia.

He suddenly blinks and turns to Donnie. "Dude, you okay? You sounded like a girl for a second," he says. Donnie clears his throat. "Yeah, I was just so excited that I lost control of my voice," he answers. Raph and Leo snicker. Mikey shrugs. "Alright! Faces, prepare to be melted!" While Mikey and Aunt Irma put the chicken wings on the table, Donnie pushes Amelia to his room and quickly runs back.

"Now, sit down and tell us everyth-" they look to see that Donnie was not in his spot. Suddenly, he emerges from the curtain. "Uh, the thing is…Um…" Donnie says, trying to think of something to say to them. "Since I registered so late…I have a…bunch of school work! That I have to catch up on. Right now," Donnie replies and takes his plate. A loud thump could be heard from his room. Aunt Irma looks past him. "What was that?" Leo asks. "…Ice Cream Kitty! Oohh, that darn cat!" Donnie answers, shaking his fist.

Aunt Irma looks at the others and they shrug. Aunt Irma turns around to look for some cups, but the freezer opens, revealing Ice Cream Kitty. She meows and Donnie slams the door shut. "Thanks for understanding, bye!" Donnie exclaims, dashing to his room. Amelia was sitting on his bed, playing with his wrench. Donnie pushes her to her charger. She kept on babbling. "I'm healthcare, your personal Amelia companion."

"One foot in the other," Donnie guides. With Amelia now in her charging station, he sighs and falls back onto his bed. He pulls the micro-bot out and stares at it for a minute. He was so confused. What were all his micro-bots doing in that warehouse? Who was the guy in the mask? Why did he attack them? And what was he going to do with Amelia?

"Hamato Yoshi."

Donnie immediately sits up. "What did you just say?" he asks. He sees her looking at the picture of Splinter, Tang Shen, and Karai in their arms. "Hamato Yoshi," she repeats. "Splinter's gone," he says sadly. "When will he return?" Amelia asks, tilting her head. He lowers his head. "He's…dead, Lia," he tells her. She blinks. He called her that name again. "Why Lia?" she asks. "What?" he asks, looking at her. "At the police station, you addressed me as Lia, like you did just now," she informs. "Oh…I think that Amelia is too long. You don't mind, do you?" he answers. She simply blinks, not giving him an answer. "Hamato Yoshi was in perfect health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life," she says, ignoring the question.

"Yeah. He should have. There was a fire…and now he's gone," Donnie replies, trying to stay strong and recover from it. "Hamato Yoshi is here," she says. "No," Donnie gets up and walks towards his desk. "Everyone keeps saying he's not really gone…as long as we remember him. It still hurts," He sits down in his swivel chair. Amelia looks at him. "I see no evidence of physical injury," she states. "It's a different kind of hurt," Donnie whispers. Amelia slowly steps out of her charging station. "You are my patient. I would like to help," she says.

"You can't fix this one, Lia," he whispers, looking away from her. Suddenly, he hears a flashing sound. He turns around and sees Amelia with her hand on his computer, images flashing rapidly on her tummy. He stares in awe before she places her hand off. "Uh, what did you just do?" he asks. "I have downloaded a database on personal loss…Download complete. Treatments include…contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now," she answers and then Leo, Raph, April, and Mikey's faces appeared on her tummy.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" Donnie says as he runs up to her trying to stop her, but it was too late. "Your friends have been contacted," she informs him. "Unbelievable!" Donnie grumbles. Then suddenly, Amelia reaches out and gives Donnie a big hug. "Now what are you doing?" he asks, making a pouty face. "Other treatments include compassion and physical reassure," she answers. "I'm okay, really," Donnie says, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "You will be alright, Donatello. There there," she says, patting his head. Donnie smiles a bit. "Thanks Lia. But call me Donnie," he replies as he let go of Amelia.

Amelia tilts her head in confusion. "I will add this in my database…Donnie," she answers. Donnie shakes his head with a smile. "I am sorry about the fire," she tells him with a frown. "It's okay, it was an accident," Donnie replies with a grin. But suddenly his face changed when he said accident. Donnie suddenly picks his micro-bot back up. "Unless…unless it wasn't," he mutters. He started to get the idea and everything was starting to make sense. The pieces fell together.

"The showcase! The guy with the mask stole my micro-bots. And set the fire to cover his tracks! He's responsible for Splinter!" Donnie looked angry at the last sentence. He slams his fist on his desk. "We gotta catch that guy!" Then he turns to Amelia.

"I got an idea!"

* * *

He sneaks Amelia past his brothers and April, who were watching a monster movie, and into the lab. "If we're gonna catch this guy, you need some upgrades," he tells her. He gestures for her to hold her arms up as he scans her with a little electronic scanner. He rolls his chair over to his computer. "Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Amelia asks. Donnie nods in response. "Absolutely. All right. Let's work on your moves," he answers, turning his computer on.

He downloads the scanned image of Amelia to his computer. A 3-D model of her body appears on the screen. Donnie starts to program a new fighting chip. On his T-Phone, he downloaded a kung-fu movie and he links the karate moves to the model of Amelia. He turns around. "Now let's take care of this," he says, pointing to her belly. He turns to another screen on the computer and he looks at an image of samurai armor. He types in a code that programs his 3-D printer. With a push of the print button, it creates a three-dimensional carbon fiber armor. He puts each armor segment onto her. Triumphantly, he places a helmet on her head.

Amy looks down at her armor. She had on a green spiked helmet, knee pads, shoulder pads, a black top, a green metallic skirt, green boots and her hair was down. "I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my nonthreatening design," she says. Donnie chuckles. "That's kind of the idea, Lia. You look sick!" he answers. She tilts her head in confusion. "I cannot be sick. I am a robot," she replies. "It's just an expression," he chuckles at her comment. "Data transfer complete," a robotic voice says. The fighting chip was ready.

A red chip pops out of the drive and Donnie draws a skull on it. He walks over to Amelia and opens her access port, but suddenly froze when he sees Amelia's pink health-care chip. Was he really sure about this? "Donnie?" she asks. He shakes his head and slides the fighting chip next to the health-care chip. "I fail to see how karate makes me a better health-care companion," she states. "You wanna keep me healthy, don't you?" Donnie asks as he gathers a pile of wooden boards to test the new programming. Donnie holds out a wooden board.

"Punch this!" he says. With almost no effort, Amelia snaps the board in two. "Yes!" Donnie yells. He holds up a series of boards and gave her new commands.

"Hammer fist!" he orders and Amelia shatters the boards.

"Side kick!" he yells and she kicks down the board flawlessly.

"Knife hand!" he screams and her hand hits the board like a guillotine.

"Back kick!" he shouts and with the grace of a ninja she split the boards with her foot.

"PIZZA GYOZA!"

What? He wanted a snack and pizza gyoza was addicting. A hatch opens up and a bowl emerges from her body. He takes the bowl and when he opens the lid, dumplings which were steaming hot meet him. "Yes!" Donnie pumps his fist with a gap-toothed grin.

Anyway, Amelia's work was flawless, and she was gonna take this guy down! After she practiced a few more moves, she turns to Donnie and they bow. Donnie smiles approvingly and he holds his hand up. "Yeah! Fist-bump!" he exclaims. Amelia just stares at his hand and blinks. "Fist bump…is not in my fighting database," she states. Donnie laughs. "No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do when they're excited or pumped up. It goes like this," he explains, holding out his hand. She slowly taps his hand and he makes it into a fist. She did the same and he bumps his fist against her, making an explosion sound. Amelia blinks before waving her fingers. "Ba-da-la-la-la!" she says.

Donnie chuckles and pats her arm. "Now you're getting it!" he replies. Amelia nods. "I will add fist bump to my caregiving matrix," she answers. Donnie opens the garage door and he steps out with a fully armored Amelia. "All right. Let's go get that guy!"

* * *

Donnie leads a now-armored Amelia back to the warehouse, which was at…the docks. Of course. Amelia smashes the door open. "GET HIM, LIA!" Donnie shouts. But the warehouse was completely empty, nothing and no one was there. Donnie sighs. "We're too late," he says in disappointment. Donnie takes out the petri dish and noticed that the micro-bot was vibrating in one direction.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Amelia states. "Maybe we're not too late after all…" Donnie mutters. He turns and walks in the direction that the micro-bot was trying to go. He stares down at the petri dish following the micro-bot like a compass. The vibrations were getting stronger with every step he took. Suddenly, he was yanked by his shell. He falls backward and turns to see Amelia.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming," she warns. Donnie raises an eye ridge and he looks down to see that he almost fell in the river. He stares at the cold and black water, but there was a layer of fog floating above the bay. Suddenly, the micro-bot taps so hard on the petri dish that it pushes the lid off. "No!" Donnie shouts as it flies away and disappears into the darkness. But then he heard a noise that was getting louder and louder. Slowly, a shape emerges.

It was the man in the white-and-red Kabuki mask…standing on a billion micro-bots.

He quickly grabs Amelia and hides behind a shipping container. The micro-bots hold up something big with the same bird symbol that they had seen back at the warehouse. He was sweating. "Your heart rate is increasing dramatically," Amelia says, but Donnie shushes her. "Okay, time to use those upgrades!" he tells her. Amelia gets ready to go, but the Shell-Raiser comes screeching down the street. It drives straight at them. They froze, but they were caught in the headlights.

The Shell-Raiser skids to a stop. When he sees who was driving, he smacks his forehead. Leo, Raph, April, and Mikey step out of the subway car. "Donnie?" Leo asks in confusion as they step up to them. "No, no, no! Get out of here!" Donnie whispers. It was too dangerous here. He didn't want them to get hurt. "What are you doing he…?" Leo stops as soon as he sees Amelia. He blinks slowly at the sight of her. "Going for a walk," Donnie replies. "At the docks?" Raph asks, crossing his arms. "It helps with my…pubescent mood swings," Donnie answers.

Suddenly, they were staring at Amelia. "Is that…Amy?" Mikey asks happily. They hadn't see her ever since Splinter found her in the sewers. She tilts her head in confusion. "Dudette! What happened to you? You disappeared all of a sudden!" Mikey explains, hugging her. "Why is she wearing carbon-fiber armor?" Raph asks. "I also know karate," she says. Donnie takes a deep breath. "You guys need to go!" he hisses. "No. Don't push us away, Donnie. We're here for you. That's why Amy contacted us," April answers, putting a hand on his shoulder. Amy nods. "Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones. Who would like to share their feelings first?"

Donnie cringes. He really didn't want them to find out she was a robot. He didn't want her to be treated differently, she was like a best friend to him already. Luckily, they weren't able to tell since she looked so real. "I'll go! Okay, my name is Mikey and it's been thirty days since my last-" then suddenly Mikey looks up. "HOLY CHALUPA!" he shouts.

They all look up and see the masked man lifting up a shipping container with the micro-bots.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Mikey asks. April quickly pulls out her phone and takes a picture. The flash blinds the villain for a second. He throws the shipping container at them. "AHH! OH MY GOSH! OH NO!" Leo screams, sounding like a little girl for a second. Raph snickers at this. They didn't feel anything and they look up to see Amy holding the shipping container up. "Whoa…" Leo says in awe, his cheeks turning red. "Go, go, move it, move it!" Donnie yells. They run quickly towards the van. "Go! Lia, get him!"

But Raph grabs Donnie's arm and he pushes him into the Shell-Raiser. "What are you doing?" Donnie asks. "Saving your shell," Raph retorts. "Lia can handle that guy!" Donnie insists. Leo's eyes widen. "Wait…where is-" THUMP! Something hit the car's roof and they cringe. "Oh no," they hear from the roof. "Leo…" April cries as they see the masked man on a screen. "Um, goodbye!" Leo says and he drives away.

Raph narrows his eyes. "Donnie, explanation!" he demands. "He stole my mirco-bots. He started the fire! I don't know who he is!" He says but then he sees a swarm of micro-bots coming towards them on his screen. He looks up. "Lia, palm-heel strike!" he orders. The micro-bots scattered in every direction and the car swerves off-course. "How did she do that? We didn't even see it," Leo mutters. Donnie scratches his neck.

"Hard left!" Raph shouts as Leo turns a corner with the tires squealing. Mikey looks at the screen. "The mask…the black suit…we are under attack from a super villain, people! A real bad guy! A Yokai! I mean, how cool is that? I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool?" Mikey says. Leo looks in worry as Amy was still on the roof. Suddenly, he came to a stop. "Why did you stop?" Raph asks. "The light's red," Leo answers. They all groan.

"Dude…THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" Raph shouts. The light turns green and Leo drives off again. Leo quickly turns around. "Why's he trying to kill us?" he asks and he looks up at the screen. "Why are you trying to kill us?!" he shouts in exasperation. "It's classic villain! We've seen too much!" Mikey exclaims. "Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us," April insists. A car goes flying through the air. "CAR CAR CAR!" Mikey yells. "HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" April screams.

Leo dodges the car and puts on his turn signal, screeching around a corner. "Did you just…put your blinker on?" Raph asks, gritting his teeth. "You have to indicate your turn. It's the law!" Leo argues. "That's freaking it," Raph growls, pushing Leo out of the driver's seat. He sits down and slams on the gas pedal. The subway car goes faster. Donnie climbs up to him. "Stop the car! We can take this guy-WOAH!" The door suddenly swings open, the hinges ripping off. "Donnie!" everyone shouts.

He nearly fell out, but Amy grabs his shell before his head hit the pavement. She hangs upside down as her hair flies to the side. She pushes her legs so that she can jump inside. She buckles Donnie back into his seat. "Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time," she informs him before putting her hands on the edge of the roof. She pushes herself back up on the roof of the subway car. They all blink, their mouths wide open. Leo finds himself grinning at her boldness.

Raph drives across a railroad crossing before a train crushes them. The masked man stares at Donnie. He didn't know why, but at that moment, the masked man seemed familiar. They make it past him. "Did we lose him?" April asks. They didn't. The subway car was going through a tunnel of micro-bots. Raph zooms towards the tunnel's exit. They brace themselves. "Lia, hold on!" Donnie shouts and she latches herself on the roof.

"We're not gonna make it," Mikey howls.

"We're gonna make it!" April insists.

"We're not gonna make it."

"We're gonna make it!"

Believe or not, even though there was a tiny little hole, Raph was still able to make the car go out. "We made it!" Mikey cheers. But then they scream when they find themselves falling into the river. Filling with water, the Shell-Raiser began to sink. Inside the van they were struggling to escape and the Shell-Raiser was being torn apart. Pieces were floating away. Donnie sees green armor falling to the floor. Amy swims down to them and grabs them. She quickly swims up to the top and takes out a huge breath. The others gasp for air.

"Told you we'd make it!" April exclaims. Amy coughs and Donnie looks at her in surprise. Robots didn't need air, and they couldn't swim. Was Amy somewhat human? Leo pats her back and she gasps. "Thank you, Leonardo," she states, turning to him. Leo blushes and scratches his neck sheepishly. "Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low," she says, looking at them all. They give a confused look but Donnie nods. "We should get out of here," he replies. Mikey smirks.

"I know a place."

* * *

They all got out of the bay and start walking to wherever Mikey was taking them. It felt like they were walking for hours and they were all soaking wet. The wind was getting stronger. Amy starts to shiver and Donnie glances at her. Leo takes off his jacket and puts it on her. "Here," he whispers. "But your temperatu-" he shakes his head with a smile. "I don't think I'll need it," he answers and Amy blinks before giving a small smile. Everyone starts chuckling. Leo gave them dirty looks.

They start looking around to see nice mansions. Why was Mikey taking them here? "Where are we?" Leo asks. Suddenly they stop in front of a really huge mansion that looked like an antique Victorian dollhouse. Mikey starts walking up the steps and he rang the doorbell. "Mikey, what are you doing?" Donnie asks. Mikey blinks and turns to them with a smile. "Dudes, don't you know who lives here?" he asks. "Listen here, shellbrain! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any of your games!" Raph exclaims, pointing a finger at him angrily.

Suddenly, the door opens and a nicely-dressed man with a little black mustache steps out from the house. They look in surprise and Lily steps up to them. "Welcome back, Master Michelangelo," the man says. "Clifford, my dog!" Mikey exclaims. Lily smiles and waves. "Hey guys!" she says before seeing Amy. "Who's the girl?" she whispers. "Just an old friend," Mikey answers before gesturing to them to follow the two. "Come on, we'll be safe in here," he tells them and fist-bumps Clifford. Amy was last to enter and she fist-bumps the butler. "Ba-da-la-la-la!"

They all walk in the vast entryway, stunned. "Lily, this is your house?" April asks in awe. "I thought you lived in a dump," Raph mutters and Leo slaps him in the shoulder. Lily shrugs as they walk by a family portrait of her and her parents. "Well technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on vacay on the family island with my uncle and my cousin, Reggie," she answers. "WAIT! You have your own island?" Leo says in disbelief. Lily nods. "We should go there sometime. Frolic," she replies, clapping her hands and two doors open.

The doors reveal a huge bed room filled with a bunch of superheroes and kanju monsters stuff. One of the statues had a sign that said: 'Mikey, DO NOT TOUCH! Lily.' "Wait, you've been here before?" Leo demands, glaring at his younger brother. Mikey smiles sheepishly and backs away a bit. Leo sees a painting of a large, muscular barbarian riding a white tiger with Mikey's head on it. "If I wasn't just attacked by a man in a Kabuki mask, this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today," he mutters to Amy, who giggles. Donnie walks over to a little table and he starts drawing something. "Your body temperature is still low," Amy states. "Uh-huh," Donnie murmurs. Amy steps away from the group and her body starts turning red, giving off heat.

"Ahhhhh…it's like a warm marshmallow all of a sudden," Mikey says, putting his hands behind his back. "So nice…" April murmurs, sitting down. "Oh yeah, that's toasty," Leo replies, sitting in a bean bag chair. "Good A/C," Raph mumbles, patting the wall. Amy walks back in and stands behind Donnie. He finishes his drawing and he holds it up so they could see. It was the bird he saw.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" he asks. "Yes! It's a bird!" Mikey exclaims and Raph slaps his forehead. "No! The guy in the mask-" Mikey raises his hand. "Oh! Oh! Can we call him Yokai? It means ghost, phantom, or strange apparition in Japanese," he says. "Um…okay…Yokai was carrying something with this symbol on it," Donnie finishes. "Apprehending the masked man will improve Donnie's emotional state," Amy explains. The others give her a look. "Wait, apprehend him? We don't even know who he is!" Raph replies.

Mikey raises his finger up. "I have a theory!"

They sit on the couch while Amy stands behind them. Mikey starts handing them some comics. "Dr. Slaughter M.D.?" Leo asks. Mikey pops up behind him. "It's actually billionaire Malcom Chazzeltick!" he says. "The Annihilator?" Donnie asks as he was skimming through the comic Mikey gave him. Mikey pops up behind him. "Behind the mask? Industrial, Reid Axworthy!" he answers. "Baron von Destru-oh, just get to the point!" Raph replies in annoyance. "Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask is none other than…"

Mikey quickly grabs a remote and turns on the TV, but loud rock music starts playing. They scream and cover their ears. "TURN IT OFF!" Raph yells in annoyance. Mikey starts to freak out and he pushes almost every button on the remote to make it stop. Mikey turns off the music, finally. "Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Lily shouts from the corner. He smiles sheepishly as they glare at him. He pushes the right button and Chris Bradford's face appears on screen. "Voila! Chris Bradford!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to the TV screen. "What?" Donnie asks, standing up.

"Think about it, D. Bradford wanted your micro-bots. You said no. Rules don't apply to a man like him!" Mikey explains. "There's no way, the man is way too high-profile," Donnie argues. "Then who was the man in the mask?" April asks. "I don't know. We don't know anything about him," Donnie answers. "Blood type-" Donnie covers Amy's mouth and leads her outside the room. "Lia, you scanned him?" he asks. She nods and a picture of the masked man appears on her tummy. "I am programmed to assist everyone's health-care needs," she answers.

Donnie jumps, excited. "I can use the data from your scan to find him!" he exclaims before looking skeptical. "But I'd have to scan all of New York. That'll take forever…wait! I can scan the whole city at the same time! I just have to upgrade your scanner!" Donnie explains happily before looking at her. "Lia…are you human?" he asks. She didn't say anything before nodding. "I will admit I do possess some human qualities. But my purpose is to heal the sick and injured," she answers. "But you can be way more! You could live just like a human! Don't you want that? Donnie replies. Amy says nothing and she steps into the bedroom.

Donnie looks at Lily's action figures before looking back at them, smiling. "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I'm gonna have to upgrade all of you!" he explains. "Upgrade who now?" Leo asks, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I'm liking where this is going," Mikey answers with enthusiasm. "We can't go against this guy!" Raph shouts. "Donnie, we want to help, but we're just…us," April replies, shrugging. "No," Donnie says, looking at the superhero on the wall.

"You can be way more."

Amy blinks since Donnie had said the same thing to her just outside. "Splinter was our best friend. We're in," Raph answers, smiling. They all stand up and look at the superhero. "You guys, can you feel it? This is where our origin story begins! We're gonna be superheroes!" Mikey says happily.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Super Turnt Up by Ciara.**


	80. Super Turnt Up by Ciara

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is drawn to her boss. As his secretary, she knows a relationship wouldn't be allowed…but can she resist?**_

 _ **Super Turnt Up by Ciara (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Mr. Hamato, sir, your five o'clock has arrived…"

Papers shuffle on the other end of the com as his reply comes through. He sounded distracted. "Rogers?"

"Yes, sir."

"How's he dressed?"

Her lips quirk in amusement as she leans closer to the speaker. "As any other average attorney, sir. Beige suit that's meant to be tasteful…tie too tight…shoes so shiny I might go blind…"

A chuckle crackles back to her and she was quick to clench her thighs together, ignoring the warmth that fans out just beneath her skin.

"So long as he's not wearing black," he says before sighing. "Thank you, Amelia. Send him in."

"Right away, sir."

She releases the button and leans back, evaluating the lawyer sitting in the waiting room before her. His pinched features suggest that this meeting would be less than pleasant. "He's ready for you, Mr. Rogers."

As per usual with lawyers, he was too uptight to thank her, or even nod his head for that matter, and marches straight into Mr. Hamato's office without another word. She shakes her head, muttering to herself as she went back to filing through the weekly stack of articles for items of interest. One could say she was extremely fortunate in bagging this position at the New York Times. Even if it was only a normal secretarial position, she'd have been still thrilled.

But as current editor and chief, Leonardo Hamato had the power to add a little spice to her curriculum.

The many hundreds of journalists in the department were prominently in charge of finding the juicy news and printing it, although Mr. Hamato appeared to have seen something in her early on. He'd asked her if she wouldn't mind sorting through the 'scraps' in her spare time for diamonds in the rough. Journalists, he said, were liable to miss things. She'd had rushed to the bathroom before her squeal of delight could burst out in front of her face, and proceeded to spend the following fifteen minutes pacing along the tile floor with her fists pumping, the most ridiculous of smiles on her face.

Rarely were secretaries given such power.

Currently, she was in the midst of this 'side work', licking her thumb as she sorts through a stack of crumpled reports, when the lawyer's voice raises considerably inside the office. A shouting match ensued, and one would have to be deaf to miss a single piece of the argument within a mile radius.

Leonardo Hamato was being sued.

"This is absolutely _outrageous!_ " She recognized his silky voice, even in fury. The lawyer spits something in return, but she doesn't catch it, and seconds later he was charging out the door again, muttering under his breath as he attaches a small, black Bluetooth around his ear. He leaves the building. Wide eyes were cast across the Gazette's many cubicles as the journalists struggled to get back to work. Her eyes remained glued to the dark, silent entrance to Leonardo's office.

He was never this quiet. Usually he was moving around within a moment of his guest's leave, or paging her, or typing away at his computer. But nope…not this time. Utter silence. She swallows hard, clearing her throat and smoothing down her skirt as she got to her feet.

Tea. That's what he needed. Good, hot _tea._ Leonardo never liked coffee.

Whispers travel through the workspace like wildfire as she passes, but the question she hears most frequently was, in more words or less: 'Is the company going under?'

Of course. Journalists only care about their own necks. She, on the other hand, would've happily sunk to the depths of unemployment and debt with Leonardo, so long as it meant she got to be around him. Honestly, she would've been happy scrubbing floors or cleaning toilets if she got to see his face.

She knew.

She sounded utterly _ridiculous._

Believe it or not, she's scolded herself one too many times in front of the mirror. She knew she was obsessed. Head over heels. Done for. Whatever she wanted to call it. But if anyone else met him, they would find it in their heart to sympathize. Something about Leonardo is just…magnetic. People say he's young for his profession. Too young to have the job. She thought it wasn't that surprising to her. Twenty is far from juvenile. What did they expect these days? Old misers with filthy beards and stomachs hanging over their belts.

…Good _lord._

They're positively green with envy, because he's got the position and he's doing it right for a change. Which brought her back to her confusion…

Why would Leonardo be _sued?_

She racks her brain for anything controversial that they printed in the last month as she brews a fresh pot of tea in the break room. Nothing came to mind. It's been a slow few weeks, to be honest. Nothing too exciting. The pot beeps and she grabs the handle. Burned her fingers on the too-hot handle-normal, everyday occurrences. But something in her gut told her that when she walks into Mr. Hamato's office today, it would be anything but normal.

Smoothing down her skirt once more, she clutches the steaming pot in a vise grip, draws a steady breath, then makes a beeline from the break room to his office. She'd learned to take careful, even steps whenever she was around him. She'd known that since day one…the same day she tripped over herself on the way to his office for the first time.

That was a _smashing_ entrance.

By now, she's had lots of practice. She steps quietly into the dark space, turning to gently shut the door behind her, and allows her eyes to adjust. He'd drawn the shades over the windows and neglected to light his desk lamp. But she could see his hunched silhouette seated in his chair, fingers knotted together over his eyes.

"Mr. Hamato," she sighs, moving to light the desk lamp and then sets the mug in front of him on the mahogany. "I think you need this," she whispers, pouring the liquid into his cup. The lamp bathes the office in a dim, warm glow, giving the room a cozy feeling she was getting all too used to. Unspeakable things could easily occur in an atmosphere like this…

For several seconds, Leonardo seemed not to acknowledge her presence, but then slowly he reaches his hand out, closing over the mug and dragging it towards him. "Thank you," he mumbles, sipping the hot drink. "Mm. You made it just the way I like it," he mutters and she smiles at his praise. She then frowns, her brain reminding her the reason she was here. "I heard…" she murmurs carefully and his broad shoulders tense.

"Heard what?"

"The…law suit," she takes the liberty of filling the seat in front of his desk. "I'm sure there's something we can do…"

With a deep breath, he drops his hands, gazing up at her with those irresistible, sapphire blue eyes. Then he sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's not a law suit, Amelia."

Amelia. _Amelia._

He never calls her Amy and she could never figure out why.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly. "It's not a law suit. It's my wife," he answers. It feels like the world had just dropped out beneath her. Her stomach twists, her face turns pale, and she had to clench her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping.

…Wife?

Wife?

What wife?!

There was no freaking wedding ring! No pictures on his desk!

What? WIFE?!

It figured, though, that she had just waited and listened before choking on air, she would've heard him clarify, "Ex-wife."

Really, she was just lucky he _hadn't_ seen her expression.

The acid in her bloodstream calms and slowly, she relaxes back in her seat. "Your…ex-wife," she echoes, smoothing down her skirt for the millionth time. She decided she'd act like she had known all along. "Right. And she's…suing you?"

He made eye contact again, shaking his head mutely. His next words were hoarse. "Not for money. Shell, I would gladly her _money_."

And if everything wasn't so surreal, she'd might have been shocked to hear him swear…that is, in his own way. As it was, she feels herself growing tense all over again. Whatever this was, it was clearly horrible…and above all, she felt extremely selfish. Because for the most part, she was only worried this whole…picturesque world she had worked for would be compromised.

"What for, then?" she whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut again, but cracked one to look at her.

"My son."

...

…

…Shall she simply say that the sensations of earlier were repeated tenfold? Yes, she thought _that_ nicely sums it up. Only this time, he catches the full force of her gawking. He shrugs gently, dejectedly, before dropping his head back into his hands. And after several minutes of struggling to get a hold of herself, she manages to clear her throat awkwardly.

"I…I didn't know you had a son."

"I do," he says, voice muffled into his palms. "Ryan."

She mentally grins. Of course he would name his son after his favorite character. She had to clear her throat again. "How old is he?"

"Six."

Mentally, she calculated it. He would've had him when he was…

14 or 15.

That was so young…so young to be a father…and yet the idea that he'd been married bothers her more than the prospect of his son.

"He's adopted, my ex-wife couldn't have children," he croaks. She mentally sighs in relief. "Your ex…she's taking him from you?" she says. Leonardo spins in his chair around abruptly, putting his back to her as he throws himself to his feet and approaches the window. The bluish evening could be seen through the blinds.

"I don't know why," he murmurs, playing with one of the strings. "I don't know. For years she wants nothing to do with him, and now suddenly she wants full custody."

Somewhere in her mind, it occurred to her that he wouldn't be discussing this with someone he didn't trust. The small burst of joy she feels was swallowed up by the seriousness of the situation.

"Mr. Hamato…"

He shoots her a pointed look over his shoulder.

" _Leonardo,"_ she corrects herself. "I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be allowed to keep him. There's no evidence against your abilities as a father."

"She's smarter than that," he says quietly. "A bitch…but smarter than that. She's gone and gotten remarried…and that provides a so-called 'healthy family environment.'" Her brow furrows as she processes it. "But I don't see how that will matter. Any case she presents in court will clearly be seen as a play for money."

Leonardo whips around, confusion ridden across his face. "Money?" he asks quietly. "Yes. Of course," she answers hesitantly. "No…no, no, no. She's taking Ryan to spite me. She didn't want to end the marriage in the first place."

She pursues her lips. "What makes you say money?" he asks. "Well, you're a rich man, aren't you? I'm sure you have a trust fund set up for your son," she answers, sipping her tea. His eyes scrunch together. "Yes…yes, but he doesn't get it until he's eighteen," he tells her. She gives him a look. "Did your wife know about this?" she asks.

The realization hits his eyes first, slowly darkening with anger, and then his hands clench into fists and his jaw tightens. "Son of a bitch…"

She offered to stay late that evening. Her experience with legal affairs proved to be an invaluable advantage to him. He gave her the files his wife's attorney had left with him. For several hours, they pored over them at his desk, ignoring time as it clicks by. The sky outside darkens and soon enough, only the orange light of his desk lamp lights the room. Everyone else had gone home. She sits beside him, their chairs squeezed together, red pen in hand as she circles all the holes in her case. He continues to cuss as things were revealed, more on account of his own naivete than his ex-wife's blows below the belt.

She wanted custody of his son, to raise him as her own, in hopes that the day his trust fund is delivered, he'd simply grant some of the overly generous amount to her.

Leonardo told her it was something like five million dollars.

She thought it might be an understatement.

"Where did you learn this, anyway?" he asks, looking at her. "My neighbor's brother's friend taught me the ropes. And I used to watch Law and Order as a teenager. I loved the Special Victims Unit season," she answers, chuckling. "Well, your neighbor's brother's friend is a genius," he mutters. They were somewhere around the time they were finishing up the plans for his case. She notices that he was massaging his head again. She puts down her pen, turning slightly to face him.

"Leonardo…" she murmurs gently. "You're going to keep your son. I promise."

He glances sideway at her, and for the first time that day, he allows himself to truly drink the sight of him, as she usually did. His blue mask was mussed up around his head from running his hands through it too many times. His eyes were tired and somber, but still flooded with the brilliance that had drawn her to him in the first place. And even though his slender form was slouched in his chair, she could still see the sensual lines of his shoulders…the lovely curve of his shell. And his lips…

She badly wanted to kiss those tempting, oversized lips.

"Thank you, Amelia," he whispers, a sad half-smile gracing his handsome face. She didn't know. There was something about the way he was looking at her, the expression in his eyes…

Something.

Something that causes a hot bolt of electricity to course through her body, and she finds herself jolting to her feet and blurting something about getting more tea before she dashes from the office, leaving a confused Leonardo Hamato in her wake.

She stays at the tea kettle for far too long, staring at the steam.

Leonardo would never be hers. _Could_ never be hers. Even without all the added history she'd learned about today, the office relationship would've been prohibited. It was unprofessional…and all her coworkers would sneer and whisper about them. But _darn_ , if there wasn't a part of her that wanted to say 'Damn all!' and go for it. She can't. She _can't._ He's going through a hard time. She _can't._ She absolutely _can't._ Had she had only known it wasn't really her choice anymore. It was clearly out of her hands…

Because when she returns to his office, two steaming mugs of fresh tea in her hands, he wasn't sitting at his desk.

He was just standing there. Waiting.

And as she pauses at the doorway, he says something that couldn't be taken back. He said it in the softest voice possible, eyes slightly downcast.

"Really, Amelia, you don't know how beautiful you are."

He wasn't thinking straight. He's going through a hard time. _She can't._

"Mr. Hamato…" she stammers. "I-I don't know what to sa-"

But she couldn't finish because he plucks the mugs from her hands, places them on his desk, and pulls her against him gently. _My god. Oh…my god. What on Earth…_

"What are you doing?" she whispers, the words barely audible. He didn't answer her…but she supposed he didn't have to. He leans in, head bowing and lips approaching at a rate she could hardly handle.

And she knows that if he kisses her, she won't be able to stop.

She knows that, and it's the only thing keeping her from giving herself in and becoming a living form of jelly in his arms. By god, she has to fight, though. It seems like it took all the strength in the world to flatten her palm against his plastron and prying herself away. Leonardo sucks in a hard breath, as if the sense had literally just flown back into him, and swiftly turns around, facing the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia," he whispers. "I've kept you too long. Go home. Get some rest. Thank you for your help."

Each statement sounded like he was running on automatic. Fake. Rehearsed. Abnormal. And she can't help but wonder if, by saving them just now, she's destroyed something valuable.

Something very, _very_ valuable.

As quickly as the whole catastrophe had unfurled, she flees from the office, wordless and breathless, unable to believe any of it. Her keys jingle in her shaking hand as she tries to start her car. The engine starts and she pants, looking at the office. She needed to get home. Needed to sort this out. Needed to clear her head. It was as if the moment she had been waiting for months had done nothing more than freak her out. She'd thought she would've given anything for Leonardo to kiss her…

And now she finds that she wasn't ready.

At all.

God, to think what would've happen if he _had_ kissed her? A nightmare! A nerve-shattering, heart-bursting, blush-inducing nightmare! She knew what she needed.

Her fireplace and a marathon of Law and Order. That would surely sort it out…

* * *

She returns to work the next morning filled with the strangest sort of dread. Not the common sort-the kind of dread that makes you sick to your stomach. Rather, it was a hot form of nervous anticipation bleeding through her veins, making her fear Leonardo Hamato more than she thinks she ever has in her career.

She purposely avoids so much as a glance towards his office as she settles into her desk, beginning her usual morning routine. Check messages. Send out notices. File. File. File again. And perhaps it was the fact that this seems so very normal that had her on the edge of her seat. Literally. Her knees were bouncing, heels pattering on the floor at rhythmic intervals, fingers typing a strange, jittery fashion. She had to face it, her composure was completely _gone._

And then it happened. The moment she'd been expecting and, with equal fervor, fearing all morning.

He was paging her on the com.

The quiet beep and pulsing red light on the phone in front of her was so different from usual. Whereas before she had been in love with that sound-in love that the idea that she got to hear his velvet voice even if it was for a few seconds-it had mutated into a dark, intrusive sound that shatters any shred of calm in her. With a trembling finger, really she was being ridiculous, she accepts his call, and there was a brief but significant pause on the other end.

"Amelia?"

She was wrong. So completely wrong. She'd thought, stupidly, that yesterday's incident would've left some part of permanent unease within her. That the sound of his voice would no longer turn her blood into vanilla.

And she was so, so, sooo wrong.

The effect was the opposite. She didn't just melt. She caught fire. Now she had an image to accompany that voice. An image of those flawless lips leaning towards her, those deadly eyes fixed on hers with an expression that she could only dream about before. And she was already cursing herself for letting that gorgeous opportunity fly out the window.

How could she have been so _stupid?_

Leonardo clears his throat-god, even that was a beautiful sound-and she quickly comes to her senses. "Y-Yes, Mr. Hamato?" she asks timidly.

"Could you come in here for a second?"

"Of…course. Yes, of course."

She rises on unsteady legs, focusing all of her attention on her footwork as she enters his office. The scene of the crime. No crime. Nothing happened. Leonardo was sitting at his desk, scanning some document on his laptop, his posture official as it usually was, eyes unfaltering as they meet hers.

"Morning, Amelia," he says, his voice relaxed and without so much as a hint of apprehension. "Please accept my apologies for yesterday." And without skipping a beat or giving her a chance to reply, he launches off in a discussion about the Gazette that she had absolutely no interest in. She was correct about one thing.

That valuable something is destroyed.

She knows the game has changed. And it becomes increasingly obvious as the day progresses that she's going to have to fight back to get back what they had before. Every time she speaks with Leonardo, his responses are cold-and not with anger, which she would've preferred. Anything would've been better than the lifeless disregard she's receiving now. The real question, however, is…well, if she actually _wants_ things to go back to the way they were. Does she want that? The happy friendship before? Calm smiles and polite words?

No.

No she didn't.

She wants heat and ecstasy and sweat. She wants torn blouses and smudged lipstick. Ruffled hair and crooked ties. Papers discarded on office floors and creaking desk legs. She wants those flaming eyes on her always, and with the exact burn she'd only get a glimpse of. She didn't give a _darn_ about friendship. And if she wants that…well…she was going to have to up her ante.

Big time.

* * *

 _Oh God. Oh my God. I can't_ _ **believe**_ _I'm doing this._

Those phrases cycle through her head in no particular order all the way through the lobby, up the elevator and into the office. She's so nervous her palms are sweating, and her palms do not sweat. What will her coworkers think? Well…she could answer that one herself. She knows exactly what they'd think.

 _Slut._

 _Hussy._

 _Whore._

"Shut up," she mutters under her breath, nearly tripping when her ankle buckles up atop of one of the ridiculous, cherry-red pumps. She's quick to slide into her chair, hoping no one in the office has gotten a good look at her.

The target of this is Leonardo, and Leonardo alone. And he's not in yet.

Of course. Out of all the days to come in late, he has to choose this one.

She decides to use the extra time to give herself another once-over. Snatching her snap mirror from her purse, she rolls her chair back behind the filing cabinets so no one else would see. Face: Smokey eyes, rouged cheeks, not a lot, but just enough, fire engine red lipstick. Check. Hair: Curls in place, light and silky, teased, plush, ready. Check. Body: Practically transparent white blouse, top three buttons undone, at least one size too small, peek of black lace Victoria's Secret lingerie. Skirt too short, pencil, hugging thighs, charcoal black, legs waxed-shiny, lethal red pumps, 5 ½ inches. Check.

She snaps the mirror shut, rolling back into place at her dusk, and shuts her eyes. Yes, her body was ready, but was her head?

Guess she was about to find out.

Leonardo strides in at a quarter past nine-the latest he'd ever arrived-looking only slightly flustered. But she supposed, for Leonardo that was plenty. He heaves a sigh as he enters the office, only to practically choke on it at the sight of her. And despite the fact that her heart had practically dropped out of her chest, she presents him with the most seductive grin she could muster.

A muscle in his jaw works overtime as he attempts to speak, finally managing to croak out, "A-Amelia…Amelia…hello. I-uh-I…sorry I'm late. I-meeting. I had a meeting with my attorney."

Her grin spreads, crooking slightly to the left, and she bats her eyelashes in a polite, but massively inappropriate, fashion. Leonardo makes a mad dash for his office. "Well, that went smashingly," she mutters.

She didn't know if she was sarcastic or not.

Around four o'clock, she finally comes up with a reason to talk to him. She's going to present to him the weekly sales report, which she had neglected to display yesterday. And if she's had any luck, he wouldn't hear a word of it.

Clearing her throat and smoothing down her skirt, which was practically a belt, she tucks the reports under her arm, raps quietly on the door once, then strides in. By the look of his face, Leonardo seems to have forgotten about her appearance. But now, with her standing up, it appears to hit him again tenfold.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Hamato, but I forgot to give you the sales report yesterday. If you aren't busy, I could present it now," she punctuates it with a small bevel of her hips.

His jaw drops. Just barely, but it did and she notices.

"So…" she says after a long silence, smiling. "Are you?"

He blinks, giving his head a little shake. "Am I…what?"

"Busy? Or shall I come back later?"

When he hesitates again, she grins, thinking she could let him stew this in for a while. "Right, then, I'll return in an hour or two," and she does a small twirl, heading for the door.

"What-n-wait. Amelia, wait…wait…" he stumbles out of his chair, striding swiftly around the desk to snatch her arm before she leaves. _"Amelia…"_ he says again with more intensity, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Hamato?" she asks with fake innocence.

He loses his words again, but only for a moment before he blinks and says, "Come here. Shut the door."

She fights to hide her Devil's grin. Yes. Exactly what she's hoping for.

Except…it's not. Because the moment she closes the door, noticing the blinds are already drawn, he releases her, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Amelia," he repeats, but this time in a discipline voice. "What are you doing?"

She stumbles, shell-shocked but only for a moment. "I'm…reading you the sales re-"

" _Amelia."_ His nostrils flare. "What do you take me for?"

At this, she bristles, taking a step back. All the nervous energy and happy butterflies of before begin to die in a painful death, and she finds herself inching towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me," he growls the second she turns her back. She'd never heard him… _growl_ before.

So she forces herself to face him…and took the side of emotion she felt was safe. "Please forgive me…I thought you'd appreciate it."

Total and utter surrender.

But the sadness was also overwhelming. The sense of rejection and…foolishness. A lone tear streaks down her cheek, and with it likely a line of dark make-up. She gasps, whirling around and attempts to leave yet again.

The last thing she wants is for him to see her cry. Well, technically…the last thing she wants is crying over him. But she'll take what she can get.

"Amelia…"

It's just a whisper now, and before she can reach the doorknob his smooth, green fingers dwarf hers, curling them into a unified fist and tugs her backwards. It's the first time she's noticed, with no small measure of horror, the full-length mirror on the door's back.

And it's like a slap to the face.

Seeing the failed vixen in tears, shadowed over by an Adonis with the most degrading look of sympathy in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that," she snaps immediately, hand flying up to wipe the tear away and spreading a large gash of black along with it. God, she couldn't believe how quickly her stupid idea had become a disaster.

But Leonardo didn't stop looking at her…and he didn't let her go.

"Look at yourself," he says gently. "Look at this." Unexpectedly, he reaches down to pluck at the thin material of her pencil skirt. "This isn't you," he says, giving her hand an all-too-comforting squeeze. "This isn't my brilliant, little secretary. I can't see her in that reflection, Amelia. Why would you do this to yourself?"

She swallows convulsively, desperately trying to fight back the more tears. "Because…" was all she manages before the dam breaks and it all comes flooding out. She practically sobs, shaking in his gentle hold as the words come out in sporadic, little whimpers. "I-you-scared-didn't-want-to lose-thought-was over-"

"Woah, woah, woah…shh…shh…" he says softly, voice deep and cozy even when she didn't want it to be. "Hey, hey, slow down. It's alright. Shh…"

God, she's terrified of what she looks like now.

"Hold still, alright…and breathe Amelia, just breathe…"

She could only leave her eyes closed as the tears flow down her cheeks. Leonardo steps away for a moment, the warmth of his hand and body leaving hers, only to return a moment later with a Kleenex. It was wet with the water from the water dispenser from the corner of the office, and for a second, she's confused.

But then he reaches a strong arm around her, his other hand having taken hers again, and swipes the warm, wet cloth down her cheek. She watches this happen in the mirror. Watches the smeared eyeliner and eyeshadow wipe away gradually with his gentle brushes. It took several minutes and several more Kleenex to get the rest of the eye make-up off, but when it's gone, Leonardo flashes her a faint, sweet smile in the mirror. "There," he breathes. "See? Now I can see your beautiful eyes."

Said eyes fall shut-whether in sadness or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

But apparently, Leonardo isn't done. After a second, he tilts her chin up, and she notices yet another damp Kleenex in his hand. This time he takes the remnants of the rouge, knuckles brushing her skin every few moments in a way that was both tantalizing and torture.

And then, at last, he arrives at her lips.

She feels and sees his plastron inch closer, pressing in deftly from behind, and his warmth begins to flood over her in waves. A flutter surges through her veins-one she tries to ignore.

"You don't need the lipstick," he tells her, voice, if possible, becoming deeper. He drops the cloth in the waste bin, though, and her breath hitches when he uses the callused pad of his thumb to swipe the red off her lips. "Besides…" he continues. "I've always thought that girls who wear lipstick have no intention of being kissed…because they don't seem to worry about it smearing."

His knuckles brush her skin, and this time, she knew why her eyes are closed.

"Do you intend to be kissed, Amelia?" he whispers in her ear. She swallows thickly, head leaning back against his shoulder. But she couldn't answer. The words just wouldn't come.

"Tell me…" he coaxes softly. "Answer me, Amelia. Do you want me to kiss you? Like this?" he nips at her earlobe, then takes it gently into his mouth and suckles. She couldn't restrain her gasp.

His breath was so warm…and his mouth was so wet.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Amelia…" he whispers, sinful lips now beginning to glide down the side of her throat. "Hmm…?" And then his hand cups her chin and he tilts her face towards him, breaking away from her neck to pause, his lips mere centimeters from her own.

Her nervousness gets away from her and a clumsy question tumbles out. "Why don't you call me Amy?" she breathes, trembling. "Always Amelia, never Amy."

It takes a moment for the question to seep in, she could tell, but then his sapphire eyes fill with a lazy amusement, eyelids drooping. "Amy is too short a word for you. Amelia…mmm…"

That sound…it sounded like…well, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Amelia is much better. Four syllables. Six letters. And trust me…it does more thrilling things to the tongue."

She stifles a gasp, forced to clench her thighs together. Every word he speaks buzzes against her lips. God, she wants to kiss him. So bad it aches.

"You never call me Leo," he adds a moment later.

"I…" her voice is hardly audible. "I…see your point."

A deep, smoldering chuckle is his response, and then a thick silence stews for at least another minute, containing just their eyes, locked.

"You never answered my question, Amelia," he says finally, and she shivers at his tone. "Are you going to let me kiss you? My patience is wearing thin…"

Let him?

When had it become to _letting him?_

" _Amelia…"_ he practically purrs.

 _Oh, screw it._

"Yes," she gasps out. "God, yes!"

And she only catches a glimpse of a smirk before silk meets her lips. Pure, smooth, blissful silk. Like she was being kissed by a ghost.

Butterflies erupt in her stomach. He was being so gentle and tender and sweet. She could hardly breathe. His mouth brushes hers in a series of barely-there nips, teasing and tempting all at once. She feels gooseflesh rise everywhere, a million shivers running up her spine.

And then he breaks away.

She whimpers audibly, mouth searching for his as a frown marrows her features. He chuckles again.

"I'll come back," he whispers, resuming his stronger, wetter kisses along the slope of her throat, and she couldn't help but watch the act in the mirror. But she loves how he was about her height…how he looms over her, massive by comparison, broad shoulders just begging to be clutched. She moans as he finds her pulse point.

Suddenly, he releases a hot breath against her now-moistened skin, pulling away. His eyes turn to the mirror and meet hers. And his gaze has so much heat…so much longing, she could hardly believe it.

He exhales deeply once more, one hand sliding down the back down to her waist and clutching at her hip, the other on her tummy. And then he glances, rather desperately, towards the blind-covered window that overlooks the workspace. The shadows of his employees…her co-workers…can be seen passing by. Several are probably leaving for the day, but there's a high chance that many still remain.

Leonardo releases another breath, this one broken and shuttering. "I'm your boss," he says quietly, deep baritone breaking the tense silence.

She shuts her eyes, biting down on her tongue. It stings to be reminded of the truth. Of the greatest and final barrier breaking us apart.

"I…know," she confirms weakly, all the tension draining from her body as she goes rather limp in his hold, no longer participating in their little game of cat and mouse. However, in response, he seems to clutch her more tightly, something she doesn't understand.

"You're right, Leonardo," she says at last. "We have to stop before this gets out of hand." She pulls away, carefully extricating herself from his gentle grip. "I'm sorry," she whispers, turning to him and looking up with glassy eyes. "This is my fault. I never should have… _behaved_ in such a way."

But even as she says the words, she feels as if they're slowly ripping apart her insides. Now she tastes the fire. Sampled his brand of ecstasy. And her mind recognizes it as heroin, desperately trying to save her from its addictive clutches, while her heart aches for more.

She has to go. Now.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Hamato. And…thank you…" she murmurs, once again forced to fight tears in front of him. She sees the muscles in his jaw work furiously as she backs away, hand discovering the door handle behind her. But she was halfway out the door when he finds his voice again.

"Twice, Amelia?" he asks, his voice sharp-demanding. Angrier than she'd probably ever heard it before.

She turns, desperate to leave and stay all at once. One foot on the carpet of the outer reception area, the other on the dangerous temptation of his office floor.

"You're going to walk away from me _twice_?" he growls.

Her breath hitches.

"Mr. Hamato-"

His hand seizes her wrist, loose but forceful, and before she knows it, she's swung back inside, hearing the sound of the door slamming shut.

And this time, he locks it.

And in the next instant, he presses her against the mirror, making her press her palms against his plastron instinctively. She gasps, staring at her palms.

"Leonardo-" she whimpers, stunned.

"Look at me," he says, voice soft. "Amelia, look at me-please."

She did as he said, their eyes magnetizing together once more. "You're lovely," he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. Placing a moist, open-mouthed kiss against her mouth, he breaks away to meet her eyes again. Gathering her silky hair in hand, he twins a few curls around his fingers.

And then he kisses her again. On the temple. On the nose and cheek. And then eventually on the lips. She was in love with him, she was sure. Because she doesn't feel unprofessional. She doesn't feel ashamed. She doesn't feel used.

She feels warm. Warm and safe, surrounded by a tenderness she'd forgotten could ever exist.

* * *

Leonardo walks her home that night, their fingers interlocked. He kisses her on the doorstep, the way she's always fantasied about a boy doing when she was in school, and sees her safely in. "Amelia," he says, pulling out a bouquet of roses from behind him. He places them in her hand and she could only look in shock. "You really are extraordinary," he replies with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Idly…she wonders…

How many times would she let him take her breath away?

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Glowing in the Dark requested by Kitsumi-Supernova.**


	81. Glowingin the Dark by the Girl and the D

**Angel: Requested by Kitsumi-Supernova.**

 _ **Summary: Donnie saves April with the help of some new powers and mysterious friends. If you can figure out what game I got this from, I love you!**_

 _ **Glowing in the Dark by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher (Donnie and April)**_

* * *

It's dark. Eerie. Meaningful. He didn't know where he was.

Must've been unconscious for a while…his head feels 'fuzzy' like...kind of like he's swimming through the darkness…

A girl with red hair in a ponytail, a yellow coat, red boots, and a blue jumpsuit stands in front of a fence. She had blue eyes and freckles. When he came to, he saw her standing there. A woman he doesn't know.

At least…he doesn't think he knows her.

And then there was a man with a gun.

He stands just a few feet away from the woman, a yellow pistol in his left hand. He wears a black top hat with a silver stripe, a black suit with a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. He could see the man wore black glasses and he had white skin.

He doesn't know him either…well, probably not, anyway.

The man points the pistol at the woman and she shoots her hands up in surprise. Now, he's not the kind of guy who can just stand back and watch a poor woman get shot…but he had just one little problem…

He's already dead himself.

He sees a green body with a shell and a purple mask sprawled on the floor. That had to be him. No question about that. After all, there was no other dead bodies lying around there. "So long, sister," the man says, about to shoot. He felt bad for her, sure. But what can he do? He's dead. But just as he was thinking this…

" _This is no time to be dead!"_

It was a female voice. Soft, silky, and concerned.

" _You're the only one who can save her!"_

This time it was male. Deep, commanding, and responsible.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was red, and his dead body had blue swirls coming from it along with a flame. He could see the red shadows of the woman and man. It was then he notices where they were. It's a junkyard. "Wh-What the…?!" he exclaims, sweating. _The whole world just changed on me all of a sudden!_ "Welcome to the Ghost World, the land of the dead," the female voice explains. _A voice in my head?!_ "Who are you?!" he demands. "No time for that now. You have to save her!" the male voice answers. "We know you can do it! All you have to do is use your powers," the female voice says encouragingly.

"Huh?" he asks in confusion. _Me? Save her? Uh, how?_ "Take a look at your corpse," the male voice orders and he looks at his body. "Do you see that blue flame? That's your soul," the female voice explains. "And do you see that bright white spot nearby?" the male voice asks. He looks to see a white spot blinking at him. He sees a long stick connected to something. "Yeah…" he answers. "That's a core," the female voice tells him. He places his fingers on his chin as he recalls the item that holds the core.

A crossing gate. For railroads.

"A core…?" he asks. _Hmm. Just looks like a railway crossing gate to me._ "Look, the best way to understand is to just try it," the male voice replies in determination. Could they hear his thoughts? "First of all, try touching your soul," the female voice explains. He raises an eyebrow. This was all very confusing to him…he reaches his hand out and pokes the soul. He gasps as his finger moves around, the soul following his every move. It was like using a computer mouse… "Next, with your finger still on it, slide the soul across to connect it with the core," the male voice tells him. He does as he is told and his soul connects with the core. He looks in awe.

"Congratulations!" the female voice exclaims happily. "Your soul has now possessed the crossing gate," the male voice explains. "So…what? Now I'm a crossing gate?" he asks. "Ahem. Use that crossing gate to save the woman!" the female voice tells him in a 'duh' tone. "What? But how?" he asks. It seemed impossible to save her with a crossing gate. "In a moment, time will start to flow normally again. That will be your chance," the male voice replies. "Listen, when the man pulls the trigger, the woman dies, right?" the female voice asks. "So before that happens, you have to use your powers to stop it!" the male voice finishes.

"H-Hey! Wait a second! I still don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaims nervously. What powers? How was he supposed to use a simple crossing gate to stop a woman from getting shot? "Heh heh," they both chuckle. "You'll see. You'll see," they answer at the same time. He raises an eye ridge. They seemed to know each other, and about his…powers. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Now, then. Time will start to flow again…" the female voice says and true to her word, everything turns back to it's original color. Just like before, the man is pointing a gun at the woman. She still has her hands up. He sees something below, buttons. There was one on the left. It read 'Ghost.' And then there was one on the right. It read 'Trick.' He presses it and to his shock, the crossing gate lifts up, knocking the gun out of his hand. The woman, seeing this strange opportunity, pushes him and runs. "Oof!" the man quickly sees his gun and picks it up. "Hold it!" he shouts, pointing the gun at the woman again. She holds up her hands again.

He couldn't believe it. Did he do that? _"Well played,"_ the male voice says. "Uh, what just happened?" he asks, his mouth open. _"That's one of your powers at work a…'ghost trick', if you will,"_ the female voice answers. "You mean…I made that crossing gate move?" he asks in awe. _"That's right. You manipulated that object with a power of the dead, a ghost trick,"_ the male voice answers. _"And all you have to do to perform a trick like that is touch the trick button,"_ the female voice explains. _"Now her fate has changed! Well, just a little…"_ the male voice replies and he hears a smack, most likely coming from the female.

"Yeah. She still kind of has a gun pointed at her…" he replies with a frown as the man points the gun at her. He wondered why he hasn't shot yet. _"Yeah. That's not good, is it?"_ the female voice replies sarcastically. _"But at least now he's starting to figure out to use his powers,"_ the male voice points out. "So I enter the Ghost World with 'Ghost', possess an object, and then perform a 'Trick' with it, eh?" he asks in thought. He presses the left button and he sees the blue flame on the crossing gate, which was still raised up. He sees two cores above the item. "Now you're getting it! Let's move on to the next step," the female voice explains. "Try possessing a different core," the male voice orders. He tries to move it to a giant wrecking ball, but it was too far. He sees a guitar and he finds that he can reach that core. He moves to it. "I see…that's a guitar, is it? Ahem," the female voice says, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, what do you want from me? I would've preferred that giant wrecking ball—that would solve the problem real quick, I bet! …But I guess I can't reach cores that are too far away," he answers. "Well, I guess we'll see what you can do with that guitar," the male voice replies with a sigh. "Let's set time in motion again and find out," the female voice replies dryly. The setting goes back to its regular colors. He quickly presses the right button and the guitar suddenly plays a tune. "Who's there?!" the man exclaims, shooting a bullet in the guitar. The woman runs again.

The guitar falls down to the ground, since it was standing on a broken microwave. The man runs after the woman again. "Hold it!" he screams, pointing the gun again. The woman holds her hands up yet again. "That's gotta be some of the slowest 'running away' I've ever seen," he says since she wasn't running for her life the first two times. "Hmm. Looks like I'm gonna have to come up with something more," he replies in thought, putting his hand on his chin. He suddenly notices that he had three green fingers. He looks down to see three toes on each foot. He touches his chest, only to feel a hard surface. So he was a turtle…

The setting becomes red again and the guitar was in front of his dead body, where he could see blue swirls coming from his shell. "Let's see. What core is close enough to possess from here?" he murmurs and he looks to the left to see the only core he could reach. He smiles. "I guess all there is…is me. No time to be picky. I've got a woman to save!" he replies. "We like your attitude. It's admirable, truly. But…" the female voice sounds hesitant. "But what?" he asks. They don't say anything. "If I can manipulate objects…then I oughta be able to manipulate my own corpse, right?" he explains with a smile.

He could see it now, just getting up and punching that guy in the face. "Well…tell you what. Why don't you just try it and see?" the male voice tells him. "Go ahead and possess your corpse," the female voice replies. He quickly slides to his dead body. "All right. Now we'll set time in motion," the male voice explains. The world went back to its normal color. " _Okay, go ahead and try the trick button_ ," the female voice says. He presses the right button and waits.

But...it just sits there. Not even a limb moved.

He keeps pressing it, but it was the same result. "Huh? Nothing's happening," he says in shock. _"Exactly. Sad but true, we're afraid…"_ the male voice answers. _"You can only manipulate non-living things,"_ the female voice explains, sounding genuinely sad. _"Corpses, even if they aren't alive anymore, aren't really just ordinary things,"_ the male voice finishes. "You've…gotta be kidding!" he exclaims, his mouth wide open. Then he remembers time was still in motion. "Wait, what about the woman?! What's happening to her?!" he exclaims in concern.

" _Let's take a look, shall we?"_ the female voice asks. How was he supposed to do that? _"If you want to take a look around, you can slide the screen,"_ the male voice answers. "Slide the…screen?" he asks in surprise. " _It's easy. Here, give it a try,_ " the female voice tells him. _"Touch the screen and slide it in any direction you want,"_ the male voice explains. He touches the screen and just like with cores, the screen follows the movements of his fingers. He quickly slides to the left and sees the man pointing the pistol at the woman. "Well, sister. This is it. Two things are looking pretty dim right now. My eyesight…and your future!" he says. Suddenly, there's a flash of white light and the woman falls on her knees. She falls to the floor, her arm outstretched. Not a minute later, she falls to the bottom floor.

The man tips his hat after putting his gun away. A ring can be heard. It was the phone from the second floor, which is underneath the junkyard. The man walks, but the body was in his way. HIS body. "Outta my way!" he exclaims, kicking it with his foot. The body falls somewhere underneath, just like with the woman. A yellow bag can be seen from where the body was. The man disregards it and walks down the stairs. As the phone rings and rings, he slowly walks down the stairs. The man finally picks up the phone and puts it to his ear. "It's done. I'm on my way," he says to someone before hanging up.

He walks up to the green body, which was sitting on a chair somehow. His head was down. The man smirks and tips his hat to him before leaving. He failed. In the end, it looks like her fate remains unchanged. So what good are those 'ghost tricks' of his? She still died. But as he was thinking this…

A light shines on a desk lamp and a stop sign to the right. The desk lamp suddenly tilts and adjusts itself so that it was facing him. The lightbulb turns its head to him. The stop sign, which was bent, suddenly stands up. The word 'stop' was facing him. The lightbulb flashes on. _"Hello, there,"_ he hears from the male voice. The stop sign tilts up a little. _"How are you feeling?"_ he hears from the female voice. _"Not very well, we imagine. A terrible tragedy, what happened tonight…"_ the male voice says. He didn't know what to say. Two ordinary objects suddenly just moved and talked to him?

" _Oh, ignoring us, are you? It's a little too early for you to be so stiff and cold, we'd say,"_ the female voice replies in a fake hurt tone. He slowly smiles as he recognizes them. "Ah, so it was you guys. You were the voices in my head, right?" he says. _"Well, we wouldn't say 'voices,' exactly. The dead don't have voices, you see,"_ the desk lamp answers. _"It's more like our thoughts were being beamed directly into your mind,"_ the stop sign explains. _"That's another little 'trick' ghosts can do,"_ the desk lamp finishes. "It looks like my ghost tricks didn't do much good…" he murmurs.

They glance to the right as they see the woman on the ground, lifeless. _She still ended up just as dead as before,_ he thought, putting his hand on his chin. _"That's true. For now,"_ the stop sign answers. "For now?" he asks in confusion. _"We still have more to teach you about the powers of the dead—your 'ghost tricks,'"_ the desk lamp explains. "Who exactly are you two, anyway?" he asks curiously. _"Before we answer that, I think we should save this young lady,"_ the stop sign answers dismissively. He frowns and the desk lamp turns to the dead woman, turning on the light. It shadows over her.

" _Isn't it a shame to see such a young woman lying here like a discarded piece of trash?"_ the desk lamp asks. "But what can I do? She's already dead," he answers in confusion. The desk lamp turns to him again. _"Time for more ghost lessons for you, my friend,"_ the stop sign tells him. _"First of all, we'll have you possess me,"_ the desk lamp replies. "Possess you, eh?" he asks in amusement. _"Once you've done that, we'll tell you about another one of your powers,"_ the stop sign answers, not at all amused.

He ponders this in thought. Why is he so determined to save this woman? After all, it's not like he knows her. But, he guessed, he'll take the desk lamp and stop sign up on their invitation anyway. His reason is twofold. Number one, he's not the type to leave women lying around, discarded like trash. And number two, he doesn't have anything else to lose at this point. He sees a bubble above him with three x's. He touches it curiously. _"That thought bubble you just touched…those are your thoughts, what you're saying to yourself in your head,"_ he hears from the male voice. "My thoughts, eh?" he asks. _So, the dead don't have voices…and what we think is communicated directly to one another…So these thought bubbles are sort of a stand-in. I think I'm starting to get it._

" _We think so, too,"_ he hears from the female voice. _"Just remember to always keep an eye out for thought bubbles,"_ the male voice tells him. "Okay, good idea," he replies. _I just might get some important clues from them. "Now, then. In order to possess something, you first have to enter the Ghost World,"_ the female voice instructs. _"And the 'Ghost' button is your ticket in,"_ the male voice explains. " _The best thing to do is just try it,"_ the female voice says encouragingly. _The 'Ghost' button, eh? Guess I'll give it a little touch._

The desk lamp swings back and forth while the stop sign sways back and forth. He taps the left button and everything turns red. He could see five cores, including his own. "So this is the Ghost World," he murmurs, looking around. He sees a car door and slides to it. Behind the car door was a traffic cone. He slides to it and immediately slides to a closed cot. "By the way…have you taken a look at the right screen?" the female voice suddenly says. He looks in thought. "Hey, how come when time is flowing, we communicate by thoughts, but in the Ghost World, we can talk normally?" he asks.

"Actually, everything we say here is still thoughts. It's different in the Ghost World," the male voice answers. "When time is flowing, however, what you're saying is still thoughts as well," the female voice finishes. He nods slowly before he recalls what she had asked. "What about the right screen?" he asks. "It tells you what 'trick' you can perform with the object you're currently possessing," the male voice replies. He looks to the right to see a portion of the screen cut. "The information is there for you to check out whenever you need it," the female voice explains. He sees the item and words underneath it on the right screen.

 _So, in the case of this folding cot, it looks like I can unfold it._ "And to perform a 'trick' on the object you're possessing…" the male voice starts. "You first have to return to the land of the living," the female voice explains. They must be close if they know what each other is thinking. "Oh, okay," he says. "This time, the back button is your ticket out of the Ghost World," the male voice replies. He sees a button that says 'back' where the 'Ghost' button was when time is flowing. "Well, good luck! All of us are counting on you," the female voice tells him in excitement. _Huh? Who's this 'all of us?'_

He decides not to question it now and he presses the back button. Everything was the same as he had left it. He touches the left button and the folding cot unfolds, one end in front of the desk lamp. He goes back into the Ghost World and possesses the desk lamp. He sees the woman lying on the ground, a yellow dot on the area she got shot. "Huh, that's funny…" he murmurs. "What is?" he hears from the male voice. He looks between the two dead bodies: His and hers. His body still had the blue swirls coming from it, like a flower that was emerging. She didn't have that, however.

"My corpse and her corpse…there's definitely something different about the two," he mutters. _There's something emanating from my corpse._ "That's because…you're special," the female voice answers and he imagines a smile from her, that is if she wasn't a stop sign. "What's that supposed to mean? Because I'm a turtle?" he asks in confusion. "Not everybody who dies gets special powers, you know," the male voice points out. _So those waves are because of my 'powers of the dead', eh?_ "Anyway…" the female voice says before they're back in the real world. He figured they must have done that, since he didn't press the button. The desk lamp stops swaying and so does the stop sign.

" _Congratulations, you passed!"_ the male voice says happily. He smirks. "Well, what do you know. What prize do I get?" he replies playfully. _"A new power. What else?"_ the female voice answers in a 'duh' tone. "Another one?" he asks curiously. He wonders what it was. _"Now, let's review. You can possess objects and manipulate them, right?"_ the male voice responds. The two objects turn to the woman. " _Now what do you suppose will happen if you possess a corpse?"_ the female voice asks.

He had no idea he could even do that. But… "Nothing, because I already tried that, remember? And nothing happened at all," he answers, recalling when he tried to possess his corpse in an attempt to save her. He frowns at his failure. _"True, you don't have the ability to manipulate a corpse,"_ the male voice says. _"However…there is something else you can do,"_ the female voice answers. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asks. The desk lamp lowers itself closer to the area she was shot. " _Why don't you try it and see?"_ they ask at the same time in response.

He shrugs, not having much of a choice. He presses the left button and slides to her. He could see a green line, connecting. Suddenly, there's a flash of bright light and a blue light emerges from her. There's a flash of red and he sees a blue flame-like creature floating in front of him. "What's this?" he asks. The creature doesn't answer. "Can you hear me?" he asks. No response. "Wait a minute. What's going on here?!" he demands. He looks around. There was a red hole to the right, red surrounding it, kind of like a black hole. The whole place was red, like the Ghost World, but different.

"Hmm…it looks like she's unconscious, poor thing," the stop sign says, suddenly next to him. "Unconscious? But…she's dead," he replies in confusion. "Yes, but think back. Remember when you died?" the desk lamp points out. "When you came to your senses, you'd been unconscious, too," the stop sign replies. _Unconscious, eh? Come to think of it, they're right. When I 'came to,' I was already dead._

"Let's leave her like this for now. And while she's resting, we can save her life," the desk lamp suggests. "Oh, sure. You make it sound so easy," he mutters. "And it IS easy," the stop sign retorts. "When you use your powers on a corpse…" the desk lamp starts. "You can go back to the past, to a time four minutes before that person's death," the stop sign finishes. "Are you serious?! Back through time?!" he exclaims in shock. "That's right. But…there's a catch," the desk lamp explains. Of course there was a catch. "It only works on 'new corpses,' corpses that have been dead for less than one day," the stop sign replies. "And she's still well within that limit," the desk lamp points out.

"You might want to give it a try, before it's too late," the stop sign tells him. "But…this is crazy! None of it makes any sense!" he exclaims. "We're talking about the powers of the dead here. It doesn't have to make sense," the desk lamp retorts and he hears chuckling from the stop sign. "Now, then. Let's go, shall we? To the time four minutes before this woman was murdered!" the female voice says dramatically, making him laugh. She seemed to take away his nerves, slightly. He gasps, his eyes widening. "H-Hey! Wait a second! I still don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaims. They both chuckle. "You'll see. You'll see," they tell him, the same way they had said it before.

A red button slides in front of him and it read 'Rewind Time.' He presses it and he sees a glimpse of a black and red clock, but you could only see the gears and the hands. The hands of the clock spin around before there's a flash of bright light. He had no idea how he hasn't gone blind yet. And so now he's going back in time, to witness this woman's last four minutes alive. Not as a fuzzy, distant memory of the past, but as a very real, 'living' present…

A film screen appears and he sees the words '7:01 pm. Zone D Waste Center. 4 minutes before death.' Everything was in red. Suddenly, the world goes back to its normal color, but the screen remains. The woman was shaking him awake. "Donnie, wake up! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" she shouts. Is that his name? Donnie…he remembered something. She knew him. She knew him! But the way she sounded, it was like she didn't witness his death.

"Oh, no…! He's…dead…" she whispers, covering her mouth as sobs escape her. Suddenly, her head snaps and she turns around. He didn't see anyone, though. The woman stands up. "Who are you?!" she demands, backing up. The man appears, a yellow pistol in hand, just like the one he saw before. This must have been after he was shot, then. The man stops in front of his body, since it was blocking the woman. She bumps into the fence and looks back at it before turning back to the man in fear.

The man puts his gun on his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. "Here's my business card right here, sister. My little golden friend," he replies, indicating his gun. "You did this. You killed him, didn't you?!" she says, livid. Perhaps she had just gotten there? But what was she doing at a junkyard at that time of night? "Instead of playing 'whodunit' right now, you oughta be more concerned about your own fate," he answers. He didn't kill him? It seemed like he did…

So who had done it?

The man points the gun at her, just like when he had woken up. The woman puts up her arms. "Who are you? Some kind of hitman? What do you want from me?" she asks nervously. "They said we had to rub out all traces of Temsik left of this country," he replies darkly. Temsik? Maybe an organization she was part of? "Temsik…? What in the world is that?" she asks in confusion. She didn't seem to know the name, either. "Beats me. I just do what I'm told. All I know is, you've got nowhere else to run to. Time to die, sister," the man explains and he looks up. The screen moves up to the giant wrecking ball he had tried to possess earlier, but couldn't reach.

"As long as that bad-boy wrecking ball stays right up there where it belongs."

Was that a sign?

The screen moves down to the two. "Look, all I want to know is, who are you?" she demands. "You don't know me, and I don't know you. This is just business," he replies, twirling the gun so that it ends up in both of his hands. The woman looks to the side in fear. "So long, sister," he says. Not two seconds later, the crossing gate knocks the gun out of his hands, just like when he was learning about his powers. The woman pushes past him. "Oof!" he shouts and quickly picks up his gun. "Hold it!" he shouts, pointing the gun at her again. She shoots her hands up. The guitar suddenly plays a tune, and the woman runs. "Who's there?!" the man screams, shooting at the guitar.

The instrument falls next to Donnie's body. "Hold it!" the man screams, and the woman throws her hands up in defeat yet again. Did this woman have a death wish or something? "A shotgun? Kind of a flashy weapon for a hitman, dontcha think?" she asks nervously, sweating a bit. "Not flashy. Just thorough," he answers. Donnie realized that this conversation must have happened when he tried to move his corpse. "They call me 'Nearsighted Snake,' but I never let my prey get away," he explains. So his name was Snake. "Ever thought about just buying a pair of glasses?" the woman asks and he had to laugh at that. She was pretty funny, although she was about to get killed…again. "Well, sister. This is it. Two things are looking pretty dim right now. My eyesight…and your future!"

There's a flash of white light as he hears the gunshot. He winces as the woman first falls to her knees before landing on the ground. Her arm outstretches before she falls onto the second floor. The screen turns gray. "And there you have it. The last four minutes of her life," he suddenly hears from the desk lamp. Had they been watching with him? "No…!" he shouts. "It's kind of ironic, when you think about it. A woman toyed with by fate, and a man toyed with by ghosts…" the stop sign mutters.

"But she still died…" Donnie whispers, tears stinging in his eyes. "Yes, and you can change that—with your ghost tricks!" the desk lamp encourages. "Just like you did four minutes ago," the stop sign replies. _Possess…and manipulate, eh…? Ghost and then Trick…_ "And you can rewind these four minutes as many times as you like, too," the desk lamp answers. "Now then, are you ready?" the stop sign asks. He smiles in determination. "I am. Let's do this," he replies.

Suddenly, there's a flash of white light and he sees an hourglass with the sand lifting back up. Another flash, and he was back in the real world, the woman shaking him like he had seen just four minutes ago. He sees the shadow of her dead body on the second floor, where he was. The desk lamp and stop sign were in front of him. "So this is four minutes ago, eh? Fine. I get that. But what am I doing way down here?" he replies. The desk lamp and stop sign turn to him. " _That's just how it works,"_ the male voice answers. _"Her corpse was your gateway into the past, after all,"_ the female voice explains. _"So, naturally, your starting point is where her corpse was,"_ the male voice replies.

 _And this is where she died. Okay, I get it now._ The desk lamp lowers itself to him. " _Hop in, then!"_ the female voice tells him. He presses Ghost and he moves to the desk lamp. The shadow of her corpse disappears and time starts to flow. The desk lamp turns itself around. _"There are only four minutes before she dies,"_ the male voice reminds him. _"You better try and get to her as fast as you can!"_ the female voice tells him in a funny warning tone. _"There's no time to lose…"_ the male voice says seriously, as if silently telling her that this was not a laughing matter. _"I know that!"_ the female voice exclaims in defense.

"Who are you?!"

They look up to see the woman backing away into the fence as the man approaches her. He sees a blue hourglass with the words 'Time is passing.' _"The last seconds of her life are counting down,"_ the male voice tells him. _Looks like I better get up there fast. "That's right. Have a look at the top screen on the right,"_ the female voice tells him. "The top screen, eh?" he asks. He sees a blue hourglass. _"The sand in the top of the timer is how much time she has left,"_ the male voice explains. " _Get to her quickly, before all that sand is gone!"_ the female voice says dramatically. The desk lamp lifts itself up. _"Up you go, then!"_ the male voice explains.

He presses Ghost and everything is red. He moves to a statue that was on the ground, and then a tire. He sees that he can roll it. He goes back to the normal world and presses Trick. The tire rolls to the left, propping up the statue. The tire stops next to the statue and he slides to the head of the statue. He moves to the door of a fridge and opens it. A blender drops down, rolling next to a flag. He hears a click and looks to see the man pointing the gun at the woman, who had her arms up. "Who are you? Some kind of hitman? What do you want with me?" she asks, sweating. "They said we had to rub out all the last traces of Temsik left in this country," Nearsighted Snake answers. "Temsik…? What in the world is that?" she asks and he finds himself wondering that as well. The blue hourglass in front of him was about two-thirds full. _Uh-oh. Her time is running out!_

He presses Trick and the fridge closes. He presses Ghost and moves to the head of the statue, then the blender. He presses back and sees that he can turn on the blender. He suddenly sees a fan and grins. He presses Trick and the blender turns on. He presses Ghost and moves to the fan. He goes back and presses Trick. The fan lifts up before turning to the flag. Donnie presses Ghost and moves to the flag. He presses back and soon, the string of the flag gets caught in the blender, just like he planned. The flag lifts up. "So long, sister," Snake says, about to shoot. "Just a few more steps! Hope I can make it!" Donnie exclaims.

He presses Ghost and moves to a bike which was behind the hitman. He moves to the bike pedal and waits. Just like twice before, the crossing gate lifts up, knocking the pistol out of Snake's hands. The woman pushes past him. "Oof!" he shouts, quickly picking up the gun and aiming it at the woman. "Hold it!" he shouts, the woman holding her arms up. Not a second later, the guitar lets out a tune, giving the woman a little time to escape. "Who's there?!" Snake demands, shooting at the guitar. The guitar falls next to Donnie's dead body. "Hold it!" Snake screams, aiming his gun yet again. The woman holds her arms up.

" _Now's your chance to change her fate!"_ he hears from the female voice. _There isn't much time left. This is coming down to a battle of seconds!_ 'Time till Death: 3' he sees on the right screen. He presses Ghost and moves to the bike's bell. As soon as he goes back to the real world, he presses Trick. The bell goes off and the woman runs. Snake turns back in surprise before shooting at the bell, knocking it off the bike. "Dammit! What's going on here? Nearsighted Snake never misses, as long as the target is within point-blank range!" Snake says in annoyance.

The male voice sighs in relief. _"It looks like you made it in time…just barely,"_ he says. "Yup. She's still alive!" Donnie replies happily. _"And in that split second, hope was born!"_ the female voice exclaims. _"Just now, her fate was changed, although ever so slightly,"_ the male voice replies. _"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure of that…"_ he hears from the female voice and he looks to see the woman blocked by a bridge that was up. Since there was a hole where the bridge was, she suddenly stops. She looks back at the bridge. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me! The bridge is up!" she exclaims nervously. "That's because I did it," she hears and she turns to see the hitman inching towards her.

Donnie sees that while the bell was knocked off, he was on the handles. He goes to the Ghost World and looks at the right screen. He could move the bike! He goes to the normal world and presses Trick, making the bike move in front of a handle. He goes to the Ghost World again, and moves to the handle. He goes back, presses Trick, and the handle moves down. The wrecking ball moves from the left to the right, above the hitman who was aiming his gun at the woman. He gives a look of surprise, looking around. He turns to the woman. "You hear something?" Snake asks. She doesn't answer, nor look at the wrecking ball, which she knows was moved.

Donnie goes back to the Ghost world and moves to the bottom of a ladder. He goes back and presses Trick. The ladder lifts up to a streetlight. He presses Ghost and moves up the wrecking ball, and then the handle that was holding it. He snickers as he sees he can open it. He goes back, presses Trick, and smiles when the handle opens, dropping the wrecking ball on the hitman. The bike lifts up to an electrical cord, since the wrecking ball lifts up the ladder. The woman, who had her arms up, watches in shock as the wrecking ball rolls past her, the man's squished body on the wrecking ball. It moves to where the bridge was before she hears a whistle, then a boom.

She falls to her knees, placing her hands on them. She couldn't believe it. What had just happened?

" _How does it feel to save a lady's life?"_ the male voice asks and he could just imagine a smile on his face. "So the danger is gone?" Donnie asks. _"Yep! It looks like the 'danger'—Mr. 'Danger,' in fact—rolled away somewhere,"_ the female voice answers happily. _"You used your powers to avert that woman's fate,"_ the male voice explains. _So I did all that, huh? "You most certainly did! Congratulations!"_ the female voice exclaims."YES!" Donnie shouts, jumping up happily. He had saved her life. _"And we knew you could do it,"_ the male voice finishes.

He sees the words 'Fate Averted' in red. So he lost his life tonight and saved somebody else's life. He sees a clock, the hands spinning to the right before there's a flash of white light. "I really need sunglasses," he mutters. When he comes back to the present, it's raining. The woman sits like before. He had saved the life of this woman, now sitting forlornly in the rain. Even as the story of his life on this planet comes to an end…

The woman sneezes before rubbing her arms, shivering. A stranger…that word strikes a chord. And a terrible truth begins to dawn on him…

He can't recall a thing.

Who is he? What is this place? And, most important of all…

Why was he killed?

Suddenly, he was in the Ghost World. "Your story isn't over yet," the stop sign says, appearing in front of him. The desk lamp appears next to her. "Who exactly are you two, anyway?" he asks. "Just call me…'Lia,'" the stop sign answers. "Ryan, heh heh," the desk lamp replies. "Lia and Ryan, huh? So you aren't going to tell me your real names, I take it," Donnie says with a smirk. "You haven't told us your name, either, actually," Lia argues. "D…Donnie…that's all I remember," he answers. Lia and Ryan didn't say anything, which made him worry a bit.

"…Yes, I guess the memories of the newly departed tend to get a bit…confused," Ryan answers, almost sadly. "Some of us get our memories back. Others never do," Lia replies, just as sad. "But, if you ask us, does it really matter?" Ryan asks. "After all, there's only one path left to the dead…and that is, to disappear," Lia explains. He gives a shocked look. "Disappear…?" Donnie asks. "When the sun rises in the morning…I'm afraid you're going to cease to exist," Ryan tells him. "Wh-What?!" he exclaims, sweating. _Tomorrow morning…?!_

"But wait a minute…these powers of the dead…" he murmurs. "Yes?" Lia asks. "I'd like to use them to save somebody else's life," he explains. "And whose life might that be?" Ryan questions. "…Mine," he answers. "Ah…we see," Lia replies. "But think about it this way. If we could use ghost tricks to save ourselves…" Ryan starts. "Wouldn't we have tried to save ourselves as well? I mean, look at us. We're a stop sign and a desk lamp," Lia finishes. "…Why a stop sign and a desk lamp, anyway?" he wonders. "We're not really sure, ourselves, to be honest," Ryan answers. "But in any case, it seems we are unable to use our powers on our own corpses," Lia argues. "You're kidding!" he exclaims.

"You'll only exist in this world until tomorrow morning," Ryan tells him. "We're afraid…that fact can't be changed," Lia answers sadly. _So there's really no escaping my own death…?!_ In the morning, he's going to cease to exist. Apparently, there's nothing he can do to change that. But still the same, he still wants to know…he wants to know his story. The lost story of his fate, right up until the time of his death. And until he learns that…

"…You won't be able to rest in peace, right?" Ryan suddenly asks. He didn't answer. It was almost as if they knew him. They knew what he wanted to do. "Very well. We understand how you feel," Lia replies. "You want to go and learn the truth about your death, as well you should," Ryan tells him. "I will. But let's see…how should I go about doing that, I wonder?" he replies, his hand underneath his chin. _I can't even imagine what the first step would be._

"The first step? That's easy. You start with her," Lia says. They go back to the normal world and they look down at the woman sitting in the rain. She sneezes again. _"The person who witnessed your death. She should have some important clues, don't you think? After all, she knew you enough to know your name,"_ Ryan explains. _Hey! That's right! And not only that…_ "She might know who killed me!" he exclaims. _"Yes, we'd say there's a very good possibility of that,"_ Lia says. _What was I doing here tonight, in a place like this? That woman probably knows the answer._

" _That's right. Never forget that,"_ Ryan tells him. _"She's the key to everything tonight,"_ Lia explains. "The key to everything? What do you mean?" he asks. _"You'll know soon enough, when you regain your memory,"_ Ryan answers. _Yeah, I'm like a blank sheet of paper right now…I should probably keep some kind of record of everything I learn tonight. "That's a good idea! Check out your journal to view everything you've learned. Check it out every now and then,"_ Lia answers. _"Memories aren't the most reliable thing, you know,"_ Ryan says.

Donnie sees a journal in front of him and ink can be seen on the first page. He grins and slaps it shut. _"All right, then,"_ Lia says _. "We wish you good luck!"_ they say at the same time. He nods gratefully. Donnie goes back to the Ghost World and moves to the bike handles. He goes back and presses Trick. The bike shimmies on the electrical cord before it stops next to a green and white umbrella. He presses Ghost and moves to the umbrella after moving to the bike pedals. He goes back and presses Trick. The umbrella opens up and descends down in front of the woman. She looks in surprise before standing up.

"What in the world just happened…? The crane moved all by itself, and then that big iron fell all by itself…it started raining all by itself, and then an umbrella came down all by itself…" she suddenly gasps. "Oh, my goodness! Don't tell me I have psychokinetic powers!" she exclaims. Donnie couldn't help but chuckle. If only she knew it was him. She walks over and picks up the umbrella, inconveniently taking Donnie with her . She descends down the stairs and stops in front of Donnie's body, which was somehow on the chair even though the hitman is dead. There, in front of his body…

Was a black cat with a red scarf.

The cat meows at the woman before jumping on his corpse. The cat looks at him before jumping off and walking away. The woman stops in front of his corpse. "Donnie…" she whispers tearfully. His eyes widen at this. Apparently, they were close. Too bad he couldn't remember a thing besides his name. "But seriously…what in the world just happened?" she asks herself before seeing something in Donnie's belt. She bends down and picks up a piece of white paper. "What's this? Some kind of note?" she asks, glancing at the note.

Donnie gasps. He might remember something from it! He presses Ghost and moves to the paper in her hand. _Did he write this note? Maybe I should give it a read. "So, you don't remember writing it, huh?"_ Ryan suddenly asks. "No, I don't remember writing it," he answers. But before he can press Trick, the phone rings from behind the woman. She looks towards it, putting the piece of paper in her pocket. Darn!

He goes back to the Ghost World. _Dang it! I didn't get a chance to read that note._ "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a chance," Ryan tells him."Not to interrupt your guy conversation, but…I wonder if you've realized…WHERE this telephone call is coming from?" Lia asks in annoyance. "Huh? How would we know that?" Donnie asks in confusion. Lia curses under her breath before sighing. "Think back. BEFORE you helped her avert her fate, didn't a telephone call come in at around this time, too?!" Lia explains, aggravated. "…Oh, yeah!" Ryan and Donnie exclaim at the same time.

He recalls that when the woman had died, the hitman had accepted a call…what did he say?

' _It's done. I'm on my way.'_

 _THAT telephone call!_

"Oh, I get what she's saying! In other words…at this very moment, on the other end of this telephone line…" Ryan says. "Is the culprit who ordered your murder! Finally, you learn!" Lia exclaims. "HEY!" Ryan shouts. "What?!" Donnie demands. They go back to the normal world. _"We recommend you possess the telephone,"_ Lia tells him. " _Once you've done that…we'll tell you about another one of your ghost tricks,"_ Ryan explains. He goes to the Ghost World, moves to the telephone, and goes back to the normal world. And then he sees him…right there, on the other end of the line, he sees the face of the man who ordered him dead.

He sees a tall man with blades, a helmet, and a cape sitting on a throne. "Is it done?" he asks, his voice deep and threatening. The woman didn't answer. "Speak up, fool. Did you get her?" he demands. "…Who is this?" the woman asks sharply. He didn't answer at first. A few minutes passes by. Donnie glares at him. "Hmm, I see. I…apologize, my lady. I must've dialed the wrong number," he says before hanging up. Donnie sees the words 'Trace Complete!' in green and he appears in the Ghost World.

 _So that's him, eh?! The man who stole my life!_ "That's right. So what do you think? Would you like to see him?" Lia replies. "You better believe I would!" Donnie exclaims, seething with anger. "Then you would do well to listen to us," Ryan tells him in a serious tone. "We ghosts exist by possessing inanimate objects. However…" Lia starts. "There is one way we can move from place to place over great distances," Ryan replies. "And that would be…?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"The dead can jump from point A to point B…by moving over phone lines! Dun dun dun!" Lia says dramatically. Ryan chuckles softly. "Say wha?" Donnie asks. "We've done all we can to help you," Ryan explains. "You'll have to do the rest on your own," Lia tells him. "You're not coming with me?" Donnie asks sadly. He had already started to get used to them and be friends with them… "We're sorry, we're glad we met you, too," Ryan says. "But our powers have grown weak. We've used most of our remaining strength just to get here tonight," Lia replies. "But we had to come, to ask for your help," Ryan finishes.

"My help?" he asks. "Many mysterious things will happen in this city tonight," Lia explains. "We're both trusting in you to get to the bottom of them and find out the truth," Ryan says. "You're the only one who can do it, Donnie!" Lia exclaims. "We want you…to use your powers of the dead to find this truth," Ryan replies. "…I'm grateful to you, both of you, for everything you've done. But I can't promise I'll help," he answers.

They didn't answer, which gives him a signal to continue. "Tomorrow morning, I cease to exist. That doesn't give me a whole lot of time…I need to pursue my own mystery, find out the truth about me," he explains. "That's more than enough," Lia answers and he could imagine a smile on her face…if she had one. "Huh?" he asks in confusion. "If you succeed in doing that, you'll have done what we asked anyway. The two are one and the same," Ryan says. "One and the same?" he asks. _…Hmm. The desk lamp and the stop sign know a whole lot more than they're telling me._

"Now, then," Lia interrupts. "From that call a moment ago, you now have the culprit's telephone number," Ryan explains. "The rest is all up to you," Lia tells him. "Good luck!" the two say at the same time. He looks at them and smiles before pressing the new number. Suddenly, he's whisked away through an electrical cord.

Lia sighs before a pink flame can be seen floating up from the stop sign. It transforms into a lightly-tanned girl with light-brown hair. She wore a green tank top, a pink and green skirt, and pink boots. A blue flame emerges from the desk lamp and emerges into a turtle with a blue mask and sapphire eyes. "I hope he can do it, Leo," she whispers. Leo takes a hold of her hand and rubs his thumb against it. "Don't worry, Ames. He'll learn everything he needs to know tonight…or else we're all doomed," he says and two wedding rings can be seen from their fingers. "But seriously, you picked Ryan as a fake name?" she asks in a deadpan voice, turning to him. "Hey, it's a good name," Leo retorts and she rolls her eyes. They disappear back into the objects they had possessed.

And so the story of the search for himself begins, a story that will last one night only. Tomorrow morning, he will cease to exist. And he's surprisingly okay with this fact. He has to find the answers before the sun comes up. Why was he killed? And what exactly is going to happen in this city tonight?

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.**


	82. Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

**Angel: Someone asked me if they can use Amy in their story...it was a Guest, so I don't know who it was...not exactly sure what I can do about that...and Random Reviewer asked me to continue the last songfic. Um, maybe I'll do a story based on it...and I'm surprised no one has figured out that the songfic was based on Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective XD. Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy wears make-up, and all the boys notice. Leo gets jealous.**_

 _ **Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez (Amy)**_

* * *

She blames the internet.

Amy just wanted Leo to notice her, so she looked it up online. Going through hundreds of articles of 'How to Get a Guy to Like You', 'How to Get Your Crush to Notice You,' and 'Ways to Get a Guy to Fall for You.' Every single one of them had a similar suggestion. Wear make-up. It sounds simple to Amy, so she decides to try it. She sets her alarm for two hours before she needed to go to training. April let her use some of her make-up, surprised that Amy wanted to wear it, since she's never wanted it before.

After watching some online videos, she applies her make-up. Deciding to wear shimmery pink eyeshadow on her lid, with dark brown eyeshadow in the crease. She wings her eyeliner (and because of beginner's luck, it turns out amazingly) and applies mascara. Foundation, blush, contour, and highlight, as well as a berry-toned lipstick. She takes her hair out of her signature ponytail, combing through it so it perfectly falls down to her feet, and even wearing a soft pink cherry blossom dress, with a white jacket.

When she's done with all of this, she still had thirty minutes before training. She chooses to make herself and the others breakfast. When she was done eating her plate, she goes to the dojo, getting there twenty minutes early. Although, no one was there. They were probably still asleep. She shrugs and sits down underneath the giant tree, meditating.

Leo yawns and stretches his arms. His eyes widen as he sees the breakfast on the kitchen table. "Who did this…?" he asks, since he knows it wasn't Mikey. He doesn't decorate the table with flowers. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey walk in and see the delicious meal. Mikey's mouth waters. "Omelets! Yes!" he exclaims, digging in. They give him a blank look before sitting down to eat.

Ann and Raph walk into the dojo and see Amy, her back to them as she meditates in front of the tree. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and turns to them. "Hey guys," she greets with a wave, standing up. Both Ann and Raph look over at her. Raph freezes for a second when he sees Amy. He had been friends with her for a while, but today, he thought she was especially beautiful. You could almost see the hearts that sprung in his eyes.

"Hey Amy," Ann says, waving back.

"H-Hey A-Amy," Raph stutters, so out of character.

"Has anyone else come in yet?" Amy asks, ignoring Raph's odd behavior.

"Nah, although Donnie and Casey should be coming at any moment," Ann answers with a smile. "So what's with the get-up?"

"Nothing, just felt like dressing differently today…" Amy was too embarrassed by her reason to actually admit to it. Thankfully, she wasn't asked anymore, since Donnie arrives along with Casey, soon followed by Jamie.

"Hey Donnie, Casey, Jamie," Amy smiles at them and waves. Casey and Donnie's eyes fill with hearts as well, as they notice the brunette.

"Hey Amy, you are looking especially pretty today," Donnie says and Amy freezes in surprise.

"Looking good, Brownie," Casey murmurs.

"Guys, no fair," Raph whines, regretting that he didn't say it first.

"Thank you, Donnie, Casey," Amy smiles at them, not yet knowing that the guys were starting to crush on her.

"Y-You are really pretty, Amy," Raph stutters again and she raises an eyebrow since he called her by her actual name. She shakes it off and smiles at him.

"Thank you, Raph," she replies. "We should probably get started on our warm-ups, right?" She didn't want to start late, she wants Leo to notice her as he entered the dojo. "Yeah, let's start," Jamie says and everyone looks at Amy. She blinks as they stare. "Wait, you want ME to start?" she asks. They nod and she sighs, starting to do a kata. Donnie, Casey, and Raph hang around Amy. They're not even trying to talk to her, they just stare, which is starting to freak Amy out a little. She's grateful for April's appearance.

"Thank goodness you're here, April," she whispers when she walks up to her.

"What is going on?" April asks in a whisper. "By the way, you look great."

"Thank you. But now the guys aren't leaving me alone. They're not even talking, just staring. Kinda reminds of Pulverizer…"

"I bet," April says, thinking of a way to shoo the guys away. Unfortunately, Kevin and Mikey arrive, interested in why Casey, Donnie, and Raph seem to be hanging around Amy. Now, neither of them has a crush on her…until they see her with make-up.

"Hey, guys," Amy says with a smile. Hoping that their showing up would knock the others to their senses. But they only stare at Amy.

"H-Hey Amy," Kevin stutters, his face red. Mikey just stood there, a goofy smile on his face.

"Amy, we should do your homework. You might just learn something new," Donnie says and Amy nods, glad he was actually talking, not just staring.

"Of course, I would love the help," Amy's smile was actually an exhausted one. Donnie seems to rejoice for a moment before Raph speaks again.

"Y-You wanna go on patrol sometime?" Raph asks. "It would be a good way for us to spend time together."

"Sure thing, Raph."

"How about after dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy after dinner." Amy just wanted Splinter to come in, she didn't like being the center of attention. And she had no clue why she was it now. Lily and Karai enter and they give weird looks to Amy. 'I don't know,' she mouths, holding up her hands in surrender.

"A-Amy…can I show you my…motorcycle sometime?" Kevin asks, once again his face red.

"Of course, I love motorcycles and I've seen yours, it looks really cool," Amy gives Kevin a big smile, putting her hand on the shy boy's arm. Mikey still hadn't said anything.

Leo was the last member to enter, and the first thing he notices, is all the guys crowded around Amy. Now, Leo usually wasn't a jealous turtle. There was only one person who could bring out his jealously, his protective side. That, of course, was Amy. He didn't exactly know he was jealous, but he feels something. He had always liked Amy, in a way. Although any crush he had for her was far overshadowed by his responsibility as a leader. Or so he thought. But when he sees all the guys crowded around Amy, all he wanted to do was shout 'MINE' and pull her into his arms. He had to blame being a turtle for that, since it was his instincts.

"What's going on?" Leo asks April, repressing his urge to take Amy and run. But there was an unpleasant growl in his voice, which shocks April.

"I think that all the guys are in love with Amy," April says, watching for Leo's reaction. And she wasn't disappointed by the amount of anger she sees in his face. "I don't blame them, though. She looks fantastic today," April smiles and winks at Leo. Leo was just about to go up to Amy, when Splinter finally walks in and training starts.

Training was long, really, really long for Leo. He kept wanting to look back at his friend and teammate, but hadn't been able to yet. He still actually hasn't got the chance to talk to her all day, and he wants to know what April had been talking about. He had been able to communicate with April a little, to plan for them to go to Murakami's for lunch. He wants to see Amy at some point that, when she wasn't surrounded by the guys. Thankfully, the only people in on the scheme were April, Donnie, Amy, and Leo. That way, none of the boys would be able to flock around Amy.

Once training was over, the boys were flocked around Amy again. Amy gives a pleading look to April. April steps in immediately, taking Amy's arm, and starts dragging her out the door.

"Sorry boys, but this beauty has to eat as well, see you all after lunch," April calls out. She pulls Amy out of the dojo and they start running for Murakami's, so that the boys wouldn't be able to catch up. "Thanks April," she says when they got to Murakami's. Murakami already had pizza gyoza for them, as well as Donnie and Leo. They were already waiting for the girls when they arrived. When Leo sees Amy approaching, his eyes fill with hearts as well. All of his thoughts fill with her. He wonders why he hadn't realized how drop dead gorgeous she was before. Yes, he knows she's cute, but he didn't know she could be that gorgeous.

They all sit down and start eating. Leo was now joining Donnie in staring at Amy, and although Amy didn't mind Leo's stares that much, it annoys her. While they were eating, Kevin steps in, wanting to get his own lunch. And staring at Amy as much as possible. That's how he ends up tripping, and spilling smoothie over Amy's jacket.

"I'm sorry Amy, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Kevin apologizes all over himself.

"It's alright, Kev," Amy smiles at him. And Leo feels a growl form in his throat.

"C-Can I sit with you and eat my lunch?" Kevin asks, and Amy was about to agree, when she hears a growl coming from Leo. She freezes and so does Kevin.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," April says, shooing him away. Amy turns and looks at Leo in shock. His face turns to shock as well, when he realizes what he had done. "Oh, cuz, look at your jacket, it's ruined," April murmurs, a new plan hatching. Judging on how love-struck Leo seems, it would help her cousin out a lot, and bring the two closer.

"It's alright, I can just run home and put it in the wash. It'll be good as new in the morning." Amy didn't really care all that much.

"But what will you wear tomorrow? It would be a shame to not have that jacket with your dress. It's so cute." Amy didn't seem to understand what April was doing, but Leo seemed to get the hint.

"Here, Amy, take this. You can wear it instead of that jacket," Leo says, holding out an outer shirt to Amy, who had already taken off her jacket.

"Oh, no, I can't. And where did you get this anyway?" Amy starts to protest, but April was going to make sure that her plan works.

"I found it in the sewers and cleaned it up," Leo answers sheepishly.

"But cuz, all the boys will stop harassing you, if you're wearing this jacket. They won't get between you two," Leo grins stupidly when April says that. It sounds good to him. A way to claim that Amy was his. Although he knew she was not property, and he couldn't really claim her, he wants to.

"…Okay," Amy finally says, putting on the blue shirt. It didn't go well with her dress, but she liked the opposite colors on her outfit. When she put it on, she was hit with the scent of tea and vanilla. She smiles giddily when she smells that, looking over at Leo.

"You look beautiful, Amy," Leo replies, wondering why he hadn't noticed how green her eyes were, or cute her button nose was, until that day. His mind goes into overdrive and he decides that he would pursue Amy, romantically of course.

"T-Thank you…" Amy answers, blushing like crazy.

They finish their lunch and return to the lair. And sure enough, the boys kept away from her, noticing she was wearing Leo's over shirt. And although Amy wanted to curse make-up, for how the boys had crowded around her, she realizes that it might have some perks after all. For if it wasn't for the make-up, Leo wouldn't have acted the way he did. If it wasn't for make-up, he still would have been just as oblivious as her. But, in Leo's defense, it wasn't the make-up that made him notice her. It was the fact that he realized he was jealous when the boys crowded around her. He finally listened to his heart, when it came to his shy teammate. And even he would sing the blessings of make-up, because he was sure that if the other boys hadn't crowded around Amy…

It would have taken him longer for him to finally realize his feelings for the girl.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande**


	83. Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande

**Angel: Requested by Alina.**

 _ **Summary: Ann and Raph go to a diner where chaos begins. And if you recognize this, it's because I got itfrom Trapped in the Closet. I love that story…also, this contains a lot of swearing.**_

 _ **Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande (Ann and Raph)**_

* * *

Ann and Raph get into a car. She looks at him and whacks him on the head. "First of all, straighten that hat. I'm about to go talk to somebody, so I'm gonna need you to watch my back," she tells him. "Babe, you don't have to worry about me, I'm straight," Raph says. "Yeah, you're straight alright, hot-heated ass, just like when you caught that case," she retorts. Raph rolls his eyes. "Are we really bringing up that shit again? That was a mistake," Raph growls, crossing his arms.

"Mistake my ass, you did three years," Ann says. "Yeah, that was because of Leo and that bitch, Amy," he answers. Ann starts up the car and drives off. She recalled her friend April saying something about an Amy… "April asked me about an Amy," she explains. "When I see her, I'm gonna kill her. What did April ask you?" he says. "She asked me if I knew her. I said she sounds familiar," Ann tells him. She looks to him and sees a familiar substance in his hand. "Hold up. Raph, what are you doing?" she demands.

"What do you mean?" Raph asks, looking at her. "Raph, is that a cigarette?" she asks, glaring. "Babe, no. It's just some weed," he answers. "Aw HELL naw," she says, pulling over. "Babe, what the-?"

"You forget where we are?" she asks, turning to look at him. "It's just one for the road," Raph explains. "You're crazier than a fish with titties if you think I'm gonna let you smoke that shit in MY car! Now throw it out," she tells him. Raph looks at her, he wasn't having it. "THROW IT OUT!" she screams, pointing to it. Raph looks around. "Shit," he whispers, throwing the weed out of the car. They pull off.

"Now what's up with this Leo and Amy?" she asks. Raph starts to explain. The two had been dating for two years now. Ann lived with her roommate, April, who was an old friend of Raph. Actually, it was April who introduced them. Ann also had met Donnie and Mikey, Raph's younger brothers.

* * *

They were driving along. "So babe, where are we going?" he asks. "Raph, don't worry about that. Just be on the lookout…and Raph? Your hat," she answers. "Oh, right. My bad," Raph says, taking his hat off. It was a hat for gangsters. "Gimme a light," Ann says. Raph hands her a lighter and she puts it in her pocket. "Now, when we pull up, you keep the car in drive and whatever you do, keep on watching," she orders. "Babe, like I said before, don't trip. Go handle your business," Raph answers, waving her off.

"I'm going to see if this son of a bitch will talk to me. We made a deal and he owes me some money," Ann explains. "Hold on, a guy?! If he lays a hand on you, I'll—" she kisses his cheek and laughs. "Chill, we're just associates, nothing more," she says, opening the car door. "Call me if you need me," Raph calls out. "Everything should go smoothly, don't worry," she answers. "Babe, don't make me have to come up in there and smack me a couple of—" she shuts the door.

Time goes by…it's thirty minutes later.

Then it was forty-five.

Now it was an hour.

A car pulls up to a restaurant. The door opens and someone gets out. First thing you can see is some black shoes and a suit. Black shades on his face. Who could it be? Why are they here? He goes up the stairs, through the door, and down the aisle, as if he's walking in slow motion. He checks out the place as soon as he walks in, looking real calm. Peeping out from his glasses, he sits in the booth. He goes into his pocket, pulls a cigarette out, and puts it in his mouth. He lights it, blows smoke, and pauses for a minute.

He takes off his shades to reveal himself as Casey Jones. "What the hell happened?!" he demands. "First of all, man, keep your voice down. I'm not trying to get loud in here. And second of all, how was I supposed to know that you're working for the most powerful drug dealer in this city?" Ann hisses. "Shh!" Casey says and a waitress walks by. "I'll be with you in a minute," she tells them before walking away. "Now, we made a deal. The plan was for me to get the product from you. Man, I did my part. So why are you asking me what the hell happened when you didn't want to do it from the start?" she explains, glaring.

"Yeah, right. You didn't want to do it either, but you still got paid. Ann—" she holds up a hand, stopping him. "Man, are you crazy? Don't say my name," she whispers. "Whatever. How come you didn't tell me you know April?" he demands. "First of all, between the fake wigs and fake names, how was I supposed to know that April was your best friend, son of a bitch?" Ann responds. "Shh! Here comes the waitress again," he tells her. The waitress stands in front of them.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. Lord, this place is busy. It's always crowded around this time. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she says, pulling out her notepad. "I'll just have a coffee with two sugars, and pile on the cream," Ann answers. "Vodka straight up. Hell…shit, I need a drink," Casey replies. "I hear that. I'll be right back with the drinks," the waitress tells them. And she walks away. Ann looks back at her. She had long light-brown hair and lightly-tanned skin. "She looks familiar…" Ann murmurs. "What?" Casey asks.

"…Never mind. It was just a thought. I thought the plan was for me to pick up the product and then we'd go from there?" she says, looking at him. "It was," he answers. "What ha-?"

"I changed my mind," Casey replies. She blows smoke and then she puts her cigarette out. "I'm out this motherfucker, 'cause you're wasting my time," she answers, standing up. "Wait, don't go," he tells her, holding a hand out. "Well then, god dammit, talk to me," Ann says, sitting back down. "You wouldn't understand," Casey explains. "Try me," Ann challenges, glaring. He didn't answer, looking away. "Casey?" she asks. "What?" he questions, looking back to her. "Try me," she repeats.

"Well, it all started one night at my boss's place. I could hear moaning and groaning. I knew it wasn't me, so my curiosity lead to believe that he was cheating on his girlfriend," Casey starts. "Well, how come you didn't just ask him? Give him the benefit of the doubt?" Ann asks. "Because I just know. I know when some shit is foul," he hisses. "Calm your ass down. Here comes the waitress again," she says. The waitress places their drinks on the table. "Mmm, like I said, it's busy around this time. But thank you for being patient. Can I get you something else?" she replies.

"Nah, that'll be all," Ann answers. "What! But I'm hungry," Casey whines. "Man, I told you to eat before you got here," she hisses. Casey turns to the waitress. "A double burger meal," he tells her and she walks away. "Ann—" her phone starts to ring. "Hold on," she tells him and answers it. "Everything alright?" Raph asks from the car. "We're…working it out," Ann replies. "Well, call me if you need me, babe. You know I got ya," he says. "No doubt," Ann mutters before hanging up.

"Well, let me finish telling ya what went wrong. Where was I? Oh, yeah. The day I heard him arguing on the phone," Casey says. Now the story goes on, and he's telling her everything that happened. Meanwhile, Raph's in the car, radio on, bopping his head and rapping.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that he was having sex on the phone with a man?!" Ann whispers. "Yes," Casey answers. "Man, I can't talk about this," she mutters, sipping her coffee. "Why?" he asks. "Because that shit is uncomfortable," she answers.

Back with Raph, he turns the radio down since he's getting a phone call. "Yeah, what's up, Xever?" he asks. "Raphael, I have the information on Amy," he explains. "Talk to me," Raph answers, looking out the window. "Well, I've heard that the senorita cleaned up her act. She moved into an apartment and got a job," Xever answers with a chuckle. "Ha ha is right. The day that bitch cleans up is the day they stop selling weed," Raph replies. Amy used to be a prostitute, but she had quit.

"Where does this bitch work at, a candy store?" Raph asks. "No, it's supposed to be…how, you say…legit. It's just some stupid waitress job," he answers. "Yeah, really? A waitress? Where?" Raph asks. "Hold on, I'm expecting my friends to hit me with the information. Leo and Amy own the place," he answers. Raph stiffens. He hadn't seen his brother and sister since he was arrested. "You're pulling my shell. Where is it?" Raph replies. "After I take this phone call," Xever tells him.

"Well, why do you still work for him if he keeps pulling the strings?" Ann asks. "I just can't quit, I'll be a dead man if my boss finds out," Casey answers, finishing his last fry. The waitress comes again, but this time she brings the bill. Ann slides her $50. "Keep the change," she says. "Damn, thanks. Shit, keep it real," the waitress answers.

Meanwhile, outside in the car, Raph was getting impatient. Xever comes back into the phone. "Do I look like LL Cool J?" he asks. "Why?" Xever questions. "Because of the way you got me waiting!" Raph screams. "I have it. I have where the senorita works, lives, and everything else," he explains. "I'm listening," Raph replies, leaning back in his chair. "But you owe me, it took me a lot of deals to find her," Xever warns. "Whatever, I'll pay you back," Raph says, annoyed. "She moved in with some guy on Houston. She works around the corner, it's a place called Angel's Diner," Xever tells him.

"Man, I just did three years. I need the exact address," Raph demands. "You're correct, my bad. 501, it's right on Delancey," Xever replies.

Ann looks up at the waitress. "Excuse me, it seems like I know you," she says.

"Man, this address sounds familiar…" Raph murmurs.

The waitress blows a bubble. "Where you know me from?" she asks.

Raph looks up at the sign which read 'Angel's Diner.' "What the shell…?" he asks.

Casey nudges Ann from under the table. "Ann…" he whispers, gesturing to the waitress. Ann looks at the woman's name tag and noticed that it says… "Amy…" she says, pointing to her. Amy starts backing up with a confused look on her face.

"Man, I'm right outside the place!" Raph shouts.

"Hold up. I just wanna talk to you for a minute," Ann says to her. "Leo! Leo!" Amy shouts, looking towards a sliver door. Leo comes out with a skillet in his hand. Ann and Casey gasp as they realize he looks almost exactly like Raph, without the chip in his shell, and he had a blue mask. Amy breaks a beer bottle on the table. "Girl, I will cut you with this glass!" she shouts and everyone in the diner starts running out. Casey runs past by Ann. "Not trying to get loud in here, my ass!" he calls out. Amy slowly inches towards Ann. "We take Tae Bo classes!" she warns.

"I will kill you!"

They turn to see Raph busting in the door.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Bonnie and Clyde," Raph says sarcastically. "H-Hey Raph…" Amy answers nervously. "Bitch, don't 'Hey Raph' me," Raph retorts and Leo glares. "Calm down, Raphie," Ann tells him. "Fuck that, I just did three years because of these asses," he hisses. "Who you calling an ass?!" Amy shouts, glaring. "You, bitch!" Raph screams. "Motherfucker, I'll kill your ass!" Amy yells, but Leo holds her back. Ann tries to calm them down. "Stop—"

"What?!" Raph screams.

"Wait a minute-"

"Come on!" Amy shouts, giving him a look.

"With a skillet?" Raph asks with a deadpan look.

"Let's talk about it."

"Dammed right!" Leo shouts.

"Bitch, I—"

"Before somebody gets fucking hurt."

"Jump, nigga!" Amy screams.

"Man—"

A shot is heard and all three scream. They turn to see Ann with a livid look on her face, holding up a gun. "Shut up! Raph, think about this! Three years! Three years, this time it'll be worse. Now come here," she says, pulling Raph a few feet away from Leo and Amy. "Calm down," Amy whispers to Leo. "Look…I know you're mad, but before you go around making threats, let's not forget that not only are you out, you're on house arrest!" Ann hisses. "Okay, babe. I just wanna ask them some questions about what happened," Raph whispers.

"I know, but calm your ass down, or else you'll go back in," Ann warns. "I got ya," Raph answers. "House arrest!" Ann reminds. "I know, I know," Raph replies. "Raphie…chill…" Ann whispers. Raph nods and walks over to them. "How you doing, guys? Fearless, ice princess, please excuse me. I mean, where's my manners? 'Cause, uh, that was very rude of me," Raph starts. "Raph—" Amy says, but he stops her. "Now, the way I came in here, it was kind of wild. But that ain't shit to the way things are gonna go…"

"Raph—" Now it was Ann.

"If these asses don't tell me what went down!" Raph screams, slamming his fist on a table. "Yeah right, nigga!" Leo shouts. Ann pulls Raph to the side again. "Listen motherfucker, slow your roll! Calm down, stop this shit!" Ann hisses. "Come on!" Amy challenges. "Babe, fuck that! All because of these bitches, my ass got set up on a three-year bid!" Raph screams. "Come on, motherfucker!" Amy shouts, broken glass bottle in hand. "What are you gonna do, kill them?" Ann asks. "That's the idea!" Raph argues.

"Then what?! Then what?! LIFE! They'll lock up your ass and throw away the key," Ann answers. Raph starts thinking about it while Leo and Amy watch him. "Raph, just forget about it," Ann whispers. "No way," Raph growls. "Well, let me talk to them," Ann offers. "They're slick, you can't trust them," Raph tells her. "Well, guess what? It's not about me trusting them, it's about you trusting me right now," Ann replies. "What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Raph hisses.

"I did five years in the pen myself, remember? I'm not going back for you, them, or anybody else. Let me talk to them. I got this," Ann answers. She takes out her gun and shows it to Leo and Amy. She walks up to them. "Now, guys," she takes the cigarette out of Amy's ear. "We're all friends here," she replies. Ann walks to the counter and sits down. She puts the gun on the counter, goes into her pocket, and pulls out a lighter. And then she lights the cigarette and blows smoke.

"Now, guys, it's very obvious that we have a problem here. A lot of questions unanswered. Let's answer them so we can get out of here," Ann tells the two, blowing smoke again. "Mm, safe that is," she murmurs. She flicks the ashes. "Okay. Who wants to go first?" Ann says, looking at them. Amy starts crying. "It was supposed to be a simple operation," she whispers. "If we delivered, Hot-Head here said it would be a vacation," Leo explains, glaring at Raph.

"Man, I'll show you a vacation," Raph hisses. "Raph—" Ann warns. "I'll send your asses to the moon!" Raph screams. "Raph! What did I say? Anyway, continue," Ann says, looking back at the owners. "On the way to Atlanta, everything was going fine…up until Raph started smoking and acting like a fool. And that's real. He put up the radio, swerving and everything," Leo starts. "Did you tell him to stop?" Ann asks. "Of course, we both did. But he just kept yelling out, 'I'm Chris Bradford, bitch!" Amy decided to answer.

Ann gives Raph a look. "Babe, I was drunk!" he says. "Drunk?! You were drunk?!" Ann demands, narrowing her eyes. "I was just trying to have a little fun!" Raph argues. "With heat in the trunk?! Man, I'm disgusted. No wonder your shell got in jail," she replies. "Whose side are you on anyways?! Theirs?!" Raph shouts. "Well, let's go over it. Endangering lives. Loud music with drugs in the truck. Uh, yeah!" Ann answers. "Man, this is some bullshit!" Raph says, clenching his fists. "Can we finish?! Please," Leo interrupts. Ann sighs and turns to the two. "Well, to make a long story short—"

"Leo, please. Let me explain. See, Raph was acting kind of wild. Calling us loud names. I started cursing and screaming. Meanwhile, Leo's in the backseat and he looks behind him. He said, 'Damn. Here comes the police!'" Amy says. "Next thing you know, Raph starts speeding, yelling out 'They're not gonna stop us!' A few minutes later, here comes these squad cars and even a helicopter," Leo replies. "And he still didn't stop?" Ann asks. Amy shakes her head no. "Luckily, the car he was driving ran out of gas or else we'd be who knows," Amy answers.

"Anyway, there we were, laying on the dirt like the Three Stooges. They put us in the back of the car and Raph says 'Whatever you do, don't say a fucking word!' At the police station, they had us in different rooms. They yell in our ears and they told us that Raph had said the drugs belonged to us. I had demanded 'What? Raph said that?' The officer said that our future was looking dim. I told Ames I wasn't going down for him. There you have it, Raph. I gave you up, it was me. Ames protected you," Leo explains.

"Protected me from what?! You're my brother and my sister and you sold me out!" Raph shouts.

"Because at the time Mona Lisa was pregnant with you!" Amy screams.

* * *

Ann gives a shocked look. She knew they knew each other, but brother and sister? S,he looks between Raph and Amy. They didn't look related at all. "Mmm…" Ann blows smoke. "I see," she says and looks up at Raph. "Congratulations, looks like you went off and got yourself a little Raphie," she teases. She knew all about Mona Lisa, Raph's ex-girlfriend. This was before Ann and Raph met. When Ann had asked him about her, he told her that she had broken it off with him because of the fact he was in jail. "No, no, no. She's lying," Raph says, pointing at Amy.

"You calling me a liar?!" Amy demands. "With your lying ass, tell me, how do you know—"

"Raphie—" Ann warns.

"That that baby belongs to me?" he asks. Amy's right eye starts blinking real fast. "How do I know, Raph?" she hisses. "Are you okay?" Ann asks, gesturing to her eye. "How do I know?!" Amy shouts. Leo sighs and turns to Amy. "I told you he was gonna deny it when he saw you. Let's go," Leo tells her. "Wait a minute," Ann calls out. "Bye," Raph says. "Raph!" Ann screams. "Shit, see ya in hell," Raph replies, waving a hand.

They both pause and turn around. "In court, motherfucker, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Amy calls out. "Raph! Guys, please. Wait a minute, don't go yet," Ann says. "They need to learn some respect," Raph replies. "Raph," Ann growls out. "Holla," Raph tells them. "Heck yeah, I'll tell Mona to holler at that child support check!" Leo shouts. "Alright, nobody's going nowhere. You guys are siblings, resolve this and put it in the past," Ann explains, giving Raph a death glare.

"Cool, we'll talk to you, but we ain't got jack to say to this disrespectful LL Fool J," Amy answers, turning to Ann. "Man, who this fever-blasting-looking bitch think she's talking to?" Raph shouts. "Raph—" Ann warns. "YOU, motherfucker!" Leo screams. "Damn, all of you calm down!" Ann yells. "What? What are you gonna do?" Leo challenges Raph. Amy starts to blink her eye again, faster than before. Leo reaches out to her. She starts to cry out loud. "I can't take this shit no more!" she shouts, slapping Leo's hand away.

"Man, what's wrong with her eye? It's like it keeps flinching," Ann says as Amy runs behind the counter. "A year ago, a pimp hit her eye and since then, she's had this nervous condition," Leo explains as Amy shakily sips a glass of water. Raph gives a soft look to her. "Ann, come here," he whispers to her. He pulls Ann to the side. "Babe, what do you think?" he asks. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Am I that baby's father?" Raph questions. "I don't know. It's hard to tell, especially since you were in the pen. But there's one thing I do believe: your sister didn't turn you in," she whispers.

Raph paces around. "I don't know. I feel kind of strange," Raph tells her. "April told me that you were thinking about making a change," Ann explains. "I have to lock this place up, and you two have to go," Leo calls out. "What time does this place close?" Ann asks him. "Nine," Leo answers. "Well, act like it's a quarter to four!" Ann shouts, pointing her gun at him. Leo backs away, holding up his hands. Ann turns to Raph again.

"Talk to your sister, Raph. You need closure," Ann explains. "A family man? ME?! Babe, I'm too deep in these streets!" Raph exclaims. "That's exactly my point. This shit will settle you down. You need to get up off on that bullshit and go holla at Mona right now," Ann argues. Leo gives a crazy look. "Go," Ann says, pointing to Amy. "Ann, babe—" Ann narrows her eyes. "Go, you need to work this out," she demands. Leo moves closer to Amy. Raph kisses Ann's cheek. "Fuck it," he whispers. He steps to Amy. "Amy, you wanna talk about this?" he asks.

Leo kisses Amy on the mouth, to their shock. Leo turns to them. "I'm busy with her now." Ann's cigarette drops out of her mouth and she looks at Raph.

* * *

Ann huffs, pointing her gun at them. Amy pants and Leo holds her. "Yeah, babe, that's what I'm talking about. Shoot 'em," he says. Ann huffs again. "Babe, let me," Raph replies, reaching for her gun. Ann huffs again, pointing the gun at him. Raph holds up his hands in surprise. Ann turns to the two again. "You're lucky I like that kind of shit. Or I'd been shot both of your asses. Come on Raph, let's get the fuck up outta here," Ann replies, to Raph's confusion. She starts to walk to the door.

"Wha—What, you just gonna let them get away with this shit?!" Raph demands. "What? Kissing? Man, come on!" Ann answers, walking to the door again. When she sees Raph wasn't following her, she walks back to them. "Bring your ass!" she says sternly. "Shit," Raph whispers and Ann steps out the door. Raph starts to walk out, but he turns to his brother and sister. "Fuck that! I'm gonna get me a gun, and I'm gonna come back and set this motherfucker off!" Raph shouts, turning around while doing the chicken dance.

Leo and Amy could only stare. "Yeah, bitches! Believe that!" Raph screams and was about to slap Amy when Ann slams open the door. "BRING YOUR ASS, NIGGA!" she shouts, having enough. Raph growls and moves to a chair. "Gimme me my motherfucking coat!" he yells, storming out the door.

Ann drives while Raph was shouting. "Man, I can't believe these bitches, all the shit I've been through and Amy's ass kissing my brother, ooh!" he screams. She rolls her eyes. "Raph, calm down. That's just what you get, didn't I tell you not to go fucking with these damn tricks?" Ann says. "Oh oh, but you're the one who told me to holla at her," Raph argues. "So you could find out where Mona is, but now you'll never know because you're the one who won't make up with them!" Ann defends.

"I don't need closure, especially from my own brother and sister," Raph grumbles. "Raphie, I was just trying to make it better. You know, stop the violence. But who would have ever thought they would do that?" she replies, laughing. "Well, I'm glad to know that you're having a good time, thinking this shit is funny," Raph argues. "Hell yeah, I think this shit is funny. But you really should talk to them. If I had a brother and sister, I would want to have things better between us," Ann answers. Raph sighs and looks out the window. "I'm just trying to get your shit together," she whispers. Raph looks at her.

"You know what? Turn the car around."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Rude by Magic.**


	84. Rude by Magic

**Angel: Sorry this is late, I was stuck at orientation for three hours XD. I have French 3 everyday with my sister now...at least it's only one class. Requested by Emporer-Darlek.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy sneak around to be together. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, except they don't die XD.**_

 _ **Rude by Magic (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"I can't believe my own daughter doesn't want to go to her own engagement party!" her father stood in the doorway of her bedroom, scowling.

She sits on her seat next to the window staring out into the darkness. She doesn't answer him. She just hopes he would show himself sometime tonight. He was the only one she wants to see even though she'd be in big trouble if her parents knew. She was forbidden to ever speak to him again after they had been caught once together. They didn't like him. That fact didn't bother them, though. They weren't supposed to fall in love, but they did anyway.

"I'm not marrying him," she hisses still staring out the window.

"OH, yes you are! It's been arranged already and you won't screw it up. Your mother and I spent hours discussing this when you turned 18 and—" she slams her hand on the desk, cutting him off.

"Exactly! You and mom! Don't I have a choice? I've never even met the guy and you want me to marry him? Don't you get how wrong this is? I want to marry for love."

"Oh, you'll grow to love him eventually, you'll see. One day, you'll thank me for this since I'm getting a promotion from this. I can pay for your college funds. Besides, love is nothing but hormones. You will come downstairs even if I have to get someone to drag you by force!" he screams, slamming the door shut. Amy throws a glass bottle at the door out of anger. She would never grow to love some stranger. There was someone else who had her heart. She stares out the window again and sees something move in the darkness. She smiles.

Maybe she should go downstairs after all.

* * *

She quickly got dressed and goes downstairs to see the biggest group of strangers to celebrate her engagement. It sickens her, but she put on a happy face. She wears a blue and white sleeveless dress that stops at the knee and has big petals, which start off as blue but then had white at the tips. She also had a silver necklace with crystal beads. She wore blue high heels and her hair was in a bun. Her father smiles, satisfied, and dances with her mother. She gags in disgust when he looks away. Everyone was dancing which makes it hard for her to get through the crowd so she can go outside the door. They were in masquerade masks and she was the only one without one. She huffs and goes back upstairs. Just before she closes the door, a hand caught hers. She was about to yell at whoever it was, but then she notices a familiar pair of eyes. The same pair of eyes that made her blush whenever his eyes met hers.

"Leo…" she whispers, startled but thrilled. "How did you—"

"Shh," he grins, "Better stop blushing before you give us away. Come on," he walks through the door that led to a huge hallway. Everyone's voices and the music fades away. "Why didn't we go through the front door?" she whispers. "Too obvious, Ames. This is your house. Where are we going? Where's a place they'll never find us?" he answers. "Hmm," she thinks for a moment. "One of the guest rooms, or outside somewhere."

"It's too cold for you to be outside dressed like that," he smiles. "So guest room it is."

She blushes again and points to a door at the end of the hall.

"Take off your costume," she says with a laugh. He was dressed like Captain Ryan. She longed to see him, all of him.

"No, not until we're in the clear," he smiles and they quickly slip inside a guest room and shut the door. It was dark, but moonlight from the window laminated the room just enough to see. Leo took off his costume and she hugs him.

"I missed you," she whispers, squeezing him and he hugs her back. Her whole body was warm instantly. "I missed you too…a lot, Ames," he sighs and strokes her back.

She starts crying and he's horrified.

"What's wrong, love?" he wipes away a tear with his thumb. "Do…Do you know what this party is for?" she whispers. "No," he answers.

"It's-It's an engagement party. I have to marry some guy I don't even know!" she starts to sob again.

"Shh…shh. It won't happen. I promise," he soothes.

"How can you promise that?" she asks, her eyes closed.

"I have no clue," he chuckles. "But all I know is I love you and I'm not going to stand by while you marry someone else. If we can't get them to understand, we can run away if we have to."

"Y-You would do that for me?" she asks quietly, looking at him.

"Yes, I would. Always," he brushes a strand of hair out of her face before smiling and pressing his lips to hers.

She kisses him back softly as first, but soon they were both having trouble controlling themselves. Leo knots his fingers in her hair, letting it down. She kisses him harder trying to get the most she could out of their short time together. He does the same. It wasn't enough for her, she wanted him to be closer. She throws her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him.

He groans and pushes her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to send butterflies to her stomach. He takes her hands in hers and lifts them over her head. He holds her wrists in one hand as he kisses her way down her neck. She sighs and tilts her head back to give him easier access.

She shivers, "Leo," she sighs.

"Shh, we have to stay quiet," he whispers and kisses her forehead. Then he let her hands go, to her disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" she complains, a little breathless, and he chuckles.

"If I didn't, we would've gotten too carried away and they'd find us for sure."

"But I like it when you get carried away," she whines and he grins.

"Me too. My self-control is tested every time you say my name like that. But here isn't the place to lose control, so try to relax Ames," he kisses her gently again, but she couldn't help herself and practically attacks him.

He sighs and pulls back again. "Ames, calm down," he chuckles, taking her hands again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers.

"Don't be," he whispers before slowly pressing his lips to hers again. Even though she wanted him so much it hurt, she does what he said and tries to calm down. They kiss slowly and she savors each one. It was only a matter of time before someone, most likely her father, noticed she was gone.

He pulls back again and she buries her head into his neck.

"I love you," he whispers, kissing her forehead. She blushes and clings onto him tighter. "I love you too," she whispers, kissing his cheek. They start to slow dance.

Then the moment is abruptly ended when they hear voices in the hall saying, "Where is she? Search everywhere," although it mostly comes from her father.

Leo sighs. "I have to go now, Ames."

She nods in understanding. "Quick, through the window."

He kisses her briefly. "I'll see you soon, I promise," he assures before opening the window. He jumps out and she looks as he leaves.

"I love you," she murmurs, even though he was already gone. She closes the window shut.

A few moments later, the bedroom door opens and her father stands in the doorway, looking furious.

"What are you doing in here?" he demands then looks at her hair that was slightly messed up before glaring. "HE was here, wasn't he? I thought I told you that thing is not allowed in our house!"

"And I thought I told you, that what he is won't change how I feel about him! You can't keep us from seeing each other! I'm an adult, I'm not your little girl anymore!" she shot back.

"We'll see about that," he hisses before turning around. "Take her to her room. She's not allowed to come out for the rest of the night. And she is not to leave the house without an escort," he tells their maid.

"Yes sir," she says, avoiding his gaze and taking her arm gently. She goes without a fight because she was always nice to Amy and she thought that this arranged marriage was unfair as well. She follows her in silence down the hall to her room. Her father resumes the party and dances with her mother. She glares.

"I'm truly sorry, Amelia," the maid says, looking at her with sad eyes before she shuts the door. Then it hit her. She was never to leave without an escort. How would she be able to see Leo again? She runs to her bed and sobs into her pillow. After worrying and crying for about three hours, she finally cries herself to sleep.

Of course, who else could she dream of besides him?

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

She lost all hope as she walks with her maid to the bridal store on the edge of town. She hadn't seen Leo in weeks. Had he even tried to come see her? Did he know she was under house arrest? Had he changed his mind about her? He had said this wouldn't happen. He promised her. He wouldn't break his promise…

Would he?

"Cheer up, Amelia," Lily, her maid, pats her shoulder. "I'm sure that sneaky boyfriend of yours will show himself sometime," she chuckles. "Probably when you're least expecting it."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's too late and I'll be married, or he's found someone else," Amy says, the words too horrifying out loud.

Lily stops and grabs her shoulders, looking at her with a frown. "NEVER give up on true love, Amelia. I did and it was the worst mistake I ever made. If you do, you'll never be happy and I won't have god kids. The heart is never satisfied easily," she explains. Amy blushes at the mention of kids. "What, you think I won't be your godmother?" Lily asks with a playful wink.

Amy smiles weakly and they continue walking. In a lot of ways she preferred Lily to her own parents.

They came to the door of the bridal shop. She felt sick looking at all the beautiful white gowns through the windows. She would have to pick one out for the day that would mean she belongs to some stranger. It wasn't fair. Does no one else besides Lily see the madness in this?

"Lily, please," she begs as they walk in. "Can't you talk to my father? Get him to stop being so selfish?"

"Believe me, that was the first thing I tried. No luck," she looks thoughtful, "Now I know your father is going to fire me for this, but I'm going next door for groceries. I won't be back to get you for a _while_ ," she grins, to Amy's confusion. "I expect you to pick out your dress and _not_ ," she winks, "To go to around the corner to Central Park and go missing," She blinks, still confused.

"But I don't-"

"And I mean it," she raises her eyebrows and grins more. " _Do not,_ and I mean, _do not_ go around the corner into _Central Park."_ She turns with a chuckle and leaves the store. Amy stands there, piecing together what she had said.

Then she bolts out the door.

She heads down the street, and it was getting dark. She knew she would be so disappointed if he's not there, but why else would Lily have said all that? She turns the corner and runs to the entrance of the park. The park was a huge place and she hopes she can find him. She stops running, out of breath, and looks around. No Leo. Why couldn't have Lily said where NOT to find him?

"Excuse me, miss!" she hears and she turns to see a man with a flower cart. He looks left to right before gesturing to her to come forward. She raises an eyebrow but walks up to him. "You, uh, you looking for someone?" he asks, leaning forward. She could only nod. He holds out a picture and she looks to see Leo with a goofy smile on his face, holding a bouquet of flowers. There was also a note: 'You're beautiful than all of the flowers in the world, but I would still buy you some.'

She blushes and the man hands her a pink rose. "He already paid for it. Have a good day," he tells her before walking away. "Wait! Where is h-" but he was already gone. She sighs forlornly before seeing an arrow pointing straight ahead. She runs as fast as she can. A few seconds later, she sees a woman with a box of puppies. Amy gasps and the woman smiles.

"You're Amy, right?" she asks and Amy nods. The woman hands her a cocker spaniel puppy and she licks her face (A/N: Technically, she's allergic to dogs, but she's not in this one and you'll see why I did this). Amy laughs and she sees a scroll in the puppy's collar. She slowly pulls it out to find another note. Leo was holding the same puppy. 'I will shower you with kisses.' She laughs as the puppy licks her face again. The woman smiles. "And guess what? She's yours," she explains. "Really?" she asks in shock. The woman nods and she points to an arrow that told her to go left.

Amy smiles and walks to the right. "Chocolate! Get your creamy chocolate!" a man shouts at a cart. Amy grins, since she loved chocolate. The man whistles to her with his fingers and she walks up to him. He gives her a chocolate bar, along with another note and picture. 'I will buy you expensive chocolates.' Leo's face was covered in the substance. She snorts and the man points to the right. She waves goodbye and runs.

She sees a pole with a picture and a note. Leo was in a black tux with a blue tie. 'I'll make every moment magical.' She grins and looks up ahead to see a gazebo. It was lit up and decorated with cherry blossoms. She gasps and walks up to it.

There he was, grinning.

She gasps, puts down her puppy, and throws her arms around him tightly. "Leo!" she was so happy to see him. He laughs. "Hey Ames," he hugs her back, stroking her back. "How are you?"

"Well, I was feeling terrible. I missed you so much. Why didn't you come back sooner? I was afraid you had forgotten me," she whispers, squeezing him tighter.

"Never! I promised you, remember?"

She pulls back. "But how did…why did you…"

"Your maid likes me," he grins, "She's Mikey's girlfriend, so she's on our side. She arranged for you to see me. We can run off together. We won't have to worry about your dad or anyone else who tries to break us apart," he kisses her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked with my family. Lily told me you were moping around. They want to meet you and you can stay with me," he smiles and she blushes. "Is that why you did all this? The scavenger hunt?"

He clears his throat and his cheeks got rosy as well. He gets down on one knee and she holds her breath.

"Amelia, I love you and I will never stop loving you for the rest of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he was nervous and that made the moment all more cute to her. "Wait, I forgot the ring," Leo says quickly before she could answer. He pulls a velvet black box out of his pocket and there was a beautiful ring inside. Not too fancy but still perfect.

"Yes!" she was jumping up and down uncontrollably. Leo chuckles as she hugs him. "I guess I have to make my dress now," she grins stupidly and he kisses her. He puts the ring on her finger. She feels whole again and this time he didn't bother trying to calm her down.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood.**


	85. Sweater Weather by the Neighborhood

**Angel: Requested by Langel. And if I haven't done your request yet, ahem Katz, I'm working on it. Just bear with me here, okay? I still have a bunch of requests I HAVEN'T done yet.**

 _ **Summary: Someone comes back from Amy's past to sing with her.**_

 _ **Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

 _What am I doing?_

The brunette looks around her room and sighs. Heck, she hardly knew what she did those days. Everything has been a blur since…since…

She pushes the thought to the back of her head. She doesn't think of him right now. She could do that later. Right now what she needed to do was play.

Even if she didn't want to.

Playing her favorite instrument was just as she expected. Relaxing, calm, and whatever you're supposed to feel when you play the piano. She honestly thought the gang was going to split up and go different ways.

And she ended up being wrong.

Oddly, her brothers still live in the lair. They were still there thick and thin. Donnie and April were FINALLY official. And so were Raph and Ann, Mikey and Lily, Karai and Mark, and oddly Casey moved on from April. They stayed together through Splinter moving to Japan, Donnie and April getting married, and Leo leaving for Central America.

She didn't even want to THINK about that day. Imagine what Leo…

 _STOP! What did we discuss? NO thinking about him anymore! You can't live in the past!_

Of course she couldn't. Besides, didn't she change herself into the person she really is? Didn't she change herself for the better without him? He was just a thing of the past. A thing of the past…

She groans loudly and slams her head on the keys, making a wrong note. She sighs and combs through her hair with her hand as she stares at the paper in front of her. This song was supposed to be finished by tomorrow.

She starts playing the open melody to a song that always reminded her of him. Then she started to sing in the rich, beautiful, and yet sad voice. She just fell into it. Her voice was like honey. As she sang, she didn't realize the window open and a familiar blue-eyed turtle slips through behind her.

He frowns at the tears that started to well up in her eyes. Why was she crying? All he wanted to do was wipe away those tears but he knew it wasn't time yet. As she started to keep going, another voice replaces her.

She suddenly stopped playing as she registers the voice. She slowly turns around to see her partner and she gasps. "Leo…?" she whispers. He looks at her, pleading with his eyes. As she starts to get up, Leo sits her back down again and kept on playing the piano. "No," he whispers and he starts to sing. Amy's eyes watered again as she listens to him sing. Her heart's broken pieces were mending. Leo wipes away the tears falling from her cheeks. Amy looks down and starts playing with him.

Leo reaches for her cheek and turns her to him. "Be mine."

She looks at him and smiles. "Okay."

Amy blushes at him as he pulls her off the piano and faces her to him.

"Welcome home, Fearless," she teases.

"I'm always home when I'm with you, Ames," Leo declares. She blushes as Leo chuckles and pulls her closer. The new couple share a kiss.

The next day, their song plays all over the world, and they feel the love between them.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Make You Stay by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher.**


	86. Make You Stay by the Girl and the D

**Angel: Requested by DigitalMutant01. I have over 10,000 views now! Yayyy!**

 _ **Summary: Amy goes off to college.**_

 _ **Make You Stay by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy was nervous and she kept glancing at the clock. She sighs. She wasn't supposed to be up for another hour. But how could someone stay in bed on a day like this? Amy turns over in her bed, eyeing her gown.

Graduation day.

Amy smiles, thinking of the all school things she would be leaving behind.

And she tries to not think about the family she would be leaving behind.

Slowly, the thoughts drive her insane and she gets up to look over the pictures that had taken over the years. She looks at her favorite picture of her and April. It was taken at the lair, and the two had made a mess in the kitchen baking cupcakes. They had been goofing off.

April had gotten into a New York college, planning on being a reporter. Amy had encouraged her to go…but she would miss her.

After much debate, Amy had decided to go to a music school…

All the way in California.

Casey had worked hard to get his grades up and had a full career of being an athlete ahead of him.

Leo…

She sighs, looking at her favorite photo of her and Leo. It was the first one they had taken together, on their first date. There had been so much debate. Amy and Leo had many long talks about it…eventually, they decided it was for the best, if Amy wanted her dreams to come true.

Amy missed Leo and aches to call him. She stops her hands from reaching her phone. It was early. He was probably still asleep.

Amy takes a deep breath, counting the seconds until she would be at the school. She and her best friends were graduating! She might not see them for a while…

Amy holds back her tears, wondering what was in store for her friends. She won't cry today. This is her big day. They would keep in touch on occasion. They would be fine.

She pulls into the student parking lot and opens her door. She glances around, suddenly wary. She checks her phone.

There was a text from him.

 _Hey Ames!_ Amy still smiled at his nickname for her. _I might be a little late. I had a bit of a problem this morning…but don't worry! I'll do whatever it takes to be there on time :)_

She shakes her head. He would always be late. It was like a habit he couldn't break.

She stops for a moment, looking up at the school. What was she expecting to happen after today? Her heart hurts as she thought of leaving Leo and her friends…for four whole years! He would probably meet other people…better-looking girls…

Amy shakes herself and grabs her gown. She would not cry.

Amy follows the signs that told her where to go. She sighs, thinking of her relationship with Leo. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. People talk about how they lose the spark with their significant other…

She frowns. She could probably survive without Leo…that sounded bad. She cringes. But everyone says that romances don't last…that hadn't stopped her from looking up the statistics of those who lasted. She had looked up stories of people who had grown up together and were still living together happily…the likelihood that Leo and her had that…

Well, that was practically unheard of.

The sudden realization made Amy feel like puking. She stops following the signs and heads to the bathroom.

Living without Leo?

Leo moving on?

Amy hangs her robes on the bathroom stall and splashes water on her face. She stares at herself and sternly tells herself that it would be fine. That all sorts of relationships ended on graduation.

She hears the door open and she quickly splashes more water on her face, acting as though it was simply nerves…not heartbreak.

"Hey Amy!" April throws her arms around her. Amy laughs when some water splashes on her cousin. She was already dressed in her gown and hat. "You ready to graduate?" April asks happily. Amy laughs again.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Amy exclaims. April frowns at her and she sighs, failing April's test. "What?"

"That's not the attitude I was expecting. We're graduating!" April says. "We're leaving school! No more homework! No more tests!" April laughs. Amy could barely crack a smile.

"One, there's tests in college. Two, it's probably going to be harder homework in college and…I'm never going to see Leo again."

"Hey," April hugs her cousin and best friend. "It'll be alright. If you guys are meant to be, and you are, it'll work out. If not…I'll kill him," April squeezes Amy. Amy laughs a little and then she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"April! I don't want to leave him!" She cries into April's shoulder. "I haven't lost the spark with him yet. I still feel the same way I did when we met! He's going to fall in love with another girl!"

After she cries out her frustrations and feelings onto April, she pulls away, wiping her tears. April smiles at her.

"Better?" Amy nods. "Good. Because we haven't even graduated yet," April points at Amy's gown. "You don't even have to worry about Leo right now."

Amy knows that she's being silly. They were graduating. She wasn't leaving for another few days. She takes a shaky breath and splashes her face again.

She could do this.

* * *

"Amelia Smith is graduating with a 4.0 GPA, as well as in the top ten of her class. She also participates in Chorus and Drama," the principal shakes her hand and gives her a diploma. She blinks back tears and suddenly a spotlight is on her. She looks up to see Leo. She gasps and he waves. She smiles.

"Thank you," she beams, getting off the stage. Even though the ceremony was long, she was happy throughout the whole graduation. She was done! No more waking up early, making sure she matched every morning, no more homework.

After it was over, she hears something from the alley. She turns to see Leo. "Leo!" she squeals, throwing himself into his arms. He picks her up and spins her around. She feels her eyes water again and she gives him a tight hug.

"Leo Bear, what am I going to do without you?" she asks, suddenly sad. It would be four long years without seeing him, and Skype could only do so much.

"We'll manage, Ames, don't worry. I'm sure there aren't any other hot boys like me at college," Leo says with a sad smile.

"Leonardo Hamato, don't you dare think I'm trading you for someone else!" she scolds playfully and he chuckles. "I won't. Just like we'll always be together," he whispers, kissing her forehead. And that was when she knew things between them were going to be okay.

* * *

She sighs as she looks at them. She was heading for the airport today. "Dudette, I'll miss you…I promise I'll play video games to remember you by!" Mikey says and she laughs. "Mikey, you'll never stop playing video games whether or not I go," she answers, hugging him. "I promise to text, okay?" she asks and Mikey nods sadly.

"Well, this is it. It'll be forever until we see each other again," Donnie explains, holding out his hand. Amy hugs him and he hugs her back. "Don't get into too much trouble, okay, little sis?" he asks and she chuckles. "D, you know me," she replies. "Unfortunately," he mutters and she elbows him in the arm.

She steps up to Raph. "Goodbye Hothead," she smirks. "See ya, ice princess," he retorts, suddenly hugging her. She blinks but hugs him back. He ruffles her hair. "Show them what you're made of, sis," he says and she laughs. "I will!" she answers, fixing her hair.

April smiles sadly and they hug, not wanting to let each other go. "I have a surprise for you," April whispers, holding out her bag. "I'm coming too!" she exclaims. "WHAT?!" they all exclaims. "April, what about being a reporter? I'm going to a music school," Amy points out. "There's a college nearby, so I applied to that one. Dad also bought us an apartment so…we're roommates!" April explains and they both squeal, hugging each other. "This way, I can watch over you for Leo," she says with a wink. Amy rolls her eyes before she turns to Leo. He looked very tense.

"You have to promise to call every night, alright? I don't think I can go that long without seeing your face," Leo says anxiously as he hands her the suitcases she packed. "And text me every hour, and Skype on days you don't have class. That way I know that no one will sneak up on you."

"Leo Bear, I'll be fine. I'll call you every day, alright? And you're better than any other guy that'll be there," she assures, hugging him. This was it. They wouldn't see each other for a long time. "I love you, Ames," he whispers, pulling her into a bone-crushing kiss. "I love you too…" she says softly, kissing his cheek once more.

Then she picks up her suitcase and leaves with April.

 **Angel: Bonus ending.**

When she steps into the lair, Leo and the others were standing there with a sign that said 'Welcome home!' She couldn't help but snort to herself when she sees the exclamation points and smiley faces. Even four years later, her family was still goobs. She quickly grabs her luggage and makes her way over to them. "Guys!" she shrieks. "AMY!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey yell, pulling her into a hug. "It's been forever!" she exclaims.

"Welcome home, my child," Splinter says with a smile. "Splinter!" she says happily, hugging him. "Ames!" Leo hollers, a huge smile on his face. "Leo!" she screams, throwing her arms around him. He spins them around in a circle and then kisses her gently. "We're so glad you're home," he says softly. "Me too," she grins and then notices her hair, which falls to her waist. "You cut your hair…" he whispers, touching it.

"It was April's idea," she answers, shrugging. "Not like it's not gonna grow back anyway…" she mutters before smiling. "I missed you," she whispers. "I missed you too," he answers with a grin.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Kobato's Lullaby, which I know a certain reviewer will be happy about.**


	87. Kobato's Lullaby from Kobato

**Angel: Requested by Katz.**

 _ **Summary: Amy has to sing for a competition.**_

 _ **Kobato's Lullaby from Kobato (I think that's the name of the anime. Amy)**_

* * *

Amy sighs, blowing a bang out of her face. She frowns at the keys, hating that she had to write an inspired piece instead of practiced instruction. Splinter had given her this challenge. He thought it was better for her to use her knowledge of the instrument to create something unique and new. Her musical ear had been trained enough that she could pick out songs she already knew and elaborate on those, but she had already cycled through most of the anime songs she knew off the top of her head. She wasn't sure what other songs she could pretend to create that Splinter couldn't catch her on.

She nervously poises her practiced hands over the keys, expecting herself to be desperately searching for some other tune she could play.

But she didn't.

Instead, she closes her eyes, tracing a song in her mind with her fingers on the keys. The notes curve and the tune unfolds for her. She wasn't amazed or surprised, it made sense.

He walks past his room when he hears a beautiful tune. Leo steps in the doorway and sees her playing. Suddenly, she starts to sing. Leo gasps and pulls out his T-Phone. He didn't want to forget this. He presses play and starts recording.

It fills his thoughts, striking him, maybe even more so since he had never seen her play before. Her movements were so elegant, each miniscule shift in weight and posture speaking of some influence on him that wasn't there. A dip of the note or the swell as it led to the bridge.

She breathes out, opening her eyes as the tune fades out of existence. Leo hides next to her door so she wouldn't see him. She had conveyed the amazement of a woman watching something perfect for the first time, and it had ended up being so powerful that he was almost…embarrassed by it. He heads towards the living room, the song chasing him all the while.

He sits down and listens to the song. It didn't leave him even as he meditated, ate, or watched Space Heroes. It even expanded, changing as he realizes it wasn't just a song, but more so a song about what it had felt to be like her. He was in disbelief at this, how could seeing someone play and sing elicit such an emotion? It was ridiculous, foolish even…or maybe she was just that talented. She told a story just by doing what she loves, even if he managed to watch for just a few minutes. Her song flowed and changed all throughout.

"Whatcha listening to, bro?"

His eyes widen and he turns to see Mikey leaning in intensely. "Nothing," he answers quickly, but Mikey snatches the T-Phone from him. "Amy's Song…ooh, I wonder how it sounds!" Mikey exclaims, Leo trying to get his phone back. Mikey pushes him and listens to the song. Mikey's eyes sparkle and he starts dancing to it. Raph and Donnie walk in and see Mikey dancing. Their eyes widen. "What's up with him?" Raph asks.

"It's nothing, really," Leo insists, blushing. "It has to be, due to your face," Donnie retorts. Mikey sees them. "Dudes! You gotta listen to this song!" he shouts. "I really don't think that's necessary-" Mikey unplugs his headphones and plays the song. Raph smirks while Donnie grins. "Yep, that's our little sister," Donnie says. Leo groans and holds his head in his hands. He had hoped that Amy wasn't coming right now.

"So why did you try and hide this from us?" Raph demands and Leo sighs. "I heard her so I just recorded some of it. She doesn't know, so don't tell her, okay?" Leo explains and they nod.

* * *

They ended up listening to it. All night.

Mikey snores as his brothers nap nearby Donnie's laptop, where the video of Amy was. Mikey groans and presses enter on the laptop. Unknown to them, the video gets sent to YouTube and people immediately start watching.

Amy yawns as she sits up, stretching. She had managed to finish the song. She smiles widely as her phone beeps. She picks it up and sees a new video on YouTube. She raises an eyebrow and presses on it…

To see herself singing.

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open. "Oh. My. GOD," she says. How did this get on here? She was in the lair when this was recorded, who could have…

She growls and stands up, slamming the door open. She storms into the den to see them asleep. They wouldn't be asleep for much longer. Amy pulls out an air horn and presses on it. The loud sound jolts them awake. "What the heck?!" Raph asks, rubbing his ears. Amy throws the air horn, crosses her arms, and glares at them. "Who did it?" she hisses, to their confusion. "Uh, did what?" Mikey asks.

Trying not to let her anger show, she slowly holds up the video of her singing. Their eyes widen as they look at each other.

"Well?" she asks, waiting for an answer. "Uh…" Donnie replies, since he didn't remember any of them sending the video. "W-Well…" Leo says. "Um…" Mikey stammers. "It wasn't me," Raph immediately says and they look at him. "Well, it wasn't," Raph retorts. Amy narrows her eyes at Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. "Anyone else have an explanation?" she demands, and they could sense that if one of them didn't confess, she would go through drastic measures to get her answers. Not that they were afraid of their own sister…

"I didn't do it," Donnie eventually answers. Leo and Mikey's eyes widen as she steps closer to them. Okay, maybe they were a little afraid. "Leaving you two," she says slowly, on the verge of killing them. "Leo recorded it," Mikey replies, pointing at Leo. Leo stiffens as she stares at him. The silence was tense. Leo sweats a bit as he looks between the phone and her. "I'm sorry?" he asks nervously.

"SORRY! You're sorry for what? Recording it or sending it? Because I'm gonna find out eventually, aren't I?" she exclaims, steam coming from her head. Leo shakes his head quickly. "I recorded it, but I didn't send it. We were watching it until we fell asleep. I promise, I didn't press send. Ask the others," he explains. Amy huffs, closing her eyes. She rubs her temples. "So who did?" she asks, and by her tone, she wasn't happy.

Mikey's eyes widen as he remembers what happened. "Oh man…" he whispers and Amy catches. "Mikey," she says darkly. Mikey gulps as they back away from him. "Ep! Come back here, I'm not done with you," she tells them and they scoot closer. She paces in front of them, which doesn't lower their eases. "I'm only going to say this once, so make sure you listen. I swear, I will make your lives so miserable if you can't delete it," she says, glaring.

"What's so bad about the video being posted?" Mikey suddenly asks and when Amy turns to him, Donnie covers his mouth. "You really wanna know why? Because I'm not comfortable with myself being seen by HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE ON A WEBSITE!" she answers, yelling the last line. "We're sorry!" Leo tells her. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be if you can't delete it," Amy threatens. Donnie nervously looks at his laptop.

She waits in anticipation and Mikey looks at something on the screen. "Relax, it's only 700 people so far," he says. Amy looks at the laptop and they look nervously. "Mikey?" she asks quietly. "Yeah?"

"THAT'S 700 MILLLON!" she screams, knocking them back.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys did that," she says, pacing in front of them in the kitchen. Leo cringes as they hold ice packs to their heads. "We'll never do that again," Raph murmurs. "Donnie, what's the status?" she asks, looking at the tallest. Donnie winces and looks at her. "I can't delete it, it's the Internet," he answers nervously. Amy stops and they scramble away from her. "Excuse me for a moment," she replies, walking away. They look at each other before they hear screaming and crashes. "At least Splinter is away," Mikey answers sheepishly.

April walks down the street as she giggles. Amy had told her all about what she did to the turtles. She had seen the video. But she didn't understand why her cousin didn't like it, she loved music. April sighs before a certain flyer came into her view from her school.

'There are many talented kids in our school, so we would like to remind you of the spring singing competition that will be taking place at the end of the month. There are still spots open, so please remember tryouts are still going, but there is a lack of singers to represent our students this year. So please, if you know anyone from 13 to 18 who would like to enter, the final try out is this week. Thank you again!'

April lunges for it, snatching it off the lamp post. Her mouth pops open slightly before she grins, running off.

* * *

"You want us to do what?!" they all exclaim as they look at April. April holds out the flyer. "Convince Amy to enter," she explains. Leo chuckles, shaking his head. "No. She's not going to go for that. You heard what she told you when we sent the video of her," he tells her, rubbing his head. "She might actually kill us this time!" Donnie exclaims. "I can't die at this age, April! I can't!" Mikey shouts, whining. "I'm with them. No way," Raph answers.

There was no way they could do this. It was public, so it wasn't like they could actually go. Leo's mind jumbles to a halt. Even if he agreed, how was he going to convince her? Maybe entering was too fast, maybe she could just watch? Yeah, buy the tickets to the competition, April could go with her except…she couldn't. April had said she would only go if Amy agreed, _if_ she even wanted to enter. But he had to do something, they had to mention it because…she deserved it. It was that simple. The applause, the adoration, the respect, the awe. She deserved every bit of it.

"Please?" April asks, her eyes softening. Leo could tell she agreed. Raph was about to say no, but Leo cuts him off and suddenly runs up to Amy. She squeaks in surprise.

"Hey Amy!" he says charmingly, trying to sense if she was still mad.

"Hi Leo…" she replies, but he couldn't tell whether or not she meant it.

"Uh, well, uh…" Donnie steps up with the flyer, smiling at her. "Were you thinking of seeing this?" he asks.

"The singing competition?" she asks and he nods. "Not really, no. I was just gonna watch it here."

"No way, I'm not watching a bunch of people sing on some stage," Raph retorts.

"It's more than that!" two voices rang in unison, leaping to defend the art. Amy turns to Leo, startled but pleased that he had spoken out as well. He takes the opening to grin at her.

"I agree. It's not just singing, it's beautiful! It takes insane talent and balance to be able to perform like singers do, and the emotion tied to their voices is incredible!"

Raph was staring at him in disbelief, Donnie and Mikey shaking their heads with a smile on their face, April silently thanking him, while Amy just gapes at him.

"Y-You like singing?" Amy asks timidly, pink dusting her cheeks.

"I love it!" he hurries to say, excited that she didn't seem mad anymore and doubly excited to be talking to her about her passion. "It's amazing! I think singers are incredibly impressive."

"Amy's one," Mikey says in confusion. April's eyes widen and Donnie smothers a laugh while Raph smirks, knowing where this was going. Leo beams at Amy.

"I know! I sorta knew that already, are you planning on entering the competition? It would be amazing if we could see you!"

Everyone except Amy give him knowing looks, since they caught on to what he was doing. Amy, who was now a blazing scarlet, appears to have lost her grip on speech in general and he regrets putting her on the spot like that until she nods, collecting the flyer from Donnie.

"Yup," she answers timidly, "I…am going to enter. Yes."

"That's great!" Donnie cheers and April smiles, knowing that they had silently agreed. "I can't wait! You'll be perfect, I'm sure," Leo says, trying to encourage her, not sure if she could sense their plan, but aware of how…startled she was. He knew performing in front of crowds made her nervous, which would explain why she looks so pale but…why did she say yes, then? Had he put her in a rough spot? Or was she really intending on entering?

She walks into the kitchen with a far-away look, April trading grateful smiles with them before following her cousin. "Dude, could you _be_ more obvious?" Raph suddenly asks and despite his cluttered thoughts, Leo still had the presence of mind to scowl at him.

"It's not like that!"

"'You'll be perfect, I'm sure,'" Donnie mocks him, grinning all the while as Leo groans. Mikey secretly snickers. "I guess she's pretty cute," Raph teases, earning a sharp 'shut up!' for his troubles, which made Donnie and Mikey laugh more.

* * *

"Amy? Is everything okay?" April asks, turning to the girl. They had decided to have a sleepover at April's place. "NO!" she hisses and she flinches. "Everything is not alright, I'm an idiot! I signed up for a singing competition! A real one! With _people_."

April gapes at her for a moment. Was that still upsetting her? Was it really that bad?

"If you don't want to do it, then don't," April suggests.

"I have to!" Amy moans, throwing a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She hugs her knees, her voice falling quiet. "I told Leo I would."

"He wouldn't want you to be scared of competing, I'm sure. If he didn't understand, then he would be a jerk! Just tell him you're not doing it. If he doesn't get it, then you shouldn't be his friend."

"I-I just…" Amy turns to April with pleading eyes. "I just _said it_ I just blurted it out to him. We were talking about the competition and you heard him, he was talking so highly of singers and I-I…want to impress him so I just said it but _I can't do it_."

April froze, meeting her gaze.

"You want to impress Leo?"

She regrets the words as soon as she says them, seeing the anger flash in her eyes. Even though Amy was short, she was capable. In which way, she was sure of because Amy's eyes said 'Fear me.'

"Are you making fun of me? Because _you're_ one to talk-"

"No! Forget I said that, don't kill me please. I was just caught off guard. So you don't want to do this, but you only said yes to impress Leo?"

"Now I have to go through it and…he'll see me _blow it_. He'll be watching and I'll mess it up and so many people will be there. I'm not good enough."

"Say what! If you're nervous, okay, if you aren't a fan of crowds, fine. But DO NOT back out of this because you don't think you are good enough. Over 700 million views, Amy. That's how much people think you're good enough, because you are."

"April, I-"

"No, I'm serious! You keep saying you're not good, but you should go for it! I know you're nervous and it scares you but if you don't do it don't let it be because you doubt yourself. Leo recorded YOU. You're the one in the video. You weren't scared then. Who cares what people think? I think you can do it. We all believe in you, Amy."

Amy looks at her microphone in her hand, looking at the faded blossoms that decorated the black hard body.

"Why?" she finally asks, drawing her attention. She tilts her head, as if that didn't make it a question. "Why do you believe in me?"

"Cause you're the sort of girl to believe in," April says softly, giving her cousin a smile. She was excited at how different this conversation was, how it was completely two different topics now. For Amy it was 'do you believe in me enough to support me in this competition?'

But for April, it was 'Do you really believe I'm that sort of girl?'

She stood by her answer, different though it was for them both.

She waits for her to speak again. She was slow to respond, sliding a finger along the surface of her microphone.

"I'm always going to be nervous…but…I think I can do it."

April smiles, glad that the tension seemed to be away now. "Tryouts are this week, right?" she asks and Amy nods. "Then you should probably start practicing."

Amy laughs and nods again. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the advice. Are you going to go? To the competition?"

April beams and hugs her cousin. "Of course I will, cuz! I'll be there with a huge sign."

Amy laughs again and walks past her to choose a movie to watch.

* * *

They pace anxiously outside on the rooftop near the high school. The competition would take place at a stadium by the end of the month. Leo shouldn't be anxious, they and Amy, well Amy, had been working so hard. They barely got any sleep at all, and April usually had to bring Amy her homework. But they knew that Amy was too busy to look closely at her homework. She practiced endless pitches, hammering her voice into perfection. Leo scolded her for the cracks in her voice, but she never fussed too much when they brought her water every hour.

She had worked on a simple but elegant song to a song called 'Kobato's Lullaby', one he personally thought was…well…okay, the song that is. Amy made anything sound when she set her voice to it. He supposed he was just being paranoid.

Now though, they waited for the results, unable to hear what happened after her audition was complete, flawlessly he might add. She didn't falter once.

Did it look suspicious that mutant turtles were pacing on the rooftop of a building? Absolutely. However, there was very little else Leo could think about at the moment.

His head swiveled to catch the sound of doors being opened and he dashes down to look down at the small crowd that filtered from inside.

There were many girls and a few boys expressing a wide variety of emotions ranging from utter defeat to absolute jubilation. One not very nice teenage girl was gloating in the face of the other potential competitors who drag their feet, and he could guess the rankings there. A few people looked relieved, others looked like they just wanted to go home, and Amy-

Amy! He spots her at the back of the crowd, her microphone in her hand as she walks down the steps with her tights and boots covering her legs.

Was it rude to pluck a young girl from a leaving crowd and clamber back up the side of the building?

Probably.

Was it a little funny as well?

Of course.

"L-Leo!" she hisses. "You put me down, RIGHT NOW! I'm wearing a skirt, _don't you dare-"_ but he just adjusts her hold to preserve her dignity and keep her covered as he finishes his assent.

"You cannot just-!" she tries to yell, but then she was on her feet out of sight on a roof facing her very eager family.

"Well?!" Leo demands, looking at her while she just glares, arms crossed. "That's not funny, why would you do that?" she scolds, but they whine her name until she caves, a smirk on her lips.

"I didn't get in."

"What?!" they all shout. "They must be stupid!" Donnie screams, fists clenching. "Dudette, that sucks!" Mikey yells, growling. "I'm gonna pound them," Raph threatens, scowling. Leo frowns sadly and she starts laughing to their confusion. "I was kidding, I made the cut!" she says simply, grinning at their joy. "That wasn't cool," Mikey whines. "I didn't even need to audition, they said they saw the video and were planning on calling me," she adds.

"That's great!" Leo shouts, dashing forward and picking her up in the air, spinning her as they both laugh. "I told you you'd be perfect! I told you!"

He was reluctant to set her down but eventually did so, not catching his brothers' smirks. Leo basks in the glory of her joyful pink face as she giggles uncontrollably. "I made the competition!" she exclaims again, leaping forward to hug him as they both continue to laugh.

"We have the rest of the month to prepare!" Leo beams. "Are you going to use the same song?"

"I don't know," she admits, still riding the high of her victory too much to worry. "But we have some time."

"You're right," Leo agrees, his heart fluttering strangely when she used 'we,' like they were a team. However, as he thought on it, he stands up straight, squaring his shoulders. "But you're taking a break. You ran yourself way too hard this week. You should take it easy for a few days, no singing."

Her mouth pops open as she immediately moves to protest.

"I said we have time, but I should still practice!" she demands, but Leo shakes his head.

"Leo's right. You've been working non-stop, and you could lose your voice," Donnie says. "It's just for a few days," Raph reminds. "In the meantime, we can have some fun!" Mikey exclaims.

"But-"

"Please Ames?" Leo asks, seriousness leaking into his tone. She sighs, closing her eyes. She looks at them with an amused smile.

"Always looking out for me, huh?"

"Always," they answer playfully.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

"This was a good call," a male voice calls out, coming from a lone turtle. "Having your practice sessions in the lab, I like a little entertainment."

"I have my moments," Amy replies, sitting in front of her piano. She played whatever came to mind, just plucking away and enjoying to harmony that existed between her voice and the music she plays.

"Can you play the song again?"

She accidentally hits a sour note and she turns her head to look at Donnie, looking at her expectantly. She fights back a stubborn pout. "Which one? The one from the video or the one I'm singing?"

"Lia!" he half shouts, half whines. "Don't be so childish, you know why you can't play the one from the video."

" _Your_ video that you posted without my permission," she reminds and she could hear him sigh.

"Our video," he allows, waiting until she looks at him to continue. "You're the only one who knows how to play it, and I think if you play the piano too, it'll sway the judges!"

"You don't know that," she pouts, but she knew he was right, and he knew she knew he was right.

"Yes, I do. They picked you because of _your_ voice. _Your_ music. I'm sure they'll love it," he encourages her and she sighs, running her hands through her hair. A few seconds later, before starting the tune he had requested.

It was 'Hall of Fame'. She still didn't have it mastered, but the more she practiced, the more fluid it became, to the point where any mistakes were hard to notice at all. It was a gorgeous and moving piece, fitting for her voice, but still…he liked it.

She got halfway through before he heard her squeak, and the song cut abruptly as his head snaps to the side, watching her run her hand through her throat. "Lia?" he asks, stunned at first, before he was on his feet, sprinting to her. "Amy!"

She had already lifted her head by the time he reaches her.

"Are you alright?!" he demands, but she was already smiling. "Yeah, I am, I was just trying to do a high note," she teases, grinning at his concern but losing confidence as he bows his head in relief. "Hey, I'm serious! I'm okay, you've seen me through worse."

"Yeah and we didn't like any of those either," he speaks up in a dark voice. His eyes look panicked. "Do you have any idea how people lose their voices? At the last-"

"Donnie, stop looking up those videos, you'll traumatize yourself," Amy answers in a deadpan voice.

"I can't help it, the others have been watching them too," he whines, shaking. "It was just begging for me to click. It was awful."

"Why did you look at them?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to look up the song you told me about and _a lot of people lose their voice doing it_ do you seriously have to do that part?! That's the one you messed up that made you squeak, right? Can't you just skip it?"

Amy sighs heavily, trying to sympathize with how worried she knew they were. "Alright, I'll forget about the high note, but I need this song to be impressive Donnie."

"It is!" Donnie insists, crossing his arms. "It is impressive, if it wasn't I wouldn't be asking you to play it. You don't need to kill yourself by adding a wow factor."

" _I said I'll skip it_ , it's just-ugh!" Amy groans, slamming her head on the keys, hitting a few sour notes. She takes a few seconds to gather her thoughts, thinking through her song and everything. "Is it enough? I want it to be emotional, interesting. Draw people in," she says quietly.

She was unsurprised to hear Donnie sigh.

"So you want to use some super dangerous note to impress people?" he huffs, and he could see her face redden.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't doing it?" she asks, whirling to face him. "And stop worrying about it."

"If you're trying to impress Leo, believe me, it's a waste of energy," he suddenly says and her eyes widen before they narrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get defensive," he counters, not wanting to make her mad again. "It doesn't work like that. I'm just saying, _don't worry about what other people think_. Just do this for you, okay? I bet he'll love it. Go to sleep, okay? Even mutants need sleep."

"I don't need to sleep, you need to sleep," she mutters but stands up anyway. "Thanks for letting me practice in here," she tells him, about to open the lab door.

"Wait!"

She turns to him, curious. He just smiles.

"Good luck."

She smiles warmly and heads to her room.

* * *

Amy peeks over her shoulder. "I'm surprised you're even going, singing isn't your thing."

April didn't even look up from her laptop, saying, "When your best friend and/or cousin is a pro at something, you take note of it. If you're into this, I'm into this especially if it's her competition day! I need to know enough to be able to tell _why_ you're the best when you win this thing."

At the mention the contest was happening in just five hours, Amy groans, sinking low to the ground and rubbing her temples. April glances up from her laptop and rolls her eyes, moving to pull Amy up onto her bed in a sitting position.

"Come on, didn't you say you blew the other girls out of the water at tryouts? I didn't even see it and I know you're going to be amazing, so try and relax!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not singing on national TV," Amy says before whining and covering her face. "What was I thinking?! Leo is going to be watching me!"

April pats her cousin on the back, laughing. "Well, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Not helping…" Amy mumbles, falling onto her back on the bed, arms outstretched as she mourns the loss of her self-confidence. As April pet her hair, she glares sullenly at her contest wear, extremely proud of it in design but also seeing it as Amy's doom.

Amy groans again and April sighs.

"Listen Amy, you're going to look awesome and you're going to sing your heart out. People are going to cry, men are going to ask you out, and when you see Leo, he'll pull you in his arms and tell you how beautiful you are. You can do this."

April drops one hand, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box. "I got them like you asked, so finish up your outfit and put it out of your mind, okay?"

Amy gasps and sits up, her face feeling slightly hot as her heart skips unevenly. It had been a stupid last minute decision, but she knew…he was going to be watching her. She couldn't say he helped her…she couldn't sing the song he had liked so much. She wanted some silent message that said 'I owe this to Leo…' She wanted him to know she was grateful, in a way that didn't work with words.

"Thanks…" she mutters, her thoughts distant. Maybe not all her anxiety came from performing itself then. Amy turns and sets the box down with a gentle clatter on her desk.

"Yeah, let's forget about it for now. It's not like I can back out now anyway."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Leo nervously shifts in his seat. He looks at the kitchen, where the others were preparing snacks. Leo was conflicted, tapping at the ground with his fingers, but his mind was flooded anyway. He was _really_ excited, he couldn't wait to see Amy's carefully practiced performance performed in front of all those people. To say he was proud of her was an understatement. She was putting aside her fear. So where as part of was bouncing from anticipation another part was anxious. Not for her performance, he knew she would be flawless, but because he had pressured her into it.

She had done this to impress him. Donnie had told him what she told him that night in the lab. Why he still had absolutely no idea, but so many times when she had been practicing, she would say something like 'Leo's going to be watching I-I can't mess this up!' or 'That's not good enough…' and it's driving him insane. He wasn't even sure if it was the crowd at this point that had her worried, part of him thought that it was _him_ that was freaking her out so much. He hated it, he hated her being so frightened of…of somehow disappointing him! HIM, the one who had convinced her to take part in this. She had entered…for him. He just didn't want her to be afraid…but he had no idea to fix it.

He jumps in surprise when his brothers walk in. Leo does his best to look normal, well, as normal as a mutant turtle could look, but they pause.

"Uh…" Mikey says, already suspicious of why Leo looks so…tense? Excited?

"Um, hey guys!" Leo calls, flashing a grin that was super natural but they seemed skeptical anyway. They shrug, deciding not to question it.

"Pumped to watch Amy?" Raph asks, sitting down on the couch. "From what we heard from April, it's gonna be something to see."

"Yeah, we had no idea that she would actually compete," Leo lies, attempting to forget about his worries.

"Neither did we, she never seemed interested in it before. But she's really great, like she made the tryouts and stuff. Although she had different reasons besides wanting to sing," Mikey answers before realizing what he had said. "Mikey!" Donnie and Raph hiss.

"What?" Leo asks, but they just laugh awkwardly. Donnie told him that Amy was doing this for him, but he didn't say why.

"Forget it, Mikey's just on the pepperoni again," Raph answers, smacking Mikey on the head.

"What did Mikey mean?" Leo demands, but they just laugh again and hum 'He Hasn't Got a Clue.' Leo glares.

A reporter appears on-screen. "This is Joan Grody, to the Max! I'm just outside the stadium, where the singing competition is taking place. They're just about to get ready, so stay tuned!" she says and they could see hundreds of people sitting in the seats. He was glad Amy was performing fifth, according to April, so they wouldn't have to wait too long.

"What song is she doing?" Mikey asks. "Heart Attack, she wanted to do a different song, but I convinced her to change it," Donnie answers. "It's okay," Leo couldn't help but add.

As his brothers continue to chat, he searches around the TV. Hundreds of people were entering by the second. He sees a piano right in the center of the stage for those who wanted to play. It had a mic attached to it.

"Mikey, don't listen to music," Donnie scolds and Leo turns to Mikey with his headphones in his ears.

"I'm only listening for Amy, I don't care about the others!" Mikey says honestly like it should be obvious but Leo shakes his head.

"That's rude, Mikey, you can't just tune everyone out."

"Not everyone," Mikey defends, "just whoever isn't my sister."

Leo gives up quickly, just chuckling as Donnie and Raph take over berating him. His eyes drift back towards the TV, then towards the corner of the room and he freezes, catching the sight of a few petite girls who were dressed. They were crowded by a door he assumes led to some sort of back room, peering out a little nervously at the gigantic crowd and cameras. They were far away, but he had exceptional eyesight, especially when he was looking for something. Leo leans forward, watching the flashes of color at the door until something a little darker and more subdued catches his eye and he gasps.

Amy steps out timidly, looking around the other girls to stare wide-eyed at everyone who had gathered. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and he saw something flash like blue but even he couldn't make out what it was. She wears a black corset with a pink ribbon in the middle. She had on a pink sweater. She also had a hot pink skirt with a black belt and her boots are black. It was elegant…and graceful and beautiful and so very very her. He knew she made it herself but still. She was so talented, it really blew him away…

But god, did she look nervous.

Leo feels something tighten in his chest as she darts out of sight again, hiding from the crowd while she could. He could see April holding up a large banner that had Amy's name on it. He remembers that night, almost forgotten now when he had peeked and saw her singing and recorded her. He remembered seeing her focused face and Mikey accidentally sending it and when she almost killed them. He winces at the memory. She had told them that she couldn't sing in front of people, but here she was. About to go out in front of _hundreds_ of people, just because he had been impulsive enough to convince her.

He wasn't sure if the right words existed to make that better.

"D-Do you think she's okay?" he blurts out, turning to his brothers as they stare at him in confusion. "Amy. She's always been so shy. You don't think she's…freaking out, do you? I mean, she's super brave and amazing but-do you think she's alright?"

There was a space of time where none of them answered, just glancing at each other then back to him. "She gets nervous…but she'll be alright. I'm sure once she's actually out there it will be fine, but uh…"

"Amy's always good at making herself into a panic," Mikey says bluntly, Donnie and Raph could only nod.

Leo clenches his teeth together, not at all soothed by their words.

This was his fault.

* * *

Amy sits very still on the bench in front of a line of dull shabby lockers as she listens to the muted roll of the piano singing the third piece. She was alone, holding her microphone and the near invisible cherry blossoms protectively against her stomach. When she closes her eyes, she could picture how she might sing to this song but the thought soon sputters and dies, twisting back into an anxious mess when the music gives way to thunderous applause.

There were so many _people._

But out of all those people, Leo was at home too, watching.

She had to try, for herself, for Leo. She wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to chicken out. Still though…

She holds her microphone a little tighter.

"Careful, don't wanna crush it."

She jumps and turns to see April, grinning and she breathes out a shaky sigh.

"You scared me," she whispers, already looking down again. April sits down next to her.

"Didn't mean to," April answers and she looks up again, only for her face to be tense. "You came here to say good luck?"

"Well, sort of. The guys have a message for you," April tells her, holding out her T-Phone. Amy raises an eyebrow before pressing the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Dudette! You're gonna be awesome!"

Amy blinks and smiles softly. "Thanks Mikey," she whispers.

"Lia, remember what I said?" Donnie suddenly asks and she blinks.

"Yeah…"

"Well, don't forget it. You're gonna be great!"

Amy laughs, and she could feel her anxiety disappearing slightly.

"Thank you," she replies.

"Gimme that!" she hears from Raph and she could hear struggling and yelling. She rolls her eyes.

"Knock 'em dead, ice princess," Raph says and she nods, even though she knew he can't see it.

"Ames," she hears and she could feel her face heating up. "Y-Yes?"

"Space Heroes ribbons? You think I wouldn't be able to catch that?" she laughs nervously.

"Well, I figured I'd say thank you somehow," she defends and he grins.

"There's nothing to thank. It was a privilege to watch you," he says plainly and she blushes again.

"Don't say that like it's all over," she surprised him.

Leo blinks before he was nodding, betraying his excitement that she was going to sing again.

Amy sighs, turning her head to listen to the fourth piano piece start.

"I've gotta survive this first though…" she mutters, clutching her microphone in her hand again. April puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I feel like I pressured you into this," he blurts out in guilt and she blinks in shock. "I was so excited about you competing-"

"You _supported_ me!" she exclaims and he doesn't say anything. "Why would you think-that doesn't make sense Leo. I decided this myself."

She sees her words have no effect and she chews on her lip, wondering why he was blaming himself. They were quiet for a while, neither of them saying anything as they listen to the piano wind on the fourth piece.

Amy toys with her microphone. "I'm up next," she whispers after a few minutes.

"You're going to be perfect," he says firmly, no doubt in his voice. "You'll be perfect, so don't be scared."

She laughs an airy laugh. "Thanks…" she whispers and hands the T-Phone to April. She laughs again. "I guess I was a little silly…" she murmurs, the dull distant piano a constant background. "Just rushing into this to impress Leo…" she chuckles humorously, her confidence draining even more as time went by.

"Amy, it's just that…Leo is making you that nervous? Is it even the crowd anymore?" April asks, looking at her.

She backs up slightly, flustered.

"I…it's hard to explain," she sighs and April puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Try and explain," she says quietly.

"I…I-he…" she tries to start but falters when April gives her an intense gaze. She takes a deep breath, trying to forge on.

"I'm shy," she says plainly, "with him. Not other people really but…him. I've always been so nervous, just some…stuttering mess. I-I just…"

She looks down and April squeezes her shoulder.

"He spoke so highly of singers…and I guess…that's everything I've never been in front of him. Elegant, impressive. I-I wanted to be graceful…"

But what she didn't know was that Leo was listening to the whole thing. April hadn't hung up. Somewhere along the line Amy had lost confidence in herself when it came to…him. She didn't think she was…

She was _so much._

Before he could shout something though, he hears the piano stop from the TV, and the thunderous cheers erupt again. Amy takes in a sharp breath.

"I'm up…"

Somehow, he had to prove that he was never anything but impressed by her. That way she wouldn't be scared. "Good luck," he hears from April and a door closing. "April!" he shouts suddenly. "Leo?!" she exclaims, now noticing that her T-Phone was still on.

"April, I need you to do me a huge favor."

* * *

April storms past the barriers and leaps onto the platform where the piano rests to comfort an aging old man sifting through his music sheets.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" he exclaims, recoiling slightly as April tries to explain. The words fall out of her mouth like an orchestra, crashing to an unorganized halt. The girl looked so urgent that he waves his hands, trying to get her to calm down so he might actually understand her.

"Amy!" April exclaims, looking at the man. "The next girl performing is Amy, she's my cousin and she wrote a song. You have to play it, no one knows it but me and my friends, but it's the one she's supposed to sing today, sir please. He wants to leave his name, Leo."

The old man pauses, taking in the girl. He smiles and holds out his hand.

"Give it to me, then," he states, smiling slightly as he looks over her shoulder at a young girl who was slowly walking to the stage. The crowd was starting to settle, preparing for the next announcement that would start the next piece. Silence was starting to fall, the girl perfectly posed at the crowd. April cheers silently and hands him the music sheets that she found in Amy's room.

"Thank you so much," she murmurs before running off. Amy stood, her hands shaking slightly as she waits for the announcement that would allow her to begin. She could see so many people, hundreds of people whose eyes were trained solely on her…waiting too for something to begin. When the voice finally starts, she could feel her heart racing, the words echoing out and filling the building as all those hundreds of people hear a dusty old voice speak calmly as he had for all the singers before.

"Amelia Smith, performing to 'Kobato's Lullaby.'"

She freezes, her breath catching in her throat as those words fall over her.

"Left to us by a Leo."

It was easiest to describe in terms familiar to the both of them, something that symbolized the completeness of the picture as it was presented to them all at once in front of a crowd of several thousand people.

It was like a bell falling.

The impact was hard, sudden, and chilling. The force was so sharp, you would think the bell would crack as it connected.

But it didn't.

It connected.

And it rang.

For Amy, that's exactly how it seemed, because she swore she heard it ring. She was grateful that in her extreme shock everything slowed down, and it was almost as if she relived thirty straight days. Like she could sing without a care in the world, no matter who was watching. Like she could dance gracefully.

She didn't know that she did just that until she hears loud applause.

She opens her eyes and gapes at the crowd and seeing them smile so genuinely to her…she felt slightly exposed, like something personal witnessed by thousands…but they all stood, clapping.

She comes back to herself, another shaky breath racking through her body as she waves, walking backstage. Her knees were shaking as she runs into the locker room. She cradles her microphone, her heart still thumping as his name races through her mind. She could hear herself thanking the other singers as she passes them. She knew herself all too well, could feel the incoming shock that she knew she needed privacy.

Because Leo liked her.

* * *

Her breath comes faster and faster. "Oh. My. GOD," she says timidly. "What was he thinking?! Just switching everything around just-just TELLING ME THAT right before I was about to-what was he-UGH!" she buries her face into her knees as she vents her frustration. "I can't believe this, the whole time! Every night, recording me and posting it…encouraging me…believing in me…cheering me on…and pushing me forward…and m-making me sing my song."

Her pacing slows, eventually coming to a stop. Her heart was racing, her mind struggling to cope with such information…

He still arranged it. She didn't know how, but he did. No matter how sudden and confusing and insane everything was…it had still been Leo who had talked her into this.

How the _shell_ was she going to tell him she liked him too?

Leo jumps with a shout as someone pushes the turnstiles, slipping quietly into the den. He slowly turns to see Amy staring at him with wide eyes. His chest felt tight as she stares at him, a trophy in her hand. He felt truly exposed, everything out in the open and it was falling into a frozen lake. Cold, chilling, overwhelming, and…scary.

She sits in front of him, a thousand things between the two of them, yet also nothing. Neither of them had no idea what to say.

"S-So," Leo stutters, clearing his throat and gesturing to the large prize in her hand. "I-I see you won. Congrats."

"You realize that was a slightly dramatic way, right?!"

He chuckles nervously, scratching his neck sheepishly. Mad at him was better than done with him, he'd take mad…well, not usually.

"I-I know I shouldn't have done it like that at least, I just-Amy, you were so nervous. You were afraid because of _me_ and I-I couldn't-I had to do something, anything at all just so you would know that…you didn't have to do this just because I said what I said."

She just stares at him and he continues to explain himself.

"I just didn't want you to feel like you were alone out there…" he says quietly, looking at her with soft eyes. "I'm sorry…I hope this is okay."

She was still shrunk in on herself, clutching her skirt and staring at him in an overwhelmed stupor.

"It's…better than okay. It's great! Leo. I-" she stops, taking a deep breath before saying, "It's okay. It's…fine, it's just…"

"What?" he can't help but ask, finding her pauses nerve-racking as he looks at her, needing her to continue.

She was silent for a second, looking down and away from him but scooting forward slightly, making a small effort to shorten the distance between them.

"I-I never thought that I could actually do it. But…I did. I did and I won. They're going to pay for any college that I choose. I couldn't have done it without your support. So…thanks for not giving up on me."

Leo watches her, carefully scooting forward and feeling hope spark in his heart when she didn't shy away. It was a powerful emotion, clenching in his heart in a burning grip that just made it beat faster.

"I hope that…you feel the same."

Her eyes looked like they were seeing something a million miles away, her mind somewhere else completely. Leo waits nervously in the silence, scooting forward until he was directly in front of her. He could see her biting her lip. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I do."

He smiles and leans in for a kiss, which she returns.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Scream from High School Musical.**


	88. Scream from High School Musical 3

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: The turtles are insistent on calling Amy his girlfriend and Leo is just in denial.**_

 _ **Scream from High School Musical 3 (Leo)**_

* * *

It starts from the very beginning on day number three…Raph casually, almost dismissively actually, referred Amy as Leo's girlfriend just as Leo had asked her to observe patrol. "She's not my girlfriend," Leo had replied instantly, "She's my friend."

And that should have been the end of the discussion. No objections, no arguments, no anything because Raph really didn't care about it unless it was begging for it. But Raph had apparently not heard Leo's protest as the very next day he once again referred Amelia Smith as Leo's girlfriend.

"Hey look," Raph snickered into Leo's ear as they hear footsteps approaching the lair, "it's your girlfriend."

Leo turns to see Amy standing outside with a sweet, simple smile on her face as she nods to whatever April was saying. _"Raph!"_ Leo hisses quietly as possible. "I told you before she's _not_ my girlfriend! She's just a friend."

"Whatever, Fearless."

And then suddenly Donnie and Mikey started _saying it_ and it became a _thing_!

Every time Amy was near-by or walked past, Raph would hiss something like along the lines of 'hey look, it's your girlfriend,' and every time Amy fumbled over her words or walked into something or spilled something, Donnie would inform Leo 'your girlfriend is very amusing,' and in any conversation about the shy aspiring singer, Mikey would always, always referred her as Leo's girlfriend.

"Hurry up, Fearless! Aren't you supposed to train your girlfriend?"

"Dude, your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

"Leo, I heard from April that your girlfriend put down a girl in her place. She should do it more often, it might teach her a lesson."

"You must be happy that your girlfriend is the lead in the school play."

"Why are you so focused on training when you could be hanging out with your girlfriend?"

"I love pizza as much as you love your girlfriend."

Each and every time this happened, Leo would feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, the sudden loss of forming coherent sentences as he stammers his sudden shyness and irritation, before he chokes out, as loudly as possible (after making sure she wasn't there, of course);

"AMY IS _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Fortunately most of the time this was just late at night, and Amy was usually at home…but this was most of the time, there had been incidents where it happened in the middle of training, or in the den, or even during when Amy was there, and everyone pauses and stares, which could only add to Leo's embarrassment as he wonders if his face was going to be permanently red.

Regardless of where they were or what situation they were in, they react to Leo's outburst the same way each and every time. With a cool, unbothered, indifference to Leo's assertions while their eyes sparkle with amusement and mischief.

Leo was getting the impression that he must have done something to deserve this.

* * *

It gets worse after the whole Karai and Jared meeting.

It's not just girlfriend that the brothers use teasingly but Ames. There is a now variant of 'here comes Ames,' or 'Ames wishes to speak with you,' thrown in after the constant your girlfriend. Leo was finding it harder and harder to argue the point because while Amy was definitely _not_ his girlfriend, she was a princess.

She was fair and kind and compassionate, brave and bold, and just as pretty as any Disney Princess Leo had grown up watching, and it would be most unfair of him to deny that title.

 _But she was still not his girlfriend!_

It boils over on Valentine's Day.

It had been a long day for Leo. A very long day. Not only did he have his usual patrol that never seemed to let up, but he also had the struggle and frustration of trying to confess to Karai, his longing for her was exhausting enough as well, and then there was an attack from the Kraang that always took a lot out of him and his brothers. Finally, there was that mysterious Valentine that he got. The one that he had been waiting for, confessing his love to him.

Leo was confused, tired, and completely wrung out as he flopped onto the couch and sighs heavily. "You think it's from Karai?" he asks hopefully.

"Nah," Mikey says uncaringly as he shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "I think it's from your girlfriend," he says between chews before he swallows and he along with Donnie and Raph send him a sly smile, _"Ames."_

Leo stiffens at that. He was so sick and tired of their teasing and after today, after they just cruelly stomped on his hopes, he was on the verge of losing his temper. "Amy wouldn't write something like that," he says quietly.

"Sure she would," Raph smirks, "she's your girlfriend."

" _How many times do I have to tell you?!"_ Leo snarls furiously. "AMY IS _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND!" he bellows as his cheeks flush bright pink and waves of fury bubble up in his stomach. "She's my _friend._ Just my friend. Not my _girlfriend_ , not my _Ames_ , not _anything_. My heart belongs to Karai. _Karai!_ " he stresses crossly. "Do you hear me?! Ka-rai!"

They blink lazily with such indifference that Leo's eye twitched. "You know Leo," Donnie says coolly, "de Nile is not just a river."

Leo sputters at such a cliché line being used on him. It was cheesy, but clever wordplay. "You did not just say that!" he spat out angrily.

"What?" Mikey asks innocently. "I think that it's fair that Ames is your girlfriend. She is all you talk about," Mikey points out, holding up a finger at that, "almost as much as Karai," Raph adds loudly as Leo opened his mouth to point out this very fact, "you've wasted hours fretting on how to apologize to her about that stupid fight, which you shouldn't have started," Donnie holds up a finger, "you moan and moan constantly about her not talking to you properly," a second finger from Mikey, "and you have given her a disgusting pet name," a finger went up from Raph, "if she isn't your girlfriend, WHY do you call her Ames?" Donnie asks pointedly, "I mean, April and Casey are both good friends of ours and we don't see you giving them a pet name," and with that the last point went up from Mikey.

Leo stares at their evidence in horror as his brain seems to have died a sudden death and was incapable of thought. "I…I…You…I…" he stammers.

"Uh-huh," Raph says smugly, "that's what we thought."

"…It's your fault," Leo answers quietly.

His brain kicks back into overdrive as he desperately grasped onto anything to defend himself. Their use of that cliché line was his defense.

They blink at this. "What?" Donnie asks in bewilderment.

" _You're_ the ones calling her Ames!" Leo blurts out. "I never called her that until Raph and I had that fight. You're…you're…you're _brainwashing_ me or something!"

" _Pfft!_ " they snort, laughing. "You wish!" Raph cackles at that. "Trust us, Leo, anything that comes out of your mouth is all _you_. And when she's here, you call your girlfriend Ames."

Leo's eyes widen in horrified realization. He can recall his behavior with Amy and while he hadn't flirted with her on the same level as he does with Karai, he had still given her a pet name and kissed her forehead…

 _No!_

He liked Karai. Amy was just his friend. Nothing else. There was nothing romantic there. Uh-uh, no way, never, nope…

"This conversation is over."

Their eyes twinkle with amusement at Leo's flat tone. "Can't face it, can you?" Donnie smirks. "That your girlfriend poured her every effort in a Valentine for you while you-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Leo barks. "The conversation is _over_ , guys!"

"Over for you maybe," Mikey answers dismissively. As if Leo's temper was nothing but a mere annoyance to be swatted away. Like Stockman-fly or something just as insignificant and annoying. "But we still have a few things to say."

And then Mikey proceeds to rant about why pizza is better than girls which did nothing to help Leo's frustration and the night ends with Leo loudly slamming the bathroom door on his way to the shower to make a point that Mikey bluntly ignored.

Their words plague Leo's mind the entire night, though.

In fact the whole thing plagues Leo's mind for _months_. It nags at him in the back of his mind as he catches Amy in the corner of his eyes, or sees her sweet smile, or bumps into her, or spends a whole day in her company (with his brothers but for some reason he was increasingly forgetful of their presence). It doesn't help that his brothers keep calling Amy Leo's girlfriend and Leo keeps telling them that she wasn't his girlfriend but it becomes more of a routine rather than actual denial.

But his heart still belongs to Karai, who was just as amazing and clever and mysterious as ever. He falls for the kunoichi more and more at each battle.

And yet, for some reason, he is filled with relief when Casey ends up liking April instead of Amy despite his gigantic crush on the brunette that very morning. His relief was so overwhelming that he actually sinks to his bedroom floor as he sighs heavily and slumps against the bed.

"Thank God," he mutters.

And then his eyes widen with realization and he flushes with embarrassment. Not that they didn't notice. They were too busy stuffing their mouths with pizza gyoza at his door. Eventually the silence must have been unbearable to them because Mikey suddenly speaks up.

"I don't understand why you were trying to set up your girlfriend with Casey in the first place? Were you bored of her?"

"I could never be bored of Amy," Leo frowns, "and _she's not my girlfriend!"_ he adds. "She's no one's girlfriend right now."

"She's _your_ girlfriend," Raph rolls his eyes, "Otherwise why were you saying 'I love you, Amy! I love you, Amy!' all afternoon today?"

Leo's cheeks burn with humiliation. "I was prompting Casey!" he protests.

"Yet the camel-face couldn't even _say_ it," Donnie points out flatly, "He choked. And he ended liking MY April instead. The same girl that he told Amy he liked."

The suggestiveness in Donnie's tone made the mask tails on the back of Leo's neck stand on end. There was something that they were implying that made Leo uncomfortable. "So Casey didn't actually _like_ Amy," he mumbles, "That doesn't mean _I_ do."

"Are you sure?" Mikey asks with an evil smirk. "You were really passionate about someone saying _I love you_ to Ames." Leo blushes brightly at that as he folds into himself with the biggest cringe ever. This must be one of the most embarrassing, humiliating, and awkward conversations in his life. "Don't get all embarrassed, Fearless," Raph says with the slightest, uncharacteristic, gentleness in his tone, "it's natural to feel things for your girlfriend."

Leo sits up straight at that. _"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend!"_ he snaps as he glares furiously at his brothers.

Instead of smirking or being smug or childishly teasing, they met his glare with a wise, old, look that made Leo's skin tingle all over like he was being pitied or something. They seemed to be staring at Leo through an ancient wisdom filter that made Leo feel like he was being tested or something.

"….But she could be," Donnie says quietly.

And nothing else is said for the rest of the night as Leo didn't want to acknowledge how very right they were at the moment.

She could be.

She, _Amelia Smith_ , could be his, _Leonardo Hamato_ , girlfriend…all he had to do was ask.

* * *

Something changes after that.

For some reason he becomes increasingly aware of Amy. Aware of her dazzling smile and cute laugh, aware of her flowery and fruity scent, aware of the fact she sits right next to him, aware of every word that comes out of her mouth as she excitedly, eagerly, converses with April near him, and frustratingly, he was also increasingly aware of the little time they actually interacted with one another.

The time spent in the dojo training was the only time they actually had alone together in months. Since then Leo had been busy with a variety of different things. He barely has time for his brothers let alone try and make conversation with a girl he may or may not like in that way.

Then on a late Saturday night patrol, Leo finds himself standing on a building and he suddenly feels Mikey nudge him.

"Hey look," Mikey snickers into his ear, as one of them always did, "it's your _girlfriend."_

Leo moves his head to see just April standing around the corner of the Argosy movie theater. " _Mikey!"_ he hisses crossly. "That's not Amy, that's _April!_ " he grumbles. "How can you mix the two up? They may be cousins, but they don't _look alike_!"

"Look again, Lover Boy," Raph says dryly.

Leo did so and was taken aback to see Amy walking behind April. She suddenly looks up and sees them, giving Leo a timid wave. He replies just as awkwardly.

They snicker loudly, obviously entertained. "Heh," Donnie draws out in amusement. "not denying it anymore, are you?"

Leo stiffens, his eyes widen, and his heart comes to a stop as he realizes he had stopped telling them that that Amy was not his girlfriend. When had he started to accept this fact? When had he started thinking of her in that way? When had he stopped yelling at his brothers for teasing him about it?

Oh geez, he _had_ been brainwashed!

They had teased him so often that Leo had started to believe it himself!

But before Leo could stammer his defense, Kraang had suddenly appeared, and he had to go and rescue Amy.

Then there was Kraang Subprime altogether and he tried to take Amy's powers and by the time they had dealt with the ordeal, Amy and April had gone home.

His brothers had been too busy being hungry to bring up the subject again and Leo almost forgot about the whole thing.

 _Almost._

* * *

A few weeks later, Amy falls down the stairs just near the dojo entrance and Leo catches her distinctively. She's in his arms like a damsel in distress or the princess she is, and there is a moment of awkwardness as she gets all flustered and he was too dumbstruck to say much in reply.

"You know," Raph murmurs slyly in Leo's ear, "I'm pretty sure that the dojo is for _training_ not canoodling with your girlfriend."

"We were not _canoodling!_ " Leo hisses back. "She just _tripped_ and I caught her!"

"Heh," Raph snickers, "still not denying it anymore."

And then Leo remembers the real incorrect aspect of Raph's sentence as his eyes widen in horror. He had done it again! _"She's not my girlfriend!"_ he yelps.

"Too late bro," Mikey suddenly says, smirking, "too late to deny it now."

"This is _your_ fault!" Leo mutters irritably. "You've been brainwashing me."

"Eh?" Donnie makes a face that suggests he thought Leo was the stupidest mutant on the planet. "Do you want me to explain to you about hormones and mating-"

" _No!"_ Leo snaps. "I meant all of your teasing, the constant 'Amy is your girlfriend,' that's brainwashed me. You're making me think Amy is my girlfriend."

"Ha!" they snort. "Whatever you say, Fearless," Raph says with indifference but Leo could see his eyes in amusement and his lips twitching as he was obviously laughing at Leo's assumption. "But personally…I think you're finally coming out of denial."

Leo would have throttled them, he truly would, but that was when they got a message from Casey and they had to go into battle.

They don't talk about Amy for a while. Life suddenly got busy, there was saving the world, going back in time, the Creep, Zog, two invasions at the same time, and then Splinter...

Leo finds himself grieving to function normally let alone debate whether or not he was being brainwashed by his brothers.

And then there was entering Amy's mind.

It happens in the most anti-climactic way possible-at least in Leo's mind who had this romantic vision of mid-battle, fear for their lives, with lots of passionate kissing and melodramatic declarations of love-when they just happened to be in Amy's subconscious to reveal memories of Leo only.

There was an awkward moment when they got back from her mind as neither of them were capable of getting a fully functional sentence out (their friends were no help as they were too busy _laughing_ at them! Even Fugitoid!) and then further awkwardness as they kept walking into one another as they tried to leave the rec room. Eventually Leo found himself sitting in a too pink bedroom as Amy went to fetch some tea and snacks from the think-a-food machine before they talked about it properly.

He was still trying to process it all.

After all, it was not every day you discover that a girl likes you.

"Amy likes me," he murmurs numbly, "Amy likes me. _Amy_ likes me, a girl _likes me!"_ he yelps.

" _See!"_ Raph says smugly, "We told you she was your girlfriend!"

There was a beat of silence as something in Leo's mind clicks.

"…YOU KNEW?!" he bellows.

"Duh," Mikey rolls his eyes, "it was obvious. Hey," he pipes up over Leo's indignant sputtering (because no, it really wasn't _that_ obvious!), "Do you think Amy can shapeshift into Crognard?"

"Don't change the subject!" Leo snaps. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"We dropped hints for almost three years," Donnie says in a deadpan tone, they looked incredibly fed up with Leo as well which did nothing to improve Leo's own foul mood, "it's not our fault you're an idiot," Raph finishes.

"No," Leo hisses, "you didn't!"

"Yes," Donnie snaps back impatiently, "we did! Why would we refer a girl as your girlfriend if you haven't been declaring all your love for her all this time?"

There is a moment of silence as Leo absorbs this fact. Suddenly all their teasing and lines made sense…he was going to strangle them.

Or he would have if Amy hadn't chosen to walk in at that moment, with a tray of tea, baked goods, and pizza gyoza. The pink, flustered face of his _girlfriend_ proved to be much better entertainment than chasing after his brothers to give them their just desserts. They, however, were incredibly disappointed to discover that the next time they lean into Leo's ear and murmur 'Your girlfriend is here,' that Leo just makes a sickly, soppy, love-struck smile which was nowhere near as entertaining as before…

Dang, what were they going to do to entertain themselves now?

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I'm Your Girl by Dove Cameron.**


	89. I'm Your Girl by Dove Cameron

**Angel: Hey guys...okay, excuse time. So, here's what happened. Saturday, they cut off my wifi and cable (I'm using Mobile Hotspot as we speak) when all my mother wanted to do was improve it. They weren't even supposed to cut it off, they just disconnected it and left! OUTRAGE! :( :( Monday they were supposed to come, didn't. Yesterday they were supposed to come, same result. Now I have to wait until Friday for it! Argh...and unfortunately, I haven't watched City at War yet, the Mobile Hotspot is slow on websites I can watch it on...so I can't update IMT4 until then IF they decide to show up...but I'm almost done with a new story so I'll post that tomorrow since I come home early! I love senior privilege! Requested by Alina.**

 _ **Summary: Amy tries to help April get a date with Donnie, unaware that Leo is doing the same with Donnie.**_

 _ **I'm Your Girl by Dove Cameron (Amy and April)**_

* * *

Amy and April look at a couple of magazines. Further away, Donnie is spying on them. Leo walks up to him from behind. "Donnie, April's not going to fall in love with a statue," he teases, grinning. Donnie was trying to get a date with April, and not by using his chart. Leo pulls Donnie so they can hide.

"You know I'm not good with words, Leo! I mean, do I go up to her and crack a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to Murakami's? Play it serious?"

"Donnie, you're overthinking this," Leo answers, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, Murakami's? Really?" he asks in a deadpan voice.

"Well, Murakami's has a special…" Donnie murmurs with a far-away look.

"Listen, just be yourself," Leo advises.

"That's easy for you to say, you're the oldest. I'm not that cool."

"Donnie, you are fine just the way you are. Trust me, or else I wouldn't be your brother. Invite her to Murakami's. She'll say yes, I promise."

Donnie begins to gain confidence at his brother's words. He starts walking over to the two girls, only to panic at the last second and run back to Leo.

"What if I act like an idiot, she'll think I'm lame or-?"

"Okay, I'll help," Leo sighs and the two fist-bump.

* * *

April and Amy walk on the streets of New York while Leo and Donnie stand on the rooftops. Leo signals Donnie and they jump in front of the two. Amy holds a magazine in front of her. "Maybe we can get some snacks?" she asks April. "Hmm, what was the price again at the theater-" she bumps into Donnie. "Huh?"

Donnie stands very still in front of her. Leo appears behind him. "Oh, sorry," he says, nudging Donnie. "Right, Don?"

"Sorry," Donnie whispers, almost too quiet for them to hear. Amy giggles and she looks down at the magazine she dropped. Amy bends down to pick it up, but Leo bends down as well. They ended up bumping each other on the forehead. "Sorry," they say at the same time and Amy grabs the magazine.

"Sorry about that. How can we make it up to you? Any ideas, _Donnie_?" Leo says, looking at his brother. Donnie doesn't answer. Leo, not giving up, presses on. "How about we go check out Murakami's tonight? We heard that they have…" Leo snaps his fingers in front of Donnie.

"They-they have a special. Buy two, get two free."

"Great idea, right, April? You love pizza gyoza," Amy says, catching on and turning to April.

"Uh, yeah. S-Sure," April answers nervously.

"Great! Say, nine?" Leo looks at Donnie, "Donnie, sounds good?" Donnie nods nervously. "Good, nine o'clock then."

"Nine?" Donnie nods before Leo pulls him and walks away. "Yeah…"

"Um, earth to April? You do realize that Donnie just asked you out, right? Although it wasn't the way I would have imagined it…" Amy replies, waving a hand in April's face.

"Yeah…wait, what?! No, not today! I haven't washed my hair! Help me Amyyyy," April answers, holding onto Amy, who pats her head.

Leo and Donnie sit in the den at the lair. "How did you do that?" Donnie asks.

"Like I said, be yourself," Leo answers.

"Right, sure. If I can be _your_ self, myself doesn't work that way," Donnie retorts.

"You are being ridiculous, of course you can. And when you're alone with April in Murakami's later on-" Leo flips through channels.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Alone?_ With April? Oh no, Leo. You're coming with me. You can't leave me by myself!" Donnie protests, shaking Leo by his shoulders.

Leo sighs in defeat. "Okay, okay. What are brothers for?" he answers, earning a hug from Donnie. Leo rolls his eyes and pats Donnie's shell.

* * *

April sits in Murakami's, shifting nervously. She presses a finger in her left ear. "One, two, testing. April, can you hear me?" she hears from Amy.

"I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this," she answers anxiously.

"April, you're being silly. Just be yourself."

April sighs. "Easy for you to say," she retorts and Amy rolls her eyes from her hiding spot, just a building right across from Murakami's.

"Donnie, where are you?" she murmurs. "How can you like Donnie when you can't even talk to each other?" Amy mutters and April forgot that she could hear her.

"You'll see. I, April O'Neil, will speak to him!"

Amy snorts while laughing, covering her mouth. "Wow, I can't believe you just said that. But yeah! You go, girl!"

April hears a door open and she looks to see Donnie at the door, smiling nervously while waving and walking towards her at the same time. Leo slaps his forehead from the alley across the building. "Where's Leo?" April whispers into the speaker.

"I don't know," she hears from Amy.

"Ah, hey, Donnie! Uh, didn't Leo say that he was coming?" April says nervously, looking behind him. She wanted someone to be here so she didn't have to go through with this alone. Donnie shrugs nervously.

"Tell her you'll be better off without me," Leo whispers, speaking into his microphone. He and Donnie had speakers in their ears too. "We'll be better off without me," Donnie says. April gives a confused look. "Huh?"

Leo shakes his head, sighing. "Ah, without him, I mean, we don't need Leo to hang out here," he stammers. "Get away, you stupid bee," Amy mutters, shooing a bee away, but she wasn't talking to April, nor did she realize that Donnie was being coached by Leo.

"Get away, you stupi-oh, I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?" April stutters, fixing her words.

"Tell her you want to be alone with her," Leo whispers.

"Not yet!" Donnie hisses. "What was that?" April asks. "You're right, we'll wait," Donnie answers nervously.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Don't wait for me, I'm not coming!" Leo hisses while Donnie stands there, still very nervous.

April and Donnie sit a few feet away from each other. "Leo's sure taking his time, huh? He's not coming, is he?" she asks.

"Repeat after me. Yes he is, but I first wanted to take the opportunity to-"

Donnie turns to April. "Yes he is, but I first wanted to take this opportunity to-"

"Tell you that I love you, April.

"Tell you that I, uh, I love a girl but I don't know how to tell her!" Donnie exclaims nervously. Leo slaps his forehead. It was somewhat accurate…not!

"Donnie, what are you doing?" Leo asks in disbelief.

April perks up, hoping that he was talking about her. "You do? I can help you with that," she answers with a smile. "You could?" Donnie asks.

Amy laughs. "You, giving love advice on how to tell someone you love them, when you can't even do it yourself? Yep, this should be good," Amy says from April's speaker. April glares and presses a finger to her speaker. "Yep, this should be good," she mimics in a high voice and she hears a raspberry from Amy.

"What?" Donnie asks in confusion and April stiffens, turning to him. "I mean, I can't wait to hear about this lucky girl!" she exclaims, smiling nervously and Amy slaps her forehead. "Oh yeah…" Donnie answers.

"Tell her it's you," Leo whispers.

"It's you…your best friend Amy!" Donnie exclaims and he covers his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Amy, April, and Leo exclaim. April blinks in shock before smiling nervously. Inside, her heart shatters. "Really? Amy? That's awesome," she says in fake happiness.

"What the what?! No, no it's not awesome!" Amy says in fear. "I can fix up a date for you guys," she hears April say. Amy's eyes widen and she shoots up in anger. "What! No, no, no, no, no! Seriously? You didn't even ask me-"

"Amy's going to love it!" April exclaims.

"APRIL WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? Donnie's like a brother! No. End of discussion!" Amy exclaims, narrowing her eyes.

"But he'll be so sad if you don't," April whispers into the speaker.

"Donnie, what the heck?" Leo growls from the alley, since he likes Amy.

"Did you say something?" Donnie asks, ignoring Leo. "Oh, it'll be so sad if you don't tell her," April says quickly, turning to Donnie. Amy screams before growling in anger.

"This whole date thing with Donnie is NOT happening. Do you understand me? NO," Amy replies to April, aggravated. "Dude, just tell April you love her and get it over with," Leo hisses, gritting his teeth. "I'll talk to her right now!" April exclaims, standing up.

"APRIL O'NEIL YOU DID NOT JUST-"

April runs out of Murakami's and Donnie slaps his forehead. "What have I done?" he murmurs.

April smiles sheepishly as she looks at Amy, who had her arms crossed. "April?" she asks. April gulps nervously, not liking where this was going. "Yeah?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **Angel: Don't worry, April's not dead XD. Next is Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani.**


	90. Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani

**Angel: Requested by Langel. And yes, I got the last chapter from Miraculous Ladybug. Clare, your chapter is 97. Do you guys think I should end this at 100 chapters? Because I never thought I would get that far...**

 _ **Summary: Leo should really learn how to knock.**_

 _ **Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy was napping peacefully. She rolls over in her bed, pulling the covers around her ears. Suddenly, she hears a loud ring close-by.

Well, _that_ woke her up. Amy instantly begins to roll out of bed…

…before she sees that it was 9 p.m.

"WHAT?! I'm going to be late for patrol!" she exclaims, scrambling around her room to get ready before she bolts on the stairs of her apartment building. Suddenly, she smells something foul and covers her mouth. What was strange about it is that it was near her…she sniffs her arm and cringes. "I need a shower," she murmurs, bolting back upstairs.

"Where is the one known as Pinkie?" a Kraang asks as they fire their lasers. Leo and his brothers dodge them. _Oh no, Amy's in danger!_ Leo thought. Not stopping to think, he rushes to the rooftops. "LEO! You're ditching us?!" Raph exclaims in anger. "I'm going to find Amy! Hold them off!" Leo shouts as he runs across the rooftops, desperate to get to Amy's place as soon as possible. As soon as his feet touch Amy's balcony, he throws open the window and launches himself in her room.

"Amy, it's not safe here! There's Kra…ang…" Amy turns to face Leo immediately, and for a moment was confused as to why he had trailed off. But then, as she sees his reddening face, realization hit her like a sack of bricks. She had just gotten out of the shower, and her wet hair hung loosely about her body, in some places sticking to her skin and causing stray droplets of water to drip down her back. Her towel lays discarded on her bed, and the only clothing near her was her panties she had yet to put on and her bra she hadn't put on yet. Had yet to put on. Had yet to-

Oh. My. GOD.

She was facing Leo!

 _And she had no clothes on._

"AAHHHHH! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she screeches, covering her upper body as well as she could with her arms. She shuts her eyes as tight as they could go and her face turns red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Leo repeats, stumbling out of the window. Amy quickly shuts the curtains, her dignity shattered.

"Th-there's-uh, um-Kraang! Co-coming after you! N-not safe," Leo chokes out the words as well as he could manage. Coughing, he tries again. "I need to take you someplace safe." Good. His voice hadn't cracked. He didn't sound like he had just seen her-

 _NO! Amy is in danger! Stop thinking about her-_ GAHHHH! He couldn't escape it! Alright then, he'd just stop thinking. That's right, if he wasn't thinking about anything then he couldn't think about seeing her-

Leo is _really_ bad at not thinking about this.

There was a soft whimper from the window. "Can I…put on some clothes?" Amy squeaks.

"Of course! I'll be right here…waiting!" And with that, Leo turns around. He was pretty sure that someone had heard her scream. He didn't care. Seeing Amy like that-hearing her _voice_ like that-

Wow, Leo was REALLY bad at not thinking about this.

Less than a minute later, Amy opens the curtains and steps out. Leo looks at her, still flushing. She had forgone her usual attire, instead wearing a simple pink sundress. Her hair was still wet, and Leo could see bits of her bra from where the fabric had already begun to soak. He saw that the girl wasn't wearing shoes, which made his eyes trail up her legs and made her skirt seem shorter than it really was.

Leo decided that after this was over, he would report himself to Splinter for being a sex offender.

They stood there for a moment, neither quite sure on what to say. Then a scream sounds from the street below.

"Capture the girl!" Finally getting over his embarrassment in favor of concern for Amy's safety, Leo scoops her up into her arms and begins bounding across the rooftops of New York. And he most certainly did _not_ find the small squeak Amy had given as he picked her up cute, _nor_ was he distracted by the smell of her vanilla shampoo radiating off her hair and skin, he was not, he was not, he was _not_.

Maybe he should let himself get punished now. Surely his brothers could handle this without him. Amy would definitely be safer if he was punished like he deserved to be. Finally finding a rooftop a safe distance away, Leo gently set Amy at her feet. They were both still a little red, but before they could lapse into awkward silence again, Leo mentally shook himself. His brothers _needed_ him, he couldn't just stand there like an idiot, even _if_ he could see more of Amy's bra through the wet-

He decides to leave before he could entertain that thought any further.

"W-well, I'll see you later, Ames," he says, somehow managing to get a little calm back into his voice before jumping off the roof and towards the Kraang. Leo sighs in relief once he's sure he's out of Amy's earshot. For some reason, dealing with alien robots was a much more appealing prospect than talking to the girl he had just seen naked.

Amy stands on the roof for a few more minutes, trying to process what just happened. Her face grows red again as she thought about how Leo, her _teammate_ , had seen her-her…nude. A gust of wind blew past, making Amy realize just how chilly it was up there. She shivers before deciding that she had had enough time to think things over…for now.

And she wasn't blushing _at all_.

* * *

Leo groans as he flops onto his bed. The fight was over, Kraang defeated, and his mind free to wander. In a vain attempt to keep his mind OFF the 'incident' he tried thinking back to the battle. It wasn't much better.

He had acted weird during the entire fight, and he wouldn't even look his brothers in the eye. And while he was happy that Amy had gone safely home after, he had also been worried about how fast she left. It was weird, she had never acted like she didn't want to be around him before. She was probably still uncomfortable about how Leo saw her-

"GAHHH!" he screams into his pillow. Why was he so bad about not thinking about that? He really shouldn't be, all things considered. Amy was his friend, and not only did he not see her that way, supposedly, he also respected her and believed she had a right to privacy. He shouldn't keep thinking about something she would have never wanted him to see. And he especially shouldn't be thinking about how pink and lacy her underwear was.

Leo groans again. _Why_ was this so hard to not think about?

Raph, who was standing at the door, had been silent while his brother fought this mental battle. He steps to the side of his bed, the gears in his head turning. An evil grin was on his face as he put the dots together. After seeing the way Amy was dressed and how she bolted after the battle, it wasn't hard to figure out…and the wet hair was a dead giveaway. After a few more moments of allowing Leo to wallow in his own self-pity, he chuckles.

"So…you think that Amy's pretty hot, huh?"

"WHAT?!" Leo yells as he bolts upright. "N-no I don't!" More laughter.

"Fearless, you were acting weird and I saw you glancing at her a few times. I know _everything_ that went down." The turtle turned such a bright red, it was the color of the hothead's mask. Finally accepting his fate, he groans and sinks into his pillows once more.

"Raph," he says, his voice muffled by the pillow, "how am I going to ever look her in the face again?"

"What's the problem? It's not like it hasn't happened to her before."

"RAPH!" Leo whines as he flops over on his shell. "Now, every time I see her, I'm going to think of…that," Leo covers his eyes with his arm. Raph snickers.

"Well maybe next time, you'll knock before going to a girl's room." Leo throws a pillow at him, which he dodges. His brother was _not_ helping at the moment.

"There wasn't any _time_. She was in danger and I panicked and…now she probably thinks I'm a pervert. How am I ever going to make this up to her?" He buries his face in his knees, oozing misery.

"Get it together, Leo," Raph responds, rolling his eyes.

"She'll never speak to me again," Leo says, ignoring his brother.

"Leo-" Raph sighs.

"This is just-this is just awful," Leo replies as he pinches his head.

"Leo, go apologize!" Raph yells, his patience wearing thin.

And Raph was continuing to be unhelpful. She would probably just-wait a minute! Maybe an apology gift? Girls like flowers, right? Of course they did! And Amy was such a nice person, she'd probably forgive him if he explains and sincerely apologizes! Yeah! He'd get Amy an apology bouquet tomorrow, just to let her cool off a little. She probably didn't want to see his face right now anyways. Satisfied, he smiles.

"You're right, I need to do that. That's-that's what I have to do. Even if she's still embarrassed by tomorrow, I can still let her know I'm sorry." He heads out his room to train.

Amy groans as she flops onto her bed. April occupies the space with her.

"Are you okay, Amy?" she asks. Amy makes a strange gurgling noise in response and turns to her side, bringing her hands up to her face.

"April, it was so _embarrassing!_ The only thing that could have been worse is if Raph or Donnie or Mikey had seen me like that!" April sighs, comfortingly patting her cousin's shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?!" the brunette exclaims, green eyes peeking through her fingers. "April, he's-he's my best friend! How am I ever going to look him in the eyes again? I couldn't even make eye contact! How am I going to react during training tomorrow? Or during the next mission?" Amy was really starting to panic now. Sitting up, she continues.

"What if, next time I see him, I get so embarrassed that I fall off the roof and break my leg?! And then he insists on carrying me home and then he gets so disappointed in me that he never talks to me again and he says they don't need me anymore when we fight Kraang or Foot or other mutants AND EVERY TIME HE SEES ME ALL HE CAN THINK ABOUT IS THAT ONE TIME HE SAW ME NAKED AND OH MY GOD APRIL, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Amy was now on the verge of a breakdown, grabbing her hair in clumps. April's eyes widen with a sigh and she sits in front of her cousin.

"Amy, calm down. You know that won't happen. And if you do fall off the roof, which you won't, Leo would never be disappointed, and he would never shut you out." She could see a bit of the panic begin to go away and kept going. "And besides, like you said, Leo is your best _guy_ friend. I have the best friend title. It would take a lot more than one embarrassing moment to come between you two." April continued to hold eye contact as Amy slowly calms down.

"Y-you're right, April. I shouldn't get so worked up about this." Amy takes a deep breath and releases it. She was calm now. Well, as calm as she could be. Even if she was winding down from her freak-out, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at what happened, and a little angry too. He should've at least knocked first before barging in her room like that. A blush crept up on her face as she continues to think about it. Finally, she grabs a pillow and buries her face in it, falling onto her back again and groaning.

April smiles as she looks down at her younger cousin. Amy was at a difficult age, and she understood her feelings. She just needs time to get over what happened. April steps into the kitchen to give Amy some time to herself, and when she was sure she was out of earshot, she giggles slightly. This tantrum was nothing compared to how Amy would react when she finally finds out. But, that was something to think about later. Right now, she needed a snack.

* * *

When Leo woke up the next morning, he felt pumped! He was motivated! He was…completely lost. Since it was Saturday, Leo had jumped out of bed as soon as he woke up that morning to go buy apology flowers for Amy. Unfortunately, asking Splinter seemed like a bad idea. If he ever found out that Leo was buying flowers for a girl, he would demand an explanation, which would be pretty hard to do without thinking about…that. Even more unfortunately, New York was different from the ground than it was from the rooftops, with crowds of people walking on the streets at this time of day.

Leo looks down at his phone, trying to make sense of the directions of the directions to the flower shop. He couldn't make sense of them. He didn't even know where he was! And so, in his attempt to get some useful directions from his stupid phone, he neglected to look up. This wouldn't have been much of a problem if he hadn't managed to run into a much smaller person.

"Oof!" the stranger mutters as they fell to the ground, Leo on top. He shakes his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" but as he looks down, he realizes it wasn't a stranger at all. It was- "Amy."

"L-leo!" she replies, blushing. They stayed there for a few moments before Leo registered the fact that he was on top of her. Soon, he was on his feet. He offers a hand to Amy and she takes it. He helps her to her feet. At this point, neither teen knew what to do. Amy, because she wasn't expecting to see him here at daytime, and Leo because he had no idea how to deal with this girl at the moment. Of course he'd realized that he'd have to talk to her again after the…incident, but he'd thought that he'd have time to mentally prepare himself, to make sure he wouldn't say something stupid, like that she had nice-

"U-um…I'm so sorry, Amy. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it's okay…I'm not mad at you or anything, I could never be mad at you-" her eyes widen as she realizes what she'd said. "Over something like this, I mean! You're just so nice and…I should shut up," she finishes timidly, looking at her feet.

Leo was slightly confused over her jumble of words, but he knew that Amy wasn't angry. That was good, he thought as he smiles at her.

"Sooo…what are you doing here, anyway? It's daytime."

"I should be asking you the same thing, considering how you're not supposed to be out here," she retorts with a smile.

"Touché. But you first."

"I was planning on going shopping for more fabric. Walking on the streets is just crowded," she answers with a shrug.

"Really?" Leo asks, intrigued. She was always making clothes for herself instead of buying them. Maybe she was planning on doing something new. He'd love to see it. Maybe she'd show it to him if he asked…wait! "Hey, do you come around here often?"

That sounded WAY too much like a pick-up line.

Amy's face burns and Leo realized what he'd said. "N-not like that! I'm looking for a store," he quickly explains. "Y-yeah, I guess. Why?" she replies, taken aback by this statement.

"Then do you know where this is?" Leo asks, showing her the address on his T-Phone.

"Yeah, it's right down there, down that street," Amy answers, pointing in the correct direction. Leo sighs in relief. "But…" Leo looks at her quizzically. "Why do you need to go to a flower shop? Can't you just ask someone else to do it for you?"

 _Because I saw you naked and I wanted to apologize_. Luckily the words stuck in his throat before he could give himself away. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"I wanted to get something for April," he lies, feeling the words slick on his tongue. Leo hated lying, especially to her. "Just to show I appreciate her. But, I wanted it to be a surprise, and that wouldn't happen if I order. Plus, Casey wouldn't dare step in a flower shop." It felt wrong to lie to Amy, someone who was so sweet and kind. It made him feel guilty.

Distracted by his thoughts, Leo misses the relief on her face. She'd been worried for a second for some reason…What Leo didn't miss was the easy smile that follows. Amy smiles in front of Leo a lot, but this one was big and happy. He suddenly feels jealous of his brothers for being able to get such genuine smiles out of the girl. Now that he had one of those sunny smiles directed at him since the incident, he couldn't help but think that Amy was…really cute.

A second too late, he realizes he was staring. _Get it together, Leo! Amy's just a friend! A really cute, sweet friend who has such nice-_

At that moment, Leo decided that he really, really hated teenage hormones. And the stupid thing in his head he calls a brain. He should really get rid of it.

"How about I get those flowers for you? I know what kind April likes, anyway," she offers and his eyes widen. _Abort, abort, abort._ "Sure, and sorry for knocking you over," he says and she steps down in front of the flower shop. "It's fine!" she calls out before stepping inside the store. She'd never thought she'd see Leo at this time of day. And she'd managed to talk to him without…thinking…about…she groans. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Amy had been expecting a few things that evening. She had expected to get some training done. She had expected to do some homework after. And of course, she had been expecting to go on patrol later that night with her teammate while she tried to pretend that he hadn't seen her with nothing on the previous afternoon. What she did _not_ expect was for said teammate to approach her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a pitiful look on his face.

"Leo?" she asks as she stares at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong. At least, not in the way you're asking." He was shifting apprehensively from foot to foot and his eyes darted away every time he tries to meet her gaze. Leo was nervous, and Amy wasn't sure about how she felt about that. She was used to seeing him as a calm person, er, turtle. Seeing him like this was…different. Not bad, but different. She continues to look at him quizzically as he musters up the determination to continue.

"It's just…yesterday…" Amy's face turns red at the mention of the incident. She wasn't surprised when she sees Leo's face the same color. He takes a deep breath. "It just didn't feel right, not to apologize. It was an emergency and an accident, but that doesn't make it okay, does it? So…here," he holds out the bouquet. Amy inspects the flowers for a moment before taking them in her hands and smiling.

"So that's why you needed to go to the flower shop…that's very sweet of you, Leo. Thank you." Amy was calm, but Leo was reeling. He was far more himself than he could ever remember. Something about Amy was…well, not unnerving. He feels completely comfortable around her. But still different, like it was harder to tell her emotions. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Amy blinks at him and he realizes that, for the second time that day, he'd been staring at Amy's smile. He coughs and a blush creeps onto his cheeks once more.

"Well…I've…got to get ready for patrol," he says nervously and Amy nods, standing up. "By the way…these are beautiful," she answers, kissing his cheek. Leo blushes and puts a hand to his cheek. "See you in a little bit," Amy giggles before walking away. She didn't need to distance herself from Leo anymore. Not after he'd bared out his heart like that.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Stranger in My House by Tamia.**


	91. Stranger in My House by Tamia

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy have a fight and she disappears. What happens when she finds Leo at her doorstop beaten and bloody?**_

 _ **Stranger in my House by Tamia (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

 _The wind presses against his face gives Leo an exhilarated feeling. Here, he was free. He didn't have to worry about disappointing his family. He didn't have to worry about his brothers not listening to his orders. And he didn't have to worry about embarrassing himself in front of a certain brunette._

 _Speaking of which, where is that brunette? It wasn't like Amy to miss patrol unless she told him otherwise, and he was already standing right on top of their normal rooftop meeting location. He sits down on an air vent and drums his fingers against the metal._

" _Bored already, fearless?" a voice rings out. "Get excited, because here comes your favorite kunoichi!" Leo rolls his eyes._

" _Very funny, Amy," he says in a sarcastic tone. "Does everything have to be a joke to you?"_

" _Wow, someone has an attitude tonight!" Amy retorts, flipping off the roof and landing next to the blue-banded turtle._

 _Leo grits his teeth together, but holds his tongue. This was his best friend, Amy. It wasn't her fault that his brothers were giving him a bad day. He takes a deep breath._

" _See anything on your way over?" he asks._

" _No."_

" _Man, I need something to hit tonight and wow, I sound way too much like Raph right now." Amy laughs._

" _Well, you don't need to persuade me to join you!"_

 _Thirty minutes and several blocks later, they were ready to call it a night. Amy had to admit she was getting exhausted, but she treasures every moment she had with Leo. He could trust her with anything._

" _We can safely assume nothing is happening tonight," Leo sighs. He had blown off some steam while running across the rooftops of New York, but the reminder of his brothers questioning his leadership kept his temper flared._

" _That's weird, usually the Kraang are out at this time of night. Maybe they couldn't find a way to mutate us again?"_

" _With that much mutagen in their hands, that's impossible," Leo says, shaking his head. "Maybe they're just tired of fighting us."_

" _Wanna take a quick nap?" Amy offers, gesturing to the rooftop they were standing on._

 _Leo had had enough. "Can you stop with the jokes? You're driving me CRAZY!" he barks. Amy was shocked. He never really yelled at her for her jokes before._

" _Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," she mutters._

" _My MOOD doesn't need light, thank you very much! I can't stand it! Every other second, even in the middle of SERIOUS BATTLES, you're making stupid jokes! Honestly, you're worse than Mikey! I hope you want your last words to be a joke, because that's what's going to happen if you don't take things seriously!" She could hear the venom in his voice._

 _For some reason, maybe because she was exhausted and wasn't thinking straight, maybe because she secretly loved her jokes because that's who she is, which she never gets to express with anyone, but whatever it was, Amy finally snaps._

" _Back off! I happen to stay positive, unlike you! If I want to make jokes, that's my decision, not yours!" Snow starts to appear around them, getting heavier and faster by the second. "Have I EVER failed in a fight? Have you ever won a fight without me? I don't think so!" she hisses._

" _I could win a fight without you any day!" he spits back._

" _I'd like to see you try! What about the Kraang? You couldn't have defeated them if it wasn't for me!" The snow starts to circle them._

" _Last time I checked, the Kraang gave you these powers! They want to capture you and use you to take over New York. Where's your sense of humor THEN?" he yells. "IS THAT HOW YOU SEE ME? DO YOU JUST USE ME TO PROTECT YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH OR SMART ENOUGH TO DEFEND YOURSELF?"_

" _I THINK IT'S YOU WHO USES ME! YOU'VE NEVER WON A FIGHT WITHOUT ME! AND EVERYONE'S LIKE PERFECT LEO, HE'S SUCH A GOOD LEADER, CLEVER! LEO, LEO, LEO! I NEVER GET ANY OF THE CREDIT! YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL!"_

" _What do you mean, care about you?" His voice lowers to an icy whisper. "Aw, is it because I save you all the time? I don't return your friendship you've expressed through stupid jokes? I happen to have someone I like very much. Her name is Karai, and she's twice the kunoichi you'll ever be!"_

 _At the name Karai Amy's eyes widen and then they narrowed. That was the last straw. She had loved Leo more than anything, and he had thrown her heart in the dirt. It hurt so badly._

" _Fine, if you don't need me, then I won't bother you. But don't come running to me when you're in trouble," she hisses at him, angrily. The rejection and anger in her voice clearly shows. This seems to make Leo even more mad, if that was possible._

" _Fine, but when you don't have anyone to save you, you'd better not come back and beg at my feet. We're done." He slams his fist into a wall next to him._

" _Good! I never want to see your face again," she snarls and she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out. Leo blocks it with his sword…_

 _And accidentally hits Amy in the heart._

 _After she gets hit, she falls to her knees. She puts her hand over her heart and Leo's eyes widen before they narrow. And then he was gone from her view. And her life._

 _They were no more. The friendship, something that she had hoped could turn into something more, was done. And she was glad. She was so angry at him. She stands up and jumps off the rooftop._

 _And that's when it all came crashing down. She would never see Leo again. She felt the tears falling and she does nothing to stop them. Her life was empty._

 _She ends up at the docks and she looks down at the water. She turns and looks back one last time before she takes a step onto the river's edge. It freezes under her foot. She starts running across the water as it freezes under her feet._

 _She had no purpose now._

Amy groans as she looks up from her bed. She was so bored. It was nice to sleep in at first. She could wallow in her misery a little longer, but eventually she woke up.

She yawns and stretches her arms, feeling the satisfying pop in her joints. She stands up and walks past by the shattered T-Phone. She dressed, made herself breakfast, comes back to her room, and sits on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She shakes her head. Would she have to hide from herself forever?

She would never have anyone who loved her. The one person who could have broke her heart.

She was broken. So she fixed herself up as best as she could and hid the damage in her mind. No one could know. What was the point of living?

She looks outside the forest and sighs, melting the blizzard she had caused. Pressing her head to the window, her heart wrenches. After almost a year of being out here, alone, she had adjusted to her new life. All she did now was whatever she could in the middle of Massachusetts. This log cabin was her shelter now. Shelter from her old life. Whenever she needed anything, there was a market about five miles away.

She touches her heart, which was now warm. She had fixed it…but she could never fix the pieces of her broken heart.

She hears a knock on her door and she gives a confused look. She wasn't expecting anybody, no one even knew she was out here. Amy backs away a bit and grabs a broom. She inches towards the door and slowly opens it. She gasps at the sight.

Leo.

Amy just stares at him and he didn't look well, either. His shell was cracked, and he was bleeding. She was shaking. "Ames…please help."

And then he went limp.

Amy broke out of her trance and runs to Leo's side, flinging herself onto her knees and cradling his head in her lap. Leo was hardly breathing. She takes in a deep breath. No need to freak out now.

She takes in a sharp breath and stands up. Hopefully she could find a first-aid kit or some gauze or something. Anything to stop him from losing blood! She looks behind the door to her cabin. Perfect! She could move him inside. Get him somewhere safe! She couldn't take him to the hospital, that could take forever and people would freak the heck out. She looks around outside, wondering how the heck he got here before making an ice stretcher. She hoists Leo up gently before placing him down. Now she just had to stop him from dying.

His life was in her hands now, surprisingly.

* * *

She was panicking. Leo's life was in her hands, and her hands alone. If he died, it would be her fault. And she couldn't bear to lose him.

She checks his pulse again as he lays on the couch. She could barely find it at first, and it was so faint she wasn't quite sure it was there, or she was just hoping it was. But his plastron was barely rising and lowering, so she knew it was there.

She cheers silently when she finds the first-aid kit. She turns to Leo and his blood was staining the couch's headboard. She raises an eyebrow and pushes the couch's headboard down with ease. She immediately blanches when she sees his left arm. Cauterizing the wound won't do too much good at this point. She needed to clean it off, then stitch it shut and wrap it tightly.

Wait…stitch? Her eyes widen as she shudders. She hated blood as much as she hated stitches. It made her queasy.

…When did she become his nurse?

She uses a towel to wipe away a lot of the blood around his arm, to her dismay. She holds out the towel to the floor, looking away. She shakes her head. She had to help him, whether she liked it or not. She grabs a needle and thread and sits on the headboard. She takes the towel she had earlier, picks up some disinfectant, and goes to work on Leo's arm wound, trying not to gag at the sight of the blood.

Amy takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. She could do this. She had sewn stuff before. This couldn't be too different, could it? _Yes. This is a person, not fabric! This is my friend! My crus-_ she cut herself off from thinking about it.

Okay, he was clean now and blood free, to her relief. She grimaces at the towel and throws it away from her. She bends over Leo's arm. Her hands were still shaking.

"Just shove the needle in, Amy. Then loop it around and pull it out. Easy, right?" she says nervously as she steadies herself and plunges the needle in his skin.

The blood continuously coming out didn't help.

"Done," she murmurs, looking at the blood on her hands. She whines, looking away. "Why didn't I get gloves? I'm such an idiot…who keeps talking to herself," she sighs, slumping against the wall. The stitches on Leo's arm weren't in a straight line, but it was the best she could do on short notice. And it would hold.

She rushes to the sink, vigorously wiping the blood off her hands. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" she shouts.

She sighs a few minutes later before putting on gloves, THROUGHLY. She cleans up around her stitch job and begins putting gauze around his arm tightly. Luckily, she didn't have to stitch up anything else, that would have killed her. She starts putting on bandages on his smaller injuries, especially the ones on his shell. Her mind was racing.

 _Oh my God, we swore we would never see each other again. I swore to myself I would never forgive him! How could this have happened? He was always the better out of the two of us. He braved through everything while all I did was make jokes. I'm such a horrible person. He doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve…me…_

 _But that still doesn't explain how he found my house!_

She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees he's lost too much blood. But she doesn't know his blood type! Or even if he _has_ one. Who would know…

Oh no.

* * *

She sighs shakily and picks up her telephone, putting it at her ear. She dials a number and waits.

"Hello?"

"I need your help, Donnie."

"Lia? Is that you?! I…I thought you were-"

"What's Leo's blood type?"

He fell silent. "He's with you, isn't he?"

Amy bit her lip as she looks at Leo on the couch before turning back to the phone.

"Yeah. He showed up at my doorstep, injured. I don't know what happened or how he found my house, but he's lost a lot of blood and I don't know his blood type."

Donnie sighs. "I think I know what happened, but that's his story to tell. He's O-positive, but unless you know someone who has the same type as him, I don't know what you can do…"

Amy blinks back tears before she narrows them. "Thanks, Donnie." Before he could say anything else, she hangs up.

She had to try this.

* * *

She holds a syringe to her arm. She had no idea whether or not this would even work, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She didn't even know her own blood type since she hated needles and she was not willing to find out now. Amy takes in a deep breath before injecting herself with the needle. When she was done, she sets up an IV drip and a blood drip IV. She sets up the blood accordingly into him.

That was all she can do for now. Now all she had to do was wait…and hope.

If they hadn't had that fight, they never would have separated. And she was the one who was so stupid because she was selfish. And he had to pay the price for her. If she had trusted him a little more, none of this would have happened. She starts to sniffle, letting a few tears run down her face. Now he could die. A noise snaps her out of it. She stares at the couch in front of her.

"Ames…"

His voice sounds hoarse and weak. His eyes flutter open, only to be shut again. "Where am I?" he groans. Amy was frozen in place, but she manages to fix herself.

"You're in my log cabin," she informs him. Leo nods stiffly and then his eyes widen and he scrambles around like he was trying to sit up. He groans in pain as he clutches his leg.

"What's wrong?" she whispers. "My leg. I think it's broken," he hisses in pain. Amy looks down at it before she suddenly beams. "I know how to fix that!" she exclaims and she sits on the lowered headboard. "Leg," she says, pointing to it. Leo obliges and holds it out to her. She puts it on her lap.

She begins massaging his foot, to his confusion. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Just trust me," she whispers. She lightly hits his leg with her hand and he waits for pain, but it doesn't come. "That…doesn't hurt," she smiles.

"Good, that means it's working."

"What's the point of this?"

"Just wait," he sighs, deciding to go with it. Amy begins massaging his foot again and she taps his leg with her finger, pulling away. Leo was amazed when he moves his leg without feeling any pain. "How did you do that?" She grins.

"My mother taught me when I broke my leg falling out of a tree."

She suddenly stops. She wished she could disappear through a hole in the ground. She wished that the growing pit in her stomach would swallow her up. She wished that she could ignore the way his voice sent pangs of guilt rolling over like waves and drowning her. He deserves more than this.

Leo looks down, moving his non-broken arm around on the couch. "Am I…going to be okay?" he asks quietly. Amy takes a deep breath and stands up.

"I'll make you some lunch."

* * *

He stares around at everything. Nothing was ever going to be the same anymore, and it pained him to think of that. Gritting his teeth, he tries to sit up, but nothing happened. Nope, this wasn't a dream. They really weren't friends anymore.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be so stupid? If they hadn't gotten into that stupid fight, she wouldn't have gone missing.

"Leo, lunch is ready," Amy says as she walks in with some ramen and tea.

"No thanks, Ames, I'm not hungry," he says softly.

She gives a sad look and sits down on the table in front of him. "Leo, you have to eat to gain some strength. I don't need you going back home looking like skin and bones."

"Who said I was going back?"

Her eyes widen at that statement. What did he mean by that?

"I only came here to find you. And now that I have…I don't want to leave you. It's not like the food will help me. I'm still going to be useless."

"Leo, you shouldn't talk like that. Just because you're injured doesn't mean you have no purpose," Amy tells him.

"Yes it does," Leo argues. "I'll never be a good leader." He reaches behind his mask and unties it. He looks down at it and hands it to Amy.

"Here, I want you to have this. I won't need it anymore," he says.

Amy takes the mask, puzzled as to what he meant. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I can't be a ninja anymore. I can't lead the team, not like this. What's the point of being a leader or being the ninja you see me as when I can't even protect my family?" Tears fill his eyes as he says the words no matter how hard he tried to hold them in.

She embraces him, rubbing his shell. "Oh, Leo, that's not true. You're still a part of my life no matter what. Your mask is what defines you. I'm doing as best as I can to make things better for you, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened. You're going to eat, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Don't do this to yourself. You're still a ninja…you're my ninja. You just have to let yourself heal," she says gently.

He had every right to be sad, but her words made him rethink a few things. He suddenly hugs her back, shaking and crying into her shoulder. Amy looked startled and taken aback.

"I'm so sorry Ames," he sobs.

"Sorry for what?" she asks.

"Oh Ames…I'm so so so so so so so so sorry!" Leo apologizes again. He pulls her close. He was clinging to her like she would run off again.

"For what?" she manages to get out. Leo suddenly jumps backwards, shaking himself and trying to brush away his tears.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to-you shouldn't have to deal with-I just-" Leo babbles. He takes a deep breath. "Where do I even start?" he asks in a low whisper.

There was so much to say to her right now, but where could he begin? "Can you just explain to me what happened?" she asks in exasperation. She understood what he was feeling, truly she did, but she had a lot of questions for him running through the back of her head right now.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. "Ames I'm so sorry! After we had that fight I was really angry and I wasn't thinking and then you disappeared and we couldn't find you anywhere and I thought you were kidnapped by Shredder because I'm such a horrible person and I completely doubted how amazing and kind and selfless you are and then Shredder did this to me…" he pauses to take a breath.

"And then I was really convinced that you killed yourself and so I hated you and I never thought that you could be in trouble and we took a trip out to April's farmhouse to get our mind off everything but I couldn't because I was blinded by my selfishness and you left and it's all my fault and I am so, so, sooo sorry!"

The tears that were streaming down his face return and he chokes on a sob, burying his hands into his face. "And…you can hate me for this," he hiccups. "And I w-won't ever l-l-let you down again because I'm giving up my role to be leader to Raph because he's more worthy than I am!"

Amy stares in horror. The fact that Leo thought she was risking to take her own life did sting a bit. But just a bit. She had to wrap her head around that he never stopped looking for her. But it made sense.

Second of all. Leo, the person she has been in love with since ever, wanted to give up his role as leader because he thought he was selfish?

Amy reaches over and grabs Leo's arm, yanking him to her, staring into his eyes. "Listen to me, Leo, you aren't selfish. You chose to sacrifice so much of yourself and your life to find me. There's no way you could do anything to make me change how I see you."

"But you left! You could have gotten hurt, Ames! I should have realized…I should have done something!" Leo insists.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?! You're the one who almost died on me! There was really nothing you could have done, Leo. I've only been gone for what, a year?" she consoles him.

"Besides," she continues. "I don't blame you. You didn't know how it would affect me," she fidgets a bit. She wanted to know how he found her way out here, but she wouldn't let herself ask. Not when Leo was on the brink of giving up himself.

"But if I had just trusted you enough, then none of this would have happened," Leo blurts out.

"Leo, Shredder would have tried to find out your lair from me. I might have broken if I didn't leave in the first place. Especially if he used someone else as persuasion. Then you all would have been in danger. You didn't want that to happen," Amy sighs.

"I know, but it's still my fault," Leo sniffs.

"Technically, Leo, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been making jokes, I should take things more seriously from now on," Amy admits with a sigh.

"What? No way! That's who you are and I should accept that," Leo says in despair.

"Then why did you come all the way out here if you knew that?" she whispers.

"I couldn't let you go," Leo says weakly. "I love you too much…"

"I don't deserve your love, and you don't deserve mine," Amy mumbles.

"Well, that's just too bad, because now you're stuck with me. We'll get through this together, you'll see. You'll feel better later."

Leo was surprised when Amy pulls him close for a hug. She buries his head in his shoulder and he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I don't deserve this forgiveness," she whispers.

"You've got it now," Leo murmurs back, resting his head on top of hers.

"Seriously though, how did you find me?"

Leo chuckles and pulls back to look at her. "I didn't," he admits sheepishly. "I was just wandering around when I saw this place and I just knocked. I didn't know you would be here, but I'm glad you are," he explains, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Splinter is gone, Shredder is probably taking over New York as we speak. I'm hurt. I'm scared. You're the only person I can count on, besides my brothers. I love you so much, and I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"Leo…I-"

"No, I need to say this. I've been trying for a year. If something happens, I can't live without having not told you. You make me happy, Ames. You make me so happy to be alive and to be me. You're the one person who truly accepted me for who I was, not what I was made out to be. I love you so much I nearly killed myself not knowing if you love me back. But now I can tell you. I love you."

"Nothing is going to happen, Leo," Amy says, scooting closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Give it time. I'll always be here for you. I love you too."

There, leaning against his best friend, his teammate, and the love of his life, so close that he could count her eyelashes, was possibly the best moment of his life. But it was nothing compared to that when he crashes his lips on hers.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Neverland by Zendaya.**


	92. Neverland by Zendaya

**Angel: Requested by Angelica.**

 _ **Summary: While going on a camping trip with his brothers, Leo finds a girl that lives in a clearing and she refuses to leave. Wanting to share his world with the girl, he begins to bring items of interest to her.**_

 _ **Neverland by Zendaya (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Leo and his brothers decided to escape the lair for a vacation by going on a small camping trip to April's farmhouse in Massachusetts. It's said that many people heard a girl singing deep within the forest. No one has seen her, and many speculate that it was just the wind, but when Leo goes out in the woods on his own, he hears a voice too beautiful to ignore. He follows it as it was alive and leading him along by a single finger. When the song was at it's loudest, he reaches a clearing that seemed to be straight out of one of those books Splinter used to read to them when they were kids.

The entire area was surrounded by a small moat with red toad stools spread out, as they got closer to the center they seemed to magically turn into water lilies. At the center of it all was a large Willow tree. As Leo approaches the tree, the singing stops and a head peeks out from the massive tree.

From what Leo could see, she had lightly tanned skin with long hair the color of milk chocolate, and eyes the color of an emerald. Leo holds out a hand only for her to duck behind the tree again. Not wanting to scare her any more than he already has, he takes a seat and begins to talk, even if it meant he wouldn't get a response. "Hello? Are you still there? I'm sorry if I scared you with my appearance. I just heard you singing, and I was curious to who was making the most beautiful singing I ever heard." As he talks, he notices the girl peek out once again, her cheeks flushed. This time he notices slightly pointed ears. "If you like, I could tell you my name?"

The girl peeks out a bit more, and speaks in an angel like voice. "Appearances do not change a person on the inside. A name holds power over any creature, and I could not ask of you to give that to me." Leo smiles and nods. "So I shouldn't ask for your name either." The maiden shakes her head and fully comes out of hiding. Leo notices that the only clothing she had on are vines made into a dress with leaves and pink roses woven in.

"What is that strapped to your back? Many others have the same thing with them when they come through this part of the woods." Leo removes his bow and quiver to show the girl. "It's a bow, and these are arrows. When you put the arrows like this and pull back the string, it is used for hunting. I miss on purpose because I don't like taking the lives of innocent animals." The girl nods with a smile on her face. "I'm sure the animals would appreciate that." The two continue talking until the sun is high in the sky.

"I should get going, otherwise my brothers will come looking for me." The girl gives a look of interest. "There are more like you?" he nods. "Would you care to join me? I could show you all the wonders of the world and…maybe we could date." The girl looks down. "I cannot leave this, I'm nothing but a strain of song in this part of the forest, so please do not ask me to leave this place." Leo only nods and makes his way back out to the farmhouse and sees three birds tied together.

"Couldn't you find anything, Fearless?" Leo shakes his head. "I did, but I missed." _And she got me._ The brothers make their way back to the farmhouse, and Leo unties the three birds. They stare at him and he writes something down on a piece of paper. He ties it under one of their wings along with a rose. "Send this to the girl in the woods at the big Willow tree," he whispers and the bird chirps at him before they fly away. He heads inside with the thought of seeing the mysterious girl in the woods.

* * *

The next morning, Leo sneaks out of the house, and makes his way to the forest with items of interest within a pack on his shell. From books to baked goods, anything he thinks the girl will like would get squeezed into the bag one way or another. As he gets to the opening of the woods, he sees a baby turtle and a hummingbird waiting just within the tree lines. He stares at the two animals as they stare back. After a few seconds the two animals disappear from sight, and Leo begins his trek into the area he has come to love since yesterday.

Once he reaches the willow clearing, he finds that nothing much has changed, except for the fact that the turtle and hummingbird are on the girl's lap as she appears to have been waiting for him. The girl sits with her legs curled beneath her as she pets the turtle with the hummingbird curled in her lap. Her vine dress hasn't changed, but her long hair seems to weave in and out of the branches that make up her home. She was holding his note and the flower in her hand.

Leo approaches the three with a smile and goes to speak when the angel like voice interrupts, "Chompy and Kiko were very interested in you, I was worried that they'd scare you off. And thank you for the note, it was very sweet." She holds up the letter which reads 'This rose is nothing compared to your beauty.' Leo quirks his eye at what appears to by names, and realizes she means the animals. The girl continues petting them.

"You're welcome, but I thought knowing someone's name would allow power over any living thing."

The girl looks up from petting the turtle and nods her head. "It does, but they trust you with that power. I would still like to keep mine."

"That's fine with me, Lia." She looks up at the name, raising a curious eyebrow. "Even if I don't know your name, I have to call you something. So Lia. It suits you."

She hides her face with her arms, but Leo catches the hint of red on her cheeks.

Like before, Leo sits a distance away from the girl and talks to her for a bit, unaware that the hummingbird had left her lap until it was rummaging through his pack. Leo shoos the creature away to see a loaf of beard in its mouth. Leo goes to follow it only to end up right in front of the girl. She looks up at him with her bright emerald green eyes, and Leo feels as though he could get lost in the green orbs. She giggles at the sight behind him, and looking back, Leo sees the hummingbird trying to drag the pack over to the three. Leo chuckles and grabs it before sitting down.

For a few hours, Leo goes through his pack, and explains the purpose of everything within. The bread they have for lunch, along with the cheese and pastries. Her eyes sparkle at each bite. But what she deems is most interesting is the blank book and draws out the flora and fauna around them. By the time Leo leaves it's well past lunch and quick approaching night. Packing up all the things Leo has brought, the girl places the book of drawings within, stopping him when he goes to remove it. "You've shown me delicious and wondrous things from your world, consider the images in this a thank you." Leo nods and makes his way out.

This continues for the next few days. Leo would arrive early in the morning and leave just as the sun goes down. Bring packs filled with more things she might find interesting, along with her favorite foods, and leave with a blank book filled with images she had drawn that day, consisting of the trees and animals, Kiko and Chompy, and Leo. Each night he would take the drawing filled book and try to place when she would have drawn that, or where it took place.

Amy was sitting up in the branches of her willow with Chompy and Kiko resting on her lap. She begins to wait for the next visit from the turtle that understands her need to stay. The drawings she gives him at the end of each visit felt inadequate to all the wonders he has given her during his visits. From the foods that he brought to the items he thought she would enjoy. He has even helped her braid her hair that he tied off with a green bow, and has given her the name Lia. From the stories that he has read to her, she has come to realize that he was pretty close to guessing her name, which made her feel special. Perhaps she wa-

A sound of twigs snapping interrupts her train of thought. When she sees black hair, she knows it wasn't Leo. The new comer's hair is slicked back and his eyes cold like the winters. "What are you doing here?"

Chompy and Kiko wake up from the alarm of Amy's voice, and they growl at the new comer. He doesn't even flinch, just shifts his gaze between the two animals and his cold gaze lingers on Amy. The man in front of her only viewed her as a possession. "I was wondering where that turtle was wandering into the forest every day, but returning with nothing of value. I followed him the other night, and was surprised to see him hiding you here. I thought you were a myth." The stranger takes a few steps closer. "He was also talking about how you can't leave this tree. While he did nothing, I will set you free."

Once the words leave the male's mouth, Amy shakes her head. Chompy and Kiko nip at the male's heels to try and scare him away, but he swings the ax he brought and nicks Chompy on the shell. The wound is bad enough he could die, but not enough to deter him. Kiko flies him, leading him out of the clearing. Leaving Amy to watch alone as the man cuts the old willow down piece by piece.

Leo was just sitting on the porch when he sees two familiar animals coming towards him. He gasps as he recognizes them and runs up to them. "Chompy! Kiko! What happened?" Kiko gestures to the woods with her head. "Lia's in trouble," he murmurs, looking at the forest and he sees Chompy's injury. "My brother will fix that. Donnie!" he answers and his brother steps up to him.

"What is i-" his eyes widen as he sees the turtle. "Raph! I need your help!" Leo runs to the clearing while Donnie rushes inside.

The man points an arrow at her and she steps back. "Finally, I'll be the one who captures this girl," he says. He reaches them as the sun begins to rise on the horizon. Leo sees the man about to shoot an arrow at her and he jumps in front of her, taking the hit on his shoulder.

"No!" she shouts. The man could only stand aside as she rushes to his side.

Amy couldn't begin to process what happened. He took the hit for her, and she didn't even know his name. He saved her.

Tears dot the corner of her eyes as she looks at him.

"Leo," he says in a soft voice.

"What?"

He takes a breath of life giving air. "That's my name. Leo."

A few tears slip through, and Amy lets them drip free her face. "Amelia."

Hearing her name, Leo gives a slight smile. "I thought…that was your name."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew your name had the nickname Lia in it, but Amelia is much more beautiful."

Her weak smile grows slightly wider. "Can you…say my name? I want to hear it from you."

Amy nods and lets more tears flow through. "Leo…"

Leo reaches up and wipes away the tears with his thumb. Amy sniffs and presses her forehead to his. Leo leans in and kisses her and she kisses back before he took his last breath.

When his brothers visit the clearing, they find two flowers intertwined with each other to make a heart. One was pink and one was blue. The willow stands erected behind them. On either side of them, Chompy and Kiko sit. Chompy had a bandage wrapped around his shell. He would be paralyzed, but he was going to be okay. They look down at 'Amy' and 'Leo'. They brush their fingers over the petals in a good-bye. They pack up their things and go, unaware of the sapphire and emerald green eyes that stare after them.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I still Believe from Cinderella 3.**


	93. I Still Believe from Cinderella 3

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Ann asks Raph an important question that might change their friendship.**_

 _ **I Still Believe from Cinderella 3 (Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

They sit on the couch in the den, the TV the only light. Ann was sitting only a few feet away from Raph, waiting for their dinner. Raph was flipping through channels, bored out of his mind. Ann blushes a little when she finds herself staring and looks away. She couldn't stop her mind from visualizing him. His big muscles. His mesmerizing green eyes. She thought of how she'd die if he found out what she was thinking. She thought of how tough he was.

Why did she think of him so much? Her face burns in realization. She liked him. She liked Raph. She couldn't believe herself. This normally doesn't happen with her, but she was happy it was actually happening. Ann clears her throat and Raph glances at her.

"Um…Raph?"

"Yeah…?"

"I wanna try something."

Raph raises an eyebrow, or eye in this case. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"…Kissing."

HOLD. THE. PHONE.

NO.

That was definitely _not_ what she'd been planning to ask. Sure, maybe she was thinking it, but…shell! She was just trying to ask if he could get her a snack, but she didn't want to sound like a wimp. She'd had no intention of openly asking if they could kiss!

It was like dead air as Raph's eyes turn white in shock.

Nothing.

Just…nothing.

Then, "You're joking…right?"

Her face is covered with red as she looks down. "No…" she whispers and Raph says nothing. "L-Look Raph…this has been on my mind a lot lately. K-kissing…so I thought it would be best to try it with someone…I…um…trust. And I know you won't hold it over me if I'm…no good at it. Since you'll probably be just as bad as me." Raph could just imagine the veins on his head as he gives a look of irritation.

Ann scratches her neck sheepishly, embarrassed.

"Um…sorry…Look, never mind. Just forget it…"

Raph suddenly grabs her arm as if he didn't want her to leave. "N-No. Wait…I wanna try it," he whispers with a blush and she slowly turns around, facing him. "Close your eyes," he whispers, putting a hand on her cheek. She nods silently, since she had never been kissed before. But she couldn't close them.

"You do trust me…right?"

"Y-Yeah…" she grabs his hand, squeezing it. He puts his hand on her knee gently.

Ann closes her eyes, her mouth quivering. He presses his forehead to hers. "Heh. Relax Ann. It won't hurt." All she could do was nod. "Ready…?"

She didn't answer and he leans in until their lips touch. All thoughts flood from her mind and the two just kiss. Ann hums in her throat as Raph deepens the kiss. "Ah…" she mumbles and Raph pulls away, pressing his head to hers.

"Like that…?" he whispers huskily and she blushes. "W-wow…" she murmurs, blushing. He smirks and leans into her ear. "Want more?" he asks deeply and she bit her lip to bite back a moan. "Y-yeah…" Raph kisses her again and leans back so that he was laying on the couch, with one leg on the couch and one leg on the floor. He straddles Ann in his arms as they kiss passionately.

"Hey guys! Dinner time! Where are you? Pizza's getting cold!" Ann's eyes go white in shock while Raph gives another look of irritation of being interrupted.

Ann quickly scoots away before Amy walks in with a smile, holding a pizza box. "Hope you guys are hungry," she calls out, opening the pizza box. They don't say anything. They _couldn't_ say anything. "Guys?" Amy asks, tilting her head. Raph just gives her another look of irritation, still in the position of before. Amy looks between the two and shrugs, sitting down between them.

Ann and Raph take a slice, going over what just happened.

Ann had a red face as she takes a bite. _That was close._

While Raph eats, he still had a look of irritation, but he blushes, looking away. _That was hot._

Amy looks between them and smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. _Geeze, just go out already._

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Throwback by Dawin.**


	94. Throwback by Dawin

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy tries to wake Leo up by using an old method…**_

 _ **Throwback by Dawin (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy yawns, stretching her arms. She was in her Space Heroes PJs, her hair in matching buns on the sides of her head. She had long pink socks on her feet. It was nighttime, and she was just getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Don."

"Night, Lia."

"Goodnight, Mike."

"Niggggght."

"Goodnight, Raphie."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, ice princess."

She rolls her eyes. "Goodnight, Leo." No answer. She raises an eyebrow. They had training tomorrow. Usually, all of them would be asleep by now. "Leo?" she asks, looking around the lair. It wasn't until she looked towards the den that she saw a turtle hugging a pillow, the TV quietly showing a Space Heroes episode.

Leo. Of course.

She gives a confused look. Leo would never stay up this late, especially if training was early the next day. That was Donnie's thing, but tonight she had managed to make him go to bed. Usually an impossible task. Amy slowly steps into the den. She walks up to the couch and stands next to it. "Leo Bear," she whispers, shaking him gently. Amy puts a hand on his shoulder and kneels in front of him.

"You should go to sleep," she whispers but Leo acted as if he didn't hear her, or didn't feel her hand on his shoulder. Amy sighs and looks at him, wondering what to do. She didn't want to disturb him, but he would be in trouble with Splinter if he wasn't in bed. She ponders her options. She suddenly remembers something from an old storybook. What usually got people up in those fairy tales?

A kiss.

Her face burns as she stares at him. Not that she didn't want to kiss him, but it seemed silly. She couldn't even guarantee whether or not that would work. If it did, she would never live it down. If it didn't, then she might have to go to drastic measures…besides kissing him. But his lips did seem tempting.

 _Just one little peck couldn't hurt, right?_

Amy lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and lightly touches his lips with her finger. Leo gave no sign that he was waking up. Amy shivers a bit before leaning in and lightly touching her lips with his. She pulls away and stares at him. She blushes. "Man," she complains. Usually, it worked in movies. Except that this isn't a movie, that kiss was real. She suddenly felt like Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty.

Suddenly, Leo crashes his lips with hers and her eyes widen. He quivers a bit, wanting more of that taste. Amy pulls away and looks at him. "No, Leo, we can't," she whispers, looking away. She had only done it to wake him up, which she didn't even know would work. It didn't mean anything.

 _It didn't._

"You kissed me first," he points out, pressing his lips to her neck. "I-I was trying to wake you up, ah!" she exclaims, trying not to lose control at his touch. Leo pulls back and touches her cheek gently. "Please," he whispers, tears threatening to fall, blushing. Amy could only stare. She had never seen him like this.

Amy slowly smiles, pink on her cheeks. "Fine." Leo straddles her in his arms, her legs on both sides. He leans in and kisses her. She kisses back and he wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her closer. She kept telling herself that this was only one time. That it would never happen again. Nothing would change after that.

But even she knew she was lying.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Cocaine by Fidlar.**


	95. Cocaine by Fidler

**Angel: Requested by Batgirl329.**

 _ **Summary: Raph is late for curfew and Amy goes out to find him.**_

 _ **Cocaine by Fidlar (Raph)**_

* * *

They whoop and holler as they step out of the dojo. The ninjas and kunoichi had just finished their training for the day, making their afternoon free. Amy rubs her arm as she walks behind them. Training was especially vigorous for her today. She had to face against Raph, with the result of her losing.

"But the best part was when I whopped ice princess's butt!" Raph exclaims, laughing. Amy rolls her eyes and goes to sit down on the couch. Raph throws himself onto a beanbag and his T-Phone chirps. He looks down at it to see a text from Casey.

"Oh hey, Casey's friend just got out of prison," Raph murmurs to his brothers, who don't pay any attention. "Josh?" Amy asks and Raph turns to her. "Yeah."

"Ooh, yay, I finally get to meet him!" Amy exclaims and Raph's eyes went white in shock.

"No way, that ain't a good idea," he tells her and she pouts.

"Why not?"

"Because Josh is tough and you're…not so tough."

His brothers suddenly turn to him. "Raph…" Leo warns but Amy crosses her arms and glares.

"No, let him say it. What did you mean by that?" Raph shrugs.

"It's just that you're like whipped cream and Josh is the type who eats whipped cream."

Amy gapes at him and growls. "What? I'm too girly? Is that it?" she demands.

"Says the one who goes skirt shopping."

"Raph, that's enough," Leo tells him and Amy huffs.

"I am not girly! …By the way, can I have money for skirt shopping tomorrow?"

Raph gives her a look. "And this is why you can't meet him."

"Then why do you get to go, then?"

"He's not." Raph turns to look at Leo, who had his arms crossed. "Raph, we have patrol tonight and also, we don't know this Josh."

"I met him with Casey, he's cool. And I don't need you telling me where I can go, Fearless!"

Leo and Raph glare at each other and the others sense a fight beginning between the two.

"Raph, you're not going and that's final," Leo orders, crossing his arms.

"Fine! Go on your stupid patrol then! I'm outta here!" Raph shouts, walking away. Amy sighs and shakes her head.

* * *

He can feel the redness in the back of his mind. It's trying to control him. Raph kicks a trash can, but that doesn't make it better. They never know what to do when he goes into rage mode. Heck, they don't even know what really happens. They think he just gets angry, they don't know about the weight of rage on him. They just think he gets annoyed. They don't know the extent of it.

Raph pulls out a stick and a lighter. He sets the stick on fire and puts it in his mouth. He lets out some smoke. He knew his siblings would never approve of him using it, but he didn't care. His T-Phone rings again and he sees Leo calling him. He presses reject call and sees the text from Casey earlier. There was an address and he smirks.

Maybe he could have some fun tonight after all.

"Raph!" Donnie calls out as they leap from buildings. Raph had been gone for hours now. It wasn't like him at all. Leo stops and they stand behind him.

"Split up. I'll go north. Donnie, you go south. Mikey, you go west, leaving Ames with east. If any of us finds him, we call each other on the T-Phones. Got it?" they nod and go off in different directions.

Amy runs on the street, looking around in every place she could find. Suddenly, she hears smashing and she turns to see a house. People were inside and there seemed to be crashes. Amy tilts her head and while her instincts told her to leave, there was the possibility that Raph was in there. Amy personally thought there was no chance, but she hadn't found any clues so far. She shrugs and steps inside.

As soon as she closes the door, people turn to her. She stiffens at the staring. Broken things were scattered across the floor. The people staring either had Mohawks or black clothing on. Amy sweats a bit and someone steps in front of her. He looked intimidating with his dark clothing and makeup. "What's Little Miss Sunshine doing here?" he spits out and she stands her ground.

"Looking for a friend. He would stand out in a place like this, wouldn't he?" He seemed surprised by her comeback but then scowls. He points to a chair and there was Raph…

Smoking.

Amy gasps and runs up to him. "Raphael Hamato!" His gaze turns to her and his eyes widen.

"Amy…?"

"You know this chick?" the boy asks, turning to him. Raph didn't answer and the boy turns to Amy again. "You're not going anywhere, girlie," he growls.

Amy narrows her eyes and they shift to a switch on the wall. She shuts off the lights and Raph could hear her punching and kicking. He also heard yells and after a few minutes, nothing happens. Suddenly, Amy turns on the lights and all of the guests lay on the floor, unconscious. Raph was surprised. There was at least 30 people here.

Amy slaps the cigarette away from his hand and drags him out onto the rooftops. "Raph! You have no idea what that stuff could do to you! You need to go to Donnie!" He shakes his head and flashes the most convincing smirk he could. "Please, ice princess! It's nothing!" Amy obviously doesn't believe him because she starts to pull out her T-Phone. Raph growls, feeling the anger building in him again. He snatches her phone and throws it to a wall, smashing it.

"Raph! Why did you do that? And why were you at this party if Leo told you no?" she demands, concern flashing in her voice. He shrugs but he could feel her gaze burning into him. "You're lucky your brothers haven't found you yet!" she scolds.

He simply tunes her out as she lectures him about being more careful. She eventually notices that he's not listening and stops talking. Raph can tell.

"Go on Ice princess! I know you're just dying to shove this in my face!" he snaps, his voice dripping with venom. She doesn't even flinch and sits down next to him. His mind was still heavy with anger, but having Amy around seemed to calm it. "Raphie…it's your anger again, isn't it?" He nods and stares down at the streets. "I keep trying so hard, Amy." His voice croaks but he turns to Amy anyway. "I couldn't! I kept it in. I always do." He ducks his head when Amy studies him. "Maybe that's the problem, Raph." He jerks his head up in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm handling it!"

"That's not handling it, Raphael!"

He flinches as she uses his full name but he stands up anyway. "Well, it works for me, ice princess! It keeps me from hurting anyone!" Amy turns and he can see worry in her eyes. "Raph, you shouldn't have to resort to that! Every time you 'handle it' you hurt yourself! Why can't you just tell us, Raph?!"

He slams his fist onto the ground, causing her to jump. "Because Amy! I don't know!" Her eyes are wide and she can see the fire in his eyes. "I don't know, alright!" The anger is taking over him as he tries to stop it.

Suddenly, Amy hugs him and he's unable to comprehend what she's doing. "You could never hurt us, Raphie. You're my brother and I want to help you. I don't care what you say, hothead. You're stuck with me," she whispers. He sighs and allows himself to surrender to the hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Love with Tragedy/ Mother Mary by Rihanna.**


	96. LOWT Mother Mary by Rihanna

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy take care of their niece. I got this from a Fairy Tail episode.**_

 _ **Love without Tragedy/Mother Mary by Rihanna (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" A girl with long red hair tied in a braid wearing a purple shirt, a white jacket over it, a black skirt, brown boots, brown eyes, and a brown cowgirl hat yells to Donnie and April. "Bye Carla!" they reply, waving. "Don't forget to bring me lots of presents!" she calls out, waving her hands. "How could we?" Donnie mutters to April, who giggles. Out of everyone in the guild, they were the only ones who had tied the knot and had a child.

Carla smiles as she stands in front of the large building. She would be at the Hamato Guild, where her parents work, for the day. Donnie and April had an all-day job today and since they couldn't take her along, they had asked Leo to look after her. And he would make sure she had fun. He remembers when Splinter would play with him, his brothers, and adoptive sister when they were kids. He thought Carla should have that much fun growing up. After all, she was only four. "Hey," he says, grabbing her attention. Leo kneels in front of her.

"How about we get some juice?" Carla beams. "Okay!"

* * *

Carla and Leo sit in front of the counter, sipping their drinks. Carla was sipping from a heart-shaped straw. "I love this juice! It's yummy! I wanna drink another one, Uncle Leo!"

"Er…you shouldn't drink so much or else you'll wet-" a hand is suddenly on his shoulder.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt her feelings!" Raph warns. Leo turns to Carla.

"Wet…your appetite! We don't want that happening!" Leo says nervously. The girl just stares at him before turning to her cup. "You were gonna say wet the bed, but big girls don't do that," she tells him. Leo's eyes go white in surprise while Raph laughs. Leo glares, a vein on his head.

"Can I have cake?" Carla asks. "Cake? Do you even sell that, Lily?" he asks, turning to the barmaid. Lily turns around. "Yeah," she answers. "Mommy and Daddy buy me cake from here all the time," Carla explains. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, we sold the last one earlier today," Lily tells her. Carla gives a dejected look. "Aw," she whines. "Maybe we can take a rain check," Leo says.

"I can help you out!"

They turn to see Jamie walking up to them. "I didn't know you bake," Leo replies in confusion. "Well, I've only made a few, so I'm not experienced, but I'm sure I can do it!" Jamie answers, pumping her fists in determination.

"I can help too!"

Mikey walks up to them. "We'll need strawberries, the finest ones! I shall go on an epic quest to find the most awesome strawberries ever!"

"Do those even exist?" Lily asks, wondering where he came from. "Of course they do, Princess Peach! But it'll take a while." Lily narrows her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Wait, you can't go by yourself, I'm coming with you," Leo tells him, standing up. Carla grabs his arm. "But you're supposed to play with me today, remember?" she whimpers, about to cry. Leo gasps, not wanting to upset her. "Of course I remember!" he exclaims.

"Raphie, you're coming too!" Mikey shouts, grabbing him by the arm. "What? Why me?!" Raph exclaims. "Cuz big bro's babysitting," Mikey answers in a 'duh' tone. "Okay then! I'll start making some sponge cakes!" Jamie exclaims. "I'll start whipping some cream for them," Lily replies. "Wait, you can do that?" Raph asks jokingly. "Did you say something?!" Lily exclaims.

"I mean, sounds great!" Raph shouts, sweating a bit. "Raph, let's go!" Mikey exclaims, starting to drag him off. "Fine, but no Turflytle!" Raph warns as they walk off.

"Raph and Mikey out on a job? Sounds interesting," Amy replies as she sits at the counter. Lily and Jamie were making the cake with aprons on. "They're getting strawberries," Lily answers.

Since Leo wanted Carla to have fun, he proposed a shooting match, giving her the advantage. Or rather, he made Carla think she'd proposed the match, when really, he'd challenged her to a game knowing very well she'd pick shooting. He was an excellent shot, not that he was about to let that on to anyone here, not right now. Today was all about Carla.

"The rules of the match are simple. Whoever hits the most targets wins," Splinter announces. "Leonardo must use his shuriken—"

"I'm not gonna lose!" he cackles.

"—and Carla must use her toy gun."

"If you lose, you have to do whatever I say!" she challenges.

"Deal!" Leo accepts.

He could feel Amy's stare before she spoke. "Facing off a little kid, you have no shame."

Of course he did. Why was that a question? Did she really believe he would beat a little kid and make her cry? He couldn't announce his intentions, though. That would ruin Carla's fun.

"All's fair in love and war, Ames," he tells her, winking. "Whether or not I win or lose is up to destiny! I have a bold and daring plan!"

Which, to be honest, was how he was raised. Splinter didn't go easy on training but they'd still have fun. He thought Carla would have more fun if she won the game.

Amy blushes but gives him an it-can't-be-helped look that she usually gave to Mikey. "Way to act like an adult."

Perfect. The stage was set. Now to lose horribly without any shame. He made a big deal of trying and horribly missing. He even had a little fun. Of course, Carla won by a landslide, although he pretended to improve by the end. Carla gloated and did a little kid victory dance before giving her first order. She wanted him to be a pony. Oh great. This could be fun.

"Faster, faster!" She tells him, tugging on his mask tails. He pretends to grumble, crawling around with his hands and knees on the floor with her on his shell. He wondered vaguely if Splinter had felt like this, carrying him around. Powerful and yet so concerned that the child on his back might suddenly tumble off. He didn't want that, would never want that.

"Run faster, Mr. Horsey!"

"Oh dear…" Karai laughs at his expense.

The others of the guild were laughing at him too. "Well, her parents are both good with their aim."

His ears practically twitched to turn his head towards Amy when she speaks up. She'd been quiet this whole time, just watching him with Carla with an amused smirk on her face.

"Speaking of Donnie and April…where are they?"

Casey was quick to reply. "On a job, they asked Leo to look after her for the day."

Stupid Casey. He was taking away Amy's attention from him. She could watch him with all the amusement she wanted, so long as she paid attention to him. He opens his mouth to, well he wasn't sure what he'd do after he had her attention, but Carla beat him to the punch, regardless.

"Uncle Leo! I wanna go to the park!"

That was pushing it a bit. It was fine that he can embarrass himself here but outside. All of New York would see him for crying out loud! "You're gonna make me do this in public?!" he demands, not able to help the little squeak in his voice.

"Mhm!" This kid!

"Be careful, the Purple Dragons might be around."

There was no way he was going out like this alone. Too embarrassing. He had to bring someone with him. And he knew just the person.

Amy was laughing, though. "You lost fair and square, so just deal with it!"

Well…if she said so, she had a point. "Ohh…Auntie Mia! Come with us! Please!" Carla exclaims and Amy turns pale.

"Why am I involved?!"

Leo laughs at her. "Gotta do what she says!" he reminds. "I didn't lose to her!" Amy exclaims. Carla gives her puppy eyes.

…Well dang.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were in Central Park. He'd managed to convince Carla to let him walk part of the way there, mostly because it would take too long crawling. Not before they thoroughly embarrassed Amy by making her walk them like that, though. Amy was sometimes too uptight, something that she won't admit, which was why her reactions were entertaining to everyone. Now Leo was playing in the park with Carla, and he was the bank robber she was chasing.

"Halt, villain!" she laughs, shooting him with her cork screw gun. The little corks fly off his shell, and while they didn't exactly hurt, it was kind of uncomfortable.

"Ow! Ow!" He made his movements super exaggerated and flailed about, running from her. He didn't care who watched them or made fun of him for this later, but Carla was going to have fun today.

Amy sighs, sitting next to her alien pet, Om-Nom. "Why did I get dragged into this…"

She practically went everywhere with him. They were partners, after all. If she went somewhere he couldn't see, how could he protect her? She already knew why she had to come along, she was forced. She hadn't even put up that much of a fight. It was going to happen. They were a team, of course they couldn't be apart. But Carla was always going to be alright with him. He knew how to handle kids.

Carla laughs at him again. "Uncle Leo, I'll teach you how to shoot since you're so bad at it!" she brags.

"Please, I can shoot targets in my sleep!" he puts on his best villain face but she wasn't scared of him. Of course not.

"Stand right there!" she points to the edge of a fountain. Of course he followed the order to a T. "Now jump in!"

"Oof!" he jumps in, as if his body had a mind of his own. Really, this kid. She had the craziest fun ever. She laughs like crazy at him. "Why me…" he murmurs.

She looks at him blankly for a moment, then her face gets very disappointed. And without missing a beat, she wobbles her bottom lip and her eyes get glassy with unshed tears. "Because you said that for the rest of today, you would do anything I ask you to do…"

He hadn't even been yelling at her. _I swear, this girl reminds me of Mikey…I wonder how he and Raph are doing._

* * *

Mikey stands on a mountain top, looking over the edge. Raph growls as he hoists himself up. "So where are these stupid strawberries?" he demands. "If we're gonna find them, we need help," Mikey answers, throwing down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears…

Mikey is dressed as a strawberry.

"Wow. I mean, just wow. Lamest one I've seen ever," Raph murmurs. "There's these trolls and they guard the maximum sweet strawberries! They can't resist them, dude," Mikey answers. "Yeah right, pigs will fly if that even—" suddenly, there's rumbling and they look to see green large trolls. "Raph, take care of those trolls!" Mikey shouts.

"OH, so that's why you needed me for, huh? Not that I'm complaining!" Raph replies, pulling out his sais. He defeats the trolls and Mikey walks up to them, waddling in his costume. "Troll, we seek the maximum sweet strawberry!" he tells the leader. "Ow…fine." Raph's eyes widen.

"They actually exist?"

* * *

Leo squeezes his mask dry. "Oh! I wanna go on some jobs!" Carla cries, smiling. She was telling Amy this. Amy, who was wearing that wary look that was supposed to be meant only for him was now turned on Carla. Unfair.

"I dunno…you're still too little."

"Om-Nom isn't any bigger than me!" Carla argues. Om-Nom gives her a look at that comment, a vein on his head. She smiles brightly at them as Leo comes to stand beside Amy, almost as if it was natural. "There's something I really wanna buy! So let's go on a job! Let's go right now!" she exclaims, jumping up and down.

Leo stares her down. He wasn't saying no just yet but it sounded way too dangerous for a four-year-old. Why else would Donnie and April leave her with him? "Man, she's pushy." And he had to admit, he kind of admired her stubbornness.

Amy was trying to be more reasonable, if possible, than Leo. "You should really ask your parents before we could do that, Carla…"

Her bottom lip trembles again as she looks up at the two older ninjas. "But…you promised…"

 _When did I promise anything?!_

And here come the water works. He could feel himself giving in before Amy. Amy holds out a little longer, she was resilient, but not from her own niece. "No...my one true weakness!" Amy cries. "Kids?" Leo asks.

"No...cuteness!"

Leo and Amy both proposed, however, they only do little, safe jobs, around town. They could go back and ask Lily if she had anything close, and if not, they could go ask around town, see what needed to be done. That was his Amy, smart and crafty. Carla agreed to this plan. Om-Nom gives a salute before twirling his antenna, lifting himself up in the air to go back to the guild.

"Thank you!" Carla shouts, waving her arms back and forth as he leaves. She smiles and turns back to Amy and Leo. "While we wait, Uncle Leo, do Auntie Mia's hair!" Carla orders. Amy's eyes widen and Leo's face turns red. Whether they liked it or not, Leo had lost. He sighs and Amy sits down in front of him. She pulls her bow off, letting her hair down. Carla smirks and Leo gently brushes Amy's hair. She closes her eyes at the soft brushes.

"Done," Leo says and Carla pulls out a mirror to show Amy her hair in pigtails. She blushes as she feels Leo staring at her.

* * *

Leo did his part helping out on the jobs by fixing things, with a little help from Amy, of course. Amy helped make snow cones for an old lady, and Carla did a delivery job with Om-Nom. Soon, they had enough money to buy…whatever it is Carla wants to buy. 50,000 dollars was a lot but after a hard day's work, they managed to reach their goal.

"Wow, all of this in just one day," Leo says in surprise.

Amy smiles that pretty smile again as she kneels behind Carla. "And after we picked only the safe jobs."

Carla grabs their hands after she hands Amy the bag of money. "Now I can buy what I want!" she shouts happily, dragging them away. He follows and looks at Amy at the corner of his eye. She seemed happy to be moving along at Carla's pace. She was smiling. Good. However, they were all surprised where Carla took them.

"A pawn shop?"

She drags them inside and looks over the counter. She points to a thing and the cashier rings it up. Amy takes out the money but Carla tugs her arm. "I wanna pay for it," she whispers. Amy looks down at her before handing the money to her. Carla places it on the counter and Leo had to admit, it was cute. But they still didn't know what the heck it was.

Amy peers over the girl. "It looks like a snow globe."

And it does, but with no base.

"It's so beautiful," Leo comments, looking down at it before he glances at Amy, blushing.

"It's a memory of Mommy and Daddy's."

They didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why would it be in a pawn shop then…?" Amy murmurs.

Carla looks up at them with those cute, big eyes of hers. "I dunno. One day we were walking past this shop and then they started talking about it."

Amy smiles, looking a little excited. "And you wanna give that back to them?"

"Mhm!"

Amy bends down and gives her a big hug. "I knew you were always such a sweetheart!"

Carla laughs, enjoying the hug. Did either of them know how adorable that looked? Leo watches them carefully, just watching, as they spoke of this. And that hug. He wanted to join in too. Carla pulls back, ending the hug too soon.

"Hey, Auntie Mia, do you and Uncle Leo kiss?"

That caught him off guard. What?

Amy was speechless, her cheeks turning red. "Wha-?!" She couldn't even finish the sentence. She keeps turning redder and redder as Carla explains.

"Mommy and Daddy kiss all the time."

"That's great for them, but we're not your mom and dad, Carla," Amy answers nervously. "But you're like my mom and dad, you just look different," Carla says to them. "That doesn't make a difference," Amy mutters, a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Give her a kiss, Uncle Leo, right on the lips!" Carla orders, pointing to Leo.

"What the?!"

Seriously? No way!

"I'm sorry Carla, but this is taking it too far!" Amy protests.

"Wow, she's pretty mature for a four-year-old," Leo mutters. Not that he ever thought about kissing Amy…okay, maybe he did.

"But you said you would do anything I asked you to do…" Carla whimpers, looking down at the floor. Amy stands up, crossing her arms. She was not falling for that again! That sealed the deal for Leo, though. Plus, he was curious. "Well, it's not like it's the end of the world…"

Just one kiss wouldn't change everything, right? He liked her scent, she smelled like strawberries. Maybe she tasted good, too.

"Yeah…you're right…" Amy suddenly turns to him, livid. "Wait a minute, that's not the issue!" Leo takes a step forward. "Wait, you're actually going through with this?" she asks, her ears red. Her eyes squeezed close as she turns her head. She didn't want to.

He did get a kiss, but not from Amy.

Amy had snatched Om-Nom and shoves him in Leo's face. This is not what kissing his best friend would feel like. And Om-Nom tasted like butterscotch. Gross.

"I'm scared of children now…" Amy cries and he could hear her heart beating really fast.

Carla giggles, she figured it was good enough…for now.

That is, until one minute she was holding the memento, and the next minute it was gone. "Huh?"

She points to the sky as one of the flying Purple Dragons on hang gliders took off with her special family treasure. Leo was already over that weird moment. Something was happening. Things were about to get real. This was no time to be freaking out over the fact he didn't get to know what Amy tasted like.

"Purple Dragons?!" he snaps.

"And they're flying?" Amy asks.

* * *

Mikey's arms were around the leader troll's neck while Raph walks beside him. They stop in front of a field of gigantic strawberries. "Yes! The sweet strawberry grove!" he exclaims, pumping his fist. "These must be the maximum sweet strawberries," Raph murmurs in shock. "No, these are only regular strawberries. The maximum sweet one is right there," the leader troll explains and they look down to see a little golden strawberry.

"Harvest it and bring it back to the Hamato Guild!" Mikey orders. "If we do, will you stop ordering us around?"

* * *

They were flying off with Carla's treasure! She worked so hard to get that for her parents. "Om-Nom! Let's fly!"

Apparently, Om-Nom had time to be traumatized over the fact he now knew the taste of turtle lips. He sobs, covering his mouth. _My precious lips have been tainted..._

"Give it back! Give it back!" Carla yells, shooting her little toy gun at Fong. Her little cork screws bounced off with no effect. Fong laughs at her. "You need more firepower than that, you little brat!"

"Why…I didn't miss a single shot…I want their memories back! I WANT IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

Her crying reaches Leo's heart. He ducks her head a little, pushing her hat down so she couldn't see what he was about to do next. Amy looks in confusion.

"Leo, that's not…" he couldn't pay attention to Amy right now, though. He quickly traces the trajectory of each flying Purple Dragon and still holding Carla's hat down, waits. "Alright Carla, I need you to shoot four times in a row. Fire!" Leo orders and Carla fires four times. He throws his shruiken and strikes them all. They cry out in pain and come tumbling down. Serves them right making a little girl cry. Behind them, he could feel Amy analyzing and watching his work in awe and understanding.

"So he did lose to her on purpose…aw, that's so sweet!"

Carla looks up finally, watching the Purple Dragons complete their tumble to the ground. "That was amazing, Carla!" he tells her, giving her the confidence boost she needed. He smiles down at her happy, awestruck face. "You got them with every shot!"

Carla smiles up at him. Amy shakes her head, impressed and humbled by Leo. Good, that was all he wanted.

* * *

They bring Carla back to the guild, Amy carrying the important memento in her bulging side pocket. Between them, Carla swings back and forth, latching onto their hands. Leo looks over at Amy, who was staring ahead. She looks down at Carla fondly when she asks to go again, helps her swing between the two of them, and then finally caught him staring. He grins widely at her. Her face turns pink for a moment before she returns with a wide grin. Yup, that was his Amy. Even without a kiss between them (and one with Om-Nom, who was still sobbing) they were still partners.

Carla rushes up to the counter. "Are you almost done with my cake?" she asks Lily, who was still whipping the cream. "I almost forgot about that," Amy comments with a smile as she holds Om-Nom under her arm. "Almost…" she mutters as Mikey orders them around. "Dudette, you're not stopping until the cream melts in your mouth. We have to reach that goal!" Lily sighs and holds up the whisk. "Is this good enough?" she asks sarcastically.

"Let's give it a taste test," Mikey answers, tasting the cream on his finger. "Wow! That's amazing! My taste buds are tingling! Let's finish this cake!"

Soon, there sat a piece of vanilla sponge cake in front of Carla topped with a golden strawberry. She looks in awe. "Yay, we finished!" Jamie exclaims, clapping. "Oh wow, this looks so yummy!" Carla shouts before grabbing it. She opens her mouth and the cream starts to melt onto her hands. "Come on, just eat it," Mikey whispers as he watches. Soon, Carla takes a big bite.

"That's the most delicious thing I ever tasted!" she yells. "Oh, I'm so glad you like it, Carla!" Jamie says happily. "Well, you deserve it for all your hard work today," Leo tells Carla. Mikey looks down dejectedly. "Oh, so it's yummy. That's great. I can practically taste the flavor…" They all look at him, sweat dripping down their faces. "I knew he wanted some for himself…" Raph mutters. Carla giggles and holds out the rest. "Here, Uncle Mikey!"

Mikey smiles and eats the rest in one bite. "Oh geez," Amy mutters.

* * *

Carla was so excited when Donnie and April returned, running up to hug them. "We brought you a present," April explains. She bounces up and down. "Thank you so much! I have a present for you too!" She runs to Amy quick, who hands her the memento. She happily presents it to her parents.

They were definitely surprised. "She got it with the money on a few jobs we went on together. They were all safe jobs, don't worry."

Like he could ever endanger his own niece. Donnie and April look at the memento and then smile at each other. "This is…the award April and I received on our first job together," Donnie admits.

Suddenly, it made more sense to Leo why it was so important to them. Not just Carla, but Donnie and April. He kept all kinds of mementos himself, from every job he did. How could they give something so precious away? Pawn it like it was…nothing?

"Why did you sell it if it was so important to you?" Leo asks. He was almost afraid to hear the answer. What if that sort of feeling faded over time? He really didn't like that idea. He'd never pawn his Space Heroes comics, not even to buy Amy something!

"A few things came up…" Donnie answers reluctantly.

"You sold it because you didn't want it?" Carla asks.

"No, we sold it because we had to," April says and Donnie picks Carla up and cradles her in his arms. He carefully holds the snow globe with his other hand.

"You'll understand it someday," Donnie tells her to her confusion.

"Let's go home," April says.

"Mm!" Carla agrees before she remembers something funny. "Hey, Leo and Om-Nom kissed!"

Her parents laugh in return. "I didn't know they were that close!"

Leo and Om-Nom look ill at the thought. _Momma...why?_ Amy laughs and Leo looks at her. She was at fault for that. But then again…he was kinda curious what would happen if he kissed her. He was not kissing Om-Nom again. He was done with those lips. "Hey Carla!"

When Carla turns around, Leo pecks Amy's lips and her face turns red. "Yayyy!" Carla shouts as she leaves with her parents. Amy doesn't say a word, she just leaves. Leo looks in shame. Maybe he could go to her tonight and apologize.

And maybe, just maybe, he would kiss her for a longer time.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Learn to Love Again by Pink.**


	97. Just Give Me a Reason by Pink ft Nate R

**Angel: Requested by Clare…three times. Okay, if anyone asks me where's your request is already, the answer is I don't know! I still have a lot to do, okay? So, please, be patient, because I don't like it when people ask me 'Where's the request?' three times in a row. I probably sound rude, but it's the truth! Please understand that I'm not a miracle worker.**

 _ **Summary: Jared visits Karai and Mark in the dungeon and tries to make things right.**_

 _ **Just Give Me a Reason by Pink ft. Nate Ruess (Karai, Jared, and Mark)**_

* * *

Dark. Cold. Creepy. These were all words to describe the atmosphere around them. She shivers as she looks out the cage. It wasn't her home. It was her prison. Their prison.

Mark looks up at Karai. They were both chained to the floor, but the chains were long enough for them to walk around. Not that there was anywhere to go in a dungeon. "I can't believe it," he hears and he turns to Karai. "Jared…my best friend since I was a girl betrayed me. Us. All for himself," Karai spits out. Mark frowns and he looks back out the cage doors. It was true that Jared told Shredder what they did, teaming up with the turtles and Amy. He didn't regret it, though. He would do it again.

For Karai.

Suddenly, they hear a creak and footsteps. That was probably Fishface bringing their meal—not that the place had a five-star kitchen, anyway. But it wasn't Fishface.

It was the snitch himself.

"What the heck do you want?" Mark growls, glaring. "I'm not here for you," Jared answers and Karai looks up at that. "Who you here for? The devil? Because you're gonna be meeting him in about—"

"Mark, hear him out," Karai interrupts. Mark gives a look of confusion. "But—"

"Mark," she warns, not wanting to argue. Mark sighs and gives Jared a death glare before sitting in the corner, grumbling. Jared clears his throat. "Karai, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't want you to end up here. I just wanted to make you see that…I love you. And I have since we were little. I understand if you hate me, Mark has already made that clear. I just…wanted you to know that."

"Jared…I only see you as a brother. And we can't be any more than that. I don't hate you, but I don't feel the same about you. You just have to understand that."

Jared gives a sad look. "Ha!" Mark laughs and Karai gives him a glare. Mark whistles innocently and she rolls her eyes. "So—" But when she turns around, she finds Jared gone.

Along with any chance of getting out…safe, that is.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I Lied by Nicki Minaj.**


	98. I Lied by Nicki Minaj

**Angel: Requested by Langel**

 _ **Summary: Leo breaks up with Amy and she gets kidnapped. Warning, there is cursing.**_

 _ **I Lied by Nicki Minaj (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy hums as she slices an onion. She was making a salad for herself. It was either that or pizza, and she didn't want pizza tonight. She liked a variety of foods for her dinner. If she ate pizza one more night, she would be sick. Arms wrap around her and she smiles. "Guess who?" Leo murmurs in her ear. She giggles and turns her head to him. "Leo, what did I say about bothering me while I'm cooking?" she asks. "Am I bothering you?" he asks, kissing her cheek. "No…" she murmurs. "Then it's okay," he whispers and she rolls her eyes. She should have been more specific.

Amy mixes the onions in a bowl. "Remember when I told you about a future vacation to Japan?" he asks in her ear and she nods. "Well, Splinter gave us a huge deposit for it," he explains and she gasps. "Leo, that's so generous of him! So we're going?" she says happily, hugging him. "It was a lot, but we still don't have enough," he murmurs and she pouts. "Maybe Murakami could help, most of that money was my paychecks," she explains. "No, don't pressure him like that. We just have to wait a little longer. And then you and I, Princess, will be jet-setting to Japan," he whispers, kissing her neck and she laughs.

"Well, I've got work later and I need to finish making my food, so stop distracting me," she tells him. Leo rolls his eyes, but gives her another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Leo smiles as he steps out of the jewelry store. He pulls out a black box before putting it back in his pocket. He was gonna do it. He was gonna propose to her when they go to Japan. He just had to wait.

Suddenly, he hears someone and pulls out his swords. He turns around to see no one. Leo scopes the area with his eyes before he clashes swords with…

"Jared?" he asks in surprise. Jared pushes him back, and Leo takes a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" he demands. "I have a message for you. From my master," he explains and Leo glares. "Amy's your soft spot, your weakness, right?" he asks. Leo grips his handles at the mention of her name from his mouth. "I have no weakness," he hisses. "Shredder's gonna go after to get to you," Jared tells him.

"What?" Leo asks in confusion. "She's a liability to you, Leo. You can't tell her or else Shredder will know. But…if you take her out, you could make sure that she doesn't suffer. Because if Shredder gets a hold of her…well, her mom won't be the only one that's dead. Even I don't think she deserves that."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He can't…he doesn't even—No! He can't do that to Amy, they've been through so much. And taking her out? He didn't want to put her in danger, but then again, she already was in danger. He couldn't, wouldn't, take a life, especially one that he was close to.

"I'll handle it."

* * *

Leo walks into the lair and Amy sighs in relief. "Finally, you're home. How was patrol?" she says, walking up to him. "Okay," he mutters, pushing her away. She gives him a look. "You don't seem okay, and I'm not okay. Mikey ruined my dinner. Tell me about that part of the future where we fly to Japan. That'll make us feel better," she whispers, putting his arms on her waist. He doesn't say anything, though. Nothing could make up for what he was about to do. Amy notices that he's quiet.

"Leo, what's wrong?" she asks, turning to him. "…Our future together flying to Japan…it's not going to happen, Ames," he whispers. "Something wrong?" she asks. "Something's wrong. It's been wrong, I was just too out of it to see. At some point, my family has to be what's most important," he explains to her confusion. "As they should be…Leo, I would never ask you to choose between me and your brothers. What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying," he says, narrowing his eyes. She shakes her head in shock. Never did she think she would be hearing this from him. "You saved me from Shredder," she whispers, trying to convince him to not say it. "And now I know that was a mistake," he tells her, wanting to tell her he was doing this for her own safety. "A mistake? You love me. I know you do. You told me so. And—"

"And I meant it, you know? When I said it, I meant it. I wanted to love you. I wanted to dream," he interrupts. "Why are you doing this?" she asks quietly. "But that was a dream. Maybe we've outgrown that dream. Now, you love me, this me standing here right now asking you? Not the version you put into your head but this me. You love this me?" he says, pointing to himself. "Yes, I love you. You know. All of a sudden, our feelings for each other aren't real? This doesn't make sense!"

"Life made me realize what I have to lose, okay, in the real world, not in a fantasy world. Amy, do you really trust yourself to make decisions for the rest of your life?" he explains. "I trust the way I feel about _you_ , the way I've always felt about you. Everything I've done for you, I've done for us, and I would do it again," she whispers, stepping closer. Leo backs away. "Ames, if we were meant to be together, you think it would be this hard?" he asks.

"I accepted you for who you are, didn't I? Wasn't that meant to be?" she asks, trying not to cry. "It's the right decision, okay? Obviously, you don't understand that now, but I know one day you will. Take care of yourself," he answers, walking to his room. Amy steps in front of him, wanting to know why he was doing this. "There's something you're not telling me," she murmurs. There was, he just…couldn't tell her. He didn't want to risk her life any more than he already has. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth! Tell me the truth!"

"We can't be together, Ames. It's the right decision," he answers, opening his door. "Leo…I love you," she whispers, stopping him. He heard the pain in her voice, begging him to take it back. "I know. Good-bye, Ames," he says, closing the door. He could hear her sobbing. He didn't want to, but it was a risk he was willing to take for her and his family.

* * *

A Caucasian man was being escorted to jail. He was arrested for robbing a bank. He was handcuffed and a police officer was sitting next to him. The man suddenly kicks the police officer in the face and he falls to the ground. "Benson? What happened?" the driver asks, stopping the car. The man takes the police officer's gun and shoots himself free of his bindings. "Back-up, I need back-" the man shoots through the window, killing the driver.

He steps out to find that they didn't leave the border yet, he was on Houston by the look of it. He sees a girl walking by and she was crying. He smirks. Looks like he just found his next target.

Amy sniffs as she walks into her apartment. She places her keys on the counter and steps into the living room. She hears a creak and stops. "Hello?" she asks, only to receive silence. Amy slowly inches towards her safe, where she keeps a gun…you know, for emergencies. She turns around and hears a click.

"Welcome home, Sunshine."

And then she was knocked out.

* * *

Amy blinks open her eyes to see a man pointing a gun at her head. "Hey. There she is. Those big, beautiful green eyes. So beautiful," he murmurs, caressing her cheek. She was on the floor, tied up and gagged. She had no idea how he got into her apartment, but she recognized him. Will Conklin, thief. She read about him from the paper. But the real question was why she was a hostage.

"Give me a smile," he whispers, but she was gagged and still a bit dizzy. "Still feeling woozy, huh? That's all right. We got time," he says, winking. She didn't respond. "Oh, don't be shy. We're past that. You've been so sweet when you were knocked out," he murmurs, grabbing her chin with his hand. She looks away, but he brings her face to her. He pulls out a bottle and she immediately recognizes.

Vodka.

She had no idea where he got it, but she could guess what he was going to do with it. She didn't want to drink it, she found beer and anything that could intoxicate her vile. She shakes her head violently. "Another drink? Oh, why don't I take that tape so you can say yes?" he asks and he tapes off her mouth. He puts the bottle in her mouth and makes her drink it. She wanted to spit it out, but she coughs and he stops so that she wouldn't choke from the amount. She was about to scream for help, but he puts the gun in her mouth forcefully. "Scream and I'll shove this gun down your throat," he threatens and she nods slowly. He slowly takes out the gun and she pants.

"You know what? Shoot me," she challenges. It's not like she had much to live for, anyway. "That's the endgame, sweetheart. We got a lot of shock and awe to go before we do that," he says and her T-Phone rings. Her heart stops as she sees Mikey's name on the screen. Will sees the phone and slowly bends over to pick it up. She must have dropped it when she was knocked out. "Hey, it's Amy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you," she hears from herself. "Sis, where are you? I thought we were supposed to hang out tonight for a movie marathon," Mikey replies in worry.

"Sis? Oh, so you have brothers?" he asks, smirking. "That's the youngest. He knows ninjitsu. He's on his way over here right now," she answers, because she felt like if she didn't, he would kill her. "Brother, huh? Does he have keys?" Will asks, bending down to her. "Yes," she tells him. Well, technically, everyone except Mikey had keys. He would just lose them. "Funny, I don't see much of his stuff around, or anything that tells me you live with brothers. One robe in the bathroom, one toothbrush. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" he says, his hand on his gun.

"Let's think about what you're doing now," she warns. "Oh, I'm thinking about it," he threatens, pointing his gun at her. "You walk out that door right now, no one will know anything happened to me," she offers, panting. "What about your friends, huh? They're not gonna notice all the bruises, all the cuts?" he asks, circling her. "Cab stopped short. I hit my face on the divider," she explains. "What about teachers? Yeah, I saw your homework on the couch. They're like dogs with bones," he spits and she curses under her breath.

"So what? You've done far worse from what I've read and gotten away with it. Go, Conklin. Get the hell out of New York. You walk out that door, and we will pretend that this never happened," she says, coughing from the dust on her floor…she should really dust this place. But then again, she was almost never here. "You'd pretend that this didn't happen, would you? You're lying. There's something I think that you should hear," he tells her, pulling out her T-Phone.

"Hey, sis, it's me. I know we were talking about having a movie night tonight, but we have training tomorrow. Gotta do a rain check. Don't be mad at us. Sorry about this. We owe you one. Bye," Mikey hangs up and Amy closes her eyes sadly. "Guess he's not coming," Will teases, throwing her T-Phone away. It shatters, but he didn't know that it could still give a signal. "Will, I'm offering you a way out," she offers. "You're still bargaining with me? Really? We're past that," he tells her, cupping her face.

She jerks her head away in disgust. "I'm a kunoichi. My team will hunt you down. You think you've put people through hell. It will rain back down on you," she threatens, looking up at him. He suddenly stops pacing and looks at her.

"You know what? Let it rain." And then she was kicked in the face.

* * *

"Guys!" Mikey exclaims, holding flowers? "Mikey flowers, you didn't have to," Raph says sarcastically. "No, they're for Amy. Have you seen her?" Mikey answers. "Nah, she's probably sleeping in again. She didn't say anything?" Raph answers. "No, we were supposed to have a movie night yesterday, but we had training this morning so I brought her flowers to apologize," Mikey explains. "So you bailed. Nice move," Raph mutters.

"I left a couple of messages, but I haven't seen or heard from her," Mikey answers and Leo walks into the kitchen. "Hey, guys," he says, waving a hand. "Hey, Leo. How's Amy doing?" Raph replies and Leo stiffens at the mention of her. "I haven't seen her," Leo explains, opening the fridge. Mikey and Raph give each other a look. "Dude, she's your girlfriend. You think you'd know where she is," Mikey points out. "When's the last time you spoke to her?" Leo asks, suddenly worried. The last time he saw her was about two days ago. Whenever she came over, he would hide into his room until she left. She never visited him or anything.

"Uh, Monday. I left some messages," Mikey explains in confusion. "Well, she was pretty down about losing her mom last year," Raph murmurs. "Can you blame her?" Donnie asks as he walks in. Raph pulls out his T-Phone and dials Amy. "It went to voice-mail. Ice princess, it's Raph. Where are you? Give me a call," Raph says before hanging up. "You know her, she probably turned it off. She's probably deep into ice cream by now," Donnie explains. "Still," Raph retorts.

"Okay, we'll just swing by her apartment. Make sure she hasn't done any drastic," Leo orders.

* * *

They knock on the window. "She's not answering," Mikey murmurs. "She's had a tough life. She could just be sleeping," Raph explains. Leo opens the window with his katana and steps into the kitchen. To the left of the fridge, he sees letters addressed to Amy that weren't open. Heck, they looked like she hadn't even touched them.

"Okay, so either she didn't go home, or she hasn't left her apartment in two days," Donnie says and they look to see her place trashed. Picture frames broken, things scattered across the floor, furniture ripped, and that wasn't even the end of it. "What happened?" Mikey asks. "Did Amy do this?" Raph murmurs as they step over broken items. "No, there would have been ice on the walls, so this doesn't seem like Lia's doing…" Donnie mutters. Leo steps on something and he looks down to see her T-Phone. He gasps and picks it up to see missed calls from Mikey.

"Uh-oh. Guys…I think she's been kidnapped," Donnie calls out. Leo's eyes widen. He thought she was safe. Who kidnapped her and why? Whoever it was, he was going to kill them. "What makes you say that?" Mikey asks. Donnie points to the floor and they see blood on the floor. Leo turns pale while Mikey throws up. "Her hair, her blood. I found some on the floor. By the looks of it, he tied her up and duct-taped her mouth, since tape is near-by. Probably tied her up too," Donnie says sadly. Raph pulls out his sai. "Time to bust some heads," he growls, but Donnie stops him.

"Hold up, Raph. I don't think anyone we know did this, there's no traces of the Foot or Kraang. He might have taken her down the fire escape, the window's open. Her bedding is also gone," Donnie explains, pointing to the window and her bedroom. Leo frowns. This was his fault. "Any sign of her cell phone?" Leo asks. "No, it's not in the apartment, but I can track it," Donnie answers.

"Check the building, the neighborhood. See if she has cameras," Leo orders. "Dudes, it smells like burnt hair or flesh in here and there's keys," Mikey calls out from the kitchen. "Son of a bitch," Leo growls before turning to his brothers. "Take note of everything. I have to notify Splinter. You find him," Leo orders, pointing to Donnie before stepping away to tell Splinter.

* * *

Leo drives the Shell-Raiser really fast, to their surprise. He didn't even know where he was going, he was turning on every street. They hadn't seen Leo like this before, so…angry. A ping comes from Donnie's computer in the back. "I got a signal from her cell. It looks like she's in a house," Donnie explains and the directions appear on Leo's screens.

Leo storms into the house, only to find the place trashed, just like Amy's. They follow him as he looks around. "Found the phone, but no sign of anyone being here," Donnie explains, pointing to a smashed phone on the kitchen table. Leo sees a paper on the ground and picks it up. "It's a receipt for a rental car. A Honda," he tells them.

Leo steps into the rental company wearing a trench coat, black sunglasses, and a hat. "How can I help you?" a bored man asks and he suddenly slams his hands on the counter. "Where is she?" he hisses. "I don't know, I swear," the man answers in fear. "He was here!" Leo whispers harshly so he wouldn't make a scene. "What? N-No way, I swear to God," the man replies. "Was she with him?" Leo demands. "Who?" the man asks in confusion.

"Where's this car?" Leo asks, holding up the receipt. "I had no idea he left that. He said not to tell anybody he was here. He's crazy," the man explains. "When?" Leo asks, gritting his teeth. "Yesterday morning, early. Really early, before breakfast. I don't know where he is. He asked me how much gas was in it and he was in a real rush. He didn't want to keep her waiting," the man answers in one breath. "Who?" Leo questions, inching closer. "He said he had a girlfriend in the car," the man replies.

"Can't you track it?" Leo demands. "I can't, it's against the rules to give out locations of a rental to a stranger," the man retorts. "A girl was kidnapped, show me!" Leo hisses. The man frantically types on his computer before he turns to Leo.

"Delancey."

* * *

Leo swerves into the driveway and steps out. "There's the car, check the trunk," Leo explains and Donnie picks the lock before it opens.

No Amy.

"Shit," Raph mutters, slamming his fist onto the car. They burst into the house to find it empty…

But then they see an old man on the floor. Donnie runs over to him and presses his finger to his neck. "He's gone. He's been here for a while," Donnie explains, looking up at them. "So not only is he a kidnapper, he's killed someone!" Raph shouts, clenching his sais. "Wait, I think I know who we're dealing with. Will Conklin recently escaped, it must be him," Donnie says to them. "Dudes…is that what I think it is?!" Mikey exclaims and they see blood on the floor, leading to a room. They follow the trail to a bedroom.

"That's Amy's! And there's blood on it," Leo whispers, fearing the worst.

They step outside and something gleams by the rental car. Donnie picks it up. "Amy's charm bracelet hidden by the spare tire. She left that for us," Donnie whispers, handing it to Leo. He looks at it before closing his eyes, clenching the jewelry. He gave it to her..."So she was alive in the trunk…" Leo murmurs and they see a woman hidden in a bush. They rush over to her and help her. Luckily, her eyes were barely open. She was bruised, barely alive, but she was breathing. "He…he held a gun on me and he m-made me take off my clothes. He made, oh God. He made that poor girl watch while he raped me," she explains wearily, coughing.

"Did she say anything?" Leo asks. "No, she had duct tape on her mouth. He told her to keep her eyes open. Anytime she tried to close them, he put a lit cigarette on me," she murmurs. "Was she with him when he left?" Leo questions and she nods. "She-she passed out. She was alive. He took my car after he threw me out here. A gray SUV," she answers before her eyes close. They hear police sirens and they high-tail it out of there.

They sit in silence as Leo drives. They had no lead now. They might not ever see her again. "Two days, dudes. What's he doing to her?" Mikey whimpers. "You can't think like that," Leo tells him. "If she's even still alive…" Donnie says sadly. "Amy's alive. She's a survivor."

* * *

Will steps into his car and shuts the door. "Hey, I'm back," he tells the back seat. Amy was lying on the floor, tied up with rope and tape on her mouth. "I got us some supplies. What, are you resting? Upsy-Daisy," he says, getting into the back seat and kicking her awake. She jolts up and looks up at him. He helps her into his lap. "That a girl. There you go. Okay, arms behind your back," he tells her, since her arms were free. He cut only her arms loose from her bindings so that he could find something stronger. She shakes her head and he forcefully put her hands behind her back before tying them with rope.

"There you go. Okay. Man, I love hardware stores. I got a tarp, some rope, uh, extra duct tape, some surprises for later, and some drinks. How's that sound, huh?" he tells her gently and she whimpers, shaking her head, about to cry. She didn't want a 'surprise.' "If I take off the tape, you'll be a good girl?" he asks, inching closer to her lips. She nods slowly in fear. "Yeah? Okay," he answers and he rips the tape off. She takes a deep breath, coughing. "There you go," he murmurs.

"You thirsty, sweetheart?" she doesn't answer, all she's had was vodka. She hated it. "Yeah? Here you go," he tells her, opening another bottle of vodka and inching it towards her mouth. She inches away from it in disgust. "Oh, no, no, no. Hey, hey. You don't get to say no anymore. Okay?" he says, cupping her face. She narrows her eyes and he kisses her forehead. "All right, you have some vodka, and I'll give you some water. Okay?" he offers and she shakes her head.

He forces the bottle into her mouth. "That's it. Suck it down. Suck it down," he hisses and she does as he says, to her dismay. "Yeah, that's it. Swallow," he warns and she gulps it down, gagging. "The Vicodin and the sleeping pills, they give you dry mouth, right?" he asks. She coughs, looking up at him. "Water," she murmurs weakly. "I know. I'm a man of my word, sunshine. Like when I told you about that lady. And I told you what I was going to do to her, right?" I told her everything, and then I did everything that I said, didn't I? Didn't I?" he answers before opening the water bottle. It was the worst thing she ever saw in her life, and that's saying something. He pours the water all over her instead of her mouth.

She gasps and coughs. "Okay, that's enough," he says, even though she drunk nothing. He kisses her cheek for about a minute, pushes her into the floor of the back seat so no one would see her, and gets into the front seat. "I think we're gonna find it soon," he tells her, smiling. "Find what?" she couldn't help but ask. "Someplace special," he answers, putting the tape back on her mouth.

"One move, lights out. I'll do you cold."

* * *

"Don, any word?" April asks worriedly. "Still searching. Someone said she saw her alive," Donnie explains sadly, looking at his computer. "Was she okay?" April questions. "According to the witness, yeah. We know his car. We know where he's been," Donnie answers. "So he just goes and disappears?" April demands.

"No, he's done this before. Conklin doesn't preplan. He follows certain patterns. He's like a cat with a mouse. When he can, he moves them to a safe house. He takes his time. He stops at a hardware store. Gets duct tape, rope, and a soldering iron. Then he stops at a liquor store. Right, and he ties the victim up. He force-feeds her alcohol, drugs. He-he drives around until he can find an abandoned home out in the woods. He works her, and he leaves her there. A hunter finds her."

There was silence as they take in what he said. Leo clenches the steering wheel in anger. April sobs from the phone. "W-who were the others?" she whispers. "There were two girls in Alabama, roommates. He breaks into their apartment, somehow, puts them in the trunk of a stolen car. He drives them to a fishing cabin. Then he holds them there for three days, tied up. He rapes, tortures, and leaves them there, but they manage to escape."

"Donnie, please find her…" April murmurs before hanging up. Donnie looks down at the T-Phone. He hated hearing April so upset…

"So he lets them all live?" Raph asks, raising an eye. "Not always. His lawyer in Maryland, took her to a foreclosed house. Holds her there for almost two days—leaves her for dead," Donnie explains sadly and Mikey lets out a sob. "But he's not gonna kill our sister, right?" he whispers. "No! Don't say that, Mikey! She's gonna be fine!" Leo exclaims suddenly and they stare at him. Donnie's computer beeps and he looks at it.

"The car hasn't been spotted on any bridges, tunnels, or ferries," he tells them. "So he's still in New York," Leo murmurs. "Yeah, but do you know how many cabins there are around here?" Raph asks. "Oh, come on. He's young," Donnie retorts. "One move, and he's dead," Raph growls.

* * *

Will drives, singing If It Ain't Love by Jason Derulo. Amy whines from the backseat at her situation. She hears police sirens, her hope escalating. Will curses under her breath and turns off the radio before pulling over. This was it. She would be free. The police officer walks up to Will's window. "Good evening, officer. Is there a problem?" Will replies coolly, which concerned her. "You know you ran through a blinking red light back there?" the police officer asks. Amy moans in frustration and tries to move, but she can't.

"Oh, I did? I looked both ways. Slow night, right? I'm sorry. I really should know better," Will answers and Amy narrows her eyes. "Well, can I see your license and registration?" the police officer asks. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Uh, the registration's in the glove compartment. It's my in-law's car," Will explains, opening the glove compartment. Amy was wondering how the officer didn't recognize this man from the news or TV. She sees a glint of something, she just didn't know what.

"There it is," Will says happily, showing it. "And the license?" the officer asks, not amused. Will takes in a sharp breath. "Yeah. I left the house in such a rush. I must've left my wallet," Will explains. Amy manages to kick the seat next to him, something that couldn't be ignored. "What's that on the floor there? You been drinking?" the officer asks. Will pretends to look insulted. "What? No. No, officer," he says and Amy kicks it again. "What do you got back there?" the officer demands, trying to look past Will.

Amy tries to scream, but it was muffled. The officer gasps as he sees her. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll have you out in a moment!" he yells. "I think your job here is done," Will says before shooting the cop in the head, killing him. Amy starts to cry. He was her only chance out. Now he was gone. He couldn't go back to his family, just like she couldn't. Will turns up the stereo again before driving off, ignoring Amy's crying.

* * *

The turtles look down at the officer. "Conklin shot him in the head. And he took his gun," Donnie explains as Mikey throws up in a bush. Raph rolls his eyes. "Anything in the car?" Leo asks, gesturing to the vehicle Will was driving. "Traces of blood and hair. He had Lia on the floor of the backseat. It seems like he beat her…" Donnie answers and Leo punches the window of the car, breaking it. "Chill, bro. We'll find her. You can't blame yourself," Raph tells him. "Yes I can. This wouldn't have happened if I told her the truth," Leo murmurs, pressing his head to the car. His brothers glance at each other, having no clue what he was talking about.

"I…broke it off with her. I was gonna propose, but then Jared made me see that…no matter what, I can't protect her. She's not safe around us. Around me," Leo whispers, panting. "Dude…that is the most stupidest thing you've ever done," Raph says. "I get it, Raph," Leo retorts. "You should have told her," Donnie inputs, holding up a finger. "That still wouldn't guarantee her safety," Leo murmurs. "Bro, just tell her and she'll forgive you! Sheesh," Mikey exclaims.

"Still have to find her, shell-brain," Raph mutters. "He'll ditch his new car as soon as he can, go to ground. I've been checking reports of stolen cars, the one we're looking for is a gray Civic. I'm also checking hardware stores, gas stations, and anywhere else they might have gone from here," Donnie explains. "Whoa, nice job, Donnie!" Mikey exclaims. "Hey, when it comes to my sister, I pull out all the stops," Donnie replies.

* * *

Will drives on the highway. "I got to lose the car. Won't take me that long, though," he says as he pulls over to a gas station. "Are you gonna miss me?" he asks as he walks to Amy in the backseat. She doesn't answer. He props her up. "Hmm?" he asks again, clutching her face. He takes off the duct tape and kisses her. She doesn't respond, he tasted disgusting. All that vodka in his mouth was overwhelming and vile. "Of course," he murmurs against her lips. "It's been a while without any vodka, right?" he asks with a smirk as he holds up the bottle. Amy shakes her head but he forces it in her mouth again. She coughs and groans before her mouth is covered with tape. He places her on the floor again before seeing a car getting gas. No one was inside, the driver was paying inside the store. Will smiles and throws Amy over his shoulder. He throws her in the backseat before driving off.

"Yeah, that's the guy. He said he was using his wife's credit card. Hey, my terminal was down last night. I didn't know it was stolen till I ran the card this morning," the owner of the gas station says. "Was his 'wife' with him?" Leo hisses. "No, he said she was in the car," he answers. "When?" Leo demands. "Uh, 7:45," the owner explains. "What did he buy?" Leo questions. "Tarp, rope, hand-held blowtorch, and condoms. I didn't know this. He said he and his wife were going camping," the owner replies in fear and Leo's eyes widen.

Amy waits in the backseat, struggling against her bindings. Will opens the backseat door. "Look at you. You going somewhere? Not without me, you're not," he tells her, taking the tape off her mouth and picking her up on his shoulder. He walks to an abandoned cabin not too far off from the city. "I told you I'd be right back," he says, entering the cabin. He steps into the bedroom. "We'll cuff your hands right here," he replies, putting the cuffs around a pole so she couldn't escape. "We'll tie up your feet right here," he explains, tying her feet to opposite side of the bed so they were split apart. He stands back and looks at his work.

"Oh, man. A real old-fashioned iron-frame bed. This…I knew this place would be perfect. You want me to burn your clothes off or cut them off?" he says and she pants, not answering. She wouldn't answer. "Scissors. I need some scissors. Where's the scissors? There's got to be some scissors around here, right?" he asks, looking around and already trashing the place. "Oh, not in here, the kitchen," he says, walking away. Amy huffs and looks up at the ceiling. "Nope. No luck. Oh, wait a second. That's pretty perfect," she hears as he walks back in with some large scissors.

Amy's eyes widen and her heart stops. "What's that look? Are you feeling sad? Thinking about someone you're never gonna see again. Mom? Dad? Boyfriend?" he asks and she doesn't answer. He didn't need to know jack about what she was feeling. "No, huh? Someone else, someone who you would give anything to see just one more time," he murmurs and she stiffens at that. Leo…

"You're gonna cry his name out at some point. They always do. Well, just try to put him out of your mind, okay sweetheart? Cause you don't make it out of here alive. Such a shame, too, because I'm loving this view. I almost don't want to kill you," he whispers, looking between her legs.

"Then why won't you let me live, then, if you like it so much? I know you like it," she finally says. "Well, then you've been holding out on me," he replies, running his finger along her arm. She shivers uncomfortably. She was just buying time. "Yes, but that's what you want, isn't it? Hard to get and then begging for it," she pants, looking up at him. "I want to know about your brothers, I'm surprised they haven't called. Oh wait…they can't, can they?" he answers, leaning in closer to her face. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face…that is, if she wasn't stuck.

"You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but I will never tell you about my brothers," she murmurs with a glare. He just shrugs. "Suit yourself," he whispers, touching her lip with his thumb. "I know how to get you off. Kentucky, Alabama, I've seen the photos," she whispers back. "I know more details about it than you," he says, pressing his forehead to hers. "Oh, I doubt that. I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen anything like this. You're not some punk," she spits back and he immediately points his gun to her head.

"Don't try and play me now," he growls. "No, I'm not playing you. No, because I know you don't like that. Those two girls in Alabama…you hung one by her arm while you did the other one for two days. Did…did you even sleep?" she mutters and he suddenly stands up. "No! You shut your fucking mouth about that! The only thing you should be worried about is if I'm gonna break something," he answers and she gives a look of confusion.

"Break what? A table?" he smirks. "Oh, I'm gonna break something, but it's not gonna be the table," he tells her, pulling off his belt. Her eyes widen as he starts to take off his pants.

She hears a knock and she mentally sighs in relief. "HEEEEELP!" she shouts and he tapes her mouth shut. He rushes to the door to see a man in a trench coat, sunglasses, and a hat. Will raises an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

The stranger shoots Will in the arm and he shouts in pain.

"One angry turtle."

Leo rushes past into the bedroom and sees Amy. "Ames!" he shouts happily. She lifts her head up instantly and her eyes widen. Leo takes the tape off. "Leo! Thank God…" she says with joy. Leo cuts off her bindings and she stands up, exhausted. "Let's get out of-" A click makes them stop in their tracks and they look to see Will, blood seeping from his shoulder. Leo stands in front of Amy.

"Oh, so this is one of your brothers, I presume?" Will asks, smirking. "It's over, Conklin," Leo hisses. "For you, yes," he answers before lunging to knock Leo out with the gun. Leo knocks it out of his hands and ties him up to the end of the bed with handcuffs. Amy takes the gun and points it at the thief. Will looks at Amy and smiles. "Go ahead. Shoot me. You don't have the guts," he says. "Shut up," she murmurs. "Oh, but we were getting along so well," he murmurs. Leo growls and takes a step forward, but Amy puts her arm in front of him. "Leo, go wait in the car," she tells him.

"What? But Ames, he—" she turns to him. "I'll handle it," she whispers. Leo sighs and looks at Will. He steps up to him and kneels in front of him, glaring. "I swear, one day, I'll make you pay for what you did to her," he hisses. Will just smirks and Leo starts to leave. He looks back at Amy before leaving. "Finally, the third wheel is gone," Will mutters.

"I think I want you to suffer. Maybe I could burn you or cut you. Or I could use the blowtorch on you. But you might enjoy that too much. See, you know what to do. Your whole life, you know what you want, and you just do it. What I want to do is shoot you in that fucking head of yours, and watch you bleed out. Or maybe that's too easy," Amy says, pacing in front of him. "Your friend wouldn't question himself," Will replies and Amy points the gun at him again.

"Shut your mouth about him! If I'm not allowed to know your crimes, then you're not allowed to know about me," she hisses, her finger on the trigger. "Maybe I should call him. You're just standing there wondering what to do. Maybe I should put my mouth where your soft spot is. And make me beg for my life. Ha! Do it. Do something. Because really, you're just so sad and cute right now," he teases. "I will hurt you," she mutters, her finger shaking on the trigger.

"Then take the cuffs off," he retorts. "Stop talking," she tells him, kicking him in the leg. "Or what? You'll shoot me? You don't have it in you. You want to, but you can't, 'cause you're a good girl," he says. "You don't know who you're dealing with," she threatens, looking at herself in the mirror. "That friend of yours sounds pretty macho, doesn't he?" he asks. "No, she growls, placing her hands on the vanity in anger. "It must've have been tough for you, all those long nights alone without anyone to please you," he murmurs.

"You don't get to talk about him," she spits out. "Did he ever do you?" he asks and she doesn't answer. It was none of his business, why doesn't she just kill him and get it over with? "He did, didn't he? I almost wish I was in his place. You still want him. I can hear it in your voice. You're all bottled up," he says and she runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. How could he read her so easily?

"Yeah. All your life, you've been listening to stories, women telling you about the best night of their life," he replies coolly. "Shut up!" she shouts, pointing the weapon at him again. "What about you, huh? What are you working through?" he asks. " _Shut up! I said shut up!"_ she hisses, not wanting to hear anymore. He kept going, however. "Something your daddy did to you? Is that it?" he presses. "SHUT UP!" she screams, glaring. Her father had nothing to do with this.

"I'm onto something, aren't I? Yeah, call me what you want, but I can always see a victim!" he replies and Amy just wanted to shoot him. He was playing with her emotions, something that could trigger her powers. Amy closes her eyes and holds it back. She punches him in the face. "Yes! Can you smell that?" she retorts. "That's it. There's the spunk I knew you had in you," he murmurs and she scoffs, standing up.

"Daddy's off-limits, right? Okay. Why don't I talk about mine?" he offers. "How about you don't? Not interested," she answers angrily. "No, you are. You are," he answers. "I don't wanna hear this," she says, about to leave. Forget about shooting him. She just wanted to leave and be done with him. Never look back. Forget that this ever happened. That didn't stop Will, however.

"My daddy, well, he used to leave me at my babysitter's. He used to put me in front of the TV to watch cartoons, and he'd take her in the back and do her on the water bed. One day, he got wasted. He passed out right?" he explains and Amy doesn't answer. She rubs her temples. She didn't want to hear this at all. "She comes out of the room. She asks me if I want to play. She puts me in her mouth," he continues and Amy tries not to vomit right then and there.

"God, it felt good. Then my daddy came out. He slaps her in the face. She's bleeding from the nose and the mouth. Then he grabs her, pulls her pants down, and does her on the floor, hard, while she's screaming, begging him to stop," he finishes and Amy closes her eyes in disgust. "While you watched. Are you kidding me? Am I supposed to feel disgusted or sorry by you?" she hisses. Will lets out a laugh.

"Sorry? Oh, no, princess. I think you're missing the point. My daddy got up, pulled up his pants, brought me to the car, and took me to Dairy Queen for ice cream. One of the best days in my life. The moment I knew what I was put here for," he explains. Amy glares at him. She didn't want a backstory.

"I know what I want. I want you dead. I want a bullet in your head. That's it. I want you on the ground. Nobody will miss you. Nobody will mourn you," she whispers, her hands shaking. "Do it. I dare you. Do it right now. Come on, while you're angry just shoot me. It's gonna feel so good. I wanted to feel you inside me, but this is a better alternative. Just shoot. Shoot me. Don't wait. Don't let this go to trial, babe. I've got a long history of winning streaks. I'm gonna get off, I promise," he presses and she scoffs angrily before turning back to the mirror again.

What was she doing? She wanted him dead, but she wasn't a murderer. She was stooping down to his level. She could end up like him, demented and killing people. And he was loving every single minute of it. "No, no, no, come back," he says and she doesn't respond. "I knew it. You don't have the balls," he replies coolly and Amy clenches the vanity angrily. She suddenly grabs a metal pole and starts beating him with it, grunting with each hit. Sweat drips down her face as she's clouded with anger.

Now she knew how Raph feels.

Leo suddenly comes in and sees her beating Will. He looks in shock before she throws the pole down and looks at her damage. He was knocked in the head, and he was bleeding. He had scratches on his face and eye. Amy starts crying and backs away only to bump into Leo. He hugs her gently and strokes her hair. "It's over, Ames. It's over," he whispers. Amy closes her eyes and turns around to hug him. Leo looks at Will, who wasn't breathing before looking down at Amy. He kisses her twice on her head.

Leo opens the door to the Shell-Raiser and Amy quietly steps in. "Amy!" they shout, engulfing her in a hug. She doesn't return it. Donnie pulls away to look at her. "Lia?" he asks quietly. "I don't wanna talk about it," she quickly says, sitting down next to Mikey. She hugs her knees and they give Leo a look of confusion. Leo sighs and shakes his head.

She couldn't believe it. She murdered someone. _She took a life._ She couldn't take it back. She couldn't forget. Amy knew he kidnapped her and tortured her, but a life was a life.

No matter who they were or what they did.

* * *

Leo stares at her from the dojo doors. He hadn't told his brothers what happened. He could tell she felt ashamed, upset…guilty. He walks up to her and sits down next to her. "Ames, you did what you had to do," he whispers. "Had to do? I could've left him for the police, Leo. Instead, I just lost control and I…killed him. I killed him and now I'm a murderer," she whispers, tears falling down her face. Leo didn't know how to help her this time. If he had done it, and he sure would, he wouldn't be like how she was.

"Leo…?"

He turns to look at her. She starts to shake. "Are people good or bad?" she murmurs, searching into his face for an answer. Leo shakes his head. "I want someone to help me stop these tears!" she cries, hugging him while shaking. Leo strokes her back gently as she cries. He would protect her. That was a promise.

 **Angel: Bonus ending!**

Amy sits in the kitchen with her brothers and Leo. He had told her what Jared said, which earned him a well-deserved slap from Amy. After getting him an ice pack, she forgave him and they patched up their relationship. Leo didn't dare bring up her 'disappearance,' and he made sure the others didn't speak of it. Mikey accidentally brought up the incident the day after, and Amy was hysterical. If it wasn't for Leo, she would have gone crazy.

"Hey, Ames, what do you usually wear to a church?" Leo suddenly asks, something that she was confused by. "Uh, I dunno, whatever I have in my closet," she answers uncertainly. She had no idea why he would ask that.

"Well, if we're getting married, you need to buy a dress!" he exclaims and she drops her spoon, blushing. "W-What? W-We're getting married?" she asks timidly.

Cue the record scratch.

Leo's face burns as he realizes what he was implying. He slaps his forehead while his brothers slam their heads on the table. "Shit, I totally forgot to ask you to marry me. Oh my God, I'm such an idiot," he mutters while Raph laughs. "How…do you forget to ask someone to marry you?" Donnie murmurs, rubbing his temples. "Dude, epic fail," Mikey says, giggling. Amy has said nothing.

"A-Ames?" Leo asks nervously, hoping he didn't break her. "Meep," she says in a high voice before fainting. They stare down at her.

"I guess that's a yes," Raph replies, smirking.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is War of Hearts by Ruelle.**


	99. War of Hearts by Ruelle

**Angel: Requested by Langel…by the way, Random Reviewer, A Thousand Years was already done, it's chapter 14 I believe.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy do the smoothie challenge. Note, there is swearing.**_

 _ **War of Hearts by Ruelle (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

They sit in front of the table with 20 ingredients in front of the two. On Amy's right side was good ingredients and on Leo's left side was bad ingredients. They both had measuring cups and blenders as well along with a bowl full of slips of paper. Mikey was smirking in front of them. "Because you lost the prank war," Mikey answers and Raph and Donnie snicker. Amy rolls her eyes. Splinter had allowed them to have a prank war, with Leo and Amy horribly losing since they were on a team. Whoever lost had to do the smoothie challenge, something that Mikey had seen online. Leo sighs.

"Okay, how does this work?" Leo asks. "There's 20 things near you. 10 are good and 10 are bad. You pick up a slip of paper from the bowl and whatever ingredient is listed, you have to put that in your smoothie. When you both have 10 things in your cups, you'll blend them up and drink them," Donnie explains and they both gag. "Do we have to?" Amy asks wearily because she knew either way, it wasn't going to taste good. "Yep," Raph answers, crossing his arms. "This is gonna be so good," Mikey whispers, laughing. "I guess I'll go first…" Leo murmurs, picking up a paper. He unfolds it.

"I got club soda," he says and Amy sighs in defeat. Leo grabs the bottle and when he opens it, it starts to sizzle. "Oh! Guys, did you shake this up?" he asks while they laugh. "No," Donnie answers, covering his mouth. Leo starts to pour the liquid into his cup. "Just put a little bit, that's enough," Amy tells him and he now had a quarter of soda in his cup.

Amy cringes as she picks up a paper. She slowly unfolds it as they wait for her reaction. Suddenly, she shouts in agony and slams her fist down while Leo smiles and pumps his fist. "No, no, no!" she yells. "What?" Mikey asks in anticipation. She shows the paper to them. "My first one, anchovies! Shit, fuck, damn!" she exclaims. Leo laughs and Amy whines, slamming her head onto the counter. "Ew, ew, ew," she complains as she brings her head up and they laugh. "Mikey, I thought I told you not to put that," Donnie says. "Oops," Mikey answers with a smile.

Amy grabs the case in disgust. "I've never even tasted an anchovy," she says as she struggles to open it. "Oh, oh! Whoever doesn't finish their smoothie has to eat a whole anchovy," Mikey suggests and they both turn pale. "Good one!" Donnie exclaims, laughing. "OH hell no…" Amy says and they turn to her as she opens the case. The anchovies looked like poop. Leo and Amy gag, swatting their hands in front of them. "Oh, that's disgusting," Leo mutters, covering his mouth. "Just be glad you didn't get it," Raph murmurs.

"Ewww, there's hair on it," Amy whines as she uses a spoon to scoop up an anchovy. She could just imagine the outcome of drinking this smoothie, and she didn't even need to use her psychic powers. "When was the last time we cleaned the fridge?" Leo suddenly asks as Amy puts the anchovy in her cup. She sticks out her tongue as she looks down at it.

Leo takes a paper and opens it. "Pickle juice," Leo says, gagging. Amy smiles at him and he frowns before smirking evilly. He grabs the pickle jar and pops it open, spraying pickle juice at Amy. "Oh! You did that on purpose!" she yells, glaring as the others laugh. "Yep, I did," Leo answers. "Ew…" she murmurs as she wipes the juice off. "This is gonna be so gross," Leo complains as he pours the pickle juice in the cup. "Who picked these, anyway?" Amy asks. "Raph picked out the bad stuff while Mikey picked the good stuff. Don't worry, I watched to make sure neither of them put anything too nasty," Donnie explains, but that didn't make the couple feel better.

Leo looks down at his cup. "It looks like pee," he whines as they look at it. "Well, you had soda in there too," Amy murmurs as she picks up a paper. "I want the sweet stuff," she says as she unfolds before giving a confused look.

"The fuck? Orange juice?" she asks. "At least it's a good one," Leo inputs. "Yeah, but in a smoothie? Okay then…" she says, grabbing the container. She opens it and pours. "That's not good together," she remarks.

Leo opens his paper and pales. "Tuna? You put tuna in this?" he asks high-pitched and they all laugh. "It's four days old," Raph says with a smirk and Leo gags, looking away. "Tuna isn't that bad…when it's not past the expiration date," Amy replies, laughing. Leo grabs the tuna and the freezer suddenly opens, revealing Ice Cream Kitty. She meows as Leo opens the can of tuna. "Trust me, you don't want this. This is gonna be disgusting," he mutters to her as he uses a spoon to scoop up some tuna.

"Just put in one spoonful," Amy murmurs and he does so.

Amy takes a paper. "Yes!" she exclaims, pumping her fist. "A cookie?" Leo asks in surprise. Yep, Mikey definitely picked this out and Amy was practically taking it all. Amy grabs a box of mini-oreos and opens a bag. "I hope this blends up," she murmurs as she pours it into her cup. "I don't know if it will," Donnie answers as Leo takes a paper.

"Baby food?! I'm getting all the gross ones!" he exclaims. "No you didn't," Amy answers in confusion. "I haven't gotten one good one yet," he complains, looking at her. "Club soda is too a good thing. I got a gross one too!" she retorts, pointing to her cup. Leo sighs and picks up a cup of some brown substance. "Why do we even have this?" he asks in confusion, looking at his brothers. "I don't know," Mikey answers, shrugging. Leo puts a spoonful inside. "OH! That smells nasty!" he exclaims, covering his nose and Amy laughs, since she got two good ones and a…bad one…a really bad one…

Leo bends down and sniffs. "Oh my God, the tuna is just overwhelming," he murmurs. "Stop whining," Raph tells him as Amy takes a paper. She shouts happily, bouncing up and down. "Whipped creeeeeeeam!" she exclaims. She grabs the can and sprays some of the creamy substance in her cup. "I'm just gonna pretend that there's no anchovy down there," she murmurs and they all laugh. Leo grabs the can, spraying some in his mouth so he can savor his last meal.

Leo takes a paper and Amy leans in. "Marshmallows, about time," he mutters and Amy pouts. She loved marshmallows. He pours eight marshmallows into his cup and sniffs. "Smells like tuna," he murmurs, shaking his head as Amy pops a marshmallow in her mouth. "Yeah, four day old tuna," she brags, laughing along with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and Leo gives her a blank look.

Leo covers Amy's eyes as she takes a paper. "What are you doing?" she laughs. "Making sure you're not cheating," he answers and Raph rolls his eyes at his misfortune. Leo uncovers her eyes as she picks up the paper, unfolding it. "Root beer. That's good," she says in relief and Leo gives an angry frown. She pops the can open and pours the liquid into her cup. So far, she was doing pretty good. Leo takes a paper.

"Vegemite," he mutters. "Oh! You got vegemite?!" she exclaims happily. Vegemite is a dark brown Australian food paste made from, unfortunately, leftover brewers' yeast extract with various vegetable and spice additives (A/N: Sorry Hermana Kunoichi and anyone else on here who is from Australia). "This is the worst," Leo complains as he opens the jar. Amy grabs a spoon and Leo moves the jar away from her. Amy lunges for it and grabs a large spoonful. "No, no, no! Not that much! Not that much!" he whines as she places the paste in his cup. She looks down at it.

"It didn't go in. Give me more," she teases. "NO!" he shouts, placing the jar far away from her. She laughs as she covers her mouth. Leo grabs the can of root beer so he can block out what he was gonna taste and starts drinking it. "I put a lot of root beer in mine, if that makes you feel better," she explains. "It doesn't," he growls under his breath. "You have like a root beer float," he points out, pointing to her cup. "Yeah," she cheers, pumping her fists up. "With an anchovy," Mikey whispers to Donnie, who hits him in the arm.

Amy opens up her paper. "Pudding!" she exclaims, pumping her fist. "This is so unfair," Leo whines as she grabs the pudding up. "Aw hell yeah," she brags as she opens it. Leo frowns as she puts a spoonful of it in her cup. He glares at her cup. He really wished he had that one instead…it was taunting him. He picks up a paper.

"Thank you! Ice cream!" he exclaims and Amy pouts. "Aw, I was so looking forward to getting that," she complains, looking like she was going to cry. Leo rolls his eyes and pops open the container. Amy looks greedily as Leo slowly scoops up some ice cream. "Oh, look, cookies and cream," he teases and her mouth waters at her favorite flavor. Leo drops the spoonful in his cup and waves the container in her face. "Aw, look, I finally get a good one," he says and she glares. "Whatever, I can just make my own," she mutters, crossing her arms. She learned from elementary school and since she had ice powers, she could get some other ingredients to make ice cream.

Leo holds out the spoon and she takes it, scooping up some ice cream. She puts it in her mouth and smiles.

Amy opens up a paper and sighs in relief. "Fuck yeah, honey," she says. "Fuck yeah," Raph mocks. "At first, I was like fuck and then I was like yeah," Amy admits, nodding as she struggles to squeeze honey into her cup. "I've never heard you say that before. Fuck yeah," Raph says, mimicking her movements from earlier. She rolls her eyes. "Because I thought I got a bad one, there's three left for bad and two left for good," she retorts and she manages to get the honey into her cup. Leo takes a paper.

"Olive juice…" he mutters and he opens the jar. Amy sniffs and her nose cringes. "That smells really bad though, for real," she murmurs as Leo moves the olives to get the juice. His smoothie just screamed bad. "I don't even like olives," he says.

Amy anxiously opens the paper, biting her bottom lip. She relaxes as soon as she sees the word. "Yes…" she murmurs. "Fuck yeah," Raph mocks and she glares. "At least I got cinnamon, jerk," she says. "Jerk, really?" Raph asks as they laugh. "You guys are…mean!" she exclaims. "Is that all you can come up with?" Donnie teases but he screams when she throws snowballs at him. Amy opens the cinnamon and taps it lightly, resulting in almost half the cinnamon being put into her cup. "Wow, that was way too much," she mutters. "Maybe it'll taste better that way, you have almost all the good ones," Leo complains and she scoffs.

Leo opens up the paper and throws it to the table. "Damn, I'm getting all the bad ones! Spicy mustard," he explains as he grabs the container. "This is so funny," Amy says, laughing. "Yeah, for you," Leo retorts as the rest of them laugh. Leo sniffs the mustard as he opens it. "It's not that bad-ew!" she says as Mikey licks some mustard onto his tongue. Leo pales and spoons up a part where Mikey _didn't_ lick the mustard. "Mikey…" Donnie murmurs, rubbing his temples.

* * *

There was two bad ones and one good one left. Amy opens up her paper. "Aw man…" she complains and Leo smirks. "Hot sauce," he teases, poking her cheek and she slaps it away playfully. "I HATE spicy things," she whines as she opens the bottle. She looks at Leo as he takes a paper. "Damn it, he got the yogurt!" Amy shouts and they laugh as Leo snatches vanilla yogurt from Amy's side. Leaving her with…

Brussel sprouts.

"Ha!" Leo shouts. "I hate Brussel sprouts, my mom used to feed me them when I was a kid and I threw up for hours. Why?!" she complains and she pours hot sauce into her cup. There was one paper left. "Last but not least," Leo teases and Amy throws the paper to the table, not even looking at it. "Brussel sprouts are good for you," Donnie says as she opens the container of the said vegetable. "My mom said if I eat a Brussel sprout, she would give me a dollar. Usually, I hid them in my purse. I hate them," she explains and she drops one Brussel sprout into her cup.

"Okay, that was the last one. Fill your cup to about…three-quarters and if you don't finish it, you have to eat an anchovy," Donnie explains as they look at the cups. Amy's did look like a root beer float…with anchovies and Brussel sprouts…she sticks out her tongue. Leo's kind of looked like a cappuccino with the marshmallows floated up to the top. Along with tuna, Vegemite and a whole bunch of nasty foods in his…

Amy sighs and Ice Cream Kitty meows, about to melt. She gasps and stands up, turning her back to her cup. Mikey laughs evilly and pours a bunch of hot sauce into her cup. They give him a look and he shushes them, pointing to Amy as she closes the freezer. She sits back down next to Leo. Amy picks up her cup and Raph props open the blender. "Dun dun dunnn…ew…" she murmurs as she pours her cup into the blender. Amy places the cup down and slams the lid shut, pressing the blend button. Leo pours his in and gags before shutting the lid and pressing blend.

They both press stop and Amy covers her mouth. "That smells like crap," she mutters, shaking her head as her smoothie looked brownish. She pours three-quarters into her glass cup. "Oh my God, it smells so bad. I might get sick. It smells really disgusting," she murmurs as they all gag. "I'm not even excited anymore," Amy cries.

"Why did we agree to do this?" Leo asks Amy and she sighs. His smoothie was light green with white and pink specks, which he assumed was the marshmallows and tuna, and it smelled equally as bad. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey put on gas masks. "It smells so weird, like it's warm," Leo says as he pours his smoothie into his glass cup. Amy smells it and gags, looking away while covering her mouth. "You have to put more," she insists since he didn't have the same amount as hers. "That's enough," he says. "That is not even. That is not even!" she argues and Leo sighs, pouring some more into his cup. "Cheater," Amy hisses.

"Either way, they'll both taste nasty," Donnie inputs from his gas mask. "It smells so bad, like ew," Amy whines, covering her mouth. Splinter walks in and sniffs, looking around. He covers his mouth and rushes to his room. "Now look what you did, probably broke his nose," Amy says to Mikey, who blows a raspberry. "I'm gonna throw up," Leo complains.

* * *

Leo decided to try his first. He slowly sips and they look at him. He looks down at his cup and cringes, covering his eyes. "Oh God, this is gonna be so hard," he mutters and Amy laughs before looking down at her 'drink.' She sighs and puts it to her lips before drinking it. She quickly slams the cup in front of her, covering her mouth. "What the hell? There's a big chunk in there, and it's really spicy," she explains, rubbing her neck. "Hoo!" she shouts, trying to breath.

"Probably all that hot sauce," Leo says. "How can that be? I didn't put that much in there!" she answers and Leo glares at Mikey. "And it had chunks in it," she complains, and she assumed it was the…anchovy…

"I might get sick," she laughs wearily. She was not going to eat the anchovy. No way, no how. "Cheers," Leo says and they clink their glasses before drinking. Amy slowly brings her hand up and clenches her fist, trying to ignore all the hot sauce. Leo gags and spits the drink back into his cup. "Can't do it. I can't do it!" he says, rushing to the sink for some water. Amy squeals, fanning her mouth. "There's chunks in it!" she shouts, standing up. "What the hell? Why's it so spicy?" she demands, getting another cup.

* * *

Amy sighs as she and Leo sit in front of their smoothies, not even halfway done. Even Raph agreed that they didn't deserve this kind of torture. Amy shakes her head. "We're gonna have nightmares tonight," she mutters. She and Leo sigh as they drink and Amy cringes. She places her cup down, squealing as she wipes her mouth. Leo coughs as he stands. "Oh! Shell!" he shouts.

Leo grabs a bag of marshmallows. "I need the taste of something good right now," he whines. Amy rolls her eyes and grabs some pudding. Leo throws a marshmallow into his mouth and chews slowly. Amy puts a spoonful of pudding into her mouth and sighs happily. Leo brings his head to her spoon but she moves it away, shaking her head. "Man, they're that bad?" Donnie asks and they glare at him. "You wanna try one of ours, then?" Amy retorts. "No way!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey exclaim.

* * *

Leo grabs the can of anchovies. "Well, I'm throwing in the towel. I'm eating an anchovy," he explains as they stare at him. Amy frowns as he picks up an anchovy, her smoothie in her hand. "People eat these?" he asks wearily as they gag. "Well, Mikey likes them," Donnie murmurs. "Yeah, but I'm not drinking Amy's, it looks chunky," Mikey explains, gagging at the color. That was a first. _Mikey_ ate everything…that didn't want to eat him, that is.

"It looks just like how it tastes," Amy murmurs. Amy sprays whipped cream into her mouth before going for her smoothie. Leo places the anchovy in his mouth and chews as she does so. Leo turns pale. "Oh…" Leo murmurs before coughing, running to the trash can. Amy slams down her empty cup, covering her mouth. Vomiting can be heard.

Leo sits down next to her, grabbing the whipped cream. Amy grabs some root beer and drinks vigorously. "I feel sick," he mutters, spraying the whipped cream in his mouth. "We're never doing this again," Amy murmurs as she grabs the marshmallows. "Aw…" Mikey whines. "I think you both lost that challenge," Donnie tells them as they look green. "My breath is just so nasty…I just don't get why I had more hot sauce," Amy says in confusion. "Mikey put more hot sauce in your cup," Raph points out, pointing to Mikey. Amy gives a livid look.

"MIKEY, YOU'RE A DEAD TURTLE! RIGHT AFTER I GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Masayume Chasing by BoA.**


	100. Masayume Chasing by BoA

**Angel: 100** **th** **chapter! HOORAYYYY! Requested by Langel…and she's lucky I love this song.**

 _ **Summary: This tells the story of Leo and Amy throughout the course of their lives. I got this from Fairy Tail. Warning, there is some cursing.**_

 _ **Masayume Chasing by BoA (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

She was sitting on the floor, playing with her Space Heroes figures. She was curled up in a blanket. It was thin and itchy, but it was the only blanket she was allowed to have. She stares at the TV as Space Heroes plays and it was playing one of her favorite episodes. Suddenly, it stops working and she pouts. "Aw…" she whines. A satellite dish must have broken or something. She would've turned it off, but she couldn't find the remote. If she broke it, she would be in trouble with her father and she didn't want that. She hated getting into trouble, especially when her father came smelling funny. His clothes were usually covered in yellow-like liquid.

"I have a bold and daring plan! My orders must be carried out without question!" she exclaims, mimicking Captain Ryan as she holds the figure up. "Oh no, Captain Ryan!" she shouts, mimicking Celestial. "Pew, pew, pew!" she yells and throws Celestial in front of her. She laughs before she hears thumping. She stiffens.

He was home!

Her head snaps up to the door and she grabs her toys. In the process of getting up, she got stuck in the blanket. She squirms out of it, turns the TV off and jumps to her feet, running to her room. She couldn't get into trouble again, she could not. If he found out what happened to the TV…she hides under her bed, whimpering and shaking.

She hears the door click loudly and she clutches her blanket. Any moment now, he would—"

SLAM!

She jumps at the sound but otherwise, she didn't move. The door slams again, but it was a slam. She could hear gruff noises from the man who just entered, as well as loud slopping noises. She heard groans coming…actually, it didn't sound like him. It sounded like a woman. She gives a confused look and peeks out her door to see him kissing a woman who had half her shirt on. She gags and goes back to hide. Then there was silence.

She shivered, waiting for something, but it never came. She sighs in relief.

A mistake.

The man grabs her arms and she screams. He pulls her out and she dangles from his grip.

"H-Hi daddy…"

"Don't 'hi daddy' me," he snaps. "What the hell did you do to the TV?!" he throws her to the floor.

"Answer me!"

He holds a whip in his hand and her eyes widen in fear.

"I-I didn't do it, daddy—"

"You fucking liar!"

He stomps over to her, his free hand reaching out for her. The woman just watches. She whimpers as she crawls backwards. She yells as he raises his whip over her. He cracks it, hitting her left leg. "Daddy, please stop!" she cries but he smashes the bottle against her other leg. She kicks his face accidentally as he does so, which hurt. He lets out an angry growl and grabs her by the neck. "Daddy, stop! I'm sorry, I'll be good!"

He stops in front of her window. "Telling me lies, huh?" he growls. "You'll never behave, will you?" She was scared to the point where she was starting to cry. He made another angry noise before throwing her out the window, breaking the glass.

"That'll teach you a lesson, you worthless bitch!"

It hurt so bad. She just wanted it to stop…

* * *

She must've blacked out for a long time, because when she opens her eyes, she was laying on concrete. And it smelled…It was pouring outside and she was completely soaked. She coughs a bit and she tasted dirty water. She looks around and sees that she's in the sewers. Her father said that's where all the trash went…she looks down at the floor, crying. She pushes herself up and tries to move her legs and shouts in pain. Her legs were hurting and she couldn't move them. Her father must have thrown her down here….She turns around and sits on her butt, holding her legs gently. The manhole was open and the cold water was soaking her hair. Cold, in pain, and hungry, she lays there and cries harder. What could she do now? Her father always kept her in the house, she didn't even know how to get home!

"Psst!"

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve, looking up.

"M-Me?"

"Yes."

She looks over to the corner. She couldn't see anyone, it was dark. All she could see was two sapphire blue eyes staring at her.

"Hi," he calls out to her.

It was then that she registered it was a boy. He sounded like her age. She sniffs loudly, wiping her nose.

"Hello…" she calls back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"No…my legs hurt…and my face…"

For a moment it was quiet except for the pounding of the rain, and the splashes of the small puddles. Then the boy steps out of the darkness. He was pretty tall. He slowly walks over to her until he was only a few steps away. The light from a lamp post outside was enough for her to see his face.

She wasn't sure what to do of his appearance for a few minutes. She looks at him up and down. He was a giant walking turtle, shell and everything. He was wearing a large blue bandana that covers his head.

"You're a turtle?" she asks in amazement.

"Yes."

She looks at him. "Cool!"

He takes a cautious step forward. "You're not gonna scream?"

"No," she smiles at him. "I love turtles. Why would I scream?"

He blushes at her statement and shakes his head. "My dad said if people see me and my brothers that they will be scared of us," he tilts his head. "You're not scared, are you?"

She shakes her head. "Nope!"

He smiles at that.

"My name's Leonardo, but my brothers call me Leo. What's your name?"

She sniffs, smiling a little. "Amelia…but my friends call me Amy."

"That's a pretty name," Leo smiles, then it fades. "How did you hurt yourself?"

She gulps. "I…I made my daddy upset with me. He beat me…"

Leo didn't say anything and neither did she. She didn't know what to say. She sits up a little more but the movement made her legs throb and she whimpers. Leo walks closer and kneels down in front of her.

"Can you move your legs?" he asks.

"No, it just hurts more if I do…"

She starts crying a bit, but not too much. She didn't want to look like a baby.

"Wait here."

She looks up to see that Leo stood up and walked over to the corner. He brings his hands to cup his mouth.

"Guys, it's okay. Show yourselves."

And he stands back. A second later, three large shapes step out of the darkness. She gasps as all three stand near Leo. They were turtles too. Each of them had a bandana, one was purple, one was orange, and one was red.

"These are my brothers," Leo says.

Amy sniffs and lifts a hand up. "Hi…"

"Hi!" the turtle in orange says cheerfully, the one wearing purple waves, but the one wearing red just crosses his arms.

"She didn't freak out, huh?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"You saw her, she didn't scream," Leo turns to the turtle with purple. "Her legs are really hurting, Donnie. Can you check it?"

'Donnie' slowly walks over and kneels in front of her. He lifts his hands and gently presses them to her legs. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but the pressure was enough to make her whimper.

"Ow…"

"Yeah, they're pretty damaged," he says, his voice nerdy and turns to his brothers. "She won't be able to walk for a few weeks. Not without help."

All four turtles look at each other, making her nervous. The turtle in red sighs.

"We're taking her with us, aren't we?"

* * *

She stares in amazement. The place was huge. Before she could look around more, there was a tall figure in the middle of the room. He looked like a giant rat. Leo, who was holding Amy bridal style, walks up to the rat.

"Dad, this is Amy. We found her injured in the sewers."

Amy gives a silent gasp. The rat stares at her for a moment, eyes wide. He stands there for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"My sons, bring her to the couch. Now."

Leo quickly brings her over to the couch. Once there, he slowly and gently sets her down on the soft cushions. She nearly sighed at how comfy they were. Her furniture was nothing compared to this. The giant rat walks up in front of the couch and kneels in front of her. She gave no sign of nervousness, making him relieved.

"I see you do not fear me. Your full name is Amelia, correct?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Amelia—a lovely name," he smiles. "My name is Splinter. I promise you, child, you're in safe hands."

She beams. "Okay, Uncle Splinter!"

He gives a look at the name that she couldn't describe but he smiles and gently grabs her leg, examining it closely. He runs one of his paws across her calves, and at one point he gave them a gentle squeeze and she winces.

"Hmm…they're not completely broken, but your bones have been pulled out of place and your wounds need to be cleaned," he turns his head. "Michelangelo, please get me the first-aid kit. Raphael, get an icepack."

Both nod and leave to fetch the items. Splinter looks at Donnie and Leo and nods at them.

"You two, come."

Leo and Donnie come over and stand on either side of Splinter.

"Donatello, I need you to brace one of her legs. Here, like this…" Splinter helps Donnie positions his hands on Amy's left leg, holding it so it was braced against the table in front of the couch. "Leonardo, sit next to her, please."

Leo nods before walking over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Amelia, listen closely," Splinter says softly. "You're going to have to stay perfectly still for a moment, all right? I'm going to have to pop your legs back into place before I clean the wounds. Do not worry. My son, Leonardo, is going to hold your hand and never let go. Alright?"

She nods, but feels her lip trembling. Why did fixing her legs have to hurt? Before she could say anything, she felt something grab her hand. She looks up to see Leo. He had a big encouraging smile on his face.

"Leo, I'm scared. I-I don't like pain…" she admits.

"I know," he says before rubbing his thumb against hers. "But don't worry. You'll be okay. I promise not to let go."

Leo smiles at her and she blinks back tears. "P-Pinky promise?" she murmurs, sniffing. Leo nods slowly. "Pinky promise," he answers, latching his finger with her pinky on her other hand. A few seconds later, Raph and Mikey come back—Mikey holding a large black bag and Raph holding a blue icepack. Splinter looks at them before looking back at Amy.

"Alright…" Splinter grabs her left leg with both his hands. "Ready? One…two…three!"

POP!

"OW!"

She cries out, squeezing Leo's hand with all her might. He made an uncomfortable noise, but he didn't let go, and squeezes back. Her legs began to throb and she feels a tear from her eye.

"It is alright, child," Splinter says gently, patting her knee. "The worst is over now. Everything is fine."

She takes long breaths, trying to calm down. She glances down at Leo's hand, and sees that he was still holding it gently. She quickly releases his hand, but Leo grabs it gently.

"S-sorry, Leo. Are you okay?" she asks.

Leo shakes his head with a grin. "No, I'm fine, Ames."

She blinks. "What?"

"Oh, I called you Ames," he tells her. "I made up a nickname for you," he looks at her closely, blushing. "Is it…is it alright that I call you that?"

She stares at him. He was asking for permission? She never had a nickname before. She smiles and him and nods.

"Sure, Leo."

"Thank you so much!"

She giggles. Meanwhile, Splinter takes the black bag from Mikey and opens it up, reaching inside for a moment. He takes out a roll of white bandages and some tape and sets them down on the floor. Raph hands him the ice pack. Splinter gently picks up her legs and helps her turn so she could lay across the couch.

"You're very lucky your right leg was out of place," he says as he places the pack on her swelling leg, causing her to sigh in relief. "All you need now is to bind it and give it rest."

She nods in understanding before whimpering. "W-What about my other leg?" They turn to look at it see blood pouring out from scratches. Splinter gasps and gently inspects it. "You will need stitches, I'm afraid."

Amy shakes in fear. "No! Please, not that! I don't like needles!" she cries and Splinter pats her head. "It will be fine, child," he whispers and she sniffs. "I don't like needles either," Mikey tells her and she smiles a little. Splinter takes out a needle from his robe and grabs thread from a box inside the black bag. He looks at Leo, who nods and squeezes Amy's hand in response.

As he stitches, Amy closes her eyes and squeezes Leo's hand. She could feel it in her skin, it was uncomfortable. "I am finished," he tells her and she looks to see four stitches on her leg. Splinter sets down the ice pack and picks up the bandages, unrolling a large amount.

"Donatello, I need you to lift up her leg, please."

Donnie quickly walks over to the other end and lifts her left leg. Splinter leans in close and begins wrapping the bandages around her leg.

"How did you get so hurt, child?" he whispers, looking into her eyes.

She gulps, nervous. If he found out, he would hurt her again. She didn't want that. But she felt safe here…"D-Daddy…he came home late. He was very attached to this woman, like this," she starts slowly, pressing her fingers together to mimicking kissing. "I heard him come home so I hid under my bed. The TV was broken, but I didn't do it. He thought it was me, though. And he…he brought out a stick with a long string like western cowboys use and he hit my right leg with it before hitting the other one with a brown bottle. He told me to never read it, so I don't know what the drink was. But it's bad. It makes him angry. He hurt my legs…and then he threw me out the window. When I woke up, I was in the sewers."

Splinter doesn't reply. He continues to wrap the bandages around her legs until he cuts them with a pair of tiny scissors. He took out some tape and ties around the bandages to keep it in place. He picks the icepack back up and put it on her left leg.

"Is that all? Nothing else?"

"N-No…" she lowers her head and starts crying. "I didn't break the TV, but I think I was so bad that he was mad at me. That's why he hurt me, right? Why would he hurt me if I wasn't good?"

She looks up at Splinter, who doesn't say anything. He sits there, staring at her with a weird look.

"Dad…?" Leo asks, but receives no reply.

Splinter sits there for what felt like hours, kneeling in front of her, his hands now on his knees. After a while, he sighs and his voice is filled with sorrow.

"You poor child…"

She stares at him, wiping her eyes. Was he talking about her? Why was he now upset? "D-Did I make you sad?" she whispers and Splinter suddenly hugs her, caressing her head. "No, you have done nothing wrong. My sons, go find a spare blanket and pillow for Amelia. She will need them."

"I'll get them!" Mikey exclaims before running off.

"Donatello, go fetch a bowl of water and a rag. Amelia needs to be cleaned."

"Okay," Donnie answers before he takes his leave as well.

Splinter turns back to her. "Amelia, you are going to stay here with us for the night," he raises his head and pushes her bangs away from her face. "Perhaps longer. Will that be alright with you?"

She stares before slowly beaming. "Okay!"

She liked it here, it was nice. And all the boys seemed to like her along with Splinter. So, she had no problem with it.

Donnie comes back with a large bowl of water and a small rag on his arm. He kneels down and sets the bowl by Splinter, who thanked him. Splinter takes the rag from Donnie and sticks it in the water, making sure to not make a mess. He brings the cloth back up and squeezes some water out. Splinter places a hand on Amy's chin, giving her a look of gentleness and kindness before bringing the wet rag to her face, wiping gently. He scrubs her forehead first, rubbing it gently across her head. She giggles. "That tickles!"

Splinter smiles and brings the cloth up to clean her cheeks. Within the next few minutes, her face was completely clean. It felt warm and nice to be clean. Splinter had taken a larger, dry towel and used it to dry off the rest of her body, tickling her all the while to make her laugh. Leo takes the bowl and rag and puts them away. Splinter finally gets to his feet.

"It is late, my sons," he breathes. "Time for sleep. Off to bed."

All four hesitate for a moment, giving her a strange look but eventually nod. They all bow and say "Goodnight, Sensei," in unison. But as they start to head to their rooms, they all call out goodnight to her, even waving. Raph nodded, however, instead of waving but still told her goodnight. Amy waves back at each of them, but Leo stayed the longest. He turns to her and smiles, waving again. "Feel better, Ames," he tells her. She smiles before Splinter chuckles. Amy was confused, but didn't question it. Splinter walks over to where Mikey left the pillow and blanket. He picks them up and walks to where Amy's head was.

He lays the pillow on the end and he pats it. She slowly lays on her back until her head hits the pillow, messing up her hair. Splinter chuckles and he gestures for her to sit up again. She does so and Splinter gently brushes her hair before tying it into a bun. She lays back down on the pillow again, looking up at Splinter.

"Uncle Splinter?"

"Yes, child?"

"Does Daddy love me?"

He inhales sharply and the noise makes her nervous. She looks at him, confused. Was it unusual that she had asked?

"I am sure he does," he says gently and she smiles brightly. It felt wrong to lie to the girl, but maybe she would understand…one day.

Splinter unfolds the blanket above her and her eyes sparkle. It was so huge! Splinter brings the blanket over her that it fell gently onto her small frame. The second she felt it, she was given soft heat. It was wonderful, nothing like her blankets at her father's. She curls up in the blanket, giving a gentle sigh.

"Sleep now, child. You've had a long night. Rest."

She closes her eyes and falls asleep. She feels something on her forehead. It was brief but soft. Splinter pulls back from her head and sighs, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

Ah, saving the world from an alien invasion…

Okay, not exactly what she thought she would ever cross off her bucket list. But it was true. Right now, she was in the building with the turtles, and the gun that Leo was using had just turned off. And surprisingly, he came up with the idea of using the power cell to stop the portal…

Alone.

She follows after them, her legs healed, but she turns around. Leo was taking out Kraang he came across. She feels a surge of uneasiness as she watches him.

"Amy, come on!" Donnie shouts as he leaps out the window.

She knew this wasn't the time. Hating herself for it, she slowly backs away to the window. Suddenly, a pink blast is shot near her, making her wobble out of the broken window. She finds herself falling head down towards the street as bits of marble and debris flew out. She screams as her hair flies in her face. She could hear her brothers screaming her name. Amy looks down towards the street and closes her eyes.

"LEO!"

Without hesitation, Leo jumps down. "AMES!" he shouts, heading right for the girl. With a yell, he comes closer and closer. She was reaching the ground, fast, she was about to crash. But then, Leo swoops in at the last minute and grabs her waist. He pulls the cord, but there wasn't even enough wind to lift them up, so they crash into the side of a building. Smoke appears and Donnie, Raph, and Mikey cough, trying to look for them.

When it clears, Amy was on top of Leo, her chest in front of his face. "Whoa, it's raining sisters!" Mikey exclaims and Raph hits him in the head. "You're nuts, you know that?" he murmurs as she smiles softly, something hammering in her chest.

"Leo…I knew you would come…"

Leo just chuckles. God, this girl would be the death of him.

* * *

After they had saved the world and had a party to celebrate, Amy found herself in her room, looking up at the ceiling. Why had her heart pounded? She never felt like that around anyone before…she slowly closes her eyes, sleep finding her.

 _She slowly walks up to Leo in the dojo, her hair in a bun, her bangs to the sides of her face. Leo looked upset for some reason. He slowly turns to her. He takes her hand in his._

" _Let's have 50 babies together, Ames," he whispers and she blushes as she nods._

 _Amy and Leo hold babies that look like Casey._

Her eyes widen as she sits up, dumbfounded. "Why would I dream about that?! …And why do our kids look like Casey?!"

The soft pitter patter against her ceiling wouldn't stop bothering her. She glances at her alarm clock: 8:30. At least it was the weekend. Her attention turns back to the water drops falling from her ceiling and she grins. "Well, if I can't sleep, might as well go outside for some fresh air." She quickly dresses, pulling on her skirt, tank top, and boots before throwing on a raincoat and grabbing her phone and umbrella.

She finally reaches the surface, breathing in deeply as the air fills her. She turns on her phone and sticks it in her back pocket, listening calmly to the music.

She peers out from the umbrella, smiling brightly at the storm. The tune from her phone made her ecstatic, and she abandoned the thought of staying dry, dropping the umbrella and swaying her hips to the beat. She catches raindrops in her mouth, twirling around with laughter. She didn't care if she got wet. The wind picks up, whipping her hair around her face, but she didn't stop dancing. That is, until someone caught her hand gently, one hand on her hip.

"Who's there?" she demands and turns her head to see Leo.

"Don't kill me!" he looks down at her. "I come in peace."

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"Patrol. Things have been busy since Kraang and that Triceraton," he replies and she nods in understanding. Leo looks around at the storm before turning to her. "Dance with me."

She looks in surprise. "What?"

"Dance with me."

She smiles and turns around, placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo takes his hand in hers and they begin to waltz like Aurora and Prince Phillip. Amy giggles and he presses his forehead to hers.

"Ames…I…"

Suddenly, there was a crash nearby. Leo and Amy look at each other before running off. Leo gives a sad look since he wanted to tell Amy that…

He loved her.

As soon as they get to the street, they see Kraang mutating the streets. Amy looks in horror as she sees Kraang Prime laughing in his large robot body, mutating people left and right. Amy and Leo jump down and Leo calls his brothers. "Guys, are you seeing this?!" he exclaims.

"Dudes, the Kraang are invading again!"

"Where are you guys? We'll meet you there!"

Leo tells Donnie where they are and Amy slowly steps up to Kraang Prime. "What do you want?!" she shouts and he sees her. Smirking, he bends down to her. "I'll make a deal with you, girl. Come with us to our home planet and we will spare your world."

Leo stiffens as he looks at her. Amy gave no sign she was intimidated.

"Deal."

"Ames, you can't be serious!" Amy turns to him.

"Leo, if I don't, then the earth will be mutated."

"You're not going with them. You can't! I won't let you go."

"Leo—" Amy softly spoke, wanting to appease her fear, but he cut her off.

"You'll be _fine_ ," he stresses. Tears start to pool in his cheeks. "You'll…be…fine." His voice broke as he heaves out a sob, screwing his eyes shut and letting the new tears flow.

"Why?" he asks. "Why you? Why my best friend? You're just a normal girl, Ames! You have so much spirit, so much talent, so much…growing left to do! It's not fair, he's not going to take you away from us!"

"Leo, please, you know I'm not normal," she sighs. She could feel her own eyes getting wet. "I have no choice."

She had to. She'd do anything to protect her family and her home. Even if it meant giving herself up to be…experimented.

"Yes, you do. Ames, please! Please don't go…you don't know how that would affect us…me. Please don't go!"

Amy closes her eyes as she pulls Leo into a gentle hug. "Leo, I'll be okay."

"No you won't," he growls. "They'll hurt you and do experiments on you. You're not a bargaining chip. I refuse to give you up."

"I'm going. If it means you'll be safe, I'll do it."

Leo sniffs and presses his lips to her forehead. He pulls away and hugs her tightly. "You're so brave. Brave, selfless, and beautiful, inside and out. Don't forget us."

"I-I won't."

* * *

Amy had been gone for two years now. The others had lost hope finding her. And if Leo was completely honest with himself, he had given up too. Amy was gone…Amy was dead…why didn't he accept it? Amy had died protecting them and the Kraang haven't been seen since. But that fact didn't make losing her anything better. He wasn't a good leader. He let her go, and for what? Safety? How could he be so selfish? He'll probably never get over this. 20 years from now, he'll still be patrolling New York. Searching for a girl he knows he'll never find. His brothers had each other. But for him he had Amy. He loved her more than anything. But to lose Amy like that…his best friend…it's just too much to take. Splinter barely comes out of the dojo…he's probably hurting more than any of them. What was it like to lose another child? Is it more painful than losing the love of your life?

Leo was suddenly awake from his thoughts as April opens the door. They were staying at her farmhouse to try and forget Amy…but they all knew they never could forget someone like her. "Time for dinner, Leo," she whispers.

Leo nods. "Okay, thank you, April…"

April nods, she knew better than to try and make him eat…she closes the door.

Leo sighs and looks towards the window. He knew it was pointless. There was no trace of her. He looks up at the sky.

"Ames…you really are gone, aren't you?"

Kraang Subprime floats in front of the person in the pod as he rubs his tentacles together. "Finally, after thousands of years, we got ya! There were minor…mistakes, but we made up for it! Because we are totally awesome!" he laughs as the person floats in the pod, giving no sign of a response. Brown hair floats in the water around the person. Suddenly, there was beeping.

"What's going on?" Kraang Subprime demands, turning to the control panel. "That which is known as power is overloading," a Kraang answers, turning to the pink floating brain. "So lower it down!" Kraang Subprime shouts. "The ship will that which is known as—"

"Just spit it out already!"

"It will explode," the Kraang answers nervously. "Aw, Kraang," Kraang Subprime mutters before the ship explodes, debris floating everywhere. No one notices the person from the ship spiraling towards Earth.

Leo freezes and looks out the window to see a pink and green star heading towards the woods. Those colors…he looks over to the door, shaking his head. There was nothing. "Get it together, Leo. You can't start losing it now…" he says to himself. He imagined it…there was no other explanation. After sitting there for a few moments waiting Leo starts to walk towards the window. And that's when he noticed something. From here, it didn't look like a star. Yet for some reason he kept staring at it.

Leo jumps out the window to get a closer look. He shakes his head. "It's late, and I'm out here doing who knows what." Despite his judgement, Leo starts running towards the star in the sky. It was long with round curves…whatever it was, like…like…someone he knew…

Leo runs faster. His mind must be playing tricks on him now since those things now looked like legs.

He runs, picking up speed, catching up to the 'star.' It WAS a person…

"Oh God!" Leo couldn't think…with a cry, he jumps across in the air, catching the figure in his arms. They tumble to the ground. When they stopped, the person was sitting on his shell. Leo turns to grin up at the person.

"You just can't seem to stay away from trouble, can you?"

Amy blushes and smiles at him.

"Hi Leo…"

* * *

She looks around before running out of there. When she came to, the Technodrome was already gone. She had to go home, she couldn't do this anymore. As much as she didn't want to leave again, she couldn't stand it if she put her family in danger.

Suddenly, she stops and turns to see her brothers. Hair flies into her face as she stares at them. They didn't look upset, they looked…happy. The turtles run down to her, to her surprise. Tears start to form in her eyes. Leo holds out a hand to her.

"If you think we're gonna let you go, ice princess, you're dead wrong."

"What you're thinking is completely illogical."

"Yeah, dudette! You're family."

"Come on, our adventure isn't over yet."

She lets the tears fall as she smiles. "Yeah…"

Leo slowly takes her hand and he pulls her with them as they run back to the farmhouse. Amy looks at them and beams. This is where she belonged. With her family.

* * *

When they returned to New York, it was no surprise that they would encounter more trouble. So when it came to Shredder, mind control, and Zog to name a few, it didn't faze Amy. What got to her was the truth behind the Triceratons' arrival: they wanted HER.

Not only that, Kraang wanted HER.

And to top it all off, Shredder wanted HER.

Honestly, it was a little overwhelming knowing all these villains wanted her for evil purposes. She was just glad it didn't come to that point.

Then there was the Triceraton invasion.

They wanted to destroy the Earth because of the Kraang and take her back to their home world. Not that she or Leo would ever let that happen.

But something else did. Something that Leo couldn't take back, no matter who made the sacrifice for it.

Splinter made a rash decision, teaming up with Shredder to defeat the Triceratons. Leo didn't like this, and neither did Amy, but they had no choice.

Leo wished they did.

Shredder was heading straight for Splinter. No one saw, but she did. She saw the blades. She saw the look in his eyes. The same look Karai described when he killed her mother. Amy narrows her eyes and runs towards them. She knew what she was doing was rash, but she had to. No one understood her like Splinter did. He was a father to her. That was all she wanted: a father. And Splinter provided that for her. It was the least she could do. So she did.

They hear a grunt, but it wasn't from Splinter.

Everyone turns around to see Shredder's blades in Amy's chest. He gives a shocked look. "What?!" he demands as he retracts the blades. Amy's knees drop to the floor before she falls to the ground in front of him, shaking. "NOOOO!" everyone shouts in shock. Splinter gasps and looks down at her, tears stinging in his eyes. "Amelia…" he whispers, scooping her up, knees on the ground. Her eyes were barely open.

"Splinter…thank you. For everything," she whispers, closing her eyes. Leo looks in rage at Shredder. "SHREDDER! I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouts, lunging for him. Shredder blocks blades with him as everything starts to get sucked up. Splinter finds himself lifted on the ground, Amy in his arms. "Sensei!" Raph screams, running for him. Splinter looks down at Amy before throwing her to Raph. "SENSEI!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey yell before he is sucked up. Shredder gets sucked up and Leo looks towards Amy.

He struggles to keep the tears in as he grabs her in his arms. Mikey starts to cry and hugs her. April and Casey look in sadness and April sniffs. Leo presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, there's a flash of white and they see a shadow coming from a ship. "Quickly, my friends! In here!" he tells them. "Can we trust him?" April asks. "We don't have much of a choice!" Donnie exclaims and Leo runs inside with Amy before looking up at the black hole.

"Sensei…"

He narrows his eyes and runs inside.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, she wasn't in the lair anymore. She was lying on a cold table, the furniture scratching at her skin and digging uncomfortably into her bones. She could hear beeping at her ears, along with the pounding of her heart in her eardrum. Her head hurt like hell, it felt like she ran into a brick wall. Her vision was faded, the world a fuzzy blob and she couldn't make sense of it. The only thing she could see was white. Like white as in white fluffy clouds. She could smell something that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it was pleasant and warmness fills her nose and lungs. She felt like she had to sit up, but she couldn't. She could hear people, their voices sounded sad and angry, as if they were upset. She couldn't understand what they were saying, all she hears is distorted mumbling. The world started becoming clearer. Slowly, like she was regaining her eyesight. She begins to take in her surroundings. She sees white everywhere, along with a window. It looked like a room but…not one she would see in a hospital. Like…

Not normal. But comforting.

People were arguing outside, but she couldn't make it out. So many of them, just talking right outside. Why didn't they know she was awake? Should she try getting up?

She tries moving her toes first, she could feel all ten of them in her shoes. She could move, that was a good sign. She lifts one of her hands, then the other, making her hands into fists. Her fingers flinched and squirmed. She slowly lifts herself from the ground, forcing herself onto her elbows, and then pushes herself up into a sitting position. She expected to feel pain and fall back to the ground, but she didn't. But it never came. She sits cross-legged on the table, finally taking a moment to figure out what was going on here. She knew there was people, yelling and arguing at one another. Screaming, blaming each other, trying to calm everyone down.

That's when the door opened.

Seven people and/or turtles and a…robot, standing there. The turtles and April and Casey looked upset. She blinks slowly at the robot, who seemed more human than machine. She stiffens from where she was sitting, ignoring the dizzy feeling in her head, the last moment before this happened replaying in her mind. The Shredder, screaming, the blades. The second before everything had gone black. The robot walks up to her, she waves to get his attention, but he ignores her. What was his problem? She knew he had eyes. Okay, she was conscious, mobile, but she might have a concussion. Someone had to tell her what happened. Was Splinter okay? Where was he? They're ignoring her! She notices a turtle with a blue mask crying.

"Leo!" she yells, running up to him. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Hello?" she asks, waving a hand in his face, her heart pounding in her ears. "What's happening?"

He didn't listen, he simply stares at the table, his shell to her.

"Hello?" she asks again. As she spoke, no words came from him. "Leo! Talk to me! Please!"

She yells until her voice went hoarse and her throat began to ache. Her vision begins to blur as tears fill her eyes. And then she stops, there was no point if no one was listening. She turns around, taking in the sight of the room once again. It didn't seem like a room she had seen before. It felt…not of this world. Although the robot was a giveaway. She turns back in time to see everyone crowded around the table. Maybe whatever they were looking at could give her some clues. She blinks back tears. She hoped it wasn't Splinter…

She cautiously walks up to the table, peering over Leo's shoulder. She immediately wishes she didn't. She gasps, a hand flying to her mouth as she looks in horror. How is this possible?

Her hair was out of her ponytail so it fell in loose waves around her. Her clothes were smudged with red. She knew that girl lying on the table, the one they were so focused on.

It was _her_. She was looking at herself.

"Am I…?" Her voice shakes as she watches the scene in front of her. It couldn't be true. "Am I dead?"

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She must have feel asleep. That was it. This is a dream. She just needed to slap herself. Amy looks down at her hand and gives her cheek a hard smack. "Ow," she whispers. Well, that didn't work. So that meant she was real. But that meant…

Splinter was really gone.

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. There was too many things weighing on his mind. There was training, which was completely uneventful right now. There was Shredder, which he wasn't going to think about until they see him again. He wished he had a camera so that he could have taken a picture of his face when Leo fought him. And then, there was her. A stunning girl in green and pink with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She wasn't his, which he knew. Just because she was his best friend doesn't make her his. But it made her somebody really important to him. This shouldn't have happened, none of it should have. Amy had to live, she had to. April shouldn't have to say goodbye just yet. She should never have to. Amy deserved a wonderful life, she deserved everything, she deserved the universe. He wondered if she wanted to spend that life with him, but he didn't blame her if she doesn't. He was so stupid, a failure.

Mikey looks up at him and then back down at his hands. He twiddles his thumbs in his lap, his foot tapping. April is right next to him, still in a state of shock. She's staring at the floor with tears in her eyes, they fall down her cheeks but she didn't have the energy to wipe them. Raph was standing against the wall, occasionally punching the wall in anger. But Leo could see the tears in his eyes. Donnie had a hand on April's shoulder, blinking back tears. Casey sadly shakes his head as he looks down at her. He felt something twist in his plastron. They lost Splinter yesterday, gone. They lost someone who Amy had risked her life for and who they cared for very much.

He couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong, that everything was his fault. That Splinter would still be here if it weren't for him. The worst part was, he didn't have anyone there for him. Amy wasn't awake. That made everything harder. He made a silent vow that when Amy wakes up, he would be there for her, just like she was for him. And she will. They would get through this together. He thinks he knows for sure, but he doesn't. Fugitoid gave them an update on her condition, she was in a coma. He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. She was alive, right? She could be recovering right now, she might be alright. Or she might still be fighting for life. He tries to relax. He tries so hard. But no matter what, he couldn't. The atmosphere is too tense, everyone is too quiet. What could they say?

* * *

Her head hurt like it was being hammered into her skull. She felt a dull ache in her chest, something she felt would leave…over time. She blinks a few times and the world became clear. She was in the bright white room again. Even though she knew she was safe, she felt trapped. In a prison. Or in a testing unit. Yet she had nowhere to go. She slowly massages her temples, trying to calm down the hammering in her head. She looks to see a heart monitor, beeping in sync with the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. At least she knows she's alive. She follows the wires to the table. It didn't look too comfortable, but she didn't care. After all, she's in a coma. Her hair was disheveled and messy and her clothes were replaced with a hospital gown. She had a breathing mask over her mouth and an IV stuck in her arm. She reaches out to touch her face, fingers brushing against her cheek. Her flesh felt warm. All the color was drained from her face, she looked dead.

She felt tears in her eyes. Seeing herself in a coma was overwhelming. She shouldn't be here.

The door opens and Leo steps in. She looks in surprise as she sees him walking up to her. He looked sad. Leo kneels in front of her, caressing her forehead. If only she could touch him, tell him that she was okay. That she wasn't going to leave him.

"Hey Ames," he whispers with a sniff. She could only watch as he wipes his eyes. It pained her. Leo was upset and she was doing nothing. Amy slowly sits down next to him, looking at the body in front of her. "I miss you. Lots of crazy things have happened so far. I should probably start from the beginning…if you can hear me," he murmurs. She closes her eyes. She could hear every word, that she was sure of. After all, she was right next to him.

"Well…first, I want to thank you. You risked everything to save Splinter. And for that, I can't help but feel honorable to you. Even though we still lost him to the black hole generator…" Leo says and Amy gasps. So Splinter was alive…but he was gone, just like everything else…but she didn't know where she was. "We were saved by a robot, we're in the recovery room of his ship. His name is Fugitoid, he's like a human and a robot in one," Leo explains sadly. So that was who the robot was…to say she was surprised she was in space was an understatement.

"He said he would explain everything as soon as you wake up…but for now, we're just adjusting to our situation. Ames, I can't stand seeing you like this. It shouldn't have been you. Why you? Your heart is so pure…" Amy closes her eyes painfully at that. Her heart wasn't like that. She got herself and her friends into this mess. His words felt like poison. "I never got to tell you this…but I guess I have time. Ames, I…I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, everything. I was so worried that you would just laugh at me but…I know you won't. Please. Come back. I need you. I would die if you left. I would live for you, I would do everything for you. You are my life, Ames."

She finds herself blushing and Leo cups her face before kissing her. She could feel something pulling her in. This was it. She was going to live. She was going to stay.

Leo felt something pushing against his lips and he opens his eyes to see Amy's emerald green ones. "A-Ames?" he stutters as he pulls away. Amy smiles up at him. "Leo…you saved me. Thank you," she whispers. "Guys! Guys, get in here!" he shouts happily as he helps Amy sit up. Not a second later, she sees her friends running in.

"Amy?!"

"Dudette!"

"Lia, you're alive!"

"Oh my Gosh, Amy…"

"Good to see ya, ice princess."

She smiles softly and leans in Leo's ear.

"I love you too, Leo."

Leo blushes and she backs away to look at him with a smile.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry this one took a while to type…Next one is Hell Song by Sum 41.**


	101. Hell Song by Sum 41

**Angel: Requested by Hermana Kunoichi.**

 _ **Summary: Leo feels insecure about being the leader, but gains enough confidence from a friend.**_

 _ **Hell Song by Sum 41 (Leo, but includes Amy)**_

* * *

" _Amy!" he cries out as he tries to run to his best friend. He was knocked aside by the Shredder, robbing him of his chance to reach her, in chains at the foot of his throne._

" _Leo!" she sobs, trying to reach him despite her binds, her aura glowing light blue as she throws ice daggers at Shredder, moving him away from Leo. He was on his feet in an instant, but he couldn't move. He watches in horror as Shredder stands, a menacing mountain of terror compared to his friend, and stalks over to Amy._

 _He stands by helplessly, unable to move, as he grabs her roughly and slams her back on his knee. He screams her name until his throat was sore, tears staining her face as she cries out in pain. Shredder drops her on the ground and unsheathes his blades._

" _This, Hamato Leonardo, is the price you pay for daring to oppose me," he booms._

 _With that, he thrust his knifes into Amy's chest. She gasps as her breath leaves her, the color draining from her face as she gazes at him. He lets out a scream and he was able to move again. He runs as fast as he could, catching her just in time. He stares into her eyes, her glint leaving them. She shakily reaches out to his cheek, whispering, "Leo…you failed me."_

 _And then she was gone. And there was nothing but Shredder's evil laugh._

He bolts upright in his bed, his breath coming short. He wipes away the tears from his eyes, sniffing.

* * *

She sits on her bed listening to music and eating donuts while reading a book when she hears a slight knock. Getting up, noticing it was raining, she sees Leo.

"Leo?! Get inside!" she pulls him in and shuts the window.

"Leo, are you crazy?! What are you doing here?" she asks as she covers the window with her curtains. However, he was striking her off…and not in a good way. She sees that most of the water he had on his face was not rain…it was tears.

"Leo…? What's wrong?"

He doesn't answer, he grabs her and hugs her tightly, crying silently in her shoulder. She hugs him back. She hated seeing people cry, especially Leo.

"Leo, it's okay. It's alright, Leo."

"I…failed."

She pulls back, looking at him. It was quiet in the room for some time, the two of them staring at each other until Leo sighs.

"I had a nightmare. You were in it, and Shredder. He…he….I'm the worst leader ever."

She smiles sadly at him and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him close, even though he didn't hug back.

"You're amazing, heroic, and loving to your brothers. And you always will be."

Leo looks down at her as she continues. "Leo, you've always looked out for your brothers and me. You'd do anything to protect us. You keep fighting for them. That's what makes you a great leader. The best."

He comprehends what she said, staring down at her for the longest time before he starts to sob. He hated seeming weak to people, but with Amy, he could open up to her about anything. He could trust her.

"But it's not enough, Amy. It's just not…enough," he sniffs, as he buries his face into her hair as he softly cries. Amy sighs and strokes his shell before she gets an idea.

"Come with me."

* * *

Amy and Leo run across the rooftops in silence. Normally, Leo enjoyed going on a run with his best friend and was usually very talkative during their runs. But now, Leo ran with his head down and his normally serious tone sounded tired and sad.

"Leo, I know you're upset, but now you seem more upset than before. What's wrong?" Amy says.

"Oh, uh, nothing Amy," he responds. They ran a little while longer before Leo speaks again. "Amy?" he turns to her. "Do you think other humans will ever accept us?"

"Anything's possible, Leo. Does this have to do with your confidence problem?" she answers.

"Well, not really," he says. "I know the chances of me ever going into space is probably never going to happen…" she chuckles and he smiles a bit at his accomplishment. "But…" they stopped running and Leo looks down at her. "Just being able to walk around and be a part of this city without people running away from us would be nice."

"I didn't run away from you."

"That's because not everyone is as pure as you."

Amy finds herself blushing and she smiles softly, pointing at the sky. "What do you see out there, Leo?" she asks as he looks up at the sky. "The night sky," he answers.

"Anything else?"

"The stars." Leo looks down at her again.

"Those stars are there during the day as well as during the night," she begins, laying down on the roof. Leo lays down next to her. "To many of us humans, they're a constant reminder of hope, for they shine bright with a reminder that no matter what happens today, tomorrow, or any other day, with it the possibility of something new and maybe even something better will come." She smiles at Leo. "As long as you have hope, you can be whatever you want. Even a leader to a ninja team." She places a hand on Leo's shoulder. "My society today might not accept you but one day, that could change and with it, the possibility of you reaching the stars."

Leo smiles at his friend as they stand up. It wasn't until they got back to her house that Leo realized that she could be right.

"Don't worry, Leo," Amy says with a twinkle in her eyes. "You'll live up to your potential one day, probably even sooner."

Leo smiles at her again. "I'll make it one day, and I'll never doubt myself again. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Amy shakes her head, chuckling. "That's what I'm here for, Leo. Goodnight." With that, she closes her window shut and covers it with her curtains. Leo suddenly gets an idea and runs.

* * *

When Amy wakes up the next morning, she finds a vase with flowers and a note. As soon as she's done reading it, she blushes and smiles.

 _Dear Ames,_

 _I just wanted to thank you…for helping me regain my confidence. These flowers don't compare to your pure heart and beauty._

 _Leonardo._

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Paint it Black by Ciara.**


	102. Paint it Black by Ciara

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy loses hope on becoming a kunoichi.**_

 _ **Paint it Black by Ciara (Amy)**_

* * *

Ten-year-old Amy stretches and yawns. Her favorite TV show has just ended and now it was time to clean the dojo's weaponry. Her brothers were in training and with nothing else to do, now was as good as time as any to clean. Splinter wouldn't mind, they weren't practicing with weapons today.

She enjoyed working in the dojo. She worked hard dusting and polishing each weapon with pride and precision. She loved placing them back in their racks before continuing to the next one, telling herself that one day she would become a female ninja. Doing this particular chore was something she didn't mind at all. Sometimes Leo helped her. But when the others do it, they were sometimes careless and would even place the weapons in the wrong spot, something that was a pet peeve to the girl. So she didn't mind doing this chore. Besides, she enjoyed the quiet time and watching her brothers train.

She walks over to another rack when she hears grunts. She turns around to see the turtles doing their starting katas. She watches in amazement and her mouth slightly drops open as she sees them perform smoothly and with skilled accuracy. Leo's muscles bulge as his arms bend in and out with each kata he performed. Raph grunts at each step. Donnie had a focused face as he copies his brothers. And surprisingly, Mikey was intent on doing his katas as well.

"I deserve a break, right?" she murmurs to herself as she pulls out a mask that she made herself. It was pink with green polka dots. Amy ties it to her head and starts doing katas, but she occasionally missed a step. She does a high kick in the air, almost knocking down a sword. "Oops," she mutters before dusting the sword. Leo opens his eyes and sees her cleaning while playing. He smiles at her.

"Psst! Ames!"

"Huh?" she asks, turning around to Leo. Leo uses some fancy handiwork to put his wooden sword away and bows before Amy. She claps, catching the others' attention. "Amazing!" Leo chuckles a bit bashfully, his face turning red. "I've never done my katas for show, a ninja doesn't show off," Leo admits, not noticing the smirks from his brothers. "You weren't showing off," Amy assures. Her mask is suddenly snatched away.

"Hey!" Amy turns to face Raph, who had a sarcastic look.

"Whatcha doing, ice princess?" he asks.

"Cleaning the weapons," Amy answers. "Please give it back to me, Raph," she requests in a polite tone.

Raph continues to look it over. "You're cleaning the weapons with this junk on?" he laughs and gives Amy a mocking glare. "Let me guess," he sneers, tapping his chin while still holding onto the mask. "Trying to be a kunoichi again, right?"

"I'm just playing while I'm cleaning," Amy tells him, a blush on her cheeks. "Raph, stop. She can play while she cleans, I do it all the time. Now give her that back," Leo says, gesturing to the girl.

"Yeah, but when we play it's with cool stuff, not lame masks like this, Lame-o-nardo," Raph replies as he suddenly tosses the mask in the air. "Catch, Don."

Amy jumps up to catch it, but Donnie snatches it out of the air before she could. Amy tumbles to the floor. "Oof!" Leo helps her up. "Not bad, Lia," Donnie tells her. "But it could do without the spots." He jumps over Amy and hands it to Mikey.

"Give it back!" Amy yells. Mikey inspects the mask. "You playing ninja again, sis?" he laughs. "Can I wear your mask?"

"NO!" Leo shouts as he rushes to Mikey. "Mikey, just give it back to her," he demands.

"Hot potato, Raph," Mikey laughs as Raph speeds past him, grabbing the mask.

"You're so pathetic, ice princess," Raph says, holding up the mask. "Trying to copy us is lame and this mask looks stupid."

"No it's not!" Amy shouts defensively as the three continue to trade the mask back and forth. "Ninjitsu is a great art and someday I will be a skilled kunoichi!" She tries to reach the mask as it sails over her. "Now give me back my mask!"

Raph holds the mask away from his sister. "How are you ever going to be like us?" he sneers. "Do you really think that one day you're going to be a kunoichi or something?" He tossed the mask over to Donnie again, who tosses it to Mikey who in turn proceeds to throw it back to Raph. "Face the facts ice princess, your dream is a waste of time and you're nuts if you think that's ever going to change!"

As Amy reaches up to catch it, Leo jumps up to get in front of Raph. Raph sees him in the corner of his eye and goes to push him. As he did, the two boys grab the mask and come down hard on the floor of the dojo. They also come down with the mask grasped in both of their hands. As they land, wrestling with the mask, they push against each other gripping the mask tightly. "She said give it back!" Leo yells. "Stay out of this, Lame-o-nardo!" Raph shouts.

"Wait, stop, you'll—"

The mask rips in half.

Both boys let go of the mask and watch as Amy starts to shake. She gets on her knees and picks up the torn mask with sadness and disbelief. Tears start to fall from her eyes. Raph stands up, breathing heavily. "Amy, don't cry…I…I'm sorry," he says as the others gather around her. "I…I didn't mean to rip it," Leo tries to explain.

Amy gets up and says nothing as she grips the pieces of the mask in her hands. She begins to walk over to the dojo. She stops as Splinter suddenly appears in front of the door looking at his children curiously.

"Training will now start," he tells them and looks down at Amy. "Amelia, would you like to observe?"

Amy looks at him with red eyes, her face in anger and hurt. She turns back to her brothers. "Maybe you didn't mean to rip my mask, but did you need to destroy my life-long dream?"

Raph and Leo went to say something but Amy walks out before they could. Splinter sighs at this. "My sons, you must understand that even Amelia has dreams," he tells them, walking into his room. Training could be another time. Amy had gotten upset with them before, but silence? That was the worst reaction they could get. They turn to Donnie and Mikey, just as sad as she felt. "We didn't mean to rip it, I was just trying to get it back," Leo tells them. "I didn't mean to make her cry," Raph murmurs. "We know, guys," Donnie replies. "You weren't the only one at fault."

"Yeah," Mikey looks down at the floor, feeling horrible to how they had treated their sister. "We weren't exactly being supportive of her dream," he says before his face brightens. "Why don't we make her a mask?" he asks. "I'll go talk to her," Leo suggests.

The others nod and run around the lair to find the materials.

* * *

Her eyes begin to water as she clutches her pillow. Why couldn't she be a kunoichi? She always managed to keep up. She'd just been excited to be one, ever since she first saw them train. And they ridiculed her. Amy bit her lip. She was too upset to realize that Leo was standing in the doorway. He can see the tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't notice him yet, but she didn't care. No one cared about her hopes and dreams, why should she care about anything else?

She stares down at the mask. She glares at it. Part of her wanted to throw it away, but she couldn't do it. But why didn't they believe in her? She always tried to cheer them up, be the sister they never had. She really did. But it never gets noticed. Had the universe decided she didn't have what it takes to be a kunoichi? Her emerald eyes fill with even more tears at the thought. She covers her head with her pillow. Her body was shaking. She grabs her teddy bear and wraps her arms tightly around it, burrowing her face in it. If only…

She cries and cries and cries. Her eyes hurt. Maybe now someone would believe in her. They'll come and she'll show her skills and they'll love her.

Leo climbs into her bed, catching her attention. Amy slowly brings out her head from her pillow and glares at Leo with red eyes. Leo gasps and wraps his arms tightly around her. "Shh….Ames, it's okay…I'm here, it's okay."

Amy rolls over to turn her back to Leo. "Go away, leave me alone," she hisses. "No," Leo responds, grabbing onto Amy from behind. He hugs her gently. "I believe in you, Ames. And I always will," he whispers. "No! You ripped my mask! You don't understand! You're better than me! I'll never be a kunoichi!" This time Amy wrenches away and he lets go. Amy plops onto her bed and Leo stares with wide eyes.

"Ames…what I did…you know I tried to get it back," Leo says in surprise. "So?" Amy answers with a sniffle. "So, that proves that I think you have what it takes," Leo whispers. Amy doesn't answer. "Don't listen to them," Leo says, slowly rubbing Amy's back with one hand. It wasn't like her to be this upset. "They…they don't believe in me. Why don't they believe in me?" Amy mumbles, burying her face into her sheets. "I don't know," Leo replies, stroking Amy's hair softly. "I think you can do it, Ames. Just because they made fun of you today doesn't mean—"

"But they always make fun of me! I'm not like you. I'm just weak."

"No you're not! Remember that time I showed you how to do a kata?" Amy does her best to push Leo and hold back her sniffles. "That was a long time ago." Suddenly, she burst into tears and couldn't stand it anymore. She sits up and throws herself into Leo's arms. "That was before everyone stopped loving me!" she shouts.

"Shh…Ames, hush. We still love you whether or not you're a kunoichi."

"No, you don't!" Amy whimpers, curling up against him. Leo rubs her back, patting her hair. Amy pulls back and shakes her head. "I don't wanna be a kunoichi anymore. They'll just make fun of me," she murmurs, tears falling down her face. Leo slowly wipes them away with his thumb. "I have an idea. I'll let you train with me."

Amy bit her lip, nervously brushing her bangs out of her face. "Y-You want me to train with you?"

Leo smiles. "Yeah! That way, you can see for yourself you can be a kunoichi! Don't worry, I won't be mean to you. C'mon, I'll meet you in the dojo!"

Amy looks down at herself. Not the exact way she would want to train with.

She washed her face, walking into the dojo. Her hair was in a bun. Leo blushes as she walks up to him timidly. "O-Okay, let's start," Leo says nervously.

She gulps her water down, sweat running down her forehead. Leo was really working her out. Not only was he stern, but he was watchful of every move she did.

"Come on, Ames! I know you can do this!" Leo exclaims eagerly. This seemed more fun for him than it was for her. She pulls herself together and wipes her forehead, walking up to him. "What next?"

Leo smiles. "This," he thrusts his fist out. "Punch me."

She warily raises an eyebrow. "Okay then…"

As she starts punching his palm, she starts to get tired. She didn't give up, though. Each punch didn't take out anything from her. After a while, she stops, panting. She was greeted by the other three turtles. "Uh Amy," Raph begins. "We're sorry for making fun of you earlier and we…I…wanted to make it up to you for me ruining your mask." Amy smiles as Mikey walks up to her with a neatly wrapped box.

"So we made this for you," Donnie tells her.

Smiling, Amy takes the box and sits on the floor. She unwraps it and pulls out a pink mask almost like the one she made herself. Except this one had longer mask tails and had 'Angel' written on the mask.

Amy smiles at her brothers and gives them a hug. "Thanks, guys," she whispers.

"Splinter said it's time for dinner. I asked him to make your favorite," Mikey says. Amy smiles as she watches the three run off to wash their hands. Amy takes a step before Leo stops her.

"Ames, w-wait." Amy turns to him curiously.

"Yeah…?"

"U-Um…you like me, right?"

Amy blinks slowly. "Yes, you're my best friend. Why?"

"W-Well…" Leo's face turns red. "I watched a show and people who like each other…kiss. So, I was thinking, since we like each other…" Amy kisses Leo on the cheek.

"Like that?" Amy asks, smiling. Leo shakes his head. "N-No, they do it with their lips."

"Ohh…Leo, I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe when we're older." Leo gives a dejected look. "But you won't remember…"

"We can make a promise," Amy explains, taking out a piece of paper. "When we're 15, then we can kiss. Or when I'm a kunoichi, whichever comes first." Leo smiles and nods, signing the paper. Amy signs it before they race each other to the kitchen.

 _5 years later…_

Amy stands in front of the turtles, a board in each of their hands. Amy bows and jumps up, kicking each board in half. She did it with ease before bowing to Splinter, who smiles. "I am very proud of your progress, Amelia. Be prepared for your ceremony tomorrow evening," he tells her, walking away. Amy smiles and cheers happily. "Wow, you actually did it," Raph murmurs and Amy slaps him in the arm. "Stop being so negative, Raph! You knew I could do it," she tells him. "Congratulations, Lia," Donnie calls out and she hugs him. "Thanks, D!" she says happily. "Dudes, I say we have a movie night!" Mikey suggests, raising a hand.

"Fine, but no horror movies, Mikey. You've been watching way too many," Leo replies and Mikey pouts. "Aw," he whines. Raph rolls his eyes and he follows Mikey and Donnie out of the dojo. Leo grabs Amy's arm and smirks.

"Can I have that kiss now?" he murmurs into her ear. Amy smiles and turns to him. "Yes, Leo," she answers before they share a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Guardian Angel by Tyler James and Coco Jones.**


	103. Guardian Angel by Tyler James and Coco J

**Angel: Requested by DigitalMutant01.**

 _ **Summary: Leo used to be a leader, but now has turned over to the dark side. Based on the episode Broken Foot.**_

 _ **Guardian Angel by Tyler James and Coco Jones (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Leo was beloved by all.

He was brave, strong, and didn't hesitate to save his family from any kind of danger, even if he put himself at risk.

Was is the key word.

Now, he's a member of the Foot Clan. More than that, he's an enemy to the Hamato Clan. Being the most skilled turtle, he didn't hesitate to get his point across.

They asked their allies to help, but they were either too intimidated or just wanted to keep to themselves. Leo's home was New York and it seemed it was going to stay that way, so why should they bother with him and possibly endanger themselves by provoking him?

No one knew why he suddenly snapped, but everyone remembered when.

Instead of coming to stop the bank robber, he was the robber.

Instead of helping put out the fire, he caused it.

Instead of being their leader, he abandoned them.

Amy remembered it was also the time when the real Leo disappeared.

He was so kind, strong, and sweet. The sweetest and most gentlemanly turtle she could ever meet. He was out of her league, but he always took the time to talk with her or hang with her. She tried telling him a secret she had kept ever since she met him, but a bunch of stutters and mumbles would come out instead to her embarrassment.

However, Leo didn't seem to mind it. In fact, when he took a look at her growing blush and heard her increasing stammers, he seemed to smile wider and talk to her more, as if to try and coax her out of her shell.

That's why she was in love with him. She wasn't like other girls. He was gorgeous, yes, and insanely clueless sometimes, but they were merely parts to the gentle and kind nature of the turtle.

One day, he was acting strange. Amy had been asked to be co-leader, which she agreed to. The others were just relaxing in the lair, and they had interacted with Karai, Jared, Mark, and Shinigami. They heard about the fire, burning down millions of dollars.

They assumed he was defending Karai, so no one made a big deal out of it. That is, until Amy and April had told them that they suspected of him teaming up with the four.

Amy, naturally, was worried sick. Was he going against Splinter's wishes of them not wishing vengeance of the fallen Foot leader?

A few hours later, to make things worse, Leo and his new 'team' had blown up the Auman Chemicals factory.

First she fails as a co-leader, and now Leo had turned to the dark side? What was the world coming to?

Did she think Leo was capable of betraying them? Never, when he was on their side. But now that he's the bad guy?

Maybe.

This month had been hectic, not just for her, but her brothers as well. There'd been a flood of school work and tests, driving her and April up the wall. Casey, not so much because he never really cared. Then to top everything else off, there was a swell in crime activity, tiring them all out, after all they were just a group of teenagers, and then…there was him. She knew it was him. They all did. They've tried talking to him, but their efforts were useless. Walking home, she tightly grips the strap of her bag, one ear having music blasted from a small bud as she walks near the desolate street. As she passes beneath a street light sprung to life, the sun was already down which meant thugs would come out to play. Usually she tried to be in the lair by sundown, training and hanging with her friends, but the last couple of weeks, she found herself lingering on the surface. The same amount of time he had been gone. Passing an alley, she feels a shiver travel up her spine, quickly running a hand through her bangs, she tried to shrug it off. She thought she felt someone following her.

After a few more minutes, she felt the sensation again, but twice as vigorous as before. She narrows her eyes and pulls out her sword, turning around. She looks around, seeing nothing and she slowly starts to back away. She let out a yelp as she's pulled into the shadows of an alley she just passed. Being pressed against the brick wall, her eyes traveled upwards to see who her attacker was. They widen as Fong smirks at her. She tries to fight her way out, but Fong snatches her sword and throws it away.

"Stop fighting, Pinkie," he murmurs, holding up a small, silver dagger to her neck.

She relents, but not before letting out a small whimper. Is this how she's going to die? In an alley and be discovered some time later by some unfortunate bystander? Her brothers would be devastated, she was their only sister. She would never get to become a singer.

Angry eyes seared into her emeralds. "You don't look like you have anything valuable…" he muses. Amy relaxes and almost let out a sigh of relief. Good, he would let her go.

"But I haven't been satisfied in a long time…" All of a sudden, he grins, it was predatory.

Amy feels her blood run cold at that point. No. No, no, no! She couldn't let that happen, she can't!

She bites at his hand, sinking her teeth into the disgusting skin with all the strength she had in her jaw. He springs back and howls in pain, clenching the bit hand into a fist.

Amy turns to run. She almost made it out, but he snatches her arm and throws her against the wall. She grunts as her head made contact.

"I was gonna let you go after I was finished with you and let you enjoy it. But now I'm going to tear you apart and dump your body in the Houston River when I'm done!" he growls.

Amy shakes hard. Tears prick at her eyes and a whimper comes out from her throat.

Suddenly, someone taps Fong's shoulder and when he turns around, a green foot flies upward and connects with his chin. His head snaps up and the mysterious figure takes that opportunity to slash his face with a knife. Fong screams in pain and holds his face, blood now seeping through his fingers. Amy could only watch, horrified, as the figure spun and kicked Fong again, sending the criminal flying back several feet. His body crashes into some trashcans.

Amy couldn't move. The figure steps up to her and she gasps. No. It couldn't be. She stares into those familiar blue eyes, but something was off about them, they were cold and distant compared to the caring, warm sapphire blue orbs she had seen before…She let her eyes scan over the features of the turtle, from the black mask and stopping on the armor. With a wicked smirk, a thick finger gently brushes over her cheek as it hooks the cord of her earbud and in a swift motion, he pulls it free. His eyes traveled over her. Keeping her breathing calm, she waited for him to say what he wanted, not that she was going to give it but still.

The silence however remains, dragging itself out across the pavement making her uneasy. _He…saved me? But why?_ She questioned her thoughts. As his gaze travels over to her chest, she clears her throat, causing them to dart back to hers. She forces herself to speak with all the courage she had. "Is there something you need, Leo?" she asks, shifting a bit to grab her sword from the floor. He smirks as he raises an eye ridge. "There is much here that I want," he answers, his voice sending chills up her spine. That look. It didn't fill her with fear although she was sure it should have. No, it caused her frame to heat up with…excitement? Trying to keep calm, she speaks again. "O-Oh? And what is that?" she asks, grabbing the blade from the ground and gripping it tightly. She didn't intend to sound flirty but all of a sudden, she had lost control of her tone.

Leaning closer he answered, "Yeah." She could smell his icy, spearmint flavored breath as it brushes over her jaw. Her emerald green eyes widen as he steals her lips in a heated kiss. Groaning, she pushes him off and points the blade at him. "What the shell do you think you're doing?" she demands as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Smirking, he chuckles, "Put that away before you hurt yourself, Ames." Narrowing her eyes, she grits her teeth. "Don't play innocent with me, Leo. I can take care of myself," she growls. Laughing, he shakes his head. Growing angry, she swings at him, but he catches her wrist, tearing the blade from her grip. He tosses it into the darkness. "You were saying?" he asks sarcastically. Kneeling him in the abdomen, she tears her wrist from his grip, the thought of running passing through her thoughts, but her feet remains planted to the pavement.

Swinging, she hits him square in the jaw, readying another strike, she gasps when he catches her wrist again. He pulls her towards him, chuckling darkly. "You've got spunk, something I never noticed before. I like that," he says before kissing her again. "Mmmph!" she protests, struggling against him but he had a tight grip on her. Her fight dwindling, she found herself enjoying his taste, and ends up kissing back. Smiling against her lips, he wraps an arm against her waist, holding her tightly against him. Licking her bottom lip, he demanded entrance, which she denied. Another hand darts to her butt and gives a rough slap, causing her to gasp, taking the opening he invaded her mouth, exploring every inch and dominating her tongue. A soft moan escapes her from the rush of excitement.

Taking a few steps, he guides her back against the wall, her whole frame trembling at the gnawing urge. Opening her emerald green eyes, she blinks as a cold rush of reality shoots through her. What was she doing? Biting his lip as hard as she could, she forced him to break the kiss. Hissing, he rubs the wound. "Get the shell off of me," she hisses. He opens his mouth to say something when another voice catches his attention. "Leo, quit wasting time, we have to go," Jared calls from the rooftops. "Looks like I've got to go. I'll be seeing you," he says, kissing her one last time. Watching them disappear, she slowly places a hand to her mouth. "What?" she asks, her heart pounding in her chest as she stands there.

* * *

Amy sits on her bed, gazing at her window in shock. She was expecting for Leo to come back, laugh in her face, and then proceed to kill her.

But none of that happened. She waited and waited, until she was distracted by her T-Phone ringing near her. Amy winces at the missed texts from her brothers, each wondering if she was okay. They became more frantic each time, along with the three voicemails she received.

Before any of them came looking for her, she sent out a mass reassuring text telling them that she made it home safe, she forgot to call and didn't hear her phone. She didn't receive any answers, instead her phone buzzed in a way calling someone would, and all of their names appear on the screen for a group call. Amy takes a breath and accepts the call.

"What do you mean, you forgot?!" Raph demands.

"You had one job, Lia! One job. You knew we were worried about you going home so late," Donnie scolds.

"Sis, you were supposed to call!" Mikey shouts.

"I'm sorry, guys," she apologizes, truly meaning it. "I'm really sorry. I knew you were worried and I appreciate the concern. I'm sorry for forgetting a single text. It won't happen again."

She hears them all release a sigh. "It's alright, ice princess," Raph murmurs.

"Sorry we overreacted there," Donnie says sheepishly.

"We just didn't want you to get hurt," Mikey admits.

Amy giggles at that. "It's okay."

She wanted to tell them about Leo, but for one thing they probably wouldn't believe her. And if they did, they'd scream about how she should have protected herself better and ran for her life instead of talking to him and letting him kiss her.

As much as she loved her brothers, this is one secret she'll have to keep from them.

* * *

Tracing her fingertips over the place those lips dug into whenever she was lip-locked with the ex-leader of the team, her heart races at the thought of feeling him against her, devouring and setting fire into her. Standing on a fire escape, she leans against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a breath to calm her thoughts. The sound of someone making their way down caused a smile to spread over her already tingling lips. "Lia, what are you doing out here?" Donnie asks, causing her eyes to snap open and a look of disappointment to cross her features. "Huh? Oh nothing, Donnie. I just wanted some fresh air," she shrugs. She was a terrible liar, but she hoped that he believed her. She hadn't told her brothers of her encounter…although she knew that she should. Donnie could tell something was up, but didn't push it. Eyeing her, he sighs.

"Alright, if anything—" he starts. "Call you, I know. I have your numbers," she smiles reassuringly. "Right," he nods. "Goodnight sis," he says. "Night," she waves, still leaning against the wall. Casting her one more worried glance, Donnie climbs up the fire escape and runs across the roof, leaving her alone. Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair. "That was close, she mutters. "Wasn't it?" a cool voice asks her from the shadows. "Leo? How long have you been standing there?" she asks, turning towards him. "Long enough," he answers, taking hold of her chin. "B-But what if he…" she starts to protest. "Does he own you?" he asks, staring into her eyes. "N-No…" she answers. "Then who the shell cares?" he asks, kissing her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she battles his tongue for dominance, her efforts however always seemed to be in vain. Tightly gripping her butt, he smirks against her lips. He had her wrapped around his thick green finger and they both knew it. "You're a lot naughtier than I remember," he speaks breathily into the crook of her neck before giving a rough bite. Gasping, she digs her nails into the groove of his plastron. "I-I am not," she argues. Thrusting his hips, he smirks when she lets out a moan. "Really now?" he asks, making her blush. "W-Well, it's your fault," she whines. "So what? You seem to love it," he states and begins sucking on her neck. She let out a little wail. Sucking a little harder and pulling away, he leaves a large hickey. "And if you weren't, you would have told your brothers about us," he adds. She bit her lip. He had a point. She opens her mouth to speak but before she could, he shushes her. "Shut up," he commands, smashing his mouth against hers. Complying as he once again dominates her mouth, she couldn't help but think…

 _If this is what it feels like to be bad…I want more._

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Quickly by John Legend ft. Brandy.**


	104. Quickly by John Legend ft Brandy

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo meets Amy as a superhero. I loved the idea Guest gave me, and I love Miraculous Ladybug, so here it is, a Miraculous AU! Except that Leo isn't Amy's partner…yet.**_

 _ **Quickly by John Legend ft. Brandy (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Long ago, two brothers protected their home with their miraculous. These heroes are Oruko Saki and Hamato Yoshi. Their father had given them both a miraculous to defend Japan. Yoshi received the Rat Brooch, which gives him healing, and Saki received the Bat Brooch, which gives him the power to give other people powers to help him. They called themselves Splinter and Saki, they protected the land as heroes and brothers…

Until the day that changed everything.

Yoshi had fallen for Tang Shen, who returned his love. But Saki loved her as well and his jealously and anger overtook him. He tried to take his brother's life in the middle of the night, but a fire broke out and Tang Shen lost her life instead. Saki was injured, the right side of his face burnt off, and left that night.

Yoshi was unable to protect Japan by himself, so he left for New York to start over. He adopted four baby turtles and raised them as his own after they were mutated. As they grow, he tells them stories of the heroes of Japan and the Miraculouses. He kept his Miraculous nearby in case he ever needed it, and locked away in his room was the Polar Bear Miraculous and other miraculouses. He had protected it for years until he could find a warrior to inherit it. He hoped to pass them onto someone he believed had a good heart, when that warrior was ready.

In an ominous building, in a dark room with windows and a throne, the silhouette of a man is talking to a small creature. The man was Oruko Saki and he was talking to his kwami, Noo Roo. "I must have this ultimate power Noo Roo, I need those miraculous," Saki says, clenching his fist. "But Master, no one knows where to find them," Noo Roo says. "I have you, my kwami," he holds up a brooch with a picture of Tang Shen inside. It was the Bat Brooch. "My miraculous, remind me of its power," he commands. "The bat miraculous allows you to give someone their own power, and you can control that person." Saki smirks. "What could be a way to lure out superheroes? Super villains, of course!" he replies.

"But Master, the miraculous aren't meant for evil," Noo Roo tries to explain, but Saki doesn't listen. "I must have this ultimate power, I control the miraculous, so I am your master now and you must obey me!" he yells at the kwami. Noo Roo bows. "Yes Master," he answers. Saki closes the brooch and pins it on. "Noo Roo, Dark Wings Rise!" Noo Roo flies into the miraculous as the butterflies surround him. They burst off to reveal Oruko Saki in a suit of armor. "From this day forward, I shall be addressed as…The Shredder."

* * *

In the sewers of New York, another kwami that looks like a rat sleeps inside a bedroom drawer, until he wakes up with a sudden start. He flies towards a rat sitting on the ground mediating. Splinter, formerly known as Hamato Yoshi. "Master, Master," he calls out. Splinter opens his eyes to see his kwami there with a startled look. "The bat miraculous, I felt its aura," Wayzz explains. "Saki? I thought he met his end in the fire," Splinter says, but Wayzz wasn't finished. "It's a negative aura, I fear he'll use it for evil purposes," he says. Splinter thinks about it for a moment before standing up. "We must stop the Shredder, time to transform, Wayzz, t—gahh," his injured leg gives out on him and he collapses to the floor. Wayzz flies up to him.

"Master please, with your injury, you cannot—" Splinter holds up a hand. "I will heal in no time, but you are right. We shall find our warrior before it is too late," he says. "Do you think she will be ready, Master?" Wayzz asks. "No, but she is our only hope. I just hope my sons do not find out about this matter."

* * *

Amy runs out the school. She suddenly trips and with a thump, she falls onto the ground. Karai laughs at her as she passes by. Amy groans and April helps her up. "Don't worry about her, Amy. Why are you in such a rush?" she replies as Amy dusts herself off. "I just got an idea for a new design and I need to draw it right now!" she exclaims and April chuckles as she hands her best friend her books. "Well, I can't wait to see it! See ya later," April tells her as she walks away with a wave. Amy waves back before speeding away.

She bumps into someone, knocking him to the floor. Amy gasps and helps Splinter up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, sir! I'm really clumsy today…" Amy says as she gives Splinter his cane. "It was no trouble at all," Splinter tells her gently and she smiles before running off. Wayzz appears from his pocket, who winks. Splinter winks back as the box is hidden in Amy's bag.

Snake fumes, wanting to punch someone. The Kraang just had to tip him off. Those turtles just had to ruin everything. "Stupid life!" he exclaims, punching a wall.

Meanwhile, in Shredder's lair, he senses something dark. "Negative emotions, this is exactly what I need." A pure white butterfly lands on his open palm. He covers it and fills it with dark magic before releasing it to the window in front of him. "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him. The akuma flies to Snake and lands on his necklace, a glowing mask appearing on his face. The Shredder's voice speaks in his mind. "Snakeweed, I am the Shredder. I will help you seek your revenge on the ones who have dared to wrong you." Snake smirks. "Yes, Master Shredder." Black magic forms around him, transforming him. Snakeweed lets out an evil chuckle before running into town.

* * *

Amy says hello to her mother and father before walking into her room. She throws her bag onto her bed, not noticing the box fall onto her sheets. She sits at her desk and starts drawing. Her T-Phone rings and she draws as she picks it up without looking. "Hello?" she asks, balancing her phone using her shoulder.

"Dudette, where are you?"

Amy chuckles as she erases a stray line. "Mikey, I just got home," she replies. "Sorry Ames, I told him to wait, but you know Mikey," she hears from Leo. She shouts in surprise, accidentally throwing her phone in the air before she catches it nervously. "L-Leo! Heyyy…" she says nervously, silently slapping her forehead. _Amy, that's not how you talk to a boy you like! Well, mutant._ Amy clears her throat. "Sooo…how are you?" she replies, trying not to stammer.

"I'm good. Mikey wants you to come over for something."

Amy scratches her neck sheepishly. "No doubt about that cookbook I promised him I'd buy," she says and she silently cheers herself for not messing up a word. "Well, I'll see you soon," Leo replies. "Yep! Soon ya see!" Amy exclaims before she hangs up. She bangs her head against the table. "Soon ya see? God, I'm worse than Donnie," she mutters before sighing. She turns in her chair to find the cookbook when she notices a black box with Japanese writing.

At the lair, Leo was watching Space Heroes, replaying the conversation he just had with the girl. He wondered why she was only nervous around him and not his brothers. Was she not adjusted to him yet? Did he throw her off? Suddenly, the news comes on. The others surround him. "As crazy as it may sound, there is confirmation that New York is under attack by a super villain. Police are struggling to keep the situation under control," the screen changes to what looked like a giant plant mutant. "I'm coming for you, turtles," it shouts before the camera is destroyed.

"Dudes, was that Snake?" Mikey asks in shock. "But how?" Donnie murmurs. "We need to stop this," Leo orders.

"What's this?" Amy asks, picking up the box. She inspects it closely and the Japanese writing glows a bit. She hears a thump and screaming. She looks outside her window to see Snakeweed. "Wha…?" Amy asks before looking back at the box. She shrugs. "Opening it wouldn't hurt…right?" She slowly opens it and a bright white light appears, almost blinding her. Once the light was cleared, in front of her was a small polar bear creature. Amy blinks slowly before screaming, backing away. "W-What are you?!" Amy shouts as the creature flies over to her. Amy shouts and throws her shoes at it.

"Wait, wait, you don't understand!" the creature tells her. "MOM! DAD!" she yells and the creature flies in front of her face. "No, no, no you can't tell your parents about me, Amy. I'm a kwami, please trust me," the creature explains. "Amelia? Is everything okay?" her mom asks. Amy pants and looks at the creature before opening her door. "Yeah, I saw a roach and…killed it," Amy lies through her teeth before locking the door. She turns to the creature, or 'kwami.'

"How do you even know my name?" she asks. "My name is Snowy. And I know you because you're the chosen one!" the creature explains. Amy blinks slowly. "Chosen one? For what?" she questions.

Leo and his brothers speed across the rooftops and they see Snakeweed in an alley. Leo kneels down as they stare at him. "So what's the plan, Fearless Leader?" Raph asks. "We attack him from above," Leo whispers. "Man, I wish we had real superheroes in New York, that would be so cool," Mikey says in excitement.

Amy asked a lot of questions, but still didn't understand. "My power is to use anything of the objects around me? How does that work, Snowy?" she asks as she puts on her white earrings. Snowy was patient and explained everything. She was in shock, but still afraid. "So I capture the akuma. I get that. But what's Lucky Charm?" Snowy smiles. "It's one of your super powers. The polar bear miraculous is one of the rarest ones because it gives you three powers. The power to fly, the power to capture an akuma, and the power to use objects around you. Lucky Charm, however, is the only one that takes away most of my energy: you have five minutes to use it, cleanse the akuma, and turn everything back to normal before you change back."

Amy nods, but she was still a little nervous. Her earrings had a design of snowflakes on them. "I don't know…" Snowy grins. "Just say Paws on." Amy raises an eyebrow. "Paws on?" Amy's earrings then glow. In a flash, Amy was covered in blue light. She brushes her earring as Snowy flies inside before Amy flies her head up. Amy brings her hands down, sliding them across her hair and face so that white hair, a medium blue hairband with fluffy cyan stripes, and a blue mask with snowflakes appear. She extends her arms out and the flashes of light envelope her arm, forming a sleeve made of ice on her left arm and a blue bangle with a blue bow hanging from it. As she twirls around, her clothes form into a blue tank top, a pair of turquoise pants that stop below her knee with light blue tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist, and boots that are aquamarine and blue-gray. There was another flash of light and a trail of string follows the pattern onto her back which creates wings. Amy twirls around and does a spin before she raises her leg up along with her hands before she does her final pose which was standing up and her arm was stretched out with the other on her hip. Her insigma was behind her.

"W-What…?" Amy asks as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale white borders. They were arch-shaped and lined in turquoise with snowflake designs in the wings. She also had a blue waist bag in the shape of a snowflake. "What the heck, Snowy?! Snowy?" she exclaims, looking around. "I'm not doing this!" she shouts as she looks outside again to see April riding her bike. She gasps. "April…" she murmurs. "Honey, are you okay in there?" her dad asks and she gasps before jumping onto her fire escape. She moves away from the window and sighs in exasperation. "Okay, then. Guess Snowy can't talk to me. Alright, Amy…you've flown before, haven't you? …Nope," Amy mutters before she jumps off the fire escape, closing her eyes.

She opens them to find her wings flapping and she was a feet in the air. She chuckles in relief.

* * *

Leo and his brothers fight Snakeweed, with the result of losing badly. "We can't fight him, dudes!" Mikey exclaims. Leo sees a girl with wings about to fall. She falls in his arms and they both tumble to the ground. His brothers blink at this. Amy groans and holds her head as she sits up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm still trying to figure out the wings," she says as she sees it was Leo. She takes a deep breath and stands up.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. Who are you…?" Leo replies as he stares at her. He had never seen anyone like her before. "I'm…" she pulls out her snowflake yo-yo and twirls it, hitting Leo in the head. "Madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy, sorry." Leo rubs his head before grinning. "No problem, clumsy girl," he tells her. Suddenly, the floor trembles. They see a building falling and the turtles go to where it is. "Hey! Where are you going?" Amy calls out.

"To save New York," Raph says in a 'duh' tone before they run off. Amy groans before closing her eyes. "Trust yourself, trust yourself…" she murmurs before she uses her wings to follow them.

Snakeweed throws a car. A man runs away from him, but he trips and falls. He backs away as Snakeweed inches towards him. He hears a whistle and he turns to see Amy and the turtles. "Not nice to pick on someone who's smaller than you," Amy calls out. "You seem to be an eager target, ice girl!" he shouts, throwing his arms at her.

At Shredder's lair, he watches in interest. "The Polar Bear miraculous has been activated. Here she comes to save the day, and now my supervillain shall destroy her!"

Leo slices Snakeweed's heart out of him, but it goes back to him. "Where are you, ice chick?" Raph shouts. Amy watches from behind. "Oh, I can't. I'm not going to be able to do it…" she whispers before Snakeweed throws a car away. The car is about to hit April, but Donnie saves her. "What are you waiting for, ice girl? The world is watching you!" April yells, recording Amy. She's suddenly filled with courage and flies towards Snakeweed.

"Animal cruelty? Have you no shame?" she asks as she throws icicles at him. "Yes!" April exclaims, pumping her fist. "Sorry it took so long, guys," Amy says as she flies in front of them. "It's cool," Mikey answers, giving her a fist-bump. "Now let's kick his plant behind!" Raph exclaims as they ready their weapons. "Wait! His heart goes back into him with every attack. We have to do something different," she tells them, turning her head to them from in front. "Different how?" Donnie asks curiously. "Uhhh…I don't know," Amy answers sheepishly. "Enough talk. Let's do this!" Raph says, charging.

"No, don't do that!" Amy shouts. "It's just you and me now!" Raph shouts, kicking Snakeweed's heart away. It goes back into him again. "Oh crud," Raph mutters before he's kicked back into them. They tumble to the ground and Amy stands up. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asks, crossing her arms. "Raph's always like that…" Leo murmurs. Amy already knew that, but she couldn't give that away. She sighs, pulling out her yo-yo. "Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!"

She throws her yo-yo into the air and snow comes from it. There's a flash of blue light and a suit appears in her hand. "That's your super power?" Raph asks, laughing. "My kwami told me that I have to break the object where the…akuma is hiding," Amy explains shortly. "Your who told you to break the what now?" Mikey asks in confusion. Amy sighs and shakes her head. "He's made of plants. His necklace!" she realizes. "So…what's the plan?" Leo asks her. Amy uses her Snow Vision and Snakeweed's necklace, April, and a fire hydrant appear.

"This!" Amy exclaims, grabbing a hose and tying it to the suit. She then ties Mikey's feet with her yo-yo. "Don't miss. Trust me," she tells him. "Wait, WHAT?" Leo asks in shock. "What am I doing again?!" Mikey shouts before he's thrown and Snakeweed gets him. "Catch me if you can!" Amy calls out as she flies around Snakeweed. Snakeweed drops Mikey and grabs Amy. She snatches his necklace. "And now…April, the fire hydrant!"

April goes to the fire hydrant and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Snakeweed lets go of her. "You think it's okay to terrorize the city?! The turtles are fighting for love and justice, just like I am! I am the one who's gonna show you that evil never conquers good! And in the name of New York, I will purify anyone who does harm in my city!" Amy declares and everyone looks in shock. She stomps on the necklace and the akuma flies in front of her. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to purify!" Amy swings her yo-yo in a half circle before she catches the darkened butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly," Amy says, releasing the butterfly after pressing a button. She then grabs the suit and throws it in the air. "Miraculous Cleanse!" she yells and everything that was once destroyed is fixed.

"Whoa…that girl is awesome!" Mikey exclaims as they look in awe. Leo looks at Amy in a daze. He runs up to her. "You were incredible, miss…uh, ice lady. You did it!" he tells her. Amy smiles at him. "We all did it, guys," she replies and the turtles hold out their fists to her. Amy bumps fists with all of them. Her earrings beep and she puts a hand on them. "Uh, I gotta go. My identity must remain secret." April runs up to her and the turtles hide from the camera.

"Wow, amazing, incredible! Are you going to protect New York from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get into a radioactive accident? I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss, uhh…" Amy backs away slowly, not wanting to transform back here. "Uhh…Snowflake! Call me Snowflake," Amy says before she jumps up in the air, flying away. "Snowflake…so awesome!" April exclaims as she takes video of Snowflake flying away.

"NO! I shall have her power! And I will not stop until I get it!" Shredder shouts.

* * *

Amy walks into the lair as the turtles and April watch the news. "So thanks to this amateur footage, the citizens of New York now know the identity of their hero!" Joan Gordy exclaims. "Snowflake was awesome!" Mikey exclaims, giggling as he leans back in his beanbag chair. "She wasn't that bad," Raph murmurs, but smiles anyway. "I have so many questions for her!" April shouts, on her laptop. "I've never seen anyone like her before. Wow, a real superhero in New York," Donnie comments. "She wasn't like anyone I've seen before. Whoever that girl is, I love her," Leo murmurs. Amy smiles and runs into her room. Splinter chuckles near-by. He knew he made the right choice.

"Oh my God, Snowy, I did it! I saved the city by myself!" Amy exclaims, flopping onto her bed. "I knew you could do it!" Snowy exclaims, nuzzling her cheek. Amy sighs and looks up at the ceiling, excited for next time.

And maybe she could get Leo to notice her…

Splinter smiles in the dojo. "She did well," Wayzz says from his shoulder. "Yes. But soon, she will need a partner…" Splinter walks up to the box of miraculouses and one of them was a turtle miraculous. "Perhaps Leonardo could aid her…someday…"

* * *

 **Angel: OMG, I LOVED writing this one. Next is Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne.**


	105. Bad Girl by Avril Lavinge

**Angel: Requested by Catnoir's wife. This is based off that short, Don vs. Raph from Youtube.**

 _ **Summary: Ann and Raph battle it out to see who's better.**_

 _ **Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne (Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

Ann and Raph grunt as they block weapons. She side-kicks him away before counterattacking with her sword, their weapons locked. Amy, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter watch with interest as the two fight. Leo walks in and rushes to them, seeing the fight. "Why are Raph and Ann fighting?!" he demands, his eyes widening. "Well, you were in the bathroom. Raph said that Ann shouldn't waste her time staying behind in a fight if she just focused on her training more," Mikey starts, on the floor with his legs crossed, and a yell makes them stop. Amy, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo move away as Raph is thrown into the tree.

He slides down while Leo looks in shock before lunging back into battle. "Ann said that if he wasn't acting like a meathead, he would be a better fighter and you know how Raph gets," Amy says, rolling her eyes. She was sitting up in the tree. "And then I said, 'Man, Leo's been in the bathroom for a long time. What did he eat?'" Mikey replies and Leo glares at that before changing the subject. "Why are they fighting?!" he asks again.

Raph pants as he looks at Ann. He lunges for her and she jumps out of the way. He growls, clenching his fists and Ann jumps up, hitting him with her mace. Ann steps on his shell. "Raph and I made a bet that my girl power wouldn't be enough to rescue me from his…uh…" Raph, seeing the opportunity, stands up, knocking Ann back. "My awesome skills!" he shouts. Leo gives a blank look at them, hands on his hips. "Right. And then I said to them that they should just forget about it because Ann would win anyway and that's when Raph slapped me in the face," Donnie explains, an ice pack on his cheek.

"Raph, she's your girlfriend! Master Splinter, you're letting this happen?" Leo says in disbelief, looking at the rat. Splinter strokes his beard. "Hmm. Patience, Leonardo. Your brother's pride will soon turn into understanding. Raphael and Ann are strong in their own way. They will see."

* * *

They didn't.

3 hours later, Raph and Ann are on the floor. Raph had multiple bruises on his face and a few missing teeth, Ann with the same injuries. Leo was sitting in the tree with Amy, who had fallen asleep on his lap. Mikey was playing a video game on his T-Phone. Donnie was tinkering with an AI chip in boredom. Raph and Ann weakly punch each other. Splinter, annoyed, shouts "I'm going to bed!" Amy snaps her head up as he walks away into his room. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey stare after him while Amy yawns, stretching her arms.

"Raph, just give up. We're both equally skilled," Ann says weakly, spitting out a few teeth. "No way! I don't back down from a fight!" Raph exclaims before spitting out a few teeth. Ann stands up before fixing her herself. "Okay, then how do you wanna finish this?" she asks. Raph stands up, fixing himself. He gives Ann an intense glare, which she returns. "Oh, man, this is gonna suck," Amy mutters, slapping her forehead.

Mikey, Amy, Leo, and Donnie cringe at the noises. Ann and Raph play Mary Ann Cart (A/N: No, I didn't make this up, it's from the Half-Shell Heroes special, and if they ever played Mario Cart, I think they would still use the same name), which Ann wins while using Daisy. She laughs while Raph glares, crossing his arms. "Told ya video games are useful in life!" Mikey exclaims to Ann, and she high-threes him.

Amy gives a blank look. "I can't believe this was considered," she murmurs as Ann and Raph stand in front of each other. Ann lifts up a can of root beer and starts drinking. She lets out a small burp. Raph chugs his down before letting out a loud and huge burp, which shakes up the whole lair. "Eww…" Amy murmurs as Ann faints. Splinter glares as he tries to sleep.

Two frosted cakes sit in front of Amy. Ann's was an ice cream cake with buttercream frosting. Raph's was chocolate with vanilla frosting. Amy shakily tries Ann's and she smiles in delight. "Yummy!" she declares and Ann pumps her fist. Amy turns to Raph's and takes a bite. She turns green and stands up. "Excuse me," she murmurs before going to the bathroom and vomiting can be heard. "I'll go check on her," Leo calls out before leaving to his girlfriend. "Should've never agreed to this one," Raph mutters.

Amy and Leo stand in front of Ann and Raph. They hold up a box of pizza gyoza, courtesy of Murakami. Amy throws pizza gyoza in Ann's mouth, and she catches each one, licking her lips. Leo throws the dumplings in Raph's mouth, and misses. Ann cheers silently.

Ann puts a spicy pepper in her mouth. She tries to eat it, but steam comes out of her ears. "HOT, HOT, HOOOOOOOT!" she shouts, grabbing water. Raph eats a pepper and burps out fire. He smirks, crossing his arms.

Raph looks intently at his cards before throwing down a Queen face down. Ann stares at it before standing up. "BS!" she shouts. "Dang it!" Raph yells, throwing the table. Ann laughs in triumph before a fly enters her mouth. She starts choking on it and tries to call out to Raph, but fails. She wheezes and falls to the floor.

Ann and Raph throw pizza into their mouths. Ann had more than Raph, however, and he finishes his plate before putting Om-Nom, Amy's alien pet, into his mouth and swallowing him. Amy, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey shout in surprise. Amy runs to Raph and starts doing the Heimlich maneuver on him. "Spit him out!" she yells.

Mikey looks intently between Ann and Raph. He couldn't decide. Meanwhile, Leo, Amy, and Donnie snicker while taking pictures. Raph was in a raggedy blonde wig, a blue fairy princess dress, and heels. Ann was in a red dress, her hair in a bun with make-up. Mikey smiles and gives Ann a 10. She gets tears in her eyes while jumping up happily.

Ann and Raph stare at each other before bowing. They start to play hopscotch. Amy and Leo give a blank look. "Are they really doing this?" he murmurs. "Yep. Just goes to show that Raph has no dignity," Donnie mutters. Raph throws a rock at him. "Ow!" Donnie shouts, rubbing his head. Foot Clan appear near them. Shredder walks in and looks down. "This is the most idiotic thing I have ever seen," he comments before walking away. Ann trips on a rock and Raph pumps his fist.

* * *

Ann and Raph groan as they lay face down on the floor, pizza boxes around them. They were tied, to their exhaustion. They had been up all night trying to beat each other. Amy yawns, stretching her arms as she walks out of her room. She walks past Ann and Raph before stopping. She backs up and sees the two on the floor. She sighs and walks up to them. "Guys, this isn't a competition to see who's the most dead. You both won, just shake hands and be done with it. Ann, come on, we have school," Amy tells them. Ann and Raph slowly raise their hands before doing rock, paper, scissors. Amy looks in disbelief before walking away.

"It's official: You guys have no shame."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Toothbrush by DNCE.**


	106. Toothbrush by DNCE

**Angel: Sorry for not updating anything lately, I was really busy today XD. Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: It's Leo's first time, and Amy knows he's inexperienced, so she decides to teach him a thing or two.**_

 _ **Toothbrush by DNCE (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy stares at Leo, who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, directly across from her. He seemed nervous, and that made Amy grin. She was going to have a fun time with that.

"So you've never actually done…" she gestures in front of her, " _this_ before?" She smirks when she sees him stare down at the space between them, seeming to concentrate on it, as he gives a small shake of his head. "Guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two."

"Okay, I'm ready," he says, letting out a breath.

"Now we're going to take this nice and slow, okay?"

"Sounds good." He takes a quick drink from the glass of water then sets it back on the dresser, turning his attention back to the girl sitting cross-legged before him. Amy looks down at his hands. They were placed on his lap, his own legs crossed, but his fingers drum nervously against his kneepads.

"You seem nervous, Leo Bear."

"What if I do it all wrong? What if I'm no good?"

She reaches forward and grabs his hands. "Don't worry, it just takes practice. Besides, this is your first time, so I don't expect the best from you."

Leo smiles at her and leans in to give her a peck on the lips. "Thanks, Ames."

"You're welcome, now let's get started," she replies, drawing his attention back to her. "Now, you need to move closer."

He scoots closer until there was only a foot of space between them. She sits there patiently, waiting for him to begin, but he just stares back at her awkwardly.

"What is it?" she asks, growing impatient.

His eyes widen innocently. "I'm waiting for you. Go on."

Amy sighs, placing a hand on her head. He knew absolutely nothing about how this was done. "I'm waiting for you to make the first move, Leo."

He bites down on his lip for just a second, then looked up to meet her emerald gaze. "But…I…I don't know what to do."

Amy gives him a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you if you need it."

Leo takes a deep breath and moved his hand to what he thought was the right spot. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his hand, but he might as well start somewhere, right?

"Okay, here?"

"No," she says and his hand freezes. He moves it over to another spot.

"No."

He starts to get frustrated. What was he supposed to do? He moved his hand to yet another spot.

"No, definitely not there!"

He pulls away and scowls. "I don't know."

"Don't get your katanas in a twist." She grabs his hand and guided it to the right place. "There, that's fine. Now push it forward." Leo does as she said and was rewarded with a grin. "Now, it's my turn. Let me show you how it's done."

She knew that in about an hour dinner would be ready and they would be called down. She wanted to be finished by then, because she didn't want anything interrupting them right now. Amy's nimble fingers reached down and Leo's eyes widen.

"Your turn," she says, grinning at his reaction. After a few minutes of Amy coaching him on what to do and showing him a few moves of her own, he finally felt a little bit more confident. When she asked him to show what he had learned, he bit down on his lip before reaching down and copying what he had learned.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked into her green eyes to see that he had done something right. "Oh! Oh! That was really good!"

Leo beams at her compliment and continued.

* * *

Splinter was taking care of some last minute preparations for dinner for his children, when he hears shouting and yelling coming from the rooms. He panicked for a moment, thinking maybe one of his children was in a fight with a stray mutant, but then felt a wave of relief over him when he heard the sound again and realized it was shouts of amusement and pleasure, not aggression and hostility. Making a mental note to check it out later, he walks around the kitchen to make the table.

He had been pleased when Leonardo took an immediate liking to Amy, his only adopted daughter. Within minutes of their meeting, he had fumbled up his words, stuttered out an apology, and had, overall, made a fool of himself. Amy, in response, had laughed, declaring that she liked him before dragging him off to watch Space Heroes, something they both discovered they liked. Splinter was alright with the two courting, and he couldn't hide his joy that Leonardo was over Karai, his actual daughter.

Splinter was absentmindedly planning their wedding when the other three turtles burst into the kitchen, their eyes alight with amusement and mischief. Splinter instantly felt his panic return. Did they pull a prank?

"Why are you all grinning?" he asks them. Mikey laughs and turns to his brothers.

"Can we take some pizza to our rooms?" Mikey asks as Raph and Donnie nod in agreement.

"Your rooms? Why? Dinner shall be served shortly."

"We want something to eat while we listen, Sensei! We don't wanna miss it!" Raph exclaims, smirking.

Splinter furrows his eyebrows, wondering what they were talking about, his unease slightly growing. "Listen to what?"

"The fight!" Donnie says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Splinter's blood ran cold, and he realized that maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss his earlier suspicions. "Where was the fight?"

"In Amy's room. She and Leo are wrestling!" Mikey explains. "We're listening from our rooms. I have twenty on Amy!"

"Amelia and Leonardo are in her room alone?!" he nearly cries, but when they stare at his sudden outburst, he composed himself. "How do you know they were wrestling?"

"Amy said, 'I can't believe you've never done this before!' and 'Oh! You're _good!_ ' and then there was a lot of shouting," Donnie tells him. "I've got twenty on Leo. He's taken on a girl before."

It wasn't proper or appropriate for Amy and Leo to be in the same room…and apparently, wrestling! Splinter was going to give them a stern talking to, and remind them that girls did not allow boys and/or mutants into their rooms, much less engage in a wrestling match with one!

"Stay here until I return," he orders. They let out protests, but Splinter dismissed them as he turns and quickly walks up to his daughter's room.

When he arrives to Amy's room, he could hear the noise coming from inside. He was about to knock when he heard a distinct conversation going on inside. His sons had said they were wrestling, but it sounded like they were simply talking. He leans in close to the door, his ear facing the metal.

"Ha! Take that!" he hears Leo exclaim.

"Shush, do you want Splinter to hear us? You know how he is."

"Splinter wouldn't stop us from doing this."

He hears Amy snort. "That's not what you said a couple of minutes ago!"

"It's enjoyable enough, but I could think of more things I would consider fun."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, meditating, katas, and—"

"Anything that doesn't involve training?"

"Hm, well…this!"

Suddenly there was a grunt. "Give it to me, Leo!" he hears Amy command, sounding agitated. _"Give it to me, Leonardo!"_ Splinter raises a hand to his mouth to cover the gasp. He was horrified, they were definitely NOT wrestling!

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

Suddenly there was the sound of the bed creaking. Splinter went to reach the knob, but his hands were shaking so badly he missed entirely. He took a deep breath to steady himself, mentally preparing his mind for whatever he might see.

"Fine!" he hears Leo reply.

"Now concentrate!" he hears Amy say.

"Hold on, just let me—" There was a short pause and then the sound of something wet splashing on what he assumed was Amy's bed.

"Oi! LEO! You got it all over my bed!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It slipped!"

"Just help me clean this mess up before Splinter or April come in here. They'd have a cow."

Splinter had heard enough. He barges into the room, ready to ground his children for all eternity, but when he saw what was going on, he let out a sigh of relief.

Both mutants froze when they heard the door open and looked up to see Splinter there. Amy and Leo were sitting on her bed, with Leo holding a white towel in his hand, while Amy held a glass filled with just a couple of inches of water. Both of them were fully clothed…well, as full as Leo could be. He let his gaze travel down to see a dark stain on Amy's bed sheets, and made the connection that it was the water that caused it. His gaze traveled even further and noticed the chessboard sitting between them.

Splinter didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before Amy raises her hand and points an accusing finger at Leo.

"It's his fault, he dropped the glass and spilled the water!" she declares.

"You were trying to tackle me!"

"Only because you stole my Queen!"

"Well, you were cheating!"

"How would you know? You've never even played chess before!"

Splinter raises a hand to massage his temples as the couple continue to argue with each other. He supposed he should probably put a stop to their fight, but right now he just wanted to let the fact that his children were still virgins sink in.

* * *

Leo stood at Amy's window to say goodnight.

"Was Splinter really mad at you?" Leo asks. After they had both calmed down and let the thrill of competition wear off, they went back to their regular selves and quickly forgot their little dispute.

"Eh, not so much now. He calmed down once he realized the stain would come out, but he made me promise no more glasses of water in my room." Amy draws in a long breath and let it out with a sigh.

"Heh, he said the same to me."

They both chuckle and Leo stares at her. "So…I guess it's time for me to go, huh?"

Amy's green eyes snap up to meet his. "No, you have to come tomorrow."

He smirks and raises an eyeridge. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because we never finished our lesson, and I promised I would teach you how to play chess," she replies with a grin.

"I know how to play chess now. I learn fast," Leo declares. Amy gives him a sly smile.

"Well, then next time I can give you a _different_ kind of lesson," she says. At that statement, Leo turns a bright red.

He couldn't help but ask. "What kind of lesson?"

Suddenly, he felt Amy grab his arm and pull him to her. She gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Leo was so surprised by it that he didn't bother kissing back. Not that she minded. She pulls away and she drops her gaze to the ground for a brief second before looking back up at him with a grin. "That was just the warm-up," she murmurs before turning to climb into her window. She felt a hand on her bottom and she turns to Leo, eyes widened. He smirks and leans into her ear. "That was the _real_ warm-up," he whispers before giving her a peck on the cheek and running off into the night.

Amy slowly puts a hand to her cheek as she stares after him.

"What the shell was that?"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Never Love Again by Jussie Smollett…I think I spelled that right XD.**


	107. Never Love Again by Jussie Sollett

**Angel: Requested by Langel…again.**

 _ **Summary: Amy takes care of the turtle tots, and they compete for her attention.**_

 _ **Never Love Again by Jussie Sollett (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Make sure that my sons go to sleep by 8."

Amy nods sadly as he lists his instructions for her. When she wandered into the sewers, she hadn't expected to run into a large rat and four mutant turtles. But when Splinter had gotten to know her better, he knew he found the perfect person to take care of his children whenever he had to search the sewers for supplies. He usually came back with something that he thought would prove useful, and after Amy helped him, he would pay her in gratitude. She never asked for money, she loved the turtles with all her heart. And they returned it. His sons loved Amy, she was the most fun turtlesitter for them. She always listened to them, played with them, and made their favorite dinner whenever they asked.

Halfway throughout his lecture, he noticed that Amy had a sad look on her face. This was rare, usually Amy was paying attention and took notes. But now, she wasn't doing anything of the sort. "Are you alright, Amelia?" he asks and she looks up at him. "I'm…sorry, Splinter. I…had a bad break-up today," she explains. "If you wish to take the night off, I would gladly let you," he tells her gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head. "No, no. I could never pass up the chance to take care of your sons, they're so well-behaved and sweet," she replies and he smiles at that.

"Well then, I wish you luck tonight," he says and she nods. "Lia!" she hears and the turtles run up to her, hugging her legs. Amy smiles softly and bends down to hug them. "It's nice to see you too," she tells them. "Boys, be good for Miss Amelia," Splinter tells them before walking off. They wave to him and Leo notices that Amy didn't seem like her regular self tonight. "Ames?" he asks quietly, tugging her skirt. She turns to him and looks down. "Why are you sad?" he questions and his brothers look at her closely.

"Lia's sad? Why?" Mikey asks, leaning in closer. Amy chuckles a bit. "I had a rough day today, that's all. My boy—friend and I got into an argument. It's nothing for you boys to worry about," she answers before walking away to watch TV. They stare after her in concern. They didn't like it when she was sad, she was the best babysitter ever. And she deserved the world.

* * *

Amy sighs as she chews slowly on her popcorn. Just watching TV made her more depressed, not that she would let that show. She was sure that the boys were just playing behind her.

How wrong she was.

Mikey peeks out from the rooms and sees her head blocking the TV. He sneaks behind the couch before jumping in front of her. Amy screams a bit before calming down. She sighs in relief. "Mikey, you scared the fudge out of me!" she exclaims. "Sorry," he murmurs sheepishly before walking up to her.

"Will you play with me?" he asks shyly. Amy smiles before petting him on the head. "Of course I will. Come on, we'll play with your action figures," she answers and he beams as she walks him away. Amy sits down on the floor and brings out a box of toys. She takes out a dark knight action figure and pretends to stab Mikey's foot gently.

"RAWR! I've got you!"

Mikey giggles as he grasps an action figure pressing it against Amy pretending it was fighting against her. "I shall defeat you!"

Amy smirks as Mikey's character pretends to head butt hers. She let her knight fall against the ground as she feigned terror. "Oh no! My knight has fallen! You beat me!"

Mikey giggles as Amy pulls him against her lap. She gently rubs his head and they continue to play with action figures.

Raph hears giggling from Mikey's room and peeks in to see Amy and Mikey playing. Raph suddenly felt jealous. He wanted Amy's attention, too. Raph smirks as he walks in.

"Lia, will you draw with me?"

Amy looks up at Raph and places Mikey down. "Sure, you don't mind, right Mikey?" Mikey glares at Raph but nods.

This was war.

"So what are you drawing?" Amy asks Raph as they draw on paper. Raph holds out his paper and she looks at it to see Raph and herself holding hands. "Aw, Raph, that is SO cute," she says in awe as she ruffles his head. Raph smiles and Donnie watches from a distance. He glares. He almost never got any alone time with Amy, why does Raph get her attention and not him?

"Lia!" Donnie exclaims, running up to her with a dinosaur book. "Read to me, please," he says, holding out the book. Raph fumes as she takes it from him. "But, Donnie, you're smart enough to read it to yourself," she replies in confusion. "I like it when you read to me, you make it fun," he explains and she sighs.

"Okay, I'll read it to you. I'll check on you later, Raph," she answers, standing up and taking Donnie's hand, walking away. He looks back and sticks his tongue to Raph, who glares.

Amy sits on Donnie's bed, the turtle on her lap, as she opens the book. She starts reading to him, pointing to the dinosaurs while making roaring noises and tickling him. Donnie snuggles into her and she smiles as she continues to read.

Leo watches from the door and growls. He wanted Amy's attention as well. He knew about her break-up and he wanted to be her boyfriend. He would never make her sad. He suddenly gets an idea and runs in, grabbing her hand. "Ames, Ames, watch Space Heroes with me! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Leo asks with puppy eyes. Amy sighs mentally and stands up. "Okay, okay. I'll be there. I'll finish the story later, Donnie," she says before walking off with Leo. Leo blows a raspberry at Donnie, who crosses his arms.

Amy had no idea why the turtles were acting so weird today, but she was too upset to question it. She thought it would blow over at dinner. But it starts when Mikey supposedly 'cuts' himself.

"Ow, paper cut!" he exclaims, about to cry. His brothers give him death glares as Amy stops cooking and turns to him. "I don't see a paper cut," she replies, looking over his hand. "It's invisible. Kiss it and make it better, Lia," he whines and she does so before turning back to cook.

Raph slams his fist quietly as Amy places a sandwich in front of him. "Lia, I don't like crusts, can you cut them off?" he begs and she pulls out a knife to cut the crusts off. Raph hugs her after and winks at his brothers. Donnie huffs and crosses his arms. He could do better.

"Lia, Lia, you never finished reading me my story," he says, reaching out to her. "Oh, geez," she says under her breath, already exhausted. "Donnie, I'm making dinner. Later, I promise," she replies, kissing his head. Leo's face turns red in anger before he tugs Amy's sleeve. She turns to him and he holds out a rose. "I-I found this flower for you," he explains, blushing. Amy beams and kisses his cheek. "Aw, Leo, that is so sweet," she replies, putting the rose in her hair. His brothers clench their fists once her back is turned.

"Let me help you, Lia," Donnie calls out, getting down from his chair. He takes two plates from her and places them in front of Mikey and Leo, smirking as he sits down. "Thank you…?" she replies in confusion before putting down her own plate. She had no idea what brought this on. Amy was about to sit down when Mikey pushes in her chair for her. Amy blinks as he smiles at her. "Okay…" she says slowly, going to pick up her fork when Leo grabs it from her. "Don't take that one, it's dirty. Here's a clean one," he tells her, holding out a shiny fork.

"Uh, it looked fine to me," she remarks, utterly confused. Raph puts a napkin on her lap before she even took a bite of her food. Donnie ties around a handkerchief around her neck. Mikey pours her a glass of water. Leo made sure her food was separated. Finally, she had enough. "Okay, stop, stop, stop. Why are you guys acting so weird?" she demands, placing her fork down.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asks innocently. "You've been asking me for things nonstop, you've been pampering me, and you're not yourselves. You're not usually like _this_ at dinner," she explains, crossing her arms. They all glare at each other.

"Okay, fine, if you don't want to tell me, I guess I'll have to make one of you talk," she says with a smirk. Their eyes widen as she looks at each of them. "Let's see, who usually blabs…Mikey," she replies, standing up. Mikey sweats a bit and shakes. She reaches out and begins to tickle him. "Hahaha, no stop!" he calls out, giggling. "Then tell me," she calls out.

"Okay, okay! We've been fighting for your attention!"

She blinks at that and stops, standing back. "What?"

"You're not yourself tonight. You looked sad, so we thought that if we could make you happy, you wouldn't be sad anymore. But then we started fighting for your attention because we wanted it for ourselves. We're sorry…and you can quit being our babysitter because we don't deserve you," Leo explains, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We just wanted you to be our babysitter again because we love you and you're fun and nice," Raph says, trying not to cry.

"Yeah! You always tinker with me and teach me about everything. None of my brothers never do that with me, not even Mikey, he just pretends to be interested. We just didn't want to lose you," Donnie replies, tears falling down his face.

"We don't deserve a babysitter like you. You always play with us and make sure we're happy, we just wanted to do the same for you!" Mikey finishes.

By then, all four turtles had started crying. Amy looks in shock. She was surprised, to say the least. Btu also touched. She holds her arms out. "Come here," she whispers and they run into her arms, sobbing. "My boys…I'm never going to stop being your babysitter. I love you guys, too. I love being your babysitter, and just because I give attention to one of you doesn't mean I don't love you any less. You're the lights of my life," she whispers, stroking their shells.

They sniff and Leo pulls back. "Ames…can I ask you something?"

Amy smiles and pets his head. "Of course you can."

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

Amy squeaks in shock before chuckling. "Leo, you're too young for me," she explains and Leo frowns sadly. "Sorry dude," Mikey whispers to him in comfort. Amy sighs and pats his arm.

"But hey. One day you'll find another girl and she'll be your girlfriend," she replies, poking his noise. Leo giggles and hugs her again.

She felt bad for him, but she couldn't face the fact that he was only nine. But maybe one day, she would look at him a different way.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez.**


	108. Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez

**Angel: I got this idea from Guest, so I just combined the song with the idea. And I really liked the idea, too.**

 _ **Summary: Amy seems to be sick, and it affects her powers. But the reason behind it will shock them all. There is few cursing.**_

 _ **Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez (Amy)**_

* * *

Leo leans against the Shell-Raiser as he watches his girlfriend, Amy, walk up the path of the cemetery. He sighs heavily as his mind drifted to the past few months. Since he dated the girl, it had been one thing after another for the couple, but so far, things have finally settled down and Amy had been doing her best to move on and get past all that has happened.

First, Amy had to deal with all that Leo had put her through; from Karai being his girlfriend at one time to Shredder. Then the girl had to deal with her new-found powers and other villains wanting her for their own purposes. Then it was her mother, something that took her weeks to get past, especially since Shredder killed her mother, as well as Leo LYING and going behind her back to get rid of Shredder once and for all. Something she never agreed to.

Leo shakes his head as he remembered the night everything finally came together for Amy. Her mother's death, her knowledge of everything that was going on. It had torn her up inside. But in the end, some good came out of it. If they could call it good. Amy's mother left her a large amount of money and she used it to relocate her mother's body so it could be closer to her.

During Spring Break, they returned to Amy's apartment so she could pack up what was hers. She made arrangements to put up the apartment for sale. It was never put in her father's name, and since she was next of kin, she was free to do whatever she wanted to with it. She hired movers to assist with the things she wanted to keep and the rest she would give to charity to sell. She hired a real estate agent to take care of the sale. She could never go back in her old home let it alone keep it after her mother's murder. She refused to even mention it, something Leo had understood. She was doing everything she could to forget everything and put the past behind her for good.

Now, Leo watches as Amy places a small bouquet on her mother's grave. She spoke words of love before turning to Leo.

She walks down the path and smiles lovingly at him. "Thanks for taking me here," she whispers. He smiles at her. "Of course," he replies and they share a small kiss.

* * *

After they returned home, Amy immediately fell into a deep sleep, not even bothering to change her clothes. Something that Leo realized she had never done. But it had been a long day for her so he let it go and snuggles next to her, eventually falling into a deep sleep with Amy.

But as the week went on, Leo noticed that something more was different with Amy. She seemed to tire easily and was constantly having headaches. On one morning, he woke up early to find Amy was not in bed but in the bathroom vomiting.

"Ames?" Leo knocks on the door. "You okay, sweetie?"

Amy chokes on her vomit before spitting some out. She weakly turns her head to the door. "Yeah, Leo, I'm okay. I think I had something that didn't agree with me last night." Leo thought about what she said. He thought back through the week and it dawned on him that although Amy enjoyed her food, she wanted more of it. And she asked six times.

Leo looks at Amy as she walks out of the bathroom. "Ames?" he asks quietly. "Is everything okay?"

Amy smiles at him, her hand on her head. "I'm fine, Leo Bear," she insists. "The pizza I had last night just didn't agree with me. That's all." She takes his hand and leads him back to her room. "I'm tired." She lays down, bringing Leo with her. "Hold me?" she asks timidly. Leo brought Amy into his arms and lays his cheek on her fairly warm head. He listened to Amy's breathing even out and he could tell she was now asleep. He could see blue liquid on her lip. He lightly touches and looks in disbelief. "Blue blood…?"

Leo nervously places a hand on Amy's forehead and could tell it was feverish. Leo gasps and holds her tighter as fear begins to form in his stomach. "What aren't you telling me, Ames? What's going on with you?" he murmurs.

When the two go on their leaders' patrol, Leo noticed something that Amy had never done then too. She started flying all over the place, unable to control herself. Leo had to use a grappling hook to bring her down. She couldn't explain it, her wings had never done that before and she could always control them. She had also sneezed, and a small snowman appeared from her nose. It was only a small sneeze, but Amy couldn't melt the snowman. And she tried everything.

The second time she sneezed, a whole horde of snow dropped on them. Mind her, this had never happened to her. Leo thought she had a cold, but she didn't have a fever, not like last night. So now Amy had to avoid sneezing or else she would eventually make New York a frozen wasteland. She couldn't even use her psychic powers or her shape-shifting powers, something always went wrong.

Leo approaches Donnie in the lab. He knew his brother would be up at this time, and Amy was dead asleep. He was still shivering from earlier that night. "Donnie." Donnie looks up at being addressed and his eyes widen. "Don't ask."

"Did Lia send you to put me to bed? Because I keep telling her—"

"No, but I did come to talk about her," Leo explains and Donnie nods.

"Is she okay?"

"No…she was vomiting this morning, she has a fever, and she's had weird food cravings lately."

"Yeah, I saw her sneaking ice cream into her room yesterday. So you want me to do a test on her?"

Leo nods slowly. "Please. She won't get better unless you do."

"Leo…I need a blood test. I can't use her blood samples from before, I need a recent one. And you and I both know how she feels about that."

Leo sighs. Amy hated anything to do with blood, including blood tests. It made her uneasy, so Donnie rarely does any tests on her unless needed. And now seemed like one of those times.

"Then do it now. She's sleeping."

Donnie scoffs, pulling out a needle. "Do you know what she'll do to me for that? She'll kill me."

"Then we won't tell her."

Donnie raises an eye-ridge. "I'm not too happy doing that. I thought you two were supposed to have an honest relationship after the whole Karai and Jared episode."

Leo presses his lips together. He was aware of what he said to Amy when he asked her to forgive him. He didn't need Donnie reminding him.

"I'm not either, but if there's something wrong with Ames, I need to know."

Donnie sighs and nods. He had to admit, he was curious too. He just hoped it doesn't backfire on him.

They sneak into her room. Amy was sleeping peacefully. Leo lifts up her arm and Donnie presses the needle into her arm. Amy grunts, but she doesn't wake up. Leo pumps his fist and they sneak back into the lab.

* * *

The next morning, Leo snores as he lays on the table. Donnie types away, finishing the findings on Amy. His eyes scan the writing on the computer and widen as he reads. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he hisses. He looks back at Leo, who doesn't stir. He was up all night.

"Leo's not gonna believe this," he whispers sadly.

Mikey sits on the couch in front of the TV attempting to watch one of his favorite cartoons, but the constant pacing was a growing disturbance to him, especially since Donnie started to mumble incoherently to himself.

"Dude!" Mikey stands up and walks over to him. "What is with you, D? You're all over the place."

"Huh?" Donnie looks up at him and gives him a grim smile. "Oh, sorry, Mikey." He walks over to the couch and sits down feeling somewhat exhausted. It had been hours since he found out the information and he had not slept since. He looked at his phone nervously before looking at Amy's door.

"What's going on, Donnie?" Mikey sits next to him and looks at him questioningly. "Are you worried about Leo and Amy?" He leans toward him and looks at him intently. "You got those ninja vibes telling you something's up?"

Donnie pushes Mikey's face away from him. "Nothing like that, Mikey."

"Then why are you acting so weird, bra?"

Donnie looks at Mikey with apologetic eyes. "I can't talk to you about it yet, sorry bro." He leans against the couch and sighs deeply looking at his T-Phone again.

"Wait, does this have to do with Amy and why she's sick lately?" Mikey's eyes widen as an idea strikes him. "Does it have to do with her blood test?"

"Wait, how did you—" Donnie sputters before composing himself. "It's nothing like that, Mikey," Donnie insists, trying to calm his little brother down. At this point, Raph and Splinter walk out of the dojo and watch curiously as Mikey begins to worry about Amy.

"What's wrong with Mikey this time?" Raph asks, rolling his eyes. Splinter walks over and sits down. Raph and Splinter look in confusion as they sit on the couch, looking at Mikey.

"No, Mikey's just overreacting as usu—"

"Amy's dying!" Mikey suddenly cries causing Splinter to startle and lean away from him when Mikey falls on his knees in front of him with tears. Raph just blinks.

"No she's not!" Donnie responds harshly. He gives Mikey an angry look and was about to continue when the sound of a door opening took his attention away from his over dramatic brother.

Amy and Leo walk into the den, laughing and smiling. They were just about to greet the others when Mikey comes running over to Amy, throws his arms around her and begins to sob.

"SIS!" he cries out. "I'm so sorry, dudette!" Amy and Leo look at him in bewilderment as he sobs into Amy's shoulder.

"What is going on?" Leo demands as Amy tries to pry Mikey off her.

Splinter chuckles lightly and walks over to his children. "Michelangelo, compose yourself please." He assists in getting Mikey off Amy. "Good morning," he greets warmly. "How was your night?"

"It was fine, thank you Sensei," Amy answers as she stares at Mikey in concern. "Okay, I'll bite. What's up with Mikey?"

"Nothing, don't worry about him," Donnie says, walking up to them. He looks at them intently. "Lia, I need to speak with you."

"Okay…" she answers, giving an uncertain look.

"Why don't you and Leo get some breakfast and when you're done we'll talk."

Amy and Leo look at Donnie with narrowed eyes then at each other. Amy shrugs before walking to the kitchen. Donnie leans in Leo's ear.

"I got something…and it's not good."

Half an hour later, the couple approach Donnie in the lab, closing the door. When Donnie sees them, he stops what he is doing and stands up.

"What the heck, Donnie, why do you need to talk to me?" Amy demands.

"Lia." Donnie speaks sternly to her. "Leo came to me last night," he assures her. Amy raises an eyebrow and glares at Leo, who smiles sheepishly. "I discovered something and needed to speak with you right away," he sits on his chair and gestures for the two to sit, which they do. "I was almost tempted to wake you up myself but I didn't see the need to bother you early in the morning. It wouldn't have made a difference if we dealt with it now or then."

He walks over to his computer. "But I did want you to know what was found as soon as I had a chance to speak with you."

"What the heck is going on?" Amy asks, turning to Leo. "So I haven't been feeling great lately. But…I haven't been feeling well for longer than that."

Leo looks in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Amy looks away in shame. "I didn't want you to worry about it…I don't even know what's wrong with me myself."

"How long?" Leo demands.

"I don't know, two…three months," Amy's voice quivers. "It was nothing more than nausea and vomiting at first so I thought it was just something I ate but then my powers started to fail and I've had weird cravings. Since it continued, I thought it was just stress from everything that's happened…"

"Lia." Donnie's voice was stern but soothing. "It's not like that." They stare at him and felt fear from their stomachs.

"Then what's going on?" Amy asks, not sure if she wanted to know anymore.

Donnie takes a deep breath and puts his computer on his lap. "I had to take a blood sample from you last night," he cringes when Amy turns pale. "I begged him to do it, don't be mad at him," Leo begs and she nods slowly. "I've been monitoring the samples, checking to see if anything out of the ordinary was taking effect and as of now, they've been stable."

"But last night, she was vomiting blue blood," Leo says in confusion and Amy rubs her temples. "Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" she demands and Leo shakes his head.

"Remember when the Kraang experimented you when you were born?"

Amy shakes hard. "I was barely one, what does that have to do with me?" she asks. She had no memory what the Kraang did, but being constantly reminded of it made her uncomfortable. "The shot they gave you is starting to react with your DNA." He seemed apologetic at the news he was giving them. "It was supposed to enhance your powers but I'm seeing a different reaction between what the shot was supposed to do and what it is doing." He watches as Amy blinks at him in confusion. "Your DNA was compromised when you were born due to the experiments the Kraang did to you, right?"

"Um…yeah, that's what you basically told me when I found out the Kraang gave me these powers," Amy explains cautiously, having no idea where this was going.

"If the Kraang gave you more than one shot like it was intended, your powers and DNA would have been enhanced right away and you would have gotten the power to talk with animals. And your sight, hearing, and strength would be above normal. That's also why you've been close to…death during missions." Amy stiffens as she nods. There was the time when she saved Splinter in Japan and the time she ran into Armaggon in space. Not that she was counting. "Of course, that's why Shredder wanted you as a slave, so he could use it for himself."

"But I only got one? What could have happened?" Amy asks in confusion.

"I don't know myself. Maybe they didn't have enough resources and they sent you back to Earth until they had them. But because you only got one, it didn't affect you right away," he tells her. "Until last night, I started to notice some abnormalities from compared to the samples I took from you a few months ago. As soon as I talked with Leo about your symptoms, I checked the other samples." Amy's eyes look around the room as she tries to process this.

Donnie takes a deep breath. "Your DNA is starting to deteriorate." Amy and Leo look at each other and then at Donnie. "If you hadn't gotten that shot when you did, it would have begun a long time ago, but the shot kept things together until now."

"So if her powers are connected to her DNA, that means…"

"Yep. Her powers are getting weaker as well. Which explains the blue blood and why they aren't working like they're supposed to," Donnie explains.

"But why now? Why is my DNA doing this now? Why not before?" Amy questions.

"Because you're going through puberty," Donnie answers. "When we hit adulthood, our bodies begin to take a change and the body stops making certain nutrients and—"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Leo interrupts, looking away.

"The point is…" Donnie continues. "Amy's bones are starting to…well…they're starting to freeze."

Amy and Leo gasp. "Wait, so my powers are taking over my body?" Amy whimpers.

"If you could say that. You've had your ice abilities the longest, so that's why your other powers aren't doing this. You'll start to lose all feeling in your arms and legs. Soon you'll lose all your abilities…" Donnie explains sadly before looking at them seriously.

"And if this isn't corrected soon…the ice will…" he takes a deep breath. "It will freeze your heart…and you will die."

Both Amy and Leo gasp at the news. "How can we fix it?" Leo asks, staring at Amy with fear and concern.

"I don't know, a blood transfusion won't work, since her blood is already affected," Donnie answers.

"We have to do something!" Amy shouts, standing up. "What are we waiting for? What can we do?"

"Whatever it is we need to do, we can't do it just yet," Donnie tells her.

"Why not?! You just basically gave her a death sentence!" Leo demands, staring at Donnie.

"Because…there's something else."

"Something else?! I'm going to die! What else is there?" Amy retorts incredulously.

"Lia," Donnie looks at her intently. "Remember the Kraathatrogon?"

Amy raises an eyebrow. "What does a Kraang worm have to do with this? All the Kraang did with them was milk 'em for mutagen."

"The Kraang worms are Hermaphrodites." Leo and Amy look at him quizzically.

"They have the ability to reproduce with or without a mate," Donnie explains. "Because they have the ability to change their gender."

"And…?" Leo asks in confusion.

"Lia. The Kraang used the DNA of the Kraang worms to enhance your DNA."

"Umm. What exactly are you trying to tell us?" Amy asks nervously.

"Like I said before, the shot is having a different effect than it should have. That DNA from the worms mixed with your DNA. So not only did it manipulate the mutagen in your blood but it also enhanced your reproduction abilities," Donnie explains. He watches as Amy furrows her eyebrows before her eyes become wide as saucers and she makes an incoherent sound as it comes to her. "Lia…you are pregnant."

"SAY WHAT?!" Amy and Leo exclaim.

Amy suddenly feels the room begin to spin. She takes a deep breath and rubs her temples. Suddenly, they hear a chuckle. Donnie and Leo turn to Amy as she starts laughing hysterically. "T-That's such a funny prank," she says, standing up. She leans against the table and lets out a small laugh before suddenly slamming her hands on the table, glaring. "Did everyone put you up to this? Because if I find out that you're pranking me, I will beat you!" she demands, daggers in her eyes.

Donnie gives a nervous look as he watches Amy shake hard in anger and disbelief. "Lia." Donnie gets up and walks slowly over to her. "This isn't a prank." Donnie gives her an intense look as her eyes begin to water. "You're showing all the symptoms. Vomiting, nausea…you're pregnant."

"This can't be happening," Amy whispers before suddenly shouting. "This isn't happening! It's not! It's not!" She looks desperately at Donnie. "Why?!" she demands, her voice cracking. Donnie went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she slaps it away angrily. "Don't touch me!"

Donnie watches in concern as she paces around, running a hand through her hair while ranting. "Hey, Amy, by the way the shot the Kraang gave you is screwing up your body so now you're gonna die and it also made you _fucking PREGNANT!_ How does that even work?! _"_ she yells.

Suddenly she stops. "Wait," she says, turning to Donnie who was watching her with worried eyes. Her eyes were red and filled with fear. "If my DNA is deteriorating, how does that affect the baby?"

Once again, Donnie takes a deep breath. "From what the blood test says, you were pregnant before it started to happen. The baby, or should I say egg, should be okay." He watches as Amy slides down the wall and puts her head in her hands. She was having eggs? "How is that even possible? Leo and I never even had…sex," she murmurs. "Well, you've been in contact with us ever since this happened, so…" Donnie didn't finish the sentence, since the rest was self-explanatory.

"But until I give you a physical, it's hard to say whether or not the egg will survive." Amy looks up at him with frightful eyes. "Once you have your physical, I should be able to tell you whether or not the egg will live."

Amy felt like this was the worst nightmare ever. "How long until I…" Amy gulps hard. "Give…birth," she chokes out.

"Well Lia," Donnie begins slowly. "We're diamondback terrapins and it takes a female about two months and since you've been pregnant for…one month according to the blood test, you should be ready to lay the egg in another month or so. Of course, you're still part human female so it could be longer or shorter."

"And what's gonna happen in the meantime?" Amy asks with a horrified look on her face.

"Your powers are going to continue to break down and you'll need a wheelchair when your arms and legs break down. But it's very slow so as long as we figure out a way to fix…this hopefully you'll be fine."

"Hopefully?! You don't even know where to start!"

"Before we do anything, we have to wait," Donnie explains, looking at her sadly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Amy begs.

Donnie shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Lia, but if I do anything now, it might affect the baby." She looks at Donnie in shock.

Amy's mouth slowly flies open and she backs away in fear, bumping into the table. She shakes her head, starting to cry as the words sink in. She places a hand on her stomach and thought about what was going to happen to her. Life…death, it all seemed to be crashing down on her. It suddenly dawned on her that Leo was still sitting on the chair and hadn't said anything for a long time.

"L-Leo?" Amy asks in concern. She starts to walk towards him. "Please…say something," she begs nervously, unable to hold the tears. "Please," she sniffs as Leo begins to stand up. He turns towards her with wide eyes before his eyes fall in the back of his head.

* * *

Splinter sits at the kitchen with Raph, sipping his tea while Mikey starts making pizza for dinner. Suddenly they hear a loud crash coming from the lab. Surprised by the noise, they look at each other in concern and quickly run into the lab.

Splinter came in first and stops short when he sees Leo unconscious on the floor. Donnie and Amy pick him up and Mikey and Raph run up to him.

"What happened?" Raph asks.

"Leo passed out," Donnie answers as he lightly pokes Leo's face. "Come on, Leo, wake up."

"Great, just great," Amy mutters under her breath as she covers her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"What is going on in here? Why did Leonardo faint?" Splinter demands, looking between Donnie and Amy. Donnie glances at her. "You wanna tell them?" he asks and she sighs in response.

"Might as well let the cat out of the bag…you're gonna be a grandfather," Amy murmurs to Splinter. His eyes widen in shock, Raph's mouth drops open, and Mikey lets out a joyous yell. "YES! I'm gonna be an uncle! Wait…but you're only 15! Unless…" Mikey looks between Amy and Leo, a wide grin on his face.

"BEFORE you ask, we didn't do anything!" Amy exclaims.

"But I thought you were a virgin," Mikey says in confusion.

"I AM A VIRGIN!" Amy shouts, making everyone flinch.

She stares angrily at Mikey who stares at her in shock. His mouth moves open as he glances between Amy and Leo. "But how…you're…it can't…" Mikey's eyes suddenly roll in the back of his head and he's on the ground as well.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Amy shouts with an annoyed huff.

"How did this happen?!" Splinter demands as he makes his way to Mikey and props him up.

"I'm gonna be a father." Leo was now sitting up and had heard Amy telling his Sensei and brothers what they had just been told. "I don't believe it." He looks around. "I'm not even married and I'm gonna be a father." Leo suddenly begins to breathe hard and fast.

"Please don't faint again," Amy tells him.

"Calm down, Leo," Donnie says as he shakes his shoulders and forces his brother to look at him. "You need to be strong now, for Lia."

Leo looks up at Donnie and nods nervously. "Yeah, yeah." He gets up and walks over to Amy, who looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Wow…" Leo looks around. "There's so much to prepare for." Leo's eyes suddenly widen and Amy looks at him worriedly. "We need to get baby things and…and we need to make room for the baby and think of names…we…wait, wait…" He looks at Amy excitedly. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I just found out I was pregnant TODAY. How the shell am I supposed to know?" Amy huffs before walking away. "I need a nap!" she announces angrily.

After they hear a door slam from her room, Splinter turns to Donnie. "Tell me exactly what is happening."

Donnie once again explained everything that was happening with Amy. After he was done, Splinter strokes his beard and nods. After several more moments, a smile appears on his face. "I am going to be a grandfather…" he muses. His smile widens. "I am going to be a grandfather," he repeats before becoming serious. "You say you do not know how to fix Amelia's condition?" Donnie nods sadly. "We must make sure her health is taken care of. What can we do to ensure Amelia and the baby stay healthy?"

"Well, short of having an abortion…"

"NO WAY!" Leo shouts. "No one is going to harm my child or my Ames."

"Leonardo," Splinter warns. "You were saying, my son?"

Donnie looks at Leo before continuing. "As I was saying…I can't do anything until after Lia gives birth. The best thing to do is to make sure Amy stays calm, or else she could lash out and make her condition worse. She needs to eat a healthy diet, I'll give Mikey a list of what she should and should not eat. And above all, she should rest. It might slow down her temperature, because if it rises, it could freeze the egg. I'll give her a physical tomorrow morning…Leo might need to be there to calm her down if needed." Leo nods slowly. "She should be examined once a week to make everything is running smoothly and to make sure that her DNA diminishing doesn't take a turn for the worse."

He stares at his family. "So, are we all clear on what to do?" Donnie asks and they all nod. The situation weighed heavily on their mind, Leo especially.

Mikey finally broke the silence. "I'm scared for her."

"We all are, shell-for-brains," Raph mutters.

"But we'll do whatever it takes to help her," Donnie replies.

Leo lets out a heavy sigh. Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, my son?" he asks gently.

"I'm okay, father," Leo tells him. "I just…we said we were going to get married _before_ we have kids. But now that she's pregnant at 15 and might die…"

"Leonardo," Splinter says gently. "Amelia will get through this, she is strong. We will be by her side."

Leo smiles at him before standing up. "I'm gonna check on her," he replies before Splinter nods and he heads to Amy's room. He finds his girlfriend laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling forlornly.

"Hey Ames." Leo goes over to her and lays next to her. He takes her hand and rubs his thumb against it. "What are you thinking about?"

Amy puts her head on Leo's shoulder and nuzzles him. "I was thinking how much I wanna find Kraang Sub-prime and burn him," she says in a deadpan voice. Leo laughs and Amy looks up at him. "I can't believe this happened to me of all people," she grumbles.

"Ames…Donnie wants to examine you tomorrow, make sure everything's okay with…you know." Amy nods slowly.

Leo slowly looks at her and moves his eyes to her stomach. "Ames?"

Amy continues to look at the ceiling. "Yes?"

"You can terminate the pregnancy…if that's what you want. I know this is overwhelming for you and—"

SLAP!

Leo looks in shock as he moves his head back to see Amy with a livid look. "No, Leo," she answers. "I could never do that. Yes, I know it seems crazy, but…I wanna keep this baby." She puts Leo's right hand on her stomach. He caresses it. "No matter what happens to me, this baby will only know love and honor," Amy whispers. Leo sees a tear roll down her cheek and he moves his hand to wipe it away. "Promise me," Amy murmurs.

Leo kisses her gently. "I won't let you or this baby die," he tells her, stroking her cheek. "This baby will grow happy and healthy with the both of us." Leo wraps his arms around her and she snuggles into him. "Thank you," she whispers as she falls asleep. Leo kisses her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Amy and Leo are in Donnie's lab.

"Are you feeling better, Lia?" Donnie asks.

"I'm fine now. I haven't vomited in the last week. I still feel some nausea, though," Amy explains. Donnie gestures for her to sit on the table and she does so. Donnie did a check-up first to make sure nothing was broken or nonfunctional.

"Do you feel cold in any of your body parts?" Donnie asks and she thinks it over before shaking her head, looking down at the floor.

"Lia." Amy looks up at him slowly. "You were given some…devastating news yesterday. And I'm sorry for that. Honestly, you handled it better than anyone else would have."

"Yep, that's my Ames," Leo smiles and kisses her cheek. Amy slowly smiles, giggling.

"Your nausea isn't going to be a problem eventually. But if you feel nauseous at any time, eat some crackers before you start the day." Amy nods and Donnie begins to take her pulse, temperature, and blood pressure, something he did last so Amy didn't feel uneasy during the physical. "Blood pressure's a little higher than normal and you do have a slight fever…" He listens to her heartbeat and breathing. "Pulse is a bit rapid." He takes out a needle and extracts some blood. Amy looks away in disgust.

"Is that bad?" Leo asks.

"Her DNA is going through a change, that's expected," Donnie says as he looks into Amy's eyes with a penlight. "I'm getting you a special diet and you might need to go to the pharmacy for some prescriptions." He then had her lay down and begins to examine her stomach area. "Even with…everything, we can still try to ensure that the egg will be safe. And getting you the necessary vitamins and medications will help that along."

Leo watches as Donnie moves his hands along Amy's stomach, pressing gently in various places. He gently explained to what he was doing (so Leo wouldn't kill him) as he played his hands over Amy's lower region. "We'll do x-rays next week and get a look at the egg," he tells them and he smiles when Leo and Amy beam at each other.

"I don't believe this," Donnie murmurs and they turn to him. "What? What is it?" Leo asks, not wanting to hear any more bad news.

"Lia…you're carrying more than one egg."

Amy's eyes sparkle as she sits up. "We're having twins?!" she exclaims in excitement.

"Nope, triplets. Congratulations," Donnie says happily.

Leo's mouth drops open and he faints again. "Leo!" Amy exclaims in disbelief before shaking her head.

"You guys need to stop fainting."

* * *

Amy throws water on Leo and he gasps, standing up. "Didn't I tell you to NOT faint?" she asks, hands on her hips. Leo shakes his head. "Sorry. Oh my God, I'm going to be a father to not one, but THREE babies!" he answers, picking Amy up and spinning her around. She laughs before he sets her down. "Wait, wait, wait. Didn't Renet say that we would have two kids?" Leo says in confusion.

Donnie looks between Amy and Leo. "Knowing about the future can alter the future," he explains.

"There's so much to do!" Leo exclaims, putting his hands on Amy's shoulders. "We need to buy baby things and have a baby shower and get married and—" Amy puts her hands on his shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Leo, we're not done here. Let's just focus on the babies first."

"I'm going to write out your prescriptions and make sure you pick up some vitamins. Also, I gave Mikey a list of food he should make you and what you shouldn't eat." Amy nods slowly.

"Remember, this is only for a short time. You should be laying the eggs in about six weeks."

"Wow," Leo murmurs. "Soon, we'll have turtle eggs and then baby turtles and then they'll be grown up and—"

"Leo, calm down," Amy says softly.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited," Leo breathes.

Amy sighs tiredly. "I have questions," she explains, turning to Donnie. "What about my condition?"

Donnie grins. "I was just getting to that. I asked April to help me get a IV so that your powers can be stable. After that, I need to make a antidote to make sure this never happens again. But this is after you lay the eggs."

Amy beams and hugs Donnie. "Thank God."

"Any other questions?"

"Can we still have sex?" Leo asks.

"Oh God," Amy mutters, covering her face.

"No, avoid having intercourse until AFTER she lays the eggs," Donnie explains sharply. Leo's face falls.

"But once I make the antidote, everything will be back to normal," Donnie tells them. Amy raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. Donnie clears his throat. "Well, as normal as it can get."

* * *

Leo and Amy stand in front of Raph, Mikey, and Splinter. They were about to tell them the news.

"I am filled with excitement, my children," Splinter says, holding a camera, and Amy smiles.

"I'm having triplets…and if anyone faints, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of our lives."

They look at the couple with wide eyes. "Sis, that's amazing!" Mikey exclaims, hugging the two. "Congrats," Raph says with a smirk. "When will they be here?" Splinter asks.

"Donnie says in six weeks," Leo explains.

"Then they'll hatch about forty to ninety days," Amy finishes.

"I have to call Lily!" Mikey shouts, running into his room.

"And I gotta call Ann."

Amy and Leo laugh as Raph rushes to his room and they could hear Donnie call out, "I'm calling April!"

Leo turns to Amy and smiles. "See, Ames," he says, leaning in close to her. "Everything's going to be fine."

Amy nods and presses her forehead to his. Splinter silently takes a pic.

* * *

The next Friday, Leo decided to take Amy out to a movie. She had been experiencing hormones lately and she was sick of staying in the lair anyway. It was boring. They both decided that they would invite all their friends with them in case Amy needed help. It had been a while since she had seen them anyway. Casey, April, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Angle had tagged along. Everyone had filed in and insisted Amy take the aisle seat since she was constantly going to the bathroom. As the film ended, they waited for everyone else to leave so Amy didn't feel rushed.

"Ready?" Leo asks, holding out his hand to her.

Amy nods and takes his hand before he helps her up gently.

PFFFFFT. Everyone looks at Amy, whose face turns a scarlet red. "I am SO sorry, that didn't mean to come out," she explains as everyone laughs.

"NOT FUNNY!" Amy exclaims, her face red. Leo places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ames," he tells her.

"Yeah, but lay off the asparagus next time," Raph replies and dodges an empty soda cup.

* * *

"Easy, Ames," Leo warns as he assists her on making her way down.

"I know how to get down some fucking stairs," she hisses in annoyance. She finally made the last step and slowly walks into the kitchen, sniffing around. "Something smells good, Mikey."

"Thanks. I'm making pancakes."

"Make sure you made—"

"Chocolate chip with whipped cream on top. I know," Mikey interrupts and she smiles.

"Hey, I got an idea," she says happily. Leo raises an eye ridge at her. "Let's think of some baby names."

"That's a great idea!" Leo exclaims and she pulls out a notepad and a pencil. "Ooh, ooh! Put my name on it!" Mikey suggests.

"No. One of you is more than I need," Raph hisses, pointing a finger at him.

"It's not a bad idea," Amy replies with a smile.

"Ames, we'll never hear the end of it if we name one of our kids after him," Leo says in a deadpan voice.

"No, not that," she chuckles. "We should name our children after family members."

Leo nods at that. "Which family members were you thinking about?"

"Our parents," Amy beams. "If we have daughters, we'll name them after our mothers." Leo nods. "I think Splinter would love it if we had a boy named after him."

"But there's three kids, what if they're all girls or all boys?" Mikey asks.

"Okay, then we'll think of three girl names and three boy names," Leo suggests.

"Well," Amy taps her pencil on her chin. "We should have a Japanese boy name and a Japanese girl name. Also American…and what about the last ones?"

"The last ones can be names picked by our brothers," Leo says with a smile. "YES!" Mikey exclaims. "Nice," Raph comments with a smile. "BUT. No ridiculous names and no naming after yourselves," Amy warns and Mikey's face falls.

"Aw."

"Okay, so the first ones. Shen and Yoshi. What was your mother's name?" Leo murmurs, glancing at Amy. "Nadia. Did you ever like any American names?"

Leo smiles. "Ryan."

"Of course," Amy, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey murmur.

"And what names did you guys think of?" Amy asks.

"Hunter," Mikey says with a grin.

"Ivy," Raph replies and Donnie nods at the names.

"You know, there is a way to make sure the turtles are born a specific gender—"

"NO!" Amy shouts, standing up. "I want the babies to be whatever they are. No manipulation. Besides there could be…issues," she explains, patting her stomach. They nod in understanding.

* * *

"I feel like I swallowed a basketball," Amy mutters as she sits with Leo in the living room. Donnie had just finished her exam and now they were waiting for the results of her new blood test. She rubs her rounded belly. "My stomach is so big."

"Yeah," Raph chuckles. "One minute you were slim and now…boom," he demonstrates an explosion.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Amy says sarcastically.

"That's because the eggs are ready to be birthed. You could be laying them at any time."

"Great. I could die before that happens," Amy replies in worry.

"Due to these tests, the deterioration of your DNA is happening more rapidly. Soon, you'll start to lose feeling in your muscles. And if it reaches the eggs…"

"Please, stop. I don't wanna hear anymore," Amy sobs, covering her face.

"Donnie…" Leo murmurs with a glare.

"I'm sorry. But if you could control the ice throughout your body, it could slow the process. April got me the IV," Donnie explains.

"But…I don't know how to do that," Amy murmurs, shaking her head.

"Just try," Mikey says gently.

Amy looks at Leo, who nods and she sighs before closing her eyes. They watch silently and she starts to sob.

"I can't do it."

Leo hugs her tightly, but not too much. "Yes you can, Ames." She sniffs and closes her eyes again. Soon, Donnie looks happily at his computer. "You did it! You slowed it down!"

Amy says nothing. They look in concern. "Amy…?" Raph asks before she grunts and looks down. They see liquid on the floor.

"Shell."

* * *

Three eggs sit in an incubator. Amy lays on the table, weak and exhausted. The process was long and painful. Leo smiles and caresses her cheek. "Three eggs, Ames, they're so beautiful." He bends down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She slowly opens her eyes. "Leo…?"

"Shh. Rest Ames. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispers and she gives a tired and weak smile before her eyes flutter closed. Donnie rushes over to give her the antidote.

* * *

Amy smiles as she holds Shen, one of her daughters. Her antidote had been a success. Now, she was a part-time singer. She would sing at special occasions. When she wasn't on one of her gigs, she would teach ninjitsu with Leo at their own dojo, a gift from Splinter. A beautiful wedding ring sits on her finger and she tickles Shen with her finger. Shen giggles and Amy makes snow fall from her hand. Shen catches it in interest. Leo was happy she was happy and their students love them.

Raph had gotten married to Ann and they were expecting their second child. Donnie and April had tied the knot as well and she was three months pregnant. Mikey was going to propose to Lily soon.

Leo holds Ryan and Ivy as he walks over to her, a wedding ring on his finger. He kisses her cheek and looks down at their children. He smiles softly. "They're so beautiful," he murmurs. "I know," she whispers. Leo leans into her ear and whispers something. She gasps, her mouth flying open while she blushes.

"I want 50 more."

* * *

 **Angel: This took forever…next is Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo.**


	109. Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo

**Angel: Requested by Langel. And I didn't know this until last week, but it's Disney Month!**

 _ **Summary: Leo thinks that Amy is getting married when she's actually the maid of honor of her cousin's wedding.**_

 _ **Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo, also from The Princess and the Frog movie (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

The morning started off pretty good. Amy hadn't froze anything, she got plenty of sleep, and had nothing important to do today. When she finishes her breakfast, she hears the sound of her door being knocked on. She opens it and squeals.

"April!" Amy launches herself on a red-haired woman standing at her door with a suitcase. April smiles and hugs her back.

"Donnie!" Amy smiles, also hugging her adopted brother.

"Lia, it's been so long!" Donnie exclaims.

"I wasn't expecting you here," Amy says in confusion, looking at the couple. April and Donnie share confused look before April sighs. "You forgot to tell her, didn't you?" Donnie smiles sheepishly.

"She just graduated and she got into her university so I kind of forgot," he explains.

"Forgot what?" Amy asks with a confused look.

"Well," April starts, "we're getting married!"

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Amy squeals in delight, hugging the two. "I can't believe it! You're getting married…and you didn't bother to tell me?!" Amy glares at Donnie.

"We set the date about a week ago," April explains. "And we didn't tell everyone yet, but you had exams and graduation and your eighteen birthday…"

"I guessss…" Amy murmurs.

"Besides, you're going to be my maid of honor!" April exclaims.

"WOW, really? Thanks, April!" She guessed she could forgive April and Donnie…for now. "Let me be in charge of the dress and flowers! Pleassse?" Amy begs with puppy eyes. She knew April couldn't resist the eyes.

"Okay," April laughs, "I trust you. Donnie and I still have a few more things to take care of, anyway."

"And also, could you not tell anyone about this? We want it to be a surprise," Donnie requests. Amy raises an eyebrow.

"But you're getting married…how can you not tell anyone?"

"Just don't tell anyone," April says in a deadpan voice.

* * *

The whole week, Amy busied herself with wedding preparations. She planned and organized a bachelorette party, ordered the flowers for the décor and went with April to choose the wedding bouquet. But her nerves were mostly about the dress. She feared that something could go wrong and the dress could be spoiled.

The wedding was set on Saturday, and no one else but Amy knew about it. She thought it was ridiculous to keep this a secret, but she couldn't go against April's wishes. But April said that everyone could know this week, so Amy was in relief. She hated keeping secrets as big as this one. On Monday, she finally got some free time to have lunch with Lily, Leo, and Mikey. Raph and Ann had a date, Jamie had a dentist appointment, Casey went to a hockey game, and Donnie and April were going over everything for their wedding.

Amy was in head over heels in love with Leo, and things became much better between them throughout the years. They hung out all the time. Even if everyone else was dating, it didn't change the friendship between them.

"Hey Mikester, hey Leo!" Lily exclaims as she walks in Murakami's with Amy. Amy smiles at her brothers and waves to them.

"You were busy this week, Ames, what's up? Do you need any help?" Leo asks once they order their drinks.

"No, thanks though," Amy smiles. "Just some family stuff. What about you guys? Anything new?"

"Well," Mikey says, "not much. We gotta hang out more! You guys only have a few weeks before you go to college."

"Okay, we get your point," Lily laughs. Amy's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me, this could be important," she explains before replying to the call.

"Amy speaking."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then…

"WHAT?" Amy shouts. "How could you mess up the dress size? I gave you all the measurements! Who messes up a wedding dress? This is a disaster! The wedding is on Saturday, and I should see the dress fixed by Friday morning!" Amy takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It takes a lot of stress to confirm all the preparations for a wedding. Please fix the dress by Friday…yes, our appointment is still standing. Thank you, bye."

All the time during the talk since the words 'wedding dress' sounded Leo remained completely frozen. Amy was getting married?! When? How? To who? Lily notices the horrified look on Leo's face. She understood what Leo was thinking right away. The whole thing sounded hilarious to her, and she decided not to tell him. It could work out…

"Who's the groom?" Leo asks several seconds after the call ended.

"Donnie," Amy answers, smiling. "I just feel so happy this is happening! It's about time!"

Mikey and Leo make incoherent noises at that. She was getting married to Donnie?! What about April? Did they break up? Is Donnie cheating on her? Leo couldn't believe this. They were like siblings, nothing more. And he couldn't believe Donnie was having an affair! When did they start liking each other?

Lily caught the mood and quickly changed the subject before it became dangerous. She wanted to tease Leo a little bit more. The rest of their lunch, they talked about school, classmates, and previous missions. Well, Mikey, Lily, and Amy talked. Leo just sat there like a sitting duck, a horrified look on his face the whole time. Needless to say, it worried Amy a bit.

When it was time for the girls to leave, Lily quickly grabs Mikey, claiming that he promised to walk her home. He didn't protest, but once they were alone, asked what it was about.

"See," Lily explains, "Leo thinks that Amy is getting married to Donnie this Saturday! It's a perfect chance for him to finally confess his feelings to her!"

"Wait, Amy ISN'T getting married?" Mikey asks in confusion. Lily starts laughing.

"No! Donnie's getting married to April! I heard Amy talking about it to April on the phone last night. She's the maid of honor and she's in charge of the dress and flowers."

"Ohh…why didn't they tell us?!"

"They wanted to keep it a surprise," Lily rolls her eyes.

There was a pause before they started laughing.

"I can't wait to see his face when he finds out!" Mikey exclaims between his laughter. "I can see why you didn't tell him."

They continue to walk, snorting while giggling from time to time.

Meanwhile, Leo was left with Amy along with a bunch of unanswered questions.

"Are you happy with the wedding?" he asks what first came to mind.

"Of course! I've been waiting for this to happen since…ever! And plus, all the precautions would be done by then and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore," Amy smiles.

"Do you think that…Donnie's the one?"

"I'm sure of it! He's great! Couldn't ask for anyone else to spend the rest of your life with. Besides you guys, of course," Amy winks.

Leo's blood runs cold. 'Besides?' She didn't even see him in that way? Even as an opportunity? Till this day, he denied his feelings for Amy, because she felt like a sister to him. But now…

He didn't want her to marry Donnie, even if he was his brother. He was being possessive over his Ames. Leo knew that jealously was not the feeling to display now, Amy needed support from her family. But why didn't she tell him before? She wasn't even wearing a ring! And why did it mean that much to him?

"Besides us?" he forces out a chuckle. "That's nice to hear. Anyway, good luck with the wedding. Hope there's not any problems."

"Thanks, Leo. Sorry, I have to go. I'm not done with everything yet. Bye!"

"Bye, Ames, good luck!"

She smiles and leaves Murakami's.

* * *

When Leo got home, he falls down on the couch into a pillow.

"Big deal."

Leo looks up and sees Raph in front of the TV. He smirks. "So what if your girlfriend is getting married to another guy? I thought you didn't like her that way."

"I thought I did," Leo says in a muffled voice. "I really thought I did. But I can't deny my feelings for Ames anymore. I don't want her to marry Donnie and let it not be me."

"DONNIE?!" Raph shouts in surprise. Leo nods. "She said the groom was Donnie, and she was on the phone talking about her dress!"

"So if it's not you, huh? Man, you've got it bad."

"Shut up," Leo mutters.

"But…I thought…wow, so Donnie's got a sidepiece."

"Ames is NOT a sidepiece!" Leo exclaims in defense. Raph shakes his head.

"Sorry. But wow. Just wow. But Donnie's with April."

"I know."

"But I thought he loved her."

"I _know._ "

"But Amy and Donnie don't have that kind of relationship."

"I KNOW!" Leo shouts, having enough. "I'm gonna ruin this wedding, Raph. And don't try to stop me, I won't change my mind."

"Whatever you say, Fearless."

* * *

The night was quiet. No mutants in New York, and citizens were living their natural lives.

Leo stepped out of his room. His thoughts were of Amy. He couldn't process the fact that she was going to be a married woman by this week…to his brother. It seemed like a nightmare.

He steps into Donnie's lab.

"Hey, Leo. What's wrong?" Leo tries his best to put on a grin.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Leo. I can tell that something is wrong. Don't lie to me. You're my brother, so I know when something's wrong. What happened?"

He sighs.

"I just can't believe you're marrying her."

Donnie's eyes widen. "How did you find out?"

"Ames told me. I…really don't want the wedding to happen."

Donnie stares at him wide-eyed.

"WHAT?! Leo, why…?"

"Because you can't marry her!" Leo looks into Donnie's eyes, trying to read his expression. Shock. Hurt. Confusion.

He was silent for a while.

"But I thought you supported us." He sounded disappointed.

"I do, but I just don't think it would work out."

"Leo," Donnie presses his lips together. "Don't you dare ruin our wedding! Unless you're me, I love her! We're happy together. I understand it might be painful to imagine, but we are MADE for each other. Let her be happy with me, because she's the one who agreed to marry me."

Leo looks dejectedly. "But…you didn't even tell us."

"I'm sorry, but we said that we wanted it to be a secret."

"Yeah…I can see why. Goodnight," Leo answers before leaving.

Donnie sighs.

* * *

Tuesday was all in a rush. It took Amy a lot of efforts to help fixing the dress, then organizing a bachelorette party and helping April from time to time. By the end of the day, she was exhausted.

However, Wednesday was much better. Amy only had one appointment in the morning, so the second half of her day was free. So she didn't miss the chance of hanging out with her friends.

Lily and Mikey were setting the mood, chatting and laughing all the time, to Raph's confusion. Leo tried his best to act nonchalantly but his sad gaze was outing him. Amy couldn't help but notice. What could have put him in a bad mood?

"Leo, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, the problem is you."

It took Leo two seconds to realize what he just said. Raph, Lily, Mikey, and Amy stare at him in confusion and hurt.

Amy bit her lip to prevent tears from falling out her eyes.

"M-Me…?" she breathes out, trying to mask her trembling voice.

Leo looks at her, trying to put in all the pain in his eyes. He should be supportive, he knew it. But now, being near Amy and pretending her marriage meant nothing to him…he couldn't do it. So Leo made a decision. He knew he owed them an explanation, but it would be later.

"You. Sorry, I just can't…don't try to reach me until Sunday. I won't allow anybody. And Amy…?" She looks hopefully at him, trying her best to stop the tears. "Don't send anyone to talk to me. I won't let them, either."

Amy closes her eyes, and four wet lines run down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this…?"

Leo was about to run off, but stops to respond.

"Because I don't want this wedding to happen. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Ames, you deserve to be happy. And I'm an idiot who realized his feelings too late."

He takes in a deep breath and pulls her into a heated kiss. After, all he had nothing to lose.

"I love you," he murmurs against her lips. "I still wish you happiness with Donnie, Ames. See you on Sunday, gorgeous."

The turtle was off before anyone could stop him. Amy slowly moves her fingers to her lips, wondering what the shell he was talking about. She stood frozen to the spot, tears flowing down her face. For the life of her, she understood nothing. Not a single thing of what just happened. Her legs betray her, and she slowly sinks to the floor.

The others suddenly snap out of their shock, rushing over to Amy to make sure she was okay.

"Guys," Amy murmurs, "am I dreaming, or did Leo just confess his feelings to me after he kissed me?"

Lily sighs. His reaction was worth it, but it was time to come clean.

"No, you're not dreaming. Leo thought YOU were going to marry Donnie."

Amy stares at the girl like she had just gone crazy. Leo thought SHE was getting married to Donnie?! But why…?

"What?! Donnie and I getting married? Pfft, no, why would he think that?"

"Do you remember that phone call on Monday about the dress?" Mikey asks and Amy nods. "Well, to me, and Leo too, it sounded like…it was _your_ dress and _your_ wedding."

Amy's eyes grow wide. Record scratch.

"N-no," Amy's voice was betraying her. "w-why?"

"Try and remember it, ice princess."

'Who's the groom?' comes to Amy's mind. Leo's first question after the call…definitely not the question to be asked if she WASN'T the bride. Man, how could she be so stupid? Amy tried to remember if April's name was even mentioned…no, no, Leo had all the background to believe it was her wedding. Except…

"Don't you guys think it's ridiculous that I would be getting married without a ring and while Donnie loves April? That's pretty stupid. You assumed that when you thought it was my wedding?"

Their expressions were hard to read.

"It was a shock to me, too, and I didn't think about the details," Raph murmurs. "Besides, Lily assured me after we left you guys!" Mikey exclaims.

Lily…another unpleasant thought crept into Amy's mind. She didn't…

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew that Leo thought the same thing as they did, didn't you?! And yet you said nothing!"

"But look where it got us! Leo finally confessed his feelings to you! You two can be happy together now!"

"Yeah," Amy frowns, "once we get him to talk to us, that is."

"Oh, right, that is a problem…"

* * *

Amy was about to pass out when she finally got home. She was still trying to sort things out in her head. He thought she was Donnie's bride. He said he loved her.

And she loved him.

He didn't want to see her until Sunday, giving her no chance to explain. He won't let her in. What was worse, Leo still thought she was getting married…

Amy sighs loudly. April steps into the living room.

"Amy, is everything alright?" she asks, approaching the brunette and sitting next to her.

"Ugh…see, April, there's this guy I love. And he loves me too, he confessed today…" Amy pauses, not knowing how to continue.

"So when's the wedding?" April laughs.

"This Saturday." April's mouth flies open at rapid speed. "At least, he thinks so. It was ONE phone call! But I wasn't exactly subtle about that. I discussed some things due to my maid of honor duties…and he thought I was getting married. And now, he doesn't want to see anybody until Sunday…April, what do I do?"

"This is one crazy situation. Maybe you should wait until Sunday and talk with him?"

"But," Amy gives a worried look, "what if he never speaks to me again after that?"

"He won't, though. I don't see why anyone could hate you. Well, except villains. Do you really think he will?" April explains softly.

"No…" Amy mutters.

"See? So now all you have to do is wait."

"There's one more thing, April."

April raises an eyebrow and Amy sighs.

"I think he's gonna crash the wedding."

* * *

Thursday was a blur, all filled with pre-wedding stuff. Everyone, Amy and April especially, wanted to free Friday for the bachelorette party. Everyone knew about the wedding. Everyone except Leo.

On Friday morning, there was the last fitting of the dress. Thankfully, it fit April perfectly. She was happy with the result.

Most of the day was April freaking out. Amy softly reminded her that the main problem was Leo. April shrugged like it was the least of her problems.

The evening came, and so did the party. The girls went to the karaoke club, singing and dancing until midnight. Amy was just happy everything went smoothly. Although, she was worried about the wedding itself.

That night, none of them could sleep. April was too nervous to rest anyway. They were gonna be walking corpses tomorrow, and Amy couldn't agree more.

Finally, the big day came. Donnie's best man, which was Casey surprisingly, came to pick him up and they were off to his house. As tradition said, the groom couldn't see the bride until the ceremony.

It didn't make Amy less busy.

She helped April get ready for the big event. Amy did the hair, while the rest of the girls did the make-up. Once finished, they helped April get into the dress, get her the accessories, and hand her the bouquet. It included white roses, yellow daffodils, and several other flowers in purple either in white or yellow or purple. April didn't remember the names, but she thought the bouquet was lovely. They went well with her dress and eyes, and April silently praised her cousin for her color choices.

After the bride was ready, it was time for Amy to get dressed up. Ann, Jamie, and Lily were in yellow dresses while Angle was in a white dress, a basket of roses in her hand. April picked out a pink dress for her. It had open shoulders, but it wasn't completely strapless, ending to her arms. The skirt was fluffy but neat above her knees. All in all, Amy was pleased with the dress, as April knew she would be.

April's dress was, of course, outstanding everyone's. It was a strapless mermaid dress. Rose-patterned lace was on it, along with sparkles. It suited her figure nicely. Her hair was in a bun, her medium-length veil tied in it.

April turns around several times to make sure nothing was wrong with the dress. She couldn't stop smiling. She knew she looked beautiful.

At last, it was time to head to the church. The limo was waiting outside and they headed out.

Once in the church, April only had half an hour before the ceremony. Everyone was very excited and couldn't stop talking, despite the fact that April had said she wanted some peace before it starts. Her father claimed he would be waiting for her behind the doors.

It seemed that April only had time to take two breaths before Amy came in and told her that it was time. On shaking legs, the red-haired bride followed her, taking her father's arm. Last moment of freedom…

The church was half-full. Once the door was opened, everyone's eyes were on her. April immediately spots Donnie near the aisle, and he gives her a gentle smile. April smiles back, relaxing a bit. Accompanied by music, she moves in Donnie's direction, trying to be brave.

Once April took Donnie's arm, she felt herself relaxing with a wave of confidence over her. Who cared what happened, as long as they had each other?

"Ladies and gentleman," Splinter starts. "Today we are here to join these two into harmony…"

He was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open. All guests turned around to see Leo, who launches himself forward and lands behind the bride.

Amy tackles him and they end up rolling on the floor.

Leo didn't see what interrupted him, all he could process was Amy on top of him. He says his carefully rehearsed words.

"I object! Dump him, marry me in-mmmph!" Amy covers his mouth with her hand. She wanted to kiss him instead, but she was too mad at him.

Everyone was quiet, even Splinter. All eyes slowly drift from Leo and Amy to Donnie and April.

April was the first to break the silence.

"Leo! Don't worry, everyone, he was just late to the wedding. Please continue," April addresses Splinter.

"But April…" he protests. He wanted to know why Leo was trying to stop the wedding ceremony.

"No, but it's something I'm gonna kill him for. Don't mind us, continue!" Amy calls out as she drags Leo out by his ear. She smiles before slowly closing the doors.

Splinter stares after them and after for a few more minutes, he sighs, shaking his head. He continues, reminding himself to ask about it later.

Outside, Amy was practically killing Leo with her death glare.

"Leonardo Hamato," she says thinly, "care to explain?"

"I was gonna stop your wedding?" he flashes a sheepish smile.

Amy says nothing.

"But it's not yours, so that's shameful on me. I thought you were marrying Donnie."

"Leo," she sighs, "you better go apologize to April and Donnie. You really goofed up, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, I love you," Leo whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You idiot. I love you too." Leo chuckles into her hair. "Did you really think that Donnie would marry me when he loves April? I just turned 18, for God's sake."

"Yes, I am such an idiot. Yours though." Amy chuckles into his plastron and let him go.

"Let's go join the ceremony. I am the maid of honor."

"Wait." Leo pulls her closer and kissed her like it would be the last time. Amy blushes and returns it with equal passion.

"No marrying anyone unless it's me," he whispers after they broke the kiss.

"Was that a proposal?"

"Maybe," he grins. "But you deserve a much better one."

* * *

They only caught the end of the ceremony, yeses and exchanging rings, followed by the kiss. Leo smiles to himself and kisses Amy. April winks at her cousin before throwing the bouquet straight to her. Donnie throws the garter to Leo.

"In that case, my sucky proposal is active," Leo smirks, eyeing the flowers in her hand and the garter in his hand.

"You still have to apologize. How dare you try and stop Donnie and April's wedding!" Amy scolds.

Later, April only laughs his apologies off.

"It's okay, Leo, as long as I'm the maid of honor for your wedding. Guess it should be soon," April nods at the bouquet.

Their eyes widen.

"Oh, those faces are worth remembering," April laughs, taking a picture. "Honestly, it was so obvious that you two liked each other. The obvious hints weren't enough though. But it's about time."

"April!" the two exclaim.

"What? You two are so adorable together!"

"April!"

"I ship it!" she sing-songs, leaving to Donnie.

"Man, she's never gonna let me live it down," Amy mutters, placing a hand on her forehead.

"It was worth it. Because I ship it too," he mimics April.

"Leo, not you too!"

He only laughs and kisses her once more.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Cracked by Pentatonix.**


	110. Cracked by Pentatonix

**Angel: Requested by Random Reviewer. This is based off the short Turtles Take Time (and Space).**

 _ **Summary: A little explanation of how Raph got a crack in his shell.**_

 _ **Cracked by Pentatonix (Raph)**_

* * *

In the fairly quiet night of New York, in the sewers, he opens up a pizza box. "Well, well, well. Come to Papa," Mikey says, licking his lips. However, he didn't see the four shadows above him, watching him closely. Suddenly, Mikey is knocked down by his brothers and sisters. Raph laughs, holding Mikey's head, while Leo holds the pizza box. Donnie and Amy just smile. "Slow turtle," Raph taunts and they stand up.

"Mikey, you have to stop eating all our pizza in 10 seconds," Leo scolds as Raph crosses his arms. Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I don't buy it for you to eat it all," she replies. She had lightly-tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and a blonde ponytail that went to her waist is on the left side of her head. She also had on a white blouse, a black skirt that went to her knees, and black boots. Leo opens the box. "Now I'm going to make sure we each get two slic—what?!" Leo says in shock and the others look in shock to see a hole where the pizza should be.

They hear sounds of delight and they look down at Mikey, who was chewing the last slice of pizza. "Eight seconds this time," he explains, sitting up and burping. "How did he do that?" Amy murmurs before they all growl. "MIKEY!" they shout. "You greedy shell!" Amy yells in anger.

April walks in, waving. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asks. She had two red ponytails at each side of her head, a yellow jacket, a blue shirt, and jeans. She had green eyes and a red bag is on her left shoulder. Donnie waves and so does Amy. "Oh hey April. We're just about to squeeze Mikey so hard he spits up all the pizza," Raph explains, shaking Mikey. Amy sticks her tongue out. "Ew," she mutters.

"Gross," April comments before pulling out a golden scepter with a blue jewel surrounded by rings. "Hey, check it out. I found this cool scepter in Little Tokyo. You guys think it's legit?" she explains, holding out the scepter (A/N: I went to New York last summer. I wanted to go to Little Italy! *pouts*). "Oh, wow. It's over a thousand years old," Donnie says in awe. Amy raises an eyebrow. "You could tell just by looking at it?" she asks.

"It's from the late Middle Aeon period," he explains and Leo slowly takes the scepter. "This magical scepter belongs to...Seimei," Leo explains (I couldn't write the first name.). "Seimei was like the Japanese world—" Mikey takes the scepter, pushing past them. "Sweet, now I can play keep-away," he says, holding up the scepter. "Mikey!" everyone shouts. The jewel starts to glow and Mikey's hand reaches towards it.

"Mikey, don't you dare!" Amy warns before he moves it a bit. The scepter's rings move up. "Uh-oh, scepter's broken. I didn't do it," Mikey says in fear. His siblings rush towards him.

"That's not—"

"Mikey!"

"Hand it over!"

"Michelangelo Hamato, give it back, RIGHT NOW, or I'll-!"

The scepter starts to glow brighter and before they knew it, they vanished into thin air. "Guys! Oh no," April says in worry, looking around.

* * *

They all scream, spinning around in a purple vortex. Suddenly, they were falling towards a ship. They land on Amy and she growls, tapping her fingers. "GET. OFF," she warns and they stand off. "What just happened?" Leo asks, a pirate hat on his head. Donnie had a hook for a hand to his shock, and a purple vest. Raph had a red vest and an eye-patch on his right eye. Mikey had a fake mustache and an orange vest. Amy had a white long-sleeved blouse with frills on the end, a pink vest, black leggings, and thigh-high red boots. Her hair was down.

"Cool," Mikey says in awe, touching his mustache. "We're on an 18th century ship," Donnie explains in disbelief. Amy stiffens and looks down at the water. "Say what?!" she exclaims. Raph looks to the side to see a black flag with a skull and swords on it. "Uh-oh, not good. Pirates," he explains. Amy looks down as well and sees cannons being fired. The crew scream and run from the cannonballs.

Blackbeard stands in front of the other ship. "Ah, swab the deck, my land-lubbers," he orders and his crew jumps onto the other ship. "Watch out!" Leo shouts as a cannonball heads towards Amy. She gasps sharply in shock, unable to move. Leo picks her up bridal-style and jumps away from the cannonball. The captain of the ship, a woman with green eyes, braided red hair with a yellow bow, blue earrings, and yellow/red clothing fights the stowaways. They surround her and the turtles, except Leo who was carrying Amy, land on them.

Leo places Amy down, whose face was red. Donnie looks up at the woman and blushes. "April?" he asks. "Strange creatures of the sea, you will help me in this battle. I shall always protect your oceans and your mermaids fair," she declares. Amy blinks slowly. "Uh, I'm not from the sea…" she murmurs. Donnie blocks a sword with his hook. "I'm down if you're down," he answers. The others start fighting the pirates. "This is crazy!" Amy exclaims as she helps Leo fight Blackbeard.

"Hold still, turtle and girl," Blackbeard replies before Leo jumps and kicks him away. "Arr, me maties, I know how we got here. The Japanese scepter, it's like magic yo," he explains. Amy raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Not like my powers aren't magic enough already…" she murmurs. She didn't want to give herself away by using them, so she didn't. Not that she minded. "So let's use it to get us home," Leo orders. Mikey looks around in his pockets.

"Um, I lost it?" he asks sheepishly. Amy groans and slaps her forehead. "So where is it?" she demands. Mikey looks around before screaming and pointing. Amy turns to see the scepter…near the ocean. "Great," she mutters before a sword is at her neck. "Oh shell," she murmurs in fear. Leo gasps and turns to Blackbeard. "Surrender turtle, and I won't hurt ye little girlfriend," he threatens, and Amy turns her head away from the sword. Leo looks between the scepter, which was about to fall, and Amy, who looked scared out of her mind.

Leo grunts and kicks Blackbeard away before grabbing Amy and a rope. Leo laughs and swings down to grab the scepter. The other turtles cheer and Amy gives Leo a kiss on the cheek. Leo blushes before there's a rumble. Tentacles appear between the two ships. "Kraken!" Donnie shouts before Blackbeard's ship is destroyed and the other ship is lifted up. Leo and Amy shout in surprise and the rope Leo was hanging onto snaps. Leo and Amy scream, heading towards the Kraken's mouth. "Leo! Lia! Hold on!" Donnie shouts, grabbing Leo's hand.

"Can't…hold…on," Raph says and his hand drops. They disappear into thin air before they could be eaten.

Inside a pet shop, four eggs which are blue, red, purple, and orange lay on a nest. "Why's it so dark?" Raph asks, shaking around. "What the heck is going on?" Donnie questions. "Let's move it, team," Leo orders before four legs pop out of the eggs. They run into the glass and the eggs break, knocking them back. "Where's my belt? We're naked!" Mikey says. Raph looks into the stream near them. "Look how cute I am. Freaking adorable," Raph comments. "We're back in the place we were born: the pet shop," Leo explains.

"Wait, if this is the pet shop we were born in, and Amy's a human, then where is she?" Donnie asks, looking around. They hear a tap and look to the cage next to them to see a brown rat with long whiskers waving to them with its arms. "Uh…" Mikey replies. Leo looks closer and sees a white bow around its neck. "That bow…it's Ames!" Leo exclaims and Amy presses her hands to the glass, nodding. Mikey runs to the food bowl. "Dude, pellets? I can't eat pellets! We gotta get out of here! I'm going stir-crazy!" Mikey says as Donnie licks a pellet and sticks his tongue out in disgust. Mikey falls into the pellets.

"How long have we've been trapped in this cage?" Mikey asks, popping his head up. Um, 15 seconds," Leo answers. Raph glares at the next cage. "Why does she get good food?" he hisses as Amy runs on a wheel to try and get some cheese on the other end. "Okay, so where's the scepter?" Leo asks, looking around. They hear a tap from Amy's cage. They look at her and she points outside their cage. They press their faces to see the scepter in a box inches away from them. "There," Raph explains.

Leo taps their cage and Amy crawls up to them. Leo points upward and she nods. The turtles step on each other to get to the top. "We can do this, dudes! Turtle power!" Mikey exclaims and they all climb up to the top of the cage. Amy scrambles up her cage. The glass proves to be a little slippery as she almost fell back inside. Amy narrows her eyes and manages to get to the top. Raph slips off the cage, however. "Raph!" the others shout. Raph pulls his arms and legs back into his shell as he tumbles to the ground.

He pops his body parts back out, rubbing his head. "That hurt," he mutters as a piece of his shell falls off. Amy squeaks and runs the top of her cage before jumping down to the ground using the counters below her with ease. "Show off," Raph murmurs. "Rats are pretty fast on their feet," Amy replies. As Leo climbs down a cage, orange-like eyes suddenly appear in front of him. Mikey sees the eyes and screams, falling down to open the cage. "Mikey!" Amy shouts. Lizards appear and they all scream, running off.

Amy pants as she tries to keep up with them. One of them bites off her tail and she falls to the ground. "Amy!" the turtles shout. Leo rushes back and puts her on his shoulders, running up to the box. They crawl up the box and run to the scepter. They activate it and disappear.

Raph opens his eyes to see a buff version of himself. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," he says with a grin. "Where the heck are we now?" Leo asks in a deep voice. Amy stands up and looks down to see herself in an ice dress, white hair, blue boots, and a golden necklace around her neck. Her eyes now had snowflakes in them, but only slightly. "I don't know. I feel super awesome, bro," Mikey replies in a deep voice as he jumps up in the air. Mikey gets hit in mid-air. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts, goggles on his head.

Shredder jumps down in front of them. "Shredder," Amy hisses in disgust. But he holds something important in his hand. "The scepter!" Raph yells. Shredder makes six blades appear along with two robotic hands. "Okay, now this is getting ridiculous," Donnie comments. "I blame Mikey," Amy mutters. "Get him!" Leo orders and they start fighting the Shredder. Mikey grabs the scepter and jumps in the air. "Cowabunga!" he exclaims and they all reach out for the scepter, disappearing.

They all scream in the purple vortex and the scepter suddenly flies out of Mikey's hand. "No!" Amy shouts, using her rope to get the scepter. She pulls on it as hard as she can, but it flies out her hands. They all land on each other, in their home. "Yes, back home at last!" Mikey exclaims. "Get off of me," Raph says, standing up. "Yeah, but we lost the scepter in the vortex. Now we'll never get to explore interdimensional travel," Donnie complains.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Raph comments. Amy suddenly kisses Leo's cheek. "That was for saving me from Blackbeard," she explains before she pecks his lips. "And that was for saving me the second time," she replies and Leo faints, hearts around his head. Amy giggles, covering her mouth before he suddenly sits up. "I don't think this is our dimension," he explains and he suddenly looks to the side.

"Whoa, dudes, dudette, not sure we have enough pizza to go around," a turtle who looks like Mikey says. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair with pink highlights appears. They all give shocked looks, especially Amy. Just because she loved pink, doesn't mean she would die her hair that color… "Oh, trust me, bro, there's plenty to go around," Mikey says before grabbing the pizza.

"At least for eight seconds."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I'll Make a Man out of you from Mulan!**


	111. I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy goes off to war to fight the Foot (Whee, whee, whee, whee, whee! She's going to war, she's going to war! No? Okay…and if anyone got the reference, I love you!) Mulan AU.**_

 _ **I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Japan.

Country of peace, harmony…and war.

Never-ending war.

No one had known that the Foot were in Japan yet. But they knew that they would return. And one girl would somehow do it with her sheer bravery.

Amy walks into the Hamato Farm. She is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but humiliated, she turns away and takes Chompy, her horse to the stable. Splinter gives a confused look as does her older brother, Donnie. They look at each other in worry.

Amy had just been rejected to be a bride. She didn't care about being one, but it was a stain on her family's honor. She couldn't take it back. Donnie steps up, but Splinter puts a hand on his arm. "I will talk to your sister," Splinter tells him and Donnie nods slowly, looking at Amy. She wasn't just his younger sister, she was his best friend. She would do anything for him, but now he has to sit here and watch her like this? It pained him. But what could he do? Their mother died when Amy was born.

Amy steps out to the cherry blossom tree and sits down. Her make-up was off and her hair was down to her legs. She sits forlornly and Splinter sits next down to her. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year," he starts, glancing at his only daughter. Amy turns away, combing her fingers through her hair. Splinter looks up and smiles. "But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all," he finishes, putting a cherry blossom in Amy's hair. She smiles softly at him before they hear drums.

"What is that?" Amy murmurs and the three members of the Hamato family step outside. Soldiers and Baxter Stockman come riding over a hill.

"Amelia, stay inside," Splinter tells his daughter. Amy pouts and Donnie taps her, pointing towards a low roof. Amy runs over to it and peers over the roof.

Baxter steps up in a blue kimono and a clipboard. "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Foot have invaded Japan! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army," Baxter announces before reading from his list. One of the sons' steps up. "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place," he explains and Baxter looks him over before nodding.

"The Hamato Family!"

Amy looks in horror, since Splinter was the only adult in their household. Donnie had to be 18. "No!" she whispers, jumping down. Splinter walks over to Baxter. He takes the scroll. "I am ready to serve the Emperor," he says, bowing. "Father, you can't go!" Amy declares, running up to them. "Amelia!" Splinter shouts in surprise. Amy inches up towards Baxter.

"Please, sir, don't make him do this. He has already fought for—"

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in my presence," Baxter interrupts. "Amelia. You dishonor me," Splinter says and Amy blinks back tears. No…Splinter had already been injured from the last war. That was why he walked with a cane now…"Report tomorrow at the camp listed," Baxter orders to Splinter. She runs back into the house and Donnie sighs as Baxter calls off more names.

Splinter yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheathes a sword. Amy watches in silence. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting. Amy winces and sneaks away.

* * *

At dinner, Amy pours the tea. She sits down silently and looks at Splinter. Suddenly, she sets her cup down with a bang.

"You shouldn't have to go!" she declares, standing up. "Lia!" Donnie says in surprise. "There are plenty of young men to fight for Japan!" Amy argues. "But Donatello is too young. It will be an honor to protect my home and my family," Splinter answers, giving Amy a stern look. "So you'll die for honor," Amy murmurs, glaring. "I will die doing what is right, my daughter," Splinter replies. "But if you—"

"I know my place! It is time you learned yours!"

Those words were those that hurt the most.

Like a stab to the heart.

Gender roles. She had to marry who he wanted. She had to be the perfect bride, the perfect daughter. _It wasn't her._ It wasn't what she wanted. _It never was._

Amy stares at Splinter for a long time before running outside, leaving him and Donnie to eat alone. She hugs a pole, sobs rattling her shoulders.

It rained. It rained as she sat curled in a ball, at the pedestal supporting the great stone statue. Her father couldn't go. He couldn't. How would she live if she lost him? Grieve? She had already lost her mother. Could she do nothing but watch? All because she was a girl?

She watches her father's silhouette in the dim candle light, coming from a window. Her father droops sadly and then the light went out.

Amy sighs and she hears the door open. She wasn't surprised to see Donnie with a black umbrella in his hand. He steps up towards her and she watches. Finally, he stops and gives her a gentle smile. "Hey," he whispers. "Hey," she murmurs. Donnie gestures for himself to sit and she scoots over. Donnie sits down, the umbrella covering both of them.

"…I don't want him to go either," Donnie whispers and she turns to him. "He's all we have left. And we're just sitting ducks. I'm too young and it's men only. This…this can't happen. But it is."

Amy looks back at the window, going over what he said.

 _No._ This wasn't supposed to happen. Just because she was a girl doesn't mean she can't do something. She wouldn't sit there and let it happen.

Determination surges through her body.

She suddenly stands up and runs to their Family Temple. Donnie raises an eye-ridge before slowly following her. Soaked from the downpour, she walks with a newfound purpose to the shrine. She lit the oil, saying a quick prayer, and runs back out into the rain. Donnie watches her in confusion before he realizes her plan. "Oh shell no."

She replaces the scroll her father had received from Baxter with her hair comb, laying it on the dresser. She looks at Splinter with a loving gaze, wishing him safety before running off to her father's armor room.

Amy pulls out the sword and clutches her hair. She cuts it to waist-length before tying it into a bun with a green ribbon.

The armor was large, but it would have to do. She bound her chest with linens, and though it hurt slightly, she would have to pull through. She pulled the armor on, which fit surprisingly well, securing it how she had seen it to her body. With the sword at her belt, she rushes to the stables, where her horse did not recognize her. She reassures Chompy and climbs onto his back. Scroll and sword strapped to her body, a newfound purpose replacing the alienated feeling that had been harbored there before.

A figure suddenly steps in front of her and Chompy and she gasps sharply. She steps off Chompy and pulls her sword out. The figure removes his cloak to reveal himself as Donnie. "Lia, I can't let you do this," he tells her sternly. Amy narrows her eyes, putting the sword back. "D, I'm not going to sit back and let this happen. I'm going whether you like it or not," she declares.

"I meant, I can't let you do this…without me."

Her eyes widen and Donnie smiles. "You're my sister. Someone has to watch over you. And I think that we should take his place. After all, I don't wanna lose him as much as you do." Amy blinks back tears and Donnie holds out his arms. Amy slowly steps him, putting her head on his plastron. "Thank you," she whispers as Donnie wraps his arms around her. "And plus, you forgot the helmet," he explains and she chuckles.

They set off into the stormy night. They would fight and they would die trying.

Splinter suddenly sits up and sees a hair comb along with a Rubik's Cube, solved. "My children! No…but if I reveal them, they will be killed."

* * *

In the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up, and they turn into the Great Ancestor. His name used to be Murakami. He turns to the small, hanging dragon statue. "Bebop, awaken," he taps the statue with his staff. The statue shakes and smokes. When the smoke clears, a small and slender purple dragon with black horns, light purple under the belly, black nose, brown eyes, and 1 ½ feet in height emerges.

"I live!" Bebop shouts dramatically. Murakami rolled his eyes. "So who needs my protection? Whatever it is, I'm there!" Bebop declares.

"Bebop…"

"And whoever dares to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!"

"Bebop! These are the family guardians. They…"

"Protect the family," Bebop says in a deadpan voice.

"And you, O Demoted One…"

"I ring the gong," Bebop mutters dejectedly, holding up a golden gong.

"That's right. Now wake up the ancestors…"

"But, sir, if Amy and Donnie are going to fight in Splinter's place, shouldn't you send someone to bring them back?"

The Great Ancestor sighs, knowing he was right, surprisingly. "We will send the most powerful of all."

Bebop laughs, about to step out. "I shall go on this quest!"

Murakami starts laughing.

"You don't think I can do it?! Watch this!" Bebop blows a tiny flame. "Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe anybody to prove a point."

"You had your chance and you led Hamato Yuuta to disaster!" Murakami says sternly.

"It was ONE time!"

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Amelia and Donatello."

"What? What? I'm a real dragon!" Bebop argues in disbelief.

"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now go awaken the Great Stone Dragon!"

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing?" Bebop is hit in the face with his gong.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not it'll kill you," Bebop mutters as he walks up to the dragon statue. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Amy and Donnie!" No response. Bebop crawls up to the statue. "C'mon boy! Go get 'em! Go on! C'mon!" Bebop gives a blank look as there is no answer.

"Grr…arggh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" He hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off. Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. "Uh-oh…" Bebop mutters, walking up to the head. "Uh…Stoney? Stoney…Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?" he hears.

Bebop holds up the head of the Great Stone Dragon. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch those kids! Did-did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?"

"Go! The fate of the Hamato family rests in your claws."

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face." He loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." Bebop lifts the head off. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man and her brother decided to take a little drag show on the road."

A green cricket hops up to him. Om-Nom chirps. "Go GET them! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring them back with a medal to get back in the temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make those brats war heroes, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man."

Om-Nom chirps again as Bebop runs. "And what makes you think you're coming?"

Om-Nom chirps happily. "You're LUCKY?! Do I look like a sucker to you?"

The cricket gives him puppy eyes and the dragon sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

Amy stands up, her hands on her hips. "Okay. Okay, how about this," she clears her throat, trying to do a deep voice. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." Amy fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground. Chompy, Donnie, and his horse Metalhead roll with laughter. They're hit with shoes while Donnie gets a piece of bamboo thrown at him.

"I'm working on it!" Amy argues, picking up her shoes. "Oh, who are we fooling? It'd take a miracle to get us in the army," Amy says forlornly.

"That's not true, Lia. I'm sure we can do it."

Suddenly, they see smoke and a shadow surrounded by fire. All the two can see is Bebop's giant statue. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Lemme hear ya say, Aaah!"

"Aughhh!" Amy and Donnie yell, hiding behind a rock. "Eh, close enough," Bebop replies, shrugging. "A ghost!" Amy whispers to Donnie. "That is not a ghost, they don't exist," Donnie murmurs. "Get ready, Amelia and Donatello, your sixteen and seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!"

Bebop glances down at Om-Nom, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me," he warns. Om-Nom fans more fire and he turns back to the teenagers.

"So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're not who you say you are, the penalty is death!"

"Who are you?" Amy murmurs, slowly standing up.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls!" Donnie slowly steps up to Amy and they beam. He could help them! "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Bebop." He reveals himself and Amy and Donnie stare at him for a moment.

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" Immediately Chompy steps all over him. Bebop coughs while Om-Nom laughs. Amy bends down in front of Bebop. "Our ancestors sent a little lizard to help us?" Amy asks, picking up the dragon and setting him down.

"Hey, dragon, DRAGON, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing," Bebop retorts, imitating a lizard's mouth. "You're…um…"

"Intimidating? All inspiring?"

"Tiny," Amy finishes for Donnie, cringing.

"Of course! I am travel-sized for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cows here would die of fright." Chompy and Metalhead try to chomp him. "DOWN, Bonnie and Clyde. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see _straight_ through your armor," Bebop explains, inching closer to Amy. Amy gasps sharply and a loud SLAP could be heard. Bebop falls to the floor and Donnie chuckles.

"Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cows, dis—"

Amy covers his mouth. "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she releases him and Bebop glares. "We're just nervous. We've never done this before," Amy explains, looking down on the ground. "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You too, greeny." Donnie gives a blank look at that. "You both clear on that?" Amy and Donnie nod.

"Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Om-Nom, get the bags! Let's move it, heifers!"

* * *

Later, at the camp, Amy and Donnie watch from the entrance. It looked so…big. And full of men. "Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk," Bebop orders and Amy pales. "I have to do what?" she hisses in shock. "Just listen to him, he knows what he's doing," Donnie murmurs to her. "Thank you, but let me do MY job! Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" Amy does as he says and walks awkwardly into the camp, everyone watching. Donnie awkwardly waves to some of them next to Amy.

"Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" He wasn't helping. They pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noises. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"They're…disgusting. No offense, Donnie."

"None taken. Most men are portrayed that way," Donnie explains.

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention," Bebop tells her.

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" a recruit says to a turtle with a red bandana. "Hmm…" He punches the recruit. A man taller than with black hair and gapped teeth laughs. "I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this…" Amy murmurs.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Bebop exclaims, gesturing to the turtle. Raph spits to the ground. "What are you two looking at?" he growls and the two back away a bit. "Punch him. It's how men say hello," Bebop whispers. "No, it's not," Donnie defends but before he could stop her, Amy punches Raph and he slams into an orange-banded turtle.

"Oh, Raph! You've made a friend!" Mikey exclaims, smiling at Donnie and Amy. "Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that," Bebop whispers. "No, wait, don—" Amy slaps Raph.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy," Raph threatens, picking Amy up by her shirt. Mikey picks up Raph and hugs him. "Raph, relax and chant with me," he soothes. Raph growls and Mikey rocks him back and forth.

"Nanuami tofu dah…"

"Nouami tofu dah." Amy and Donnie look in shock.

"Feel better?" Mikey asks Raph. "Nrrgh," Raph jumps off. "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy." Amy sighs in relief before Bebop snaps up from her shoulders.

"Chicken boy?! Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" Amy's eyes widen in shock as Donnie stiffens and when Raph turns to them, Donnie covers Amy's mouth, smiling sheepishly. Raph grabs Amy and punches. She ducks and he punches Casey three times. "Oh, sorry Casey. Hey!" He reaches down to catch Amy from crawling away, and Casey kicks him into Mikey, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Mikey swiping to get them off. Amy scrambles away.

"Hey! There they go!" They chase Donnie and Amy through a tent, and the three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Mikey knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Donnie and Amy. Donnie gulps nervously. "Why did we agree to this?"

In the Captain's Tent, Yoshi and Leonardo sit in front of a map along with Baxter Stockman. "The Foot have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Pass and stop Shredder before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises," Baxter comments and Leo rolls his eyes. "You will stay and train the new recruits. When Baxter believes you are ready, you will join us…Captain."

"Captain?" Leo asks in shock.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?"

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques…an impressive military linuage…I believe Leonardo will do an excellent job."

"Oh, I will! I won't let you down! This is…I mean…yes sir." Leo bows, hiding his joy.

"Very good, then. We'll toast Japan's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out," Baxter says, glancing at Leo.

"Captain Leonardo. Leader of Japan's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time." Leo smiles and they step outside. "Most impressive," Baxter comments. "Good luck, Captain! Yah!" Yoshi rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses.

"Good luck…Father."

They suddenly see all the soldiers fighting. Leo cringes. "Day one," Baxter tells him, already writing this down. "Soldiers!"

The soldiers separate, revealing a cowering Amy and Donnie.

"THEY started it!"

Leo steps up to the two. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," he warns, glaring. "Sorry…" Amy murmurs before clearing her throat and standing up. "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges…just gotta KILL something. Fix things…a cook outdoors…" Donnie slaps his forehead.

"What are your names?"

"Uh…um…uh…" Amy couldn't give out her real name, they would send them home.

"Your commanding officers just asked you a question!" Baxter exclaims.

"We've got names…and they're boy names, too," Amy looks to Donnie for help.

"Ling! How about Ling?" Bebop suggests. "HIS name is Ling," Donnie whispers, pointing to a slender man.

"I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!"

"Uh…ah-chu!" Bebop says.

"Ah-chu!" Amy exclaims and Donnie flicks Bebop on the head. "Ah-chu?!" Leo asks.

"Bless ya! Hee hee…I kill myself."

"Bebop…" Amy mutters, glaring.

"Bebop?"

"No."

"Then WHAT are they?!" Leo demands.

"Mushu and Ping! They were my best friends growing up."

"It's Mushu and Ping," Donnie says, covering Bebop's mouth.

"Mushu and Ping," Leo replies sharply.

"Yes. Our names are Mushu and Ping. He's Mushu and I'm Ping," Amy confirms, nodding.

"Let me see your conscription notice," Leo demands. Amy hands the scroll to him. He opens it and is shocked to see them. "Hamato Splinter? THE Hamato Splinter?"

"I didn't know Hamato Splinter had more than one son," Baxter says in shock.

"Er, he…doesn't talk about me much," Amy attempts to spit, but fails miserably. Donnie sighs, shaking his head. "I can see why. This one's an absolute lunatic!" Baxter whispers, gesturing to Amy before laughing.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friends Mushu and Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins," Leo orders and he hears grumbling as he walks back into his tent.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills," Bebop comments. Amy and Donnie glare at him.

"What?"

* * *

The next morning, Bebop picks up Om-Nom and uses him for an alarm clock.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauties! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" Amy and Donnie pull the blankets over them and Bebop pulls them off. He holds out two bowls of porridge with eggs and bacon on top to look like a smiley face.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you both get porridge! And they're happy to see you!"

Om-Nom rests happily in Amy's porridge. Bebop uses chopsticks to fish him out. "Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"

"Are we late?" Amy murmurs, rubbing her eyes. Bebop stuffs porridge in her mouth while Donnie eats his. "No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." Amy raises an eyebrow while Donnie raises an eye-ridge.

"But I don't want to kick the other kid's butt," Amy says, mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face." Bebop holds Amy's face and she looks at him, mouth full of porridge. Donnie snickers and Amy punches him in the arm. "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, guys!"

"Raaaaaggggghhh!" Amy and Donnie yell. "Those are my tough-looking warriors! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Chompy neighs frantically.

"What do you mean, the troops just left?"

"They WHAT?!" Amy and Donnie shout. They rush out of the tent after they got ready. "Wait, you forgot your swords!" Bebop calls out before sniffing. "My little babies, off to destroy people…"

Baxter stands in front of the soldiers. "Order! People, order!"

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" a soldier calls out.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp," Mikey says, licking his lips. Baxter rolls his eyes.

"That's not funny!"

Amy and Donnie rush into the crowd. "Looks like our new friends slept in this morning. Why, hello, Mushu and Ping, are ya hungry?" Casey asks, smirking. "Yeah, 'cause I owe you knuckle sandwiches," Raph says, punching his hands together. Amy gulps nervously.

"Soldiers!"

They turn to Leo in a straight line. "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Leo takes off his shirt and Amy stares in awe at his plastron. Donnie smirks and nudges her. Amy glares up at him. "Ooh, tough guy," Raph says sarcastically. Leo pulls out a bow and arrow, aims it at Raph, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Raph. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, _and_ I'll do it with my shirt on," Raph retorts, walking over to the pole and preparing to climb up it. "One moment, you seem to be missing something," Leo stops him. Raph raises an eye-ridge before Leo pulls out two giant medals out of a box. "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow," Leo orders and he ties them around Raph's wrists, and all the soldiers after him, but none of them make it to the arrow. Leo sighs.

"We've got a long way to go."

* * *

Leo throws staffs to the soldiers. Raph intercepts Amy's staff and trips her with it, making her bump into Donnie. Leo throws up two clay pots and breaks them apart with his staff. The troops are highly impressed, including Amy. The recruits put their staffs out at arm's length.

"Hua!"

Casey puts a cricket down Amy and Donnie's backs, causing them to flail erratically. Most soldiers fall as Amy and Donnie move uncontrollably. Leo does a somersault in the air, landing near Amy and Donnie. He takes a pole to the stomach. Leo stops them and takes their staffs. He grabs them by the collar. Amy and Donnie smile nervously.

Leo steps on a level throwing up 3 targets which he hits with three arrows from one bow. The recruits try and fail. Oh no. Donnie was much better at archery than Amy. Amy gets ready to fire when Bebop sticks a target on her arrow before she shoots. Amy looks at Bebop in shock and pauses. Leo looks disdainfully at Amy as she cracks a huge smile. Donnie slaps his forehead.

Leo balances a bucket of water on his head holding a staff. The recruits fire stones at him which Leo deflects with the staff. He steps down and looks at them before his eyes fall on Amy. She stiffens. "Aw man…" she mutters.

Amy wobbles with the bucket of water on her head. As the recruits throw stones at her, the bucket tips over her head. Amy lifts the bucket off slowly and laughs nervously at Leo, who shakes his head.

Leo throws his hand down into a river and retrieves a fish. Amy throws her down into the river and retrieves Donnie's foot. Bebop comes out of the water with a fish in his hand to give to Amy. Amy gives a blank look and drops Donnie's foot.

Mikey runs through a field of fire arrows. Raph follows him, falls, and gets his shell hit with an arrow. Casey bangs his head on a stone slab.

Leo practices ninjitsu with Amy. With a punch, he knocks her back into a tree. Bebop acts as a boxing coach as he squeezes water onto her face. He pushes her back out into the ring.

Mikey stops as he's hopping across poles protruding from water, causing Leo and the recruits to pile onto him.

Cannon fire misses the target in the middle of the open field. Casey kicks the support structure out from Amy's cannon and it begins to fall. Amy quickly grabs the cannon and it fires high and back towards the camp landing and exploding Baxter's tent. Amy cringes.

Leo looks over the camp from the hill, not looking pleased.

His troops laden with poles on their shoulders, carrying bags of grain—one on each side. They march up a mountain. Baxter points Leo's eyes back to a struggling Amy, who falls to the ground. Donnie tries to help her, but stops when Leo comes up to them. Leo picks up her pole with grain, puts it on top of his, and returns to the troops. Amy looks down, rejected. Donnie puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Pitiful.

Leo shook his head as he enters his tent, muscles stiff, weary. Gradually his tension vanished while in his sanctuary, his sole solace from insanity. He drops to the ground, his head in his hands, praying to the ancestors for strength, patience, and wisdom.

Leo had just finished training his troops for the day and, well…

He never met a more pathetic group of 'men.'

Leonardo wondered if this was a punishment for something ages ago. Perhaps something he did in his childhood? He couldn't imagine what could have been horrible enough for… _this._ Leo felt disgraced when he was near his men.

The worst, however, was Ping.

Leonardo didn't know what was wrong with the boy ( _boy,_ not _man. Boy._ He was not an adult.). He couldn't complete his training and tried cheating at every opportunity, even at archery. Archery, of all things! Leonardo sighs. He didn't know what was the worst part. Was it the boy's inadequate swordplay and archery? The lack of techniques in everything he did? His cheating? The dumb, random, and useless questions he asked? Did the great Hamato Splinter fail him so badly? Did Splinter recently learn of him? It seemed like the logical explanation and it'd also explain why no one ever heard of him or why Hamato Splinter never mentioned a second son. For all he knew, Splinter had only two children: a son and a daughter.

Who he MIGHT have a little crush on.

He had only seen her in pictures, though. He never met her or her brother. But he had to admit, she looked pretty…

Back to the subject. They were in war, god damn it!

Or perhaps, it was the fact that he was clearly not a man.

Sure, Leo knew that from the beginning. It was obvious enough. That whole 'manly' fiasco he put out when he arrived proved one thing: he was a child. Not only a child, but one who didn't understood what manhood meant. Manly urges? Just gotta kill something? Ha! The spitting was the best part, though. He was simply a kid wanting to be seen as tough, respectable, and manly.

You'd think Mushu would rub off on him. He was none of those and, frankly, Leo believed any woman would be better. Like Splinter's daughter…

 _Stop thinking about her, Leo! You're in a war!_ Leo runs a hand through his mask tails, thinking. He hesitated, eyes on his wall as a thought struck him. Perhaps he should send the boy home? Sure, it would be shameful for the kid and his brother (but not for him and, even if it was, any disgrace would be preferable), but that was better than guaranteed death. At least he would be able to start a family, a legacy. He couldn't whip this boy into shape, he could admit it to himself. And apparently, he lied, he couldn't make a man out of him and it was an impossible goal.

Leonardo sits there, doing nothing but stare at his hand, his mind almost completely blank. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, enjoying the almost complete silence. The only thing he could hear was the slight rustling of branches outside like faint, wooden wind chimes. He closes his eyes, focusing on the sound.

It…It was peaceful. It was comforting hearing something so simple, so natural, so quiet, so nice, and so enjoyable. This was something he'd hardly hear since he was training his men.

Avoiding the subject. He knew he was doing it, for the third time which was unrelated to a certain girl, that he shouldn't escape his problems. He didn't want to think about his problems, and he certainly didn't want to face his men tomorrow. Eyes on his tent's exit, he wondered about his father's military experiences (mainly, did he ever have someone like Ping?), and grudgingly admitted to himself that Baxter was right. Perhaps his father should have chosen someone more experienced.

It didn't matter though. He had a problem that he needed to deal with. No way to get around it, either.

He would send the boy back home. It was the best solution despite the desperate need for troops and it would solve his worst problems.

Leo stood, dreading the conversation he was about to have.

As he headed outside his tent, he noticed how deathly quiet it had gotten outside. There were no rustling trees, no sounds from fauna, and it seemed like time had slowed to crawl. It almost seemed like he was the only person alive or that time had stopped solely for him. Deflated, he couldn't help but feel like that took its toll on his already troubled state; he felt older.

Leo finds Ping outside the tent he shared with Mushu. He hands him Chompy's reins. "You're not fit for this. Go home. Your brother can handle this." 'Ping' looks in shock as he walks off. Amy sees the weights near her and takes them. She tries to climb up the pole again. She gives a determined look and uses the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole.

As the sun begins to rise, the recruits come out of their tents to cheer Amy on. Donnie smiles and claps for his sister. As Leo comes out of his tent, the arrow he shot up onto the pole comes down to his feet. He looks up and sees Amy sitting on top of the pole. Amy smiles as they cheer.

From then on, the recruits handle their training well. Troops all hit the targets with arrows correctly. Amy races in front of Leo and the recruits with the pole and grain on her shoulders. Amy kicks Leo in the face with a round house. Leo gives a pleased look. Mikey does acrobatics on the poles as the troops follow. Staffs are thrown to the troops. Raph hands Amy hers.

Raph runs through arrows. The troops do their staff practice. Casey breaks the block with his head. The troops break clay pots. Amy holds up fish in her hands. The troops spin the staffs in the air. Cannon fire hits the Foot target. The troops jump in the air, ready for the war.

"Hya!"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I don't like Mondays by the Boomtown Rats.**


	112. I don't like Mondays by the Boomtown Rat

**Angel: Requested by Emperor-Darlek.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is late to school…or is she?**_

 _ **I don't like Mondays by the Boomtown Rats (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy snores, curled up in her blankets. Suddenly, she sits up and sees it's 8:00 am. "Oh shell!" she exclaims, rushing to get ready. She speeds out of her room and grabs some toast. She scarfs it down in ten seconds, to Mikey's shock. She couldn't believe she was late. Amy rushes inside Donnie's lab.

"Donnie, can I borrow the Shell-Raiser? Thank you, bye!" she says quickly. Donnie, however, didn't catch it and waves her off. "Okay, go ahe—wait, WHAT?!" he asks, turning around to see the Shell-Raiser speeding off. Leo smirks and crosses his arms from the doorway.

"You didn't tell her today's Saturday?"

"I didn't tell her today's Saturday," Leo confirms, chuckling to himself.

"You know she's going to kill you, right?"

Leo's eyes widen and the two run after the Shell-Raiser.

"AMES!"

"LIA, WAIT!"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Strangers Like Me from Tarzan.**


	113. Strangers Like Me from Tarzan

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy meets Leo in the jungles of Africa.**_

 _ **Strangers Like Me from Tarzan (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

Oruko Saki moved much too quickly for Amy to keep up—especially in the new boots she'd convinced her father to purchase for the trip but failed to break in on time. She found herself scrimmaging through the towering throngs of bamboo shoots, led only by the sound of conversation and Saki's trigger happy finger.

Curious, and more than slightly peeved about the recurrent gunshots, she rushed to catch up with her father and the man he'd hired to keep them safe on their mutant studying expedition to Africa.

Finally, through the shoots and foliage, she could see them—Saki, roaming the canopies of the trees edging the small opening they stood in, and her father frozen in place.

"Dad?" she calls, pushing through the brush, gripping her sunshade and sketchbook in one hand, pushing aside the bamboo shoots with the other. "Dad, what's this all about?" Finally reaching the edge of the clearing, sidling up alongside her father.

"Shh, shh, shh," he hissed in reponse, "Mr. Saki asked me not to move." His tone was subdued, quiet and Amy glances over her father's shoulder, over to where Saki was still searching the trees.

Deftly, she moves past her father and approaches the tall, broad man with the gun.

"Uh, Mr. Saki…" she begins, coming up behind him where he was rummaging through some of the bordering foliage with the butt of his rifle, "Sorry, excuse me; but my father and I came on this expedition to _study_ mutants, and I believe your shooting might be scaring them off…" She said all of this with a hesitance that was unlike her, but it was difficult to feel totally confident and sure of oneself when this towering man was around.

She twisted her umbrella nervously between her hands as he replies, eyes still scanning, not even registering her face, "I am here to protect you, Ms. Smith, and protect you I shall." Finally his eyes found hers as he gave a little bow at the end of his statement, no regard for the gun which was swinging between them.

"And you're doing a marvelous job of it," she assures him, moving the mouth of the rifle away from her face with the curving handle of her umbrella. "But we only have a short time before the ship returns, you see, and…"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the ever-present enthusiasm of her father. "Oh, Amelia! Amelia!" he cries, rushing over, "Don't you realize what you're standing in?" At the same time, they said "A mutant bird's nest!" She gasps in realization, gazing around the patted down with her father, dusting her gloved hands gently over the gathered leaves, imaging what it must be like to sleep curled up here on the rainforest floor.

In the excitement, she forgot about the sweaty moisture pooling in her brasserie, the frizz in her hair, the sticky mess of her make-up. The discovery was so exciting. She'd waited nearly a week in camp, studying a varying sort of other mutants, before they'd made this hike to finally, _finally_ do some research on the mutants.

As Saki and her father discussed the possibility of the mutants being close, she glanced up and over, finding dozens more nests nearby. She and her father enthused over family groups, a theory her father had come up with during research back home in England.

No sooner had they become excited about her father's prediction but Saki was shooting it down. Amy had just begun her defense when Saki let off another two rounds, dangerously close to her head. Amy ducked, clapping her palms to her ears and cowering in fear. Sunlight streamed onto the forest floor where he had shot two gaping holes through the tree canopy.

"Mr. Saki, please," she begs, "what if it's a mutant?"

"It's no mutant," Saki murmurs, mostly to himself, scanning again—had he ever stopped? Amy had been too distracted by the nests to notice.

Immediate anxiety gripped her insides, and she too had to gaze around. What was it, then? A leopard, a cheetah, stalking them, waiting to pounce?

They pressed on, Amy falling a short distance behind her father and the man with the gun. No sooner had she taken three steps, when something bonked her on the head, causing her to jump and let out a small shout of fright—not loud enough, however, for Saki to hear. Some protector he was…

She glances down at her feet, catching sight of a small papaya coming to rest a couple feet in front of her. She was about to chalk it up just to fallen fruit, when a tiny baby monkey mutant scrambled down a tree after it, scooping it up and taking a bite, not a bit deterred by her proximity.

"Ah," she coos to the little mutant, "you probably hit me with that, didn't you?" He gazed at her, causally chowing down on the fruit. Quietly but with urgency, she called in a muted manner after her father, but quickly realized he'd be too far off to hear her now. She decided to sketch the little creature and show her father when she caught up with him. "Hold still," she demands of the mutant, pulling out her sketchbook and pencil, quickly penciling down a rough drawing.

When she looks up from the paper moments later, the papaya rocked, abandoned. Disappointed, but ultimately glad she'd gotten the drawing, she began to shut her sketchbook, but jumped slightly when she felt a tiny animal scurry up the edge of her skirt and cling to her shoulder. Taking a quick glance, she confirmed it was the same tiny mutant, and opened her book wider to show him the picture.

"There you go," she says to the sweet, curious little thing, "what do you think?"

He seemed to contemplate for just a moment, and in a flash, had snatched her notebook right out of her hands. As he scampered off across the floor, Amy started after him.

No way was that little thief getting away with her sketchbook! With all her notes, and all of her drawings!

Without much trouble, she seemed to catch up with him, finding him admiring the drawing she'd just sketched. Amy had to admit, the little mutant was pretty intelligent. Not intriguing enough, however, to get away with stealing her drawings.

"Come on, now," she says, "enough of this. I'm going to count to three. One, two—oh, look, bananas!" she cries, pointing. Miraculously, the little monkey fell for it, glancing the other way. Before he could react, she'd snatched the paper out of his hands and tucked it safely back in her sketchbook.

Realizing he'd been tricked, the little mutant began to wail and Amy starts drawing quickly. "It's okay. Here, you can have this one," she whispers, ripping out a new page with the same drawing of him. He looks at her and she nods before he takes it. He hugs it tightly. "I hope your parents like it."

No sooner had she uttered the words, than a horrible hissing rose up around her, and as she glanced up she found an army of monkey mutants, eyes ringed red, fiercely snarling at her.

As they edged towards her, she found herself talking to the little monkey again, with what sense that made, slowly backing away.

"See? I knew they would understand," and then turning her attention to the older monkeys, "Go easy on him. Children will be children."

A tree root too close behind her caught her ankle, and she went down. As she did, the monkeys advanced at a frightening speed, and she scrambles to her feet, fleeing as quickly as she could. They streamed after her, the entire army, and Amy knew that if she didn't escape—or at least find Saki and his gun, of which she was quickly becoming a fan—she'd be baboon food.

Ahead, there was an expansive chasm, logically too long to jump, but Amy went for it anyway. Really, what did she have to lose?

She found herself flying, suddenly, suspended in the air too long for it to make any sense. That was when she felt the tugging pressure on her skirt belt, and glanced up to see what she'd caught on. Her eyes widen. A turtle with a blue mask, nearly naked if it wasn't for the shell, swung from a vine by one hand and gripped her with the other.

At the same time, she noted a money clutching her ankle, gnawing at the boot—the only thing between its razor-sharp teeth and her skin. Beating it over the head with her umbrella, she refused to relent until her boot—and mutant monkey—hurtled the hundred something drop below.

The turtle took her through a dizzy roller coaster of mossy trees and vines, until finally, it seemed they'd outrun most of the monkeys. Clinging to his neck for dear life, they descended down a hollow tree trunk, the remainder of the monkeys following them. Her stomach lifted into her throat as earth dropped out from underneath them and Amy found herself hurtling through space, still clinging onto the turtle, scared out of her mind.

Just as she thought they were done for, he gripped a vine, rebounding them up, soundly landing on a wide tree branch. But they weren't safe yet, because crashing down on after them came the hollow log they'd broken off. She let herself be dragged to the base of the branch, back pressed up against the tree, the turtle in front of her, his arms and wide shoulders sheltering her. There was a huge crack as the log broke off most of the branch they'd been standing on, and then panting silence.

Amy panted and looked down before slowly looking up. The turtle was staring at her with wide eyes. After a minute of the two staring at each other, the turtle began to jabber back, and Amy watched in interest. He turned back, snatched the lone drawing of the monkey she'd somehow managed to save—the rest of her sketchbook was gone for good—and handed it to the baby monkey as he floated down using her umbrella.

Amy edged out from between the man and the tree, inching around the narrow ledge of the tree.

"I'm in a tree with a large turtle who can talk to mutants," she muttered to herself, one foot slipping. She edged herself onto a wider looking branch of a nearby tree, feet there, but hands still on the ledge. She found herself stuck, counted to three, and pushed off as hard as she could. Not hard enough. After a second of flailing, she fell right back into the position she'd been in. Nice.

"Well, this can't get any worse," she murmurs before there was a clap of thunder and the signature steady shower of a rain forest downpour. "Oh, I just had to open my big mouth!"

Amy found her feet slipping and she dangles from the branch. She gives a blank look at her bad luck.

Just then, the turtle came into view, popping out from above her, and her eyes widen. She tries to pull herself up, but found herself being lifted up by her waist—how dare he!—and gently places her down to the ledge.

Amy makes an incoherent noise from her mouth before she cowers against the tree, demanding he stay back, as with curious, open eyes, he inched towards her. "No, please," she begs, sticking out her bootless foot and planting it against his chest to impede him, "don't come any closer. Personal space."

Her foot seemed to work, as he stopped and glanced down at it for a moment. Then he took her toes between his fingers and began to wiggle them. Amy couldn't help the laughter that followed, now pleading him to stop. "Please!" she exclaims, "that tickles!" Then she felt one of his hands release one of her toes and come up her calf, to the edge of her skirt, beginning to lift it.

"Get off!" she cries, jerking her foot up to kick him in the jaw.

Immediately he released her, holding up his hands in surrender.

"No touchy," she says to him, tucking her knees to her chest and her skirt down close, "like a good turtle." Despite her warnings, he comes closer. Didn't no mean no? It was almost as if he didn't understand her. "That's close enough," she hisses, his face coming within inches of hers and his hand comes alongside the side of her face. She went to slap him.

In the same movement, he catches her wrist with his hand and she sees the hole in the tip of the right ring finger of her glove. She barely had time to be remorseful about it—these gloves had been a gift from her mother—as the turtle lifts his other hand and gently peels the entire glove from her hand, examining the exposed palm, the fingers. So intent, he was. She'd never seen eyes so focused, so intent. As if she was the first human he'd ever seen. How could that be?

Now, she didn't resist as he presses his palm against hers, his green fingers slowly uncurling to stretch up against hers, despite only having three of them. As their palms pressed closer, he gazes into her face, absolutely wondrous.

After a moment, she moves again, too quickly and she presses her back against the tree, as far away as he could get. He ducks in again, ignoring her protests, pressing his hand between her breasts. She gasps as she realizes he was feeling her heartbeat.

After a moment he pulled away, to her relief, and takes her wrist. He pulls her hand to his own chest, pressing it there so she could feel the own steady drum of his heart. She tried not to stare at his muscles, the firmness of his pecks. How had he gotten in such amazing shape?"

"Yes, thank you," she stammers, pulling away her hand away from his plastron. "Lovely heartbeat. It's very nice." She found herself speaking to him as she spoke to the turtle the way she spoke to the young children in her classroom back home—slowly and emphasizing each syllable. She begins to draw her damp hair off her dress, scrambling for pins to put it back in place after having fallen loose in the wild mutant chase.

After a contemplative moment, he says to her, "It's very nice."

"Oh, thank you," she says, "I can't do anything with it in this humidity, though—" and pauses, turning her gaze to him, releasing the work she'd done with her hair. "You can speak. And all this time, I thought you were just this mutant turtle who was silent. Why didn't you tell me—" He brings two of his fingers to her lips, halting her blabbered speech, and then gestures to his plastron.

"Leonardo," he says. She must have looked confused, because he inches closer and repeats it, still gesturing to himself.

"Leonardo…" she repeats measuredly.

Excited, he grunts strangely.

"Oh, I see," she realizes, it was his name.

"Oh, I see!" he repeats, in the same, dawning realization tone she had used. He pauses and gestures to himself. "Leonardo," he says, and then grips Amy gently by the shoulders, close to her chest. "Ohisee!"

Realizing he must have thought this was her name, she shakes her head. "No, no, no," she corrects, clearing her throat, "I'm Amy."

Again he repeated her, in a falsetto voice, with the same hand gestures she'd used.

She chuckles and points to herself. "Amy," and she points at his plastron, "Leonardo." She repeats the process once more, hoping he'd get it.

"Ames," he breathes, grasping her chin and lifting her face a little higher so he could see her clearly. She laughs quietly while blushing.

"Not exactly, but it's close enough."

A gunshot sounded, and she remembered. "Saki!"

Leonardo turns towards the sound, hanging out on a vine, feet planted against the tree. The rain was letting up, the sun coming out again. Another gunshot.

"Saki!" he identifies.

"Amazing," she muses. "Please," she replies, rising to her feet, gripping the same vine he held onto, "Can you take me to my camp?"

Leo releases a sound from his mouth that sounded exactly like a gunshot. She laughs, finding his imitations amusing. Leo smiles.

"Exactly!" she cries.

Leo moves back towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"Um," she stammers as they swing on the vine, her statement turning into a yell. "I think it would be better if we waaallk!"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Boombox by Laura Marano.**


	114. Boombox by Laura Maurano

**Angel: Requested by Langel, but idea is from Phoebe.**

 _ **Summary: Amy starts acting like a five-year-old and the gang have to figure out how to fix it.**_

 _ **Boombox by Laura Maurano (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

The turtles and Amy run across the rooftops. Well, technically, Amy flew. The turtles were running. "Why do you get to fly? No fair," Mikey whines from below her. "Mikey, it's not about fairness," Amy says in a deadpan voice. "It should be," he says with a pout. "Mikey, stay focused," Leo tells him. Amy snickers before she spins around in the air happily. She closes her eyes and she didn't see someone aiming a missile launcher at her. He fires the missile and Amy is hit in the back. She cries out in pain.

"Amy!" Raph shouts and she crashes into the side of a building. "What was that?!" Leo shouts, looking around. The turtles jump down to her and she rubs her head. "Ouch…" she mutters. "Ames, are you okay?" Leo asks in concern, helping her up. She suddenly beams and tugs Leo's mask tails. "Ow!" he yells before she starts flying while giggling. "Lia, get down here!" Donnie shouts. "No! I want to fly!" she exclaims, giggling.

"What the shell?" Raph asks in confusion. "Ames, get back here. You could be hurt!" Leo calls out. "Uh-oh, it's the mean old Weo," she calls out in a child-like voice. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey laugh while Leo crosses his arms, not amused. "I'm serious," he tells her. "No! Flyyy!" she yells and then she's gone. "Is it me, or did Amy seem…off?" Mikey asks. "Hmm…I wonder…" Donnie murmurs and they stare at him, waiting for his explanation.

"That crash must have altered her memory. So, now she thinks she's a five-year-old and doesn't want to come down," Donnie explains. "Great, just great," Raph mutters under his breath. "Is there any way to get her memory back?" Leo asks. "We could just leave her, she's always punching me and…" Raph falters when he sees his brothers glaring. "Kidding, kidding," he replies. "It seems the only way to get her back to normal is to repeat the crash exactly the way it was," Donnie says to them.

"But we don't even know who fired at her!" Leo yells. Mikey looks to the side to see someone with a missile launcher running away. "Dudes, look!" he exclaims, pointing. They see him and they start running after him. Leo tackles him and looks down at…

"Bebop?!" he says in surprise before glaring. "Why did you fire at Ames?!" Bebop covers himself. "Don't hurt me, man! Shredder sent me to do it!" he shouts. Leo growls and stands up. "Get out of here," he growls and Bebop runs away. Leo sighs and turns to Donnie.

"Come on, we gotta find her."

* * *

"Wheeee!" Amy shouts, spinning around in the air. Little did she know, the turtles were following close behind. "Okay, so how are we gonna make her crash?" Raph whispers. "I don't want to hurt her…but one of us is gonna have to hit her on her back," Donnie explains. "No," Mikey says before anyone could say anything. Donnie looks at Raph and Leo. "No, I'm not doing that," Leo answers, crossing his arms. Donnie gives Raph an intense look before Raph sighs.

"Fine."

"La la la la la la la la, lollipop! Lollipop!" Amy sings before Raph kicks her in the back and she screams before crashing into the side of the building just like before. They jump down to her and she groans. "Ames…?" Leo asks slowly. She opens her eyes and smiles. "Hey guys," she murmurs. They all cheer and she stands up. "What happened? Why am I covered in rubble? And why do I feel dizzy?"

They all look at each other before they glance back at her.

"No reason," they all say in unison.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Immortals by Fall-Out Boy. You know, I would complain about how many times I've done my sister's requests, but I'm running out of ideas and requests.**


	115. Immortals by Fall Out Boy

**Angel: Sorry for not updating the last two days, I took a lazy day yesterday XD. Also, I'm working on a surprise story with someone...I'm not saying who and I'm not saying what the story will be about. :3 Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Sequel to Chapter 79, if you don't remember what happened or if you never read it, that's where it is! Donnie prepares his family to take on the Yokai. Big Hero 6 AU.**_

 _ **Immortals by Fall Out Boy (Donnie)**_

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

When Splinter died, he never thought he would encounter the man who started the fire. Or that he would meet a nurse-like robot girl who is part human. Or that he would actually make armor to take on the 'Yokai,' a name Mikey came up with for the man with the mask.

But he is.

The day after the car chase, they all went down to Donnie's lab. Donnie scanned his brothers, crush, and friend first before they begin their plan to defeat the Yokai. He brought them over to his computer which showed a diagram of the Yokai's mask.

"The neurotransmitter must be behind his mask," Donnie begins. "We get the mask, he can't control the bots. Game over."

Over the next few days, Amy helped Donnie work on the super suits. They would do their own last. They took inspiration from everyone's talents, interests, and projects from NYIT. The 3D printer was working overtime printing out armor for everyone.

Once almost all the suits were done, they all went to Lily's mansion to test out their new gear. Donnie was almost done with his suit, and it was kind of hard to make Amy's.

For April, she wore a light yellow dress with white linings, black sleeves and leggings that match. Her armor was yellow with a matching belt. Her helmet was yellow with black highlights. Donnie had a hard time to NOT stare.

He knew that April was a chemistry genius, so he wanted to give her a fast and easy access to any chemicals she needs and she loves fashion, so at Amy's suggestion, he gave her a purse. It may seem cute on the inside, but it's deadly on the inside. The purse gave her the ability to have access to the periodic table. All she had to do was press on an element on the touch screen he installed on the purse, and on the arm strap was empty palm-sized balls that moves into the purse. Inside was a mini chemistry lab, it had a syringe that fills the ball once it's done, the chem-ball pops out of the purse.

For Raph, he wore a red and white suit of armor with a matching red helmet with white highlights. It kind of reminded Donnie of the bike he built at NYIT.

He knew his brother loved speed and he LOVES wheels, so he gave him red maglev discs on his wrists and boots. Not only do the boots give him transportation, but they also act as a deadly weapon that can cause quite a lot of damage once it's flung at a specific target.

Mikey's suit was hard for him to make, probably as hard as Amy's. He couldn't figure out his talent, or if there was anything he could do to help them, but then he remembered that Mikey loves Kaiju monsters so he came up with this:

It was an orange Kaiju monster suit, well it looked more like a costume with a four-fanged 'mouth' that enabled him to breathe fire and it also gave him the ability to jump super high, or as Mikey likes to call it, 'Super Jump!'

For Leo, he wore blue armor and green Japanese cropped pants with a blue jikatabi lining, and blue visor glasses. He was going to have a metallic cape, but Donnie thought the idea was ridiculous.

He was also supposed to have these plasma gloves that shoot out plasma balls, but he was a pretty precise turtle, so instead Donnie gave him a pair of gloves with retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. The blades were razor sharp and can slice anything with ease.

"So what do you guys think?" Donnie asks once everyone had their suits on.

"WOOHOO!" Mikey shouts.

"Oh, I love it!" April exclaims.

"Not bad, bro," Raph says, giving Donnie a noogie.

"Anyone else feel their suit riding up on them?" Leo asks, adjusting his pants.

"But…where's your suit, dude? And where's Amy?" Mikey questions, looking around. Donnie smirks and pulls out a whistle.

"You'll see her later. Now let's start training!"

* * *

The gang stand in line in front of Clifford, Lily's butler. She was alright with them training here, as long as they didn't break anything. Clifford was wearing a mask similar to the Yokai. Donnie points to him. The gang unleash their weapons trying to aim at Clifford. April threw her chem-balls, Mikey shot out a huge breath of fire, Raph threw his discs, and Leo windmills his blades. However, they all kept missing.

April was the first to test out her weapon out on Clifford.

April hesitated, but then she threw the chem ball at Clifford's feet. She steps up to him and he smiles. She took the mask off and hugged him.

Then it was Raph's turn. He had trouble balancing at first. Donnie tried helping him, but Raph pushed him to the ground.

Eventually, he got the hang of it. When he went to test out his weapon, instead of using his discs, he used his speed to get a garden hose and tie up Clifford with it. He grabs the mask and tosses it to Donnie with a smirk.

Mikey seemed like he was already getting the hang of his suit. He used super jumps and created a ring of fire to snatch the mask off Clifford. Donnie's eyes widen at this. "Oh no." Lily slams the door open and screams. "MY GARDEN!" Mikey smiles sheepishly before running off.

Then it was Leo's turn. Clifford used tennis balls as the mircobots. Leo hesitated and he just let the tennis balls hit him.

Leo got angry, but this motivated him. He used his plasma blades to cut the tennis balls. He took off the mask and gave Donnie a high-three, but not before retracting the blade.

* * *

They all meet in the garden where they all had their suits on. Donnie shows up wearing a purple suit with black accents and armor, with a matching helmet. His gloves had magnets for a special purpose.

"Hey guys, check this out!" he calls out. The others follow him. "I'd like to introduce Lia 2.0!"

Amy wears a pink shirt with short sleeves, skin-tight black pants, white boots, long white gloves with green cuff bracelets, and pink visor glasses like Leo's. Her armor was green and it had pink and white highlights.

"Glorious!" Mikey exclaims in awe and Leo's eyes widen. He didn't realize he was staring until Amy looks at him and he glances away, blushing. Amy blinks and feels heat on her face before shaking her head. April looks at her hair closely. "I feel like it's missing something…" she snaps her fingers before rearranging Amy's hair. Now it was two long flowing ponytails with two buns and it was pinned with pink hair clips with white jewels. Raph crosses his arms as he stares. "She kind of looks like someone from an anime," he murmurs.

She starts to walk towards a butterfly that flew past her, until Donnie stopped her. "Focus! Show 'em what you got, Lia. The fist! Show them the fist!"

Amy lifts her fist up and pretended to fist-bump someone. "Ba-la-la-la."

Everyone chuckles. "No, not that. The other thing," Donnie says, laughing.

Her hand turns into a blaster. Amy fires her rocket blast, destroying a statue and crashing through a brick wall.

"Awesome! But you're paying for that!" they hear from a distance. Donnie winces and turns to Lily. "Sorry!"

"Rocket blast make Mikey so happy!" Mikey exclaims as he claps.

"Wait. Ames…you're a robot?" Leo asks and Amy's eyes widen. Everyone gasps while Mikey pumps his fist. "I knew it!"

Amy says nothing. She shakes hard and she looked like she was going to cry. Donnie reaches out a hand to her before wings appear on her back and she flies out. Donnie smacks himself.

"I'm so stupid!"

Amy wipes her eyes as she flies away. How was she going to help them now? They found out her secret.

She had no purpose now.

* * *

 **Angel: He he, I'm so cruel for ending it there. Next is Drop Pop Candy.**


	116. Drop Pop Candy by JubyPhonic

**Angel: Requested by Hermana Kunoichi. Another Miraculous Ladybug AU! Kind of like the Umbrella scene, but I added my own twist to it.**

 _ **Summary: Leo accompanies Amy in the rain and she's nervous.**_

 _ **Drop Pop Candy by JubyPhonic (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It was raining. Amy was standing outside of her apartment, watching the rain. The pitter patter sound of the weather always seemed to calm her.

Especially after today.

She didn't hear the footsteps walking towards her. Suddenly, she feels a presence next to her.

"Hey."

Amy turns to see Leo holding an umbrella over them. Amy squeaks and starts running up the stairs. Leo grabs her wrist.

"Ames, wait!"

She stops, but she didn't want to. She closes her eyes. She was nervous. Leo sighs.

"I know that you're still upset with me after what happened today." Amy slowly turns to him and stares.

"I'm not upset."

"Then why did you run after…you know?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"You know why." Leo gives her a soft look. It wasn't his fault he found out. It happened so suddenly, he didn't know what to do.

 _Snowflake flies over a large monster with tentacles. It was an akuma, that she knew of. Now if only she could find the item that held it…she had to be careful. This akuma had the power to weaken people with a single touch. If he touched her, she would turn back into Amy._

 _The turtles try to intercept the akumatized person, but he knocks them back with one hit. Snowflake shouts "Lucky Charm!" and throws up her yo-yo. A trampoline drops down in front of her. "What…?" she asks. "It's not the time to play, Snowflake!" Leo tells her and she uses her vision to see a bracelet in one of the back tentacles. Snowflake uses the trampoline to jump over the monster and grabs the bracelet. She stomps on it, but he grabs her with its tentacles._

" _Hey, let go of me!" she exclaims, but that wasn't the least of her problems. Leo slices the tentacle and Snowflake flies up just in time to catch up with the akuma. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to purify!" she says as she captures it with her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly," she replies as a white butterfly flies away. She throws up the trampoline._

" _Miraculous Cleanse!"_

 _Everything goes back to normal. She sighs in relief before she finds herself being lifted up. Yellow spots cover her before she turns back to Amy and falls. Leo shakes his head before running up and catching her. Amy groans and lifts up her head. She gasps as she stares at Leo in shock. He…he just found out who she was…her identity was now found out._

" _A-Ames?"_

 _Amy gets up and backs away. "Ah…wait!" he calls out. "Sorry. I can't!" she says before running off._

 _Leo could only look in shock. "Ames…Ames is my lady," he whispers. "Yeah and you're letting her go!" Mikey scolds. "I got nervous!" Leo defends, blushing. "Nervous? You?" Donnie asks, crossing his arms._

 _Back at her home, Amy lays her head down on her desk in shame. "Snowy…Leo…Leo found out who I am…" she murmurs. "But Amy. You love Leo. And I'm sure he loves you. What's the problem?" Snowy explains. "The problem is that he fell in love with Snowflake…not me. And now…he knows who I am," she whispers, covering her face with her hands._

 _Amy walks timidly to the lair. She wouldn't have even come today if it wasn't for her training. "You seem upset," Snowy whispers from her hair. "No I'm not. Absolutely not. Why would I be upset? Hide yourself," Amy whispers quickly as she walks up to April. "Hey Amy!" she exclaims, fist-bumping her best friend. "Hey April," Amy murmurs, feeling a little bit better. Leo sees her and debates whether or not to talk to her. He couldn't make her uncomfortable…but he had to talk about it with her eventually. He walks up to the girls._

" _H-Hi Amy…" Amy stiffens at his voice and runs off. "I gotta go to the bathroom, see you later!" she calls out and white can be seen from her hair. "But…wait Amy!" April calls out, confused as to why Amy ran off like that. She turns to Leo. "Has something happened?" she asks in concern. "Yeah…she hates me again…" Leo answers, drooping._

 _Amy covers her head on the table while April sits next to her in the kitchen. "Amy…what's happened? Talk to me, please," April says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing, April. I'm okay, really," Amy murmurs quietly. She wanted to tell April so bad, but she couldn't. April would freak, since she has a blog practically worshipping Snowflake. If she found out that the superhero was HER, she would never speak to her again._

 _Mikey looks in concern and turns to Leo. "What happened with Amy?" he asks. "Nothing…" Leo mutters as he watches Amy refuse April's help. This was his fault. If he never found out she's Snowflake, she wouldn't be like this right now._

 _Leo steps up to them. Amy shoots up and grabs April by the arm, dragging her away. "Oh, look at that, we have to…go to Murakami's. Bye!" Amy shouts with a red face as April protests._

"I…I want to tell you about…"

"Shut up, please! You don't have to say anything," Amy shouts, blushing in embarrassment. "Why? Are you disappointed I found out? You…you hate me, don't you?" Amy's eyes widen. Her…hate Leo? Why would he think that? What—that didn't even make sense…she could never…

"What? Disappointed? No, it's not that. It's just that…" Amy turns away from him.

"Just…under the mask, I'm only a simple girl. I'm a walking disaster. I'm not disappointed in you….I'm disappointed in me." Leo stares at her as she turns back to him, her face slightly red. Him…disappointed in her? She could never disappoint him. She was…

She was so much.

Snowy appears from her hair. "Are you okay, Amy?" she asks, nuzzling her hand. "Yes, Snowy. I'm fine now," Amy murmurs. Leo guessed the kwami was what turns her into Snowflake. Amy turns to Leo again. "I should go…" She starts to walk up the steps. Leo was not going to let her leave. "Ames, wait!"

He grabs her wrist again and turns her to him. She gives a confused look before he inches closer. "Don't leave me, my lady…" he whispers before he crashes his lips on hers. Amy squeaks in shock before she finds herself kissing him back. Leo pulls away and she looks in shock. "L-Leo…?"

"I love you, okay? No matter who you are. You're perfect," he tells her, pressing his forehead to hers. "A-Are you sure?" she asks quietly. "Completely," he answers in determination. Amy leans into his ear.

"I love you too, Leo."

They look at each other, blushing. "Oh my god, he kissed her!" Their eyes widen and they whip their heads to see the others.

"Wha-how long have you been standing there?" Leo demands. "Long enough, bro," Raph answers, smirking. "Oh my god, he kissed her. Holy snap, he kissed her. Ohhhhh my gosh, he—"

"SHUT UP!" they shout at Mikey.

* * *

Later that night, Snowflake waits for Leo on a rooftop. She blushes when Leo appears in front of her. "Good evening, my lady. You look beautiful this night." Amy smiles. "Shut up Leo…just shut up and kiss me."

And he does just that.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter.**


	117. On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter

**Angel: Guys, this is the only story I'm updating today...probably. Hurricane Matthew is expected to hit Florida, which is where I live, later today. Power might be cut off, so if you get nothing from me for like a week, that's why. Requested by Random Reviewer 1.**

 _ **Summary: The turtles enter a dimension where Amy doesn't exist. I kind of got this from the 2003 episode Same as it Never Was.**_

 _ **On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter (The turtles)**_

* * *

Amy yells as she slices a Kraang in half. Tonight was supposed to be a simple patrol. They wanted to get it over with so they could have a movie night, but it seemed like it wasn't happening tonight. The Kraang were planning on making a mind-control device for the Shredder. Not wanting New York to be slaves to their worst enemy, the turtles and Amy had to stop them.

If only it were that easy.

Not only did the Kraang acquire some new weaponry, they couldn't defeat them. "Kraang, activate that which is known as the portal device," they hear. "Oh no you don't!" Amy exclaims, jumping and slicing through another Kraang. However, one of them presses a button and the ground starts to shake.

"What's happening?" Leo asks as they wobble around. "Something bad, really really bad, dudes!" Mikey exclaims. A large machine appears from a hole in the ground. "Oh no," Donnie comments quietly as a 6 feet machine is in front of them. "Whoa, what is that thing?" Mikey asks in awe. "Whatever it is, it's bad!" Amy shouts before it starts to power up. "Donnie, we need to shut it down!" Leo orders. "On it," Donnie answers, but before he could do anything, a laser hits the turtles, making them disappear. "Guys! NO!" Amy screams, crying.

The turtles scream as they flail around in a pink vortex. Suddenly, they stop spinning and they crash onto the ground. "Oh my head…where are we?" Raph murmurs, looking around. Wherever they were, it seemed to be destroyed. Buildings crumbled, roads cracked, the sky gray and dark. "I…I think this is New York," Leo murmurs in shock. "We're in a different dimension. That thing must have sent us here…but why?" Donnie explains quietly.

"Dudes…where's Amy?" Mikey asks, looking around. They then realize that the brunette was not with them. "Ames? Ames!" Leo calls out. "Ice princess, where are you?" Raph shouts impatiently. After a few minutes of calling her name, nothing. "N-No…she must have been left with the Kraang…" Donnie whispers in disbelief. "Wait, so our sister is with the Kraang, ALONE? They could experiment on her or give her to Shredder!" Raph says in anger.

"Everyone calm down. We need to know what went down here, find someone who can help us, and then we figure out how to go home," Leo orders. As soon as he said that, robots appear and start shooting at them. "Duck!" Raph shouts, pushing them out the way. Suddenly, a tall figure destroys the robots. Leo pops his head out and gasps. "No way…"

The others look to see Master Splinter standing near them. "Sensei!" they all shout, hugging him. "My sons…it has been so long," he says, hugging them tightly. "Wait, what do you mean?" Donnie asks, pulling away. Splinter looked sad, almost remorseful. "My sons…after the Shredder…you disappeared from the world. I could not find out anywhere. I almost lost hope…that I would never find you. But now…now we are a family again."

"W-What about Amy?" Mikey whimpers. "Who?" Splinter asks confused. The turtles glance at each other before looking at their father. "Amy. Our sister. Brown hair, wears a lot of pink, ice powers?" Raph says, but Splinter shakes his head. "I do not know anyone named Amelia," he explains. "Is something wrong, my sons?"

"No…No, this isn't right. Sensei, there's five of us. We have a sister. How could you not know her?" Donnie explains. "I assure you, I know no one with that name," Splinter tells him gently. "Guys," Leo whispers and they huddle. "What's going on, Donnie? Why doesn't he remember ice princess?" Raph hisses. "This must be a dimension…where she doesn't exist," Donnie replies sadly. "Wait. So she doesn't exist at all?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"It's not THAT hard to believe, there's a lot of dimensions where even WE don't exist," Donnie retorts. "I…I can't believe it, dudes. We don't have a sister," Mikey whimpers. "We need to get back to our dimension. I can't stand it not having her here," Leo orders and they nod. They turn to Splinter. "Sensei. Is there someone we can talk to about traveling through dimensions?"

Splinter strokes his beard before smiling.

"I believe I know someone."

* * *

They follow their father through the sewers. It looked just as bad as outside. It was a wonder that the area wasn't caved in. "Are you sure this is okay, Sensei?" Leo asks as he looks around. Splinter nods from in front. "I can assure you, he is an old friend of ours." The turtles look at each other at that statement. Soon, they find themselves at their lair…which of course, was trashed.

"What happened down here…?" Donnie murmurs as they look in horror. "Mm. Shredder occurred. He managed to find our lair and he destroyed everything. You had fled the city. I was relieved and worried at the same time. Judging from your young appearance, I can sense that you are not from this world," Splinter explains. "W-What about our friends?" Mikey asks quietly. Splinter smiles softly and opens Donnie's lab to reveal April, Casey, Leatherhead, Ann, Jamie, and Lily.

"My friends. I have some guests," Splinter says and they all gasp, hugging them.

"Guys, I can't believe it!"

"Where have you been?"

"Wow, you're actually alive!"

"Dudes, why do you look so young?"

"Guys, it's nice to see you too, but we have an important matter to discuss," Leo says. Splinter gestures to Leatherhead. "Leatherhead has spent much time rebuilding this lab. He is capable enough to help you." Donnie then starts to explain what happened to them and who Amy was.

"I see…" Leatherhead murmurs. "Hey, what happened to the Mighty Mutanimals?" Mikey asks curiously, looking around. Everyone is silent before Ann spoke up. "We lost them a couple of years back along with Angle," she whispers sadly. "Oh. Sorry," Mikey answers and Raph hits him in the head.

"I believe if I can make a transporter, then I should be able to send you where you belong," Leatherhead explains, quickly making a transporter out of spare parts. "Wow. He's good," Donnie comments. Leatherhead points it at them. "It was nice to see you guys again," Leo says with a smile. "Hey bonehead, take it easy," Raph replies to Casey. Casey rolls his eyes. "You know me, Raph."

"Bye April…" Donnie murmurs and April hugs him. "Goodbye, Don." Donnie laughs nervously, blushing. "Bye dudette," Mikey says, waving to Lily. "Bye Mikester," Lily answers, winking. The turtles bow at Splinter and he bows back. Leatherhead fires the transporter and the turtles disappear.

* * *

Amy paces around, grabbing her hair. One second, the Kraang fired that blaster, and the next thing she knew, they were gone. She had managed to stop them on her own, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her brothers had disappeared. She knew it had to do with that device. But it was strange. It was almost as if they fell off the face of the earth.

And she was alone.

She didn't bother telling Splinter, she couldn't do that to him. Lucky for her, he was on a trip in the sewers. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," she hisses at her T-Phone. Suddenly, she hears screams and she turns to see the turtles landing on the ground from a vortex. They groan and Amy gasps. "GUYS, YOU CAME BACK!" she screams happily. "Yeah, in pain. Didn't you see us fall, ice princess?" Raph retorts before they all turn to her.

"AMY!" they yell, running up to her and hugging her. Amy gives a confused look before she coughs. "Guys…people like to breathe," she points out in a high voice before they let go. Amy brushes off dirt. "Where WERE you guys? I was worried sick. You were gone for hours!" she explains in worry. "But…we were gone for a half hour," Donnie explains in confusion. "Sis, it was terrible!" Mikey exclaims. "Why, what happened?" Amy asks. Leo yawns and stretches.

"Tell you tomorrow. It's been a long day."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid...whenever the next update is.**


	118. Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid

**Angel: Hi guys! The hurricane actually missed my area XD. But I didn't feel like posting anything for the past two or so days, so I'll post for more stories tomorrow…requested by Langel. Little Mermaid AU and I don't own Ursula from the movie, who is in this.**

 _ **Summary: Amy falls in love with Leo despite being a mermaid. It's up to Raph to try and snap her out of it.**_

 _ **Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

A few months ago, down by a beach, there was a castle, ruled by a benevolent king. His kingdom was small, but liberal, where most everyone was open, friendly, and got along most of the time. However, the king was concerned about his son. Prince Leonardo was popular among the people, since he was handsome, friendly, and relaxed, but his eighteen birthday was coming up, which meant he would become eligible to the throne. But he had to be married before he could take on kingship, and although he'd met many women in the kingdom who would be well-suited to the place of queen, he'd never found one he'd felt a connection with.

"I know there's a girl out there for me," he would say when he was talking with some of the other men his age who asked why. "I just haven't found her yet."

Leo spent most of his time out on ships with his friends, having a good time. And in his opinion, having a good time was what would distract him from finding a girl right now.

On the ocean floor, there was a kingdom of merpeople, very unlike the one above the waves. It was ruled by the sadistic King Stanley, who unknowingly isolated many of the people in his power. It wasn't that he was heartless, but he had very few shreds of goodness in him, to the point of banishing his one-time queen and marrying the beautiful Ursula fifteen years later (A/N: Just go with it XD). She was only twenty, but Stanley considered her more of a status symbol than a true wife.

Ah, yes, his daughters. Some of the nicest parts of Stanley's personality came out because of his daughters, although he wasn't around much, and all the girls addressed him by name when Ursula demanded it. His seven were from eldest to youngest.

Karai, who acted superior because of being the eldest.

Lily, who was much sweeter, but followed Karai's lead unless she felt like she was being too mean.

Ann, who was moody and quiet, but violent when she was pushed.

Jamie, who was well-liked by all her sisters except Karai, but mostly quiet and preferred to be on her own.

Angle, who was energetic and often a bit stubborn, having many tall tales.

April, who was Amy's best friend and the closest to her.

And finally, there was the youngest, sixteen-year-old Amy, a free spirit with a friendly nature and a singing voice that made Stanley push her into many talent shows in the ocean kingdom. And that is where the story begins.

It wasn't a talent show this time. It was a concert that Stanley had decided, that all the kingdom was forced to attend, featuring Raph, the grumpy crab, as conductor and the seven girls performing. Up to that point, Amy was confined to talent shows for young girls, but at sixteen, she could finally sing professionally.

"This should be very entertaining!" Stanley mutters to his wife. "Especially Amelia."

"If she could remember to show up to rehearsal!" Raph murmurs bitterly. Amy never meant to forget rehearsals, but she never seemed to be in the right place at the right time. And she was never in the same place long enough to be reminded of where she needed to be.

The concert begins, with the six older girls beginning the concert with their introductions. And then they went to introduce… "Our sister, A-"

But there was no Amy.

Ursula gasps and leaves her place, but Raph stops her so he could check to see if it was true. "That girl better have a good excuse," she mutters as she watches Raph leave. She didn't like Amy, but she secretly admired her rule-breaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brunette mermaid with emerald green eyes who wears a green top with dark flowers and rose detailing, tail also pink with necklaces at the fins, was completely unaware of the concert she'd ruined. But there was a shipwreck she'd been told about, and her curiosity led her right there. She glances back. "Donnie, are you coming?"

Her other best friend, a turtle with an olive green tail, brown eyes, and a watchful nature, joined her. "Sorry, Lia. I'm just…are you sure you want to do this?" He hadn't remembered the concert, either, but he was always the voice of caution when Amy got her more adventurous ideas.

"I have to know what's in there!" Amy whispers excitedly. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to."

"No way am I not coming!" Donnie says firmly. "If you get in trouble, I'll be dealing with the wrath of your sisters, especially April! I promised her I would watch over you!"

"Then watch as I go in. The sharks will probably get you anyway," Amy cackles as she spots the shipwreck in the distance. She pushes herself through one of the portholes, but at the mention of sharks, Donnie had gone pale and followed her.

The shipwreck wasn't too interesting, at first, but then Amy catches the sight of something shiny. "It's like a trident, with four prongs instead of three," she says, narrowing her eyes at it.

"But what is it?" Donnie asks.

Amy shrugs. "I'll ask Mikey." Mikey was a dim-witted but sweet natured seagull. Mermaids could talk to sea creatures, and it seemed that seagulls counted, so Amy often went to Mikey for questions about the human world, so different to her own.

"Lia," Donnie says shakily, "Did you mean it, when you thought sharks might be around here?"

Amy pretends not to hear, because she had no idea how to eliminate Donnie's worries, and she was starting to feel irritated by it, but didn't want to show it. She found another object—a strange wooden carving with a hole in both ends, and that's when Donnie sees something in the window of the shipwreck.

"Lia, behind you!" he screams.

And it breaks through.

"I told you there were sharks," Amy says nervously before grabbing Donnie's hand, and prayed that her pink fins wouldn't fail her at the moment.

"To the surface!" Amy gasps out finally, as the shark got distracted. "Maybe we can find Mikey."

Luckily, Mikey was hanging out on a rock by the shore, so he was easy to find. "Amy!" he exclaims, rubbing his head against the mermaid's arm, the seagull's version of a hug. He turns to Donnie. "Nice to see you, D!" he says, bumping his head against Donnie's hand.

"Hey, Mikey," Donnie replies.

"Mikey, we found some really weird things in that shipwreck," Amy explains, bringing them out. Mikey inspects the four-pronged trident first.

"Ooh, pretty!" he exclaims. "This is very rare. I think it's used to comb hair. It's called a…um, a hairpopper."

Amy takes Mikey's word on it, and then says, "And the other thing?"

"Oh, that's a…" Mikey pauses. "I can't remember. Let me think…I know it's commonly used. It's some kind of musical instrument. A…trumpeter!"

"Music?" An expression of horror appears on Amy's face. "Oh no, the concert was today, wasn't it? My dad's gonna kill me! I had a solo!"

"And what about me!" Donnie says. "I was supposed to watch you—when he knows I was with you in that shipwreck…"

"I'll take responsibility. You don't need to be involved," Amy tells him, then looks up at Mikey. "Gotta go, I'm really sorry. Thanks, Mike!"

"Come back soon!" Mikey calls out as they dive back underwater.

* * *

As Amy swims back home, little did she know there was a merman in the shadows, watching. He picks up his shellphone to call his partner. "Yo, Rocksteady. I got the girl in my sights. Probably easily tricked, too," he says. Then he flicks his burgundy fins and glides back.

In a little cavern, Bebop and Rocksteady, a bunch of polpys, and Ursula were living. Well, her true form as much as a large octopus witch with family she despised.

"Concerts with little girls singing!" she scoffs when her mermen minions return. "And the littlest one forgets? I could keep her in control if Stanley lets me, instead of leaving me in the dust with those disgusting little brats! Leaving me, wasting away to nothing…" She complained about her plight in this fashion daily. In reality, her look wasn't much different to how it had always been. She'd always been plump and had limp hair that she'd dyed so many times that it was obviously white, not the glossy brown she sported in her other form.

She pauses. "But still, I'll have the last laugh. I can take control of the kingdom. Bebop, Rocksteady," she turns to her minions. "I want you to keep an eye on my little Amelia. She's the perfect key to her father's doom. I can't reveal myself…yet." She never had an opportunity like this to overthrow her so-called husband.

The two mermen nod. "You got it, lady," Bebop replies. "Da, we are on the job, Ursula," Rocksteady answers.

Meanwhile, Stanley was scolding Amy, starting in on her the minute she got home.

"I'm really sorry!" she says sincerely. "I just…forgot."

"Do you realize how this reflects on the kingdom, having princesses who just 'forget' to perform? And you can't keep forgetting important engagements. That is not how a princess behaves," Her father replies crossly.

Donnie, despite Amy saying she'd take responsibility, speaks up for her. "A shark came after us!" he says in defense. "It blocked our way, so we couldn't get past the—"

"I know you're very cautious, but even I know that Amelia would have tried to outswim this shark if she'd remembered the concert," Stanley interrupts. He liked Donnie fine, but he wasn't interested in hearing excuses.

"We were attacked by a shark," Amy admits. "And then we were waylaid by a seagull—"

"A seagull?!" Stanley speaks up, and Amy realizes her mistake too late. "What were you doing above the surface? You know perfectly well that it's too dangerous to be up there! What if a human or something else had seen you? You think I want my daughter eaten or-or put in a zoo?"

"Humans have hearts like us!" Amy protests. "I've seen them before, and they act like we do!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" Her father snaps. "You're still my daughter, and my rules apply. You are never to go up to the surface! Ever! Is that clear?"

Amy still believed that humans weren't all that different from her kind. So they didn't have gills, and they could walk and run, and some of them couldn't swim. But she wished that the two worlds would interact. She would love to ask questions about the inventions on the land, and explain her world to the people above. And she'd seen humans a few times, while she was hidden behind the rocks. They acted the way any merperson would.

But she could see that there was no point arguing with her father when he was in this mood. And although she could sometimes get more understanding from Raph or Donnie, she knew mentioning the surface was bound to lose points. She just nods submissively and swims off, her brunette head down and her green eyes fixed on the ocean floor.

Ursula flicks her black tail, and tries to say something soothing. "Dear, you know how teenagers are. She's still sixteen."

"Ha! Teenagers and their obsessions," Raph mutters as he watches her swim away. Ursula rolls her eyes. Stanley may have been fond of his second youngest, who actually LIKED a merman, but he was in a mood over Amy's actions.

Ursula pauses. She'd only married him a year before, so she didn't know the girls very well. Not that she wanted to know. "Well…Angle's been acting a little strange through most of her teens. I'm sure it's just a phase with Amelia."

Stanley laughs bitterly. "Angle's been in that stage her whole life. No, what Amelia needs is constant supervision. Someone who will watch over her." They look over at Raph.

"Uh, why's everyone looking at me?"

* * *

Amy had gone somewhere no one knew about, except for Donnie, who she trusted not to tell. But this time, Raph obediently follows her, and sees Donnie helping Amy push a sea boulder aside to go into an underwater cave. Donnie goes first, then Amy, moving the boulder back into place. Raph squeezes in at the last minute. Luckily, Amy didn't see him. He stealthily glides through the cave to another little opening, where there is dozens of shelves, all holding artifacts that were clearly from the human world. In it, Amy sits on a small rock, gazing at all the things.

"I wish they would try to understand," she murmurs to Donnie. "I don't see why the world above would be so bad. They haven't hurt anyone before, have they? And they make such amazing inventions. Why is it so wrong to have contact with them?"

Donnie didn't argue. Like Amy, it had been drummed into his head from a young age that the human world was dangerous. But he'd been given no reasons, and Amy choosing to question it made him unsure if it was right or not.

Amy surveys her collection of human things again. "I like having this collection," she says softly. "But…still…I don't understand enough about the world. I wish, that for one day, I could find out what it would be like to walk in the sand. To have…what are they called again? Feet? Instead of fins."

At that, Raph couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Amy, what the heck is this?"

Amy turns to the crab, with an appalled look on her face. "Raph! You…you followed me? It's just…it's my collection of…"

"I know what it's of!" Raph snaps. "It's of human things. If your father finds out about this, you know what he'd do—"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Donnie speaks up for his friend. He knew how devastated Amy would be if she lost her collection, as well as any connection she could have with the world above.

"Please don't tell him, Raph!" Amy begs. "He wouldn't understand."

"I don't, either," Raph says, but his voice had softened. Although Amy had mostly been good growing up, she knew the thrill of breaking the rules. Before he was assistant to the king, he would break the rules. But then his parents sent him away to serve the king, leaving him heartbroken. He could let this pass. Besides, letting Amy have her collection of human objects wasn't going to cause her to get hurt…

"Fine, I won't tell him or Ursula," the crab finishes. "But you need to get going, right now."

But as the brunette, Donnie, and the crab leave the cave, Amy's green eyes drift to the surface. Color and lights were being reflected, and without a second thought, she knew she had to see what was causing them.

* * *

Amy bursts out of the water, registering how her hair weighed on her more when it was out of the water.

Donnie, and then Raph, appear beside her.

"This is nuts!" Raph hisses. "Back down, n—" But his voice dies away as he sees the fireworks his friend was so entranced by.

The fireworks seemed to be coming from a ship. Amy's curiosity drives her forward. She had to see what was going on.

"Amy!" Raph's screeches sounded distant to her. "Amy, get back here! Now!" He didn't follow the brunette, but Donnie inches slightly to the boat. He didn't dare to go as near as Amy.

The ship was lit up, and music was playing from an orchestra. Most of the people there were men, but that wasn't important. Amy stares. Her gaze lands on a turtle, right in the middle of the commotion, with blue eyes and a blue mask. She had never seen a turtle so large, so…human-like. She sees other animals that were human-like, what did Donnie say they were…mutants. In fact, he looked very similar to Donnie himself.

"Leo, why are you wearing that?" a man next to him questions, a tall guy with black hair and a few teeth missing. "It's not like anyone won't recognize you without the mask."

"It was either this, or a crown. I'm not wearing it tonight, too much pressure," the turtle in the mask says firmly.

"And you got away with wearing that open?" As the man points to the turtle's open shirt, Amy's green eyes were drawn to the displayed plastron. It was perfect, she couldn't help noticing. She didn't know what it was, but she liked this guy. Sure, he was a turtle, but that wasn't it. Something about his eyes and the way he seemed so calm made her feel something. But she didn't hear his reply.

"Dudette! What's up?" Mikey was circling above her.

"Shh!" Amy hisses. "I can't let them see me!"

"Ooh, mermaid undercover?" Mikey gushes, dipping down to speak to Amy more quietly. "So sneaky."

Amy's eyes were still on the party going on, specifically on the turtle. "I've never seen someone like him this close before."

At that moment, the music stops, and a tall rat with brown fur and a maroon kimono speaks up. "Gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the eighteen birthday of Leonardo, our kingdom's prince and my son. And to celebrate this day, I have requested this." He gestures to something covered.

At least Amy now knew the name of the turtle she had been staring at.

Finally, the rat unveiled…a statue of Leonardo, dressed in royal attire with a crown and sword, standing proudly.

Leonardo himself looked uncomfortable at the attention. "Thank you, father," he manages to say. "It's very beautiful."

"Of course," the rat says in a suggestive tone, "I _had_ hoped it would suffice as a wedding present…"

Leo laughs. "I am sorry, father. I'm just not ready to take that step into my life. I need to find the right girl." He stares out the sea. "I know there's someone out there…sweet and caring, but not afraid to find fun once in a while."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Mikey squeals in a hushed voice. He pauses and then says, "Is he talking about you?"

Amy makes an incoherent noise and blushes. She then clears her throat and says in a patient tone, "He doesn't even know me, Mikey. He's talking about what kind of girl he'd liked to marry. And besides, there's no chance of us ever talking to each other."

Mikey cocks his head. "It _sounds_ a lot like you."

Amy laughs nervously. "That could be anyone, shut uuuuup."

Suddenly, a call comes from the ship. "Hurricane warning! Seconds away!"

Donnie registers the warning first, and without a second thought, dives back to the ocean floor. He expected Amy would do the same immediately—they both knew how dangerous hurricanes could be above the ocean.

Mikey registers the warning. "Oh no, I hate hurricanes!" he whimpers. "They always mess up my feathers!"

"Mikey, it's not that big of a deal," Amy rolls her eyes.

Mikey frowns. "But I'm cold and wet for days after them." At that moment, a gust of wind hits, and Mikey is blown away. "And I can't fly properlyyyyy!" Amy hears him yelling.

Meanwhile, the men on the boat were running around, getting the lifeboats out, just as the boat was struck by lightning and catches fire. Amy was still up there, watching. She didn't know why, but she felt some kind of connection with Leonardo and wanted to make sure he and the rest of the crew were safe. It looked like they were fine, but…

"Help! I cannot jump, I am stuck!" Splinter was still on deck, and his foot was caught in a hole.

Leo climbs back up to the boat, but another flame sprung up before he could reach. "Father! You have to get your foot out and jump!" he calls.

Splinter did and Leo got him down to the lifeboats safely. But just as he himself was about to jump in one, another powerful gust of wind knocks him off the rope and flings him into the sea.

Amy didn't think. All that was in her head was 'Not him!' She had a hard time finding him, even underwater. She was sure he could swim, but in that weather, only merpeople could battle the waves successfully.

Leo was past swimming by the time she reached him, underwater and fast running out of air, unconscious. She grabs hold of him and manages to bring him up to the surface and finally pulls him to the closest shore, where she stayed until morning, when the hurricane ceased.

Mikey flutters down beside Amy. "Ew, I hate this feeling of water in my feathers," he whines. Then he sees the turtle beside the mermaid.

"Is he…is he alive?" Amy wonders. "I thought I got him out of the water fast enough, but…"

Mikey pauses. "I can't see any signs of life," he admits.

But then, Amy finally sees something. "Look!" she says. "He's breathing." She gives a sigh of relief, and begins humming a tune that just floated into her head. She does nothing else, just hum, but after a minute of this, the sun starts coming out, and Leo opens his eyes.

Amy was too aware of the law about not having contact with life on the surface, to do any more but whisper, "I must go," and dive back into the water, but it was done. She'd let someone see her, and that meant she'd broken the ultimate law of the merpeople.

"Leo! Leo!"

Amy watches from behind the rocks as the friend Leo was with the night before runs up, the one who had asked about the mask. "You're okay!" the man cries as he runs up to his semi-conscious friend.

"A girl…saved me," Leo says, looking slightly dazed.

"What?"

"A girl. She took off a second ago, but she was there, Casey. I couldn't see her properly—I just saw that she was a brunette with green eyes. She was humming…it sounded beautiful. And I just felt like…you know, there was something there."

"Amy!" The mermaid was distracted when she heard Raph's voice. "There you are!" the crab says. "I've been looking for you all night! What were you doing? Come on, everyone's freaking out!"

Amy lets Raph lead her back home, but Leo stays in her mind.

* * *

Amy hadn't been aware of the two pairs of eyes on her. When the two mermen got back to Ursula to tell her the news, she was thrilled.

"This is far too easy!" she chuckles. "My little girl has feelings for a turtle? And not just any turtle—a prince! Oh, a teenager with her first crush can be pushed into anything stupid." She pauses, looking at her two servants. "Rocksteady, I need to brew up a potion for this to work. You stay here and help me out."

Rocksteady nods. He didn't want to leave the cave, anyway. He was far too lazy.

Ursula looks at her other minion. "Bebop, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Amelia. When you find a moment, bring her here. If you need help, I'll send Rocksteady."

A smirk lit up Bebop's features.

While Ursula plotted against her, planning to use her to bring her father's downfall, Amy herself was daydreaming. She was in the bathroom for a surprisingly long time as she daydreamed, only brought back to life by a hammering on the door.

"What's taking so long? We've been waiting for ages!" Karai yells through the door. Amy was the first to get the bathroom.

Amy was done, really, so she opens the door. "Sorry," she says sheepishly as April shoots into the bathroom. Karai groans.

"You're acting weird, you never take that long in the bathroom," she tells her youngest sister. Amy rolls her eyes. "What were you doing in there?"

Amy mumbles something and disappears. There was no way she'd trust Karai with her new crush. Her eldest sister would laugh at her, and probably tell their father. She couldn't confide in Angle or Lily, either. They wouldn't understand, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Ann would most definitely tell their father. In fact, the only sister Amy felt she could really confide in was April, who could keep a secret and would never tell. Jamie wouldn't tell their father if Amy asked her not to, but she'd tell someone.

Then again, she wasn't planning on telling April. Donnie knew, Raph knew, and Mikey knew. That was enough, no matter how much Amy loved April.

Still, it wasn't as if her sisters _didn't_ notice her humming, with a dreamy look on her face, and not really paying attention to anything.

"You guys think I'm crazy, but nothing makes me act like that," Angle comments to the others, just as their father entered their bedroom when Amy was leaving.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way Amy's been acting," Karai says.

"It's obvious—she's in love!" April squeals. "It's adorable!"

While Stanley begins to wonder if his youngest had fallen for someone, wondering who it was (Donnie was a definite no—he was more like a sibling to Amy and he likes April), Amy was acting very unlike herself. The usually down-to-earth girl couldn't get her mind clear. She wasn't so sure why she couldn't stop thinking about Leo, though. Yes, she'd known she likes him. And he was cute, with those sapphire eyes. He'd seemed like a nice turtle, and charming. And even Mikey implied that she would be the kind of girl he'd described as his type.

Amy didn't believe in love at first sight. But she wanted to know more about the human world. She knew enough about mutants from Donnie, and rescuing Leo was the closest interaction she had. She knew that he would recognize her if he saw her again. As she thought about it, she absentmindedly picked flowers off a petal, playing 'he loves me, he loves me not.'

"Amy?" Raph swims up to her. "You're still thinking about that turtle on the beach?"

"What?" Amy wanted to lie. "Um…of course not," she mumbles, but she was terrible at lying.

Raph smacks his forehead and sighs. "I can tell you're lying. What happened to him?"

Amy hesitates. But this time, she admits what happened. "His ship got struck by lightning during the hurricane and got set on fire. He went back for his father who got stuck and then fell off the rigging and nearly drowned. I couldn't just let him—"

"Amy, that wasn't your problem!" Raph says fiercely. "You're not supposed to go and reveal yourself to life on the surface! You know that! You shouldn't have taken that risk! Did he see you?!"

Amy blushes, and Raph knew what it meant. "He did, didn't he? How could—"

"He doesn't know I'm a mermaid!" Amy protests. "He just became conscious and he only got a glimpse of my face! I swear! We'll probably never see each other again, anyway."

Anyone present could tell that Amy was lying to herself. She might not mean to do it, but she'd be tempted to seek out Leo. She knew Mikey would know where he lived, and she could try getting his attention while in the shallows, only showing herself from the waist up.

She didn't share these thoughts with Raph, but the crab had some idea of what she was thinking. "Your home is here! Listen to me, Amy. The world up there is nothing like ours. There's nothing better on land than what's underwater. What do I have to do, perform some stupid musical number?"

Amy couldn't help a look of amusement come over her face, imagining a big Broadway number with Raph in the center.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Raph yells. "I don't conduct the orchestra for nothing—I know my way around music! And I happen to like singing."

At least it distracted her from the 'human world vs underwater world' argument. In fact, Raph was in the middle of demonstrating his talent when Donnie comes up. He whispers something to Amy. The brunette casts an anxious look at Raph, who seemed to be in his own world and wouldn't be finished anytime soon, whispers, "As long as we're back in five minutes." Then they left.

Unfortunately, they weren't, and Raph was holding his last note. Then he notices his audience is gone. The crab gives a sigh.

"Someone should nail her fins down. Maybe then it would kill her to stop being in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Fly on the Wall by Thousand Foot Krutch.**


	119. Fly on the Wall by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Angel: Requested by Caterpillar.**

 _ **Summary: Amy turns over to the dark side. When Leo encounters her years later, she wants to do the unthinkable…**_

 _ **Fly Off the Wall by Thousand Foot Krutch (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It's been 4 years after that dreadful time…since the day she's been gone. He couldn't get over it, he listens to himself think each day 'What am I gonna do?' You never realize the most important thing in your life…until it's gone. He had to get over her, she wasn't coming back…as long as he has his family, he should worry no more. He's getting married in a few days, everyone's looking forward to it…especially his father. He's always wanted him to marry, but…he wasn't so sure about this.

And right now…he's still not sure. He is…Leonardo Hamato.

He walks in the dark alone. "Karai?" A voice echoes.

 _Hehehe! Leo Bear…_

"A-Ames?"

He suddenly sees Amy in front of him, wearing a wedding dress gown. Her hair was down and she had make-up on. "Oh, Leo Bear! I'm ready for the wedding!"

"Oh, Ames! I'm glad to be marrying the perfect woman!"

Karai appears out of nowhere, wearing the same wedding dress as Amy. "Leo…I'm ready." She walks in front of them.

"Wait WHAT?!"

Amy smiles softly, backing away from them. "I'm sorry I could never be the one, Leo…but…as long as you'll be happy—"

"B-But Ames…I thought…that we—"

Tears fall from her eyes. "What's wrong? You'll never love me," she whispers in hurt. Karai just watches.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! I—"

Petals start to appear around Amy. "Goodbye Leo Bear…" A pink blanket engulfs her and then she's gone.

"AMES! WAIT!" He holds out a hand to her.

His eyes shoot open. Leo lifts his head to find himself in his room. Was that…a dream? He thought that Amy…

"Good morning, Fearless," he hears and Karai walks into the room. He shakes his head. It wasn't real. Amy was dead, never to return. "Morning Karai," he smiles sheepishly.

"Get ready, we have wedding preparations to go over," she tells him. Leo looks in confusion. "For what? I thought we were finished with those…"

"We have to make sure everything is ready in time for our marriage," Karai smiles. It was nothing like Amy's smile… "Do we really have to go over everything for the wedding?" he asks, frowning. "Of course we do!" Karai answers.

"I'm not used to all this yet," he replies, standing up. He grabs his bandages and wraps them around his arms. "But Mikey wants to make the cake," Karai explains. Leo stops. He loved Mikey's cooking, really he did, but Mikey and a big task like making his wedding cake spelled trouble. "…Actually, let's finish the preparations!"

He dashes out of the room. Karai sighs.

"He'll never learn…"

Leo didn't know the first thing about being her husband. She knew she had to give him a chance, but…he was acting weird for the past 4 years. She loved him the way he is, but she wanted him to act his age. But nobody has to grow up so fast…the marriage shouldn't pressure her so much, she was still young and so was he.

* * *

Leo stands on a rooftop, looking down at the streets. "Man…preparing for a wedding is hard work," he murmurs. He suddenly looks up towards the stars and sighs. She would have loved this view.

"Ames…"

"Hey, Leo!" Donnie runs up towards him. Leo looks back towards him.

"Oh, hey Donnie," he says quietly. Something that his genius brother noticed right away.

"You don't seem like yourself…are you okay?" Donnie puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Leo closes his eyes.

"I really don't know…" he sighs.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" Donnie asks, raising an eye-ridge.

"It's that…I don't really know if I'm supposed to be happy right now," Leo admits, looking back at his taller but younger brother. Donnie had a look of confusion clear on his face.

"I still don't get it."

"I don't wanna live like this, Don! That's what!" Leo shouts angrily. Donnie's eyes widen at the tone.

"What?! Why not?"

"I wanna be the leader again…I miss the old times fighting against enemies and being the hero. But now…since Shredder's dead…there's really no such danger anymore," Leo murmurs. Donnie crosses his arms.

"I thought not having danger is a good thing. Need I remind you how many times we've almost gotten killed?"

"It is a good thing! It's just that…I want to be free in the shadows like the old times. Instead I now have to live this life," Leo argues, looking at the sky.

"What about Karai?" Donnie asks quietly. Leo narrows his eyes at that. He knew he couldn't just abandon everything…no matter how much he wanted to…

"I'm still gonna marry her…but she's changed, like…she's too bossy now," Leo explains.

"That's because you never listen to her," Donnie points out, holding up a finger.

"Because she doesn't accept the way I am!" Leo shouts, glaring. Karai wanted to change him…he didn't want that. Amy would never…Leo pauses. He needed to stop thinking about her. She was gone without any explanation.

"Then why are you marrying her in the first place?" Donnie asks, the question on his mind since the day Leo said the two were getting married.

Leo pauses again. "…Because I love her. And who else can I love? Karai's my only choice."

"Well…there was…Lia…" Donnie slowly says. Leo laughs for some reason.

"Don't be silly, Donnie. I loved Ames and I do miss her…but I never got the chance to tell her. And now she's gone from my life."

Donnie sighs. "We all miss her, Leo. She was our sister, after all…"

"Let's forget about the past. We still have a future ahead of us, after all." Donnie gives a concerned look. Out of all of them, Leo was the one who missed her the most. Just as much as April did. Donnie could relate, he would be devastated if he lost April to…him… "Right."

Life was about to change for them…

"Come on, Leo, Karai's probably looking for you right now," Donnie says. "I wouldn't worry, it's going to rain so we might have to go over the preparations tomorrow," Leo replies. He wanted to stay outside for a little longer. "We still have to go home, Sensei might worry," Donnie retorts. Leo suddenly sees something.

"Wait a second…" Donnie walks up to him, looking around. "What is it?" Leo points in a direction.

"Look…is that what I think it is?"

Donnie looks in the direction where he was pointing and stiffens. Amy's old apartment…it was pretty much abandoned now. No chance of anyone in there.

"Yes…it's her apartment."

Leo rushes towards her apartment. "Wait, Leo, you can't just—"

Leo jumps down to the fire escape and looks up at Donnie. "Don't worry Don, no one lives here now," he calls out before jumping in the window. Donnie groans and follows him. "Then why are we here?" he asks, looking around. Much of the photos are gone. The furniture was getting old. The place was slowly rotting away to nothing…

"I just wanna look, is that a problem?" Leo asks in response. Donnie sighs at this. Why did he come here again? "Fine."

Leo looks around. "…This is my second time being in her place." It was nearly empty, since Amy had gotten rid of most of her things when she had moved into the lair. It was like a piece of her was still here…

"Really? When was the first?" Donnie asks curiously.

"When we had that fight…" Leo stops, closing his eyes. Donnie remembered the day well. Leo and Raph had gotten into a fight. Leo had left them, Raph not having a care. Amy went after Leo, only for him to yell at her due to his anger over his fight with his hot-headed brother. Donnie wasn't there for the rest, but he did follow Leo to see Amy and Leo hugging. It was the first time he had seen the two close.

"So…you never came to her house until then?"

"I never felt comfortable in her house, it felt like it was trapped…like she was trapped," Leo answers as he looks at a broken picture of Amy with her parents. Donnie gives a confused look.

"Like she was trapped?"

"Trapped in her own home, scared of what she might do to us…" Leo explains. Donnie notices another picture across the room. He gasps when he sees a picture of Amy behind Leo, smiling while two fingers are behind his head.

"Aww…"

"What?" Leo turns to the picture. His eyes soften.

"Oh…that was when Amy and I were just 15…" Leo sighs. "So you do care about her?" Donnie asks.

"Of course I do, Donnie. She was my…best friend…" Leo looks at the picture again. He couldn't get emotional…it won't help bring her back. Leo grabs the picture. "Leo, that's stealing," Donnie scolds.

"It's not if she's gone. Somebody has to look after her property," Leo tells him. Donnie knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Very well."

Leo gazes into the picture. He suddenly remembers a memory he would cherish…

 _Amy chases after Leo. "Man, Amy, you're faster than before!" Leo comments as she speeds right behind him. "Of course I have, silly! I'm almost as fast as you!" she giggles. "Oh really?" Leo asks, looking behind her to see the brunette gone. Amy suddenly appears behind him and tackles him to the floor._

" _Weee!" she shouts as they tumble to the floor. Amy giggles again. "Alright, you've got me," Leo says in humor before he spins them around and Amy is now underneath him. "But I've got you!" he exclaims and Amy laughs. Leo suddenly notices the position they were in._

" _Ames…"_

 _Leo leans towards her, their lips about to touch. Amy looks up at him, star-struck by this action. She couldn't move, she was too happy that she would be getting a kiss from her crush._

" _LEO!"_

"WHAT?!" Leo exclaims, waking up. He was still in her home. He was still holding the picture.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Donnie asks, crossing his arms.

"No…could you repeat that again?" His brother rolls his eyes.

"And you say I don't pay attention when I'm in the lab…I said let's go back home," Donnie tells him. Leo straightens himself up. "OH! Right behind you!"

Donnie jumps out of the window they came from. Leo holds onto the picture and follows Donnie out of the apartment. He looks back one last time before he runs off.

A large guard walks around. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he calls out. No response. He gulps, looking around the dark room. "All I want is that crystal," She hides behind a wall, unseen. "Hmm…" the guard murmurs, seeing a pair of white eyes. When he looks back at them, the eyes are gone.

"AGGH!" The guard punches a wall to where he thinks she is. The wall collapses but nothing is behind it. "What?!" the guard exclaims. She throws blinding powder in his face and kicks him into the air. She grabs him with her whip and slams him into the ground head first. She then jumps onto him, straddles his neck, and claws him in the face. He screams in pain and she backflips while slamming him onto the ground with her legs.

She crosses her arms as she looks down at the guard. The mysterious woman wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Her skin is tanned and her waist-long hair is white. She is wearing jewelry on neck which has violet stones.

"So rude to try to punch a lady," she scolds. The guard starts to bleed out and she frowns at this before kicking him away. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a mission to do," she walks to the control system. "Hmm…I've hacked into the system," she tells someone on her headset.

"Very excellent…you have managed to impress me. Something my other minions could not achieve. Press the self-destruct button and get out of there," a deep voice answers. She narrows her eyes. "Yes, my lord," she replies before she presses a giant red button that said self-destruct.

"ALERT! Self-destruct in 60 seconds."

She runs as fast as she can. "5…4…" She extracts her wings to fly faster.

"3…2…"

She stops flying. She didn't have to fly. She could do something else.

"1…"

She makes an ice barrier around herself.

BOOM!

* * *

Karai walks around the streets, annoyed. It was raining and Leo had been gone for hours. "Ugh! Where is he?!"

"Karai!" Leo runs towards her. She turns to see him. "There you are! Where have you—" Leo shakes himself off, getting Karai wet. "LEO!" Karai shouts.

"Sorry," Leo says sheepishly. "You've missed all of our appointments! Where were you?" she demands. "I kinda…lost track of time," Leo answers quietly. "In the rain?!" Karai exclaims in disbelief. "Well, you could have called me!" Leo retorts.

Karai holds up her phone to show 23 calls to Leo, unanswered. "Of course I did! Would you like me to ignore your calls?" she explains. "My phone was off!" Leo replies. Karai sighs at this. "Leo, come on. We have to reschedule everything now," she tells him and they walk away.

She flies back into a space colony ark. Her master stands up from his throne. "At last, you have returned. I thought I would have to send Tiger Claw after you," he says. "No, Master Shredder, I was just…thinking," she answers, bowing. "Do not get me started about your past, I know that it is something you do not want to get back to," he tells her.

She stands back up. Her past was of little memory. "Master…why did we have to destroy that base?" she asks. "We do anything to make them understand. They shall surrender to us all," Shredder answers. "But we would be ruling over nothing if we keep destroying them," she points out. Shredder slams his fist. "Are you questioning my strategy?" he demands.

"No…no, master. It's just…I don't understand why I can't remember anything since I came here," she whispers. It was all a blur. She remembered five important people in her life, but every time she thought of them, they looked…different…as in not human. Shredder decides to put an end to it once and for all. "Do you really wish to know the truth about your past?"

"More than anything, master," she answers. He had to think of something, she wouldn't remember those turtles anyway. "…4 years ago…you were running for your life with your friends. From the most evil being of all. Your friends abandoned you alone with him. He was too strong for you that he defeated you. You were weak…we found you and took you to safety."

"What happened next?" She asks in anticipation. "Before we could engage him in battle, he escaped from our grasp to New York. Which is why you are training here until you are ready to face him. We tried in our best efforts to heal you. And when you were healed, we vowed vengeance," he explains. "W-What?!" she exclaims. She didn't remember anything like that at all. "Not only did we heal you, you also forgot about the unfortunate things that happened."

Amy closes her eyes and lets her head fall down. "The truth is a terrible thing," Shredder tells her. "…Who is this guy? That caused this to happen to me?" she demands. She wanted to confront him for everything he did to her. "His name is…Leonardo," Shredder replies shortly. She clenches her fist. "Master, let me destroy him. I can do it for our clan. He destroyed my honor," she hisses.

 _She actually can't remember…_ he chuckles to himself. But…why did that name sound so familiar? She didn't know who her friends were. No wonder why New York is a dangerous place. "Hmm…very well. I want his head on a platter. And if you succeed, I shall reward you greatly." She smirks evilly.

* * *

Leo sighs as he sits in his room, not listening to Karai. Karai…he looks at her talking about flowers, the cake, etc. He wanted someone like him…a mutant. Karai notices that he wasn't saying anything. "Leo!" she exclaims. "Huh?" he asks, his eyes widening. Karai sighs.

"Leo…what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's just that…I expected to see someone like me on the guest list."

"…Are you saying that you miss Amy?"

"SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Leo dashes out the room. Karai gasps. She didn't know why she brought that up, she knew Amy was a sore subject around him.

"…Leo…"

* * *

She gets into a pod and waits for her instructions. "There is a map. Follow it, and you will find Leonardo. You have a house in New York, where you will rest. But I will tell you one thing. You have three days. If you do not return with victory," she suddenly feels a shock. "AGH!" she shouts, falling to the floor.

She shakes as she sinks it in. "Y-Yes, master," she replies. She looks up and sees a charm bracelet on her arm. Somehow she already had it before she lost her memory. But what did it mean?

Leo looks at the moon as he stands on a water tower. He sighs. "Ames…" he sighs again. "I just wish you were here," he whispers. "You're the only one who understands…if only I saved you on time…"

" _Amy, we have to leave now!" Raph shouts. Amy starts crying. "…I can't let him go…" she whispers. Wh-what was happening? Why was she crying? And why couldn't he move?_

" _NO!" Amy gets dragged away from him. Shredder…_

"I'm sorry, Ames…I failed you," Leo closes his eyes in shame. "I wish you came back…"

As the pod floats closer to Earth, she couldn't help but think…who was this Leo? Why is it that his name causes her heart to race?

" _Say, Ames? Don't you want your bracelet back?" Leo asks her. Amy looks in confusion. "M-My bracelet…?" she murmurs. She had lost it that day. Hours she had spent looking for it and nothing. "Yeah, I gave it to you so here," Leo answers with a smile, giving her the charm bracelet. "I…I thought I lost it…" she whispers. "I gave it to you so you would remember me…that is, if anything happened," he explains, blushing. Amy holds the bracelet to her chest. "Thank you…" Leo smiles at her again._

"What the?!" she exclaims, opening her eyes. "Was that…a flashback?" she asks herself. Why would he give it to her if they were enemies? Whoever this Leo was, he gave her the bracelet. But…why does he seem to make her smile? She didn't know…all she knows was that she was abandoned. "…Ames…who's Ames?" she murmurs. There's so many questions she'd love to ask him…but he caused this to happen to her.

He abandoned her. He hurt her.

"…I'm not so sure I want to marry Karai…but she's the only one left for me…this is my only chance. I do love her…but my feelings are stronger for you, Ames," Leo whispers as he looks at the sky. He sighs sadly. He had to get back home. He looks up at the moon. "…Good night, Ames."

Amy glares at the Earth. "I will get my revenge, Leonardo."

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!" Karai shouts as soon as Leo steps in. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey wince. "I was at Murakami's!" Leo says. "That's no excuse! If you can't respect me, then the wedding is off!" Karai tells him, walking away. Leo looks in shock. He was free…?

"Sorry, dude," Mikey tells him, patting his shoulder. "Wow, she finally snapped," Donnie murmurs. "You guys owe ten bucks," Raph says. Leo snaps out of it when Raph finished his sentence. "You were betting on me?" Leo asks, raising an eye-ridge. Raph shrugs. "You gonna be okay, Leo?" Donnie asks. "Honestly Don? …Yes. Yes I am."

"Ugh…" Amy opens her eyes. Was she there yet? She looks to see that she landed in Central Park. The pod opens and she slowly steps out. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before. She feels the wind flowing through her hair. She could explore without a care…

Amy smiles and opens her wings. She looks in awe as she soars through the air. Now was where her life would begin…and the first thing tomorrow, she would destroy Leonardo.

Leo runs across the rooftops to explore. After last night, he needed some well-deserved time to himself. He stops as soon as he sees a girl. She had waist-long brown hair, a green top, a pink skirt, and pink boots. She walks around the streets. So many different things…what could she do with them? He swore, she looked very familiar…who was she?

Amy smells the flowers. She never smelt anything so good in her life. Leo drools. "She's so…beautiful…" He sees her walk past Murakami's. He really needed to know who that girl was. Leo dashes across the rooftops, following her. "Maybe I should get going, I do have a mission to complete…" she murmurs. Leo looks down at her.

What's wrong with him? He's that desperate to find out who she is…but she's so familiar that he can't figure it out! Amy walks into an abandoned alley. He feels like a pervert as he follows her. Amy hums to herself as she walks. That voice…he's heard it before…he continues to follow her. She had a weird feeling that she's being followed. Leo notices that she's slowing down…it wasn't a good sign.

Amy suddenly stops and Leo does as well. She turns her head to see no one. Amy narrows her eyes and turns back. Leo peeks his head out from the dumpster. "Ew…" he murmurs. Someone pokes Leo on his shoulder. He turns to see Amy with a sword at his neck. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" she shouts.

"WHOA!" he yells. Amy inches the sword closer. "Hey hey, wait a second!" Leo holds out a hand to stop her. "Hands up where I can see them!" she demands. "Alright, alright, calm down," he raises both his hands. Amy suddenly stops. He looks…familiar…Leo looks at her and freezes. The eyes…the hair…that face…is that…no…it can't be… "C-Could you drop the sword? I won't hurt you," he says. Amy stares at him.

"Ah…yes…sorry," she lowers her weapon. What if it was?! She looks just like her! Leo decided to try something. "…What's your name?" he asks. Amy hesitates. She didn't know if she should tell him…wait a minute! "I ask the questions, who are you and why are you following me?" she replies sharply. Leo gulps, silently a little disappointed she avoided the question.

"You just look like a girl that used to be my best friend…so I was just curious…you look exactly like her…" Leo explains. Amy pauses. "…Is that all?" she asks after a few minutes. "What do you mean by that?" Leo questions. "No spying or trying to murder me?" she asks slowly. "Why would I? I hardly know you," he replies in confusion.

"…Nevermind," she murmurs. Was she guilty? He had so many questions for this girl… "Now answer my second question, who are you?" she demands. "I'm Leonardo," he explains, smiling. Amy turns pale. He's the one she has to…no…he looks like that turtle in her flashback… Leo notices she was silent. "Is there something wrong?" he asks. What was she gonna do? She's not even sure if she wants to kill him…

"Hello?" he calls out. Amy pulls out her sword again and charges. Leo blocks swords with her.

 _Leo holds out a charm bracelet to her with a smile._

"Huh?" Amy asks, dropping her weapon. She gets kicked and falls onto the ground. Amy groans and tries to get up. Leo looks down at her and something flashes in his mind.

 _Amy lies down on the floor, battered and bruised._

"A-Ames?!" Leo exclaims in shock. Amy props herself up and kicks his sword out of his hand. Leo pushes her to the wall, trapping her. "Let me go!" she shouts, struggling. "Ames…I thought you were dead…"he whispers. "Who's Ames?!" she shouts. "You sound just like her…" he murmurs. "Ames, it's me, Leo!" he says, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who's Ames?!" she demands. "You are! Your name is Amy, but I call you Ames!"

Amy growls and pushes him off. She tackles him to the ground and raises her sword above him. "Ames, what are you doing?!" he exclaims in surprise. Suddenly there was a flash of light.

 _Amy could only watch as Leo takes a beating from the Shredder. Tears fall from her eyes as she looks in horror. "It's all thanks to you, Pinkie," Fishface whispers to her as she looks on. "Leo…" she whispers, crying. Why didn't she realize…that he was always there for her? She sobs. "You stupid girl, if you didn't get in his way! He would've lived," Shredder tells her._

"… _NO!" she shouts, fire in her eyes. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yells. Shredder looks in surprise. "AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" she declares, pulling out her sword. Everyone stiffens, even Shredder. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" she charges towards him. He holds up Leo, bruised and unconscious. "One move, and I will finish him," he threatens._

 _Amy pauses. "Drop him right now!" she demands. "Or what? You wouldn't dare hurt me with him as my shield," he replies, looking at Leo. Amy knew she couldn't do it. But maybe…just maybe she could save him. "You like making deals! Take me instead and let Leo live!" she exclaims, pointing to him. "Why on Earth would I want you?" he asks._

" _Because I can do things like this!" she says, making a blizzard appear around him. Raph looks up at the blizzard a few streets away. "What was that?" Casey asks. "Probably Shredder getting his butt kicked," Raph says with a smirk._

" _Hm, you have convinced me there," Shredder replies when she melts the snow. "Besides, he is no use to me anymore," he finishes. Amy stares at Leo. "He's not dead…right?" she asks quietly. "No, he is alive but deeply battered. He is too weak to be my enemy any longer," Shredder answers. Amy closes her eyes. "You will become part of my army. I will let your friends live and I will no longer pursue them," Shredder suggests, smiling from under his mask. "But you must not return to this place," he finishes._

… _Should she do this? Risk her entire life for Leo? If she doesn't…he'll torture him and her family and she doesn't want that._

" _I accept."_

Amy gasps and backs away from Leo, covering her mouth. Leo props himself up. "Ames…?" he asks. "I…I…remember everything…" she whispers and his eyes widen. "You…you remember that day?" he questions.

"Yes…I risked my life for you…for this," she murmurs, looking down at her sword. "I remember telling everyone I was with Shredder, I switched myself for you…" she explains. Leo pauses. He didn't remember how she had left, but it did seem familiar…

"I…I never got to say goodbye that day…I was a mess. And then…Shredder…put a brain worm inside me. Lying to me, training me until this day…" she tells him, crying. She suddenly hugs him.

"Leo, I'm so sorry!" she shouts. Leo hugs her back. "I'm sorry too…" he murmurs into her hair. Amy sniffs and looks up. "For what?" she mumbles. Leo pecks her lips and she gasps. He smiles down at her. "For not telling you sooner…I love you," he whispers. Amy freezes. "What did you say?" she asks, her heart pounding.

"I…I love you!" he exclaims, his heart pounding. Amy starts crying. He finally said it…with her actually hearing it this time. Amy slowly smiles while blushing. Tears stream from her eyes. "Ames, are you alright?" he asks. "Yeah…" she answers, moving a bang away from her face.

"It's that…after all these years I've been waiting for this moment…" Leo chuckles. "I guess I just…wanted to wait for the right time…" Amy narrows her eyes.

"Then you should've said it a long time ago," she mutters and Leo laughs nervously. "Yeah, bad timing…"

"So…now what?" Amy asks. "Well…I guess we stop Shredder."

So here they were. He finally confessed to her after all this time. They may have to live their lives battling Shredder, but what matters is…Amy finally made her choice. To fight good once more…and course to be with Leo. What's most important is…they found their true love.

* * *

 **Angel: Ugh, sucky ending XD. I just wanted to be done with this one, I kinda had writer's block for a few days and that's why this feels rushed. Next is Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush.**


	120. Any Kind of Guy by BTR

**Angel: I'm telling you this now, so I don't have to do it at a later time. I'm ending this story at 150 chapters. No ands, if, or buts about it. If I never did your request, it's because I had no idea for it, you didn't write out all the requirements, or because…I don't know, some other third reason XD. Requested by Hermana Kunoichi.**

 _ **Summary: The turtles want to show the girls how much they love them, telling them that they'll be anything they want them to be.**_

 _ **Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush (The turtles and the girls)**_

* * *

A tall boy looks around the corner before sighing. They were supposed to be here already. "Geez, I thought mutants were supposed to be on time," he mutters under his breath. He doesn't see four figures in trench coats on the roof above. They step down behind him and he screams, turning around. He sighs in relief.

"Dudes, don't sneak up on a guy like that," Casey tells them. "Ha!" Raph laughs, clapping Casey on the back. "It's not our fault you're oblivious, man," he replies and Casey rolls his eyes. "Do you have them?" Leo asks, wanting to change the subject. "Yeah, yeah, here. They're colored so you can tell the difference," Casey answers, handing the four little boxes. "Thanks dude, we owe you one," Mikey comments.

"Maybe we'll find something for him," Donnie replies, smirking. "We can discuss it after you guys have the guts to do it," Casey remarks. "Oh, trust me, it'll happen tonight," Raph says. Mikey laughs.

"Yeah, the girls are in for a surprise tonight."

* * *

Amy steps into the lair in a pink cocktail dress, black heels, and a black purse in her hand. Her hair was in a bun. She looks around for the turtles, only to find no one. "Hello?" she calls out, looking into the dojo. No one. Not even Master Splinter. "Come on, guys, this isn't funny," she says, unamused, as she steps back into the living room area.

She finds her friends searching as well. Ann had her hair in a ponytail, a red dress, and red heels. April had a yellow dress, her hair curled to her shoulders, and yellow heels. Lily had on an orange dress, her hair curled to her waist, and orange heels. Amy raises an eyebrow as she walks up to them.

"Where are they? I thought that we were supposed to meet up here," Amy says in confusion. "The text said to come here so they could take us out…" April murmurs. Suddenly, they hear a buzz and Amy pulls out her T-Phone. "Follow the string that matches your turtle," she reads from Leo. "What strin…" Ann looks down and her sentence falters when she sees four pieces of string leading to the sewers. Blue, red, purple, and orange.

"Okay…" Amy says slowly and Lily shrugs in response. "I guess we follow the smelly sewer road!" she exclaims and the other girls groan. "What?" Lily asks and Ann shakes her head. "I swear, you're just as bad as your boyfriend," she mutters. They start to follow the strings and when they appear at a manhole, April opens it. They all climb the ladder and Amy closes the manhole cover. All of the strings were now in different directions. Leo's was north, Raph's south, Donnie's west, and Mikey's east.

"Guess we're on our own from on," Amy murmurs before they all say goodbye to each other, following their own string.

* * *

She wasn't expecting this when Leo said he would take her out on a date. But maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised. When she gets to the end of the string, she finds herself at Central Park. Leo was sitting on a picnic blanket with take-out from Murakami's but it was set very nicely. He knew she loved to look at the stars. The sun was setting because the air had a pinkish tinge to it, and the fireflies were starting to come out—but all she notices was that Leo was looking handsome, and also really nervous.

She laughs as she steps up to him. "If I had known we were having a picnic, I would have dressed more appropriately," she comments, giving him a small kiss. "Nonsense, you look beautiful as ever!" Leo exclaims as she sits down next to him. "Leo, you're romantic as ever," she sighs, putting her head on his shoulder.

Later, as they stroll around hand in hand, she tugs Leo over to a rock to sit down and watch the sun finish setting. It was a spectacular sunset tonight, the sky lit up in shades of pinks, oranges, deep reds, and splashes of purples. Only once it was over, and the night sky was on display, did she tilt her head up to look at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful, Leo?" she asks with a sigh.

"They're nothing compared to you," Leo says softly, and she glances over to see a smile on his face. Amy smiles back, trying to hide her blush. "But look! You can see the Big Dipper…there! And there's Orion, Sirius, Hercules…there's the Little Dipper too!" she says happily, pointing them out to Leo in excitement.

"And here's Ames, shining just as brightly as the North Star, and I can touch her!" Leo says, poking her in the side. She giggles and Leo pulls her closer, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Leo? I'm so glad I'm with you. I don't know what I would do without you beside me," she whispers and that's when Leo pulls away.

"Leo?" she asks, a little worried. He stares at her, and with a heavy sigh, gets up and starts pacing.

"Leo Bear, you're scaring me," she says nervously.

Leo turns around. Stops pacing. And kneels. She stops breathing.

"Ames…where do I start with you? When I first met you, I loved you already. You're funny, kind, sweet, and best of all, you like Space Heroes too. It took me a while to learn how to live without you before you moved in. It was like part of me was missing…and it was. You were missing, Ames. And I…I don't know what to without you either."

She presses a hand to her mouth, shaking from nerves, from joy, from tears.

"Ames, it would be my dream come true if you would marry me," Leo says, pulling out a small black box. "So…will you?"

Amy starts crying and he grows worried. "What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just so happy! I'm crying from joy!" she exclaims, attempting to wipe her eyes.

"So…that means—" Amy nods slowly, unable to say it. Leo kisses her then, and she kisses him back, tears still falling, and Leo wipes them away under the bright stars. And when he slides the ring onto her finger, she bursts into tears again. It was a silver band, complete with two small diamonds, and a small sapphire.

"Get it?" Leo asks. "It's the three stars we never talked about. Me, you, and the star that's far away."

She couldn't help but kiss him again, under the light from the stars, and knew that she couldn't live her life without anyone else.

* * *

Ann wouldn't have expected anything less from Raph than to take her out that night, but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised.

When she finds the end of her string, she finds herself at a fancy restaurant in the city, which was about to be closed. Raph knew the owner through Casey, though, so they had the place to themselves. Then he took her to one of the less populated bridges a few blocks away, carrying her heels for her since her feet hurt.

"What are we doing here?" she asks, a little surprised simply because Raph wasn't one to take romantic moonlit strolls. But that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"Oh, um, I had an idea…while I was waiting for you, I thought it might be really fun for us," he says nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" she asks curiously. "What is it?"

He pulls two sharpies out of his pocket, which was odd enough for Raph, and then a plain golden lock. She was at a loss for words. Raph was being more romantic just on this date than he had been in their entire relationship. Maybe he matured…but why?

"So, you see," Raph says, handing her a sharpie. "I'll write my initials on it, and then you write yours on it, alright? And then we'll pin it to the bridge."

He scribbles his initials on it in rather neat handwriting and then hands it to her sheepishly. With a raised eyebrow, she writes her initials on the lock too, drawing a heart around them.

"Will you pin it on the bridge for me?" Raph asks, his voice a little husky.

She did as he said, pinning it right next to one of the bridge supports, and locks it. The key was already in the lock. She turns around to face Raph with the key in her hand, and her jaw opens as she drops the key.

Raph was kneeling. In front of her.

"Ann," he begins, and she starts crying. "We've been together for a long time now, and you're the best person I've ever met. You're strong, you kick butt, you put up with me, and you have a good heart. And before we were together, this little part of me shriveled up because I was scared I was going to lose you. But I didn't and I'm so, so happy that I didn't." Ann was openly crying now, and she could see that Raph was tearing up as well.

"Ann, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she practically screams, flinging herself at Raph, who catches her. He buries his face in the side of her neck, and she could feel his face is wet before he tips her chin down to kiss her soundly.

And Raph grabs the key from where she dropped it, and throws it over the side of the bridge. He pauses, drawing back, and slides the ring on her finger. It was a titanium band, complete with a circular diamond in the middle, which was surrounded by little rubies.

"I love you," Ann cries, tears still running down her face, and Raph whispers it back, kissing her again.

* * *

April was mostly surprised that Donnie set aside his inventions for an entire day, and even more so when he told her he was taking her out on a date.

She found him at the science museum, to show her everything that had been added, especially the new history exhibit that talked about some of the first human civilizations.

Afterwards, he took her out simply for a walk down some of the more empty streets on their way back to the manhole. His head was running wild. She seemed more at ease, simply walking and holding his hand. He felt more like a dying duck.

"I love you!" he suddenly blurts out. April stops, a little startled. "I love you too, D," she says.

"It's just, I haven't told you in a while, and I just wanted to make sure you knew," he continues. "You're so perfect April, I love that you're smart, and funny, and kind, caring. And I just don't think I could live with anyone else, April, you're really the one for me, I love you so freaking much…and I-will you marry me?" the words pop out of his mouth, all he could see was the shock on April's face.

"Yes." His head snaps up, and he looks at April happily. "Really?"

"Of course I will!" she says, throwing her arms around Donnie and kissing him hard.

He pulls back slightly, but only to slide the ring on her finger. It was chocolate gold, little amethysts and diamond decorating a heart-shaped emerald.

"Just do me a small favor?" Donnie asks, touching his forehead to hers.

"What?" she asks.

"Don't mention me botching it to my brothers and sister, alright?" Donnie snickers, pulling her even closer to him and kissing her again.

"I won't say a word."

* * *

It wasn't the fact that Mikey took her on a date, but that he took Lily out on a date that didn't involve an arcade or skating park.

Instead, when Lily finds the end of her string, he was standing in front of Murakami's and then out to see a movie, with popcorn and boxes of candy. It was strange to not be showing off a new trick or beating Mikey on a video game.

Now that the movie was over, Mikey helps her climb up the rooftops overlooking Central Park, so that she could see people playing in the river. Leo and Amy had already left, so she didn't know that they were there. It was peaceful tonight.

"I'm so happy that you're here, Lily," Mikey sighs as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Mikester. I'm lonely without you by my side. I don't even know if I can beat you at video games anymore," she half-jokes and Mikey lets out a fake gasp.

"Surely not! Why Madame, this is a true tragedy!" she giggles and shoves him lightly. Only now did she see the crease in Mikey's forehead, or the way he was sitting: nervously.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it," she asks gently.

"What? Who, me? Never!" Mikey says breezily.

"Never, huh?"

"Lily, there's something important I have to tell you," Mikey blurts out, facing her. Then he mumbles something to himself before kneeling.

"Lily," Mikey says, and her breath catches in her throat. "I've loved you for a very long time, almost from the first time I met you. I love that you love to board, to prank and play games, the way you smile at everything, and how happy you are. Honestly, I couldn't live a life without you in it," he tells her, pulling out a small black box.

"Lily, will you do me the honors of letting me call you wife?" She couldn't help but stare at him for a second, tears trickling down her face.

"Yes, of course!" she shouts, and Mikey pulls her into a bone-crushing kiss. She knew her shoulders are shaking, but it was because she was crying happy tears, and Mikey knew that.

"Mikey, I would be honored to call you husband," she says weakly, tears still falling.

Mikey takes the ring out and slides it onto her finger, and she immediately loves it. It was a golden band, with a pink diamond in the middle surrounded by small sapphires. It was breathtaking, at least to you.

"I love you so much," Mikey murmurs into her hair before drawing her into another kiss.

* * *

When all of them return, the turtles smile to each other and the girls catch it. Amy looks up at Leo.

"You all proposed to us on the same day, didn't you?"

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry for ending it there, I'm such a jerk sometimes XD. Next is Eye to Eye from the Goofy movie.**


	121. Eye to Eye from the Goofy Movie

**Angel: Requested by Langel. This chapter is kind of inappropriate, but at the same time not really…also, there is some cursing.**

 _ **Summary: Leo wakes up in a stranger's bed with no memory of what happened the previous night.**_

 _ **Eye to Eye from the Goofy Movie (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

 _Ugh. My head. My stomach. I…feel like crap._

The first thing Leo notices as he enters consciousness is the painful pounding in his head. Then he felt the complimentary queasiness in his stomach that came free with the pounding. Then, he finds out that this very soft bed that he was laying on is not his. This wasn't good.

He opens his eyes up to a very bright bedroom, and the pounding gets worse. After allowing a minute for his eyes to adjust, he surveys the scene by moving his head minutely. Any sudden movements made him feel nauseous. _Ugh, what happened? Where am I?_

He decides to explore his surroundings without actually moving. The bedroom was quite small, but featured very large windows that were letting the morning sun in through wispy, white curtains. He lay under a cream cover, dotted with pink roses. _Cute, but not exactly my style. What about to my right?_

He rolls over to his side away from the window, feeling the liquids in his stomach move around uncomfortably. He winces and puts a green hand to his gut, continuing his visual tour of the room. He looks to a door, which most likely leads out of the bedroom, further into the unfamiliar house which was definitely not his.

There was a drawer next to him with very eye-catching panties strewn out on them. He recognized the fabric as lace. _What are those doing there?_ A quick sweep of his hand over his legs confirms his suspicions. _Dammit, I'm not wearing any pants._

Before he could do anything, a sigh and minute ruffle of the covers freezes him in place. It came from behind him, on the window side he had yet to examine. Leo quickly flips over and sees the tanned, small, smooth back of a stranger. The person had their head sunk into their pillow, so their face was hidden along with long light-brown hair that stuck in every direction. _That's messy. W-wait. Did I sleep with this person?! Oh man…_

Leo hesitates to wake the stranger up. This was obviously a one night stand: waking up naked in a stranger's bed was a pretty good indicator. But he couldn't remember the seemingly enjoyable experience. Should he ask the person what happened? Or should he just leave wordlessly, never to see them again? It didn't really matter, right? People did this all the time without concern. But this was the first time he had done anything like this. It wasn't his thing to leave no impression, they knew what he was. Would talking to them make it awkward? It was hard to weigh up which was the better choice, especially with a fogy and hung over mind. He instead procrastinates and looks around the bedroom again.

Leo's eyes scan the room, spotting another drawer in front of the bed. On the edge of the bed was his blue t-shirt. He decides to search the floor for more items of clothing, preferably his as he needed to retrieve them. On the soft pink carpet were his jeans. He knew it was his because there was no other pair of jeanss. _Man, I really got laid last night._

He spots a few of his mystery partner's hastily thrown attire too. A green tank top, pink skirt. What stood out to him was a used condom on the floor. _Oh. Good. Don't have to worry about her being pregnant, then._

He is interrupted from his thoughts by a vibrating sound. He looks over to a side table to see his T-Phone on silent. It was vibrating to get his attention, as someone was calling him. He quickly rolls again to grab it, becoming nauseous. He looks at the caller ID. It was Donnie.

Seeing as his mystery partner was still lightly dozing, Leo politely declines the call from his probably anxious brother. Going onto his messages with Donnie and his brothers (20+ unread in total), he had a look at the most recent ones.

 _Leo, are you still at the club?_

 _Did you go with that brunette chick?_

 _Are you deaf, Fearless Leader?_

 _Do you have your T-Phone? I can't track you!_

 _Answer, bro!_

These were all pretty dramatic as usual for his brothers except for Raph. They had spanned since midnight onward, where Leo guessed he had split up from his brothers at the club they had gone to. A ring sounds. Leo decides to beat them to it, writing back _Guys, I'm fine. I'm with the girl in her bed._ Leo expected many follow up questions. He knew they would mostly be ones he could not answer, however. _Remind me of her name, please_ and _Where is that, exactly?_ came up, as expected, in his brothers' own way. Leo hesitates to type back he didn't know, because although he was being truthful, it would cause his brothers, most likely Donnie or Mikey, to worry more. Judging by their messages, they had done enough worrying already.

But then, there was no time for that, because the flower covers are thrown over his head, blocking him from seeing the woman next to him leave the bed and dart out of the room, still naked. Leo makes a startled sound and blinks in surprise. _Well, she's awake now._ The turtle removes the covers covering his head and looks to the now flung open door. _Where did she go? Why did she do that? Why did she leave without saying anything? Did I scare her with my appearance? I mean, this is her house. What if she wants me to leave? Ugh, this is too much for my head._

Leo winces, sitting up and clutching his forehead as his headache grows more intense. He brings his T-Phone again to message his brothers. _Not now, we are talking._

Even though they weren't talking, Leo knows that they would have to at some point or another. Without waiting for any response, he puts his phone down again. Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he groans lightly as the light is still too much for him. Well, everything was, but he tries to block it out. He really needed to get some medicine for his nausea too. Hopefully the stranger had some. The turtle starts to pull the covers off when he notices he was not wearing a thing. This didn't bother him too much until he notices that the brunette stranger had come back into the bedroom. Leo jumps at her sudden appearance. They had seen each other naked before, but he doesn't exactly remember that, so he felt uncomfortable revealing himself.

"Oh, hi," Leo greets awkwardly. He waits for a response from the girl, who watches him softly but stubbornly. She seemed to have put some clothes on—a light pink tank top and shorts that looked like they matched the bed covers. She also had her hair in a ponytail that fell to her waist.

"S-Sorry about that. Throwing the covers on you and running off. Um, good morning," she stutters, a little shy. "How did you sleep?" She had her hands behind her back, maybe fiddling them. She spoke with an angel-like voice.

"Uh, good, I guess. But I really feel like crap right now," Leo complains, getting straight to it and hoping to stir the other person in the room to provide some medicine.

"That makes sense. You drunk a lot last night," the small girl replies. Leo notices that she was quite lean. She was curvy and petite.

"…Yeah, I must have. I don't really remember," Leo tries to recall the number of drinks he had. Nothing came to him. Just like he didn't remember anything about this girl who was rather cute, if a little awkward. "What did we get up to last night?"

The girl straightens, and then looks upset. She looks rather sad, but then she appears to try and calm herself down for Leo's sake. "You don't remember?"

"Uh…no," Leo didn't really try to. He had too much of a headache, which was really grinding into his concentration. "All I remember is going to that club with my brothers and friend…um, Donnie, Raph, Mikey…oh, and Casey."

"Casey? Casey Jones? He's your friend?" Her green eyes pierce Leo's, and the turtle couldn't tell what emotion was on her face.

"Yeah. You know him?" Leo didn't want to talk about Casey though. He rubs between his eyes to try and beat his headache, hoping the pink-clothed girl had some pills for the pain.

"Yes…and no…" she looks away, "last night, we were actually on a—" she explains. However, Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you have something for headaches? And nausea? I'm really struggling right now."

Her eyes zip back to Leo. "Oh, yes, I have medicine for that. I'll go get some for you." The small girl quickly runs off again.

 _Thank you! Finally. But oh man—she looked pretty disappointed that I said I don't remember anything. Maybe I should pretend I remember what happened? No, she won't fall for that. I'll just be honest._

Leo wonders if he should try and gather up all of his clothes before the girl came back with his medicine. But he only reaches for his jeans before feeling like he wanted to vomit, so he sits back and slides the garment on. The girl comes back as he readjusts the covers on himself.

"Hi again," Leo greets casually.

"Hi…here's your painkiller and something to quell your stomach," she hands him some tables. She also gives him a glass of water to help swallow said tablets.

"Thank you," Leo quickly takes the relievers and downs them along with some water. "Ah. I'll be much better soon."

"That's good," she smiles, almost proudly.

"So…um…" Leo was not sure how to ask, clinking his fingers against the now empty glass cup, not making eye contact. "What did we even do last night? Did we use a vibrator…o-or something?" he asks, looking around for something of the sort.

"Um, no. I don't own any devices like that. We used protection at first…and then it was just…us. We just…um…" the woman grips her wrist with her other hand and looks away, embarrassed to describe the actions they partook in.

"So, I see. It was more than once," Leo says, saving her the embarrassment. "I…didn't do anything weird, did I? Nothing that I will regret the rest of my life?"

"No. I wasn't uncomfortable. You were very gentle. You were very interested in my breasts, though. Really…um, affectionate."

"Oh, heh heh," he laughs nervously, feeling his face warm up as he imagines his drunken self's sexual antics. "Did I go too rough? I would hate to have left a mark."

"Almost…you were also interested in my neck but a-as I said, you were gentle with me." She clears her throat. "So, you really don't remember anything?" she asks, sounding a little sad.

"Ah yeah…um, no, I mean. I mean no," he stutters, seeing the disappointment on the girl's face grow. "And uh, I don't remember how I got her, and, um…h-how I met you."

The small girl looks saddened, her form slightly drooping. Leo wanted to say something to cheer her up, but there was nothing he could say. He slumps back into the bed as he just stares at the empty glass cup in his hands, feeling suddenly disappointed in himself.

"You must feel very confused, then."

Leo looks up at the unexpected response, meeting sympathetic green eyes. "I, um…yeah, I am," he answers truthfully. There was a bit of hesitance after.

"Well, I-I can answer any questions about last night, after I met you, of course. I don't know what you were doing before that."

"Right—"

"If you want to stay, that is. We don't have to talk if you don't want to," the girl quickly interrupts with a suddenly serious tone. Her eyes betray her though. She wanted Leo to stay and talk. Leo wanted to talk as well.

"No, no, I won't leave. I want to talk, don't worry. I have a lot of questions."

"Okay. Good," she says simply, like she was relieved, like she had been expecting a different response. But then again, she may have been prepared for that response too.

"Okay, so…" Leo sits up again. "I had gone to the club with my brothers and Casey," the brunette looks a little funny at the mention of his friend with the gapped teeth. "Oh yeah, you mentioned that you knew Casey, right? Or you sort of knew him?

"Um, well, last night, me and him, we were…set up, on a…date," the skinny girl looks ashamed.

 _Oh shell, did I steal and make love with Casey's date?! I'm never going to hear the end of this!_

Leo's face must have shown the shock he was feeling, because she puts her hands out. "Uh, n-no, it's not what it looks like! It's not like that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Leo puts out his hands too. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. T-This is my first question. Please explain what happened, because right now I feel really guilty."

The brunette growls, "Argh, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I really messed up with Casey," her face looks pained.

"What did you do, exactly?" Leo attempts to calm himself to get the details. He knew Casey and his past experiences, so whatever happened wouldn't have turned out very well.

"Okay," the pink attired girl closes her eyes and breathes in deeply before letting it out. "As I said, Casey and I were set up on a date by a mutual friend of ours. And by friend, I mean his ex."

"Wait, wait, his ex?" Leo asks for confirmation. He only knew of Casey's previous partner, and that was—

"Yes, April."

"April O'Neil?"

"Yes, I'm related to her."

"You're related to her?!" he asks in surprise.

"Yeah, she's my cousin. I'm Amy O'Neil."

"April mentioned she had a cousin, but…" he trails off. He knows her name now, but did she know his? Was it took awkward to ask now? It probably was. He'll just be cool and talk to her like normal.

"But, er, anyway, you said that April is your cousin?" Leo starts up the questions again.

"Yes, she never mentioned you or your brothers, though. I don't think she was ever interested in Casey to begin with, and I was the same." She sighs roughly. "Well, you can't get through life without a few mistakes. I think I'm better off now, anyway. I know now not to go out with just anyone."

Leo raises an eye-ridge. "Um, what about me?"

"You're different," she dismiss quickly. Then, due to realizing how fast she had said that, her face flushes. "Uh, um, I-I'll explain why! Later, after!" Her pitch rises to nearly a high-pitched yell.

Leo chuckles a little. "Okay then," he couldn't help but grin at the flustered behavior.

After taking a moment to settle down again, Amy continues. "So, for some reason, April thinks that I'm better off with a boyfriend. She thought it would be a good idea to set me up with her ex, Casey Jones. Why would she think that? Maybe she thought Casey needed someone too. So I went to this exclusive mutant club to meet with him. I'm a half mutant like her, so that's how I was allowed in. He was…awfully flirty. I didn't really like him. I wanted to be rid of him. So, after he commented on my appearance, I shoved a drink in his face and left him. Alone. I just…went to hang around another side of the bar, away from him. I didn't feel wanted, all he cared about was my looks. Honestly, I wasn't looking for a relationship with Jones, but I really feel like I handled it poorly, even if I didn't like him. I shouldn't have done that." The girl looks troubled.

"Ah man, Ames—" Leo freezes. What was he saying?! But…it felt right to say that.

"Uh, Ames…" Amy focuses on him, seemingly fine with the nickname.

"Listen. You know that April's his ex, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, did she ever tell you why they broke up? Why they aren't together anymore? It was a bad relationship. I'm almost glad they are separated now. All the arguments they had…it was awful. Both of them are still hurting from it. Casey has been flirting with every girl he sees, and April…seems to be hiding from it. So, with Casey…don't feel bad at all. Raph said he's still not ready to move on. I'm not even sure why he took April's advice to meet you. Maybe he was feeling lucky or something. But anyway, don't feel too bad. It wasn't your fault. For now, Casey just wants to have fun. And you left him alone to himself to do that. If you tried anything else, we could be in a worse situation right now."

Amy blinks slowly before smiling softly. She looks a lot better than before. "Thank you, Leo. For informing me on Casey. April never wanted to talk about it."

"Yeah, he never used to be like that…well, not as often as now. And you're welcome."

The brunette couldn't help but smile again. Leo thought it was adorable, so he smiles too. Then her face unexpectedly shifts into a semi-frown. "Hey, I just remembered. I'm meant to be answering your questions, not the other way around."

"Oh, right," Leo laughs. He notices Amy brighten at the sound of his laughter. "You actually did answer my question. I thought I had stolen you from him, remember? Actually, that brings me to question number two. How did we meet? I'm guessing that I was your rebound, heh heh."

Amy giggles again. "Technically, you did steal me from him, since we didn't officially part, and technically, you were a rebound too. It works out, ha ha," she grins, moving over from in front of the bed to the side of the bed, about at Leo's head.

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, tell me more," Leo edges a little closer, nausea tablets working their magic, causing him not to feel sick as he makes the movement.

"Yeah. Well, ah, as I said, I wandered and sat at different parts of the club, just as long as I was away from my 'date.' I eventually bumped into you and your brothers. Mikey's the one with the freckles, right?"

"Yeah, that's Mikey. What about him?"

"He's the one who called me over, actually. He said I looked lonely. I thought all of you looked lonely, to be honest. You were all holding drinks and standing around.

"Well, we were there for a fun time. None of us define if that was drinking together or going to find someone."

"I see."

"And now that I remember…we were also there for Casey, because he said he had a date. Turns out it was you." He aims his finger towards the brunette.

"Wait, so…if April never paired me and Casey up…we never would have met," Amy realizes, a surprised and blissful look drawing on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. That's pretty convenient," Leo smiles warmly at his new friend, cupping her face in one hand and resting his elbow on her knee, which still resides under the patterned covers. The look must have had an effect on her, because she slides in closer, drawn in by his glow.

"Thanks Casey," she whispers before Leo slides his hand into hers. The brunette blinks in surprise, looking down at their intertwined hands. Leo traces circles in Amy's smaller hand with his green thumb. He looks up at the distracted girl, who also looks up at the movement. The turtle takes the moment to stare into her eyes, seemingly overwhelmed with a passionate feeling. Amy feels a blush forming on her face. She felt awkward.

Before she could say anything, Leo flutters his eyes closed, leans closer, and softly kisses her.

"Mmm~," Amy murmurs, confused but surprised. She wasn't expecting it to be so soft and sweet. It overtook her, despite being only a small gesture. She couldn't help but kiss back gently, making Leo mewl. They broke apart to look at each other's reactions before wordlessly pressing against each other again. It didn't get bigger or more passionate. It remains short and sweet, with little caring kisses placed on each other's faces. Despite being vigorous sexual partners the night before, neither of them wanted it to get heated. As Leo kissed, the soft pressure applied to his lips had a sense of pulling familiarity. _Maybe my memory is clearing up. I remember the feeling of theses kisses. This is…really great. I don't know what else to say. Apart from…she really likes me, too. A lot. I can feel it in the way she kisses me back. It's not sexual, or rough. She's super soft, and pretty passionate. She's really into me. What did I do to get her to like me so much?_

Leo suddenly wanted to know. He needed to know about her. How did they meet? What did they do before they…made love? Why did she like him so much? And why was Leo so enamored with her? What did he do right?

Leo was taken over by the feeling, though. Before he could remember to ask, he leans further and gently pushes her down so she was laying on her back, her glossy light brown hair spreading out over the pillow. He takes a moment to admire Amy before climbing on top of her. Her clothes separated them.

"W-Wait. I'm not really up for r-round two. And I know you still want to know t-the rest," she stutters, suddenly shy.

Leo pulls back, as he had been leaning down to kiss Amy. "Um, no, me either. Don't worry." He resumes leaning down, Amy feeling his breath on her lips.

"I-I'm sorry," she pulls herself up, Leo backing up. "I just…we still don't know anything about each other," she admits, ashamed. She couldn't make eye contact with him. "I feel close to you…but you feel lost, too. I can't do anything until we know each other better. And I'm really sorry, because I already know everything about you. I'm already familiar with you. So you're ready to go, and I'm not…" she trails off, disappointment evident in her tone.

There was a silence where she felt awful. The turtle spent it gathering her response, which Amy almost didn't want to hear.

"No, it's okay. You're right, I'm still confused. I completely understand if you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have behaved in such a way." He still held Amy's hand, which he squeezed comfortingly. The gesture made Amy flush. _Oh, she's so cute. I nearly can't take it._

"Th-thank you," Amy murmurs. There was again a tender, delicate feeling between them, something more. But Amy made it clear that Leo needed more info, a priority he had almost forgotten. The brunette breaks the moment.

"What else do you want to know?" she asks.

"Well, uh, what did we do after you joined us?" Leo starts, wanting to pick up what happened from where his memory left off.

"Um, I remember Mikey buying us a drink. Well, I think he bought all of us a drink. Me, you, himself, and your brothers. He and your brothers started talking more, so that left the two of us to introduce ourselves."

Leo nods. _I wonder if they had a feeling about her. Us. They're so obvious like that…_

"Then they sat down at a table, and we didn't follow because you were telling me about them. You said sometimes they can drive you nuts. I told you I didn't have any other family members besides April. We just talked about little things after that. You had a few more drinks, but I didn't because I don't drink and I had to drive home. That's where there was a bit of…trouble."

"Oh? What happened?" Leo asks curiously. _Did she take me home and run into some trouble along the way?_

"We were just sitting at the bar when two Purple Dragons approached us—well, me. They started hitting on me, and I told them to leave me alone."

 _Oh, it wasn't the drive home. Those Purple Dragons were there._

Amy then huffs. "They didn't leave me alone. That provoked me. Then you became agitated too. I could tell because you were gripping your glass. You told them to leave me alone, and then they made fun of us. You know, the usual. You defended me from them by standing in front of me. When they started insulting me, you fought them. Threw one over the bar, actually. I was just glad you didn't get hurt. They didn't touch me when you stood in front of me, though." She grins.

"I'm a ninja. My brothers can take them down easily too. So what happened after that?"

"You held your ground. I don't think I could've done that if it was me. They would have kept flirting with me. I'm not really much of a fighter."

"That's fine. My brothers and I have fought them a couple of times, so it was no sweat."

Amy stifles a laugh. Leo laughs too. The atmosphere was so nice, and it feels like they had known each other for ages, and not just under 12 hours like they had actually known each other for.

"Right. So the Purple Dragons caused a bit of a trouble because you were preventing them from getting to me. Thank you for that, by the way."

"No problem. Any time for you, Ames," he grins proudly at the girl. _Go last night me! I fought for my lady! Wait, what am I thinking?_

Amy blushes and shakes her head. "But anyway, Raph came up behind them and put his hands on their shoulders, hard. I thought it was pretty funny because they jumped. But then I was frightened again because they wanted to fight Raph."

"Raph could've taken them easily," Leo points out, defending his brother.

"I know he could've, Leo," she rubs Leo's hand, as if wanting to let him know she was on the same side. "But I didn't want him to get kicked out, or more importantly, hurt."

"Right."

"Fortunately, the bartender was watching the whole thing. He was in the bathroom. He made them leave with the help of his bouncer.

"Good, he deserves a Bartender of the Year award."

"Yeah, he was very courteous to us."

"I'm glad it worked out well," Leo smiles.

"Yeah. But our story isn't over yet!" she says excitedly, raising a finger with a smile. _That's cute._

"Did something else happen?"

"Well, no. But there isn't much that's exciting left, either. It was uneventful before we came here. Don't get too excited, actually," she laughs awkwardly.

"That's okay, I still want to know."

"Yeah…we pretty much just talked again. You had another drink, and your brothers left. They just waved awkwardly. We were too busy talking and laughing to really say goodbye. I don't know when Casey left."

"That explains my brothers' messages to me. They were a little worried when I didn't answer back." Leo grabs his phone from the side table and shows them to Amy.

She takes them in. "Ah, I see. I thought you said you messaged them to say that you were okay. You said you did that," her tone hardens as she hands back the phone.

Leo starts to sweat nervously. "I don't remember saying that."

"Of course you don't," she pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Uh, um, but look. I did it before, when I woke up. See?" Leo pushes the phone into her face gently.

"Y-Yes, I see. Just remember to message your brothers to let them know you're safe next time, okay? If I had siblings, I would have done it."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Apologize to your brothers, not me!"

"R-Right," Leo says nervously and writes an apology to his brothers. He figured he could clear things up in person. After that, he put the phone down and refocused on their conversation. "How did I get here, then?"

"Well, I drove you here. To my house. You were going to be all alone, drunk in a bar full of men and other women. I took you home with me so you weren't at their mercy, a-and because you were really nice to me, talking to me after I failed with Casey, a-and you protected me. You made my night a whole lot better. And I feel like that your brothers left you to me, t-trusting me with you. So, yeah, I took you home." She couldn't keep her eyes on Leo for a very long time as she speaks. Leo didn't know why before he got a feeling.

"To have your way with me while I was drunk," Leo smirks. "You were no better than the club people, Ames."

"A-Ah, no! That's not it! I-I didn't, um…well, not exactly…"

"It was on your mind. You went to that club for a date, right? With Casey, at least. Why else would you take me home?" Leo questions knowingly, understanding her behavior since it reminded him of Raph. There was no use trying to hide it.

Amy straightens and balls her hands into tight fists suddenly. "Well, you were completely okay with having your way too!" she yells defensively, looking threatened and flushed. Then her features soften a bit as Leo remains silent and she realizes she's being rude.

Amy sighs and pinches her head angrily. "It wasn't like that…I wasn't planning to do…you know. When I met Casey, I felt defeated immediately because he didn't seem to be interested in the real me. B-But then, when you came, and were so nice, I thought I had another chance at my failed date. I'm sorry…" She looked truly disappointed. Leo's face slips into a comforting smile.

"Don't be. I hadn't dated anyone in ages, so I went with the others to find someone. And I did. It all worked out."

Amy listens, uncurling her fists now. But she seemed she was still not done with being angry. Or, maybe she was. She just wasn't satisfied, most likely with herself. She hisses again, "Now I sound like a fool, controlled by my urges. Are you mad that we used each other? That I used you?" Leo feels the mood drop. He had to fix that.

He grips her hand tighter, which was still in his hand. "No, no, we didn't. I don't think we did." He felt honesty would defuse the situation. "Look…I've never done this before, a-a one night stand—"

"M-me neither," she stutters, looking a little shocked that Leo wasn't angry.

"Yeah, see? We don't have the experience of just…doing it and leaving without a word. Seeing as we're still here together." He gestures to the both of them. "I don't see you as that. We didn't think of each other as objects to use and not care about. I can t-tell it's different," he looks down to their hands, and Amy follows his gaze. She looks back up into his eyes. "Our intentions might have been a little different and more urge-filled in the beginning. But it sounds like we had a really fun night last night…not just the sex."

Amy giggles. "Y-Yeah, we did," she stammers, trying to make herself smile. _Mm, that won't do._

Leo hesitates a little before leaning closer, tugging at her hand gently. _I feel a little less awkward now because we talked. I'm more comfortable with her now, after hearing more about her, and us. So…_

He closes the gap between and she gladly accepts the comfort. This kiss was a little more desperate. It came across as a thank you, and _I need you._ But she remained docile for Leo, which he appreciated. She let Leo decide what to do. He slowly took his hand out of hers and moves both of his hands into the brown hair. She murmurs gently as he softly pulls at knots he had probably created last night. She whimpers in thanks, and she slides her hands to Leo's plastron, gently running her fingernails against it. The contact made Leo shiver, and he accidentally pulled away. She looks at him in concern, her green eyes asking if he was alright. No words were needed, just the action of resuming what they were doing was enough. They continued sweetly for a while, before Leo eventually breaks it.

"Better?" he whispers in her ear, smiling.

"Yes…" she answers meekly, unable to stop smiling.

Leo pulls her close for a hug. She sighs as she rests her head on Leo's shoulder as her arms make her way around his neck. Leo puts his hands around her too, leaning into her embrace. _I really like you. And maybe it's dumb, but I think…I want this to be more than a one night stand. I like you for you, not your looks. Although you are very pretty, heh. All nice and curvy…you're cute and pretty addictive too. And you really like me. That makes you double cute. You're just…mmm._ Leo sighs and nuzzles into her. They stay cuddling for some time.

"So, um, I've been wondering…" Leo begins, letting go, after a while. She watches him curiously. "Who was on top and who was on bottom?"

"Pfft, oh my God, really?" her lips tug into a smile, despite trying to look unamused.

Leo nods. _Aw, she's cheered up now. It's a good look for her._

"Well…if you really want to know, we switched. First time, you were on top. Then, second time it was me. Third was you again and we were both exhausted, but you insisted on one more. So, I obliged."

"You make it sound like shift work," Leo comments.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? When we got home, I let you sleep in here while I was in the bathroom. And then you suddenly snuck up on me and then you kissed me. I guess you can figure out the rest, I didn't know how else to describe it," she blushes in embarrassment, looking away.

 _She's being adorable again. I really got lucky last night. And she did too…not that I'm bragging. But right now, I'm feeling a little hungry. And it's kind of old to be sitting in her bed._

"Would you like to take a shower?" she asks.

"Why? Do I smell?" Leo pretends to be hurt. He kinda wanted to check his scent now.

Amy giggles. "No, no, I just thought you'd like to be cleaner."

 _That's really considerate of her._

"Thank you, but I'll just wait until I get home."

"Okay, I'm going to make some breakfast for us. What would you like?" she explains, adopting a pose and looking like a waitress.

"Uhh, pancakes. And also some tea," he tells her, wiping his eyes as he yawns. Amy beams.

"What kind of tea? Herbal, ginseng…"

"Herbal, please."

She smiles before wandering off to start making them breakfast.

Leo pulls the patterned covers off, revealing his half-naked form to nobody but himself. He runs his hand through his head, which has remnants of sweat in it. _Guess it really did get heated._ He shakes his head and rubs his eyes to get the sleep out, groaning. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he feels a weak, dull pain between them, a bruise. _Ouch. I must've grinded hard. It was probably worth the stiffness I'm feeling now. Probably. Too bad I can't remember now though._

Leo's feet touch the floor, and for his second time (alcohol having destroyed his ability to remember the first) he stands in the bedroom. He reaches over to his blue t-shirt that was laying on the bed still, slipping it on his torso over his head. Then he stumbles forward when reaching over for his phone. He puts it in his belt.

But when he wanders back to the bed, he realizes that his face was mask-free.

He takes five minutes to search the room before giving up. He considers wearing a blue scarf that was hanging from Amy's closet instead. Picking it up, he inspects it. _It's the same color as my mask…no, wearing each other's clothes is for couples…but, isn't that what we are now? We did just kiss. What are the rules here? Are there any rules? I'm confused. Besides, she would notice that her scarf is missing, and she probably treasures it. W-Wait, wasn't I pretty touchy last night?_ Leo runs his hand through the fabric. _So small and soft…_

The turtle glances around the room, determined to find his blue mask. He really wanted to get around without having to worry about losing it. He looks under the bed, and then he gets on his knees and peeks in the covers. His thoughts begin to wander again, however, trying to trigger a memory of those soft lips from his sexual partner's mouth. Those thoughts eventually lead to something more useful, as he gets the idea to call his friend. _Four eyes are better than two. And my two eyes can also look and appreciate…stop thinking about her like that!_

He makes his way to the door and opens it. Beyond the bedroom is a small hallway that included a bathroom, and past that is the kitchen, connected to the lounge room. He couldn't see that, however, because there is a wall in the way. Instead of finding his partner in the kitchen, he calls out what he could of her name.

"Hey Ames! I can't find my mask!"

He hears tiny, scuffing footsteps before seeing the small girl come down the hallway. "Your blue one? I'll help you find it."

"Thank you," Leo says, almost sighing in relief. Or was he wanting to sigh because he was in love? He didn't know, he was just glad to be in the same room as his girlfriend (?). The two search the room together for another five minutes before Amy easily finds the blue mask under the covers.

"I checked there!" Leo growls, frustrated with himself and annoyed that the cute brunette could find the mask. She just giggles and holds Leo's mask proudly. She made Leo wrestle for it, where they both abused the opportunity to touch and brush up against each other. Green against tan. Thick against thin. Amy decides it was time for breakfast as she reports she smells something burning. Leo quickly slips his mask as the chef was already running to the kitchen.

"Dammit!" She yells as they make it to the kitchen. The teapot, they discover, was overheating. She rushes over and takes it off the oven. She winces and drops the pot, spilling the tea on the floor. "Ah!" she whimpers, shaking her smoking hand. "Here, I'll help you," Leo tells her, grabbing a towel and wetting it. He places it on her hand. "Ouch…" she murmurs in pain.

"I can make another batch of tea," he offers. "I don't want to make you do that. You're my boy—g-guest. T-that's rude of me…t-to make you do that," she stutters, looking down. They were both well aware of that slip up, and now Leo knows that they were thinking along similar lines.

"Your hand okay?" he asks, pretending he didn't hear. "Yeah…but now I have to clean this mess. At least the pancakes turned out okay," she answers, putting the golden brown pancakes on the table. She wraps a bandage around her arm from a first-aid kit she pulled from a cabinet above the oven. "Do you always burn yourself?" Leo questions as she does so.

Amy sighs in frustration. "No…I just keep it there in case something happens." She walks away for a moment and when she comes back, a mop and bucket are in her hands. She starts cleaning the mess.

"How much mix is left?"

The girl focuses on the box, grabbing it and looking at the transparent part where the amount left could be seen. She doesn't look at Leo when she replies, "Not much." Leo feels the girl's nerves radiating off of her nearly physically. _Is she thinking of asking me?_

"T-Then we should salvage it. What if there isn't enough left for another one in there?" Leo suggests, his heart picking up. _Argh, why am I so nervous? We made love, dammit!_

Leo manages to calm down once again, wiping a hand over his face. He watches the girl work to make another batch of tea after she was done mopping up the mess. "Right, I don't want to lose our breakfast," she growls, waiting. There was a brisk silence that simmers alongside the teapot. She grabs two cups and dumps half the tea into them.

"Here. I-It isn't very good. Just wait a moment and I'll make a nicer one for you."

Leo just hums and moves closer to her, sliding his feet lazily. He makes it look like he was going for the cup of tea. _I'm gonna fix this._

He moves directly behind the nervous girl, who seemingly keeps her attention on tending to the fresh pot of tea. The turtle knew however, that she was completely focused on where he was. Amy was acting as if she was frozen, or on some frizzed version of autopilot. This anxious behavior was not needed. What was needed was action.

Leo steps forward and presses up against her back, feeling her go stiff and gasp. He slowly slides his arms around her lean waist and rests his hands on her tiny tummy. Seeing as she was shorter than him, Leo presses his face into the long, soft brown hair of the girl, murmuring gently as the brown strands tickle his nose. He makes sure to be as affectionate as possible to get the message across. _I'm thinking the same thing. I wanna be your boyfriend. If we aren't dating already, that is. It isn't exactly clear, is it? You're just not sure how to say it, and neither am I. I just want you to not make it a big deal for yourself._

"Leo…w-what are y-you—"

"With our situation, I think we should split it," he says simply. He lowers his head and rests it on the small girl's shoulder. She jumps at the feeling of Leo's breath on her neck. "This one isn't done yet," he peers down at the slowly cooking teapot over the thin shoulder of her, seeing her head turning slightly to glance at the turtle's face.

"R-Right. N-Not done yet, anyway," she stutters, a noticeable flush on her face.

Leo sighs contently and droops himself further onto the nervous girl. He nuzzles a little at her neck, causing a little shiver of pleasure to jolt up her. Leo closes his eyes and breathes, "I don't think it'll burn. You're making it for us, so you're not going to burn it." His care and trust are evident in his words, and his warm plastron hugs Amy's frazzled body, saying the same thing. "But it's done now," Leo reaches over and grabs the teapot when it was done. "I think we should share this one," he rasped below a listening ear, causing another shiver. "One of us doesn't have to drink something like orange juice for the sake of the other."

There was silence again as the oven was turned off. It again was a little awkward, but there was now something a little relaxing too.

"Hmm…" Leo's embrace is finally accepted as a calmer variant of his cute companion leans back into it, exhaling. "I like your idea, Leo," she sighs, almost a happy purr. She relaxes her form from being rigid and anxious. Leo leans forward to equal out the balance, purring happily too.

Breakfast was soon set up on the small table in the kitchen. There were bottles of honey, syrup, jams, and whipped cream (Amy). There was also a wad of butter that was only used by Leo. He had eaten all of his pancakes first. He makes a pleased face, which she notices.

"You must have been really hungry," Comes from across the table accompanied with a giggle. She watches Leo with her face resting in her palm. The sun from an unnoticed window hit her just right, the golden beams bouncing and twisting off her hair and brightening her smile.

Leo shakes his head before clearing his throat. "Mikey usually makes pancakes, but not as good as these."

"Oh! Thank you."

"I'm just stating my opinion, heh heh."

She suddenly starts to snicker. "Nyeh heh heh, still…" she made eyes at Leo, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Leo flushes. "Uh, heh, um, d-did you just—"

"Yes, I did," she grins mischievously. "Also, I'm not lying," she purrs, both her confidence and blush growing as she reveled in teasing Leo.

Leo chuckles, finding the flirting to be very cute, if not a little embarrassing. "I uh, walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Mhmm."

Leo looks back at the girl, who looks quite proud of herself as she cuts up and lightly consumes her pancakes. Leo snorts and chuckles lightly.

The two continue to talk and eat breakfast, throwing naughty, immature jokes and sweet compliments into the mix of entertaining banter.

* * *

It was soon to hit 11 am, and Leo steps into the brisk air of the concrete jungle of New York. He shivers in his blue t-shirt, crossing his arms over his chest. He was followed quickly by the one who housed him for the night, who holds a black jacket in her hands.

"Leo, wait!" she pads up quickly to him, who turns and smiles at the sound of his own name on his partner's voice.

"I forgot. Thanks," he replies, receiving the jacket and slipping it on his strong form. The shoulders make him look even stronger. He knew this, so he flexes for the girl in the tank top, grinning and wiggling his eyes.

Amy holds a face to her face shyly, blushing.

"Like what you see?" Leo asks teasingly.

"N-No, it's because it's cold which is why I am blushing, he he."

Leo sighs happily, enjoying his supposed last moments with this girl. The brunette shivers at the apartment lobby door.

"Ooo, cold. I'll be right back," she races back inside as Leo snickers. A minute later, she comes back with a pink parka, covering her thin pink tank top. She also wears green tracksuit pants to cover what her shorts couldn't.

Leo looks at her. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your favorite colors were pink and green."

"Yep," she answers before sighing. She looks at everywhere except Leo before staring at her own feet. "Um, I want you to have this," she fiddles with something in her parka before pulling it out. A piece of paper. She presents it to Leo, who takes it from her. The girl nervously put her hands in her pockets and breathes out cold air.

Leo takes the small slip and looks at what had been scribbled on it in, he guessed it, pink pen.

"Call me soon, if you can."

Leo looks back up at the antsy girl in front of him, who was fiddling with her fingers behind her back. He grins.

"Thank you for everything, again," Leo says, still apprehensive about leaving without setting things straight.

"Aha, no problem," there was a nervousness in her voice that tipped off to Leo that maybe again they were thinking of the same thing. But for some reason, he didn't act on it.

"Well…um, see you, Ames," Leo farewells, walking down the brick stairs to the paved footpath. He begins to look for a manhole cover, needing to stand on his toes to see past the tops of parked and moving cars. He would probably have to travel across the rooftops.

"Um, Leo, wait," Amy says, coming down the stairs and onto the street in bare feet.

"Whoa, let's not talk on the busy street with your bare feet. It's cold out here and the concrete is freezing," Leo says, dragging her back up to the steps to the carpeted apartment lobby.

"R-right," Amy says with a shiver as she touches the soft carpet with the pads of her feet. She looks at Leo, who was holding onto her hand gently.

"Is something wrong?" Leo looks her in the eye with a faint blush, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"U-Um, yes. It's been on my mind all morning," she explains, looking nervous but not way from Leo. She seems determined. "Last night y-you said something, and I'm pretty sure you don't remember it, but I feel like I need to tell you so I don't feel awkward around you," she says rather fast.

Leo nods.

"I um…okay," she sighs to collect herself. "You said some…intimately serious words…w-while we were making love…" she stutters out, dipping her head and leaning closer to Leo to perhaps hide her bright red face from the outside world.

Leo's mouth hangs open and he begins to stutter. "Y-You mean I said…?"

Amy nods slowly. "Yeah. You said it."

 _During a spur of the moment, Amy had found a good position on Leo. It benefited herself more than the turtle, who mostly tried to lazily kiss her when he wasn't panting too much. Leo watches her with glassy eyes, alcohol taking its effect, along with the exhaustion._

 _He grips onto Amy rather tightly. Fueled by the moment, too tired to care and just utterly pleasured, he spurts some important words._

" _Ah, hah, hah…mmm, Ames…" he paused to kiss her neck. "…Uh…ngh, I…love you…" he murmured with a shiver. He didn't notice what he said._

 _Amy paused when she heard him. She looked like she was enjoying herself, but not knowing what she was thinking was killing him. Seeing there was a lapse in action, mostly kissing, Amy leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. He grabbed Amy's breasts for probably the tenth time that night. He didn't seem to notice his sexual partner's silence, and went on to make out with and fondle her again, not a care in the world._

"Oh, I see," Leo nods, trying hard not to break into laughter. Amy was already embarrassed. _Man, I'm such an idiot for not remembering that._

"I was really scared that you were mad at me, because I didn't say it back." Amy's voice was an ashamed whisper.

"By that point, I was pretty much gone. Exhausted. I probably didn't know what I was saying, heh," Leo admits. He puts a finger to his eye to wipe away a sly tear.

Amy couldn't help but smile at Leo's growing contagious chuckles, despite being pretty much horrified. "That's why I jumped out of bed really quickly when I realized you were still there. I didn't know you'd still be there. I thought you would have left, especially after I didn't respond to you saying something like that. I couldn't face you. And there you were, just so confused the whole time, haha. You didn't know you said it."

"Oh man," Leo slaps his forehead. "I have no recollection of that whatsoever."

"When you said that you didn't remember, I was so relieved but disappointed at the same time. You didn't seem to remember my slip up, but you didn't remember any of the good times we had either." By this point, Amy was laughing too, putting a hand on her gut as she gasps.

Leo sniffs, calming himself down. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't get so drunk so we could be going over the good times right now."

"It's okay," Amy giggles before straightening herself out. Leo sighs after their tension relieving laugh. There is a silence that was happy, but the feeling could've gone down the drain easily depending on the next words said.

"For the record, Leo…I find what you said cute."

Leo blushes, a bit flattered.

"I was also disappointed because…I never said it back." She sees Leo freeze.

Amy shoves her hands in her pocket, flustered.

Leo captures her in a cuddle and gives her a big smooch. The jacket brushes up against Amy's soft pink parka, and Leo was careful not to step on her exposed feet as he stands as closely as possible. Amy grips at his jacket-covered sides and sighs heavily. Leo indulges himself, finding Amy tasted like their breakfast of whipped cream and pancakes. He even runs his teeth over the brunette's bottom lip, getting a restrained moan. They soon part, Leo pulling away.

"I take it you aren't mad?" Amy asks, clinging onto Leo as smoothly as possible, the turtle seeing her little excited jitters.

"Not in the slightest, Ames. Maybe I could take you out on a date tonight," he places a kiss on her forehead, admiring her bedazzled gaze before pulling away. He begins to head back outside, back home. "I'll see you soon, Ames."

Amy was completely lost in seeing Leo go. Then she regains herself to ask one final question. "Wait!"

Leo turns around at the building's exit, puzzled.

"Are we dating?" Amy shouts over the distance.

Leo decides here he could be super cool and hot. "Didn't that kiss tell you anything?"

The hooded brunette holds a hand over her heart, her cheeks flushed. "I love you," she manages to say as Leo jumps up to the rooftops.

* * *

 **Angel: Finally, this took forever XD. Next is I'll Be There for You from Friends.**


	122. I'll Be There for You from Friends

**Angel: Requested by Hermana Kunoichi.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is depressed and the turtles rush to cheer her up. But things don't go as planned.**_

 _ **I'll Be There for You from Friends (Amy and Turtles)**_

* * *

Leo and his brothers are in the dojo training while Splinter and Amy sit and watch under the tree. They were finishing up a sparring match; Leo takes on Mikey, and Donnie takes on Raph. Whoever the victors were on each team would go against one another. They ready themselves and their weapons, awaiting Splinter's order to begin.

"Hajime!" Splinter exclaims and the sparring begins.

The brothers battle on another until the results—again—were Leo vs. Raph in the final spar. Raph pops his knuckles confidently and twirls his sais while Leo firmly grips the handle of his katana, not too tight and not too loose. Splinter gives the order again, and the two older brothers spar.

"Alright, Leo," Raph taunts as the brothers start to circle. "I'm in a good mood today. I won't humiliate you so badly in front of your girlfriend."

"Don't be so cocky, Raph," Leo retorts. He glances over at Amy, who absent-mindedly plays with some loos strands of her hair while batting her eyes. She then looks up and they meet eye contact and they both blush. Leo turns back to Raph, readying his katana. "B-Besides, today might be the day where _I'll_ have to go easy on _you_ …and stuff."

Mikey nudges Amy and snickers, "Leo just pulled a Donnie," and the two giggle while Donnie flushes and smacks Mikey in the side of the head.

Raph grunts and lunges at his older brother. Leo rolls out of the way and jumps to his feet. When Raph comes again, they lock weapons, straining under one another's weight. They push away a little while after, and while they are close to each other's faces, they swing their weapons, only this time when Raph flicks his wrist and turns his sai, he manages to free Leo's sword from his hand, leaving him with only one blade.

"Ohh, it's going down!" Mikey exclaims, earning himself a slap on the leg from Splinter's tail.

Raph grins confidently and charges head-on. Leo stands there, biding his time, before suddenly sliding his sword in between the teeth of Raph's sais. Then, using his own weight against him, he flips Raph over his shell and slams him onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"And the tables have turned!" Mikey cheers, earning himself yet another swat from Splinter's tail. "Ouch!"

Leo triumphantly towers over his younger brother and grins. "I told you not to be so cocky, Raph, he says. "But hopefully I didn't make you look too bad in front of my girlfriend." He looks over to Amy, who is still focused on twirling her hair between her fingers. He could see ice on the tree behind her.

Raph growls and suddenly grabs hold of Leo's legs, pulling Leo down to the ground, and the two begin to wrestle. Mikey and Donnie rush over to break them up, only to also get caught in the fray. Splinter sighs, pinching the bridge of his snout, and shouts, "Yame!" The four brothers stop instantly, scramble to their feet, and stand tall, awaiting orders. Splinter rises up and approaches them. "That will be all for today. Go and get ready for breakfast."

"Hai, Sensei," the turtles say in unison, and then race out of the dojo, heading for the kitchen, while Amy staggers behind a little. While the others eagerly take their seats and Mikey prepares breakfast, Amy casually sits down next to Leo, hardly listening to a word any of the others say.

"In honor of Leo's victory," Mikey announces, "I will be making my award-winning pizza muffins!"

"I'm not surprised that Leo beat you, Raph," Donnie chuckles, "with the extra training he's been having with Splinter."

"Shut up, Donnie," Raph spits. "And just you wait, Leo! Next sparring match, I'm gonna kick your shell all the way to Japan!"

"We'll see, Raph," Leo smirks. He glances over at Amy to ask her if she was watching him during the fight, but notices something off about her. She's never this quiet, and she appears somewhat sad. He becomes worried and rests a hand on her shoulder. "Ames? You okay?"

Amy looks up from twiddling with her finger. "Huh? Oh, yes," she answers, putting a smile on her face. "I'm okay."

Leo frowns, not buying her words. "You seem distracted today. Did something happen?" he asks.

Amy tries to hide the cringe on her face by turning away. "No…everything's fine, Leo. Really…" she suddenly stands up. "Thanks for the treat, Mikey, but I'm not so hungry right now…you can have my muffin." Then she heads off to her room. Leo gets up to go after her, but by the time he rises from his chair, she's already gone.

"What was that all about?" Donnie asks.

"I don't know," Leo says, pondering over any possibility of what could be bugging his girlfriend. He looks all around the kitchen in hopes of finding a clue and stops when he sets eyes on the calendar. Every day that had gone by is crossed out with a big black X, and they all lead up to one day, enclosed by a circle and a few abbreviated words. Squinting, he could see a little clearer and reads the words—and his heart jumps out of his shell as realization strikes him like a subway train.

"…Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" Raph demands.

"It's…her mother's day that she…you know."

"What?!" the others say.

"Her mother's death! It's today!" Leo exclaims.

"No wonder why she's been acting weird," Mikey mutters.

Donnie ponders over something and then perks up. "Hey, you know what I just realized? This is Amy's first year…without her mother." The others have the same realization and nod sadly. "It must be hard for her…"

Leo looks to Amy's bedroom door, and he could hear sad music coming from her piano. He knows it was best not to disturb her because it wouldn't help anything. No matter how much it hurts him to just leave his girlfriend alone while she's upset.

* * *

Later that day, while Splinter was meditating, the turtles sneak out of the lair and to the surface, heading towards April's place. They land on the balcony and Leo gently raps on the window.

April is sitting in bed reading when she hears someone knock on her window. Looking towards the noise, she finds her friends there. She marks her page, climbs off her bed, goes to her window, and opens it. "What's up, guys?" she asks. She then notices they looked like they have a serious problem. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help," Leo begins to explain. "It's…it's the day Amy's mother died and she's not herself today."

"So…we were wondering if you knew what we could do to cheer her up?" Mikey finishes.

April could tell this is a serious situation, so she gets right to thinking. After a moment, she snaps her fingers as she gets an idea. "Every girl loves cake. So why not make her one? Ooh! How about a cupcake cake?"

"A-A cupcake cake?" Donnie stammers.

"Yeah! You know, where you make multiple cupcakes and then decorate them to make it all look like one giant cake. She'd love it!"

It does indeed sound like a great idea—except one problem. Leo nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "That's great, April…except…Mikey's the only expert at cooking—"

"When he's not making his stupid creations," Raph mutters under his breath.

"Ahem. So when the rest of us try to make something, it somehow manages to go horribly wrong. If Mikey does it, it wouldn't seem like the rest of us actually helped," Leo finishes.

"Well, it's worth a shot, right? After all, she is your sister…or girlfriend," April says.

She was right. They would do anything to make Amy happy—especially Leo. They had to give it a shot, otherwise they might as well not do it at all. Leo smiles, thanks April, and they hurry back to the lair after buying what they needed, rushing to the kitchen.

Leo grabs the cookbook and flips through the pages until he finds one of a cupcake cake. It was in the shape of a butterfly and they think that would be perfect for Amy. It was contrived of thirty cupcakes—twelve for each wing and six for the body. They rummage through the cabinets to see if they have a cupcake pan capable of holding thirty cupcakes. Unfortunately all they had was twenty-four one, so they would have to fill in six cupcakes twice after the first batch was done. They quickly gather all of the ingredients and a large mixing bowl, and get to work.

They all agreed that Donnie would measure the items, Leo would mix them, Raph would bake the cupcakes, and Mikey would decorate…as long as the toppings were edible.

"We're making a mess," Raph chuckles.

"Mm, can I eat the batter?" Mikey asks.

"NO!" Raph, Leo, and Donnie exclaim. "I was just kidding, dudes!" Mikey replies, chuckling nervously.

Once Leo finishes mixing up all of the ingredients, he pours the batter into the cupcake pan, filling up all twenty-four cups, with just enough batter left for the remaining six cupcakes. Then Raph turns on the oven, slides in the cupcake pan, sets it to the right temperature needed to bake, and closes it. With satisfying grins on their faces, Mikey gets to work on making the frosting. He decides to make buttercream frosting, since that was Amy's favorite. He also decides to use sprinkles and marshmallows for the toppings. Raph turns the timer for the right time to let the cupcakes bake, and they wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

"Are they done already?!" Raph shouts, impatient.

PING!

They jump up. Raph slips on an oven mitt, opens the oven, and pulls out the cupcake pan. They look and smell delicious. One by one, Raph removes each baked cupcake and Leo pours in the remaining batter into six cups, then Raph slides it back in to let them bake. In the meantime, they get to organizing and positioning the cupcakes to make the butterfly wings. Once they were in place, Mikey gets to decorating them, dousing them with buttercream frosting and topping them with a combination of sprinkles and marshmallows.

PING!

The last of the cupcakes were ready. Raph gets them out of the oven and lines them up down the middle between the wings, and Mikey coats them in just buttercream frosting to make up the butterfly's body. They admire their work of art, wiping flour and frosting from their faces and hands. They had truly outdone themselves…and the kitchen was still in one piece. Now all that was left was to get Amy.

As they hurry out of the kitchen, Mikey completely misses a puddle of milk on the floor. He slips back into his brothers and Donnie reaches for the nearest thing to grab—which unfortunately was the tray they placed the decorated cupcakes on. Some of the cupcakes land on them, others flew across the kitchen, sticking to the walls and landing in the oven, which is still open and hot. In a panic, Leo quickly grabs the cupcakes out before they get burned, but ends up burning himself on his arm. The cupcakes are hard and look like charcoal underneath. Raph tries to rescue the other cupcakes, but when they come off the wall, the decorations stay stuck.

Leo looks around the kitchen. Everything was a mess and the cupcake cake is ruined. Leo sighs sadly and stares at his feet. Stuck to the tray, only one cupcake had survived the accident—the butt of the butterfly. Leo cringes and wanted to cry, but knows that it wouldn't help anything. "I'm sorry, dudes," Mikey whimpers, since he unintentionally started the mess. "It's not your fault, Mikey," Donnie sighs heavily. "So we wasted all that time for nothing," Raph growls, slamming his fist on the ground. "At least one didn't suffer," Leo murmurs and he puts it aside, figuring out how they were going to cheer Amy up.

"Guys…?"

They turn and see Amy in the doorway with a worried expression on her face. "A-Ames…" Leo stammers.

"What happened in here?" she asks, looking around. Then she notices the burn on Leo's arm. "Leo, are okay?! Did you hurt yourself?" she goes to him, stepping over the squished cupcakes. "What happened? Why are all of you covered in cupcakes?"

They sigh, unable to look at her in the eye after ruining the only thing that might have been able to cheer her up. "We're sorry, Amy," Donnie says sullenly. "We know that you were upset earlier because it's your first year without your mom, and…we tried to make you a cupcake cake to help cheer you up…but…everything got ruined." Mikey shows her the single, remaining cupcake.

"R-Really…?" she asks softly.

Leo keeps staring at his feet. "We're sorry we made such a mess of things even more. If there is anything we could do to make it up—"

"That's so sweet of you, guys!"

They perk up. "Wait…what?" Raph asks.

Amy hugs each of them. "Knowing that you went through all this trouble, just for me…it makes me really happy, knowing that you all care so much about me…" she tells them, smiling warmly and gently.

"Of course we do," Leo says, his cheeks burning. His brothers snicker at his face. Amy leans in and kisses their cheeks, stunning them a bit. Amy smirks at them. "Not a word," Raph warns her. "Hey, what about me?" Leo whines. "Later," Amy answers, winking at him.

"So, what exactly were you guys trying to make?" Amy asks.

"A cupcake cake in the shape of a butterfly…but…all that's left is the butterfly's butt," Mikey says sheepishly.

Amy laughs and picks up the cupcake. "Well, one is just enough for us," she replies, and she cuts the cupcake in five pieces with a knife, offering the pieces to them.

They smile a little and accept them. "Thanks, Ames," Leo replies. "And we're sorry that your mom is gone," Donnie murmurs.

The five eat the single cupcake and spend the rest of the evening cleaning up the kitchen together, getting a little messy (they had a flour fight). After they clean up, they watch TV in the living area until Amy falls asleep.

Leo smiles down at her. "I'll put her to sleep. I'm getting tired anyway," he tells his brothers. They say goodnight to him and Leo picks her up bridal style, walking into her room. He tucks her into her bed before he climbs in with her. He kisses her on the forehead.

Amy suddenly kisses Leo on the lips. He was stunned, but then he returns it with passion. A few minutes later, he pulls away. "What was that for?" he murmurs against her lips. "Your reward for today," she mumbles before falling asleep.

As Amy sleeps, she snuggles against Leo, thanking him once again for what he and his brothers had done for her. She was truly grateful, and she felt that from then on, she would always love her brothers and Leo.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter.**


	123. Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter

**Angel: Sorry for not updating recently, hw is EVIL! Also, Miraculous Pink Ninja, I'm not mad at you for your many requests, I actually have more options now…even though I have 28 chapters left XD. To those of you who haven't had their request picked, I'm sorry, there's at least 50 requests and I'm stopping this at 150 so I am very sorry if none of your songs get picked.**

 _ **Summary: Donnie is turned into a baby genius turtle and starts to pursue April.**_

 _ **Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter (Donnie and April)**_

* * *

Mikey sneaks into Donnie's lab. He giggles as he reaches up for a jar of cockroaches from the top shelf. He frowns as he is too short to reach. With a sigh, he looks around for something to stand on. "Donnie, can I borrow your chair?" he asks curiously. "For what?" Donnie responds skeptically. "So I can reach something," Mikey answers with a pout. "What would you need from my shelf, Mikey?" Donnie replies, turning around in his chair.

"A jar of cockroaches to prank Raph!" Mikey explains, smiling evilly. Donnie rolls his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick," he murmurs and Mikey cheers, grabbing Donnie's chair. Donnie stands next to him to make sure he didn't break anything. He grabs the jar and was about to jump off when the wheels push the chair forward and sends him back into the shelf. "Ah!" Mikey screams as the shelf was about to fall on him.

"Mikey, look out!" Donnie shouts, pushing Mikey away from the shelf. Multiple chemicals smash against his shell, liquids and chemicals spilling all over him.

"Donnie?!" Mikey exclaims as he looks at the mess. "Aw no!" He frowns before he looks down and his heart stops. "Oh man…" Mikey reaches down and touches the baby turtle's head. The baby turtle cries softly as the glass from the beakers and test tubes cuts it's thin, soft skin. He has a purple mask around his head.

"Donnie?!"

"Mikey, what was that smashing noise? What did you do?" Leo asks, walking in. Amy follows him. Mikey holds the turtle close.

"Um, um," he looks away from them. "I don't know what happened, dude and dudette, but I came in asking for help getting a jar and I accidentally knocked Donnie's shelf off. Donnie pushed me out of the way and…"

"And what?" Amy asks. Mikey frowns and holds out the turtle baby to Leo.

"It's Donnie," he says quickly. Leo's eyes widen and Amy gasps. "Why didn't you wash him off? We need to wash the chemicals off him!" Amy demands, stepping up to Donnie. Donnie stops crying and laughs, holding out his hands to her. Before Leo got a word in, Amy gently grabs Donnie and speed walks to the bathroom. She puts Donnie aside as she runs a bath. She looks at Donnie as he begins to crawl to the door. "No." She gently pulls him into her lap before putting her hair into a bun so it didn't get wet. "Not until you're clean." She turns back to the bath and checks the water.

"Blarr!" Donnie throws his hands up. Amy laughs at her brother's actions.

"Okay, it's ready." Amy turns off the tap. "Come on." She places him into the water. Donnie giggles and splashes the water. "No no." Amy puts her hands over Donnie's, making Donnie look up at her. Amy couldn't help but smile, her big brother was now her baby brother and she just wanted to hug him. Amy begins to scrub Donnie, making sure all the chemicals were off her brother before she picks him up and wraps him in a towel. She dries him off as she walks to the door. She opens it and freezes as she was met by the other three turtles.

"Come on, sis, let us see our baby bro," Mikey whines.

"Guys, we need to fix this," Amy explains. "This could be permanent and the only one who can fix this is…well, Donnie. We need to figure out what happened," she tells them as she walks into the lab. She was only halfway when she realizes that Donnie wasn't with her. She turns around and frowns at Raph who holds Donnie. "Raphael, weren't you listening to a word I said?!" she snaps.

"Ahh!" Donnie grabs Raph's mask and pulls it down slightly.

"Chill sis, he's okay," Raph laughs and fixes his mask.

"No, I will not chill! Do you really want our brother to be a baby?!" Amy exclaims.

"What makes you think you can fix him?!"

"Oh, so I'm not smart, is that you're saying?!"

"Well watching Donnie doesn't make you smart!"

Donnie starts to cry from the yelling and Splinter walks out of his room. "What has happen—" he sees Donnie. Raph holds him out to Splinter. "He won't stop crying," he explains as Splinter takes Donnie and sits down. "Because you are arguing instead of attempting to solve this problem. You are siblings and you must act as such," he scolds. "Tell me, do you know how long he will be this way?" Raph and Amy shake their heads. "I have some things we can use for him, but we will need other things."

"I'll call April," Raph suggests, pulling out his T-Phone.

Donnie stops crying and looks up at Splinter. He climbs up his chest and grabs Splinter's ear. "No no." Splinter grabs his hand and lowers it. Donnie looks at Splinter's hand and then to Mikey who sits down. Donnie reaches out his hands. Splinter smiles and pulls Donnie back. "Donatello, can you say Mikey?" Splinter asks. Donnie points at Mikey. Mikey and Amy laugh.

"No bro, say Mikey," Mikey smiles.

"Mmkey," Donnie says and Amy, Leo, and Mikey laugh.

"Well it was good for a first try," Amy points out.

"Try again," Splinter tells Donnie gently. "Say Mikey."

"Mkey!" Donnie exclaims.

"No, Mi key," Amy tells him slowly.

"Mikey," Donnie murmurs. Splinter smiles and hands Donnie to Mikey.

"Yeah, you did it!" Mikey exclaims, hugging Donnie.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Donnie shouts, grabbing his mask.

"Haha, no Donnie let go," Amy helps Donnie let go of Mikey's mask. She places Donnie into her lap. "What about me? Donnie, say Amy."

"Mia," Donnie says and Amy laughs, shaking her head.

"No, not my full name. Amy," she tells him, lifting him in the air.

"Momma." Amy's eyes widen as her face turns red. Raph, Leo, and Mikey laugh and she glares at them.

"Donnie. I'm not your mom, I'm your sister," she explains gently. "Momma!" Donnie giggles. "Guess I'm gonna be called Momma until he's cured," she mutters. "Momma! Momma!" Donnie giggles again and Amy smiles. "You make a good mom, though," Leo comments, blushing. Amy scoffs and shoves him. "Leo, I'm not ready for that kind of job yet."

"So how are we gonna cure him?" Raph asks. Splinter smiles.

"You will have to figure out for yourselves," he explains.

"WHAT?!" All four respond.

"But Sensei, none of us are as smart as Donnie," Leo points out.

"This shall be a good lesson for you."

"You're making this a lesson?! You're not even worried about the fact that our genius brother's a baby?!" Raph snaps.

"It will teach you to be more responsible," Splinter suggests, walking to the dojo.

"Wait, we have to take of him? Alone?" Mikey asks.

"Sensei, I really don't think this is a good—" Splinter just shuts the door.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Amy sighs, looking down at Donnie.

* * *

Donnie giggles as Raph pokes his sides. "So how are we gonna change him back when we don't even know how this happened?" he asks. Leo and Amy look to Mikey.

"Long story short, Mikey did it," Amy explains. "HEY!" Mikey exclaims. Raph rolls his eyes. "April could help," Leo suggests as Donnie laughs. "But first things first. We need to take shifts of watching him. Ames and I can do tonight if you want," Leo says.

"Why, so you can practice playing house?" Raph asks sarcastically and Leo's face turns red. He glances at his girlfriend to see her face the same color as Raph's mask. "N-No, I just thought—"

"Relax, Fearless. Sounds good to me," Raph replies as he throws Donnie in the air before catching him. Donnie giggles and screams happily. "We need somewhere for him to sleep."

"Anyone remember where we slept when we were babies?" Leo asks, knowing that Splinter wasn't going to help them. Mikey jumps up happily. "I know!" He runs off down the hall.

"Okay…?" Amy murmurs as they watch Mikey disappear down the hall. "I don't know if leaving Mikey do shifts is a good idea. Maybe only us three will do the shifts," Leo says.

"You know he'll be upset if you tell him that," Amy tells him, tickling Donnie. "I know that, but I just think—"

"We get why you don't want Mikey looking after him, believe me. Just have him do something else. Like the cleaning and cooking," Raph interrupts. "Like a maid," Leo laughs a little at the thought.

"Well, Mikey and Amy are the only ones who can cook, and she could show him how to make the milk and food," Raph explains and Amy nods. Donnie begins to chew on his finger. "The question is, will he go for it?" Amy wonders just before Mikey comes back into the living area.

"Can I have Donnie?" he asks. Amy looks at Leo who nods before she hands Mikey the turtle tot. Mikey smiles happily before making his way down the hall. They follow Mikey curiously into Donnie's room. Mikey had set up a play pen small enough for them to step over. "Splinter kept us in this because it was the only thing too high for us to climb out of," Mikey explains and the pen was made out of pillows.

"Mikey, did you take our pillows?" Amy asks. Mikey smiles and nods.

"Not mine, I need something to sleep with," Mikey replies happily. The rest glare at him.

"Well, it's nice and it looks safe," Leo says as he tests the solidness of the pen.

"Hello!" April's voice echoes down the hall. Donnie's eyes sparkle as they leave the room. "Hey, April, Casey. Careful, I think Donnie's getting tired," Raph calls out quietly as they approach their friends. "Wait, Donnie's gonna take a nap? Shouldn't the dude be inventing something?" Casey asks.

"Um…" Leo looks at his girlfriend and brothers. Amy cringes as she shows the two Donnie.

Casey covers his mouth and tries not to laugh. April hits him in the side. "Really?" he asks.

"It ain't funny, we need to figure out how to fix him," Amy growls. "Aw, he's so adorable!" April squeals, taking Donnie. Donnie immediately snuggles into April. Mikey smirks at his siblings. "Did you guys take any tests on him yet?" April asks as Donnie nuzzles April's neck as he hugs her. He blows a raspberry at Casey, who growls.

"No, not yet. I was gonna give a blood test," Amy explains. "I'll go have a look," April says, walking away with Donnie. He winks at his siblings. "I really hope this isn't permanent," Leo murmurs, recalling Donnie's sudden fascination with April.

April looks at the mess. "No doubt Mikey caused this," she murmurs, rolling her eyes. She feels a tug and looks down at Donnie to see him holding out a rose. "Aw, you are just so sweet!" she exclaims, kissing his cheek. Donnie giggles, hugging her. "Apwil," he gurgles.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him when April's around," Amy jokes as they watch from the doors.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi.**


	124. You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi

**Angel: Requested by Hermana Kunoichi. Also, I am reaching out to you guys for help! One of my closest friends needs voice actors for a Warriors animation where I'm doing the background art (possibly, I don't know yet). So please help us, the website is casting call . club (no spaces, of course) and you have to make an account. You can find the project on WarriorCatsGirl's account. You can also contact MT, the friend I mentioned, at her email: beep beep beep 1234567 gmail. Com if you want. I'm counting on you guys!**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy decide to take a break when Amy feels he's not a good boyfriend.**_

 _ **You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"You never have time for me!" Amy yells.

"I told you I have a responsibility to my family and this city!" Leo growls.

"And what about me?! Us?!"

"I told you about this before we even started courting!"

"You never said it would be about the city and never about us!"

"Well, then maybe we should take a break!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Amy and Leo growl at each other and walk away in opposite directions. The others were watching the whole thing. "Dude, that was harsh…my favorite ship has died," Mikey comments sadly. "Relax, Mikey, they'll calm down and get over it," Donnie suggests.

But over time, they could see that even though the two were calm, their words hurt each other deeply. They would gently ease away from each other when they were close. Their family tried talking to them but it never worked; they would change the subject and then go to their rooms, train, or go out to the surface. Not once did they ever mention each other. And whenever they trained, Leo or Amy never sparred each other like they used to. They didn't train together, either. After almost a week, Splinter decided they needed a vacation.

He had arranged for them to meet April at a secret place. He didn't say where, but he was going to come with them, should anything happen that required his presence. Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were ecstatic about finally getting a break from the Purple Dragons, they had destroyed Shredder and the Foot a while ago. Amy and Leo didn't give any reaction, they just nodded and left to pack. Splinter looked at them in worry.

April walks to the dirt road, smiling. She was making her way over to the edge of their secret location for their arrival of her friends. All of them were coming in the Shell-Raiser. Soon, she sees the subway car inching towards her. April smiles and runs up to the door.

"You're here!" she exclaims when she opened the door. "April!" all her friends shout except Leo and Amy. They were the last ones to step out. "Thanks for inviting us out here, April," Amy murmurs quietly, hugging her cousin. "No problem. My dad rented this area and it's excluded from the rest of the beach. No one will see the turtles," April explains. Amy looks out towards the beach.

The water glistens as the sun's rays reach it. Nearby, she could see a large villa. She gasps sharply. "Is that we're staying?" she asks excitedly. "Yup! Enough room for all of us. Although, there's a guest house for the girls," April tells her.

As they walk towards the house, following April, they look around curiously at the beach. "Have you guys ever been to the beach?" she asks.

"No," Splinter responds. "We have never had the opportunity to travel." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his sons peeking towards the other side of the beach. People looked to be having fun.

"We must buy some clothing for you to wear while we are here. April tells me that there is a boardwalk on the other side," Splinter explains to Amy, who was standing near him. "Yes Sensei," Amy answers as she watches the turtles.

"So Leo," Mikey leans over to his brother. "Have you figured out how you're gonna get back together with Amy?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mikey…we're just friends. Nothing more and nothing less," Leo tells him, pushing him away. "And besides, we like it better this way."

They look at Leo in both curiosity and anger. Leo and Amy hadn't said a word to each other ever since that week. They were all surprised at their actions towards each other and did not to, or want to, get back together, not that they had not tried to encourage them.

"Leo," Donnie says, sliding up to him. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"We don't have to be together. All of you have someone and I don't feel weird about it at all. We're still co-leaders, but that's it."

The other three stare at each other. "If ya say so," Raph murmurs, shrugging, but they all knew he wasn't serious about his statement.

"Well, if you want to, I don't know, _apologize_ ," Mikey nods towards Amy, "I suggest you say something to her cause it looks like you have competition, dude."

They look back towards Amy who was now laughing with a tall guy and brown hair. He seemed very handsome. He was smiling at Amy and the way Amy smiled and laughed made Leo growl.

"Uh oh, bros," Mikey whispers. "looks like someone's getting jealous," he sings as he tries to hide his laughter.

Donnie puts a fist to his mouth as he tries to hide the snicker, but after a glare from Leo, it was obvious that he and his brothers had failed miserably. As the four walk over to Amy and the boy, they noticed that Splinter had gone into the villa while Amy and her new friend were both engaged in a rather intriguing conversation about their favorite music. It took a few minutes before Leo clears his throat and Amy turns to them.

"Oh! Hey guys, did you see anything you like?" she asks.

"No, not really," Raph replies as he nods towards the boy.

"Oh, sorry, this is Ryan, he rented this place before us. He's seen mutants before when he visited New York, so don't worry," she says as she smiles to her new friend. "Ryan, these are my brothers," she gestures to each one. "Raph, Leo, Donnie, and…"

"The name's Mikey, ultimate ninja!" Mikey quickly interrupts, and shakes Ryan's hand rather roughly before Amy could introduce him.

"Um yeah," Ryan smiles at them as he takes Mikey's hand off his. "Your sister was just telling me about New York and what music she likes," he says as he turns to the other turtles. "I'm impressed by her knowledge of music genres and her collection." He turns back to Amy, "Maybe we could discuss more over dinner?" He takes Amy's arm as they walk towards the villa, the others trailing behind and couldn't help but feel they have just been ditched.

* * *

They walk over to where Splinter, Ann, Jamie, Lily, Casey, and April stand in front of the villa. The guest house was nearby, a dirt path going to the house from the large villa. A pair of white pillars were on either side of the villa doors, which were double white. Their eyes widen as April leads them inside to a grand entry way with a long winding staircase going up to where the bedrooms were.

As they made their way up the stairs with Ryan in tow, much to Leo's resentment, they notice a mural depicting of the beach and a sunset above. Amy's eyes open in awe of the painting and stops to admire it.

"Beautiful, right?" Ryan asks her, his hand resting on her shoulder tenderly.

"Yeah…" Amy agrees, her eyes roaming over the wall taking in each detail.

"You should come visit me at the boardwalk," Ryan says as he leans closer to her. "I know the perfect spots to watch the sunset. I'm sure you'll love it."

Amy turns to him and smiles. "Thank you, Ryan," she smiles, "I'd love to come."

Ryan stares intently at her. "Amelia. It has more than one meaning. Striving, industrious, and admiring. I think you'll find some admiring things at the boardwalk," he tells her.

"Yes, you're right, my name does mean all of those things," Amy says, chuckling. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Amy feels a sharp tap on her shoulder. "Ames, are you coming?" Leo asks, rather angry.

"Oh, uh yeah, sure Leo," Amy murmurs, feeling somewhat embarrassed. The heat rising up to her cheeks was somewhat evident to her new friend, who smiles at the shy look Amy gives him.

They continue to walk down the hallway to the rooms where Splinter had his sons pick a room. April let him have the larger room and the rooms left were slightly smaller but just as comfortable with king size beds. This arrangement was the same for the guest house, except with queen beds. Raph and Casey take rooms next to each other and Leo takes one closest to Splinter's while Mikey takes the one at the far end of the hall.

After they were settled, April shows them the rest of the house. There was a large kitchen, they had a simple tea room which connected to a dining room with a large table in the middle. In each room was a mural or wall covering of some sort that depicted the beach or boardwalk.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Lily exclaims in awe. "You know, the guest house is just as great, I can show you around right now if you—" Lily speeds away to the guest house and their eyes widen. "Guess that answers that question," April murmurs in shock.

"Amy, we gotta get together and talk more," Ryan says, smiling at her. "How about you join me for dinner and we can talk?"

"May I, father?" Amy turns to Splinter with anticipation.

"Of course, my daughter," Splinter tells her, "But tomorrow will be a day full of excitement, so come here early and get some rest."

"Thank you!" Amy says as she bows respectfully.

Ryan takes his leave with the promise that he would be back in two hours. After saying their goodbyes, the turtles, their friends, and Sensei walk over to the kitchen for a delicious lunch made by Mikey.

"Leo," Raph whispers, "looks like the new guy is stepping in on your territory." He nods to the retreating form of Ryan. "What are you going to do?"

"Ames still loves me and besides, it's not my concern. We're only here for about a month, eventually she'll come to her senses," Leo whispers back.

"Yeah, but he could get to her in less than a week. You saw how she looked at him."

"No way, that won't happen."

"We'll make sure it doesn't," Mikey assures from the counter.

* * *

As promised, two hours later, Ryan showed up to their villa carrying a small package. "Where's Amy?" he asks, looking around. "She's on her way," Raph tells him. A minute later, Amy appears from the back door. She wore a pink sundress and green sandals. Her hair was down and it shined a bit. Leo's eyes widen as he stares. He never saw her like _that_ before they were…"I would be glad if you wore this, Amy," Ryan says as he hands her the package.

Amy opens the package to reveal a pink flower with a clip. "It's beautiful," she murmurs as she pins it in her hair and was happy to see it fit perfectly. "Thank you, Ryan," she says as she smiles. "I would be honored to wear it."

Ryan smiles. "Good. I picked it out from my dad's shop."

They turn to Master Splinter and with a promise to have Amy back early, they bow and leave the villa, heading towards the boardwalk.

As Splinter watches them go, he hears a low growl coming from his right. He turns, wide-eyed, to see Leo watching intently at Amy's retreating self.

"Is something the matter, Leonardo?" Splinter asks.

"Uh, no, sorry Sensei." Leo was about to turn and go join his brothers when Splinter places a paw on his shoulder.

"Does something trouble you about Amelia's friend?" he asks.

"I don't know Sensei," Leo admits. "But I can't help but feel he's up to something and it's not a good thing," he tells his father, rubbing the back of his neck.

Splinter frowns at him. "Are you sure it is just simply…jealously?"

Leo turns as red as Raph's mask. "No! At least, I-I d-don't think so," he stammers. "I can't shake the feeling that this new friend of hers is up to something."

Splinter looks back at the door his only daughter had just gone out of. "Hmmm…I too sense something about him as well," Splinter gives a thoughtful look. "At first I believed it to be overprotectiveness, but now…I wonder if there is something more," he muses as he strokes his beard.

"Maybe you should tell her that she shouldn't be hanging out with him, Sensei," Leo implores.

"And what exactly would I say, my son?" Splinter looks down at Leo curiously. "She is old enough to make her own decisions."

Leo stares at his master incredulously. "But Sensei…" he begins.

Splinter holds up a paw. "Would you have been friends with April and the others had I told you they were up to no good?" Splinter tells him.

Leo looks at Splinter before sighing in defeat. "I see your point."

"Amelia has heightened senses and will be on her guard. Why do you think I told her to bring her katana?" Splinter says as he begins to walk away, but after a moment, looks at Leo. "However, I will speak with her regarding her trusting nature," he says as he remembers the time Amy had trusted her ex-boyfriend. "I will be going out now, Leonardo," he informs him. "I must purchase some things for breakfast while we are here. I heard there is a market not too far away." He was just about to leave when he turns back to him. "Trust Amelia," he tells him. "If needed, she will come to you for assistance if she requires it. Just make sure you are there for her."

"Of course, Sensei. I've always been there for her," Leo says as he bows. Splinter smiles before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening, much later then Splinter had wanted, Amy arrives back at the villa to go through the back door, surprised to see Splinter waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Father?" she asks as Splinter sips his tea. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes my daughter," Splinter tells her as he walks over to her. "I wanted to ask how your evening went," he says.

"Oh! It went great, Sensei."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Ryan took me out to a hot-dog shack, so that's why I'm late. I'm sorry," Amy looks at him curiously. She looks at her father for a few moments before a sly smile shows on her face. "Alright, I'll bite, what is this really about?" she finally asks.

"I wanted to ask you about Ryan," he finally tells her. "Some of us feel very…uncertain of him."

"Father," Amy comes over to him. "He's very nice…but…" Amy hesitates, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Yes, my daughter?" Splinter looks at her with concern.

"I know he's trying to hide something," Amy tells him, "but other than that, I don't sense anything that any of us should be concerned about."

Splinter places a paw on her shoulder. "If you have any doubts…" he begins.

"No Sensei," Amy assures him. "I just think there's another reason he's here besides this luau he told me about," Amy looks away from him. "But I really don't think he's a threat," she insists.

"As long as you keep an open mind," Splinter says, kissing her on the forehead and begins to walk towards the staircase to go to his room. He turns back to her. "Amelia," he calls and Amy looks up at him. "Just be sure not to give in to his…" Splinter pauses, trying to find the right word. "Charms so easily."

Amy smiles at him and bows as she watches him go up the staircase. Amy then walks out the back door to the guest house. As she also makes her way to bed, she could hear laughter coming from April's room. Amy sighs heavily as it sounded like all four of her friends were engaging in the fun she had been denying herself ever since her and Leo…

Although Amy felt heartbroken, she had decided to fight the heartbreak. She did not feel that she should give in to being herself again. The possibility of what could happen within the team was too great a risk and that was something she did not want to be responsible for. Yet there was certain times where she wanted to forget about it and just talk to Leo. She gives a look at the door before turning away and going to her own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Leo gets out of bed as soon as the sun shines through the window. He had a…somewhat pleasant night. That is, if Ryan kissing Amy in his dream counted as pleasant. Since none of them had seen Amy prior to going to bed, talking to her was something he felt he truly needed. It was time to focus on his plan. He quickly gets fixed up and goes downstairs to the kitchen where Mikey was currently preparing breakfast.

"Uh," he hesitates a bit. "Mikey, would it be okay if I got some food to take to Amy along with some tea?"

Mikey smiles at him. "So, you're finally gonna apologize. Sure you can, bro! Go get your girl back!" he hands him two plates on a tray filled with scrambled eggs, sliced oranges, and toast along with a cup of chamomile tea. Leo smiles and thanks him before leaving to the guest house. He was making his way to go upstairs when he sees April and Ann coming towards him.

"Good morning, April, Ann," he greets.

"Morning Leo," they greet back. Ann looks to the tray of food in his hands. "Are you taking your food for a walk?" she asks. Leo smiles sheepishly at the joke.

"No, I was hoping to talk with Ames and thought bringing her breakfast would help."

They smile at him. "Aw, that's so romantic!" April squeals and Leo smiles and was about to continue up the steps when Ann continues. "Too bad she's not here."

Leo stops in his tracks and looks back at them, his face filled with surprise. "What?" he asks.

"Amy left almost an hour ago," April explains as they begin to make their way to the kitchen. "She said she was meeting that guy…what was his name? Oh yeah, Ryan. They're having an early breakfast," Ann tells him.

Leo feels the heat rise in him at the mention of Ryan and was about to smash the tray and dishes on the floor when April places a hand on his arm. "Don't waste good food," she cautions.

Leo looks down at the tray of food and gives an exasperated sigh. "Would you girls like some breakfast?" he asks with a forced smile. They smile and take the tray while Leo goes back to the villa. "This should be good," April comments as she bites into toast. "Yep," Ann replies dryly.

As Leo reaches the top, he looks over to Casey's room. He knew that his brothers had spent the night watching movies and he wonders if they are even awake yet. If so, he would go in and talk to them. If not, maybe he would go back to bed since it was still early and maybe get some more sleep. As luck would have it, they were awake.

Not wanting to just barge in, Leo knocks on the door and wait until someone answers. "Come in," Donnie calls out.

"Hey guys," Leo walks in, looking dejected.

"Hey Leo," Donnie answers and moves over to make room for him on the bed. Raph was sprawled out on it before he sits up.

"Something wrong, dude?" Casey asks. "Did you get rejected?"

"No, I didn't even get a chance to speak with her," Leo says sadly as he sits on the bed. "She's off with that jerk," Leo growls. "I don't trust him. He's up to something and I wanna find out what," he tells them, gritting his teeth in determination.

"Oh? What happened to Mr. 'It's not my concern?'" Raph asks sarcastically. Donnie and Casey look at him. "Are you sure you're not just jealous, Leo?" Donnie questions.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT...THAT PRICK!" Leo yells.

They exchange wide-eyed looks before giving each other knowing looks. "So what are you gonna do?" Casey asks.

"I wanna find him and show him who the real man for her is," Leo growls.

"Whoa, Leo, don't turn into me," Raph jokes.

Donnie stands up. "Let's get ready to go, I wanna check out the preparations for the luau," Donnie turns back to his brothers. "Maybe we'll come across them and we can find a way for you to get Ryan alone and find out what he wants from Lia."

"Okay," Leo says as he walks out of the room. "But don't say anything to Ames about what I'm doing," he pleads. "I don't want her turning me down before I get a chance to be with her again." They agreed they would keep it to themselves and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

After a quick bite of breakfast, the turtles went out to the boardwalk in disguise, and unlike yesterday, the boardwalk was decorated with beach props and merchants were calling out to the various humans in an attempt to sell their merchandise for the luau. As they walk, occasionally looking over some items of interest to them, they keep their eyes open for the brunette and after close to an hour, notice Amy with Ryan sitting at an outside table of a bubble tea place.

The two were laughing and enjoying tea as they talk about anything they could find. Amy was wearing a sun hat with an orange dress and black sandals. As they walk up, they could hear Amy telling Ryan about the time Mikey had thought they were talking pizzas. "I had always felt a little bad that no one believed him," Amy was saying, "but I'm just glad that he got over it."

"Ahem," Donnie clears his throat in order to get Amy's attention.

"Hey guys! You know, you don't have to wear those coats. Everyone knows how we saved New York," Amy smiles up at them. "Ryan and I are having some bubble tea." She waves her hand at the chairs. "Wanna join us?"

"Uh, no thanks ice princess," Raph tells her. "But could we speak to you for a sec?" the three look over at Ryan, who was watching them with a look of interest. " _Alone_ , please."

"Okay…?" Amy looks over to Ryan. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." She gets up and leaves the table with the three turtles. As soon as she was out of earshot, Leo immediately takes a seat while Mikey keeps watch.

"Alright, Ryan," Leo narrows his eyes. "I don't know what game you're playing with Ames, but I want you to stay away from her."

Ryan looks at Leo with surprise and an amused smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Leo," he says innocently. "I'm not playing anything with Amy, as you put it," he sips his tea. "I just like having her around."

Leo wasn't convinced. "If you're trying to date her or take her away from me, back off," he growls.

Ryan looks at Leo, bewildered. "Why would I back off?" he questions. "I like her a lot, she's very beautiful. A bit cheerful, yes, but beautiful." Leo snarls. "Just because she's beautiful? What about her feelings?" Suddenly, Ryan laughs. "Oh, I get it," he says. "You think I want to take her away from you." He looks over to where Amy and his brothers were by the pretzel cart. "I think she's old enough to make up her own mind, and if she wants to be with me, that's her decision." Ryan gives Leo a rather sly grin and leans in close to him. "I hope you're not suggesting we fight for her," he says with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I don't think Amy will be too happy with that," he takes a sip of his tea. "She seems too mature for that kind of behavior although she's surrounded by animals with…savage behavior."

Leo looks indignant at the boy's comment of him and his brothers. "I'm only giving you a warning," Leo leans in and whispers in Ryan's ear threateningly. "Keep your hands off of her."

"And if I don't?" Ryan retorts.

"Then you'll be answering to me and my katana."

Ryan shakes his head and leans back against the chair. "Such manners," he fake scolds. He looks over at Amy, who was starting to get a little annoyed with Raph and Donnie. "Why don't you ask Ames what she would like?" Ryan nods his head towards Amy who was coming back to the table. Mikey had quickly walked over to Leo's direction and pretends to take an interest in the bubble tea shop.

Leo stands back up, glaring angrily at Ryan.

"If you really wanted a pretzel, guys," Amy was saying, sounding really annoyed with her brothers. "Then ask April for some money. As for right now, here," she gives them $10 in annoyance before sitting back down at the table. She picks up her tea and sips it. She then looks at Leo and Ryan. The tension surrounding them was really thick. "Is everything okay?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ames," Ryan looks to her with a smile. "Leo was just telling me that you and I shou—"

"Should get together with us and come see a sumo match. Our friends are out shopping anyway," Leo quickly interrupts.

Amy looks to Ryan and Leo. "Well, I suppose it would be okay," she looks back to Ryan. "Shall we?"

"I would love to, but the first match isn't for another hour, Ames," Ryan answers. "Until then, I could give you a tour," he turns to her brothers. "Wanna come?"

The three turn to Leo. "No thanks," Donnie answers. "We'll meet you at the arena." With that, Leo turns away and walks over to the pretzel booth, anger clearly on his face.

"Leo?!" Mikey says when they were far enough from Amy and Ryan. "Why are you leaving Amy alone with that guy?" He refused to believe his brother would back down from protecting Amy. "We should stay with them."

"No Mikey," Leo lets out a sigh. "He's up to something and I'm afraid if I push it, he'll have Ames seeing me more like a jerk than someone who wants to get back together with her." He looks back at the two and watches as Ryan begins to stroke Amy's hand while they laugh. He growls angrily. "I did something stupid and now he's going to take advantage of it." He turns and slams his hand on the booth. "What was I thinking, threating him like that?" he hisses.

Donnie comes up to him. "You did what?! Leo, you were only supposed to find out what he wanted, not threaten him!"

"I know what he wants," Leo snarls. "He wants my Ames."

* * *

Ryan and Amy walk along the beach, checking for seashells. As they walk, Ryan had Amy intrigued about his family and she enjoyed hearing about them.

"You really like hearing about me," he notes. "Any particular reason?"

Amy smiles. "Well, to be honest, I know everything about my family and I hadn't met someone new for a while," she admits. "And since I like a change of pace, I find it interesting to get to know new people."

She looks over at Ryan. "Sounds silly, I know, but…"

"No, I understand," Ryan assures her. "At one time, I got sick of knowing everything about someone and not having a change of pace once in a while," he smiles as a memory comes to him. "I would learn much from someone every chance I get."

They come to a part where rocks cover a side of the beach in the water. "It was during that time I came across the one I fell in love with," Ryan has a far away look in his eyes.

"You have a girlfriend?" Amy asks him, a look of surprise on her face.

Ryan looks down at the ocean absentmindedly. "Not anymore, Ames."

Amy couldn't help but feel hearing her nickname from him…wrong. She shakes her head and pats his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," she whispers. Ryan looks down at her and gives her a smile.

"Don't be, it happened a few months ago," he says. "She was the first girl I have ever really loved," he looks away from Amy sadly. "I've had girlfriends before, but she was…different. After she left me, I needed to get away from my home for a while. That's why I came to this luau," he looks back down at Amy and takes her hand in his. "I was hoping with all the festivities, along with a companion, I might be able to enjoy myself again."

Amy gently rubs Ryan's hand and smiles up at him. "I'm happy to listen anytime, my friend," she soothes. Ryan hugs her suddenly and she hugs him back.

* * *

A short time later, Amy and Ryan meet up with the turtles and walk into a tented area where a crowd is preparing to watch the wrestling match.

"Wow, look at 'em go," Mikey comments as he watches two heavy set looking warriors with top knots trying to push each other out of a gold circle on the ground.

"Man, I never had an opportunity to watch this at the actual thing," Raph says in awe.

Donnie was seated in between Raph and Mikey. There's only two seats left next to Mikey, and there was one available behind them. Leo sits down before Ryan even gets a chance. Amy shrugs helplessly at Ryan before sitting down next to Leo. Every now and then, Leo couldn't help but look to his side and notice Ryan's hand occasionally brush Amy's shoulder. Amy didn't seem to notice or care, but Ryan did occasionally glance at Leo and smirks, realizing he had noticed. This, of course, only infuriated Leo who then proceeds to place his hand on Amy's thigh.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asks her softly. Amy turns to him in surprise. "Oh, u-um yeah, I could use some ice cream," she replies nervously. "I'll get it!" Leo and Ryan exclaim at the same time and they glare at each other. Amy's eyes widen as she stands up. "I can get it myself…" she murmurs, walking away to a booth.

"Hey fearless," Raph looks at Leo who watched Amy leave. "How bout when ice princess comes back, we all make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Leo asks, looking over to Raph. "Ames is the only one with money, so that's out," he turns his attention back to where Amy was. "And we don't need to do chores for a month so what did you have in mind?"

Raph glances over at Ryan to make sure he was paying attention. "How about if that guy in black wins, Ryan has to back off our sister?!"

"And if he loses?" Leo asks, smirking at his plan.

"Then he doesn't back off," Raph says, making it seem like it was an obvious thing.

"Wait, are we really gonna bet on our sister?" Donnie questions skeptically, but no one answers.

"I'll pass," Ryan calls out. "I'm taking her to a picnic tomorrow for lunch."

Leo's eyes narrow. "Oh, how sweet," he says rather sarcastically. "You're going on a picnic."

"And a dip in some very warm water," Ryan adds with a look of desire in her eyes he made sure Leo would see.

Leo grits his teeth, having enough. He stands up and punches Ryan, but the boy catches his fist and punches him. "How dare you say that about Ames! She's—"

"Now my girlfriend. You forgot?" Ryan retorts, smirking.

"Shut up!" Leo exclaims angrily. He tackles Ryan and they start fighting each other. "Guys, now's not a good time," Donnie warns, looking to the side. Everyone gasps as the two tumble to the ground, punching and kicking. Raph and Mikey try to pull them off. "Guys, you really should stop," Donnie tells them, doing nothing. "And why not?" Leo asks, looking to where Donnie was and his eyes widen.

Amy stands nearby, having seen the whole thing. She glares as she squeezes her cone to bits, ice cream dripping onto her hand. "A-Ames…I can explain—"

"Explain what?! You two are acting like little kids!" she shouts. "No way I'm gonna leave him alive," Leo growls, about to pull out his katana. "Leo, stop!" Amy warns, narrowing her eyes. They both stand up. Leo had a bloody lip and black eye. Ryan had a bruise on his face and a scratch on his cheek. "What?! Ames, you're gonna go with him?!" Leo demands in disbelief.

Amy looks down at the floor. "I'll…go with him…" she answers quietly and walks away, Ryan following. "Oooo," everyone calls out. "Rejected!" Mikey teases and Raph hits him in the head. "Ow!"

Someone wearing a Hawaiian shirt walks up to Leo. "Excuse me, sir. We'll have to charge you the price for the damage. You better—"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Leo exclaims angrily and the man sweats nervously.

* * *

Amy storms into the guest house with Ryan in tow. She slams the door shut. "Now why did you do that?! Are you crazy?" Amy demands. "He was getting in my way," Ryan explains. "I didn't ask you to fight Leo! Argh! Men don't know another way to solve their problems but fighting!" Amy shouts, steam coming from her head. "…You know, I think that he was jealous. You saw the way he protected you."

"From what? He'd never let anything bad happen to me," Amy replies in confusion. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend…Leo should know not to mess with me. It was necessary to remind him of that." Amy's eyes widen in surprise. Although she did like him, she had never considered him anything more than a friend. "Ryan…I-I'm flattered, really…but after today and what you just said…I don't think I could ever be your girlfriend. I'm sorry." Ryan gives a look of dejection. "I-I don't understand," he says in bewilderment. "No one has ever turned me down before," he takes Amy's hand. "Why are you saying this? What did I do?"

"Nothing, I…I do like you but not in that way," she explains timidly. "But I can't just abandon Le—I mean my family! T-They're everything to me and I can't just leave them," she stammers.

Ryan narrows her eyes, catching her blunder. "I see…well if I can't have you, then no one can," he declares.

"Wait, what?!" Amy exclaims before he pulls out a knife. "I didn't want to have to use this…we shall both die in this place together," he explains. "Are you insane?!" Amy yells in disbelief. He raises his knife above her, only to be hit in the head with a frying pan. He falls unconscious and Amy looks to see Leo panting heavily.

"I-Is he…?"

"No, just knocked out," he explains as he throws the pan to the floor. They look down at him. "We can't just leave him like this," Amy murmurs. "I'll take care of it," Leo suggests before picking Ryan up and walking outside the house. He whistles innocently as he throws Ryan in a dumpster nearby. Leo takes a deep breath and goes back inside the house.

Amy sits on the couch in disappointment, swinging her legs back and forth. Leo debates whether or not to leave her alone, but sits down near her. They sit in silence for a while. "We need to talk," he murmurs. "Yeah…but…before you say anything…I'm sorry for what happened today. This was all my fault," she explains, looking sad.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I probably deserved it," Leo tells her gently. "We had been ignoring each other up until a few days ago…that's not what a friend does, is it?" he explains and she looks at him as he scoots closer. "However…do you know the main reason why I fought with Ryan moments ago?" he asks. Amy takes a minute to answer.

"…To protect me?" she asks quietly. "Not only that…Ames…I did it because…I wanted to talk to you about something…but you kept hanging out with Ryan. It didn't seem like you wanted to hang out with me—us."

Amy looks down at the floor as she thought about the past week with Ryan. The handsome and charming boy had definitely given her something she hadn't felt in a long time. The freedom to enjoy herself. It wasn't often she got a chance to be with someone who liked the same interests as her and understood her in a way not even Leo did. She sighs. She loved her brothers, she really did, but most of the time she found herself at odds with them. Mainly because she was the only sister. And they rarely shared her interests. Well, Leo did, but only because it was a coincidence…right?

They all had their own thing. What was so wrong about finding someone who liked music as much as she did? "One week," she grumbles. "I can't get one week of allowing me to be with someone else?"

"Do we annoy you?" Leo asks quietly. "No! I just…I just wanted to talk with someone new. I didn't like him that way, I mean, yes, he's nice and sweet, but it just didn't feel right with Ryan. He used me…and it still hurts. Why am I so trusting?" she whispers, about to cry. "First my ex-boyfriend and now Ryan," she lets out a quiet sob, shaking her head. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

Leo places a hand on her cheek and strokes it. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I was told you were going to serve me breakfast the day after we arrived," Amy tells him.

"I planned on it, anyway," Leo grumbles.

Amy lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry. I…can't make up for all that happened, but…what was so important that you couldn't tell me before we came here?"

"We _broke up._ We were always ignoring each other. I wanted to say…I know that you didn't really want to take a break. You were just upset. I was wrong too. I should take more time to be with you," he coos as he pulls her closer. Amy buries her face into his neck as she hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry for being selfish, Leo! No, I never wanted us to take a break!" Amy cries.

"Shh…don't be upset. I love you," he murmurs as he hugs her tighter.

"I…love you too," she sniffs. Leo kisses her and she kisses him back. Amy churrs into his mouth as he grabs her hair. He pushes her to the couch and begins to gently kiss her on her neck. "Leo!" she giggles.

"What is it, Ames?" he asks between kisses.

"Leo, that tickles! Stop it!"

"Nope. I have to make sure you know how special you are to me," he says. He then slides down and begins to gently nibble on her stomach. She could feel every nibble. She tries to move away, but Leo holds her waist as he begins to peck gentle kisses on her stomach.

"Leo!" Amy squeals, squirming even more. He then slides back up to her face and fiercely kisses her on her lips and jaws. He attacks with such gentle and persistent force that it makes her sink into his arms. Finally, he let her lips go.

"Now are you convinced I love you, my kunoichi?" he murmurs against her mouth. Amy's face turns red at the nickname.

"I always knew you did, Leo. I just wanted more of your attention," she says as she nuzzles his neck. Leo moans in pleasure before standing up and grabbing Amy's waist. He pulls her to him. "Let's get some dinner," he murmurs.

"What about your brothers?" she teases.

"I will let my brothers enjoy themselves. For the rest of this trip, it's just you and me," Leo says as he kisses her once more.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2.**


	125. Gotta Go My Own Way from HSM 2

**Angel: I give you all permission to shun me for not posting this very often XD. School is really tiring, and plus, I DO have other stories I'm working on. I got a request to do a Suicide Squad-like story, but I've never seen it XD. Requested by Langel, but ideas were from Guests. They were both very similar, so I just combined the two, although I didn't incorporate the whole ideas. And since the song is from my favorite High School Musical movie, I think the ideas fit the song well.**

 _ **Summary: Amy is summoned by the Utroms to find that she is betrothed.**_

 _ **Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2 (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

The turtles, Amy, and their friends laugh as they throw snowballs at each other on the rooftops. They all decided that they needed a break from fighting mutants or Shredder. Mikey had suggested that Amy could make a snow day, and after he made puppy eyes, she relented. A spaceship flies in the sky. Leo sees the spaceship fly above Amy.

"Ames, look out!"

Amy looks up before a beam engulfs her. "What?!" she asks in disbelief as she's lifted up in the air. Her friends reach out for her only to be lifted up as well. "Dudes, are we being invaded?!" Mikey exclaims and Raph smacks him in the head. "OW!"

"I don't think so. But they're definitely from space," Donnie explains. When they're inside the ship, they look around curiously. Amy looks at the interior of the ship. "I feel like we've been here before…" Amy murmurs and Mikey gasps. "Dudes…is this…?" Mikey runs off. "Mikey, wait!"

They chase after him. When they get to the end, they stop and gasp. A white robot turns to them with his hands behind his back. "Hello, hello, my friends!"

"P-Professor Honeycutt?!" Amy exclaims in shock. "Yes, it is I. It is quite wonderful to see you again, my friends," Fugitoid answers with a smile. "I can't believe it! But wait, why did you pick us up?" Leo replies in confusion.

"I was only asked to drive Amelia, my apologies," Fugitoid explains. Amy raises an eyebrow. "Me? Why?"

"Our good friends the Utroms have asked me to take you to Dimension X for an important matter," Fugitoid answers. "Like what?" Donnie questions. "They have not told me."

"Of course," Raph mutters. "Wait, so we're just gonna leave Master Splinter to worry about our whereabouts?" Amy asks skeptically. "Bishop has notified Master Splinter," Fugitoid replies. "So you just planned all of this?" April questions in awe.

"Well, no. They requested her presence just a few minutes ago. Off to Dimension X, then!" Fugitoid answers and as they protest, he starts the ship. He uses the warp engines and they all scream before they stop. "I hate it when he did that," Amy mutters under her breath. "Ahh, snap! We get to go back to Dimension X!" Mikey comments. "Oh no," Raph murmurs as Mikey throws down a smoke bomb. They all cough.

"Savage Mikey in the house!" Mikey exclaims in his savage outfit. "This again?" Amy asks with a blank look. "How will we even get through Dimension X without our suits?" Casey questions and Fugitoid gives a sheepish look. "Ah, yes, I suppose that part was left out." Amy slaps her forehead.

* * *

After they went back and got their space suits, they float into the portal of Dimension X. "This is so cool! Going back to Dimension X!" Mikey exclaims happily. "I hoped to never come here again," Amy murmurs, shaking her head. "I wonder why they want to see you, though," Donnie replies and Amy shrugs. "If it was to warn me about something, they would have come to us, not the other way around."

They arrive in Dimension X and stop in front of the Utrom headquarters. They step out to see Utroms in a line like an army. Bishop walks out.

"It is good to see you again, Amelia. We have much to discuss," he explains. "About what…?" Amy asks curiously. "I am sure you do not want to discuss this outside. Follow me," Bishop tells her, walking inside. Amy looks at her friends, who all shrug. They step inside and are given breathing collars. They walk into the conference room to see Queen, Rook, and Pawn.

"Amelia," Queen greets with a small smile. "And I see you brought your friends."

"Apparently, it was an accident, but I would've preferred for them to be here, anyway," Amy explains as they sit down. "So what's this so important that we had to come all the way here?!" Raph demands. The Utrom Council look at each other. "It's a bit…complicated."

"I really don't see why," Donnie murmurs.

"Amelia…you're getting married."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaims.

"Getting _married_?!" Leo squeaks in shock.

"Let us explain. We have made an agreement with the Kraang. They have threatened to invade your world once more. But we had a solution: if Amelia agreed to marry a suitor of our choice, they will leave your world alone."

Before Amy could react, Leo stands up abruptly. "Getting _married?!_ And _to someone she's never met?!"_

"I accept."

They turn to Amy, who has a serious look on her face. "What? Ames, you can't be serious!" Leo exclaims in disbelief. Suddenly a large Kraang-like creature emerges and snarls. They all stiffen but Amy gives a determined look. "Leo, I don't have a choice," Amy tells him before she follows the Utrom council. "Did you know about this?" Casey asks Leo.

"We can't let her go through with this."

"Come on, dude, are you sure you're not just…" Mikey smirks. "Jealous?"

"Of that ugly, smelly…whatever it is? You saw her face, she doesn't even like him!"

"Yeah, but who are we to question her decisions? If she doesn't, the Earth will be destroyed," April points out.

"There's something up about this. April and Donnie, you two check out the council. Mikey, Raph, and Casey, see if you can find anything on this…thing she's marrying."

"And you?" Donnie asks.

"I need to talk to Ames."

Amy sighs on the balcony as she looks out to her strange and soon-to-be home. She places a hand on her cheek. She was conflicted. Although she had already made her choice, she still felt like it was wrong. She hears a thump and jumps up in surprise. A scream can be heard from below. Leo suddenly floats to behind her, crashing. "Leo! What are you…are you okay?" she replies, crawling down to him. His eyes swirl around his head.

Amy helps him up and he shakes his head. She couldn't help but find that scene cute. "Why are you doing this?"

The question catches her off guard. "What?"

"Ames, you can't do this. What about your friends, your happiness?" Amy lowers her eyes.

"If I have to sacrifice my happiness in order to save my planet, I would do it in a heartbeat, Leo."

"It's not right and you know it," Leo argues.

"Oh," she turns to look outside. "Is that all?" she asks sarcastically.

"So that's just it? You're just going to be miserable and all because you think you sacrificed everything?" Leo asks and she turns to him, livid.

"YES! Leo, you wouldn't understand. If you had to choose between saving the world or yourself, wouldn't you do the same? It was my decision and mine alone! It doesn't matter what's at stake for me. I'd rather get married than let the Earth be destroyed! Did you forget that part? Because I sure didn't! I know why you're upset, but if you were really my friend, you wouldn't second guess me. You obviously don't know me at all. So don't try to convince me otherwise. My answer would still be no. And if you can't accept that, then—"

Leo grabs her by the shoulders. "Leo…what are you doing?"

He says nothing and glances at her lips. "Leo? Leo, you're starting to scare me." Leo suddenly pulls her close and kisses her on the lips. Amy gasps and Leo takes that opportunity to slide his tongue in. Amy whimpers as she melts into the kiss. Leo smiles before he realizes what he just did. He pulls away and looks to see Amy staring at him wide-eyed, her mouth open. He lets go of her and backs away a bit.

"I…I…I gotta go!" he exclaims, jumping off the balcony. Amy didn't say or do anything except slowly raise her fingers to her lips. "L-Leo just…kissed me…?"

* * *

"You did what?!" Donnie exclaims at Leo, who chuckles sheepishly.

"I may have…kissed her…"

"Is that supposed to be your way of talking?" Raph asks, smirking. Leo turns to glare at him. "I don't know why I did that, I got…distracted!"

"By her beauty? Ooo, Leo kiss kiss. Ooo Amy, smooch smooch," Mikey teases and they all laugh except Leo. "You guys! I really messed things up with Amy…" he looks in shame.

"Then why is she talking with the Utrom council?" Casey asks, looking inside a room. "What?" Raph questions and peeks in. Amy seemed to be having a very angry argument with Bishop. He gave her a stern look.

"I just can't go through with this!" Amy exclaims, shaking her head. "But you agreed to the treaty. Everything is already being set up."

"I don't care! Isn't there another way to save the Earth? Like, I don't know, going to Kraang Subprime?"

"Surely you are not asking us to tell them the treaty is off," Queen replies.

"Can't we change it?!"

They stare at her. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Rook asks and Amy pauses.

"Let's just say someone changed my mind."

They look to each other. "Perhaps—" Suddenly there's an explosion, knocking them back. They turn to see Kraang at the large hole in the wall.

"Dudes, it's the Kraang!" Mikey exclaims.

Kraang Subprime emerges from the army. "What is this treachery?" Bishop demands. The little blob laughs evilly. "Idiots! Did you really think we would make peace with ya?"

"You mean, this was all a set-up?! The Earth really isn't in danger?!" Amy exclaims angrily. "And now I'll take that crown off your hands," Subprime says, reaching for the crown. Leo suddenly steps in front of him, swords in hands. "What? The Turtles? Here?!" Leo kicks him away and he crashes to the floor. "Get 'em!" Subprime orders his army. The Kraang start blasting their lasers and Amy dodges them. "See? Told you it was a bad idea!" Leo tells her nervously.

As the others fight off the Kraang and Mikey savage yells, Amy reaches for the crown. A laser hits her hand and she screams in pain, clutching it. Subprime floats up to her.

"I'll be taking that!" he exclaims. "Over my dead body!" Amy retorts. He stares at her before shrugging. "If you say so." He fires more lasers and Amy flips over them. She pulls out a shuriken and throws it at his floating device. It explodes and he ricochets all over the room. "Ahh! Retreat, retreat!" he exclaims, soaring out the hole where they came from. Amy blinks slowly. "Okay then…?"

Leo picks up the crown and smiles at Amy. She smiles back at him.

Later, they stand in front of the Utroms outside, the Fugitoid's ship behind them. "We offer our sincere apologies for this waste of time," Queen tells them. "Ah, it's cool," Mikey comments and Raph smacks him in the head. "Ow!"

"Well, this is all fun and all, but I believe it is time to escort you home," Fugitoid calls out to them. Amy waves to the Utrom council. "It was nice seeing you all again," she tells them before following her friends into the ship. It floats away, warping into space.

As Amy looks out to space and the others catch up with Fugitoid, she sighs. "I can't believe it was all a trick…and by the Kraang no less," she mutters irritably. Someone clears their throat and Amy turns to see Leo. He smiles and gestures to her. Amy moves so that he could stand next to her. "So…"

"So…" Amy repeats, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry…for kissing you like that, I mean," Leo stammers, blushing. Amy smiles gently. "Why would you be sorry? I liked it."

He turns to her and her face is slightly red as she looks away. "You…you did?" She nods slowly. Leo could feel his emotions skyrocketing as he grins happily. "Ames?"

"What?" When she turns to him, Leo kisses her. She smiles and kisses back, glad to have made the right choice.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Drag Me Down by One Direction…I really hate this song but since it's a ML and TMNT crossover…yeah, not really an argument there. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I'm gonna be so fat XD. And tomorrow is also my Fanfictionversary! I totally didn't make that up, Random Reviewer did XD. So I most likely won't post anything tomorrow since I have a ton of family members coming over anyway...have a Happy Thanksgiving or whatever you celebrate XD.**


	126. Drag Me Down by One Direction

**Angel: Requested by Random Reviewer.**

 _ **Summary: The turtles and Amy encounter Marinette and Adrien in New York.**_

 _ **Drag Me Down by One Direction (The turtles and Amy)**_

* * *

Amy's eyes shine as she watches her show, Miraculous Ladybug. Ever since she watched the first episode, she was obsessed with it, just like Leo with Space Heroes. Mikey peeks at her as her mouth drops open in excitement. He tiptoes up to her and places her mouth back in place, but she drops it again. Mikey wiggles his eyebrows and figured since she wasn't paying attention, he could get payback for her stealing the last pizza last night.

Mikey pulls out his nunchuck, but Amy takes it and throws him to the floor, still watching her show. "Ow…" he groans and Leo steps over Mikey. "Ames, what are you watching?"

"Miraculous Ladybug! It's awesome!" she squeals in excitement. "What?" Amy gasps in shock as she pauses it and turns to look at him.

"Leonardo Hamato, you will watch this entire season and like it!" she declares in determination.

Later, Leo and Amy watch the show in interest. April walks in, wearing her crystal. She had convinced herself that her crystal increases her powers. Donnie and Amy were both worried about her, but she had just shrugged it off.

"I love this show, it's just as good as Space Heroes," Leo murmurs and Amy rolls her eyes in amusement. "Of course you'd say that."

April's crystal suddenly glows at the TV. April clutches it and walks away. Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien disappear, to Leo and Amy's confusion. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

Late into the night, no one suspects the large white cloud in the air. Lightning storms suddenly appear and two people fall from the cloud, screaming. They land in a dumpster and it closes. A blonde boy opens it and blows a banana peel away from his face. He had no idea where he was or how he ended up here.

A groan is heard next to him. The boy turns to see a girl with black hair pigtails. "Marinette, are you okay?" he asks as he helps her up. 'Marinette' slowly opens her eyes and they widen when she sees Adrien. "A-Adrien! U-uh, I'm fine! Great!" Marinette laughs nervously and trips out of the dumpster. Adrien steps out and dusts trash off him before helping Marinette up.

"Where are we?" Marinette asks as they look around.

"I don't know…definitely not Paris," he murmurs.

Meanwhile, Leo and Amy are on patrol, wondering what could've happened with their show. "It's like they're not there anymore," Amy tells Leo as they jump across the rooftops. "I hope this isn't like with Mikey and his comic," Leo deadpans as they recall Wingnut and Screwloose.

"It's not dismissible," Amy points out. "Maybe…you wanna get some pizza after patrol?"

Amy smiles. "Sure, we can go in about five minu—" A blast stops them from below. Leo shushes her with his finger and she nods. They look down to see Kraang attacking two people: a blonde boy and a girl with pigtails. Amy gasps and covers her mouth in shock. Leo turns to her. "Ames? Are you okay?"

"Leo…don't you know who they are?" Leo looks closer and his eyes widen.

"No way…"

"We need to help them!" Amy declares and jumps down to fight some Kraang. "Wait, Ames, I can't be seen by-!" Leo sighs and leaps down to help her.

Marinette and Adrien look in shock as they watch the two fight. Mostly at the turtle with the katana. Leo and Amy slice around until all the Kraang were defeated. They both pant heavily before Amy turns to Marinette and Adrien. They both were flabbergasted. Leo puts his swords away and holds out a hand.

"Hi. My name is Leonardo. Don't let my appearance disturb you."

Adrien slowly shakes his hand and Amy smiles widely, trying not to faint. "My name is Amy and wow, I can't believe you're here!" she clamps a hand over her mouth immediately.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Marinette asks curiously and Leo chuckles sheepishly.

"Oh, don't mind my girlfriend, she's just very…odd." Amy elbows him in the arm.

"Wait, so you're dating him?" Adrien asks in confusion and Amy nods. "It's a long story…"

Marinette was staring at Adrien before she snaps out of it. "Oh, we have time." Amy smirks at her before she glances at Leo. He ponders it over before sighing.

"Well, okay. We'll take you to our home so that we can talk in private."

* * *

In the sewers, Amy leads Marinette while Leo leads Adrien. Both of them have bandanas around their eyes. Leo and Amy were both curious, but also confused on how the two had shown up to their world. Amy felt like it was a dream come true for her. Leo was still a little unnerved by the whole thing.

Soon, they had arrived at the lair. No one catches sight of them yet. "Okay, we're here. But…don't freak out," Amy tells them. "We've seen crazier things," Marinette murmurs.

They lead the two inside and Mikey gasps, running up to them. "Leo! Sis! You're back! And you brought…" Mikey gasps sharply. "No WAY, dudes! Is that who I think it is?!"

"He knows us?" Adrien whispers.

"Mikey, shush!" Amy hisses.

"Hey Leo, hey Lia. Hey guy and girl who I've never seen before," Donnie greets as he walks past them. He suddenly stops at his last sentence and turns to the two.

"You brought strangers to the lair?!" Donnie exclaims in disbelief.

"They're not strangers, if you've watched TV!" Amy shouts. Marinette and Adrien give a look of confusion.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Raph screams in anger.

"Raph, calm down, we know them," Leo tells him.

"Calm down? How can I calm the shell down when you're bringing random humans to our home?!" Raph yells.

"Ya me!"

They turn to Splinter, who did not look happy. Marinette and Adrien take off their bandanas and they look in surprise at the four mutants. "There's more of you?" Marinette asks Leo and he nods.

"What is the meaning of this? Leonardo, Amelia, dojo. NOW," Splinter demands and the two sigh before following him.

"Sensei, we can explain—"

"Oh? Then why are two strangers in our secret lair?!"

Amy sighs and rubs her temples. "It's a long story…"

Leo and Amy explain to Splinter what had happened earlier. He wasn't happy, to say the least, as he gave Amy and Leo extra training for two weeks. He dismissed them and the two walk out of the dojo, where Mikey is asking for an autograph.

"Oh my pizza, you guys are the coolest! Besides Wingnut and Screwloose!"

Amy clears her throat. "Mikey, leave them alone."

Mikey pouts and backs away. Amy stands in front of Marinette and Adrien. "So how exactly did you get here?"

Marinette and Adrien tell them the story of how they had gotten to New York up until the point where Leo and Amy had saved them. Mikey's eyes widen.

"Dudes…do you think it was April's crystal?"

Everyone is silent until they start laughing. "Yeah, okay," Amy retorts, but Marinette and Adrien both had confused looks.

"Who's April?"

"And what crystal?"

Amy sighs at the fact she had to tell another long story. "Basically, the turtles were caught in mutagen when they were simply pets, which is why they look taller than usual. After 15 years of being trained in ninjitsu while staying in the lair, they were allowed to go on the surface. They met me when I was captured by alien robots who call themselves the Kraang. You met them earlier. Eventually, we went into space after our arch enemy, the Shredder…killed…our sensei, Master Splinter. We were trying to save the Earth from the Triceratons, alien dinosaurs who are enemies with the Kraang. The Triceratons had used this device called the Black Hole Generator, the SECOND powerful weapon in the world, which swallowed everything in it's path, destroying the Earth. We went back in time with this robot, the Fugitoid, who has a human brain in a robot body, to gather the then-separated pieces of the Black Hole Generator before the Triceratons could. And we couldn't go back in time either again. We had one shot. April, my cousin and a friend of the turtles, along with Casey Jones, another friend, received a piece of an ancient artifact of a race we had to save, the Aeons, while trying to find the first piece of the Black Hole Generator. The piece from the Soul Star was given to April while I got wings, since we both put the Soul Star back in its rightful place. And she's had it since then, but it's starting to change her and it's also really powerful. One time Mikey took her crystal and brought back his favorite comic book characters…which must've been what happened with you guys."

"I TOLD YOU!" Mikey shouts and Raph pushes him away. Marinette and Adrien give a look of understanding. "So, what about Shredder? Who's he?" Adrien asks. Leo decides to explain.

"He's been our enemy since he wants revenge against our sensei. They were both brothers of the same ninja clan, but they were in love with the same woman, Tang Shen. But Tang Shen only liked Yoshi, or Master Splinter. He was mutated along with us when a rat bit him. Anyway, since Shredder, or Oruko Saki at the time, let his jealously turn into anger, one day he burned down their dojo. They got into an intense fight where Shen…sacrificed her life to save Yoshi when Saki was about to deliver the final blow to him. Saki blames Splinter for it. Shredder had his face burned by debris, his face now half-burned. And after he left the fire and Splinter to grieve, he took Yoshi's daughter, Karai. He had raised her as his since then. She was also mutated into a snake mutant and she can change back to her human self whenever she wants. She eventually came to our side, and now Shredder wants revenge."

"That's a lot to process," Marinette murmurs after a few minutes, debating whether or not to tell them that she was Ladybug. Adrien ponders whether or not to tell them that he was Chat Noir. After all, they had just told the two about them, which means that they trusted them. Why shouldn't they trust the group?

"Wait, but how do you know us?" Adrien asks and Marinette nods.

"Oh, you're both from a TV show in our world," Mikey tells them. "WHAT?!" the two shout in surprise and Amy hits Mikey in the head.

"Wait, so we're from a cartoon?" Marinette mutters in disbelief.

"And Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir!" Mikey exclaims.

"MIKEY!" Raph, Donnie, Amy, and Leo shout. Adrien gives a look of surprise. His Lady…was Marinette the whole time?

"Marinette…Marinette is my Lady?"

"Adrien…Adrien is Chat Noir?"

"Now look what you did!" Amy says to Mikey in an accusing tone.

"Whaat? Now they can be together!"

Amy facepalms, shaking her head. Karai suddenly runs in, panting.

"Guys! Guys! The Shredder is back!"

"Wait, what?" Donnie asks. Karai looks at Marinette and Adrien, who still look shocked. "Uh, who are they and why do they look like that?"

"Never mind that, we need to stop the Shredder from whatever he's planning," Amy calls out and Leo nods. "Right."

"We'll help."

They turn to Marinette and Adrien, who give determined looks. "Say what?" Raph asks.

"You helped us, so now we have to help you," Adrien explains. Raph smirks. "Music to my ears."

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien and Marinette transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Amy squeals, but clears her throat when the others stare at her. "Sorry."

Karai gives a surprised look. "What just happened?"

"We'll tell you on the way," Amy explains and they run off.

* * *

 **Angel: I'll let your imaginations run from here. It was hard to pick from the requests, since I only have 24 left…I will do ONE Jewel and Leo request, to satisfy the whole Jewel craze going on. I have mid-terms next week, and then after that I'm leaving for my cousins' house for Christmas on the 23** **rd** **I think, so…I'll try to update before I have to leave, but it's not likely…Next is Rolling in the Deep by Adele.**


	127. Rolling in the Deep by Adele

**Angel: Requested by Jade. This is the only songfic I will do about Leo and Jewel.**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy are kidnapped by Jewel, who tortures Leo for revenge.**_

 _ **Rolling in the Deep by Adele (Leo and Jewel)**_

* * *

Leo and Amy run across the rooftops, panting. They had gotten a note telling them when and where the Foot would be from April. It was a bit…suspicious, they admitted, since she asked for Leo and Amy only, but April has never steered them wrong before. An evil chuckle is heard as the person watches them from a water tower.

"So what do you think the Foot are up to?" Leo asks Amy as they leap over the next rooftop.

"Whatever it is, we're gonna stop it," Amy answers in determination and she suddenly stops when she gets the sense of someone.

"What? What is it?"

"Leo…someone is watching us."

Leo puts his hand on his sword as he looks around. He sees someone sneak past a water tower and gestures to Amy to follow him. They sneak to the water tower, but when they look, they see nothing.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, someone knocks them unconscious, and then it was black.

Leo groans as he opens his eyes. A bright light is in front of him. He couldn't move. He looks down to see that he's on a lab table. Growling, he tries to break free, with no results.

"What do we have here?"

Leo looks to see his captor. "Jewel…?"

"The one and only," Jewel answers, winking.

"Wait, why am I here?"

"Why? Because you deserve every single thing I'm going to do to you and Pinkie."

Leo's eyes widen. "Ames? You have her?! Let her go!"

"No, I think I'll just do this." Jewel presses a red button. A few seconds later, a loud scream is heard in the room next to them.

"Ames!" Leo shouts in worry.

"Oh, Ames. My precious princess," Jewel mocks and she glares at him. "Why do you like her? Why not me? She's too goody-goody."

"Don't say that about her," Leo snarls.

"You left me for her. Is that what you do, Leonardo? Play me for a fool?"

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" Leo spits back.

"No. I'm going to make you pay," Jewel smirks. Leo had to get her out of this.

"What about Ames? Are you going to let her go?"

"Oh, she was never here. I let her go a long time ago."

Leo gives a confused look. "But…her screams…"

Jewel pulls out a camcorder and presses play to reveal the same scream he had heard before. Leo growls at the trick.

Jewel smirks and pulls out a helmet. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really really bad."

"You think so? I can take it."

Jewel slams the helmet onto his head. "Wouldn't want to break those perfect, porcelain teeth," she purrs as she caresses his cheek. "When the potion hits your brain."

"Potion? What potion?"

Jewel turns the helmet on and he screams in pain. Images of Amy replace themselves with Jewel. And then it was dark again.

Leo slowly opens his eyes and Jewel is standing in front of him. "Mr. L, you're finally awake."

He smirks evilly at her. "Hello, darling."

* * *

Amy paces around in the lair, panicking. She had no clue where Leo was, or where they were held prisoner. She had no way of tracking his T-Phone. And he was left alone with Jewel. She scowls at the thought of her. Amy and Jewel had been rivals for some time now.

"Are you sure he was there when you realized he wasn't with you?" Donnie asks curiously and she turns to him in anger.

"What, you think I don't know Leo when I see him? Of course he's still there!" she exclaims in defense and Donnie sweats nervously.

"He could be getting us a pizza! I'm starving!" Mikey exclaims, rubbing his stomach. Amy gives a blank look at him.

"No he's not."

Amy's T-Phone beeps and she immediately grabs it from her pocket. She gasps quietly as she sees it's a message from Leo.

 _Come to Murakami's…alone. And don't tell anyone._

Amy furrows an eyebrow at his request, but, knowing she could trust Leo, she puts her phone away and quietly sneaks away from the lair.

* * *

She flies above the city because she knew she could get to Murakami's faster that way. She wanted to find him and see that he was okay. She gasps when she sees him… "He's with Jewel?!"

Amy flies down in front of them. Leo had on the same gear on when he teamed up with Karai to defeat the Shredder. "Leo…?"

"You wanna tell her the good news, Mr. L?" Jewel asks sweetly, looking up at Leo. Leo smirks at her as he holds Jewel's waist. Amy looks in shock. "I think it's best if we just show her."

Leo then kisses Jewel.

Right. In. Front. Of. Amy.

Amy gives a gasp of horror as she realizes what Leo was going to tell her. Her heart shatters into a million pieces as she backs away in disbelief. Tears come to her eyes as she runs off. She wanted to tell him what he was doing was wrong. But…she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too heartbroken and disgusted.

She suddenly appears at Coney Island's boardwalk. She looks back towards New York. Amy's eyes sadden as she cries and she turns back to the water. She carefully steps on it and ice appears beneath her feet. She runs, ice trailing behind her as the wind flies behind her hair, never to return.

Leo and Jewel pull away. Leo looks at Jewel with love, his eyes suddenly turning red. Jewel smiles and hugs him. Leo suddenly felt that something was wrong. Something about Amy…

His eyes turn red for a second and Jewel smirks into his plastron, clutching her necklace, which also glows red. She laughs evilly that her potion and plan worked. Now she had her Mr. L all to herself.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Cherry Pie by Warrant.**


	128. Cherry Pie by Warrant

**Angel: Requested by Hermana Kunoichi.**

 _ **Summary: Mikey shows Lily off as his girlfriend, annoying his family so much that they challenge him.**_

 _ **Cherry Pie by Warrant (Mikey and Lily)**_

* * *

They wanted to kill Mikey.

It wasn't something that came across often, but so far, what Mikey had been doing fits the bill. As soon as Mikey and their friend, Lily, started going out, he constantly referred to Lily as his girlfriend. And Lily herself didn't seem to mind it.

"My girlfriend loves pizza, like me!"

"I can ask my girlfriend to make some pizza."

"Too bad you guys don't have a girlfriend."

Leo rolls his eyes at that last statement. "Mikey, you were the last one to get a girlfriend, remember?"

Mikey gives a sheepish look. "Oh yeah." They slap their foreheads.

At some point, all four of them were tired of hearing Mikey brag about Lily. So, they decided to settle it once and for all.

"Alright, that's it!" Raph exclaims angrily. "We've had enough. Mikey, if you say that word one more time, I'm gonna pound you!"

Mikey smirks at him. "Girlfriend!"

Raph shouts and lunges towards him, but Leo and Amy hold him back. "Okay, okay! We're not gonna settle this with violence. We challenge you to the Jelly Bean Challenge. If you and Lily win, you can show her off all you want. If we win, you'll never show her off again," Leo says.

Mikey thinks it over. He could take any jelly bean. "Bring it on! Who are the teams? Three teams against one isn't fair."

Amy sighs at that. "You can pick one team to make it even."

Mikey and Lily whisper to each other as they huddle. The others give them a weird look before the two separate. "We pick Donnie and April."

"Thanks, I guess…" Donnie murmurs as he and April move to their side. Amy holds up two boxes. "Bean Boozled or the Harry Potter ones?"

"BEAN BOOZLED!" Lily and Mikey shout together.

* * *

They sit on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, staring at the box. "So, how does this work?" April asks.

"One of us spins the wheel and it tells us which bean the team has to try. They look the same, but they have different flavors. If you get the good flavor, you get a point. If you get the bad one, you get nothing," Amy explains.

"And people actually do this?" Ann asks curiously.

"Mostly for fun, yeah," Amy confirms, shrugging. She places cups in front of everyone. "Do we have to swallow it to get a point?" Leo asks.

"No, we're not doing that. That's torture."

"Good point."

Amy inhales deeply as she opens the box to reveal all the beans. "So, who's going first?"

"Us, us!" Mikey exclaims and spins the wheel. He lands on brown. "Chocolate pudding, yum, or…canned dog food." He cringes.

"That's a flavor?" Raph murmurs as April, Lily, Donnie, and Mikey take a brown bean. They frown at the beans. "Three…two…one, in the hole."

The four take a bite as the other team watch them intensely. Mikey and Donnie give disgusted faces as they spit out the bean. "Yeah, that's dog food right there," Mikey murmurs in disgust.

"It tastes like kibbles and bits," Donnie gags while April and Lily smile.

"Mm, chocolatey."

"So, April and Lily get a point," Amy explains as she writes it down on her notepad. She turns to her team. "Who wants to spin?"

"I'll do it," Raph offers and flicks the spinner. It lands on a green bean with speckles on it. "Juicy Pear…or Booger."

"Seriously? Who made this?" Ann asks with a blank look as the four take a bean. Amy frowns at it. "Okay then…one…two…three."

They all eat the bean, Amy and Raph immediately gagging. Amy spits out the bean. "OH god, that tasted horrible," she complains quietly.

Leo and Ann smile. "Pear."

"That tasted like it came from Mikey's nose," Raph murmurs as Amy writes down the points.

"HEY!"

"Alright, enough, just spin," Leo tells him. Donnie spins the wheel and it lands on a yellow bean. "Buttered popcorn or Rotten Egg."

"I love popcorn!" Mikey exclaims as they take a yellow and white jelly bean. "Three…two…one."

Mikey and Donnie smile, high threeing each other. "Oh my God," April and Lily immediately say once they took a bite, spitting out the beans.

"It tastes exactly like popcorn," Donnie comments with a gap-toothed grin.

"Blech, the eggs are just overwhelming my mouth," Lily mutters and Amy marks down the points.

"Definitely tasted rotten," April murmurs, shaking her head.

"I'll go next," Leo says and spins the wheel. They wait until it lands on a black bean. "Okay, I'm scared," Amy murmurs in fear. "Licorice or Skunk Spray."

"Skunk Spray?!" Everyone exclaims. "Oh thank goodness," Mikey sighs in relief and the rival team glare at him.

They shakily take a bean. "If we survive this, I blame Leo for picking this one," Raph grumbles.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! Three…two…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ann calls out quickly and Amy shakes her head. "What? I'm too awesome to die!"

"Three…two…"

"Wait wait wait," Raph says next and they give him an annoyed look. "Out of all the people playing this game," Ann murmurs, shaking her head.

"Can't do it," Amy replies quietly, shaking her head and Raph sighs.

"Okay, we can do this. I'm a warrior, damn it. Three…two…one."

They throw the bean in their mouths and as they chew, they get a disgusted look on their faces. "I can't eat this anymore," Amy murmurs in defeat, spitting out the bean while coughing violently.

"Oh man, it's like a skunk farted in your mouth," Leo complains as he spits out his bean, coughing.

"Ew, ew, ew," Ann says in disgust as she spits hers out.

"Blech, that was the worst one so far," Raph gags as he spits his out.

"No points!" Mikey exclaims, laughing.

"Shut up and one of you spin."

April spins the wheel and it lands on a light green bean. "Lime or Lawn Clippings."

"I wonder who came up with this game?" Ann murmurs as they pick up the beans.

"Three…two…one…"

As they chew, they all give a look of relief. Amy marks down the points…and then she erases Mikey's as he gags.

"As you chew longer, it's hard to tell…" she murmurs to him.

"I hate this game," Leo says wearily and they chuckle to themselves. Amy spins and it lands on blue. "Berry Blue or Toothpaste."

"I actually want Toothpaste," Ann calls out as the four pick up the blue bean.

"Yeah, I want it too," Amy says.

"Stop whining," Leo tells her gently.

"YOU didn't taste Booger!" she retorts before they eat the bean.

"Toothpaste," Amy smiles.

"Toothpaste," Leo, Raph, and Ann say.

"I'm eating it, I'm eating it," Amy replies, pointing to her mouth with a smile.

"It tastes like mint," Ann comments with a smile.

"Definitely fixes my breath," Leo murmurs.

"I'm changing the rules, Toothpaste is a win!" Amy exclaims as she marks up the points. The other team gives her a glare. "No fair," Mikey whines.

"Just spin."

Mikey does so and it lands on orange. "Peach…or Barf."

"Okay, I'm scared," April murmurs quietly.

"Worst nightmare ever," Lily comments in fear, her eyes wide. Amy snickers at them, since the other four did not have to experience that one.

They slowly take four orange beans and stare at them. "Three…two…one."

They chew slowly before throwing up in their cups. "That is barf, blech," April complains.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted," Donnie murmurs as he grabs a bottled water.

"Agreed," Lily mutters.

Meanwhile, Mikey is still vomiting. They watch as he stands up, coughing and vomiting into his cup. They cringe and he pants heavily, a hand on his knee as he slightly bends down. Then, he picks up the box and simply leaves, muttering wearily, "I quit."

Their mouths open as he leaves and shuts the door to his room. "Does that count?" Donnie asks.

"He took the box with him, so I guess…?"

They all look at each other before cheering for their win. Lily frowns at them and goes to check on Mikey, silently wishing to never do this challenge again.

* * *

 **Angel: I already did a chapter involving Jewel, please don't ask again. I will do Zoey's suggestion though, since it involves my favorite episode of Teen Titans. Next is Burn…I think it's from Usher? Abby didn't really say…No updates tomorrow or Sunday, since I'll be gone in Orlando for the weekend.  
**


	129. Burn by Ellie Goulding

**Angel: Requested by Abby. I decided to use the Date with Destiney episode idea from Teen Titans for this one. I actually found the transcript for the episode since I didn't want to waste time looking for the episode online. I love the fact that I've been getting so many requests from you guys, I have over 20,000 views! Too bad this is gonna end at chapter 150...There is some swearing.**

 _ **Summary: Leo has to take Jewel on a date and Amy gets jealous.**_

 _ **Burn by Ellie Goulding (Leo, Amy, and Jewel)**_

* * *

Mikey, Raph, Donnie, April, and Casey are surrounded by Foot ninjas. They have invaded the city. They were everywhere. They knew it was the work of the Shredder…now if only they knew why he would send his ninjas like this. Mikey starts knocking out ninjas. "Huh?" he asks as more ninjas appear.

"We're gonna need back-up."

* * *

Leo and Amy gear up at the lair. They had managed to escape the ninjas…with the cost of their family. Leo gives a guilty look as he grabs his sword. "Leo, it's not your fault…" Amy murmurs in understanding.

"I let the team down."

"They would've wanted us to be safe," Amy tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiles at her and she smiles back. Leo feels a pounding in his heart but doesn't question it as Amy turns away. They are about to leave when a Mouser approaches them.

Leo stands in front of Amy protectively as he prepares to destroy, but a hologram stops him. Leo glares and lowers his sword. "Shredder," he spits in hatred.

"Leonardo. Do not bother. Even if you defeat a few of my ninjas. You will not be able to stop me from releasing the rest."

Amy and Leo gasp. "Unless you want this city reduced into my liking, you will do as I command."

The two narrow their eyes. Obeying Shredder, their arch enemy, was the last thing they wanted to do. But they remember that New York could be in danger if they didn't do as he said. Their home would never be the same.

"What do you want?" Leo spits.

"My requests are simple. The city will declare me ruler, you and your allies will surrender, and Leonardo…will you take this young lady to her junior prom?"

A coffee-skinned girl named Jewel appears on screen, waving. "Hi, Lion Bear!"

Record scratch. Leo looks shocked, his eye twitching. Did he just say what Leo think he just said…?

"Um, what was that last part again?"

"Leo, who is she? And why does she call you Lion Boy?" Amy whispers in shock and confusion.

"Her name is Jewel and you will take her to prom!" Shredder demands.

Jewel gives Amy a look of distaste. "Ugh, who's she?"

Amy gives a look of anger, already disliking Jewel. "I'm his best friend, who wants to know?"

"Bitch, no one talks back to me!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME-!"

Leo pulls her away into the next room. "We're gonna need a minute."

As soon as he pulls her away enough so that Jewel and Shredder don't hear them, Amy immediately starts cussing out Jewel. Leo winces as he pulls out his T-Phone.

"Who does that bitch thinks she is?! There's no way you can go with her! That girl doesn't know who she's dealing with! And if she believes…"

As she continues to rant, Leo manages to get a hold of his brothers.

"Guys, how's it looking out there?"

"Bad! We can't hold them off much longer! You guys better do something quick!" Donnie answers and Leo hangs up, watching Amy as she continues to swear excessively. He cringes at her language, since he had never heard her swear. But he didn't have a choice. He had to take…her…to the prom, whether he liked it or not. And he really didn't. Jewel didn't seem like his type at all.

"Out of his fucking mind if he thinks you would take her to her stupid—"

"I have to do it."

"WHAT?" Amy shouts as she turns to him in disbelief.

Leo tries to reason with her, "It's the only way to call off the Foot and it'll give us enough time to stop Shredder."

Amy's mouth drops open. "But, but, but…"

"I have to, Ames, no matter how much I don't want to," Leo turns to the living room. "And I _really_ don't want to."

They walk up to Shredder and Jewel, to Amy's dismay. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll…take the girl to prom," Leo murmurs.

"Do not tell me," Shredder points at Jewel, "Ask her."

Leo did NOT want those words to come out of his mouth. "You gotta be…"

"DO IT!" Shredder shouts. Leo pauses and turns to the girl. "Jewel, was it?"

Jewel purrs, winking at him. Leo's eye twitches at the noise. "Right. Will you…go with me to the prom?" Leo murmurs in disgust. Amy growls, ice surrounding her like a flame.

She gasps dramatically to throw it in Amy's face. "Oh, Lion Boy! I'd thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, the others are trying to fight off the ninjas. April uses her psychic powers to throw some ninjas.

"There's too many! We're not gonna…" Donnie starts, but to their surprise, the ninjas disappear. "Make it…?"

"Um…what just happened?" Mikey asks in confusion. Raph's T-Phone rings and he picks it up when he sees it's Leo. "Leo, what the shell just—"

"I bought you some time. Find Shredder and stop him. Start your search with her," Leo sends a picture of Jewel.

"Who's she?" April asks curiously.

"She's a manipulative bitch not worthy of Leo's time!" they hear from Amy and their eyes widen at her language. Leo sighs.

"Her name's Jewel. She has some connection to Shredder. Find the connection, and you'll find him. Ames will help you with the search."

Amy crosses her arms at the thought of Leo and Jewel alone. "Hmph!"

"Oh, so we have to do all the work? What are YOU doing?" Mikey complains.

"I can't go. I have a date," Leo answers wearily. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, and April give a look of shock at his answer. They all knew who he really liked, and a date with someone else didn't seem like something Leo would do…

* * *

Leo drives the Shell-Raiser to April's high school, not looking forward to his 'date' at all. He wears a black tux with a blue tie that seems to fit him well. Out of all the things that Shredder demanded, it was a date with Jewel? The request alone seemed odd enough. He gets out of the Shell-Raiser.

"Really hoping she doesn't show," Leo murmurs. He feels someone tap his shoulder and he turns around with a disgusted look on his face, thinking it was Jewel. His eyes widen.

Amy is in a pink knee-length dress with sparkles. Leo takes her in. Her hair is down as a flower is in her hair. A black belt tightens almost to an extreme at her waist. To him, she is absolutely, without a doubt, beautiful. But he wouldn't dare say that out loud, because she's his best friend…but at the same time, just the thought of her makes him smile. She can be gorgeous in a way…

Leo feels his cheeks heat up before shaking his head. "Ames?"

"Hey Leo," she smiles, not seeming to notice his blush.

"Ames…you're supposed to be helping the others track down Shredder," Leo tells her firmly. The truth was, he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to remember her this way…

"No, _you_ said we had to find out how Jewel is connected to Shredder. I'm going to search her thoroughly. Besides, I don't trust her alone with you. She's such a BITCH."

A black limo shows up. Out comes Jewel in a multi-colored dress that matches her hair. "Yoo-hoo! Lion Boy! Your jewel has arrived!"

Amy and Leo have shocked looks on their faces with their mouths wide open at her words. "Second thought, you can stay."

Jewel gives Amy a glare and inches closer to Leo. "Oh, Leo! MY date! Leo! Don't you look handsome!" she exclaims to get under Amy's skin, and it works as Amy clenches her fists. Jewel leans into Leo's ear.

"Compliment me on my dress."

Leo glances at Amy, who is practically killing Jewel with her glare. "No."

"Do it or else!" Jewel threatens.

"Nice dress," Leo deadpans and Jewel gasps, choosing to ignore his tone. "Oh, Leo! You're such a gentleman! Not like my worthless previous date who dumped me! Now take my arm, lead me in, and would it kill ya to smile?"

Leo makes a weird smile. "Maybe."

Amy fumes as she slams her fist into the limo, ice coming from her fist. She had liked Leo for a while, and seeing him with Jewel made her feel…jealous.

"Ask me to dance," Jewel demands as she stands over Leo, who is sitting at a table.

"I don't dance," Leo answers. Actually, he had learned some moves, but he wanted to share his first dance with Amy…but Jewel wasn't having it.

"Oh come on, Lion Boy. You've never ever danced before?"

"Tried it once. Didn't like it," Leo lies so she could drop it.

"Fine! Then I can have the whole city destroyed…or…we can skip straight to the kissing."

He did NOT want to kiss her at all. Out of the question. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, Leo, of course I'd love to dance with you!" Jewel exclaims, laughing as she pulls him to the dance floor. Amy is shocked and mad like crazy as her eyes make the punch bowl freeze into a block as Jewel and Leo slow dance.

"Um…can we have some punch?" a boy asks nervously with his date at his arm.

The song stops and Leo mentally sighs in relief. "Okay, that's over." Unfortunately, another slow song plays.

"Ooh, goody! Another slow dance!" Jewel squeals as she pulls Leo to the dance floor. "Ow!"

"From now on, Lion Boy, this'll be always our song," Jewel murmurs.

"PLEASE tell me you guys have found Shredder!" Leo whispers into his headset as Jewel puts her head on his plastron.

"Not yet. But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address," Casey says as they run across the rooftops.

"She's not my—"

They stop as they see the Foot running to a warehouse. "Well, that's not suspicious," April murmurs.

"Found him," all of them say in unison to Leo as they enter the warehouse.

"Yes, you have found me," they turn to Shredder. "But you will wish you hadn't."

"Kiss me," Jewel demands, leaning closer to Leo and he smirks.

"Sorry. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you."

Amy whispers to herself, "Yes!"

"WHAT?" Jewel screams in disbelief.

"Shredder's been taking down as we speak. We're done here," Leo tells her.

"No, we are not! Master's not calling the shots tonight, Lion Boy. I AM!" Jewel exclaims.

"Master?" Leo asks in shock. So that was her connection to Shredder…she works for him…

"And unless you want New York in pieces…you better pucker up!"

Amy gasps at that. "Not even if you paid me," Leo growls.

Suddenly, a motorcycle approaches the three. He has white face paint, red lipstick, green messed up hair, and black eyes. A helmet is on his head and he wears a purple suit. They stare at him until he stands up and takes off his helmet.

"Jakey?" Jewel asks in disbelief.

"That's her boyfriend?!" Leo exclaims.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Jake shouts.

"I'm not your girl anymore…" Jewel murmurs and Jake is about to attack Leo but an ice blast is shot at Jake. "You stay away from him!" Amy bends down to Leo. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Best I've felt all day," he assures her before she helps him up. Leo was wearing his gear the whole time.

"Jakey-poo! You really do care!" Jewel coos as she hugs him.

"Let's never fight again, babe," Jake murmurs before they kiss sloppily. Leo and Amy gag at the two. "You two really make a bad couple."

Jake turns, angry at Leo for stealing his girl. They charge at each other. Leo strikes first, but Jake flips him over the table. Leo crashes into the table and stands up, growling. He punches Jake in the face, and Jake proceeds to choke him.

Amy looks in horror while Jewel smirks. "Ooo, isn't this romantic? They're fighting over me!"

Amy glares at her, hands covered in ice. "Bitch, they're not fighting over you!"

"Well, they're certainly not fighting over you, you whore!"

They tackle each other, Amy pulling out some of Jewel's hair. The crowd starts to chant, "Cat fight! Cat fight!" They tumble as Jake and Leo continue to fight. Amy slaps Jewel and she punches Amy's nose in response. Amy stands up, pulling Jewel with her as she puts her body into a chocolate cake.

Jewel gasps. "YOU…RUINED…MY…DRESS!" She presses a red button.

* * *

Raph glares at Shredder. "Start talking, bucket head! How do you control the…" He sees ninjas surrounding them. "Ninjas!"

"Run!" Mikey exclaims, but April stops them.

"We can't let them escape. Seal the exits!"

* * *

At the prom, Leo defeats Jake and turns to Jewel. "Consider yourself dumped," He breaks the red button with his foot. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Jewel shouts in agony.

The ninjas turn into scraps, revealing they were Foot bots and not real ninjas. They blink slowly at the pile of robot parts.

"Okay…"

Later, after the rest of the team arrive as do the police to take Jewel and Jake away, she glares at Leo and Amy. "Nobody dumps Jewel! Nobody! You're going to pay for this, Lion Boy! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAYYY!"

"So, no second date?" Casey teases. April rolls her eyes as Mikey holds a Foot bot head.

"You know…now that this thingy is scrap parts, we could use it to make me a flying skateboard!"

"Don't even think about it," Donnie warns.

"Okay, well…" Leo turns to the other high school students. "Sorry we pretty much ruined your prom."

"Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!" a male teen says as he is wheeled away on a stretcher. "Even if I can't move my legs!" some female replies as she wheels away on a wheelchair and Leo cringes.

"It'll wear off."

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this year's prom are…Leo and Amy!"

Leo and Amy blush at each other as they are caught in a spotlight. The others smirk at them. Since they were the only ones left, their votes were the only ones that counted. "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me," Leo murmurs as he places a hand on Amy's waist and takes her hand.

Amy looks at him, mouth wide open as he takes the lead in a waltz. She never knew he could dance…

Leo looks at her. He couldn't explain the feelings he felt whenever Amy was around. He couldn't explain the protectiveness over her when someone tried to hurt her. The feeling of warmth, happiness, and a bit of nausea mixes in. He knows what it is now. He had a crush on Karai once. He couldn't shake the feelings he had for her, but they weren't the same as how he feels for Amy. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

"So…that was some interesting date, huh?" she murmurs and Leo stares at her before chuckling. Amy glares.

"What's so funny?!" she demands.

"You are," Leo tells her as he twirls her around. "You honestly think I enjoyed it?"

"…No," Amy mutters as he pulls her close to him again. "I'll let you know why I didn't like it."

Before she could react, he pulls her tight against him and brings his lips to hers, right in the middle of their dance.

God, the dozen of dreams Leo had experienced about this moment couldn't compare to reality. He's in utter bliss. She tastes so perfectly sweet. When he starts to kiss her, she stiffens…for about a second. She swiftly relaxes against him. Amy melts in his arms. He knows he's doing a good job when Amy churrs in his mouth. Leo smirks, she's enjoying herself. Their tongues swirl around each other. Leo puts all the rage, sorrow, regret, and passion he had been feeling into the kiss. He only has one thing on his mind at that moment. To make Amy feel as good as possible.

After a few more minutes, they are forced to break the kiss. Amy's lips are swollen and her eyes are half open, a blush on her face. She's in a daze after the moment they had just shared. Leo himself is short of breath and his eyes are half-closed as well. A string of saliva connects their mouths. He really enjoyed that. His hands rest lovingly on her cheeks while hers are around his neck.

They stay like that, holding each other for another few minutes. Leo didn't have the strength to pull away from her. Amy looks at him with want in her eyes.

"Leo…I…"

"Shh, let me speak first. Amy, I…I've liked you…for a while. I really like you…no, I love you. I didn't want to go on a date with Jewel, I wanted to go on a date with you…"

Amy's eyes shine as she stares at him. "Leo…I love you too...and I'll take you up on that offer."

Leo smiles and kisses her once more.

 **Angel: Next is Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice.**


	130. Best Friend's Brother by VictoriaJustice

**Angel: Listen, last chapter was the last time I'm doing a request for Jewel, I made that clear. And I'm sorry if you didn't like how she was portrayed, it's not my fault that Kitten was a semi-villain in the Teen Titans episode. Requested by BabyPinkPuppy.**

 _ **Summary: April meets Amy's adopted brother and falls in love with him.**_

 _ **Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice (April and Donnie)**_

* * *

Amy hums as she approaches her locker, books in her hand. April approaches her locker, next to Amy's, and puts in her combination. "Hey Amy."

Amy smiles as she turns to her. "Hi April."

Suddenly, girls squeal and run past them. April looks in confusion but Amy sighs and closes her locker. "Uh, what's that all about?" April asks in confusion.

"My brothers are starting school today," Amy murmurs in confirmation. April gives her a confused look. As far as she knew, Amy was an only child.

"They're adopted," Amy clarifies and April nods. "But how come you never told me about them?"

"They pretty much keep to themselves and our sensei didn't allow them to go to school until today," Amy explains as she moves past the crowd, girls glaring at her along the way. April tries to peek through the crowd as Amy says something, but April couldn't hear with all the squealing. Finally, Amy emerges with four boys following her. Their clothes look torn apart and their hair is a mess.

Amy turns to them as they pant heavily. "Thanks…for the save…Ames," the boy with brown hair and blue clothing tells her.

"You can thank me later with a chocolate shake out of your pay, Leo," Amy says with a smirk. Leo smirks back playfully.

"Chicks are crazy," the boy with black hair and red tips mutters and Amy smacks him lightly. "Raph," she warns.

"Dude, not even five minutes and we're already famous!" the youngest boy exclaims, with brown hair and baby blue eyes.

Amy facepalms as April giggles. The brunette turns to her. "April, these are my brothers. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie," she gestures to each of the brothers.

When April gets to Donnie, her heart stops.

He looks very tall and…muscular even. Rimmed glasses adorn his face, covering his chocolate brown eyes. He has black hair. April couldn't stop staring, and Donnie couldn't either.

"Um…h-hi," he stutters. Amy and the others smirk at each other, knowing what was happening. Her brothers lead Donnie away as April waves slowly. "Hi…"

"Ooo, you like him," Amy teases, smirking. April blushes, pushing the brunette slightly. "Do not…"

"Mmhmm," Amy murmurs as she walks away.

"…It's official, my life has gone crazy," April murmurs as she thinks about Donnie.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry if there's not that much plot, writer's block is evill! And also, I have no imagination on how the turtles would look human XD Next is Boy Next Door by Jodie Sweetin.**


	131. Boy Next Door by Jodie Sweetin

**Angel: Requested by Zoey. I got the plot from two music videos from youtube, so if it sounds familiar, that's why.**

 _ **Summary: Leo wants Amy, who is mistreated by her boyfriend. He attempts to persuade her to leave her partner.**_

 _ **Boy Next Door by Jodie Sweetin (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

"Get over here!"

"No!"

He looks up at the ceiling as he hears the voices from next door. He could also hear struggling and a thump, as if she was pushed to the wall.

"You hear what I'm saying to you?!" There's a slap.

"Yes! You're hurting me!"

"When I tell you to come home, you come home NOW!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Right now!"

Leo sits up in his bed and sighs. It had been like that for months now. Her always coming late, him beating her for it. Her making dinner wrong, him screaming at her while breaking things. He never met her, she was always gone by the time he got up for work. But he knew she was the kindest person he ever knew. He did see her help a kid get to the water fountain because he was too short.

Leo sighs, running his hands through his face as the two fight. Her boyfriend wasn't the one for her. Every time he beat her, she turned around and forgave him, but he hits her again. It wasn't right. If he really loved her, he wouldn't hit her. He would respect her.

He frowns as he hears her crying and then a door slam. He would never hit her. He would shower her with the love she deserved. He had loved her for a long time.

Now if only he could help her.

* * *

Leo stands outside at 10 in the morning, packing up his things in his truck for work. He had opened up a dojo when he moved out of his home a year ago. He sighs as he thinks about her. Even though he didn't know her name or what she looked like…he wants to help her. True, she didn't really know him, despite him living next door.

He hears the door open from the apartment building and he looks behind him to see a woman with light brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She wears a black blazer over a white shirt, along with a pencil skirt and heels. She clutches files full of paper to her chest as she rushes down the steps, her heels clicking at each step. But the thing that stands out to him the most is a black eye. Leo gasps, realizing who it is: his next-door neighbor.

She waves her hand to call a taxi, but the cab speeds past her. She groans and places her arm down, almost dropping her folders. Leo walks up to her and takes half of the folders from her. She looks in surprise.

"Let me help you with those," he offers and she shakes her head.

"No, no, you don't have to do that," she protests, brushing her bang over her eye. Leo pretends to not notice.

"I want to. Leo," he holds his hand out.

"Amy," she shakes it with a small smile. _So that's her name…_

"So what's the rush?" he asks curiously and she stiffens.

"My…boyfriend didn't wake me up so he could drive me to work. Now he's gone and I'm late for trial," she murmurs as she looks around. Leo raises an eyebrow.

"You're a juror?"

"No, prosecutor. I was supposed to be there an hour ago," Amy answers as she tries again to call for a taxi. Leo looks at his truck and then at her.

"I'll give you a ride."

Amy turns to him and shakes her head. "N-No, thank you, I appreciate it, but—"

"It's suddenly a crime to accept help from your neighbor?" he asks, smirking. Her mouth drops open and he takes it as a yes as he puts her folders in the back seat. Amy silently rushes over to the passenger's seat and climbs in. Leo chuckles and gets into the driver's seat.

* * *

As Leo drives, he glances at the woman as she fixes herself, brushing her hair. "Thank you so much for offering me a ride, my boss and the judge are gonna kill me!" she mutters as she puts on lipstick. Leo finds his cheeks going red as he focuses on the road.

"N-No problem, Amy," he replies shakly. She sighs in exasperation. "And I didn't have time to grab my lunch. Great," she murmurs bitterly as she pulls out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Leo asks curiously.

"I'm getting a delivery from a Chinese place for lunch," she replies but Leo takes her phone.

"Hey!"

"There's no time for that…I'll handle that problem," he explains, smirking. Amy's mouth falls open, shocked as he pulls up in front of the courthouse. Amy shakes her head quickly and gathers her files, rushing out of the car. She shuffles quickly up to the stairs and Leo trails behind her, carrying the rest of her folders. Amy walks up the steps and quickly opens the door, calling out to people to get out of the way.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Late, very late for trial!"

"Where's your room?" Leo calls out to her.

"Third one on the right," she answers and Leo speeds up to the door, opening it for her. "Thank you!" she exclaims and rushes into the room, the judge not happy. Everyone stares as she runs to her desk and Leo places her papers down.

"You're almost two hours late, Ms. Smith. The jury and I are unamused by this stunt you pulled," the judge points out.

"I'm very sorry, your Honor, I—"

"You will speak when needed and any more back talk like that, I will hold you in contempt."

Amy gives a hurt look and Leo narrows his eyes.

"Your Honor?"

They turn to Leo as he steps up. "And who are you?"

"A…friend. It's not her fault she's late, Your Honor. I'm sure she has worked very hard for the NYPD, and I do not wish to disrespect you, but it's only her first offense, correct?"

Amy looks at him in shock as the judge checks some files quietly. "Yes, you are right. The trial will proceed, if the defense is prepared and well enough to."

"Your Honor, this is ludicrous. Ms. Smith should be held in contempt for not being on time," the lawyer that is Amy's opponent protests, standing up.

"Don't tell me how to run my courtroom, Mr. Gates," the judge turns to Amy. "Are you well enough for this trial?"

Amy is speechless before she speaks timidly, "Yes, Your Honor…" she turns to Leo. "Thank you…can I have my phone, please?"

Leo smiles and hands it to her. He leans in, "Meet me outside during your lunch time."

Amy nods and he leaves, Amy's eyes shining as she watches him go.

* * *

She shuffles out of the courtroom, smiling. She had just put a serial killer in jail…if Leo hadn't stood up for her, she never would've done it. As she walks down the steps of the courthouse, she searches around for him. Amy frowns when she doesn't see him. Of course he was bluffing. She probably threw him off…

She turns back to the courthouse and is about to go back inside when she hears honking. Curious, Amy turns to see Leo's truck. Leo is leaning on the driver's door, smiling.

"So where do you want to go?"

Amy smiles at him.

* * *

Later, Leo and Amy sit in a café, looking at their menus. Leo glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She is focused on her menu, thankfully. Leo smiles and looks away before looking at his menu again. "So, what are you getting?" he asks.

Amy smiles as she looks at him, "There's so many delicious things on here, I'm not sure WHAT to pick!" Leo smiles back, marking today the first time he saw her smile like that. Amy's phone suddenly rings and she picks it up. Her smile disappears when she sees it's her boyfriend, Randy.

 _Get home now!_

Amy didn't want to leave Leo…but she was scared of what Randy would do to her if she wasn't home immediately. "I have to go."

"But you didn't eat," Leo says in concern and when she stands up, he grabs her hand, stopping her. "Amy…please stay."

Amy squeezes her eyes shut and pulls her hand back. "I'm sorry…" She walks out of the café reluctantly and Leo watches her from the window as she leaves. He knew that her boyfriend had something to do with it. But he couldn't think of anything to do to help her. As much as it hurt him, all he had to was wait…wait for an opportunity.

But when would that be?

* * *

Leo lays on his couch, drawing her features. He looks down at it and sighs. He had done this for a while now. Drawing her, writing her poems, etc. Ever since that day, he has waited outside at 6:00 am, rain or shine, to drive her to work. It was the only way to see her now. He sighs as he looks at his love poems posted around the walls. He frowns as he recalls her 'boyfriend.' What they had was not love…and she knew it.

He suddenly hears screaming from next door and sits up.

"I told you I don't like salad! I want the good stuff, bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll make something else!"

"When I tell you I don't like something, I don't like it!" There's a crash, and Leo can assume he threw the food to the floor.

"My china!"

"You should be caring more about your punishment!" there's a slap and he gasps.

"Ow!" A knock interrupts them.

"Go get the fucking door!"

"O-Okay…" He hears Amy shuffling to the door and opening it. Leo, glad he wasn't laying a hand on her anymore, frowns at the way she was being treated. And all because she made a salad.

There's suddenly sobbing as he hears footsteps. There's a pause and then shoving. "What are you doing, girl? I'm sleeping."

"B-But Randy—"

"Bitch, whatever it is, I don't care."

There's another pause and then more shuffling. Leo growls and clenches his fist. He hears a knock on his door and he opens it curiously. He gasps at the sight.

Amy's eyes are red, tears streaming down her face as she shakes. Her hair is askew and her clothes are tattered: a white blouse and jeans. He is about to say something when she hugs him tightly, sobbing. Leo leads her inside as he quietly closes the door.

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" he murmurs softly as he strokes her back.

She sniffles as she looks up at him. "M-My parents…died in a plane crash on their way to visit me…"

Leo rests his chin on her head as he continues to sooth her. Amy sniffs and murmurs, "Thank you…"

He pulls back enough to look at her, realizing he's still holding her. Amy turns her hands into fists, resting them on his plastron. He leans in close to her face, but Amy stops him by pulling away. "Leo…we can't…"

Leo, trying to hide the hurt, squeezes his eyes shut. "I…know…"

Amy backs away, her hand trying to find the doorknob. Her other hand reaches up to her lips as she touches the doorknob and runs out of there. She presses her back against her door and slides down it. "What was that?"

Leo slides to the floor, sighing. He was supposed to be her friend, and he tried to kiss her? "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

He waits outside the building, waiting for Amy to come out. So far, only two people have left, but neither of them the one he was waiting for. Leo looks down at his watch; it's 7:00. He sighs and gets into his truck, convinced that Amy was still getting over last night. He starts the truck and drives away.

Amy walks down the courthouse steps, talking with her cousin April. "What should I do? I wanna stay with Randy, but Leo's been so nice to me…"

April pauses before holding out a heart-shaped cookie. "Eat this cookie."

"Are you serious?" Amy chuckles in disbelief.

"If you eat it, your true love will come. At least, that's what Irma told me," April explains, smirking.

"April, I'm not gonna let a cookie determine my love life," Amy deadpans.

"Just try!" April pleads, holding it out to her. Amy looks left to right to make sure no one else was watching her before taking the cookie.

"This is stupid, I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters.

"Take one small bite," April tells her.

Amy sighs and takes a bite, but the cookie accidentally breaks, leaving half in Amy's mouth.

"No, I said small bites! Small bites!" April scolds.

"It broke, it's not my fault," Amy protests, muffled since she was chewing the cookie. "Mm, sugar cookie."

April sighs in exasperation and walks away. Amy gives her a weird look and shrugs helplessly before continuing down the steps.

If only she knew how powerful that spell would be.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Amy sighs as she walks down the steps of the apartment building, wearing a white jumper and heels. It was her day off today and she decided to take a walk, pondering about what to do now. She walks past a man who was getting his mail. He glances at her and turns to his mailbox before he glances at her again, hearts in his eyes. He spots a rose and grabs it, chasing after her. As soon as he turns the corner and spots her, he is tackled by another man.

Amy walks on through the streets, not aware of the fight going on behind her. The man who had tackled the first one grabs the now bent rose and fixes himself. A gardener from across the streets spots Amy and drops his sunflowers, rushing after her. The man with the rose tackles and the petals fall to the floor. The gardener takes the destroyed flower and runs to her, but is stopped by dozens of men trying to grab the rose.

As Amy turns the corner, two cars crash into each other, but luckily, there is no fatal injuries on either of the male drivers. The drivers get out of the car and chase after Amy, only to be stopped by the large crowd of men trying to grab the rose. A man looking at a dating website inside a cafe is looking at a blonde when Amy's picture suddenly replaces it, along with her information. He looks outside at the commotion and sees Amy walking past him. He grabs the flowers from the table and crashes through the window, running up to her.

Amy, still oblivious to what was happening, walks past more men. As soon as she does, they start chasing after her, pushing other men out of the way just for a chance to impress her. Amy walks past a restaurant and a waitress is approaching a man with his drink. He quickly snatches it and chases after Amy, along with a man who was jogging. Men start getting into fights as she walks further away. A man with oranges in his hands approaches her.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like some free oranges?"

She shakes her head. "No, I already ate, thank you."

"Are you sure? They're really good," he says and she waves her hand at him as she gets to her car. Amy gets in it and starts driving. A man runs past a pet store and steals a dog, running to the car. Amy hums to herself and she looks at her rearview window, seeing the man with the dog. She raises an eyebrow as he runs up to her window, displaying the dog. Other men try to get past him, displaying gifts for her.

She looks out the other window to see men following them, one of them even riding a horse wearing armor. "What?" Amy murmurs in confusion as she sees men with chocolate, flowers, and even new cars. She has to drive slower as more men run up to her from all directions. One blonde jumps on top of her car, blocking her from seeing. Her eyes widen as he shows a sign, 'Will you marry me?'

Amy sweats and she stops the car, throwing the man and onto the street. She pants as she looks around at the ever-growing swarm of men around her car. She keeps driving, but has to turn when two men drive in front of her, blocking her way. She starts to get overwhelmed as she tries to evade them. "Why are all these men chasing me? I don't even know any of them!" she mutters as men try to catch up with her. She stops and looks back, seeing all the damage.

Several cars are crashed, on fire, or completely destroyed, but that didn't seem to stop any of the men. One of them rides on a motorcycle, roses in his hand. Fire extinguishers are broken, water rising from them. Men try to grab gifts from stores. "What…?" Amy murmurs in disbelief. She suddenly finds herself lifted out of her car, since the top was sawed open. "Hey, you can't just rip my car open!" Amy protests as the men place her down. They drop her so she falls into the two pairs of arms of men. Amy flips over them and lands.

Amy has to evade several groups of men as they try to corner her. She gives an overwhelmed look as they fight over a rose. "So I break one cookie and I'm suddenly the most attractable woman in New York?!" she exclaims in disbelief and one of the men lift her up, spinning her around. "No, put me down!" she protests over all the yelling. She is so overwhelmed by all the attention, she wasn't even sure why she ate that cookie in the first place.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

They stop what they're doing and stare at her as she is placed down. She smooths her jumper and sighs in relief, putting her hands on her knees in exhaustion. They start to surround her. "W-Wait, hold on just a second," she stammers, backing up. They lift her from the ground and she screams in surprise. Two of them grab her legs while two more grab her arms. "What are you doing, aren't you listening?!"

They swing her up in the air and her eyes widen as she sees Leo approaching from a bus. They swing her again and when she is lifted up, she screams, "LEO! HELP ME!"

Leo runs fast as they swing her again, but this time she lands in his arms as he carries her bridal style. Amy pants as they look at each other wordlessly. The crowd of men separate, disappointed. Leo puts her down and she pants in relief as they run back to her car. She hands Leo her keys and he gets into the driver's seat, but he doesn't start the car.

"The craziest thing just happened," she tries to explain in vain and shock, but Leo interrupts her by kissing her. Amy blushes and melts into the kiss. Leo licks her bottom lip and she sighs as she opens her mouth, letting him explore her mouth. Her heart beats faster as they continue to kiss. Leo finally pulls away and smiles at her.

"It doesn't matter now, Ames."

Amy blushes and smiles back. "H-How did you even know I was here?"

"I heard all the commotion from the dojo and followed it to you," he explains, chuckling. "You have any idea why they were chasing you?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Leo cups her cheek and follows her request.

Amy smiles and kisses back, now happy with the results of today.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Love is the Idea.**


	132. Love is the Name by Sofia Carson

**Angel: I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I lost the previous draft for this chapter, so now I'm doing it over…I've been so busy with school and college applications lately. And I'm just getting over a cold. Also, I know the new episode came out, but I can't find the episode online. I do have the script, but since I can't rewatch the episode, the new season will be on hold until I find the episode...Requested by Jayla, I believe…**

 _ **Summary: The people of her kingdom request that Amy choose a mate.**_

 _ **Love is the Name by Sofia Carson (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

In the middle of a valley, in the center of a large kingdom named Ellis, a large castle looms over homes and shops, as well as various clans. Inside this large castle, a slender, tanned skinned, rosy cheeked, pink lipped, long light brown haired, emerald green eyed woman dressed in a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings. She wears teal gloves over her hands. She roams her eyes over walls where on both sides several portraits of past rulers, kings and queens, and descendants of the castle look down upon her. Her eyes come to rest on a portrait of her mother and her father. Her mother is sitting down and smiling tenderly at her daughter while a hand holds her husband's. Both eyes look down at Amy, known as the crown princess of Ellis.

Amy sighs sadly as she stares up at the portrait. "Mother, Father," she murmurs as she places a hand on the portrait. "I miss you so much."

She gives the painting a longing look before she continues down the hall and into a room where a large rat, one turtle, and two humans sit. One of the humans, her grandmother, looks at her in slight amusement as Amy sighs in exasperation and leans heavily on the table.

"I know your concerns, Lord Saki," she addresses the male, "but I still believe that keeping our roadways closed to neighboring kingdoms will only cause them to become more hostile as well as fearful towards us," she points out. "If you would just come to the banquet and get to know the other clans before making a judgement, you would see this is a good idea."

"You say this only because you are good friends with the princes of the terrapin clan," Saki retorts, "Are you not, Princess Amelia?"

"I have only come to know three of the princes, I would like to establish, but I speak for all the kingdoms when I say we need to extend friendship to their kingdom as well as the others so we may begin a much needed trade route," she replies, looking from one person to another. "All the other kingdoms that surround Ellis are more than willing to extend their friendship to us," she explains, "And other clans within Ellis are more than happy to accept that friendship," her voice rises in slight irritation. "So far one clan, your clan Saki, is the only one that continues to refuse and I have yet to hear from you why."

"And what of the turtle kingdom," The rat points out, "do you wish to open a trade route with them as well?"

Amelia turns to him and nods, "It would be something to consider, King Splinter," she tugs nervously on her cape.

"But wouldn't that mean dealing with mutants?" Saki questions. "They have been a threat to our way of life for decades and if we open the routes to them, that may invite trouble."

"Mutants are not the problem here, Saki," Amelia addresses, "The kings of the rat and terrapin clans have sent word they would like to have a peaceful trade between our two kingdoms, which is why they are here today as honored guests." She curtsies gratefully to King Seishi, the turtle, and King Splinter.

The four begin to murmur between themselves as Amelia sits back in her chair in obvious frustration. As she did, her grandmother turns to her.

"Are we still having a problem with opening up the routes to the fox kingdom?"

"We are still debating it, as well with the other kingdoms," Amy replies tiredly

"What is your opinion, Queen Splendora?" King Seishi asks.

"For the past forty years of my reign, I have attempted to persuade all neighboring kingdoms to open the road wats so that we may help each other," Splendora addresses them, "My daughter was progressing this task quite significantly before…" she shakes her head and continues, "And as predicted, trouble can happen whether we open the routes or not. Many of the kingdoms have requested our alliance and it would be unwise to turn away from that. The other kingdoms offer much in the way of trade as we and to dismiss because of possibly enemies could do more harm to our way of life than embracing a change." She watches as the others exchange looks. "We will throw a banquet soon and all royal leaders from the other kingdoms and our clans are expected to come." She bows at the council. "I am hoping you as well will be attending?" she says with a smile before turning to the princess. "It looks like this is a topic that still requires more discussion. Why not adjourn for now and continue at a later time?"

Amelia nods and turns to the council. They bow to each other and the council leave the room while the queen and princess stay behind. After they are gone, Splendora watches as Amelia sits back down in exasperation.

"Why is my clan being so difficult?" She throws up her hands in disbelief, standing up as she begins to pace. "What is the big deal of opening our routes to the various kingdoms and extending our friendship to them that can be helpful to us as much as we can be helpful to them." She adjusts the tiara on her head and rubs her tired eyes. "I'm not surprised the leader of my tribe did not want to stand behind me but the other leaders…why are they being so difficult?" She turns to Splendora. "Do you think…" she looks away for a moment. "Could it be because I'm different from other humans?" she wonders and shakes her head, "I don't foresee them coming to the banquet."

Splendora watches the girl with a sad smile. "My child, change can be difficult for many," she tells her as they begin to walk out of the room. "You are asking your clan to open the roads to kingdoms they know nothing about and it frightens them."

"I suppose you're right, Grandmother," Amelia responds. "If only they'd come to the banquet and get to know the leaders of the other kingdoms, then maybe things will change," she murmurs. "The other kingdoms have been trying to establish a relationship with our kingdom for several years, why can't they just give it a chance?"

"In time, perhaps your clan will," Splendora says, "But for now, let us forget about the diplomacy side of your life and think of something else."

Amelia turns to her in confusion. "Like what, Grandmother?"

Splendora turns her head to her slightly and the young princess is certain there's a twinkle of mischief in the old woman's eye. "Do you remember your birthday, my child?"

"How could I forget?" she responds with a bright smile. "It was the first birthday I had that was exactly what I wanted," she laughs, "A day of sparring with you, a nice relaxing dinner with my favorite type of cake and then a quiet evening with a good book," she sighs happily, "It was perfect."

"Since it was what you wanted, I was happy to give it to you," Splendora looks at her granddaughter with a proud smile. "Now we must think of your 21st birthday."

"Wait, what?" Amelia looks at her grandmother in surprise, "Grandmother, that's over six months away!" she exclaims. "Why must we think about that now?"

"Because you only have _five_ months to get a mate," Splendora smiles slightly.

"Not this talk again," the princess shakes her head. "I already told you grandmother, I do not wish to have a mate."

"Amelia," Splendora takes a hold of her granddaughter's arm and forces her to stop walking. She makes her turn and looks down at her granddaughter sternly. "The law clearly states that you must choose a mate before your 21st birthday."

"But grandmother, that's not fair," Amelia protests as she clenches her fist and narrows her eyes angrily. "You never had a mate after…" she stops speaking when she sees the hurt look in her grandmother's eyes. Amy lowers her eyes and turns away. "Forgive me, grandmother," she whispers. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Amelia," Splendora squeezes her arm gently. "After I lost my beloved David and child, I never expected to find happiness again." She smiles down at her. "But then I was fortunate that your mother had you and I raised you as my own. To have an heir as wonderful as you was the next best thing that could happen to me." The two begin to walk down a long hallway. "But I followed the law set by our ancestors and that is something you must also do." She looks at her granddaughter with interest. "And you know that upon your 21st birthday, you become ruler of Ellis and you must have a mate before that happens."

"Very well grandmother," Amelia sighs in defeat. She then looks at her grandmother and her face brightens. "But if you recall, three months ago I was introduced to several humans from the other tribes and not one of them was to my liking," she shrugs her shoulders. "And I know my tribe leader does not wish to give me one of his sons as a mate, so what else can you do?"

Splendora shakes her head at her granddaughter's smug attitude. "Yes, my child, I have taken all that into account."

The young princess looks at her grandmother with narrowed eyes as they stop in front of a set of large double doors. The two guards in armor that stand on either side of the doors come to attention and open the doors for the queen and princess.

The two walk in and the princess looks around. Directly in front of the double doors is a long red carpet leading to a dais with several steps. Inside the dais are two large golden thrones with high backs. Red velvet cushions adorn the seat and back on both and at the top of each ear is a golden falcon with their wings open.

As Amelia and Splendora make their way into the room, the princess casts her eyes to the outside entrance and sees three humanoid turtles walking in and looking around the room in awe.

"Whoa dudes," one turtle with an orange bandana around his head addresses the others. "This place is huge!"

Amelia turns to her grandmother with a look of disbelief. "You're joking."

* * *

Amelia walks towards her throne and looks at the three turtles standing by the outside entrance of the room in complete wonderment. She narrows her eyes at them as she and Splendora make their way up the steps. They take their seats and Amelia leans in towards her grandmother.

"Grandmother, they're my friends, I can't accept them as my mate!" she whispers in protest and Splendora turns to her.

"You are mistaken, my child."

Amelia gives a confused look as the three turtles walk towards the base of the stairs, bowing in respect then stand at attention in line waiting to be addressed.

Splendora turns to Amelia again and waves her hands at the three turtles. "As you know, these three are not old enough to take a mate," she informs her, "While their leader has returned home, they will be staying here so you may get to know your suitor." Splendora gives her granddaughter a stern, expecting look.

Amelia huffs and turns to her friends. "Well? Where is he?"

The three turn and look down the hall. She follows their gaze and sees a humanoid turtle walking towards them with a blue bandana. Amelia's eyes widen as she's only seen three of them, not four. He stops next to the red banded turtle and bows respectfully.

"Forgive me, your highness, I was wishing our father a safe journey home."

Amelia huffs again and stands up, making her way towards them. The other three turtles watch her as she comes closer, her eyes searching him intently. She walks around him checking him out, her head moving up and down as she goes. She stops in front of him.

"What is your name?" she asks rather curtly.

"I am Leonardo, your majesty," he responds and bows politely as he speaks. "But your majesty may call me Leo. I believe you remember my brothers." His blue eyes stare at her with a gentle expression.

Amelia smiles a bit and nods. "Thank you, Leo and I do. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are friends of mine. There is no need to be formal, call me Amelia or Amy." They stare intently at each other for a few moments before Amy stomps on his foot, giving him a hardening glare.

Amy turns as he yelps in pain, walking back to her throne, the other turtles giving shocked looks. She sits down and looks at Leo before finally turning to her grandmother. "I'm sorry, Grandmother, but he will not do."

Splendora looks at her granddaughter with wide eyes. "But Amelia…"

Before she could finish speaking, Amy addresses the other turtles. "Thank you for coming, the guards will see you to your carriage." She nods to the guards that stand by the door. She then stands and quickly walks out of the room while the other turtles look at Leonardo, perplexed.

Splendora frowns at her granddaughter retreating and looks to her guards. "Please delay that order…and get him some ice," she tells them. She gets up and quickly follows Amelia out the door. "Amelia!" she calls after her.

Amy stops and takes a deep breath. "Yes grandmother?" she turns and watches as her grandmother, rather angry, walks over to her.

"What was that all about?" Splendora demands.

"This 'mate' thing is a waste of my time," she tells her. She is about to turn and continue walking when the woman places her hand on Amy's arm and holds her in place. "Please grandmother, I know I must a have a mate before I can take over to rule," Amy's voice sounds tired, "But I don't believe I can find anyone to love let alone find someone who will accept me for who I am."

"You have not given him a chance," Splendora tells her.

"Grandmother, please, I…"

"If this is about Ryan," Splendora continues, "I suggest you put him out of your mind right now."

Amy's eyes widen in shock at the mention of his name. "I…" Amy lets out a nervous chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amelia," Splendora looks at her with narrowed eyes, "I may be old, but I know what goes in my kingdom," she crosses her arms in slight anger. "And in my own castle."

She watches her granddaughter fidget in embarrassment. "Grandmother, it's not like that," Amy insists.

Splendora raises an eyebrow. "There is a reason why I did not send for more human suitors." She watches as her granddaughter crumbles before her.

Amy's breath hitched as she feels the heat rising on her face. She licks her lips nervously and hangs her head in shame. "How'd you find out?"

"You looked at him the way I used to look at your grandfather," Splendora tells her. "But there is a big difference between you and Ryan and us: Your grandfather had not disappeared in a ship wreck." She gestures for Amy to follow her back into the throne room and stands to the side while Amy, sighing in defeat, reluctantly makes her way back in.

The four turtles meanwhile are waiting, rather impatiently for the queen and princess to return.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph rants. "We spend over an hour in a carriage to get here, wait several more hours for their royal highnesses to show up only for her to reject our brother!" He paces back and forth in irritation while the other two watch.

"Give her a break, Raph," Mikey walks over to him and throws his arm around him. "Amy's probably got a lot on her mind and her dear old grandma is pushing her to find a mate."

"Yeah," Donnie chimes in. "Just got to let her get used to it," he then furrows his forehead and rubs his chin. "Still, I have to wonder why Leo."

"Whadda you mean, why Leo?" Mikey throws an arm around Leo. "Why not him? We're fun, cute." He looks at Raph, "Most of us anyway." Raph growls at him. "And he's the oldest one out of us turtle bros."

"That may be true Mikey," Donnie nods in agreement, "but as you said, we're turtles…mutants." He watches as Mikey nods with a goofy grin. Donnie rolls his eyes. "Don't you think the princess would want a human mate?"

"Oh yeah," Mikey nods. "I see what you mean."

"You forgot one thing, Donnie," Donnie turns to Leo, his eyes raised questioningly. "We're also turtles and of a different type of species," he points out. "Maybe she's a carrier."

"Oh yeah," Donnie nods, "That's right, it's not uncommon for some females of the human race to have the same DNA as us or even genes."

"And I assure you I am not." Amy stands at the door with Splendora, her head held high and staring at Leo angrily. She begins to walk over to them. "I just prefer someone…different." She looks from one to the other and watch as Leo stands in front of her, standing at attention. "So if you prefer not to be considered as a possible mate, Leonardo," she points towards the door. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Her eyes glare at Raph as she speaks and he holds his hands up in defense.

Amy waits for a few moments to see if Leo would leave. When it is obvious to him that he has no intentions of leaving, she nods and makes her way towards Leo. "I was told," she gives a sideways glance to Splendora. "That I should give you a chance, so please, Leo," she bows her head to him. "Tell me a little about yourself. But first, is your foot okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern, princess," Leo bows back. "I like to read," he smiles at her gently so she wouldn't stomp on his foot again. "And I really enjoy training and learning new things."

Amy smiles at him and nods. "That's nice," she says politely, ignoring the fact that she liked to read and train as well. "Anything else?"

"Well, I am of the water tribe in our clan," Leo explains, "And all terrapins are trained in ninjitsu."

"What is your specialty?" Amy presses.

"I am a master of the katana blade," He pulls them out of his sheaths and begins to do some katas with them. Amy and the others watch as he begins to slice expertly.

"Excellent, Leonardo," Splendora praises and Amy claps as Leo bows. Amy turns to Splendora and bows her head in respect. She then turns back to Leo. "As I stated, if you are uncomfortable with this, there will be no shame in admitting to it and leaving." She watches as Leo continues to give her his full attention. "I am looking for a lifelong mate so I will give you three weeks of courtship, after the third week I will then make my decision."

She walks past Leo. "Meet me in the garden on Monday, five am sharp."

"Five," Mikey's eyes widen in disbelief, "In the morning?"

"Man, she's gonna make this difficult for Fearless," Raph whispers to Donnie, who nods in agreement. Leo, however, seems to be okay with this arrangement as he nods.

Amy nods. "Five in the morning," she repeats curtly. "In the meanwhile, you all are welcome to stay for the weekend and enjoy whatever amenities the palace has to offer," She looks towards the guards and nods. "The guards will show you to your rooms." Two guards make their way towards the four turtles and gesture for them to follow.

Amy watches, with uncertainty, the three turtles leave the throne room. She couldn't help but notice the lingering look Leo gives her as he turns to follow behind the other three turtles. "I still say this is a bad idea, grandmother," Amy says as she slumps back into her throne.

Splendora smiles at her and places her hand on her granddaughter's arm. "In the words of a great princess, I suggest you just…give it a chance." Amy smiles warily as her own words come back to haunt her.

* * *

Amy steps on the cobblestone steps floating in the fountain as she makes her way over to the garden. Her hair is in an elegant braid that rests above her waist. She wears a gray and silver suit of battle armor with a metal skirt, a belt with a diamond buckle, and a gold tiara with a purple diamond in its center. Her boots are silver. She finally comes to a large area with a variety of trees and several plants of vibrant colors. She lets her eyes wander over the garden. She finally spots Leonardo doing exercises by a small pond toward the far end of the garden.

Her eyes widen as she recalls the time. It was only 4:30 in the morning. The prince stops when he spots Amy coming towards him. "Good morning Amelia," he greets with her a smile. Despite the first impression he tried to make yesterday, he would not give up. "A beautiful morning isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Amy responds curtly. "You're early."

"I did not want to be late, it is dishonorable to do so in your presence," he bows.

Amy gives no response to that and she clears her throat. "We're going to train," she tells him. "Every morning I train for one hour, then meditate for another hour, then if there are no pressing matters, I like to soak in the pond for an hour."

Leo nods in understanding, "And breakfast after?"

Amy smiles a bit. "You learn quick, Leonardo. But now it's training time."

She removes her sword from her sheath and he does the same. They stare intently at each other before he brings his swords around and towards Amy's side. Amy grins and blocks. Leo brings his swords up and blocks Amy's sword coming at him. She blocks and thrusts. She attempts to push Leo back but instead, Leo blocks her sword and swings his swords around and behind Amy's back. He twirls and ends up behind Amy. Amy quickly turns and blocks again, thrusting her sword against Leo's. This goes on for several minutes, sparing back and forth with each royal attempting to get the upper hand on the other, trying to push the other one to the ground. Finally, Amy ducks under Leo's thrust and twirls around so that she's behind Leo. She kicks the turtle's shell and pushes Leo to the ground, his face landing in a pile of dirt.

Amy smirks down at Leo as the terrapin rolls over and looks up at her. "Enjoy the dirt while it lasts," she mocks as Leo wipes the dirt off his face. "It won't be the first time you see it."

Leo stands and narrows his eyes at her. "You know princess," Leo says in a challenging tone, "Someone needs to knock you down a few." He once again charges at the princess and the two go at it hard. Amy wins over Leo several times throughout their workout. Leo looks up at the princess from the ground and pants hard. He stares at her features as the sun shines behind her.

He blushes as he realizes he's staring and stands up, circling her. Amy holds her sword and pants hard. They charge at each other and Amy throws a punch towards Leo's head which Leo is able to duck. He rolls himself on the ground and jumps up behind Amy, ready to kick her from behind and knock her down, but she's ready and turns around, grabbing Leo's leg just as it shoots out. She brings Leo's leg up and Leo goes down hard on his shell.

Leo rolls to the side and quickly gets himself up, charging at Amy with his swords up. Amy blocks one sword but Leo manages to get the other through and punches Amy's mouth with the hilt. Amy falls back onto the ground. She looks up at Leo as he traps her to the ground, panting hard. She pants up at him as they stare at each other intently, sweat pouring down their faces.

"I…concede," Amy tells him. "You finally won a match."

Leo glances down at her lips and gasps at the blood. "Amelia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'll survive," Amy interrupts gently and he gets off her. She stands and licks her lips, getting the blood off. "I'm going to meditate," she announces and sits in the lotus position. The footsteps that come toward her cause her to smile slightly. He settles in the lotus position next to Amy.

Amy opens one eye and smiles smugly when she sees Leo, his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. She would never admit it to Leo but their sparring match was something she needed more than even she has realized. She enjoys a good challenge and Leo has proven to the princess that he could certainly hold his own. And for some reason, she now feels that having him nearby as they meditate makes her feel rather comforting.

They do their hour of meditating and when Amy stands to stretch, Leo opens his eyes and looks over the princess's lean body, his eyes staring in appreciation. Amy looks at him and smiles when she sees Leo quickly look away. "I'll be in the pond," she announces, "You are welcome to join me." She makes her way into the water, wearing a bathing suit, thankfully for him…not that he didn't mind. She slowly moves her arms back and forth in relaxing circles. She makes it up to her waist when she hears Leo begin to make his way in. She is just about to turn to him when Leo suddenly jumps on her and pushes her into the water. Amy comes up gasping and turns towards Leo.

"Leo!" she yells and jumps towards him, bringing him down into a deeper part of the pond.

Leo comes up laughing and gently pushes Amy off him. "Now you're gonna get it," he jumps at her again. The two play for almost fifteen minutes before Amy finally manages to push Leo away and quickly makes her way over to the opposite end of the pond.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun in the water," Leo responds.

Amy rolls her eyes and smiles at Leo. "I don't mind play time, but after the sparring we just had, I want to relax in the pond."

"I can help with that," Leo says smoothly and begins massaging her shoulders. He brings his lips close to Amy's ear. "How's that for relaxing…princess."

"Hmm, feels good, Leo," Amy moans, leaning her head back and rolling her shoulders. "And don't call me princess."

"May I call you mine?" Leo whispers in her ear softly.

Amy's eyes widen in shock and moves away from Leo, leaning against the edge with a smile. "As I said before, three weeks. And the first one has barely started." Leo smiles and makes his way to the opposite end, he closes his eyes and lets the water soothe his tired muscles.

From the window in Leo's room, the other three turtles watch the scene unfolding before them. They exchange knowing looks with smug smiles on their faces. "So what do you think guys?" Mikey turns away from the window and begins to walk to the door of the bedroom.

"I think their little game is going to come to a 'head' very soon," Raph tells him, his eye ridges wiggled and he makes quotation marks in the air. The three turtles laugh as they leave their room and make their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

The two enter the dining room to find the queen and the other turtles already waiting for their meal. Leo walks over to Splendora and bows in respect. "Good morning, your majesty," he waits until Splendora acknowledges him and Amy does the same as Leo. Mikey accidentally smacks his side against the edge of the table causing the table to shake slightly which in turn makes the cups and glasses shake hard enough that the drinks spill.

Amy looks at him with a sympathetic smile while Donnie lets out a low chuckle and Raph gives a smirk. Leo looks in amusement and Mikey's face turns red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and turns to Splendora, "Sorry."

"That is alright, Michelangelo," Splendora says as she waves to him, "Those sheets are old, anyway. Please, let us enjoy our meal."

They sit and eat in silence for a while until Raph, who is getting annoyed with the quiet, speaks up. "So how's the day going so far Amy?" he asks with a sly glance to Leo.

"Oh it's going fine," Amy responds, "We trained, then meditated before playing in the pond." She blushes lightly then giggles when she sees Leo give her a wink.

The other turtles smirk at each other before turning to Leo. "So what's next on your agenda, your highnesses?" Raph mocks politely, the other turtles snickering.

Amy rolls her eyes. "After breakfast, Leo and I have to address the queen's cabinet."

"Wow," Mikey calls out. "You actually get to dress the queen's cabinet." He bounces in his seat excitedly. "That's cool! I wish I could do it, I'm really good at decorating."

"Ah…Mikey," Donnie looks at him sympathetically. "The queen's cabinet is a group of people who advise the queen," he tells then looks at Amy. "Or in this case," He waves his hand at Amy. "The princess." He raises his eye ridge at Amy who nods in response to his unspoken question.

Mikey looks down at his plate, embarrassed. "I didn't know," he mumbles.

"That's okay, otuto," Leo tells him soothingly. "We'll learn as I go along." Mikey looks at him with a smile. "After all, it took me a long time to figure that out and unlike Amelia, I'm only given three weeks."

Mikey nods and goes back to eating. After breakfast, Leo follows Amy and the queen to another room where a large rectangular table sits in the middle of the room and several humans sit waiting for the queen.

As soon as they walk in, the humans stand and Leo watches as Splendora makes his way to the corner where a large chair with royal blue cushions is placed against the wall while Amy sits in a large high back gold seat with royal purple cushions which is placed at the head of the table. Amy points to a chair next to her and nods at Leo to take that seat. Leo does so and he watches as Amy nods at everyone and they all sit down.

For the next several hours, Leo watches and listens to what was being said. After the meeting is over, Leo watches the queen's advisors stand and bow to the queen and princess, then one by one leave the room talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Is that all?" Leo asks curiously as he follows Amy out the door.

"No," Amy tells him, turning to him. "We still have to discuss the information with the queen." She waves her hand to Splendora, who smirks.

"Perhaps some dinner would be wise," she tells Amy.

Amy is about to protest when Splendora turns in the direction of the dining hall. Leo follows her and Amy sighs, reluctantly following the queen and her suitor down the hall and into the dining hall where Mikey, Donnie, and Raph are already seated and enjoying their dinner. They stand and bow as the queen enters and takes her seat.

"We were beginning to wonder if you guys would show up," Raph comments as he takes his seat. "How was the meeting?" He looks at Leo.

"Actually, what is talked about behind closed among the queen and her royal councilors is confidential and should not be discussed among others who are not privy to the meetings," He takes a sip of his tea and smirks playfully at Raph's sneer. Amy gives an impressed look, since that warning was given to him at the beginning of the meeting, as protocol demands.

"Aww," Mikey whines before looking to Donnie and Raph. "What did you guys do, then?"

"Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that," Raph replies nonchalantly.

"Actually," Donnie says, giving Raph a look, "We pretty much took up where we left off on Sunday." Donnie takes a sip of his water. "I checked out the library, there are so many books to enjoy." The others could almost see him drooling over the thought of exploring the library.

"Yeah and I practiced my archery and enjoyed the heated pool," Raph tells him.

Mikey looks at Amy. "You have a heated pool? This place has everything!"

"Yes but I find that a swim in the pond is the best thing after an hour of working out," Amy replies, oblivious to Leo's disappointment.

Splendora nods at the turtles. "Ah yes, the palace has many things to keep one occupied." She looks over at Amy then to Leo. "If there is something you are interested in Leonardo, perhaps the princess can join you in a special excursion?"

"Grandmother," Amy begins with a shake of the head, "I'm way too busy for anything like that." But after a stern look from Splendora, Amy sighs and nods. "Well, I have my lessons on Wednesdays," she tells him. "Perhaps that will be a day we can do something special you would like to do."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Leo asks curiously and in interest.

"We need to go over the finances and finalize plans based on the meeting we had today with the queen's advisors."

Directly after supper, Leo follows Amy and Splendora into a smaller room where tea is being served. He sits, sips his tea, and watches, rather interested, as Amy and Splendora talk about the meeting they just had. After an hour, Amy and Leo are dismissed, allowed to retire to their rooms.

"See you in the morning at five, Leo," Amy tells him, making sure she emphasized that five was the time as she makes her way to her room.

* * *

The next day, all goes as it did the day before and by the evening's end, Leo had a sense of how things were done so far. He follows behind Amy and the queen from one room to the other and watches as Amy addresses the council again as well as look over papers and make decisions.

On the third day, Leo was excited to see what type of lessons Amy had in store and a large rabbit mutant arrives, joining them for breakfast. "My teacher," Amy says, addressing the rabbit. "Master Bonnie."

All stand and bow before resuming their meal. "What will we be doing Amy?" Leo asks eagerly.

Amy smiles. "Master Bonnie will be going over my lessons in reading, writing, math and history. I have dancing lessons, music lessons, and fencing." She takes a breath. "As well as my cultural lessons and…" Amy stops speaking when Raph and Mikey suddenly start laughing.

"You…" Raph gulps in air and continues laughing with Mikey. "You still have to learn all that crap?" he rubs the top of his head. "What, you just fill up your day with all that?"

"Dudette, that sounds like major boredom!" Mikey exclaims.

Amy glares at them. "As the crown princess, I have certain etiquettes I must learn and I am required to follow," she looks at Donnie before glaring at Raph. "And if you weren't my friend, you'd be doing them too."

Raph calms down and smiles sheepishly at her, glad that she did not like him that way and vice versa.

* * *

Wednesday, Leo decided, was definitely a favorite. For the first time since courting Amy, Leo was actually having fun. He didn't mind the previous two days, since it was necessary, but Wednesday he could take a break from the diplomacy. He sits in on Amy's lessons and found them to intriguing. "Wow," he turns to Amy. "When you said you were learning math, reading, history, and writing, you didn't say it was based on other kingdoms!"

Amy laughs. "No one asked," she tells him.

Then there was the dancing.

"Leo what are you doing?" Amy asks timidly as she attempts to lead Leo in a waltz.

"I'm just trying to dance," Leo says with a smirk and Amy blushes, trying not to look annoyed.

"I lead first since I'm the princess and I am to lead the land in the future."

"Amelia," Bonnie walks away from the piano and walks over to the flustered Amy and smirking Leo. "Perhaps you should let Leonardo lead first for today. He is your suitor and it is polite to lead the gentlemen lead during a dance."

Leo smirks at Amy and takes her hand, leading her in their first dance lesson. Just before the music starts, Leo gently pulls Amy in close.

"Leo, please untighten your grip," Amy whispers.

"Just trying to get cozy," Leo whispers back. "Do you wish for me to dip you?"

"This isn't the time for that," Amy murmurs and nods over at Bonnie by the piano. "All you have to do is listen to the music and do the dance."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Leo smirks.

Amy's mouth drops open as the music starts and Leo leads them in a waltz around the dance floor. Leo holds Amy gently as they move in time to the music, but after a moment, Leo notices that Amy is keeping her eyes looking forward, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aren't you going to look at me?" Leo questions.

"It's not required," Amy whispers.

"Wouldn't it be nice if my partner gives some interest in what we're doing?"

Amy keeps her head straight but moves her eyes upward. What she sees in the sapphire eyes surprises her. His look is soft and gentle, compassionate and caring unlike leering seductive looks that other suitors have given her. "There you go," Leo whispers softly. Amy allows her head to follow her eyes upward and for the rest of the dance, sapphire eyes stare deeply into emerald eyes while the two dance gracefully across the floor. Leo picks her up with one arm and spins her around in the air at the end.

After the music ends, Bonnie watches in amusement as Leo gently places her down but their hands hold on for a few seconds longer and their gaze lingers for a few moments before Amy finally looks away. Leo smiles down at Amy as a blush crosses her face.

"Um…thank you, Leonardo," Amy says as she finally releases Leo's hand and steps out of his grip.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Amelia," Leo says with a bow. Amy whines a bit in thanks as she curtsies.

"Y-You are quite well yourself," she turns to Bonnie. "Are we all done?"

"You still have forty five more minutes if you would like to continue the dancing," Bonnie replies. "I can start another waltz or we can do something different."

Amy takes a deep breath and looks at Leo. "What would you like to do?"

"I wouldn't mind a couple more dancing lessons," Leo answers with a smile. "As long as I get to dip you." He smiles wider as Amy suddenly turns red. She allows Leo to lead her in one more dance.

"That was fun," Leo says he and Amy follow Bonnie to the next room where Amy would show off her fencing skills. "What's after fencing?"

"I have music lessons," Amy replies. "Then I have to go over the dinner menu for tomorrow and then…" she stops to Leo's confusion and she shakes her head. "Actually, would you like to go horseback riding or swim in the pool? Or maybe some archery?"

"Oh oh, I have an idea!" They turn to Mikey, who is standing in the doorway with his eyes lighting up.

Amy sighs, "Look, I know you're supposed to monitor us, but please don't interrupt our lessons."

Mikey smiles sheepishly, "Oops." Raph smacks him on the head.

"Ow! Anyway, we can check out the kitchen! I have this recipe for this chocolate dessert you guys can try!"

"With everything the palace has to offer, you want us to try a dessert?" Amy asks in amazement.

"Well, you can have the cook make it for the banquet," Mikey suggests and the other three give hesitant looks.

"Don't you remember the last time you wanted to cook in the kitchen? The cook was sick for weeks," Raph retorts and Mikey huffs.

"So I didn't know he was allergic to cinnamon, sue me bro!" He runs over and takes the two out of the room, holding their hands. They follow him to the kitchen where Amy watches in both amusement and amazement as Mikey gathers ingredients and begins to dance and hum his way through the kitchen putting various foods into a bowl, stirring things together and, while the oven heats, wraps melted chocolate into pastry dough.

"Wow Mikey," Amy says as she picks up a very warm chocolate pastry croissant and takes a small bite. "This is amazing." The three sit at the table enjoying the freshly baked treats with tea.

"Yeah, it's something I really enjoy doing," Mikey replies as a blush crosses his cheeks from the compliment.

Leo nods, "Yeah, he loves to bake," he takes another croissant. "He bakes a lot in our village."

"Leo, stop embarrassing me!" Mikey whines.

Amy laughs softly and they finish their snacks. "Tomorrow, after training, I need to go over the menu for the banquet. I would love for you to assist me with that and maybe," she smiles at Mikey knowingly. "You would love to make those croissants for the banquet?"

Mikey gasps sharply, "It would be my honor, dudette!" he bounces excitedly. "A few dozen people, right?"

"Yes," Amy nods, "Can you handle that?"

"Heck yeah! Anything for you, dudette!" Mikey winks at her.

* * *

Amy and Leo walk to her room.

"Amelia?"

"Yes Leo?" Amy stops and turns to him.

"Tomorrow is the banquet," Leo says and Amy nods. "What's on Friday?"

Amy looks thoughtfully at Leo. "Well, on Friday, the queen normally addresses the people who petition her with complaints or issues they feel only she can fix and as the crown princess, I now sit in and attempt to assist. I then have a sparring match with the queen, as you know she is a ninja master, and then after…I usually retire for the evening."

Leo nods. "I was wondering…would you like to go horseback riding with me Friday evening?"

Amy blinks at him in uncertainty. "We can discuss that after my sparring match with the queen," she tells him. Before Leo could ask any further questions, Amy turns and makes her way to her bedchamber.

Later that night, Amy lies awake in bed, her mind working. No matter how much she tries, she couldn't stop thinking about the banquet coming up, or the turtle that is her current suitor. She curses herself for allowing herself to get so embarrassed today. She has an appreciation for the turtle. He showed up on time for training and he was respectful during the meetings. But she would not allow herself to fall in love with him.

She couldn't.

* * *

The banquet is exciting for Leo and his brothers since they had never been to one. But while they sit on the other end, Leo sits next to Amy who sits next to the queen at the head of the table. The queen and princess smile politely and watch as their guests, a variety of mutants from both villages of Ellis and neighboring kingdoms throughout the land, interact with one another.

Leo watches as everyone is served their supper along with Mikey's chocolate croissants, which many enjoy, then several mutants go up to enjoy music and dancing. Amy escorts a young male gecko to the floor and Raph couldn't help but notice Leo's leering look as Amy waltzes along the floor and the two share a joyous laugh.

But after an hour of dancing, eating, and mingling, Splendora looks around and realizes that Leonardo is no longer in the dining hall. Her eyes wander over the vast amount of mutants and although he sees the other three turtles, Leonardo is nowhere to be seen. She makes her way over to where the three of them are currently standing.

"Have any of you seen Leonardo?" she watches as each turtle shake their heads. Splendora frowns and looks over the mutants once again. It only takes her another moment to realize another guest, who is supposed to be there, is also no longer in the large room.

Outside the doors, further down the hall and around a corner within a little niche, Leo leans his shell against a wall and presses her lips against Karai's. She moans into the turtle's mouth as they kiss fiercely and passionately.

"Karai," Leo moans, breaking the kiss, "We have to stop."

Karai moves her mouth up and down Leo's neck. "But I don't want to stop," she whispers urgently. "Let's go to your bedchamber," she murmurs. "No one's gonna miss us for twenty minutes."

"No…you don't understand," Leo gasps as he feels Karai's tongue lick his chin and cross over to the other side of his neck. "I…I didn't bring you out here for this," Leo musters his strength and pushes Karai slightly away from him. He gives her a serious yet tender look. "I can't do this to Amelia," he looks down sadly.

"Why?" Karai backs further away and her eyes searches the hallway. "We've been so careful."

"But I'm sure someone has noticed that we're gone," Leo replies.

"I don't want to stop seeing you, Leo," Karai tells him, rubbing her hand over Leo's cheek.

"I don't want to stop seeing you either," Leo looks down the hall. "But we should stop this before it gets out of hand."

Karai runs a thumb over Leo's mouth. She presses their lips together desperately then pulls herself back. "I'll give you what you want, Leo," she tells him sadly. She turns away from him and makes her way back to the banquet hall.

Leo shudders lightly and swallows hard. He waits a few minutes to compose himself before he goes inside. It doesn't surprise him when Splendora comes up to him. "I saw Karai return a moment ago," she points out, "Is there something I need to know?"

Leo hangs his head in shame. "No your majesty," he mumbles, shaking his head. His eyes wander over the crowd for a moment then walks over to where Amy and the others are currently engaged in a discussion. He stares at her appearance. wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Ellis's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape.

He stares in awe at her before engaging in the conversation. The rest of the evening went and before too long, the party is over and everyone retires to their rooms.

* * *

On Friday, Leo waits anxiously for the evening to arrive. He sits in the throne room and watches mutant after mutant from surrounding clans come forward with their petitions and Amy does what she can to appease their situation, but it's clear to both Leo and the queen that the young princess's heart is not into it like it should be. But she does her best and even attempts to include Leo in giving an opinion once in a while.

"Well, let's see," Leo muses after hearing one mutant rabbit complain about another rabbit's vegetable garden encroaching on her land. "Why not allow her vegetables to grow on your land and she give you some in return for using your land or charger her rent if you do not wish to have her vegetables."

Amy nods and smiles at Leo after the two feuding animals come to an agreement. "That was very good Leo," she tells him after they had seen over a dozen of the citizens. "I'm impressed with your way of thinking."

"Really," Leo smiles at the compliment, "Well my father has done it for as long as I can remember."

Amy laughs, "Don't get too far ahead of yourself," she tells him. "There is still more to learn about how we do things here." The rest of the day Leo sits in the queen's office reading a book and watching occasionally as the queen and princess go over the petitions before filing them away after verifying the information. Lunch is served in the office and it's not until everything is done and put away that the three of them leave the office and join the other three turtles in the dining hall for dinner. Before walking in, Amy takes Leo aside and looks at him with a serious expression.

"Tonight," she tells him. "After I spar with the queen, you will join me in the corral for horseback riding." She watches Leo trying to hide his smile before addressing her.

"Yes your majesty," he says.

They join the others at the table for a rather peaceful meal. After they eat, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey watch a smiling Leo follow the princess out the dining hall.

They wait until the queen leaves before Raph turns to his brothers. "What the shell's got him so happy?"

The two shrug helplessly.

* * *

An hour later, Leo stands just outside the princess's bedchamber. He looks at the paintings to entertain himself before Amy slowly opens the door and steps out. She wears a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green, and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green, and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch. Leo stares in amazement. He swears, she could give him a run for his money with the many outfits she has.

Amy smiles at him and takes his hand. "I had my guards bring the horses to the front," she explains as she leads to the front entrance.

Leo steps outside and sees two horses, just like she said there would be. A brown horse trots up to Amy and nuzzles her cheek. Amy laughs as the horse curiously peeks in her bag and she pulls it away, opening it to reveal carrots. She holds out one to her horse and he eats it eagerly. Leo smiles softly and mounts his horse, Amy doing the same. He turns his horse around to look at her.

"I have a special place I found," he explains. "Would you like to see it?"

Amy nods curiously and follows after him. She could feel the wind in her hair as her horse trots up to Leo's.

"Leo?" she asks hesitantly. "I would like to know…why are you still here?"

Leo gives a pondering look as they're engulfed in silence. Finally, "Because I wish to be by your side. Isn't that what any suitor would do?"

Amy presses her lips together and stays silent, thinking over his words. Leo pushes away a wall of fauna, announcing, "We're here."

He lets Amy go first and she gasps as she is on top of a cliff, a cherry blossom tree nearby, the sunset so close she felt like she could touch it. Leo trots up next to her and smiles.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very," she whispers in awe and they get down, sitting in lotus positions to look at their environment. "I never knew this was here. It's been a while since I've been so peaceful after all," she sighs and leans back against the tree, taking in the sight before her.

"Being the crown princess must be really hard," Leo murmurs. "With all the things you have."

Amy gives a light hearted laugh. "Just because a princess has a lot of things doesn't mean her heart is full of happiness."

Leo gives her a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've felt like an outcast from the beginning because I'm…different," she explains. Seeing the confused look on his face, she continues. "Do you not know how I came to be in the queen's charge?"

"Well, rumors say that none of the clans would claim you as their own," he says.

Amy shakes her head, "There is more to my story than that."

He gives a look of bewilderment. "So how did you get to be the crown princess?"

Amy shakes her head, giving a faraway look in her eyes as a distant memory comes back to her. "There are things that you won't find normal about me."

"Amy…whatever it is, I won't judge you." He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sighs slowly. "Just…don't freak out, okay? I never told anyone except my grandmother." Leo nods slowly and she hesitantly holds out a hand, closing her eyes. Leo waits and blue starts to come from her hand. He gasps in shock and amazement as a snowflake comes from her hand. Amy sweeps her hand and the snowflake turns into a small snowman. Snow floats over Leo's head as figures appear. Amy retracts her hand and it stops, to his surprise. Amy dips her head.

"It was about a year after my mother and father were married. She was pregnant with me, but she was really sick from a rare case of the plague. I survived, but she died from the illness just a day later." She smiles sadly. "When my grandmother told this story, she said it seemed to him as though my mother was actually calling her and encouraging her to stay strong for me and my father." She looks over at Leo, who listens intently. "My mother was so close to getting the clans to agree to open the trade routes, which I'm sure you know about already."

Leo nods as his answer and she continues. "A few years later, I found out I had these powers. My father made me wear gloves to hide it, so I wouldn't seem like I was some sort of monster. Then…my father got a heart disease. He took me to each of the human clans to see if any of them would claim me, but each tribe insisted that they had enough to care for. And even though I was human, lord Saki refused to believe I belonged to his clan and insisted that my father take me away since they couldn't afford to deal with…a hybrid like me."

"That's so unfair!" Leo exclaims in horror. "Why would anyone turn away a child?"

Amy shakes her head. "I do not know myself and I wish not to. To this very day, even I don't know where I belong or why I got these powers in the first place." She looks away sadly and Leo looks at her in sympathy.

"I…I never realized you were turned away like that," he whispers.

"It explains why people treat me like I'm the gum of a bottom of a shoe," she mutters. "Since they don't accept me as a clan leader, they won't accept me as the crown princess either," she shakes her head and scowls.

"Even my father? And Splinter?" Leo mutters in disbelief and Amy shakes her head.

"Splinter, no. Seishi…could work on keeping it to himself."

"Who knew he was such a jerk?" Leo growls.

"Looks can be deceiving," Amy tells him, mounting her horse. "I of all people should know that."

Leo frowns at that and mounts his horse, following after her.

As they ride towards the castle, Leo manages to get next to the princess. "Amelia."

"Yes," Amy gives a sideway glance.

"Do you think maybe you'd like to come back another time?" Amy smiles.

"Sure Leo," she says. "I'd love that."

* * *

Soon, it's been over a week since Amy and Leo have been courting. All had gone just like it had last week and it's Thursday. At eight o'clock, the castle becomes alive with many of the royal families from other kingdoms and various clan leaders along with their families showing up for the banquet. Amy stands beside Splendora and welcomes their guests eagerly, actually looking forward to the night's event. But as the final guest makes their way in, Amy's enthusiasm begins to face as she has yet to see the turtles' father.

"Where do you think he is? He said he'd be here," Mikey whispers nervously to Donnie as they watch Karai and her father walk in, greeting Splendora and Amy. Donnie shrugs and continues to eye the entrance to the large dining hall, looking for some sign of their father. His gaze sweeps the room and he notices Leo standing behind the princess and queen.

"Welcome Karai," Amy says as she straightens her dress. "I am pleased to see you and the king here, since I heard that your friend Shinigami is not feeling well."

Karai gives Amy a small smile. "She is doing fine and it was she that insisted we show up," she says with a smile. "Your majesty," she bows to Splendora. "Would it be possible if I take Leonardo away from here for just a short moment?" she looks at Leo from the side. "I have a very important question to ask him."

Splendora regards Karai for a moment while Amy gives a look of confusion and wariness. She seems sincere in her request and she did not sense any unwanted intention coming from her. But she also didn't like the way it sounded. She nods and waves her hand to Leonardo. "You may, but I would appreciate you wait until the rest of the guests have arrived." Karai bows again to the princess and queen before joining the other guests.

Splendora turns to Leo when Amy leaves. "Please child," she narrows her eyes at him. "Do not be swayed by the young Karai."

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Leo asks, raising his eye ridges in surprise.

Splendora looks at him sternly. "You know what I mean, child."

Before Leo can respond, a guard suddenly calls out and announces the arrival of lord Saki and King Seishi. Leo bows politely at the queen and rushes over to his father along with his brothers. After a few moments, they give puzzled looks.

"Father," Mikey stands in front of their father with a look. "Where's mother?"

"Yeah, where's mother and our sisters?" Donnie demands.

"Why aren't a _ny_ of them here, dad?" Raph demands. "I'm sure our siblings would have loved to check out the castle, so what gives?"

"I am not here for pleasure," King Seishi informs them, "I am here strictly to listen and make a decision about the trade routes," he begins to walk away from them. "And that is nothing our family needs to be a part of."

Leo narrows his eyes in anger at their father. The others exchange looks of dismay as he walks away, joining Saki at a large window. They decide to let it go for now and mingle with the guests. Amy walks around, saying hi to the guests, who don't know acknowledge her as usual, before her eyes roam over to the large room where Leo is. Her eyes look in surprise when she sees the prince talking with Karai while walking out of the dining hall. She is about to turn when a thought occurs to her. She remembered at the last banquet, Leo had disappeared and he walked in later after Karai had left. Now, here they were walking out of the room together, strangely eager to speak with each other. Amy frowns in bewilderment. Something about it didn't sit right…

She makes her way towards the entrance of the dining hall and looks around. The guards are either outside keeping watch over the kingdom or inside the dining hall. With so many people at the banquet, most of the guards are walking the grounds so they weren't any in the hallways. She slips out quietly and walks down the hallway, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of the two.

Eventually, several feet away from the dining hall, Amy can hear muffled noises coming from further down the hall. Being careful of the suit of armor next to an entryway, she peers cautiously around the corner and looks in horror when she sees Leo, his shell pressed against the wall by Karai, kissing each other eagerly, almost hungrily. Amy steps back, shaking her head as she bumps into the suit of armor, causing it to crash on the floor.

Karai and Leo stop, turning to see her. Leo's eyes widen in surprise as he looks at her.

"Amelia…I can explain-"

"Don't! I think I've seen enough to know you never wanted to be here. You never liked me…"

Leo gives a look of shame as Karai rushes out, not even looking back at Leo. He reaches out a hand to Amy, but she slaps his face angrily.

"I never want to see you in this castle again," she hisses before she runs out of there. People call out to her as she clutches her arms, trying to get out as soon as possible. She couldn't hold it as she turns around and shoots ice towards the wall. They gasp and she looks in horror at what she's done. Leo runs in and looks at her intently. Amy sniffs and opens the door, slipping out. She steps into a room and takes a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her body. She forces herself to resist the urge to kick or punch the wall. She holds herself from wanting to pound Karai, since she would lose any chance of expanding the trade routes…or at least, the little chance she had. She turns and leans heavily against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as she slides to the floor.

She suddenly hears voices and she opens her eyes, wiping them as she stands up. One of them sounded very familiar…she looks around the corner and her mouth drops open when she sees Saki and Seishi.

"Is it done?" Saki asks.

"No, I have not found the princess to do the deed," Seishi explains, "but once I have taken her life, we shall demand the queen of her riches and then Ellis will be ours!"

Amy's mouth drops open and she covers it in shock. She bumps into a ninja and he covers her mouth. She struggles and muffles in protest as he brings her over to Saki, who smirks.

"Ah, Amelia, the princess of Ellis," he sneers. "How I despise you for your insolence to diplomacy and your personality."

"All I've ever done is try to save the village!" she exclaims angrily, narrowing her eyes. "Why is opening the trade routes so bad? People are starving and running out of resources!"

"I have no taste for letting freaks into this place!" he shouts and pulls out a knife. "And when you are assassinated, we shall rule over all and have the mutants work…for me." He looms over her and she closes her eyes.

Suddenly, the knife is kicked out of his hand and thrust into his stomach. Amy looks in shock as he falls in front of her, not moving. Seishi gives a look of surprise and Leo steps out of the shadows.

"Father…" he growls and Seishi gives a look of shame.

"All we wanted…was our kingdom to be in the face of glory again."

* * *

 _Three months later…_

"How are you, Donnie?" Amy asks as she meets with him.

Donnie shrugs. "There's still so much to deal with, so much to get past," he shakes his head. "I'm still having a hard time dealing with the responsibilities," he looks at Amy. "I know what my father did was wrong but…I miss him," he admits. Seishi had been ordered to work in the mines for the rest of his life. Amy didn't have the heart to give him the death penalty, despite being a co-conspirator of the plot. "But aside from that, I guess I'm doing okay," Donnie sighs tiredly. "What about you?"

Amy shrugs. "Now that the kingdom is making a comeback, thanks to the orichalcum mine and the trade routes being opened," she smiles. "Petitions from all over the realm are coming in with requests from other kingdoms to trade with us as well as assistance," she tells him. "We'll do what we can to help them after we go through the petitions."

"That's great news Amy," Donnie agrees.

The two walk towards the dining hall where the servants set out a small snack of tea and biscuits. "There are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you Donnie," Amy says as they sit down and she pours them both a cup of tea. "First I'm hoping you will accept my personal invitation to my birthday party and coronation."

Donnie nods enthusiastically. "Of course Amy," he says, "I would love to come."

Amy smiles at him, "Thank you. Don't forget to bring your sisters and mother," she reminds. "Second, I need to make up a council during my coronation. I would like for you to be my chief advisor," she tells him. "I know you will eventually rule your tribe when you are old enough, but I'm confident you'd be able to take on the responsibilities of being chief advisor, as well as assist me with the kingdom's finances along with the many other issues we tend to deal with."

Donnie smiles at her as he takes a sip of his tea. "Thank you, Amy," he tells her, "I would be honored to be the chief advisor to the crown princess."

Amy nods at him, "Good, because I think you could come up with a few things that would be of great help to our kingdom as well as other kingdoms," she smiles knowingly at Donnie.

"That would be great!" Donnie exclaims excitedly. "I have a ton of ideas and ways we can help make this kingdom great, everything from making armor for the army to helping with my flying machines to getting fresh water and and-"

"Donnie, breathe," Amy tells him gently and he does so.

"Sorry…I'm just really excited…are you inviting Leo as well?"

Amy stiffens at his name. She hadn't seen or heard of him since that banquet. Not that she would like to, anyway.

"Donnie…he really hurt me. And I'm not ready to have another suitor," she stands up. "Enjoy your tea. I must find your brothers and invite them to the celebrations as well." She picks up her skirt and leaves. Donnie sighs and looks up at Leo's old room, where Mikey and Raph are standing. He shakes his head and they sigh in exasperation.

Amy is heading towards her bedchamber when Mikey suddenly pops out from behind her. She smiles playfully.

"Mikey, I know you're there. You've been trying to scare me since I met you."

"Aww," Mikey whines before he brightens a smile.

"I was just looking for you. Will you take a walk with me?" she explains and he nods, following her out of the hallway.

Raph turns to Donnie from the window. "What'd she want to see you for?" he calls out.

"Just wanted to see if I'd be her chief advisor!" Donnie exclaims happily and Raph gives him a thumbs up.

"Congrats, bro."

Donnie turns to a shadowy figure in the bushes.

"Does she want anything with me?" he asks quietly and Donnie shakes her head.

"I know what I want with her," the figure replies with a smirk and Donnie rolls his eyes.

"Dude, don't antagonize her."

"I have no intention of doing that," the figure reassures him. "I just want to talk to her."

Just outside the dining room, Amy and Mikey slowly walk down the hallway.

"I wish to extend a personal invitation to you to come to my birthday and coronation, Mikey," Amy tells him.

He gives her a confused look. "You wanted to speak to me in private for that? You know I'd come for you, dudette!"

"Well…not just that," Amy chuckles, "But will you?"

"Of course I will!"

Amy nods with a smile. "Good," she says. "Because I was hoping you would also make my birthday cake," she watches in amusement as Mikey's eyes shine in excitement. "As well as agree to be the kingdom's official baker for any future banquets and celebrations."

Mikey squeals in delight, hugging her tightly. "I accept this offer!" he exclaims dramatically. He then places her down and she laughs. He gives her an intense look.

"Amy…you should talk to Leo. You two were getting along pretty well compared to the other suitors."

Amy frowns and she walks to the dining hall. "I want nothing to do with Leo or any more suitors. Must I explain this to all of you?"

Mikey sighs and follows after her.

Raph and Donnie stand as they walk in. They bow to the princess who nods at them before she turns to Raph. He gives his brothers a wink. "Raph, your turn."

"Let me know what kind of cake you want, your highness!" Mikey yells excitedly as he drags Donnie away, telling him how he would bake her cake. Amy chuckles in amusement while Raph rolls his eyes, giving a little smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Raph questions as Amy turns to him.

"First, I would like to invite you to my birthday party and coronation," she explains and Raph nods.

"Shell yeah I will."

Amy gives him a small smile as they start to walk into a hallway. "And…I would like for you to be the captain of my army."

"Really?" Raph looks at her in surprise. "Wow," he gives a light chuckle. "I'd be honored."

They bow to each other and when Amy looks up, she's shocked to see Raph gone. She looks around hesitantly, she couldn't help but feel he was doing it on purpose. She looks around warily as she backs up, only to bump into someone. She sighs in relief as she turns around.

"Raph, that's not fu-"

Her eyes widen as she sees Leo in front of her. She growls at him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Get out," she hisses and he grabs her wrists gently, pushing her to the wall. She struggles in his grip.

"Let me go! Guards! Someone!"

"Shh, Amy," he whispers, looking into her eyes. "I just want to talk to you. After you've listened, I'll let you kick me out if you say so…okay?"

Amy shakes her head, about to say something, but Leo quickly interrupts her. "Look, Amy. Can I confess something to you?"

"…Fine," she mutters quietly.

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Leo asks.

"Three months ago in the throne room…but what does that have to do with any-"

"No, before that," Leo says. Amy looks up at him in wonder. "You were fifteen, I think, and it was the first time you came to my village." Amy nods. "You rode on your horse instead of the carriage and we looked at each other."

"I remember…why are you bringing that u-"

"We didn't just look," Leo insists, staring at her intently. "We…we s _tared_ at each other and then you turned away from me. I thought you didn't like me," Leo confesses. "And every time I saw you after that, you didn't look at me or anyone and I just…it intrigued me," he looks at her apologetically. "That's why I wanted to come here. To know the real you."

Amy looks away. "You didn't seem like you wanted to know me when you were shoving your tongue down Karai's mouth."

Leo cringes. "I…deserve that. But that's the thing Amy," he continues. "You changed."

Amy furrows her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"When I came into the throne room," Leo cups her cheek and moves her face to his. "I saw that look in your emerald eyes," he tells her. "I realized, you weren't being cold, you were sad…and lonely." He presses his forehead to hers. "You never had the chance to be with anyone, let alone me, and then…when the leaders treated you…well. I don't want to see that look anymore, Ames," he mutters as he leans in closer to her lips. "I want…to make you happy. Always."

He presses his lips against hers and presses her against his body. Amy's eyes widen as she smacks his shell, trying to make him pull away. Leo doesn't stop, however, and he licks her bottom lip. Amy slowly relaxes at his gentle touch and kisses back, holding his hands slowly. When they pull apart, he watches her as she slowly opens her eyes.

"I…" she whispers before sighing. "Leo, I…never wanted to take a mate. Stepping on your foot was proof of that itself. I just wanted to make my grandmother shut up about me not having one but…since I was going to be forced…in the end…I couldn't do that to the other suitors."

"Do what?" Leo murmurs.

"Make them marry for their parents, not for love," she responds. "I wasn't really into them and if I mated with any of them…that's not what my mother would want me to do. I can't trap anyone in an unhappy situation." She sighs. "They would be tired of it all…which is probably why you got involved with Karai…isn't it?"

"No," Leo whispers, shaking his head. "No, that's not why. I don't know why I didn't break it off sooner. I…honestly, it hurt when I was with her. I don't like her anymore, at least, not in that way. I could tell that she wasn't anyone I would want to mate with. I'm ready to be with you…why don't you want me?" He watches as Amy turns away from him, closing her eyes.

"Because…" she whimpers. "I don't want to fall in love," she wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm…I'm scared. There's so much to deal with here and if I bring someone into this I really care about…I'd have to tell them my powers and then I wouldn't be loved anymore…" she finally turns to him. "Loving someone like me is so hard…"

Leo nods in understanding, placing his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "I understand Amy…I really do. But as long as the person you love loves you back, you're not any different than any other princess. They'd stand by you no matter what." He looks hard into her eyes. "And besides…I'm in love with you."

Amy chuckles. "I've heard it before, Leo. You're just saying that because you feel bad."

"Well personally," Leo cups her cheek. "I know I've fallen in love." He presses his forehead to hers. "I know it's love." They kiss passionately and he gently rubs her cheek with his thumb.

Amy lets out a churr before pulling away from Leo. She smiles and nods. "You're right," she looks away shyly. "Thank you…for saving my life that day."

"Well…there's one way you can thank me properly," Leo smiles back and she gives a confused look.

"How so?"

Leo backs away from her and bends down on one knee. She gasps, knowing where this was going as tears come to her eyes.

"Saying yes."

* * *

Trumpets fanfare sound throughout the kingdom as Amy stands in front of the doors to the royal throne room, wearing a beautiful white dress and petticoat that exposed little cleavage. She uses her hair in a bun with a white tiara with another tiara. Her veil is pulled back of her hair. The dress has long triangular sleeves, with a white ribbon around the neck, along with white high heels. The guards open the doors and she steps inside. On both sides of the room, royal families from all over Ellis stand and turn to watch the young princess make her way slowly up the aisle, smiling proudly and nodding to her friends. She smiles and winks at Mikey and his brothers, who are in black tuxes, with bows on in their respective colors.

Directly in front of Amy, waiting at the top step of the dais is the royal priest, and to the side is Queen Splendora, dressed in her royal golden dress with the royal crown on top of her head and holding a golden scepter in her hands. She smiles proudly as Amy approaches the steps. Leo smiles at her as well, laying his eyes on his beautiful bride-to-be.

"Princess Amelia." The priest nods his head as Amy comes to a halt in front of him. "Today, we are gathered here to join these two in harmony and to recognize Amelia as the future queen of Ellis. Today, on your 21st birthday, we honor you and all those who came before you as rulers of our grand kingdom." He nods at Splendora. "We will start with the coronation. Kneel young princess."

Amy kneels in front of the steps and bows her head. She swallows hard as Splendora now stands next to the priest and bows her head, allowing the priest to remove the crown. He turns to Amy and holds the crown over her head. "Amelia, leader of the human tribes, daughter of Nadia and Stanley of the human clan, god rest on their souls. Future queen and ruler of Ellis, with this crown your grace and wisdom shall enrich this kingdom for so long as you shall reign." Amy looks up and the priest places the crown on Amy's head. "Arise, your majesty, and state your vow."

Amy rises and faces the priest and Splendora. "I, Amelia of the human clan, vow to rule and protect the kingdom of Ellis, to guard and shelter all citizens of the kingdom for as long as I shall reign." Amy lets out a breath as Splendora and the priest nod at her.

"All hail Queen Amelia!" the priest yells out. "All hail Queen Amelia!" the guests all respond.

"Now…Queen Amelia, do you take Leonardo of the terrapin tribe, to have and to hold as your mate for as long as you both shall rule and live till death do you part?"

Amy nods with a smile. "I do."

"Leonardo of the terrapin tribe, do you take Queen Amelia, to have and to hold as your mate for as long as you both shall rule and live, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do," Leo responds, causing everyone to go 'awww.'

Amy blushes as the priest nods at the two of them. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Queen and mate of Ellis." The two turn and smile at each other. "You may now kiss."

Leo smirks down at her before hoisting her up and kissing her passionately. Family and friends cheer on and Amy pulls away.

"Looks like you're not my prince anymore."

Leo presses his forehead to hers. "No…but you can call me yours."

"Works for me." They kiss again.

* * *

 **Angel: You have NO idea how long it took me to get back where I left off…Next is Give it up from Victorious.**


	133. Give it Up from Victorious

**Angel: Requested by Jayla.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and April do the smoothie challenge.**_

 _ **Give it Up from Victorious (Amy and April)**_

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Amy comments bitterly as she and April sit next to each other, dolls in front of them. Mikey grins evilly.

"You lost a bet, dudettes, now we get to watch you do the smoothie challenge, girls style!" he exclaims, pumping his fist and Raph shakes his head.

"You gotta stop watching those videos, bro," he tells him. Leo and Donnie sit next to their girlfriends for support.

"I'm just glad us boys don't have to do another challenge, the last time I did this with Ames, I was sick for weeks," Leo murmurs and Amy gives him a look.

"Not making me feel better, Leo."

"Sorry," he kisses her cheek.

"So why the dolls?" April questions, Disney dolls in front of them.

"You pick a doll and they're each holding a little number that matches a bag and whatever ingredient you get you have to put it in your smoothie!" Mikey explains, his eyes shining. Amy and April glance at each other.

"How do we do this?" Amy asks.

"Rock paper scissors?" April suggests, since she wanted the decision to be fair. Amy nods in agreement and they start the game. April gets paper while Amy gets rock. She laughs in triumph and looks at the dolls.

"I think I'm going to pick…Elsa, since she reminds me of you," April comments smugly as she takes the doll, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, so funny," she says dryly.

"But neither of you have let me down," April finishes and Amy smiles.

"Aw," she replies as April plucks off the paper.

"Okay, number…one," she explains and Amy narrows her eyes.

"If anyone compares me to this coincidence, I'm not related to you anymore," she calls out playfully and they laugh as Leo and Donnie move the dolls to the side to give them room.

"I have no idea what I'm about to get," April comments as Donnie hands her the bag and she opens it to reveal an onion. "What? An onion? Eww," April says in disgust as Amy tries not to laugh.

"Your mouth is gonna smell so bad," she murmurs in amusement as Donnie pats his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You'll get the next one, April," he reassures.

"Okay, I guess this is going in my smoothie," April says nervously as she cuts off a piece of the onion and the others fan in front of their faces. "Okay Amy, your turn."

"Okay, I will pick…Ariel!" Amy decides and Leo slides the doll over to her. "Because you and her have red hair."

"Not the same color," April chuckles.

"You guys could be distant cousins!" Mikey theorizes and they all give blank looks as Amy takes out the paper.

"12," she explains. "Let's see what's inside…" Leo hands her the bag and she opens it. "I hope this one's a good one," she reaches inside and pulls out a package of chicken.

"Chicken?" she asks in confusion.

"I'm guessing that probably won't taste good," Donnie comments and Leo rubs her shoulder.

"At least it's not bad…but not good in a smoothie, taste-wise," he murmurs, trying to be supportive.

"How is chicken related to Ariel?" Raph mutters.

"Maybe it's the chicken of the sea!" Mikey suggests and they all groan. Amy puts in a slice.

"April, your turn," Amy murmurs, having a feeling that her smoothie wasn't going to taste good. April thinks as she looks at the dolls.

"I'm gonna pick…Anna," she says and Raph rolls his eyes. "What? Frozen is a good movie," April argues as she takes the doll. She plucks off the paper. "7, this better be a good one."

Amy crosses her fingers as Donnie grabs the bag. "I really hope this is a good one," April comments as she dives into the bag and she gasps as she pulls out a bag of gummy bears. Leo and Amy's mouths drop.

"Gummy bears! Yes!" April exclaims and Mikey pouts, whining. Donnie smiles at her. April opens the bag, "This is gonna taste good. Your turn."

"I think I'm gonna pick…Rapunzel," Amy murmurs in thought and Leo hands her the doll. "8."

"Ooo, lucky number 8," April teases and Amy smirks.

"Which is why I'm gonna win," she retorts.

"I don't know Amy, April's was pretty good last time," Mikey jokes.

"You better catch up," Raph replies smugly and Amy narrows her eyes with a grunt.

"Don't remind me," she opens up the bag and she gasps, pulling out an apple. "Yes, an apple!"

"I thought that'd be Snow White," Raph says in confusion as he holds up a Snow White doll and Amy shrugs.

"Don't pay that much attention to it," she tells him dismissively as she waves a hand, Leo cutting the apple for her. "This is gonna be interesting to taste," she murmurs as she puts an apple slice in her cup.

"Chicken and apple…might as well throw in some lettuce and it'll be a salad," April jokes and she looks at the dolls. "Alright…who I pick…I'm gonna pick…Ursula." Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, April?" Donnie asks nervously.

"Ursula…she's…" Leo starts.

"Nuts," Raph finishes.

"She's loco, girl!" Mikey exclaims.

"I can handle anything Ursula throws at me," April brags, "3…come on, Ursula," Donnie brings out the bag. "I'm a little scared."

Amy gives a blank look, "You picked her."

April pulls out a bottle of ranch dressing. "Ranch?!"

"That would've tasted better in Amy's smoothie," Raph suggests and Amy throws up her hands in exasperation.

"Enough with the salad references already!"

"Okay, here we go," April says and she squirts some ranch into the cup. "Neither of those smoothies are gonna taste good," Donnie comments gravely and they all nod in agreement.

"I'm gonna pick…Cinderella!" Amy replies and Leo hands her the doll. "Okay, um…14!"

"Cinderella's a sweet girl, I feel like she would have something good. I mean, she cooked for her stepfamily, didn't she?" Leo suggests and Amy gives him a questioning look, making him sweat.

"That doesn't mean I like her!"

Amy huffs and gasps as she pulls out a pineapple. "Pineapple? Oh, this actually sounds kind of yummy now!"

"That'll go really good with your chicken," April teases and Amy whines.

"Stop it!" Leo cuts the pineapple for her and puts in two pieces.

"I'm telling you, I don't like her, you're the most beautiful princess in the world," he insists and Amy blushes, grinning.

"Aww," the others comment and Leo blushes, hiding in his shell.

"Shut up."

"So I'm gonna pick…Gaston," Amy hands her Gaston with a disgusted look.

"He's such a jerk," she comments.

"Well I wanna see what this jerk has to offer," April answers as she takes the paper.

"No one's great like Gaston," Mikey says in a deep voice and they all laugh.

"Well no one's a prick like Gaston either," Raph wheezes as he laughs.

"Six…this better be a good one," April replies nervously. She cringes as she dives into the bag and pulls out a can.

"Spray cheese?" Amy questions confusingly. "Who picked these?"

"Casey," the turtles answer at the same time with a blank look.

"That explains a lot…" April murmurs and she sprays some cheese into her cup…actually, a lot.

"April, putting in too much of an ingredient won't make it taste better," Donnie warns her, chuckling.

"I love this game so far. You're up, girl," April tells Amy.

"I'm going to pick…Maleficent," Amy decides.

"Wow, you girls like going for the evil ones," Leo points out.

"Interesting choice," April says mysteriously, to Amy's confusion.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Amy questions nervously.

"You're like Aurora," Raph bluntly answers and Amy scoffs.

"Am not!" she argues.

"How? You're graceful, dramatic, angelic, kind, romantic, dreamy, emotional, loving, mature, noble," Leo lists and Amy blushes deeply, silently grabbing a bag. She dives into it and pulls out a bag of juice.

"Apple juice? In a bag? What the shell, Casey?" Amy mutters and she opens it.

"Chicken, apple, and pineapple," April lists.

"That kinda works, right?" Amy cringes.

"I mean, it exists…somewhere," April suggests and they all laugh. Amy squeezes the bag and the juice comes out. "We'll see how this goes…Why'd it have to be Casey?"

"Okay, this is getting exciting…let me go with…Kristoff," April says, taking the doll.

"Imagine if you and Donnie were Anna and Kristoff," Amy suggests and the couple laugh.

"Yeah, no," Donnie comments.

"10," April says and Donnie hands her the bag. She gasps as she knows what's in the bag and she pulls out grapes.

"You got lucky," Amy mutters bitterly as she puts in her grapes.

"Gotta make sure that ranch gets out of there," April murmurs.

"Okay, I will pick…Tiana!" Amy chooses and Leo hands her the doll. "I mean, she's worked at two diners and she cooks, she's likely to have a good one, right? 13."

"Uh-oh, unlucky 13," Mikey sings as Amy dives into the bag. She gasps as she pulls out some yogurt.

"Blueberry yogurt!" she cheers. "I love yogurt!"

"Lucky," April says as Amy squeezes the yogurt into the cup.

"Can I try some?" Leo asks and Amy pulls out a spoon, feeding Leo some yogurt. "Mm, delicious."

"Clearly Casey doesn't know the meaning of unlucky," Donnie deadpans.

"Okay, I will go with my fellow redhead…Merida," April decides and Donnie hands her the doll. "Let's see what I got…number five."

April sighs nervously as she goes into the bag and she pulls out raspberries.

"Oh man, I love those," Amy pouts.

"Me too," April comments as she pours some into her cup. Donnie takes one and eats it.

"Okay, uh…Snow White?" Amy replies and Leo slides the doll over. "9…"

Leo hands her the bag and she cringes as she rummages through the bag. She gives a confused look and pulls out a bag of peanuts.

"Peanuts? We're getting nutty," Amy comments.

"Or Casey, more accurately," Donnie points out.

"Interesting," April comments as Amy puts in a handful of peanuts in her bag. "So you got a fruity and a salty thing going on in there."

"You did not just say that," Amy deadpans, shaking her head.

"Yours might be good," April says, pointing to her cup.

"It's your turn," Amy tells her.

"I'll take…Jasmine," April replies and Donnie hands her the doll. "16."

"Here we go," April murmurs and pulls out another bag of juice. "Oh, strawberry lemonade juice. Sweet!"

"Where is Casey getting this stuff?" Leo mutters and Raph shrugs helplessly.

"Probably got it from downtown or something."

"So weird that it comes in a bag," Mikey points out as April squirts some juice out.

"Hm…let's see…Belle, she's my favorite," Amy chooses and Leo plucks off the paper. "It's 2."

Amy pulls out a banana, which is starting to rot. "Blech, I hate bananas…and it looks like it's rotten," she complains, but Leo peels it, revealing it to be yellow.

"It's still good on the inside," he suggests.

"What matters to me is on the inside, but I still don't like 'em," Amy shakes her head in disgust. "The smell and the taste, just…ugh." Leo breaks off a piece and puts it in her cup for her.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave Hans for you and go with Aurora, who reminds me of you," April suggests and Amy grunts.

"No she does not, stop comparing me to herrrr," Amy whines.

"You can't ignore it, sis!" Mikey tells her and she throws a snowball at his face.

"Alright, 4," April calls out, "My last ingredient," she pulls out two small oranges.

"Yes!" she cheers and peels them both before she throws them into her cup.

"My turn…I hate Hans, he's so petty," Amy complains and takes the paper off. "11."

"Last one," April sings as she takes the bag. She pulls out two condiment packets.

"Barbecue sauce? We should really talk to Casey about these weird ingredients," Amy mutters as she squeezes a packet into her cup.

"That goes with your chicken!" Leo exclaims teasingly and she smacks him on the arm a bit.

"Yours is all fruity!" Amy whines.

"I had bad stuff too," April says in sympathy.

"Ranch and onion," Mikey replies.

"I guess…it's time to blend the smoothies up," April suggests nervously. Raph gets the blender and plugs it in, putting it on the table in front of the girls.

"Time to make your smoothies! And whoever drinks the most wins! The loser…has to drink the winner's smoothie!" Mikey declares and the two turn a little green.

April blends hers first and proceeds to open her cup. And as soon as she does, she covers her nose.

"It smells…funky," she coughs and the others gag, looking at April's pinkish smoothie.

"It smells like…dirty socks," Amy answers, gagging in disgust as she blends her cup. Hers turns into a light brown color.

"It looks kind of thick," Leo murmurs, "And chunky."

"Oh!" they all exclaim when Amy opens it. She sticks out her tongue.

"I'm not even excited anymore, trust me," she mutters. "I think both of us are gonna be losers." They pour their smoothies into the cups. Amy glances at April's cup and narrows her eyes.

"That ain't even, April," she points out.

"Darn," April murmurs as she pours in a little bit more. They take their first sips and when Amy finishes, Leo hands her a napkin. April coughs into her hand when she's done.

"Nope, I can't do it," Amy mutters quietly. "I have peanuts in my teeth, just watching you drink that…"

"I can taste the gummy bears, but that's about it," April gags.

"Okay, I give up, I can't drink any more. You win, April," Amy murmurs and April smiles in triumph.

"Congrats April," Donnie praises.

"That means you have to drink the amount I drank," April says with a grin and pours the rest of her smoothie in her cousin's cup. "Gotta get all the chunk in there for ya."

Amy grimaces at the yucky looking smoothie. "You gotta drink four sips," April tells her, enjoying her cousin squirm. Leo pats her shoulder in comfort. Amy pinches her nose and takes a sip. She sticks her tongue out when she's done.

"Oh my God, I can taste the onion," she mutters, running to the bathroom. April smiles.

"I loved this game."

* * *

 **Angel: Next is A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez.**


	134. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

**Angel: Requested by Addie. There is some adult content, but only at the end.**

 _ **Summary: Leo encounters an old friend. Being forgotten is difficult.**_

 _ **A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

It's dark. The rain pours in icy rivulets down Leo's face as he crouches on the roof. Water mingles with the blood rolling down his arm. His muscles are cramping from the cold and he'd like to rub his hands together for some warmth.

There's a faint whistle, reminding him of the reason he didn't. Across the street, two Foot Bots appear and scamper across the rooftop, quick as squirrels, before disappearing again. This has been going on for the past twenty minutes, ninjas appearing and disappearing on rooftops at random intervals. They know that he's around here somewhere. They are just trying to rattle him into revealing his position. Leo could have told them it's a pointless tactic. None of his brothers have survived New York by being easily unnerved. The only thing that worries him is that a ninja might accidentally trip over him and he'd have to silence them before they could alert the others.

That, and the fact that it's been over half an hour since he'd seen his youngest brother dragged unconscious in the back of a van, and fifteen minutes since he'd had to split up from the other two. That worries him a little. He hopes Donnie and Raph make it back to the lair okay. Rescuing Mikey from the Foot is going to be difficult without having to rescue them too.

It's too bad Casey is visiting a friend in Brooklyn this weekend. He might be lousy at stealth, but he's great at diversions. Leo briefly entertains the thought of asking April for help, but he dismisses it. She was at the movies with her dad. It looks like it was going to be Leo, Donnie, and Raph tonight, and possibly Master Splinter, if he's up to it.

The wind changes direction and cold rain starts hitting Leo from a new direction. He grimaces, hunkering down. He might be better off worrying about himself being up to it rather than Master Splinter. The mutation might have changed a lot of things, but he's still a reptile and the cold is affecting him more than it would a human. It's making his reactions slower, and his thoughts sluggish. The blood he's losing from the slice on his arm probably doesn't help. If he doesn't get out of the rain soon, he's going to start drifting off.

As if to compound his problems, a light turns on from the house below.

Leo has been still before, but now he barely breathes as light pours in across the balcony beneath his hiding place. The windows open and a young human woman steps out. He knows it's a woman from the way she walks, even wrapped up in a jacket right just for her, the hood tugged over her face. She doesn't look up, but walks a few steps into the rain, until she's standing directly underneath his hiding place. He keeps very still.

When she speaks, she keeps her gaze across the street, not looking at Leo once, her lips moving. Her voice is so soft and angelic he could only just hear it through the rain.

"You know, an injured traveler in the rain requires shelter when the upstairs window is open."

She goes back inside and the light shuts off.

Leo crouches in the dark, weighing his options. If it's a trap, it's an overly elaborate one. The Foot wouldn't bother luring him out if they know where he's hiding. On the other hand, the Foot aren't his only enemies. Water trickles down the back of his neck and he decides to risk it.

Moving is painful, his limbs stiff and clumsy from the cold. He climbs laboriously down the drainpipe. The window is open as she promised and he clambers inside. It disturbs him how clumsy he is after just fifteen minutes in the rain. He closes the window behind him and feels a little warmer. He stands on the wooden floor, dripping water, and flexing his muscles to try and get the blood flowing again.

The sound of footsteps makes him withdraw to the shadows.

The door opens and it's the woman from before. Her jacket is removed and she's wearing an elbow length green shirt under a pink nightgown with green knee-length socks. Her light brown hair is in pigtail buns. She's younger than he expected. In fact, she looked to be his age, if he wasn't mistaken. She looks without seeing him, walking to a chair where she lies some folded towels. She turns and bends over a lamp. A moment later, soft golden light fills the room. She straightens and he gets his first good at her, sucking in an awed gasp. She's tanned, small and slim like a doll, her eyes like emeralds. There's something pleasing about the way her features fit together. Harmonious…like he's seen it before…

Her reaction when she sees him is unexpected. She simply blinks and gives him a small smile. He keeps very still to not startle her.

"I won't hurt you," he says, keeping his voice low, spreading his hands wide to show his harmless intent.

She shakes her head and grabs the towels from the chair, hurrying over to him. His fingers twitch toward his katana before he could stop himself, but fortunately she doesn't seem to notice, laying her hand on his arm and steering him toward the chair with a strength that underestimates her size. He goes with it warily and sits down, trying not to show what a relief it is to get off his feet. Not many humans are so quick to touch him or his brothers, not even those with benign intentions. It was only natural human wariness, and the girl's familiarity makes him…at ease. Only those who know him well are so unwary, or those who are too powerful to consider him a threat.

The girl presses a towel to his injured right arm and uses two more to rub him down, wiping away the cold water gently. The towels quickly turn red and Leo feels the tiniest bit of light headed. _Oh._ Perhaps he's bleeding more than he thought. No wonder she's so insistent about him sitting down.

The girl chafes his chilled skin to warm it. It's performed with an impersonal efficiency and Leo wonders if she's a nurse or doctor of some kind. When she's done, she tosses the damp, bloodied towels into a basket and turns up the thermostat. Leo relaxes further as the room begins to warm up. The girl takes a wooden box out of a cabinet and carries it over to rest on the floor beside his feet. She kneels to open the lid and he notices something familiar about her socks. He's seen that shade before…but where?

She removes bandages and bottles from the box with a neat kind of precision, everything in its place, labels turned to the front, packages turned to matching right angles. It's soothing to his perfectionist soul and reassures him that she knows what she's doing. She is quick and exact, as if this is a ritual she performed a thousand times before.

She hesitates at the last, glancing up at him.

"I'll have to stitch your arm," she says, "Your wound needs to close. Is that okay?"

Her English is precise and her voice sounds familiar. Leo couldn't tell where he'd heard it from before, but her voice was something out of a dream.

"Yes," he answers, "That will be fine. Thank you."

She reaches for his katana and he grabs her hand without thinking, thick green fingers curling around her small hand. Her fingers were so small, he was afraid he'd crush them. For several frozen heartbeats, they stare at each other, the girl's expression surprised.

"I…I can't help but feel like I know you," he whispers softly.

The surprise fades from her face and she shakes her head.

"How can you feel like you know someone when you just met them?" she whispers back as he squeezes her hand.

Leo ponders her question as she slowly reaches out for his katana. He gives her a look that said he trusted her with his weapon and she removes the sword from his sheath and places it on the table besides him. His heart pounds as she draws the other one and places it down. The hilts are wet with blood and rain. He realizes his hand is still holding hers and he forces himself to let go.

She moves carefully now, making no sudden movements as she peels the towel from his arm. When she sees what lies underneath, she tsks under her breath. She soaks a cloth in alcohol and begins to clean out the wound gently as possible.

"You've done this before?" he asks, trying to make conversation to take his mind off the burn of the alcohol, and the fact that he knows he's seen her before, but for the life of him, he can't remember.

"My mother," her voice is distracted as she dabs at his arm. If she's sad or frightened, Leo couldn't tell. Maybe she means what she said, and simply accepts his reaction as to be expected.

Leo glances around the room. It's a work room of some kind, with a sewing machine on the table and a mannequin with designs hanging on the walls. He sees measuring tape on the table and he sees a half-made dress on the mannequin. The top hasn't been made yet, but the bottom looked to be made of tulle, big and blue with feathers.

"So your mother is a fashion designer?" he asks curiously.

"Was…she died about three years ago."

Leo tenses and immediately feels bad.

"I'm sorry," he says carefully.

"You didn't know," she answers.

"So that blue dress over there is your design?"

She shoots him a flat look.

"Yes," she says, tone clearly stating that it should've been obvious. Leo knows enough from dealing with Donnie when he gets huffy over science to know that the answer wouldn't be worth the pain of asking the question – and that was _if_ he understands the answer in the first place. He nods seriously.

"So how did your mother die?"

"Someone deadly plunged a knife in her stomach. Hold still please."

Leo looks around and sees a kitty-like clock on the wall.

"Um…just so you know," he says, "I'm not actually a-"

"Monster? Yes, I know," she sounds so ever amused. She licks a thread to slip it through the eye of a thick needle.

"You're not going to ask what I am? Ah!" He flinches as she presses the edge of the wound together.

"Mutagen can do strange things to people," she replies calmly, projecting an aura of mystery and knowledge. She ruins it a minute later by adding, "Besides, a monster wouldn't get his shell kicked by a bunch of Foot ninja."

So she had noticed the robots then. Maybe she had a sixth sense after all. Something else nags at him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what bothers him about what she said.

"I did not get my shell kicked," he retorts with a great deal of dignity. "I was making a tactical retreat from superior-ah!" He grits his teeth as she begins to sew his wound back up. He doesn't like getting stitches. Never had. Especially when anesthetic is difficult to get a hold of, as it frequently is living underground. But he has stitched up his brothers often enough to see that the girl knows what she is doing. She doesn't tug his skin in a bunch, or try to go too quickly. Each stitch is careful and measured, but that shouldn't be a surprise seeing how she makes clothes from her own two hands. She's biting her lip as she works, teeth resting on her lower lip in a set expression of concentration.

To distract himself, he studies a photograph on the wall. It's of the girl and a man who must be her father. They give happy expressions at the camera as they stand in front of the airport. By the looks of it, it looked like the father was leaving. The only features he could see that were passed down onto her was their eyes.

"Is that your father?" he questions.

"Yes," the girl answers absently. "He was leaving New York because he thought it was unsafe when my mother passed."

That strikes a chord, somewhere in the back of Leo's mind. A friend of Splinter, perhaps? Someone his father had once mentioned? Leo couldn't remember, so he settles on saying:

"You don't look that much like him."

"Yes…I suppose I don't. People say that all the time. I resemble my mother more than him."

"I don't see any pictures of her."

"Look at the dresser."

Leo sees it then, cast in shadows by the lamp. It's a picture of a woman, probably in her late 30's, who's very pretty. The girl was right when she said they look much alike, he could've sworn it was the girl herself and not her mother...if she had short hair, that is.

"She's beautiful," he says and the girl nods.

"My father loved her very much, even after they divorced. They just couldn't stop arguing all the time. I barely remember her now."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

The girl pauses in her stitching and covers it up by reaching for a cloth to dab at his arm.

"I once had four brothers," she answers slowly, "Although one of them wouldn't be considered that title…we loved each other."

"Once?" he wonders what happened, that she speaks of her brothers in the past tense. He feels a stab of sympathy. He might sometimes fight with his brothers, and certainly doesn't always agree with them, but if something happens to any of them, he wouldn't know what to do. He could scarcely conceive of himself existing without his brothers.

"Certain things…happened," the girl says, "And while my brothers are more or less as they've always been, I'm not who I once was. I don't think they would recognize me now, even if I stand before their very eyes…including the one I loved so much." She flicks a quick glance up at him then back down again. "I doubt they would even remember my name."

Leo has trouble believing that brothers would forget their own sister, or someone would forget their first love, much less not come looking for her. But he supposes she would know better than he.

"What was it?" he asks.

"I don't know," she puts the cloth down. "It was a force that couldn't be fought or defeated. What about you?" she adds in the same breath. Her voice is slightly strained as she asks, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Three brothers," he answers, accepting the new direction of conversation.

"Any sisters?"

"Yes. One."

He sees that she's gone pale. The needle suddenly trembles in her hand.

"You do?" There's an odd sound in her voice, as if she's trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," Leo says, "Her name's April."

"…Oh," the girl's voice is small and full of sadness. She seems to have gotten control of herself as she takes up her stitching again, though there's a little wobble to her hand that makes him grunt as the needle digs in. "And you get along with them?" she asks quietly, "You are…happy together?"

It's an odd question and he takes a moment to think about it.

"I suppose so," he responds slowly, "I mean, who needs happiness when you have family? If you have the right family, you make it work."

The girl nods to herself.

"Yes. You make it work. That is…that is very good advice. I'll keep that in mind," she quickly finishes stitching the wound, ties off the thread, and snips it. "Keep the stitches clean and take them out after three days. Your aura is a strong one, but it would not do to risk infection."

"Thank you."

He inspects the wound carefully. It's good work. Her stitches are small and neat. If he's lucky enough, it might not even leave a scar. She wraps a bandage around his arm, clever fingers snugging it in place. He watches as she begins placing items in the box with the same neat precision that she'd taken them out, and realizes there's one question he hasn't asked.

"What's your name?"

She hesitates, hand hovering over the box, eyes not quite meeting his.

"Amy," she says at least. His eyes grow wide at the name. He couldn't help but think it was familiar.

"Amy," he repeats, accepting the answer. "It's a beautiful name."

She smiles, meeting his eyes properly for the first time and he changes his mind about her being beautiful. She's truly lovely when she smiles. But the smile fades all too quickly and her eyes roam across his face. He wonders what she's looking for.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he asks in genuine concern. He stares into her eyes for a sign of what she was feeling, feeling the fact that he _knows_ her.

"…Nothing," she murmurs. "What's your name?"

"Leonardo, but you can call me Leo," he tells her, his eyes bearing into hers. She seems to accept the answer as she looks at him.

"Leo," she repeats, but it sounded strained.

"Amy…I really feel like I know you…" he whispers in insistence and she shakes her head.

"You wouldn't remember me," she tells him and he wonders what she means by that.

"You should go," he hears softly and he looks to see her leaving the work room. He gets this feeling that he couldn't leave her and runs after her. He looks around at the living room, visions in his head. He's seen this room before…he glances at a door covered in yellow tape, familiar with it as well. One door is open and Leo rushes inside, not wanting to lose sight of Amy. He sees her in a pink room, standing at the balcony. She hugs herself as her back is to him.

Leo lets the visions invade his mind and he gasps.

 _Leo and his brothers ate pizza in the living room, Amy watching them with an amused look. Suddenly, a feeling toke over them and they held their heads in pain. Amy gasped and grabbed Leo's shoulders, looking at him in concern and worry._

" _Leo Bear?" she asked, wondering what was happening._

 _Leo blinked his eyes open and looked at her for a while before asking,_

" _Who are you?"_

 _She gave a horrified look as she backed away and a shadow watched from across her home. The shadow revealed herself to be Karai, mind controlled by the brain worm as she held up an amnesia potion._

Leo couldn't believe it. Amy turns to him and he grabs her by her shoulders, surprising her.

"Ames…?" he murmurs in realization and her mouth drops open.

"…I…" she stammers, not knowing what to say. He hugs her close and nuzzles her neck.

"Why didn't you just say it was you?" he whispers and she sighs.

"Because I thought no matter how much I tried…you wouldn't remember me," she mumbles. Leo cups her cheek.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened," he explains and he cups her face with both hands. They look at each other and Leo couldn't resist pecking her lips. He looks back at her and they stare at each other wordlessly before they kiss. Their arms leave each other's faces and snake around each other. Leo gently pushes Amy down onto her bed where he could deepen their kiss. She lets him and she deepens it too. Amy moves her hand to the back of Leo's neck and one of Leo's hands slides under Amy's thigh, leaving it there. He buries his other hand into her hair. He feels the bow that holds up her hair and he undoes it, letting it drop to the floor. Amy removes his mask. They continue to kiss until they have to part for air.

"Ames, I promise that I will never forget you…a day without you…is just wrong," he whispers.

"That's not a promise you can make, Leo," she murmurs. "Danger will never end."

"When did you understand me so well?" he asks with a smirk as he pecks her lips.

"I always have," she tells him and he looks at her with love. A yawn escapes her lips. Leo laughs softly and slides off her. He picks up her blanket and tucks her in. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to save his brother. He sighs sadly as he kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispers, "My Ames."

Amy smiles softly and he leaves a piece of paper on her dresser before leaping out. He smiles as the rain had stopped. He just had to leave something for her as reminder of what happened tonight.

His number.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is I Still Believe by Mariah Carey...and I don't think I'll do any more chapters where something happens to Amy, it feels like something always happens to her XD**


	135. I Still Believe by Mariah Carey

**Angel: Requested by Langel.**

 _ **Summary: Amy and Leo meet each other in their preschool days.**_

 _ **I Still Believe by Mariah Carey (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

A five-year old Amy walked down the steps in her apartment, holding her backpack. She had her hair in a braid and wore a pink sundress along with white sneakers. She looked around in the kitchen for her lunchbox, but sighed when she didn't find it. Her mother rushed in, wearing a business suit, her hair frazzled. "Late, late, late," she murmured, rushing past Amy, who blinked.

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" her mother seemed inattentive as she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I can't talk right now, Mary, I'm late."

"Mommy, I'm Amy," the girl replied blankly.

"Oh yeah, uh, Olga," she murmured as she grabbed a cup for coffee.

"Mommy, where's my lunch?" Amy asked curiously.

"In the fridge."

Amy opened the fridge and pulled out a pink box. This always happened every morning. For as long as she could remember, her parents would rush around and forget about her. It annoyed her to no end. Her father rushed in, giving her mother a quick kiss. Amy tugged on his pant leg.

"Daddy, who's gonna take me to pweschool?" she questioned.

He looked down at her, shaking her off his leg. "Oh, yeah, sure. Nadia, you're taking the car today?"

"Um, yeah."

"You have the blueprints for the invention at TCRI?"

"Yes, dear."

"Hey, who's taking me to pweschool?" Amy grew impatient as she tugged on her father's leg.

"Yeah, in a minute, Rachel," he dismissed.

"No, I'm Amy, dad! Amy!" she insisted, pointing to herself.

"Whatever. Go play outside, will ya?"

"I'm going to pweschool!" Amy reminded him.

"Nadia, make me some coffee, please."

Tears appeared in her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen. She looked back at her busy parents before walking out the door, despite the fact that it was raining. As it continued to rain, she walked by herself through the stormy streets of New York. She passed a hobo, sleeping in an alley. Since she had no umbrella (her parents were usually busy to buy her anything, let alone something to protect her in the weather), she had to walk in the rain. A passing car splashed her with mud and she whined as she looked down at her dirty clothes. Suddenly, a stray dog wrestled her lunchbox from her grip. He growled at her as she backed away in fear before it ran off. No one didn't even notice her…

Well, there was someone.

As she appeared in front of her school, an umbrella is held over her head. She looked up at it and then turned. In front of her was a small turtle with blue eyes and a blue mask. He wore a blue raincoat as his father stood behind him. A rat, of all things. There were three other turtles wearing red, purple, and orange. The turtle next to her offered a gentle smile.

"Hi. Nice bow," he told her.

"Huh?" she murmured in confusion since she had never been complimented before.

"I like your bow. It's pink like your dress," he commented with a smile before taking her hand and pulling her inside the building. The other turtles grinned at him and followed after the two. Amy looked at the turtle curiously as he rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a towel and started to wipe away her muddy face. Amy stared at him in awe. No one had ever showed her this much kindness. He had a gentle touch and he licked his thumb, brushing away a mud spot on her cheek slowly.

"U-Uh, thank you," she murmured shyly and he simply smiled, putting the towel away. He walked up to a brown-haired woman with a purple shirt and long black skirt. He tugged on it and pointed to her.

"Miss Green, do you have clothes for her?" he asked in concern and the teacher smiled. She walked over to the brunette and took her hand to her surprise.

"Come on, Amelia, let's find you something to wear," she said, gently pulling Amy away. She glanced back at Leo and he grinned. She slowly returned it, feeling something warm in her chest as she looked away. She sighed dreamily. The turtle with the red mask nudged him in the arm.

"Leo and Amy, sitting in a tree," he teased.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the other two finished to Leo's embarrassment.

"She was dirty, all I did was help her," he protested with a pout.

"Now Leo's got a crush just like Donnie," the turtle with the orange mask singed, pointing to a redhead sitting at a table. Donnie blushed at the sight of her and glared at his youngest brother.

"Mikey!"

* * *

Amy walked into the room before class started, wearing a green dress and pink ballet shoes. She sighed as she looked around the room and frowned when she saw that her usual spot was taken. She shifted around, holding her lunchbox. She could hear someone walking up to her. Not wanting to be made fun of, she looked away with a pout.

"Hey, I helped you and you're ignoring me?"

She turned back to see Leo smiling. She relaxed a bit and giggled.

"Hi," she told him.

"Hi," he replied with a wave.

"Um, thank you again for helping me," she whispered shyly.

"No problem," he winked and gestured to a table in a corner. The other three turtles were sitting there, along with the redhead. "Wanna join us?"

She beamed and nodded happily. "Okay! I'll go put away my lunch!"

"I'll do it," he offered and before she could protest, he took her lunch and walked away. Since the cubbies were organized by first name, he could find hers easily. She mustered up the courage to walk over to the table where his friends were sitting. One of them sees her and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Donnie. Amy, right?" he asked and she noticed a small gap in his teeth.

"Yes…" she answered and he offered a seat next to another one that wasn't taken. She smiled and sat down.

"I'm Mikey!" the orange banded turtle exclaimed with a wink and she giggled.

"Raph," the red banded turtle grunted and Donnie nudged his arm.

"Don't be rude."

"Hi. April," the redhead told her and she nodded. Leo came back and sat down next to Amy, smiling at her. She smiled back and they looked up as the teacher started class.

Amy sat down at her table alone, since the others were getting their lunch. She opened her box: crackers, an apple, and juice. She stared dreamily at Leo, who traded lunches with Donnie. She adjusted her bow, remembering what he first said to her today. While she's distracted, a boy reached in and stole her crackers and she looked at him as he laughed, eating them. She's about to cry when Leo came over.

"Want mine?" he held out his cookies and she nodded mutely, taking the crackers. He saw Raph giving Mikey a noogie and he left to go take care of it, waving at her. She waved back, smiling. She sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together.

* * *

Amy sighs as she gets herself ready in her bedroom. She ties her waist long hair in a ponytail and grabs her suitcase. She had a job interview today and she wanted everything to go well. As she descends down the steps, she looks at the walls, seeing pictures of her mom and her dad. She closes her eyes for a moment in peace. "God Bless you, mom and dad," she whispers before walking into the kitchen. After her parents had passed away, the apartment went to her, since she was the next of kin. She could remember vividly how her parents were so busy, they forgot about her, even when she was a baby. Shell, almost rarely would they call a babysitter. Usually their neighbor came in and took care of her without them knowing.

Then there was Leo.

He was so nice…so kind. If only they had kept in touch after preschool. He was the first one to notice her…the first person to ever give her attention. Too bad she would never see him again. Amy sighs as she sees it's raining outside, just like the day she met him. She opens her umbrella and starts to walk down her steps.

Leo walks around the corner, holding a black umbrella in his hand. He sighs sadly since the weather was just like this the day he met…her. So shy, yet so cute at the same time. If he had kept in touch with her, maybe they could've been something more…but what were the chances of that happening in a place as big as New York?

He looks up and sees a brown-haired woman walking down her apartment steps. He doesn't give her a second thought until he sees the ribbon around her neck. He gasps as he recognizes it pretty well. Amy didn't know why she did it, but she did. She looks to her left and sees Leo, her eyes widening. She knew it was him…who else wore a blue mask around their eyes like his? As they stare at each other, they inch closer to each other. When they stop, Leo smiles at her.

"Hi. Nice scarf," he comments, pointing to it with a smile.

"Is it nice because it brings out my eyes?" she teases with a smirk.

"Well, you do have nice eyes," he murmurs as she laughs.

"Leo…I missed you," she tells him.

"I missed you too," he whispers, cupping her cheek. She blushes as he inches closer and presses his lips against hers, dropping his umbrella. Amy drops her briefcase and umbrella, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses back, not caring about getting wet. They didn't care about the weather right now. All they cared about was each other and this moment.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is A Whole New World from Aladdin…I think I'm just gonna do Disney requests for the rest of these chapters, because I just feel like it. I'm a huge Disney fan, after all.**


	136. A Whole New World from Aladdin

**Angel: I know this was requested by JustAPenguin but I still say Langel since she's my sister and I can annoy her that way :P**

 _ **Summary: Leo and Amy take a trip. Sequel to Chapter 48.**_

 _ **A Whole New World from Aladdin (Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

As Leo prepares to get into the palace, Saki was 'adjusting' the laws so he might not even need to hypnotize Splinter. He would then use him to make sure that Amelia would marry him so he can rule over New York.

"Sire," he says as he sweeps into Splinter's room in the palace, "I have found some new information which might help you with your daughter."

Splinter is meditating, once again, and he opens his eyes, turning to his advisor. "What is it?"

"It says here," Saki explains, looking through the laws, "That if the princess refuses to choose a husband, then she must have the King choose for her, or that she must marry…" he pauses, "Why, I don't believe it. The Royal Vizier…me."

Splinter frowns at that. He knew Amelia felt uncomfortable around Saki. He wouldn't want to marry her off to someone she couldn't be relaxed with. But none of the suitors she'd had so far were suitable, although he thought about it.

"Perhaps I should call Prince Casey if the next suitor does not work for her," he muses.

Saki's eye twitches. He didn't want Casey to come back, he needs Splinter to think he was the best option. So he puts his eyes to work and soon Splinter is entranced. "You will order the princess to wed me."

"I will order the princess to…" Splinter begins to say, but is snapped out of it by a burst of music from outside. He goes out the balcony to see the source.

Saki sees it too and he looks over the balcony with Xever.

"Make way for Prince Leo!" a voice calls out.

Amy, who is feeding Leatherhead, hears the cry and comes out onto her own balcony. She first sees the black limousine with the detectable top leaving, and a young turtle with a crown comes out. Amy scowls when she sees the watching women screaming and calling out to him, especially when he flirts back. Sure, he is very attractive, in a cute kind of way, but what a jerk!

Amy goes back inside. Chances are she has to meet him anyway, since he is definitely on his way to the palace. She groans, wishing for the millionth time that she didn't have to marry so soon.

The doors to the palace open and Leo zooms in on his carpet. Sure, he may look confident, but he doesn't feel it on the inside.

Leo doesn't do respect for authority, due to the guards, he never has. Even when he was a kid, he'd mock authority figures and cause trouble as much as possible. But if he wants any shot with Amy, he needs to be as polite and respectful as possible to Splinter. He'd never seen what the King had looked like before, though, who is much taller than him. He definitely had to make a good first impression.

"Your Majesty," Leo says in the most respectful tone he could muster, "I have journeyed far from my kingdom in order to court your daughter."

Splinter smiles, "Prince Leonardo, was it? A pleasure to meet you," he bows at him and Leo bows back. He gestures to the man in the room. "This is my royal advisor, Oruko Saki."

Up until then, the darker clothed man had been trying hard to keep his emotions in check, but his charisma whirrs into action immediately, as he shakes Leo's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, prince," he replies charmingly, "But I feel that it falls to me to tell you different that-"

But he is interrupted by Splinter, who is checking out the magic carpet. "This is truly intriguing. Do you mind?"

"No, you may take a ride, your highness," Leo replies as politely as possible and Splinter seems to enjoy his ride on the magic carpet very much.

Saki, needless to say, doesn't recognize the prince as the turtle he used before. He had a blue mask, not a dark blue one, and he hasn't Leo in enough light to recognize him, either. Besides, he's cast the thought of him to the back of his mind.

"I am certain Amelia will like this one," Splinter says with a smile.

"And from what I know of Princess Amelia, I'm certain I will like her too," Leo replies, with more innuendo than he had intended. Luckily, Splinter doesn't seem to notice.

"Your Highness, I believe I must intervene on your daughter's behalf," Saki protests, "He is not any different from the others. What makes him worthy of the princess?"

"Oh, you'll see," Leo tells him with a glare, "Just let her meet me. I'm sure I will win her over."

"Ahem," the three turn at the voice. Amy is standing in the doorway, her eyes filled with anger. "Father," she growls, "I am not a prize to be won. How dare you discuss my future without my knowledge?" With that, she turns on her heel and strides away. Raph facepalms at his brother's mistake.

Amy hadn't recognized Leo, either. Besides that, she had, after all, been told that he was dead. She would've been more polite, usually, but she's running out of patience, and lost it when she heard how confident and cocky Leo had sounded about being able to 'win her over.'

* * *

Leo spends most of the evening in the garden. He rubs the lamp, deciding he needs advice. "Mikey," he says, "I really need your help. Amy doesn't even want to talk to me at the moment."

Mikey shrugs, "Are you sure you still want my help? The most experience I had was before I was a genie. I was dating this cute girl, really sweet and fun. I can't even remember her name right now, dude. That's not a good sign."

Raph shrugs back. "Your help is better than no help."

Mikey laughs, "Okay, I guess. Ooh ooh ooh, what about this – open up to her. Maybe tell her the truth about you. Doing this much to get close to her…"

Leo and Raph glance at each other before laughing hysterically. Mikey pouts as he crosses his arms. "No way!" Leo wheezes, "I was a street kid. Amy wouldn't understand me. She's a princess, remember?" Besides, he reminds himself, Tiger Claw didn't understand. If he had, he wouldn't be after him. Amy is of higher social standing, so there is no chance of her understanding.

"Look, I heard the way she was talking from in the lamp," Mikey protests, "I think the truth would set you free, brah. Just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I wanna be!" Leo argues, "She wouldn't want that."

"Chicks don't dig poor guys like us," Raph points out.

Mikey scoffs, "Fine, you don't have to follow my awesome advice. What do I know, anyway? Just go up there and try to speak with her."

* * *

And that's exactly what Leo does. He comes up to Amy's balcony using the carpet and calls to her.

"Princess Amy?"

The young princess comes to the balcony. "What are you doing here?" she asks bluntly.

"Please, princess, it's me," he tells her.

"I don't want to see you," she hisses, clenching her fists.

"Please, princess, give me a chance," he pleads as he inches closer to her.

"Leave me alone," she replies as Leatherhead growls at him, snatching his mask. Leo gulps and holds out his hands.

"Down, boy. Down," he soothes and Amy turns around, seeing him without his mask. She knew those eyes.

"You seem familiar…have we met?"

Leo reacts quickly. "Um…no!" he says.

Amy is still staring at him. "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"Nope, never been there!" Leo laughs nervously, "I'm too far away to go to that one, and even if I did nearby, my servants are the only ones who go to the marketplace. Or not even them, their own servants go for them."

Amy frowns, "Well you act like him."

Leo meets her eyes and says softly, "Would the turtle from the marketplace tell you how much of a turn-on it is when you disagree with me?"

She blushes with her mouth open, not knowing if she liked that comment or not. "My father wouldn't like it if he heard you talk that way…"

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist," he answers and smiles as she looks at his magic carpet, getting an idea. "Does your father ever let you out of the palace?"

Amy gives a sigh, "Not really."

He steps on his carpet, holding out a hand to Amy. "You…You don't wanna take a ride, do you? We could go anywhere. This carpet could take us all over the world in one night."

"Is it safe?" she murmurs.

"Well, yes. Do you trust me?"

Amy gives a surprised look at that. She had heard it before…he couldn't be…could he? "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Amy looks at the carpet, then back at Leo. The chance of adventure is too tempting to pass up. "Yes…" she takes his hand and the two were off, over the palace walls and into the night.

* * *

Leo did something for Amy that no other suitor could manage. He showed her the world, literally. He lit up as Amy spread her arms and took in the world as her own, embraced and became one with it. She glanced back at Leo and a grin swept her features, which caused Leo's heart to leap. He came up behind her and interlaced their fingers, taking in the moment of security that he had her. That was all he knew and he would hold onto every ounce he could of it.

When he took her hand, Amy felt a surge she hadn't felt since the turtle in the marketplace. The way he spoke to her, the tone of his voice. There was no mistaking it. But, to save her sanity, she had to prove it. Amy had to prove he was the turtle she had grown attached to knowing, the turtle she vied to see again. She had to make sense of this attachment, but love didn't always make sense, especially love at first sight.

The carpet took them to China, where they sat upon a rooftop and watched a Chinese celebration with a dancing costumed dragon. Amy smiles, she is content and satisfied. She leans against Leo and places her head on his shoulder. "It's all so magical, isn't it?" she asks. "The stars, the moon, that carpet ride throughout the world."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Leo replies, sliding his arm around her to secure her to him. His dream is coming true, and he needs the physical proof that she's there with him. He gently squeezes her to his form.

"You're so unlike the other suitors. You're not as self-centered as I thought you were." That earns a chuckle from Leo. "In fact, I thought you were worse." Leo looks ahead to the distance with a subtle grin. "That was until you touched my hand like you did before we jumped."

"Yeah, I had to tou-"

Amy jerks the mask from him and glances at him from his crown to his lips. She glares at him, demanding an explanation, "You are that turtle from the marketplace, aren't you? Why did you lie to me?"

"Amy wait, you don't understand," Leo begins before he stops himself.

"And just what don't I understand?" Amy huffs.

Leo takes a moment to process this. This was his moment to be honest with her. Isn't that what Mikey told him? A solid marriage is supposed to be built on trust and honesty. Wouldn't Amy love him for the prince he really was instead of who he pretended to be? All this time he fought the morality that told him to stop the charade. The guilt is starting to eat him alive.

Leo takes Amy's hands into his own and gazes into her eyes. "Amy, I'm sorry I lied to you." It's time to stop being selfish, even though he thought it's owed to him for once. "I, you're right. I'm the one from the marketplace." It's exactly what she wanted to hear and it was the truth.

Amy's eyes widen. All her suspicions have now been confirmed. But, now what would she do? She had her answers. The turtle from the marketplace is in front of her. In fact, she didn't lose him. Saki had lied to her, Leo had lied to her…actually, her blood was boiling ounce by ounce on the inside.

"Why did you lie to me?" she demands.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. You deserve a prince. You don't belong with a penniless nobody." And that's the honest truth.

Her face softens, her hard lines fading and she removes his hand from his. Leo stiffens from the loss of contact from the princess, and then melts in this new touch as her hand rests on her cheek.

"I've challenged my father on marrying for love instead of picking a husband out of a regal line," Amy explains, "None of them, not one of the twenty-five made me feel the way I felt with you that day. I don't want to be a princess if that means giving up on love. I can't explain what's going on through me, but I don't want to lose you again the way I thought I did."

Leo holds his breath once more and understands what he must do.

* * *

When they arrive back at Amy's balcony, Leo was determined to do it. She turns to him.

"Goodnight, Ames," he murmurs, trying to muster up the courage.

"Goodnight…my handsome prince," she smiles softly and they look at each other, Amy in a different way than before. The carpet pushes Leo up, making them kiss. Leo was surprised, but he closes his eyes, lost in her lips. The woman is receptive and leans into him. They were finishing what they started in the marketplace, even though she didn't know his name.

"And you're not losing me again," he whispers as they pull away. His heart is lighter, he didn't have to hide under a façade any longer. He could be Leonardo and have Amy. He showed her a world she had never seen before, but he saw it when he looked in her eyes.

Amy smiles softly. "I don't even know your name," she laughs.

"Leonardo. But call me Leo," he smiles and there's a twinkle in her eyes as she backs away. She looks at him and he sighs dreamily. She grins and disappears behind her curtain.

"…Yes!" he cheers as he leans back and the carpet catches him. He was in utter bliss. The girl of his dreams liked him for him. His dream has come true. Nothing could ruin this moment…

Except for Saki's minions bagging him. And the last thing he sees is darkness.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is Something There from Beauty and the Beast.**


	137. Something There from Beauty and the B

**Angel: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but my schedule has gotten busier with prom coming up this Saturday and getting all my school stuff done before graduation. Requested by Alyssa.**

 _ **Summary: Ann and Raph start to see each other in a different way as she's being his prisoner.**_

 _ **Something There from Beauty and the Beast (Raph and Ann)**_

* * *

Whenever Ann wasn't around, the servants were plotting ways to make her fall for Raph. Leo, the candelabra, April the teapot, Mikey, one of the teacups, Donnie the clock, and Amy the feather duster noticed that they had been getting along better ever since Raph rescued her from the wolves when she discovered his private chamber and he scared her off. They spent a lot of time together, but still argue and while Raph was pretty obviously flirting with her at times, Ann's side of the arguments were almost bitter and angry.

It was Leo who came up with the idea. "Some kind of surprise. If Raph does something special for Ann, something she'll love, it'll prove he wants her to be happy here. Although it needs to be something _Ann_ will like – not just any girl."

Amy grins. "I've gotten to know her well. Leave the ideas to me."

She was the one who approached Raph. Although he annoyed her a couple of times growing up, they'd actually become very friendly while Amy was stuck at sixteen and Raph grew up. Often, she was the only one who saw his softer side.

When Amy presented the idea, she didn't even have to suggest what Ann would like. Raph had been paying more attention to her than she'd expected. "She's always in the library, reading. If I get a bunch of you to make up one of the empty rooms as a library with only the books she's interested in...well, that should work. And although he didn't know what kind of books Ann liked, Lily and the other librarians he'd hired were surprised at how good he was at guessing.

"Wow, he must be really into her if he surprised the librarians," Leo whispers to Amy, who is his secret lover.

Amy gives a small smile and says, "Pretty obvious, Leo Bear. Problem is, she's not into _him._ "

Leo smiles at her when she's not looking. He had desired to do the unthinkable whenever they would turn back into humans: Ask her to marry him. Ten long years they had been cursed and he never asked, he knew he was stupid. But since he's a candlestick, he couldn't exactly hold a ring and...well. Chances are she would say no if he asked when they're household items.

But Ann definitely appreciates the gesture when one and a half months after she got there, Raph shows her the room, keeping his flirtatious or witty remarks to a minimum.

Ann gasps. "All my favorite books! Everything I've ever wanted to read..."

"I thought ya might appreciate it," Raph mutters, trying not to look happy that it had worked. "I mean, I don't read this stuff, but I guessed these were your kind of titles."

Not realizing what she was doing, Ann gives Raph a hug. "Thank you so much!" She doesn't realize until she is particularly cuddled up to him that she steps away, still smiling.

* * *

After that, their arguments didn't stop, but it got less bitter. One day, when Ann is making a dessert in the kitchen, Raph comes in.

"You don't have ta do that," he says, "Make April or Mikey do it – that's what they're hired for."

"I wanted to make it," Ann answers without looking up, "Besides, I told April to go take a break, and Mikey is off doing who knows what."

"C'mon, loosen up and have some fun!" Raph replies impatiently. "What are ya making, anyway?"

Ann shrugs, "Custard pastries. See all the bowls?"

Raph couldn't resist. He picks up the icing bag that is full of custard, and squirts it at Ann. She squeals as it hits her and then does something unexpected. She picks up one of the bowls full of custard and tips it on Raph, bursting into giggles. Raph smirks and before long, it had become a full-scale custard fight, the uncooked pastries forgotten.

Finally, they ended up laughing together, leaning against the counter, closer than usual. Suddenly, Ann reaches out with an unscathed fingertip, coats it in some of the custard on Raph's face, and tastes it. There is a moment of silence.

 _It has to be illegal to make that moment look sexy._ The comment was on Raph's lips, but he doesn't let it out.

They stare at each other for a moment, green eyes locked on emeralds. Raph is just about to make a move when...

"Ugh, I've got this all over me!" Ann flinches away, looking at her custard-stained clothes. "I better go take a shower."

"Wait for me!" Raph teases.

Ann doesn't take offense, this time. "Wait your turn!" She teases back, even though there are several baths, showers, and bathrooms in general in the castle.

* * *

After that, the servants didn't really need to move things along. Another month passes, and as the young girl and the cursed turtle spent more time together, something changed.

One night, he pulls out his mirror. "Show me Ann," he demands, and as it turns out, she's sitting in the kitchen with Amy.

Leo sets down mugs in front of them along with Mikey. "Hot chocolate, ladies."

"Thanks," the two girls say and Leo leaves them alone to talk, dragging Mikey along to his protests.

"So," Amy asks, a sparkle in her eyes, "You and Raph, huh?"

Ann laughs, "Amy, you're making it seem like we're dating or something!"

Amy chuckles, "Well, who can blame me? Guy's totally fallen for you."

"No way!" Ann protests, "The guy basically locked me up in this place! He can't possibly feel that way about me!"

Raph's heart sinks at those words. He _does_ feel that way about Ann. He's good at hiding it, covering it up with careless flirty remarks and teasing, but it's true. He didn't know if he loved Ann, but he knew what he felt for her was so different, more intense than any feeling he'd ever had. And he was happy when Ann was.

In the mirror, Amy speaks again. "What about you?"

"Promise not to tell?" Ann says softly.

Amy nods and Ann lets it out. "I really don't know what to say! I couldn't stand the guy weeks ago! He's still teasing with me and flirting with me nearly all the time, but then he'll do something sweet for me and I'll wonder how I actually feel. I don't want to like him, but I do and I don't know why!"

Raph wasn't sure what to think, but hope returns. Ann didn't love him, but she likes him. But a sense of panic emerges as the red rose catches his eye.

The first petal has fallen.

* * *

That same night, Raph looks into Ann's library and sees her asleep in one of the armchairs and a thought strikes him. He picks up the light girl and carries her up to her room. As he closes the door, he catches sight of the goofy smile on his face in the nearby window.

"Am I getting soft?" He wonders momentarily. "Aw, what the shell if I am. Maybe I want to be."

* * *

 **Angel: Since there hasn't been a Disney request lately, the next one will be mine, but it's a surprise.**


	138. Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty

**Angel: I know...long time coming. I usually forget to type for this one...if I don't get enough Disney requests, I'll probably just end it because I have other stories to write for. Requested by...me! XD**

 _ **Summary: Leo meets a beautiful stranger in the woods.**_

 _ **Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty**_ _**(Leo and Amy)**_

* * *

In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Amelia. Yes, they named her after Amelia Earhart for she had great expectation. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

A crowd was on its way to the castle, singing joyfully. They burst through the door, entering the castle. Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stanley and his Queen made welcome to their lifelong friend.

"Their royal highnesses, King Yoshi and Princes Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Leonardo, one of Yoshi's sons, and heir to Stanley's child would be betrothed. And so, to her, his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, to his future bride.

"She's so cute!" Michelangelo cooed as he tickled her chin. She giggled, holding Leonardo's finger. He looked down at the contact, not sure what to do. He looked in her emerald green eyes.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Ann, Mistress April, and Mistress Lily."

The three fairies flew to the cradle, all wearing similar dresses with different colors. Ann's was red, April green, and Lily blue. "Oh, the little darling! Your majesties," they curtsied to the king and queen.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." Ann turned to Amelia. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." She tapped her wand to Amelia's nose. She giggled before sneezing at the dust on her nose.

April was up next. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." She tapped her wand onto Amy's hair.

Lily smiled down at the cradle. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be..."

A blow of the wind interrupted her, the door to the castle swinging opening. There was a flash of lightning and thunder before Karai appeared in her black cloak.

"Why, it's Karai!" Ann realized.

"What does she want here?" Lily clenched her fists.

"Shh!" April shushed them.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stanley. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and how quaint, even the rebel," Karai looked around the room.

Lily started to angrily fly towards Karai, but was held back by Ann. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Lily spat.

Karai gave a look of slight shock. "Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Nadia asked hesitantly.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

The fairies surrounded the cradle at this.

"Listen well, all of you!" Karai looked at the crowd, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die!"

"Oh no!" The queen sobbed, taking the child in her arms. Karai laughed evilly.

"Seize that creature!" King Stanley demanded.

"Stand back, you fools," Karai disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing. The king gave a worried look.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Lily still has her gift to give," Ann assured.

"Then can she undo this fearful curse?" King Stanley asked.

"Oh no, sire," Lily shook her head.

"Karai's powers are far too great," Ann explained.

"But she can help!" April said.

"But..." Lily gave a nervous look.

"Just do your best, dear," April pushed Lily gently to the cradle, the blue fairy giving her a look.

"Yes..." Ann murmured. Lily turned to the cradle.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still be may in this, a gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break," Lily sprinkled dust onto the cradle.

But King Stanley, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be on that very day be brunt. So it was done.

* * *

The fairies were alone in the castle, drinking tea.

"Silly, I say!" Ann muttered.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out...somehow," April placed a cup in front of her fairy friend.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Karai," Lily pointed out.

"Of course not. But what will?" Ann wondered.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her," April suggested.

"Reason?" Ann asked in disbelief.

"Well, she can't be all that bad," April said.

"Oh, yes, she can."

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!" Lily grumbled.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say," April told her.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way," Ann explained, sipping her tea.

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness," April elaborated.

"Well, that would make me happy," Lily murmured.

"But there must be some way..." Ann saw something that gathered her interest. "There he is!"

"There he is?" Lily tilted her head.

"What is it, Ann?" April questioned curiously.

"I'm going to...shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears," Ann whispered, sneaking around the corners. "Follow me!"

Having no choice, the two other fairies flew after her. Ann minimized herself, the other two following her into the insides of something on the table.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Ann explained.

"Karai?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, dear, the princess!" Ann corrected.

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower," April commented.

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger," Ann told them.

"It hasn't any," Lily realized.

"That's right," April nodded.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Ann smiled.

"Until Karai sends a frost," Lily added.

"Yes, a...nuts!" Ann realized the problem.

"She always ruins your nicest flowers," April frowned.

"You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. Darn!" Ann muttered.

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything," Lily placed a finger on her chin.

"Oh but she doesn't dear. Karai doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really ever happy," April commented.

Ann started getting excited as she got an idea. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." She murmured to herself as she paced around. "Oh, oh, now, now...we have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters' cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..."

"Explain what?" Lily asked in confusion.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest," Ann smiled.

"Oh, that's very nice of them," April said, neither of them catching on.

"Who are they?" Lily questioned.

"Turn around!"

While Lily and April turned around to face a mirror, Ann changed their outfits to peasantness.

"W...Why, it's...us!" April looked down in shock.

"You mean, we, us?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Take care of the baby?" April questioned.

"Why not?" Ann asked in response.

"Oh, I'd like that!" April said, smiling a little.

Lily noticed that Ann had given her a dress and changed it to blue in slight annoyance. She absolutely hated red. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it," April closed her eyes in thought.

"You really think we can?" Lily asked hesitantly, since none of them knew nothing about raising a child.

"If humans can do it, so can we," Ann answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"And we have our magic to help us," Lily replied.

"That's right," April nodded.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too," Ann confiscated their wands.

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Lily squeaked as Ann removed her wings. "Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic!"

"And that's why Karai will never suspect," Ann reminded.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" Lily asked nervously.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in," Ann told her.

"I'll take care of the baby!" April exclaimed happily.

"Let me have it, dear," Ann tried to take Lily's wand, who kept hiding it in her dress. Ann finally managed to grab it, narrowing her eyes at Lily. "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Ann changed herself to normal size, but she forgot about Lily and April.

"Ann!" They called out.

Ann noticed them, turning them back to normal. They gave her a look as she rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Oops." They left the room.

* * *

So the king and queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. Outside the castle, Stanley and his queen looked down towards the fairies carrying the baby away. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stanley and his people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Karai's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Inside Karai's castle, she talks to her search patrol. Her hair had grown longer, almost to her waist. "It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all..." Bebop starts.

"Dah, dah!" Rocksteady confirms.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Karai lists.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and lemme see, in all the cradles, lady," Bebop answers.

"Cradle?" Karai asks slowly.

"Dah, dah, every cradle," Rocksteady reports.

"Cradle?" Karai starts to grow angry. She turns to her pet raven, "Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" She starts laughing.

The two servants nervously join her laughter. She abruptly stops laughing, angry. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She drives her search patrol away and they run away in fear. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." She turns to her pet. "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of chocolate and lips pink as the chrysanthemum. Go, and do not fail me." Her pet flies away.

* * *

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Eleanor.

In the woods, a window of the cottage is opened. Eleanor appears, humming a tune. She has waist long brown hair, an hourglass figure, emerald green eyes, and pink soft lips. She wears a peasantness dress. On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.

The fairies sit over a book of dresses. They hadn't changed at all, due to being fairies.

"How about this one?" Lily asks.

"This is the one I picked," Ann says in slight annoyance.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in it," April comments.

"Now I thought a few changes here..." Ann murmurs.

"Aha," Lily replies.

"Don't forget a pretty bow..." April reminds.

"And there's the shoulder line," Ann points to part of the dress.

"We'll make it blue!" Lily exclaims, her eyes shining.

"Oh no, dear, red," Ann contradicts.

"But-"

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats," Ann thinks, ignoring Lily.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" April asks.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Ann waves it off.

Eleanor comes down the stairs and finds the fairies. "Well, and what are you three up to?"

"Up to?" Lily asks nervously.

"Up to?"

"Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." Ann stammers, not knowing what to do.

"Want you to pick some berries!" Lily finishes loudly, Eleanor raising an eyebrow.

"That's it, berries!" Ann agrees.

"Berries?" Eleanor asks slowly.

"Lots of berries," April answers, nodding.

"But I picked berries yesterday," Eleanor tells them in confusion.

"Oh, we need more, dear," Ann says.

"Lots, lots more," April clarifies.

"Yes!" They gently push Eleanor outside the house, handing her a pair of black flats.

"Now, don't hurry back, dear," Ann warns.

"And don't go too far," Lily adds.

"And don't speak to strangers." Eleanor looks at them weirdly, but decides to do what they requested, grabbing a basket.

"Goodbye, dear!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Eleanor calls out as she leaves.

The fairies close the door, leaning against it.

"I wonder if she suspects," Lily murmurs, the other fairies facepalming.

Eleanor walks through the forest. She couldn't understand why they worry about her so much because, for sixteen years, Eleanor had never met anyone else other than her aunts and forest friends. She starts to sing to pass the time to get to the berry bushes. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits, and one owl. They all come listening. It seemed as though no one could ever possibly find her in the middle of the woods.

A turtle prince, Prince Leonardo to be exact, rides on his horse, wearing a blue cape and hat. Eleanor's singing is still faintly heard. Leo looks down at his horse. "Hear that, Om Nom? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." He turns his horse around, but it struggles back. "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" The horse nods his head. "Hop, boy!" They ride off towards the singing. While Om Nom jumps over a log, Leo gets caught in a tree and falls off.

"Ohhh!"

Leo splashes into the water. Om Nom holds and looks at him. Leo sprinkles some water at Om Nom.

"No carrots!"

Eleanor is surrounded by the animals of the forest, picking berries as she sings. She's speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

"Who?" The owl asks.

"Why, Ann, April, and Lily. They never want me to meet anyone." She turns to the animals. "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" The animals get more and more excited as she tells the story.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and...and so romantic. He's a talking turtle, but that doesn't bother me a bit. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then...I wake up." The animals sink their heads.

"Yes, it's only in my dream. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan, and get over to that tree.

"You know Om Nom, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real," Leo gets up, shaking himself off. "Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..." Om Nom sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs. Leo turns to the horse, seeing that his clothes have been stolen. "There, stop!"

The owl dresses in Leo's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each taking the shoes, and together they approach Eleanor. She smiles in amusement at their attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" She laughs. "Your highness!" She curtsies. "No, I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers. But we've met before!" She dances with her 'dream prince,' singing once more.

Leo and Om Nom approach the scene, but hide behind a tree. Leo's eyes sparkle as he watches. _She's...so...beautiful. Really beautiful._

While Eleanor turns around, Leo grabs the animals and places himself instead. Eleanor doesn't see him. But she does notice when he joins her singing. She stops singing, looking around and seeing the animals. The owl hoots, shrugging sheepishly.

"Oh?" She turns around and sees Leo. "Oh!" She tries halfheartedly to run off despite the kindness and warmth in his voice, remembering her aunts' warnings, but Leo grabs her hand, spinning her around to make her look at him in the eyes.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you with my appearance," he tells her.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a..."

"A stranger?" Leo asks.

"Hmm-hmm," Eleanor nods.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"We...we have?" She questions.

"Of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream!" He starts singing her love song back to her. She walks away again, reminding herself of what her aunts said. However, a small part of her was strangely hesitant to do so. The stranger catches up with her, still singing, and Eleanor wanted to get as far away as possible from him. But when she looks into his eyes, she feels her own heart melt. Perhaps the stranger wasn't as so dangerous as she thought he would be. Then, without thinking, Eleanor lets him sweep her into a romantic waltz. They stare into each other's eyes as they waltz at the lake.

They danced for a while before stopping to rest at a tree, leaning on the branch as they do so. Eleanor sighs happily as she places her head on the handsome stranger's shoulder. The view before them is truly breathtaking. There, in the distance, stands the small kingdom where the king and queen rule. It would've been bustling with happiness had it not been for the princess's curse, which foretold that she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die on her sixteenth birthday. However, the curse was altered by a good fairy, who said the princess would not die; instead, she'd fall into a deep sleep and can only be awakened by true love's kiss. That was the entire reason why the entire kingdom had been so melancholy for many years; the princess went into hiding shortly after her christening, and to this day forth, no one still knows where she was, but it didn't matter to them anymore. The princess was expected to return to the castle that night, and that dreadful curse would come to an end at last.

Eleanor and the stranger continue to enjoy their blissful moment together. After some time has passed, the stranger breaks the silence, by asking Eleanor quietly, "Who are you? What's your name?"

The girl lifts her head from his shoulder with a dreamy look in her emerald eyes. "Hmm? Oh...My name...Why it's...it's..." Eleanor trails off, slowly coming back to reality. "Oh no, no, I can't, I...Goodbye!" she runs off.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" Leo calls out.

"Oh never, never!" She replies as she turns back to him.

"Never?" He squeaks.

"Well...maybe someday," she bites her lip.

"When, tomorrow?" He asks happily.

"Oh no, this evening," she answers, ignoring the fact that her aunts will be furious at her for this. Everytime she looked into his eyes, she melted.

"Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen."

"Splendid," he whispers as he watches her leave.


	139. I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules

**Angel: I'm gonna** **end this story at 140 chapters, because I have other stories I need to work on and I haven't gotten that much requests lately...requested by Hermana Kunoichi. Other** **people wanted this for Karai** **and Jared, but I've done enough for those two, I haven't done Raph** **and Ann much...**

 _ **Summary: She's sassy, brave, and confident. She hates and despises men but it doesn't mean her heart is invulnerable of falling in love.**_

 _ **I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules (Raph**_ _**and Ann)**_

* * *

Full time work load with Shredder is really kind of tiring. Persuading monsters to be partners for the uprising sure is not fun. She's given him many monsters but knowing that he is a God, he will never be satisfied.

For freaking six months she's been doing this shell of an errand.

Usual routine: She wakes up, fixes herself (of course), go to Shredder's lair in the Underworld, but before that, Bebop and Rocksteady greet her with their not so laughable jokes (which is weird for demons), and do their disguise, and finally talking with Shredder, few introductions then finally knowing what's his plan for today, so few more blah blah blahs from him, and now she's off the hook.

And now what he wants is a river guardian. A river guardian called Nessus. His location is at a river (duh) near the city of turmoil. Well, another man she should handle.

Man. In plural form, men. Disgusting.

Anyway, Shredder is her master so she might as well do it. Besides, she can't die easily, you know. She should not worry about death since it's Shredder's consent and stuff.

After hours of walking, she finally reached the river she was supposed to go. She took a deep breath (like she always does when encountering monsters), and activating her sassy personality on.

Here goes nothing.

The river centaur was actually taking a nap. Pretty tough job guarding the river, she supposed. Whatever. She woke him up like she was his mother or something. She's kind of desperate. She needs to get this job done as soon as possible.

And as usual, he became angry. He was going to smash her with his bare hands, but knowing that she's not worth to be killed because of her beauty, he didn't.

Thanks for her awesomeness.

He finally cooled down and asked her what he wanted. He even dared to ask me if she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

YUCK. SHELL NO.

Anyway, she remained her composure and told him that Shredder wants him to be part of his team for the uprising. The pervert centaur agreed, but at a price. And there's no way she's gonna agree to him.

She's given up her soul, her life, and now what? NO. Because this is the only thing that's left for her.

She disagreed with him. She even said, "Forget it."

And how did he reply? He said, "Screw that, lady, I'm gonna get you whether you like it or not."

SHE SCREAMED LIKE SHE'S NEVER SCREAMED BEFORE.

This is worse than dying. She just wished he could've killed her. But there's no way she's gonna. She ran and ran and ran.

But at the end, he caught her like she's a stick.

"Not so fast, sweetheart."

She's gonna call Shredder now. But, she has to fight him first. She can handle this.

"I swear, Nessus, put me down or I'm gonna..."

But all Gods know she wants to get out of his disgusting clutch.

"I like 'em fiery!"

 _Fight back, Ann. You can do this. You can finish this quest...you can s-_

"HALT!"

Great. Another boy to deal with.

"Step aside, three toes."

What does he want, anyway? But uh, first, she needed to get out of here.

"...Put down the young..."

WHAT? IS HE CRAZY OR SOMETHING? She has to cut him off.

"Keep moving, Hothead."

"...Lady. Wait, aren't ya a damsel in distress?"

Oh. So he wants to play the heroic part. But uh, she's not that kind of girl who depends on a 'knight in shining armor' kind of thing.

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle this..."

And to reassure this turtle that she's fine (which she's not, really) she even managed to be cool and sassy by saying, "Have a nice day!"

"Ma'am, ya too close for the situation, but..."

BUT the centaur smashed him in the face.

Great. Another problem she got messed up with.

She looked around and he's got two companions there. A half man half goat thing and a horse with the feathers of a bird. Weird. That mutton man is kinda his advisor or something. She heard him saying about the sword, but what the turtle picked up was a fish. She's not amused, though. Men really do stupid things. They are irritating her their own ways.

The centaur looked amused. Okay, another smash from the face. 2-0.

SHE HAS TO GET OUT OF HERE.

She thinks he will be of good help to her so she got the chance to have his beard and pull it. She was surprised that the turtle used his head to attack the river guardian. Not to mention she was surprised when she stumbled down because of the impact. Great. Now she's all wet.

"UGH!"

He carried her off and let her sit on a log.

"Oh shell, sorry about that girlie, that was dumb."

She managed to have her sassiness while clearing her hair off her face.

"Yeah."

But the centaur came back like he has never been angry before. Her eyes quickly went back to him, wondering what he would do. But instead of being afraid, he looked at her smugly and said, "Excuse me."

 _Whoa wonder turtle. I've never met a guy like you._

And so while she's keeping herself okay and well-dried off, he ran off to finish the maniac. His so-called advisor came to where she say. He was really proud of what the turtle was doing. You know what's going on her mind right now?

"Is Wonder Turtle here for real?"

Whoops. It slipped.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real."

She should not be talking about men. And so she continued her hair drying and the mutton man said, "...By the way sweetcheeks, I'm real too."

She was surprised this man had the guts to flirt with her and sit on her lap. Ew. And of course what do you expect her to do? She pushed him off her.

Men are so aggressive these days.

She stood up to where the sunlight's heat to make this drying process faster. She should've left them, but she can't. It's too uncomfortable for her. She's really soaked up.

So after a minute he finished the fight, his advisor and him were talking (like she cared.) But before she goes, she wanted to get a glimpse of this turtle. What's his name? She looked up at him, wondering why he got jammed in this place...

And she saw him approaching her.

So she concentrated on her hair because it's kind of awkward if she looks at him and him looking at her. Not on her sassy rules, kid.

And she's also aware he's gonna talk.

"Are ya alright, Miss-"

She flipped her hair at his face. HARD.

"Annie. My friends call me Ann. At least they would if I had any friends." It's a shame she haven't. Whatever. She gave him her sandal and she can say he's a hunk. "So, did they give you a name with all of those rippling pectorals?"

"I...uh...I'm...uh..."

What a dope. But she finds him cute, though.

"Are you always this articulate?" She got her sandal from him (and from the looks of it, she can say he's still stunned.) and went to sit so that she can wear it comfortably.

"Raphael. My name is Raphael."

"Raph, ahah, but I think I prefer Wonder Turtle."

So uh, ha – how did you get messed up with the, uh..."

"Pinhead with hooves?" She couldn't believe she's amused with his naivety. "Well, you know how men are. No means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours."

She kind of leaned into him to get her point but uh, she thinks she's starting to get off the hook because he still didn't get it. What a dope.

"Don't worry, shorty here can explain it to you later."

She should not talk to him any longer. Shredder is waiting. Goodbye to this wonder turtle. She's not gonna meet him anymore, is she? _Final moves, Ann. Make him want you and don't give a shell of how he feels afterwards._

"Well, thanks for everything Raph, it's been a real slice!"

"Wait - - !"

Now what?

"Can we give ya a ride?"

And his pinto went up like he doesn't want to. Alright. Fine.

"I don't think your pinto likes me very much."

"Leo, ah, course not, he'd be glad ta-"

And an apple fell. This horse feather thing makes his master stupid in front of her. Oh well...

She walks in straight to him and pokes his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own sandals and everything."

She wants to flirt more, but it's not her job and she doesn't want to go on with this, so she'll pretend this didn't happen. Besides, she promised herself to not to fall for boys.

Will she ever see him again? Oh brother, she hopes not. Out of these thoughts, she gave her hips an extra sway because she knows all their eyes are actually stunned in her presence.

"Bye bye, wonder turtle."

She heard him saying that she's something. So little do they know she hid herself in a tree and watch them fly and heard the mutton man that she's a pain in the patella (What the?!).

"Earth to Raph, come in Raph! Come in Raph!"

She thinks she got him with her powerful charisma. She thinks she's the goddess of this ability. She mentally laughs at herself for that thought.

They went off and she just shrugs. She couldn't believe he's too naïve.

She was surprised when her lips started mumbling like it has its own brain, "Good luck wonder turtle."

Is she falling in...love?

 **Angel: Last one is I dunno, but I've been planning a new story that has to deal with Leo and Amy and the movie Titanic. I never saw the movie, but the transcript is online, so yeah. Hope that works out XD**


End file.
